


Tongue Tied

by Danganphobia



Series: Tongue Tied Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Drug Use, Epic Friendship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Football Player Gueira (Promare), Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Musician Meis (Promare), Mutual Pining, Partying, Reunions, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, Ten Years Later, Time Skips, Underage Drinking, Weddings, bc i try to focus on everyone and not just the main pairings, galo has popular oblivious jock energy but hes trying to be a Good Guy, lio is a cinnamon roll who looks like he could kill you and could actually kill you, seriously prepare yourself this shit a soap opera, some volunteer firefighting involved with burning rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 410,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia
Summary: First they started off as lab partners before drifting as the school years went on, one explosion and a fire too many. With a life of popularity, Galo forgets. They see each other from two different crowds, so close, yet so far.So many rumors can describe Lio Fotia— but Galo discovered that's not truly who he is as a person. He takes a chance at friendship he wished he could have formed with Lio the first chance he had.(Or, a high school AU where four volunteer firefighters and three greasers come together and develop a friendship over time in the course of their senior year of high school while fighting their own hardships. With a cocktail of teenage drama and complicated love shenanigans.)





	1. White Chocolate Iced Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, that’s because you’ve said hi to him on numerous occasions too. You even talked to him, a couple times. You guys kinda know each other, you were lab partners.” Aina spoke as if Galo knew, when it’s all just now coming back to him. 
> 
> “But we weren’t— we were friends, but just lab partner friends. I never knew him like that, I just remember cracking jokes while we did our labs to make him laugh and try not to blow something up.”
> 
> “You’re terrible.” Remi sighed. “Galo. Just. Just accept it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Idk if anyone here lookin' for fics wanted a high school au to read, but there was none here. I did a poll on my twitter and people voted yes for it (thank u). So I wanted to write one myself and give a multichapter a shot. I hope anyone who is enjoy reading this as much as I have fun writing it! Couple things to address here:
> 
> -Promepolis is based on nyc here (it is where I live and I will take canon information into consideration of how I know my city best).
> 
> -American public high school Hell.
> 
> -Burning Rescue are volunteer firemen part time (due to having school).
> 
> -Ignis and Varys are firefighters, full-time.
> 
> -Ignis canonically has an unnamed daughter, so she will be featured in this story.
> 
> -Remi's alligator girlfriend is human, and has a name as well.
> 
> -Mad Burnish still ride their motorcycles.

Galo can give credit to Ignis for allowing him and his friends to crash the firehouse whenever they pleased after school. This gradually turned into a regular routine, that is, whenever they had the time. Him, Aina, Lucia, and Remi were regular high school students— sometimes when he wanted to pay Ignis and Varys a visit not all the time they were on board, coming up with excuses to avoid it.  
  
The other members of the fire department weren’t very fond of having meddling teenagers waltz in here like nobody’s business. Which is _fair. _But they didn’t have to be fucking rude about it. Galo’s not going to feel guilty for getting on some of their bad sides, they already didn’t like them anyway and constantly have to tell their Chief and Captain that they can’t just let _anyone_ walk into the firehouse if they aren’t here for a tour, or to buy something.

Which is why as a _fuck you _to them the four of them became volunteers over the summer of their second year through their school program. It was open, hit the age of sixteen, and met the requirements. No one wanted to do it because they didn't want to die, by the hands of schoolwork and the work that comes with the job, so Galo decided they just do it. It was in their interest, meeting each other through the course being offered and since then the four became inseparable. They had to work as a team as the youngest volunteers in the division and learn good sportsmanship just like any sports team.

Not that it was an easy task, it was common for lots of teens to do this and it was their passion. The grueling hours that involved first aid and basic EMT training (no certification exams until after turning eighteen, this was part-time, and volunteer work only) that piled on top of each other paid off, however, as students normally they wouldn’t have much time to always be on duty.

They deserved to be treated like all the other members, full-time or part-time. Maybe they have some restrictions because age requirement laws are a pain in the ass, but once Galo fully became an adult he would have the credentials to be a certified fireman and he couldn't _wait _for that day to come once he turned eighteen next year.  
  
So Ignis set some rules:  
  
They could only come in between certain hours. (There’s hours where members are free, and have other responsibilities to attend to. But visitors, sadly, are most welcome.)  
  
Couldn’t come in when they’re working. (There’s absolutely no way Ignis was gonna let them roam an empty firehouse. Volunteers or not, he’d lose his job.)  
  
Ring the doorbell (and he cannot stress this enough, _ring the doorbell.) _  
  
If they get called on duty and the others happen to still be visiting, they’ve got to get the Hell out. No questions asked.  
  
Buy their shirts. (Galo already has enough of them, but it’s policy.)  
  
Bring gifts. (Varys said if they’re not doing shit there and ignoring responsibilities they might as well give them something to excuse their freeloading privileges.)  
  
“We brought brownies!” Aina said graciously. “Galo and I made them.”  
  
“You’re lucky that you bribe us with these.” Varys grumbled. They’re in the small makeshift living area, seated on the couches. Lucia is intensely playing a game on her phone, Remi is texting. Aina placed the aluminum foil tray on the table, and Galo lounged back on the couch. Reveling in how comfortable he is being here.  
  
“You said to be allowed to be here we gotta give some type of gift.” Galo reasoned, gesturing to the brownies, “It took us like three hours to make that, for everyone, by the way. And we know that the other members fuckin’ hate our asses.”

Ignis, who wasn’t very far tending to other tasks— comes over to join them. Instantly he took a brownie and Varys gave him a look. Ignis merely shrugged and chuckled, beckoning for Varys to take some.  
  
“Food isn’t considered as a gift. It’s bribery.” Varys argued.  
  
“But it’s something. And the food they bring is always good, isn’t it?” Ignis said, sunglasses still on -- and Galo fucking loves this guy. Even though he’s a Chief and holds a fuck ton of responsibilities, once after hours are here he becomes so chill, could even crack jokes, and at least he doesn’t have much of a problem with them being here.   
  
Varys sighed, crossing his arms. He took a brownie himself, “If you say so.”  
  
“When it’s someone’s birthday, don’t you usually get them a cake, or cupcakes— like, some type of food as a gift?” Galo asked.  
  
“But the cake itself isn’t a gift.” Remi’s somehow still fucking texting as he spoke. “It’s a tradition to give the cake to a person on their birthday, the gift is separate.”  
  
“What if you don’t have a separate_ gift?_” Aina asked, “And let’s say— the cake is the gift itself?”  
  
“That’s exactly what I was gonna say!” Galo snapped his fingers.  
  
“Then you just don’t have a gift.” Remi answered.  
  
“Lucia.” Aina smacked Lucia lightly on the thigh to get her attention, “Right giving someone food could count as a gift?”  
  
“Someone giving me any tray of food is automatically a gift to me.” Lucia agreed, “Listen, Varys, if you don’t want those you could happily give ‘em to me. I’d take it. Fuck yeah.”  
  
“She just said that gifting someone food in itself is considered one, but the example you used was a birthday.” Remi explained, “Which wouldn’t make any _sense _when you give someone gifts on their birthday party and the cake is just a tradition to accommodate said occasion.”  
  
“Nobody gives a shit about avocados, Remi, or whatever the fuck you just said just now. Someone had to be the one to bring the cake. If they didn’t, no one can eat it. It should be a gift!” Galo shouted.  
  
“The analogy does not make sense. Make it make _sense._” Remi looked up from his phone to word carefully, “We are speaking of a normal circumstance, such as like, I don’t know. Welcoming a neighbor, are gifts acceptable.”  
  
“Well I wanted to use birthdays, suck it.”  
  
“I don’t think Remi mentioned avocados.” Aina frowned, “He meant to accommodate, by two things going together. Like cakes are a bonus for birthdays, along with gifts.”  
  
“Ugh, you guys are hurting my _brain_.”   
  
“I can’t fucking steer trying to play this Mario Kart shit.” Lucia grumbled, tilting her phone in very strangle angles. Unsurprising she tuned out of the conversation.  
  
“Any type of gift is acceptable.” Ignis chuckled, “So simmer down, kids. No need to fight over birthday cakes being considered a gift or not.”  
  
“This is another one of you guys stupid ass arguments.” Varys asked, “Call it what you want. If it weren’t for this, y’all would just be freeloading.”  
  
“Touché.” Galo admitted, “But you love havin’ us here, right. You love us.”  
  
“Over my dead fuckin’ body I do.”  
  
“C’mon, Varys!”

"That's Captain, to you."  
  
“You guys came to volunteer when most kids would reconsider and give up at some point, and have been coming to visit for months. I feel an obligation to look after you all like I look after my daughter.” Ignis admitted. “Plus, she adores you all.”  
  
“She’s always so cute!” Aina gushed, “How is she?”  
  
Shea Ex is the most adorable child Galo has ever laid his eyes on. Ignis brought her to the firehouse, sometimes. While Ignis is cool, calm, just about everything— Shea is the complete opposite. She’s hyperactive, if Ignis wasn’t holding her hand she’d probably bounce herself into outer space. Aina, Lucia, and Galo love to play with her when she’s around, though. She talked a lot, wasn’t shy at all. Liked to play with Galo’s hair and ruin it because it’s so “big pointy,” and it’d make everyone else laugh. She liked him the most, though. Called mostly everyone’s names with a “W” because she couldn’t pronounce her “R’s” correctly.   
  
Remi was called “Wemi.” Lucia was called “Wucia,” Aina, well, was just called “Ina.” (incorrectly) Varys as “Vawys,” and Galo lastly, was called “Gawo.” Shea Ex is the cutest thing ever, so it doesn’t matter. Even if it’s hilarious to hear everyone’s names get pronounced this way. Ignis took her to daycare every morning before going on duty, Varys usually picked her up after hours but the four teens were welcomed to pick up Shea to take her to the firehouse by a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors— loser entrusted to the task.  
  
“She’s doing speech lessons at the daycare, actually. Other than that, she’s doing great.” Ignis answered, and he’s always so happy to talk about Shea. He’s a single father, working as a firefighter. It’s tough as it is, however, he tries his best to make time for his daughter. See her when he could, and made sure she had Galo, Lucia, Remi, Varys, and Aina around to keep her company— of course, the friends she makes at daycare included, but they aren’t usually allowed by their parents to walk into a firehouse unless their daycare took another tour, which they do monthly.   
  
Galo wanted to be like him. Except the single father part. Not that he would mind, it’s just that he had his sights set on getting married and having over thirty children. Aina said that was literally impossible, and that him and his partner were going to go into debt paying groceries for all those children. Galo argued that she shouldn’t shatter his dreams.   
  
“When’s she able to come again?” Galo asked.  
  
“Not really sure. She’s getting older and I’m gonna have to enroll her into school soon.” Ignis said. “She won’t have much time to go to the firehouse when right after school she’ll be at the daycare on some evenings until I’m done.”  
  
“I could babysit!” Aina offered, “Please, I’m such a good babysitter.”  
  
“When you babysat that old lady across the street’s kid you let him drive their car.” Galo deadpanned. Lucia snickered and Remi snorted.  
  
“I was in an important phone call with my sister, you know, Heris is a nurse and she works a lot. So she literally never calls me. I had to answer and I lost track of where the kid was!” Aina defended, “He still liked having me around though so you know I’m a good babysitter, better than you’ll ever be.”  
  
“I don’t want to add on anything too stressful for you guys since you’re in school and volunteering. It’s risky stuff. For now, I could look for babysitters willing.” Ignis assured.  
  
“I ain’t ever trustin’ those two with my kids if I ever had any.” Varys snorted, popping another brownie into his mouth.  
  
“Captain!” Aina placed a hand on her chest, “Don’t believe what Galo of all people say! He tried to pole dance on the slide pole up there and fell and hurt himself the other day while you both went out to get groceries for the kitchen.”  
  
“What.” Ignis froze.  
  
“Boy what did she just say you did?! You outta your_ Goddamn mind_?!"” Varys boomed.  
  
“I did it too.” Lucia said, but it was a lie. Because it was just Galo, and Galo only. Aina looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
“You and Remi saw us do it, right, A?” Lucia said calmly, and the nickname caused Aina to blush. Now, what was going on between the two girls did not go unnoticed in Galo’s eyes before Aina quickly broke the silence.  
  
“Ye--yeah. I’m so sorry, Chief.” Aina gave in, and Lucia grinned with teeth, winking at her.  
  
“I owe you my life.” Galo mouthed to Lucia. Lucia waved a hand. Though the look on her face said _you know I got you, bro. _  
  
“I should have stopped them.” Remi joined in, “I saw it happening, and should have told them to stop.”  
  
Galo let a sigh of relief escape his lips, and he couldn’t thank Remi enough.  
  
“Please. Do not do that again. You could seriously get yourselves hurt.” Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, “You were taught during the volunteer program the slide pole is for emergencies, it is not a toy. It is not a _strip _pole, you may not use it when you are not allowed to.”  
  
“You also know damn well you guys aren’t supposed to be in the firehouse when all members are not present.” Varys reminded them, sternly. “You guys are gonna lose your privileges to be on duty if you do any funny shit.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Galo muttered, nudging Aina in the shoulder.  
  
“It’s payback.” Aina grits, nudging him back. “You made me lose my babysitting privileges.”   
  
“He never said you couldn’t fuckin’ babysit.”  
  
“Speaking of school.” Ignis isn’t even angry, not that they’ve done things that’s caused him to get angry with them. They _know _not to make Ignis angry. Varys is one thing, but Ignis doesn’t play any games. “You guys started your senior year. How’s that goin’ so far?”  
  
“Lame.” Lucia’s eyes are glued to the screen, then she cheered, jumping in her seat on the couch. “Yes! I fucking won first place! Even when this dickhead hit me with a banana!”  
  
“It’s alright, I suppose.” Remi pushed up his glasses, “Nothing very much new other than the insane amount of pressure that we must think about university.”  
  
“I just really wanna graduate already so we can all apply for the fire engineering and safety program at the university you recommended to us, the only course that’s remotely interesting is robotics. And it’s a fuckin’ elective. None of it interests me.” Galo folded his arms behind his head, “Shit’s kinda wack.”  
  
“You’re in the honors.” Aina said, “And you say you don’t care about school.”  
  
“I don’t care about it, but it doesn’t mean I have to not put in any effort whatsoever, obviously.”  
  
“I like computer science.” Lucia responded with a shrug, “Wish they had more engineering courses at least, other than robotics.”  
  
“You’re supposed to make the best outta high school. Ignis, remember the times we used to have when you and I were in school?” Varys smacked Ignis on the arm, and the two of them laugh. Galo’s eyes sparkle. Aina squinted at him. “We used to run those halls.”  
  
“It’s a very far away memory.” Ignis agreed.   
  
“Were you guys ever prom kings?” Aina asked.  
  
“Senior year. Nominated to a draw to the point where there had to be two prom kings.” Ignis laughed, “It was a shock to everyone.”  
  
“That’s so fucking sick.” Galo gawked. And Ignis and Varys have shown their high school yearbook, and some pictures they’ve taken in high school. They had the looks. The academics. The toughness. And _wow. _  
  
“But just because of our reputation didn’t mean a thing to us. We focused a lot on our studies, and did a lot of volunteering as kids. Just like you four. Then we went on to do fire engineering, public safety, so we could finally be certified to become firemen. It took us years to climb up the ranks, a lot of work. But you need to put your mind to it, put effort.” Ignis encouraged.  
  
“Don’t let anybody say shit that makes you think otherwise.” Varys reassured. “People say a lotta shit about firemen, but you can’t deny it ain’t cool.”  
  
“Fuck yeah it is!” Galo agreed. “Sometimes I feel kinda outta place not bein’ interested in any sports.” He had the body for it. He liked to watch it on television. Maybe he’d have a thing for ice hockey if he ever had the chance to take it seriously, but that’s also just a hobby. Being the athletic type, but being a fireman is much more better than any after school sport. He had to balance that and school, so he wouldn’t have time anyway.  
  
“Firefighting is enough to wear you out from just a single emergency. Always a rush. Maybe there’s no basketball hoops, a goal net, or an endzone. But there’s a more important goal. People’s lives.” Ignis said. “You kids have a bright future ahead, so try not to mess it up.”  
  
“Thanks, Chief.” The words echo out of their mouths, Galo, Lucia, Aina, and Remi— almost naturally.  
  
“But you guys are still in high school.” Ignis said, his tone mirthful. “So. Live your teen years. I can’t encourage the illegal activities, I’d never— but, go out and have fun together. Meet new people, make friendships, date somebody, have a relationship. Go to your prom. Go to football games. Not everything is about firefighting.”

“I can’t imagine Galo dating somebody for more than a week.” Aina joked, and everyone choked on air.  
  
“I’ve dated people.” Galo defended triumphantly.   
  
“Yeah but they never lasted, did they?”  
  
“I’m a busy guy!”  
  
“He’s so focused on trying to become a full-time firefighter that he would never realize people have crushes on him.” Lucia noted. And it’s the truth. But still.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean, people have crushes on me? I mean, I know I’m handsome—”  
  
“—Gross.” Remi grimaced. “I feel sorry for the people who do.”  
  
“We can take it outside and fight if you have a problem with my devilishly good looks.”  
  
“Hope I can ruin it.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“It’s gettin’ late.” Varys sighed, irritably. “You kids have curfews? Your parents ain’t ever worried by how long you stay here? Get outta here already, it’s a school night.”  
  
“Oh my God, I didn’t realize it was like eight o’clock already, I know you guys have to pick up Shea. Tell her I said hi.” Aina checked the time on her phone. “I have a ton of homework I’ve been ignoring since maybe, last night. And it’s due tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Same.” Lucia stood up, grabbing her backpack. “Hey, A. You gonna drive home with Big G or with me?”  
  
“You, of course. No offense, Galo. Lu’s gonna steal me for tonight.” Aina wrapped her hands around Lucia’s arm.  
  
“Not a problem. Guess Remi is stuck with me.” Galo snickered, and he wrapped his arm around Remi’s shoulder. “We’re homies, right?”  
  
“Do not ever use that term with me, ever.” Remi grumbled.  
  
“Would you rather call your girlfriend, Alisa, who strongly encourages that I take care of you or get a ride home by the awesome Galo Thymos?”  
  
Remi sighed loudly, grabbing his messenger bag to drop around his waist. Galo slung his backpack over his shoulder. Galo knew his mom was waiting on him at home, too, so he couldn’t deny that they had to be home earlier on a school night. Waving off Ignis and Varys. 

☆☆☆  
  
  
  
  
Next morning Galo instantly regretted going home so late, and he woke up tired as all Hell. His mother had to come in and be the alarm because his alarm went off and he told it to shut the fuck up and turned off his phone completely without thinking. He felt a little guilty with just him to raise and his mother had to look after him for being reckless too much, he swears he’s trying not to make her stress. She had to tell him to pull his sweats up so he can't go around sagging his pants at school and showing everyone his boxers, and he had to claim to her for the millionth time wearing pants low rise is _fashion._  
  
And so, he ended up at a Starbucks. FDNY sweatshirt tied around his waist with a black t-shirt, for he'd wear it once it gets colder later.

A bit of a long line. Remi said he’s gonna get a ride with Alisa. Lucia and Aina usually ride together to school in Lucia’s car, so it was just him here. He texted their group chat (Titled: _You wanna live fancy? You better work bitch. _Lucia comes up with the group chat names. He swears it.)   
  
On the dreading line, he saw a familiar tuft of blond hair. Dressed in all black, leather jacket. From first glance, someone could think the person was from a biker gang. But Galo knew who he was, he just… for some reason, couldn’t put a finger on it. The blond asked for his order like he’s been going here regularly, and walked over to the end of the counter to wait for it. Galo had to snap out of it when it’s his turn, but by the time he got his coffee the blond was gone.  
  
It’s not until he parked in the school’s parking lot does he see three motorcycles veer into the parking lot making the heads of the dozens of students huddled in the parking lot and near the entrance turn, causing riots as usual with their yelling, and it doesn’t dwindle as Galo left his car.  
  
The odd thing is, maybe these students often drove in with their motorcycles but it’s like Galo is just now noticing his surroundings, and he’s not one to be aware of most things.  
  
He watched them take off their helmets, and one of them has long, dark hair that reached his back -- the other a redhead, and lastly, the third one to take off their helmet is the same blond he’s seen at Starbucks earlier today.  
  
Standing by his car, and the blond sitting on his motorcycle, helmet off— they make eye contact. Galo forgot how to breathe. The three of them set their helmets on their bikes, backpacks already on. They begin to walk towards the entrance, but not after they pass where Galo’s car is parked first— and it’s nothing all too different from a slow-motion scene, where it feels like it’s just the two of them. Then the blond fucking smiles at him—  
  
“Hey.” Comes out of his mouth. It’s casual, like he’s seeing a classmate— and Galo is majorly confused.  
  
“Hi.” Galo replied back, a little too late. It sounded stiff, and his conscious screams _you fucking idiot. _A second later, the trio is gone.  
  
“Galo!”   
  
Now, that’s a voice he could actually recognize. Aina is calling from Lucia’s car, where she and Lucia are seated on the hood of the car with their iced coffees already. A cup holder right next to where she’s sitting. Remi is waiting there with them, instead leaning against the car— probably just parted with Alisa to meet the two girls, and Galo realized they were all waiting on him like they said they were through text, he rushed over to them, coffee in hand.

"Hey guys, so sorry."  
  
“What the fuck took you so long?” Lucia asked, “We were sitting here for like, hours. We usually come here at the same time, if not you first.”  
  
“I turned off my phone instead of snoozing my alarm.” Galo scratched the back of his head. "Also. Uh. Did you guys just see what happened over there?"

"See what?" Aina asked.  
  
“Literally _why_ would you do that?” Remi questioned, frowning. It's like the question flew over their heads. Maybe they just didn't see it. “Pressing snooze takes one swipe.”  
  
“It was just so loud, anyway, my mom woke me up. I got some coffee and the line was long.” Galo replied, "I need the sugar rush."  
  
“The earlier we go then the less long the line is. Come with us _on time _next time.” Aina held up her cup of iced coffee, “Samesies?”  
  
“Samesies!” Galo had the same exact white chocolate iced coffee.  
  
“We need to go to class.” Remi began to walk away, and he remembered to take his coffee from the cup holder.  
  
“Well. Hell awaits.” Aina looked at Galo with a sigh. Lucia shrugged. Galo followed the three of them into the school along with all the other students rushing in, or leisurely walking. It was either-or.

☆☆☆  
  
  
  
The blond talked to him yet again during English.  
  
Galo was rushing and out of breath only to find out that the students are just now piling into the classroom. Their teacher doesn’t mind at all, as long as students don’t come in once everyone is seated and class is in session, just be quiet about it.   
  
He got distracted in the halls by people saying hello to him and sparking up conversations about many different things at once, but he’s used to all the attention. Aina doesn’t like the attention, from the jocks mainly because the jocks love Galo like he’s one of them. Remi and Lucia ignore it just as much as their peers ignore them just trying to talk to Galo only, and he is aware of his popularity.

He doesn’t boast about it, though. It’s more like it just happened to be that way with how loud he was as a person and even if he didn't show up to school, people would definitely _know. _To them Galo Thymos is a friendly ball of energy, he loved to talk to people, and he talked to everyone, mostly. As much as his friends liked to point out how he can just blend in with any social clique possible and have a clique flock to him and say hello the next day, he’s everywhere at once— but he stuck with his main crew.

They were so curious about his life as a volunteer fireman— just the girls crushing on him without his awareness— and he barely ever made enemies unless someone was an asshole to either him or his friends. The staff adored him and even the fucking principal Kray Foresight, he’s on good terms with. But usually, everyone was. Faculty isn’t all made up of assholes.  
  
As much as he could stick around and socialize all day he still had a class to go to and the attention made him forget a lot of things, as he never liked to admit. It’s hard to focus on so many things at once, like invitations to hang out, go to parties, come to games, sadly he was too busy anyway to have the time to.  
  
He’s greeting some of his classmates too— it even surprises him how he can say hi to people endlessly and manage to strike up decent conversations, and he sat down, freezing upon hearing his name come from the blond.   
  
“Galo.”  
  
He almost jumps out of his chair. Then whirled around, act casual. He thinks.   
  
“Hey. You.” He doesn’t know his fucking name. Which is driving him crazy because he feels like he’s seen the other boy around before. “Uh. How do you know my name?”  
  
There’s a flicker of surprise in those eyes. “Do you honestly not remember?”  
  
“....Remember, remember what?” Galo asked, believe him, he’s trying.  
  
“Nevermind. As expected of you.” The blond scoffed.  
  
Seeing him up close made Galo’s mouth dry. His heeled boots can slice a man’s artery if he tried to kick hard enough, and kill somebody instantly. (How the fuck does he walk in that, is a mystery) Dark eyelashes long enough to be feathers, jeans are tight, like the leather jacket. The button-down fits him perfectly. He could pull off black _good_, alright. Piercings that lined the shell of his ear down to the black earrings on both ears, violet eyes that could probably shoot lasers at Galo, and burn him alive. He’d let it happen.  
  
“I saw you at Starbucks this morning.” Those beautiful lips speak, maybe he’s being visited by a deity, and someone needs to slap him out of his daze and wake him up from this dream. But someone tossed a balled-up paper at his head, on accident judging by the _sorry, man! _he got from Dean sitting at the back of the classroom.  
  
But the blond picks it up. His long black painted fingernails can claw somebody if he tried (he still wears fingerless gloves in _class_) and the classroom instantly tenses at the glare he gave at Dean.  
  
“Watch where you throw your paper. If you can’t make it in the garbage just get up and _do it._”   
  
Dean’s face grew pale. “Alright, alright. I already said sorry! You don't gotta beat me up over a paper ball.”  
  
A collection of “oooooh” left the room like fucking pre-schoolers and Galo is gawking lamely, watching as the other boy effortlessly tossed the paper ball in the garbage, from where he was standing— Galo’s desk is about two rows to the center of the classroom. The garbage can is by the entrance.  
  
“Don’t waste your time getting angry about those dumbasses, Lio.” A girl sympathized with him. _Lio. _It’s ringing a bell somewhere. Galo just can’t quite pinpoint the distance it’s coming from.   
  
“I know, but I already can’t stand being in a class with them as it is.” Lio rolled his eyes, attention focused on Galo, “Are you okay?”  
  
The softness in his tone, Galo’s ears burn.  
  
“It was just a paper ball. Dean and I are cool. Nothin’ serious.” Galo waved it off, “But I understand why you’d tell ‘im off.”  
  
Lio sat at his seat, bag sitting by the chair. He leaned back on his chair and spread his legs casually like he didn’t give two fucks in the world. “Jocks are the bane of my existence.”  
  
_Oh. _  
  
“You saw me at Starbucks.” Galo answered his previous statement on spotting him today when he was sure Lio didn’t see him, Lio left before he did. “Me?”  
  
“That was you, wasn’t it? Another human, most likely?”  
  
“I’m pretty… sure…”  
  
“You don’t sound very certain.”  
  
It took a split second to register Lio was joking with him with how he giggled at Galo’s lack of understanding.  
  
“Oh. I’m sure.” Galo rubbed at his face, “Why wouldn’t I be sure.”  
  
“I don’t know, you tell me.”   
  
“I think I— saw you. At Starbucks too.” Galo said to prevent any further embarrassment.   
  
“Interesting.” He lulled, his eyes study Galo, calculating. It made Galo feel uncomfortable. He already is because Lio isn’t a stranger to him. He doesn’t think so. And it’s bugging him.  
  
The class started, and attendance is taken. Someone sitting next to Lio is asking him about the homework and he so nicely responded _sure _which blew Galo’s mind.

He can feel eyes on his back at some points during class, and Galo turned his head every now and then to do the same— but Lio was intensely focused on his work now, one leg crossed over the other, posture straightened as he stared at the board. Participated often, asked questions and answered questions, with such elegance Galo asked himself how the fuck did he never acknowledge this beautiful creature was ever in his class. Two weeks into the new year beginning.

☆☆☆  
  
  
  
“Y’all ever heard of someone who goes to Promepolis high school named Lio?”  
  
Aina is applying lip gloss, Lucia remained on her phone— playing a whole new video game this time, Remi is likely texting Alisa while he does homework, he always does homework during lunch. Alisa isn’t present because she sat with her friends more often than she did with them, not that she wasn’t cool with them or anything, they were the type of couple to do just do their own shit and meet in the middle at points during the day, (Galo still wanted to ask why her name is listed as _Alligator_ with a heart emoji on his phone, but he’s gonna assume that’s not his business.)   
  
“Depends on which one you’re referring to.” Aina responded. She, Galo, and Lucia are the only ones who bother to eat some of what lunch is serving. Some days, there’s pretty good food. Good enough that people try to steal other people’s lunch— Galo included, but Aina and Lucia wouldn’t let him. Some days garbage was served and everyone would just ignore it but get a tray for free icies in a cup instead, sometimes eating parts of the lunch and ignoring the green beans they throw on the side. Their pizza is nowhere near as good as the one from the parlor they hit a couple blocks from their school— but they’ll do.   
  
Today, there’s good lunch. Chicken tenders. The lunch line piled up and Galo let a lot of people skip them even when Aina protested against it, students who likely haven’t eaten breakfast just itching to run on the line after they pile into the cafeteria.   
  
“Lio. Uh. I don’t know… his last name but he rides a motorcycle, and hangs out with two older looking dudes.” Galo opened a ketchup packet to squirt on the tray so he can dip his chicken tenders inside and take a large bite.  
  
Lucia looked up from her phone, “Oh shit. You mean the Lio Fotia _Lio_.”  
  
Galo swallowed his food first, “_What_?”  
  
“Lio as in Lio Fotia?” Aina asked, clarifying.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Then of course we do.” Aina capped her lip gloss back to put it away. “He’s actually really nice.”  
  
“He’s cool.” Lucia took a chicken tender from her tray, eyes averting back to her phone.  
  
“You don’t know him.” Remi’s phone is face down now, scribbling down onto his notebook from whatever big ass textbook he got propped up on the table, page flipped to a set of questions.  
  
“I’m already confused as to why all of you seem to know him.” Galo said. “Am I missing something?”  
  
“I mean. Not really? You probably heard about him through tons of rumors though?” Aina asked, “Or you didn’t even hear any of it in passing, did you?”  
  
“Not a fucking clue.”  
  
Aina flicked a finger over to where Lio was sitting, with his two friends as Aina began to explain who they were—Meis and Gueira.  
  
“Those are like his bodyguards. They follow him everywhere.”  
  
“You sure they ain’t just his friends?”  
  
“Maybe both.”  
  
“They got left back like twice freshman year, no idea about the reasons.” Lucia chimed in, “But they’re cool people.”  
  
“He’s gotten suspended like maybe, three times.” Aina said, referring to Lio. “He got into fights with some guys because they were being sexist, mean or disgusting. It was always in defense of somebody else. So the principal lowkey hates him.”  
  
“For beating the shit out of assholes who harass other people? What the fuck?”

It's not hard to imagine Lio causing a fight by running at someone and swinging at them. Random fights break out in their school all the time, it doesn't have the best reputation, he could admit that. Half the drama is about somebody having beef with somebody else, and next thing there's a gigantic crowd forming and everyone running down the halls while teachers and security are scrambling to put a stop to it. Galo can't even _see_ the fights as much as he wanted to. Too many fucking people. He had to rely on shitty recordings posted on social media.

Once Principal Foresight showed up, everyone never dispersed so fast to avoid detention for being a spectator.

“I dunno. Personal beef, maybe.”  
  
Now Galo is interested. “Who else does he talk to?”  
  
“Anyone who isn't a _dick_, really. Like I said, he’s cool, and pretty sweet if you get to know him. We’re cool with him. We share some classes. And he does really good, I heard he obliterates people during political debates, like really roasts them straight up with facts. He’s one of the top students in honors, overachieving grades every semester. It’s fucking wild, that's not even the end of it. You'd have to ask other people about the shit they've heard.”  
  
“I’m also in the student government with him.” Remi said. Galo frowned.  
  
“I’m lost.” Galo shook his head. “Everyone fuckin’ _knows_ this guy except for me.”  
  
“Except that _you_ do, ding dong.” Aina said, annoyed. “He’s always saying hey to you in the halls.”  
  
“Didn’t you say that you guys were lab partners for chem first year?” Remi arched a brow, “Or the many times you walked into the student government classroom to talk about how the economy and the current government sucks randomly so you can embarrass me, while he was right there? Leading the entire committee? How do you think everyone else felt seeing some random guy walk in and blurt out _government sucks _every single Wednesday evening?”  
  
“Oh my God.” Galo rubbed at his face. Lio was there. Each time he did that. He disturbed the entire meeting.   
  
That’s how he recognized Lio. Many factors.  
  
Lab partners.  
  
He started his first explosion— his first fire with Lio when he volunteered to be his lab partner, nearly four years ago because everyone else was too intimidated to.   
  
How every class Galo kept saying hi to Lio first to get him to open up until he said hi back.  
  
When that semester was over, they stopped talking due to having different classes— but Lio always said hi.  
  
Lio said hi to him in the halls while Galo was being bombarded by his peers, all the athletes, some of the student government, the debate team members— the drama club, you fucking name it, and how Galo managed to say hi back but he’s had so many people around him constantly he forgot the fucking name of his lab partner he saw around in the halls.  
  
“I’m an asshole.” Galo murmured into his hands.   
  
“You terrible person.” Aina deadpanned. “You fucking forgot his _name_.”  
  
“I saw him at Starbucks, then he said hey at the parking lot. Then he talked to me again in English, and it keeps buggin’ me because he looks familiar to me.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s because you’ve said hi to him on numerous occasions too. You even talked to him, a couple times. You guys kinda know each other, you were lab partners.” Aina spoke as if Galo knew, when it’s all just now coming back to him.   
  
“But we weren’t— we _were_ friends. But just _lab partner_ friends. I never knew him like that, I just remember cracking jokes while we did our labs to make him laugh and try not to blow something up.”  
  
“You’re terrible.” Remi sighed. “Galo. Just. Just accept it.”  
  
“You don’t… really realize how much of a popular dude you are?” For once, Lucia is listening attentively, resting a hand on her cheek. “Because of that you’re gonna break so many hearts, bro. Like, so many.”  
  
“You’re not making me feel any better, actually, none of you. At all.” Galo thinks he lost his appetite, and that’s new.  
  
“He has a crush on you.” Aina snorted. “It’s pretty obvious, but none of us said anything.”  
  
“Me?!” Galo shouted, gawking. Throughout the chaos erupting from the overcrowded cafeteria alone it’s not like anyone really cared about his screaming like they would if he were in a quieter setting. “Why the fuck would he have a crush on me?”  
  
“I’m gonna strangle you.” Aina warned, “Dude I’m seriously gonna strangle you.”  
  
“Lio Fotia. The goth kid over there with his goth squad, yeah, he has a big fat crush on you. The jocks shrank your brain like three sizes too short.” Lucia jabbed her fork in his direction, and when Galo turned around he noticed Lio was staring right at him— a flirtatious smile splayed on his lips, but Meis and Gueira were giving Galo looks that said _look at him again, I dare you. _Galo quickly turned away. That was weird.  
  
“You’re blushing.” Remi commented.  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” Galo muttered. “And they didn’t shrink my brain. I’m pretty smart, more than you guys think.”  
  
“Then you understand that Lio has a crush on you.” Aina confirmed.   
  
“No that, that can’t be possible. We— we still barely know each other. Plus he looks like he could beat the shit outta somebody for just lookin’ at him! He scares me because he’s so fuckin’ pretty! Look at him! He would fuck me up!”  
  
“That’s just called a resting bitch face.” Lucia said, matter-of-factly, “Some people have them. Remi has one.”  
  
“That I can confirm.” Remi agreed. Galo threw his hands in the air.  
  
“And he’s only intimidating from first glance, but when you talk to him he’s not like that at all. Just don’t piss him off.” Aina shrugged, “Come on, don’t be scared of him. Talk to him. But I think he probably should hate you for forgetting who he was.”  
  
“Okay—” Galo tried to get the point across they weren’t comprehending, “Lio Fotia doesn't have a crush on me. He definitely can’t after I forgot how he knew me, I already fucked that up big time.”  
  
“With how he’s staring at you, I doubt it.” Aina patted Galo’s shoulder, “You should first off approach him. Apologize. Then reintroduce yourself. Try to start over.”  
  
“How the fuck do I do that?”  
  
“Communication is very effective. It’s when two people know how to human. Like.” Aina made a gesture with two hands. Lucia then made a very inappropriate gesture.  
  
“I’m not fucking doing that!” Galo refused.  
  
“Lu!” Aina smacked her hands away, “That’s literally not what I mean.”  
  
“I thought you were trying to make the gesture.” Lucia shrugged, “That’s what you were doing, insinuating fu—”  
  
“—Gonna need you guys to keep it _Disney._” Galo pleaded.  
  
“What does that _mean_?” Lucia frowned.  
  
“Be appropriate!” Galo explained, simply, “No making sex jokes. No dick jokes. No nothing.”  
  
“Fine, fine.” Lucia sighed dreadfully. “I know deep down in any other situation you’d make a joke about anything.”  
  
“They just mean talk to him normally.” Remi took off his glasses, pinching between his nose with his eyes falling shut for a brief moment. “Hearing all of you talk about this is giving me a headache. Go talk to him.”  
  
“He’s having a panic.” Aina placed a hand on her chest, “Be a little more softer on him.”  
  
“I’m right here.” Galo glared. “But thanks for the advice.” Talking to someone is simple. He does this practically every single day.  
  
“He studies in the library for a little after school. I know this because we used to both volunteer helping out. So like, that’s your best bet. Or just wait ‘till tomorrow if you don’t wanna look like a weirdo.” Aina suggested.  
  
“Good luck buddy.” Lucia said. It sounded like she really meant _you're gonna need it. _

☆☆☆  
  
  
  
  
After class he found Lio in the library. He doesn't know his class schedule. So if Aina hadn't told him this new piece of information he would be looking all over the school in hopes of running into him and that wasn't going to work.   
  
Then he remembered about Meis and Gueira and how they were constantly at Lio's side throughout the majority of the day. Prepared to turn right around and try again tomorrow. Surprisingly, he was alone. Sitting at a far corner, far away from the people who just came here to hang out, some students actually studying— pouring through an open binder with intense focus and an open textbook next to him.   
  
His phone is vibrating wildly in his pocket, with a click of his tongue he checked what his meddling _wingman _(said by Aina) friends are yammering on about.   
  
**_You wanna live fancy? You gotta work bitch_**  
  
**Aina [6:34 P.M]: **so we leaving the school now   
  
**Lucia [6:34 P.M]: **we were waiting for remi's boo   
  
**Lucia [6:35 P.M]: **HELLO BIG G   
  
**Lucia [6:35 P.M]: **BITCH   
  
**Aina [6:35 P.M]: **oh sweet galo thymos and his burning soul we summon you to this group chat   
  
**Galo [6:38 P.M]: **the fuck do u guys want   
  
**Lucia [6:38 P.M]: **WE MISSED U BROTHER HH  
  
**Aina [6:40 P.M]: **you have to answer us!!! We thought you died   
  
**Galo [6:41 P.M]: **we just had robotics class together   
  
**Lucia [6:42 P.M]: **forget about that r u in the library my dude   
  
**Galo [6:42 P.M]: **yes????   
  
**Aina [6:43 P.M]: **OMG IS HE THERE  
  
**Galo [6:44 P.M]: **yeah he's studying   
  
**Lucia [6:45 P.M]: **get u a goth bitch   
  
**Aina [6:45 P.M]: **ADFGHKALFJCX  
  
**Aina [6:45 P.M]: **LU STOP  
  
**Galo [6:46 P.M]: **y'all mad annoying   
  
**Aina [6:46 P.M]: **❤❤❤  
  
**Remi [6:47 P.M]: **Alisa needs to go home Lucia please drive and stop texting.   
  
**Remi [6:47 P.M]: **I'm turning off notifications for this group chat.   
  
**Lucia [6:48 P.M]: **hold on bich   
  
**Lucia [6:49 P.M]: **make sure u walk up with that swagger and be like hey shorty   
  
**Galo [6:50 P.M]: **I'm not fucking doing that   
  
**Lucia [6:50 P.M]: **ur boring as hell what happened to the swag master galo thymos lmao  
  
**Lucia [6:50 P.M]: **fuck bitches get money   
  
**Galo [6:51 P.M]: **I'm gonna need y'all to go HOME   
  
**Galo [6:51 P.M]: **don't worry I got this   
  
**Aina [6:51 P.M]: **you right!! Good luck!!! We love u   
  
Galo pocketed his phone and decided he was gonna ignore any further messages they have containing embarrassing suggestions.   
  
The more he approached Lio the more nervous he got. Oh _boy. _Maybe he doesn't _got this. _He doesn't even see Galo walking up to him due to the ear buds jammed in his ears with music playing so loud that Galo could hear it from here.  
  
"Is that _death metal_?" Galo whispered to himself. It's just screaming and the sound of banging drums and aggressive guitar noises and _what. _  
  
"Lio." Galo called his name once.   
  
"Lio." Twice.  
  
_"Lio." _Then a third time, voice increasing with each time. He boldly touched Lio's shoulder and instantly regretted it.   
  
"Who the _fuck_—" Lio whirled around and put his hands up in a fighting stance ready to pummel his ass to the ground.   
  
"_Hey_!" Galo shouted, "Whoa!"   
  
Heads are looking up their direction angrily shouting for him to shush. He apologized.   
  
Lio took off his headphones, broke his defense stance and his facial expression softened. "..._Galo?" _  
  
Trying to be charming, he tried to remember Lucia's words of encouragement. This is so _lame. _  
  
"Hey." He said, as flirtatiously as possible with a smirk but his voice cracked and it sounded terrible.   
  
Lio slowly sunk back into his seat. "Hi. You scared me. Do you know that?"   
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
"You don't just sneak up on a person like that. You can seriously give someone a heart attack. I don't think you understand."   
  
"I walked in and I thought you would see me. I swear. But you were listening to music so I tried calling you--" this is already going off to a horrible start, and he's rambling, he knew it. He felt the need to explain himself— then Lio started to smile.  
  
Then he laughed, and Galo slowly stopped talking. His cheeks flaming red.   
  
"I was only kidding with you, you _did_ scare me." Lio told him, playful. It was almost. No. It was _cute_. He got Galo good. "If it were anyone else I didn't know, I would be pissed. But it's you, and you're cute."   
  
_Oh. _He's cute.  
  
"Haha. You got me good there." Galo was a second away from shitting his pants to make Lio Fotia whoop his ass then and there.   
  
"Are you here to keep me company?" Lio asked. What the _fuck _he's so nice and he's so pretty and Galo must have dreamed up an alternate outcome, he should already be on the floor right now, beat up or something but he's _not. _  
  
"Um." Galo is a smart man. He will stand by this fact.   
  
"Come." Lio beckoned. "You're standing there so lost. Sit with me." He pulled out the chair next to him, and he grabs a hold of Galo's hand to pull him closer as he stood there motionless.   
  
"Maybe I like standing." _Swag master Galo Thymos alright. _  
  
"Do you really?" Lio asked.  
  
"No." Galo admitted quickly. He took a seat, and gets the opportunity to hear that gorgeous laugh again.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Lio asked.   
  
"Ah… actually." Galo could either come up with a lie or be honest. He should be honest. "Okay. This is gonna sound weird."  
  
"Okay." It doesn't faze Lio. Not one bit.   
  
"I was looking for you." Galo confessed. "I _know _you're probably gonna think I'm a big weirdo. Like why's this fucking guy following me around for?"  
  
"I assure you that's… not what I'm thinking at all. I know there's a reasonable explanation behind this, yes?"   
  
"Yeah. There is. I was hoping you would hear me out. But it seems I came at the wrong time." Galo gestured to what was on the table in front of them.   
  
"Studying by myself gets a little lonesome. I was about to take a break anyway." Lio shrugged. "So why is _the _Galo Thymos seeking me out specifically in a public library this fine evening?"   
  
"_The_?" Galo gaped. "No. I'm just ordinary."   
  
"I know." Lio said, whimsical. "That's what makes you authentic."   
  
This is getting _weirdly _intimate. Lio is analyzing him and Galo wanted to hide and sink into a hole.   
  
"I was… expecting your two bodyguards to be with you. They're not like hiding around somewhere and watching me are they?" He looked around the large library to be sure.  
  
"My bodyguards? Oh, you mean Meis and Gueira. No. I told them to go home and that I'll be fine. They're just overprotective and like to make sure the enemies I've made out of people don't… kill me?"   
  
Galo processed this. "What the _fuck_—"   
  
"I know." Lio chuckled. "I mean. I have to be prepared."  
  
He still doesn't know what that means. Galo doesn't want to ask questions right now, though. Maybe a later time.  
  
"Okay then— that's valid, you do you. So, uh. I wanted to apologize for earlier today when I asked how you knew me when I didn't even know your name until someone had to say it out loud. And I know I'm the worst." He didn't want to guilt trip himself though. "How could I forget the one chem partner who let me blow things up on purpose?"   
  
He waited. The silence is torture.  
  
A beat.  
  
"....When you say it out loud it makes me think we were terrible partners." Lio responded.   
  
Galo let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"I know. That was three years ago, huh."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Galo still feels a little guilty. "I didn't… mean to forget that we've ever _met_. I don't know how to explain it."   
  
"I'm used to it. But I'm not angry at you. A lot of people love and admire you more than you think, and I see how many people talk to you in the halls. You definitely can't keep up with every person, if I asked you to name a list of people you've spoken to in under the span of a week. You'd instantly forget. Try three years." Lio challenged, and he sounded forgiving. Galo feels a little less undeserving of it.   
  
"You still remember to say hi to me."   
  
"Weren't you the one who said everytime you walk into class and you say hi I should always do it back, and once the semester was over—"  
  
"—don't stop doing it."   
  
The two of them smile at each other, and look away for a bit with slightly red cheeks.   
  
"God I'm awful." Galo covered his face. "My friends were telling me to talk to you." And that Lio had a crush on him. But he wasn't gonna bring that up because it wasn't true. Lio was just keeping a hold of a friendly promise and Galo was doing the same. As friends. Sort of. _Were they friends? _  
  
"The fact that you came looking for me to apologize is enough." Lio murmured. "I appreciate it. I've endured through much worse."   
  
"You shouldn't be used to it." Galo sounded genuinely upset. Whoever could have done this was a massive _dick. _Whether it was one person or multiple people.   
  
"Aw. You look so concerned." Lio smiled again. He talked softly as if he were talking to a newborn or a pet and it's oddly soothing and made Galo relax.  
  
"I wanna make it up to you." Galo said determinedly.  
  
Lio blinked. "Make it up to me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You are a sweetheart, but you honestly do not have to. I was actually expecting you to apologize and go your merry way."   
  
"Let's reintroduce ourselves." Galo suggested.   
  
"_Pardon_."   
  
"I'm Galo Thymos." Galo extended a hand. "I would like to be friends, and can I have your name?"   
  
Hand slipping into Galo's, hesitantly— Lio took it. That mischievous nature he held nothing more than a facâde, replace with apprehension.   
  
"Lio… Fotia."   
  
"Nice to meet you Lio! We're gonna have a great final year. Let's make sure it's off to a good start. Shall we?"   
  
Incertitude becomes humored.   
  
"Let's." Lio chuckled. "Um. I have to." He gestured to his things.   
  
"You're leaving."  
  
"Yeah. It's late. My parents are expecting me." Lio started to shove his things into his bag, standing up.   
  
"You mind if we both walk to the parking lot together?" Galo stood up as well. He's slinging his bag back over his shoulder.   
  
A look of surprise flickers across those violet eyes. "A gentleman." Lio smirked. Galo blushed.  
  
"I know you're capable of walking out there by yourself. Just wanted to offer. You know. Cause my car is out there too."   
  
"Lead the way." Lio gestured in front of them, beckoning Galo to walk. 

☆☆☆  
  
  
  
It's growing colder out with autumn slowly whisking in. Galo had his FDNY sweater on, and he wondered if Lio was warm in just a leather jacket and a scarf.   
  
The campus was quite empty. Students pile out the doors as early as one in the afternoon, or between two and three. Sometimes even four as the latest. Those who stay behind are one of the last ones to leave the school along with staff and it's almost like a wasteland.  
  
"I like the quiet." Galo broke the silence. "You know sometimes when there's so many kids running around it's too loud for my tastes. I can't even find my friends when it's so crowded." Everyone's trying to catch the bus at the bus stop. There's a particular stop by their school that flooded with kids once the bus arrived. Some went in their cars. Either way, to transition from a mob to just a few wandering students on their way home.   
  
"It's peaceful." Lio agreed.   
  
"Yeah. I can finally breathe." Galo exhaled, dramatically with a sigh. Lio laughed.  
  
They stop at his motorcycle.   
  
"You got a pretty sick ride."   
  
"Thank you. It's… It's a gift from my parents. I named it "Detroit." Lio ran his hand along the leather seat. Fondly. "Was for my last birthday, was prepared for it and just waiting to be surprised."   
  
"Detroit?"  
  
"I lived in the UK then moved overseas to Detroit, lived there for a while as well before I moved to Promepolis permanently."   
  
Explained the slight accent. Galo shoved his hands in his pockets. "It looks _super cool_."   
  
"I know. Maybe you could see me do donuts one day."   
  
"Keep up on that promise."  
  
"I'll try." Lio placed a hand on Galo's arm, and he rubbed it. Oddly affectionate. "Nice meeting you, Thymos. I look forward to seeing you around." His voice fell into a whisper, sizing Galo up and down.   
  
He got on the motorcycle, leg swinging over the seat and sitting down. He smiled at Galo's speechless expression, grabbing his helmet. Soon his face aside from his eyes was obscured by the helmet. So badass. So beautiful. So scary. But _awesome. _  
  
"Yeah. See you." Galo stepped back a fair distance enough to watch Lio start up the engine and carefully veer out of the parking lot, headlights turned on.   
  
Galo drove home that night with a smile on his face.   
  
He checked his phone a couple hours later, back in his bedroom. Freshly showered, and with a ton of homework breathing down his neck.   
  
_Three hundred messages _from group chat.  
  
"_Mother of fuck_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine TT!Lio's fashion sense to be more like Rosa Diaz from B99, if anyone doesn't know, just look up Rosa Diaz outfits. You'd see my inspo from there. Gonna create a fic tag for this on my tumblr! Here's my outlets:
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**
> 
> See you next chapter. ❤


	2. Nice to Meet You, Lab Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even a minute into allowing him to make his decision of asking to work alone one of the loudest jock looking fellows in the class Lio knew very well already plopped right down next to him, and he was confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought maybe for this chapter we can go ahead and show Lio's Teenage Pining™ for backstory + a lil bit of drama. 
> 
> Also I wanna thank everyone for being so nice and leaving such sweet comments last chapter I went ahead and wrote some more and I can already feel my ideas spiraling out of control, this will be a good time!!
> 
> (NOTE: This fic has an official **[playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=SmaO2mWvQZqAqL7ZAE-OVQ)** you can now vibe to for a proper Mood ya feel.)
> 
> Keep an eye out for these symbols:
> 
> ♡ = Flashback.  
☆☆☆ = Present Time/Time Skip.

♡  
  
First time Lio heard the words "choose a partner, this'll be your new lab partner for the rest of the semester," he silently groaned to himself. Shit like this was inevitable. It was his first year here, and so far in every class he hadn't really mingled with anyone much no matter how the attention was drawn to him by curious eyes.   
  
He supposed he could just choose anyone. It's just that he likes to be independent when it came to working. Partnership work is just a bonus people have to endure some point which causes massive anxiety for those who didn't have any friends they can rush to buddy up with. To be in said predicament now, people already knowing who they wanted to partner with the moment the direction was advised— and he decided maybe he could just ask if he could work alone.  
  
He's a freshman here. So far, it's okay, he guessed. He wanted a fresh new start from the ending of middle school— not a very good year, either. His growth of having a quick temper altered into a lot of fights, stirring up trouble more than he can count, labeling him as more of a person that nobody wanted to fuck with if they wished to have their kneecaps still intact.  
  
He only did it to assholes, anyway. Not that his peers understood, so his parents were excited for him to start a new year at Promepolis high school. _It's going to be amazing, _they said, going as far as to take a photo of him before he went to school as if he wasn't too old for that embarrassing shit.   
  
It wasn't. Really.  
  
He liked History for chances to do fun debates. He liked English for getting to express his opinions on certain issues that everyone in a society faces nowadays. And he liked Chemistry just because the concept of science was fascinating. Math was not a big deal. Despised it, but he was good at it. Biology and the other courses whether it be health or science-related didn’t interest him too much. There’s not many options for the first years. Chemistry was an exception.   
  
As much as his parents liked to ask, _no, _he's not mingling with people more than simple acquaintances. Here’s here to study. Do what you’re meant to do in school, get educated.  
  
Social cliques are not all that different. Except, a hierarchy of popular and _not _is glaringly present. Nobody really gave a damn about who you were until you decided to make a name for yourself. Lio didn't exactly care about that. He just wanted to get through the year, graduate, and go on to study politics in college— he's aiming for law, but that's debatable.   
  
Being reminded of how teachers love to shove the idea of group work down the throats of students since participation is mandatory he thought _here we go _knowing this year wasn't gonna let him off easy and smooth. Effective communication with somebody he possibly wouldn't_ like_ sounds_ splendid_. He’ll have to make do.  
  
Not even a minute into allowing him to make his decision of asking to work alone one of the loudest jock looking fellows in the class Lio knew very well already plopped right down next to him, and he was confused.  
  
Out of _all _the people.  
  
"Galo!" One of his friends shout, "What happened to partnering with me? Dude you promised!"   
  
"I know I did but I'm sorry bro.”  
  
“What the Hell G?! Why _him?_”  
  
Lio rolled his eyes and stuck up the middle finger.   
  
“Great choice!” Dylan mocked Galo for Lio’s response.  
  
“He doesn't have a partner." Galo gestured to Lio sitting right next to him. "Maybe next time! Just partner with Jill!" He hollered back, then he turned to Lio with an anticipating look.  
  
"Do you have a partner, by the way? Because I assumed since you were sitting here when everyone got up to move you didn't have anyone. I know that sounds a lil rude to assume.” He laughed nervously.  
  
"What does it look like?" Lio asked, shaking his head as if the answer smacked him right in the face. "I was just going to ask if I could work alone."  
  
"Can't." Galo said. “Some people already tried, Mac says so.” Calling teachers by last name only is Galo’s forte. He’s also the type to mistake his teachers by referring to them by the_ wrong name _on accident, or just forget their name at all. Fits his character.  
  
"Why?" Lio asked, “Work would get done so much faster. People just talk and fool around.” He doesn’t want to be paired with someone who does jack shit.  
  
"Cause it's a group assignment! Everyone must have a partner. If you don't have one he'll just pair you up with somebody anyway. Whether you like ‘em or you don’t like ‘em." Galo replied, as if it wasn’t obvious.  
  
He's right.   
  
_How is this any different._ Lio bit back those words though. "There's still tons of people here who were hoping to be your partner. I mean. _Look at you._" He gestured to Galo. "I think you might have the wrong seat."  
  
"I don't. Sat my tooshie right here knowing this is the right seat. Which is vacant. You were expecting somebody right?"  
  
"Not really—"  
  
"—Well I'm sitting here because I wanna be partners with you. I don't like how you're sitting alone."   
  
"What." Lio stared at this man like he's lost his mind. "No. Don't sit with me. You don't know me."   
  
"Why not? You're in my class."   
  
"You don't even know my name."  
  
Galo smiled. "Let's introduce ourselves."   
  
"I already know who you are." Lio frowned. "That would just be redundant. Let's just be partners and get the work done."   
  
"I'm Galo Thymos." He ignored him. Just who is this guy. Lio undoubtedly knows who he is in passing. In this class in particular. He's a total clown, his constant jokes make the class laugh. He's not even an asshole— it's just that everything about his type of energy screamed an asshole jock when he radiated friendliness towards everyone. There's pity in his words, but it's not with intent to ridicule.   
  
He's genuinely here because he wanted to partner with Lio and he's trying to find a reason _why _in those features.  
  
"Your friend seems pretty pissed at you for ditching him."  
  
"He'll be a'ight." Galo chuckled. "No bad blood. We cool."  
  
Lio threw a hand in the air, frustrated. "This is _nonsense_."   
  
"Hey _this is nonsense_, it's nice to meet you." Galo rolled his eyes with a snicker. "That's not your name is it?"   
  
"No!" Now Lio ridiculed himself for thinking that Galo was being serious. He's always joking.   
  
"I figured!''  
  
"My name is _Lio Fotia_." He drew out every vowel, syllable, long and stern so that Galo could drill it into his head. He used his hands to gesture the pronunciation of his name and everything, call him extra. It's who he is.   
  
"You're the Lio Fotia called on attendance, yeah? Now I can put that name to a face." Galo stroked his chin, then he put out a fist. "Awesome. You and me are cool. Nice to meet you new lab partner."   
  
It would be rude not to return it. As Galo didn't give Lio a reason to be a snotty brat towards him. Sadly, undeserving of his wrath.   
  
He returned the fist bump.   
  
"Whatever." Lio grumbled. 

♡  
  
  
  
Chem class was three days a week. Partners had to sit together at their new seat until the semester was over, so it was a permanent seating arrangement to be seated next to Galo.  
  
Lio could instantly tell whenever Galo walked in. He's always saying "good morning!" to everyone, mingled with the teacher and every kid present, and their classmates were interested in doing the same. The other boys in the class respected him and liked to goof around with him, some of the girls, even the ones who didn't have a blatant crush on the most oblivious man on the planet like speaking with him.   
  
He doesn't expect him to stroll up to their table excitedly with a _hey_. If anything, he could just ignore Lio until it's time to actually do their work together. But he doesn't. He sat right down next to Lio and greeted him like he does with everyone else.   
  
"Hi." Lio responded. It's not that he's not one for conversation. There's plenty of people, acquaintances, he can speak to who notice him on occasion, it's just that Galo of all people didn't look _past_ him. It _is_ mind boggling. This man is everywhere, with an energy that burned so bright like a running engine it could blast off into the sky. He drew people to him like a mob of people trying to break into a store's grand opening.   
  
"I was thinking." Galo said.   
  
"You were thinking?" The inquiry comes out, like Galo has been thinking about their partnership. Why on earth would he do that? "Oh. You _think_?"   
  
Galo thought that was the funniest joke in the world. He's not even offended, "Yeah. I thought everyone on this planet can!"  
  
Lio just stared at him. Unknowing how to come up with another comeback. Dreadingly.   
  
Galo went on. "So I was thinkin' that everytime I come in I say hi to you, and you say hi to me. It could be like, our thing. As official lab partners."   
  
"What made you want to make this a _thing_?" Lio asked, perplexed.  
  
"Cause we're lab partners. I don't wanna act like one of those dickheads that just bust in and only talk to their lab partner because they want a grade out of it and pretend like they don't know them outside of that."  
  
"I thought that's usually what happens." Lio answered, because it does. He's had enough group assignments to know that once it was over with and everyone stopped using each other for a grade, they just drifted off and stopped talking to each other.   
  
Some teachers did group assignments as bonding exercise to make friendships. It's total nonsense. At the end of the day some of them would leave and pretend they don't know their partners the next day. It's a chance of just how socially compatible people were with each other.   
  
"Hmm. You're right. Which sucks. Sometimes it can't be helped. But let's not think so negatively." Galo shrugged.   
  
"What do you mean by that."   
  
"I wanna try and build a friendship, partnership-ish thing. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"A partnership friendship." Lio repeated.   
  
"Yeah! Like lab partner friends!"   
  
"Why would you want to do that?"   
  
"No reason. I just want to with you, if that sounds weird." Galo gives a lopsided smile that made Lio feel things. This man went the extra mile for no reason.   
  
"Okay." He agreed quietly.  
  
"Yay!" Galo pumped his fist in the air. So childish. But it's so adorable. And so _Galo. _Lio let out a snort and rolled his eyes.  
  
Class is in session, so Lio is relieved to look away from his bright smile and how it made him feel warm that he's receiving all this attention. 

♡  
  
  
  
It's Galo's suggestion to blow something up. Their teacher trusting a group full of reckless kids was a bad decision. Their peers have done it before. It's just that with the right amount of ingredients in front of them, it's a possibility that one of the chemicals were flammable. Each time, they were reminded about safety in the lab and how to handle chemicals.  
  
And yet Lio agreed that they set something on fire anyway. It made all their classmates rush to crowd over their table, goggles on, lab coats on, and hair tied up, watching their experimentation show _visible_ results. Their teacher told them to simmer down and go back to their seats.   
  
Galo used his charm as a loveable (stupid) model student to excuse their actions, and save their asses. Lio let him, just because he had no excuse for going along with Galo's ideas. Not one bit. 

♡  
  
  
"We're going to fail this class." Lio said, knowing fully well the procedure wasn't to destroy the entire classroom it they keep up at it.   
  
"Not if I keep using my good looks." Galo winked.   
  
"Oh no, your hotness is going to burn the entire school to the ground." Lio deadpanned.   
  
It wasn't meant to be a flirt or anything. More like a tease. Since when did Lio get so comfortable with Galo and being around him, he doesn't exactly know. But it made Galo laugh loud and unashamed of those who hear him. He's just bold like that.   
  
"Thank you!" He beamed, playing along. He didn't think his dry humor would be so hilarious. 

♡  
  
  
They keep up this routine.   
  
Except, sometimes Lio would say hi first.   
  
Then Galo started to ask how he was doing. Observing Lio's energy on his good and bad days. But Lio couldn't quite do the same. How can a person wear their heart on their sleeve but be a complete enigma? It's impossible. Here Galo Thymos was, performing the impossible. _Being_ the impossible.   
  
Chemistry jokes were terrible— Galo made attempts at cracking them anyway, and it catches Lio off guard at how ridiculous they are and he's snorting under his breath as they do their work. To the point where they'd get called out for laughing too much as much as they get called out for causing safety hazards in class. The two of them were destructive as lab partners, but Lio knew when playtime was over and wanted to get serious, so Galo knew better to do his work when he had to, they were still aiming for a good grade after all. Galo did his work. _And_ he's claimed he's _not_ a science guy, unlike Lio.  
  
He's more into engineering. Course requirements are bullshit like their education system, they just had to roll with it.   
  
They don't get the chance to go too far or get to know each other under the pressure of a group assignment. Sometimes Galo talked about his day and Lio listened, then they'd talk about their work.   
  
Lio wished they did.   
  
How much by the semester ends he's gotten so used to sitting next to Galo, the smell of cologne and burnt plastic, and how his smile can light up a room and everyone's spirits, like an angel sent from the heavens. It's disgusting.   
  
And he doesn't have crushes on just anybody. This is inconvenient. 

♡  
  
  
  
  
He started complimenting Lio on his new looks when Lio walked in.  
  
Gross.   
  
"This is gonna sound weird." Galo started.  
  
"With how many times you've said things would sound weird and it wasn't I'm ninety percent sure this won't be." Lio said, and they both chuckle. And it feels so natural.   
  
"I like to compliment everybody. Whether they're my friends or a stranger. I'm not afraid to tell someone they look nice if they look nice, yanno, and you look nice."   
  
"Thanks." Lio tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. It came out quiet, for once, here was something he didn't have a prepared response for.   
  
"You're welcome!"   
  
"You look nice too."   
  
"Aw, shucks. You." Galo waved a hand, being dramatic as always to get a laugh out of him and he succeeds. "Thank you!"   
  
"You're so loud." Lio said with exasperation, that's how he knew how to handle situations that get too intimate, because it rouses Galo easily.  
  
"You're so mean to me!"  
  
"I am not mean."   
  
"I know." Galo chuckled, and his laughs are beautiful and adorable. Deep, smooth, a little scratchy. Like Lio would grudgingly admit he is himself. "I'm just kidding. You looked kinda scary when I first saw you but you're actually really sweet. It's like at first I thought you hated me until you started getting so much nicer."  
  
"...Me. I started getting nicer." He's not even sure how or when Galo had been observing him. He just seems so focused on a single thing at a time. Lio was just reserved by nature. He only talked when it was convenient… but he thinks some of Galo's random words of wisdom about being a kind person is rubbing off on him and slowly that's changing. He doesn't know how.   
  
"You know when you have a positive aura like that, like the one I see in you, but you just don't like to show it. It attracts more people to talk to you. It's more like a spiritual thing. I know, you're probably thinking how _can _I see your aura."   
  
"Oh my God." Lio's expression remains monotone. "Are you psychic?" He doesn't believe a second of this. He's teasing, and not stroking Galo's ego at all.   
  
"Nah, but I can just see if there's still some good and bad in people! I want that to come out for you. You're a really sweet person. You just don't show it." Galo explained. He laughed. "Being psychic would be cool though."   
  
"I've never had anyone call me anything other than intimidating."   
  
"No? Then they must be blind as shit."   
  
"What makes you think you know me?"  
  
"I don't. I'm just making an observation." Galo winked. "You're so much more than just scary like people would say, even if you scare me."  
  
Lio scoffed. No, they're not wrong. It's what they base off first glance. But he's never bothered to ask people what they think of him as they speak to him, nobody except Galo. Who he didn't even ask to do so.   
  
_Yuck_. 

♡  
  
  
  
  
The ending of the year approached.  
  
"I'm not gonna miss a fucking second of the schoolwork of this class."  
  
"I don't think it was that bad…?"   
  
"But you like this class." Galo reminded. "I don't. Having tough exams the majority of the class failed and those long portfolios to make of each unit, just give me a pistol and make me shoot myself."   
  
"You made it." Lio shrugged. "Congratulate yourself."   
  
"Nah, we did." Galo put up a hand for them to high five, "Up top. Great work, partner!"  
  
Lio returned it.  
  
It's summer. The beginning of the year everyone came to school in bundles of clothing then it transitioned to barely anything at all. Lio had to ditch the leather jackets and go for crop tops and shorts. But vests would do. Sometimes Galo would be like those guys in the halls trying to take their shirts off like this is their _house_ and walk around with towels around their necks and just socks and sandals.  
  
The heat is fine. Promepolis had it's hot summers and freezing winters. He hated the winter because he got cold too easily.   
  
"Listen. There's no telling what's gonna happen next year. Or the year after that. But I um. I… I know I'm kind of a busy guy. Our schedules might not mesh. I talk to a lot of people who want a lot of things from me at once and it's like I'm running on an engine. Like. Everywhere."   
  
"Okay…" Lio nodded slowly, as a sign for him to go on. He knew how popular Galo was and he didn't need to explain it.  
  
"I hope to see you around. So we don't stop saying hi. If you see me in the halls just do it so I'll see you." Galo said. "Okay?"  
  
"We can't make any promises." Lio told him. "A lot can happen in a year."   
  
"You think I would forget my lab partner?"   
  
"There's nothing significant to hold the memory of someone you worked with on a whim for one class, that one time."   
  
"Just tell me you would." Galo's determination could beat Lio's stubbornness any day.   
  
"Okay." Lio gave in. "Not going to work, but fine."   
  
"So have hope. If we cross paths, knock some sense into my brain or something until I remember." The bell rings and the last thing Lio got from Galo that year is his strong arms wrapping around Lio for a farewell hug.   
  
"Have a good summer. I'll see you around next school year." Galo said.   
  
_I'll see you around. _   
  
Lio glanced at their close proximity before they both pulled away, and Galo's smile made Lio smile.   
  
He was hoping that maybe they could have kept in contact.   
  
They're just lab partners, though… that's all there is to it.   
  
"You too." Lio responded simply. He watched as Galo already got an arm thrown around his shoulder as students pile out of their classrooms. He turned away and ventured down the halls. Feeling hopeful.

♡  
  
  
  
  
Galo is the one to say hey back next school year. But he never really said it first.  
  
That's new.  
  
It started from a few words exchanged here and there their second year. Then Lio is positive that Galo welcomed anyone who gave him a hello even if he didn't remember how their face looked like.  
  
Lio lingered, watching as Galo constantly got caught up in the swarm of people. _It's fine._ He thinks. He's used to it. They cross paths. Galo doesn't even glance at him as much.   
  
_It's okay._

♡   
  
  
He met two delinquents at detention for getting into a fight with some jock named Connor for making perverted comments about one of his friends, Thyma, whom he met the start of second year and he wasn't having it. So someone had to punch him in the lips to shut him up. Principal Foresight doesn't think it's very wise, and well, Principal Foresight can suck a dick. He walked in and dropped his bag by the desk of his choosing, back here for a fourth time.  
  
They said they were there watching and thought what he did was cool. Busted lip and all, Lio smirked. Meis and Gueira. Nice people.   
  
"Do you feel bad about it at all?" Gueira asked.   
  
"He deserved it, so no. Because he's a _cunt_." Lio said, unapologetic. Looking at the snoozing teacher on the desk leaving them unsupervised.  
  
"How's the Thyma girl?" Meis questioned.  
  
"She's fine." She said Lio shouldn't do that. A little angry for getting himself into trouble, but it's fine. She's like a little sister to him, of course he'd protect her.   
  
"And you, you alright?" Gueira lightly patted Lio's arm.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Lemme see your face."   
  
Lio doesn't want to show them. But their kindness caused him to soften, and he does.   
  
"So I heard the student government is struggling right now, and they're about to disband because they don't have enough members." Lio shared with them. He doesn't see why they'd really care, though he did anyway. They're the closest thing to friends behind Thyma.   
  
"You like politics, huh." Meis snorted. "You seem like the type."   
  
"Are the two of you in any clubs?"  
  
"No. Shit's kinda lame to us." Gueira had a couple bandaids in his backpack, handing it to Meis who used a tissue to wipe at Lio's cut lip and get rid of the dried blood, then patch up the wound on his left eyebrow.  
  
"How about you join with me?" Lio asked. "I'd like to be the one to lead the committee. But I want people at my side too. Just to give back and help out the community."   
  
"Sure." Gueira agreed. "What about you, babe?"   
  
"Yeah. We can join." Meis smiled. "But first. We should ditch here and get you to a nurse's office." 

♡  
  
  
  
  
Lio still followed Galo's influence about opening himself up more. He attracted more people. For the good and bad reasons, he feels like he's changed. Working on his temper like his mother has been begging him to, showing more kindness on the outside.

Galo hasn't changed all that much personality-wise as the school years go by, a few things changed physically. His chiseled cheekbones, striking blue eyes, and his heftier build over the past two summers. Lio definitely doesn't stare at how Galo's thick muscles were on display through wifebeaters or his abs that show when he lifts up his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, that fucking wide-toothed grin. Galo could bonk his head on random objects his friends throw at him and be insanely attractive. He's loveable. A heartthrob. And honestly, a forgetful idiot. It's disgusting. Lio was never like this.  
  
Galo does break his promise.   
  
Lio tried to knock sense into him. Even after he met all of Galo's said friends he's hung out with and befriended them on numerous occasions throughout the year, then befriended even more people. He's having more friends now and socializing more. Almost wished Galo could see he's not the same brooding emo from the ninth grade.  
  
By no means was he trying to make a name for himself for being the one guy who liked to make jocks cry and beat them to a pulp— but it _happened. _So he just rolled with it among the plenty of rumors that began to spread.   
  
The student government committee is now in one peace. Meis and Gueira are really just there to support him. So is Thyma, really, because she's younger and has skipped a grade in total. The only people are the remaining students and Remi Puguna.  
  
He's blunt. He's got some sense, and he's intelligent. He just _knows _the same things Lio could be thinking. That's why Lio likes him. A good member to have around to speak with on plans to improve their school and also to talk shit.   
  
Sometimes Galo popped his head in to embarrass Remi and even then he doesn't even notice Lio standing there anymore.   
  
It's like when Lio tried to forget about him and focus on his life Galo just popped right in and they keep managing to cross paths that don't lead to each other directly.   
  
Almost like it's meant to go astray.  
  
But it's _fine. _He had an important committee to run.  
  
  
  
☆☆☆  
  
  
  
"I don't fucking like that guy." Gueira balanced a joint between his lips. "He has the fucking nerve—"   
  
"Gueira, it's fine." Lio's drawing in one of his five subject notebooks, the three seated on the bleachers right after the three o' clock dismissal period began. Up on the high end. With a great view of the field and the parking lot, all the way up to the opposite end where on the right had the large fences and the path back to campus behind it. Teams are out there practicing. This is a place where they came if they didn't feel school lunch or had a free period. Meis and Gueira liked to ditch. Lio doesn't. Looks can be deceiving. 

Said subject, Galo Thymos— is standing on the field with his buddies on the football team and his friends, they're goofing off by throwing snacks at Galo's mouth but just barely trying and tossing chips at his face so they could break on his forehead. He's loud as usual, and being stupid and handsome. He wants to be that potato chip. He can't even believe he just thought that out loud.  
  
"I don't like him either." Meis mumbled, distracting Lio from his thoughts. "He forgot about you." 

"This is the same fucking _madman_ that put in a dent in one of the lockers at gym cause he banged his head against it so hard and didn't even give himself a concussion. Lio, your taste in men is rancid." Gueira frowned. "He's an animal."

"Like the two of you are one to talk on my taste in the people I am attracted to." Lio pointed at himself, scandalized, "Don't make me laugh. Also, he's in the honors society while you both could only dream to reach there. Despite his _antics _he's got a lot going for him."

"He doesn't even know you're sitting here." Gueira said smugly.

"He still knows I exist." Lio mumbled. To some degree.  
  
"These fuckin' American boys, yeah? All utter _shit _that think with their cocks and less their noggin. Lio, he forgot your name and everything, I think that's enough to say he's typical and just like all the other lads. You shouldn't continue to try making eyes at him and shit when he never bothered to talk to you for three years." Gueira emphasized, "We're not talking about a _week_, here. You've had a crush on this lad since you first got here."   
  
Lio stopped, fists slamming on his book. "Well he said already because of his reputation it was a possibility he would end up forgetting about it but I'm sure that wasn't his intention."   
  
"What if he was just fucking with your head and he _was_?" Meis asked. "You can't just believe him because he's attractive and nice. That's the _persona_ of a fuckboy."   
  
"He's not a fuckboy."  
  
"You can't prove that to us. You don't know him like that yourself."  
  
"I. I just know _enough_."   
  
"Don't you feel sad?" Gueira asked. "Dude practically just went full on ghost. He's fuckin' _mad_!"   
  
"We are absolutely not talking about this. Feelings are embarrassing. I don't do them." Lio said flatly.   
  
"That's the sweet sound of being in denial."   
  
"I'm not in denial. Shut up." Lio angrily erased a line on his drawing and repeated the same stroke for what seemed like a good five minutes, trying to _focus._  
  
"You know you can just say hi to someone and have absolutely no idea how they look like. With him it's like a celebrity being trampled by dozens of people asking for autographs." Gueira exemplified. Persistent.   
  
"He wanted me to remind him myself. I feel like I would lose my chance if I didn't." Lio defended arrogantly. "He isn't a bad guy. He's just a fucking _idiot_. He's bloody handsome, and I can't stand it. I want to grab his face and make out with it but he doesn't get any of my hints."   
  
"Already become a sucker like half of these people here for this fella." Gueira deadpanned. "He's gonna crush your heart like a sack of potatoes, Lio."  
  
"I know! Not that I could _help _it." Lio spoke as if the inconvenience was involuntary when it _wasn't. _Or was it. He can't really tell.  
  
"Why does it have to be him? I'm honestly surprised _that guy _is the one you've been trying to get to notice you." Gueira took a drag of his joint, "Just look at him. That's your type? I mean. He's hot. But I just don't like what he did to you, therefore, I have a pass to shit on him."  
  
"Don't you have football practice today? You finally had the guts to join the team and you don't even bother to show up." Lio changed the subject. "You could actually be a really good player, you know. You just have a horrible attendance rate."   
  
"I could but. Ditching class is therapeutic."   
  
"It's why you and Meis had to repeat the ninth grade twice."   
  
"I actually have a _band_ I'm apart of I have a reason to take more seriously than school." Meis explained. "Which is why sometimes I'm just not here at all."   
  
"_Loded Diaper 2.0?_" Gueira teased.  
  
"It's called _Mad Burnish_, dipshit. It could have been us three. But I've already got more willing members."   
  
Meis and his band is more like a hobby and has gained some attention from people in their school who come to see their gigs sometimes. Gueira could have been in it. But he had his eyes set on football, and while Meis convinced Lio to join, Lio preferred to just support instead. Besides, his parents definitely wouldn't approve. But they liked his two friends like their own sons and he hated how much they trusted him to take care of Lio when they were the worst influences you could ever have as friends. They had the potential to do good in school but they just _don't _and choose other priorities.   
  
These two meeting was something. Gueira liked to call the story _how I met your father, ("You two are not my dads.") _It's an interesting story. They met while ditching class, as usual. Meis invited Gueira to his gig and they _had this wild catalytic attraction going on._ Their chemistry was _off the charts._ Gueira's words. It was at some shitty club but they stared at each other the whole time, Gueira took Meis out to dinner after the gig was over. They got to know each other after that, had a smoke before Meis invited Gueira to his house.   
  
That's where they started furiously making out and things Lio's ears were _too young_ to hear as the story got wildly inappropriate and he didn't want to hear the rest of it. So they spared him the details. Since then people knew they were dating. They just weren't much of a PDA couple who liked to make out in the halls like they were never going to see each other again. _Disgusting. _They have some decency and liked to acknowledge Lio's presence.   
  
"That is fair but I still don't think you should drop out." Lio reminded him. "You both promised you would finish senior year with me. Catch up on your credits and graduate on _time_."  
  
"My chances of a scholarship are pretty fucking slim." Gueira shrugged.   
  
"You could finish school first, _try _harder, and not be stuck as a super senior like half the school calls you both." Lio convinced.   
  
"Sounds like you need to not worry about us and share a joint with me." Gueira offered, but Lio turned it down.   
  
"In order to do _good _you need to be sober for at least an entire school year." Lio smacked his hand away. "If it's not any cigarettes I don't want it." He doesn't smoke in public. He only went to the restrooms and hid in the stalls to do it a free period so no one would come in to complain of it smelling of smoke.   
  
"I feel like people don't understand that as the older kids in this shithole we know a lot more things. We're much more mature. Much more smart." Gueira tapped at his head. "We're qualified to give you the ultimate advice. We're like. Cool parents."   
  
"You're only three years older than me you _bloke_." Lio continued drawing in his book.   
  
"Yeah but we've officially adopted you as our young padawan."   
  
"_What._"   
  
"Since we met you in detention. We talked about it. Meis and I. We just knew we had to take you in."   
  
"I didn't. That was his idea." Meis answered honestly. "He said we should adopt him. Seems like a troubled kid. And I said sure, okay. We're only twenty."   
  
"Baby. You still agreed to it."   
  
"Didn't."   
  
"Did too."  
  
"Sure." Lio ignored him.   
  
Gueira's breath smelled like weed just like the rest of him as he leaned closer to see what Lio was doing. "Watcha drawin' there?'  
  
"Your breath stinks." Lio pushed his face away. "I'm drawing a dragon."   
  
"You're really talented at drawing. That shit looks sick. Why did you stop goin' to art club?"   
  
"Because of student government." It was for a short while, but. He didn't have the time anymore. The members did welcome him anytime he felt like coming back and helping out with the murals on the walls of their school. He's been doing a lot, since he last saw Galo. Before he never thought he would be interested in trying to get involved in extracurricular activities.   
  
"You seem to like drawin those things huh."   
  
"Therapeutic."   
  
"We up for kickboxing today?"   
  
"Sure. I won't be tomorrow, though. I have to study for my algebra test."   
  
"Yikes."   
  
"Gueira." One of the football players came rushing up to the benches. "Dude. You joined the team. Why haven't you been showin' up to practice? Everyone said you played pretty good on the first few practice games and the coach has been asking for you."   
  
"He's just been being an idiot and ditching." Meis told him.   
  
"Sup Spence. Yeah. I'm still thinking whether or not I wanna take this serious." Gueira laughed sheepishly.   
  
"Gueira. _Go_ to practice. And stop ditching class." Lio smacked his leg. "You're going."   
  
"Coach really wants you." Spencer agreed.   
  
"Fine. Fine. I'll think about it." Gueira mumbled.   
  
Spencer then looked at Lio and smirked. "Lookin' good today as always, Fotia. Say, you sure nothin' goin' on between you and Thymos?"   
  
"_What_." Lio glared at him.   
  
"Everyone talks about how you two used to be kinda close freshman year and now it's like you two don't talk anymore. People still think you guys are some type of thing. But if you're not… that mean you're single?"   
  
"Bye." Lio doesn't answer his question. "Why are you still here. _Walk away._" He shooed him away. Spencer put his hands up and looked at Gueira, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"See you at practice man!" He fucked off, running down the bleachers to join his team once again.   
  
"Ew." Lio recoiled, with a scoff. "American jocks think they could just _say things to me._"  
  
"You turn down the quarterback and yet you're crushin' on a guy who you can't even get to notice you." Gueira narrowed his eyes.   
  
"I don't appreciate you telling me things I already know."  
  
"You deserve _better_." Meis sympathized. "We love you and we care about you, and want you to make the right decisions."   
  
"You sound like my mum." Lio groaned. "Stop talking like that."   
  
"But sweetheart, you're going to get your heart broken if you keep on going after fuckboys." Gueira made his voice sound extra loving just to annoy Lio.   
  
"Galo is not—" Lio rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
"Just tell us and we can make sure he doesn't try to talk to you again."   
  
"I don't trust you two to do anything." Lio needed to put all of his feelings into a punching bag. "Let's go. Kickboxing." He closed his notebook shut and shoved it into his bag. He turned to look at Meis and Gueira who were packing their stuff up too, Gueira shoving his joint in his pocket so that he doesn't get caught with it.   
  
"Promise me you two won't do anything." Lio said. Pleading. He doesn't want them threatening Galo or anything.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Gueira answered, casual. "We won't do anything."

Lio had a feeling they were going to do something. He knew them.

Gueira moved down the bleachers between Meis and Lio and wrapped both his arms around their shoulders as they began to walk towards the parking lot.   
  
"Just _saying._ If you're feeling sad, you got two of the most amazing best friends, and dads in the whole wide world who's got your back. You always have us to talk to." He leaned in to kiss Meis on his head, and did the same to Lio who grimaced and jerked his head away, snotty. Folding his arms.  
  
"The two of you will never be my dads. I have an actual father."  
  
"We're the younger, more hip versions."   
  
"Ugh. _Stop_."   
  
  
☆☆☆

Galo waited for Aina to get things from her locker because she wanted to walk to class together. Lucia was already in class. And she wanted company. She didn't want to be third wheeled by Remi and Alisa, which was understandable. But Galo felt the same exact way when he was around her and Lucia and Aina just blindingly claimed there's nothing going on between them. He's not that _dense_. 

"You two act as if people don't think you're dating already."

"I don't wanna ruin our friendship."

"Uh huh. You're gonna ruin it eventually." Galo said, he's giving it time.  
  
"Oh, but you're totally not dense enough to realize that people think you and Lio have a thing." Aina averted the topic back.  
  
"That's cause we don't."   
  
“You know everyone thinks so, right? People spotted you two hanging out a bunch of times since the ninth grade and they think you guys are on some kinda break or something.”  
  
“Just like you say there's nothin' going on between you and Lu maybe there's nothin' going on between me and Lio!" Galo argued stubbornly. So what if he likes Lio just a little tiny bit. It doesn't matter. Lio's too cool for him. Out of his league.  
  
“Okay! Fair enough! Doesn't change everyone's opinion.” Aina let it go bitterly, working the combination open.  
  
That's when Galo noticed Lio's two fucking bodyguards slowly trailing them as if they haven't been since Galo left class. At first, he ignored it. Supposing they just left their classes too and happened to be in the same wing as them— but they continued on with it for a while now and it’s making Galo feel uneasy.  
  
“We’re just friends.”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“Aina.” Galo glanced over to Meis and Gueira, coming closer. “I think Lio’s friends are following us.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Aina asked, bemused—grabbing a binder to stuff into her handbag, locker littered with decorations and pictures of the team, similar to how Galo’s locker looked, except hers is filled with so much stickers and some pink it makes his eyes hurt to stare at it.  
  
“Don’t look.” Galo told her as soon as she slammed her locker shut, making her turn the opposite direction. “Keep walking.”  
  
“Galo.” Aina halted in place, “Maybe they’re just trying to say hi. They’re not following us.” She turned around despite Galo’s vehement protests saying _don’t don’t don’t don’t_—  
  
“—and you looked.”  
  
“Hey boys!” Aina waved brightly.  
  
“Hey girl what’s up!” Gueira called back. Galo mentally facepalmed, shutting his eyes. Instead he shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt.  
  
Meis just gave a silent wave.  
  
“Nothing much, me and Galo are just headed to class.” Aina answered coolly, “Hey, Meis, you’re in my pre-calc class, right? That test was pretty tough.”  
  
“I know.” Meis agreed. Galo’s pretty sure that those two have a reputation of barely showing up to class, but instead he said nothing. It’s like all of Lio’s mutual friends knew his friends aside from himself and they weren’t even fucking around enough for that to be possible, yet here they are. Talking to Aina. He’s not stupid.  
  
“I’m gonna go to the…” Galo awkwardly pointed to the bathroom. “Over there.” He finished.   
  
“Okay.” Aina glanced at him with a look before she continued talking to Meis and Gueira, Gueira’s eyes honed in on Galo as he turned around to walk away and flee to the restroom. Aina could distract them, and he had to take a leak. It’s best he do it before the halls get empty and faculty starts roaming around to shout at people to get to class.  
  
He finished his business when a voice called from the doorway, scaring him to death.  
  
“Hey mate.” Gueira made their presence known.  
  
“_Jesus_—” Galo zipped up his pants, “Can you see I’m taking a piss?”  
  
“Just here to say hi to you.” Meis added, calmly. The two of them go to the urinals on either side of Galo, and Galo felt a little trapped now. “How’s it going?”  
  
Galo kept a blank face. “Great.” Tone impassive. Once they're done, hands washed, Galo stepped back.  
  
“So I see you’ve been hanging out with Lio.” Gueira changed the topic, now the two of them turn around to walk towards Galo— trying their best to be menacing as possible. Galo doesn’t fear them. He just wanted to avoid interaction with them as much as possible.  
  
“Look. I understand that he’s your friend and all, but I’m not looking for trouble.” Galo construed, patiently. “Not really sure what I’ve done to offend you both.”  
  
“We know what you’re doing, buddy.” Gueira said sorely, “Hot shot, eh, Thymos? You’re a chap. Volunteer fireman, Principal Foresight respects you a ton. Do good in school. Popular with the dames, yeah? All the athletes love you like a brother. You think you’re a smart lad. You can get anybody you want, just hit it and quit it and go to the next fella. That what you’re trying to do to Lio?”  
  
“You think I’m _what._” Galo questioned, baffled. “Why the fuck would I do that to Lio?”  
  
“You lead him on you fucking knobhead!”  
  
“Okay, hear me out here.” Galo attempted to resolve this situation as soon as possible, calming them down. “This is a misunderstanding. I apologized to him over two weeks ago telling him that I apologized for a little promise we made back then that I broke on accident, but there’s nothing here about leading him on.”  
  
“You don’t even realize do you?” Meis laughed. “I think— I think it’s better if you don’t. Lio doesn’t date playboys—”  
  
“—not a playboy.” Galo responded, abrupt. “Whatever you think my intention is I’m not that kinda guy!”  
  
“How are we supposed to believe you?!”  
  
“It’s just really hard for me to focus on maintaining relationships with a lot of people at once and I admit I could have put more effort into what I used to have with Lio but I messed that up. Frankly, I do not need someone else to remind me of what I did as if I don’t feel guilty enough.” Galo confessed, exasperated.   
  
“Aren’t most guys like you? Why would we just let you be friends with Lio when you could hurt him again?” Meis refused to believe it, “You should just stop talking to him. You apologized. Leave it at that.”  
  
“You don’t need to keep on speaking to him.” Gueira demanded.  
  
“We said we would be friends.” Galo argued. “You can’t do that!”  
  
“Yeah we just did!” Gueira snarled, pointing at Galo. “Forget that you said you’d be friends.”  
  
“I don’t need two guys barging in while I’m taking a _piss _to tell me who I should and shouldn’t talk to. Lio already agreed that we could be _friends_.”  
  
“Sure about that?” Gueira arched a brow, “Maybe he’ll realize your kinda vibe and think maybe it was a mistake.”  
  
“He wouldn’t.” Galo said, muddled. “He said so…”  
  
He's concerned. Because things are more cordial with him and Lio now. Not like they're suddenly attached at the hip. Galo's just not really sure if what he offered was crossing boundaries. Too much or too soon… so he's still being super cautious, saying hello a lot more and talking between classes, even opting to wait for Lio outside the classroom until he's out so they can walk to their next classes and part ways. Lio never showed that he was contemplating on this being a good idea or not.  
  
Maybe he just wasn’t telling Galo because he didn’t want to hurt his feelings?  
  
“We just don’t want him to get hurt again. I don’t think he’s ready to experience that. He’s so much of a happier person now, doing so well.” Gueira tried to compromise, “We can’t just... _Risk_ that fading away.”  
  
“So you think I should just keep it cool.” Galo murmured. “Be patient with him.”  
  
“Or better yet, ignore him. He’s out of your life. Don’t put yourself back in his.” Gueira patted Galo’s shoulder, “Thanks for understanding.”  
  
Meis glanced at Galo once before he followed Gueira out of the bathroom.  
  
Galo rested his hands on the sink, and lowered his head.  
  
“Why aren’t you in class—”  
  
“—_For fuck’s sake_!” Galo couldn’t take another heart attack. Remi walked in with the bathroom pass, frowning.  
  
“Why are _you _so riled up this morning?” Remi shot back indignantly.  
  
“I gotta go to class.” Galo sighed, walking out. He ended up getting scolded by one of the security guards asking why he’s not in class without a hall or bathroom pass. Wonderful.

☆☆☆  
  
  
  
Now that him and Lio were _keeping it cool_, Galo acknowledged his presence more when he never used to. (Still he feels horrible) that meant he shared _some_ classes with Galo. They saw each other in the halls, sometimes. Lio was everywhere, and now Galo had to manage to say nothing else other than a hello.  
  
It went from that to Galo avoiding him completely when Lio tried to make conversation— trying his best to cut it short before making an excuse and running away, leaving the other confused. He felt bad, but he could feel Meis and Gueira’s eyes on him.  
  
Literally. Gueira made the _I’m watching you gesture _during a game of soccer in the gym as him, Meis, and Lio were on the opposite team. He managed to keep this going on for another week, as each class passes on he tried to make it seem like things were cool between him and Lio. He didn’t ignore him completely. Galo just needed… to resist diving right into their promised friendship he wasn’t supposed to ask for in the first place. He can feel Lio’s eyes on him, but he continued to talk with his peers. And when Lio did the same, with some girl he seemed to be friendly with named Thyma in their English class, Galo tried to let that not make him feel a little envious. Maybe he was, but it was his fault.  
  
That must mean the keeping it cool thing is working, right? Lio wasn’t bothering him. They never went too deep into their conversations because Galo doesn’t let it, and once the class was over he was bolting out of there faster than the speed of light. Eventually, his friends began to take notice— he even turned down Lio’s offers to sit at their table during lunch, shying away from his touchy gestures, (hands on his arm, poking his nose, side, chest— he’s flirting, Aina says, _he’s not. God damn it.) _  
  
His bodyguards are still watching him like a hawk. As long as they are, Galo can’t be seen interacting with Lio at all. Even if Lio is the one to initiate it. The tension is so thick you could slice it with a _machete. _And no one broke the silence until the next gym period during the warm up walk around the gym.  
  
“What the fuck is going on between you and Lio?” Aina asked.   
  
“If you two don’t make out with each other I’m gonna push your faces together myself.” Lucia said, curt.   
  
“What does that have to do with anything?!” Galo asked.  
  
“Uh. Everything?” Aina frowned, “Before you were just telling us how happy you were you and Lio were friends again after, you know, you forgot he existed? And then it’s like you’re avoiding him like the plague playing this spy game shit like we’re in a James Bond movie.”  
  
“I saw him in the bathroom a while back. When Lio’s two friends walked out.” Remi figured, “I think something happened back there.”  
  
“You mean the day we saw them at my locker?” Aina asked.  
  
Remi shrugged. “All I know is that I saw them leave when I walked in.”  
  
“Did they shove your head into a toilet?” Lucia asked, snickering. “Ooh, they gave you a wedgie.”  
  
“_No_.” Galo answered, annoyed. “Nothing happened… Nothing like that.” He admitted with defeat.  
  
“So they just happened to go to the bathroom at the same time you did.” Aina asked. “Or… did something really happen that day. Were they actually following us?”  
  
“Everyone shut the fuck up. Can’t talk so loud. They’re probably still watching. Look casual. They’re coming.” Galo directed. All the students in the class were making rounds in a circle, mostly just talking with each other and fooling around, and the particular three, plus Thyma, were making their way towards them in the opposite direction. Aina and Lucia are looking at Galo crazy, thinking what they should do. He mouthed for them to act natural.  
  
It's like two different social echelon's clashing with one another.  
  
“Thyma I love your hair!” Aina complimented.  
  
“Thank you!” Thyma beamed.   
  
“Remi.” Lio greeted formally.  
  
“Lio.” Remi gave a nod back.  
  
“Hey!” Gueira played casual too. “You girls look lovely today.”  
  
“Thanks.” Both Lucia and Aina said, before exchanging looks with Galo. Galo avoided Lio’s gaze as much as possible as Aina said hello to him next, and vice versa.  
  
“So Galo, what are you thinking of bringing to the bake sale for Halloween in two weeks? Cause you know it’s coming up?” Lucia nudged Galo’s arm, and he’s looking at her because she knows fully well he’s never brought anything to the school bake sale.  
  
“I’m thinking cookies.” He blurted out, pulling the idea right out of his ass once they passed by completely and were out of sight.   
  
“That was the most intense two minutes I’ve ever had.” Aina muttered. "I thought someone was gonna start swinging."  
  
“Tell me about it. The sexual tension, off the charts.” Lucia told Galo, feigning a dramatic, exhausted look. “Dude that shit was so strong I started feeling it too. The energy.”  
  
“What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" Galo blanched. Remi snorted under his breath. "That has _nothing_ to do with the current situation that's happening right now."   
  
“Spill the _tea._” Aina urged, “They’re gone now! They can’t hear us.”  
  
“Meis and Gueira just came into the bathroom to tell me I shouldn’t be friends with Lio or talk to him anymore, because they think I’m gonna hurt him again.” Galo explained.  
  
“_What?!_”   
  
“Shh! What’d I tell you about keeping your fucking voice down!”  
  
“Fancy for _you_ to say— _screw that_. I'm yelling all I want. That’s not fair!” Aina contended, “They can’t just tell you to stop talking to him when you got this far! We've been hoping for you two to get together _since _his crush on you was pretty clear. They can't mess that up."  
  
"He doesn't have a crush on me." Galo corrected her. “That’s what I _thought _when they cornered me at first. But then I started thinking _maybe_ what if he doesn’t think it’s a good idea?"   
  
“When we’ve been trying to tell you the past few weeks that he likes you?”  
  
“Not fucking _relevant _why do you keep bringing this up_—_”  
  
“—So what _I’m_ picking up is,” Lucia interrupted, “That you’re too pussy to tell them off and that they could wipe the floor with your ass.”  
  
“I’m not looking to fight anyone.” Galo also disagrees with that statement. “We made a compromise.”  
  
“_Pussy_.” Lucia drawled out, teasing. “You’re scared.”  
  
“I’m _not_. I just don’t wanna fight! I’m passive aggressive, and I don’t wanna have to get into trouble over something that’s just a misunderstanding. I can't risk a suspension either or my mom will kill me."   
  
If Mrs. Thymos had to come to their school it will be the end of the faculty including the people involved in the incident.  
  
"Your mom is scary when she's mad. I'd just get beat up." Lucia suggested.  
  
"Lu!" Aina scolded, "We have to back him up here as his friends, too! It doesn't matter if we're cool with them, we can't be okay with Galo being threatened."   
  
"So we just fight them after school. What're they gonna do? Start raving?" Lucia deadpanned.

"Gueira plays football." Aina said.

"I'll beat the shit outta those two any day if they're planning on fighting us, okay. Just let me know." Lucia responded, unfazed.

"No one is fighting _anybody._" Galo stated, slow enough that they could adhere to the words. "They never said they were going to jump me."  
  
"It's just an offer." Lucia said with a shrug. "You know that we've got your back, Big G."   
  
Their gym teacher blew the whistle, motioning for the students to gather back in their respective spots on the ground before they got to the next activity.  
  
“I think they really care about Lio, and they’re being protective of him because they think after you hurt him the first time they can’t trust you, especially given your… _nature _of popularity and where you stand on the social hierarchy.” Remi interpreted. “While the _compromise_ was _wrong_ on their part and I don’t agree with it as much as you do, I understand their viewpoint.”  
  
“Lio doesn’t _need_ them making decisions _for_ him!” Galo told Remi. "Just forget about it. The more I talk about it the more I get frustrated."   
  
"It's good that you told us." Remi said. Wanting to be comforting.   
  
“Do you think he _knows_?” Aina whispered. The four of them turned to see some of the students flocking to Meis and Gueira— Gueira’s talking animatedly about something. Meis is listening with a frown on his face, and Thyma is bouncing as she excitedly spoke to Lio, his head is turned to listen attentively to her with a warm smile on his face. Similar to that of a brother listening to a younger sister. They turned back before the group across the gym could notice.  
  
“No idea.” Galo sighed. “It sucks because I really wanna talk to him… but I’m not even sure anymore. They fucked with my head. If I tell Lio he's going to be pissed at them and they'll definitely come after me.”  
  
“Lio wants to be friends with you, of course he does.” Aina assured, “They just need to be convinced you’re not a bad guy?”  
  
"I tried to but they don't trust me." Galo said.  
  
“Not gonna happen, A.” Lucia told her bluntly. “Why would they wanna hear him out? If there's bad blood there's bad blood. They're like _super close_ with Lio. If they hate you then you're _fucked_."   
  
“See.” Galo gestured to her. “We have different opinions. If I don't follow through they _will _try to fight me."   
  
“This isn’t more of a compromise. It's a threat. Not talk to Lio or they'll take physical repercussions.” Remi clarified.  
  
“I don’t _know_ what I should do.” Galo said, “Either way, they won’t let me without breathing fire in my direction for just looking at Lio.”  
  
“Do it in secret.” Aina suggested. "They're not always around so they can't keep tabs on you 24/7. They have classes to be attending, like every other person here."   
  
“I’ll feel guilty and doubt our friendship...” Galo answered mournfully. “I don’t want to feel like I have to talk to him in secret either. He’s going to think something is up.”  
  
“You’re hopeless.” Aina sighed. “Look… maybe we should keep this up. We pretend we don’t know anything. See if they like, change their minds.”  
  
The tension remained the entire gym period.

☆☆☆  
  
  
  
  
  
Galo doesn’t have the slightest idea what he dragged himself into. But they didn’t change their minds. It’s driving him crazy, because he feels like he should tell them off. Though he knew they had every right to be mad at Galo, because Lio must have told them about their history. Of course he did.  
  
He just wanted to be friends with Lio and look where that took him. Maybe he’s starting to think that going ahead and apologizing was a mistake. He doesn’t regret it. But it’s still a mistake.  
  
His friends seemed to take notice of his drastic change in mood as they left school one afternoon together, later, because they ended at different times and had to wait until four thirty, as it's already getting dark out. The air is crisp and cool breezing against his skin but it felt nice and it's a reason why Galo appreciated autumn. Summer never officially ended until October in Promepolis.  
  
Having to not talk to Lio brought an ache in his chest he wasn't familiar with, and he doesn't… he hasn't gotten to really know Lio like that, and he felt that way. Even for a day it's just this wallowing disappointment as he got dragged around by his own friends throughout the day, unsuspecting of the worried glances flickering in Galo's direction when his back was turned.   
  
"We're getting in your car bitch. Pizza time!" Lucia lugged an arm around Galo's shoulder to drag him down and give him a noogie. "My car is at the garage gettin' improvements so my mom dropped me off today."   
  
"Pizza time?" Galo's eyes lit up. "Since when did we decide on this?"   
  
"Since today." Aina nudged Galo's shoulder. Lucia switched places and slung an arm around Aina's shoulder instead, Remi walking closer on Galo's side. "We noticed how emo you looked today. You never look emo. It's kind of scary."   
  
"Pizza is on me." Remi announced. "You don't have to worry about it."   
  
"So you offered this." Galo smiled a little, sentimental. He loved his friends. "My _son _Remi pulling through!"  
  
"Don't call me that." Remi responded with disgust. Galo smacked him on the back anyway.   
  
Galo drove them. Lucia called shotgun. The parlor could be reached by walking there but it's faster by a drive. He let them steal the aux cord to play their music. They have to park elsewhere since there's no parking lot, and it's just a small establishment— red walls with rusted corners, but the inside smelled of delight. The colors may be dull due to it being old with brown and beige colored walls, a couple round tables and chairs to sit. Though it's the delicious food and the chef Tony who they were cool with. Some kids liked to walk here after school on the street of storefronts and food outlets for lunch, unfavoring of school food. So it was normal to see other familiar peers around the area just loitering. They became familiar with the town area.  
  
"Good to see you kids again!" Tony loved to have them around. Together as a group they loved to crack jokes and make conversation with him, mostly just Galo and Aina, but it made them less reserved unlike the other customers just talking among themselves.  
  
"You already know what we want, T." Galo spoke, his mood lightening a little bit.  
  
"Our Inferno Margherita Volcano Mega Max? I almost didn't know." Tony joked. Making them laugh.   
  
"Two pies!" Aina shouted.   
  
"Anymore you finish I'll cover for. My treat." Remi waved a hand. "Enjoy yourself. You had quite the week."   
  
Galo was speechless. "...Thanks, Rems."   
  
For once he doesn't hear a _don't call me that. _Remi just smiled and pushed up his glasses. He called Alisa on the phone to tell her where he was and to check up on her.   
  
Their pizza is freshly baked out of the oven and served to them to dig in and it's what they all needed for this Hell of a dreadful final year. After all within a few months they won't be visiting here as much.  
  
This was their go to since the tenth grade. Fresh into the junior fire fighting program as rookies and wanted somewhere they could just cram for a while not really wanting to go home. Tony was curious about them and wished them the best of luck and they ended up befriending the parlor owner. It's a huge coincidence Tony knew Ignis and Varys because the two men used to come in back when Tony's father who recently passed— who had been running the parlor for decades with Tony working under him in the family business. They even have pictures. Galo went on to say that those two were the coolest people he knew and everyone visibly braced for the twinkle in his eyes upon hearing about the people he respected most with his life.  
  
"Can't believe you all are graduating this year. Time flies." Tony placed a hand on his hip, stopping by their table. "I remember how young you were and now you're all adults. So grown up. Who's gonna come into my parlor to ask for the same order non-stop?"   
  
"We'll try to find time to come visit." Aina offered. "Literally there's gonna be no other place like T's Pizzeria."   
  
Everyone simultaneously agreed.   
  
"Hey." Aina asked after two hours have passed. Lucia and Remi are speaking about something different. Galo isn't really listening. "You feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for doing this." Galo smiled. They've gotten full by the third pie so he thinks that's enough for the night.  
  
"We always do pizza time. Especially when one of us needs it." Aina said warmly.  
  
"Is it weird that I kinda… I miss what we had at first? Now that I remember, we had such good times together. It feels like we have to start all over."   
  
"I think it's stupid that you never bothered to ask for his number."   
  
"I wasn't _thinking_."   
  
"Of course you don't _think_." Aina snorted as she took a sip from her soda bottle. The classic coca cola glass bottle, vintage. "I think you should take your time with him. Give him time, too. His friends are just looking out for him maybe and are trying to approve of you, you know. Try to make a good first impression. It's not weird at all. You two just had more of a special relationship than you think."   
  
"Maybe you're right." Galo understood. He was given a second chance for a reason. But it wouldn't be easy. He should have known that. "He's always so nice to me. I like being around him too. He was actually pretty funny, super pretty, he listens to me ramble and agreed with my crazy ideas."   
  
"You were about to miss out on being friends with Lio Fotia. Not everyone has that privilege. So like. Fucking own it." Aina said. "Prove to them hey I'm totally not just like any other jock and a fuckboy and I'm gonna befriend your friend whether you like it or not."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Ask him to sit with us or something."   
  
"But I've been avoiding him for awhile."   
  
"He's gonna tick eventually with how weird you've been acting. And he's probably gonna be _pissed_," She emphasized the word in a drawn out, deep and teasing tone that made Galo gulp audibly. "Because he probably has no idea what's going on and that you just decided to avoid him."   
  
Galo massaged a temple. Sighing. "Fucking Christ, it's like _I'm_ always seeming like the bad guy when I swear I'm not an asshole."   
  
"Not your fault, still so sorry you got dragged into that. But I'll tell you what. Talk to him and fucking sort this dumbass beef. Now you can stop moping." Aina coaxed. "You _are _a good guy."   
  
He is. Yet he feels like trying to make a good impression wrote him off as the bad boy.  
  
  
  
☆☆☆  
  
  
  
  
Lio does tick.  
  
He’s walking through the halls trying to go about his day like normal when he saw Lio storming through the halls, looking around and seemingly asking people something. Now heads are turning in Galo’s direction, a finger points at him— and _fuck. _He thought.  
  
“Why don’t you smile, beautiful?” It’s Spencer, on the football team, throwing a flirty comment at Lio’s direction as he’s charging in the form of a fast power walk.  
  
“Say something _funny._” Lio snarled back. He’s clearly not in the mood today. Lio is not sweet anymore. He’s angry. Angry Lio is scary.  
  
“No need to be so feisty!” Spencer chose the wrong time to push Lio’s buttons because he got shoved directly into a locker, and the thing is— he seemed to enjoy it, as some people tensed up with whispers and stares realizing that Galo’s death clock is ticking.  
  
“_Thymos_.” Lio called out, and continued to walk like nothing happened. Galo broke into a sprint, pushing past some of the students scattered about the halls and unmoving like a ton of statues. When he needed a clear path to run he absolutely couldn’t, a string of apologies escaping his lips turning a corner into the next wing and hiding there. Hoping he would lose Lio.  
  
The hand on his shoulder and the wisp of air hitting his ear said otherwise.  
  
“Boo.”  
  
Galo shouted. He stepped back with each step Lio took forward until a hand shoved at his chest making his back hit the lockers, this area less concentrated with eager students.  
  
“Don’t you dare run away from me.” Lio warned.  
  
“Please don’t kill me.” Galo pleaded quietly.  
  
“I wasn’t planning on it. You are coming with me, now. We need to talk.”   
  
“Yeah— okay, okay. Where?” Galo asked, expectantly of an answer.  
  
“Janitor’s closet.” Lio grabbed his hand and yanked him off the lockers, making it rattle and hauling him off to the destination.  
  
His death clock has stopped ticking. The smell of wet roses coming from Lio being this close to him is probably gonna be the last he'll remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha what's goin on in there we shall see next chapter.
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**


	3. How to Call A Truce With Baking Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not just someone!" Galo blurted out, "I don't know if I can tell you because it might be somebody you know or people you know. And I'm just tired of being cornered enough in the span of a week." He paused, and looked at Lio who's staring at him with wide eyes. 
> 
> "You didn't hear that." 
> 
> "I did." Lio said. "It was Meis and Gueira wasn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U GUYS ARE SO AWESOME... even when life be tryna kick my ass I remember about promare and how much I love everyone and how they mean so much to me and how writing this means much to y'all... I'm gonna give these gays everything they want. I'm a slow burn pro BUT I like to make it fun.
> 
> Have some Luciaina/Gueimei/Galolio squad bonding over baking of cupcakes ft. Galo's mom. Galo's mom is a reoccurring character, stan her.

The janitor's closet is cramped. It stinks of cleaning products. Galo's never been here in the three years he's been going to this school. It's just that— this was a place where the custodians came in to grab the shit that they need to do their job and he wondered how many people snuck in here to do very questionable things like it was a safe haven.  
  
The smell of bleach made him wanna throw up and being dragged into this small space by Lio is making his head spin and a mind running miles per second. Lio just shut the door while Galo stood there. Acting patient, while in reality, he was just losing his shit.  
  
Lio turned to face Galo, and folded his arms.  
  
"I'm not going to beat you up."  
  
Galo relaxed his tense muscles. "You _really _seemed pissed."  
  
Lio walked up to Galo, warily. He looked… timid. Eyes flitting to look at his hands which he had begun to fiddle with.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly. All traces of menace is gone. It's just the real Lio now. His voice made Galo's face soften as his fear began to fade away.  
  
"No! No, I'm not mad at you." He said.  
  
"I know that people say things, about me. I know you've heard them and I thought that maybe it might have turned you away because you were acting so strange."  
  
"You looked as if you were gonna murder me."  
  
"We were in a loud crowded hallway and I wanted to get your attention but you started to run from me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Galo apologized, he shut his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "It's been a long fucking week. But listen, listen. You're pretty fucking rad. Like, I don't give a shit about what people say. People talk. I'm sure people even say things about me, not just you, like everyone who goes here who just thrive on gossip. You're one of the coolest people I know and I like being friends with you."  
  
"Is there a reason why you've been avoiding me?" Lio asked, even though his face lightened with the flattery the doubt was present.  
  
"Um." Galo placed his hands on his hips and looked downward, pursing his lips in thought. "I dunno if I could tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you'd probably get mad."  
  
"Galo. Are you sure someone didn't tell you something about me?"  
  
"It's not just someone!" Galo blurted out, "I don't know if I can tell you because it might be somebody you know or people you know. And I'm just tired of being cornered enough in the span of a week." He paused and looked at Lio who's staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You didn't hear that."  
  
"I did." Lio said. "It was Meis and Gueira wasn't it?"  
  
"Nope. I didn't say anything."  
  
"Galo. Did they corner you and tell you something I think I should know?"  
  
Galo stared at Lio and decided he didn't want to make him enraged. "Yes." He admitted quickly. "I can explain. I should have told you. But then you would get mad at them and they'd get mad at me and there's gonna be even more tension between them and you and me and all of us."  
  
Lio's cheeks flared up red with infuriation, and he turned to the garbage can beside them kicking it with all of his might with a _"ugh!" _  
  
"Hey hey! _Jesus!_" Galo's first instinct is to calm Lio down. "Take it easy firebug! It's okay. A custodian probably really needs that garbage can intact!"  
  
"I'm going to kill them." Lio seethed.  
  
"Murder is _not_ good. You shouldn't kill them."  
  
"I don't kill without reason."  
  
"_What._"  
  
"I have a reason to strangle them." Lio stepped closer to Galo, and comically Galo can picture him breathing fire through his nose and steam coming out of his ears, "I told them to _promise me _they won't say anything to you and they went ahead behind my _back _and cornered you to threaten you not to talk to me, is that it?"  
  
"It's… maybe it was a threat. But!" Galo proceeded to tranquilize Lio's outrage, placing his hands on Lio's shoulders, "I'm sure it's just because they care about you and they don't trust me. To me they think I'm some guy who doesn't care about your feelings and they think I'm going to lead you on because you have a crush on me."  
  
"Crush." Lio repeated, timorous. "No. That's silly. Why would they think that?"  
  
"That's what I thought! Everyone thinks so that we have some kinda thing going on when we don't."  
  
"Absolutely not." Lio sounded constipated, he cleared his throat loudly. "I have _no idea _where they got that assumption from."  
  
"I know! Wish everyone could see that. We're just friends, _duh_." Galo laughed. He's glad Lio _understood_.  
  
"_Nevermind that._" The red dusting Lio's cheeks remain but he waved his hands to change the topic back, "I'm still going to kill them because I'm _not_ okay with them playing approving parents when I didn't ask them to. They _always _do this!"  
  
"It's pretty clear that they don't like me."  
  
"I don't care if they don't. Whether we interact or not is _my _business and not theirs." Lio pointed at himself. "This is child's play. But they won't even listen to me if I tried to convince them."  
  
Galo hummed, staring up at the ceiling in thought.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Lio asked.  
  
"I have an idea of who maybe _can_. It's definitely not me. And it's not you." Galo answered. He pulled out his phone. "You… you want to exchange numbers with me so we could keep this lowkey in the meantime?"  
  
"Of course." Lio agreed, surprisingly still quiet, and taken aback by the request. By the time they were done (Galo added an emoji next to his name, just because he wanted to and the same for Lio on his phone.) the hallway started to empty out.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Don't want people to think we're doing weird shit in here."  
  
"Maybe that's the idea?" Now Lio was even closer to Galo in standing, a sly smile splayed against his lips.  
  
Galo's cheeks flared up. "Why would we do that? People have _sex_ in here!" He blurted. He is an intelligent man, a child of God. (Lie.) 

Lio stared at him and sighed, shaking his head and giggling.

"You're just so cute." He put his fingers under Galo's chin, tilting it a little as a teasing affectionate gesture before he pulled back. He turned around and opened the door.  
  
"Okay so it's best if I leave first and you stay here. Wait a while, then walk out. So no one thinks that we came out here together. Sound good?"  
  
"Sure!" Galo gathered his composure. Lio's smiling at him.  
  
"Well. Bye. See you around."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The door closed.  
  
Galo leaned against the wall. He felt like he could _breathe_ properly again for how long he was holding his breath. He should have offered to leave first instead, suddenly it feels so hot and he felt like suffocating.

Another five minutes passed before he was able to leave the janitor's closet. Someone did actually see him. Confused that Lio walked out first only to find out Galo came trailing after him.  
  
"Hey. How ya doin'?" Galo asked casually. "Just pretend you didn't see that." He quickly fled to get to his next class blending in with the remaining students roaming the halls.  
  
  
  
☆☆☆  
  
  
  
  
"I am so _livid _with you two!" Lio, currently pummeling the life out of the punching bag Gueira was holding snarled out.  
  
"We didn't think he would end up telling you!" Gueira held the punching bag with his dear life.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Meis hissed, a towel draped around his shoulder and a bottle of water in his hands.  
  
"So you deliberately threatened him thinking I wouldn't know?" As if Lio's jabs wouldn't increase with more force he put in.  
  
"You have to take it easy! Lio!" Gueira shouted, "You gotta calm down mate!"  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down _mate_," Lio punctuated with a curve with his fist slamming against the side of the punching bag, and he stopped it from swinging all together. "I told you two not to do _anything_. And all of a sudden he stopped talking to me all week. I knew I can't trust you two."  
  
He admitted approaching Galo the way he did was too much even for the poor boy, not that he wanted to scare him. He was just angry at Meis and Gueira for what they did and Galo ended up spilling the beans. He had a feeling it was these two _goons _but he had to be sure. He wanted to hear it from Galo himself.  
  
"We thought it would be best for you." Meis said.  
  
"You're not my _parents_." Lio spat. "Stop being so critical of the people I talk to."  
  
"You did a number on this punching bag, eh?" Gueira asked, laughing timidly.  
  
"I was busy pretending it was your face." Lio snatched the water bottle from Gueira, and walked away to take a towel from the rack, wiping the sweat off his face and his shoulders. Meis and Gueira follow him as he sat down on the sidelines.  
  
"Are you still mad at us?" Gueira inquired, eyebrows lifted in a way that Lio would go easy on him.  
  
"I'm not speaking to you both."  
  
"He's just like any other lad. Why does it matter what we say to him?"  
  
"What I've been trying to explain to you two is that he isn't and that you should give him a chance and to trust him, but you think I'm so blindsided by a silly _stupid crush_. I'm not a _child_." Lio unscrewed the cap to take a sip of his water bottle to ease his nerves. "Now you attempted to ruin my chances. You've done it. If I hadn't confronted him he wouldn't have spoken to me."  
  
"Lio." Gueira sighed. "What if he _does _hurt you? How do you think it's gonna to make us feel for giving the chap a chance?!"  
  
Lio stared at him. He stood up. Time for another round. He wished he would have wiped the floor with their asses during the kickboxing lessons the instructor gave earlier but he wanted to go easy on them, he's not letting them off scott free though.  
  
"You're giving us the silent treatment." Meis deadpanned. "He's giving us the silent treatment."  
  
"You barely ever give us the silent treatment when you're really _pissed _off at us." Gueira claimed. "Lio."  
  
Lio loved them both. Like older brothers, like family, he admitted. But today. Today, he's giving them silent treatment Lio. He knew how to ignore people well. Until they couldn't stand it and wanted to speak to him again. It was easy to do it to Meis and Gueira because nothing could bribe him, absolutely nothing. Not ice cream, not a late night brunch. Sweet talking his parents. Not until Lio felt like they learned their lesson.  
  
"Lio. Don't do this. Please." Meis pleaded. "Silent treatment is unbearable."  
  
"You love us too much." Gueira placed a hand on Lio's arm. Lio smacked his hand off.  
  
He stalked for his school bag under the bench, lifting it up over Gueira's lap and onto the empty space of the bench below where he stood to retrieve his phone.  
  
"You gonna call your mum to tell her where you are?" Meis asked curiously. "I thought you usually do that before we get here."  
  
Lio ignored him, unlocking the screen to see text messages from Galo. His heart skipped a beat. It's so strange seeing his name on his phone screen. They never kept in touch like this since the ninth grade.  
  
This means they're… finally making progress. Lio turned around so his back faced Meis and Gueira, walking away from them so he could smile a little. Red coloring his cheeks to the tips of his ears in excitement.  
  
**Galo 💕 [5:54 P.M]: **umm hi!!  
  
**Galo 💕 [5:54 P.M]: **sorry I texted so late we were at the firehouse doing stuff I hope I'm not bothering!!  
  
**Lio [6:00 P.M]: **No worries.  
  
**Lio [6:01 P.M]: **Firehouse?  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:02 P.M]: **oh fuck I didn't tell u!!!  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:03 P.M]: **I became a volunteer fireman sophomore year through the junior firefighting training course  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:05 P.M]: **so basically I've been doing this for a good two years or so!!  
  
**Lio [6:06 P.M]: **And so I've heard, that's tough work. But that's amazing. ^^  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:07 P.M]: **thank you!!! 😊  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:07 P.M]: **are you home  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:07 P.M]: **if I take too long to text it's because my friends are being nosy as fuck bare with me  
  
**Lio [6:08 P.M]: **Haha it's fine. XD  
  
**Lio [6:09 P.M]: **I'm at the kickboxing gym not too far from the school. :p  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:10 P.M]: **you kickbox!!! THAT'S SO COOL :o  
  
**Lio [6:11 P.M]: **Been taking lessons for two years as per request of my parents.  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:12 P.M]: **are you sure I'm not disturbing  
  
**Lio [6:13 P.M]: **Oh no don't worry hun, I'm taking a break. What is the plan you wanted to tell me?  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:14 P.M]: **ok so!!  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:18 P.M]: **sorry again they can't mind their fucking business but YEAH I told Lucia and Aina if they can talk to ur friends cause like, they're cool with my friends and it would only make sense so there's no more beef between us  
  
**Galo 💕[6:19 P.M]: **they said no at first but I had to bribe them with ice cream  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:20 P.M]: **they've seen u guys sitting at the bleachers sometimes so that's where they'll be coming tomorrow after school to find them  
  
**Lio [6:21 P.M]: **Gueira has football practice. But Meis likes to stick around and watch. Gueira will pay him a visit anyway. I'll be in the library, in case you want to come join me and chat. 😘  
  
**Lio [6:22 P.M]: **I appreciate them doing this for me and for you to suggest it. Thanks love. **❤️**  
  
**Lio [6:23 P.M]: **I'm currently giving them silent treatment so no, unfortunately I did not strangle them. I am still angry until this gets sorted out.  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:23 P.M]: **lmao that's fair  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:23 P.M]: **please don't kill them  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:24 P.M]: **And it's not a problem! Totally! If it's for you I don't mind at all!!!  
  
**Lio [6:25 P.M]: ❤️❤️❤️**  
  
**Lio [6:25 P.M]: **Why aren't you angry at them? They basically threatened you. If I were you I'd have every right to be the one strangling them.  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:26 P.M]: **Even if they did a kinda shitty thing I still tend to see some good behind their reasons so I can't really bring myself to hold any grudges  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:26 P.M]: **After a while it's just like whatever bruh if they wanna hate me it's fine but I'm not gonna be all petty abt it lol  
  
**Lio [6:27 P.M]: **You are a good man. I'm very sorry about them. Usually they're not this embarrassing… 😩  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:28 P.M]: **don't sweat it Li!! 😉 A and Lu are gonna talk to em 2mm hopefully this dumb shit gets cleared up  
  
**Galo 💕 [6:29 P.M]: **aight I gonna run, duties call… Talk to you later maybe!!!  
  
**Lio [6:30 P.M]: **Bye bye. Talk to you later.  
  
  
"He's eventually gonna come around!" He heard Gueira say, now they're elsewhere not too far in the gym. "Just give him some space!"  
  
They both stare at Lio and smile, waving. Lio glared at them, pocketing his phone. They think this is a _joke_. He doesn't return their waves.  
  
He adjusted his gloves. Making sure the punching bag provides a clear picture in his imagination of both their faces.  
  
  
  
☆☆☆  
  
  
  
"Do we really have to do this?" Aina asked, sighing. She had her own shit to do today. Plus she needed to pick up Heris from the hospital since they take turns with who has the car. But Lucia was coming with her, and she was glad that she had somebody with her. Not often she really gets to be alone with Lucia.  
  
"Yeah. Lio is in the library." Galo nodded. "You guys said _yes _you would talk to them."  
  
"Yeah but it's kinda _weird_ because we don't talk to them like _that._"  
  
"You guys are our only hope."  
  
"Why can't _you _do this again?"  
  
"They don't like me and Lio has been giving them silent treatment for the past few days, which is why he's been sitting with us."  
  
It does make sense. Meis and Gueira refused to sit with them and it's almost hilarious to have them watch in silent rage as Lio laughed at all of Galo's jokes saying _you're so funny _rubbing it in their faces that he could do what he wants and they can't do a thing about it. It's even more funny watching Galo turn into a tomato having his ego stroked immensely.  
  
"Hey." Lucia met them outside the field. "I was at robotics club for a bit to talk with Ms. Lam about shit." She chewed her gum loudly and realized she was in the middle of a conversation. "What's going on? You guys having a _squabble_."  
  
"Thank God you're here. I was worried you weren't gonna show." Aina placed a hand on Lucia's shoulder. "I was just trying to tell Galo this is pointless."  
  
"It's not pointless. Just do it. If it doesn't work then I'll let Lio know and we'll figure out something else." Galo patted both Aina and Lucia on their heads. "As best friends, we always do favors for each other."  
  
"You still owe us that ice cream Big G." Lucia smacked Galo on the chest. "Go to your goth boyfriend. He awaits you in his chambers."  
  
"We're just talking, and I'm just excited to hang with him so don't fuck this up. Let me talk to someone and get to know 'em for once without everyone thinkin' some shit." Galo put a thumbs up, "Okay. Thanks guys."  
  
"Go!" Aina shooed him away as Galo began to break out into a sprint back into the school, ID ready because once the doors close you have to wait outside until the next dismissal period on campus.  
  
"He has a crush on him." Aina told Lucia on their way to the field, Lucia snorted, nudging her in the side.  
  
"It's obvious."  
  
"I wonder how long he's gonna pull that shit. In the talking stage. You don't just label a friendship into the _we're just talking _stage." Like she doesn't do the same with Lucia when people speculate they've been dating to begin with.  
  
"Meh. Give it until prom." Lucia chuckled. "The five stages of grief, but like, the crush version. Denial. Anger. Gay thoughts. Gay panic. Depression. Acceptance."  
  
"Lu, that's like six stages."  
  
"The five stages of a gay crush always has extra steps, my dear friend."  
  
"But it would be the six stages of grief, crush version."  
  
"Maybe." Lucia grinned, "Wouldn't you know, A?"  
  
Aina blushed. She does know. "I-I was only making an observation!"  
  
"Sure, sure. Just fucking with you." Lucia winked. "There they are." She pointed at Gueira, decked out in football gear on the benches talking with Meis.  
  
Their heads turned to them once they stepped on the bleachers taking the steps to get to where they were.  
  
"Hey boners." Lucia blew a bubble of gum. "So like. We need to talk. If you guys don't mind."  
  
Gueira, helmet in hand, sat down next to Meis. "Just in time. We're having a break from practice. Only ten minutes though. You ladies look beautiful as always. If you're here to hit on us though…"  
  
"I'm... not straight? Like, at all." Aina frowned. "Ew."  
  
"I'm more into girls. Only girls, by the way. All the way gay. So is she? Yeah." Lucia said bluntly and Aina almost choked on nothing. "Aren't you like, dating Meis by the way?"  
  
"We respect that." Gueira put up a hand, unfazed by their words. "And yeah. Just wanted to make sure because I'm taken by this smoking hot guitar player and vocalist."  
  
"Have you seen Lio?" Meis asked, ignoring Gueira.  
  
"Hmm. Not since lunch." Aina shrugged. "Heard he's giving you the silent treatment?"  
  
"Yeah." Gueira groaned. "We've been trying to talk to him but he's just been ignoring us then started being all extra giggly and happy and shit with _him_. It's like he's doing it on purpose!"  
  
"You guys shouldn't have threatened our friend. Not cool." Lucia reasoned.  
  
"Like we get that you care about Lio. He's your friend. If some chick we didn't trust wanted to date Galo we would be kinda cautious she doesn't like, break his heart. The same if it were a guy we didn't like. Either way the same thing goes. But it's a little selfish to sacrifice his happiness just because of your gut instincts which isn't even true. You guys don't know Galo like we do." Aina explained, "He's busy a lot. Talks to a lot of people. Dating doesn't go well for him. But I can see for a fact he likes Lio and isn't planning on breaking his heart."  
  
"He wouldn't hurt a fly." Lucia added earnestly. "He likes making friends, and he's not looking to fight you guys even if we strongly encouraged it."  
  
Aina smacked her on the arm lightly.  
  
"_But_." Lucia rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. "He doesn't hold grudges. Besides you guys can't stop them both from talking to each other. It's like forbidden love between two social cliques. And it's pretty fucking adorable if you ask me."  
  
"So you're insisting we call a _truce_?" Gueira confirmed. Reluctant.  
  
"Yeah." Aina clarified. "Hating him won't do anything. At least get to know the guy your friend has a crush on so you _can _change your minds on how you feel about him."  
  
Meis and Gueira exchanged looks.  
  
"So if we call a truce does that mean Lio will talk to us again?" Meis asked warily.  
  
"The silent treatment is really killing me!" Gueira cried, "We want our friend back!"  
  
"What do you think?" Aina spread her hands in the air, she gave Gueira an awkward shoulder pat. "We're sorry to steal your friend. But he can be _our_ friend. Sit with us. We don't bite."  
  
"Sit with you. At your table." Meis questioned, baffled. "Like. Together."  
  
"That's what sitting together means." Lucia shrugged, smacking her lips.  
  
"Gimme some of that _gum_." Gueira demanded.  
  
Lucia retrieved the pack from her pocket and handed Gueira a stick of gum.  
  
"We gotta deal?" Aina asked afterwards, Gueira popping the piece of gum into his mouth.  
  
"We'll think about it." Gueira stood up. His teammates call him from the field. "That's my call. See you girls. Babe." He leaned in to peck Meis on the lips before putting his helmet back on and running down the bleachers.  
  
"Later Meis." Aina waved. Lighting a cigarette, Meis nodded them off. Aina and Lucia high fived each other on the way back to the school parking lot. Now they gotta wait until the next dismissal period, but in the meantime, she could talk with Lucia.  
  
They decide to go to the bathroom, since they’re not allowed to go to class when the doors are locked just to fix their hair— mainly just Aina and her makeup and try not to leer too hard at Lucia apply Blistex in the mirror, her hair is down falling to her lower back today, and she looked so gorgeous fishing for a joint to light up from the inside from her shirt as she smirked at Aina, finding a way for them both to pass the time. Aina hoped she could survive it and play it cool.  
  
  
☆☆☆  
  
  
“So I’d like to hear all the rumors you’ve heard about me.” Lio’s supposed to be studying, but Galo is distracting him from that— and he feels a tad bit bad about it. Lio asked him to keep him company because he likes his company, how is he supposed to turn that down? They're just here shooting the shit. Nothing more.  
  
“I’ve asked around.” Galo’s hopped on the table so he could face Lio properly while he talked. It was only a matter of time before he got caught by the faculty, though. Good thing they were seated at the back area.  
  
“You’ve gotten suspended three times.”  
  
“Truth.”  
  
“That was the one thing I was hoping wasn’t true…”  
  
“If bigots want to _fuck _with my friends I should fuck them up.” Lio justified, “And the principal thinks I’m in the wrong for it. What a _wanker_.”  
  
Galo didn’t know what to say to that. “I understand. The assholes deserve the beating, but suspension is school protocol.”  
  
“I know.” Lio pushed his books aside to prop his legs up on the table, leaning back. “It’s only fair. But my treatment is still unjust, therefore I despise him.”  
  
“He’s a nice guy if you’re not… like, causin’ too much shit, I guess.”  
  
“You respect him.”  
  
“Yeah. He’s my principal, but don’t get me wrong. I don’t… idolize him or anything like that.” Galo sympathized. “I’d agree those guys should have it way worse than what you have. But he’s just doin’ his job that sometimes people might not like or agree with. Never got on his bad side though.”  
  
“Well, they’re smart not to agree with it.” Lio said, “Next one.”  
  
“Witchcraft.”  
  
“No.”

"Are you a vampire?"

"You've seen me out in broad daylight."  
  
“You carry a knife in your boot.”  
  
Lio paused, digging in his boot— he pulled out a switchblade from it and smirked at Galo.  
  
“Shh.” He put a finger to his lips, quiet. “Don’t tell anyone.”  
  
“That’s a fucking_ switchblade_.” Galo gawked, and he can’t really whisper to save his life.  
  
“Yeah. Like I said, I have to be prepared. I’m aware of the enemies I’ve made out of people.” Lio put it back before anyone could see. “Just for self-defense purposes in general.”  
  
“Jesus Christ.”  
  
“You never know when danger can strike.” Lio winked, “Next one.”  
  
“You know how to kickbox.”  
  
“Truth. I’ve told you that one already.”  
  
“Are you in the honors society?”  
  
“Correct. Golden apple." That's in the nineties. Over-achieving. Galo's in it too but that's not really the point here.  
  
Asking Lio these questions made Galo nervous as he went on but Lio wasn’t fazed by it at all, willing to answer each of them, no matter how bizarre. Lio just went to class every morning and did his own thing, walked the halls like nobody's business, even when people said shit. At the end of the day, he could pretend he doesn't care, hang with his crew. Talk to people. Fuck someone up if they said something shitty about somebody. Galo admired that.

"You're really cool Lio, do you know that?"

"Aw, thank you. Did _you_ know you're an absolute darling, Galo Thymos?" Lio questioned with farce.  
  
“And so I've heard!" Galo responded, sheepish. "But! You still scare me. Just a little. I've seen you shove a guy into a locker before pinning me against one.” He really thought he was gonna die that day. Seriously.  
  
“I don’t bite.” Lio assured, teasing. He took his legs off the table, in the process he knocked over his notebook on accident and Galo quickly reached to pick it up.  
  
“Oh! Careful there!” Galo noticed it was open on a page with a drawing on it. It’s a drawing of what seems to be… a person decked out in some type of armor. “You draw?” He asked.  
  
Lio bit his lip hesitant, hand settling in his lap. “You weren’t… meant to see that.”  
  
“Oh, it fell and it was open on this page. I didn’t mean to look. I can pretend I didn’t see it if you want.” Galo covered his eyes. “See.”  
  
Lio chuckled, “You already did, silly. Yes, I draw. It’s just a character design I came up with. Based on the aesthetic of Meis’ band, Mad Burnish. Took the concept and called it _Burnish _armor. It’s silly, but I’m just playing around with the idea.”  
  
Galo examined the drawing, “Lio this is fucking sick as Hell!”  
  
Lio blushed. “Thank you.”  
  
“I see the murals on the walls, that I heard the whole drama about how the art club shouldn’t promote propaganda and how it should be taken down. But it’s bullshit.” Galo said.  
  
“It definitely is. Banksy had gotten arrested pouring his feelings into his art about societal issues, and I feel like we should do the same on things that they don’t even teach us in schools.” Lio reasoned, “I was in art club for a little while, I don’t have the time anymore. I just draw in my free time.”  
  
“You’ve been doin’ a lot since we last really talked, huh.”  
  
“Yeah, I just hope one day— being in student government and all, we could actually make a difference on shit that’s not talked about.” Lio shook his head, “Oh my God, sorry, I was rambling. I just have a lot of feelings.”  
  
“Oh no, speak your shit. I agree with you. Everything just sucks and gets more _shittier _these days.” Galo agreed, “I also hope you can forgive me for popping my head into the student gov classroom to say dumb shit. I really meant to say that I agreed, the current government we have today _sucks_. That’s for sure.”  
  
“How come you never thought to join?”  
  
“I’m a fireman in training. There’s only so many things I can do at once. I support every club they got goin’ on here and do the best I can to show it. You’re doing great.”  
  
“Thank you. You’re very sweet.” Lio smiled warmly, placing a hand on Galo’s thigh.

“Yeah, well—” Galo laughed with a blush. “You mind if I look through your sketchbook some more? I want to ask because I’m not some primitive animal.” He doesn’t want to go through someone’s shit that seemed to be private. If someone looked through his robotics notes he’d be kinda pissed, it’s filled with beta designs and plans that only him or Lucia are able to look through he wouldn’t want other people to see. It’s rudeness, for sure. He respected if Lio didn’t want him to look through it and would happily give it back.  
  
“I trust you. Of course. Some of my notes from my classes are in there too, so I apologize for the mess.” Lio said as Galo began to look through. He was right, with there being notes, scripted and beautifully crafted handwriting with doodles around the pages, some with larger drawings of the same design Lio’s been working on.  
  
“Really amazing. All this.”  
  
“What type of things do you make in robotics?” Lio asked, “You’re the one who has the opportunity to bring designs to life. I think that’s pretty extravagant.”  
  
“Oh please!” Galo waved a hand, “You flatter me. Uh yeah, we do. I made this thing called Matoi, it’s the creation I'm most proud of that got me an A in the class. I left it in the classroom though, cause it’s used as an example for other students to see. You wanna see?!” His eyes sparkled.  
  
“Yeah, of course.” Lio responded sweetly.  
  
“Next time I have the class remind me.” Galo pointed at Lio with both hands, “You already know how much of a forgetful guy I am.”  
  
“I’m aware.” Lio teased. They stare at each other, smiling.  
  
“Yo, what up_ lovebirds_.” Lucia’s voice boomed from the library entrance. People stare back in annoyance. Lucia doesn’t give a shit, though. Aina told her to hush anyway as they come waltzing in to make their way over to Lio and Galo.  
  
“Found you!” Aina whispered.  
  
“God.” Galo groaned, looking at Lio as a desperate cry for help. Lio shrugged and smirked, as Galo closed his notebook and handed it back to Lio.  
  
“Hey bitch.” Lucia smacked Galo on the back. “Disturbing Lio from studying by flirting with him?”  
  
“We’re just talking!” Galo barked back.  
  
“It’s a shame I barely got anything done. Galo, you bad boy.” Lio just added salt to the wound with a coy smile, and he went back to studying for real this time, as if he wasn’t willingly going along with Lucia’s antics.  
  
“You betray me!” Galo’s heartbroken, truly.  
  
“You owe us ice cream.” Aina said with a cheeky grin. “We talked to Meis and Gueira for you.”  
  
Lio looked up at them, “You have?”  
  
“Yep.” Lucia’s got a game open on her phone as she said this.  
  
“What did they say?”  
  
“They’ll think about it.” Aina played with the strap of her handbag. “So we did what you asked. Take us out for ice cream. Bring Lio with us too.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Lio asked, bewildered, “I have to—”  
  
“You can do it at home tonight, I know it gets lonely ignoring your two goons.”  
  
Lio folded his arms, cheeks pushed out with a pout. He exhaled. “Fair point.” He confessed in defeat, beginning to put his stuff away.  
  
“He’s coming with us.” Galo gaped. “You two are way too fuckin’ embarrassing. Plus we have to wait for Remi.”  
  
“He’s going home with his bae.” Lucia shot that suggestion down with a grin, “You’re stuck with us gals.”  
  
Aina dragged him off the table to lock him with her arms hooked around his. “It’s just a couple blocks into town. We’ll walk back later on. Get your coat from your lockers.”  
  
“You wanna see my Animal Crossing camp?” Lucia asked Lio, after the discovery that Lio enjoyed playing Animal Crossing that’s what they’ve been talking about _ever since _during lunch periods.  
  
“Sure.” Lio answered, obliging.  
  
“I’m sorry you have to hang out with them, Lio.” Galo apologized.  
  
The laugh he gets in response makes this all the more better.  
  
  
  
  
☆☆☆  
  
  
  
  
Principal Foresight has some assembly going on for the seniors. It’s really the same old. Aina told them Heris had to go through the same thing when she was a senior, now an Alumni for their school. Valedictorian and Salutatorian make their speeches about how _exciting _it is to be a senior and how they’re no longer freshmen. Juniors were welcomed to come too because they were supposed to follow the seniors’ example and clearly, the seniors were roasting them because they weren’t really supposed to be there.

Principal Foresight is quieting the students down. Everyone’s yelling from across the room to each other, doing fortnite dances, moving to where they shouldn’t be sitting while the teachers supervising aren’t watching. People are play fighting, throwing shit at each other, running around the auditorium, and blasting rap music on their speakers.

"This place is a fucking zoo." Lio said, disgusted. "I cannot wait to graduate, I am so tired of these children."  
  
"Huh." Galo was honestly about to fall asleep. Lio was sitting right next to him in the packed auditorium with Aina on his left (Lio on his right) and Remi and Lucia were next to Aina. They had to come here after their second-period class to file into the large premise. Galo and Lio were supposed to keep their interaction lowkey until Lio just stopped giving a shit and continued talking to Galo anyway just to piss Meis and Gueira off. Plus, they’ve been texting nonstop for the past two days for hours about conspiracy theories and other nonsense Galo didn't think Lio would be into, and ended up following each other on social media that Galo’s friends have been annoying him about it constantly about commenting on Lio's photos and spam liking his pictures.  
  
“You still giving them the silent treatment?” Galo leaned in close to Lio’s ear so he could hear him properly.  
  
“Been forty eight hours approximately, and counting.” Lio looked down at his watch. “They really think I’m joking when I stop speaking to them. But look at this.” He showed all the unread messages on his phone from their group chat between him Meis and Gueira, including messages individually, on every social media. SMS messages included.  
  
He’s also been posting on social media how they’ve been following him around discreetly between classes while on silent treatment and probably blocked them from seeing it because by now they would’ve ticked.  
  
“You’re really pissed off at them aren’t you?” Galo whistled, “Sheesh. They’re begging you like Hell.”  
  
“If they don’t call a truce, then I’ll simply keep this going until I feel like forgiving them.”  
  
“When was the last time you did this?”  
  
“When they told my mum and dad they should educate me in sex education.”  
  
Galo’s eyes broaden. “_Jesus._”  
  
“I was so utterly disgusted, the worst possible class we ever took in the tenth grade and all they did was make inappropriate jokes and went and told my parents we were learning about it to purposely make them concerned, so I ignored them for two weeks.” Lio muttered, leaning back to put his phone away and folding his arms. “They act all nice with me as if I’d speak to them, but I said what I said. I’m giving silent treatment until further notice. Look at them.” He cocked his head over to Meis and Gueira sitting on the other end of the auditorium. Thyma is sitting with her friends, and Meis and Gueira are with a few other people they speak to on occasion but it’s clear they miss Lio with how they keep glancing at him and sending hard glares in their direction.  
  
“They’ll come around.” Galo assured.  
  
“Alright, alright. Settle down, everyone.” Principal Foresight stood in front of the podium, speaking into the mic. Some of the boys are ogling at their Assistant Principal, Biar— who graciously ignored their attempts at speaking with her. Some of the staff are there to quiet the students down, but of course, they barely listen until the principal speaks.  
  
“Cunt.” Lio muttered under his breath. “Look at him up there with that fake smile and happy face. We already know he’s feeling the exact opposite.”  
  
“Huh.” Galo wondered if that was actually true.  
  
“_You guys shut up!” _Aina shouted to the remaining people running their mouths, “Principal is trying to speak!”  
  
The loudmouth jocks should know better not to retaliate, but they do, and this time Lio told them to shut up. They do in an instant. People telling each other to shush and others getting pissed for being told to shut up causing a chain reaction that goes full circle.  
  
“Thank you.” Principal Foresight spoke once it was quiet. "I also would like to address that I need people to stop calling me Principal Fortnite whenever I'm in the halls, the classrooms, and anywhere on the premise. That is not my name. It is Principal Foresight."

"The fact that he had to address this is concerning," Aina said.

"Kinda sounds like Fortnite." Lucia jested. "Principal Fortnite."

They giggle among themselves including Galo, but they definitely weren't the only ones.

"And no I will not answer any questions on the matter. Moving on." Principal Foresight disclosed.  
  
It was pitch quiet in the auditorium. Someone from the back rows that it was a good idea to shout “_LeBron James!_” comically, causing some snickers to fill the area. Lio rolled his eyes and shook his head, nudging Galo in the arm for snorting. Galo bit his lip. Lucia got to be the one to snicker but he couldn’t— that’s pretty fucking unfair.

"Can you guys imagine if like, Principal Foresight actually dabbed on stage?" Lucia asked, and Galo lost his shit. Aina started to cackle, Remi and Lio trying very hard not to laugh as students kept whispering among themselves cracking jokes out loud.  
  
“I’m sure the class of twenty eighteen is excited to be here today.” Principal Foresight began, his tone promising. Now he got their attention. Cheers are filling the auditorium, all the seniors, including Galo— one of the loudest, cheering in excitement.  
  
“And juniors are only here to see how things work for once it’s their time—”  
  
_Boo’s _started filling the auditorium as he continued to talk, some seniors throwing jabs at their underclassmen, congratulating the juniors for being in this crucial spot in their academic year, and the seniors for getting this far.  
  
“—As seniors you are supposed to give a proper good example to your underclassmen by being on your best behavior. You have spent four years here, and just four years ago all of you were in their position. You are not here to learn academically and put in effort, you are here to continue to improve and grow, even when you are in college. This is not the time to be slacking off and thinking it’s over because this is your final year, never stop trying. Or it could ruin your chances of getting into your dream college. Think about that.”  
  
As much as Galo was listening to those words, it’s still like nine a.m in the morning, and he’s thinking about his bed. The speech went on for about a good thirty minutes including tips from the guidance and college counselor about choosing the right college to go to, making sure all preparations are done and over with by the end of the year, which includes applications which they were very happy to assist with. There would be more coming assemblies for the seniors about optional courses and all that _boring shit_. People began to complain about midway that they wanted to leave.

"Look at them again. There they go." Lio whispered to Galo as he nudged his chin over to Meis and Gueira staring directly at them and turning away in embarrassment, it made them both start to giggle.

"They really must miss you."

"How unfortunate."  
  
Once all senior announcements are done, of course— Principal Foresight doesn’t let everyone leave at once. The juniors have to leave first, going row by row. Anyone who leaves when they’re not called gets called back to sit down. The third period of class droned by before lunch, the hallways smell like someone smoked a fat blunt and on the way to the lunchroom, they gossip on the issue.  
  
“I love how people can smoke weed in the bathrooms and like, no one says shit about it.” Aina scrunched up her nose, “God, at least have some decency.”  
  
“Remember when we hotboxed in my car to try it out and we tried to get the smell off us?” Lucia snorted. “This isn’t anything new.” They had to spray a fuck ton of cologne and perfume, eat breath mints before having to leave for class. Galo said they can’t get high after that before school or during, not again. He's not fucking with Lucia's dealers.  
  
“There was a kid in my forensics class who smelled like it.” Remi commented, “I think he was one of them.”  
  
“Did anyone start college applications?” Galo asked tiredly, “I can pay someone a hundred dollars to do it for me.”  
  
“No.” Lucia answered, “I don’t feel like doing that shit either but college counselor says we gotta start on it before the year ends.”  
  
“You should.” Aina told them both. “Faster you get it done the less work.”  
  
Three trays are set down on their table. It’s not just Lio coming to sit with them today. It’s Meis and Gueira as well.  
  
Galo scooted over so that the three of them could sit down. Looks like the three of them made up.  
  
“You guys finally showed up.” He smiled, welcoming them despite Meis and Gueira’s unnerving glances. “You’re always welcome to sit with us, by the way.”  
  
“Meis and Gueira have something to say to you.” Lio glared at them, beckoning for the boys to talk to Galo and look directly at his face. “Come on. You’re both big boys. Grown adults. You know how to _apologize._”  
  
“We’re _sorry_, mate.” Gueira struggled to make out, but he did it. Galo can give him credit. “We’re sorry for threatening you. That was out of line, and it was wrong of us.”  
  
“We call a truce.” Meis stated, calmly. They’re both looking at him. Aina and Lucia are staring at Galo, too. Expecting of him to say an answer, because this is what they asked them to do. Remi thought this was absolutely ridiculous.  
  
“Okay.” Galo shrugged, “Okay. Cool. No hard feelings. No grudges. No beef. We cool?”  
  
“Yes.” Lio answered for them. But he wanted them to say so, too. “Is that right?”  
  
“Yeah, whatever.” Gueira mumbled. “Just cause we called a truce doesn’t mean we still don’t keep our eye on you.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Galo smiled. “Your hair color looks dope, dude. How’d you get it like that?”  
  
Gueira spluttered, confused by Galo’s sudden question.  
  
Aina started asking Meis about his band. Lio smiled at Gueira as he started to tell Galo about his cool dyed hair color, and spoke to Remi for a bit. Easing into the lunch table normally, as a functional group. Before Galo could end up having some conversation time with Lio Lucia is shouting for him to look at her Pokémon roster for a tournament game excitedly, grabbing his attention on purpose by sitting right in between them with her Nintendo switch out on the lunch table.  
  
“So since the bake sale is in two days, I meant to ask.” Aina began after some time, “Is anyone planning on bringing anything?”  
  
“Aren’t you bringing cookies?” Lio asked Galo.  
  
“Uh… well, haven’t really decided.” Galo said, pensive. Because that was actually a lie. Lucia snickered.  
  
“Whichever person decides to bring stuff is the real MVP. The shit they have there is amazing.” Lucia said with acclamation.  
  
“We can’t bake for shit.” Gueira shook his head. “Lio can, though. He usually does like every time we have one.”  
  
Lio gave Gueira an irritable glare. “I bake.” He said, apprehensive.  
  
“Really?” Galo’s interest piqued.  
  
“Yeah, but having to bake about a hundred cupcakes by yourself is a little taxing.” He gestured to his hands, covered by his fingerless gloves. Galo stared at them, but no one else seemed to notice.  
  
“A hundred?!” Aina screeched, “All by yourself?!”  
  
“Yeah.” Lio said like it wasn't a big deal, taking a bite out of his potato fries.  
  
“You could definitely ask us to lend a hand.” Galo offered. “Me and Aina bake stuff for the firehouse all the time.”  
  
Lio turned down the offer politely, “Thank you. But you guys really don’t have to—”  
  
“No, no you can’t do that all by yourself. Not this time.” Remi and Lucia are looking at Aina like she’s lost her mind as she continued to speak, “When do you usually bake them?”  
  
Lio stopped fiddling with his hands, eyes broadening. “Um. Tomorrow night, so it’s fresh.”  
  
“So fuck yeah we’re gonna help you bake the best cupcakes the bake sale is gonna have.” Aina settled it, “No buts, no nothing. You two,” She pointed at Meis and Gueira who stiffened visibly, “The both of you are helping too.”  
  
They paled instantly. Lucia and Remi freeze, dreadful. Galo and Aina smile at each other then at Lio, who looked more reluctant than ever for the sudden help.  
  
  
☆☆☆  
  
  
The plan is to bake the cupcakes at Galo’s house. It’s nighttime by the time everyone is done with their after school activities.  
  
Lio wrote the ingredients down so that he Meis and Gueira can go to the supermarket to get them. Remi, Lucia, Aina, and Galo prepared all the kitchenware in the meanwhile. His mother is still at work, so they have the house to themselves.  
  
“Lio just texted me they’re on their way.” Aina announced. Galo stopped fidgeting at the couch where he was sitting. Bouncing his leg and chewing on his thumb.

What he’s been doing the last half hour was stalk Lio on social media. His Instagram consisted of pictures of himself and his two friends, some with others Galo knew in passing. Photographed pictures of himself done by Gueira in different fashionable outfits, surprisingly, who took photographs of scenery and people among other things. Even the few selfies that Lio has were perfected in every aspect, in lighting and his features, he's glad he's gotten to follow Lio since his account was private. He navigated pages of his friends for a bit, while Gueira posts about football and his photographs, Meis is more oriented on his band. He's got an official page for it.

Lio had posted on Snapchat a picture of him Meis and Gueira captioned _"Silent treatment is over I missed these clowns," _A couple of hours earlier and it makes Galo snort. Lio liked to act like they were nuisances but the truth is he does need them around.  
  
“This is the first time he’ll be at my house.” Galo said, antsy.  
  
“You having a panic there, buddy?” Lucia snorted. “Sorry for us to like, third-wheel.”  
  
“Sorry I’m a little nervous!”  
  
“They’re just here to bake cupcakes,” Remi assured. “As friends, like you tend to claim so much.”  
  
“I know! But I’m like an excited nervous.” Galo said, all jittery.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
“He’s here!” Galo leaped from the couch, rushing over to the door and nearly tripping over his own foot. He opened the door, and not only did he see Lio, but he forgot that Meis and Gueira were right on either side of him. Lio wearing a denim black jacket over a shirt, and fancy striped bell-bottoms. This is the most domesticated he’s seen Lio aside from the leather jackets and boots.  
  
“Hello, sorry we’re late. I had to get changed and my mum kept asking us questions before we could leave.” Lio held up the bags of ingredients they had.  
  
“We had to let Lio’s mum know where we were going before we went to the supermarket.” Meis explained.  
  
“Welcome to my humble abode.” Galo welcomed them inside, “My mom ain’t here yet until later but she’s chill, don’t worry if you’re intruding. She knows I'm havin' some friends over. You look great." He told Lio.

"Thanks." Lio smiled, bashful.  
  
“You just live with your mum?” Gueira asked warily as Galo shut the door.  
  
“Ya, just me and her. Only child.” Galo said.

"We're here mainly to do this for Lio, just so you know."

"Fine by me."

"You have to tell me your makeup routine." Aina asked Lio as soon as he walked in before Galo could get a proper conversation in, Lio happily obliged with a laugh. Galo glared at Aina who's doing this on purpose, clearly. While that was going on, everyone gathered in the kitchen to set down the ingredients. Meis and Gueira shed their jackets while Galo rushed to take off Lio's jacket for him (he's a guest and he's just trying to be a_ gentleman._) to put aside on the living area couch.  
  
“So we need to bake a hundred cupcakes, it’s Halloween season.” Lio began, automatically leading their baking session. “I was thinking about what type of theme we should go for.”  
  
“Spiders.” Lucia said.  
  
“Frankenstein?” Aina pitched in. “We have all these different colors of icing.”  
  
“Ghosts.” Gueira impeded. “Ghosts are super cool.”  
  
“Pumpkins?” Galo suggested.  
  
“Everyone needs to decide on one, though. We can’t have different ideas. So how about we narrow it down to pumpkins and spiders.”  
  
“So ghosts are automatically eliminated.” Gueira sulked. “Then I’m choosin’ spiders.”  
  
“Pumpkins.” Aina said.  
  
“Spiders.” Meis chose.  
  
“Pumpkins.” Remi spoke.  
  
“I choose Pumpkins, but that would be a tie.” Lio turned to Galo, “How should we decide this?”  
  
“Rock paper scissors.” Galo proposed.  
  
Everyone stared at each other.  
  
Two rounds of rock paper scissors later, _Pumpkins _win.  
  
“We got a hundred cupcakes to help Lio make by tomorrow morning, so the faster we get to it the better. Burning Rescue, put your hands in.” Galo is the first to put his hand down.  
  
“What the fuck is Burning Rescue?” Gueira frowned.  
  
“We’re firemen so that’s the name we came up with for our team fire department. Kinda an inside thing, but you guys are apart of it now!”  
  
“What now?” Lio asked, perplexed.  
  
Aina and Lucia put their hands on top of Galo’s. Remi went next. Meis after Remi, then Gueira. Lastly, Lio placed his hand on top of everyone else’s.  
  
Galo shouted on the top of his lungs. “_Let’s bake those motherfucking cupcakes!_”  
  
The shouts in response are harmonious. So they get straight to it. But it doesn’t go as smoothly as it should operate, sometimes they’re dropping some ingredients and kitchenware on the floor. Following the recipe wrongly, there are a few arguments here and there but Aina suggested that everyone must cooperate together on this or else the batches of cupcakes will not get done. There’s eggs, frosting, cocoa powder, sugar, flour, baking soda, baking powder, salt, vanilla extract, oil, and sour cream.  
  
Some of them don’t bake to save their lives— so there’s _that_, Aina, Galo, Remi, and Lio are the ones with the most experience. Galo had to tell Meis and Gueira to be careful with some of the bowls of batter or else if it drops it’ll be the end of it. There’s effective communication, and there’s a lot of trial and error. More than Galo can expect.

"I think the reason why we're fucking up is because the mood is dead in here. We need some tunes." Gueira suggested, tapping a few buttons on his phone left on the counter. Music started to play. "Oops. My finger slipped." He grinned.

"You're fucking brilliant." Meis awed.

Galo didn't even think of that, but here they were. Thirty minutes later, giving in to the temptation of dancing to the tunes playing.  
  
The cupcake holder can only hold nine batches each, having bought a copious amount of cupcake containers to put them inside. With each set of cupcakes is done baking Remi and Aina handle the frosting. Lucia places them in the cupcake container. Meis and Gueira handle the decorations of the frosting. Lio and Galo work on making a new set from scratch, this way, everyone had a role they could work together effectively. Maybe dance and sing here and there while they’re at it, then back to work— the hours passing on.  
  
Galo told them to make themselves at home, and they could help themselves to the beers in the fridge and any snacks in the bin by the counter in case they got hungry. They were going to be here the entire night baking so they might as well get comfortable.

Gueira kept glaring at Galo whenever he noticed him getting too close to Lio.

"You better be keeping safe distance there, brother." He pointed, making sure that the two of them separate. 

Galo put his hands up.

Lio scoffed at him, "Just ignore him."  
  
Galo tried to follow Gueira's demands anyway, keeping a safe distance, (even though they keep ending up closer to each other) cracking an egg against the bowl and it broke, the yolk slipping out. “Oh shit!” He swore loudly.  
  
“You’re cracking the eggs too hard.” Lio chided, using another from the open carton. “Be more gentle.”  
  
“I’m too hyped up because of the Beyoncé songs that are playing right now.”  
  
They giggle and Lio moved closer to Galo, close enough that he felt himself blush to watch Lio show him how to properly crack the egg before adding the rest ingredients to whisk them. He made Galo try it himself, and he got too nervous pouring the sour cream that he dropped it into the bowl.  
  
“Fuck, my bad.”  
  
“It’s okay, just—” Lio picked up the small bowl from inside the batter, “Relax, we’ve got a lot done already. So much faster than I expected. I really appreciate all the help.”  
  
“No problem.” Galo turned to see everyone else dancing as they did their work on the cupcakes, except Remi, who was scolding Lucia and Aina to focus. Meis chuckling at Gueira doing a whole dance performance.  
  
“They all seem to be havin’ more fun than I thought.” Galo smiled as he began to whisk the ingredients, he's not the only one bouncing along to the music. He doesn't like to boast about it, but he could dance pretty good. His friends can back him up on that with how they were egging him on earlier. But he can see Lio unwinding a little as they got to work, energized while at it (he's mouthing some of the _lyrics_).

Galo thought Lio only liked death metal shit but he was wrong. Meis and Gueira liked a variety based on the music they play, meaning Lio did as well.  
  
“I think it's impossible to resist dancing to Beyoncé.” Lio said with a whimsical smile.

Galo laughed heartedly. "That's true!" Once everyone was done getting hyped up by all the music from a selection of different genres the clear tension he's got with Meis and Gueira will probably return. But this is bonding exercise, so they're making progress.

Lio tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, averting his gaze behind Galo. “Could you pass me the cupcake tray?” He pointed.

Galo stared. "What?"

"The tray, it's right behind you. Right there?" Lio's trying not to smile, pointing again. "Earth to Galo?"  
  
“Oh! Sure, shit. Sorry.” Galo passed it over to Lio, watching Lio carefully pour it inside each cavity. Everyone calmed down once the next track started to play while they worked, but it made Galo feel peaceful. “Um. You know you don’t gotta wear those gloves all the time, right? You’re in my house.”  
  
Finishing, Lio set the empty bowl aside. “You don’t want to see my hands.” He said modestly.  
  
“What happened to ‘em?” Galo asked quietly. He took Lio’s hands. “Can I?”  
  
“Yes, of course. But when you’re done, put them back on.” Lio asked, “Please.”  
  
“Okay.” Galo took them off, noticing the healing burn scars that covered Lio’s palms, the back of his hand. His wrist, and some of his fingers.  
  
“I give donations to the food drive and bake things for the bake sale for the students who really need it, so I’m busy in the kitchen a lot. I like to bake so I can improve, but I burn myself. A lot.” Lio explained, “So I have to wear my gloves to cover the ones that left scars.”  
  
“Jesus Christ!” Galo sighed. “You need to be more careful!"  
  
“I know. Tend to make mistakes a lot and my mum has to yell at me for burning myself.” Lio said. "Unless I'm at my home I usually keep these on."  
  
Galo slipped the gloves back on Lio’s fingers, “I want you to know you’re our friends now, so if you need a helping hand doing stuff like this it’s not a problem at all. Helping people is our profession!”  
  
“But this is a lot to ask for,” Lio asked, recessive— but Galo squeezed his hands tighter in his larger ones.  
  
“That’s what friends are for, right?” Galo grinned. “A’ight. Let’s get this baby in the oven and move on to the next one.”  
  
“Okay.” It’s a ghost of a smile, but Galo sees it nice and clear. It made his heart warm in ways he never expected.  
  
“You wanna see this meme I found?” He asked randomly, just to lighten the mood. “What I love about memes is that they don’t have to make sense, like at all, but they’re just so fucking funny anyway. Look at this shit. I saw it this morning and couldn’t stop losing my shit.” He pulled up the picture on his phone to show to Lio.  
  
He started to snicker at Lio’s bewildered expression.  
  
“Fuck it. Vanilla extract on the wall.” He read the top and bottom text out loud.  
  
“Do you just—” Galo wheezed, “Do you see how stupid this is?”  
  
Lio snorted. “What is the context?”  
  
“I don’t know! That’s the funny thing! They never make any sense.”

"Why is the vanilla extract on the wall? Is this like a reference? A joke to something?"

"Lucia sent this to the group chat without saying shit, and everyone was just like what the fuck does this mean. We literally don't know."  
  
“Meis and Gueira send me stuff like this all the time and I never understand what they mean.”  
  
“It’s just like, I dunno. Vanilla extract on the wall.”

“This just made my night.” Lio sighed, tired from trying to decipher the picture. “I am astonished. I still can’t understand_ why_ or what this means.”  
  
“We should just say this out loud whenever one of us is sad, and we’d just lose our shit.”  
  
“Like an inside joke.”  
  
“Yeah!” Galo beamed. "Hold on I got more to show you, I swear they crack me up every time." He doesn't mean to distract them from all the baking, but he's gonna do it anyway.  
  
Their shared humor of the nonsense that is internet culture is what matters right now, that Galo gets to do this with Lio, talk with him about silly things and show stupid funny videos he finds hilarious. They never got the opportunity to actually bond outside of class, outside of school in general.  
  
“Okay, let’s get back to baking.” Lio patted Galo on the chest, “Thank you for showing those videos to me.”  
  
Galo’s mother comes home, and by the time she does it’s ten o’clock in the night. Her car parking in the driveway. The door opened as she entered.  
  
“I thought there was a party happening here because I could hear the music from outside.” Mrs. Thymos shut the door, keys jingling, donned in scrubs. “You kids throwin’ a party without me?”  
  
“Hey Mrs. T!” Aina waved.  
  
“Hey mama Thymos.” Lucia saluted.  
  
“Hello, Mrs. Thymos.” Remi kept it formal.  
  
“Hey ma!” Galo greeted, “Welcome home!”  
  
“What’s going on here?” Mrs. Thymos asked, noticing how much of a disarray the kitchen was.  
  
“We’re making cupcakes, ma.” Galo answered, “How was work?”  
  
Lio looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole.  
  
“Good, good. I see your friends are over sweetie, but who are these new faces?”  
  
“I’m so sorry Mrs. Thymos.” Lio apologized, “I am Lio, one of Galo’s friends. These two are Meis and Gueira.”  
  
“Aw, don’t worry about it!” Mrs. Thymos laughed, “Nice to meet you, Galo’s new buddies from school. It’s nice to see new faces. You guys can call me Maria. I don’t mind.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Mrs. Thymos.” Meis responded, casual.  
  
“Hey Mrs. Thymos!” Gueira, the confident soul. Lio whacked him with the whisk in his hand. “Nice to meet you.” He wheezed.  
  
Mrs. Thymos looked around, eyes landing on the cupcakes. “Those look pretty good. What’re these for?”  
  
“School bake sale.” Remi answered.  
  
“Ah. How many of these?”  
  
“Um. A hundred.” Lio said, bashful. Mrs Thymos’ jaw dropped.  
  
“Oh _lord _you guys are gonna be in my kitchen for a Hell of a long night. This some type of charity work?” She joked.  
  
“Sorta. We wanted to help Lio make them because he usually does it by himself.” Galo explained.  
  
“Poor child. You guys are really sweet for helping him out. I’d die if I had to bake this many cupcakes.” She chuckled, “I have to freshen up. Are you kids good?”  
  
“Yep!” There’s a chorus of the variation coming from everyone simultaneously. Lio and Galo get started on the next batter. His mother crept up to Galo as Lio was rummaging through the bags for more sugar, whispering in his ear.  
  
“Is that him?” She asked, “That one lab partner you used to tell me all about back when you were in the ninth grade?”  
  
“Ye— _ma_ can you not do this right here?!” Galo whispered-yelled. Aina and Lucia are sneaking glances at them both now, eavesdropping. “Yes it is.”  
  
“I thought the two of you stopped talking.”  
  
“We did for a while— it’s a…. It’s a long story.”  
  
“Oh, I see.” His mother smirked mischievously, “You talked about him like he was the best thing in the world I thought you and him had somethin’ going on.”  
  
“We’re not— we’re just friends, mom. Friends.”  
  
“He’s beautiful.”  
  
“Ma, you need to go freshen up, okay. You had a long day. You need to rest after that long shift you had at the hospital.” Galo placed his hands on her shoulders to direct her up the stairs so she could go to the bathroom. Galo went back to the kitchen, Aina and Lucia are giggling.  
  
“Since ninth grade, huh?” Aina teased. “You used to tell your mom. All about—”  
  
“Shut up.” Galo grits, blushing madly.  
  
“Your mum is very beautiful,” Lio told Galo, earnest, he’s back to making a new cupcake batter. “Now I know who your beauty takes after.”  
  
“You flatter me.” Galo snorted. “Everyone says that once they see her.”

Maria Thymos raised Galo at a young age until now, sharing azure hair and eyes cerulean blue. Youth still traces her features, and it attracted her a lot of attention but she’s proud to be raising Galo. Working hard to support them both and doesn’t want to trade anything else in the world, even as Galo would like for her to be happy. Lio doesn't ask any questions about his father, clear that he's no longer in the picture. Instead, simply changing the subject.  
  
“You wanna have a try at pouring the batter?” Lio asked, “Please don’t be reckless with it.”  
  
“Can’t make any promises.” Galo said. He’s telling the truth. When he does, he spills it messily on the cupcake tray and Lio told him to try again until he gets it right.  
  
There’s a stack of cupcake containers lined up on the counter once it hit a quarter to midnight. Luckily there are plastic bags in the house to place the finished cupcakes inside.  
  
They have to sit in the living area to lounge and take a breather by the time they’re done.  
  
“I can’t feel my fucking _back_.” Galo leaned on the couch.  
  
“My hands are tingling,” Lio said weakly.  
  
“We still have to clean up the kitchen.” Aina reminded them. “Galo. This is your house. _Get up._”  
  
“Fine!” Galo rose, “_Fuck my back_.” He hunched over feeling like an old man.  
  
Lio laughed, hoarsely, “How I feel in the mornings.”

Galo busted out laughing. “Mood.”  
  
Lio got up to help them clean up the kitchen. Remi did as well. It was left a mess and it was only better if they fixed the mess or Galo’s mother would get upset. That took another hour in itself until Aina convinced that Lucia Meis and Gueira had to help too. With all helping hands, the kitchen was back to how it originally was before it was destroyed in a hundred cupcake baking adventure.  
  
They divided who took the cupcakes home to bring to the bake sale tomorrow. They put it in the trunk of Lucia’s car to take home. Each of them would take home some of the cupcakes and all bring them in the morning.  
  
Lio thanked them all for their help, honestly, he didn’t have to— but he was modest like that. And it was kind of adorable.  
  
Galo hugged Lucia and Aina goodbye. He wanted them to stay but unfortunately, it was a school night. Remi waved Galo goodbye, getting a ride from Lucia. Lio told Meis and Gueira to wait for him, and that he’d ride with them home but he just wanted to talk to Galo for a little.  
  
Seeing everyone off, Lio is the last one.  
  
“Thank you again for tonight.”  
  
“I’ve heard you say thank you more times than I count tonight.”  
  
“Shut _up_.” Lio muttered. “I feel like I have to. You guys helped me bake _a hundred _cupcakes.”  
  
“Eh, not a big deal.”  
  
“It’s asking for a lot.”  
  
“Ah ah!” Galo stopped Lio, “Don’t gimme that. Once you’re apart of our squad we automatically do any favors for each other.”  
  
“I really appreciate it…” Lio clasped his hands together. “Really, Galo.”  
  
Galo rubbed the back of his head, feeling cheeks darkening a shade of red. “When I said make it up to you… for lost time, this is what I meant. Being able to actually spend time together.”  
  
Lio smiled.  
  
Galo averted his gaze. They stood there. Lio staring down at his shoes.  
  
“_For fuck’s sake!_” Gueira shouted at them impatiently from their motorcycles parked across the street, waiting. They both blush, Lio turned back around to face Galo.  
  
“Um.” Galo stammered. “At school. See you. I mean, see you at school tomorrow.”  
  
Lio took Galo’s hand, squeezing it appreciatively with both hands. He looked back up at Galo, stepping closer to lean in and kiss him on the cheek. Then he let go of Galo’s hand.  
  
“Why did you do that.” Galo blurted out.  
  
Lio’s smile faded, so Galo couldn’t really tell what was behind that passive face, “I don’t know. Goodnight, T.” He told Galo, voice a little coy as he turned around and walked oddly fast to his motorcycle.

"Bye." Galo called out dumbly, probably a minute too late after Lio was already halfway down the street. For a little, Lio's steps faltered and he turned back just to give Galo a sly smile before he turned his back to him again. He processed that Lio just called him by a nickname. T. For his last name, Thymos. Holy shit.  
  
Galo entered his house. His sweater is filled with stains from all the cupcakes they were making. He stared at all the cupcakes on the counter, and he can’t feel his muscles from the soreness. His ears are burning and his heart is pounding. Lio Fotia just kissed him on the fucking _cheek. _Like three weeks ago, they would've only just continued to see each other from afar without Galo gaining up the confidence to have another shot at this friendship thing. _Friendship thing, huh. _Galo smiled, just a little bit, well, whatever that was Lio did. That was _awesome_.  
  
“Honey?” His mother asked, descending down the stairs dressed in her robe and slippers, pajamas on. Galo's smile vanished so he doesn't look like a fucking maniac. “Everyone left already?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s pretty late.” Galo answered with a clear of his throat, playing it cool.  
  
“Everything okay?” She asked. “You seem so tense.”  
  
“Yeah! Yeah. Nothing’s wrong.” Galo said, nervous. “Nothing happened.”  
  
His mother frowned, then she crossed her arms. “I never said anything _happened_.”  
  
“Well nothing happened.” Galo assorted the remaining cupcakes in the center of the counter.  
  
“Okay, okay.” His mother spared him to share any details, “You just seem so on edge. You know. After that Lio boy said goodbye to you—”  
  
“—Ma! Stop it!” Galo demanded, “You were watching?!” This means she was spying on them and quickly ran up the stairs before he came back inside so she could pretend to just _be there _and he really doesn't want his mother eavesdropping on him and Lio's conversations, or asking about their relationship. But it's too late, she's met him already. _Fuck._  
  
“I just wanted to check up on you guys and I thought I would be intruding. It seemed intimate. I don’t know Galo, did something happen between you two?" His mother’s fucking with him. He knows she is. She’s snorting and Galo walked past her to storm up the stairs.

“Honey!”  
  
“We’re not talkin’ about this! I’m tired and I’m going to _bed_.”  
  
  
  
☆☆☆  
  
  
  
The bake sale crowded the entire lobby area by the cafeteria the next morning. Galo had to come early in the morning with the others to bring all their cupcakes.  
  
He acknowledged all the _hard work _put into giving all these donations and providing food for the school just so people can have the privilege of eating something other than school lunch. Lio does a lot more than just student government, and it’s pretty amazing.  
  
He had to do more stuff during lunch, so the rest of them were present at their table while Lio wasn’t there. Galo was a little worried.  
  
“He’s probably just helpin’ out the staff.” Meis eased his nerves. “Sometimes he’s not at lunch because he volunteers to do a lotta stuff.”  
  
“Yeah.” Gueira said. “He’ll be back soon.”  
  
“You guys sure?”  
  
“We had to lug like twenty cupcake containers each to the bake sale this morning.” Aina said, sluggish. “Maybe he’s handling the rest.”  
  
“I barely got any sleep last night.” Lucia mumbled, leaning on Aina’s shoulder.  
  
“None of us did.” Remi acknowledged, a cup of coffee from earlier this morning seated next to him as he’s doing homework.  
  
“I wish I had me some caffeine.” Gueira yawned, “Fuck. Is there still some in the vending machine?”  
  
“Think everyone might’ve finished it. Need to restock.” Aina blinked her eyes slowly.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“We can do this. Just…. Just two more hours of the day left.” Galo slurred, “Fuck, we were so focused on the cupcakes we forgot to get our daily dose of caffeine.” He fell asleep in class more than once, and didn't get any homework done last night. He ended up knocking out on the bed without changing clothes.

When his English teacher asked where his homework was he just responded he was too sexy to do homework (_"he uses this excuse every time Ms. McMann," Thyma groaned. The class laughed, and Lio giggled from behind him. "You know damn well it's true!" Galo argued.) _His AP Physics teacher smacked him in the head with a ruler for sleeping and that's how he knew he barely got enough sleep last night, maybe about a good five hours in total.  
  
“Ugh.” Lucia groaned. “Where’s Lio? Wasn’t done showing him my camp progress in Animal Crossing.”  
  
“Did you do the pre-calc homework?” Meis asked Aina tiredly.  
  
“Dude, fuck no. I knocked out as soon as I got home.” Aina started rummaging through her bag, “I guess we could like, do it together.”  
  
“Sure.” Meis obliged, another yawn escaping his lips.  
  
A plastic bag was set on their table as everyone was on the verge of falling asleep, or half-asleep.  
  
“I’m here.” Lio panted.  
  
“Hey!” Gueira instantly perked up, Galo snored before the sound of Lio’s voice woke him up.  
  
“Oh, fuck. Hey Li! I didn’t even notice you here! Come! Sit!” Galo dragged Lio by the arm to sit on the empty space next to him. "We were just talkin' about where you were."  
  
“I was a little late to lunch because I was convincing the ladies running the bake sale if I could take one case of cupcakes. Took me some time. But I wanted to repay you guys for helping me out last night.” Lio explained, pushing down the plastic bag to reveal the cupcakes they’ve baked. Just one case, but it’s kept specially for them. “I saved one for us to share.”  
  
“Holy shit.” Now Lucia was wide awake. “This is for all of us?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Lio you’re the best!” Aina prattled, “You’re so sweet!”  
  
“We’re really tired. But you didn’t have to do this for us.” Galo murmured. “We thought this would be for the kids only.”  
  
“But if I can’t show my thanks by saving this how else can I show how much I appreciated the help? I haven’t burned my hands for once, and that tells you something.” Lio smiled, “Enjoy yourselves.”  
  
“Free cupcakes!” Gueira cheered, “I need the fucking sugar rush.”

"There's only enough for everyone, you animal." Meis chided. "Watch your intake."  
  
“Remi?” Lio offered. “You have to. You helped us too.”  
  
“Just one.” Remi gave in. Opening the case, everyone took a cupcake from inside. Doing a toast by bumping them together before taking a bite.  
  
And it tasted _amazing. _The sugar rush euphoric and taste buds exploding from the sweet taste, Galo and Lio exchanged bashful glances at one another, smiling.

"Hey! Stop making those googly eyes at each other. No, _no._" Gueira demanded.

"Sorry! Sorry." Galo said. Quickly, their shared eye contact broke apart. Lio giggled at Galo stiffening visibly at Gueira's words.

"You can't keep them apart from each other." Lucia reminded him. 

"Watch it." Gueira warned Galo directly.

"_Stop it_." Lio glared, "We didn't do anything, so stop getting your pantaloons in a twist."  
  
At least they were wide awake to survive the rest of the school day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galo ain't breathing near Lio until he's approved by his two Dads. Welcome to slow burn central, we have lots of cheek kisses.
> 
> I'm on these places!! **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**
> 
> See you next chapter. ❤


	4. A Royally Fucked Up Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which The Gang Gets Babysitting Duty on a fine Halloween night and of course, it goes disastrously wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was like. 38 pages on my docs, possibly even more. Happy belated Halloween.

Curse the demonic feeling of kindness that manifested itself inside of Lio's heart. The college counselor wanted people to work in the library— now considered a joint college office for seniors who are there to work on their college applications. Working at the school was an easy job, since he attended school on a regular basis and the hours were flexible, and _possible. _During some days of the week and none of the weekends since it was exclusive only the days he could go to class. He could handle it, including how late he left the school sometimes.   
  
He's had experience working in the school library the years he's gone here already so the faculty was happy to offer the position of a helper to struggling students. He's tutored before. Working with other students isn't a hassle once he's gotten used to it. Balancing a job and student government, plus helping out faculty when they needed extra hands was the taxing part, but it helped him build connections with the school administration and a couple recommendations under his belt. Some of the staff he did like, some not so much. (Coughs, Principal Foresight. The _prick._) When Meis and Gueira weren't around he could mingle with the administrative staff easily and they were always happy to chat with him.   
  
It helped keep him busy. He liked to keep himself occupied. So here he was, at three twenty four in the afternoon cooped up in the college office on standby for students occupying the computers on the far ends of the library. A few have gushed about how sweet he was and how he made the task seem so much easier and that's his goal, really, but the part where he's complimented on his sweetness takes him aback. _Has he always been this sweet? _He's positive people have seen his meaner side more than his nice side.   
  
The weather today wasn't looking so nice. Not the regular chilled temperature he's grown to despise since moving here. It's that, and impending heavy rain and dark clouds that had students rushing out of the building as fast as possible to get home, umbrellas in hand. The mixture a disaster for Lio. As long as he was here he would be fine. Some of the students resided in here because they wanted to wait for somebody, not in the mood to leave yet, or wanted some shelter from the rough weather.   
  
Meis and Gueira came to visit after their final period ended, practice for Gueira was cancelled today due to the rainy weather so they spent time keeping Lio company while trying to browse things on the computers Lio advised them not to. Gueira bought this camera and he's messing around with it recording everything. A documentary for film, he said. Everyone was cool with it as long as he wasn't doing any funny business.  
  
Lio told them to behave, but they don't anyway. Browsing from YouTube to websites selling merch, anything haven't named has probably been browsed. Trying to distract Lio from his job to show him videos.  
  
"My band is waiting for me at my place. Tommy is gonna start nagging at me to host the guests." Meis told them, standing up.   
  
"Lemme come with and watch?" Gueira begged, "Not really feelin' staying with my folks tonight when they got relatives over and are gonna start askin' me about my bloody football scholarships."   
  
Lio snorted. "My relatives do that _all the time _when they're over. Just say it's going good and that you're thinking about it so they won't ask anymore questions."   
  
"They're just so fuckin' nosy! They _will _ask questions!"   
  
"Why not. My bandmates love ya anyway." Meis accepted the request. Gueira pumped a fist in the air and whooped.   
  
"Fuck yes!"   
  
Gueira is just lucky his parents love Meis and his older brother. (A _doctor_, surprisingly, just supporting Meis in their home) That they tolerate Gueira using wanting to spend quality time with his partner as an excuse to not be around during family gatherings and guests normally visiting.   
  
"So come along with me." Meis said. "I'm leaving. Like, _right now_."  
  
"Yes sir." Gueira sprung up from his chair. He looked at Lio. "You sure you gonna be okay on your own here?"   
  
"_Yes. _You ask this every single time." Lio sighed, but he's used to it. The question is inevitable. Something about their protectiveness is both irking and endearing at the same time, because he's aware of how much they care about him while knowing how much Lio was capable _of_— it’s just that a part of them couldn’t help but baby him sometimes anyway like they have the right to. _(“We do.” They said. “Piss off.” Lio said back.) _  
  
“You work here until pretty late.” Gueira reasoned, “It’s fall. Gets pretty dark out after like, six o’ clock.”  
  
“Plus it’s gonna rain pretty bad.” Meis reminded Lio. Gueira instinctively wraps an arm around Meis’ shoulder, and Meis leaned into it, holding Gueira’s hand hanging over his shoulder.  
  
“I’ll be fine.” Honestly, Lio’s tired. But he masked it with indifference. “Don’t want to keep your bandmates waiting.” He teased, although it was latent. They both understood his humor.  
  
“Yep.” Meis nodded at Lio. “See ya, Lio.”  
  
Gueira reached to give Lio a pat on the head, ruffling his hair. “Catch ya tomorrow, kiddo.” He paused, as if he remembered something. “By the way, on our way here we saw Thymos.”  
  
Lio hadn’t seen Galo all day other than in their shared classes, since he started volunteering lunch periods he doesn’t get to sit at their table as much as he liked. Meis and Gueira still did, though— despite their clear opinions on Galo that’s slowly changing, they’re hard to please. That made their chances at conversation limited unless Galo made plans for everyone to see each other after school.  
  
“Really?” He visibly perked up, then quickly hid it by looking calm. “What was he doing?”  
  
“I dunno. He was in the robotics room doing something. Couldn't really see. Didn't think about it enough to ask, just know he's into that shit. I was coming from film." Gueira said. Film is more of a recovery class since Gueira had credits to catch up on, but since then he's been carrying that camera around. He does enjoy photography already so it's nothing of a surprise.  
  
"So you told me just because you would like for me to know?"   
  
"Don't get any funny ideas now. We still don't want you hanging out with him too much." Gueira pointed at Lio as they began to turn around to leave.  
  
"I could do what I _want_." Lio sassed back.   
  
"We have custody over you!" Gueira remarked and it was loud enough that some of the students began to stare at Lio in confusion. Lio ignored the looks and sighed. Someone called him over. He was relieved to assist them instead of standing around for another five minutes.  
  
The students were beginning to clear out when the hours breezed past. A lot of them were waiting for rides. So Lio had to work on shutting off the computers left on. Before that, make sure people didn't leave their saved information in search engines like reckless idiots who want it stolen from them. This was done by a few people already. The rain could be heard pattering against the windows from the outside. The skies extremely dark. The staff members told Lio he could give them his timesheet and they could sign it now as he clocked out for the school night, so he obliged. Going back to his locker to get his things. The hallways are empty as well.   
  
It's not until he looked through his backpack he realized that he forgot to bring an umbrella, staring up in terror.   
  
"Fuck." He murmured. "Of course you would forget your fucking umbrella when you knew it was going to _rain_, Lio." He scolded himself. _Genius. _He remembered eating breakfast with his parents and he was running late, mother asking why he couldn't at least finish his breakfast needing the _nutrients _and that it was okay to not take the motorcycle today. His father could drop him off and his mom rushing him out of the house without lending him an umbrella like usual.  
  
It didn't make the traffic any less inevitable. His father telling Lio to text his mother once he was inside the school and asking how he was planning on getting home tonight if Lio should call him to bring the car.   
  
Honestly Lio did _not _feel like getting a ride from his father as it is. He's too much more stern compared to his mother. But the two of them scold him for little things enough. He doesn't want to trouble them. Leaving the building, he pulled his earbuds out to place them in his ears. Lio called him on the phone, standing under the awning above the area by the vestibule entrance, surprisingly there’s a lot of people still waiting out here with their friends, or speaking with others as they wait for the weather to calm down.   
  
_"Are you finished with work?" _  
  
"Yes, dad. But I'm going to get a ride with my friends."   
  
_"Meis and Gueira?" _  
  
Lio doesn't mean to lie— he told them to leave because they expected he would be getting a ride back home from his father. If he had told them now they would risk getting into an accident by careening back down all the way to this side of town just to pick Lio up and take him back safe and sound.   
  
If he said it was another friend his father was going to be concerned alright.   
  
"Yes." Lio responded. The small pang of guilt remained. Though this isn't the first time he's come up with little white lies and excuses.   
  
_"Do you see the weather out there?" _  
  
"I _do_— dad, it's just going to take a while because they're still doing club activities."   
  
_"How long is that going to take?" _As if Lio doesn't have to deal with overprotectiveness enough from Meis and Gueira. _"I need them to bring you home as soon as this rain clears out. It's dangerous to even drive in this weather. Always such crazy weather in these American cities." _  
  
"I know. I know. I'll stay here and wait for them. I'm fine." Lio leaned against the wall.   
  
_"Call me when you are reaching home. It's late, Lio. You don't want to worry your mother either. She's at home and I'm still at work and I don't want to hear anything happened." _His father directed. Lio resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He's been trying to cooperate better with his parents and get along with them instead of argue and _rebel _as they'd like to say.   
  
"Okay. I will."   
  
_"I'm being absolutely serious here." _  
  
"Dad! I'm _responsible_. I can take care of myself. The both of you ensured that for me well enough. So _don't worry._" Lio assured. "I'll let you know. Okay? I'll see you before dinner."   
  
_"Alright, son." _  
  
Lio was grateful to end the call. He doesn't like it when they see him as helpless still. He's fully prepared on how to handle danger when he sees it in the streets. On the road. Plus Meis and Gueira made sure to stick by his side the days he's not alone, so they know Lio is with someone. He understands why they wouldn't want him wandering the streets at night. Promepolis isn't a friendly city in the nighttime. There are things that happen on the news. His father said. _People getting killed. People going missing. And these are school kids. Your age. _His mother would add. As if Lio doesn't need a microphone to repeat what is already being presented to him.   
  
Meis and Gueira _aren't _here. So they _can't _give him a ride home. His mind wandered off to Galo's friends… looking on his phone to check through social media, first opening Instagram. He browsed through just a little bit and watched some stories. Stopping at one posted by Galo half an hour ago. It seems like he's working on _something_. He remembered how excited he was as he showed Lio his Matoi a week back at their usual meeting spot, the library, and it was an extravagant creation.  
  
He could tell how passionate Galo is about engineering and being able to work on robotic designs. By what it's captioned how he's working on a special gift for a special somebody. Lio's heart skipped a beat. _A special someone. _A friend. A crush. A lover. It could be anybody. He doesn’t deny the ache in his chest at the possibility of it being somebody else that Galo liked. He doesn’t know if Galo’s dating anyone, if he was, he’d probably be like Remi and his girlfriend Alisa, only less private and more the type to show his partner off.  
  
Maybe Lio’s got it all wrong. Maybe Galo was actually private— before he knew Galo like that he did share a few things, about his likes or hobbies and all that. He never disclosed whether he was in a relationship or not. A part of him is wondering if Meis and Gueira were perhaps right _to some degree_, Galo isn’t like the other pricks that roam the halls using people’s hearts and breaking them the next day to go after another person vulnerable. Looking at him, it’s easy for anyone to harbor some sort of feelings for him. He’s just unbearably sweet. Lio is a fool, and he knew it.   
  
For fuck’s sake, he’s also stubborn to still bother chasing after Galo in hopes they’d talk again— and now that they are, there’s the question if Lio is the only one or else he’d be getting too close on someone’s man. _Ha. _  
  
_Why am I thinking about this? _The water leaking from the awning is dripping to the ground in tandem with the rain droplets.  
  
Galo's friends are probably home by now. It's too late to ask them. He doesn't think he would want to burden anybody in this weather. There are a few students leaving the school to head out. Opening their umbrellas as if the world wanted to mock Lio for being a klutz. He doesn't have any choice. He needed to get home and maybe he could take the bus further into town and walk the rest of the way to his home down the neighborhood. 

He put on a random playlist on his phone and shoved it in his pocket. Music drowning out the sounds of the rain.  
  
He's going to get _drenched _but it is what it is. He's shivering. With only his leather jacket with a long-sleeved turtleneck, and a scarf wrapped around his neck to keep his warm. Beginning to quickly walk from the awning and letting the droplets hit his skin until his hair grew damp, swiftly brushing past the still bodies of students with umbrellas or with none and just a hood over their heads. Rain trickling down his forehead and down his clothes. He hugged himself. The bus stop meant he had to walk down the long path down campus to reach the end of the block where the bus stops were connecting to the next further into town or to the freeway.   
  
He heard fast footsteps but he must be mistaking it for the rain. He had a switchblade ready in his left boot if he had to slice someone's face open. He's not in the mood tonight for confrontation. Lio doesn't look back.   
  
A shadow loomed over him, the figure beside Lio holding something over his head so that the rain would stop falling on him. Shielded by something _red. _Lio looked up with wide eyes and a racing heart, pulling out his headphones in time.  
  
"I knew that was you." Galo breathed out. He's been running. "Hey, you!"   
  
“Hey, stud.” Lio played it cool, thinking Galo had left by now. Meis and Gueira said he was in the robotics classroom probably half an hour before they left.  
  
“Hey gorgeous.” Galo said, sportively.

"That's a little bold, don't you think?"

Galo went red, "Ah shit, you said something to me so I thought I could say something too. I'm so sorry."  
  
“I’m kidding.” Lio smirked. Radiating confidence, although he felt a little exposed regarding how he’s soaked at the moment.  
  
“What were you doin’ walkin’ out here without an umbrella?” Galo bent over a little to catch his breath. “I was just now leavin’ and I saw someone walking out the school without one, I ran and noticed that hair and knew it had to be you.” Instinctively Galo pulled Lio closer to him by the waist, and the action startled Lio mildly. There’s pleasant heat emanating from him, it’s tempting— Lio wanted to lean into it unconsciously.  
  
“So if this were anyone you’d come running over to them to put an umbrella over their head?” Lio questioned, challenging. Hiding any trace of susceptibility he was harboring.  
  
“Wouldn’t make a difference, it just happened to be you.” Galo said.   
  
“I left my umbrella,” Lio admitted, bashful. “Left home in a hurry today and forgot it. So I was hoping I would just take the bus back home.”  
  
“Where’s Meis and Gueira?”  
  
“Everybody thinks we're like the three fucking musketeers,” Lio said, irritably. Galo's eyes broaden.

"Well damn." He whistled. Bewildered.

"Sorry. It's not you," Lio quickly sympathized, "it's just that whenever it's just me alone the first question people ask is where they are and I have to remind them that we do not exist only when we're together, I can be without them for at least five fucking minutes."

"Maybe it's because you're usually together I just naturally assumed..." Galo scratched his head, "But I'm guessing they ain't here?"

"They've left." Lio responded before Galo can ask why he hadn’t called them or anything by now. “It’s raining out. They’d get worried.”  
  
Galo hummed. “It is pretty bad out right now. And you’re planning on driving home on your motorcycle?”  
  
“My dad dropped me off this morning because I was late, actually, hence why I’m taking the bus.”  
  
“Right! Right,” Galo sighed, “Makes so much more sense now. _Duh. _You’re probably thinking like _God this fucking dumbass_—” The words make Lio snort under his breath.  
  
“No it’s alright. I know, sometimes I get carpooled so I’d have to get a ride back. I told my father I’d be getting one from Meis and Gueira so I wouldn’t worry him.” He just doesn’t feel like sitting in a car with him, and he wouldn’t like to explain why.   
  
“Come with me to my car. It’s dark out. You can’t just be walkin’ out here this late at night.” Galo offered.  
  
“But.” Lio said, dumbfounded, “I was… I was going to take the bus.”  
  
“I’ll give you an option!” Galo said, “Either you wanna take the bus or wait in my car with me until the rain stops.” He’s got the umbrella more raised over Lio’s head now to ensure that he’s not getting any more wet. It’s raining heavy, too.  
  
“You need to share some of the umbrella with yourself, you’re getting wet!” Lio held the handle modestly to push it towards Galo, but Galo only laughed as he refused. Letting some of his hair get drenched. He’s only wearing a jacket and a black t-shirt with the FDNY logo printed in the center.  
  
“I’d rather get myself soaking wet than let you continue to walk in the damn rain, you getting your pretty little self all wet!” Galo argued, sprightly, “Let me. I’ll be fine, I’m not the one who’s gonna catch a cold when frankly, I don’t get all that cold. I can see you shivering.”  
  
Lio froze, “Are you an idiot?” He asked with exasperation. “Almost like you haven’t changed since the ninth grade. The same old fool.”  
  
“Same old fool I am.” Galo took pride in that, “You still haven’t decided yet.”  
  
Lio was going to take the bus at first. But he wasn’t going to be that stubborn to turn down Galo’s offer. He’s always being so kind. The old him would have just told him off that it wouldn’t be necessary and storm off to the bus stop and waited another hour for one to show up. He barely used his Metro cards, the school offered one to all students for the semester until it ended, then they’d have to get a new one for the next. The MTA was shit. He hated taking the bus.  
  
“Okay.” Lio agreed, quietly.  
  
“Hm?” Galo leaned in, “Sorry I can’t hear you ‘cause it’s rainin’ pretty hard!”  
  
“_Okay_.” Lio raised his voice, speaking more clearly. Hands cupped around Galo’s ear and reaching to his tiptoes. He lowered his feet to the ground once Galo nodded, keeping his hand settled on the small of Lio’s back.  
  
“The parking lot is just down there. So we’d have to run over there to get there quickly. I know you’re wearing heels so I’m gonna jog slowly. I don’t want you to fall, the floor is slippery.” Galo explained. At a loss of how conscious Galo is about his boots of all things before Lio could even tell him is overwhelming. He just nodded.  
  
“Okay, ready? We’re gonna run.” Galo said. Lio couldn’t comprehend how someone’s vivaciousness can be so contagious, but as soon as Galo said go they were jogging, slightly, over to Galo’s car at the parking lot.   
  
“Beep beep!” Galo is excusing the few students are in the way, “Sorry, we just need to pass. Excuse me!” It’s such a silly concept to say _beep beep _but here Galo Thymos was— still being the impossible. Students give them startled looks but obliging anyway, and Galo’s even doing a playful little scream as they run over to his car making them feel like preschoolers. Lio feels guilty Galo is getting wet, but he couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“Watch your shoes!” Galo reminded him, and Lio stumbled before he could realize with the slippery floors.  
  
“Whoa there.” Galo caught Lio in time, and Lio scrambled to keep his feet upright, turning to fall right into Galo’s chest. His shoulders vibrate with laughter, staining Galo’s shirt with water but he still continued to clutch on the fabric tightly— Galo’s hands flying to hold him upright.  
  
“It seems that I’ve slipped,” Lio stated the obvious, just so he could look up and see the blush on Galo’s cheeks, and it made his cheeks warm as well, even though it was a take at flirting— it just happened to come out. Lio didn’t do this on purpose, now, if he did— it would have been a genius idea.  
  
“I told you to be careful.” Galo chided, letting out a sigh of relief. “You're okay, right?”  
  
“I'm fine." His shoes are sturdy, that’s why Lio liked wearing them, but he had stepped on Galo’s sneakers in the process. “I’m sorry I stepped on your sneakers.”  
  
“I’ve had people step on my Jordans enough, they’re bound to get dirty. You didn’t fall and hurt yourself, that’s way more important.” Galo snorted, and Lio let go of him, reluctantly.  
  
“We’re almost here. Come on.” Galo said, and they continue running. This time, being more cautious about slipping again. This time Galo almost tripped and Lio had to hold the umbrella and help Galo upright, the two of them snickering while they were at it.  
  
He hasn’t really seen Galo’s car up close. Shining bright red, flaming like Galo’s personality. Despite the old model design, it looks like brand new.  
  
“Is this an old model?” Lio asked curiously.  
  
“It is, it’s a dodge ram from the eighties but I made a few improvements to it. I dabble a little in mechanics, thanks to my dad.” Galo said, opening the car door to the passenger seat at the front. “It’s his old car, actually, just passed down to me.”  
  
This is the second time Galo’s mentioned his father— though Lio doesn’t think it’s the proper time in their relationship to ask about that. Lio got inside the car, and Galo closed the door. Lio sunk into the seat, feeling droplets still dripping from his hair. Galo walked around to the back. Lio wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he felt a sense of safeness to make him feel at ease. He took off his backpack and set it beside him.  
  
A minute later, the door to the driver’s seat opened. Galo holding a large blanket in his hands, getting in and shutting the door. He placed the blanket in Lio’s lap.  
  
“I keep this in my car when I take drives to go out stargazing, usually I share it with Aina and the others, but ‘s just you, so.” He leaned back, “Take it. Don’t wanna catch a cold.”  
  
With wide eyes, Lio looked down at the blanket. It’s warm, thick, and a peach color. “Thanks.”   
  
“Mhm.” Galo took off his jacket, just leaving him in his form-fitting shirt, he draped it around Lio's shoulders to cool his shivering. "You need it." He said knowingly.  
  
It's one of his fire department jackets Lio often saw him wearing in the halls, and it's comfortable. It's vintage, designed like a letterman jacket. He wrapped the blanket over his shoulders.  
  
Galo had a towel of his own in his lap, and Lio noticed there’s some junk in the backseat of the car Galo never bothered to get rid of. Like he made a second home in this truck. His hair was damp, those gelled up spikes he’s made carefully for a hairstyle of a half-shaved undercut is now falling down to frame a side of his face. He took off the backpack slung over one shoulder to set in the middle between them. Those large arms wiping off his face and hair, having gotten drenched from taking Lio to his car. Lio tried not to stare, wrapping himself further in the blanket.  
  
It’s no secret of Galo Thymos' handsomeness, his ethereal beauty that could gain the attraction of half a school. The center of attention, all while being a complete mystery. A dark horse candidate midst competitors with little to no variety, something made Galo stand out. Lio wished that he knew, even when they were only lab partners, he’s never thought he’d get close to knowing.   
  
“You okay?” Galo asked softly, concerned.  
  
“Yeah.” Lio answered.   
  
“You work in the library now, yeah?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“I know you do a lotta stuff, helpin’ out. You must be tired.” Galo observed, and he’s right. Lio didn’t have to tell him he was tired, Galo turning on the engine of his car to switch on the heat. Making sure warm air was coming out of the vents.  
  
“It’s my responsibility, and I choose to do it because I want to. Being tired is just an inconvenience.” Lio said. He supposed it was the best way to put it.   
  
“I know, you do a lot and I admire that.” Galo said, lauding.   
  
“Why were you still in school?” Lio questioned, curious. He knew. But he wanted to hear from Galo himself. Hear him talk. His quiet, deep and rumbling voice that calmed Lio down, made him feel warm.  
  
“I was in the robotics club.” Galo leaned back against his seat. “Just workin’ on something.”  
  
“A project?”  
  
“No, more like something just for fun.” Galo laughed, with a skittish smile. “It’s— it’s a gift.”  
  
“I see, for someone you admire?” Lio asked, and he’s prying because he’s stubborn. He wanted to know. “Maybe… a crush, perhaps?”  
  
“Maybe.” Galo smirked, glancing at Lio. Some part of Lio is disappointed, but he masked it with dalliance. He had many faces he could use to his advantage, a proper façade one of his many skills.  
  
“Or maybe not. Maybe it’s just a surprise.” Galo shrugged, still smiling.  
  
“Now you have me intrigued.”  
  
“Sadly, it ain’t nobody’s business what I’m makin’ but mine.”  
  
“Promise I won’t tell anyone?” Lio convinced, serpentine, and his voice low.  
  
“Nah, can’t tell ya.”  
  
“T.”  
  
“Can’t call me T either so I’d fess up.” Galo’s not cracking. Lio pouted, turning away from Galo. _Well, damn it. _He said maybe it was for a crush, maybe it was. And Galo’s just bad at making things subtle, he’s not a subtle guy— or was he, and Lio was thinking too much into this?  
  
“Not a lover?” Lio asked, he _had _to know.  
  
“I didn’t know I signed up for an interrogation!” Galo responded blithely. Lio clicked his tongue and lightly pushed Galo’s bulky arm.  
  
“Oh, shut up.” He didn’t deny it. Lio doesn’t push it further, though.  
  
Galo reached for his backpack, taking out a pack of chips he’s gotten from the vending machine. Some kind of barbecue flavored potato chips. He opened it, first thing he does is offer some to Lio.  
  
“I got some snacks earlier today. You want some?” He asked.   
  
“Okay.” Lio obliged. Taking some chips. When he was hungry, he just asked Meis or Gueira to get something for him from the vending machines because he was too lazy to get up, so why not have them do it. Sometimes he didn’t eat school lunch so he was hungry throughout the day, and snacks could give him some fuel when hours passed since breakfast.   
  
“Hungry, huh?”   
  
“Honestly.”  
  
They giggle. Sharing the bag of chips. Lio took comfort in the silence. Just sitting with Galo here. For a brief moment, Galo checked his phone, and Lio checked his own. There’s messages from his group chat with Meis and Gueira about some other nonsense they were talking about. Sending pics of Meis at their band practice, Lio scrolling down to the most recent.  
  
**_Mad Burnish_**  
  
**Meis [6:58 P.M]: **tell us when you’re home Lio.  
  
**Gueira [7:00 P.M]: **you outta the school yet??? meis’ lads said hello  
  
Lio decided he was going to respond to them later.  
  
Galo whistled. “This weather is really somethin’ else, huh.”  
  
“Still not used to how weather in Promepolis is like.”  
  
“How long you been livin’ here?”  
  
“Seven years, I think.”  
  
“Welcome to Promepolis. Surely everyone talks in a way you don’t understand for shit and we got weird weather some days. Transporation is terrible. It’s overcrowded, and there’s littering everywhere. Oh yeah, smells like smoke or pot every now and then.” Galo said, and they snort.  
  
“I still can’t get accustomed to the dialect here. But I’m trying to get used to it.”  
  
“Some people have been trying and still can’t, I don’t blame them.” Some of the lingo made Lio’s brain function slow down just a little bit each time. He’s trying. Galo isn’t any different from how these Promepolis people are.  
  
“Are you from here?” Lio asked.  
  
“No actually. I moved here from overseas when I was maybe like, four. Japan. So about… thirteen years livin' here in the states.” Galo said.   
  
“You adapted quickly.” Lio teased, “I for one, cannot. My own friends are adapting faster than I can.”  
  
“I think it’s different for everyone.” Galo popped a chip into his mouth.  
  
Explained why his parents never seemed to break away from their old customs.   
  
“How long will this rain go on?” Lio asked. “Last time I checked it was in between now and all night.”  
  
“It’s gonna die down a little in an hour, by then maybe I can drop you home. We can wait until then here, since you don’t have an umbrella.” Galo suggested.  
  
A_ thank you _coming from his mouth was almost on autopilot, even though Galo always said Lio doesn’t need to say thank you. He’s just grateful because Galo always _offers _to do kind things, because he’s willing to. Always lending a helping hand for strangers, friends, family. It’s a habit of Lio’s to do so, especially when he held respect for Galo unlike most of his peers who go here. It would be rude to say _nothing_ at all.  
  
“Why are you always so sweet to me? I used to think you were… you were nuisance back then, and you still continued to be so persistent and kind to me.”  
  
“The reason why you’re so much sweeter to me now. ‘Cause I see you as a friend.” Galo shrugged. “Besides, that’s fine if that’s your opinion, that’s what some people think. It’s just my way of getting people to open up to me and that I’m welcome to be friends with anybody.”  
  
“Even if they don't like you?”  
  
“Eh, hating somebody just puts negativity in your own heart. You don’t need to hold that much hatred when the truth is it just hurts you. It makes you colder. I’d rather show kindness to someone than hate. It's fine, I won't bother 'em if they don't like me and live my life while they live theirs. Especially when I’ve never done anything wrong to them. It’s more like a them problem if you ask me.” Galo reasoned, “And yeah it sounds dumb, ‘jus how I’ve been trying to be more a positive spirit. Hey. Thumper once said if can't say somethin' nice, don't say nothing at all!” He quoted with pride, and Lio giggled.  
  
“I think that’s what makes you different from others. Some people care what others think. I'm not like that.” Lio envied that. He couldn’t do that, and tended to act on rage than tranquility.   
  
“Don't cost anything to be a kind soul. Don't it?” Galo said. He offered his chips to Lio again with a lopsided smile, “You speak from the heart to defend people and yourself. You're super tough to protect yourself. People think you're scary. But that doesn't make you a cold-hearted person. You've got thick skin. But you care. I think that softness in us is what makes us human.”  
  
“You’re strange, T." Lio took another chip. "I was not expecting a psychoanalysis of myself, but it's impressive."  
  
“Well forgive me, I like getting to know you!”   
  
Lio scoffed, at a loss of words. Galo Thymos and his brilliant mind. He almost wanted to say that out loud.   
  
“So talk to me. How are you?” Galo asked. He always knew how to keep a conversation going no matter the topic. Even if Lio had nothing to say.  
  
“Tired, truly. Just getting through the day.” Lio leaned his head back, lifting his legs so that they could rest on the seat, bringing his knees to his chest.   
  
“How was your day?”  
  
“Okay.” Lio blinked slowly, “...And you?”  
  
“Busy. Worked on my special gift for some time. But it was good.” Galo said to Lio, "I’m glad your day was okay.”  
  
The fact that he _cared _meant so much more.   
  
“You mind if I turn on the radio?” Galo asked, “I won’t turn it up too loud. Just so I’m hearing something other than heavy rain.”  
  
“Not at all.” Lio answered, voice faint. “Didn’t think you’d end up stealing me to chat with you in your car. This evening took an eventful turn.”  
  
Galo chortled, “Well yeah! If it meant preventing you from getting drenched!”   
  
_Fool._ Lio thinks. There’s some classic rap song playing on the radio. There’s no view other than the road down the path to leave the school’s campus building but Lio wanted to avert his gaze from anywhere else. Galo is drumming his fingers against the wheel, nodding his head to the beat.  
  
“Do you like rap music?”  
  
“Sometimes.”  
  
“Sorry, but like, I love this song. My dad was big on this kinda music even if I was like, five or six.” Galo chuckled.   
  
“Oh, it’s fine. Free your wild spirits.” Lio allowed him to, he didn’t mind. And free his wild burning spirit Galo does.  
  
“I provide everything you need and I like your smile, I don't want to see you cry. Got some questions that I got to ask, and I hope you can come up with the answers babe.” Galo made gestures to Lio as he rapped along to the verses, the scene is ridiculous, but it’s endearing— and it made Lio smile, he knew this song. It’s an old one, but he just leaned back and relaxed. Letting Galo entertain him.   
  
When another song is playing Galo turned down the music a little bit, even if Lio appreciated the background noise other than the rain.  
  
“Did you call your parents yet?” Out of all the questions he wasn’t really expecting that to come out of Galo’s mouth. For some reason though, his sense of mild protectiveness doesn’t annoy Lio like it would if it were Meis and Gueira.  
  
"What?" Lio asked.   
  
"Did you call your parents? Let them know you're with a friend because it's raining out."   
  
"I was on the phone with my dad earlier already."  
  
"Okay, cool, so call your mom then. Does she know? I dunno how it works with you if you let your parents know you're coming home late cause it's pretty late right now. Just wanna make sure you let them know." Galo explained.   
  
"She doesn't, but it's a good thing you reminded me." Lio had to let her know anyway, and just like he thought at the right time his phone started to vibrate. It's his mother.   
  
"And she's calling me right now."   
  
Galo turned down the volume more. "Pretend I'm not even here, do your thing." He advised. Lio laughed, as he picked up the phone with a sigh.   
  
_"Sweetie?" _  
  
"Good evening mum. I apologize. I meant to call sometime soon but I forgot to. I was on the phone with dad an hour ago."  
  
_"He told me you were still working at the school." _  
  
"I was. I ended actually but the weather is bad out so I'm… waiting with a friend."  
  
_"Is it Meis and Gueira?"_  
  
"Everyone always assumes that they're always with me." Lio looked at Galo scrolling through his phone idly. Speaking quieter. "That's the thing, they aren't. It's a friend you don't know, but he's from school. My grade and everything. Don't tell dad, though."   
  
His mother chuckled. _"And who exactly is this friend?"_  
  
"It's really not that important."   
  
_"You probably don't want to tell me because they're with you right now, is that so?" _  
  
"_Mum. _I'll tell you maybe when I get home. I'm waiting with him in his car. That's all you need to know."   
  
_"I see. He works with you?"_  
  
"No, he was just in the school doing other stuff. I was about to leave and take the bus but he stopped me. So we're just waiting in his car."  
  
_"He's a classmate?" _  
  
"Yes mum. We have some classes together."   
  
_"Is he going to drop you home?" _  
  
"I guess so. Meis and Gueira already went home."   
  
_"Okay that's fine hun, I just want to know who you're with now if your friends are already home. But if this is another friend then it's okay. You should have called me sooner." _  
  
His mother was actually more understanding that he would expect about this. This is better than it being any stranger, which Galo definitely wasn't. Still, she's got that _you absolutely must tell me everything _mindset and made Lio pinch the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. Okay."   
  
_"I'm just shocked you haven't told me about him."_  
  
"Maybe because I don't have to tell you _everything_." Lio said, exasperated. "You still can't tell dad yet. You know how he gets."   
  
His mother sighed. _"Just send me a text when he's dropping you off. Your father won't be coming home until probably after dinner's ready. Hope he drops you off safely." _  
  
"Okay." Lio answered.   
  
_"Are you okay?" _  
  
"Yeah, mum, just tired."   
  
_"Are you sure all this work you do isn't too much?"_  
  
"No it's fine. I'll be fine. I'll be home okay?"   
  
_"Alright, Lio. Be safe." _  
  
"Okay mum." Lio stared at his phone screen before ending the call. He knew that Galo must have heard all of that. Chewing his lip in embarrassment.  
  
"What're you dressing up as for Halloween?" Galo asked randomly, and it's like he was pretending he wasn't even there to hear the entire phone call for Lio's sake.   
  
"Maybe Dracula." Lio answered.   
  
"Ooh really?"   
  
"Yeah. Meis is dressing up as one of the band members from _Kiss_."   
  
"I think I've heard of that band. They're the band who made… ah…" Galo snapped his fingers, "My mom still has their record._ I Was Made For Lovin' You_?"   
  
"It's one of their most popular singles." Lio confirmed.   
  
"I knew it! She had a lot of records from eighties bands so it sounded familiar, we listened to some of them."   
  
"And Gueira is dressing up as Michael Jackson in his outfit from Thriller."   
  
"Wow! That's an awesome idea! I've been wanting to do that for one of these Halloweens I just never got around to it." Galo beamed.   
  
"What are you dressing up as?"   
  
"Werewolf. Kind of like Wolverine to be more specific." Galo said. "Tell me your plans for Halloween."   
  
"The three of us just go trick or treating for tradition."   
  
"Good, good. So. Uh. I was asking if maybe you can um, go trick or treating with us? Meis and Gueira are welcome to come too! Ignis, he's the Fire Chief of the department, I dunno if I've told you about him because I tell you a lot of things." He does. Lio does know Galo had mentioned him. "Okay so he's like— the coolest person I know. Like our boss. He's got a daughter and he wanted us all to babysit by taking her trick or treating with us. I thought tomorrow you can come to the firehouse and meet her. I had to tell Ignis beforehand we're gonna allow some outsiders in after-hours so the members don't fuss. Only if you want to though."   
  
"I volunteer so I won't be leaving until late." Lio said. "If that's okay with you?"   
  
"So you can come?!"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"After hours isn't until late anyway, maybe like 6 or 7 because all the full-time staff are on duty the majority of the day unlike us, and we wait until only our chief and captain are still there." Galo explained. "So just pull up. I'll give you the address and everything."   
  
Lio's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned against the seat. "Okay."   
  
"Hold up. Now _my_ mom's calling me." Galo murmured, pulling his phone out. He exhaled loudly and dramatic. Lio giggled.   
  
"Hey ma wassup."   
  
_So casual. _Lio thought, shocked. He's very comfortable with his mother to be using those terms with her. He snorted. Galo Thymos is very strange.   
  
"I was doing stuff at my robotics club. Making something. It's—" Galo glanced at Lio timidly before averting his gaze. "A secret. It's a secret so I'm not supposed to tell you!"  
  
Lio can hear her voice on the line as he shuffled to get comfortable on the car seat, turning away. It's amusing to hear their phone conversation.  
  
"Ma I told you I was gonna stay late this morning! Whaddya mean I didn't tell you?! You were there!" It's like the way Galo argued with her isn't like in a menacing way. More like an endearing way. Just normally how they interacted with each other. "Yeah I did during breakfast! And you said _'yeah okay baby'._ Now you remember!"  
  
This is the difference between him and Lio. Galo got to be so laid back about everything around his mother. Meanwhile, Lio had to try not to walk on eggshells.   
  
"I know it's raining. I'm in the car with Lio." Galo chuckled in a way that made Lio feel warm. Very. "She got so excited when I mentioned your name. Like _oh my God, he's in the car? Hi Lio!" _He teased in a soft pitched voice. Lio smacked him in the arm heartedly.   
  
"He's in the car with me right now! Yeah! Lio, say hi to my mama." Galo hovered the phone near where Lio was sitting. Lio gave him a pointed look and did it anyway, not to be rude.   
  
"Good evening Mrs. Thymos." Lio said sickly sweet, leaning in for a brief moment. Then Galo laughed as he put the phone back against his ear.   
  
He wasn't sure what they were talking about much after that. Something about doing chores. Then school. If he was okay. Then Galo kept responding with _okay _about a dozen times and it was humoring but he kept his face passive. He's hanging up the phone after some point and Lio is dozing off.   
  
"I love her. I would do anything for her, and give her the whole world. But sometimes we're like so much alike each other that she drives me up the wall trying to talk to her sometimes." Galo explained, leaning back on the seat and dropping his phone on his lap as he rubbed at his forehead.   
  
"Almost like talking to your clone." Lio teased, and it's the last jaded, coherent response he could give.  
  
"Yep." Galo sighed out.   
  
He turned back up the music. Kept it low enough that it wasn't disturbing for Lio. As if Galo knew he wasn't aware he was slowly falling asleep. Basking in the smell of Galo's scent and how it consumed him being in his car.   
  
His eyes flutter shut. Succumbing to slumber.   
  
☆☆☆  
  
A hand on his arm was shaking him to wake up.   
  
"Lio." Galo murmured in his ear. Careful not to startle him. Lio's eyes blinked open. He looked around, sitting up properly and rubbing his eyes. He's still in Galo's car.   
  
"I fell asleep?" Lio slurred. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Hey, don't sweat it. You did. I know you're tired." Galo said. "So the rain stopped. I was thinking you gimme your address so I can drop you off before your parents worry."   
  
"How long was I asleep for?" Lio asked.  
  
"Like an hour. The rain calmed down some time ago. I didn't wanna wake you too soon."   
  
Lio yawned, stretching his arms. Feeling more like himself. More comfortable to let go a little.  
  
"I know. The blanket is warm and comfortable." Galo joked.  
  
"It is, very." Hence why he knocked out.   
  
Galo pulled out of the parking lot so they could exit the campus. Pulling into the freeway. Lio told Galo his address, and it's far downtown and through the freeway. But it's faster when it's through car rather than bus. Galo was awed by the nicer houses lined up in the neighborhood upon entering the block. Lio's not really the type of boast. The only people who have seen where he lived was Thyma, Meis, and Gueira, now Galo. Because it's not really anyone's business but his own.   
  
"You got a nice crib." Galo said.   
  
"What does _crib_ mean?"   
  
Galo snorted. "It just means house."   
  
"Okay because I was confused, anyways." He was about to say thank you again, and stopped. Since when did he get so tongue-tied around this man?   
  
"Don't mention it." Galo smirked, like he read Lio's mind. Lio took off the blanket with a scoff and opened the car door to exit.   
  
"Goodnight." He said.   
  
"Night, Lio."   
  
Galo's car is still waiting outside his house even when Lio is walking to his door while it's still slightly drizzling out. He had to walk fast, but not jog. He'd end up tripping again. He turned back, Galo hasn't moved yet.   
  
By the time Lio entered the house announcing to his mother he was home he noticed the heavyweight of Galo's jacket on his shoulders. His eyes blink wide, rushing to swing the door open and racing outside, disregarding his mother's questions in confusion.   
  
Galo was already gone. He looked both ways of the sidewalk, the red truck nowhere in sight.   
  
"_Fuck_." Lio hissed. "That fucking _fool_." He stormed inside and shut the door.   
  
"Lio?" His mother called from the kitchen, walking to the doorway as Lio removed his shoes to let them dry. "What's the matter?"   
  
Lio took off the jacket before she could notice that it was definitely _not_ his. "Oh. Nothing. I thought I dropped something."   
  
"Oh, you're _soaking_!" His mother ran over to him, "You know how I feel about wetting up the entire floor. Where is your umbrella?"  
  
"Forgot it."   
  
"I'm going to draw you a bath. Go upstairs and wait."   
  
"I could help with dinner in the meantime." Lio offered. Surprised, his mother hesitated, then she nodded.   
  
"Okay, dear."   
  
After his mother got the bath ready he did assist her with dinner until she mentioned she could take it from here and he could shut it off and get washed up. Lio ventured the spacious halls from the kitchen, going up the stairs to the bathroom. Down this hall to the right near his bedroom was the door to the bathroom to shut off the water. First he needed to get out of these wet clothes.  
  
He had to text Galo first, but Galo beat him to it.   
  
**Galo 💕 [8:47 P.M]: **everything fine at home?   
  
**Lio [8:56 P.M]: **Yes.  
  
**Lio [8:56 P.M]: **You forgot to tell me I still had your jacket you imbecile.  
  
**Galo 💕 [8:57 P.M]: **I know! ❤  
  
**Lio [8:57 P.M]: **Why did you leave by the time I came back outside!!!   
  
**Galo 💕 [8:58 P.M]: **cause I thought eh u should probably keep it and just give it back 2 me another time   
  
**Lio [8:59 P.M]: **Galo!!!! 

**Lio [8:59 P.M]: **Now I feel extremely guilty that I've taken your jacket... >.<  
  
**Galo 💕 [9:00 P.M]: **I have a ton of jackets from the fire department because I buy a lot of the stuff there so it's okay lol it's yours until you can give it back!!! 

**Lio [9:00 P.M]: **Ah!! I'll try and give it back to you as soon as possible. Next time be more wary about lending people your stuff.   
  
**Galo 💕 [9:01 P.M]: **adfjgkls 

**Lio [9:02 P.M]: **Galo??? 

**Lio [9:02 P.M]: **Are you alright????  
  
**Galo 💕 [9:03 P.M]: **I was just keymashing

**Galo **💕 [9:03 P.M]: ****sorry u just text so cute

**Lio [9:03 P.M]: **What is 'adfjgkls'

**Galo **💕 [9:04 P.M]: ****It's a thing u do when someone says something funny or smth and u dont know what to say so u just type any button on ur keyboard that's what keymashing is

**Lio [9:04 P.M]: **What

**Galo **💕 [9:05 P.M]: ****try it

**Lio [9:07 P.M]:** iwiij384728uje

**Galo **💕[9:08 P.M]: ****IM FUCKING YELLING WHAT IS THAT

**Lio [9:09 P.M]: **I did what you asked. Does this look bad?

**Galo **💕 [9:10 P.M]: ****Ok you have to work on ur keymashes more

**Lio [9:10 P.M]: **No I would like to get it right!!

**Galo **💕 [9:11 P.M]: ****I'm sure you do but anyways I just got home so I gotta help my mama out with stuff

**Galo **💕 [9:12 P.M]: ****Seriously tho just keep the jacket!!

  
  
Lio sighed, dropping his phone aside. Of course he would do this on_ purpose_. He slipped out of his wet clothing and grabbed a robe from the door to head for the bathroom, mesmerizing the smell of Galo's jacket.   
  
  
☆☆☆  
  
  
If anything Lio had no idea what Galo's life was like outside of seeing him at school. He was a volunteer fireman, and that's all he really needed to know about the stuff he did in his free time. It doesn't take rocket science to know what firefighters do.   
  
The first time he picked up on the fact that Galo was definitely more experienced in emergencies than most kids was when he literally saved a kid's _life_ in the middle of a crowded hallway. Lio was _there _to account for this fact.  
  
Back in junior year, there was a kid who randomly collapsed in the hallway. Lio was just at his locker, minding his own business and getting his things. Meis and Gueira were skipping and he didn't want to get caught up in their dropout habits. Until he heard everyone start murmuring in shock and crowding around the young boy on the floor. He couldn't really _see _what was going on before his view was blocked. But he remembered someone shouting for help, running into a random classroom to report that someone fell down. They don't know what's happening.   
  
Galo first rushed out of there to push through the crowd and announce that he's been trained in learning CPR. At the time of an emergency of course he wouldn't _know _Lio was standing there, but for the past three years Lio's always been watching. He directed somebody to call a nurse and call 911 to see if they can get their hands on an AED, when no one even _moved_ Lio just went ahead and ran down the halls to call the nurse over and explain the situation. Galo was in the center, bent down and got straight to it. From the view of empty space Lio could see how concentrated he was giving compressions up until the nurse showed up with a medical professional.   
  
Principal Foresight also appeared there with the security. Most of the students there were just there to watch like this was entertainment for shock value, so security directed that everyone get to class immediately and they weren't allowed to leave without a pass, locked in the classrooms until further notice. They told Galo that he had to leave too when he refused to and said he's done EMT training and had the experience to help out this student who is unconscious. His friends were appearing from their different classrooms to back him up on the situation. Lio had gone straight to class.   
  
It's a day he absolutely couldn't forget how much that man fought to ensure the student was alright and in good hands, even without knowing him.   
  
He figured as he met the gang at the firehouse, with Meis and Gueira by his side, he'd tell Galo while he gave them a tour of the premise. The first and second floors, reaching after hours where most of the members had gone home.   
  
"Wait, wait." Galo said. "That was you?! You were the one who called the nurse?"   
  
Lio nodded silently. "I feel like someone had to and even if I didn't have any training for an emergency I wanted to help."   
  
"Some kid fucking _collapsed_?" Gueira asked. "When the fuck did this happen?"   
  
"Uh.. last year." Galo answered. "Some kids were still in class and weren't allowed to leave 'cause so many people in the halls."   
  
"I thought you guys would have heard about it." He laughed. They're rounding back to the living area now where everyone was seated waiting for Varys to come back with Shea from the daycare. Ignis still in his office.   
  
"That was like one of our biggest school scandals next to the lab fire that had everyone locked out the school for the entire morning." Lucia said. "You guys go to our _school_."   
  
"We heard something went down but we didn't care enough to ask. We weren't in class." Meis said.   
  
"Yes that's because I remember the both of you _skipped _and left me by myself the day that it happened." Lio reminded.   
  
"Wait wait. So like. You saved a kid's life?" Gueira clarified. "In the middle of the fucking _hallway_?"  
  
"Yeah. He fell unconscious." Galo said as if it weren't a big deal. "If I was told somebody fainted it doesn't matter where you are, of course, I'm gonna help them!"   
  
"All of us were actually in class. It's just that the other kids' class periods ended at a different time. Wild shit." Aina said. "Everyone thought Galo was superman after that."   
  
"You saved a complete stranger, mate." Gueira said, approving. "Look at ya."  
  
"I dunno why everyone still praises me about that! It's just what I do. Not a big deal!" Galo assured. Ignis came out of his office to check up on everyone, not a second later Varys entered the firehouse with Shea holding his hand.   
  
"These the new guests?" Ignis asked, gesturing to Lio, Gueira, and Meis.  
  
"Yeah!" Galo said. "This is Lio. And these are his friends Gueira and Meis. Thanks for allowing us to opportunity to bring guests here."   
  
Aina and Lucia are automatically by Shea's side bringing her over to the living area as Varys walked to join them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, sir." Lio said politely. He felt out of place with him and his friends looking like greasers with their outfits, but Galo said it was fine. This wasn't a formal gathering. It's a regular visit. Something about this man doesn't emanate anything ominous at all, he was an authoritative figure. Held a lot of respect from others. But it's not exactly intimidating.  
  
Gueira, on the other hand saluted. "Hope we ain't trespassing. We got an invite."  
  
"That's the one way you'd get us kicked out." Meis whispered nudging him in the side.   
  
"We're fully aware." Varys answered for Ignis. "I'm the captain. Varys. That's the chief, Ignis. We usually don't let random guests come in unless members of the team ask for permission. So you guys are good."  
  
"We just hope you don't abuse guests rules, these four already abuse the rules of the fire department enough." Ignis said the last part in a lower voice, Lio registered he's trying to joke with him and it eased the tensing of his nerves.   
  
"This is Shea! Who we're taking trick or treating tomorrow!" Shea is already climbing on Galo's back after she jumped on him, reaching for his hair. "Hey, hey! You can't keep messing up my hair!"   
  
"Pointy!" She giggled. Aina quickly carried her off Galo and immediately she ran towards Lio, staring up at him.  
  
"Hi!" She said. "Pwetty!"   
  
Chuckling, Lio bent down. "Hello, thank you. And what is your name?"  
  
"Shea."   
  
"Hello, Shea. I'm Lio." He gestured to himself.  
  
"Wio." She repeated with a smile.   
  
Lio frowned a little, and looked at the others.  
  
"It's just her pronunciation." Remi explained.   
  
"Ah."   
  
"Hey there kiddo!" Gueira lifted a hand for Shea to jump and high five it. "My name's Gueira."   
  
"Hi! Hair weally nice."   
  
"Thanks!"   
  
"Super long!" She pointed at Meis and his gorgeous long hair, who's eyes widen at the sudden compliment. "What your name?"   
  
"Meis."   
  
"That's my boyfriend." Gueira said.   
  
"Boyfwend."   
  
"Yeah. Like. Someone you like like."   
  
Shea just responded by clapping happily and jumping up and down. She liked them, and well, that's enough to assure Lio that she's easy to please. All of them spent the majority of the time while doing their duties keeping Shea company. Since Lio couldn't really _help _around per se, he got to draw with Shea in the living area and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy. She just drew fire on a piece of paper with a smiley face and he had asked Aina if it was okay for her to do that.  
  
"As long as it's not some dark shit." She shrugged. "Looks cool! Shea!"   
  
"Thank you Auntie Ina!"   
  
"Ain't that the most adorable little fella I've ever seen in my life." Gueira said.   
  
"God. _Right_!" Aina agreed strongly. "Let me tell you all the cute things she does."   
  
While she was busy with that, Galo came back from cleaning up the truck to check on how Lio was doing.   
  
"Everything alright? It sucks to be busy instead of getting to chill here."   
  
"Oh, no it's fine."   
  
Galo patted Shea on the head. Looking at her fondly while she drew.  
  
"She does look a lot like Ignis." Lio commented. Although her hair was a darker brown. Maybe the chief bleached his hair? Galo mentioned that Ignis' life is a mystery until he decided to share some old memories, so they don't really _know _a lot of things about his life.   
  
"I know."   
  
"Is he…?"  
  
"It's just him and her. Not really sure what went on with his past relationships." Galo shrugged. "When we ask he doesn't tell us because we're too nosy. Then he hid his photo albums too. Can't tell _nada _about that guy, that's why he's so awesome."   
  
"I see."   
  
"I didn't know you were good with kids." Not as good as Galo but Lio did appreciate children when they weren't being a spawn of Satan. Shea is an angel.   
  
"I did community service for the honor society. It's optional. But I just spent a semester helping out at an elementary school nearby as a TA so I'm familiar with how kids act."   
  
"I was already doing mine here and going to schools to teach CPR lessons. But that's super cool." Galo said. "She seems to like you guys though. Taking care of her makes me wanna have kids of my own someday. Maybe two, or thirty."   
  
"Oh my, that's a lot." Lio laughed.

"I know!" Galo answered with delight.

"Reach for the stars."

"You're the first person who's said that to me other than who's gonna be payin' child support." They both start to cackle, Lio giving Galo an affectionate smack on the arm at his silliness. 

"Uncle Gawo! Look!" Shea showed Galo her drawing, and he's telling her how awesome it looks and giving her a high five but moving his hands so she can try to hit it. Playing a game with him.   
  
This place is like their second home. With how comfortable they are regarding the setting. It's like a tiny glimpse into Galo's life.   
  
A familiar warmth returned.   
  
His thoughts drift to how he hasn't given Galo's jacket back, forgetting entirely the moment he saw that stupid handsome face.  
  
☆☆☆  
  
  
“Okay.” Aina said carefully. “Brace yourself. Hold still.”  
  
“I can take it.” Galo said, bravely. “I’m a man.”  
  
Aina ripped off the wax strip off his chest. Galo screamed like a sissy.

“We were supposed to pick up Shea from the firehouse like ten minutes ago, by the way.” Lucia said, rapidly tapping at her phone screen.

Both of them are matching as witches for Halloween with their costumes. They agreed to help Galo do the makeup for his Wolverine costume, spending about an hour working on his face. Trying to make do with his mop of hair always sticking up with gel and spread it out as far as it can go as a half-shaved undercut. He’s got a lot of hair to work with when it’s not sticking up in one fucking direction.   
  
He hasn’t shaved, he barely shaves anything other than his five o'clock shadows, really. So Aina offered to wax off some of the hair on his chest to make it look appealing. She’s no professional, but taking the risk of a do it yourself was honestly better than the embarrassment of going to a wax center.  
  
“Why is any of this necessary?” Remi asked, and he’s dressed up as Jack Skellington, with the makeup for it done and everything, and surprisingly it’s super good. Galo said he looked hot and Remi just blurted out that he doesn’t lean that way causing Aina and Lucia to snort loudly about that. Apparently, he can’t give a compliment man to man without it being a flirt, but it literally wasn’t.  
  
“It’s for the effect, Remi. It’s about the sexiness.” Galo emphasized, even though he’s in immense pain. Aina did it again, spreading the wax strip on his chest.  
  
“If you got all of this off we wouldn’t have to be doing this, y’know.” Aina said.  
  
“Body hair is cool on werewolves, okay. I just asked to wax off some of it—_yeouch! _Son of a bitch!”  
  
“Okay. Now it looks less like a mangled bush.” Aina patted Galo’s chest. “Put your undershirt on.”   
  
Galo obliged as Aina began to put all the stuff away, he’s glad his mother had some of this stuff in handy to begin with.  
  
“Don’t ruin the makeup!” Aina chided, “Put it on more carefully.”  
  
“Okay, okay! How do I look?”  
  
“Terrifying.”  
  
Galo grinned, flashing his fangs. He remembered about Lio. “Okay, uh, fuck. We need to pick up Shea then come back ‘cause I told them we should meet up at my house so we can trick or treat in our neighborhood.”  
  
“Varys is already asking where we are.” Remi said. That made the other three scramble to leave the bathroom to head for Galo’s car, Remi following closely behind.

It took twenty minutes to get to the firehouse, grab Shea, dressed as a fairy for Halloween— then come back to the house. Once Lio, Meis, and Gueira showed up, it hit around seven-thirty in the night. The thing Galo loved about their neighborhood is that it was swarming with kids on every Halloween. Not that Promepolis still didn’t have some dangerous shit happening, it had. But this place was friendly, and created more of a safe environment to venture to different places in the area.  
  
“Your costume looks really nice.” Galo complimented Lio, roaming the streets with buckets of filling candy in their hands. He’s got red contacts and the fangs and everything. The cape really adds the flare to the cravat, dress shirt, and high waisted black pants. It’s not really a complete Lio Esque outfit if he’s not wearing knee-high boots with it— which he is, but it compliments everything else well.   
  
“Thanks. Yours too.” Lio said, “Your hair… looks really wild.” He gestured to Galo’s lion’s mane. Almost like a mullet.  
  
“We had to figure out how to make myself look like Wolverine as much as possible.”  
  
“You’ve succeeded, greatly.” Lio played with Galo’s jacket collar, smiling.  
  
“God, I hope so.” Galo laughed nervously.  
  
“Uncle Gawo!” Shea jumped onto Galo’s back, startling him— she was just rambling on to Meis, Gueira, and Aina just a few seconds ago about being a fairy and trying to cast spells on them with her cute little wand and now she’s climbing on him like he’s a tree.  
  
“Warn me before you jump on me, kiddo!” Galo laughed, lifting her up higher so she can settle on top of his neck, legs on either side of his shoulders.  
  
She used her wand to tap Lio’s head. “Vampire!”  
  
“Yes, indeed a vampire I am.” Lio played along. Confused as to whether or not she’s trying to cast a spell on him, so he playfully bared his fangs and snaps at her with his fingers like an animal would, hissing. She giggled and bounced on Galo’s shoulders.  
  
“I heard Rob’s throwin’ a party tonight.” Gueira mentioned. Rocking the infamous red and black jacket from the _thriller _music video, down to the pants and shoes with the white socks and black dress shoes.  
  
“One of your friends on the team?” Aina asked, disgustedly. “He tried to ask for my number last week.”  
  
“Got a lot of admirers on your belt.” Lucia teased, and Aina’s cheeks flared red.  
  
“From the wrong _party_!”  
  
“We can’t go to any parties.” Remi reminded him flatly. “As you can see, we were entrusted to look after the chief our fire department’s daughter.”

“Does she have a curfew?” Meis asked, decked out in his KISS costume, and his face is painted white. The star carefully painted on his right eye, his hair is so much wilder than Galo expected thinking it was his real hair but Meis said it was only a wig, dressed in nothing but tight leather. Jacket over a vest because Promepolis autumn weather didn’t allow anyone to forgo a jacket without freezing, probably. But they both looked great, and Galo had the kindness in him to compliment all of them.  
  
“Uh, by ten o'clock we need to take her back to the firehouse, then Ignis is gonna pick her up.” Aina said. Shea is scrambling down Galo’s shoulders, Galo having to drop her down carefully in his arms so she doesn’t fall and smash her head on the concrete. She’s bouncing to hold Aina’s hand.  
  
“We do this anyway if we aren’t going to a party.” Lio told Gueira, “I know you’d like to bail, but if I’m not going, then you surely wouldn’t. Am I right?”  
  
“Maybe.” Gueira grumbled, “Just puttin’ the idea out there.”  
  
They went to different houses on the block to ask for candy. Aina, Galo, and Gueira are the ones screaming _trick or treat_. Some of the residents are a little rude— giving irritable stares and dumping tootsie rolls into their buckets. Nobody fucking _eats _those. Some of them give a lot, and some offer them to take some candy of their choice. They see Shea and their heart melts at how cute she is, and how it’s sweet of all of them to take her trick or treating.   
  
There was a strange man who wanted to desperately give them drugs, even though a child was there. Everyone quickly shuffled away before they could get caught up into that and try to buy any he was selling, despite Gueira's clear temptation.

"Uncle Gawo." Shea tugged on Galo's shirt.

"Yeah, Shea?"

"Why didn't we get candy from that guy?"

"Uh." Galo looked at the others, who were unsure of how to answer that question. "That man was giving bad candy."

"What is bad candy?"

"That type of candy makes you feel things." Gueira tried to explain as sweetly as possible. 

"But they're also _very dangerous_." Lio punctuated with a glare at Gueira. "Don't worry about it. That man was offering something that is very bad, Shea."

"That you guys tried to buy!" Aina scorned, "You know we're babysitting a kid!"

"He was offering." Meis reasoned.

"No bad candy. Ignis is gonna kill us if we do anything like that." Galo said. "Let's keep walking."

Ignis said in their group chat (to be used for only professional purposes, so no one can spam it with nonsense) that he wanted pictures of them with Shea every half an hour to make sure she was alright.

And so Galo had been directing everyone to take a group photo with him, making sure that Shea can be clearly seen in the selfie. Having to squish up together is one thing, but there’s complaining that Gueira is stepping on Aina’s foot, Lucia needed to move out of Remi’s way— Meis being too tall and blocking Lucia. Lio not smiling until Galo told him to smile and do something so he threw up the peace sign. Giving a small smile and pushing his face closer to Galo's. Galo grinned once there was some decent positioning for the photo. Shea shouting _cheese _the entire time.  
  
The good thing about the neighborhood were the variety of places to pass by when going further into town. Meis mentioned there was a haunted house nearby that’s been opened for the entirety of the week of Halloween. At first, there’s some hesitation about taking a child there, but Shea excitedly agreed to it when Gueira asked if she liked haunted houses.  
  
“Ignis can’t hear a thing about this, I hope you guys know that.” Aina reminded them as the herd of people were crowding around the large, renovated mansion building.  
  
“Listen he said to babysit the kid, yeah?” Gueira said, “He thinks we’re trick or treating. So we play it off like that’s exactly what we’re doing!”  
  
“You feelin’ scared, Remi?” Galo asked, teasingly.  
  
“_Fuck off._” Remi grits, “I’m sure no one is as scared of haunted houses as you may be.”  
  
“I’m definitely not!”  
  
“You peed your pants last year.” Lucia stated bluntly, Lio covered his mouth to hold a giggle.  
  
“You weren’t supposed to say that out loud!”  
  
“Scary big house!” Shea pointed, and this time she’s holding Lio’s hand. She’s probably held everyone’s hand through the course of the night. She’s jumping as she’s dragging him into the building as everyone else followed beside them.  
  
The exterior had many decorations compared to the inside with the pumpkins, terrifying statues, and scarecrows lined up at the front with a variety of creepy Halloween vanity. Where it’s dark and there’s cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, skulls on the walls of the home. Fake blood plastered to them and flickering lights.  
  
The plan is to fuck around by going through the haunted house and earning some candy as a reward out of it. Then actors dressed up as horrific-looking creatures of the night are popping out to scare them with every corner turned.  
  
“I’m not scared.” Galo told Lio, which was a lie— because he was screaming at every turn then tried to run from the group and bump into the wall of a dead-end, falling comically on the ground. Lio helped him up, asking if he was alright.  
  
“Just peachy.” He wheezed, stumbling to his feet.  
  
“You have to be more careful.” Although Lio’s trying very hard not to laugh. “Come on. The hall is that way.”  
  
“Why are there so many fucking dead ends in this place?!” Gueira asked heatedly.

"Child!" Aina screeched. "Do _not _curse!"

"Sorry!"

If they lingered somewhere too long they were scared off into another direction only to knock some decor on the walls by bumping into the walls, opening doors to find a room filled with waiting actors to spook them.   
  
Everytime Galo tried to run Aina grabbed him and dragged him back. Remi's staring at the actors weirdly, like what the _fuck _was he looking at— Gueira’s screaming while holding onto Meis, who's screeching at the top of his lungs. Lio is hiding his head on Galo’s back turning away the further they progress into the house so he doesn’t have to look. Aina’s clinging to Lucia with her dear life. Shea is laughing the entire time, bouncing excitedly as she stared at the actors’ scary faces.  
  
They go from being spread out to a huddle halfway through. It’s dark, smoky, a haze spreading throughout the house it’s impressive. Galo can’t see shit.   
  
“Who’s breathing so hard?!” Aina asked, “Stop it!”  
  
“It’s not my fault it’s quiet!” Galo shot back.  
  
“How far along are we?” Gueira asked, “Haha, I think— I think this is enough now.”  
  
“We’ve only been here for fifteen minutes.” Lio noted.  
  
“Feels like we've been here for hours.” Galo muttered, he’s exaggerating, but it’s the truth. “But it’s totally not all that bad.” That was a lie. He kept trying to put on a tough face and be a big and bad wolf who isn’t afraid of anything when he’s the exact opposite when it came to haunted houses.   
  
“I actually find this impressive. It's thrilling, even if it’s frightening. They did a fantastic job at the realism of everything.”   
  
“This ain't a damn rotten tomatoes review."  
  
“Still give them credit.” Lio teased in a whisper, “Are you alright? Is this too much for you?”  
  
“Hell no. I’m a man, okay?” Galo claimed triumphantly.   
  
“Yes, you are. Please, protect us all from the big bad monsters lurking. You're our only hope.” Lio's fucking with him again in that monotone voice, taunting. Meaning the arms wrapped around Galo’s squeezing is reassuring more for him and not for Lio himself— Galo will take it, though. Made him feel like he’s protecting Lio.

There’s fake body parts dangling, cobwebs everywhere. He won't lie this place is giving him the creeps.  
  
As if the jump scares don’t get any worse, a butcher starts to follow them with a large ax and next thing they’re sprinting down to the next set, everyone except Remi. Who’s just walking the entire time. Making comments on how ridiculous all the over-exaggerated scenery is and the actors in their get-ups. Gueira tried to hold onto Lio who just glared fiercely at him, a look that said _don’t even think about it. _  
  
“I won’t lie, the one with the ghost looking girl scared the ever-living shit out of me.” Lucia admitted, “Just popped from the ceiling, like _bitch what the fuck._”

"Language." Aina clipped. "Please, guys, watch your language."

Shea's busy asking Lio if he saw the _scawy zombie _from earlier, Lio just smiling down at her and nodding.  
  
“I’ve seen that one coming.” Remi muttered. “You guys are just blind.”  
  
“She came from the ceiling, man!” Gueira bristled, “The _ceiling._”  
  
“I think my heart just dropped down to my ass for that one— _FUCK!” _Galo’s sentence is replaced with a shout as an actor bursts through a dark corner growling at them, he thought he heard the tiniest squeak coming from Lio beside him but it’s shadowed by Aina, Gueira, and Lucia screaming. Even Meis shouted at being unable to anticipate that one.

"What did I say about cursing?!" Aina smacked Galo on the head after they've left the set.

"Shit, sorry."

"Galo." Remi threw his hands in the air, Lucia moved to cover Shea's ears. Lio started to laugh.

"For all the profanity that's about to come out our mouths let's hope she doesn't repeat them again."  
  
“Again!” Shea cheered, “More! Wanna see more!”  
  
“This kid holds no fear. She will face the grim reaper in the eye and giggle at him.” Gueira said. “How is she doing that?”  
  
“She’s like, five.” Remi answered simply.  
  
They’re chased for a bit by actors and run through to the back door like they were in a Scooby Doo episode, only to realize they’ve made it to the end of the haunted house.

Who seemed to be the owner of the house is offering them dozens of candy as a sign of congratulations. Shea is more than happy to have candy in her overflowing bucket that Aina had to take some out of it so they don’t start spilling and divide it between everyone’s buckets of candy.  
  
“Well, that was a load of what the— ” Lucia looked at Aina, then Shea, "Fiddlesticks."  
  
“Hey, we made it.” Meis shrugged.  
  
“I’m going to relive through that experience,” Aina grumbled. “I honestly hate going in these things.”  
  
Galo’s pretty much numb by the time he left. Snapping out of his daze when Lio poked him in the side.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“If I’m being honest? No.”  
  
Lio laughed, “That was nice.”  
  
“Nice would be an _understatement._” Galo denied.   
  
“So I take it back. Maybe this night isn’t all that lame.” Gueira said, “Only because we got to go through the haunted house.”  
  
“Well nobody said that babysitting would be fun.” Lucia reasoned, “If we have to babysit for a Halloween we just do it for the candy, anyway.”  
  
They’re talking about the haunted house experience and making comments about the hilarious parts such as how everyone was reacting differently. Screaming and running into walls of dead ends. Overall an enjoyable experience. They were now blending in with the people trick or treating in the streets or making their way to the front of the house to enter— the group touring away from it now to continue their path down the sidewalk.   
  
Aina’s phone alarm went off.  
  
“It’s been thirty minutes.” She notified, “We gotta send Ignis another picture.”  
  
“Why do we have to do it every thirty fucking minutes?” Gueira asked, “Shouldn’t he be okay with just one the first time?”  
  
“Because he doesn’t trust us.” Remi replied. Galo registered something and his heart dropped, frantically searching the group for a small, adorable little fairy girl. They’re far away from the haunted house. Gueira is arguing now, different conversations happening at once about taking pictures and the haunted house and—   
  
“Everybody stop walking.” He said, panicked. The conversations falter.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” Lio inquired.  
  
“Wait wait—” Aina froze, “Where’s Shea?”  
  
Looking around them, everyone else noticed that she’s nowhere to be found.  
  
“She’s not here.” Galo said.  
  
“She was just walking with us when we left the house.” Lucia pointed a thumb back at the direction they just came from, “I saw her just then.”  
  
“Well she’s not fucking here now!”  
  
“Okay, backtrack.” Remi said calmly, “We left the house. She was with us. We gave her some of the candy they gave to us.”  
  
“I also saw her when we left the house. She was at the front.” Gueira stated. “I know cause I saw her holdin’ her wand.”  
  
“Okay, okay, everyone last saw her when she left the house with us?” Aina asked. The group nodded. “So when did she walk away?”  
  
No one knew the answer to that.  
  
“_How_ was it possible for her to walk off?” Remi asked.   
  
“_Someone _wasn’t watching her.” Gueira responded.   
  
“Since when was one person taking the entire responsibility to watch her?” Aina asked, “I dunno. Sounds kinda suspicious if you ask me.”  
  
“Aren’t you four supposed to be watching her?” Meis was quick to defend Gueira, “I think the responsibility should most be the people who was asked to do this!”  
  
“Bro!" Lucia laughed, and she's about to argue whenever she started off with _bro_, “You guys are here too! It should be _your_ responsibility!”  
  
They all start arguing with each other and it’s making Galo’s brain hurt.  
  
_“Stop talking all at once!” _He shouted. The noise ceased completely. “I can’t think when you’re all just yelling at each other!"  
  
“There is a missing child on our hands here.” Remi said, dreadfully. “We _lost _Ignis’ daughter.”

"What if she got kidnapped?" Aina feared.

"Let's fucking hope not!" Galo's having a mini heart attack, and Lio had to place a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.  
  
“I don’t think arguing with each other is going to solve anything.” Lio justified, being the mediator. He has a point. “What matters is that we were all responsible. It doesn’t matter if Ignis just asked the four of you,” He gestured to Galo, Aina, Lucia, and Remi, “Since we came along we were all supposed to watch her, and Shea has managed to run off without notice.”  
  
“How strict is this Fire Chief of yours?” Gueira asked warily.  
  
“You don’t want to piss him off.” Galo said. “You just... You just don’t. We don’t know what he would do if he found his daughter missing. His daughter is his everything, and that’s why we’re shitting ourselves here.”  
  
“He knows that all of us are responsible so we all will be held accountable.” Lio explained.   
  
“That’s fucking unfair!” Gueira shouted, “None of us even know where the kid ran off to!”  
  
“Oh my God.” Galo started to ruffle his hair in frustration, wanting to tear it out. “Oh my _God _we lost Shea!” He clamored.

"We're terrible babysitters aren't we?" The answer to Lucia's question smacked them dead in the face.  
  
“I can't afford to lose babysitting privileges again. What time is it?” Aina asked worriedly.  
  
“Um. It’s… it’s nine thirty.” Lio told her, checking his phone.  
  
“Didn’t your Chief say the kid needed to be home by _ten_?” Gueira questioned.  
  
“We have thirty minutes.” Remi said.  
  
“I think we should call the police.” Everyone’s looking at Meis like he’s grown two heads.  
  
“And file a _missing child _report?” Lucia asked, “Unless you guys wanna plan our funerals together, fuckin’ go ahead.”

"What if she actually _was _kidnapped?" Meis said, "We don't know if anything could have happened by now, not to be that guy."  
  
“No no, no. We’re not calling the police. Leave the police out of this. We got thirty minutes.” Aina said, “Um. Fuck. So like. How about we send a picture to Ignis and make it seem like she’s with us. If he asks where’s Shea we’ll just say she was like, out of the frame ‘cause she was talking to other kids.”  
  
Galo took another group photo, he’s not sure how he’ll be able to explain how Shea isn’t in the front like she was in all the other pictures— cause she’s not _present _but if they didn’t send a picture Ignis was going to worry.  
  
“We should ask around, then regroup if we find anything,” Lio suggested. “She’s a child, perhaps she couldn’t have gone very far to begin with. I doubt she'd run off with a random stranger, she would know better than that."  
  
“Sounds like a plan.” Galo said. “Everybody put your hands in. Operation: Find Shea has commenced.”  
  
“Is now really the time to come up with a _name _for a search party?” Aina asked. “Really?”  
  
“It calms my nerves.”  
  
And so by his request, they comply. Putting their hands in the air afterward. The search party has begun. Galo went with Aina, Lucia, and Remi— Lio went with Gueira and Meis, the seven of them splitting to ask people if they’ve seen a fairy wearing a green dress, curly black hair, holding a wand with a yellow star on top around. Luckily it’s Lio who found a lead when they regroup, they have twenty minutes now.  
  
Someone had told Lio, Meis, and Gueira she wandered into what seemed to be a Halloween party going on. It’s Rob’s party. So they had to hound Gueira for the location because they’re on a time limit, bumping into each other as they ran down the street like madmen to find the house, it’s the most crowded one on the block with the lights on in every window.  
  
Barging into the party, the place is packed like a concert.

"Quick. Everyone act natural so we don't look suspcious." Gueira said. "Not all of us got fucking invites to crash my mate's party."

"How?" Aina questioned with a frown.

"Dance." Galo commanded. "Okay. Time to roll."

"I don't do that." Remi answered in a deadpan.

Everyone else split in an awkward boogie to search the array of still and moving bodies. Some people recognized Galo, and he used that to his advantage to ask them if they’ve seen a child walk in.   
  
Some of them are too drunk to give a coherent response, growing more frustrated as the seconds passed on. His ears are ringing from the loud music and he’s wondering how many of these people could be so blind to not notice whoever walked in here and just did whatever they wanted without moderation.  
  
If the clock hit ten they were going to be in very big trouble if it hit a minute past ten o'clock. Ignis was clear that they’d bring her back to the firehouse at ten sharp. Ten on the _dot. Not ten o’ one, or ten o’ five. _  
  
“How many minutes do we have?!” Galo asked frantically.  
  
“Maybe fifteen minutes.” Lio shimmied over to him and the action looked funny given the current situation. He turned his back to Galo and leaned in to talk in his ear, matching Galo's jive of his hips to the music, “Don’t worry, we are going to find her. As soon as we find her we need to leave as soon as possible.”

Gueira got caught up in speaking with other people. Making his way over, Lio smacked Gueira on the head for chatting with his buddies trying to coax him to join the party.  
  
“I just wanted to say hi to my mates!” He explained, sheepish.  
  
“We do not have fucking time for that, you imbecile. We are on a _time restraint._ Missing child.” Lio scolded. He’s weaving through the crowds of people and ignoring anyone trying to talk to him, shoving people out the way if he had to. The fact that he’s taking this seriously is almost endearing— even if Lio was responsible, he could easily try to excuse his way out of this, but he demanded earnestly that they find Shea together. Galo needed all the helping hands he can get.  
  
Just as Galo was about to ask if the others had any luck, one of Gueira’s buddies mentioned that there’s something going on in the common area— and that some kid is swinging a baseball bat at the pinata hanging on the ceiling.   
  
“Has your peanut sized brain ever noticed that a child has wandered into an unsupervised party thrown by irresponsible teenagers?” Lio asked hotly.  
  
The guy _shrugs. _  
  
“A kid is in here!” Aina shrieked, “What is wrong with you people?!”  
  
“Easy there, girl. You’re dressed pretty hot tonight.” He smirked, staring her up at down. “You can definitely take a ride on my broom.”  
  
“Are you seriously trying to hit on me?” Aina’s face morphed into disgust.  
  
“Hey man, we’re here to ask a question. I don’t appreciate you hitting on my friend.” Galo interrupted.  
  
“Just askin’ if she’s down.” The creep played it innocent, then he shot her a wink.  
  
Lucia took his drink from his hand to splash it in his face for his perverted comment.

“Eat this, _shithead_.” She spat, taking Aina’s hand to drag her away. Lio kneed him in the balls and watched him drop to his knees. Ignoring his angered remarks as he followed the girls.  
  
“Prick.” Lio muttered under his breath.  
  
“Are you okay?” Galo asked Aina, “He definitely deserved that.”

"Oh, I'm fine. Was about to smack him myself." Aina snorted. "But thanks for backing me up."  
  
“Where is she?” Remi asked, him and Meis coming from upstairs. “No signs of her in any of the rooms.”  
  
“I found her!” Gueira pointed at the crowd of people cheering on someone in the middle who’s swinging at a Pinata with a blindfold on. She’s so tiny that they have to squeeze through the mob of people to find her. Rob is there, among those people. Shea did hit the Pinata a few times, but she ended up swinging directly at Rob’s groin by accident since he was closest to her in the circle.  
  
There’s a collection of _oh’s _among of the crowd, grimacing at the scene of him groaning in pain. Aina quickly ran to take the bat from her, and Galo removed her blindfold.  
  
“Shea! It’s us!” Galo placed her hands on her shoulders. “Oh, thank God.”  
  
“Hi Uncle Gawo! Pinata.” Shea pointed at all the candy that fell out, “I won candy!”  
  
Galo scooped her up in his arms, “Yeah that’s great. Shea, we need to leave. Leave party. Leave now.” He explained as simply as possible that her five-year-old brain can comprehend.   
  
“But candy!” Shea whined.   
  
Meis ran to pick up some of the candy to shove into his pocket, giving Galo a thumbs up.   
  
“Okay, we need to go. Ten minutes.” Lio whispered to Galo.   
  
Squeezing their way out of there, Remi is already waiting outside for them. Gueira’s friends on the team are asking why they aren’t staying, and Gueira had to tell them maybe another time, they’ve got a fucking kid to take care of right now.  
  
Luckily Galo’s house by walking wasn’t that far from where they stood. They just needed to book it down the block, only Galo had a kid in his arms— but he definitely didn’t let that stop him.   
  
“We’re not gonna make it!” Galo cried once they reached his house.  
  
“No. We will.” Lio said, and came up with the idea that they all get there by getting a ride on their motorcycles parked in the driveway.   
  
“Get on. It’s best if you ride with me if you want to _live._” Lio ordered, revving up the engine and working the throttle. Somehow the action looked so badass Galo had to stop gawking. He carefully got on with Shea in his arms. She’s putting her hands in the air.  
  
“Wide! Wide!” She’s chanting _ride, ride _, Galo wished she could strap her to his chest so she doesn’t manage to slip out of his grasp.  
  
Lio was already driving off without even waiting for them both to get adjusted. Lucia and Aina got on Meis’ motorcycle, the three somehow fitting on the seat. Remi awkwardly positioned himself behind Gueira.  
  
“Wrap your fucking arms around me waist man!”  
  
“Could you give me a moment? I’ve never been on a motorcycle before—” Gueira doesn’t let Remi finish and began to veer off on the road to chase after Lio and Meis. Remi shouting at him to slow down or he’ll fall off but Gueira just hollered to hang on tight. From there they took the path to the firehouse.   
  
There’s people on the streets and having to avoid running someone over plus the cars driving on the road they had to swerve and avoid crashing into another vehicle, some angrily honking for just barely brushing their car. Lio’s face is concentrated without a helmet on, and Galo is holding on with his dear life.  
  
“Do you fucking _drive_ like you’re on_ fast and furious_ often like this?!” He shouted, hair whipping in the wind with how fast they were driving he was scared they’d end up hitting somebody.  
  
“Sometimes.” Lio answered, unironically. “Hope you’re holding on tight.”  
  
“Dwive faster!” Shea commanded.  
  
“Do not drive faster!” Galo pleaded, “This is a_ neighborhood,_ not the freeway!”  
  
They made it just as it hit ten o'clock, parking in a lot nearby and racing down the block wheezing like they were about to die, juggling their buckets of candy. Ignis and Varys are at the firehouse, waiting patiently. Confused as to why they all look like they were running a marathon.  
  
“You guys runnin’ from bigfoot?” Varys quipped.   
  
“Somethin’ like that.” Galo blurted out, and it’s pitch silent.  
  
“Daddy!” Galo had to lower Shea down to the floor so she could run towards Ignis, and Ignis bent down to pat her on the forehead.  
  
“Hey, baby.” Ignis smiled, “How was your night?”  
  
“Fun! Had lot of fun!” She squealed, stretching her arms out for Ignis to carry her.  
  
Varys looked down at his watch. “It’s ten o'clock. Made it in the knick of time.”  
  
Everyone sighed in relief, about a second close to shitting their pants. Ignis looked at Varys and hummed, checking his watch in one hand while he held Shea in the other.  
  
“It is? Oh. Knew you’d guys make it time.” He said while disregarding the fact that all of them nearly risked a car accident to get here. “Thank you guys for taking care of Shea for me, I see that she's happy. Hope you kids have a good night, get home safely now. It's late out. Say goodbye to everyone, baby girl." He coaxed to Shea who turned her head to them with blinking eyes and waved adorably.

"Bye bye! Auntie Ina. Uncle Wemi. Auntie Wucia. Uncle Gawo. Uncle Wio. Um... Uncle Mess and Uncle Gweg!"

"She tried. Ain't the first time." Gueira shrugged, upon some of the snorts filling the silence at her incorrect pronunciation of their names. Meis was honestly tired, so he doesn't bother. Everyone said bye in return, though.  
  
Meis handed Shea’s pumpkin bucket to Galo, so he could give it to Varys.

“Yeah, have a good night. Chief. Cap.” Galo saluted.  
  
“Good night!” Aina waved, watching as Ignis opened the car door for Shea to get into the backseat, then he got into his car. Varys is looking at them funny, but he just shrugged to himself, deciding not to question what went down. He opened the door to the front passenger seat and got inside. They finally drive away.  
  
“Do you think they suspected anything?” Lucia asked.  
  
“I fucking hope_ not_.” Remi said, and it’s a shocker for Remi to be this worked up about something. “I’m going home.” He said.  
  
“Can no one speak of this night to Ignis, like, ever?” Aina questioned, “To him, the only thing that we did was trick or treat. So let’s keep it that way.”

"Of course." Lio responded.

"We're not a bunch of snitches." Lucia snorted. "I'd never do that."  
  
“Never fucking heard of this night happenin'.” Gueira agreed to it.

"We just went trick or treating." Meis shrugged. They gave each other a high five, holding each other's hands.

"I fucking love you." Gueira said dotingly, Meis merely smirked.  
  
“Yeah.” Galo caught the rest of his breath, complying as well. “The rest of this night never happened. Totally."  
  
“Cool.” Lucia slung an arm around Aina’s shoulder when they reached the end of the block, away from the firehouse. “We’re going home, G.”

"A'ight. Night y'all." Galo saluted. Lucia gave Galo a fist bump. Aina waved as the two of them started heading down the road to next block.  
  
Remi’s already gone. Meis bid farewell and Gueira just grumbles a half-assed “see ya,” (as a request of Lio) and it’s almost bashful as the two of them leave. Leaving just Galo and Lio together. The sound of crickets chirping could be heard. The few kids roaming the streets to rush on home to waiting parents. Street lamps dimming out the neighborhood block. Lio looks like he's glowing, absolutely a terrific nocturnal creature of the night.  
  
Galo walked closer to Lio, and Lio looked up at him. They both laugh, registering everything that just happened in the past three hours.  
  
“Tonight was _fucked._” Galo broke the silence.  
  
“Indeed _ 'twas_.” Lio agreed.  
  
“You really saved our asses.”  
  
“I felt like it was our responsibility just as it was yours.”

"Tonight was also fun though!" Galo blurted out with determination, startling Lio because of how quiet it was now. "I really really like spending time with you! You're actually really fun to hang out with. I know your friends are kinda keeping douchebag watch on me. But I hope we can do stuff like this more, you hanging with us. Or just the two of us, too, if that's fine."

"Of course, I'd like that." Lio bit his lip, tilting his head with an appreciative smile. "You always provide such great company."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's... that's awesome."

"Yeah."  
  
They stare at each other, then look around at things that weren’t each other’s face. Galo shoving a hand into his pockets. Blush rising on his cheeks. Now that it's just the two of them, well, conversing doesn't seem to go as normally as he would like.

He doesn't want to leave. But his mom's gonna blow up his phone and think he's dead if he doesn't head back now.  
  
“So um. What now?” He asked lamely.   
  
“We should… we should get going.” Lio spoke quietly.  
  
“Yeah.” Galo rubbed his nape, biting his lip.   
  
They don’t move from where they’re standing, though. Continuing to stare at each other.   
  
“I’m gonna.” Galo gestured back to the path towards his home. “Um. I guess I’ll just walk.”  
  
“Yeah. That… that sounds like a good idea.” Lio agreed. “Um. My… my motorcycle, is over there.”  
  
“Okay.” Galo doesn’t know where this conversation is going. “I’m gonna walk.”  
  
“I’m going to go. Over. To my motorcycle.”  
  
“Drive home safe. Night.”  
  
“You… walk… home safe. Goodnight.” Lio returned the bidding of farewell, with a small smile. He punched Galo's arm lightly.   
  
“You. Drive safe. Fuck, I already said that.” Galo squeezed his eyes shut, _good job dumbass_. He earned a laugh from Lio anyway. His stupidity saved the night.  
  
Smiling once more, they both turn their heels to walk the opposite direction from each other. When Galo stopped to look back at Lio, Lio stopped to look back at him. They laugh again, feeling like shy and awkward teenagers. It sucks to have to turn away again. Galo wondered if Lio was smiling just as much as he was, feeling giddy on the whole walk back.  
  
  
☆☆☆  
  
  
They don’t get away with what happened on Halloween night.  
  
Ignis sent a text to the group chat. Just one. They’re having a good time during their lunch period, laughing off the whole night and talking about it like it were already a distant memory.  
  
Heavy tension dropped on the cafeteria table like a bomb.  
  
They all check their phones in fear. Lio, Meis, and Gueira are confused. The four volunteer firemen exchanging worried glances with each other. Ignis barely texted their group chat. Ever.  
  
**Chief [12:24 P.M]: **I need all of you in the firehouse when school ends. And I mean EVERYONE.  
  
And they’re _fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They woulda thought.
> 
> :)
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**


	5. Smells Like Team Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio's doing a scoop for journalism, choosing to interview their school mascot. Vinny. One of their greatest mysteries. Meanwhile, Gueira invites everyone to homecoming night as everyone prepares for the best nights of the school season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to be clear. vinny the rat is nOT AN ACTUAL TALKING CHARACTER but it's more like he's the name of their school mascot and the guy wearing the costume is an entirely different oc who's identity will remain Unknown for no reason other than making vinny make an appearance in this fic, but also not an actual character. a schrödinger's character, if u will. trust me he has a purpose rather than just being Vinny this is just my weird way of doing it.
> 
> other than that! hope u guys enjoy!! im trying to focus on building relationships not only between galo and lio but the gang too!! they need love and screentime!! gueira is a wide receiver on the football team ok and meis sings!! so keep that in mind for this chap ;)

After receiving that ominoustext message Galo called a meeting at the school bleachers after school. Again, not everyone ended at the same time— so slowly the group filed up at the bleachers on the field once it reached after three o'clock. They look like an odd pair of two meshing social cliques packed together in one area from the outside. 

"So. I figured I would explain to you guys what the fuck just happened." 

"We're lost here, man." Gueira said. "The fuck was that all about at lunch?"

"We got a text message from our chief." Remi answered. "He wants us all to meet him at the firehouse."

"Right after school ends." Aina added. 

"Which is like, right now." Lucia said. 

"So does that mean he _ knows_?" Lio asked. 

"_Fuck_." Gueira paled. "Fuck!" 

"This ain't adding up here." Meis spoke, "How exactly did he find out?"

"Listen, that's what we're trying to figure out." Galo rubbed at his chin in deep thought. "It's been like… a few days since then." 

"Just to be clear." Lucia had an open can of coke in his hand as she sat back on the bleachers, "Nobody fucking snitched. Right?" 

There's a collection of _no's _coming from everyone individually. Galo included. 

"So it wouldn't make sense for him to find out," Galo said. "Like. We said we would never talk about it. Went on with our day." 

"But Ignis never texts the group chat unless it's something important." Remi explained. "Something about this text tells me he definitely knows something." 

"What does he usually send texts about?" Lio's standing rather than sitting on the bleachers while Gueira is sitting on the bars in front of them, Meis leaning against it. 

"Whenever we have a shift he'd let us know. If we have a meeting. Special occasions." Aina said. "I don't know. It could be anything. But the possibility is unlikely." 

"Someone fucking ratted us out." Gueira started to light up a cigarette with a match kept in his pocket, shoving it into his mouth. "And there were seven of us taking care of the kid that night. Meaning it narrows down to seven of us being possible suspects." 

"Are you insinuating it was one of _ us_?" Aina gawked, scandalized. "Again?!"

"Well it was fucking one of you!" 

"Ha, I love how just like Halloween night you put the blame on us as if you're innocent." Lucia scoffed. "Maybe you tattled."

"I didn't snitch." Gueira denied. 

"Maybe it was Meis then, huh?" 

"What business is it anybody else's that I tell 'em a kid went missing?" Meis reasoned, "it just sounds stupid. I'd never." 

"Way to go _knobhead._" Gueira snarled at Galo who was honestly so confused.

"What did I do?!"

"Convince your big boss that we should babysit because you're so _hot_!" He shouted. There's a heavy period of silence trying to decipher Gueira's words. Galo looked at Meis, who just shrugged, because _that's how his boyfriend is_. Lio said nothing, too busy dwelling in thought.

"_What?_" Galo asked, tired from trying to think, "I don't know what that _means_."

"Of course you don't!" 

"I haven't told anyone." Lio said truthfully, changing the topic back to the real matter. "There was a promise that we wouldn't, I couldn't do that."

"Um. Well. I might have told Thyma…?" Aina confessed, and everyone stared at her, appalled, collectively voicing their disappointment. 

"But I swore to her she couldn't tell anybody!"

"You know how rumors are. If someone hears something another person is bound to hear." Remi sighed. "Although the possibility of it getting to the fire department should be unlikely if it's only just word of mouth." 

"The guy still fucking knows." Gueira took a drag, sucking in a breath. "We can't just sit here and pretend like he wasn't ever gonna end up finding out." 

"Should we make up an excuse? Maybe not go?" Lucia asked. 

"No, I think we should all start thinking about how we should plan our funerals." Meis joked. "I took one look at your chief and thought this man would get away would murder and would hide the body without hesitation." 

"I think one of you has to admit you snitched." Gueira prodded. That was one way to engage the others into an argument. 

"_Guys_." Galo ceased the argument firmly. "Let me fucking _think. _ Okay. Just. _ Fuck_." 

Lio walked towards the bench where Galo was sitting and sat next to him. Instantly, Galo can feel his nerves calming by his presence. Lio didn't even have to touch him, strange, but Galo exhaled frustratedly. 

"Sorry. Not the type of guy to yell like that. We should try and stay optimistic here. None of us said anything since that night but somehow, Ignis found out. So maybe. Um. Maybe we could just tell the truth." 

"We absolutely fucking can _ not _ do that." Gueira shot that down. 

"You wanna get _ murdered_?" Lucia questioned.

"Maybe… we can make up a story, if it comes down to it." Lio suggested. "There's many possibilities to how a child can wander off to a random place." 

"You guys are forgetting the main point. It's that we _ lost _ her." Remi reminded bitterly. "I don't think lying is going to save us." 

"You have a point." Honestly, Galo was surprised at how Lio's opinion quickly changed. 

"Oh _ God_." He groaned. "Ignis is gonna kill us." 

"What's the worst that can possibly happen?" Meis asked. 

They get a text from Varys— who's now waiting with Ignis. Cutting their meeting short. The ultimate trial deciding whether they live or die definitely awaited. 

  
  
  
  


☆☆☆

A firehouse meeting has never radiated such pressuring energy. The thing about Varys is that when he was angry— they knew he was angry. He was naturally a bit of a quick-tempered guy even when on his good moods he could be kind, Varys barking at them for doing stupid shit was a constant. He’s the captain. Still in the higher ranks, but not as high as Ignis. But as the captain of the division, he still had to keep the members in check. He was rough, but they were used to it. 

Now Ignis on the other hand— even when he was angry, he had a calm facial expression. It’s possible for him to become nicer when he’s pissed off. He welcomed them into the firehouse, told them to take a seat— and that once the meeting was over they were free to leave. He’s smiling, and he’s still got his sunglasses on indoors. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Oh, but Galo _ knew. _The tension terrorizing enough that Meis, Gueira, and Lio were stiff as boards, just as they were, taking a seat.

Varys is looking down at them, it’s in a way that said _ I knew you were little shits were up to something _with a single glare only, like he’s this close to giving them a lecture consisting of nothing but him shouting at them until they shrunk three sizes short. Ignis offered them snacks from the kitchen. He told them to get comfortable. The other members aren’t around right now.

The silence was killing Galo. The seven of them sitting on the couches. Close to shitting their pants. Ignis brought a chair to the center of the living area, flipping it over so that the front was facing him so he could sit.

“Var.” Ignis looked towards him, “You need another chair so you can take a seat?”

“Nah.” Varys folded his arms, and he’s still looking at them— galled. “I think I’ll stand, Iggy.”

“So.” Ignis took off his sunglasses. Galo began to sweat. Ignis only took off his sunglasses when he wanted to talk about something serious— this counted as one of those times. His tired eyes are looking back at them. It’s an odd sight to see him exposing that part of his face, and it’s more of a reason why he’s tensing up instantaneously. “You might be wondering why I called you here today.”

“Um, so. Sir. Sorry to interrupt, but I think my mum’s callin’ me—” Gueira idiotically tried to come up with an excuse to stand up, but Varys wasn’t going to allow that.

“You better sit your ass down, boy.” Varys threatened lowly. 

“Okay.” Gueira obeyed quickly, plopping back down on the couch.

“For the sake of anonymity, I won’t mention any names. Do not ask me who it is. I will not disclose any personal information.” Ignis started, “A lot of the members on our team work here full-time, for years, and are grown adults. One of our members has a kid, however. Their kid goes to Promepolis high school, and happen to live within the neighborhood of our department.” And oh— _oh,_ they knew where this was going.

“Their kid went trick or treating that Halloween night. They mentioned that they planned to go to a party with friends. But they witnessed something interesting.” Ignis rubbed his chin, “They mentioned that someone brought a kid into the party, dressed as a fairy. And how she looked familiar, the person said she was lost. There was a hit the pinata game going on and she wanted to play, so she was given a baseball bat. Now, the parent showed me the entire video of this being filmed. Full length, and I knew that was indeed my daughter.” As Ignis is explaining Varys is pulling up the video on his phone, walking over to show everyone on the couch.

It’s a crowd of rowdy teens dressed in their Halloween costumes cheering on Shea in the middle, she’s swinging the baseball bat. Blindfolded, at the Pinata hanging from the ceiling. She seemed happy, though. Laughing and jumping around, exhilarated as a toddler could be. It never thought to cross_ any _of their minds that someone were to record this incident and that by chance a person who went to their school would see the video. But the odds of it being the kid of someone who worked at their fucking fire department.

“At least she looks like she’s having fun.” Galo had a death wish— though he was trying his best to lighten the mood even though the others were viewing the video with terror, ten fold at Galo’s response. Varys backed up once the video ended, standing right next to Ignis.

"She hit a man where the sun don't shine." He said. "Now he probably won't ever have kids."

No one knew what to say to that either. 

“None of you are present in this video,” Ignis stated. “I asked the parent to ask their kid a few questions, like if they’ve maybe seen a group of seven kids. Go to their school, probably wanted to go to a party and brought Shea along. They said that Shea came alone, completely by herself. Meaning she walked into a party that was completely unsupervised and got a hold of a possible weapon. So please, care to explain. How’d this happen?”

“Uh.” There’s frantic looks exchanged between everyone. “Who said she was unsupervised…?” Aina asked, stalling.

“Where were you guys, then?”

“I mean, we did show up?” Lucia replied. “We showed up to the party, because, well. She ran off at first, and we went to go look for her.”

“So you lost her?” Ignis’ eyebrows raise, he hummed. “So the answer is yes.”

The answer to the question was true. Saying _ no _would do no good when the video will catch them in a lie given they aren't present.

"I'll wait." Ignis drummed his fingers in the chair. "We can sit here all day. I could push off paperwork. Wait until the next emergency. The plans of _doing my job _I have lined up. Don't be scared. Don't be shy." 

"Y'all better _speak up._" Varys snapped. "Sure was confident when you were telling us you could take care of Ignis' little girl and now this _breakfast club_ don't look too sure."

"What if, hypothetically, we weren't at the party at _ first_. But then we were there. And we just weren't in the video." Aina continued to stall. "So. She was. She was _ found_." 

"So she was lost at first?" Ignis challenged.

"Um… well. She was at a party, she was never really _ gone_." 

"Is that so? Tell me." 

"Yeah? Maybe… maybe she wanted to go?" This is painful to witness and hear at the same time. 

"You took Shea to a party because she wanted to go." Ignis phrased, feigning some sort of curiosity. "That's very interesting, regarding the fact that she's reached preschool age and would like to surround herself in an environment where there's alcohol, sex, and drugs." 

“We did.” Galo blurted out, ignoring Aina, Lucia, Meis, and Gueira’s riled looks. “We’re sorry.”

"You did what?" Ignis is unfazed. 

"We lost Shea." The fear on Galo's facial expression is evident as he fidgeted in his seat and bounced his leg. He had to confess. 

“It was a mistake.” Remi explained, though there’s a waver in his voice. Under the presence of their boss. “We didn’t mean for it to happen. We were trick or treating, there were a lot of kids in the area.”

“But there were _ seven _of you.” Varys gestured to them, “How the Hell do seven of you lose a kid?”

That’s the thing— they can’t really _ explain _that, nor answer that question.

“We don’t really know, after we left the haunted house—” Galo went on, and now Aina and Lucia are shouting his name scoldingly for spilling the beans, but he couldn’t help it. He’s panicking, “I’m sorry!”

“Why did you say that?!” Aina cried.

“Galo!”

“What the fuck, man?!”

“I feel bad for keeping this a secret when the jig was up anyway!”

“_HEY!” _ Varys’ voice reverberated throughout the firehouse, loud enough that it could probably be heard down the block, and the arguing with Galo for spilling their secret never stopped this fast enough. “Your chief is askin’ you a question and you kids are arguing with each other like fucking brats! This is a serious situation!”

“So you took Shea to a haunted house, and a party.” Ignis gathered the new information. He looked intrigued, and honestly, it’s not making them feel any less calm for now that the full secret of the forbidden Halloween night was out there. “And you managed to lose her during which point of this night?”

“After we left the haunted house.” Remi admitted in defeat. “Then we had to find her because we didn’t want to cause you any trouble.”

“—And we did find her!” Galo tried to make up for the situation that he caused, “We were able to make it in time, right when it hit ten! She’s safe and sound and she’s fine!”

“You guys had _ one _ job.” Varys replied, enraged. “We decide to trust you for one night, take care of Shea. And you guys manage to fuck this up. You abuse your privilege of spending time with her by allowing her to do shit like this. By allowing a child to fucking _ wander off _ to a party. You guys know what kinds of things happen at parties?! On top of that, exposing her to haunted houses? You guys out of your damn minds?!” With every question his vexation just increased by a mile.

“We apologize, sir.” Lio spoke up, being as gallant as he could be despite how unsettled he appeared. “We made a very big mistake, it was an honor to allow us to watch over your daughter. But we were careless, and did something irresponsible. We should also take the blame.”

Lio, the brave soul. Galo would actually rather have him stay out of this. Not expecting him to really speak much on the issue.

“We’re very sorry.” Meis ducked his head, and Gueira is staring at him like he’s gone mad. Gawking. Lio’s look is pleading, as he continued on.

“If anything we should face any consequence as well for what we’ve done. It was on all of us.”

Ignis raised his chin in contemplation. Studying Lio. The silence had them on the edge of their seats.

“Lio, was it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Um. And Mess, and Gregory.” 

“Meis.” Meis timidly corrected.

“It’s— it’s Gueira, sir.” Gueira stammered, shrinking in his seat at being mentioned— hoping he doesn’t die, honestly Galo can sympathize with them. Lucia snickered beside him, and Aina had to smack her on the arm for laughing at a time like this.

“Ah, my apologies. I’m not good with names sometimes.” Ignis was humble, this man was impossible, his entire existence was. To remain so calm after being told that they lost Shea. Galo doesn’t know how he does it. “The three of you are friends of my subordinates, and as much as you were involved and are responsible I cannot be as hard on you as I am on the rest of you. They are a part of the fire department, they must follow an honor code, responsibility, honesty, maturity. This is not the example you should follow as firemen. And you should be very ashamed, that you can allow something as reckless as this happen. Put my family in danger.” He justified. 

“We regret this, dearly.” Remi reassured. “But we can also assure you something like this won’t happen again.”

“Babysitting Shea is the best thing you could ever let us do.” Aina said. “So we know how much it means that she’s in good hands.”

“Absolutely none of you put her in good hands.” Varys said, clearly pissed. “You better be fucking sorry, alright, because you got cleaning duty for three weeks.”

“_Three weeks _— okay, c’mon, chief, cap.” Galo laughed, “Haha, so I think three weeks of cleaning duty is a lil bit too long ain’t it—”

“Did I stutter?” Varys asked brazenly. Galo bristled.

“Uh I-I think we definitely deserve it but—”

“See how well you make it up to me, and I’ll consider decreasing the amount of days.” Ignis answered, lenient. “I am very disappointed. In all of you. As for you three,” He looked towards Meis, Gueira, and Lio, “This doesn’t give me a good impression of your behavior, and to the fire department as a whole. That I’ve had to be told by another member, while on duty— that my daughter went swinging at Pinatas at random house parties filled with kids twice her age.”

The scene sounded comical, but no one dared to laugh if they wanted their head still attached to their body.

Ignis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Galo just wanted the man to put his glasses back on. They could only take so much scolding in one day. 

“We understand.” Lio said, “We will work on a better approach to a good impression.” He promised.

For the brief silence of shame that fell between, resting like a deadweight on everyone’s shoulders— Ignis finally stood up, taking the chair with him to put back at the dining area.

“I’m tired.” Ignis stretched his arms. “Me and Var just had a long shift. Came back to arrange this meeting. Now I think we’re finished. Didn’t take very long.” It’s like Ignis doesn’t have to say that he hoped this didn’t happen again. Because they’d have it worse on them. Ignis knows they _ know _better.

“Get out. I’m tired of looking at your faces.” Varys dismissed them. “After school. Starting from tomorrow. Bring your asses over here. No duties involving riding with us during emergencies, you stay here, and you clean.”

The _ yes, captain’s _that come in reply are devoid of any emotion.

☆☆☆

Cleaning duty for three weeks sucked— Ignis said he would go easy on them if they showed effort. Then he changed his mind after Varys talked him into not giving into his soft spot. _ They should learn. _He said. Cleaning duty until late meant coming home late and his mother worrying about the amount of sleep he's getting every morning. 

Though honestly, this isn't the first time. He didn't want to let their fuck up interfere with his mental and physical health here, even if it was inevitable. He made sure to come home and assist his mother with stuff around the house. She complained about her arthritis and how it was painful to walk sometimes. They take visits to the doctor together occasionally to check up on that, but it was advised if she doesn't have a caretaker then Galo should take care of her. 

He had to balance schoolwork and volunteer work. College applications. Getting rid of baggy eyes so he stayed handsome. _ Gah. _So maybe Ignis was being rough on them by keeping the three weeks, as it's noticeable the dead weight filling in lunch periods Thyma had to ask what the fuck was going on. Lio, being there, was one of the only ones who wasn't half asleep to fill her in on the situation. 

A _ lot _ of people have seen the video posted online, actually. Groans filling the table when she had mentioned it as if they don't have to be reminded for the billionth time _ yes, _they've fucked up big time there.

He's home one night freshly showered and just wanting to _ sleep _and ignore homework when he got a random phone call from Lio. He can still remember how they migrated from texting to calling. Galo asked to hear his voice and how he preferred to not send voice messages all the time back and forth and do the real thing. The other being reluctant, but they could talk for hours about anything or leave the line on hold while they did other stuff.

It still doesn't take away the excitement he gets to see Lio calling him that he dropped his phone on the floor, scrambling up on the bed to pick it up and answer the call. 

"Hey!" He greeted blithely. 

_ "Hello. This isn't a bad time is it?" _It's strange. But Galo can fall asleep to Lio's voice. Brings a bliss similar to that of calm falling rain landing gently to the ground. Smooth and comforting. 

"Not at all. I just got back, actually." 

_ "Really? How was it?" _

Galo groaned in response. There's a laugh on the other end. 

"I'm just so _ tired_."

_ "Yeah? Same." _

"I just don't know how our bodies are supposed to be wired to wake up early in the morning for five days a week."

_ "I heard a scientific fact that the brain doesn't exactly function properly before eight A.M. so that could definitely affect someone's performance in learning." _

"No wonder why we're so quiet in the mornings. McMann always says we're doing so good and not causing any shit but it's because we're _ tired_. We're like corpses walking into English every morning and she's the first class Tuesdays." 

_ "Caffeine is your best friend." _

"We've been skipping out on coffee runs, actually. Just not in the right state of mind for it lately." Galo ruffled at his hair. He washed all the gel off in the shower so it's just down now, straight, thick azure stands. 

_ "Oh, you poor thing." _There's a difference between Lio being sarcastic and being concerned. Galo could tell the difference. This one's genuine concern. 

"Ah. We'll be alright. Third week is almost over, so. I'm hanging in there." 

_ "Isn't it ten o'clock? You come home so late." _

"That's volunteer work, baby." 

There's a scoff. _ "Uh huh. You know despite what extraordinary feats you attempt you are not a superhero." _

"My burning soul is running out of fuel. Can you tell?" Galo teased. 

_ "Yes, I actually can. That's why we're talking about this, you fool." _

"You worrying on me, firebug?" 

_ "You're awfully cocky." _

"And so I am."

_ "Maybe so." _

"It's a yes or no question." 

_ "I choose to answer it however I want to. How's school?" _

"I'm doing fine. Maybe falling behind a lil on homework but that's because I'm working late." 

_ "Galo, you know if you're having trouble with catching up I would be happy to help you." _

"D'aww but you don't gotta do all that!" Galo assured, "I'll figure my shit out."

_ "I'm offering. It's the least I can do." _ Lio sighed. He does this thing where his voice gets quieter when he got shy. _ "I'm. I'm really sorry." _

"It's okay." Galo laughed. "Ignis sees us like his kids. We're his second family. Maybe even Shea's like, God parents one day. He's just rough on us because he loves us and wants us to get our shit together so we stop fucking up. I know Aina, Remi, and Lucia aren't looking to become firemen full time in the future, but for me, I'll have to step up and show responsibility. So he can't be soft on us. It's just his way of making us learn the real world ain't so kind when we make mistakes." 

_ "I still feel like that all could have been avoided." _The uncertainty is almost adorable. 

"Well yeah. Could have. But it wasn't. Honestly, we're gonna look back at it and laugh about it when we're in college." They both laugh. 

_ "I'll remember how I got caught up with misfits that are just as much of a terrible influence as me and my friends are." _

"We've done so much shit, you have no idea. I wonder what this year is gonna have in store for us, man. I hope I can take you on this journey with me." Galo meant it. 

_ "I'm looking forward to it." _Lio sounded assured now, and that's what mattered.

"So um. What are you doing?" 

_ "Shoe shining." _

"People still do that shit?" 

_ "Yeah." _

"Wow. By yourself, though? I thought somebody does that for you." 

_ "More things are a DIY than you think, T." _

"Do you own sneakers?" He heard Lio snort on the other end.

_ "Barely. But you can name the collection of the types of not sneakers that I have." _

"Probably." Galo said. He got up. Feeling antsy, walking around the bedroom. He may have stopped to sit on every surface of the premise while Lio asked about what Galo was doing, talks drifting off to jokes and gossip on any current school drama. When they got to that topic Lio was done shoe shining and now in bed, mocha latte by his side. ("_Why did you name your stuffed bear mocha latte?" "Because. I like mocha lattes. It's self explanatory." Galo's one to talk. _He named _his_ stuffed bear_ Taco_, but he's not telling Lio about that yet.)

He's smirking into the phone, forgetting about how tired he was and made it a goal to keep Lio company instead. Galo's mom walked in midst their phone conversation. She doesn't even knock on the door despite how many times he told her to.

"Galo!" She's irritated, "What did I tell you about doing the dishes?!"

"Ma can't you see I'm on the _ phone?!_" 

"I told you a while ago after dinner you needed to wash the dishes!" She reminded him. "Who are you on the phone with?"

"I'm talking to Lio." 

Dressed in one of her fancy silk robes, hair rolled up in curlers, and fuzzy slippers— she shuffled her way into the room even though Galo clearly protested against it. 

"You know that my back has been killing me the whole day." She mumbled. "Tell Lio I said hello!" 

"Mom says hi." Galo said tiredly.

_"Tell her I say hello." _Lio sounded delighted and Galo shut his eyes.

"He said hi."

"This is what you do instead of your chores? Be on that phone?"

"_Ma!_ I really think you should. Um. Head to bed. I'll give you the painkillers." Galo said knowing fully well Lio was still on the line. He was about to consider putting him on mute. 

"You know he's just so sweet." His mother continued on. Now Galo put the phone on mute. "When's he coming over again?"

"When I decide to invite him over?"

"He should have dinner with us." 

"_Why_." 

"Just for the pleasure of having him spend time with us. It's nice to see you chatting with someone again other than the stray cats that hang around our backyard." 

"Mom." Galo sighed. "If you want me to invite him over that's fine but if you're gonna make it weird then I already changed my mind." 

"Just ask him." His mother rubbed at his shoulder. "It doesn't have to be _ now_, just. Anytime. He's welcome to come here anytime." 

"You barely know him."

His mother smacked him on the arm. "I _ know _you were planning to hide him from me until I met him, he's a sweetheart. As your mother I feel like it's in my best interest to build a relationship with him."

"No you don't." Galo directed her towards the door. "You embarrass me sometimes enough. I'll grab the Tylenol just _ go _back to your room." 

"You still need to wash those dishes!" She averted the topic back to remind him as she turned away. "I mean it!" 

"Okay!" Galo shouted back as he took Lio off mute. "Hey, Lio? Sorry my mom just walked in." 

There's that beautiful laugh. _ "It's fine. Figured you and her were speaking so I was busying myself with other stuff." _

"Lio?" 

_ "Yes?" _

"Do you wanna… uh." Galo thought maybe it was too soon to ask that. His mother said _ anytime _ but he knew soon enough she would start asking him about Lio's response or if he said anything about it at all. Having dinner with your parent… isn't exactly out of the ordinary. It's just something you did with a significant other, though. Lio _ wasn't _that. Maybe not yet. Galo cursed under his breath.

_ "Galo?" _

"Thank you for calling me." He pinched the bridge of his nose for saying that instead. 

_ "Are you thanking me, T? Says the one who enforced that thank yous aren't necessary." _

"Well I know. But in this case it counts. I don't even say it often." 

_ "No worries. If you say so." _

"Galo!" His mother is shouting his name again. "Get your ass downstairs and grab me the painkillers and _ wash those dishes_!"

_ "I think your mum is very angry." _

"Oh my _ God_. _ Coming_!" Galo can't continue this call unless his mother fell asleep since she would be asking for him all night. "Hey. I gotta go. But um, we can talk tomorrow." 

_ "Aw, okay. Goodnight." _

"Night Li." Galo smiled. He looked at the phone screen to see if Lio would hang up but he doesn't. The both of them lingering on the line until Galo decided to hang up, having to do it was _ painful. _Rushing down the stairs to do what he was asked.

Lio sent him a selfie with mocha latte later that night. So definitely, if the call ended too soon— he got to have a cute pic he can secretly save to his phone to make up for that.

☆☆☆

Lio greeted Galo with his favorite iced coffee next morning while Galo was at his locker. Thankfully, the whole three week cleaning duty probation is over. No more scrubbing down trucks. 

He turned to see Lio holding two cups of coffee. One hot coffee, a caramel hot coffee with cream and sugar. The other a white chocolate iced coffee. Galo knew which sugar death drink was definitely his. He's in his usual greaser get up. Combat boots, and a black beanie over his fluffy blond head. 

"I heard you've been skipping out on your caffeine runs." Lio thrusted the coffee over to Galo. "Take it as my reminder." 

"Aw, thanks." Galo took it. 

"Yeah." Lio mumbled, it's a mix of grumpy and recessive. And well, it threw Galo off guard just a little bit. Maybe he's just cranky like that.

"How'd you sleep?" 

"Eh." Lio responded, ratty. Using a hand to make the _ meh _gesture as he sipped his coffee like it was his lifeline.

"Yeah. I figured you were cranky." 

"You're not usually chipper this morning either." Lio noted. "Anyone could tell how you're feeling by the look on your face but no one could tell what you try to hide. I expected you to shout." 

"It's eight A.M in the morning." 

"My point exactly. What's wrong with you." 

"May have stayed up until like, three a.m doing homework." Galo confessed. Lio's steadily able to read him now and he's not sure when this started happening when his friends usually aren't aware of his mishaps. 

"Hey Vinny!" Someone called out from the halls. Said person— well, said _ mascot _ — strolled through the halls waving to students who said hi. Let's talk about Vinny. Vinny, is their school mascot. The Promepolis Roads, short for the Promepolis _ Rodents _just to come up with a hip name for their sports team is exactly what he is. A rat. 

Except he wears a red fireman hat and a red shirt, naked waist down. The person who wore the costume's identity is unknown, no one ever caring enough to find out. However, he went to school like normal and everyone just rolled with it. It's hilarious how unsettled Lio is by seeing him around lately. It's like Vinny is indistinguishable from the person behind the mask and is only associated by the mascot name.

"Aye yo Vinny!" Galo shouted, "Wassup?" 

Walking past them, Vinny gave Galo a wave. 

"That rat is a fucking mystery." Lio stared at him. "Are you sure no one has found out who he is?" 

"No. He's been around since the ninth grade. Apparently the kid was chosen to be the school mascot for the team and since then he just always wore the costume to school." 

"Does he only do this between classes?"

"No. He goes to class. I think I had one with him last year. He's on the attendance by like a different name or some shit so the teacher just called Vinny and he raises his hand, so, it counts." Galo shrugged. "He's a funny guy though. Super cool. Doesn't talk. But he gives people hugs when they're sad. Also gives people cheese." 

Lio was at a loss of words. Blinking his eyes once. "Okay, so. I'm doing a scoop for an assignment in my journalism class. I was thinking I do one on Vinny." 

Galo snorted. "Why?" 

"I don't understand why our mascot roams the school and yet no one knows who he really _ is._" 

"I mean. It's not that big of a deal. Everyone is fine with it." Galo said. “You could just do an interview with anyone else who goes here. Like me!”

“I don’t care about anyone here if they’re not my friends,” Lio stated casually. “And they’re boring. Not you, you’re a sweetheart. But I don’t want to do something that’s ordinary. I want a challenge.”

That’s a very Lio oriented response, Galo’s eyes widen a little, processing that. “Well, okay then. So. A challenge means our school mascot?”

“He’s like a walking Promepolis high school urban legend.”

“Or just a guy that walks around in a costume cause it’s neat.”

"That's not very normal as you claim to make it sound like."

"What did your teacher think about the idea?" 

"She thought it was crazy, and everyone else wanted to see if I could actually discover something new about him so of course I took the fucking challenge." 

Their conversation cut short when Principal Foresight left his office with Biar. There's a shout coming from some kid saying “_do it now!” _and the students in the hallway stop to look at what’s going on. Suddenly there’s Vinny, sprinting down the hallway before Galo could anticipate what’s going down it took Vinny barrelling right into Principal Foresight and tackling him to the ground.

Everyone’s losing their shit now— yelling at the commotion and at eight A.M in the morning there’s unpleasant overcrowding of the corridors. Biar yelped, immediately scrambling out of the way, because she didn’t even see that coming.

“Oh shit.” Galo’s eyes widened, “_What the fuck? _”

“Hilarious.” Lio’s pulled out his phone to record the scenario playing out in front of them, Vinny stood up and quickly ran away with Principal Foresight lying on the ground. How he looked is laughable, Biar rushing to help him up.

“Security!” He snapped, “Somebody call security on that damn rat!”

“Are you alright, sir?!” Biar asked. Security is chasing after Vinny, but he was already gone. Principal Foresight took her hand and stood up, hair askew now and his clothes rumpled up.

“Everyone get to class!” He ordered, fuming, “_Now! _”

The students start to shuffle in fear, the crowd dispersing. Lio’s laughing the entire time and Galo’s face is contorting into shock and confusion. Biar is escorting Principal Foresight away by the arm as he’s ranting on about _ these fucking meddling kids _and Galo realized— Jesus, that man had some issues. Lio laughed beside him and he acknowledged he said that out loud. Principal Foresight and Biar walking past them.

“Don’t you both have a class to get to?” He snarled out.

“We do? _Oh._” Lio maintained direct eye contact, petty.

“We’re sorry about that… uh, _ thing _that happened back there.” Galo gave a half-assed apology and Principal Foresight just scoffs and grumbles some more to Biar who looked immensely tired, but looked to comfort the angry adult man anyway.

“I’m not.” Lio sipped his coffee with elegance. “He deserved it.” He smiled slyly at Galo.

“Hey.” Aina said, showing up with Lucia. Galo noticed she and Biar made eye contact with each other as she said hello to her, and Aina said it back. Something’s going on there. Galo said nothing. The girls with coffees in their hand from a late morning coffee run. 

"Did Miss Colossus just say hi to you?" Galo couldn't help but ask.

"Don't speak of it." Aina muttered. "I'll tell you another time." He's hoping this hunch isn't what his mind is telling him.

“What the fuck just happened?” Lucia asked, changing the subject. “Did we miss a fight?”

“Vinny is a savage, is what happened.” Galo awed. “Did you guys really miss what happened just now?”

“No. What happened?” Aina frowned, “Why’s the principal’s face so red he’s about to explode?”

“Vinny just tackled Foresight to the ground.” Galo said.

“Shut up.” Aina gasped.

“Bitch, you’re telling me we missed that?!” Lucia screeched, “Fuck!”

“Don’t worry, my friend. I got it on video.” Lio was more than happy to show her what he recorded, and the three of them shuffle to look. Remi and Alisa show up, an arm slung around his girlfriend’s shoulder. Next, Meis and Gueira arrive, noticing the gang’s huddled up around Lio, and now they feel obligated to see what the fuck is going on.

“We having a viewing party here?” Gueira asked. The rest of them make way for the two men to see the video. “Holy fucking shit. Is that Vinny?”

“He just barrelled right into the principal with no fear.” Meis snorted. “He’s got some balls.”

“That man is a legend.” Lio said. “I must interview him by the end of this two week assignment period.”

“Interview?” Alisa asked as Lio put his phone away.

“He’s been trying to investigate Vinny for like, a while now.” Galo explained.

“Nice try. That man is a mystery, but good luck.” Remi commented, looking towards Alisa as they wove their way through their small huddle to go to class.

“Yeah, it’s like. He exists, as a rat.” Lucia explained. “I dunno. But I feel like he’s my spirit animal. My brethren.” 

“_I know._” Gueira said. Aina and Meis exchange looks, knotting their eyebrows in confusion. Galo’s smiling in amusement, and Lio now has a notepad in his hands as he’s jotting down notes with a pen frantically.

“He doesn’t talk. But it’s like. You know, what he’s trying to say to you.” Aina explained. “Kind of like telepathic communication.”

“He handed me shredded cheese once.” Meis said, with a faraway look in his eyes.

“Why?” Galo asked.

“I was sad about something. I don’t remember.”

“When I was sad, he gave me a hug.” Galo said to Lio. “He’s like, someone’s comfort when they don’t have anyone. Nothing, like. Weird about the guy. He’s just being a good samaritan. He’s an awesome mascot.”

“Interesting.” Lio gathered the information, “I don’t care what anyone says. I need to know who this fucking rat is. What are his intentions. _ Why_, most importantly of all.”

“Maybe he just thinks the costume is neat.” Gueira shrugged. “C’mon, we got class.”

“Also the mortifying ordeal of being known.” Meis added, knowingly, and there’s dead silence to mull on that thought. There’s shrugs of acceptance, and some relatability to that statement. The group dispersed to head to their classes.

“I’m being serious. I will interview that man.” Lio said to Galo as they make their way to class, and Galo quietly shushes him.

“It’s okay. I know."

One thing for sure— that man is the hero their school definitely needed.

☆☆☆

"And she fucking called me _Geoff_. Geoff!" Gueira ranted, "Does my name sound like Geoff to you?"

"Who names their kid Geoff anyway." Remi frowned. Galo snorted.

"Suburban white parents."

"It's kinda funny people misspell your name, dude." Lucia said, having a kick out of this.

"You have no idea how many people mispronounce his name. Even teachers." Thyma explained, "I even called him George when I first met him."

"I wouldn't say that often." Gueira's bluffing, because one of his buddies walked past and said, "Hey Ganondorf!"

"It's Gueira you fucking dickhead!"

Lucia, Aina, and Thyma burst out laughing. 

Thyma's been sitting with them frequently lately, their table now packed with seven people when it used to be just four. Lio wasn't present since he was going around asking people about Vinny to collect more information. 

Galo wondered what the fuck he was learning in that journalism class. 

"Anyway, you guys coming to homecoming night?" Gueira asked.

"Football games are lame to me." Lucia shrugged. "I dunno man. The pep rally was a’ight.”

"Yeah… I don't know." Aina said, skittish. “I mean, the marching band and Meis singing for them was fun though. So were getting to see the cheerleaders.” Meis sang _Seven Nation Army _for the beginning of homecoming week, their school holding spirit weeks annually around this time of year. It's fun to see all the talented athletes and those contributing to showing what they've got. 

“Yeah.” Lucia agreed with a devilish grin, “See those hot cheerleaders.” She watched Aina blush and cackled.

"I'm coming to the football game." Thyma said. Immediately Aina changed her mind. 

"But we _ can _go since everyone is pretty hyped up about it." Lucia snickered beside her as she said this. Thyma clapped her hands with a cheerful smile. 

"They're so fun!" She gushed, "Plus it'll be really cool to represent our school and stuff. I don't give two shits about the football game itself. Sorry, Gueira—" She chuckled at his heartbroken expression, "But it's a way of showing school spirit and being respectful."

"I've only been to one, but they really are!" Galo agreed. They have to volunteer at the firehouse so whenever his friends on the football team asked if he wanted to come he sadly had to turn them down, only one time he had to privilege to do so, and he went alone. But he had people who talked to him to come keep him company even if it were just acquaintances.

"Meis always comes." Gueira said pridefully. Meis was singing a song as he wrote down some lyrics in a tiny notebook, beautifully, by the way— he had a habit of just breaking out into tunes often and singing lowly to himself, careful not to attract an audience like he's done more than once already. Surprisingly shy about attention even though the dude was in a _ band_. Gueira doesn't seem to mind that he's so focused right now. 

"I'll come." Lucia spoke. "Only because, like, Aina and Thyma are going." 

"Rems?" Gueira looked at Remi as he scribbled down work to a math problem in a worksheet in front of him. Just looking at that made Galo's brain hurt, the same type of shit he sees in his physics class. 

"Alisa is going. So I guess." Remi muttered. 

Gueira stared at Galo uncomfortably. Galo waited expectantly. 

"Do you maybe." He choked out. Scratching the back of his head. He glared hard. "Wanna like. Come to my football game, I guess? Since your friends are going anyway. I mean. I don't care if you come or not." 

"Sure!" Galo responded with enthusiasm that made Gueira wince and grimace uncontrollably. 

The three girls are gossiping about drama now. Gueira is listening to Meis sing and write down song lyrics. Remi is balls deep in doing homework. Galo's wondering when Lio's going to come back as he listened to the gossip, since they felt obligated to tell him about beef about somebody he barely knew sleeping with somebody else's partner. Lio came back with a notepad filled with text. Pages and pages of his handwriting.

"You will not believe what I've found out about this man." Lio sat down. 

"Oh. What did you find out?" Galo popped a potato chip into his mouth.

"He's been to parties in full costume. He has his days where he comes to lunch. He communicates through sign language, some people say telepathically, but that's concerning. He gets cheese from the supermarket, in like copious amounts. Gives it to people to comfort them. And... he gives warm hugs. Do you guys have any more input I can add to this?"

"I guess he's at lunch today." Aina commented, munching on a carrot. Vinny strolled in and sat at a random table from afar. The group studied him curiously.

"Actually. I do think I saw him at a party." Thyma said. "Once." She added, in a daze. 

"Every single encounter with that man is like a unique experience." Remi explained.

Lio chewed on his pen. "Can you elaborate?" 

"No." Remi answered bluntly. Lio stared blankly at him. Remi just went back to his work.

Galo laughed. "I think it's best if we just leave his identity unknown. It defeats the purpose." 

"How else am I supposed to find out his ulterior motives?" 

"I dunno if he has any." Lucia muttered. “But it’s like. The guy can dig deep into your biggest insecurities you’re struggling with and give you sound advice on it. When he’s done talking to you, it’s like your soul ascends to a higher level.”

“What.” Lio asked tiredly, voice almost inaudible.

“You just need to talk to him yourself. He gives good advice. School. Insecurities. Depression. Love. You name it.” Aina said. “You’d see what we’re talking about.”

“So everyone has spoken to him but me?”

Answers of yes filled the lunch table, Galo ruffled Lio’s hair sympathetically.

“Your time will come.” 

"The video of Vinny tackling Mr. Foresight already has like five hundred likes on IG right now." Thyma said, looking on her phone.

"Did you_ post_ the video?" Galo asked Lio, surprised.

"Oh, I could never." Lio said flatly, "I asked Lulu to do it." He smirked. Lucia grinned back at him.

Galo checked his phone, yeah, Lucia was the one who posted it. "Wow." He said. 

"Makes me laugh every time." Lucia shook her head. "I love this."

"So Meis is singing at the homecoming night again!" Gueira announced excitedly, Meis went red as his friends started to cheer at the sudden good news. 

"Really?! That's awesome!" Galo beamed. 

"It took some convincing. Foresight didn't think I had the academic achievements to be able to sing with the band but I had some of the band members help me out." 

"He's lucky he didn't have to hear from me again." Lio grits. "Academic achievements have nothing on your natural God given talent. Don't listen to his nonsense." 

"I wouldn't say… natural God given talent." Meis laughed. "My singing isn't _that _good."

Everyone was so quick to disagree, showering Meis' singing with compliments.

"Excuse me!" Aina exclaimed, "You did not just say that."

"You're one of the only people in this school who could perform for_ any_ of the events, I think that says something to how amazing you are!" Galo added.

"Guys," Meis waved a hand, "Thank you but—"

"I think all of us pretty much disagree with that statement." Thyma interrupted, "No buts."

"Your voice sounds like an angel from the heavens." Gueira reveled, "I feel like every time I hear it my soul leaves my body and it's like I'm on fire the entire time. I can't explain it."

"You're like the Beyoncè of this school." Lucia said. "You sing so fucking _ good_, don't listen to that boomer. Foresight can't say shit."

"That is a very strange analogy, although I agree." Even Remi thought so. 

Meis sighed with a tired laugh. "I needed the motivation, last rehearsal is later tonight. Thanks everyone." 

"Are you guys able to make it?" Lio asked them curiously.

"Yeah!" Galo said, "I can't wait. I heard homecoming night is one of the best things to happen here." 

"I think Vinny is coming up to our table." Aina said. The group stared up at Vinny as he walked over to them. They said hello. Everyone except Lio. But Vinny wasn't here for them. It was pretty clear who he was here for.

He dug into his pocket, and took Lio's hand. He put a block of cheese on it. There's not an utter word spoken within the table as Vinny patted Lio's hand and walked away after that.

"_Why_." Lio asked everyone else.

"He just wants to give you cheese." Galo said like it was nothing. 

"He's acknowledging you as a friend." Lucia sipped from her coke can. 

"By giving me _ cheese_?" 

"Yeah." Gueira said coolly. Picking at his teeth with a toothpick. Conversation normally fell back within the group.

It looked like Lio was mulling over the entire thing the whole lunch period, and honestly, Galo thought it was adorable. 

☆☆☆

The day of homecoming night dawned upon everyone and it's the only thing the school could talk about. 

For some reason the day was going by painfully slow. There was a fire drill first period of class sending everyone outside and it was chaotic. People screaming like there was an actual school lockdown, and they've had plenty of those enough to know that pretty much everyone wanted to get themselves killed during literally _ any _type of emergency whatsoever. 

"I don't understand the concept of fire drills." Lio said. Somehow the gang met each other by dispersing with their classes to meet each other midst the crowd of tired students.

"Share." Galo would rather be humored than stand here while it's quiet. They had to walk as far as a couple yards from the entrance with their teachers but most students already just wandered off without giving a fuck.

"We are physically forced out of our classes to exit the building, assemble in the freezing cold. Eight in the bloody morning with people I despise, for about fifteen minutes. And these things are decided sporadically." 

"That's also fifteen minutes killed off class time." Gueira mentioned. "Fifteen minutes of boring English class wasted. Bless these things."

"You know by now literally all of us would have died." Lucia thought it was a good idea to give that little fun fact. "Given a scenario if like, the school was really on fire."

"_Good_." Lio commented, grimly. Aina and Galo stare at him with mild concern. Remi snorted at the dark humor. 

"Then please. Some idiot should set the school on fire." 

"That would be _arson._" Galo reminded him.

"How unfortunate if that were to happen." Lio stated flatly, and when Galo gave him a bewildered expression Lio just smiled crisply, arms folded trying to seek some warmth in this freezing autumn weather.

"What exactly is the point of these again?" Meis asked. "I forgot the four of you are literal firemen." 

Galo didn't mean to go into nerd mode, but. "Just volunteers. But it's pretty much required by law to do these to practice safety precautions in case of a real fire. If it were to happen, how we would evacuate safely in under a specific amount of time and alert the fire department beforehand that this is only a drill and no one is actually in danger." 

"So basically. When some dumbass pulled the fire alarm you'll piss off the fire department because they'll think there's an emergency, which people have done. Multiple times." Aina explained. "It doesn't really _ do _ anything when they _ know _it was a false alarm but make the staff get fucked because they alerted the authorities of an emergency without informing them it's a false alarm." 

"Do you know how much road rage I get walking behind people?" Lio asked. "With how everyone left the school like zombies I think in the case of a real emergency it's either get run over or willingly die." 

Galo shrugged. "Well it isn't a real fire. It's a fire drill." 

"You guys remember there was a guy who brought weapons to school once and we were on lockdown for it but literally no one cared, like at all. I vaguely remember people realizing it was a real lockdown and not giving one single fuck." Aina said. "Trust me. If there was a fire, people would be chilling. There's no rush. No one's going to trample anyone." 

"Lockdown drills are fucking dumb because one strip of poster paper on the window definitely won't keep us hidden from a maniac." Lucia said, "And we have to sit in a corner filled with people who just talk the entire time."

"That's why we play dead if the time comes we're fucked." Meis snorted.

"_That_ was the reason for the lockdown?" Gueira asked, "I thought it was because someone had drugs! I was losing my shit that day!"

"That one wasn't a drug bust." Remi explained. "No one said anything because they knew the students would panic."

"All of them are fucking cowards." Lio muttered. "This is why we should carry knives."

"This is the reason why we _shouldn't_ carry knives!" Galo threw his hands in the air.

"What kind of person doesn't carry around a knife with them?"

Galo got close enough to Lio's face to hear him breathe, "_No one." _He emphasized loudly.

Lio got even closer. "_Oh._" He responded with heavy vexation and sarcasm, rolling his eyes and moving back from Galo.

"That's our Lio for you." Gueira shrugged.

Engaging in idle conversation about homecoming night afterward, once the fifteen minutes were up they had to start heading back into the school. 

"I forgot to ask. Are you coming to the football game?" He jogged to ask Lio going as far enough to follow him to where his teacher was even if this wasn't his class, his class was actually far ahead of them. 

"Of course." Lio responded. "I always go to their games." 

"How are they like?" 

"For football itself, I couldn't give a rat's ass about it. But Gueira is a dear friend of mine, so I go there to support him. And Meis because he always sings a song for the opening act." 

Jeez. So it turns out a lot of them don't give a shit about the game and just go there because everyone wanted to go cheer on their team. 

"Are you still coming, or... you've changed your mind?" Lio asked curiously.

"Yeah, but um. I wanted to know if you were coming. I'll be with my friends and all but I'd really like it if you were there too." Galo said. They're going up the stairs to head back to their respective classes, Lio smiled at him. 

“Since it’s at six o’clock, I was wondering if you can stop by and help us out with organizing the field and everything. It’s up to you, I know it’s tedious work. But it’s our job as student government to assemble an organizing committee for homecoming night.”

“I was actually… going to work on my thing, in robotics.” Galo said, and notice Lio’s face fall with disappointment.

“Well, that’s alright. I know how important it must be for you.”

“But I won’t spend the two free hours I have on it. Maybe I can stop by in an hour. So don’t wait on me.” Galo promised. “I’d love to help!”

Working on Lio’s gift can wait. He had to make sure the _Burnish armor_ figurine was perfect, and he may have asked Lio if he can see his drawings disguising it with curiosity when in reality he was using it for reference, but he couldn’t tell Lio the gift was for him. No matter how much Lio tried to stubbornly ask and get him to confess. He thought it was for a crush. While it was true… Lio definitely can’t fucking know that it’s for _him_. So Galo tried to be as vague as possible for who it could be.

“Okay.” Lio said, mirth tracing his violet irises. Galo smiled back. Their moment was broken when Lio’s teacher was confused looking at Galo, noticing that he wasn’t supposed to head back with their group.

"Are you in my class?" She asked, "Thymos? Why are you bothering my students?" 

Galo realized that his classroom was another floor up and that he followed Lio all the way to his class. Some of the kids snickered. Lio included. 

"Uh. I was just. Saying hi." He explained to her, embarrassed. "No. I'm not in your class. But I'll get going now." 

Lio mouthed the word _ sorry _as Galo began to shuffle away from his group into the journalism classroom. "Bye. See you in English." 

Lio waved at him with an amused smile. Galo blushed, sprinting to the staircase to head upstairs, making it to class about ten minutes late. 

☆☆☆

It’s after school. Lio had thirty minutes before he had to go to student government, and he stared at Vinny in the halls as someone chatted his ear off. He's been asking Galo to pretend to be the interviewee and the questions he'd ask because he started to grow nervous.

"Lio Fotia? Same guy who can preach about equal rights without breaking a sweat, shove a guy into a garbage can, start beef with the school principal. Is_ nervous._" Galo asked, placing his hands on Lio's shoulders. "Listen, you're gonna do great. It's just Vinny. Don't be scared of him! He wouldn't... hurt a fly, unless it's Foresight but, that's not uncommon."

"I'm starting to think this is a crazy idea." Lio was doubting himself.

"Oh, no it is. But you're good at so many things. So you'll be fine!" Galo assured with his all-star charming smile. This idiot is making it hard not to stop crushing on him. He thinks he might fall for him, and he can't stop.

"Okay." Lio exhaled.

"Good luck!" Galo initiated a high five. Lio didn't want him to leave, secretly, but he had to do this now. "I'm gonna go chat with some friends over there. Make me proud." He walked away.

_ Oh, God. _He thought. It’s now or never. He boldly stated that he’d be interviewing Vinny for their journalism assignment and Mrs. Rawlings was interested enough to see what Lio had to say about this.

Weaving through the crowd of people, separating with Galo after their last class— he can’t believe he’s doing this. He approached Vinny in cautious strides. Like approaching a beast in the wild.

“Vinny.” He flashed a polite smile, once Vinny was alone. “Hello.”

Vinny waved.

“Thank you for the um. Gift. Yesterday.” Lio averted to the main topic. “So I’m doing an assignment for journalism, they want me to interview someone. I figured I interview the school mascot. I would like to ask you a few questions.”

Vinny made a gesture that said _ go for it. _

Lio pulled out his notepad. “So, can I ask why you do this?”

Vinny started to communicate by signing with his hands. _ “Because it’s fun.” _

“Do you do this outside of school?” He knew how to read sign language, so this wouldn’t be an issue at all.

_ “Sometimes.” _

“Okay. Is it true you speak to people telepathically?”

_ “No. I just listen to them talk about their problems and give them cheese or hugs to make them feel better.” _

“So basically, people are idiots.”

Vinny shrugged. 

“Have you ever disclosed your real identity?”

_ “No. Only the staff knows.” _

“How was your four years going here?”

_ “Cool.” _

“What are your plans by the time this year is over?”

_ “Go to college.” _He answered the question with some sort of casualness that Lio couldn’t understand, but he jotted it down anyway. 

“You know, Vinny. No one really knows much about you, and it’s strange. But everyone acknowledges you like a regular student. Are you aware of this?”

_ “Yeah. It’s funny. So I keep it that way.” _

Lio frowned. “Is there a goal, or a reason, to anything that you do for people?”

_ “I’m dressed as a mascot. So I like to lift people’s spirits.” _Vinny pointed behind Lio, who turned around to see Galo speaking with a friend at their locker.

_ “You like him.” _Vinny gestured, pointing at Galo again. Lio turned and stared at him. This isn’t fucking happening.

“What.”

_ “You like him.” _

“Yes, I know. You said that already.”

_ “You stare at him a lot."_

“That’s— it’s not my business to disclose personal information to you. We’re supposed to be talking about the questions included in this assignment.”

_ “You think he doesn’t know about the crush you have on him.” _

Looking around, as if maybe someone could see that he’s not going insane— all the other students seem to be minding their own business.

“What does it matter. You’re a strange man dressed up in a rat costume.” Lio claimed. “What’s the importance of you knowing this?”

_ “You shouldn’t chase after someone who isn’t ready for a relationship.” _

“What… do you mean?”

_ “People are fragile. You have to be patient with them sometimes.” _

“But, I have been. Galo and I are just friends. I haven’t… done anything to overwhelm him. Besides, he doesn’t know how I feel. Maybe it’s best we keep it that way.”

_ “But you’re going to hurt yourself.” _

“Who said it hasn’t hurt the past three years I’ve had a crush on him.” But Lio wasn’t that selfish. You can’t make someone like you. Maybe Galo was just friendly, and the chances of returning the feelings are one in a billion.

_ “He’ll figure it out.” _ Vinny sympathized. _ “But you must know this. The answer is clearer than you think. The most important advice is to be patient with him. People can be confident, but can be fragile on the inside. Maybe he’s aware of people having feelings for him, but he doesn’t know how to handle it.” _

“Vinny.” Lio said, stunned. “Why… why do you help people?”

_ “People fight battles most people know nothing about.” _Vinny concluded their interview. Oddly, Lio took in this information. Feeling something indescribable. Like he was rejuvenated. 

“Thank you.” Lio blurted out. Actually, he’s not sure why he was inclined to say that. Vinny responded by placing a tiny cube of cheese in his hand. He waved, then walked off. Lio turned around. He was gone.

Meis and Gueira are in the student government classroom when Lio entered. Processing if the interview was real.

“I just had something phenomenal happen to me.” He said. “I was given love advice by our mascot.”

“You had a spiritual encounter too, huh.” Gueira patted Lio’s shoulder. “Yeah. He has that effect on people.”

“When you guys talked to Vinny, what exactly were your problems about?”

“I was feeling self-conscious about my band not making it.” Meis answered. “He said I should keep my head up. Some of us start from the bottom. Never stop trying. It was fucking inspirational.”

“I was about to drop out of school when he said how smart I was. He said I should join the football team and do good in school and I’d have a chance of graduating and going on to college. Awesome lad! He cares about people!” Gueira said. “So, what kind of love advice was he giving you?”

Lio had all the information he needed to know. “Nothing important.” He lied.

"Hey Lio!" Thyma joined them, skipping on over after talking with friends.

She's a ball of sunshine and a joy to have around. Lio smiled. "Hello my dear."

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"He talked to Vinny." Meis told her.

"Nice!"

Gueira stared at him. "Do you have the cheese?"

"Um." Lio took it out of his pocket. "I wasn't sure what I should _do _with this."

"You gonna eat that?"

Lio and Thyma gave him an odd look, before Lio handed it to him.

"It's good stuff." Meis defended. Gueira gestured to his boyfriend with a nod.

"So let's get started." Lio said after a hot minute of silence, rounding up all the student government members.

☆☆☆

Galo showed up more than an hour late to the field to help out. But Lio said it was fine, and that he was happy that Galo came anyway. It’s almost like… Lio was different. Galo couldn’t put a finger on it. But they worked on setting up the field together and surprisingly, Galo had a lot of fun working with the committee. He liked brightening the mood by making jokes while helping Lio direct everyone and give orders on what to do, at the same time there was communication between the members and each of them were willing to help each other.

Sometimes Galo made a few mistakes. Lio was patient with him, though. He excused it, even if Gueira angrily scolded him and said it was a bad idea to invite him along. The odd truth is that Gueira was nice enough to ask if he was coming to the game, and there was this fond smile on Lio’s face when he told him.

“I think he’s starting to like you.” Lio whispered once they were out of earshot. 

“Wait, _ really? _”

“I never told him to do that. Neither did Meis. I think he just invited you out of the kindness of his own heart, because he knew I’d want you to come.”

Once they were finished Gueira had to leave to get ready for the game. Meis had to do one last practice before the opening act. When it reached six o’clock, the bleachers were filling up by the students entering the field with their tickets handed in. Remi and Lio had to make sure things were going smoothly, so by the time Galo met the others where they were sitting up on a high end of the bleachers Lio, Thyma, and Remi didn’t show up until afterward.

It’s amazing how hundreds of kids were gathered here for one of the most important nights in their school history. The skies are dark now, and the air is chilly, but with the capacity of people here showing their burning spirits it felt so lively. There were cars piling into the parking lot. More students entering the field as the minutes passed on.

Thinking about how difficult it must be to arrange events as big as this and Lio could do this with his eyes closed. There’s festive balloons tied to the bleachers, the marching band in a single file line filing into the field. Aina, Lucia, Alisa, and Remi have to shout in order to communicate with Galo and Lio. There’s so much yelling, confetti released on the field as the cheerleaders run to the center and start their routine to the music playing by the DJ with the studio equipment set up— a student playing old school hip hop songs to hype the audience up.

Two people run in next with a large banner with the logo of the _ Promepolis Roads _printed on it, and like everyone has been waiting for— once Vinny bursts through the banner, tearing a hole open, the crowd screamed. For once Lio is cheering and it’s a strange sight to see when before he was cautious about their school mascot. But Galo doesn’t mull on it. The adrenaline from all the different things happening at once, he missed going to these things. The opening acts happened in a sequence.

First the cheerleaders went, and Vinny ran around the field doing tricks and dances to show team spirit. The marching band on standby.

"There he is!" Lio swatted Galo’s shoulder when he spotted Meis enter the stadium from the gym entrance below the bleachers where everyone was sitting, dressed in the marching band attire. A mixture of red and black colors, but to stand out he's got his own little twist to it. Red jacket and a black shirt, tight black pants and boots. He's still got the band hat placed on his head to indicate that he was the lead vocalist. It's cute to see Lio this excited to see his friend, even if he has seen him perform a billion times it's contagious.

Some people knew about Meis and his amazing singing talent, so they acknowledged his presence instantly in excitement that he was singing for them again.

Galo is shouting that that was their friend about to sing down there and people were giving him crazy looks, Lio laughing— for some reason, being able to sit here with him and experience a football game may have been nothing all that serious with all these people with them, but it was special for him.

"Promepolis High!_ Can everybody make some noise?_" He shouted through the microphone, echoing voice resulted in screams in reply.

"Alright! Let's get this started!" The marching band started to play a [**song **](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7fTdxgUgQQ)by _Queen _that made the crowd go wild. People stomping their feet and clapping their hands to the beat, sound echoing throughout the entire stadium.

Everyone’s singing along to Meis’ phenomenal vocals. He looked so happy while he was singing, almost like his passion to do this was shared with everyone else, that kind of effect was nearly impossible. But here these hundreds of kids were shouting at the top of their lungs. People are jumping from where they stood at the bleachers, throwing their hands in the air, going absolutely fucking _mad _ and he could feel the fire coursing through his veins. Almost like everyone was burning alive. Blood pumping.

Once Meis did the guitar solo effortlessly it's as if the stadium reached Nirvana with how the chords strung reached their ears. When the song was over, a standing ovation was given, a _ loud _one at that. This was only two minutes, and yet it felt like it stretched much longer.

“Lio, your friend is fucking awesome.” Galo breathed, “He hyped up the entire fucking stadium.”

“Didn’t I tell you he has natural God given talent?” Lio smirked, he's out of breath too and his hair is in different directions from all that jumping and head rocking back and forth. “I’m always awed. He’s absolutely amazing.”

“Is it weird that I felt like I was levitating or some shit?” Lucia panted, holding her chest.

“My heart is beating so fast.” Aina explained. “It’s like I’m on fire.”

“I know!” Galo agreed.

“You get used to it.” Thyma waved a hand, “But it’s a really great feeling. I always feel it when they perform.”

“That was really good.” Remi actually gave a solid compliment for once.

“I’d say_ amazing_.” Alisa corrected him, “If anything he’s the real star of the game.”

It was time for the football game to start, those here to see the athletes are whooping in delight when they run into the field. The opposite team from a different school entering at the same time to line up on opposite ends. The DJ started to play songs again when the marching band filed out of the premise, waiting on standby once again.

Galo never really got to see Gueira in action since he had only recently joined the football team. But Lio mentioned he was really good, and his friends he knew on the team can account for this fact. The man was a _ lion _tearing through that field and scoring for their team left and right. His jersey, the colors black and red that says _Lee, 13 _written on the back. His face is obscured by the helmet but it's easy to see who's setting the field by trails of fire with his speed.

Changed out of his band uniform, Meis reached where they were sitting to join them. Lio moving aside so Meis could sit next to him, since all of the seats were practically filled up. Galo was surprised there was even space for him, but people were nice enough to scoot over. Immediately he’s given compliments on his performance thanking them politely with a laugh.

“Dude, you were really good down there.” Galo had to say something, “That was so cool!”

“Thanks.” Meis answered, dismayed.

“They’re having a moment.” Lio teased. “It’s pretty much their first football game, Galo’s second.”

“It’s not all that bad when you get into it.” Meis said, “That’s why everyone comes back.”

He wondered why he didn’t come here more often. When halftime rolls around, Remi offered to help Galo get everyone food from the stands set up for all the guests that were hungry. Juggling hot dogs and cotton candy in their hands to distribute between the group, next came to drinks.

They tried to get Gueira’s attention once the players were getting ready for another kickoff. He did eventually see them, sitting quite far from his peripheral vision but he grinned brightly at them and waved. But his eyes zoned in on his boyfriend, winking at him.

The girls’ heads whipped towards Meis who flushed bright red. Lio’s giggling, and Galo is looking back and forth between the exchange that just happened like a deer in the headlights. They’re teasing him now, and Remi is glaring annoyed at them as Alisa laughed.

Gueira continued to put their team in the lead with his efforts, the opposing team was now ten points behind and had no choice of scoring more than one touchdown. They did put up a good fight. Galo can give ‘em credit. After Gueira does a touchdown reaching the endzone he does this victory dance and Meis made a face of sheer embarrassment, everyone else laughing their asses off.

“Why is he doing that.” Remi grimaced. 

“He just scored.” Alisa reasoned. “Let the man do a victory dance, babe.”

“Fucking idiot.” Lio shook his head. “Look at him.”

“That touchdown was pretty awesome, he did a whole somersault,” Galo said. Lio doesn’t really know what’s going on so Galo is happy to explain it to him anyway, the other nodding and humming to show he understood.

Once the game was over the marching band played a final song, while the cheerleading team does a routine accommodating their team’s victory. Everyone’s psyched that they won, jumping from their seats that the floors vibrated and thumped heavily.

Homecoming night was a success.

☆☆☆

Lio and Meis wanted to wait for Gueira, so Galo told the others to wait with them outside the stadium. First thing Gueira does when he showed up was run towards Meis and scoop him up graciously in a tight bear hug and spin him around.

“You were so _ great _up there!” 

"Thanks." Meis laughed as Gueira lowered him to the ground. Gueira's got this look of adoration in his eyes, doting face. Just so utterly and absolutely in love. It reminded Galo of how his parents loved each other... before his father had passed.

"I knew you'd be watching me, so I had to give 'em a little show. Let everyone know I'm taken by the most _coolest _wide receiver this school should be so fucking lucky to have." Meis murmured, fingers tracing Gueira's cheeks lovingly, before wrapping around his broad shoulders. Sculpted beautifully with hours of training, like a hard-working athlete.

"And I'm proud to let everyone know how my boyfriend's the best singer in the world." Gueira pulled him closer. "God, I love you so much Meis Yeon."

"Don't you ever stop," Meis demanded with a light chuckle, turning his head so Gueira could pepper his cheeks with kisses.

The action looked so intimate that Galo wasn’t sure if he should look away when they started kissing and exchanging sweet nothings with each other.

"Whoa_ hoo—okay_ then." He coughed, feeling his cheeks heat up. Lio looked at him and laughed.

"Usually I'd hate it if they do PDA in front of me, but I'll allow it just this once."

No one else seemed to be as fazed by this, though. Lio, who’s got this look of yearning when he stared at them, and he exchanged glances with Galo before their eyes avert again. Aina and Thyma are going on about the game and they drag Lio into their conversation, the entire time they keep glancing at each other. Galo joining in. Remi’s got a smile on his face, Alisa by his side listening to them talk.

They congratulate Gueira once him and Meis are done having their moment, except when Galo said how cool he looked down there Gueira was conflicted between boasting about his awesome wide receiving skills or being disgusted that Galo even said that. It’s hilarious to watch, though.

He turned down his teammates offering to have dinner at the waffle house with them because he wanted to be with Lio and Meis, claiming that the rest of them could tag along and decide where they could have a post homecoming night dinner somewhere with it hitting nine o’clock at the night.

Galo knew exactly the place that was open until after midnight. Unfortunately, Alisa had to be home— so she called her dad to drop her off and kissed Remi goodbye while hugging the rest of them before she parted ways with them. After Gueira gets his stuff they walk down the block leaving the school to head over there and secure two tables pushed together to accommodate all seven of them.

This isn’t the first time Tony’s seen Lio and the others, but to see them all together was a wholesome sight. Gueira’s still sweaty and in his football gear, the others cooling down from the blood rush coming from all that cheering. Some other guy is working that they don't know very well but he's the pizzamaker, Ray, who goes to one of the community colleges in the city and worked here part-time to help out in the kitchen. A handsome looking dude, more mature than his actual age with long dark hair tied into a ponytail and tanned skin. He's a pretty cool guy.

They’re served delicious pizza that’s on the house for congrats on their team winning. Somehow Galo invented a pizza toast to Gueira and Meis before they dig in, a _ hip hip hooray _type of cheer for the sake of being goofballs.

Ray took a picture of them with Gueira's camera, a group photo to document the memory huddled up at the pizza parlor table, jubilant expressions held on their faces. 

While everyone did talk with each other, Ray and Thyma are the ones hitting it off well. Galo noticed this, but he doesn't say anything and continued talking with Lio. Interesting.

Once it reached around eleven-thirty, unfortunately, the celebration had to come to a close. They have to say goodbye to Tony, then they say goodbye to each other with hugs. Aina, Thyma, and Remi were riding with Lucia.

Gueira and Meis were going to leave together, Gueira telling everyone they should come to Mad Burnish's performances proudly boasting about how homecoming night is nothing compared to the real thing, Meis was hesitant and embarrassed, but he offered that they could come for the next one. Lio said he’d go home with the others, being drawn into a group hug by Gueira with Meis. The gesture so sweet it made Galo smile as they disperse in the school parking lot. Almost everyone’s left now.

"I'm glad you came. Gueira should feel really happy more of us came to support him." Lio bumped arms with Galo, walking close enough so that their arms were touching.

"No prob. I wanted to." Galo smiled. "Oh yeah, we've been out for so long since the game. What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch." Lio said dully, with a sweet smile.

"Sure." Galo lifted the sleeve of his jacket to look at his bare wrist, "It's eleven forty-seven."

Lio stopped walking. He flipped his wrist to check his Rolex. Then he looked back at Galo who's smiling at him, dumbfounded.

"How did you do that."

"Do what!" Galo grinned.

"You're not wearing a _watch_." Lio informed.

"I know." Galo replied. "I can tell time with my hands."

“I. I don't." Lio gave up on asking. "So we've been out since six o' clock, it's been five hours."

"Well shit." He looked up at the dark skies. He texted his mom what they were up to earlier and Lio had a phone call with his parents about an hour ago. Galo made sure to wish that the others get home safely.

"I got carpooled again,” Lio admitted. It's just the two of them in an empty school parking lot.

“Do you wake up late this often?” Galo joked.

“No, actually. I asked. On purpose.” Lio walked slow to match Galo’s pace. Wanting to bask in the moment of it just being the two of them. “Do you mind giving me a ride?” He asked with a canny smile.

“Oh, uh yeah! Yeah of course!” Galo said. He doesn’t understand why’d Lio would do that. He drove a _ Fireblade _for fuck’s sake. Galo would be riding that thing all fucking day.

The ride to Lio’s house was comforting, even if there was silence. It’s just how it felt like they naturally fit together when they’re alone, talking or not talking idly. Giving each other smiles, nothing funny. Just the exhileration of sharing company. 

“I like Meis and Gueira.” Galo said, once they’ve reached Lio’s place. “They’re nice when they’re not being so overprotective.”

“Just give them some time. I think Meis is alright with you. It’s just Gueira, he’s an _idiot_. But he’ll come around.”

“They’re cute together, huh. How long they been dating?”

“Maybe… two-three years. If you count the extra years they were in school for.”

“Wow.”

“They’re going on strong. I hope they stay together.” Lio said, with a newfound type of tenderness Galo’s never seen before. “They’re good for each other.”

“I think so too.” Galo leaned back against the seat. “Oh. I almost forgot. How did the interview with Vinny go?”

“Fine.”

“Just… just fine? Nothing that_ wowed_ you happened?” Every experience with Vinny is like being visited by a divine entity.

“Something did happen.” Lio replied.

“Like what?”

“Oh. Nothing you need to worry about my dear.” Lio dismissed it off, and at first— Galo was a little disappointed. But then he let it go. Shrugging. He wondered what went down between them. 

“Lio.” Before Galo drove off he was going to regret not saying anything sooner. Leaving was the worst. “Let’s do something together. Tomorrow night.”

“Oh,” Lio chuckled, “Are you asking me on a date, Galo Thymos?”

“Um. Maybe.” Galo answered, stupefied. “Was I not supposed to say that?"

“You’re fine.” Lio shook his head. “So scandalous.” He teased.

“Yeah, well. Live on the edge.” Galo tried to be smooth.

“What will we do?” Lio chewed on his bottom lip, expecting an answer.

“I dunno yet, we just decide on the way.” Galo shrugged. “So it’s a yes?”

There’s a look of uncertainty before that’s changed into indifference. “Okay.” Lio slung his bag back over his shoulder. “Pick me up six o’clock tomorrow night.” It sounded like a demand.

“Yeah. Okay.” Galo said. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Lio gave one last smile before opening the door and leaving the car. Just like before, Galo watched him leave. Remembering to close the door and start up the car before he looked like a stalker. He stopped though when he saw Lio running back to the car and he started to panic, thinking maybe he forgot something. The car door’s still open.

“Did you leave something?! What happened?!” Galo asked, ready to search the entire car if he had to.

“I forgot this.” Lio climbed into the car seat, Galo freezing in his seat as he crawled closer to him, gently grabbing his chin and placed a kiss on his cheek. A split second later, the fragrance of roses are gone completely. The car door shut, and Lio walking back to his house, shutting the door behind him.

He sat there. Processing. Then the car behind him honked, an angry driver shouting for him to move and he leaped up in his seat banging his head on the roof of the car in the process. Driving on command while in terrible agony, scalp _ throbbing. _

His mother almost had a heart attack when Galo came home with blood running down the side of his head. He was fine. Just awestruck.

Well, somehow he managed to get himself a date tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vinny knows whats goin on between everybody while nobody be knowin anything
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**


	6. The Systematic Doubt of A Burning Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo and Lio go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13k words of fluff but there's some heavy stuff in between so tw: mentions of family/parent death. everything's always gonna be ok though.

Galo spent a good thirty minutes in the bathroom staring into the mirror. He turned his face from side to side. Eh. Shaving can wait, he's too lazy for that.

His hair, though.

It's Friday night. He just got out of the shower and stood behind the sink, for some reason he's super conscious about how he should style his_ hair_. 

His mother started banging on the door when he registered he's been in a towel just blanking out about possible ways to tame this _mane _he's got on him.

"Boy what are you doing in there?!" Maria yelled, "I need to use the bathroom!" 

"Hold on just a second— _AY_!" She didn't even listen to him before trying to open the door and Galo had to push it shut, "I told you I'm _still in here_!" 

"You've been taking _way _too long. Open the door and get out!" 

Galo sighed loudly and allowed her to open the door so he could hold up his towel and scurry off to his bedroom. She started to complain about how the bathroom was _steaming _like he sat here trying to create a makeshift sauna. 

"You know I have a _date_!" He complained, "Of course I'm going to take a lot of time to get ready!" 

"Like you already don't take two hours just to get ready for school in the morning." She shot back before slamming the bathroom door shut, "And don't run around my house with a towel on like that, put some clothes on." 

Shutting his bedroom door, he groaned. She does have a point. He put some music on his phone and turned the volume all the way up. Alright, time for the next step.

He rummaged through his drawers and closets. Looking for something to wear. He had to make a mental note to clean his pigsty of a room before his mother descends her wrath on him for procrastinating. What he was looking for was somewhere in the heap of his messy clothing and he didn't want to further toss out all the shit in his drawer until he found what he was looking for. Scavenging in the trash heap of a room instead, he finds a black sweater to pull over his Henley long sleeve and a pair of red sweatpants with black stripes. Gotta look fresh. 

First he needed to spray some Axe on him before getting into his outfit of choice, next came the cologne. Lastly, _fuck. _His _hair_. He spent another ten minutes ruffling it in frustration because he wanted to do something new but he didn't know what. He wore different hairstyles to school often than not. Braid it back? Tie it in a ponytail? Leave it down to frame the side of his face? Jheri curls? No, he wouldn't have enough time for that. He looked at his hair gel. Spiking it up is his signature look. He's going for a date night look.

So he gelled his hair back a little bit and left some loose soft curls from the shower to stick out so he's not completely slicked back. He put a snapback over it just in case the wind ruined the look and twisted it backward.

"Okay." He smirked, licking his lip. He stroked his chin with his fingers. "Okay, Thymos. Not bad." 

Maybe he got carried away. He started to rehearse what he would say when Lio came over.

Originally Galo was supposed to be the one to pick him up but strangely Lio insisted when they met up at school earlier today that he'd _die_ if his parents had to _witness_ Galo pull up. He refused to explain how protective ten _fold_ they were and wasn't sure if Galo was ready for that. 

So he decided he would just show up to Galo's house six o'clock. A little disappointing. He was ready to make a good impression on Lio's parents and he's still never exactly met them yet. 

Lio would be coming in approximately ten minutes. While he started to say and do embarrassing things in the mirror his mother opened the door while he was in the middle of saying pick up lines and scared Galo into knocking some of the things on his dresser over.

"What are you doing?" His mother questioned.

"Uh. Nothing." Galo said quickly. He leaned on the dresser casually. "Just. You know. Getting ready." 

"You were speaking to yourself in the mirror." She frowned. "Don't you tell me I didn't see anything."

"I… most definitely was _not_." 

"Striking poses and saying words in the mirror?" Maria placed a hand on her hip. "You wanna impress that boy _bad_, don't you?" 

He got a text message on his phone, glad to get out of being caught red-handed. "Oh. Would you look at that. Lio's waiting outside." 

"Ah. I should get the door!" She smiled, turning her heel and Galo quickly turned off the music on his phone, tripping over his clothes on the floor in an attempt to get out of the bedroom. He can't let her open that fucking _door_.

"Mom I think I should get the door." He swung the door open to chase her down the hall but she was already down the stairs.

"You should wait upstairs baby!" She waved a hand, but Galo leaped down the entire staircase and landed on the ground, she ran once Galo sprinted to the door and he was fast enough to make it on time to try to stop her but she won't budge.

"I said I'll open the door!"

"It's only _polite _if I say hi!" 

"Ma! _No_!" He shouted, and they're fighting over who gets to hold the doorknob.

"Galo!" She shouted back. Mama Thymos knew how to tame her son best, because she was stubborn just like him and if she commanded he stop with his nonsense he knew better to stop. "I _said_ I'm opening the door." 

"But—"

"Ah _ah_. But _no_." She took his hand off and bumped him aside. Galo stepped back and groaned loudly. 

"Don't you dare give me any tantrums." She chided. "You live under this roof, we both abide by each other's rules." 

"Since when was being overly friendly to friends on the list?!" 

"Since now." She said, petty. Opening the door to see Lio on the outside, waiting on the front step with his hands folded behind his back. 

"Hi sweetie!" Maria beamed before Galo could get a fucking _hi _in. Typical. She enveloped Lio in a warm hug that seemed suffocating for Lio Galo felt embarrassed. "Oh it's _so good _to see you!" 

"Hello Mrs Thymos." Lio returned the hug willingly and smiled bashful as she pulled away. "Hope you are having a good night." 

"Yes I am. I just thought I would say hi since you've arrived." She took Lio's hands in hers. "And how are you?"

"I'm fine. Um. Is… is Galo here? I don't mean to be rude." 

"Oh, um. He's right here." Maria replied, stepping aside. "Come on. Get out from behind the door and say hi to Lio. You're stiff as a gnome." She demanded.

"It ain't my fault you _bulldozed_ me behind the door!" Galo refuted. "I'm here." He shuffled away from where the door was blocking him to open it further. 

"Hey Li." His heart started to pound upon seeing him.

"Hi." Lio's face seemed to glow under the evening skies, even brighter once he saw Galo. Always so gorgeous as ever.

"Uh. So. You ready?" Galo asked, and he's honestly ready to leave as soon as possible because he started to walk outside until he noticed Lio looking at him funny.

"Um. Galo?"

"Yeah?" 

"You're not wearing your shoes or your jacket. You're still in your socks." Lio reminded him gently, failing to hold back an amused smile. 

His mother smacked him on the back of the head, as she noticed as well.

"Go put some damn shoes on! You're about to walk outside with only your socks! It's thirty two degrees outside!" She scolded, "And where's your jacket? You're going to freeze to death." 

Lio started to laugh, covering his mouth, and Galo's cheeks flush red with mortification. Of course he wasn't thinking about to walk outside without putting on shoes or his jacket because he was busy racing his mom to the door to greet Lio.

"Oh shit! I'm _buggin'_!" He swore, hands flying behind his head. 

"You're too busy thinking about your date to put shoes on?" His mother asked, almost mocking him. 

"I don't even get cold anyway!" He said pridefully, sticking her tongue out at her. 

"_Watch your tone_." His mother warned. 

"Sorry." Galo spared taunting her out of fear. "I'll be right back." He whispered to Lio, clasping his hands together before running up the stairs to get into a pair of AIR Jordans in record time, grab his wallet and keys, and slip on one of his bomber jackets before jumping down the flight of stairs, panting by the time he gets back to Lio. He's making small talk with Maria that stopped once he met with him. 

"Have fun!" Maria waved them goodbye, "Let me know when you're getting home." She told Galo before she shut the door. 

"Hey." Galo said once they were alone. 

"Hi again." Lio said. Galo gave him a side hug he's been wanting to do since they opened the door but he didn't want his mom witnessing that. 

"You look nice." He told Lio. The leather jacket on him is fitting. Monochrome outfit, nothing unusual. A cropped hoodie beneath and black jeggings, one thing that stood out was the high top sneakers, mostly black with little bits of red, blue, and gold. Lio said he barely owned sneakers but seeing that these pairs were _Gucci _he's not fucking surprised, but they looked dope. Even though they were more expensive than all of the clothes Galo was wearing combined.

"Thanks. You too." Lio poked Galo in the side. They smile, starting to walk. "Are you sure you're not cold wearing that?"

"Nope. Warm as a furnace." 

"I'm starting to think you're an alien." 

"Maybe." 

"_Silly._" 

"I'm so sorry about. Uh. My mom. Being my _mom_." Galo whispered, once they headed down the block to the bus stop. He decided he wanted to go to the city and Lio was down with it, so they can visit an arcade there.

"It's fine." Lio chuckled. "She's… interesting." 

"That's my mama for you." 

"She's far more pleasant than my own parents." 

"I doubt that." Galo said. He's not really sure what to think when he thinks of Lio's parents. He's got a big house. Maybe they're… wealthy entrepreneurs. But then he looked at Lio who radiates multiple energies and rich kid is what Galo picked up the _least_, even if he owns a Rolex. It's more like an unintended flex. What he does know is that Lio had some type of indifference towards them, sometimes they irritate him, and how they’re very weird when it came to potential suitors, which made Galo feel flustered because he doesn’t know how to feel about that.

"I had to take the bus all the way here." They catch a bus to the nearest subway station and it's on the ave. A half an hour ride. "Only for us to take a bus _again_." 

"It's Promepolis. Public transportation is a thing here, in case you didn't know." 

"_Shut up_. I just hate public transportation. It's so filthy." Since it's six o' clock in the evening not much people hit the bus stops in Galo's neighborhood but the farther they went there's going to be an oversaturation of people.

"You grin and bear it after a while." Galo advised like it was nothing. He took out his phone and earbuds, offering Lio one as he plugged it in to pull up Spotify so the ride could be more bearable. 

He let Lio choose some of the songs they could listen to, after some point Lio insisted Galo could put on what he wants. If he doesn't mind mixes of Japanese rap and American rap music, Galo does. (Lio doesn't, surprisingly. He liked it. Which was better.) He's got a variety of genres in his playlists so they browse through those as well during the ride.

The avenue in downtown Promepolis is worse. There's sketchy people lined up by the food outlets offering drugs, people loitering, yelling, you name it. Lio looked so disturbed it was funny pushing their way through the crowded streets to the subway station. 

He complained that it smelled terrible. It's cool this season, during the summers the subway was uncomfortably _hot_— wearing layers of jackets was a bad idea once inside but it's better to keep them on for when it was time to exit. Galo's glad he doesn't have to worry about that now. They had their student MetroCards to swipe in since they had plans on using public transportation anyway. As long as they were going to Manhattan Galo wasn't paying no damn twenty dollars for parking, and he made sure to emphasize this as they sit to wait for the train.

"How often do you take the subway?" Galo snorted because he couldn't take his genuine discomfort seriously.

"Do I look like someone that takes the _subway_?" 

"Maybe at least once or twice. Come on. Everyone has." 

"I did a few times when we first moved here, because my parents _insisted _we get a feel of the city. I never wanted to fucking do it again." Lio grumbled. "I would rather pay twenty dollars for parking." 

"No you ain't. You're taking the train with me like most of us do." Galo insisted. "It's not all that bad." 

"Why is that man lying on the floor?" Lio asked, unsettled. Galo craned his neck to spot a guy simply just _lying there_, on the ground. Unmoving. 

"Oh." Galo shrugged. "I mean that's pretty normal. You see all kinds of weird shit in the subway. It's like a different subspace, alternate dimension."

"But _why_." 

"Promepolis life baby." Galo snorted. "Get a load of that guy, though. Just giving zero fucks. We lying on the floor tonight."

"I aspire to be that free." Lio said as they study him, and now they're wheezing with laughter. "When my executive dysfunction reaches its peak." 

"_Haha_— just imagine you lie on the floor and your friends are just like, the fuck are you doing? And you're like _shh_, I'm shifting into a subconscious state." 

"Becoming one with the void?" 

"_I guess so_!" Galo clapped his hands like a seal. Lio gave him a swat on the arm, the tiny wrinkles in his eyes when he squints them as he laughs, his dimples up close and cute tiny freckles dotting his nose. Mesmerizing.

"Seriously, though. Is he okay?" 

The train showed up. All the people waiting on the platform rushed inside, including the man on the floor. He just got up casually and strolled inside the train. 

"Well then." Lio's reaction was hilarious. "I suppose he just wanted to take a nap." 

"I should do that." 

"Same." 

"You know that's only touching the tip of the iceberg of all the weird things I've witnessed taking public transportation," Galo said as they both entered the train.

"Oh my _God_." Lio sighed. "Please do share." 

The train ride is about another half an hour and he's explaining to Lio how in the city no one really gave a shit about what you were doing as long as you weren't, well, harming anybody physically. Which he hoped wouldn't happen. Meaning _anything _you could imagine, including the things that never cross your mind would happen. The train was crowded so they don't get seats until people begin to get off at certain stops, and he let Lio take the available seat so he could stand in front of him and hold the hanger. 

Downtown's much better on the outside. The subway's still _absolutely fucking filthy _(in Lio's opinion) and there's cool air blowing in the station until they reached the exit. Galo's Google maps app is shitty. They spent fifteen minutes wandering about until they found the destination, the arcade's darker inside. Dimmed, LED lighting that if it weren't for the variety of arcade games illuminating the area Galo wouldn't be able to see jack shit. 

He paid for both of them to get access to play them with tons of tokens in their pockets. It's a quarter to put their stuff in a locker to keep it safe so it doesn't get stolen, instead of separate ones Galo suggested they shove their jackets into one. 

"Have you been to an arcade before?" Galo asked. 

"Once."

_"Once_?" 

"It was with Meis and Gueira, maybe a year ago." 

"You're missing out on the awesomeness." They've got tokens to spare so they used it on any of the games of Lio's choosing, which went from shooting ranges to fighting games. Since it was the city there's no surprise at the capacity of people in here, but that didn't deter them. Maybe Galo got his ass kicked because Lio was too good but he just said he let him win anyway. 

They tried a hand at whack a mole but once Lio got too frustrated Galo had to physically carry him away before he broke the machine. Some of the arcade games were challenging, he'd admit that. But he had to make sure they don't get kicked out if Lio broke something. Pacman was Galo's favorite. There were a few he liked to revisit whenever he went to an arcade with the others and this was one of them.

"I don't understand how you have so much patience. You've gotten eaten like five times by these little _shits_." Lio said. It took him three tries before he started to mumble about how annoying those tiny ghost bastards were and it was just too funny (He got to see Lio pout, most important of all.) 

"Well it's cause you get to try again after you lose." Galo reasoned. "Start all over. That's the fun in it." 

"I don't have the patience for that. If I'm not winning what's the point." 

"You have fun even if you lose!" Galo offered that Lio have another go at it. "Try again."

He always cheered Lio on even if he was struggling at playing the games. It made him less frustrated and relaxed, beginning to smile while he was at it. High fiving him for a score or managing to reach the next level before he got tired of playing and demanded they do something else by dragging Galo along. They have a go at skeeball for a bit and it's fine for a few rounds taking turns. But Lio threw the ball too high and it may have bounced loudly off the top and gotten wedged in between the machine next to it so they shuffled away to sneak off elsewhere.

"Oooooh." Galo teased, "Lio did something bad!" 

Lio pressed a finger to his lips. "If anyone asks we weren't over there." He said, pulling him away.

"You made the ball get _stuck_."

"_Shut up._" 

When they spotted a DDR machine Lio automatically dragged Galo once the spot was free. Galo loved DDR but he was afraid that this would turn into a competitive match. It does. At first. Galo played it cool, then Lio beat him and taunted him for being too easy. _Oh hell no. _Now it's on. They went at it until it suddenly felt too hot in the arcade and he was sweating and out of breath.

Galo sat down on the machine. "Okay _fuck. _I can't take it anymore." 

They were at a draw until he let Lio steal that win and he's not even breaking a sweat or seeming as tired as Galo was. He bent down. 

"Had enough, big guy?" 

"How the fuck are you still _doing that_." Galo wheezed. His legs are going to be sore from all that jumping. 

"Stamina." 

"I need a minute." 

Lio chuckled. "I'm going to go over to the claw machines. Meet me over there when you're breathing easy." He patted Galo on the shoulder before stepping off the platform to rush over to the claw machines. Galo decided once he got up to head over to the cafe area and buy two bottles of water before finding Lio at the claw machine, setting them both down on the machine next to them. 

"You know this shit costs eight dollars?!" Galo exclaimed, "Each water bottle is _four_ fucking dollars each." 

"Wow, expensive." Lio quipped. "I pity how much it is draining your wallet." 

"That's a lot of money for _water _when I can get this for fifty cents at my deli." 

"If we're here arcade food doesn't come cheap because that's marketing tactics for you." Lio retrieved a plush from the claw machine, turning to Galo. Galo hadn't noticed he _won _something since he had left to cool off. "Here. I got you something." 

Lio thrusted a dalmation with a fireman hat in Galo's direction. 

"Aw, wow. You got this for me?" Galo's chest was going to burst with admiration. "This is cute!" 

"It reminded me of you so I thought I would get it while you were away." 

"Thanks, Li." 

"Of course." Lio gave a small smile, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"I wanna get something for you too!" Galo offered. Lio took a water bottle, twisting the cap open. 

"You don't have to."

"No, lemme. I love playing these things." Galo insisted. He ended up using a few more tokens than he would like. To the point where he had to go and buy some more. 

"Galo." Lio suggested, sympathetic. "I have a decent amount of stuffed animals in my bedroom as we speak."

"So I'm gonna add more to your collection. _Damn_!" He hissed, missing what he was looking for again. There's a red dragon in particular, buried within all the stuffed animals he's aiming for but he can't grasp it. 

"I'll be right back. I need to text my mum, I forgot I left my phone in the locker." 

"Yeah, okay." Galo doesn't look back, remaining focused. 

Five minutes later he gets it and he cheered so loud that heads turned his way in slight confusion and a little bit of fear because he may have startled them. 

"How about we play air hockey instead—" Lio begins but Galo is already running towards him with his prize.

"Lio! Look what I got!" Galo shouted, "It was the only one that didn't have a shit ton of duplicates inside so I had to get it for ya." 

"Galo." Lio froze, speechless. "You spent almost an hour on that." 

"I did?" 

"I was on the phone for another ten minutes." 

"I said I'd get you one, I'm a man of my word." 

Lio took the plush from him. 

"Before you say it. I know I'm a fool." Galo finished for him. "Now you can thank me." 

"Thank you." Lio murmured, "We should put it in my bag, though. It's best we keep it saved if it's our prized possessions." 

"Good idea." Galo snapped his fingers. Once they were done with that they played air hockey like Lio urged him into doing.

First round ended with a puck to the face and Galo falling to the ground. Lio walked over to ask if he was okay.

"_No_." Galo wheezed. His face stings.

"Oops."

"You need to work on being less _violent_, you know?" 

"It's how I focus. Did I win?" He asked, as if he didn't just whack the puck so hard it flew in Galo's face. Galo's looking at him crazy.

"Clearly that doesn't count as a score!" He shouted, scrambling up. "Another round!" 

"Okay." Lio shrugged, walking back around to initiate another round. Galo loses, but that's fine, he still continued to try. He's so much better at ice hockey than fucking air hockey but Lio called him a big baby and said that wasn't an excuse.

When that tired them out, Galo made sure to ask if Lio was hungry. He was the one who planned this date. So he was paying with his hard earned money, even if it wasn't much— to take Lio out and make sure he's having a good time.

They weren't going to eat at the arcade, though. _Fuck no._ Over his _dead body_ were they eating some overpriced food, Lio thought it was funny he spent eight dollars on water but that was eight dollars he could've used to buy a whole pizza. They took some pictures together (some while Lio busied himself with games intensely and wasn't looking, when he did he hid his face) before leaving and Lio wanted to choose somewhere they could eat this time. Simply strolling down the block and admiring all the towering buildings they passed by. They do visit some stores to admire some stuff on display.

There's a store where they sell cute little buttons for backpacks, and Galo noticed Lio staring at some on a slow spinning rack. They head to the cashier with three buttons for Lio. Bob Ross, Star Wars, and Xena: The Warrior Princess (_"don't look at me." "what? I think they're pretty awesome!"_). Galo got a couple for himself to put on his backpack.

Despite the heavy pollution in the area that's clear and some people who rudely smoke and blow it in their direction, the city is a sight to see. They chose a restaurant a couple blocks from the arcade. It's nothing too fancy or expensive. They take walk-ins and get seated by the window. Galo hasn't eaten anything besides school lunch in the afternoon and he admitted he was starving.

Lio admitted he was too. So they just went _fuck it _and ordered a lot of food to be served to their table so they can have a feast for themselves, sharing the food with each other. The restaurant was a good choice. For once Galo wanted something other than pizza and he wouldn't want to take Lio on anything but pizza dates. While those were fine, this is a breath of fresh air, Asian cuisine he's used to eating at home. And it was fucking _delicious. _

"Are you sure you want to pay for this?" Lio asked, taking a sip of water to make the spices burning his tongue cool off. 

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. It's all on me." Galo shoved a forkful of rice into his mouth. "I'm the one who said we should go out." 

"Yes but I feel guilty. I brought money along as well so I don't mind if we split the bill or anything like that."

"Nope!" Galo refused, "I know you have money but you can't spend any of it tonight."

"But _Galo_." Is he _whining. _It sounded like one. Definitely. "How can you be this much of a sweetheart?"

"Because I am!" Galo grinned, "I'm probably gonna be broke as shit by the end of the night but who cares. Sometimes you just gotta go _fuck it we ball_." 

"Next time we do this you _have_ to allow me to assist you." Lio demanded. "And this is not an option. _Just this once._" 

"Fine." Galo said. "But I don't mind paying for everything. You're welcome." 

Lio sighed. "You're stubborn." 

"That's what makes me a gentleman." 

"Cocky." Lio stole some of his food by scooping some off his side with his spoon, eating it with a smirk. 

"This is so fucking _good_." Galo's taste buds are in heaven. "You sure you just randomly found this place?" 

Unable to speak with his mouth stuffed Lio just nodded and hummed, and he laughed. By the time they're stuffed it hit eight o'clock, they leave the restaurant. Galo paid for the bill, like he promised— so they could continue venturing the city. 

They _had_ to hit the ice skating rink, but only for a brief while. Almost an hour tops. Galo offered to teach Lio how to skate but then he realized he was a fucking dumbass because all that hesitation and tripping was an act. 

As much as he enjoyed Lio falling into him and his face heating up like a tomato at how close they were the entire time, he was _fooled. _

Once Lio let go of him and insisted he could skate okay he glided _perfectly_ across the rink filled with dozens of people. The rink seems like it's shining under the moonlit stars. Galo's chasing after him. Dumbfounded.

"You're evil!" He gawked. "You have no idea how many times I risked falling on my ass! You can _skate_?" 

Lio smiled wickedly at him, "I just can't help throwing you in for a loop when you're adorable." 

"Okay now that's foul." 

Lio stuck out his tongue. "Aw. Someone's angry." 

"C'mere!" Galo picked up speed as Lio began to run off, laughing jubilantly. This pretty little vixen.

"Catch me if you can, T!" He hollered, spinning before he veered off in another direction.

Galo responded by catching up to Lio to lift him over his shoulder, swerving around the rink while Lio pleaded for Galo to put him down, an endearing squeal leaving his lips at Galo scooping him up like he was a feather.

"Galo!" He smacked at his back. "If you _drop_ me I will kill you."

"I thought you would be a little more generous after I _paid _for our entire date." Galo teased. 

"I'll pay for your funeral graciously if my skull is broken." Lio threatened.

"You're like a tiny angry kitten. Ow! Hey! _Chill_!" Now Lio was hitting him harder and he just retaliated by holding Lio tighter as people looked at them. Some laughing and some of awe as if they were a couple fucking around when it definitely appeared that way, except Lio's screaming for Galo to put him down scared they'd fall. Galo's got him. He won't let go.

He let Lio down eventually, and Lio dragged Galo in an attempt to shove him and they both fall to the cold ground. Given into the temptation of the hilarity of it all at the noises of blades careening across the frozen floor. 

"My ass is _freezing_." Galo bristled.

"Well you're _surely_ aren't the only one." Lio's shivering now. Galo took that as a sign they gotta start getting out of here now.

"Let's bounce before you turn into an ice block." Galo stood up first, helping Lio up so they can exit the rink. It's getting cooler the later it gets. So they take a walk in the park, not possible to _cool off _when it's already cool, just catch their breath and sit on a bench in front of a lake.

They've spent the entire time talking with each other. He's sure he's made Lio laugh so hard he complained of stomach pains and his face so red it could explode. Drifting from one topic to another. There's never any awkward silence between them. It felt so right. So _natural_. Galo could talk about anything. And Lio could, and Galo would listen. Even if Lio ran out of things to say it's a given goal to keep the conversation going, and it could be about complete nonsense that made them wheeze until they couldn't breathe. 

Aina and Lucia are sending them messages in the group chat on their photos, spamming comments on the Instagram selfies that Galo posted an hour earlier at the arcade. 

** _burningsoulthymos: _ ** _hanging out with my fav @lfotia!!! _ _❤_

**arbybitaina: **I see u two having a little date night ;))) 

**luciasofex: **Y'ALL CUTE OR WHATEVA

He decided he was not gonna respond to their nonsense right now and what they may be saying to him in the chat. 

"Can I say something?" Galo asked. Staring at the lake ahead Lio nodded.

"Sure." 

"I feel like… I feel like my friends take me for a joke." Galo said.

"Don't say that about yourself." Lio argued, "That's not true and you know it. I see how your friends treat you. They love you." 

"I know— it's just, here's the thing. It's like, I'm always the guy that likes to make his friends happy, make everyone happy. Because I like to stay positive. But then the moment when I'm having some doubts they're kinda just like _haha Galo being sad_? You'll be fine in like two seconds. Because I'm always so _happy_." Galo mumbled. "I'm human. I have emotions other than being the super fun nice guy who makes jokes." 

"So why do you present yourself as only that?" Lio questioned, "They think that's who you are because you refuse to wear that part of your heart on your sleeve. It's okay to show your emotions, but it's more like you're there to comfort everyone when they're sad. Maybe they're not sure what to do when it's you." 

"See, I love how you get me." Galo meant it. "You understand. But I feel like it's my responsibility." 

"But you can't be everything at once. Fall back and have someone check on you." Lio suggested. "And I mean. If you're really feeling upset about things, actually tell them. I think they care about you. Maybe they don't really get a good grasp of it." 

"Hmm. I dunno… it's more like I don't like burdening people." Galo explained. 

"Tell me." Lio offered to lend an ear. His voice is soft like the wind, patient. It soothed his nerves. 

"I don't want to make them worry too much. Like, I feel like I do like my life the way it is now. Still, it doesn't mean I have… Some insecurities." 

"I feel the same way sometimes." 

"Really?" 

"But there are things we both know we need to work on when it comes to having a support system." Lio said. "What _could_ Galo Thymos possibly be doubting about himself?" 

"That maybe I'm not all that awesome as I like to boast about." Galo confessed. “Well, most of my confidence is just be hiding the fact that I’m _not _the most… confident guy there is? Some people think I ain’t the brightest guy out of the bunch, honors or not. I do things without thinking sometimes and more of an action first person. Sometimes it works for the better, or it works for the worst. I got anxiety, too. But that’s a side of me that nobody would want to get into with that conversation.” He looked at Lio with an amused smile, “The look on your face is like damn, this bitch _gone _gone.”

“No, I understand.” Lio answered sincerely, usually Galo liked to lighten the mood with jokes because it’s just his coping mechanism here, but Lio’s not laughing. “Try me.”

“It’s like I’m trying to be the man that I personally think I’m not. To keep my mom happy. To keep my friends happy.” Galo explained further.

“Galo, but you _are_.” Lio emphasized, “You have no idea how many people look up to you. Even before I met you I could see why so many of them love you.”

“But you think they’d believe me if it was mainly just an act?” Sure, Galo made it his duty to ensure whoever he spoke to had a smile on their face, had a good day. He was aware of the people who looked up to him. How his friends enjoyed having him around, but frankly, that gets a little exhausting when he couldn’t continue to be the guy everyone _loved_. “Pssh, no right?”

“You know, one of the most famous philosophical arguments there are is _I think, therefore I am_.” Lio began to explain, breath visible in the cold air— he turned to stare at Lio, who merely just kept his gaze on the bright, cerulean blue lake ahead of them. Illuminated beautifully by the rising moon.

“Descartes was a philosopher, see, he came up with the systematic doubt method, basically. He doubted things until there was one thing he couldn’t doubt. It was the one thing that you absolutely couldn’t argue against, like the greatest truth you’ve ever been seeking. He wanted to be _certain _that there’s a certainty in this world you can’t doubt.”

“Okay, if you plugged headphones into my brain right now, you’d be hearing static.” Galo answered, addled. 

“Galo, you’re one of the most brilliant people I know. I want you to tell me where I’m getting at with this. Come on, you can do it.” Lio poked his side with a jesting smile. “You’ll understand.”

Galo leaned back, huffing out a laugh. He’s not sure how to deal with Lio being philosophical, at that. “I need a moment.” He murmured, rubbing his chin as he began to think, think long and hard. Lio doesn’t say _don’t hurt yourself_— nothing like that, he’s patient. Like he’s insistent on where he was going with this. 

“So this— this Disco guy—”

“Renè Descartes.”

“Yeah, that guy. He’s looking to doubt everything he once knew in order to discover somethin’ he can’t doubt, because this is something he’s certain can be the truth, right?”

“You got it, stud muffin.” Lio smirked.

“So where does this _I think, therefore I am_ thing come in?”

“One thing we can’t deny is what we are because we _think _it. It’s more like willing into existence your thoughts of what you are, so it’s simple. You are exactly that. You tend to boast a lot about your burning soul. Descartes is referring to our truest self, don’t think about a mind or a body being attached, it’s what we _know _we are.”

“So in order to be what we are, we have to be one-hundred percent sure about it, because we think so.”

Lio shrugged with a small smile, “So you have a burning soul, so that’s exactly what you are. Repeat this after me. _I am that burning soul_.”

“I _am _that burning soul.” Galo repeated, “_I am that burning soul._” He laughed, feeling a wave of confidence that surged through him. “Holy shit.”

“Tell me what being a burning soul means to you? Let me start first, so...what if I told you, that I want to be a person that keeps people running on that fuel that drives them forward to do the right thing, and to move on and achieve greater things in their lives.”

“Like a match.”

“If a single spark can start a fire, then that’s what I think I am aspiring to be.”

“So you are.” Galo finished for him. “Well, it sounds easy. To be the person that helps people in need, to lift their head up when they’re feelin’ down, to be the role model that people look up to that the world needs kindness and much so less of negativity, and it’s everywhere nowadays.”

“As long as it defines what you are then there’s no need to be uncertain about it.”

“Easier said than done.” Galo chuckled, “But you did help me look at it from a better perspective, I didn’t think about it that way. But we didn’t come all the way here to talk about little old me.”

“I’d like to.” Lio scooted closer to Galo. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But could you tell me about your father?”

“Ooh, that’s one way to bring a sob story into a date.” He joked, “Kidding. I’ll tell ya. But, um. My dad died when I was eight. But for as long as I’ve known him he was my hero. Mom said he raised me the brightest burning soul as I could be because my gramps did the same as my dad before he passed.”

“What was your father?”

“A firefighter, he was based in America. My grandparents are from parts of Asia and Africa, but they raised him in America. He went to Japan for a while, he took a vacation and spent time visiting relatives and what not. My mom was still studying in school at the time, and they met at a restaurant. She was sitting alone. My mom remembers this story like it was yesterday. He wanted to keep her company, and she told him straight up that maybe he shouldn’t sit with random strangers like a weirdo. All my dad said was that he couldn’t let a beautiful woman like her sit alone. She called him an idiot but let him stay anyway.”

“I see where you take your boldness from.” Lio teased, envisioning the story himself. His parents never met that way, more like their large families decided that they’d court one another and get into an arranged marriage. Following old traditions from their different family roots. 

“Mom says something about my dad, just how he was burning with so much confidence is what made her fall for him, but yeah, they had me a couple years down the line after gettin’ married and moving to America where my mom started a new life with him. If you heard of Raphael Thymos and the accident that happened in the city a couple of years ago, he saved a kid’s life but he didn’t make it out of the building.” It feels odd saying this out loud since it’s been a while, a while since he’s last told somebody that wasn’t the others.

“I’m sorry.” Lio murmured. “I might have heard about it once on the news, but it’s a vague memory.”

“It’s okay.” Galo smiled, “I’ve gotten past the stage where I beat myself up over it. One thing my pops told me to do was follow his example and stay happy and blessed, no matter what. I have to take care of my mom when I grow up someday. My dad’s side’s got a bunch of retired firefighters down the line and I’m next in line. So it’s pressure, but it’s what I want. So many people in the community respect him just as much as I do, I mean, if that’s a way to go someday if I don’t retire, grow old and die with my thirty kids and married, I’d take it.”

“I wouldn’t know if it helps, but I believe in you. But please, don’t do something reckless like that.”

“Oh I can’t make any promises.” Galo winked. Lio gave him a tired look.

“Of course you wouldn’t.”

“You wanna see how my dad looks?” Galo asked excitedly, “I just realized I never showed you a picture, and you’ve been to my house once.”

“I didn’t think it was the right time to ask.”

“You could ask me anything!” Galo pulled out his phone to show Lio some old pictures. Some are of his dad only. A man with tanned skin darker than Galo’s, dark hair in dreads, lots of it. Tied back into a ponytail, and chin stubble that almost looked like a goatee. It's maintained nicely. He's got a charming smile, dark brown eyes. Strong cheekbones. The ones with him and Maria are when she looked so much younger, vibrant, and they're both smiling and happy taking pictures in front of different scenery. He's much taller, and she only reached his chest when she hugged him for a particular picture in front of an attraction in their Japan trip.

“He’s very handsome.” Lio commented.

“I know, my mom said surprisingly he hadn’t dated many other people before her because he believed in the concept of finding the one. I guess when he met her he was like, super sure he’d fucking marry her. Look at their wedding pics!” They’re browsing through photos and it made Galo feel better to just talk and gush over them, seeing the warm smile on Lio’s face.

“I can see like, you take after his chiseled cheekbones, and really strong jawline.” Lio analyzed his face, “But your eyes are from your mother.”

“Yeah! I had people tell me that when I show ‘em.” Galo put his phone away once they were done. “He inspires me to live up to my greatest potential. Ignis respected him, so it’s like he took me as my own when I joined the fire department.”

“And what about your mother?” Lio questioned, tentative.

“It was… a little tough seeing her go through all of that heavy stuff. Later on though, I promised we’d get through it together.” Galo said, “I came out to her like… three years ago. I remember screaming about it and she was like, so surpried, but calm about it too. Happy for me. I dunno what I was expecting since I was really nervous until she said it doesn’t change anything. How proud my dad would be, and hugged me so tight.”

He isn’t sure when they scooted so close to each other their arms were touching, but here they were. “I wanna have something like my mom and dad did one day. It’s cheesy, but it’s super hard. I have to help pay bills, so I work from once school ends to almost ten in the night some days. I’m always super busy, and it’s more like whenever I tried to have something with a person they’d usually just think I’m a dick who doesn’t know how to make time for them. So yeah, I’m shit at dating. Plus it’s hard for me to handle the commitment when I have a fear I won’t be good enough to make the person I like happy, even though I _really really _want to.”

“You want someone to be patient with you.” He doesn’t have to say it for Lio to be able to put it into words.

“I don’t know when I’ll be ready yet. But when I am, I wanna make it work. I wanna be sure.”

“Well I think anyone would be lucky to have you, it’s what you deserve. You have no idea how much light you can put into a person who’s known nothing but darkness most their life.”

“Aw.” Galo chuckled with a blush, “Thank you. I really hope so. All my friends are dating and what not but I don’t wanna force myself into anything yet, not until I’m sure. I just wanna… enjoy, spend some time falling in love. Learning how to devote some of my time to another person. Cheesy shit like that.”

Lio hummed, “What a concept.” They both start to laugh, and well, this night had taken an eventual turn.

“I remember us talking about math homework and now we ended up at three A.M thoughts of how we might be literally incapable of love.”

“Our conversations just fucking transcend time and space like that.” It’s the only capable explanation Galo could come up with and Lio giggled.

“I love how we can talk about anything, though. We just have so much in common.”

“Like we can understand each other.”

“Yeah! Like how you can call me up at three in the morning and tell me _Galo the moon landing is fake _and I’d be thinking you’re in literal danger. Almost like, you’re my other half. Like I knew when I met you the first time and I saw you again it meant something? Like we had this instant connection.”

“...You, you think that fate brought us together?” Lio asked quietly, “Galo… you have a way with words, don’t you?”

“Here I go saying things without thinking again. But you know what, fuck it. I mean it, and I’m being serious here.” Galo answered, determined, and he could see the glimmer in Lio’s eyes with how close they were to each other.

“Um.” Lio quickly turned away, exhaling a shaky breath as he stood up. “It’s nine thirty now. So, maybe we should start walking?”

“Was I rambling?”

“Not at all.”

Galo laughed nervously as he stood up. “There’s a drive-in theatre back near my house… but we’d have to go back to the station.” 

“Planning to steal me for as long as you wish?” Lio’s back to being dallying again, and he looped an arm around Galo’s while his other hand remained in his pockets.

“We’re having so much fun.” Galo defended innocently, “I like talking with you.”

“Me too.” Lio murmured. "We need to get back to the station before I literally fucking freeze to death."

"Good idea."

  


  


☆☆☆

  


  


Galo discovered Lio was terrified of the rats beneath the platform on the tracks, and he pointed them out as they waited. Finding it adorable and hilarious. ("The rats are just vibing. Relax." "_Why is everyone okay with this?" _Lio's disgusted. "Do I gotta answer that question." Galo really doesn't.)

The subway ride back Galo got to sit next to Lio, and the mood is all good again. Something about sitting with Lio made him all smiley and giddy, but he couldn't explain it. There’s silence. Galo rested his head on Lio’s shoulder complaining about how fucking tired he was. Lio let him, on his phone as Galo snoozed off. Before they got closer to their stop they engaged in idle conversation.

"Tell me about your family." Galo said. "You an only child?"

"No, I have siblings. They're just grown adults so they have the privilege to do what they want."

"Where they living?"

"Most are scattered in the UK or south America. They have their own families, children and everything."

"Deadass? Your family sounds as big as mine then. My dad has a lot of relatives living here. They come from all over for gatherings." 

"Yeah it's... pretty hectic. I don't even remember most of them because I'm one of the youngest." Lio replied, "So I must follow wherever my parents go and live with them until I graduate university and find a suitor."

"Yikes." Galo snorted. "And they probably ask about shit too."

"I know. It's fucking irritating."

"Wait wait, hold up. Where you going for college?" Galo propped his head up. "Promepolis College or the community college? Or any of the other ones here?"

"PC. I want to stay in the city, just because I don't feel the need to move away for college." Lio answered.

"Me too! Plus it's mad expensive. Nobody tryna be in debt."

"I know, my parents suggest otherwise. But I'm an adult, honestly, I can't be bothered listening to them right now."

"I'm planning on waiting until I'm full time to move out and my mom's retired. That ain't until a couple years. Once I'm out of her hair I'll become a superdad, hopefully I do get married." 

"A superdad?" Lio chuckled. "Oh yes, your thirty children journey." 

"I'm a man of my word, you know."

"Yes of course." Lio sounded disinterested, fucking with him. It's so much of an unconscious jab at him now.

There’s one more late night movie showing happening, so they took Galo’s car to the drive-in theatre. The place is old fashioned, one parking lot and there’s surprisingly many cars parked that they were lucky enough to find one. The flickering neon lights of the sign that said _Promepolis Drive In _screamed vintage.

An old movie is showing. Galo thinks he’s seen it before, but people usually go here to either just chat and eat popcorn or makeout. No interest in the actual movie. He shared a bucket of popcorn with Lio with the blanket he kept in the back of his car draped over them, making small commentary here and there.

“I have to present my interview next week.” Lio said after some time, and he takes one popcorn at a time while Galo took a handful, no wonder why it’s already halfway done.

Galo sipped at his soda. “Oh, the one about Vinny?”

“Yeah. I spent a lot of time putting it together and I don’t even fucking know if it sounds literally insane.”

“You nervous?”

“Maybe a little.”

Galo snorted, “I think you’ll do great. Presentations ain’t so bad when you remember everyone’s gotta do the same thing you’re doing.”

“This is about our school mascot.” Lio muttered.

“Let me know how it goes.”

“Sure.” Lio looked into the popcorn bucket, “You have demolished this, and we just got it over twenty minutes ago.”

“Oops.” Galo said while his mouth was already full, he’s got a big appetite, what can he say? Before they drift into casual conversation he noticed another car in front of them to their right, just next to two other vehicles. All the cars parked in the drive in are kind of squished together with enough space to exit if one of them leave.

“Hold on a second.” Galo paused mid conversation, “You see that gray car over there?”

“Yes, I don’t think I’m blind.”

“_I know_— but I think that’s—” He’s not mistaking it, three girls are perched up on the hood of the car with buckets of popcorn speaking with each other. _Yeah._ It’s them. “Aina, Lucia, Thyma!”

Heads whipping back to look at Galo and Lio, the three of them throw their hands in the air, hollering back.

“Hey guys!” Aina waved.

“Sup.” Lucia saluted.

“You guys are here?” Thyma asked, “We didn’t see you the first time.”

“We showed up after the movie started.” Lio said.

“Wow, what a fuckin’ coincidence.” Galo muttered under his breath.

“You say that as if we didn’t decide to have a girls night on a Friday night.” Thyma contended, and she’s got a point there, but well, he was hoping he and Lio have some alone time and go on a date where their friends aren’t around.

While Galo started to bicker with them as to why they had to be _here _of all places— Lio’s eyes were focused elsewhere, turning his body all the way around to look behind the truck.

“I knew I heard something.” Lio intervened in their argument, “Meis! Gueira!”

“Fuck. He spotted us!”

“_Why are you two here?_”

“Um. We may have seen your location on your last IG post.” Gueira explained, “_Lo siento._”

“Apology unaccepted.” Lio glared, “You_ followed_ us? Thinking I won’t recognize you drove Tommy’s car?”

“Who said we didn’t want to go to a drive-in theatre and have ourselves a good old time like everyone else here is?” Meis played it cool, “So we happened to see you both.”

“Gueira already said he saw our location.”

“Well then. Since the gang’s all here.” Galo said tiredly, “Who’s fucking next, Remi and Alisa?”

He got a text message from Remi that answered the question. A simple _yes. _Remi was two cars down, Alisa waving excitedly.

“Oh my God.” Galo murmured. He turned to Lio. “Looks like it’s a party we got here.”

“The odds of everyone gathering at once at this theatre?” 

Well, this place was one of the only drive-ins by their school— so it’s not _uncommon _for people to hit here on a Friday night with no means of wanting to ever go home, finding a way to relax and kick back before the weekend hits and the endless possibilities of how to spend it, a drive in the perfect kickstart.

Everyone else is saying hello to each other like it’s just, fucking _okay _that they were all here, and Galo pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m actually kinda bored of this movie,” Lucia spoke up, uncaring of some of the people around them who were here to genuinely enjoy the movie and eat some popcorn. “Y’all wanna ditch?”

“Oh fuck yeah!” Gueira said, “What should we do?”

“There’s this karaoke place that’s late night, stays open until four A.M.” Thyma suggested, “Everyone down?”

It didn’t take long for the rest of them agree, ready to ditch. Galo and Lio exchange looks.

“I’d suppose that doesn’t sound too bad?” Lio asked, convincing, “We’re all together, might as well.”

“I guess.” Galo mumbled, taking the blanket off and the popcorn as they stood up to hop off the truck bed, heading for the front seat of the car, Lio giggling as Galo groaned. 

☆☆☆

So, their date night turned into a group date and karaoke. Meis and Gueira are able to get drinks into the private room, though— he doesn’t know how, but they do as an offering for them to unwind and after a few of them, everyone wanted Galo to do the honors of singing a song first.

To get them to shut up Galo went up on stage to sing _Can’t Take My Eyes off You. _At first, he hasn't stopped sulking, and now, he's more than willing. Taking off his cap, jacket, and sweater to throw it on the couch and grab the mic.

He doesn’t give a shit about looking like an idiot while he was at it, he's not gonna lie. He was getting into this karaoke performance. He’s looking at Lio most of the time, and his mind is buzzed up from the Margaritas on the table. His friends are cheering him on, and just an hour ago he was kind of angry at them for being _themselves _but he remembers how supportive they are and now his chest feels lighter. Especially with Lio smiling at him.

Lucia, Thyma, and Aina go together to sing a Lady Gaga song, but at this point everyone’s started to relax and cheer on for any song of their choosing. So their room is screaming the lyrics of _Telephone _at ten P.M in the night. They’ve got this performance going on and look like Destiny’s Child, Thyma pulled off Beyoncé’s verse pretty amazingly. They look so awesome up there getting into a jive to the beat and they only came up with this on the spot. Remi and Alisa do something that required less shouting, settling for a softer song. _Islands in the Stream. _It was romantic, though, watching them do a duet together. Gueira started to film them at some points with his camera while everyone continued to do their own thing.

Meis and Gueira eagerly drag Lio to the front so they choose a song. Galo was expecting death metal, surprisingly, they don’t go with that— but they do go with _Freak on A Leash. _Regardless, even if rock music isn’t the genre they were thinking they'd drift off to— but it’s all for good and fun. None of them minded.

There’s an unspoken rule that nobody judges the choice of music. A mimosa or two, the group of nine are hollering as the three of them sing. Galo knew Meis had his own band but the three of them together looked like a way better trio. They even jump on the table at some point and Remi is the only one that is the most unsettled when it came to the bridge where Gueira just shouted gibberish that sounded like a demonic chant. (Believe it or not, it was apart of the song.) 

They shouted for Meis to do an encore, so he had to be left up there while Lio and Gueira left. Strongly encouraging him, Lio sitting right next to Galo but they’ve squished themselves together on the couch now he was practically in Galo’s lap. Alisa sat on Remi’s, and Lucia's got an arm around Aina's waist as she sat in her lap with her legs draped over Thyma, and Thyma squished on the farthest end beside them.

Giving in, he went with choosing _Home_ by Depeche Mode— not to be that guy, but Galo could listen to that man sing all day. Gueira’s right, it was like his voice was from the heavens. The song was beautiful, maybe Meis chose it as a ballad to Gueira even if the meaning meant something darker. Getting to experience that magic of hearing his voice but in a more private setting was definitely cosmical. He gave high fives while he sang, ruffled Lio’s hair and sat in Gueira’s lap for a brief teasing moment before leaving to the center, how excited his boyfriend looked was adorable. Almost like they were attending a concert. Galo thinks he cried, but he wasn’t the only one. Aina and Lucia were wiping their eyes as they applauded with the rest once he was finished. 

To switch up the mood back to upbeat, Remi suddenly decided he wanted to choose another song for them to all sing together. At first, they thought it'd be another ballad, but then they heard the first few seconds of the beat and knew this was Fergie.

Remi smirked at them, gesturing for everyone to start singing.

And so, the room collectively screamed, "_IF YOU AIN'T GOT NO MONEY TAKE YOUR BROKE ASS HOME."_

The girls, Lio, and Meis took turns with singing the song. Remi didn't hog the mic at all, but he still does try to sing with them. Gueira and Galo handled Ludacris' part with ease.

After that, the song selection continued on for what seemed to be another hour. The room is in disarray, they're like feral animals.

“Okay, so we have like five minutes left.” Thyma announced. They bought another hour and Gueira said they should put everything on Galo’s tab because he’s such a _kind fella_— if he’s taking Lio out on a date why not take all of them on a date? Meis is back on his boyfriend's lap. They’re going to drain his wallet until there’s flies coming out of it with the drinks and some of the snacks they’ve got too, plus buying another fucking hour to sing songs. (Including Nicki Minaj’s verse to Monster, which was karaoke tradition for the Burning Rescue squad to do. Everybody knew the fucking lyrics, it’s a given they do.)

It’s whatever, at this point he could care less. Next paycheck is a couple days away.

"Aw, already? Fuck." Lucia slurred, "We were havin' so much fun!"

"I know!" Aina sulked. "I'm too wiped to sing though."

"Same." Gueira sighed.

"Who's going to take the mic?" Alisa questioned, "Five minutes is a lot to spare."

“I wanna sing another song!” Galo demanded, leaving the couch to jog over to the screen and pick up the mic. He scanned through the selection and found one none of them have sung yet in their two hours used up of karaoke.

“Well hurry up, you got five minutes, Big G.” Lucia reminded him.

“Hold on, hold on. Fuck.” Galo tried to focus, his words slurred just a bit. “Okay I found one.”

“You should do a duet. Would be a nice close off.” Meis suggested.

“Lio.” Aina automatically said, “Sing with Galo for this one.”

“I… I beg your pardon?”

“Yeah you!”

“Duet!” Thyma shouted, immediately the others agreed. Galo picked up the second microphone and tossed it at Lio who just barely caught it, reflexes acting late probably because of the alcohol which Gueira and Meis had to take away before quote on quote, _“the children got too wasted._” 

They made one-hundred percent sure to keep Lio away from drinking too much ignoring his protests. While Thyma, Galo, Remi, and Alisa obeyed that they can't drink too much, Lucia and Aina still snuck drinks from the table anyway when they weren't looking.

The [**song**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSts_WOEE-s) started to play, Lio’s still sitting there on the couch trying to process that they’re singing a duet now. Galo’s not gonna rush him, beginning to sing the verses anyway. It was another upbeat, feel-good song and it’s nice that the others knew it too, since they could sing along Lio felt less pressure and stood up to join Galo in the duet. Now all Galo could think about was how beautiful he looked walking up to him and coaxing him to let loose a little, grinning once they got to the chorus.

Maybe the song was much more intended to be romantic, like a ballad— just filled with exhilarating guitar riffs that energized the small private karaoke room. They’re both laughing, Galo feels like he’s on top of the world and he could jump off and take a huge leap of faith. Shouting on the top of their lungs after the verses pass, with their friends as an audience singing in the background it feels more like a group performance than a duet. But Galo doesn’t care, though. This was so much better.

_Trails of fire_

_You always knew_

_They would carry me home they'd lead me to you_

By the end of the song they’re out of breath from all the prancing and their proximity is close enough he could feel Lio’s breath on him, if he leaned just a bit closer— maybe they’d be able to—

“Y’all gonna get off the stage or stare at each other?” Lucia broke the silence, “Because time is up.”

She was right. Quickly shuffling away and apologizing they set the mics down and everyone quickly grabbed their things as they got ready to leave, exiting the building to become exposed to the night air. 

Lucia and Aina are yelling on the top of their lungs on the empty block, Galo had to tell them to stop so that someone doesn't call the cops on them. Remi doesn't care, neither does Alisa. Matter of fact, everyone else was enabling this and joining along except for Galo and it's probably because of the fucking alcohol. All of them hanging out together is the worst mix ever known to man but here they were.

"Ugh, my titties are fucking freezing!" Lucia complained, "I miss Hot Girl Summer. Where the _fuck _is it?"

"It's Grand Theft Autumn now." Galo had to hold her and Aina so they don't trip onto the street from the sidewalk. "Keep your voice down."

"Galoooooo." Aina threw her arms around his shoulders, "I love you sooooo so much."

"Yeah. Love you too."

"You always take care of us when we're...we're like... so...so drunk."

"Uh huh. Is she okay to drive?" Galo asked Thyma as he helped them both into Lucia's car.

"I can fucking drive!" Lucia barked, "I drove here, of course I can drive. Who cares if I drank shit?"

"I dunno, if she almost crashes I'll take over." Thyma shrugged, since all of them are buzzed to a certain degree. "Later guys."

"Bye!" Lucia shouted from the car, giggling the whole time and being loud while Aina attempts to silence her, but that barely worked. Remi and Alisa left shortly after, Remi's grateful to get a ride from her since he didn't want to risk his life riding with the girls, knowing how bat shit crazy they can get.

"You're so caring." Lio teased. "You know, I thought they'd be the ones taking care of you."

"Oh, no baby. I'm the one taking care of them." Galo answered exhaustedly.

"Oy, Thymos." Gueira stopped him from walking further. Now Meis and Lio were having idle conversation a distance away. 

"Aye, wassup?" Galo smiled, as Gueira stepped in front of him in attempts to intimidate, studying Galo closely.

"Don't smile and say hi to me and shit, like. Like you my mate or somethin'."

"Okay."

"Make sure Lio gets home safe or I'll break your fuckin' kneecaps."

"Okay." Galo's smile remained anyway, "We did go on a date, and I promise you, he had a good time. I'm going to take him home."

"You fuckin' better." Gueira took out a cigarette, "Make sure he isn't too drunk either, yeah? I ain't explaining why, just make sure of it. He's got his folks waiting on him." He explained, putting it into his mouth as he struggled to light the cigarette.

"For fuck's sake." He cursed under his breath. Galo walked over to take it from him and help him, lighting up the match and letting it hover over the end of his cigarette. 

"Thanks." He snatched it back.

"No problem." Galo stepped back. "So, make sure he's not drunk. Take him home, got it."

"He's mostly going home with you nowadays, so we just wanna make sure we know what you're doing." Gueira exhaled in the other direction, before he let the cigarette dangle at the corner of his lip. "Take care, mate." He smacked Galo hard on the shoulder.

"You too." Galo said.

"Yeah, whatever. Meis!" Gueira shouted, "Come on babes, let's bounce!"

Lio hugged Meis goodbye, then ran over to Gueira to hug him goodbye as well. The two men leaving for Meis' brother's car. Galo watched them, not sure how to feel about Gueira genuinely saying bye to him for once without being a grumpy pants about it.

“_Fuck._” Lio checked the time, once had dispersed with each other to head on home, “It’s eleven thirty two. I forgot to mention my parents want me home by twelve.”

Galo wheezed like the air was knocked out of his lungs. “_What_?!”

“My mistake.” Lio apologized simply.

“My mistake is _right_— why didn’t you fucking _tell me _like six hours earlier?!”

“I don’t think it crossed my mind, but if I’m not there before midnight they will kill me.”

“Why are we just standing here?!”

“Well we should get going.” Lio’s not panicking, in fact, he’s perfectly calm.

“Shit, shit let’s go let’s go let’s go—” Galo directed him to the car quickly so they could get in and speed off to Lio’s house. Taking the nearest shortcut to the freeway, for some reason Lio doesn’t think this is a big deal but Galo’s having a heart attack. They make it five minutes before it reached midnight.

“Let me walk you to your house.” Galo insisted. Lio gave him one look and knew Galo wasn’t taking no for an answer, so he let him.

“Next time I really think you should tell me you have a curfew.”

“...I did forget, unfortunately, so I apologize. I think my parents would spare you, for that matter.”

“So they’d _kill me_.”

“So I appreciate you taking me out tonight.” Lio changed the subject, as if Galo wasn’t in a state of panic over him not answering the question. They’re at Lio’s front doorstep, his massive fucking porch and the double doors waiting.

“Um, it’s… no problem.” Galo shoved a hand in his pocket, the other rubbing his chin. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I did. Did you?”

“I did too, but… sorry about our date turning into well, _not really a date_.”

Lio laughed. “The extra company was a bonus. It wasn’t so bad. Expect that Meis and Gueira keep tabs on us when we’re on dates though, because they’re still _idiots _who won’t let me have fun.”

“I’m not sure I’m surprised anymore.” Galo sighed. “It was fun though.” He got over it once they started doing karaoke. Their night went well, the karaoke made it just a little better, that’d be an understatement, _better_— he enjoyed the company of their friends.

“Eleven fifty seven.” Lio checked his watch. 

“I get a free pass to say thanks for this.” Galo said, “So thanks for letting me take you out.”

“Of course.” A small smile spread across Lio’s face. They have these moments where they stare at each other, but Galo runs out of ideas of what he could do. Lio needed to go inside in like, three minutes. Was it bad Galo wanted to make him wait a little bit longer?

Lio doesn’t say anything either. Staring at his shoes. So he’s _waiting _for Galo to say something, do something. Maybe anything.

_Fuck it. _Galo thought, okay, here goes nothing. He leaned in, bending down to kiss Lio on the cheek. Only because he thought why the Hell not. But it made Lio’s cheeks redden, a little surprised.

“How sweet.” He whispered, with a gentle tease.

“I thought… I’d return the favor.” Galo smiled, “...Can I get a hug?” He asked quietly. Once Lio nodded, he stepped forward to wrap his arms around Lio’s waist, the other’s arms around Galo’s shoulders. Getting on his tiptoes.

“You’re warm.” Lio mumbled into his chest.

“You’re cold.” Galo answered back, and he can feel Lio shaking with laughter. It’s contagious. When they parted, Galo doesn’t let go of Lio’s hands, warming them up and rubbing them in his own.

“Wait.” He said, “I want another one.” He pulled Lio back in for a second hug.

“Galo.” His voice sounded strained because Galo may have been squeezing him. “I have to go.”

“I know but I’m gonna be sad when you leave. I’ll miss you. Then I’ll be home and all sad!”

“I'll miss you too. I do feel the same, I really do. But we talk every day even if we don’t see each other in person.”

“Can I take you home?”

He doesn’t think he had the ability to make Lio laugh this much by blurting out nonsense, but he was genuinely considering doing this.

“Hun you have to go home, your mum’s expecting you isn’t she?”

“As long as I’m not dead she’s fine with me being out. It’s your curfew that’s important.”

“We’re like, five minutes past midnight right now. If you take me with you I’ll definitely be in trouble.”

“Maybe I don’t wanna leave.”

"You are like a gigantic puppy."

"That I am!" Galo kept Lio trapped in this bear hug, but Lio doesn’t resist, actually. Even if Galo’s trying hard not to carry him to his car, he made an attempt to as a joke but stayed put on the porch when Lio scolded him not to. He lowered Lio to the ground. Just now rocking from side to side.

Lio cupped Galo’s cheeks when he had to physically pull himself out of the hug. “Okay. Galo. _Go home_.”

"Why."

"You must go."

“Not after I say hi to your parents first.”

Lio gave him an exasperated look as he began to text rapidly on his phone. “My mum’s the one who opens the door._ Just _to say hi.” He told Galo.

“Yay!” Galo pumped his hands in the air, Lio scoffing as they waited for the door to open. He was surprised she was still even up to walk and answer the door.

A fairly short woman, blonde, wearing an elegant silk robe big and loose at the sleeves reaching down to her feet opened the door. Locks falling down to her waist, pretty violet eyes and her features sublimely. She’s worried, with a hand on her chest.

“Hi mum.” Lio answered casually, “We were here since ten minutes ago, but we were just chatting for a little outside the door.”

“It’s seven minutes past curfew.” Mrs. Fotia responded, “You know better not to loiter when you’re supposed to be home.”

“But father is asleep right now, is he?”

“He is… but I should still enforce the rules and you know that.” Mrs. Fotia turned to Galo, who stiffened immediately. She’s in her nightwear and for some reason, Galo felt the need to make a first impression to a queen instead of any regular old parent. He felt not only underdressed, but unsuited for _everything_.

“Mum, this is Galo.” Lio introduced. 

“Hi Mrs. Fotia, it’s my fault I kept him out later. He didn’t forget.” Galo explained, “I made sure he got home safe and sound.”

She studied him intensely, something that she shared with her son precisely. “Lio’s told me about you. Well that’s just so nice of you. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Guinevere, Lio’s mother.”

“Galo. Pleasure to meet you too.” Galo did the impossible, taking her hands in his while Lio stared at him, appalled. “Wouldn’t want to keep a beauty waiting, wouldn’t I?”

As soon as Mrs. Fotia flushed with astonishment Lio did the same, he does have some tricks up his sleeve when it came to getting along with adults, parents on the matter, should be a piece of cake if he’s confident enough.

“So generous.” Mrs. Fotia chuckled with a swoon, “Who knew my son would end up being charmed, we didn’t think he was capable?”

“_Stop it._” Lio demanded, “He’s— he’s just a _friend_ is all and only wanted to say hello.”

“You were considering?” Mrs. Fotia questioned, impressed. “Such a sweetheart.”

“I didn’t mean to disturb your beauty sleep.” Galo let go of her hands, apologetic. “But I do hope you guys have a good night.”

“I’m up at odd hours anyway, you know, being self-employed and all the responsibilities that come with it.” She explained.

“Okay, mum, I think Galo needs to go now.” Lio joined her inside the house. 

“At least tell me how your outing was.” Mrs. Fotia asked, stopping Lio from trying to flee the scene. 

“We went to the city.”

“And did what?”

“The arcade, ice skating, a movie and then karaoke with friends.” Galo explained for him, sparing Lio from having to go into any detail. “We had a good time.”

“That’s the most important of all, isn’t it?” Mrs. Fotia smiled, “I’m glad he did.”

“We should head inside before father wakes.” Lio urged quietly.

“Aren’t you going to say goodnight?” 

“You’re making Galo later than he already _is_.”

“Oh, Lio. You know your manners.”

“Fine.” With reddened cheeks, Lio met Galo’s gaze, “Goodnight.” He whispered. Galo fought the urge to smile, _cute. _He’s taller than Guinevere standing next to her, but Galo towered over the both of them. But he thought if he met Lio’s father around this time of night he might shit his pants so he had to go, too.

“Goodnight, Mrs. Fotia. Lio.” Galo’s gaze lingered on him for a second longer, before he had to leave.

☆☆☆

Galo shut the door to his house behind him. His mother is watching a show on television, face mask on and a towel wrapped around her hair.

“I’m home.” He announced.

“Hey honey. How’d it go?” She asked, lounging on the couch. 

“Awesome.”

“You were out all night.”

“Yeah, we kinda got carried away.”

“There’s leftover pot pie on the stove if you want some.” She said. Even though him and Lio had a big feast earlier at the restaurant he wouldn’t deny he was planning on scavenging in the kitchen for a late night snack give it half an hour later.

“Fuck yes.” Galo sighed out, thrilled. “You’re the best.”

“How’d you get him home?”

“We took the bus back here and took the car. I drove him back home.” 

“Okay baby just making sure.” She’s munching on some snacks, he appreciated that she cared about his well-being. He went upstairs, first putting away the prize Lio got him at the front of his bed. He got changed into another pair of sweats and a long sleeve compression shirt, working on cleaning his room first since the more he stared at it he wanted to embrace death rather than do it. He checked his phone, which he hadn’t done through the course of the night much because he wanted to focus on Lio and him only. Already getting a headache from how much they're blowing up his phone right now.

**_it's a hot girl summer so you know she got it lit _**🔥🔥🔥

**Aina [12:04 A.M]: **heyyyy gg

**Lucia [12:05 A.M]: **u home bitch

**Galo [12:14 A.M]: **I just got back from dropping lio off

**Remi [12:15 A.M]: **Good.

**Aina [12:16 A.M]: **we’re sorry we third-wheeled again lmao

**Lucia [12:16 A.M]: **ASDKFMLS BIG G YOU’RE HERE

**Lucia [12:17 A.M]: **i thikh the drinks got me all the way fucked up lmaomsmkd

**Lucia [12:18 A.M]: **we didnt mean jto cockblock

**Galo [12:19 A.M]: **trust me u guys we didn’t do ANYTHING like that

**Aina [12:20 A.M]: **Mhmmmmmmm sure you didn’t ;))))));

**Aina [12:20 A.M]: **ughh watching u two r like watching jim and pam the first few seasons of the office jusudfifjd fucking kiss

**Galo [12:21 A.M]: **you guys drank too damn much

**Aina [12:21 A.M]: **maybeeee???

**Remi [12:21 A.M]: **Why.

**Galo [12:21 A.M]: **Meis and Gueira said NOT TO DRINK TOO MUCH that’s why they took it away!!!

**Remi [12:22 A.M]: **I barely drank anything.

**Lucia [12:23 A.M]: **hoe its ifucking alocjhol ofc we snuck in some more sipsz

**Lucia [12:23 A.M]: **thyma had to drive thh car and take me to a’s house lmfoaol bc i almost crashjed the car

**Lucia [12:25 A.M]: **heris lost her shit shek was wildin

**Galo [12:26 A.M]: **This is why we can’t have fucking outings together

**Lucia [12:27 A.M]: **u know its alwaltys fuuikcign lit when u hang with usz g karaoke made ur date night bomb as fuckkk

**Remi [12:27 A.M]: **I called Heris. She said Lucia’s staying over with them to sleepover. Heris dropped Thyma to her house, so she’s fine too.

**Aina [12:28 A.M]: **my sis was pissed but at least we didnt like die looool

**Galo [12:29 A.M]: **THANK FUCK REMS

**Galo [12:30 A.M]: **Take care of lu aina

**Aina [12:30 A.M]: **okayyyy

**Aina [12:31 A.M]: **i think lu is knockin out in my bed goodnight imm tired i love ug uys so muchhh

**Remi [12:32 A.M]: **Goodnight.

**Galo [12:33 A.M]: **Night

At the end of the day he had to make sure his crazy ass friends didn’t kill themselves considering how chaotic it was leaving karaoke together and splitting up. He focused on Lio for two seconds, this is what he’s met with.

He’s looking for the pot pie his mother put in the fridge when he got a text from Lio this time.

**Lio ** **❤️ [12:35 A.M]: **Unfortunately, I cannot sleep. Are you awake, by any chance? 😊

Not that Galo had any plans of sleeping. Now he’s not so exhausted anymore, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate universe YES they can sing Inferno because my galaxy brain said so.
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**


	7. Once Upon A Mystic Bong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Gang goes to a party Gueira is helping to throw in celebration of the homecoming game's success. Aina tells everyone a secret about Miss Colossus that might have to do with Heris. All while unrelated surprises unfold under one crazy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I title my summaries like we about to watch a sitcom episode but this is exactly what this fic is. Thank you John Mulaney. It's not peak high school AU if we don't got an infamous Project X style Party Chapter™️.
> 
> P.S okay so I will mention a new character, Ray, a lot. He's not an OC. If you guys have watched promare and remember the burnish who worked at the pizzeria with the owner, I don't think he had a name, but now he does!! Now you guys can put a name to his face because he's a reoccurring side character of this story. THANK U FOR UR TIME OK ENJOY.
> 
> **tw:** there's a lot of drug use/smoking and alcohol, plus some elements that are a lil more than this T rating can disclose so like, beware, they do a lot of suggestive Things here but I make sure to keep 'em vague.

"...And so, I realized that Vinny isn't just a mascot. He helps people. He cares about them. I figured that it wasn't about who was behind the mask. The point of mascots is to show school spirit. But what if they are meant to lift people's spirits? Just to conduct a mini-survey, how many people in this class have been visited by Vinny?" 

The majority of the class raised their hand.

"Has he given you some type of advice related to a personal issue? Keep your hands raised." 

Only two hands go down. Lio surveyed that this was a good chunk of the class, and it wasn't a very big one. Given this is an optional course.

"My point exactly. I think he's trying to teach us to be more mindful of each other and what we're dealing with. We need to be more understanding. Ask your friends if they're okay, if they're not, ask what's wrong if they don't mind sharing. Always ask how their day was. Tell them you love them. Tell them how much you appreciate having them in your life. Maybe if you are that friend, talk to them so they could do the same for you." He stepped back to where the laptop was projecting his presentation on the screen. The classroom applauded. Lio smiled and stared at the teacher expectingly. 

"Well then." Mrs. Rawlings stood in front of the class as Lio exited full screen, logging out for the next person to present. "Lio, that was… definitely not the story I was expecting to hear when you said you would interview Promepolis high's mascot." 

"To be fair, neither did I," Lio answered. "While I know the theme was about gathering information and findings of his identity I wanted to delve deeper into who he was as a person and his motives instead." 

"It's brilliant." Mrs. Rawlings placed a hand under her chin. "In all my years of teaching I've never seen anything as unusualas this. And for that, it's authentic. You took something bizarre and made it intriguing." 

Lio's eyes widen. "You... you think it's _ good_?" He doesn't know what he was expecting. He went home to work on this until four A.M in the morning and hoped that he got a D and not a failing grade and be a boss about it, lie to his parents about getting a C by the end of the semester that it was a failed group project, he had a whole plan set up for this. 

"Verdict?" Mrs. Rawlings turned to the class. They all seemed to think so too. Nobody had realized that Vinny had been doing this to _so many _people, explains his boost in reputation since the ninth grade. 

"Thank you." Lio exhaled, awed. His teacher gave him a smile before he took his seat. He kept his cool, pretended like it was nothing. 

On the inside, he couldn't wait to tell Galo.

Once class was over Lio walked down the halls, relieved to see Galo at his locker. He casually strolled down the hall and pretended to be upset, keeping his head down.

"Hey." Galo immediately took the bait. He walked up to Lio. "...How did it go?" 

"Unfortunately, I have some bad news. It wasn't good." 

"What?! I mean. Even if it _is_ crazy I think crazy is fucking _awesome!_ Screw what your teacher thinks!" Galo looked ready to argue, Lio kept his expression melancholic. No similar to how he could easily fool him when they all had performing arts class.

"It was brilliant." Lio lamented. 

"If she failed you I would be so pissed off. Wait." Galo paused. "_What_?" 

"Because she gave me an A," Lio revealed, marveling at Galo's glowing expression.

"Holy shit." Galo laughed. "_Holy shit_. My little firebug, I knew you could do it! I told you you were awesome!"

Lio clapped as Galo started shouting in triumph. He jumped on Galo and latched onto him like a koala in celebration of getting in A for that fucking ballsy interview he did, stressed over, and it's finally_ over with. _Legs wrapped around his waist as they had their little moment in the middle of a crowded hallway. 

Aina and Lucia made a sharp turn just as Galo lowered Lio to the ground to stop by Galo's locker. 

"Hi guys." Aina's voice made them step away from each other to say hi. Lucia is giving them an odd look.

“Yo.” Galo cleared his throat.

“We interruptin’ somethin’.” Lucia gestured to the two of them. “And you can’t say no. I know your body language and shit, bro.”

“Just talking,” Galo said. And he is telling the truth, nothing to hide except for the hug which they both missed. Remi joined them shortly, alone.

“Party Friday night at Rob’s house!” That voice, that Lio’s been hearing all over the halls belonged to Gueira. 

So, it’s been two weeks since homecoming.

One of Gueira’s buddies decided to plan a big party at his house to celebrate the game. Rob is the same guy who’s house they raided on Halloween to find Shea and she swung at his balls with a pinata. His groin had healed from the incident since then, and he forgave them for it occurring, still, it was awkward seeing him in the halls with the tendency to ask if his injury is okay. Him, Gueira, and all the other members of the team, plus friends have been going around letting people know about the party.

Now it’s all that the seniors mainly could talk about, but it’s going to reach all grades eventually. As a celebration to homecoming night’s success, there’s a party thrown after to celebrate the athletes' victory. It’s more like tradition, but this wasn’t hosted by the school. Just the athletes alone, giving the opportunity to crash and create memories of one of the wildest nights to ever be experienced.

“Hey!” Gueira jogged up to them, Meis leisurely following behind. “You guys gotta come to Rob’s party on Friday.”

“Um.” Galo laughed nervously. The four volunteer firemen exchange nervous glances. Lio can feel his mood sink with disappointment. “So like, we kinda have a busy schedule this week…”

“So we don’t exactly know if we can show up.” Aina explained.

“Your party sounds super dope, dude. Chief just wants us in the firehouse.” Lucia said.

“So,” Lio tried not to direct the question towards Galo only, even though it was just for him. (The others are sweethearts. But _still. _) “You guys… are not able to make it?”

“You’re going?” Galo asked.

“Anything Gueira is celebrating it’s a must that I go.” 

“Yep.” Gueira answered happily, Lio gave him a glare. “No backin’ out. We made that promise you come to all of my events.”

“I never said I would.”

“You can’t call a day off?” Meis asked, “It’s just one day, plus, you got school and everything. I know workin’ another job could be exhausting.”

“Well we could?” Galo said, uncertain, “But Ignis is still on pretty thin ice with us, for you know. Like. Putting his daughter’s entire life in danger, so.”

“He still didn’t forget about that?” Gueira asked.

“Why _ would _he?” Lio squinted. 

“Doesn’t mean we could still ask. But if we don’t show up y’all know why.” Lucia shrugged.

“Well. You’ll be missin’ out.” Gueira said, “Just sayin’. Hey!” He went after a group of people that just walked past to let them know about the party. Meis remained with the group.

“Please try to ask anyway?” Lio whispered so that only Galo could hear.

“Eh…” Galo’s face scrunched up, “My chief kinda scares me, so…”

“Please?” 

“Lio, I can’t.”

“But you will?” Lio started to play with Galo’s hair, stepping closer to him. “You’d ask for me, wouldn’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Galo’s voice sounded strained, Lio smiled a little. Jackpot. “Okay, fuck. _ I’ll ask. _But I can’t make any promises.”

“I knew you would.” Lio took his hand off, much to Galo’s dismay, fixing his jacket collar instead.

Miss Colossus passed by, she and Aina make eye contact, and Miss Colossus smiled at her.

“I’m not the only one who saw that, yeah?” Meis asked.

“No.” Remi replied.

“Nope.” Lucia added. Everyone stared at Aina in confusion.

“You know you keep saying you were gonna tell us why Miss Colossus keeps giving you DTF looks.” Lucia coerced Aina with an arch of her brow. 

"What's… going on?" Lio asked.

"Okay fine!" Aina gave in, "I'll tell you guys. But it _ only _has to be between me and all of you." 

"All of you what?" Thyma was on her way down the hall when she spotted them, standing right next to Lio. 

"Aina's got a secret." Galo informed. 

"Ooh, what secret?" 

"It's about… Miss Colossus."

"What about Miss Colossus?" Gueira appeared and _now _they got a full party in the hall.

"For fuck's sake!" Aina groaned, "Now I have to tell everyone. Okay. It's not even a secret. It's just. A hunch. Miss Colossus' been asking me about my sister these days. Like. Randomly." 

"Whoa." Lucia laughed. "So like. MILF tryna _ fuck_?" 

"Get the fuck outta here." Galo's jaw dropped, there's variations of shocked replies coming from everyone all simultaneously.

_"Guys_. She asks me how Heris is doing. Almost like she's trying to talk to her through me?" Aina explained, "I don't know. It's fucking weird. I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that they know each other." 

"Your sister went to our school." Thyma said. "But she graduated like… a couple years ago, didn't she?" 

"We knew people who went here the same time she did." Meis explained. "Oh. There was something going on between them, alright. I heard Miss Colossus used to be an English teacher, before she became the dean, then the assistant principal." 

This was definitely new information. Normally Lio isn't all this intrigued by tea but consider him hooked. Everyone else was just as shocked to hear this information. 

"Okay, so…?" Aina urged for him to go on.

"I think as a teacher she and Heris were like. Acquainted. Heris was a TA. So it was more like she was a teacher's pet."

"_Oh my God. _" Aina dreaded. "Meis. What the fuck does that mean." 

"People speculated. They did things." 

"Fucked?" Gueira asked.

"_Jesus Christ,_" Galo whispered, mortified. 

"Don't say that. Please don't say that." Aina begged. 

"Are you positively sure that's what they _ did_?" Lio clarified. "Was that _ evident_?" 

"It's only speculation."

"How did people say they acted around each other?" Lucia questioned next.

"She helped Colossus out a lot. Most students are friendly with their teachers. So it could've been just that." Meis tried to make Aina feel better. Until he didn't. "Or that's what they want people to think." 

"That they're _ fucking_?" Lucia chuckled. "Oh _ man _I never thought I'd see the day." 

"Stop saying that." Aina ordered. Shaken. "Do not. Lu. No one say the word _ fucking _and my sister in the same sentence." 

"We don't know if that's really true!" Galo empathized, "People spread rumors all the time. Maybe this one was just an old one and they were just friends." 

"A friend who asks about an alumni as an authoritative figure of our school is unsettling." Remi reasoned. "I'd definitely be worried." 

The bell rings. 

"I feel bad now." Aina mumbled. She looked at Thyma who was texting on her phone. She frowned. "Thyma!" 

"Huh. What?" 

"Are you texting?!" 

"No." She lied, with her phone clearly in her hands and her fingers moving.

"You still texting that guy who works at the pizza parlor?" Lio teased. "You know who." 

"Ray?" Lucia laughed, "Oh shit. You got yourself a college boo." 

"I _ did not. _Anyway. I think it's just a rumor, A." Thyma comforted her, as she began to walk away and continue texting.

"Probably." Lucia snorted, following after Thyma.

Remi just sighed and brushed past them to head for class. Galo patted Aina on the shoulder. 

"Don't worry about it." 

"Do you guys _ believe _ this?" Aina breathed. 

"Not… really." Lio shook his head. Not that there is any definite proof of that.

"I mean. It's highly likely." Meis was teasing her now, "But it still was just a rumor." He turned serious. "Or not." He ruffled her hair and smirked as he walked away with Gueira.

"Oh my God." Aina sounded devoid of emotion, both Galo and Lio placed a hand on the small of her back to assist her in going to class. Poor girl. 

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention." Gueira spoke up. Meis and Lio were both getting ready in the mirror of Lio's bedroom. He's sitting on the bed, already dressed in a varsity black and red letterman with his name stitched on the back. "Aina posted on her Snapchat she's getting ready for Rob's party." 

Lio almost fucked up his eyeliner, whipping around so fast that he elbowed Meis, doing the same exact thing.

"Lio!" He barked, "You're going to ruin _ my _fucking eyeliner!" 

"Wait, what? So Aina is going?" Lio ignored him. 

"Yeah. That probably means all of 'em are comin'. Not that I really care if that _ knobhead _shows up." Gueira grumbled. "Check the story yourself." 

Lio finished his eyeliner first before he dropped it on the dresser and checked his phone to open Snapchat.

"But I thought they _weren't_ able to come." Lio said. He did try to convince Galo but he just said Ignis only responded that he would think about it. Varys didn't think they were deserving of a day off after the stunt that was pulled. 

Lio was extremely disappointed by it. But he couldn't _ not _go to Gueira's dumb jock friend's party because Gueira is his friend and like family. He wouldn't allow Lio to ditch. 

"I guess their chief had a change in heart or somethin'." 

"Fuck. _I need to dress sexy_." Lio put his hands up, "I cannot stress this enough." 

"Because Thymos is gonna be there?" Meis snorted, lining his lip with one of Lio's lip liners. 

"Of _ course_." Lio sprayed a gracious amount of perfume on him. Fluffed his hair up, made sure the style Meis helped do was okay. Meis' own hair transformed into luscious waves from an overnight braid. His party night outfit is _ bombshell _and he's the reason why Lio aspired to dress the way he does now, he's got a long sleeved crop top on and the tightest black jeans and fishnets peeking out from underneath the jeans, and knee high boots. 

Gueira barely did anything to his hair besides spray a vigorous amount of hair spray to keep it a mop of _floof._ He's got to represent the team so he's got his varsity jacket but wore combat boots and ripped black jeans, a long sleeve underneath. The trio needed to look _ hot _so they never fail to meet the accomplishments.

"So you weren't planning on dressing sexy if he hadn't showed up?" Meis arched a brow.

"Dress for success, dress to impress." Lio simply stated. "If he's going to be there, I need to look like a bonafide dish on a silver platter so he will possibly ravish me."

"We gotta start heading out." Gueira announced, hopping off the bed to get on his two feet. "We're taking Tommy's car because Rob's parties always end up getting busted by the cops cause the fuckin' pussy ass neighbors and we can't get our shit towed. You're riding with us." 

"How do I look?" Lio asked Meis, ignoring Gueira. "I refuse to leave this house until I look okay."

"You're fine. You look good." Meis assured. "Remember though, you're not only going there just to dress for Galo. Act as if you'd look good even if he weren't there."

Gueira sighed loudly, waiting at the doorway. "_Joder._"

"_Esperamè._" Lio hissed back.

"We gotta fuckin' _go_. Rob's waitin' on me!"

"Okay." Lio finished. It took them a good two hours to finish getting ready. Once their _ party night look _was complete (a selfie taken was a finishing touch) they went downstairs, Lio's father is downstairs doing paperwork since his mother was out running errands. 

"Miguel! What's up?" Gueira doesn't address Lio's parents respectively, no. First name basis. But neither of them seem to care as much anymore. Mr. Fotia gave Gueira a stern glare.

"Where are you kids going this night?" Mr. Fotia asked tiredly, gracefully ignoring his question.

"Bowling." Lio smiled, walking over to place his hands on his father's shoulders. 

"Boys night out." Meis added, calmly.

"How long will you keep my son out for?"

"Until we feel it's time for him to head back." Gueira said. "Don't stay up doing all that paperwork now. Lawyer stuff sounds stressful." 

"It is my_ job._" He answered, miffed. Taking off his glasses, Mr. Fotia looked at Lio who moved away from his shoulders to stand in front of him.

"You all go bowling dressed up like you're going to a _ fashion show _ these days." He grumbled. "Could you please take those _ piercings _off your face and ears?"

"No." Lio refused.

"_Why."_

"Because I like them. We'll be back before you know it." He kissed his father on the cheek. 

Mr. Fotia sighed. "Call your mother. Now go." 

"Bye dad." Lio followed Meis and Gueira out the door, who said goodbye to his father as well. The three of them start to cackle once they head over to Tommy's car over the new excuse they made up.

"Hold on, Tommy's calling." Meis pulled his phone out.

"He still thinks we're gonna trash his car?" Gueira asked, "That was one time we crashed and it was because of the dickhead who tried to crash into us on the road 'cause he was drunk."

"You wonder why he calls every time we take the car." Meis quickly switched into speaking Korean while they waited, Lio's phone blowing up because of Thyma currently asking where they were, eventually Meis ended the call.

"We need to pick up Thyma. She's done getting ready." Lio reminded them. 

"I heard Ray is coming to the party." Meis smirked. 

"Explains why she's texting me quite aggressively that we come to her house." 

"Give it tonight they'll end up smashin'." Gueira joked, heading inside the black BMW. Lio smacked him in the arm.

All he could think about was Galo coming and _when_, but he decided to pretend that he wasn't all that eager for their arrival. He's got to be prepared, regardless. Galo Thymos must fall in love with him and he's got their entire final year to make this happen or he will throw a fit.

_Game time._

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


It took time to convince Ignis they should take the day off. But the only way they could bother to ask the question is if they keep up the good work. Remain obedient. Do what they're told. Slowly gain back the privileges they've lost.

Make sure when Shea came over she's watched by the four of them at _ all _times, so she doesn't run off. Ignis saw their improvement and Varys seemed unimpressed by it. As it's what they're supposed to do, show a better example each and every day that passes. Ignis, gave into his soft spot eventually.

The request for a day off had to happen ahead of time. But they couldn't say it's so they could go to some football party, _ definitely not. _ It's just so they could quote on quote, _ "focus on schoolwork. _" 

It didn't take until the day of for Ignis to send them a text saying they could go. So they had that very Friday night to improvise and start getting ready at each other's respective houses before they met up at Galo's because they all wanted to drive there in his car. Meaning he was automatically designated driver. 

He saw Lio's selfie he posted with Meis and Gueira, and he admitted they all looked _hot _so maybe he wanted to take a selfie with his crew too to show off that he's coming to the party after all, he does. (Definitely so Lio can see.)

Remi said he's not going to be the one to pay for insurance if his dad's car crashed so Galo was voted DD. Not that Galo is surprised. Thank God for his strong alcohol tolerance.

Rob's house was massive. They've been here before, but it was under a situation of dire emergency, but now that they're here for an actual party— taking a step back and admiring the house up close, it's definitely nice. A pool out back. It's too cold for that so it's covered up. The front yard is spacious and had a nice garden. There's already cars piling up on the block and there's no space on the driveway or near the house, so anyone else who arrived had to park further down the block. 

The lights are on, music blaring from a couple blocks down. People are not only scattered about in the front but inside the house as well. It's pretty fancy. He _ must _ have loaded parents on his own. And they're pretty fucking out of their minds to go out on _ vacation _for a week knowing that their son was going to have the house to himself, however, they do anyway, completely trusting him. 

Rob probably knew that he had a week's time to clean up any of the destruction that was bound to happen because everyone came here in means of causing the apocalypse. 

Galo and the others showed up when the party's already started. Rob and his friends open the door and they welcome them in graciously, just walking away and leaving it open because they pre-gamed a copious amount before the party barely started, most likely. They asked them _can you guys also like, make sure no one starts fires _and he didn't know they were here to be on fucking duty, but okay.

"We're supposed to be responsible for these fucking idiots making this house a fire hazard?" Remi questioned, agitated. He cleaned himself up well tonight, a jacket over a button-down and slacks, oxfords to top it off. It's way too formal in Galo's opinion who's rocking a Henley, bomber jacket, and high top red Nikes, but it looked good on Remi. He laughed.

"Someone's gotta prevent literal arson from happening, I guess." Unlikely, he hoped that wouldn't happen.

"I'm gonna look for Alisa." Remi nodded at Galo, walking away.

And Galo needed to find Lio. The quest begins. He mentioned he was already here. Everyone Galo's ever met in passing or in person was here. Including strangers that didn't even look like high school students, just grown adults waltzing in and a couple baby faces Galo was sure were freshman children or horribly, even younger trying to sneak their way inside. He doesn't even want to get into that. These people are here at their own risk.

Galo mingled his way through with his friends trailing closely behind to speak to others until he saw Lio standing next to Gueira and some of his teammates, an arm around Meis' shoulder as they talked about something Galo couldn't make out from where he stood. 

One of their teammates was chatting Lio up and he listened with a bored look on his face. Wearing a thin jacket over a white shirt and high waisted pants. He's got ankle boots on. Head tilted to the side, holding a solo cup in his hands. Galo feels bad for him. But he strolled up casually to them anyway, ignoring his sweaty palms and his rapidly beating heart. 

Lio glanced at him nonchalantly, then smiled at Matthew.

"Oh look. He's here. Galo, my dear." Lio grasped his hand to pull him closer. "I'm glad you could make it." His hair is in a half braided style, some fallen strands framing his face. He can smell a whiff of clove fragrance, feeling himself flush.

"Hey!"

"Aw, man. Thymos. I thought you wouldn't be showin' up and Lio was just bluffing." Matthew sulked. 

"I come to save the day." Galo joked. "Hey man, I think Dina's been eyeing you for the past minute." He isn't lying. Glancing at her giggling with her friends as they watched Matthew talk to Lio. 

"Oh shit. Really?"

"Yeah, you should go talk to her!" 

That made him scurry off quick like a drooling puppy. 

"You saved me." Lio muttered. "He was going on and on about his weight lifting accomplishments. As if I would fucking care about that." 

"Guys really like to talk about that?" 

"You see why I consider jocks as their own species?" 

Galo laughed. "Yeah I don't blame you there." 

"Hey!" Gueira wrapped his arms around both Galo and Lio's shoulders, wedging himself in between them. "So you showed up after all, huh? Well fuckin' Hell, mate. Not like I give a shit you're here but at least you can keep Lio some company, eh?"

"Your breath smells like _ booze_." Lio wrinkled his nose. 

"I guess so." Galo chuckled. "Good to see you man." 

"_Tch._" Gueira took his arm off Galo's shoulder. "Whatever." He grumbled, he stared at Meis and licked his lips, shamelessly smacking his boyfriend's ass. Galo's eyes widened. _Wow. Okay then. _Lio made a look of intense revulsion.

"Baby, Thymos is here." Gueira dragged him over by the waist, wrapping his arms around them and kissing his cheek.

"Glad you're here." Meis smiled at Galo, swatting him in the chest. "He's happy to see you." He whispered. 

"Babe_._" Gueira hissed.

"What?"

"Don't fucking say that." 

While they bicker Lio hooked his arms around Galo's to take him to the refreshment table to pour him a drink. It's vodka, and Galo's definitely not a fan of the strong drinks, but he took it anyway. It helped him calm his nerves so that he could talk with Lio some more.

"I'm happy you're here." Lio kept his voice high. "If it was just those two I would have been bored out of my mind. I can't stand another second of watching them makeout with each other. Even Thyma brought that boy along." 

Explained why she was here in a purple two-piece top and skirt with a black jacket on. Her poofy hair is now in a sleek ponytail. She's with Ray. His hair usually in a ponytail when he's working at the pizzeria is down tonight fallen to his shoulders, with a suit jacket, red button-down, black jeans and converse sneakers. They're speaking at some corner of the living area. But they both look happy, although a little awkward and shy. 

"We managed to convince Ignis to take the Friday off!" Galo shouted over the loud noise. Leaning into Lio's ear. "So that's why we showed up last minute!" 

"Where's the others?" 

Galo doesn't have to answer that. Aina and Lucia come screaming and barreling into Lio nearly knocking his drink over.

"Oh my God, _yes._" Lucia grabbed his shoulders, "What the fuck. You look so fucking _ hot _ okay, look at that outfit. _ Slay_." 

"Makeup, on _ point_." Aina joined in. "Full course meal. Galo, you see this?"

"Um." Galo did see this, but he doesn't _ know _how to respond to all of that. 

"I beg to differ. You ladies look stunning." Lio gestured to their outfits. It's a cool season but they make it work with their jackets on and dangling earrings, bracelets and all that blitz. Lucia wearing a black mesh top, bralette, and black jeans. Aina a deep, rose red v-neck bodysuit, a skirt, and tights. They're throwing compliments at each other and Galo stood there hoping they'd be _ done _ but they just asked where Thyma was and decided to go drag him with them. Lio mouthing _ sorry _ back to Galo who threw his hands in the air. They're _ always _ doing this. 

He figured Lio go say hi to all of their friends anyway. So he continued to talk to others he knew in the meantime until he was able to awkwardly find his way back to Lio again.

For some reason no one was expecting Vinny to show up, but he just waltzed in and all the guests began to cheer for his arrival.

"Vinny!" 

"He's here!" 

"_Vinny_!" Gueira greeted happily, "My man! Welcome to the party!" 

"What a surprise." Lio said, sipping his drink. 

"He's fun!" Galo shrugged, "Heard a lot of stories about how he's like at parties." 

"_Good lord_. Do pray tell." 

He started to explain to Lio that legend has it, he’s an absolute beast when it comes to partying. This was proved to how destructive he was at all the wild party activities the football team hosted. Honestly, he doesn't know how Vinny does it. 

He's got a ton of fans egging him to break things and throw his body on a breakaway table for shits and giggles. He also got offered to do a keg stand and managed to do _ that _for about a good five minutes. 

The man was a madman. Running everywhere in that hundred-degree costume without fear. 

"I think he will destroy God." Lio jokes, watching a bottle get broken over his head, all Vinny did was jump and punch his chest in victory of not going into a concussion. 

Galo laughed, "Probably!" 

While everyone dispersed for a while to do their own thing, mingle with other people smaller crowds gathered to witness different activities going on all at once. Lucia forced them to try out mattress surfing because Vinny did it first. She went with him the second time on his back. At first Galo wasn't sure about it, until Lio called him a coward and said they _ absolutely must_. For him to be this determined about mattress surfing of all things tells Galo that this man had been drinking several cups before he showed up. He's like extra energized and had this fierceness that was both cute and concerning. 

Everyone else started to do it together and it did look tempting, even if it was dangerous because the very top of the rail it was easy for someone to fall off.

Remi didn't partake in any of the madness. He let Alisa do what she wanted but he stayed to laugh if they hurt themselves doing this _ stupidity_, as he liked to call it. So Galo asked the football team to carry Remi onto the mattress so he could go solo on it was recorded on Snapchat at how terrified he was as Galo and Lucia shoved him down the stairs. The others cheering him on. His glasses fall off during it and his face is so red he could explode until his girlfriend had to calm him down and congratulate him for not injuring himself.

It was supposed to be two on two but they tried to continue stacking more of them onto the mattress to see just how many people it could take down, and well, that turned out to be violent. But it was super _ fun. _Galo might have banged his head against the wall in front of the stairs a couple times, it's all good. 

"I think your head is bleeding." Lio said, he had to dig into his pockets to fish for a handkerchief to dab the spot where the blood was coming from. 

"Oh shit. I didn't feel it." Galo touched his head and he saw blood. "Wow." 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Would you like to go again?" 

"_Yes_! Lucia! Help me carry the mattress!" 

"This shit is fucking heavy." She wheezed. She and Galo help push it back up the stairs while Aina and Lio patiently waited. There was a line, actually, because lots of people wanted to give it a go. The football team kept upping the ante saying that whoever stands on the mattress this time gets to be carried up for a keg stand so they took the challenge, Galo and Lio win first. (AKA team Galo de Lion) Meis and Gueira second. Aina backed out of this one. Lucia forced Thyma to go with her so they won third place. 

There was an attempt to the whole gang squished up on a single mattress and to be shoved roughly down the stairs by burly athletes for sport is exactly the kind of unsupervised activity they'd be hoping for. They were yelling and at a lot of points Galo held Lio's hand because he didn't want him falling off or slipping off the railing. It happens already to Gueira and he fell onto one of the antiques and broke it. (He was okay. People cheered at his survival.) They kept going at it until they grew tired to run off to play beer pong.

Galo tried to stay out of the games that involved drinking. Aina, Lucia, Thyma, and Lio were unstoppable. They willingly drank egg yolk for the challenge at the kitchen table, beat others at beer pong but drank anyway. They took rounds of shots. Gueira and Meis did body shots off the kitchen table. Galo's eyes widen at what's going on. Getting too flustered. 

"_Oh my God what are they doing_?!" Galo thought they were gonna do some type of drinking game but then Meis had his shirt pulled up and now Lucia just _ poured alcohol _on his stomach. Aina was right by her encouraging it. 

"It's body shots." Lio repeated. "It's just licking alcohol off the person's body." 

They're cheering as Gueira got onto the counter in which every single thing on it was shoved off like animals in the wild.

"Why would they do that?! It's like they're having _ sex_." Galo covered his eyes. 

"I'm just as disturbed as you are." Remi said from beside him. Lio started to laugh more at Galo's reaction.

"You've never done it before?"

"_No_! I can't look at a bottle of tequila the same way again." 

Gueira's teammates barrel into him screaming into his ear after they're done and end up making out on the counter. 

"This is their way of celebrating victory? With body shots?" Galo asked Lio, "Why couldn't they just leave it at a toast?" 

"This is a football team." Lio deadpanned. 

"My turn." Meis grabbed Gueira's hand and shoved him down on the counter, hopping onto it. "Lu. Pour the tequila." 

"We got another round of _tequila!_" Lucia announced, slightly slurred from a drunken haze. The crowd screams in acknowledgment.

"Oh mama." Gueira was enjoying this.

Ray looked scandalized and Thyma was pretty much used to this type of scene, so was Lio. Galo's just glad he's not the only one fazed by this. This is far too intimate. He just wants to drink a little and dance maybe and talk and that's _ it_.

"I can't." Remi physically walked away from the crowd. Alisa noticed her boyfriend fleeing so she chased after him.

"I need a beer. This is too much." Galo told Lio weakly. Lio patted Galo on the chest. 

"Come along." He said knowingly. 

There's too much of a crowd to play proper party games, and besides, no one was monitoring just how drunk anyone got. No one gave a single _ fuck_. They just let people raid the refreshment tables and mix concoctions together and knock their heads back. Lio kept dragging Galo everywhere where there's some type of fun party game going on. 

He told Lio he needed to pee. The guests were going a little wild with the dancing, some ladies going as far as to flash their breasts and Galo had to turn around and shout _"oh my God_," making sure they cover themselves, people were getting far too intimate in every corner which he politely evaded any steamy makeout sessions. He had to take a piss at some point and found a couple in there as well and had to get out and find one upstairs by visiting occupied rooms and he thinks he's seen enough exposed body parts tonight.

Back downstairs, there was a wooden board placed between two large kegs. Purposefully moved so that they could begin a game of _ test your might. _At this point, Lio and Galo have done most of the party activities there. Most of which involve taking some type of shot of alcohol. Gueira played the emcee, hosting the game at the help of one of his friends. He's got lipstick stains all over his fucking face and Galo didn't know how to address that, matter of fact, no one did. Lio just said to leave him be, Gueira seemed to be proud of it. He's the reason Meis needs to reapply lipstick every two seconds.

Vinny stood in front of it. _This is where most of the hype is coming from, huh._ The others joined in to see the chaos going on.

“Oh my God.” Remi muttered. Alisa had her elbows resting on Remi’s shoulders, leaning against it.

“We have to see this.” Lucia dragged Aina further into the crowd, “Move!” She shouted, pushing people out of the way.

“This is brilliant.” Lio hauled Galo by the hand so they could get a better view. Remi weaved his way in to stand next to Meis, who’s standing next to Gueira and his teammates hosting the game. Alisa stood next to Thyma and Ray. A circle forming around the makeshift setup. 

Vinny struck the wooden board with his head, breaking it in half. The crowd roared. Vinny smacked at his chest and now the football team is surrounding him in a huddle making ape noises, Galo’s not gonna lie, all the cheering’s got him excited.

“Who dares to go next?” Gueira asked, and once the huddle dispersed another board was placed between the kegs. There’s a stack of them sitting beneath the kegs for each person that had a try.

“I’ll go!” Galo volunteered.

“Yeah!” Lucia encouraged, the crowd echoed her words saying _ yeah, Galo! _Lio smacked him hard on the back, coaxing him to go up there with a grin. Galo jogged up to the keg and stood behind the wooden board.

"_That's my best friend!_" Aina screeched.

Gueira put his hands up, signaling for the audience to quiet down. 

“Alright, Thymos. Got some balls to be up for this, huh.”

“Damn straight.” Galo smirked. Gueira studied him carefully, with a scoff.

“Alright then, mate.”

“Bring it!” Galo provoked, roused.

“Test your might.” Gueira spoke slowly, trying to sound as dire as possible to that of the announcer in a typical game of Mortal Kombat, presenting the wooden board.

Galo took off his jacket, giving it to Lio to put it somewhere for safe keeping. It's too hot anyway, leaving him in form-fitting long sleeve. He stretched his muscles, and cocked his head from side to side. He shouted for the full effect, wanting to get himself pumped up. The crowd loud once more. He smacked at his chest with a fist.

He decided he’d do what Vinny did, with a roar— breaking the wood in half with his head. The dust springs from the crack in the wood. His head feels numb, and there’s white for a second behind his eyes but he’s fine. He emphasizes that by jumping and pumping his fists in the air, bumping chests with Gueira’s teammates, and smacked Vinny’s hand, hard, in a high five. 

"Okay. You did _ alright_, brother." Gueira gestured for them to add another board. "Let a pro show you how it's done. Baby. Time me." He told Meis. Meis looked unsettled. 

"Gueira, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Fuck yeah!" Gueira answered back with vigor. 

"Good luck!" Galo grinned. Gueira glared back at him. 

"_My mama _ ain't raise no quitter." 

"_Woo_!" Lio enabled this, of course, so did all of the others. Gueira took off his jacket and leaving his exposed bare arms out for everyone to see, then he threw it at Remi to hold. He held it with so much _ disgust _ it was funny as he peeled it off him for the guy next to him to hold, not even allowing him time to catch it. He wiped the sweat off himself. Meis got the timer ready on his phone.

"I'll do the honors!" Lucia volunteered. "_Test_ _your might_." She bowed. Gueira followed the action. 

He balled his hand into a fist. "This is for the team!" 

His teammates shouted at him until he thrusted his fist at the wood, splitting it open. It was a success.

"Five seconds." Meis announced.

"New record!" Rob cried out. 

"That was pretty epic." Galo complimented. Gueira smirked triumphantly.

"You know it's important that the amateurs watch and learn. So they can improve and become like the pros one day." 

"Don't listen to him." Lio said, discerning. "Breaking a piece of wood isn't an award worthy achievement. Anyone could do it." 

"It sure _ is_! There's time and effort and _ practice _put into this!" 

"Who's next?" Rob set down a new set. 

“Ooh! Me next!” Aina jumped up and down, clapping her hands, as Galo stepped aside to join Lio who began to dust the wooden specks off Galo’s hair.

“You okay, big guy?”

“Yeah. Uh, Hell no.” Galo quickly shut Aina down, “You see that’s_ wood! _”

“Yeah, no shit.” Aina sassed, “I said I wanna do it.”

“Aina.”

“You heard the lady!” Gueira took her side, “What does everyone else say? Let her go?”

And of course, the others are going along with it. They really just want to see someone break some wood or possibly get injured. Aina’s never done this type of thing before at parties, but he knew Aina was strong and had her capabilities.

“Yes babe!” Lucia swayed, and _ babe _huh, not something Galo’s heard before come out of her mouth. But they were drunk and at this house party, so he’ll let that slide for now. 

Aina smashed the board with two hands, folded together to make a fist. It was awesome. Galo went from worried to proud within two seconds and gave her a huge high five, Lucia and Thyma hugging her tightly— getting a high five from Lio, Meis, and then Gueira.

"Okay best friend!" Galo praised, "Epic move!"

"I told you I could do it." Aina did a little victory dance.

“You guys wanna have a go at it?” Gueira asked Remi and Meis.

“_Absolutely not. _” Remi replied, disgusted. 

“I’ll just be on standby to call for an ambulance if anyone gets hurt.” Meis politely refused.

“I won’t.” Remi added, dully.

“I’ll go.” Lio offered, raising a hand. _ Oooh’s _crooned from the crowd. Now, Gueira was more than happy to allow Lio to go, the football team holler in delight lifting another wooden board on the keg. They’re cheering Lio on now as he casually sauntered over to the front.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Galo asked, and he kind of felt dumb for asking it. Lio’s silence made sure of it.

“Who do you think I am, Galo Thymos?” Lio smiled cunningly at him. “Okay. Let’s get this over with.” He rolled his shoulders, craning his neck from side to side and cracking his knuckles. 

Gueira clasped his hands together and bowed. Lio gave him a look, before mirroring the action.

“Test your might.” Gueira started.

“_Go Lio!” _ Thyma screamed. She’s with Ray, he’s quiet, but he’s cheering too. A chain reaction followed by the rest with shouts of "_Fotia! Fotia! Fotia!” _He’s excited to see what Lio’s about to do but also a little nervous about what could happen. A mix of both.

Lio doesn’t use his head, or a hand. No, none of that. He lifted a leg in the air, high enough until it aligned in the perfect bow and arrow position and dropped it down onto the wooden board, the sturdy heel of his boot severing it instantly in half. The tinier pieces are sent flying in multiple directions.

He clasped his hands together when he was done, and _ bowed. _Galo thought then and there he might have found his soulmate. 

The girls are hugging Lio tightly. Remi is awed. Meis and Gueira hold Lio next. He’s getting high fives from all the teammates, and some of the people in the crowd. Galo is the last to give him a double high five.

“That was so cool!” Galo jumped, “You just drop kicked that board in _ half_!”

“Perfection of kickboxing in the past two years made my kicking skills invincible.” Lio took a cup someone offered to him as a congratulations and downed it all in one gulp.

“I’ll take over the next game.” Rob told Gueira, “How about we do a couple rounds of a shell game? Except winner has to do shots!”

The game migrated to the kitchen where the remaining wooden boards were put back in the storage and the kegs back by the living area. They play for a little while before people start to head to the dance floor, the large space in the living area to break down. Galo dragged Lio in there along with the others. There’s a crowd that surrounds Vinny as he absolutely _ tore _ down the dance floor, and it was a fucking delight to watch while the _Old Town Road _remix was playing by the DJ present in the living room. (Lio pretending really badly he didn't know the lyrics as everyone was singing it but Galo _knew_.)

Gueira angrily challenged him to a dance battle. Galo just happily accepted to his dismay. Once the reggae music came on, not to boast, but it was over for Gueira. The crowd's screeching at them both though for their sick dance moves. They stopped because Galo needed more drinks to sate his thirst after the intense dance battle with Gueira (and Vinny), so he and Lio had to raid the kitchen to find some fucking water. These people are so unhealthy they can't bother to put some water bottles at the refreshment table, it's concerning.

"Then I called him an old _twat_ and he's like, extremely red in the face and so offended, steam coming out of his ears. He shouts at me like a very angry white man, 'respect your elders! I am your principal! Do you want another detention again?'" They're walking away from the kitchen to talk about something else. Lio's explaining another story about Principal Foresight when Galo noticed someone fall from the roof through the windows, and his attention diverted in immense concern as to _why_. Lio just glanced at what happened and the people peering out the window then ignored it. "So as I was saying."

"Yeah." Galo tried to listen. He really did. But then Rob set off a _flamethrower_ and he had to run and tell them they can't use that in the house when things are highly flammable in their surroundings. 

"Aw, man! Not just this once?"

"Why do you even have a flamethrower?!"

"This looks absolutely _fascinating_." Lio's eyes sparkled. "Where did you get this?"

"Um. My dad. I dunno. But we wanted to use it." Rob shrugged.

"No, no. No." Galo took it away from them to put away, he's not letting Lio near this thing either.

While that was handled, Lucia mentioned that Rob’s got a bong in one of the rooms and that they should try it out and just take a break. Piling into the room to take a seat on the bean bag chairs and the large king-sized bed, lounging and listening to the music playing outside taking turns with hits.

Aina wanted to take a dozen group photos of them now that they were in a more private, comfortable area and it was just them, because they all looked hot as fuck and their look definitely can't go to waste. She needed Instagram to see them. Everyone was down.

His friends are so much more… snug with each other tonight. Lucia’s more handsy than usual with Aina. Aina isn’t minding it at all, letting Lucia play with her hair as they talk. Meis and Gueira have been making out a lot since the party began. Ray’s been whispering and flirting with Thyma the course of the night, causing her to giggle at him. Even Remi succumbed to the PDA, slobbering all over his girlfriend. Then there’s Lio who freely sat on Galo’s lap as he drank his way through another beer, so much that Gueira had to snatch it away as they all shoot the shit, laughed about anything, waiting for the high to come into effect.

"What's the one thing you missed from high school?" Gueira randomly asked Ray, who was kinda just there to chill with them but not talk too much.

"To be honest, other than the friends I had? Nothing." Ray said, his arm slung around Thyma's shoulder. "Literally, it was mostly kinda boring for me."

"I'm gonna miss you guys too." Aina agreed. "I know most of us are going to the same college or like near each other, but I'm gonna miss shit like this."

"Galo making us die laughing like every time we see each other." Lucia said, everyone snorted. 

"Aw, you guys gonna miss me? I feel so loved." Galo beamed, "I'll miss you guys too."

"I'll miss my team, definitely." Gueira mused, tilting his head back.

"Your crazy ass white boy teammates." Everyone laughed at Lucia's statement, "You see how they party out there?"

"It's terrifying." Remi grimaced.

"This is why we don't fuck with them." Aina said, "Like, again, no offense Gueira. You're cool and some of the other guys but like, Jesus." 

"I don't blame you." Gueira downed another beer can.

"It's hard to believe the year is ending in several months and we'll graduate. I think we should make it count." Lio said. "I think all of you might be the only people who made my entire high school career worth it."

"We love you too." Meis smiled sweetly, _aw's_ echoing the room.

"There's one thing I won't miss. Excluding everyone I hate," Remi spoke, "The pacer test."

"Facts!" Lucia shouted, "That shit was so fucking _stupid_."

"I remember when I walked into the gym and saw the radio there and I just said no, and walked out. No, fuck that shit I'm out." Gueira snorted.

"Don't remind me." Meis interjected, already unnerved.

"I always did so bad on it." Thyma laughed, "Last week we did ours I did like, five."

"That's the one thing I don't miss either." Ray agreed.

"I barely even tried." Lio said, "After like, they kept doing it in middle school I just thought this is the absolutely worst fucking thing you can make children do. Are these Americans who run the education system sadists? Literally daft in the head? What was the purpose? We never did this in the UK."

"Imagine running from one half to the gym to the other for as many times as possible, are you fucking kidding me man?" Meis questioned, "And by law it wasn't required for you to do it, they just enforce that we do so."

"They really said fuck them kids." Gueira joked.

Galo had to. "_The FitnessGram pacer test is a multistage aerobic capacity test—"_

"—Galo if you continue that sentence I'm going to jump off this bed and beat the shit out of you." Lucia threatened, the room started cracking their shit up.

"This bitch always did like over a hundred to the point where I just wanted him to sit his ass down." Lucia pointed at Galo, honestly, he doesn't see the problem with it.

"Guys, it wasn't all that bad."

"No, it was." Lio claimed. 

"Might as well just run for the entire period." Remi laughed, "I'd rather have us spend time on that than do gym at all."

"I think there was a time limit, though, like a hundred something?" Alisa mentioned, eyes drifting away in thought.

"There was one time Gueira, like, hid behind the garbage can then waited until around twenty to join everyone." Meis said.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Aina gaped, "They wouldn't even let us sit out if we tried!"

"Let me tell you!" He happily obliged to share. Sharing their stories of the experience. Senior year's only begun so there's not much of the fun stuff they've reached yet other than a couple senior activities like homecoming, and they talk about different things before growing bored and deciding to play a game of _Never Have I Ever._

"Never have I ever…" Lucia paused, thinking. "Had like, sex with anyone before?" 

Anyone who hasn't done the question had to take a hit. Mostly everyone did except Remi and his girlfriend, and Meis and Gueira. For some reason it was surprising to Lio Galo hadn't. Then Lio took the bong from Galo and took a hit as well. 

"You didn't." Galo looked at Lio who chuckled. 

"No. Not at all."

"Really?" 

Lio nodded. "And you?" 

"Nah. I never did either. It kinda scares me." 

"Understandable." 

Galo responded with a laugh, he doesn't care or feel shameful about it. He just liked to have fun and didn't want to think about societal pressures like that, but Lio doesn't prod further or tease. He understood. 

"And I'm talkin' about like, first times here." Lucia emphasized. 

"Oh, then it wasn't Meis." Gueira said.

"Really?"

"Nope." Meis answered.

"Who was it with?" Aina asked. Now Gueira and Meis are uncomfortably sharing loss of virginity stories but no one teased about it, it's more like their first times were so _ bad _ they wanted to forget it and there's laughter over that testament. Remi and Alisa lost their virginities to each other, so they were lucky. Hence why they didn't take any hits.

"Never have I ever been straight?" Lio asked next. 

No one took a hit from the bong except Remi, Ray, and Alisa. There's snickers that fill the room at the pitch silence.

"Holy shit." Gueira cackled. "So like, nobody in this fuckin' room is straight?"

"Fuck no." Lucia lolled her head back. "Why do you think we all hang out with each other?" 

"_Well _ at that." Aina finished. Everyone started to laugh.

"You're still valid, Remi." Galo raised a beer to him. "We respect you three for hangin' with us." 

Remi just made a grumble in acknowledgment.

"Never have I ever had a crush before?" Aina presented the next question.

No one took a hit. 

"Wow." Gueira said. "Okay. Let's make this interesting. Never have I ever had a crush on _ anyone _in this room?" 

Still, no one took a hit. There are some shy glances and some masked with indifference.

"Aw, you kids are so cute and innocent." Meis laughed. "Reminds me of us, don't it?" He asked his boyfriend, who snickered.

Galo started to feel flustered again. He can't tell exactly what Lio's feeling. But he's quiet. 

"Someone change the subject." Galo blurted, unsettled. "Please." 

"Why so jittery? Thymos?" Gueira smirked at him.

"Leave him alone." Lio glared. "We weren't supposed to enter this territory anyway." 

"Never have I ever danced on someone else at a party?" Thyma changed the subject. Galo mentally thanked her. Most of them took hits in reply. The questions went on and became more _ family friendly _oriented after that, some a little suggestive, but they tried not to make it too much or else it gets awkward.

"Lio." Gueira said after some time. "How many drinks have you had in the past two hours?" 

“Ugh. I’m so _ tired _ of you telling me what to do.” Lio scorned, “Fuck off. I can drink as much alcohol as I’d please.”

"You don't talk to me like that!"

"_I just did_." 

_ Oh Jesus_. Galo said nothing. The others are just laughing at the debacle right now. 

"Yes Lio you tell 'em!" Lucia exclaimed, thrilled. 

"You guys shouldn't let him talk to me that way!" Gueira argued. 

"Except he can." Thyma agreed.

"They say I can do what I want." Lio blew a raspberry at his two friends.

“Except you _ can’t _ drink what you please. Listen to Gueira.” Meis reminded gently.

“Can too.” Lio pouted stubbornly, because he’s got another can of beer he hid under the bean bag chair to crack open and drink that instead.

“Lio.” Gueira sighed. “You’re already fuckin’ drunk, aren’t ya? What did we tell ya?”

“Oh _ boo_, mum and dad aren’t going to be angry forever, you know. It’s just a couple drinks.” Lio rolled his eyes, Galo rubbed his hips unconsciously, causing Lio to look at him.

“You sure you should be doing this?” He asked, concerned. “They really seem to be losin’ their shirt over you drinkin’ this much.”

“Everyone does it.” Lio explained casually, “They just feel the need to watch over me, nothing new.”

“This shit _ fucks_!” Lucia puffed smoke into the air, “Y’all gotta try this some more.”

“Oh fuck yeah, Lu. Pass me that.” Gueira stretched his hands out.

And the conversation drifted back to the bong that was passed around the room. Galo refused to take more than three hits, deciding that he shouldn’t drink a lot, nor smoke anything of the matter. Watching Lio do that willingly and mix that in with beer, he knew not to protest considering that Lio was already annoyed at his two friends for trying to take alcohol away from him. His only excuse was that the others got to drink, honestly— Galo didn’t want Lucia and Aina drinking, nor getting high. But he can’t fucking stop them either.

Remi doesn’t drink much either. He took one hit and passed it to his girl, saying that he’s done. The rest of them can go wild with it. Lucia starts off a shotgunning chain with Thyma and Aina, blowing smoke into each other's mouths and laughing. Then Meis and Gueira go next— and _ oh. _Now there’s a game of going in a circle to shotgun each other, so they do that, and when it got to Lio Galo stiffened up instantly.

“Hey, relax.” Lio giggled, shifting so that he could cup Galo’s cheeks, “Open your mouth, hun.” He murmured, Galo obliged.

Their lips don’t touch, but he could feel the smoke being exhaled into his lungs. It’s _ hot_, and Galo inhaled— feeling the rush coursing through him once Lio pulled away. The heat coming from Lio leaves, and his face pulled back.

“Shit.” Galo whispered. 

“I know.” Lio smiled. They’re having a good time with this...mystic bong, until good music started to play and Aina and Lucia get up, wanting everyone to come outside and dance because they’re too hyper to stay seated.

At some point, they all leave the bedroom they occupied themselves in to talk with each other. Galo leaving as well. The party is in full-swing.

They all took a couple hits of the stupid bong Gueria's friend brought, and some of the drinks passed around. Galo left the room feeling light-headed. All the lights are off. He weaved through the moving bodies. A [**song**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KarTM1MIOCE) playing that took Galo on a trip, almost like he was walking on air.

His mind could only think of one thing. After Lio slipped off his lap as they talked and laughed with their friends, he slithered out of the room. Looking back at Galo like he wanted him to follow. Their friends excitedly leaving the room to head to the main area to start to dance.

Galo searched the room, everything appeared much slower. Every step he took. The people that danced around him. His eyes drifting from side to side. Scoping his surroundings.

_I am Alice _

_I'm in Wonderland _

_Where's the rabbit? _

_He is late again _

_Goodness gracious I can't wait for him _

_Who has got the time?_

He can first see Remi and Alisa in the corner, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Their faces close enough until their noses were touching. To his left. Aina and Lucia are squished together, both having smiles on their faces. An intimate cavort. Thyma and Ray are at a corner, like the innocence stage had been stripped and replaced with confidante, all their longing released into how close their bodies were to each other.

To their right, stood Meis and Gueira. Meis turned his back to Gueira, the two of them getting comfortable into easy juking, just like that. Getting lost in each other. A little farther, though…

_ I might've got way too high _

The music drifts from one ear through the other, putting Galo into a trance at the soft vocals. He’s unable to think properly. Like the music may have cast a spell on him, but it could be just the effect of the drugs. He tried not to take too many hits, and he can admit, it’s affecting him more than he expected.

A tuft of blond hair in the crowd, almost glowing a neon green. He danced alone, like nobody’s business. Independence oozing off him. The way his hips moved Galo could mesmerize behind closed eyes. 

No one dared to try and touch him, dance with him. He moved on his own. In the midst of ordinary, flickering candles that blended into the background easily there remained one single flame.

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_Everything is spinnin' now_

Be careful with this one. It might burn.

He could navigate that bright flame from a mile away. A signal that drew Galo closer in like a moth.

Violet eyes meet a pair of azure. There’s a smirk splayed on glossed lips. Moving further into the crowd, as if coaxing Galo to follow. His back turned to him again. Galo gravitated towards Lio, continuing to walk past the still bodies. Tuning them out. His head spinning. Lio’s all he could think about. He needed to get closer.

He doesn’t know how long he’s walking for. But the closer he got, his heart rate sped up. It feels hot all over within distance. Cutting it short with every brave step he took. Lio’s back was still to him.

He slipped past the next body, finally, _ finally _— a figure he’s been wanting to touch, to feel the burn— he can feel emanating against his skin, to the tips of his tingling fingers. His shaking hands. From head to toe.

_Break it down, roll it up _

_Mountains and valleys, seashells from Sally _

_Ego removed but still in tune exactly _

_Pride set aside, third eye winking at me_

His arms wound around Lio’s waist, drawing him close. The beat drops. The male’s verses switching in like a sudden bullet to head, jerking the crowd into a faster grind with each other. Like taming a wild flame, Lio relaxed against him, pressing his back to Galo’s chest. There, he can feel every undulation, every shift of his hips. Galo tried his best to match it.

_ My what a ride, real trippy shit _

_ I glimpse with a squint but I can see a whole grip _

_ My retinas red, my vision is crystal _

It’s strange, to feel that Lio was this warm. He was always so _cold_, and now, he’s burning brighter than the sun— but if were like he was the _ shining star _— and Galo wandered himself into his orbit.

He wanted to burn with Lio. Fingers reached to card through his hair. They both get down, leisurely. Together they're one burning soul.

Knowing there’s no rush. Galo isn’t sure who’s leading. He’s simply just going with the flow. Bewitched by the sun rays, of the figure pressed to his body in front of him. Lio’s body. 

_So I take a deep breath, _

_Puff, puff, pass _

_Pardon my paranoia, I'm just a product of my past _

_I show you how to let your soul sail_

Now he felt that he couldn’t get enough. Moving together so naturally. In a rhythm that they stepped into with so much ease, it’s impeccable. Galo wound his head into Lio’s neck, bending over slightly. He kept his grasp on the other’s hips steady, like if he let him go Lio would slip away. He was done chasing, and he wasn’t planning on letting him slither off so easily. This cat and mouse chase between them made his mind run miles per minute.

He’s caught Lio now. All there is to do is be the company Lio enjoyed. He doesn’t know how long throughout the song that they’ve been at this slow grind, everyone around them so immersed, the amorous atmosphere is almost too much for Galo to handle and he’s gotten himself wound up in it. Lio turned around to face him now, and both of them begin to smile, basking in the temporary high racking their brains from every corner until they were laughing joyously. 

Just like that the tracks change back to old throwback jams. Drifting to oldies like it was the eighties, quickly the genitive mood dissipates and turned to one that was more jubilant. They all start to crowd together and sing along to the lyrics in a huddle, finding each other once more, and even if everyone took turns dancing with or _ on _each other it's all fun and good, everyone's lightheaded and living their best life. 

Lio doesn’t run away, he stayed. Staring into Galo’s eyes. Something about his gaze made Galo positioned where he was, still dancing.

After a while they slink away from their friends and the other guests, Galo exhausted. His back pressed against the wall. The noise is less in the hallways. Some people might have snuck into the rooms, Galo hadn’t paid much attention. It’s dark, everywhere. Lio’s breath is on him. He can hear his laugh. 

“I need to take a breather.” Galo whispered. “Just, gimme a minute.”

“You okay?” Lio played with the open flap of Galo’s FDNY bomber jacket. “You seem a little jaded.”

“I was tryin’ not to take too many hits…” He murmured, smacking the side of his head and shaking it. Just to snap out of it.

“You’ve tried it before, haven’t you?”

“Only a few times, not really a fan of that. ‘Sides,” Galo blinked his eyes, trying to gain focus of his vision. “I need to stay sober, for my friends.” A new track’s playing now, he’s not sure what his friends are doing. He knows they were all dancing up on each other, shit like that— and he can hear them laughing in the living area.

“They’re having a good time, aren’t they?” Lio’s fingers touch his chest, the more he played around with his jacket. Galo suppressed a shiver. He needed to sober up. Come on. _ Fuck_. 

“I know, but, for their sake.”

“Are you having fun?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“So let more loose.” Lio urged with a giggle, stepping closer to Galo. Too close for Galo to handle. Now that he’s more aware of his senses, he feels like he’s suffocating. Trapped in a closed room with Lio this close to him with no space left. 

"You're so stiff." Lio's hands rub at Galo's chest, up and down. "It's just me."

"I know."

"Your heart is pounding."

"I know." _Because of you. _He huffed a laugh. 

He’s overwhelmed, and Lio was drunk, and possibly higher than he was.

"Hey, T. Relax." Lio coaxed sweetly. "They're going to be okay. So be a little less alert like you're their bodyguard. Live a little, that's your sort of thing, isn't it?"

“Nah, I can’t do that.” Galo placed his hands on Lio’s hips, but Lio began to play with Galo’s hair, in attempts to tranquilize him.

“Of course. You have to be a gentleman, so innocent. So sweet. Always keeping an eye out for everyone…” Lio’s fingers stopped at Galo’s cheek. “When you have me right here in front of you, you could do whatever you want. You know. It’s a fucking party, we can do whatever the _ fuck _ we want, no rules, anything goes.”

Galo hated the tiny bit of temptation that surged through him, but _ no. Sober up. _He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head once more. Lio held his chin firmly.

“Galo, look at me.”

Galo averted his gaze.

“Please look at me.”

He didn’t. He knew if he did… he might succumb to another hex. But he does, anyway. Maybe he loved being a fool. Then he could see the aura Lio was giving off, his incautious movements— and Galo realized he couldn’t do this. No matter how much Lio was coaxing him into this.

There's longing tracing those gorgeous violet eyes. Something pleading. There's a room right behind them, and Galo could have a pair of thighs wrapped around his waist if he gave into his creeping thoughts.

"God, Lio, you're beautiful." He's whispering, and his mouth speaks before his mind is willing it to. "It's like your eyes... remind me of fire."

Lio smiled at him. "And Galo Thymos dares to play with fire. A worthy challenger."

"Maybe it's because we're a perfect match, ain't we?" Galo joked, "My burning soul... and your wildfire."

"So make me burn bright." Lio proposed with a teasing glint in his eye, and he's tempting him.

Wait.

They can't do this. Galo swallowed thickly, and his breaths come fast. His heart thudding against his chest, cheeks flushing.

_No._

He knew better than that.

“No.” Galo turned his face away, “Lio. You’re not right, not right now. I can’t do that to you.” He admitted quietly, modest.

“What are you running from?” Lio moved his head so he could face Galo properly, but Galo turned until his profile faced Lio.

“Galo.” Desperation.

_ Don’t say my name like that. _

Those fingers card through his hair, he can’t take it. Something in him snaps. He held Lio’s shoulders and spun them around until Lio’s back hit the wall. He gasped, eyes flying open, expecting Galo to do something more. He can feel his trembling breaths, the rapid rise of his chest. The scent of roses. But it doesn’t feel good. It made Galo feel sick, and his stomach churn.

Too much.

He’s suffocating.

_ Do it. _

_ Don’t. _

_ Fuck. _

His lips hover over Lio’s. Their noses touch. His hands slide down to Lio's hips, and he held them firmly.

Then he stopped.

Taking _ everything _ in his willpower not to move one more fucking _ inch _ closer.

“You.” Galo’s eyes narrowed, forehead warm on Lio's own. “Right now, I’m scared of you.” Not the type of fear that meant Galo was intimidated by him… it was the fear that their current situation could lead up to something they’d both regret, and maybe Galo was a coward, but he couldn’t do that. He’d hate himself.

“It’s not fair.” Lio moved away. Sounding liable, his voice softening.

“What?” Galo could only make out, as he turned to look down at Lio, who wasn’t looking at him.

“It’s just not _ fair_—” Lio shoved at Galo’s chest. Stumbling as he did so. His words come out jagged, and he stared at Galo’s chest. Pushing, but it was weak. Galo barely budged. “You… you’re so fucking _ handsome, _ and smart. You’re such a kind man. It’s just not fair. Because you’re an _ imbecile. _ You’re awfully shit at realizing that people have feelings for you, that people spend so _ long _just… just hoping you’d notice them. And you can’t even _look_ their way. You hurt them and just end up leading them on. If you’re just nice and honest you just might as well stop with hurting people while you’re at it. You see right through them. You’re a heartbreaker.”

“Wow.” Galo nodded, comprehending those words, His voice cracked a little. Ego deflated, immensely. That wasn’t the scolding he was quite prepared for, and he feels smaller than Lio. Shrinking three sizes too short. “Well then. That wasn’t very nice.” He teased weakly.

_I don't see right through you._

Lio stared at him, what was pooling in his irises turned from rage to melancholy. 

“Galo. I’m so sorry.” Lio immediately apologized, “I didn’t mean to say those things.”

“—No, um, it’s fine.” Galo shook his head. “You’re probably right, anyway. That’s why I get zero luck with relationships! Forgive me, I don't mean to lead anyone on I just... get so scared.” He'd burn and combust because falling in love is a territory he's never explored before.

_Forgive me you get me so fucking tongue-tied._

“Galo— I—” Lio leaned against the wall. “It just… it just came out, but I hadn’t meant any of it. That’s not true at all. You know… you know it isn’t.”

“I think someone needed to tell me that, and I needed the reminder.” Galo smiled, although it was pained. He knew. He knew fully well, that maybe, he’s a little terrible on the inside. Ran away if anything got too much because of his doubts.

Even with how fast he's catching feelings for Lio that it's scaring him, he can't handle it.

He doesn't want to hurt Lio. Never.

_That's fine._

Whether or not they remember this the morning after, they can still agree to pretend it never happened.

He's just not ready yet.

Someone busted into the house while the crowd was busy, enjoying themselves. They must have been chatting outside with those who were loitering in the back and front yard, or by the porch.

_ “EVERYONE!” _They shouted, “The neighbors called the cops! They’re on their way here to bust us!”

It was like the moment everyone heard those words, something ticked off in their brain that caused them to scatter in different directions. The front door was pushed open. The party goers trampling each other to bolt out of the door. There's violent shoving. The dropping of solo cups, beer bottles, broken glass. A couple are thrown to the ground. There are people who pushed aside Galo and he caged Lio instinctively before they get knocked over as well. He's a big guy, so he doesn't budge too easily. Some people went upstairs. Some headed for the backdoor. The basement. The windows. You fucking _ name_ it.

This was a giant house, meaning hundreds of children fitting themselves into here were bursting out from all the closed rooms, hidden areas Galo didn't even know kids were hanging around in. Friends are motioning to gather together so they could leave. There's a few vomiting on the ground, too wasted to process what's going on. There's a guy on the floor, people easily stepping over him, some stepped _on _him.

Vinny ran for the nearest window. He used his hand and punched it right open, shattering the glass into a million pieces. Galo isn't tripping, here. Vinny punched _ through the glass window _and broke the fucking thing into pieces. 

He turned back and looked directly at Galo. Put a finger to his mouth, and turned around. He leaped right out of the window, breaking it further.

"This night got me all the way fucked up." Galo whispered. _Is this night even real anymore?_

This house party turned from pleasant into an Armageddon within two seconds.

“Did Vinny just jump out of the window?" Lio questioned, fatigued.

"I... I think so." Galo's glad he's not the only one who saw that.

"Well, this night turned into quite a disaster. How unfortunate." Lio let out a shaky laugh, head tilting to the side and he blinked slowly.

“Lio?” Galo questioned worriedly. “Hey, Li. You with me?”

“I’m sorry.” A coherent response Lio was capable of giving, before his head thuds against the wall and his eyes roll back, fluttering shut. A sigh left his lips, sinking down like a damsel in distress. Like natural instincts kicking in, Galo caught Lio and made him stay upright, testing if he could stand.

“Hey, hey.” Galo shook Lio’s shoulders. “Lio, someone just called the cops. We need to get out of here and find Meis and Gueira.”

"Fuck those _ cops_." Lio hissed. "They can take me, I don't fucking care." 

"_Fuck them cops _but I can't have you get arrested when you got your folks waiting for you at home!" 

Lio’s unresponsive. _ Oh God, oh fuck. _

“Lio. We have to _leave_.” He repeated thorough, careful. The words don’t seem to reach Lio’s ears. 

“Can you walk?” Galo pleaded, “Please tell me you can walk.” 

"You should just leave me here." Lio panted out. "Meis and Gueira will come find me and tell me how _ stupid _I am for getting blackout drunk, talking back to them and being a fucking _idiot_, for saying those things to you even though I knew how you felt about it..." 

"I'm not doing that." Galo refused.

"Why? You _should_." Lio spat.

"I won't, 'cause I care about you, Lio. You and me are gonna get the fuck outta here without getting arrested, I don't care. You're going to Meis and Gueira."

Lio responded with a feeble moan. His eyes twitch. At first, he seems to try walking, bending over and whipping his head to the side to vomit on the ground. Just inches away from Galo's sneakers. _Oh lord._ He pushed Lio's hair back behind his ears, Lio placed his glove-clad hand on the wall to raise himself up.

"You okay there, firebug?" He asked gently.

Lio nodded slightly, eyes fluttering shut. Quiet. Galo let go of him. They try to run down the hall, with Galo staying close beside him. 

“Lio we have to keep running. Come on. You can do it.” He matched Lio’s pace and tried not to leave him behind. “Awesome, keep movin’. Let’s go.”

They don’t make it out of the hallway before Lio collapsed into Galo's arms and they fell to the floor, slowly, as Galo started to panic. 

"Fuck. _ Fuckfuckfuck_." Galo patted Lio's face multiple times. "Lio stay with me. You gotta stay with me." 

Hair fanning out on Galo’s thigh, his head whipped to the side. His body went limp again. 

Meis and Gueira are going to kill him. They both probably headed outside and are wondering where he is right now amidst the chaos going on. It was like the second coming. Screaming could be heard ringing in his ears, fast footsteps thudding on the wooden floors. It's every man for themselves now. 

The sensory overload is too much and yet Galo could do nothing to tolerate the madness except just fucking _ grin and bear it_.

Lio wasn't responding either. His face lolling from side to side. He had too much to drink and Galo knew this. "Shit." Galo hissed. He scooped Lio up in his arms. As much as he wished he could take care of him he _ can't _because Aina and Lucia were also at the party, probably wasted, and he couldn't leave them either.

"Galo?" Speaking of the _ devil. _ "What the _ fuck _is happening?" Aina stumbled into him on the way to the living area. 

"I think Thyma fucking _left_ _us_!" Lucia screeched. "Her little boy toy she’s talkin’ to stole her and ran off without even letting us _know_. The fuckin’ nerve!" 

"They called the cops." Galo answered.

Lucia screamed on the top of her lungs, "Boy _ fuck the police!" _

"Shh!" Galo silenced them.

"Who fucking called the _ cops_?" Aina asked, panicking, "Are we going to jail?!"

"_No! _ Okay guys do me a favor. I need you guys to run down the block and wait there for me." He directed. "_Do not fucking move _from there until I come." 

"Is Lio like, dead or something?" Lucia asked. 

"No, he's just on the verge of passing out and I gotta go find Meis and Gueira. Go. _ Run_!" He shouted, he would push them but his hands are occupied right now. 

They don't know what's going on but they obey, stumbling out with the crowd of people. This is a terrible idea to let them wander off without any adult supervision whatsoever but he doesn't have a choice. Galo bolted outside, just in the knick of time he found Gueira only down the block on his way to the house.

"_Fuck me _ I thought that Lio got himself arrested!" Gueira breathed out, "What happened to him?!" 

"He passed out on me while we were talking and then someone said the cops were showin' up." Galo rushed to explain, "I promise I didn't do anything." 

"This is _ exactly _why we have to monitor his drink intake." Gueira said tiredly. "Give him over. Come on." 

Galo obliged. "I'm glad you're here. I was looking for you guys and I thought you left."

"All these stupid fuckers rushed us outside before we could go back to see if Lio escaped and turns out he's _ unconscious_." Gueira lifted Lio in his arms, bridal style with ease. "You know that his parents hate to see him like this because he used to have a problem with alcohol and drugs. I don't know how I'm gonna explain this to them but I have no choice."

"Well take care of him for me." Galo answered. "Sadly this is the most I can do." 

"I've been fuckin' taking care of this kid for four years. Don't tell it to me like I don't know _ how _to." Gueira grumbled. "I can do it better than you can like the back of my hand." 

"Of course. I know you can. That's why you're the person I wanted to find first." Galo said earnestly. Gueira's eyes broaden in shock and he gawked, bewildered. "No one knows Lio probably as much as you do. You take care of him best." 

"Why are you so _ kind _ to me when I've been nothing but a prick to you? Saying nice things to me and shit like that? You think I'm an idiot?!" 

"Not at all--"

"--You think I'm just gonna warm up to you because Lio likes you so much? Well _ fuck _ mate. I don't have a fucking choice for that either!"

"Listen I'm not _ asking _ you to like me or anything! It's totally okay if you still have whatever opinions you have but I'm still gonna prove that I'm _ never _gonna hurt Lio and if you don't agree with it, well, I'm not going to fight you about it. Okay?!" Maybe it's the alcohol that's causing him to shout, but Galo let it all out anyway.

Gueira fumed. "You're raisin' ya voice at me?!" 

"I'm _ sorry_! But you started it first and I wanna get my point across!" Galo reasoned, "I don't dislike you or think you're a dick, I understand exactly why you act like this towards me. But if you're looking to get a rise out of me I won't do that. Lio loves you a lot." 

There's a period of silence.

"He's growing up." Gueira lowered his voice to a murmur. "He's not gonna like us telling us what's best for him anymore and it's hard to break outta that habit. I think it's time for us to finally let him go soon. And well. He likes spending time with you so much. It's hard for me to just _ give _ him away to some hot and muscular hard-boiled _ egg_." 

"Um. Thanks…" Galo responded, speechless. 

"But he's old enough to make his own decisions. And." Gueira looked like he was about to throw up. Gagging. He averted his gaze, then looked at Galo again. "You ain't that much of a bad guy." He struggled _ badly _to say this but Galo remained patient and calm about it. 

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Gueira." Galo smiled. "That actually means a lot to me!" 

"That doesn't mean I still don't think you're a knobhead!" Gueira snarled. "Having to say that out loud felt like I had to take a massive _ shit_. Pretend you never fuckin' heard that from me." 

"Sure thing buddy!" 

"_We're not buddies_." 

"Whatever you say, friend!" 

"_Gah_." Gueira started to cool off before he exploded. Galo isn't sure why he had to act so angry with him. He honestly didn't have to. 

"It's okay to be nice." Galo reminded him gently. "At least a couple times if you can't be nice all the time." 

"Gueira!" Meis called from across the block, "The cops are gonna catch us if we don't start moving! Bring Lio and let's _ bounce_!" 

"Alright I'm coming!" Gueira hollered back. "Ugh, that's my baby. That man is the love of my fucking life. He's like the sexiest thing to walk on two legs." He told Galo, who wasn't sure how to respond to that. _ Well then. _

"You guys gonna be okay?" Galo couldn't help but ask. He cared about the three of them. No matter how much Gueira did a bad job at resisting Galo's kindness. He still considered them to be his friends.

"Just don't get arrested, Thymos." Gueira nodded at him, before turning his heel to bolt down the block.

"You too!" Galo pitched back. By then he was already meeting up with Meis for Tommy's car. Lio in his arms. Galo went to find Aina and Lucia, hearing garbage cans knock over and familiar voices letting out slurred curse words. Galo found them on the sidewalk by some random house sprawled together on the floor. 

"_Oh my God_." He muttered, approaching them in fast strides. The sirens are getting _ extremely close _from where the party is at.

"Lu fucking _ fell into me_." Aina hissed.

"I was feeling light headed and shit. Like the world keeps on spinning." 

"I told you guys not to _ move _from where I told you to run." Galo chided. "You knocked over someone's garbage can!"

"You didn't say _ where_, so we just kept walkin'." Lucia lifted herself off Aina to lean against the garbage can. 

"_Ow. _ My ass _ hurts_!" 

"Where the _ fuck _ is Remi?" Galo massaged his temples. He hasn't seen him _ since _him and Alisa were at the party with them probably twenty minutes earlier before he left to talk with Lio. 

"Bitch I don't know!" Lucia responded, annoyed. "I'm not his fucking mama." 

"He's our friend so you're supposed to at least lookout for where he possibly could be!" 

"Hehe. Why are your tits so _ big_?" Aina giggled. 

Galo stared at them with a deadpanning look. "A'ight. We going to the car. Get the fuck up." He stood up, grabbing both their arms to lift them to their feet. The girls are protesting and shouting nonsense at Galo and he ignored them, lifting them both over his shoulders to run for his car. He needed to get them inside and maybe he can look for Remi to see where he possibly could be. 

"Get in the car." Galo ordered. Opening the door and gently placing Aina inside first, then Lucia. They're kicking and screaming and he let them, it hurt like a bitch but he had to grin and bear it. 

"Took you long enough." Remi spoke up from the front passenger seat, turning his head and pushing up his glasses. "You left your car doors unlocked. Officially, that would be a hazard for it to get stolen."

"_Jesus H. Christ." _Galo jumped back. "You were in the car _ the entire time_?" 

"Yes."

"What the_ fuck_, Remi?"

"I told you if they're intoxicated I refuse to associate with them." 

Galo got into the car while they were still shouting insults. Making sure to lock the door so they can't leave and drive off to get as far away from the building as possible. Stopping at an intersection.

"You let me take care of them all by myself." Galo's honestly not surprised because it's _ Remi. _"You should have just ran off with Alisa!" 

"I said I wouldn't associate with them but that doesn't mean I would leave my friends at a party. I called her an Uber a couple blocks down so she can escape." Remi explained.

"...so you actually planned on waiting for us?" 

"Alisa is my partner, but you're also my friends. I can't ditch you both, so I figured she must leave first. So that was why I was gone." 

"_Fuck you_." Lucia kicked at Galo's seat, hard. "Locking us in this _ stupid car._" 

"_Y'all better stop_." Galo warned. "I'm _ driving_."

"_Fuck off. _" 

"Remi please help me here." 

"I don't know them." Remi kept his eyes focused on the road. "That is all for you to handle." 

Galo had to deal with them kicking on his seat until he dropped Remi off first. 

"I appreciate you waiting for us, but thanks for the _ zero _help." 

"Good luck." Remi shut the car door and just _ left_. That man will face God and walk backward into Hell. He isn't sure if he should be pissed at Remi or just glad he's okay. Driving Lucia and Aina back to Heris' place was torture, he's arguing with them to shut the fuck up and keep their seatbelts buckled and they're arguing with him for his hair being so poofy, and he doesn't fucking understand how that makes _ any _sense. By the time he carried them to Heris door, he had to fish Aina's keys out of her purse and bang the door until someone came down to open it. Not wanting to come in announced.

Heris opened the door. Frowning instantly and gasping at Galo's current state. It looks like he just came back from a gladiator match. His shirt is scrunched up and he's got scratches on his face, his hair is mussed and wild. His lip is bleeding profusely, there's red marks growing from where Lucia and Aina were swinging and kicking where he was trying to tame them like wild animals. Like he's just been mauled by a tiger. His shirt is also ripped slightly at the seams. 

"Galo?! What happened?" She helped lower Aina and Lucia off Galo's shoulders and to the ground. 

"It's a long story." Galo chuckled. His face stings. His muscles ache. He's too much of a coward to make a move on his crush who drunkenly told his ass off. Take care of three drunk people under one night. He wanted to lie in bed and wallow in his sad boy hours. But he can't do that until these two are under a fucking roof. 

"Hey Heris!" Aina hiccuped. "Oh shit. We're at my house?" 

"Yes." Galo answered. 

"Hey, Her." Lucia grinned. "We just got so fuckin' lit." She started laughing maniacally.

"This is why I get worried when you guys go out to parties like this. This isn't the first time you had to bring them home like this." Galo felt bad for Heris, he truly did. 

"Listen I'm so sorry. I can't… control what they do, no matter how much I try." 

Footsteps came behind Heris. A woman with familiar lavender hair fallen down to her shoulders, wearing a sweatshirt and leggings. 

_ Oh NO. _

"What's going on?" Miss Colossus asked, rubbing her eyes, when she noticed the three of them standing at the door she froze. Her eyes going comically wide. Heris startled upon seeing her and she looked surprised that she showed up to the door as if she wasn't supposed to. 

"_WHAT THE FUCK_?!" Aina screeched.

_ "OH SHIT_." Lucia's head flew up in terror, Galo's brain short-circuited. 

"_What is happening?!_" He cried. It's just one crazy event followed by another.

Aina screamed, then Lucia screamed. Galo did too, then Heris because _ they _were screaming. As if they came full circle, Miss Colossus shrieked loudly, probably loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood of their block.

Galo wanted to wake up blacked out in an alleyway.

_ Tell me I might be tripping. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u thought u was gonna see what happened? no
> 
> p.s dont look at urban dictionary for hard-boiled egg that's just 1920s slang for a tough guy who lives the big life lmao
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**


	8. Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo and Lio mull over their feelings for one another. What it means to be ready for love, and what it means to love. Their wants and needs at different wavelengths. They have to decide how to work out their issues before they could decide on how to pursue their relationship since the night of the homecoming game party, among other things. Heris and Biar tell Galo their secret. So there's that going on, too.
> 
> Their support system gives them the love that they need and pushes them to decide for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lil heavy on the mutual pining and a LOT of miscommunication.  
**tw:** brief mentions of death, sensitive topics.
> 
> There is fanart! There's **[this](https://meatvore.tumblr.com/post/189279708086/tongue-tied-is-currently-my-favorite-fic-and-i)** of chapter 6 and im cryin.............i appreciate it sm and **[this one](https://twitter.com/BubblySugarz/status/1199139013191520262?s=20)** which i also adore!!
> 
> Okay this was angsty to write but please enjoy I love you guys ♡

Galo doesn't want to be here. He wanted to go _ home. _Instead he's sitting on the couch with Heris and Miss Colossus on the opposite end. Elbows propped on his knees, hunched over in his seated position. Leg bouncing, and a hand over his mouth. 

Aina and Lucia have been restrained and taken upstairs to Aina's bedroom, and it didn't take them very long to knock out instantly. First, he needed to calm them down. It took about a good fifteen minutes before he came downstairs and insisted that he should _ leave _but Heris said no. 

"I feel like… since you're the most sober." She began. "That, maybe I should fill you _ in _on the situation, I don't blame you for being confused."

"Yeah." Galo answered. "Hey, listen. I just had to bring those two here, and I kinda just got told off by my crush. So I'm not exactly in the best state of mind to hear _ any _of this right now." 

"I'm… I'm so sorry." Heris apologized. "I know you're young. I had times like that too. Which is completely understandable." 

Miss Colossus sat next to Heris, clearly in discomfort to see _ students _she sees occasionally in the halls of their school in the comfort of Heris' own home. She looked like she's been making a home here herself no trouble. 

"This doesn't have to be any of my business." Galo compromised. "I could even pretend _ none _of this happened."

"I'm going to tell Aina about this tomorrow." 

"But we decided that we wouldn't." Miss Colossus interjected, "Besides, she's very intoxicated. Would she even remember that she's seen me?"

"There's a slim chance that's a possibility. Either way, Galo has. I can't just sneak around about this anymore." Heris explained. She looked at Galo. "Would you like a glass of water? I know you must be exhausted."

"...I think I'mma leave." 

"No. Please stay." Heris pleaded. 

"I'll get a glass of water. And some tea." Miss Colossus stood up, shuffling out of the common area to head for the kitchen. It took ten minutes, to prepare the tea. However she's brought both the tea and the glass of water for Galo at once, and he took it, figuring that he does need it. 

"Biar has been coming to the hospital I worked at for a while now. Just to visit me as a friend. It remained that way ever since I've graduated college, only very recently we've kept in contact since I went to Promepolis high school." 

"We were only acquainted at the time. Then we developed a friendship. I thought it would only be proper once she was out of school and all it wouldn't be against protocol to pay visits. Given I am now the assistant principal and she was… she's a working adult now." Miss Colossus explained, "Then she began to invite me over, and well, we knew that your friend, and Heris' sister lived with her so we couldn't exactly be open about this."

"So you kept your affairs a secret from your little sister because you're the assistant principal?" Galo clarified. "Hey. Listen. If Heris graduated and all, that's fine with me. But I don't understand why you couldn't just tell her."

"I just don't think she would be okay with… Biar's… current position, at your school. And me, in intimate _ relations_, with her." Heris tried her best to explain, timidly, Biar sipped at her tea, averting her gaze. "My sister isn't used to me _ dating _in general. I always focused on my studies so I never looked towards relationships other than the one I had with Biar."

"Miss Colossus, no offense, I have nothing against you. I mean she's the assistant to the principal who has serious issues and pretty much a lot of people fucking hate him. Excuse my French." Galo reasoned. "So maybe she will be kind of, like, tripping out about this. Definitely. But it's not good to continue keeping this a secret so that she wouldn't find out. She's family."

"We figured it would be best so it doesn't cause complications." Miss Colossus justified, in defense. "Given her reaction isn't a good one." 

"I don't see why telling me would help?" 

"I have to tell somebody before I tell Aina. You're understanding." Heris replied. "Again, I'm so sorry to take time away from you about this." 

"You guys wanna know if _ I _think you should tell her?" 

Heris and Miss Colossus give him a look that answers Galo's question. Jesus fucking Christ. Galo wasn't supposed to get _ dragged _ into this. He just wanted to drop them off and go home and think about if he's an actual heartbreaker like Lucia _ and _ now Lio claimed he _ was_, and from there, remember why he's pretty much incapable of love. 

Not give advice on a casual affair between his best friend's sister and the fucking assistant principal to Kray Foresight. 

He wanted to cry.

Everyone needs to leave him alone.

"You _ should_." Galo advised. "She's gonna find out eventually. The more you keep a secret like this the guilt will only build up and when she does find out it's better she's angry about it now than later on when she would end up realizing you had no plans of telling her at all." 

"How long will she mull over this?" Miss Colossus asked, "Because I've rather been persistent in communicating with her in means of talking to Heris, and maybe, I wouldn't be surprised if she had the idea of something going on." 

"Why did you do that?" Heris asked, bewildered. 

"We had to be as casual and not suspicious about this as possible, I thought that's what you intended for me to do."

"But not speak to her directly." Heris looked at Galo, trying not to argue. "You're right." 

Galo preferred he not hear any of this. His friends are asleep upstairs, that's all that matters right now. 

"I should get going." Miss Colossus stood up. She smiled awkwardly at Galo, then her gaze lingered on Heris longer than appropriate before she left to grab her things and exit the house. Cup of tea finished. 

"Thank you so much." Heris grabbed Galo's hand, squeezing it as she saw him off. "She needs you. They both need a good friend like you." 

Galo gave one last smile and nodded at her. 

He got into his car. Drove home. He doesn't go inside his house. Instead, he sat there and rested his head on the steering wheel. 

He exhaled heavily. 

He's fucking _ tired_. 

A notification popped up on his phone from social media. The time flashed two A.M. 

Entering the house, he doesn't get changed into anything. Wandering into his mother's room. 

His mother was a light sleeper, so she heard the creak of the door opening and Galo standing at the doorway. She sat up. 

"Galo?" She asked, voice drowsy. Galo silently walked up to her and sat on her bed. 

"Hey, ma." His voice was tired and helpless. In a pleading whisper for her not to ask. To say anything. Just to comfort. He lowered his head to her chest and hugged her. Shoulders shaking slightly.

She hugged him back. Her heartbeat ringing in his eardrums calming him. Coaxing him to let go. He drew another shaky breath. 

It's been a long night. A fucking crazy, long night. Now he can finally let out some of his emotions in peace after keeping them in for too long.

They stayed that way until Galo hadn't registered he had fallen asleep with her on the bed. Eyes feeling moist. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


He was off duty on weekends unless stated otherwise, but he decided to join Ignis and Varys going to the gym because he had a ton of frustrations he wanted to exert through lifting weights and vigorous exercise.

If anyone could kick Galo into gear it was both his captain and his chief. Galo went to the gym on his own usually, but if he needed them to coach him, the tough way, that meant he needed their aid desperately.

It doesn't take more than a second guess to figure out Galo wasn't himself, he got over a hangover. Said goodbye to his mother after she left for her shift and called Ignis and Varys as soon as possible so they can coach Galo and yell into his ear like it was boot camp until his muscles worn out.

It worked. 

"Alright, kid." Ignis let Galo breathe after sliding down from beneath the weights placed above him, sitting up on the bench. "I think that's enough." 

"You did good!" Varys hollered, smacking Galo's hand in a rough high five. He tossed a towel at Galo's chest and a bottle of water. 

"Thanks." Galo sipped the water until it dripped on his wife beater like it was his oxygen, and he tried to stand but his arms and back hurt so much he had to sit back down with a curse. "_ Fuck _I can't feel a single fucking thing in my body right now." 

"You feelin' pizza?" Ignis placed his hands on his hips. These two can work out and sweat bullets but they never looked like they were about to collapse and die of working themselves to death. They held themselves well. Meanwhile, Galo's arms are on fire, so is his throat from the constant jogging, push ups and sit ups. But he feels like his whole body is burning and he's fired up. Which felt _ good_. 

He changed back into his hoodie and bomber jacket, gym bag lifted over his shoulder. They hit Tony's pizzeria to celebrate enduring through it, as much as Galo knew he was going to be sore, he needed it. What he liked about spending time with them was that outside of work, they were the illist adults he could hang around and feel like he was hanging with old friends and not his superiors. Although, he couldn't act up. They made sure of it if he did.

"You know, kid. We understand that as kids we go through some shit and sometimes we just gotta let it out however we wanna." Varys said. "So if you don't feel like talkin' about what's got you goin' this time that's fine." 

Even Ray is giving Galo curious glances as he worked with Tony in the back on the next batch of pizzas that needed to be delivered. Ignis made some small talk with Tony. Galo focused on cooling down since the gym. He needed some alone time. Didn't want to talk to his friends, or anyone of the matter. Lio was an exception… but he couldn't bring himself to text when he was feeling this way. Texting his friends instead. Frowning at how often their group chat name changed almost every fucking _ week. _

** _we be itching and burning 🔥🔥🔥_ **

**Galo [3:35 P.M]: **yall make me sick 

**Lucia [3:37 P.M]: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

**Aina [3:38 P.M]: **heyy Galo we haven't heard from u in a while where u been 

**Galo [3:38 P.M]: **just needed to handle some stuff on my own

**Lucia [3:38 P.M]: **u ok boo?? 

**Galo [3:40 P.M]: **yeah lol just needed some me time is all 

**Remi [3:41 P.M]: **Alright. We're just thinking about you. 

**Galo [3:41 P.M]: **I'm spending time with the chief and cap rn I'll text u guys later ❤️

**Aina [3:42 P.M]: **ok have fun!!! 

**Lucia [3:42 P.M]: **LMAO Y'ALL LOOK AT THIS 

**Lucia [3:43 P.M]: **(video)

Lucia had sent something extremely disturbing in response causing the chat to blow up and Galo didn't want to look at what it was right now. 

"This about your pops?" Ignis offered to lend an ear as Galo put his phone away. Even if Galo didn't feel like talking. He always made sure to ask. It's because Ignis understood. "Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" 

"No, and I'm not dating anyone." Galo mumbled. 

"So it's about him." Ignis knew, but he just asked anyway.

"What do you do when you wanna be with somebody but you're too insecure about yourself to tell them how you feel? Especially if… you've never been in love before?" 

"Oh man." Varys whistled. "You in deep, huh? You in your feelings." 

Galo blushed. "Not that I can help it…" 

"I had that once." Ignis related. "High school. There was this amazing woman who thought I was her equal. It was more like me and Varys never had so much luck with dating because people found us scary, still not sure why, but she didn't care. It's just that my own father always taught me to give it my all when I want to date someone. I was so caught up in chasing my own dreams I had no _ idea _ how to woo her, and well, Kendrick swooped right in and stole her heart because I didn't make a move." 

"Wait. You were _ scared _ to be with her?" Galo asked, "No fucking _ way_, chief! You're awesome! I don't see why she didn't give you a chance!"

"She did. I just kept saying I needed time to think about it and I ended up giving her false promises that hurt her in the end. By the time I was ready she was gone." Ignis popped the crust into his mouth, "I had a few things. Don't get me wrong. But high school relationships don't last once everyone grows up to follow their ambitions. There was one woman, Shea's mother, and a man once, but that was years ago. Now Shea is my only priority until the time I get to fall in love again comes." 

"What about you, Varys?" 

"Eh. I was just chillin' for the most part. I'm livin' my youth so I'm not lookin' into anything serious." Varys shook his head. "Firefighting is my job and top priority. But I'm open to the idea of meeting someone who might change my mind about that, but we'll see."

"Var was too busy trying to fight than to date women." Ignis joked, the three of them laugh and Varys gave Ignis a punch on the arm. 

"You _ know _these punk asses kept tryna pick fights with me when I never did shit to them! That's why the dames were scared 'a me!"

"But chief." Galo's face fell. "You deserve so much better than the person you loved being stolen from you! That's not cool at all! If I were there I'd take her back in a heartbeat." 

"Iggy ain't telling you about our first fight that lead to Kendrick's friends jumpin' us. Good ole' days. It might have been the only few fights we've ever got in." Varys grinned, downing a can of Red Bull. Galo's eyes started to sparkle. Whenever he hung around these two they always told amazing stories about their old days that Galo loved to hear to live vicariously through them, he wanted to be like them and his dad. 

"You're kidding!" 

"Nope. I was so pissed off I went and beat his ass. Then he got tight and called his friends to come jump me and Iggy after school like _ we _stole his girl, Iggy's my homeboy, of course I'm gonna stand up for him. Now Iggy here tried to be all humble sayin' we can't get into fights." 

"You _ know _that our school never tolerated fights due to how many stabbings and gang violence that happened." Ignis contended, "The projects we lived in was rough. It was one of the most dangerous districts up in Harlem so if you went to that school you had to know how to fight, none of those kids ever played games. Had to watch your back. Stay on guard, the cops always lingering, arresting and shooting innocent people who did nothing wrong. Varys and I weren't supposed to get into trouble. We had a lot of incidents where we got stopped by the cops, lots of us boys there. You don't ever wanna be caught up in that type of mess, we wanted to get outta there as soon as we could." 

"But you ended up takin' on five dudes with me down the block after school. Right after all them kids left and saw what was going on and everything, a huge riot." 

"You guys never told me this." Galo was listening attentively, ignoring his fresh slice of pizza he planned on eating. "So you fought _ five _guys?"

"Not my proudest moment." Ignis ducked his head with a shameful laugh. He winked at Galo though. "But we won." 

"That's so _cool._" 

"You think we'd lose?" 

"Definitely _ not_. You guys are a few of the strongest people I know, minus my mom." Galo admitted. Varys and Ignis agreed to that. 

"We got roughed up bad though. Our moms was best friends with each other so they lost their shit. The aftermath wasn't so good." Varys chuckled. "Let's just say we got even more roughed up for makin' em worried." 

"Sounds like my mom. She always gets so angry when I got into fights when I was in grade school so she said I had to stop." Galo leaned back and crossed his arms. 

"You better listen to her." Varys ordered. "Just because we got into fights don't mean we enjoyed doing it. Shit like that can fuck with your academics and we had to learn the hard way and work _ extra _hard to get back on track. Your pops ain't teach you how to do that did he?" 

"He always told me to stick up for myself and burn bright." Galo folded his arms on the table, "I guess it's up to you to figure out what that means." 

"When you love someone, you gotta love 'em with your whole heart. There's no dipping your foot in, it's going all out. Taking that dive. Jumping into the inferno if you have to and put your heart into it." Ignis explained. "I don't know this Lio kid much but I do know he makes you happy. So talk about it, and maybe he could be a little more understanding that you need some time and patience." 

"People tell me stuff like that but. I dunno. Sometimes I just fall back into the habit of doubting myself." Galo confessed. It's bad and he knew it. 

"Healing is a process but it's not linear. The same with grief. Nobody said it works overnight." Ignis assured. "You're still young so you're figuring shit out. Which is fine. Me and Varys were definitely not the same troublemaking kids we were back then. Believe it or not one thing can screw up all aspects of your life when you're being too negative." 

"I see." Galo murmured. "Have you ever felt like you had to carry everyone's weight over your shoulders?" 

"With our old fire department team, yeah. Sure. Sometimes it gets so bad that I want to quit. Cry. Shout. My father passed away too. But if it weren't for him I wouldn't be the chief of our fire department would I?" Ignis smiled, "It depends how you balance everything out. But don't let everything in. God knows how many times Shea's seen me cry." 

"Whoever tells you that letting your emotions out ain't manly need to shut their ass up. If anything, they're the weak ones for not letting some tears shed. We go through shit. Sometimes it might not even be a big deal but who fuckin' cares, let out the emotions. My mama died of breast cancer a couple years back and all my pops did was blame himself and take his anger out on me, called me a coward for trying to kill myself by being a firefighter. Called me an idiot. But I still kept on trying. Even until today I still think about it." Varys looked directly at Galo, sincere. "Don't let anyone ever tell you how to live your life and how you follow your dreams." 

Galo nodded slowly, blinking once. His cheek feels wet, acknowledging the single tear that escaped. 

"...I really needed to hear that. Thank you." 

Ignis clapped Galo on the back, rubbing it soothingly. "No problem, son." 

"Everything alright?" Ray asked, stopping by their table.

"Just talkin' about serious stuff with our boy here." Varys reassured. "He's fine." 

"I think you need to deliver those pizzas on time." Ignis quipped. Ray shuffled away to head to the back and grab the boxes, flustered. 

They talked about lighter topics after that. Galo's comparing Varys to a picture of Russel Hobbs from _Gorillaz _and he exasperatedly said he's tired of people saying they look alike, Ignis laughing about it. ("People say I remind 'em of Sonic." "The fast food joint? Why would they say that?" "He means that blue looking creature that runs fast or some shit, Iggy." "Oh." "Who people remind you of?" "The Rock." Galo would rather be compared to _The Rock_ than Sonic.) Drifting to the old rap music they liked when they were growing up, the bustling city life in Harlem. Old places they used to hit after school some still around within the boroughs of Promepolis and some were closed down. How close the two men were and how they had each other's back no matter what, had this brotherly love that made Galo want to have a brother of his own he could love and protect like that. But this was a good replacement.

Galo begged them to arm wrestle each other so he could record them. But the two of them end up putting a crack in the table after Ignis won the second round. Tony wasn't even pissed about it, just laughing and shaking his head saying the two of them used to roughhouse with each other a lot in the old days. Ray was in the corner, terrified they may break the table in half with how strong they were. Galo tried to go against Ignis, he put up a good fight until his arm was nearly broken in defeat so after one try he was stumped and fearfully turned down going against Varys one on one.

Ignis left the money to pay Tony on the cracked table. Casually saying he'll need a new one before bidding farewell. That's the coolest thing Galo's ever witnessed.

Galo got to spend the entire day with them. It goes so much more different with Ignis and Varys, probably because they were _grown _as Varys liked to call it. Going with them to the barbershop for haircuts and talking, laughing about things. Shopping for groceries and protein shakes, go to the bar although he wasn't allowed to drink, soda for him instead. He just took photos with them and showed them memes that neither of them understood and he'd laugh at their facial expressions. At the end of the day, they visited Shea at daycare. The kids there love him so that made his day all the more better getting to goof off with them.

Although his father may have passed, he did have these two who made him feel the same type of love he once used to give. 

That night Galo made sure to hug his mother tightly when she returned home.

☆☆☆

Honestly, Galo didn't want to have to go to school the next week. But Monday came in like a fast moving train and his mother was going to drag him out of bed if he didn't get up. So here he was. 

He noticed that Lio hasn't shown up to class. Matter of fact, since the party last Friday he didn't hear from Lio at all, not once. 

Since being caught up with the whole situation between Aina, Heris, and Miss Colossus— there was _ that _going on, and the past two days he spent moping about what Lio said to him that he was too nervous to come up with a way of how to talk to him.

They've been talking naturally for a good two months now and yet he can't even compose a single text without deleting it. Lio hasn't said _ anything_. Should he just say _ hi_, no big deal? That's how pretending shit never happened works, right? 

_ Fuck. _

He's not in the mood today. He's tired even after getting a decent amount of sleep. Now Lio isn't here. He doesn't notice Aina, Lucia, and Remi approaching Galo as he gets his things.

_ You're a heartbreaker. _

_ You see right through them_. 

"Big G!" Lucia hollered, smacking him hard on the back to the point where he almost dropped his books and coughed at the impact.

"_ Jesus_, Lu, what the fuck?" 

"What's up?" Lucia spread her arms wide, "You acting mad dayroom bro. You're always happy to see us." 

"Hey!" Aina grinned. Remi just nodded at Galo and pushed up his glasses. Galo smiled back at them. But he can't really make it a genuine signature grin because he doesn't really feel _ good _at all right now. 

"Hey guys." Galo answered, nonchalant. 

"So like. About the party last Friday night. We're _ so _sorry we got wasted." Aina apologized, clasping her hands together like a prayer. "Seriously. I owe you big time for having to take care of us." 

"You put him through Hell." Remi told them both. Aina winced at his words.

"Love you dude. Really. We were fucked _ up_." Lucia said. "But that was _ so _fun." 

"Yeah." Galo forced a laugh. 

Principal Foresight was strolling through the halls alone as the students wandered to head to their lockers or to just hang around and chat with friends.

Here comes Vinny. He's walking in the opposite direction, then he stopped right in front of Principal Foresight. 

Mr. Foresight stared back at Vinny, his walking slowed. So he casually tried to step aside to brush past Vinny but Vinny did the same. The principal eyed the school mascot cautiously. 

A side step. Another one follows. Every action taken Vinny mirrors it with farce, as if he's trying to fuck with Principal Foresight again.

"_What _are they doing?" Remi asked, frowning. Galo's just as confused as he is. Lucia started to laugh and Aina just gave them a blank stare. 

Vinny refused to let Principal Foresight pass until eventually Principal Foresight reluctantly turned around and started to speed walk down the halls muttering _ no, no, no, no _like he's not going to let Vinny drive him into insanity. 

"That man is going to go into hysteria one day." Remi commented. It's the one thing that's made Galo snort all day, and it made Remi smile at him for some reason. Remi doesn't usually do that. 

"I fucking _ love _that guy." Lucia cackled. 

As soon as Miss Colossus left her office though, speaking with some other teacher— Aina stiffened immediately and grabbed Lucia. 

"Time to go to class." 

"But babe, the bell didn't ring." The pet name almost slipped from Galo's mind until he grasped it, this was the second time yet again.

Aina laughed as she dragged her along, "I don't care. _ Come on_." 

So Aina is avoiding Miss Colossus every time she saw her in the halls now for the time being.

"Galo." Remi called, "Are you coming with?"

"Uh… I'll see you guys next class." Galo said. "I just need to finish getting my things and stuff. Say hi to your girl for me."

Remi gave him a weird look before he nodded. Following the girls down the hall. 

Closing his locker shut Galo checked his phone, backpack slung over his shoulder. Lio hasn't posted anything on his social media. No text from him either. 

Some part of his conscious is saying he probably didn't want to talk to him. He definitely did something wrong at that party to get him to say those things and it's just _ stuck _with him ever since.

So does that mean Lio wasn't lying about the whole crush thing?

But why would he _lie _about that?

Galo opened their message conversation. 

**Galo [9:34 A.M]: **good mornin!! 😊

**Galo [9:34 A.M]: **u comin 2 school 2day rite??? I didn't see u in english 

No answer.

_Why would you lead him on, is the real question? _The thought parroted back at him hit him like a slap to the face.

"Hey. Galo!" Thyma scurried her way over to him.

"Yo, little red." He put his phone away to smile at her. 

"You noticed Lio wasn't in English, right?" 

"Yeah."

"You have any idea if he's coming to school today? I texted him but he's not responding." 

"Ah… I dunno. I did too. Nothin'." 

_ That's weird. _

"Maybe he's coming late?" Thyma presumed, Galo hoped that was the case. It's only the second period now. So he just shrugged and supposed so. The bell rings although her attention diverts to her friends calling her so she runs to catch up to them. Galo checked his phone one more time walking down the halls. 

Still no response. 

And usually, Lio responded often when they talked. 

☆☆☆

Maybe brushing it all aside would be a good idea. 

Galo zoned out for most of the day. To the point where his teachers had to ask him why he wasn't participating like usual, cracking a joke or two. He just lied and said he's not feeling so lucky today. 

The lunch period drones on. It's the first time during the day he saw Meis and Gueira. Since they're kind of like a tight packed crew now they sit with them, it turns out they do even if Lio wasn't here.

And they're all asking him where's Lio as if they expect him to automatically _ know _— he's just as much in the dark as they are about this and he told them the same answer. But Gueira is giving him looks as everyone else just drops the subject and talked about different things. 

"Rob's losin' his shit." Lucia laughed. "Heard in science today that his house got trashed so badly, his parents had to come home from their vacation." 

"I heard someone broke the windows." Thyma said. Yeah Galo knew who did that pretty much but as long as being involved in possible charges of disturbing the peace that ain't none of his business, so he pretended like he doesn't know anything about it. 

"Nah. Even more than that happened." Gueira piped in. "He was like complaining to me and the team about it, like people stole things, broke shit. A couple of people used the flamethrower, apparently, so like there's parts of the house that are completely burnt." 

"I'm not sure what he was expecting when he let a bunch of hormonal teenagers into his house." Meis stated, unapologetic. 

"Because he's an idiot." Remi answered knowingly. Meis nodding, siding with his simple reasoning.

"Oh yeah. Y'all heard?" Lucia just now remembered, "So Meis was right. Miss Colossus and her sis are totally _ fucking_." 

While the rest of the table were not expecting to hear that, even causing Remi to stop doing homework— Galo said nothing, and Aina just groaned to herself. 

"...I really don't want to be reminded about this." 

"So it wasn't just a rumor." Remi clarified. "You mean they're in casual intimate _ affairs_." 

"You say affairs as if this is like, the president, or something." Lucia jested.

"This is my sister!" Aina blanched.

"This finna mean she part of the family now?"

"_Lu._" The rest of them couldn't help but let out a few snorts. "I barely even know her outside of school!"

"You will once she comes to dinner."

"Knew it." Meis smirked. 

"I feel like I shouldn't have talked about this with you guys at all." Now, the teasing was inevitable. Still, he does feel a little bad for Aina. He's not sure if this information is bad, or _okay_, because if it were Principal Foresight then she'd have every right to lose her fucking marbles but thank _God _it wasn't.

"No fucking way." Gueira gasped. "So like, how long had this been going on?" 

"Months, apparently," Aina mumbled. 

"A. Oh my God." Thyma rubbed her shoulder, looking towards Galo. "Did you hear about this?" 

"I can account for this because Heris told me first. Since I was the only one most sober the night we came to her house and Miss Colossus just walked to the door. She must've explained it in the morning." 

"Wow." 

Galo sipped at his milk carton, "Yeah." He said absently, he glanced at his phone for any texts. 

"Still don't wanna talk about this. Not talking to Heris or Miss Colossus right now." Aina said, desperate to change the subject. Galo tuned them out after that. 

He decided to send more text messages.

**Galo [12:15 P.M]: **it's lunch time 

**Galo [12:16 P.M]: **everyone's asking me where u are 

It's the afternoon. Lio can't possibly be _ sleeping _or anything like that. At first he assumed maybe he would show up during lunch and claim that he was late for whatever reason, but with the lack of response in the past several hours he decided maybe he just shut his phone off. 

Remi tapped Galo's hand. "Hey." He said. "You okay?" 

He must have appeared on edge. He tried not to. Hiding it with a smile. "Yeah I'm good." He said. 

Remi didn't sound so believing, "Are you sure?" 

"I am. Don't worry." Gueira is in the middle of telling them some kind of crazy story and they're all laughing at him. Remi's still looking at him, but Galo ignored it to continue going on his phone to do other things as his friends talked. 

_ He's going to be okay. _Galo thought. This is nothing. Sometimes his friends are absent all the time. Sometimes he's absent. Shit comes up in life.

At the same time they never really got a proper footing after what happened and everyone's just going to school like nothing without knowing what really went on between Galo and Lio, and he thought he wanted to keep it that way. 

As if his friends notice that he's barely been talking to them, Lucia is asking him to do an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice to show everyone how amazing it is and to make them not worry about his state of emotion right now he indulged them by doing so. 

It does get them going and not suspicious as he'd like to think, so that would hold them off for now. 

☆☆☆

It's been three days now. 

**Li 💚 [6:45 A.M]: **Sorry, I'm very sick. Not sure if I'll be coming to school this week. 

His friends continue on with the school days like normal. Galo's been spending a couple of hours after school in the robotics classroom, if he's working on his gift he feels ten times better about the situation. 

That's the only text he's gotten from Lio in the course of a few days. He talked to people, smiled until he felt socially drained and decided to flee once the day was over and letting his friends know he'd be in the classroom.

Lucia had come in unannounced to ask Galo on his progress. She's not really good when it came to comforting other people, given Aina and her sister not talking for the past few days now. But Galo simply asked for input and she was happily willing to make suggestions and give feedback on how Galo could make Lio's little gift awesome. He's planning this Christmas he would give it to him, and that wasn't very long from now once November was finished. It would mark two months he's been working on this.

She said he's gonna love it. That was enough to make Galo feel better about himself. 

Remi, Meis, Gueira, and Thyma continue to run the student government committee to cover for Lio who wasn't there. The good news is that he's been sending messages out to everyone about his absence, still, it doesn't make Galo any less worried. 

Remi wasn't stupid either. He's caught on once the week began.

"Okay." He waited until they parted ways with the girls to go to their respective classes. "I think there's something wrong with you. You barely even _ talk _to us during lunch anymore." 

"Hey, Remi." Galo asked, timorous. "Do you think I'm a heartbreaker?" 

Remi gave Galo a look and sighed, shutting his eyes. "...did something happen between you and Lio at the party?" 

"Maybe something along the lines of him telling me I'm blind when it comes to how people feel about me and I end up hurting them." 

Seeing Remi have a single ounce of sympathy was odd to witness. But strangely soothing. 

"I think you're a good guy. But it doesn't hurt for you to be a little more cautious about your surroundings, and I don't blame you. It must be frustrating to have to keep tabs on everyone. You should check yourself too. You look like a sad puppy." Remi took off his glasses to begin wiping them off with his shirt. "Do the girls know about this?"

"No, they're going through their own shit right now." 

"With how Aina is ignoring Miss Colossus like a plague I don't want to get into that either." Remi deadpanned, but it meant to be a joke, which succeeded in making Galo laugh.

"Well, you're always free to talk to us if anything is going on between you and Lio. Pay him a visit, you know, since he _ is _sick." Remi suggested, after he put his glasses back on he offered to walk Galo to class. 

"Thanks, Rems." 

Remi doesn't say anything other than a harrumph. 

☆☆☆

**Galo [1:34 P.M]:** Hey I miss you :((( hope u can come to school 

**Galo [1:34 P.M]: **Get well soon Lio okay? 

Gueira must have ticked. Because as soon as Galo finished composing the text to send, he was met by him standing right behind his locker door. 

_ Oh great. _

“The fuck happened between you and Lio at Rob’s party?”

“Listen, I’m not in the mood.” Galo stated sorely. There’s a trace of unease in Gueira’s eyes at Galo being this pissed off, but he doesn’t back down. Pushing him back by the chest when Galo tried to leave.

“We’re just a lil worried about ‘im.”

“So am I.”

“What’s goin’ on with you?”

“Stuff.”

Tongue in cheek, Gueira clicked his tongue. “Whatever the fuck happened between you two, whatever, it ain’t my business if you don’t wanna tell me. I think you should at least visit him though.”

“...I’ll think about it. Just been a busy week for me.”

“Seeing you so sad like this is scaring the shit out of me.” Gueira said. Unnerved. “Lio roast you or something?”

“Not the first time I heard that.” Galo pursed his lips, raising his eyebrows. “And it doesn’t matter. It was a misunderstanding.”

“That you’re beatin’ yourself up over like a pussy.”

“_ Why _are you here? No offense?” Galo asked tiredly, “If you’re just gonna say mean things to me, I have to go to class.”

“Listen, man.” Gueira sighed. “He’s sick. And before you tell me, I know he doesn’t want us babying him anymore, but he would be happy if you came to say hi. Otherwise, I will break your kneecaps. I’m not joking, Thymos.”

“You could’ve just said that the first time.” Galo reminded him. Instead of making him feel like crap. That’s just his way of trying to knock some sense into him.

“Meis told me to talk to you. So I said what I needed to say. I don’t care when you see him. Just do it.”

“I appreciate you suggesting that.” 

_“Whatever.”_ Gueira grumbled, “And we’re not friends.” He added in quickly, storming off.

Galo looked at him walk away, and frowned. Okay then. Whatever helped him sleep at night.

He really needed to get his shit together.

☆☆☆

  
  
  


Lio was _ sick. _

Sick yet again. He hasn't gotten this sick in months. The winter season was just downright awful. 

After the night at the party he got hit with terrible cold plus a hangover which lead to him vomiting in the toilet from the night to the morning. His parents absolutely livid he went out and ended up drinking. Meis and Gueira took the fall, much to his dismay. Their question was how could they let him drink this much for just _bowling_, and well, the only explanation is that they got carried away. They didn't suspect a single fucking _thing. _Lio could've endured worse, like being grounded for three weeks and no game consoles either.

He was fucking lucky they saved his ass again otherwise he would've been fucked. It's been so long keeping up the good child streak, can't mess that up.

Now the problem is whenever he was sick he was usually bedridden for a couple days just because his immune system was terrible. So this was probably karma for disobeying his friends' orders but if he looked at Galo's face for more than two seconds he didn't want to be sober thinking about how he can't kiss him, or if Galo would ever look his way like that, ever.

Apart from that. He just didn't want to text anybody. He's gone full ghost for three days straight, and he knew that eventually they would worry and start checking up on him. Probably not the best idea, but Lio's not the best at having everything under control either. Proof of this plan failing was through the texts and calls he's been blatantly ignoring. 

He was on social media but made sure to remain as invisible as possible, despite discreetly watching everyone's stories. 

There's one Aina posted. Lucia and Galo reenacting some vine at school. Lucia gave Galo an empty coke can and asked if he wanted some.

"This bitch empty, _yeet!" _He tossed the soda can across the crowded hallway and it ended up hitting Remi right on the head. The three of them, including Aina who was recording started to laugh and run away.

There's more goofy videos with Vinny as well, sometimes Meis and Gueira appeared enabling their chaos. One involved Vinny wheeling out of Principal Foresight's office with his rolling chair and got chased down the hall by Vulcan, one of the school's security guards who no one liked to fuck with unless they had balls.

He missed them, watching them goof around with smiles on their faces. Wishing he could see it in person and be with Galo and his dumb handsome face.

Lio was supposed to go to class when the week began. He just nearly passed out, feeling weak, and still insisted on going to school. His mother refused and said that if he was sick, he needed to stay home and get better. He's done this before. Going to school is no big deal. Everyone goes to school sniffing their noses and sneezing or coughing _ all the time _but if it were him he had to be on the verge of falling unconscious. 

Well isn't that _ unfortunate_.

The door to his bedroom opened. There are only three people who ever visit him at his house and two out of three come more than the third. He knew Meis had his part time job at the record store and Gueira worked all the way at QCM at the Cheesecake Factory, serving tables. So having to ride to Lio's house from their shifts took a lot of work.

Thyma's already come to ask how he was doing. She brought some snacks for him from the deli just for him to eat something since his parents aren't big on junk. She gave him notes from English class and went as far as to ask Galo and other people who shared the same classes as him if she can take pictures of any notes, any reminders of homework assignments, so she can drop by and fill him in on what he missed. 

While downing nothing but cough medicine and antihistamines this is how he kept himself busy. It's a stupid idea to think going MIA meant he can run away from his current problems, that doesn't work unless this was _ Gone Girl. _

"Lio. Meis is here to see you." His mother told him as he was wrapped into a cocoon in his covers, face down in his pillows. He's been wearing the same long sleeve white shirt and baggy sweats for the past three days, feeling obnoxious and he doesn't give a shit. Stuffed, running nose, sore throat, feeling like he can't leave bed without collapsing and like _ death_. 

The door closed. Meis knocked on the wall to get Lio's attention. He sat up letting the covers fall and had to unwrap himself slightly in his makeshift _ nest_, he felt like _ shit_. But as soon as he saw Meis all the emotions he's been crushing down for the sake of keeping his cool is threatening to spill out. Highly volatile. 

"Hey kiddo." Meis smiled sweetly, he's not dressed in his work attire. Just swapped it for a turtleneck and jeans, shedding his jacket to hang on the doorknob. Ankle boots silent on the carpeted, peach colored floors. Lio looked like a corpse and he doesn't care. He's upset. 

"How you feelin'?" Meis approached the bed and sat down beside Lio. Glaring at the covers, not wanting to look at Meis. 

"Bad." He said, snotty, but again, he doesn't care. "My nose has been running for the past few days. I feel too weak to get out of bed. My throat feels like a desert." He sniffled. 

"Colds are like that." Meis empathized, jesting. Lio's glare averted to Meis, but it was weak. 

"Why isn't Gueira here." 

"Do you want to endure a scolding from him or have me come check on you first? Because he was the one that insisted I go see you first." Meis explained. 

Lio felt his eyes water. Blinking once, then twice. Unable to keep them from drying. There's just something about being around them when he had a habit of keeping his feelings inside that just _ urge _him to let go. 

He wrapped his arms around Meis' shoulders and hugged him tightly, letting the tears of frustration fall. 

"I'm really sorry about the night at the party." He whispered. Meis hugged him back, knowing.

"Don't worry about it." 

"I don't know why I acted that way…" Maybe he does. But he's trying to squash any dialectical reasoning for it. "I gave you guys a hard time and acted like a stupid _child _and I should've apologized." 

"You say it as if we didn't have to deal with your billions of other slip ups." Meis quipped, and Lio pulled back. Meis grabbed a tissue from the box on the beside. Lio's nose is running so he had to wipe that up and tell him to blow his nose, next was wiping his tears. Then Lio took the tissues for himself to wipe his face. 

"That's why I feel guilty." 

"Not a big deal." Meis said, and naturally he reached for Lio's hair to begin playing with it. "I can't let you go to school once you feel better with _ this _bird's nest you call your hair."

"I can't do my hair and you _ know _ that!" Lio whined, because he was still partly mid _ sobbing _so his voice sounded cracked and laced with dejection. Meis merely laughed.

"I know." He patted Lio on the shoulder, gesturing for him to turn his back to Meis so he could start fixing his hair. He had to get a brush to do some detangling, which _ hurt_, but Meis' fingers are smooth on his scalp and it made Lio relax and feel better eventually. 

"Meis. Can I ask you a question?" Lio was coerced into drinking his Jasmine tea his mother dropped in to leave. (_ "Make sure that he drinks it." "Ugh, mum. Please go." "Don't worry, Mrs. Fotia. He will.) _

"Mhm." Meis hummed. "First tell me which hairstyle you want." 

Lio absentmindedly showed Meis a picture on his phone from Pinterest, one that involved having to restyle his bangs which have been messed up as well in his period of absolute _ hibernation_, but Meis had the skills near to that of a professional hair stylist so Lio trusted him to do his magic. He always does, living up to the expectations. 

"Galo would love this." Meis murmured. Lio felt himself flush. 

"Do you. Do you _ think _so?"

"Yeah, of course. I see the way he looks at you already." 

"Oh. Interesting." Lio feigned indifference. 

"What was the question?" 

Lio opened his mouth. Uncertain if he wanted to _ ask _this. But this was Meis. Meis was lenient. He listened to Lio and offered warm advice. He did Lio's hair, had this loving energy and him and Lio could scream the lyrics to a song at the top of their lungs using hairbrushes as a microphone, and Lio's parents downstairs confused as to how these two are spending their _boys nights_.

But with Gueira he just shouted at Lio and offered to beat someone up for messing with him. His pep talk considered of tough love, and nothing but it. There's a large difference between them. He did chase a guy down the halls for getting angry over Lio turning him down for going out with him, as meanly as possible. (Just because you're an athlete doesn't mean everyone _had_ to date you. He was hideous.) and beat him up until Vulcan had to pull him back and was denounced a detention by Principal Foresight.

If anyone was the real bodyguard it was Gueira. Meis was more like an advisor. 

Meis and Gueira have seen sides of Lio that if Galo were to see he may have to physically strangle the man to death. 

"Have you ever been scared of falling in love with Gueira?" Lio's not even looking at himself in the mirror from where they were positioned on his bed. Eyes drifting elsewhere. 

Meis' movements halter. Fingers combing through Lio's fallen, wavy strands of hair. 

"He's told you the story of how we met and everything. But he usually doesn't tell you what happened before we agreed to being a relationship." 

Lio cradled the tea cup in his hands, staring into the dark, squashing liquid. 

"What happened…?" He's like a deer in the headlights when it came to the origins of their relationship. Of course Gueira had a habit of exaggerating. They were truly happy together, and Lio was glad that they were. He just naturally assumed that the story was love at first sight and the moment they knew they were in love they were sure they could be together then and there. 

Plus, they seemed like they were the _ perfect _ couple, (he knows perfect doesn't truly _ exist_, in theory.) Anytime they ever had issues it was usually because of Lio's mishaps, or maybe conflicts between their two different lives they're leading between Gueira's football career and Meis' singing career. It's never torn them apart. If anything, they just grow stronger together. 

He's envious. Because deep down a part of him would've wanted that with Galo. 

"After the night he took me out to dinner and he spent the night with me." Meis continued on, "...I didn't actually call him again for like three weeks." 

Lio, drinking his tea as he listened— nearly spit it out. He doesn't care if Meis is styling his hair, shifting to face him in incredulity. 

"Meis!" 

Meis chuckled, but Lio wasn't finding this funny. "Why would you do that?" Lio asked, in his nasally congested state. 

"Well. Probably the same reason why you and Galo are havin' issues right now." Meis answered. "You two remind us a lot of how we were like when we met. There's both the good parts and the bad parts. I used to think he was just some random football fanatic when I met him. He found me at the bleachers and started asking to smoke with me." Hearing this from Meis' point of view was intriguing, and Lio slowly turned back to let Meis continue with his styling. 

"Back then he still doubted his skills. Hasn't tried out for the team yet, I felt like he tried hard to impress me, it wasn't until he liked the same music I was into it was hard for me to pretend I wasn't interested. We talked about a lot of things, it went on like that for about two... three years. Just us talking, then I started Mad Burnish. I thought maybe he could come see me and my band. If he's really one of those fellas who bluff about shit just to get into my pants." 

"_Ugh. _ I am going to _ barf_." Lio grimaced. "Don't tell me that was his true intentions. He always used to say you were head over heels when he made an effort to ditch just to see you." 

"I thought he was the most annoying human being I've ever met." 

"...Interesting, I felt the _ same _ exact way when I first met Galo." They both giggle. 

"He's not wrong about the connection between us. I didn't think he would come to see me, stay through the whole thing and tell me how much he loved hearing my voice and how beautiful I was." 

Feeling flustered hearing this, Lio stayed silent. It's so weird hearing from Meis tell his love story with Gueira, who just made it embarrassing and dramatic to the point where Lio just didn't want to hear any of it. It's like he can picture it. Meis slowly falling for Gueira. It's because Meis can understand Lio's position here. 

"I've had little, casual things here and there. They weren't serious. So when I met Gueira I wasn't expecting to feel so many strong emotions for him. And at the time I didn't have many people to share that with or to let me know how that felt. I was too scared to talk about that with my bandmates, it was more like the band was all they could think about while Slim had a full-fledged relationship going on and I didn't know how to confide in them. So I was handling all these new emotions. After the first night we slept together I just thought this is pretty fucking scary how wildly attracted I became to this man who talks mostly about dreaming to be in the NFL."

Galo talked of his dreams to become a full-time firefighter. 

"And he was confident. He just had some of these doubts that because he thought school wasn't for him his dreams could be shattered at any moment. I knew, that this idiot could be a star one day if he just had that push. So I encouraged him. Did so much. I wanted him to succeed. Believe me, I've been there. We were only a garage band that sang at crappy bars and no one knew who we were." 

"Does love make you care this much for another person?" Lio questioned. 

"You bet." Meis smirked. "Oh, yeah. The three weeks. After going ghost on him it wasn't because I was planning for it to be a one time thing. I just ran away because I didn't know how to handle my feelings for him. I think being afraid of intimacy is a common thing. One moment it's like you look at someone and your heart pounds so hard you feel like it might burst out of your chest. Your face burns up like they're the ones who set you on fire. And it's always for the person you'd least expect. Catching feelings is a serious thing. When it hits you. Just like that, it's either you accept it or you don't." 

"How did he take it?" Lio asked. 

Meis snickered. "Oh. He was not happy." 

"Knowing him that must have been a disaster." 

"He was surprisingly calm about it. I mean, he was _ angry_, but I can tell you. I had a much bigger crowd at another performance going on and he showed up as a surprise visit when I was leaving my mates. He told me that he understood if I wasn't feelin' him, but he couldn't stop thinking about me. He hoped he didn't sound crazy, but he really liked me. Thought I was one of the most amazing people he's ever met, and he wanted to know now if I wanted to be with him." 

"Wait. Did you tell him you had a show going on?" 

"No." 

"So he just, showed up. After you said _ nothing _for three weeks." 

"No call. No text. I didn't come to the bleachers either, I skipped elsewhere so he wouldn't come find me." 

"_ Meis_. Why didn't you tell me this?" 

"I dunno, you never really asked about my side of the story. Gueira left _ a lot _of parts out about how we met." Meis reasoned. Lio huffed a breath of annoyance. 

"Hearing this sounds so much more important." 

"I thought you were disgusted by our relationship." 

"Not when you makeout with each other like you're going to see each other off at _ war_. I meant you fucking breaking Gueira's heart, now I feel bad for him. Even if he's stupid. What did you say?" 

Meis was humored. While this happened over four years ago Lio deserved to know the _ full _ story. He doubted Gueira would tell him because to have someone you spent a night with and talked to a lot, developing an emotional attachment to them and to have them _ disappear _off the face of the Earth without saying a single word. He wouldn't have the slightest idea of how he would've felt about that.

"I told him I wasn't ready. I used the band as an excuse. That I wasn't sure if I was ready to give myself to him even though I wanted to, so badly, I just thought I wasn't capable of making him happy and the pressure was too much. We were young and stupid, like turning eighteen. Teen angst bullshit. We didn't know anything, really." 

"...so you turned him down?" 

"That's what I said. I remember keeping my cool. But I was fucking shaking. I thought I might explode on the spot and burst into flames." Meis laughed. "So I told him we should stay friends. If he could be patient with me and take it slow." 

"Gueira is the most impatient man I've met."

"Exactly. But you know what he said?" 

"What?" 

"He said okay. He would do what it takes. He honestly thought I would tell him to fuck off and want nothing to do with him and he was prepared to feel like an idiot for showing up. I mean, when you stop talking to someone after messing around with them the hint is that they're done, but I wasn't. What I did was shitty, but I was scared and wanted to protect myself." Meis isn't really doing Lio's hair any longer at the moment. Something about the way he told the story screaming sentiment. 

"So even if you both liked each other, you stayed friends?"

"We tried, kiddo. We tried. If he couldn't make it to my performances he made sure he was there to take me home. I expressed my feelings through all of my songs because I feel like I can let my emotions through best when I'm holding a microphone. I knew he was there, watching me and I wanted him to listen to me and understand how I felt about him, even if I was so nervous. Lio, this man had an _option_ to just give up and leave my life if he wanted to, but he doesn't. He respected boundaries, walked with me through all of my fucking issues, my relapses, my recovery. Told my brother he'd stay with me until I'm back on my feet. I came back to those bleachers to talk to him. For a while, it stayed like that we didn't go any further, no matter how badly we wanted to. Until he kissed me one night and I let him, and we fell into that routine and him spending the night for a while until I just couldn't take it anymore and said fuck it. I _ want _ to be with you." 

"Gueira never told me _ any _of this in his version." Lio claimed, mulish.

"He's not good with the sappier moments of the time we met. It's more like he's the proudest man in the world to tell everyone that we're together but not what we had to go through to get here." 

"That's… that's good. That you told him you wanted to be with him. But what made you decide?"

"I'd say we both had stuff to work out. I didn't want to rush, and he didn't want to rush me. Sometimes things don't work out when you dive head first into it, it's different for everyone when it comes to the commitment. When I decided I wanted to take the leap and make it work I told him, you should've seen the look on his face, so happy. I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love that idiot, though. He's going to boast about his dreams as a professional football player and I'm going to support him because I'm in love with him." Meis smiled. "Life's too short to be stuck in-between. It's either you do or you don't take the leap."

"I just don't know if Galo is ready for a relationship. I think I basically just confessed to him that night and it's selfish. I know. It's just that he's back in my life and I might be falling in love with him and I don't know how to handle it, if I should tell him I can't stand my feelings for you, or if I should strangle him to death." Lio sighed.

"Maybe he feels the same way about you." Meis assured. 

"Even if he does… everytime I look at him, I can't help it. I feel very weird. It's not a bad weird. Like how you felt when you first met Gueira? Then I want to do things that would ruin our friendship. Like kiss his stupid face." 

"I've been there." Meis said, apologetic. "It's just a matter of patience, and respecting his wishes." 

"I should get over him, should I?" Lio asked, "Maybe you thought Gueira was so attractive that you might have to kill him because he's all that you think about every single day, but the thought of being in a relationship is terrifying." 

"It was." Meis agreed. "You like someone and you want them. But it comes to the time you have them, what now?" 

Lio groaned. "I don't like this." 

"Reason why Gueira is so tough on Galo _ is _because he doesn't want to see a worse outcome of what happened to us to you both." 

"So he cares." 

"'Course. So the tough guy act won't be dropping anytime soon." It's just how he is. Meis placed both hands on either side of Lio's head, coaxing him to look at the mirror. "You actually look like a human being rather than a gremlin." 

The bangs lying flat on his forehead feels light, a part in the middle that left a bit of room to show his pale forehead, a small section of golden locks bunched up into a tiny ponytail while the rest fell down to his shoulders. What before was a mop of _ nest, _messy and baby hairs flocking in every single direction possible, a tangled disaster— turned into something decent. 

"Shut up." Lio mumbled. He sneezed into his tissue, and Meis has to grab the cup in his lap before it tipped over. Urging Lio to drink the warm fluid to get his immune system kicking in. 

"You like it?" 

"Yes." Lio mumbled quietly, quickly. He lied down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Meis joined him, Lio turning to lean on his chest. 

"Tie it up into a bun when you go to bed, so it doesn't get messy."

"Okay. Thank you, Meis."

"Mhm. Do you want me to text Gueira?" 

Lio doesn't say anything. He only nods. "...can you sing something for me? Please?" 

He can feel the rumble of Meis' chest as he laughs. "Sure thing." 

He began to stroke Lio's hair, and the action made Lio start to feel weary. Meis doesn't sing right away. Silence falling in between.

And then.

"The lights are on, but you're not home. Your mind is not your own. Your heart sweats, your body shakes. Another kiss is what it takes." 

His voice is somber, low and comforting. A melodic tune that puts Lio to slumber at rare times like this. 

_ You can't sleep _

_ You can't eat _

_ There's no doubt _

_ You're in deep _

Lio's eyes flutter shut. 

_ Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah _

Meis' hand doesn't stop stroking Lio's hair. 

_ It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough _

_ You know you're going to have to face it, you're addicted to love _

_ …maybe this, _ Lio wondered, _ if this how falling in love feels like. _ Maybe he is getting too deep to get _out _of this. 

He woke up at four A.M in the morning, the last thing he felt was a pair of warm lips on the crown of his head. Covers draped over him, and Meis was gone. But he doesn't feel empty. He felt okay.

He dreams of shining blue eyes, fiery, filled with passion and fury. Beautiful fury.

He dreams of a burning soul taming a wildfire, much like himself.

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


"He's worried about you." 

Fourth day of being sick. 

Lio doesn't need to be told twice. 

He's not sure if he's ready to face Galo, honestly. 

"Do I need to beat his ass?" Gueira asked, both Lio and Meis knew this was coming. "I confronted him myself already and he doesn't wanna tell me anything."

"Just _ don't_." Lio pleaded. "I don't want you to cause any problems with Galo at all." 

"So something did happen." 

"What does it _ matter_?" 

Moving from the chair to get on the bed, Gueira forced Lio to sit up so he could place his hands on Lio's shoulders, grabbing them firmly.

"You should never _ ever _ be this fucking sad over some guy. You are stronger than that. You're better than that. If he doesn't feel the same way then he's not _ shit _and he doesn't know how to handle someone as amazing as you. If he is and he's not ready yet, he has to man the fuck up and grow some balls. You deserve someone who's going to stand by you and understand how you feel, regardless. I don't give a shit about what he thinks. If he doesn't wanna make this work then leave him behind." 

Lio glanced at Meis, smoking a cigarette. He doesn't say anything. Adamant that Lio should listen to him, his eyes shut as he sat on the headboard next to Lio, staring out the window. As if he were giving them privacy. 

"Lio. _ Mira_." Gueira coaxed. Lio obliged. Facing Gueira. "I see you fuck up so many guys. Stand up for your friends. Speak from your heart. No kid is gonna make you doubt your worth. You are worth it. Thymos is just too blind to see that and he ain't tryin' hard enough." 

"That's the thing. I _ can't _ get over him after everything that's happened." Lio explained. "I still… I still believe there's a chance that he'd understand." 

"Understand how long you've been hung up over him? That he would just feel bad about it? If you don't get over him now, he _will _hurt you if he doesn't get his shit together. This is senior fuckin' year, Lio!"

"I don't need you telling _me_ what's best for me, I'm not fourteen anymore." Lio scorned.

"So what're ya gonna do?" Gueira asked, haughty.

Lio didn't know what to say. He doesn't know. Continue to feel like _shit_, maybe.

"I don't know." He replied, sullen.

"When you used to tell us all upset about how he doesn't talk to you anymore, we've been telling you to get over him. Now's your chance to do it for good if he's not ready. You can just be friends, and that's it." Gueira continued. "Hey, I understand you don't want us talkin' your ear off about what's right or what's wrong, but if you want to go ahead and get your heart broken we can't just sit here and let you fuck shit up for yourself. You're always on top of shit and have everything in control."

But when it comes to people like Galo he had _nothing _in control. He was lost.

_ I'm still not over him. _

"This isn't some silly stupid crush anymore." Meis reminded Gueira calmly. 

Gueira sighed. "You kids and this running around bullshit is drivin' me crazy. You wanna be with each other, but you don't, you're scared. You give mixed signals. Babe, what did you tell 'im?"

"I said my portion," Meis answered idly.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Please." He can't handle it. "What's the notes I've missed?" Lio asked, changing the subject. 

"Hold on." Gueira let it go, seeing to it that Lio didn't want to argue as he left the bed for a brief moment to get his bag.

"You're gonna have to talk to him eventually." Meis lightly swatted Lio on the arm. 

_ As long as he's sick he won't have to. _

Lio checked his phone.

**Galo 💙 [7:34 P.M]: **I'm really happy that you texted me 

**Galo 💙 [7:35 P.M]: **I've been worried sick

**Galo 💙 [7:36 P.M]: **but!!! I'm glad you're okay ❤️

No prodding. No asking about why he had ghosted everyone for days. Why he had ghosted Galo and said nothing to him since getting sick. He sounded genuinely relieved and elated. 

And Lio doesn't understand why. He should be angry, if anything. 

He's not immune to any of this icky love stuff.

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  
  


Galo showed up by surprise at the end of the week. 

He's not dressed. He wasn't exactly coming here for dinner or anything. Just to see a friend.

Lio's father doesn't look so pleased to see him waltz in after Mrs. Fotia opened the door for Galo.

"Good evening Mrs. Fotia." Galo breathed out, "Uh. I'm here to see Lio." 

Seeing Mr. Fotia leave his office is… terrifying. He's just overall terrifying. Even when he dressed in a simple robe and striped pajamas. His look is stoic. Wrinkles beneath his eyes, dark brown hair and eyes of the same color. If someone accidentally bumped into this man on the street they could get sued of all their money and will be accused of charges of assault by just existing in his presence.

_ If looks could kill _ runs in the Fotia family. For Lio's father it's in a literal sense. This man could kill Galo. But he stood proud and tall and greeted him too. _ Remember your fucking manners. _

"Yo." _ Of course _ when he's about to shit his pants he forgets those basic manners. "I mean. _ Hello_, Mr. Fotia. I hope you guys are having a fine evening."

"Are you a friend of my son?" Mr. Fotia eyed him, and he's about Galo's height.

"Yes I am." Galo swallowed. Rocking on the balls of his feet. 

"_Miguel_." Mrs. Fotia sighed out, "You're _ scaring _the poor boy."

"No, Gwen," He put a hand up, silencing her, "Just making casual conversation." 

"Um. So I'm here to visit Lio since he said he was sick? Hope this isn't… a bad time." Galo clasped his hands together and rubbed them. "You look like you dressed cozy tonight. Cool pajamas." He should probably stop talking. He laughed anyway, thinking he could get a laugh out of Mr. Fotia who just stared back at him questioning his existence.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No sir." Galo said quickly, his mouth tight lipped. 

"You come to my house wearing this?" He gestured to Galo's socks and sandals.

"If I knew I was gonna make a first impression I probably should've worn a suit, huh?" _ Stop joking. _He scolded himself. Guinevere, on the other hand, giggled behind her palm. With one single glance Mr. Fotia gave she frowned at him. 

"I didn't know Lio spoke to other people during school."

"Oh. He has a lot of friends. He's friends with my friends so, that's how he knows me. We've met four years ago but it wasn't really until now we started talking! So I apologize if I'm showing up unannounced." 

"Is that _ so_." Mr. Fotia questioned, challenging. 

"Lio is upstairs." Mrs. Fotia placed a hand on Galo's back. "Would you like anything? Snacks? Something to drink?" 

"Don't linger up there in my son's room for too long now. Thirty minutes visit tops." Mr. Fotia ordered. "After that. Out." 

"It's just to give homework and talk about school. It's not anything… other than that." Galo promised. "Thanks. Um. No thank you. I'll be fine." He told Mrs. Fotia. Mr. Fotia remained glaring him down until he was escorted upstairs and Lio's mother left him at the long, empty hallway and gave him one last smile. 

His house was fancy, without a doubt. Like Rob's, it's littered with antiques everywhere. Except, more of a minimalist vibe. There's paintings and portraits lining the walls. Pictures taken of Lio and his parents. Some were just of him, wearing a suit with hands folded neatly in his lap. Formal and stoic. There's flags of the UK and one of Colombia on the walls next to the decor.

"He's a little grumpier and upset than usual. He won't say what it's about. His friends came to visit so I hope they made him feel better. But I'm glad you're here, dear." Mrs. Fotia held Galo's hands in hers. "He would kill me if he heard me say this out loud but he's like, glowing when I talk about you and ask questions." 

"Consider me flattered you both are fond of me." Galo joked. Mrs. Fotia was easy to please, as she laughs, but he also did like her. At least she wasn't scary. 

"Don't mind his father. He's just… looking out for Lio and puts on a hard face for everyone. Always so serious." She clicked her tongue, "Well, you both have fun now." 

"Thank you—" Before Galo could properly thank her she was already hurrying back down the stairs. _ Okay. _He exhaled. Turning to approach Lio's bedroom door, painted entirely black with some bluish, purple flame decorations on the center. _Did he make these himself? _Galo thought as he knocked. 

_ "Go away. _" A voice shouted back, snobby.

_ Jesus. _

Not wanting to give away his presence, he opened the door. Lio’s sitting up on the bed. Staring at nothing in particular, holding the red dragon plush Galo won for him in his hands. His head whipped to the door. They make eye contact for the first time in days.

“Galo…”

“Aye, firebug.” Galo waved a hand, making sure to be extra cautious when closing the door.

"Hi." Lio's voice sounded burned out, quieter.

His room was nice. The walls painted a lime green, however the ceilings remained white. A large king-sized bed in the center. Posters plastered on the walls, some of bands he liked or television, or movie franchises. Star Wars, of course, was among them. There are drawings on the walls that caught Galo's eye, variations of black, purple and blue again.

"Your room's pretty dope. You drew those stuff on the wall?" He cocked his head over to the portrait of a flame-shaped like a dragon on the wall.

"I did, thank you." Lio responded.

Galo whistled. It's a big room, at that. Just like the rest of the house everything is simple and spacious. It feels empty, even with the variety in the surroundings. He's never seen Lio's room in full other than pictures they send to each other. But now he can see the stuffed plush collection on his bed and dresser clearly. Cute.

“You didn’t tell me you were visiting.” Lio said, legs brought up to his knees.

“I wanted to surprise you. It was Gueira and Remi’s idea, that I come see you.” Galo brushed his nose with a thumb, walking around Lio's room idly and looking around. He's acting like he can't look Lio in the eye as if they're meeting each other for the first time when they're not. _Get it together, Thymos._

Lio said nothing. Averting his gaze and turning away. Sniffling. His homework is scattered on the bed around him.

“You don’t have to.” He mumbled. “Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean I’m dying.”

_What._

Galo wasn’t having this. He approached the bed and sat down. “Listen, everyone was worried sick about you. You didn’t text anyone for days, so of course we’re gonna be worried. Maybe your friends are used to this happening and all, but we’re your friends too. You can’t just do that and not expect me to drive all the way here at eight o'clock in the night to come and see how you’re doing. I had a long weekend, ever since the party, I had to take care of you and Aina and Lucia, risk almost getting arrested? And now I hear that you’re _ sick_. So _ no. _You can’t tell me that I don’t have to come because I have every right to. A'ight?”

Lio doesn’t say anything, instead, he stared at Galo and moved forward to wrap his arms around Galo’s shoulders in a warm embrace. Stunned by the action, Galo stiffened. Lio only hugged him tighter.

“I’m sorry.” Lio whispered. “About that night at the party, and what you had to go through.”

Galo returned the hug, tenacious, smelling cherry blossom shampoo as he nuzzled his nose in Lio’s hair.

“How are you?” Lio asked, wary.

“Honestly, I didn’t have the best weekend.”

“...Neither did I, because I got sick.”

“I’m sorry too.” Galo chuckled, “I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I just couldn’t help it.” No way was he going to turn around after coming all the way here, he knew Lio could take care of himself, doesn’t mean he couldn’t pay a visit.

He should also be honest.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, and what happened that night.” Galo grabbed Lio’s hands, sitting crossed legged so he could face him properly, in this position Lio was nearly in his lap. “You have every reason to say what you said to me. What I’ve been doing to you was wrong. But I see you, Lio. I see you. Perfectly clear. I just want you to give me time to figure things out about everything.”

“But Galo, I can’t,” Lio whispered, strained. He stared down at their joined hands. “You have to understand. When I look at you, I feel more selfish, because… I want you to look at me, and I think about everything that we could be, and not what we are.”

“I don’t want us to rush.” Galo squeezed Lio’s hands, “If there’s one thing I wanna be sure of, it’s this. What we have, and making this work.”

“...So what does that make us?” Lio questioned, eyes drooping slightly in apprehension. 

“I dunno.” Galo shrugged, pensive. “We’ll… figure that out too, but when I do, I will tell you. I swear on my burning soul.” He lifted Lio's marred, bare hands. Beautiful, even without his gloves on, to his lips to press a soft kiss to them, sealing the oath.

“You have a way with words. This is why it’s easy for someone to fall in love with you.” Lio said, with a level of callousness Galo couldn’t decipher, but it brings him some reassurance, that he could do this.

“I just want us to be okay, maybe we can forget about that night. I don’t want to end up fighting with you, and make things awkward and have our friends start questioning what’s going on. Unless I’m gonna go crazy.” Galo laughed, Lio looked like he had an idea of what Galo’s gone through, squeezing his hand back.

“Are we cool?” Galo asked, pleading. “I really missed you. It took me a lot of courage to come here and have your dad roast my outfit, he’s scary, by the way.”

He succeeded in making Lio snort.

“You get used to it.”

“I _ really _think he hates me for breathing.”

“Oh stop it. He’s just testing you.” Lio scoffed, Galo’s smile caused him to smile. Then Lio drew in a heavy inhale, scrambling for the stray tissue on his bed to sneeze into it, blowing his nose loudly.

“Damn, you’re pretty sick.”

“No I’m only mildly _ sick_.” Lio muttered, releasing the tissue from his nose. “I can’t believe you are perceiving me when I look like this.”

“You’re still the same Lio!” Galo beamed, “Unless you’re secretly a lizard, is that what you’re implying?”

Lio smacked him in the chest, “Shut _ up_.” Galo snickered anyway.

“We’re fine.” He admitted, bashful. “I’ve missed you guys too.”

“How’s your cold comin’ along?”

“Some progress, I suppose. I’ve just been catching up on homework, I know I’ll need to make up some more because I’ve missed an entire fucking _ week_.” He said with a sigh.

“I know you can do it.”

Running his hands through his hair, he glanced at Galo’s lopsided smile.

"I should have texted." Lio responded, guilty.

"Eh, 's fine. You did, so I know you're okay." Galo shrugged, mirthful regardless.

"Thanks for the wishes, love."

"Not a problem!" Galo laughed, scratching the back of his head with dusted red cheeks. "So... Rob and Gueira's party... was really something."

"Indeed."

"How was the hangover?"

"Extremely bad. My parents weren't very happy, at least as I was told. It was mostly a blur, some elements more vague than others. Plus they thought I went bowling after all that mess." Lio went on, and Galo's eyes widen.

"Hold up, they thought you went _bowling_. What the fuck."

"Shh." Lio pressed a finger to his lips, winking.

"Lio! You're _bad_." Galo reveled with surprise. "I mean my mom's okay with me going to parties as long as I'm not having sex with strangers or I get killed. So you're tellin' me you were able to come because you lied to your parents?"

"Why else do you think I'd be there?" Lio smirked, "Mind you, I have a habit of breaking a bit of rules." His cheeky elegance is back, but him being sick and like himself is much more endearing to Galo than this peppy act he does like usual.

"...So how many excuses have you made up to get outta the house?"

"Approximately two hundred and forty three, and counting."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, you're bad as fuck."

"Like you don't go to parties to do the exact same thing we did, like smoke from a single bong?"

Since Galo couldn't come up with that rebuttal they both start to laugh. "I'm a good child. Never done a single thing wrong." He blatantly lied, Lio smacked his arm.

"Oh of _course _you are. The purest."

"Jesus comes first."

"Get out of my house."

Galo threw his head back and let out a joyous belly laugh. “Yeah, I don't think so, firebug. Oh, yeah! I brought my bag. Here’s some more of what you missed from English. I almost forgot.” Galo took his backpack off, Lio giving him a look of astonishment as he went over the notes casually, Lio not saying much but he listened. Galo filling him in on every single detail.

“Make sure you bring a note from your parents, McMann’s pretty stern when it comes to absences,” Galo idly reminded, as he continued on. “Oh yeah, so there’s this presentation thing we gotta do comin’ up—” He stopped by the feeling of Lio’s lips pressing against his own, coldness for a brief, fleeting moment. Before he pulled back, meeting each other’s gazes.

Galo stopped talking altogether, frowning. He tilted his head, and tried to speak. But nothing but air comes out, unable to form a proper sentence.

“Oh my God—” Lio’s eyes blinked wide, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. My mind wasn’t thinking, I just. You came to visit me and you’re giving me homework notes, and it just came over me.”

“...Does this mean I’m gonna get sick?” Galo asked, fearful. That’s the one thing that crossed his mind, and it caused both of them to laugh.

“I could at least take you out a couple dates first.” He continued on, facetious. “Now I don’t know how to feel, you deliberately tried to kill me with a disease.”

“I did not.” Lio argued, offended.

“Now I’m gonna go home and start coughing up blood.” Soon enough they’re back to their usual banter, Galo knew he was exaggerating but it was funny because it got Lio heated, until he started admitting playing along with that he should infect Galo anyway, the two of them shoving each other as Galo went over what Lio missed.

It didn’t take them long to fall into a regular routine, just like that. He remembered Ignis’ words. That Lio’s not gonna wait around for him forever, and he can’t just keep stopping when they get too close and running away. Eventually, he needed to face his fear and prove his worth.

_ Soon_, he thought. _ I won’t keep you waiting any longer, Lio. I’ll tell you. Just be patient. _

Lio’s mother came in to check up on them, and leave snacks on the bedside drawer. They’re scones, but they’re tasty. Lio can’t eat it until he took his medicine first, in which he does. They smile shyly at each other, basking in the silence and the few days spent apart, the company that was unspokenly missed. How much they missed each other.

“So I found out that Aina’s sister is actually fucking the assistant principal.”

Lio almost choked on his scone, “_I beg your pardon_?”

“Yeah that’s… that’s a whole tea within itself.”

“Shut up.”

“No, I’m being dead serious. I found out the night of the party after I took ‘em home and she came to the door.” Galo went on to explain the story, and how Aina and Heris weren’t speaking to each other ever since then, nor is she speaking to Miss Colossus. She can’t even look her in the eye.

“I’m sorry you had to be caught in the middle of that.”

“You see how tired it gets havin’ to take care of everyone?”

“You have to take care of yourself too.” Lio advised, “I can see the bags under your eyes… as much as you look out for them, it’s important you look out for your well-being.”

“That’s what I spent last weekend doing. I needed it. Plus, I was really stressing over you being possibly mad at me and everything.” He should have talked to Lio sooner. But he’s glad that this had gotten cleared up, somehow.

“I can’t be mad at you.” Lio replied, candid. “I should be respectful of what you have to work out. And I want to, I want to try to.”

“Thank you.” Galo appreciated it, with every ounce of his being. 

“It’s very lonely being here. So, you being here makes me all the more better.” Lio responded, impassioned. “I do feel better than before. Before I was more of a corpse.”

Galo laughed, “Oh, I can imagine.”

“Give me your hand.” Lio took one of Galo’s hands in his, and this was random.

“You planning on rippin' my hand off?”

“No, silly. I’m going to read your palm.”

“You’re a psychic!” Galo gasped, Lio rolled his eyes at him with a small smile. Tracing his finger over Galo’s palm.

“I see a bright young man. He holds many qualities, but the most important ones are honesty. Kindness. Integrity. Strength. He has a lot of love in his heart. But he also has many fears, from old scars. Needs to work through them. After he does, he has a bright future ahead of him. Maybe his happiness will make him live very long, or his idiocy will make him live less.”

“You ain’t wrong there.”

They giggle, Lio smacking Galo’s palm. “Talk less. This is a serious reading. _ Importante. _” He drawled with a little bit of tease in his accent.

“Okay, okay.” Galo snickered. “Your fingers tickle, sorry.”

“He’s loving and sweet. He cares about his loved ones. And he wishes for his loved ones to do the same. He wishes for them to be understanding. He wishes for a place he could call home. Most importantly, he wants to love, and to keep loving.”

“...You sure you ain’t psychic?”

“It’s just presumptions.” Lio smirked, letting go of Galo’s hand. He was strangely right on point with this.

“What did the aliens tell you.” Galo asked, pretending to be suspicious. Lio chuckled.

“Nothing!”

“They gave you psychic abilities and you never told me!”

“Honestly, I wish.”

“We can’t be friends anymore.”

“But aren’t we exactly a little bit more than that?”

Galo blushed, “I… um, well, I guess so…” They’re stuck in an in-between, a limbo where one side is friendship and the other is a full-fledged relationship. Awkward silence fell in tandem.

He grasped Lio's hand and rubbed it unconsciously, stroking a thumb over his knuckles. Pushing it tightly against the plush in his hands so that he could continue holding it to comfort him.

Galo pulled out his phone and texted the group chat. He started to call Aina. The only sound in the room that could be heard is the noise of the rings and the silence that fills in for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" Lio asked, curiously. 

"You like IHOP?" Galo parroted a question back, nonchalant.

"I… do?" Lio played with the sleeve of his hoodie, pulling it down to cover his wrists unconsciously over the blisters on his hands.

"Good. Cause we're going to IHOP." Galo said. 

Once Aina picked up the phone he talked to her about it, and she was gratefully down to leaving the house. The rest of the group chat responded. Lucia ecstatic and Remi gave a dry but accepting response. He had to call Gueira next, because he figured if he let Gueira know first then Meis would automatically know.

Having to have mature adult conversations with them sounded terrifying but Galo did it anyway for Lio's sake. Once he was done he stood up and grabbed his car keys. 

"Come on. Let's go." Galo motioned for Lio to get up by cocking his head towards the door. 

"I haven't got dressed yet." Lio answered, hesitant. 

"Don't matter about that. Look at what I'm wearing." Galo gestured to his sweatshirt, sweats, and socks and sandals. "We're just going to IHOP and it's late. Just grab what you're gonna bring with you. We'll tell your mom where we're going." He laughed.

Lio obliged, putting the dragon plush away and getting up to run for his enormous closet. Galo waited outside the bedroom to give him privacy. Mrs. Fotia is doing work in the office area when he came downstairs to check up on how she was doing. Her glasses on. 

"Is he okay?" She asked, biting her lip with some kind of susceptibility in her words.

"Yeah." Galo replied, exhaling. "Took me… a _ while _ but, he's alright." 

She let out a sigh of relief. "He doesn't talk to us much. So I try to be more lenient since his father gets angry when he's stressed too easily. He doesn't understand teenage emotions, much less even my own when it comes to our son."

"I think you should give it time." While the relationship between Lio's parents and himself is something Galo isn't an expert in, he still felt the need to give his two cents. "He does know that you both love him a lot. It just depends on how you show it." 

"That may be the issue." Mrs. Fotia looked up from her work and took off her glasses, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "Should I… give him time as well?" 

"Of course. I know it's hard to understand your kids when they're growing up and you're like, not sure how parenting works anymore." He joked, somehow, he succeeded in getting Mrs. Fotia to laugh.

"He's my boy. But it's like he's drifting further away from us than becoming closer to us. Like how kids have this rebellious stage where they refuse to listen to their parents and once they're an adult they empathize and try to support them. But perhaps I'm wrong?" 

"Like I said," Galo didn't want to give any false promises so he stayed vague, "it's just a matter of how you approach the situation and work on resolving problems." 

"I see." Mrs. Fotia smiled tiredly. "Lio's father thinks you're a bad influence, but I know you're a good companion to my son. If he's hard on you it's because he's trying to test you and see if you'd end up running away." 

"He ain't gonna knock me down so easily." Galo promised. "I got too much of a burning soul to be tamed by somebody else who expects less of me." 

"Mum." Lio came down the stairs, he changed into a pair of leggings and comfy knitted sweatshirt. He washed his face and put on Ugg boots. He didn't exactly have to change, but Lio does what he wants. "Galo is taking me to IHOP with our friends from school, Meis and Gueira are coming." 

"Oh. You both are leaving?" Mrs. Fotia asked, "_Mijo_, it's quite late out." 

"I know. It was my suggestion." Galo said. 

"It was his offering to dinner, and I want to spend time with everyone because I've been sick and haven't been going to school." Lio justified. "Please, mum?" His voice isn't as loud as usual due to his cold but he sounded convincing and earnest enough.

"Yes, alright. Only because Galo is here. Don't stay out too late." 

Lio smiled a little, "Okay." 

"Thank you for allowing me to." Galo told her. She smiled and shook her head. 

"Not a problem." 

☆☆☆

The IHOP is a thirty minute drive from Lio's place. First, they had to stop by Galo's neighborhood and pick up the others first. Meis and Gueira said they would be coming a little later. The trip to Far Rockaway is about a fifteen minute drive.

The premise is quiet, and it's cozy. Not many cars in the parking lot around this time of night.

None of them really questioned _ why _they decided to do this. It's more of like an unspoken agreement that they get comfort food at nine in the night because they've all got their own issues that they don't really feel like talking about. Lio's friends come in once they're seated. 

Lio quickly bolted from the booth to run and jump on Gueira and Meis. And maybe Galo's kinda missed something there. But this seemed too intimate a family moment to watch so the rest of them pay no mind and give them privacy.

"Is he gonna be okay? You talked him, right?" Aina asked. 

"Yeah I did. It's how I coaxed him to come here." 

Lucia and Remi are talking about something else. So they tune out their conversation. Aina nodded, looking at Lio worriedly before she took Galo's words as assurance.

"I know being sick is the worst." 

"I know." Galo agreed. "So… you spoken to Heris yet?" 

"God, no." Aina mumbled. "I don't know when I will." 

If Galo were in her shoes he wouldn't know how to face somebody after a situation like _ that _were to happen either. 

When the three came back, Meis and Gueira didn't insist that Lio sit with him. They just greeted everyone else normally, and Meis sat with Aina while Gueira sat next to Galo. On Galo's right Lio sat next to him again. Galo doesn't ask him what they were talking about. It appeared they were giving him his privacy and space, which was good. No arguing between them or anything like that.

Conversation normally flood within the group when a waitress named Becky came to announce she would be tending to them tonight and handed them menus. Definitely needing time, they flip through it as she walked away. 

Lio isn't talking much. Maybe it's the sickness or their conversation earlier, or maybe what happened a couple days ago at Rob's party. Galo doesn't push or anything. He knew that Lio was listening and he seemed… content, despite not actively engaging in what they were talking about. 

"Wait wait." Gueira said, closing the menu. "I forgot this doesn't say IHOP anymore." 

"Fuck are you talking about?" Lucia looked up from what she was planning to order. 

"Look on the front. It says _ IHOB_."

"IHOB?" Aina arched a brow. 

"Didn't they say they were going to change the name temporarily?" Meis inquired. Everyone closed their menus to look at the front.

"Oh shit." Galo noticed, "I deadass didn't realize that."

He heard Lio giggling beside him at their newfound discovery.

"I've noticed this since we first got the menus." Remi opened his menu back again. "You guys are so used to seeing the original name you didn't notice they changed it."

"But that ruins the purpose!" Lucia whined. "Also that sounds so fucking _ ugly_. Why did they change that?"

"International house of burgers." This is the first time Lio may have spoken during their outing. 

"That still sounds _ ugly._" 

"IHOP is meant for their _ pancakes_. Nobody gives a shit about the burgers!" Gueira complained. 

"The burgers are good." Remi sympathized. "I don't see why it matters they wanted to change it." 

"Yes it fucking does, Rems. It's about the quality of the name that makes it good. It's about the pancakes, man." 

"Lio's looking at us like _ the fuck are these bitches talking about_." Lucia quipped, and it's like his state of well being was put on the back burner since they didn't want to pry and ask him how he's feeling. Just opting to make him smile instead. Galo appreciated that about his friends.

"IHOB." Galo said out loud. "Hey everyone, say it with me. IHOB. _ IHOB_." 

The table is chanting _ IHOB _simultaneously at Galo's command. Trying to get a feel of saying the new word. People at other tables are looking at them crazy at this point but none of them are paying any mind. 

"It sounds weird on my tongue." Galo muttered. 

"Yeah it's like I've been used to saying _ IHOP_." Gueira _ agreeing _with him, well, ain't that new. 

"If they changed the name what about that one joke, like, where you get asked to spell IHOP." 

"I think it's icup." Meis told Lucia.

"No there was two versions." Gueira chirped in. "It's supposed to be spelled _ icup _ and then _ ihop_." 

"I ate your _ pee_?" Aina figured out what the spelling meant to _say_, the table started to laugh. 

"Okay so if it's IHOB now what would the new joke be?" Lucia asked. 

"I ate your booty." Galo assumed. He sent the table into wheezing laughter, Remi had a smirk on his face. Gueira clapped him on the back, hard, and Lio covered his mouth and ducked his head, shoulders shaking with vibrant quiet laughter.

"How did we end up talking about this?" Remi asked tiredly, "You guys know we have to come up with our orders." 

Honestly it was all because of Gueira which was the truth, but this was nothing new. They hurry to figure out what they're ordering after getting off topic. Aina asked Meis and Gueira where Thyma was and they mention she wasn't able to make it because she's swamped into a project right now. 

"What you gonna order?" Galo asked Lio gently. Giving him glanced every now and then to see if he's okay. He knew he doesn't have to. Lio could pull himself up well, then again, he was sick. So he couldn't help it. 

“I’m feeling pancakes?”

“Ooh, same. Let’s order the breakfast sampler.”

They share a warm smile. 

"If my parents see the things I eat with you guys they would have heart attacks." 

"Who cares, this is your night. Be as unhealthy as you want." Galo encouraged, strongly.

"I brought Burger King home one time and they started to question my cardiac health." The two of them start to laugh merrily.

"Sometimes you know it's bad for you, but you just eat it anyway 'cause it tastes so good."

"My point exactly but they think burgers would kill me." Lio responded, he sounds sportive enough for Galo to assure he's in a good mood.

Half an hour later the food comes to their table, as they have their own conversations.

"Wait, wait. I wanna take a photo for the gram." Aina stopped them.

"I dunno 'bout that." Galo grabbed his fork, but Aina smacked his hand down.

"You're _feening_!" Lucia shouted at Galo who was already trying to dig in, they started laughing.

"Bruh I'm mad hungry, why the fuck do we gotta take pictures of the food?"

"I'm askin' the same question." Gueira said, and him and Galo share a snort of mutual understanding.

"The aesthetic." Aina explained, heatedly. So she does that, recording all of them in the process. Lio should know by now how loud they get when they're together judging by his facial expressions when they're being embarrassing. They're fully aware that they could get kicked out by being annoying but Becky seems to be entertained by their antics, nice lady. Galo loves nice people who could tolerate them, because most people can't.

Meis gets a sudden text from Thyma that she’s on her way, and she practically rushed into the IHOP when everyone expected she wouldn’t show up. Regardless, they’re all excited to see her. She scooted closer on Gueira's end to shove him aside playfully, even if everyone’s already ordered they let her share until she got her own order.

It’s a full party, there’s no tension. No awkwardness.

Galo felt good. 

He felt happier.

He liked this.

☆☆☆

  
  


Galo met up with the others for breakfast at school. It opened around seven twenty A.M, because it’s the earliest time the doors opened. The lunch line was empty. Each of them piling at the lunch table to eat bagels and cream cheese, don’t blame him. It was pretty good when the bagel wasn’t toasted to the rock and hard to chew without it feeling crunchy, it was soft, top that off with the cream cheese and their taste buds were in Heaven.

“Lio said he was coming yesterday.” Gueira said. “I think he’s feeling okay.”

“You sure?” Aina asked, stabbing at her single egg with a fork to eat it.

“That’s what he said.” Meis replied. Galo’s the only one really looking at the door. They’re talking about what they’re gonna do for the Secret Santa exchange since December was right around the corner. It's done every year. It's the only thing Galo stayed silent about because he'd have to think about getting something for Lio. Everyone’s excited for that, pondering on what to get for each other. While they’re talking about school related matters, Lio walked through the cafeteria doors. Thyma is the first person to scream.

“_Lio! _”

“Hey!” Gueira beamed, Lucia waved wildly for Lio to come on over. Even Remi’s craning his head, although quiet. Galo bolted out of the seat, slamming his knee against the bottom and causing the entire table to rattle much to his friends’ chagrin, bolting over to Lio before he even made it to the table shouting his name, lifting him in the air in a bear hug.

“I’m still sick.” Lio warned him, voice weak and quiet, “Just the tiniest ounce.” He chuckled, hugging Galo back until he was put to the ground.

“We missed you!” Galo shouted, uncaring of the minimal amount of people in the cafeteria. “Oh wow you look pretty! What did you do with your hair?”

“Um, Meis helped me. I just made sure it looked decent before I left because I’ve been in bed for so long.”

Meis and Gueira high five each other under the table when Galo looked back at them.

The hugging doesn’t stop there. The girls bombard him with hugs, then Meis and Gueira. The both of them wanting to share the love and not hog it all for just the two of them to ogle at each other. Feeling left out, Remi just sat there frowning at them, as if they thought Lio just rose from the dead. (Lio hugged him too, that made him sulk less.) 

His friends don’t tease them or anything at how tight knit they are now that Lio’s back at school, nor say anything about how upset he was a couple days earlier, no. They ignore it and drop that all, welcoming him to take a seat with them.

They’re ready to fill Lio on _ everything _he’s missed. Galo could only think about how excited he is to have Lio sitting here with them at school, for the gang to come together like this.

_ Is this what falling in love feels like? _ He wondered, feeling his heart pound. At Lio’s every smile, his laugh, his presence, his _ joy_, everything about him.

When they share glances Galo forgot how to breathe.

...Maybe, he’s starting to have it bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a **[version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWQayCrGocU)** of Addicted to Love sung by Daniel Shaw from the Voice Australia, so that's the Meis' singing voice vibes I was getting when he sings it to Lio. In case you wanna give that a listen. Warning this made me super emotional and it'll probably make y'all if you remember the context.
> 
> He probably sang that live while Gueira was watching so hmm maybe that's why he chose to sing that song, but I'll leave that up to your imagination. ;)
> 
> See you next chapter!! ❤
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**


	9. The Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira hosts an annual smash tournament at his house. A food fight breaks out at school and Mr. Foresight finally loses his marbles. Galo asks Lio to do something important for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my good friends, i am back from the promare redux event and loving these kids more than ever. stan galo's mom, thank u.

“So have you asked Lio yet about dinner?”

_ “No._” Galo responded, irritably. Over his chicken stir fry. His mother stared back at him, offended.

“I sincerely think you’re trying to keep him away from me.”

“I’m not! It’s just that— we’ve kinda been through, uh, things.”

She turned concerned fairly quickly, placing down her chopsticks. “Oh no, baby what happened?”

“Well we’re back on the right foot and all but before there was a lil tension, see, cause… we’re figurin’ out our feelings for each other. I know it’s weird.” Galo answered. “I didn’t want to tell you about what happened the night at that crazy stupid party cause I didn’t wanna scare you.”

“Hun, when your father asked me to move to America with him, I asked if he was stupid and smacked him in the face. Said I was staying in Japan, and then ran and told my mom if I’m crazy for thinking I should go with him when we’ve only spoken to each other for three months.” She said.

“Why would you do that?!” Galo asked, baffled.

“Having to drop everything and move to another country, frankly, America. Even though I spent years taking courses in studying English, because I only planned to go abroad for school. It’s a lot of commitment, a lot to think about. I left my family behind. I thought it was wrong no matter how badly I wanted to and because of that we were kinda rocky, he was upset, like, it happens. This was over twenty three years ago.” His mother explained, “So if you think it’s stupid, it’s probably not. I turned your father down about something he was really working up to tell me since he first met me, and I said no.”

“...When did you say yes?”

“It took some pep talk from my mother, we were really close. She’s judgemental about all of the men I’ve dated, and she hated all of them.” She chuckled, “But not Raphael. She knew this man was special, but she agreed he was foolish for his proposal, she let me go. He knew how old fashioned she was about our culture and courting. Trust me, it was embarrassing.”

“Baba’s kinda scary.” Galo agreed. Whenever she had come over the tension in the house skyrockets tenfold. “Last family gathering she told me don’t date men who would take all your money. Don’t date women who would take all your money. Be rich, and make them date you for you and your money.” It was so _ strange _for her to give that kind of comforting love advice but this is the sole purpose she flies all the way to the states, to harass Galo and his cousins about their current love lives, including the ones who already have significant others and tell them not to be stupid like Maria’s husband in terms of sense.

His mother laughed, “Oh, yeah. I remember that. But didn’t you say Lio comes from a loaded family?”

“....I just happened to be lucky, I guess. But I ain’t a damn gold digger.”

“Tell obaasan that.” His mother winked at him, smiling as she took another bite of her food. “If she heard you were dating a rich man she would flip and think you are taking his money.”

“I’m— ma, I’m not even dating Lio!” He interjected, “We’re figuring shit out right now. Like, we might. I’m planning on telling him soon, just not right now.”

“So it’s a yes? You like him, right?”

“Of course.” Galo’s voice is muffled with the food he shoved into his mouth.

“If he has money I think you should date him anyway. Your father had enough savings to travel to and back to visit me when I didn’t have enough money to move with him, so guess what, I still moved with him.”

Galo blushed. “Mom!”

She grinned at him and stuck her tongue out. “There’s no shame! He was a battalion chief.”

“So you just ran away with him?”

“Yeah.” She chuckled.

“I wish it were easy to just decide about shit like it was back then.” Galo grumbled. “Yeah just fuckin’ run away with me across the country and start a new life, if I think about confessing to my crush I wanna smash my head against the wall.” He noticed his mother texting on her phone, giggling. 

“_Ma_.” He raised his voice to get her attention. “Mama!”

She looked up at him, blinking, then looked back down. “Yeah what is it sweetie?”

“Are you _ texting_?” He asked, perplexed. She doesn’t text her friends from work like this, matter of fact, she doesn’t really talk to her work friends until Galo had to force her to socialize outside of work and have her own little outings so she doesn’t fucking isolate herself.

“Oh, yeah.” She said, she glanced at Galo. “There’s more stir fry over there if you wanna take some more.”

“Who’s possibly more important than talking to me about my crush issues right now?”

“Darrius.”

“Who the fuck is Darrius.”

“Um. Someone I’ve been texting.” She looked as if she were caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to, before her phone dinged and she was back to smiling like a schoolgirl. Nails tapping against the screen.

Galo, on other hand— nearly choked on his food. “You’ve been texting somebody.”

“He’s a cop. Someone my friends at work told me to meet a couple days ago at a restaurant, we were all together. He asked for my number, so.”

“A _ cop_?”

“Mhm. He’s handsome, too.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Galo asked, since she speaks as if this were something he’s supposed to have _ known_.

“It’s not really anything serious, we’re only talking.” Maria waved a hand, “I think he’s super funny, though.”

“I feel uncomfortable.” Galo blurted out, he stared down at his finished plate. “I got a mountain of homework to do.” He stood up.

“Okay honey!” She’s not even looking at him, glowing, practically. He hasn’t really seen her like this… in a while.

And he doesn’t know how to feel about this. This was just weird. He made sure to put the remaining stir fry away in the fridge, wash the dishes and tend to the homework he had to do, often getting easily distracted by texts from the group chat but he had to tune them out.

Once he was done his mother asked if he wanted to watch a late night movie with her, do a face mask, and eat some snacks— he couldn’t say no to that, so they do. They have packs of dagashi boxes completely untouched.

It’s two A.M by the time they’re done with the movie. Galo knew he had school the next morning but he didn’t really feel like going to bed. He stared at his mother texting during some parts of the movie, and God, he does not like this.

He kinda feels a little shitty about it. He still can’t sleep, so he does a set of push ups until he doesn’t feel like he wants to keep going anymore.

He’s thinking about his dad.

Galo collapsed on his bed. _ Fuck. _He stared at his phone, realizing he hadn’t really texted Lio all day. Things are normal between them, thankfully.

It’s a long shot, but he wanted to text him anyway, just to see if maybe he’d be up.

**Galo [2:30 A.M]: **yurrrr?

**Galo [2:30 A.M]: ** [img](http://i.imgur.com/c2FEkxN.png)

**Li 💚 [2:30 A.M]: **Hello my dear. :p

**Galo [2:30 A.M]: **oh shit ur awake sorry about my foolishness LMAO

**Li 💚 [2:30 A.M]: **My parents were up bickering about nonsense for the past two hours, so I figured my attempts at sleeping were in vain. 

**Galo [2:31 A.M]: **ahhh again? Sorry Li :( 

**Li 💚 [2:31 A.M]: **No worries, it's alright. I thought about texting you but I supposed you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb.

**Galo [2:31 A.M]: **it's fine!!! u can literally text me anytime even if im not awake or I am I'll respond

**Galo [2:31 A.M]:** I don't give a shit about how late it is 

**Li 💚 [2:32 A.M]: **You're so sweet. ❤️

**Galo [2:33 A.M]: **You're sweeter!! ❤️

**Li 💚 [2:33 A.M]: **I beg to differ. :) 

**Galo [2:33 A.M]:** I don't fuckin think so 

**Galo [2:33 A.M]: **I'll fight u on this 

**Li 💚 [2:33 A.M]: **Okay. ^^

**Galo [2:34 A.M]: **meet me at dennys 

**Li 💚 [2:35 A.M]: **I'll be sure to wear my best lipstick shade :) 

**Galo [2:35 A.M]: **NO ASLDKXKSKDJF

**Galo [2:35 A.M]: **THATS NOT WHST I MEANT

**Li 💚 [2:36 A.M]: **Hmm. Are you sure about that? 😘

**Galo [2:37 A.M]: **STOP THAT 

**Li 💚 [2:38 A.M]: **You are such a delight to tease. 

**Galo [2:39 A.M]: **yeah well u gotta stop doing that 

**Li 💚 [2:40 A.M]: **Aw, but where is the fun in that? 

**Galo [2:41 A.M]: ** [ img ](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e8/43/ae/e843ae6f30bc3db3881f4b726eb4f5d3--x-mem-reaction-pictures.jpg)

**Li 💚[2:42 A.M]: ** [ img ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/491/041/d68.jpg)

**Galo [2:43 A.M]: **im laughing so loud ik im gonna wake my mom up 

**Li 💚 [2:44 A.M]: **😘

**Galo [2:44 A.M]: **💕

**Galo [2:45 A.M]: **if you've been up what have u been up to 

**Li 💚 [2:45 A.M]: **I am currently having an existential crisis and contemplating reality.

**Galo [2:46 A.M]: **damn sis what happened 

**Li 💚 [2:47 A.M]: **I am in bed thinking about how we have 18 months approximately to save the planet.

**Galo [2:47 A.M]: **yo what the fkc

**Galo [2:47 A.M]: **fuck***

**Galo [2:48 A.M]: **FR???? 

**Li 💚 [2:49 A.M]: **Yes. 

**Galo [2:49 A.M]:** I thought we had like 12 years 

**Li 💚 [2:49 A.M]: **Not when people continue to fuck up the planet we just knocked out 10 years only to several months.

**Galo [2:50 A.M]: **these humans gettin worse 

**Li 💚 [2:50 A.M]: **Agreed, my dear.

**Li 💚 [2:50 A.M]: **People tend to think this is a minor issue. 

**Li 💚 [2:51 A.M]: **It is, how should I say, madness, love. 

**Galo [2:53 A.M]: **Ok but how the fuck would saving the world and everyone's lives be a minor issue???? Ain't this climate change we talkin bout here 

**Li 💚 [2:54 A.M]: **You tell me, as Kylie Jenner and Stormi trends on the media today for her terrible singing apparently.

**Li 💚 [2:54 A.M]: **But is this anything new? Most definitely not.

**Galo [2:55 A.M]: **on god it isn't jesus christ 

**Li 💚 [2:56 A.M]: **Well with that aside. What are you up to? :) 

**Galo [2:57 A.M]: **while you think of intellectual things like literal problems with our society I was thinking about there being a time where we unironically used broski to address people like we couldn't just stick with using bro

He might as well lie. That’s not really what’s on his mind, but he wasn’t gonna risk dumping all that shit on Lio right now when it seems he’s not doing so good either.

**Li 💚 [2:58 A.M]: **Americans used what now? 

**Galo [2:59 A.M]: **YEP

**Galo [2:59 A.M]: **goatse

**Galo [3:00 A.M]: **OMG

**Galo [3:01 A.M]: **I MEANT GOATSE 

**Galo [3:01 A.M]: **BROSKI*** FUCK 

**Galo [3:02 A.M]: **Ok pretend u didn't fucking see that just now ignore what I said im so sorry 

**Li 💚 [3:03 A.M]: **????? 

**Li 💚 [3:03 A.M]: **I'm sorry? 

**Galo [3:03 A.M]: **LISTEN IM TIRED AND ITS LIKE 3 AM IN THE MORNING I CANT SEE SHIT OR TYPE PROPERLY

**Li 💚 [3:03 A.M]: **What’s a “goatse?” :o

**Galo [3:03 A.M]: **h

**Galo [3:04 A.M]: **do you know what goatse is

**Li 💚 [3:05 A.M]: **Pardon? 

**Galo [3:05 A.M]: **Goatse

**Galo [3:05 A.M]: **u know hwat its better off u dont know skdnfjlsa

**Li 💚 [3:05 A.M]: **No but I’d like to!

**Galo [3:05 A.M]: **YOU SHOULDN’T EVEN BE EAGER

**Li 💚 [3:05 A.M]: **Please? Galooooooo :((

**Galo [3:05 A.M]: **NO

**Li 💚 [3:05 A.M]: **:(

**Galo [3:05 A.M]: **Lio what do you think goatse is

**Li 💚 [3:05 A.M]: **I'm sorry I don't know what that is, is this another slang term that promepolis people use? 

**Galo [3:05 A.M]: **oh no baby

**Galo [3:05 A.M]: ** I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell u 

**Li 💚 [3:05 A.M]: **Okay? 

**Galo [3:06 A.M]: **It's a picture of a man spreading his bootyhole out and its just called goatse dont ask y

**Li 💚 [3:06 A.M]: **aghjcksk

**Li 💚[3:06 A.M]: **I'm sorry WHAT.

**Galo [3:06 A.M]: **bro I told u i was sorry to have 2 inform about the The Existence of goatse 

**Li 💚 [3:06 A.M]: **Why!!!!

**Galo [3:07 A.M]: **to fuck with ppl ig

**Li 💚 [3:08 A.M]: **So it's basically like shock sites. 

**Li 💚 [3:08 A.M]: **How brilliant.

**Galo [3:09 A.M]: **if you know about that shit then please tell me you've seen 2 girls 1 cup 

**Galo [3:09 A.M]: **pun intended

**Li 💚 [3:10 A.M]: **I haven't heard those words in so long and you just reminded me of them, I think I should strangle you.

**Galo [3:11 A.M]: **LMFAOOO

**Li 💚 [3:12 A.M]: **Meis and Gueira said they would show me a music video, two years ago. In my bedroom, on my laptop. We did not watch a music video. Ever since then I haven't known peace.

**Galo [3:13 A.M]: **I was like 12 and in computer class when my friend was like yo u wanna see this cool new thing I found and my dumbass was like sure. It was Not A Cool Thing.

**Li 💚 [3:13 A.M]: **Poor baby :p

**Galo [3:14 A.M]: **and Lucia still sends some weird ass shit like that to the gc and I'm still terrified as to how the fuck she's finding these things 

**Li 💚 [3:15 A.M]: **You're not alone, so many strange things that has been shown to me from the depths of the internet it makes me think we are no longer sane. 

**Galo [3:16 A.M]: **we gonna get sniped 

**Li 💚 [3:17 A.M]: **Haha like that'll stop me from investigating the government. XD

**Galo [3:18 A.M]: **If you're dead how we gon find the aliens 

**Li 💚 [3:19 A.M]: **Continue my legacy, my love. :p

**Galo [3:21 A.M]: **my mom just opened the door to check if I was sleeping 

**Li 💚 [3:22 A.M]: **This is why you must learn how to go into stealth mode for when danger approaches.

**Galo [3:22 A.M]: **sadly real life aint assassins creed :(

**Li 💚 [3:22 A.M]: **It can be if you use your creative, brilliant mind well enough.

**Galo [3:23 A.M]: **fuck i wish it were that easy

**Galo [3:23 A.M]: **does hiding under the fucking sheets while u play ur nintendo ds count

**Li 💚 [3:24 A.M]: **Maybe so. :p

**Galo [3:25 A.M]: **yo that never fucking worked my mom had like transparent eyesight like a hawk or some shit and would always be like GALO GO TO BED and I'm like how the FUCK

**Li 💚 [3:26 A.M]: **Haha I think your mum has a secret the aliens refuse to tell you. 

**Galo [3:27 A.M]: **HONESTLY I DON'T GET HOW SHE DID IT 

**Li 💚 [3:28 A.M]: **Maybe you're just bad at keeping yourself hidden. 

**Galo [3:29 A.M]: **fuck off 

**Li 💚 [3:30 A.M]: **❤️

**Li 💚 [3:30 A.M]: **And what are you up to now other than thinking about outdated slang terms?

**Galo [3:31 A.M]: **I was scrolling thru ig and saw a pic of channing tatum and thought wow this is y i must be Bi

**Li 💚 [3:31 A.M]: **Oh he is very handsome!

**Galo [3:31 A.M]: **I think he was my Awakening when I first watched Magic Mike

**Galo [3:31 A.M]: **Wbu

**Galo [3:32 A.M]: **if u dont mind me asking

**Li 💚 [3:33 A.M]: **Keanu Reeves when I first watched the Matrix.

**Galo [3:33 A.M]: **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YESSSSSSS

**Li 💚 [3:33 A.M]: **:3

**Galo [3:34 A.M]: **I realized I never rlly asked what u were??? cause like i dont just ask ppl that outta nowhere

**Li 💚 [3:34 A.M]: **You know that I'm definitely not heterosexual, yes?

**Galo [3:34 A.M]: **YEAH LOL

**Li 💚 [3:34 A.M]: **Gay.

**Galo [3:35 A.M]: **oh we out here!!!

**Li 💚 [3:35 A.M]: **:)

**Galo [3:37 A.M]: **mr foresight went on one of his rampages today btw i was dyin

**Li 💚 [3:40 A.M]:** Good lord what happened?

**Galo [3:41 A.M]: **somebody put a whoopee cushion on his desk chair and we heard like a loud ass fart in the hallway

**Li 💚 [3:41 A.M]:** Oh my. I just let out the ugliest snort. XD 

**Li 💚 [3:41 A.M]: **When was this?

**Galo [3:42 A.M]: **it was around the time u were still in the college office but he was pissed and came out the office od yellin like U THINK THIS IS FUNNY TO PUT WHOOPIE CUSHIONS ON CHAIRS and we were actin like we aint seent shit 

**Galo [3:42 A.M]: **(ur snorts are cute)

**Galo [3:42 A.M]: **I feel like the only person who would do it is vinny it has to be

**Li 💚 [3:42 A.M]: **I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that a whoopee cushion was deliberately brought to school in this day and age.

**Li 💚 [3:42 A.M]: **(And no it is not.)

**Galo [3:43 A.M]: **DEADASS (it is ;) )

**Galo [3:43 A.M]: **I rlly feel like hes gonna snap one day this too much 😂😂😂

**Li 💚 [3:43 A.M]: **I've no idea when everyone started to prank him THIS much, but it's fairly entertaining to see him keep his composure and fail miserably.

**Galo [3:43 A.M]: **poor dude dealin with us kids lmfao

**Galo [3:43 A.M]: **hows the college office

**Li 💚 [3:43 A.M]: **I keep finding new editions added to the hidden playboy collection at the back shelves of the library, like someone is really trying to build a crypt of pornography in a school library. It's hilarious to find them sorting out all the books.

**Galo [3:45 A.M]: **OH NO LMAO WHO THE FUCK WOULD KEEP PORN IN THE LIBRARY

**Li 💚 [3:46 A.M]: **I'm conducting a current investigation, I'd like to find out. But so far there's over thirty volumes on this one shelf. Hidden between books so that it's hard to find and easy to gloss over, but not for me. 

**Galo [3:46 A.M]: **good luck findin the dumbass

**Galo [3:47 A.M]: **arrest him for horny crimes and tell him to just watch porn on ur phone

**Li 💚 [3:47 A.M]: **I'll try for the sake of keeping my job here. :p

**Li 💚 [3:47 A.M]: **Also, I watched a couple episodes of that anime you recommended to me vigorously.

**Galo [3:48 A.M]: **Michiko and Hatchin????

**Li 💚 [3:48 A.M]:** Yes. I'm insanely invested, and I blame you for the sleep I've lost.

**Galo [3:48 A.M]: **You're welcome ;)

**Galo [3:48 A.M]: **I don't mean to keep u up 

**Galo [3:49 A.M]: **I'm getting kinda tired myself 

**Li 💚 [3:52 A.M]: **Oh you aren't at all. But I should try at another attempt in sleeping. It's nearly four am, oh my. Maybe you are keeping me up. You bad boy. :p

**Galo [3:52 A.M]: **I'm just too irresistible for you.

**Li 💚 [3:55 A.M]: **I don't… think you have any idea Galo…

**Galo [3:56 A.M]: **wym 

**Galo [3:58 A.M]: **sorry im deadass gettin tired so its hard for me to process things rn

**Li 💚 [3:58 A.M]: **Mm, nothing, just observations.

**Li 💚 [3:58 A.M]: **You should rest that wired brain of yours. :p

**Galo [3:58 A.M]: **ughhh but I wanna talk to u

**Li 💚 [3:59 A.M]: **I do too hun, but we must sleep. 

**Galo [3:59 A.M]: **damn fine lol 

**Li 💚 [4:00 A.M]: **Thank you for keeping me company. :) 

**Galo [4:00 A.M]: **No problem!!!

**Li 💚 [4:00 A.M]: **Goodnight Galo. Sweet dreams. 

**Galo [4:00 A.M]: **Sleep tight beautiful. ❤️

  
  
  


Galo had a sleepless night but he spent it looking through their conversations anyway, smiling to himself.

  
  
  
  


☆☆☆

“My good friends.” Gueira cornered them at the end of the hallway, when they were all hanging out with each other until the bell rang for next class. “It is time. Smash at my house. Usually Meis, Lio, and I have this thing where we have a smash tournament, whoever wins first place everyone owes ‘em twenty bucks. It’s tradition.”

“Oh my God.” Lio murmured under his breath.

“Gueira won last round.” Meis informed them.

“So, since all of you are now my very good friends, my people.”

“Shut up.” Lucia looked like she was about to vibrate into outer space, he’s speaking like he’s about to announce a drum roll worthy announcement.

“I invite all of you to my house. And Galo.” Gueira purposefully singled him out with a glare, sliding his eyes sideways to the others with glee, “Tomorrow, after school. We’re all gonna play smash.”

“The more people the merrier.” Meis smirked.

“Yes? _ Yes. _” Lucia grabbed Aina and Thyma’s hands, “We have to fucking go. Guys.” She looked at Galo and Lio, then Remi. “Please please please can we go?”

“Uh… yeah, whatever.” Aina shrugged.

“I’m not really good at it but I like playing games, so sure!” Thyma agreed.

“I guess.” Remi pushed up his glasses. “I think that’s the one thing I can fair good at.”

“If you don’t come I’m going to leap out of a window.” Lio told Galo. “Smash tournaments with them is absolutely fucking unbearable.”

“It’s because we’re such pro players.”

“_Shut up._”

“Sure… but… uh, you’re inviting me over to your house?” Galo asked with a sheepish laugh.

“I said Galo didn’t I? Dipshit.” Gueira snarled. “Come at your own risk.”

“Okay.” He doesn’t know what that _ means_.

“Five thirty, at most. Lio and I will be there.” Meis said as the bell rang.

He’s still processing the fact that he’s been invited over to Gueira’s house. Lio all the more humored by his facial expression.

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


Galo and the others come over around nearing six o’ clock. They wanted a ride in Galo’s car yet again because he could easily just drop them all off without having to drive themselves. Thyma was getting dropped off by her dad and she was already there while they were taking their sweet time freshening up from school to go straight there.

His house is fairly average sized, like the rest of their own homes. So there’s some sort of comfortableness seeing to it that it isn’t a mansion or a massive family home that looked like it could house everyone and their grandmother.

“So I talked to Heris, for the first time in like. A _ week. _” Aina said, after they rang the doorbell.

“How’d that go?” Galo asked.

“I told her we’re sisters, so like, I apologized for how I reacted and she apologized for hiding it from me.”

“What about Miss Colossus?” Lucia questioned. “So they’re… like an actual thing?”

“Yep.”

“Meaning?” Remi arched a brow.

“She’d be coming over to visit regularly.”

“Oh.” Galo said, “Well you’d get used to it? At some point?”

“It makes me extremely uncomfortable.”

“Fair enough.” Remi snorted. “But you’ll be alright.”

Aina gave them a tired smile. A woman with her hair tied into a low ponytail, dark brown hair, opened the door. Staring at them with indifference.

“Hi, you must be Gueira’s friends?”

“Yeah. Hey Mrs. Castellanos.” Lucia bravely spoke first. The rest of them greeting her awkwardly but she all the more smiles at them and shouted for Gueira to come downstairs.

“One second. Come in! It’s very cold out.” She rushed them inside the house, shutting the door. "You guys can just call me Camilla." Who must be Gueira’s dad is in the living room watching television, the guy kinda had this chill vibe, but also a little scary as they say hello to him. He nodded at them.

“Sup. Dante.” He simply responded back.

_ Okay. _ He seemed pretty chill. Camilla put all their jackets somewhere to be hung up, and they removed their shoes at the door. She was adamant about not making too much of a mess on the floor.

Thudding footsteps come down the stairs, here comes Gueira jumped down the stairs and spread his arms wide.

“Aye!” With a beer bottle in his hand, he greeted them cheerfully. “You guys made it! Come upstairs. Follow me my children.”

Something about Gueira was different in his natural habitat, being in his own home. With how he spoke with his mother and father for a bit explaining what was going on, and why he invited them over, switching over to Spanish. The only person in their group who can both speak or understand was Lucia, explaining why she had ease communicating with them.

He guided them upstairs to go over to his bedroom. Galo can hear System of A Down's _Violent Pornography _blasting from down the hall from his room. If there hadn’t been so many trophies from sports games that have been won downstairs there’s more inside his bedroom. If you get past the door littered with the stuff he liked plastered on the walls and a sign in caps that said _ KEEP OUT. _The inside, had even more decorations, pictures, polaroids or frames, some are cutouts, of Gueira himself or his team. Some with his parents, and some with Meis, Thyma, and Lio.

It’s a cramped space with some of his clothes scattered on the floor, reminded Galo of how fucking messy his own room was, so he doesn’t really mind. A large king sized bed in the middle of the room where Lio, Thyma, and Meis were sitting talking about something else, waiting for them, happy to see them. 

"The baddies are in the house." Lucia boldly announced, "_Yerrrr_!"

"Yerrrrr!" Everyone echoed back to each other as a sign of greeting.

"Hey." Galo made sure to say hi to Lio individually after they loudly busted into Gueira's room like they own it.

“Hi.” Lio smiled back. He doesn’t know what’s going on with him, but lately when he sees Lio sometimes he forgets how to act.

“I was waiting for you to come, happy you made it.” Lio wrapped his arms around Galo's, hooking them to make Galo sit down next to him. The others don’t waste time getting comfortable on the bed to talk with each other. “You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago.”

“Yeah, uh, I had to pick up my friends, and they were takin’ mad long to get ready.”

“Not a big deal. Me and Meis had to set up the snacks and everything while that idiot just sat around and laughed at funny videos on his phone. As if he wasn’t the host of his own gathering.”

Explained the snacks on the dresser of the room. The switch controllers laid out on the floor ready for their taking, and the console switched on, smash being selected. They both chuckle. Gueira had left the room for a little bit to get some more drinks for the rest of them.

Once he was back, and everyone was situated it was time for them to play. Since there were eight of them the eight of them could play.

“Welcome to the smash tournament where we beat the shit out of each other for twenty bucks.” Gueira hosted, with a curtseyed gesture. “We got a bathroom over there if anyone needs to piss or take a shit, or whatever. We got snacks. There’s also the downstairs bathroom if it’s occupied. Okay, stock matches only, because without we’d be here all fuckin’ night. Thirty stocks total to gather up who’s the last one standing each round, if different people win we tally it up to three wins. Win three times first place, everyone coughs up twenty bucks to the winner.”

“So like, if there’s eight of us.” Lucia asked, soda can in hand, “That’s twenty bucks comin’ from eight people, right?”

“A hundred and sixty dollars to the winner.” Remi stated.

“Right on, Rems!” Gueira shot finger guns, “And yeah, Lu, meanin’ each person owes twenty bucks. No earnings if you win second, third, or like, eighth. Cause you lost. First place only matters here.”

“I think that’s a lot of pressure, don’t you think?” Aina asked, “Not even like ten bucks for second place?”

“Not everyone has money to pay first and second place winners.” Galo said, embarrassed. 

“If we have to pay first and second, then it’d go for third too.” Lio justified, “Therefore, he wants to make it only first place, not really sure how that’s fair but it's how it always works.”

“It’s for the sake of the competition!” Gueira said, “Now we can’t reward everybody, we can commend you for tryin’.”

“Those always been the rules.” Meis said.

“A hundred and sixty dollars is on the line, here.” Lucia emphasized, “I’m so ready to kick ass.”

“Oh God,” Galo whispered under his breath, Lio giggled next to him.

“Put on your game face, Thymos.”

“I’m already terrified.”

“Let’s play! I can’t wait!” Thyma isn’t even the least fazed by how intense this was, because once they started playing the tension increased by a long shot. Gueira's blasting his music, some not in English but they vibe with it anyway. Galo's surprised his parents don't care but the door was closed and rules were to keep it closed. Thirty stocks and they choose a fucking place where they don’t have the space to explore but instead it’s a single platform because it’s important that they all beat each other’s ass in one place and not be a pussy and run away.

Lucia chose Mr. Game and Watch. Remi, Link. Aina, Princess Peach. Thyma, Daisy. Lio, Zero Suit Samus. Galo, Captain Falcon, and Meis, Marth. Lastly Gueira was Mario because he said no one else could pick Mario but him, the only person who wanted to pick Mario was Lucia. Then he said _ no _so she went with one of the most annoying characters she could fucking main in this damn game.

He’s fairly good at smash, he could say so. They play it at Lucia’s place sometimes and he comes out as victor, but he wouldn’t say he’s the best. He doesn’t want Lio to know that, though. This is supposed to be all for fun, but like half of them are treating this as if their lives were at stake. Profanity is spewing out of Lucia and Gueira’s mouths, Remi’s eyebrows were knitted, eyes narrowed into slits with extreme focus.

One point he shouted “_GOD DAMN IT. _” when Lucia knocked him off the map. Remi only got this mad when he was playing smash seriously, in which he was.

Galo just _ really likes _ Captain Falcon, is that too much to ask for? At first, him and Lio were having this little cat and mouse chase trying to fight each other, sometimes Lio would hit him and run away so Galo could go after him. But then Gueira kept trying to fight him whenever he tried to fight Lio. Maybe he’s just trying to take turns at fighting everyone, _ that’s what he thought at first. _Then he tried isolating himself and noticed Mario following him across the map to kick his ass and try to get him off the map.

This guy’s really not fucking around. Their controllers aggressively mashing buttons together and they’re yelling so loud that the neighbors could probably hear them insulting each other for spamming the same moves and choosing shitty mains. This is why friendships are on the line when it came to multiplayer video games.

“Where you going _ pussy_?! Come and fight me!” Gueira taunted Galo, “Why you runnin’ mate? You afraid I’m gonna kick your ass?”

“Um, so like, could you maybe stop blocking me?”

“I don’t think so brother.”

Galo stared at him blankly.

“Galo, come and fight me!” Lio coaxed him playfully, unfairly _ he _gets to have fun as Thyma and Aina are laughing while they spar with each other. 

“I’m trying!” Galo shouted, fighting Gueira to get him out of the way but he puts up a good fight. Then Meis jumped in and now he’s getting double teamed. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.”

“_GET DUNKED ON!” _Lucia ran for the smash ball to punch it, and her special move sent the others flying across the screen.

“You really want to play like that, huh?” Remi challenged her, “Okay.” He changed his strategy and Lucia stuck her tongue out at him.

“Wanna see you try, noob.”

Thankfully Galo blasted Meis and Gueira away so he can join in on the real fun, where the others were fighting each other all at once.

“You fucking _ dickhead. _” Gueira seethed, “Now you’re a dead man.”

Galo thought the point of the game was to knock down everyone’s stocks until there was one winner. But as they got progressively deeper into the game they were really going head to head. Meis eventually gave up in trying to double team Galo and went to challenge the others for fun. Changing stages for battle, as everyone got a turn in picking one, Galo chose Zelda’s castle for his turn because he wanted somewhere he could _ breathe _and not get trampled with eight people on one map.

Actually… it turns out that Galo was doing pretty good? By the end of each match he was one of the people who had a lot of stock left. Of course Lio was trailing close behind, then he’d end up losing them all by the hands of Lucia obliterating everyone, then she’d go next after Remi ensured that he beat her for once, he does, and she screamed at him to _ suck my ass _ still, he wasn’t sure why they were deciding to take this so strongly. He’s having _ fun_, that’s for sure, for all the times he does get to fight Lio who had this look of concentration on his face but he made sure to smile whenever Galo hit him with a surprise attack.

“You’re actually quite good.” He complimented, “As expected from you.”

“You know I don’t back down from any type of fight.”

“Is that so?” Lio punctuated striking Galo with Samus’ Paralyzer, smirking at him once he’s sent across the map.

“You fucking _ vixen_.” 

“Oops.”

“I wasn’t ready for that!”

Meanwhile the others are pushing Thyma into getting the smash ball and once she does she doesn’t know what to do with it.

“You have to use it so you don’t waste it!” Aina said, “You realize you’re glowing right?”

“I got it?”

“Yeah.”

Remi pinched the bridge of his nose. Meis is chuckling.

“How do I press my special thingy again?” She asked, like a deer in the headlights.

“Press B, hun.” Lio told her gently.

“Oh!” She pressed B, putting everyone collectively to sleep.

“_Fucking Hell_.” Gueira said, “Thyma just beat the shit out of everyone to wake ‘em up will ya?”

“Okay!” 

They all started to laugh, being abruptly woken from their slumber. It’s the third game in. Gueira and Galo have two wins, while the others faired about a single game or none in victor. Galo’s having a good time getting into it at the last stock match when there’s a sudden death match that pops up on the screen in bold letters. It’s just Captian Falcon and Mario on the screen.

_ When the fuck did this happen. _His heart dropped to his ass seeing those words on the screen and it’s only the two of them, percentage at over three-hundred. 

“Wait, why are we having a sudden death match.”

“It’s because you were at a tie.” Lio said.

“We are?”

“Yeah dipshit. You and me now.” Gueira grinned. “Now you can face me one on one.”

“_Fuck yeah_!” Lucia screamed, “Y’all go!” Their friends are cheering them on, jumping on the bed and causing to rattle, Lucia shaking Galo’s shoulders. Aina and Thyma are yelling in his ear, Meis is on Gueira’s end with an arm around his shoulder as they circle each other on the platform. Galo kept running away as Gueira chased after him spewing curses trying to taunt him.

“Go forth.” Lio urged Galo to fight him, “You must win this match. This will be your third win.”

“Come at me you fucking _ wanker_.”

“I have_ no idea_ what’s going on!”

He’s running around and blocking Gueira’s hits at him, “Could you please gimme like two seconds?!”

“_No._”

“He’s trying to OD _murder _me, fuck.” If they waited any longer they were gonna start dropping bombs on the floor.

“One of you need to hit each other already.” Aina said, “This is getting ridiculous.”

“FIGHT.” Lucia pushed.

“WAIT!”

Just as he thought it was too late, Mario threw a punch and completely _ missed _then Galo accidentally pressed a button and smacked Gueira off the map, ending the game graciously.

What the fuck.

He _ won_. His friends are raging with excitement. He didn’t even _ mean _to do that, and he just stared at Gueira looking at the screen devoid of emotion, after he gave Lio a high five.

It’s almost pitch silent.

“I lost.” Gueira said, mournfully. 

“For fuck’s sake.” Lio rolled his eyes, “I’m going to go to the bathroom.” He whispered to Galo, leaving, as if he’s seen this kind of thing happen before. Meis rubbed his shoulder, sympathetic. No one else really knew what to say to that.

“You fought a really good game, dude!” Of course, the first thing Galo was gonna do is praise him, “You play really good!” He put out a fist for Gueira to hit.

Gueira stared at Galo, honestly, Galo was expecting to get an earful of _ you think you’re fucking better than me _but he just blushed and grumbled, “Thanks. You too.” Returning the fist bump.

“You actually said something nice to me again!”

“_Shut up _before I take it back.”

“Sure thing!”

Gueira’s mom came inside the room to check up on them.

“Hey, mama.” He acknowledged her presence. 

“I was wondering if you guys wanted to order pizza since there’s only just snacks around.”

Galo was so fucking _ hungry _and so was everyone else so they’re shouting yes, but she said she didn’t want to do it and said Gueira should order for everyone. They’ll be downstairs, and not to make too much noise, in the meantime Lio came back to sit with them from the bathroom so other people can go. Lucia drinks too much soda so of course she had to pee first and told Remi to sit his ass down, ladies first.

Having to get everyone’s orders for pizza shouldn’t be this difficult but with them it is, when was it _ not_?

“_Shut up_.” Gueira ceased the arguing, “You guys keep screamin’ in my ear what you wanna order I’m gonna get one big ass pineapple pizza from Domino’s and you all will eat it.”

That shut ‘em up real quick.

They decide on what movie to watch when the pizza arrives, about four boxes with mixes of the different orders requested by each of them individually, Galo didn’t really care about who ordered what, really, because they were meant to share it, and he just wanted to eat. They scroll through Netflix shitting on their movie choices until everyone could decide on one, though, and that choice happened to be _ Bird Box_.

It’s been dark since five o’clock, now they’re huddled up on Gueira’s bed. He’s passing a joint around, Galo wasn’t taking any hits though. There’s cologne to spray to air out the smell of weed. More beer bottles and soda cans littering the floors, emptying pizza boxes as they make commentary and laugh at scenes that aren’t meant to be funny. Like the scene where they have to leave the house and put newspapers on the windows and painted them black to blindly drive to the supermarket, as if they wouldn’t immediately crash if this were a real life situation. The awkwardness when a sex scene popped up. 

Thyma, Aina, and Lucia are huddling together. Galo thought they're scrolling through Thyma's phone to read her text messages with her boyfriend, clearly, judging about how privy she was about it and how nosy they were. Gueira is leaning back in Meis’ lap to rest a head on his stomach, as Meis made idle conversation with Remi throughout the movie. 

Galo did the same for Lio as they share a single pizza, uncaring. All the lights are off aside from the television screen. Not that the movie was a traditional horror, more of a thriller. Just the atmosphere had Galo holding Lio’s hand at some points, and the volume was raised to the fullest so they could hear what the fuck they were saying. Their uneasiness turns to hilarity when Lucia shouts something that the main character does praising her and it makes everyone laugh.

He wouldn’t lie, call him sappy. But he liked the budding romance that somehow snuck its way into the movie and enjoyed it until what ended up happening, and he sulked about it. Lio just chuckled at him, (but he liked it too, so that’s a bonus) at some point Lio wants another pizza so they switch places, so that Lio sat in-between his thighs now.

“Hi.” Lio kept his voice in a whisper, knowing that they had a risk of being angrily shushed by the others, with how immersed everyone was.

“Hey there.” Galo was painfully aware of how close they were to each other, maybe, everyone was super close. But this was Lio he’s talking about. Throughout them watching the film he acknowledged that if they leaned closer they could kiss, and it’s like, no one cared enough to watch what they were doing anyway. The thought of that made him grow redder than a tomato.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure thing.”

“Have you ever wanted a romance that was portrayed the same way in films?”

He mulled over it. He loved sappy romantic films, though they were turned down by Gueira, nothing was better to watch them as a form of escape anyway.

“Even if they may be a little unrealistic, ‘course I do, who doesn’t? Do you?”

Staring into Galo’s eyes, then his lips. He said, “maybe,” in a dazed murmur. For a split second he thought Lio was coming closer so he moved back, startled, until he backed off the bed entirely and fell on his back.

“Stop fuckin’ around, Galo.” Lucia chided.

“Did you fall?” Aina asked, starting to laugh. Their heads whip to see him on the floor, in a frenzy of laughter. Stifling his giggles, Lio helped him up to sit back on the bed.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, uh, totally.”

_ Fucking idiot. _He scolded himself.

Once the two hours had passed up, there’s some kind of gloom radiating the room over how it ended. It was bittersweet, and a good one. But what the characters went through to get here, was mind-boggling.

“What the fuck.” Lucia said.

“Could we watch something happy now?” Galo asked.

“Okay, uh, Scary Movie?” Gueira suggested. It’s a scary movie, but a total parody, so it was perfect.

Now they were cheering in delight.

The movie is so much lighter and funny compared to the other one. Galo wrapped his arms around Lio’s waist and rested his chin against his head. Reassuring. A little apologetic, because if Lio had almost kissed him he got too scared and fell off the damn bed, but Lio seemed content with this, both of them smiling at each other.

He wanted to kiss him. 

He’s not sure how long they were watching for until some of them started to fall asleep, he does know Lio went slack in his arms. Unconsciously, he buried his nose in Lio’s hair to leave a soft kiss at the crown of his head. For now, this'll do.

He’s not tired, so he continued watching.

Eventually, Gueira was gonna have to wake ‘em up by shouting at them when it was getting too late, since they had to go home. But he liked having Lio curled up in his arms like this too much.

It made his heart flutter in ways he’s never experienced before, giving Lio all of his warmth.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, getting a text from his mom that she'd be hanging out with the damn _cop _and his friends again, and her friends too. So he had to make sure to lock up once he gets back from Gueira's until she was back. Turn the lights off. Close the blinds.

He really doesn't like this.

Galo carefully made Lio rest his head on the mattress, removing him from his lap. He stirred, taking a hold of Galo's hand and cracking an eye open with a small whine.

"Galo?" He whispered, grasping tightly as if he was chasing after his warmth.

"Hey, don't worry. Just steppin' out. You can go back to sleep baby." He snorted, fingers carding through Lio's hair. Already in a state of fatigue, Lio obeyed. Chest heaving with soft exhales. Before he quietly left the room to get some fresh air outside. It's eleven in the night. He doesn't think any of them noticed since he only mentioned he'd step outside for a bit and Gueira gave him a single nod. Cuddling a sleeping Meis, Remi knocked out next to him. The girls were cuddling each other at the center of the bed, adorably comfortable in their slumber.

Galo stepped over the empty pizza boxes, snacks, beer bottles, and soda cans to head downstairs. Gueira's parents are still in the living room talking and chilling. Not really bothering the kids unless they were in grave danger.

He ended up in the backyard, almost tripping over a basketball in the small court of the compound. He picked it up, dribbled it in the palms of his hands and lifted it in the air to make a shot effortlessly.

He meant to just take a walk. But the basketball bounced back in his hands, and he made another shot. Another. Making rounds on the court. Throwing it into the hoop. Wanting to clear his head.

The ball went through the hoop once more and bounced off from Galo. It stopped bouncing against the pavement. When he turned around, he realized someone else was holding the ball.

"I forgot I left this out here." Gueira said. Jacket thrown over a dirty wife beater, probably from all the grease from his motorcycle. 

"I didn't know you play ball."

"And I play _fútbol_ too. I'm not just an asshole, if that's what you think." Gueira nodded at him in acknowledgment, "You play pretty good too."

"I play with my chief and captain at the park sometimes." Galo answered, timid. He didn't think he was watching. "How's everyone doin' upstairs?"

"I think mostly everyone's asleep right now." Gueira took a hand at making a shot, and it goes in. As Galo tried to take it Gueira curved him with a grin.

"Not so fast, hot shot."

Galo smirked back, snorting. He let Gueira take the steal, but after he threw the ball Galo snatched it back and crossed him, dribbling the ball across the court and made a shot from a distance.

"Show off." Gueira scoffed. Galo simply winked at him, noticing how Gueira went a little bit red from that.

"I'm not just an _egg_ either, if that's what you think."

"Oy, I know how much you mean to Lio. Dickhead." Gueira confessed, taking the ball back. "Everything going okay between you two?"

"Yeah."

"...And everything going okay with you?"

"You're askin' me if I'm okay?"

"I think I have eyes, mate."

Galo huffed a laugh. "Yeah, jus' some personal stuff goin' on." Not really something he's sure he wants to talk about, with Gueira of all people.

"We all got some shit, yeah?" Gueira tossed the ball roughly back at Galo's chest. He caught it, barely. "C'mon. Let's go." He challenged.

Galo's lips quirked up into a smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Guess what?" Lio's nonchalant as he asked this. Their friends slowly filling up their lunch table with their trays of food. 

Today's dry soggy old cheeseburgers with sweet potato fries on the side.

"What?" Galo's already digging in, cereal this morning won't do any good on his enormous appetite after an hour had passed by. 

"There's a dead roach in my food." Lio responded, almost enthused to be humorous. Galo stared at it as Lio lifted up his hamburger bun to show a dead, but large sized roach just _ in _his burger. 

"How the _ fuck _did the lunch ladies not realize this?" 

"I have no idea, but I guess they don't give a shit whether or not their students are eating things that move, probably uncooked, or now have bugs in them." Galo can emphasize with how much they must _ hate _their job. 

Galo flipped open the bun of the burger he's already started eating. "... you think I might have eaten one too?" 

"A possibility." Lio snorted as Galo set down his food. He presented his untouched tray to Galo. With a side of dead roach. "Would you like some?" He teased.

"Hell no." Galo pushed it back, "That's nasty. _ You _eat it."

"Okay." Lio shrugged. He picked up the burger and Galo's heart dropped to his stomach. Lio actually considered _ eating that. _Just as he was seconds away from doing so Galo's eyes bulges and be smacked the burger of Lio's hands.

"_No_!" He shouted. The burger went flying. Just as Gueira and Meis were coming to their table with their trays it flung itself _ right _at Gueira's face.

"Galo." Lio gasped. "I was _ joking_." 

"Yeah well you seemed kinda serious!" Galo argued. "I _ really _thought you were gonna eat a dead cockroach!" 

"Are you _ mad_?"

"Oh _ shit_." Lucia's the first to witness it, not who threw it. Just the sudden impact of Gueira getting a face full of hamburger. Aina, Remi, and Thyma see what went down and start to laugh. Followed by the kids surrounding their area.

"Alright. Who threw that?!" Gueira was _ not _pleased. "You dickheads think this shit is funny, eh?!" 

"There's a dead roach inside this hamburger." Meis observed. 

"_What_?!" 

Galo opened his mouth to speak but Lio put a finger to his lips, then moved it towards his own. 

"Do not say a _ word_." He whispered. 

He definitely wasn't thinking. At least he hadn't expected to throw it at somebody deliberately. 

What Gueira does is take it from Meis, who had picked it up to begin with to throw it towards another table without fear. 

"Watch where you throw your fucking burgers!" 

Someone responded by tossing a burger back at their table. It hit Lucia on the back of her head, and she looked like she was a second away from exploding. 

"Oh they just fucking did not." She seethed. Crushing her burger into her fist to throw it back. 

That must have been the key to starting an all out war. Because someone went "_FOOD FIGHT_!" and now food is being pelted left and right coming from different lunch tables. 

Remi shields his head to hide under the table, a bun flew and knocked his glasses off. Aina dumped the food off her tray to put over her face, Thyma following in suit. Blocking anything that comes her way. 

Meis and Gueira are punting food without mercy. Lucia's on a rampage. 

At first Galo resorted to dodging what came his way, but he had an idea. Taking one of the fries on his tray to fling them at Lio, watching him jump back. Eyes squeezing shut. 

"Payback." He smirked. "For fucking with me earlier." 

Lio exhaled through his nose. Stiff but menacing. He opened his eyes. "Oh you're _ fucking dead, _Thymos." 

They had their own food fight going on for a while. Taking from their friends trays to toss food at one another until their clothes were stained, crumbs on their hair and pieces of food sticking to their bodies. Until eventually they decide to team up and start combating against the rest of the cafeteria.

It was survival of the fittest. Best to describe the scene unfolding like a reenactment of a jungle of feral animals. 

The teachers around the lunch room tried to monitor to them but to no avail hundreds of students simply won't fucking _ listen _to them, not after the chaos had built up this much.

If they tried to stop it they'd just get food thrown at them too. The lunch ladies just didn't care enough. Even by speaking through the megaphone no one would listen. The brooding chaos of a food fight sent the cafeteria into a frenzy, grabbing on whatever piece of dry hamburger they can salvage as ammunition, French fries, the list goes on. Before Galo knew it he was grinning, admiring the smirk on Lio's face. A ketchup packet in his hair open and squirted splatters of the remnants onto it.

They've gotten milk thrown at their table drenching them further and now limits are being crossed. Unfortunately, after several minutes have passed the fun had to be ruined by someone else taking control of the megaphone.

"Everyone stop this nonsense _ immediately_." He doesn't wait for it to die down, more like he knew it would once he showed up. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six." Slowly, but surely, people stopped throwing food. 

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Principal Foresight reveled in the silence that followed with the screeching noise of the megaphone. 

"Great. Someone called _ Foreskin _ here." Lucia grumbled. 

"How lovely." Lio agreed, tongue in cheek. 

"This lunch period is over. Starting from now." He said. "I want _ all _of the seniors in the gymnasium. Once again. Immediately." 

Security guards lined up at the doors behind Mr. Foresight. "And if _ anyone _tries to leave is an automatic suspension." 

"A fucking _ what _now?" Gueira whispered. 

Remi slowly rose from under the table. Pushing his glasses up. Aina and Thyma lowered their trays to the table. Meis took a fry off Thyma's head and ate it. 

"So are we like, in trouble?" Galo leaned down to whisper to Lio. It's almost quiet enough that it was unnerving. 

Lio gave him a look at screamed _ what do you think_, written all over it. "I think he's going to commend us for how brilliant we are to start a massive food fight, in the middle of the cafeteria." 

If he actually did that, that would be so much better than _ this_. 

  
  


☆☆☆

Principal Foresight was extremely pissed. 

It must have been because one of the staff members might have alerted him, unable to stop it themselves. 

Galo kind of felt guilty. He may have tossed a fucking burger by accident at Gueira but he wasn't expecting an entire chain reaction to happen. Such as him throwing it at somebody else, (since he had no _ idea _it was Galo) then whoever it hit threw it at somebody. Everyone thought it was a good idea to start throwing burgers at each other. 

It got so bad that the teachers couldn't even get involved without getting smacked in the face by sweet potato fries. The lunch ladies had no interest in stopping anything. Allowing them to unleash their true behavior on one another. That's why the administration had to get involved. 

While it was true _ all _grades in the cafeteria were involved in the food fight to some degree. Some people weren't trying to get hit or just didn't participate— it didn't matter. Everyone blamed the seniors since technically their side of the cafeteria started it first, hence why they were here. 

So, now here they were. 

"How come the underclassmen get to get off Scott free while _ we _have to be here?" Lucia asked, "They were clearly throwing shit too."

"To save their asses. Lame ass wimps." Gueira grumbled.

"Hey, Fotia." Matthew slides past the group, smirking at Lio. "Nice ass." 

"Sexual harassment seems to be a way to get someone to give you attention, how small must your ego be?" Lio shot back.

"You always gotta be a bitch about something, can't take a compliment?" He clicked his tongue, annoyed. 

"I sincerely think you don't know what a compliment is, my good bitch." Lio smiled sweetly.

"Fuck off Matt, and stop harassing people." Thyma shoved him away. Before he could retaliate Galo shoved him back by the chest. 

"Hey, it's best you don't keep bothering my friends." 

"What the Hell, Thymos?"

"Knock it off bro." Gueira chimed in. Before he could do anything else he walked away to join his other friends to sulk about it as they started to fill in the bleachers. 

"I was this close to backhanding him if you didn't stop me." Lio muttered. 

"I think it's a bad time to think about doing that." Galo reminded him. 

"Is he really going to make us delay _ class _for this?" Aina questioned, impatient. 

"Seems like it." Galo mumbled. Seated on the bleachers all the seniors seemed to be complaining about this just as much as they were. Principal Foresight and Miss Colossus walk in shortly, then Vulcan.

Of course, he brought security. 

"Why are we _ here_?" Someone asked. 

"Did anyone give you permission to _ speak_?" Vulcan questioned, agitated.

"Why do you _ think _you're here?" Principal Foresight retaliated back. "Also thank you, Vulcan." 

"What up, Fortnite!" Lucia boldly hollered, cackling filling the bleachers. Lio smirked, sitting in a manspread position beside Galo, who was snorting loudly. 

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Principal Foresight scolded. 

"_Floss_." 

"I beg of you, stop asking me to _ floss _ and do things that I have _ no idea _ what they _ are_." 

"We're the most annoying fucking kids this man has ever had." Galo joked. "I can just feel it." 

"Hmm. If he managed to hate his job so much he were to vanish and resign under mysterious circumstances." Lio responded coolly. 

"You have such _ nice _ hair." The guy sitting beside Lio began to _ touch _it and Galo had no idea who this dude was. 

Lio's face remained calm. "Three. Two. One." He counted down threateningly. The guy stopped. Then Lio scooted away from him and closer to Galo. 

Galo blinked once. "Why—"

"I don't know." Lio interjected, clearly uncomfortable.

"Please settle down." Miss Colossus spoke up. "This is a serious issue here. We need your attention." 

"So do you think she would be like, your stepmom now?" Gueira asked Aina, who smacked him on the shoulder hard enough to make him wince in pain.

"It's already fucking embarrassing enough to be in _ trouble _because of you idiots with her standing in front of us." 

"Why are you only blaming _ me_?!" 

"Because you started it." Lio responded casually. "And your tomfoolery has led us here where this _ wanker _ is going to shout at us until we are late for class." 

"Is he going to call our parents?" Thyma asked fearfully. "My dad thinks I do _ super good _ in school he _ can't _call my dad. I've never done anything wrong." 

"No you're an angel. It's our fault." Galo agreed, although he felt guilty. 

"Gueira did throw the burger first." Meis commented. He was unapologetic at his boyfriend's bewildered face. "You did." 

"Someone threw a burger at _ me _first, but we're just gonna ignore that." 

Galo said nothing. That's how this really all started. 

"We can't help the fact that the food fight fucking _ started_." Remi muttered. "I still have ketchup in my _ hair_." 

"That was fun though. Y'all can't lie." Lucia grinned. "Like everyone was throwing food at each other. And I mean everybody." 

Explained why everyone's covered in condiments or stains on their clothes. Crumbs on their shirts. Some people had fries on their head. Lio had to help get some of them out of Galo's mop of hair and found single pieces of fries in them. He wasn't faring any better, there's ketchup stains on his hair too and crumbs from people throwing buns.

"It's like your hair is a treasure chest. You would be able to hide many things in here." Lio teased, although his fingers brushing through his scalp felt amazing. Galo almost forgot why he asked Lio to touch his hair in the first place. He pulled another sweet potato fry out. "Obtained another rare item."

"Who knows how much more shit is up there." Once they left here Galo was gonna need to shake his hair out. 

"Hey." Giggling girls behind Galo asked as they began to play with his hair. 

Lio gave a look of complete distaste at them as they started to gush and whisper to each other.

"Hi." Galo responded back calmly. "Try not to touch the hair too much."

"Is your hair, like, always this spiky and super fluffy?" 

Squinting, Lio appeared as if he was contemplating what shrooms these girls were taking. It was humoring to Galo. 

"Uh, no actually. I use hair gel."

"That's so _ hot_." 

"Thanks." 

For some reason that got their response to consist of pitched squealing. 

"I genuinely wonder if your fangirls have any brain cells." Lio said. 

“Jealous of my awesome hair?” Galo wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh please.” Lio scoffed.

There's talking among the crowd until Vulcan decided to speak up. 

"Everyone _ pipe down. _ " Vulcan's voice was loud enough to echo through the gymnasium without a microphone. Unlike the auditorium since it was just the seniors they had a lot more leeway for speaking. When no one really listened, he shouted, "_SHUT UP. _"

Galo won't lie, to be shouted at out of the blue caught him off guard. But quickly the kids obeyed his command.

"You kids always acting so damn privileged like you didn't do anything wrong. You're here because you started a whole food fight in the cafeteria like you're not twelfth grade seniors. We were told _ all of you _were responsible for it. So don't point fingers and start trying to blame whoever started it first." Vulcan scorned.

“The longer you sit here and complain then you simply won’t leave.” Mr. Foresight announced. Someone responded by tossing an apple slice at his face.

His face puffed redder than a tomato, if he were to burst into flames that seemed entirely possible. “_Who threw that?!_”

Heads turning to see who did it, snickers spreading amongst the students— no one fessed up. Little did they know just as they turned around Vinny ate an apple slice.

"See— this is what I mean, you think you have the audacity to do these things because I’ve done nothing about this for so long. Well I’m _ done _ playing the nice principal. Do any of you have the slightest idea in your putrid brains how many kids have to eat there during the day every different lunch period?" Principal Foresight asked. "I perfectly understand that it is lunch time. It's the only time where we take a break from stressful classes and talk with friends for an hour, be able to eat lunch. But there are examples you need to follow, and lately, I feel like you as seniors have been abusing your privileges and acting like _ brats_." Well then. Principal Foresight is starting to appear more aggravated as he talked by both his voice and facial expression.

“We are not obligated to clean up after your mess like you are brutal savages. It is not my job to have to clean up after _ any of you. _People have to eat there, and you ruin the entire cafeteria without a second thought as to how much custodians and our staff serving your unprocessed lunch have to exert grueling hours into cleaning up? I can’t believe I have to even arrange this meeting. It’s ridiculous!”

“So why do it.” Lio muttered under his breath, Galo vehemently told him to hush because he didn’t want their ass to be grass. But so many people sitting with them agreed.

“Right.” Lucia rolled her eyes. “Does it look like, we like, give a shit?”

"Do you understand how this makes me _ look_." He raised his voice at the last part, breathing heavily as if he was about to unleash his fury, maybe he already _ has. _ “I’m so sick and tired of you little _ shits _ thinking you could just do what you want just because you’re seniors. You don’t act like adults at all. You’re _ BRATS. _ Fucking brats who don’t know how to act like adults because you’re too busy being so childish! You think you’re grown? Well the answer to that is _ no. _ You aren’t. You’re _ toddlers! _”

“Told you.” Remi muttered. Referring to the time where he said Mr. Foresight would go into hysterics one day because of their antics, yeah, Galo saw it coming. Not _ now _— but he did, at least.

“I’ve been told I should be lenient, and maybe students would respect me more if I enforce the rules but ensure that I don’t make their lives here a living Hell. But then you kids, always, _ always _ in my years of being a principal here tested my patience, every single one of my fucking years I’ve spent in this God foresaken building. As if you _ wanted _ me to raise my voice at you, because you think I can just sit here and allow you shits to do whatever you want. Because it’s your last year here you think you can just— start a _ food fight_, drag my staff into this as well? This is the example you’re setting towards your underclassmen, that you just don’t care about anything?”

Lucia started eating her pack of apple slices, that enough showed that they really didn’t. Someone coughed. But no one spoke up louder than the occasional murmurs and whispering.

“Nobody wanna say anything, huh?” Vulcan mocked them, “Wanna shut up now that you made your own principal angry?”

It’s more like they couldn’t speak if they didn’t want to get into trouble. “Out here starting up food fights. None of you kids have no shame. We should just suspend all of you maggots but sadly, we can’t do that. Except remind you that none of you kids are all cool and tough as you think you are. You’re _ students. _You work under us. And we have to monitor you when you act up.”

“I want to love my job. I want to love what I do. I helped build this school and its community. And now I’m growing sick of it, every single day that passes school is in session. All because of you inconsiderate little pain in my _ asses_. I just— _ UGH. _” He interrupted himself with a scream of frustration, bouncing off the walls of the gym enough to take the students aback.

“Is he good?” Galo asked.

“When was he ever?” Lio questioned in response, and he had a point there.

“You kids seem to love senior activities. Your senior trip. Especially your senior prom. Well until you get your act together it seems like we won’t be having a prom next year.”

Now, the students weren’t vocal at all when the lecturing first started. At the mentioning of prom canceling— now they were, Galo too— because this is _ prom _were talking about, variations of offended responses, confusion, anger. 

He supposed Lio should agree with him, but Lio’s eerily silent. Saying absolutely nothing about this as the rest of them argued about it.

Mr. Foresight only mocked them, speaking heated gibberish over their arguing to shut them up. “Oh now Mr. Foresight is being unfair now is he? I don’t want to hear a single argument. Prom is _ off _until you stop acting like you run this school and don’t have any sense.”

“But it isn’t fair!” Galo stood up to him, uncaring that it wasn’t his place to speak. 

“But it was fair that you continue to disrespect me and do whatever you please? None of you are innocent.”

“This is _ prom_!” Gueira defended Galo, “It was literally just a food fight!”

“_ Just a food fight? _” Mr. Foresight laughed hysterically, “If I just excused this and gave you all a slap on a wrist not to do this again you’d just say screw what he says behind my back and do this again. I’ve been giving chances and chances.”

More students continued to speak up until Vulcan had to shut them up again.

“_Your principal is speaking.” _He boomed, “Whine all you want but it’s not gonna change his mind. You did what you did and you can’t go back and fix that.”

“But you _ can’t _—”

“_SHUT UP_. Just shut up!” Mr. Foresight bellowed. “But we can’t this, or we can’t do that. I said what I said. I am not taking it back until further notice. I say, and I repeat, _ no prom. _ It’s to teach all of you a lesson about doing the right thing. And if you want to argue with me I will just take away more senior activities.”

Man, this guy was _ cold. _

“They say it’s until you punish them they know when to do the right thing. So that’s exactly what I’m doing. I didn’t want to have to resort to this but you left me no choice. You left me no choice!” He’s almost defending himself but he sounded cocky in how upset the students were. 

“This doesn’t mean prom is officially canceled. It is until further notice, only for now.” Miss Colossus added, “He is not trying to take away your senior activities just because he wants to, admittedly, you as seniors have emitted unspeakable behavior that has caused him to be upset. Which is why we are now here to begin with.”

“She’s getting paid to defend this guy when she doesn’t have to.” Aina mumbled under his breath. “Why does she have to feel obligated to defend him?”

“To make himself feel like less of an asshole.” Meis said. 

“I’m startin’ to feel sorry for her.” Lucia stabbed at a juice box with fruit punch to take a sip.

“Um. We have to go to class.” A brave soul commented from the upper end of the bleachers.

Mr. Foresight smiled sweetly. “The bell never dismissed you. We’re here because I do. So I don’t care.”

“Damn, I had a whole ass test I studied for. I'd rather be there than listen to this gringo speak.” Gueira said, all of them start snorting uncontrollably. 

“So we’ve contacted all your teachers.” Mr. Foresight continued, as Vulcan began to radio a few things into his walkie. “You will be staying here for the whole period. I will be keeping you here until your next class, now if you still would like to argue about prom being _ canceled_, we can for the rest of the day. Seniors don’t care about school anyway, right? We could just stay here and chit chat. I like chatting.” He’s back to his usual smile and nonchalance, but there’s something extremely unhinged about this.

There’s more groans coming from everyone else. People are wanting to leave and could care less about chatting with their fucking principal, and yet he’s pridefully holding them hostage so that they think over what they did.

They weren’t allowed to talk. He just continued on to speak about _ what it means to follow a good example _and that college would never tolerate any of this, none of them are ready, he oughta call all their parents but let’s face it. He can’t for over two hundred seniors regarding that some of them wouldn’t give a shit.

When it was almost time for the next period bell to ring that’s when they were dismissed, the mood went from entertained to see Mr. Foresight explode with rage back there to disappointment because it backfired on them, hardcore.

“What type of name is Kray Foresight anyway.” Lucia mumbled, as they gathered to start leaving the gym. “It sounds like a fuckin’ superpower or somethin’.”

“_Kray Foresight!” _Gueira shouted like he was powering up for a special blast, like he was burning an enemy into smithereens. That made them start cracking up.

“Okay y’all gotta chill, he just took away prom.” Galo said, after he caught his breath. “I think we’ve been like too hard on the guy lately.”

“It’s not fair for him to fucking do that when it’s like only a couple months away.” Lucia said, “He’s just saying that shit because he’s butthurt we always fuck with him.”

“It’s clearly a joke.” Meis scoffed.

“I… do agree with Galo on this? Maybe the Fortnite jokes got way too far?” Aina asked, “I’m still just as upset because prom is tradition but it’s, like, kinda expected?”

"I think on the scale of morally ethical people and morally ambiguous this man just lies on the line of perfectly fucking insane." Lio said. "He's like an angry child trapped inside an adult body struggling to coexist between which persona." 

"So he's mad over a couple of Fortnite jokes?" Lucia scoffed. "_ Pfft_. Okay so what. Principal Fortnite is nothing. How small must your dick be to be offended by that?" 

"Well it hurts him!" Galo reasoned, "Enough to cancel prom!"

"Biar, I mean. Miss Colossus," Aina struggled to make out, "Said that he was only doing it until further notice. So it's _ for now_." 

"If someone tells him to floss again in the hallways he might just take away everything." Remi said. They watched Vinny leave the gym. "Also his worst enemy makes his life here a living Hell and we just make it worse." 

"We should boycott." Thyma said. "Prom is going to mean so much to us." 

"Is it really?" Lio asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah of course it does!" 

“He called us brats. Used every swear word in the book. Said we were a pain in the ass. I don’t think that warrants a normal appropriate response.” Remi clarified. "We're clearly on thin ice here." 

"This is by far the best day I've had in ages." Lio chuckled. 

Galo stared at him in shock. 

"Tell me you were entertained by watching him scream at us." 

"I think one of my mates got it on video." Meis smirked.

"Am I the only one who kinda feels bad?" Galo asked, "And we all know that he's… not the sanest person." 

"No." Aina sighed. "I think the only thing we can do about it is apologize?" 

"I would rather take pleasure in shoving my hand in a meat grinder." Lio refused.

"Well we gotta show him that we need our prom back somehow!" 

While they're mulling over that, Galo’s been giving secret glances at Lio the entire time, as someone so strongly opinionated about the issues of their school when it came to prom, nothing. Nada. _ Zero. _ Just looking down at his shoes and walking beside Galo, listening to their friends talk about Mr. Foresight_. _

“So what do we do now?” Thyma asked.

“We have to stop.” Galo advised. “Like we really need to stop fucking with him too much.” They’ve done so many things already. 

“Okay so like, it ain’t like we terrorize the guy or anything, it’s all good and fun. Maybe the food fight was over the top.” Gueira agreed, “I think he’s just bein’ a lil pussy about it.”

Once the bell rang they had to agree to catch up with each other later.

“Hey,” Galo rubbed the side of his nape, stopping Lio who adjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder. “So, um, my mom takes the bus to the doctor’s office after she’s done with her morning shifts. I gotta pick her up from there. You wanna come with?”

“Yeah, of course. Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, just… at the doctor’s.”

“Okay. That still sounds a little concerning to me.”

“Trust me, ‘s fine!”

“If you say so.”

“Uh, so. Foresight canceled prom, huh?” Galo asked, just to test Lio on what type of answer he would give. He’s not fully stupid, here.

“Yeah, unfortunate. I have to go get this gunk out of my hair, catch you later T.” Lio tapped Galo on the nose, smiling. He walked away, successfully evading the question.

Galo looked down at his clothes and figured he needed to get some of this shit off too.

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


Taking a trip with Galo to the doctor’s office to visit his mom is far too intimate than Lio would have anticipated. But it must meant that Galo trusted him enough to even ask him about this. He kept asking if he was _ sure _he wanted Lio to come along, and that if it would be proper for a friend to just waltz in and pop in a visit.

“You’re not really just any friend. You’re you, dummy.” Galo chuckled. “So, ‘course I’m gonna ask you to come see my mom!”

“But would she even want to see me?” He’s good with adults, but parents, well— Gueira’s parents love him. So does Tommy, but Tommy’s Meis’ brother, even though he acted more like a parental guardian. Galo’s mother is the sweetest person he’s ever met.

Galo was also incredibly important to Lio, therefore— if she disliked him then he’d have to drop off the face of the earth under mysterious circumstances. Even if it wasn’t _ true_, he had a fear she would.

“I didn’t think you’d think my mom doesn’t like you.”

“I have some anxiety too, you know, about. Things.”

“She loves you!” He assured, “Like, seriously. She’s always askin’ if you got home safe if we go out, how you’re doin’, how— how we’re doing—” He coughed with a blush, “Same old.”

“It’s more like she could make sure I’m trying not to murder you when I get the chance.”

“Now that’s a bit of a stretch.”

Lio huffed a breath of frustration, “Why is your mum at the doctor anyway?” He realized what he asked was kind of— no, overly intrusive, “My apologies, I mean— if you don’t mind me asking.”

Sometimes he gets too comfortable with Galo he realizes there’s still boundaries he shouldn’t cross, just because they agreed they’d… _ figure something out. _So he had to try not to overstep and overwhelm him, which was difficult in its entirety, but he’d rather do that than have Galo run for the hills.

And he’s fearing any action that could overstep could fuck things up now that they’re on good terms.

“Nah, ‘s okay. Um… well it’ll make sense to tell you because normally you wouldn’t ask someone to come with you to the doctor’s office. But I needed the support, and I wanna ask you to be with me to support me and her.” He explained earnestly. “There’s a lot goin’ on with her right now, stuff that bugs me too, a lil, I don’t think I’m ready to talk about that yet.”

“Galo,” Lio placed a hand on his arm, “You don’t have to. You can tell me anything, or whatever you’re comfortable with telling.” He won’t force it out of him, just as Galo would do the same.

“She’s got arthritis. And I know, she’s like, still kinda young enough to think oh she looks fine and all. But not really. She had to have surgery for scoliosis so it left her out of work for _ a while_.” He whistled. “We had to keep runnin’ back and forth to the hospital, for her treatments. Now we’re back to regular doctor’s visits. She has pains in her joints, so walking can be painful, sometimes moving a muscle’s painful.”

“So you’ve been taking care of her, all by yourself?”

“Yep-pedee-doo!” Galo crooned, enthused, the response is silly but it made Lio feel more for him. “My mom’s super strong, super amazing though. She does a lot, she’s still a nurse even with her physical disabilities and I wanna help her get back on her feet and do the best she can for us.” He checked his phone as it chimed. 

“Oh, she’s done!” Galo’s eyes widen, “Wait, fuck. I forgot to pick up lemons.”

Lio’s brain short-circuited. “I beg your pardon?”

“She needs lemons, slice it up and put it in her water. Just for drinkin’ healthy and shit, somethin’ the doctor said. Okay, so how about you keep my mom company while I quickly run.” He told Lio, grabbing his hands and squeezing them.

“You’re going to leave me alone with your _ mum_?” Lio repeated, mortified, “She doesn’t even—”

“—I told her you’d be visiting! Don’t sweat it. Please do me this favor. It’s only gonna take like, fifteen minutes. Two forty third street ain’t even that far, I’ll just drive down there for the deli.”

“Please take me with you.”

“Keep my mama company.” Galo laughed. He unlocked the door to get out, going around to open the door on Lio’s end, and carry him out of the car himself by all his four limbs ignoring his protests.

“Thank you, you’re the best!” He kissed Lio on the cheek as he set him down.

“I didn’t even agree to this— Galo!” Lio called after him, but the fool already ran for his car to get in, shut the door, starting up the engine and driving out of the parking lot.

Lio placed a hand on his forehead, running a hand through his hair. He checked his phone, feeling like he’s been stranded and betrayed.

He’s not on good terms with his mother to just… _ do these things _but he had no choice now. Fucking stupid lemons.

** _Mad Burnish_ **

**Lio [5:59 P.M]: **So I’m waiting for Galo’s mother at the doctor’s office.

**Lio [6:00 P.M]: **This close to having a fucking panic attack.

**Meis [6:01 P.M]: **Wait a sec, is she okay???

**Lio [6:01 P.M]: **Yes, just things I cannot really disclose but it’s for a check up.

**Gueira [6:02 P.M]: **LMAO GOOD LUCK

**Lio [6:03 P.M]: **I will literally kill you in your sleep.

**Gueira [6:03 P.M]: **I’m joking kiddo, love you.

**Meis [6:03 P.M]: **Where’s Galo? If he’s with you there’s nothing to worry about.

**Gueira [6:04 P.M]: **Yeah just take a deep breath. 

**Lio [6:05 P.M]: **He said he forgot to buy lemons for his mum so he told me to stay with her once she leaves.

**Gueira [6:06 P.M]: **how the fuck does that idiot forget to buy LEMONS for his mum 

**Lio [6:06 P.M]: **I don’t know.

**Meis [6:07 P.M]: **Well the fact that he asked you to be there with him means a lot, and that he’s entrusting you to a part of his life that’s more reserved, if you get what I’m saying. So talk to her. Treat her as if you were taking care of your own mother. Once he gets back all will be good. You will be okay.

**Gueira [6:08 P.M]: **what he said

**Lio [6:09 P.M]: **Thank you, Meis. Gueira you’re an ungrateful bastard but thank you as well for trying. 

“Lio?” Galo’s mother left through the doors, slowly, as she seemed to be staggering with each step. 

It’s strange to see her without scrubs on and in casual wear, from the first time he’s seen her. Dressed in a khaki skirt and long sleeved black turtleneck, a jacket fitting snugly over her shoulders, and boots. Her hair was even longer than Galo’s but bear the same kind of spiky hairstyle, except with her bangs obscuring one side of her face.

Lio put his phone away to rush towards her, as fast as his boots could take him to stand by her side and put an arm at the small of her back. Throwing an arm around his shoulder. She’s shorter than him by an inch, so he had some leverage to assist her with ease.

“Hello Mrs. Thymos, I hope I didn’t startle you.”

“Not at all. It’s nice to see you again.” She laughed, “I kind of look not so hot right now, I know. I just took medication, and the side effects are kicking in. It’s been a long day and I wanted to go back home and change out of my sweaty scrubs into somethin’ more decent.” She’s trembling as she walked, so Lio made sure to match her step so she doesn’t fall.

“I’ve got you,” Lio said patiently, “Take it easy, try not to push yourself to walk too much.”

“Such a darling, you are.”

Lio blushed, “I only feel as if it’s my duty to help. I don’t want you to fall.”

“Might not seem like it, but I could pull myself together. But it’s good to have someone catch me if I fall.” She looked around, “Where’s Galo?”

“Um, he mentioned needing to go get lemons in a frenzy?”

“That boy.” She sighed, “He forgot to pick up the _ lemons _when I told him for the past two days to get them before my check ups. We ran out of them.”

Lio snorted, “He could be quite forgetful sometimes.”

“No, sometimes it’s _ bad_. That boy is all over the place. It’s like he’s a rocket launcher that went haywire or something, raising him for almost eighteen years, you’d be surprised I hadn’t tried to rip my own damn head off.”

“I can imagine.” Because Lio can. A miniature Galo causing his parents so much headaches by bouncing everywhere he could fly up to the moon if he could, reaching past the stars. “But he cares about you, a lot, and he’s always determined to fix his mistakes.”

“Definitely, which is why he’s my best friend. Know I can count on ‘im!” She winked at Lio, “Okay wait, I’d like to sit on the bench and wait for him to come back.”

It took some time to reach closer to the bench, but when they do Lio sat her down first, her hand grasping his tightly— but so fragile, like she could break at any moment. She made the occasional grunts and groans in pain, bending over to catch her breath.

She wasn’t even walking on her own.

Lio cautiously sat down next to her, looking at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sweetie. Not gonna let shit like this break me so easily.” She cracked open an eye with a grin, leaning back, “Oh, _ man. _Fuck. Sorry for my language, pain’s still there.”

His mother would never think to swear in front of him like this. The way Galo’s mother does it is so casual in a way, it’s humoring, but something new to witness. Something they both share in common, their audacity to do courageous things because of their determination.

“Our insurance doesn’t cover some hospitals, so we were lucky I was able to get my surgery. Galo fought so many doctors just to make sure I’m in good hands, because so many refused.” She explained, “And I told ‘em that I’m gonna get better no matter what they say, even if I have to pay the money out of my pocket.”

Unsure if it’s his business to say anything, he tried to speak on it, “The fact that you did is what’s most important, so he’s happy, and he can help you recover.”

“Yeah, we’ve been through a lot. Me and him. But you make him keep burning bright. I dunno what it is. Maybe it’s because of how adorable you are and how much you care about my son.” She reached to tuck her fist under Lio’s chin with a smirk.

“Oh— I— I doubt I’m that impactful.” Lio waved a hand, “I’m just doing what I can…”

“But he adores you. I know about what happened between you, even all those years ago he used to go on about how he met this super cute guy in chem and he’s like, oh he lets me set things on fire!” She tried to mimic Galo’s voice the best she could, and it makes Lio laugh, “And he said how much he likes being partners with you, but he thinks you hate him, something like that. I’d just listen and be happy for him, until he stopped. I thought like maybe, both of you stopped talking? I didn’t want to pry, until I saw you at my house baking a hundred cupcakes ten P.M in the night. That’s how I knew you must be special.”

He’s still trying to process that Galo used to talk about him when he thought Galo just forgot about him and that was the end of it, didn’t even mention Lio to anybody, because it wouldn’t be necessary to. Well it would make sense— he didn’t see himself as all that memorable to begin with. 

“He’s popular.” Lio told her, “And he could be a little bit of an idiot, yet so many people love him. I just didn’t think he’d notice _ me_.”

“He notices all the homeless people we pass by on the street and makes sure to give them money and food. He notices everybody. It’s just his nature. He forgets but he tries, when most people wouldn’t.” Mrs. Thymos nudged Lio on the arm, “If anyone knows my son best it’s me. I can see that you like him. I can see that he likes you. He's a smart man. But you can’t scare him too much. See, he gets all jittery, not the good kind, when people are really intimate with him.”

“...So how should I take it slow?”

“With whatever you’re doing now, I’d say, wait until he makes up his mind about you. I hope it’s something good, because I like having you around.”

“But Mrs. Thymos— you’ve only met me once.” Lio responded timidly with a laugh, “I didn’t think you’d be fond of me.”

“Are you crazy!” She gasped, “Any friend of Galo is a friend of mine. I treat his friends like my kids. So you’ll be one of them.”

“It would be an _ honor_.”

“Your parents make you speak this formal with people?”

She’s not trying to be rude, and he was aware, “Sort of…” Blame him upbringing. “Does that bother you?”

“Mm, nah. But you don’t gotta be all like, stiff with me. Whenever I say I’m a cool mom Galo’s like _ ugh mom that makes you the opposite of cool _and I take offense to that. What mom does what I do?”

“I haven’t known you long enough to be able to properly answer that question, but I’d say, you’re one of a kind.”

“Damn straight I am.” She seemed much brighter in her spirits. Galo’s car pulled back up again.

He came out of the car with a ton of snacks in his hands, including the bag containing the lemons. “I got ‘em!” He said excitedly.

“He’s like a ray of sunshine.” His mother said, faintly. Lio agreed.

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


Galo also got groceries which he put into the car, it’s not much groceries. Just things that specifically his mom needs because her nutrition habits had to change since she’s been getting treatment and check ups on her health.

Lio stayed over at their house to help them out, the whole time his mother is making faces at them, wiggling her eyebrows and being super friendly with Lio.

He had to shout at her to stop being embarrassing but she just played innocent and pretended as if she wasn’t doing anything, wanting to tag along when Galo said he’d drop him off with how late it’s getting out. He said no, because of her legs, clearly. She fucking pouted at him but he’s not having it. Lio’s parents wanted him home so it was best to abide by their rules on another school night.

So his mother would be happy, he wanted to send Lio a text if he wanted to have dinner with them. Sitting on his bed, making sure his mother was nowhere in sight.

**Galo [7:35 P.M]: **Hey so do u wanna like maybe if u dont mind

**Galo [7:35 P.M]: **Have dinner with me and my mom lol lemme kno if thats cool witchu 

This sounded so fucking lame and _stupid_, he threw his phone on the bed. Hands clasped behind his head. A minute turns to two. Two turned to several. He paced around his room. Lied on his bed. Stared out the window. He’s going to throw his entire phone out of the window.

He googled if it was possible to delete a message you already sent.

His phone dinged and he was this close to shitting himself.

**Li 💚 [7:59 P.M]: ** Of course. :) 

He jumped up on his bed and shouted, _ “FUCK YES! _ ” in hoorah. "Right on Thymos!" He did a little victory dance, jumping up and down, pumping a fist in the air. Whooping with joy. He responded, leaning over slightly on his bed in an awkward standing position as he texted back a simple, _ ‘aight.’ _

His mother opened the door, “What in the damn Hell is wrong with you?!”

“Nothing.” He cleared his throat, sitting down. “I just won a game of pool in iMessage.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, walking away.

Once she was gone, he smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!! ❤
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**


	10. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lio goes to Galo's house for dinner with his mom. Galo and Gueira go secret Santa shopping together for bonding exercise. There's something going on with Meis and Gueira that's off between them, and later on the gang finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet. happy TT monday.
> 
> (there's **[fanart](https://twitter.com/rebelliousfool/status/1206288854262652930?s=20)** of TT!Lio in chapter 8 and it's sooooo adorable You Will Look)

Lio sat down in front of his bedroom mirror, glaring back at his reflection. His reflection did the same exact thing, instead, it mocked him for sitting there and getting absolutely nothing done.

He’s still sitting in a towel. A smaller towel wrapped around his hair, which he had to frantically wash since he hadn’t washed it in weeks. And since he was sick, he neglected personal hygiene all together due to being too weak to get out of bed. It was a terrible time, they’re past that now.

Galo had asked him to have dinner with his mother. When Lio asked when, Galo asked if Sunday by eight P.M worked. He didn’t want to disclose what they’d be making though. Just a lot of emojis consisting of it being a surprise, sounding very smug rather than secretive. He wants to smother that man for being adorable it should be considered a crime.

When it came to Galo, Lio was not on top of things. Given why it’s now five P.M and he hasn’t moved from his chair and wants to throw a fit. He has no idea what to do for this. He feels bad because for their last date he had to ask Meis about what to wear, did nothing to his hair because he didn’t really care. But if Mrs. Thymos was involved, Lio had to make sure that woman saw the best version of him. It’s a must. A _ given. _

He grabbed his phone out of habit.

**Lio [5:10 P.M]: **Meis I need your help.

**Lio [5:11 P.M]: **HAIRSTYLE.

**Lio [5:11 P.M]: **Dinner with Galo at eight, PLEASE COME. ASAP.

**Meis [5:15 P.M]: **Lol.

**Meis [5:15 P.M]: **Omw. 😘

It took approximately fifteen minutes. Lio’s dressed in a bathrobe. His mother is the only one home because his father stepped out for a three-day business trip, and she’s busy herself in the home office. Meis showed up with a bag with the stuff they’ll need. Lio’s sitting there, fluffy house slippers on bouncing his leg spread their unusual manner.

“Rescue is here. I had to pull myself out of writing my new song for this.” Meis dropped the stuff on Lio’s dresser, scanning the room for the spare stool left in the corner mainly for the purpose of standing on so Lio could reach things he couldn’t reach without climbing on his furniture like a monkey. The blow dryer is the first thing that’s turned on.

“I’m really sorry but the longer I sit here I have the urge to break my mirror with my fists.” Lio said. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Not a problem if it comes to you.” Having to blow dry and work through his wet hair took a while, Meis wasted no time. He worked fast. Working products through Lio’s hair and immediately he knew that Lio didn’t have a style in mind calling him over, so it only took him one glance over before he pulled out his phone, put it down— then got straight back to work. 

It’s amazing, really, how in under an hour he got Lio’s hair to desired look that he actually liked. Knowing that Meis knew this suited Lio perfectly, using the curling iron with precision. His waves turned to small, individual curls framing his head gloriously.

The smell of smoke is lingering in the air with the cigarette balancing between Meis’ lips. “Lemme know if you want to change anything.” He’s standing up as he says this, having to turn Lio different angles as he styled his hair.

“I just want something… different.” Lio responded, keeping his gaze anywhere but the mirror.

“Trim?”

“No.”

“Gotcha.” Meis started to hum a song, Lio’s eyes flutter shut. Before he was panicking he wouldn’t get anything done but he feels calmer now that Meis was here. Once he was done, he had to manually shift the chair since it wasn’t a salon chair. Using a wide-tooth comb to swipe Lio’s bangs to the right side of his face. It’s been separated into individual curls as well.

After being sent into a coughing fit from the amount of hairspray he put into his hair, Lio opened his eyes.

“You said you were lookin’ for different.” Meis pulled the cigarette from his lips, exhaling in a different direction. Lio fluffed up his hair, it looked so much bouncier, full of life, more luscious compared to how he left the shower. “How is it?” He tilted his head, examining his finished work. His fingers run through Lio’s hair, just once, to prevent any grease from getting into it.

“I almost look like a different person.”

Meis smirked. “That what you’re looking for?”

“It’s exactly the look that’ll do.” Lio snapped his fingers. “Okay, it’s six forty-seven. Clothes. Clothes.”

“Alright. Open the drawers. Open the closets.” Shoving the cig back into his mouth they run to open the drawers and closets. Rummaging through them for Lio to try on different pairs of outfits Meis threw at him since Lio couldn’t exactly decide himself what is considered as appropriate.

He kept looking at himself in the mirror and gave once overs and he fucking hates all of them so far.

“I might as well just _ sit here _in a bathrobe.” He grumbled. For someone that’s obtained a lot of outfits, his parents would have heart attacks to see him wear out the house to his liking, for this particular night he wanted to burn them all in a pit of fire.

“Don’t worry. We’ve still got an hour.” Meis reassured, “How’re you planning on getting there?”

“I… I was thinking I’d drive.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll take you since I’m here.” 

“But you’re working on your song.”

“I’d rather do something else than work on it right now.” He dismissed it off airily, and that almost flew over Lio’s head. Almost. That’s not something Meis would say casually, but Lio was more focused on Galo right now. “You gotta pick something.”

“I know.” Lio huffed. “Nothing I’m wearing feels right. How many times have you had dinner with Gueira’s parents?”

“Plenty of times.”

“...Were you nervous?” There’s this pit of coiling in his stomach, something fuzzy. Like butterflies, whenever he thought about the dinner, whenever he thought about seeing Galo. Not that this feeling is anything recent, it’s lingered for a while, he just expected it to stop. It’s like the more they see each other it never stopped, it just grew stronger.

“Of course.” Meis tossed another outfit at him. “You know I thought they’d think Gueira oughta go for a cheerleader considering his position.”

“How’d they react?”

“They were relieved I was nothing like that, more impressed I was an aspiring musician actually doing things with my life.”

“What made you feel less nervous... The first time?” He slipped into the denim black jeans.

“Since he had been bugging me about this for days, and I’ve been avoiding it by saying no because of how nervous I was, it’s more like him being there with me is what made it be okay,” Meis explained. Lio pulled a white, deep v neck, long-sleeved blouse over his head, tucking it into his high waisted jeans which he pulled further up his waist.

“Now I think that’s a definite look for you.” Meis stopped behind Lio in the mirror, hands on his shoulders. 

The door opened. His mother peeking her head inside.

“I’m surprised you haven’t left yet.” She teased, first thing. Holding a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She’s wearing the pair of clog wedges she wears around the house. Red silk house robe over her nightwear, round glasses perched atop her nose.

“First time he’s going to dinner with the handsome young fella who stole his heart.” Meis grinned, Lio shoved him away and smacked his arm.

“I fucking despise you!”

“How’re you feeling?” His mother asked, a small smile on her face. Lio was expecting her to be along the lines of suspicious of Galo, but unlike his father, who liked to glare him down and speak about how ill-mannered he is every chance he gets his mother took a liking to him. She’d shut down anything his father said about Galo. No matter how much Lio tried to argue he wouldn’t budge. Like it would be this easy to change his opinions.

The socks and sandals thing he’s probably never going to get over. But Galo’s stubborn, and so is Lio. They both wouldn’t stop trying to prove that they could spend time with each other.

“Just a bit nervous.” He mumbled. His mother set her cup down to look through the jewelry boxes on the dresser, pulling a particular small box out of the bunch.

“The necklace… that your sister gave you.” She murmured, taking the silver necklace, a locket, out of the box. “I think Vicky’s gift would be the finishing touch.”

To be reminded of his sister again, while she’s across the country in Europe right now. Made his chest feel a little tighter. 

“I only wear that on special occasions.” He answered faintly.

“Isn’t this considered as one?” Meis questioned, although careful. It was up to Lio to decide. “Or, we can wear something else, Mrs. Fotia.”

“No, I— I want to.” Lio agreed to it. His neck is bare without a necklace anyway. His mother nodded, Meis stepping aside so she could put the necklace on. Inside the locket was a picture of a younger Lio and her taking a picture together. When they first moved to Promepolis and went sightseeing in the city. His sister had come from London to visit the family around Christmas. She had a new boyfriend, six weeks pregnant. She said she spent hours shopping to find the perfect gift.

“Perfect.” His mother let her hands fall. Lio touched the necklace. 

“It’s cold out. Let me get your coat.” She said frantically.

“Mum, don’t worry. I’ll remember.”

“Make sure to text me—”

“I will.”

Meis nodded at her to ease her nerves, hands now on Mrs. Fotia’s shoulders to guide her out of the room. “We’ll be down in a bit, almost finished.”

Thirty minutes later, Meis helped finish Lio’s makeup so they could get going. His mother wishing that Lio has a good time over there, (and to tell Galo and his mother she said hello.)

Lio’s on his phone, texting Galo that he was on his way, in Tommy’s car. At this point, it’s like he alternates between his own motorcycle and his brother’s borrowing it considering how cold the weather could be in the winter.

**Galo 💙 [7:56 P.M]:** OH SHIT ITS HAPPENING

**Galo 💙 [7:56 P.M]:** [img](https://media0.giphy.com/media/14fnBD3MQslIGc/source.gif)

**Lio [7:58 P.M]:** Haha XD

**Lio [7:58 P.M]: **Sorry I’m going to be a little bit late!!! Meis is dropping me off.

**Galo ** 💙 ** [7:59 P.M]:** I’M SO EXCITED WHAT TO HECK????? 

**Lio [8:00 P.M]: **ajsndjkwsq

**Lio [8:00 P.M]: **I’m really nervous, forgive me.

**Galo ** 💙 ** [8:00 P.M]: **Fuck me too baby

**Galo 💙 [8:01 P.M]:** I’m also rlly happy to see u

**Galo 💙 [8:01 P.M]: **I’m here with u so its gonna be ok!!! And its gonna be fun!!! My moms like “IS HE ON HIS WAY” LMAO shes feening but i just told her tho ur coming its all good

About twenty past eight they pulled up on Galo’s block where the suburban houses lined up in the Rosedale area of Queens. “Which one’s the house again?” Meis asked. “_ Lio _.”

Not realizing he was texting Galo the entire time he looked up, registering they were here. The feeling in his stomach returned full force, he feels like he almost wants to throw up. “What?” He asked quietly.

“The house. Which one’s Galo’s house?”

“Oh. Sorry.” Lio searched through the window, eyes landing on a familiar white house, average-sized with a red and black roof. Galo’s car parked by the sidewalk and his mom’s car parked in the driveway that lead into their backyard. “That one.”

“You’re lucky I hadn’t missed it. Seems like an important conversation you were having.”

“He’s. He’s sending me memes.”

Meis chuckled. “Kid’s really got you tongue tied, never seen anything like it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lio shoved him again with reddened cheeks. He’s lucky they’re parked now and no longer driving.

“Have fun.” Meis is still smirking. Lio scoffed at him, but remembers just before he leaves.

“How’s the song progress?”

“You know. It’s just.” Meis answered strangely, like he was trying to hint at something. But Lio wasn’t sure what he meant by that as he huffed a breath, more like a _ pssh_. Like he’s got it under control.

“Like what?” He asked precisely, because Meis indeed did not finish his sentence.

“You need to get inside that house.” Meis avoided the question completely. As Lio wanted to question _ what _that means, cocking his head towards the door. “Pick you up later. See ya kiddo.”

“But—”

“Bye Lio.” Meis ruffled his hair. Lio left the car, feeling a little confused about what went on there watching Meis drive off. _ Okay. _That was… very strange.

He approached the door, ringing the doorbell. It’s freezing out, and feeling the chilly air hit his skin made him shiver and a little impatient. He texted Galo that he was here. The door opening instantly. He carefully ascended the steps, not to trip over these stupid fucking stilettos he decided to wear for the occasion. _ Trust me, it’ll be a good choice. _Meis had said.

Lio inhaled deeply through his nose then exhaled.

_ It’s going to be okay. It’s just Galo. _

_ It’ll be okay. _

He needed to breathe. He can feel himself tremble. His hands shaking. Cheeks beginning to flame with the crispy cold nipping at his face, making his nose turn red. Breath visible in the cool air.

Mrs. Thymos answered it first. Eighties citypop music is playing from the radio. She let out a playful little scream, and Lio willingly spreads his arms the same time she does to envelop her in a warm hug.

“Hey sweetheart!”

“Hello and good evening, Mrs. Thymos.” Lio responded as she pulled away, a nervous smile on his lips. “I know I’m late.”

“So are we. We didn’t start cooking until like, forty minutes ago.” She laughed, shutting the door. Lio taking off his coat. “Galo’s helping me cook in the kitchen, so we should be just about done. You look to die for!” 

“Thank you.” Lio ducked his head, “And you look lovely as well.” She’s wearing a red cocktail dress that falls past her knees, deep neck with a golden necklace. Strappy black flats for her shoes. Cherry red lipstick and dark mascara that made her features look incredibly sublimely.

“If it’s a dinner date between us three I’d have to make a good impression.” She joked, “But really, Galo insisted I dress up too.”

Their living area is littered with Christmas decorations now, their tree is still bare, however. It looks like some of the bags containing the decorations are sitting by the tree. As if they haven’t finished. Their outside looked the same, given they’ve reached the festive season. His house doesn’t really have anything like this other than a wreath on the door and lights on their porch.

Loud footsteps thumped against the ground like there was an earthquake.

“Is Lio here?!” Galo asked, delirious but in a tizzy. He slid across the wooden living area floors too abruptly enough to trip over his own foot and fell to the ground. Both Lio and his mother startled by the action out of surprise. He’s wearing a maroon button down, top few buttons opened tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans, and a simple pair of oxfords.

“Be careful!” Mrs. Thymos scolded. “Can’t be running around these floors without any sense!”

“That sounds like Galo for you.” Lio answered knowingly, and Mrs. Thymos sighed with a laugh.

“I’m okay! I’m okay.” Galo scrambled up. His hair is braided back, two simple cornrows into a bun. Lio’s heart pounded faster. _Oh dear._ Would considering wanting to jump on this man taking a hundred steps too far?

He should know the answer to that, but he wanted to do it anyway.

“I gotta go check on the food. Both of you set up the table.” Lio secretly wished Mrs. Thymos didn’t walk away because now it was just the two of them in the living area. 

Galo met his gaze with a smile. Scratching the back of his head with a blush from what Lio just witnessed earlier. “Hey firebug.” He murmured, walking over to Lio and embracing him tightly. 

“Hi.” Lio whispered back, hands reaching up to wrap around Galo’s shoulders. “That was quite the fall you took back there.”

“Yeah, well, I told ya I was happy to see ya. And it’s like, thirty minutes past eight. _ Just a little late_, huh?”

“Oh shut up. I was taking time getting ready.” They pulled away, but Galo held onto Lio’s hands. Lio stared down at their hands. Feeling like he just might explode from the fuzzy feelings overtaking his body and rapid beating heart. _ Am I going crazy? _ Or is this what Meis explained catching feelings for someone feels like. Is he about to fucking burst into _ flames_? 

“Well you look beautiful, gorgeous.” Galo slowly grinned, rubbing Lio’s hands.

“You look really well put, as well.” Lio responded, feeling his mouth dry.

“I wonder if I wasn’t well put yesterday.”

“I’ll seriously strangle you.” Their hands break apart, and Lio’s threat is weak— nonetheless, Galo laughed, lively, beautiful, just like him.

“Mom wants us to set up the table.” Galo said. He looked over at the table and noticed something, “Ma you only put two plates instead of three!”

“I did?!”

“You know there’s gonna be three of us!”

“Well damn if I can be a little forgetful myself!” She sassed back, “It takes like two seconds to get another one from the cabinet! Let me work on the food!”

“I _ asked _you if there were three plates—” Galo stopped talking and looked at Lio who began to smile, lowering his head. “You ain’t even stepped in the house for more than five minutes and you see the stress I have to deal with.”

“My, I had no idea you experienced stress when you usually cause others stress.” Lio answered dully. Galo nudged him in the shoulder.

“Very funny.”

“I’ll get the plates.” Lio offered with a gentle smile. “Where’s the cabinets?”

“Kitchen. It’s on the opposite side of the sink where the cups are, which we also don’t _ have _so I guess we’ll have to bring everything.” Galo answered with a grumble. Lio went over to the kitchen, picking up the scent of chicken alfredo baking in the oven, as Mrs. Thymos carefully retrieved the tray from the oven to set atop the stove. Lio got an extra plate, and Galo grabbed the glass cups from the cabinet.

Their kitchen is tiny so they make sure not to bump into each other and fail, although they laugh it off making their way back to the dining table to set down the plate within the stack and begin to distribute it. Galo set down the glass cups. Lio made sure to ask if they needed anything else during the process. 

“I already had to switch out the old table cloths for a new one and get placemats, last ones were dirty as shit. We had to search in the storage for anything that we had because my mom was going crazy and drivin’ me crazy.” Galo said. “She’s like _ we need new tablemats! We need new cloth! This is so dirty! Lio can’t sit here_.” He exaggerated what her frantic voice would sound like, regardless, it’s entertaining.

“You should be prepared for when guests arrive, how shameful.” Lio teased. “Your mother stressed out to very core and you could only sit there and watch?”

“Excuse me, I _ did _help!” Galo defended, “I just didn’t know where the fuck all that shit was! This is my first time askin’ someone to have dinner with me!”

“It’s only proper etiquette.” 

“_Shaddup_.”

Lio bumped hips with him, now setting down the utensils by the plates with folded napkins since they don’t have handkerchiefs. Galo made it clear they’re not “fancy folk” like Lio and they just like to make do with the shit that they have. Lio knew a thing or two about setting up the table, so they look for a glass jug to fill with water, another with orange juice at Galo’s request. By the time they’re done the food is ready, placed on the table in a container.

The smell is absolutely gratifying. Steam coming from the container placed in the center of the table. 

There are salads and fruits on the side with wooden spoons in each bowl for the need to take food. Before Galo got seated, he had to make sure to put lemon slices in her glass of water. Gave her some medicine to take, almost something so routinely Lio didn’t feel like it was his place to witness. He sat down next to Lio, and the mood remained pleasant. 

“You don’t know the Hell we went through to make this dinner happen.” Mrs. Thymos sighed, “Thank you for setting up the table.”

“It’s not a problem.” Lio responded. “Anything you need I’ll be glad to help.”

“Guess what, ma, principal got pissed at us recently,” Galo said, shoveling food into his mouth. 

“Principal got pissed? What happened?” 

“Food fight.” Lio answered.

“In like, the cafeteria?”

“No I’m pretty sure it was outside, in the middle of nowhere.”

“Boy shut _ up_.” Mrs. Thymos glared, but it was all good and fun because Galo started to laugh. “You know I don’t know how school works over here nowadays, never heard of kids starting up food fights.”

“Galo thought I was going to eat a dead cockroach so he threw it at one of my friends, basically, that’s how it may have started.” Lio explained. 

“Dead _ cockroach? _”

“You’d be surprised at the state of the food being given to us yet we still eat it anyway.”

“Also, it was an _ accident_.” Galo said, “I didn’t think it would hit him and the whole cafeteria kinda just got into it, we didn’t see it coming.”

“So you guys are just throwing food at each other? ‘Course your principal’s gonna be pissed.”

“He’s taking away prom from us.”

“Oh. What exactly are those things again baby.”

“I told you like a gazillion times!”

Lio chuckled, “It’s like a formal dance we have around the ending of the year with all of the seniors.”

“I’m kinda bummed out about that too.” Galo grumbled.

“A day without prom can’t hurt you.” Lio sipped at his water, he doesn’t understand all the excitement going around it.

“It ain’t senior year without it.” He reasoned.

“I would only _ suppose so. _So did you have something like that?” Lio asked Mrs. Thymos, who hummed as she tapped her chin.

“When I went abroad for the nursing program, I think we had a formal dance going on. Galo’s father and I were recently together at the time and he had asked to go with me, I think? For all of the graduating members. I wasn’t in America for long so it was… super scary. But it was something sacred.” Mrs. Thymos smiled to herself, “Can’t forget it.”

“She has pictures!” Galo beamed, “Hold on.” He reached for his phone, and Mrs. Thymos is uncaring he even used one at the dinner table as he showed Lio pictures of a younger Maria and Galo’s father, she’s dressed in an off shoulder chiffon dress. Galo’s father in a crisp red and black suit. 

“He said something like he wants to stand out and look cool so that people know I have an awesome date.” Mrs. Thymos rolled her eyes, “I thought it was stupid, but everyone was complimenting him when we got there.”

“Sounds very much like something Galo would do.” Lio jabbed at him with a wink, smirking. “Well, if we still have a prom that is.”

“We _ will. _” Galo assured, determined. “And when we do, I’ll make sure my suit looks just as awesome as my dad’s.”

“You’ll have to one up half the idiots who are trying to top off who wears the best prom outfit.” Lio scoops more pasta to drop onto his plate.

“They can bring it!”

“Ah! I almost forgot. We’re talkin’ about prom and all but I haven’t asked about you, Lio!” Mrs. Thymos perked up, “Tell me about ya, you workin'?"

"School library."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad owns a law firm and my mum owns a health care establishment, so she dedicates her time to helping out communities in need especially through health care services."

"Ah, helping others is always a must out here when the world is fuckin' terrible." Mrs. Thymos laughed, "Reason why Galo wants to be a firefighter."

"If no one's gonna prevent dangers from happening who's gonna do it? I think the same should go for when people are in need. That's awesome." Galo said. "I don't think you told me what you wanted to be, though."

"Something that deals with politics. I've thought of just... traveling the world to help people and spread awareness about what's going on, and make an organization of my own. But my parents would think that's a stretch." Lio laughed, feeling obligated to follow his father's footsteps felt wrong, and it feels lighter to let this off his chest.

"No way." Galo refuted, "I think you should go for it. Follow your dreams. You're passionate about a lot of things."

He's a little doubtful about it. But he's old enough to no longer abide by his parents' wishes.

"Think about it." Mrs. Thymos smiled with a wink, "If someone else says it's impossible tell 'em to go fuck themselves, change the world if you have to."

"I think I like the sound of that." Lio acknowledged. 

"You ain’t from here, right?”

“I was born in London, but my parents are from Colombia. They moved to London to have me, then we came over to the states.”

“Ooh, I always wanted to travel to Europe.” Mrs. Thymos placed a hand on her cheek, “Me and Galo only go to and back from Japan most vacations.”

“It’s wonderful, different, but it’s my homeplace. So I’ll always have some nostalgia going back.”

“Have you been to your parent’s birthplace?”

“A few times, my family’s also scattered in the UK so we’ve been all around Europe.” 

“A busy bee, you’ve been traveling back and forth.”

“My mom complains of jet lag and gets super stressed easily.” Galo said, “I’d love to go to Europe one day too, sounds dope. But she complains I wanna go everywhere and I’m gonna tire her out.”

“You know with my recovery things are a little hard for me.” Mrs. Thymos huffed, “Cut me some slack, unfortunately, I’m not a ball of energy like you.”

“It’s hard to keep up with him.” Lio agreed with a tilt of facetiousness, Galo gawked.

“Yeah I love how you literally never side with me.”

Lio stuck his tongue out. Galo responded by stealing some of his food. Lio tried to stab his hand with his fork. “Have you _ lost _your manners? Mrs. Thymos? You see this tomfoolery?”

“He tried to stab me with a fork!”

“You shouldn’t be stealing people’s food!” Mrs. Thymos automatically chided him for _ his _behavior only and letting what Lio did slide, and it’s endearing to watch them bicker with each other.

“This is how she treats her own son. The neglect.”

“Oh stop it.” Mrs. Thymos ignored him, “So how do you like it, living here?”

“Oh God, it’s something.” Lio mumbled, and the three of them laughed. “But I do like schooling more for the fact that I have this fool,” He gestured to Galo, “And our friends, I really like Galo’s company.”

“Anyone in Galo’s company usually ends up running for the hills because he’s like, _ so much_. You know.”

“Mom.” Galo glared. “Not necessary.” 

“Lio, listen, I’m surprised you’re not running from the hills—”

“—I think you said _ enough_, okay, I’m _ awesome _company. Don’t listen to what she says!” They’re talking over each other, and Lio’s struggling to hear out each argument where Mrs. Thymos says Galo is the complete opposite of what he is claiming that he is, and Lio would say that he stands with his statement, he does like Galo’s company for a reason. It is that his tomfoolery can make someone run for the hills, it’s outright ridiculous. From the stupid jokes he made back when they first met before he knew it he was crushing on him, and happened to be one of those people who stayed.

Call him crazy for it. It's because Lio was the same level of impulsive that complimented Galo in all the right ways. That's why they _were _destructive as lab partners. A mix so highly volatile an explosion was likely. 

And people would say that's the perfect match. Someone fierce who can handle someone's chaos. 

“Not falling for the stuff you say, you used to say this about dad and he always said he knows how awesome he is.”

“That’s how I knew he could tolerate me.” Mrs. Thymos grinned, “I mean, most of the men I’ve been with couldn’t.”

This is why Lio liked Mrs. Thymos, a lot. 

“I should take a tip or two from you on how to tame the awesome, super amazing Galo Thymos.”

“Oh I’d _ gladly_.”

“Don’t make her tell you anything.” Galo whispered to Lio, “Please, just don’t.”

“What would be the fun in that?”

“_Lio_.”

Mrs. Thymos reached over to playfully shove Galo’s head aside. “How’s the food, dear?” She asked Lio, Galo trying to push her hand off.

“Lovely.” Lio responded, “You both did an amazing job on this.”

“Which we cooked like twenty minutes late because she was too busy having a crisis over dressin’ up, so it was mostly my job, thank you very much.”

“Like you didn’t take just as long deciding what cologne to use!”

“I still got done earlier than you did.”

Mrs. Thymos put a hand in his face and clicked her tongue, “So we both put effort into making this and I’m happy to hear that it’s good.”

Galo blushed, scratching his cheek. “Yeah… we did.” He laughed, diverting from his energized manner into something bashful. “So I’m glad you like it.”

“It’s definitely scrumptious.” Lio’s taste buds gifted the opportunity to eat food as incredible as this. He enjoyed the entire dinner. As much as their banter continued on, it was still easy to communicate with them. Lio never felt out of place or left out. Galo divided his attention between both Lio and his mother, his foot reaching Lio’s on the table to rub against his ankle soothingly to ease his nerves. Knowing how nervous Lio was before coming here. It’d be hard to believe Galo was feeling the same. With a mood so chippy most the time, until he stated so Lio wouldn’t have the slightest idea.

He does hide it well. And Lio didn’t have to worry as much about disappointing Mrs. Thymos, if he didn’t know what to say to things Galo just answered any questions, added on a current topic, and leave room for Lio to speak if he needed to. Not that he felt uncomfortable, just being nervous that the only thing he could do is smile when one snarky comment Mrs. Thymos makes, or Galo saying something sarcastic leads to their playful mother and son banter. It’s so uniquely refreshing to watch, that Lio ended up joining in, siding with Mrs. Thymos to see the look of bewilderment on his face.

When the food had been finished, Galo gets up to start putting the empty plates in the sink, cups included. Lio helped with the bowls and container of their finished pasta. Galo went back to the dining area to grab his mother’s hand and help her stand up. Her legs wobble with the steps she takes, but she got proper footing the more he guided her to the kitchen.

“Okay.” She breathed, and Galo let go. 

“You sure?”

“I think— I just need to go to the bathroom.” She told them, going in the direction down the hall where the bathroom was to the right. Just to make sure she gets there in one peace Lio stuck with her anyway, startling when she stumbled again to hold her upright.

“Did I scare you?” She quipped, “I know my legs can give out randomly.”

“I’m not very sure if that’s a good thing.”

“Eh, depends.” She chuckled, they both stop at the door. “I need to stretch my legs now. But thank you.”

“Of course.” 

When she entered the bathroom, Lio went back into the kitchen to see Galo start running the water. He turned to look at Lio. “Oh, hey! You wanna help me wash the dishes?”

“Sure.” Lio’s feet are actually killing him and he sat for two hours without even walking in these. Galo did seem to notice, though. His shoes are already off— Lio isn’t sure when he decided to take them off, maybe sometime when they were simply talking to each other at the dining table.

“Stay still. Lean against the counter.” Galo guided him to the counter gently. “A’ight, lift one leg.”

Lio looked at him, “You know what— it’s— it’s fine Galo, I could just keep them on, don’t go through the trouble.”

“Don’t these things give you blisters? I dunno much ‘bout heels but they look like they’re _ really _making you uncomfortable.”

“What’s another hour or two with dealing with it?”

“It’s up to you, if you wanna that’s fine.” Galo stood up and put his hands up, walking away, but Lio didn’t want to walk or else he’d suffer.

“Galo, wait.” He demanded, not wanting to sound as vehement as intended. It’s just _ irritating. _Galo smiled, snorting as he bent down to lift Lio’s shoe and pull it off. Then moving over to the next one to carefully pull it off, massaging his foot. 

“Feel like you can breathe?”

“_Fuck. _You have no idea.”

"You should've worn them tennis shoes." They both started laughing. Lio smacking a hand over his forehead. 

"You're so _ ridiculous_." And yet his shoulders shake with amusement, that sounded incredibly tempting though. To bring a pair of sneakers along with him. But that's far from appropriate for the occasion.

“I got house slippers, hold on.” Galo jogged away from the kitchen to head for the porch. Putting Lio’s shoes away at the front door, grabbing a pair of fuzzy red slippers to drop by Lio’s feet.

“My mom owns like ten of these shits and sometimes I wear ‘em, sometimes I stick with socks.” He explained. Even though Lio could put them on himself Galo unconsciously put them on for him anyway.

“They’re very… warm.”

“Yeah, ‘cause they’re slippers. I think that’s the purpose.”

“This is why your mum likes to smack that smart mouth of yours silly.” 

“_Hey! _”

Lio laughed as Galo went back to running the water so they could wash the dishes. Galo’s mother came back from the bathroom shortly. They ended up dividing three tasks between each other. Lio washed the dishes. Galo dried them up with a washcloth and Mrs. Thymos put each plate, container, or bowl away where they belonged in their respective cabinets. The utensils go back in the drawers of the cabinets. 

Despite Mrs. Thymos condition, she’s always up and running. She’s never gloomy about anything, and Lio admired that, just like Galo, she keeps going by sheer determination and puts a bright smile on her face. The music on the radio continued to play, and Galo started to dance with his mom by twirling her around and singing as they clean up the kitchen and dining area.

Galo randomly asked Lio if he wanted to help decorate his Christmas tree since they never got around to doing it, with his mom going to work from morning until night, sometimes overnight. And with him going to school and going to the firehouse to work he doesn’t have time to finish up with decorations. Lio wanted to get his hands on something to do, not wanting to wander without purpose (even if neither Galo nor his mom would have minded) so he agreed. Mrs. Thymos said she would work on the decorations outside, throwing on her coat and beanie to head out with bags of decorations, and once they were done with the tree they were free to help her.

“Have you ever decorated a tree before?” Galo asked, noticing by Lio’s hesitance of what to put _ on _their tree he’s inexperienced.

“The tree my parents bought already has lights installed on them.” Lio explained, “We never really… spent time to decorate the tree.” His father just arranges to have it put in their living room, have a switch to put on the lights, and that’s really it. It’s not completely bland, it had lights, but just of one single pattern. 

“Well I’m gonna show you how my mama and I decorate our tree. She usually does outside too. So the spirit isn’t dead, yanno? I like doing this, though!”

“Seems taxing.”

“But it’s fun.” Galo brought out a cord of lights to wrap around the tree. “Help me wrap this thing around.”

Definitely, Lio’s Christmas tree had no _ jazz _to it, unlike how Galo decorated his tree. Lio had all these different-colored lightbulbs, silly but cute decor to add to it. The lights that they wrapped around the tree in a neat manner as possible. But it led to some of the lightbulbs dropping and Galo screaming, Lio laughing, their banter light-hearted for what they’re doing wrong and what they need to do right. But it feels right. It feels good.

Some of the decor on the tree are mostly firefighting related, (_ “I just think they’re neat.” “I never said I was judging.” “But I can tell you wanna laugh.” _Lio does. ) Like tiny trucks, dalmatians, but it made his Christmas tree unique. Lio couldn’t reach near the star, because it was a big tree. Galo had to lift it inside himself, as he pridefully admitted. 

“I got you.” Galo lifted him up to rest on his shoulders, Lio nearly screamed when he's rising from the ground suddenly.

“_Good God, _what do you think you’re doing?”

“How you gonna put the star up if you can’t reach it?”

“Galo, put me down.”

“Put the star up first!” Galo laughed, “Hey, don’t worry. I’m not gonna let you fall.”

Lio held onto Galo’s chin for his dear life, at the slightest wobble he was afraid they’d come tumbling down. Galo’s grip on his thighs tighten. A trembling breath left his lips.

“If we fall, I’m suing you.”

“Fair enough!”

Glaring down at him, Lio rolled his eyes. Carefully placing the star at the top of the Christmas tree. 

“Yay, you got it!” Galo cheered, “I think the tree is done. We just gotta make sure it looks okay.” He gently placed Lio down to the ground on his two feet.

“Does it look okay?” Lio asked, “I want to make sure I didn’t… decorate anything wrong.”

“We both did it together. If there was anything wrong with it I’d let you know you did a shitty job.” Galo finished that sentence fully expecting the smack on his arm he got from that. “Kiddin’. The tree looks perfect.”

Lio wanted to fix the lights and everything to make sure anyway. He knew Galo and his mother must do this for tradition, and since she’s working on the decorations outside he wanted it to look good. This wasn’t even his Christmas tree, and he was treating it like it was his own.

“I love this song.” Galo snapped his fingers, as if he hadn’t turned the radio up before he does again. Lio could only understand basic Japanese, but most of the lyrics he couldn’t comprehend to the citypop that was playing. The song having some English phrases before switching back.

“You’re going to wake up the entire neighborhood.” Lio doesn’t really care, but it’s important that Galo’s aware. “It’s ten thirty in the night, in case you didn’t realize.”

“Well they’re gonna have to hear us jammin’ to good tunes while we decorate.” Galo said, unapologetic. “Ten thirty in the night or not. You heard 'a Mariya Takeuchi?” 

“I think I have.” Lio listened to a lot of wonderful artists globally. Though this sounded familiar. Something about the song had a euphoric feel to it, everything blissful an eighties song could bring of easier times lived and Galo sings along with pure joy.

_Oh no, it's not the way I planned_  
_But no, don't let it be one night stand_  
_Oh yes, so baby try to understand_

Something about his playful and yet taunting, dallying tone and the way he could move his hips so easily. Galo Thymos was a natural at everything, Lio learned. He did everything so _freely_, and it makes Lio's cheeks flush hearing those words.

“My mom listened to Mariya Takeuchi back in the day, eighties music was somethin’ her and dad used to listen to on their long drives, and they danced to lots of her songs at clubs.” He skipped his way over to Lio and grabbed his hands, dragging him away from adjusting the lights so they could dance together.

“Galo—” Lio blushed, embarrassed. “What are we doing?”

“Havin’ fun!” He answered with glee, jumping up and down so Lio could jump too. Now Lio went from confusion to contended seeing the fiery brightness of Galo’s burning soul, his charming smile. “Just hearin' her makes me have a lotta memories about my parents.”

Lio could only imagine, that, along with false memories he wished he can have of a time where he feels as free as he does now. Maybe he’s with Meis, Gueira, and Thyma, with Aina, Lucia, and Remi, with Galo, not going anywhere in particular. Standing in a crowded roller rink and having the time of their lives without having to think about their worries, their doubts, their insecurities, and just living out their youth.

He thought of the memories he’s already made, and the one now, prancing around the living room with Galo as he’s singing along to an old song that meant a lot to him. He twirled Lio around, holding hands, and having Lio raise his arm so he could twirl Galo around too. Spin around the living area, until they were out of breath moving their hips and Lio thought Galo doesn’t realize how he comes right out of an old film’s foolish, determined and reckless love interest. Doesn’t realize what his charm could do to others, how his simple jokes, empathy, sweetness, can make Lio begin to fall for him.

They’re laughing, foreheads pressed against each other. He can feel Galo’s breath on his. Galo's hands at the small of his back. Arms wrapped around Galo’s shoulders, and Galo having to bend over so that Lio doesn’t have to step directly on his toes. Catching their breaths.

Suddenly Lio would rather dance with Galo until he doesn’t have to think anymore. Until he doesn’t have to think about going back home, dealing with the tension that his parents may bring. The emptiness feeling like he’s in a house full of ghosts.

It may just be Galo and his mother living here, but this house felt so _ full. _It felt alive. Vibrant. Even with just them two. Galo had that impact, to never make anyone feel lonely. 

_Oh no, loving you is not right_  
_But no don't take me home tonight_  
_Oh yes, so baby won't you hold me tight?_

They’re swaying side to side. Lio could get lost into Galo’s brimming eyes, shimmering with want. Chests close together. He can feel Galo's heart drumming, hard. Powerful, just like the look captured in his eyes. Almost too overwhelming for Lio to handle. He pulled back, stepping backward away from the scorching heat presented to him as the music fades out.

“We should help your mum.” He whispered, querulous. Now that the high from the dancing was over, his heart could be heard ringing in his ears. The redness in his cheeks. The heat building up in his entire body. All because of this man right next to him.

“Right.” Galo answered, voice low as well, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Lio who had to break eye contact.

Little did they know Mrs. Thymos walked in on them a moment ago, noticing how lost they were in each other— smiling to herself as she walked back outside to give them privacy. Galo turned down the radio. They joined her shortly, walking close enough that their arms touched. Helping put the lights around the bushes. She already put the decor at the front yard, and they helped connect the extension cords and set the timer in order for them to light up and work. A snowman, two deer, nutcrackers positioned outside. 

“My mom likes to go all out, in case you didn’t know.” Galo whispered to Lio, as she swatted him in the arm with one of the lights overhearing him.

“I take the festive spirit seriously.”

Lio noticed small flakes of slow falling to the ground, looking up as they were decorating. “It’s snowing.” He said, holding out a gloved hand.

“Really?!” Galo looked up at the skies, “Awesome!”

Mrs. Thymos laughed, “Heard there’s gonna be some light snow, boys. Good thing we got everything done now.”

“I love the snow.” Galo said, “One of the best parts of winter.”

“Then you and I would have complications.” Lio responded, “I’m not a fan of it.”

“I know, ‘cause you ain’t so big on cold weather.”

“Speakin’ of it being cold out.” Mrs. Thymos stretched her arms, “You boys want some hot cocoa? At least before Lio has to go home. It’s almost midnight.”

Lio couldn’t say no to the offering of something hot. Plus, Galo was already dragging him into the house to get out of their coats. The heat turned up, in assistance of the space heaters turned on so that the house becomes warm. The music was never turned off, although the volume turned down. Mrs. Thymos made them both hot cocoa as they sit down in the living room to watch cartoons. 

In his free time, Lio doesn’t usually do this. The taste of hot cocoa is sweet, pleasant, and brings warmth on the inside with every sip. He leaned into Galo unconsciously, aware of the arm that snuck around his waist. Galo and his mom making commentary and laughing at silly parts of _ Tom and Jerry— _oddly, this was incredibly fascinating to watch even with how ridiculous it was that he found himself making comments about it too. Feeling naturally comfortable. Some parts made him laugh too mainly because of the things Galo said.

Eventually, Mrs. Thymos mentioned she needed to head to bed, wishing them both a good night to put away her mug in the sink, and that there was more if they still wanted any.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Thymos." Lio said to her behind his mug.

"Night, ma. You gonna be okay?" Galo asked.

"Yep! Just make sure Galo doesn't keep you in my house all night. Have fun." She winked at them, acknowledging the blush rising on Galo's cheeks as he told her to go to bed. She left the living room, chuckling.

“Mom always makes the best hot cocoa,” Galo said, aware of the whipped cream mustache forming on his lips from drinking. Lio knew he had one too, and they both have to laugh as they wipe it off each other’s lips.

“It’s super good.”

“_I know. _”

"She'll have to teach me how to make this myself." Lio acclaimed. Tea can wait.

"I forgot how dark as shit this show was. He just straight up tried to cleave his damn head off with a fuckin' knife. On sight!" Galo pointed at the screen, "You saw that shit?!" 

Lio's cackling, knowing he's referring to the scene where Tom tried to cut Jerry's head off before the duckling yanked him back inside his little makeshift space inside the mouse hole in the wall. "So merciless."

"He deadass could've killed him for real."

"He's been trying to for as long as this franchise existed."

"Yeah but _still_."

Lio looked at the time on his phone. His phone vibrating, as if to remind him— a kind of bliss like this is unfortunately temporary.

“You okay?” Galo asked, thumb brushing over his hip.

“Yeah, just, my mum wants me back now.” Lio hesitantly responded back, texting Meis that the dinner was over and that he needed to come and get him.

**Meis [12:04 A.M]: **Kk. Be there in 15.

They continue watching for a little bit, the unspoken yearning, the fear of not wanting to go so soon and have to separate from each other lingering heavily. But neither of them speak of it. Lio resting his head on Galo’s shoulder. 

Galo touched the locket around Lio's neck, his warm fingers make him jolt as if he'd been burned. "What's this? Never seen you wear it before."

"Oh, it's a necklace."

"May I?" He asked, and Lio nodded. He opened it. "Who's this?"

"Victoria." Lio answered, "My sister."

"You mentioned you had older siblings, huh."

"Mhm. She's in Europe right now. I don't get to spend time with her much."

"She comin' back soon?"

"I hope so for Christmas, it depends." Lio closed it back. "You could say I'm close to her just like you are with your mum."

"That's awesome."

"I call her Vicky. I miss her."

"I feel the same way 'bout my close cousins. I got one named Dre, dad's side. He's like my brother. Maybe like, two years older than me. If you see my stupid Tik Tok videos he's in like, a few." They start to laugh, Lio pretends as if he hasn't seen every single one of his videos ever since he found out Galo had an account. He'd eat his own foot rather than admit he had time to indulge in that.

"I'll make sure to check it out."

They watch the television, although, having silence that lasts for too long is unbearable. Lio would rather talk to him.

"So my mom started dating this guy." Galo murmured idly, as if he read Lio's mind. Eyes flitting away from the cat and mouse chase on the screen, he noticed that they are holding hands. He hadn't registered since _ when_. Just the slotting of Galo's calloused hands, large, grasping his own. He basked in the scent of sandalwood, naturally, Galo took over all of his senses. Even when he isn't near it felt like he was, surrounding him. Lio wanted to indulge, eternally.

"Your nails mad long." The statement startled Lio, although it amused him. "They're like a cat's." He murmured, examining Lio's fingers as their fingers were entangled together.

"These aren't my real nails."

"For real?"

"No. Acrylics."

"What's that?"

"Artificial nails," Lio explained. They're black. "Fill them in every two weeks. They look like my real ones but they aren't."

"Shit. Need me one of them manicures too. Firefighting puts all this dirt and shit in here. Look at them." Galo showed Lio his nails, both of them giggling. From all that heavy-duty work explains why Galo's nails were bound to get crummy.

"Just come with me the next time I go. I come with the girls and sometimes Meis drags Gueira there but he's terrified of pedicures."

"Really?" Galo laughed, "They do offer me to go but I just haven't been to a nail salon, so like, I dunno how shit works. I'd be scared too."

"That's fine. I'll be with you so they won't kill you." Lio chuckled. "So, the man that your mum is texting. Who is he? Have you met him?" He questioned lightly, treading back to the subject. 

"Ah yeah. He's just some cop she met through her friends and they've been texting back and forth for like a week. Like she texts him a lot and even calls him on the phone. I haven't yet. But I dunno how to feel about it, and it's buggin' me a lot." Galo's thumb brushed over Lio's knuckles.

Lio can't really imagine how Galo would feel. "Is your mum happy?" 

"With him? Yeah it seems like it. Just that… whenever she used to do this they never end up going well. After a while she just kinda stops, and it's really weird. Then she'd be back to normal in a couple days." 

"Has she always been happy before this happened?" From what he sees Galo's mother was still young and a beautiful woman, had more independence to her and she had a choice whether she wanted to keep it that way or not. There's no pressure or rush like people claim for it out to be. Sometimes, solidarity is blissful. 

"Yeah. Sometimes. I wouldn't say all the time. Because you know what she goes through now. Not even my friends know this much." Galo explained, he huffed a laugh. "I kinda feel shitty for the fact that I just can't… really grasp the idea of my mom being with someone else?" 

"It's normal for you to feel that way. Besides. You're used to having your father around." Lio worded with care, "...And now that he's not around your mother no longer being alone sounds foreign." 

"You always get me." Galo smiled, although sentimental. "Yeah it's just. Not that I wanna stop her from doing what she wants. I want my mom to be happy. It's something I could never really adjust to and it hurts to see it not go well for her, when I just know that's how it usually goes?" 

"How many times has this happened?" 

"Man. Like a couple. Sometimes it's casual. Sometimes she brings people over. This is rare, though. It was weird as fuck, and one time I almost beat a guy up badly enough to leave the house because I didn't like the way he treated her." 

"Galo…" Lio grabbed his hand tighter. "I… I know this must be hard to keep in. But I feel your pain." 

"I just really like talking to you about it because you always understand. Thanks for listening and being there for me. For being there for my mom and everything. You're awesome." He reached to play with Lio's fallen strands. "Sometimes I wonder. Where you've been all my life?"

Lio's fingers cup Galo's cheek. Watching Galo lean into it. "I'm just doing what I can, silly." 

Galo took Lio's hand to hold them, a warm smile spreading across his lips. "It means a lot to me." 

"You don't have to thank me." 

"I'm gonna." 

Lio scoffed, turning his head and ignoring the tightness welling up in his chest. "Stubborn." 

"That's the kinda stuff you do to me, baby." He's back to his usual self, although it's more doting and it made Lio flush. Keeping his eyes on the television screen but the heat creeping from his cheeks to the tips of his ears distract him. 

"Why do you call me that?" 

"I dunno." Galo laughed, skittish. "It just comes out, I guess. Do you mind?" 

"No," Lio responded. It feels good. It feels special. That he could be someone important to Galo when he's always dreamt of how far they've progressed occurring. But this isn't a crush anymore. "I would like to get some more hot cocoa." He's falling for this man. For Lio, people wanna run for the hills, truthfully. And not Galo. In retrospect, and in the end, Galo never runs from him. He kept drawing closer. Attempting to pull back would do no good when he's this attached. When Galo clearly wanted the same. It's all a matter of giving a go at being with him Lio badly wanted but this was new for him, too. 

He had to learn how to be patient and match each other's pace.

"Then I'll bring us some more." Galo offered. Taking both their mugs into the kitchen. Lio wrapped the blanket on the couch around him. Waiting until Galo came back with two full cups for them to drink. Immediately, Galo's warmth makes the cold go away. Bringing Lio closer to him on instinct to cuddle. 

“I fuckin’ love how Jerry just fools Tom’s ass every time.” He can hear the rumbling of Galo’s chest as he laughed.

“Tom kind of reminds me of someone I know. I think his last name ends with Thymos?”

“You’ve been roasting me all fucking night, and it's getting me tight.” Galo said, pulling himself off Lio with his fingers threateningly digging into his sides and _ fuck _Lio’s a goner. They're lucky the hot cocoa is finished and set on the coffee table.

“Don’t you fucking _ dare— Galo! _ ” He started cackling involuntarily at the tickle attack, but he attacks back, swinging with both his legs and fists because he doesn’t fuck around when he gets tickled. He will _ swing— _ but it doesn’t make him budge. “Haha! Galo! I’m going to _ hurt _you if you don’t stop!”

“Sounds like you’re totally for me not stopping.” Galo jested, continuing the torture and trying to fight Lio’s legs off by pushing them off his face. Until he couldn’t breathe easy anymore and his limbs grew tired, all he could do was laugh and yield, Galo stopped. Lio grabbed the pillow behind him and smothered Galo’s face with it.

“You _ dickhead. _”

“I’ll admit, I’ll admit, I deserved that. But you just went full-on feral back there.”

Hair disheveled, Lio fixed it heatedly. Galo’s shirt scrunched up in their roughhousing. “You asked for it.” He scorned. 

Galo chuckled, looking back at the television. He noticed the run time of the cartoon was over now. "Aw man. Tom and Jerry's over." He lamented, grabbing the remote to open the guide and see what's showing. "Whaddya wanna watch?"

"Anything you want." Lio shrugged, "I like cartoons, so I don't mind." Not that he had time to watch them often.

Galo perked up when he saw something. "You like Ed Edd and Eddy?"

"_Of course._" Lio responded like it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

He could watch silly cartoons with Galo all night if he wanted to, but his mother said he had to be back by one at most. Just because his father was away didn't mean he could just break the rules, even though he had multiple times by covering them up with effortless excuses.

Meis texted him as they're laughing at the show.

"Is that your mom?" Galo asked worriedly.

“No. Meis is coming. I don’t even feel like wearing my fucking shoes.” Lio sighed deeply.

“Your feet are gonna freeze.” Galo reminded him.

“I don’t care.” Lio brought a pair of fuzzy socks to slip on anyway just in case he got tired of his shoes. Taking off the fuzzy house slippers to replace with it and got up. Getting his coat and picking up his shoes.

“I’ll walk you outside.” Galo offered. As always. Lio let him. Back in the night air, waiting outside Galo’s house on his block for Meis to come back.

Lio set the shoes down on the ground. “That was a pleasant evening. Thank you for inviting me to have dinner with you.”

“No problem, thank you for comin’. ‘Preciate it.” Lio kept his gaze ahead of him, but he can sense the hint of a smile on Galo’s face. High spirits never fail to dwindle for long, always springing back up with full force.

“Well, I’ll… be seeing you tomorrow.” Lio watched nothing in particular. Just the stars. The slow, steady falling snow. Adjusting his jacket over his shoulders. The silence of the neighborhood give or take the few noises of dogs barking, a car honking, a siren, a car passing by. But there are almost no signs of life here other than all the Christmas lights that prevent everywhere from being shrouded in darkness.

Arms wrap around him to pull him close. Galo hugging him from behind, his body heat is all that Lio could feel, and those emotions come back, no matter how badly he’s been squashing them down all night he just can’t and if Meis doesn’t come soon it’ll get worse. Maybe he will burst into flames.

“Galo?” Lio asked, warily.

“Is it bad I don’t want you to leave?”

Mouth open, words don’t come. 

“I can’t take it anymore.” Galo held Lio tighter, “Fuck it. I know I said I’d figure things out, but I want you to be with me. ‘Cause I wanna be with you, Lio.”

The ringing is so loud he’s having a hard time comprehending if Galo’s voice is faint in his ear, nearly inaudible, or if he didn’t hear anything at all. Galo leaned his head into Lio’s shoulder.

“Please say something.”

Lio turned around, bringing himself to face Galo. But he doesn’t look at him. Wanting to let it all out. Close to combusting within seconds.

“Galo— I waited, for years, for so long.” He let out a trembling breath. “And I wouldn’t know what I’d do if we kept going like this or even stayed as friends.” He knew Galo wasn’t ready, and he couldn’t force him, or overstep, he couldn’t take more than what he was given. Even if it wasn’t enough.

“I know— and I deserve a punch to the face for that. Lio, I really fucking like you. The more time I spend with you I just want it to last for as long as possible. Ever since we first met I was a fucking idiot, then I got a second chance to make it up to you, and I’m so glad I did. There’s something that draws me to you, something about you that makes me go crazy, I’ve never felt this way before and something we have, it’s like— it’s burning— it’s telling me to go closer and closer. Tell me you feel it too.”

“Of _ course_, dummy.” Lio weakly shoved him, “Every time I see you I feel warm, I feel like I can’t breathe. I can’t speak, find the right words to say. And it’s been like this since we met, and I can’t help it or stop it. I like you too.” He confessed, “Which is why continuing on like this has been torture for me. Why didn’t you _ say _ something _sooner—mmh.”_ He lightly punched Galo in the chest, pushing that he answer the question in a light-hearted manner until Galo took both of Lio’s hands and sealed their lips together promptly, Lio’s words muffling into a sigh.

Just like that, the warmth is fleeting, then it disappears. “Lio, look at me.” It returns, with another kiss. Lio does. Something about the passion pooling in his eyes makes him feel light-headed. “You have no idea how much I feel the same way, how fast my heart starts pounding out of my chest that I feel like I’m gonna die. How happy you make me feel. How warm I feel when I see you, when I see how beautiful you are, how you smile when you’re around me and everyone else.”

“—You have no idea how long I _ waited— _” Lio breathed only for Galo to draw him into a kiss. Each time, Lio let him. 

“Let me prove to you how sorry I am.” The warmth of a tender kiss returned. “Please.” Again. “Lio.” Again.

“You’d think you’d make me forgive you by just kissing me—” Galo doesn’t let him finish, Lio may be a fool too for allowing it, to ease his rising nerves of his jumbled up feelings that he poured into every kiss Galo left on his lips.

“We’re gonna make this work even though either of us probably have no idea what we’re doing,” Galo spoke, once they part, and they kiss until they’re tired to do anymore, panting between the space between them, and their lips hovering over one another, kisses that meld their lips together naturally sending sparks of calidity from their heads, spinning, down to their numbed toes. “I jus’ know that I wanna be with you.”

“Okay.” Lio agreed, forehead warm on Galo’s, both of them smile. “We’ll make it work.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh man, fuck yes.” Galo cheered like a silent prayer, “I’ve been holding this in for so long, when you came tonight, and I saw you and everything, I couldn’t take it anymore. I thought I might go crazy.”

Lio’s phone vibrating broke their conversation short. He picked up his shoes, staring up at Galo.

“Now you don’t have to hold back anymore.” It’s one thing he can say, watching the look of awe wash over Galo’s face as Lio slowly backed away. “Goodnight, T.” He bit his lip, turning around to walk down the block where Meis’ car would be waiting. His lips tingle. His cheeks are fuming. But he can’t stop smiling.

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


It’s secret Santa week coming up.

And Galo doesn't have a single idea about what to get Lio. He's been thinking, watching all his friends talk excitedly of what they have in store for each other, he's gonna go crazy. Asking Lio would just be giving away the surprise. So he had to think of a different alternative.

So Meis _ wasn't _at school today. At first he asked Lio if he was skipping but Lio said they stopped doing that long time ago. Aina said he wasn't in calculus either. The only option was to ask Gueira. He asked Lio where he was.

"He has practice today." Lio told him, at their hangout spot at the far corner of the hallway. "Why do you ask?" 

"Just. Wanna, um, talk to him." Galo said. "I'll catch you guys later."

"We're going to Tony's. You know cause Thyma wants to see her mans." Lucia smirked, winking at her instantly blush. Her arm casually thrown around Aina's shoulder. Remi and Alisa are speaking to each other a few feet away. 

"I haven't seen him in awhile. I just kinda miss him. He's _ super _busy." She defended. 

"Doesn't he work at the pizza shop like all day?" Aina asked, "Props to him." 

"He does deliveries day and night and makes pizzas, _ and _he lives by himself." 

"Listen. You guys have fun." Galo slung an arm around Lio's shoulder, "I'll see you." He smiled shyly, red dusting his cheeks as Lio leaned into him. Returning a ghost of a smile.

"Okay sweetheart." He shut his eyes, Galo leaving a quick kiss on his lips. Lucia started hollering, Aina applauding, and _ this _ is why Galo didn't want to disclose that they were in a relationship now. It's so strange to say it. But it made him feel all giddy on the inside. All nervous because they agreed to take the next step, and remain it take it slow, but it felt _ nice_, to be able to be close to Lio like this and put a proper label on it.

"Okay!" Lucia whistled, "Y'all cute! We see you!" 

Lio giggled as Galo groaned, frowning tiredly at them. 

"This is why we can't do shit when they're here." He sighed. 

"They're only teasing." 

"Congrats to you two." Thyma poked both of them in the side, twice, giving them a grin. "We're happy." 

"You love us." Lucia grinned. "Just fucking with you." 

Galo snorted, ducking his head. "I know, y'all still annoying. Okay. I need to find Gueira ASAP." He gave Aina and Thyma a high five. A handshake with Lucia. Then rushed over to pat Remi and Alisa on the head to say goodbye to them. Only getting a nod of acknowledgment from him before he bolted down the hall to leave them for the field.

He's not sure if football practice is still going on, but he wandered into the boys locker rooms anyway. It smelled like a damn sauna inside. Some of the guys on the team are saying hi to him and he gave them hurried greetings in return.

"Troy! Jack!" He shouted, "Have you seen Gueira?" 

"He's in the shower." Troy responded. A lot of them are dressed in either towels, pants on, or still in their uniforms. 

He saw Gueira walk out of the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist. Galo ran towards him, uncaring of the slippery floors from all the athletes coming from the showers.

"Gueira!" He startled Gueira by the calling of his name that his towel fell down due to him letting go of it. Galo didn't mean to stare. "_OH MY GOD YOU'RE NAKED_." 

"_Mierda _ — what the _ fuck _Thymos?!" He screeched, "I just came out of the shower so of course you're gonna see everyone's cock and bollocks out!" 

Heads are whipping to see the commotion, but most of them are laughing. Rob came from the showers, pants on, but he grabbed a towel and whipped Gueira's bare ass with it. 

"You fucking _ cuntbag _ sack of _ shit_." Gueira shoved him aside as his friend simply winked at him.

"You know you gotta protect your ass walking around here naked and shit. Wassup, Thymos." 

"Hi." Galo covered his eyes, "Can you please put your towel back on."

"Gimme a second to put on some _ clothes_, actually. Scared the bejesus outta me." Gueira grumbled, picking his towel back up to head for his locker. Galo didn't have to wait very long, Galo changes in here during gym so he's not fazed by everyone being barely in clothing, unless they were walking around butt ass naked like this he had the habit of telling them to put some clothes on.

"What the fuck do you want?" Gueira had his pants and boots on now, heavy looking combat boots tugged into baggy cargo pants, shirtless. "If Lio told you to come here to ask me about Meis I'm not saying shit to you."

Galo frowned in confusion. "...Ask about Meis? What's going on with Meis?" 

Eyes widening, Gueira averted his gaze and clicked his tongue. "It's— it's nothing! None of your fuckin' business."

"Meis… isn't here today? And Lio didn't send me. I came here because I wanted to see you myself." Galo explained. But he noted the look of uneasiness of Gueira's face. He doesn't push further.

"Okay, I need your help." Galo said. Changing the subject. "You know that secret Santa thing we have at school every year. I wanna get everyone presents but mostly, I wanna figure out what the fuck I should get Lio." 

"Why would you wanna ask _ me_? You could easily ask all your other mates." Gueira responded, tentative.

"But _ you _ know him best. So please please please?" Galo asked, shaking Gueira's shoulders now, his eyes widening in shock. "_Please _ I only have until Friday so I've got two fucking days!"

"Alright!" Gueira shook himself from Galo's strong grasp, "The fuck type of strength you got in those arms, brother? About to break my damn shoulders." 

"Sorry." Galo blushed, "So is that a yes?" 

"I have to do some Christmas shopping anyway." He mumbled. Spraying on some deodorant, then lotion. Before his long sleeve shirt is pulled over his head, his jacket lastly. Spurting a fuck ton of cologne on his skin after washing off all that must and sweat from long hours of practice. 

"When?" Galo asked. 

"Tomorrow." Gueira agreed. "Not driving there. Fucking hate driving to malls. You are. So you're picking me up." 

☆☆☆

  
  


**Galo [4:34 P.M]: **im going shopping for secret santa with Gueira lmao 

**Firebug 💚 [4:35 P.M]: **<IMG> 

Lio's going with Remi and the girls, for their secret Santa gift shopping. Meis isn't anywhere in sight, though. He figured Meis was gonna go shopping at his own accord or something. Taking a selfie with them all getting boba at a shop at another mall they've gone to, taking Lucia's car. Him, Thyma, Lucia, and Aina sipping their tea and staring at the camera. They're throwing up signs except Remi who sipped tea with a dead stare. It's funny.

**Firebug 💚 [4:35 P.M]: **I am going shopping with them because they insisted I go. So I have no choice, since you are already going with Gueira, and Meis is too busy working on his song to go shopping with me. I don’t know why but he’s been acting strange lately and refuses to tell me why.

**Galo [4:36 P.M]: **Is he ok????

**Galo [4:36 P.M]: **Good luck with them lmao

**Galo [4:36 P.M]: **tell everyone I said hi

**Firebug 💚 [4:36 P.M]: **I don’t know. That’s the thing. I’ve never seen him THIS focused on a song. Gueira doesn’t know anything either? Which is odd.

**Firebug 💚 [4:36 P.M]: **They're actually lovely. Except for the fact we've gotten kicked out of at least five different stores for shouting too much. 

**Galo [4:37 P.M]: **WHAT

**Firebug 💚 [4:37 P.M]: ** You heard me correctly. 

**Firebug 💚 [4:38 P.M]: **We got kicked out of Claire's because Lucia kept insisting she get her nipples pierced and they refused to offer it. She said this is "nipple piercing oppression." And that they should be ashamed of themselves. 

**Firebug 💚 [4:38 P.M]: **Remi just stood there and said in case they get escorted out he is not with them. 

**Galo [4:38 P.M]: **jesus christ of nAZARETH

**Firebug 💚 [4:38 P.M]: **I don't know, but it was hilarious to watch. 

**Firebug 💚 [4:38 P.M]: **I almost fought a man for skipping in front of me at McDonald's.

**Galo [4:39 P.M]: **WHY

**Firebug 💚 [4:39 P.M]: **He had the audacity to cut in front of me just because he’s impatient as if he’s special when everyone’s hungry, no, I don’t think I’ll just stand there.

**Firebug 💚 [4:39 P.M]: **So he got offended and started arguing with us.

**Firebug 💚 [4:39 P.M]: **Then Aina punched him in the face and let me cut back in line.

**Galo [4:39 P.M]: **I let all of u hang out together w/o me and yall already wildin out

**Galo [4:39 P.M]: **baby please don't get kicked out of the entire mall that's all I ask of u 

**Firebug 💚 [4:40 P.M]: **Can't make any promises. :p

**Firebug 💚 [4:41 P.M]: **Godspeed to you and Gueira's Christmas shopping misadventures. ❤️

Galo's not sure what he was thinking, but pulling up to Gueira's house and saying hi with the brightest smile known to man and Gueira just stared at him. Like he's the dirtiest shit stain he's ever harbored. _ Yeah. Godspeed alright. _Dressed in baggy sweatpants and a long sleeve, jacket thrown over his shoulder. Galo just put on his FDNY shirt and bomber jacket, slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and Nikes before he told his mom he's going shopping with a friend from school.

"Just fucking drive man." Gueira demanded. Getting into the passenger seat.

"A'ight." Galo's still smiling anyway, "Buckle your seatbelt—"

"—I _ know _how to buckle my own seatbelt. I'm not like twelve, or somethin'." He grit out. He tried, though. And the seatbelt wouldn't budge. Gueira kept tugging aggressively at it. Galo watched with an amused smile. 

"What the fuck is wrong with your seatbelt?" 

Galo reached over and gently pulled the seatbelt out of its confinements, buckling Gueira's seat belt for him. 

"And there you go." He winked. 

"I knew how to do that." Gueira blurted. "You didn't have to do that."

"But you looked like you were struggling there." Galo knew Gueira couldn't come up with an appropriate response with that. So he said something in defense.

"Well I think your fucking seatbelt was just broken." 

Galo started up the car. "Yep, sure." 

Heading over to Roosevelt mall was a bit of a drive, since Roosevelt Field was on the freeway. The freeway had a _ lot _of traffic during this season, but they make it and are grateful to find a parking spot in peace. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this with you." Gueira said as they entered the crowded mall. 

"Because you agreed." 

"_I know. _My statement still stands." 

"Why not! Let's make it fun while we're at it." Galo grinned. Seeing the look of grimace on the other's face and it made him laugh. Since they were here Gueira decided they just go to _ stores and shit _to see if they like, find anything that their friends would like. 

"Lucia really likes cute things. Like keychains. Remi's pair of headphones broke because I accidentally sat on it and I feel bad about it, so I'll get him the bigger set. Aina could get a small teddy bear. Maybe a charm for Thyma." 

"You really got your list set, eh?" Gueira smirked. "I know where to find all of those things, by the way." 

"You're a lifesaver!" Galo praised. 

"Don't ask me how I know. Maybe I just think they're cute is all." 

Galo wasn't even going to ask. "A'ight sure, where you find 'em?" It's best they get their friends out of the way before he decided what to get Lio since that was going to take the longest undoubtedly.

"You ready to fucking _ do this_. _ Are you ready?" _ Gueira smacked Galo on the arm, raising his voice. "Let's make Christmas shopping our _ bitch_."

"_Hell yeah, _I'm ready!" Galo shouted, he doesn't know why they're yelling but he's fired up. Roaring, they charge into the store of Gueira's choice to search for the gifts he had in mind for his friends.

The other patrons are giving them looks as they search frantically for what they're looking for. Slowly, discovering said _ cute things _and once they got those in check they were knocking down everything needed for their friends off the list. While Gueira was looking around the store Galo made sure to purchase a rilakkuma keychain for Gueira. But he knew if Gueira found out the gift was secretly for him he would probably shout Galo's ear off and claim he's not into that shit. 

Gueira mentioned that Thyma liked hoop earrings _ a lot_, and that she's had a whole collection at her house, wearing a different pair to school every day. So Galo figured that he could get her charms and earrings, he thought maybe he could get one for Lio but he's got a ton of piercings already so that's out of the question. They wandered into a jewelry store to scan over some. The price for silver hoop earrings were expensive as _ shit _for a secret Santa gift but Gueira didn't give a shit, paying for it anyway. 

Teddy bears were being sold at another store. The tiny cute ones, a small teddy bear wearing a Santa hat and a dress. Aina would lose her marbles over this. She was a sucker for teddy bears, especially if they're dressed up. Lucia got her one last year for Valentine's day and she wouldn't let go of it the entire day. 

Lucia's charms weren't too hard to find either, anything Pokemon and she would lose her shit. And Galo caught plenty of those. A lot of these he had to keep in mind for when Christmas comes around and they have to get together at Galo's house to give each other gifts, so he gets a couple more things to buy to keep until then. The same for Remi, as he got the headphones. 

"Next we're going to find Lio's gift." Gueira declared. "_Let's go_!"

"_Yeah_! But where are we going?!" Galo questioned as they left the next store.

"Just trust me!" Gueira promised.

With gift bags in their hands they race over to what seems to be a bath shop like men on a mission, deciding what gift to get him. Secret Santa gifts shouldn't be too big, just something small and something cute for everyone to keep for the sake of memories. 

"Lio likes candles," Gueira said. "But I wouldn't know if he would want one as a gift. He never asked us for gifts secret Santa. He usually gets us stuff but he doesn't expect anything back." 

"Seriously?"

"Nope." 

Galo propped a fist under his chin. "Do you think candles would be a good gift?" 

"They smell good, I guess. He's got some of that shit in his house. Something about aromatherapy calms his nerves when he feels like, angry." 

"Aromatherapy, eh?" Galo snapped his fingers. "Fuck, I got it. Roses. He seems to like. Like anything rose scented. With maybe fragrances. Shit like that." 

"_Rose candles_!" Gueira lifted his hand for Galo to smack it in a high five. "You're a fucking _ genius _mate." 

"Let's find 'em!" 

They charged around the store to find scented candles to sniff them and give opinions on whether this'll be good or not. The employees at the store had to, while clearly intimidated by their rowdy behavior, ask if they needed help with anything with all their shouting. 

"This is _ cinnamon_."

"We're looking for _ roses_." 

"I'm trying there's just so fucking _ many_." Gueira answered, frustrated. There's heaps of candles in this damn store. 

"Um." A lady stopped in front of them during their crazed searching. They whirl around to stare at her.

"_What_?!" Gueira asked and she yelped. Clearly another employee who witnessed their search for a rose-scented candle.

"Don't scream at her! She works here!" Galo chided. "I'm sorry ma'am. We were just looking for something for my uh, boyfriend." He admitted with a nervous laugh.

"You were shouting back there about roses?" She asked timorously, a slight waver in her voice. They must have been yelling loud enough that everyone in the fucking store could hear their business. 

"Yeah." Gueira answered. "But we literally can't find _ jack shit _in here."

"Actually." The lady— _ Madeline _answered, a little amused, "We do have custom candles that could be personalized to your wishes." 

Galo and Gueira exchanged looks.

"Show us." Both of them responded at once. Following her into a room where she claimed you could add text to a scented candle to a particular, and they could do it for them, so they could buy the finished product if it's to their preference. This is exactly what Galo needed.

They leave the store, at least, Galo's satisfied. "So now that we got Lio's gift, anything else you wanna get?" 

Gueira hesitated on responding. Hands shoved into his pockets. 

"Gueira?" Galo blinked. 

"Um. There's one more person. Meis." Gueira isn't shouting like usual, just speaking normally, though his time dropped an octave. He looked like a sad puppy.

"Ah. Okay." Galo punched him in the arm. "What does Meis like?" 

"There's a comic store." Gueira cocked his head for Galo to follow. Who wandered after him, tripping over his own foot to follow like a deer in the headlights. The mood shifted instantly, he can't deny that. But they enter the store where there's tons of merchandise. Some of which caught Galo's eye. Though they're here for Meis. Galo thought why not get something for everyone. 

"He needs a new journal to write his songs in and he's using his current ones for school to write 'em in. He hasn't gotten a new one since." Gueira explained. "I figured I'd… Maybe get one for 'im." 

"What else does he like?"

"He collects vinyl records." 

"I'm gonna get this record frame of the _ Rolling Stones_!" Galo said excitedly. Trying to make Gueira smile, but he's scanning through a second of journals. Eyes flitting to one in particular with the artwork of a guitar, with shadowed ink framing around it beautifully. A peach color. The journal is small as well, perfect size to keep around for written songs on the go. 

"Oy, Thymos." Gueira nodded him over. "What do you. Um. What do you think of this?" He asked with a slight blush, lips downturned into a frown, irritable.

"I think it looks cool." Galo commented on it. Joining him. "You wanna get this for Meis?" 

Gueira looked reluctant. Pursing his lips. 

"You should!" Galo chirped, "He would love something like this. Let's go buy it." 

"Wait." But Galo doesn't let Gueira _ wait_. He took the journal and they run over to the counter to acquire the gifts to place into two separate gift bags.

"I told you to wait, knobhead. I didn't even get to decide if I wanted to buy it." Gueira jabbed at him.

"But I knew you wanted to. You kept glaring at it the past five minutes!" Galo laughed. "Otherwise you wouldn't have made up your mind. I'm hungry. Let's go get some pretzels." 

They get Auntie Anne's and share two bags filled with pretzel sticks. Gueira still doesn't look so chippy and it's bugging Galo as they sit down with all their gift bags. 

"Hey." Galo nudged him. "Maybe we shouldn't have gotten the journal…?" 

"No, it ain't that." Gueira shook his head. "Thanks for making me buy it. I needed the push. I just don't know if I'm gonna give it to him yet." 

"Why?" Galo's face fell.

"It's nothin'." 

Gueira took one look at Galo's saddened facial expression and his face contorted with disgust. "You're like a fuckin' sad puppy. _ Alright_. Meis has been having issues with writing songs. He's at some kind of stump and he's been pushing me away for it. He's at this stage where he just. Stays in the garage by the piano, barely ever leaves. Tommy said to leave him alone, but 'course I fucking can't. But we end up arguing and I tell him he needs to take care of himself and he refuses and says it's none of my business, and that I don't get it." 

"Meis having trouble writing songs? I didn't think that's something that would happen. He's amazing. Like. Super super amazing." Galo said. Well he doesn't really know what goes on between them other than Lio tells him. And Lio never tells him anything bad about Meis and Gueira. Galo just _ assumed _they were fine.

"Yeah but you don't get that this is a kinda thing that happens. He's went through something like this before and it used to be, like, really fuckin' bad. I won't get into what happened. But we promised we'd never go back there, and now it's happening again. I dunno how I'm supposed to handle it. Music means _ a lot _to him." Gueira explained, "Gah! The more I keep this shit in my head it just drives me crazy!" He ruffled his hair in frustration.

Galo folded his arms. "I'm sorry. I know that must be tough. But I know you two will work it out. You and Meis are the coolest. And I can tell how good together you two are. Maybe he's battling some typa issues that he wants to deal with on his own to keep himself from hurting you."

"He's just. Pulling away from me. And I don't wanna make shit worse. But I also want him to talk to me." Gueira said, chewing on his bottom lip. Bouncing his leg. "He should trust me."

"Try giving it some time?" Galo suggested, "Some space. Like he needs to probably cool off and focus on his music stuff." 

"That's what I'm doing, but… it's, like, _ hard_." He replied, tense. "We're always talking our shit out. When we're not it feels so off. So weird." 

"Is it that hard?"

"Listen kid, you and Lio wouldn't really understand what's going on. You're both still young and shit. So it's best if I keep this between us. We been through a lot of _ shit_. You have no idea." 

"Uh-huh. Understandable." Galo nodded. "If anything I would learn a thing or two from you." 

"For now just worry about takin' care of each other," Gueira said. Instantly, he smirks. "I know a store we should go to." 

Galo blinked at him. Gueira took them to some store after they're done eating, and he had no idea what type of store it was until they wandered further and Galo noticed _ things _in here that weren't very appropriate.

"Why are there_ dicks _on the wall?!" 

Gueira busted out laughing, "That's 'cause we're in a sex shop!"

"_Why would you take me here_?" 

"I just wanted to see the look on your face." Gueira handed something to Galo to hold. Holding a type of remote in his hands. 

"Ah!" Galo felt this strangely _ lifelike _ penis in his hand that vibrated once Gueira turned it on. And it even started to _ leak_. "Why is it leaking?!" 

"It's like. Fake semen." 

Galo dropped it on the floor. "_Fuck_." He's laughing, but Galo doesn't find this funny. "Gueira, _ why _do you know about this place."

"I've been here a couple times."

"_Jesus Christ_. There's like. Balls on the walls. There's so many _ things everywhere. _" 

"There's no Jesus in here." Gueira casually picked up what looked like a dildo on the rack. "You act like sex shops don't exist."

"Because I never want to step foot in one, _ ever_." If his mother found out he went here they'd have to go to church services every Sunday instead of every other Sunday. 

"Choose your weapon. Young padawan." Gueira tossed a blue dildo at him which Galo scrambled to catch in his hands, grimacing as he held it. 

"This is a penis." 

"Are you backing down from a challenge?" Gueira asked, smirking as he raised an eyebrow. "Now, we must fight." 

Galo doesn't back down from any challenge. Otherwise, his burning soul would be rendered useless. So here they are, having an imaginary lightsaber fight with wiggling dildos in the middle of a sex shop with very few customers here to _ shop _in here as they knocked a few things down, now laughing like maniacs as they ran around in attempts to battle each other.

The man behind the counter unfortunately had to ask them to stop and to leave for the destruction they've caused. Threatening to call security. Gueira just told Galo to throw the fucking _ dildos _across the store and make a run for it. Laughing hysterically the entire time.

It's eight fifty in the night by the time they're done shopping. Galo took a selfie with Gueira to send to the group chat and Lio individually. Gueira stuck up both middle fingers and stuck his tongue out, Galo did the same with a wicked grin.

"You know what, you're actually pretty chill to be around." Gueira clapped Galo on the back. "You're like my young apprentice. We should've hung out more sooner." 

"You're cool to hang out with too." Galo beamed brighter than the sun. "Please don't make me hold dildos again." 

Gueira cackled, "Wish we could've settled that battle back there." 

On the drive home, Gueira turned the radio over to FM. Some cheesy R&B song comes on and they're singing the entire time tapping on the dashboard and steering wheel throughout the entire ride. 

Galo had a good feeling about Gueira. He really is super cool to be around.

He helped give Gueira his stash of gifts once they reached his house.

"Thanks, Thymos. Had a good time." Gueira put out a fist. Well then. Galo expected for him to just leave. But he guessed he was wrong. Happy that he initiated it, Galo fist-bumped Gueira back. 

"Anytime. I did too."

☆☆☆

Journalism was in session, Mrs. Rawlings droned through the lesson was Vinny walked through the door. Wearing a santa hat. He’s holding a large sack of gift bags, Mrs. Rawlings stopped talking and smiled at the class.

“Well it looks like it’s time for the secret santa.” She said with a tired sigh. Lio witnessed everyone around him so excited, and he stared straight ahead with a blank face. Let this thing be over with. 

Vinny stopped at Lio’s desk. He looked up at him, confused. He specifically stated to the others he didn’t want any secret Santa gifts, while he pretty much bought all his friends gift baskets, and something extra for Galo that took a _ lot _of time to find. But he usually doesn’t expect anything in return.

“I think you have the wrong person.”

Vinny placed the gift bag on Lio’s desk. He signed, “_Nope! Happy secret Santa! _”

_ What. _

He looked at the tag, doesn’t say the name. It only said this: _ you should open it when it’s time to!!! <3_. Meis and Gueira don’t give him gifts. He’s sure Thyma didn’t. The others didn’t either.

There’s only one person. 

_ That idiot. _

He left the class, idly heading over to his locker. Wondering if he should open the gift. He wasn’t told an exact time, or what specifically _ when _was. Getting his things, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist to lift him up, scaring the shit out of him. He tried to take Lio down the hall but it was only just him playing around.

“Galo I am seriously at my _ fucking limit_.” He gasped, “Put me _ down_.”

“Hi!” Galo exclaimed merrily, setting Lio down. “So. Happy secret Santa. Did you get my gift?”

“I am currently holding it in my hand, which you almost made me drop,” Lio said. “Did you see yours?”

“No! I wanted us to open it together. I opened the ones everyone else gave me already earlier, they all got theirs. But I wanted to keep the best for last.” He’s extremely excited. They go over to the seating by the open windows at the end of the hallways. 

“You go first.” Galo suggested. 

“Galo.”

“I don’t wanna hear nun’. Open it.” He ordered. Lio rolled his eyes. Pulling open the stapled gift bag to reveal a single candle. The wax inside a rose red color. 

“Call it a special gift.” Galo grinned wide, and proud. The candle has the saying: _ roses for the burning soul. _ And this is incredibly ridiculously _ sappy. _Lio stared up at Galo, lifting the candle and catching a whiff of the scent.

“You got me a candle for my secret Santa gift.”

“Heard you like rose-scented things.”

“I think I told you it was my favorite scent like months ago.” Lio sighed, “Oh, Galo. I don’t know if I can accept this—”

“—Nope!” He interjected, stubborn but prideful, “Gueira said you don’t accept gifts, well I’m your boyfriend, so that’s gonna change.”

“And why should I have to agree to this?”

“Because I’m awesome, and I’m your boyfriend.”

Lio huffed a laugh, “Well I appreciate it, thank you Galo.” He responded, voice quieter. Marveling at the consideration that Galo would even get him a gift. They haven’t been official for very long. Everyone got each other secret Santa gifts— and to get one from Galo on the other hand, “It means a lot to me.”

“Who would I be if I didn’t get’cha anything?” Galo poked Lio directly on the nose with a charming smile, he winked. “I heard candles are good for like, aromatherapy or some shit. I dunno. It benefits the health. So I thought it’d be a good gift. More to come later.”

“Did you research about aromatherapy?” 

“...Okay, maybe. Because I didn’t really know what it was all that much. Sue me.”

Lio snorted. “It’s your turn, big guy.”

“My turn!” Galo lifted Lio’s gift in his lap and he looked like a kid excited to open up his Christmas present for the very first time. “This isn’t something that explodes is it?” He asked, teasingly.

“_How’d you know_.” Lio responded, feigning dramatism. Galo’s eyes widened. Then Lio swatted Galo on the arm, scooting closer to him. “I’m kidding.”

“Fuck you.” Galo answered, with a snort and a tired sigh. Lio stuck his tongue out. “Now I’m not gonna open it.”

“I’m kidding with you. Galo. Please open it. You’ve no idea the trouble I went through to get this.” It did take a lot of searching, since this wasn’t something that he could find at a local mall compared to what the others planned on getting for each other.

“Now you feel sorry, huh.” Galo eyed him warily, carefully tearing open the wrap and opening the small packaging box hidden inside. Pulling out a single gray shirt, except the logo was of a fire department dating back all the way to the nineties. _ FDPP. Promepolis’ Bravest! _ Galo’s smile faded, and his eyes shimmer with revelation.

“Lio, how did you get this?” He asked, his gaze held disillusion.

“I visited the firehouse and talked to Ignis and Varys about the fire departments back in the past, and if they still had any old merchandise left. They were extremely rare, but he said he knew where I could get a hold of one. Directed me to an old man who worked at engine six, he’s the current chief of where your father used to work at. And I thought it might be good to pass it on to you.”

“But I thought they wouldn’t even sell these things anymore…” Lio’s starting to get nervous. It’s either that Galo appreciated this or hated it, otherwise, if he hated it— he’d have to take it back and burn it, and they can never speak of it again. “Believe me. I tried.”

“Maybe you weren’t looking hard enough.” Lio replied, with a coltish lilt to his voice. 

“Lio.” Galo pulled him in for a warm hug, startling him by the gasp that left him. Galo’s voice wavering with inclination, “Thank you.” He whispered, hugging Lio tightly. Lio returned the hug, feeling his conviction, somehow. Burying his head into Galo’s shoulder.

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“I feel like I can live a little like how my dad did every morning he went to work, with the same exact shirt he used to wear. This is so _ cool_.” Galo pulled away, “One of the best gifts I’ve gotten today.”

“I’m glad, and I was thinking by the look on your face you hated it.” Lio let out a sigh of relief. “I thought getting you something that reminded you of him wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“Are you crazy? I always wanted something vintage! I’ve only gotten maybe like, one old jacket. But it’s nice to be able to add to the collection of antiques, I’m just really into how firefighting used to be back in the day, not even just here. Around the world.” He went on, “So really, this is amazing. Can’t believe you went through all of that trouble.”

Probably because falling in love makes you take the extra mile for things you wouldn’t normally do. The look on Galo’s face makes him fall just a little bit more in love.

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  
  


Lio's conducting an investigation. A new investigation. Something is going on with Meis and Gueira.

He first noticed when Meis showed up to class the next day. That him and Gueira weren't walking together like usual. In fact. Gueira doesn't hang out with the gang.

He's with his asshole jock teammates. Meis stuck with Aina and dragged her around the entire day because they're "calculus buddies," and _ oh. _Lio isn't stupid. He had eyes. Meis and Gueira think they're slick. Trying to keep things subtle. They don’t sit next to each other at lunch. They barely talk when they’re all together. Meis refused to go to kickboxing with them. 

Matter of fact anything that involves being alone with Gueira it’s like he ran for the hills first chance, and Gueira just fucking lets it happen. And this never happened before.

"There's something going on between Gueira and Meis." Now that they were sitting next to each other thanks to the new seating arrangement, due to complaints of groups chatting too much and being disruptive— here they were. The class is over, and they're leaving the classroom. The look on Galo's face tells Lio that he knows something about this. 

"You think so too?" 

"Yeah." 

Galo stayed silent. 

"...Did he happen to tell you anything during the secret Santa shopping thing?"

“Uh… no idea what you’re talkin’ about.” 

“Galo, I’m not stupid.”

Galo refused to fess up, though. That was until the rest of their friends started to realize that something was going on with them, firstly, it just happened that today Meis didn’t show up to school again. But they weren’t sure whether or not they wanted to confront Gueira about it. The two are like two peas in a pod, so to have them be separate from each other was concerning.

“I think we should ask him straight up.” Lucia said, back in the bustling cafeteria. “Shit’s like weird. Weird as fuck.”

“Meis was a little off the other day too.” Aina mentioned, “Like. He hadn’t been getting sleep or something.”

“When we went Christmas shopping Gueira looked kinda sad.” Galo admitted. “Also, when I asked him if he wanted to go with me, he asked if Lio sent me to ask about Meis.”

“I thought you said nothing happened.” Lio frowned. 

“This was before we went to the mall so this was the day before. Anything after I can’t say.” He responded, earnest. “You’d have to ask him yourself.”

“This won’t help us get anywhere.”

“I’m worried about them.” Thyma said, “...Gueira’s here today, right?”

“If the team has practice, ‘course he’d be here,” Remi answered knowingly. Gueira was here. He just happened to walk into the cafeteria late.

“Act like we don’t know shit,” Galo demanded. Apparently, that meant Lucia bursting out laughing about something, and all of them started to laugh crazily about nothing in particular, pretending to explain some story that went down so that he could overhear them.

“Hey bitch!” Lucia called after Gueira, since he walked straight past their table. She addresses anyone she considers as a friend with that as a term of endearment at this point, knowing Lucia long enough. “Where you going?”

“Hey guys, was just gonna get lunch.” Gueira sounded less blithe and more melancholic. Lio’s eyes narrowed. Something is _ up _and it’s nagging at him.

“Hey!” Galo said, overjoyed, “How ya been?”

“Ah, pretty good, I guess.”

“Sit down.” Lio grabbed his hand, Remi scooting over willingly for Gueira to sit down. 

“Has everything been okay lately?” Aina asked.

“Yeah, sure! Whaddya talkin’ about?”

“You like, sure sure?” Lucia questioned.

“What’s this, like an interrogation?”

“We. Um.” Thyma laughed nervously, “Gueira, we wanna ask you a question about what’s been going on… lately…”

“What’s going on with you and Meis.” Cutting straight through the small talk, Lio went to the chase. If his hypothesis is correct, therefore, the claim that something’s wrong with his two friends is a definite yes. Tension dropped on the table like a sack of heavyweights.

“What’d you tell ‘im.” Gueira glared at Galo, who put his hands up.

“I’m sorry, man, but they all found out themselves.”

“You’ve got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.” Gueira mumbled. “Listen I’m hungry. I’m gonna go get lunch—”

“—No, sit down.” Lio refused to let him leave. “Gueira we’re worried about you.”

“Gah! Fuck, fine! Fine!” He shouted, “Meis and I are giving each other space.”

The table went eerily silent.

“So… does that mean…?” Aina motioned for him to continue.

“—You guys broke _ up_?” Thyma finished.

Gueira doesn’t answer that question right away. “I dunno. Maybe. Yes. No. Sorta. Fuck.”

Lio’s hypothesis is correct. The investigation continues. Although, this is also bad. _ Very. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what??? gueimei angst right in front of my salad? yes. :)
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**


	11. Lucky Charm: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira and Meis have a lot to figure out in regards to their relationship. Galo devises a plan with the gang on how to get them back together. Meis withstands a block on his songwriting process. Gueira's final football game of the season is coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ = Flashback.
> 
> ☆☆☆ = Present.
> 
> **tw**: mentions of past drug addiction, minor injury/violence
> 
> happy holidays!!! <3 so we're doing something a little new this chapter!!! there's gonna be more POVs considering gueira/meis are playing a bigger role in this fic than just supportive roles and we're gonna dive into their relationship!!! i think they are just as important as galo and lio are as much as everyone else, so consider this a gueimeis arc. everyone else will still be here as the support system. i think u should bring some tissues, there's baggage. a little heavy here. hope u guys enjoy. once again, thank y'all so much for being my motivation and sticking with me through this fic. my promare love's never gonna die. (here's some **[fanart](https://twitter.com/ShioriAkaitsuki/status/1207372056783998976?s=20)** from chapter 8!!!)

♡

  
  
  


There’s something that’s visionary about wandering about the streets of Promepolis when it hit dusk. How the lights of each building lit up like Christmas lights, creating a whole new atmosphere. The only thing Gueira can hear is the pounding of his heart. 

He counted. There are about fifteen nights they’ve spent together, free from the confinements the education system brings to them, and among these fifteen nights they’ve explored the city, hit the road, grown closer to each other— the feeling of the pounding in his chest simply fuels greater, brighter, bigger.

It may still be hot out around September but it's getting cooler during the nights. Meis only wore a plaid shirt tied at the front in a knot, and Gueira had the urge to lend his leather jacket to him to keep him warm, but he kept his hands shoved into his pockets.

“So, that Lio kid.” He broke the silence, “Who we met in detention the other day.”

“The one who told us to _ fuck off_.” Meis smirked. “Yeah. I think I can remember him vaguely, I almost forgot.”

Gueira punched Meis in the arm, “_Oh piss off. _”

“He’s interesting.” Meis responded to his earlier statement. That blond kid who stormed into the room where they held detention, the two of them were already familiar with the old geezer that was their teacher, Smith (Gueira called him _ Ol’ Smithy _just to piss him off to the point where he stopped caring.) who mainly snoozed every time he had to supervise them. Most of the kids there would talk among each other, or if they were feeling brave enough, ditch.

Ironically, Gueira and Meis are there because they were caught ditching. As if the countless times they already have ditched off to the bleachers for their little rendezvous hadn’t ever occurred, as Meis liked to call it (and would acknowledge how it makes Gueira flustered) even though all they really did was talk and listen to music. Gueira would say maybe they were caught about five times when they’ve ditched more than twenty-eight, and counting, the duration of the school year.

Lio came into every detention with sets of bruises on his face, each time. It’s never that he got detention for cursing out a teacher, setting off a stink bomb, drawing dicks on the walls of the boys’ restroom, nothing like that— he just had a knack of getting into fights. But he wasn’t the one getting beat up, Gueira would assume, just by taking a look at him. The downturn of his lips. His frown that looks permanent. How he’s always snarling, how he looked at people like they were the scum of the Earth, and Hell— this kid was only a freshman, he’s only fighting people ‘cause they’re being bigoted pieces of shit.

“I dunno, I can’t put my finger on it.” Gueira shoved his hands in his pockets, “Looks like he’s got a lotta shit goin’ on.”

“Are you worried about ‘im?”

“Yeah. We should like, keep an eye out for him.”

“What, you mean like adopt him?” Meis arched a brow, “I think the kid’s like, fourteen, ain’t he?”

“Yeah? So what? I know we can’t do that shit legally, but maybe we can get ‘im to warm up to us.” Besides, seems like Lio just isn’t cut out for being a delinquent. Gueira swore he saw that kid’s name on the golden apple’s list. Lio Fotia. Those _Smarty McSmart Pants_ kids who got A+ grades and shit only, high GPA average and whatnot on the bulletin board he passed by. He’s just not some ordinary troublemaker who liked to get into fights for sport, no. “There’s somethin’ about him. I think we should get some bandaids for the next time he walks in.”

“He’s got a lot of bite, I’ll tell you that. It won’t be easy.” Meis didn’t say he turned down the idea or thought it was crazy. Lio just happened to be a regular who stomped into the detention room every other day about _ some fight _he got into by smacking a jock in the face. Now, Gueira usually minded his own business, and Meis doesn’t really care about what goes on in their shitty school. This kid was a new case, different, interesting. Normally, they liked to fuck with freshman to scare ‘em, but Lio looks like he’s not to be fucked with. 

“It’d be cool if we got him to hang with us.” Meis seemed to read Gueira’s mind, “But, that’s a stretch. He’d probably try and spit in our face.”

Gueira laughed, “Just ‘cause he’s a freshie don’t mean I can’t put ‘im in his place if it ever comes to that.”

“It’s not very nice to pick on freshman.”

“Oh _ sue me_.” He can listen to Meis laugh all day, feeling proud he could get him to laugh with his badgering attempts at flirting, his shitty, cheesy jokes, his stupid boasting about how the current football team needs to replace half of their ass players (they don’t talk about how he should join them, he’s not ready or sure he wants to yet) Gueira knew he had to try too hard to impress Meis because he’s just always on a different level than he was, and he doesn’t know why.

“Where the fuck are we goin’ anyway, Yeon? You plannin’ on kidnappin’ me?”

“Consider me caught red-handed.” Meis bumped shoulders with Gueira, slightly taller than him. He slouches over when he walks. In the moonlight, his dark hair glimmers a mesmerizing shade of navy, his expression serpentine. 

“I hate you. You always fuckin’ with me and your pretty face and your stupid cowboy boots.”

Meis laughed. “I was actually considering taking you somewhere special to me. That’s why I asked you to bring that camera of yours around.” He stepped in front of Gueira, and instantly, Gueira feels his cheeks warm while Meis walked backward, still blocking his line of sight of what was in front of them.

Gueira adjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder, “Where?”

“That’s a secret, Miami.” Meis put a finger to his lips. “But it looks like we’re already here.”

It’s an apartment building, with a set of steps to walk up and a door Meis worked open with a key in his pocket. Getting the door open. Gueira had to rush up the stairs to chase after him. Meis doesn’t wait for anybody. Always a step farther down the destination if you hadn’t eyed him down close enough and Gueira struggling to catch up to his pace. He always knew how to go from one thing to the next with a snap of your fingers— seeming disinterested, but not with Gueira, he challenged him instead. To see if he could keep up, but the trick was that he couldn’t get too close. No matter how much Gueira tried.

Boundaries are a son of a bitch, because it took him getting _ whipped _ over Meis before they decided it was too soon. _ So how are long are you gonna torture me? _Gueira pleaded silently, when he’s not an idiot, Meis wanted this too. From the first night Gueira came over, and he was forced into dancing to tunes playing on Meis’ precious record player, from the night he spits verses to fast-paced rap without a sweat to prove to Gueira he’s not some eighties music junkie, how naturally they go together like yin and yang, isn’t something they could just ignore because Meis doesn’t want him getting too close. This was a dangerous game he's willingly playing.

“You sure we should be in here?” Gueira asked nervously. He had this tight feeling in his chest wandering into this studio apartment building. 

Meis had said he wanted to show him somewhere new, and he wouldn’t have minded the feeling of just them riding together on the freeway. There’s this comfortable silence that’s grown between the two of them he’s grown to enjoy.

“I don’t know, should we?” Meis had a thing of fucking around, when he doesn’t answer a question directly but challenges Gueira instead. Just so Gueira got the idea that the answer was obvious. The studio apartment wasn’t a regular studio apartment. So they weren’t exactly _ breaking into _someone’s apartment, at least, that’s what Gueira thought. This was a recording studio, a makeshift recording studio smack dab in a studio apartment disguised to be one from the outside. With all the studio equipment scattered around the room, a piano, a DJ setup, instruments, wires hooked up to devices to get them started up with what seemed like hundreds of buttons that Gueira wouldn’t know how to distinguish one from the other.

“Am I allowed to take photos?” He asked, taking his backpack off to pull out his camera. 

“Hey MTV, welcome to my crib.” Meis presented, and not that Gueira’s never seen Meis this laidback, that’s how he was naturally, looked as if he never had a single worry in the world. Which was why Gueira felt at ease with him. “I’m kidding. This isn’t mine, exactly. This belongs to my manager.” He explained as Gueira started to snap photos of all the equipment. The place was spacious, neat, despite the fact that all the recording equipment took up all corners of the apartment. 

“So you got a manager, eh? That band of yours really takin’ off.”

“Wouldn’t say so.” Meis doesn’t mind Gueira snapping photos of him. “My bandmates had connections, so they hooked us up to this place. I come here sometimes to record my songs, so I’m authorized to be here. Relax, we aren’t breaking in.” He smirked, “But I usually have to let ‘em know I’d be here for the sake of trust, and, who said they have to know I brought an unauthorized guest?”

“Fuck.” Gueira laughed, “Knew you’d do some shit like that.”

“Take a look at where the magic happens.” Meis gave him a little tour, the click of his camera as he took a photo, and another. Something about this place gives off a homey feeling. He watched Meis bring the studio to life, his fingers can work all those complicated buttons like magic, and make music with them. Gueira’s snapping more photos of Meis rather than the apartment, but he had a habit of doing that already. Explained the polaroids of Meis that lined the walls of his bedroom.

“So you just record your shit here, by yourself?” Gueira asked, taking a seat on the chair behind the work station.

“Yeah.” Meis answered, tranquil, “Sometimes I have trouble in the garage, when I’m stuck. I always come running here to get some inspiration.” He picked up a set of black headphones, placing them around his neck. He hopped on top of the desk like he owned it, like nobody’s business.

“You ever feel lonely?” Gueira questioned, more like he just itched to get closer to Meis. To tread among questions he’s only wished to ask, now he dared to ask them. Away from watchful eyes.

“Not when I have my music to keep me company, and I know, it sounds corny.”

“It so fuckin’ is.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Meis answered, and somehow, it makes Gueira feel a little distant from Meis on that subject matter, when it was the truth. The two of them had different goals, ambitions, but they’re just working through them— as they continued to build on their relationship with each other. After all, Meis waits for no one, doesn’t give a damn what anyone says, he’s all about his music. Gueira wished he could do the same for football, but he kept saying he’ll make up his mind. He’d decide one day, how many times he’s lied to his parents, makes him feel pathetic on the inside.

He masks his doubts with confidence. He can see Meis being big one day. He can imagine Meis cooped up in here, working on his music, effortlessly. Trying and never giving up, until he’s got something going. Gueira admired that.

“Maybe I don’t, but who said I don’t like hearin’ you talk about it.” Now Gueira wanted to challenge him. “Sing somethin’ for me, cowboy.”

Meis smiled at him, gentle. “Eager, are we?”

“We’re in a recording studio. I think I deserve a one-man show, ‘cause I’m awesome.”

“You’re just lucky I tolerate you enough to keep you around.” Meis opened a laptop beside him, and Gueira chucked a small cord at him.

“You love havin’ me around.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” He knew Meis was joking, but their bickering remained anyway. "Anything of your request?"

"Please tell me you like Frank Ocean."

Meis smirked at him. He hopped off the desk and sat down by the piano. He looked so at home, and the action could easily be dismissed but Gueira's immersed. Meis started to play a piano version of the song. Gueira held his breath. A one-man show it is, something about having the privilege to see Meis up close like this, even though it wasn’t a performance. (Although, getting to see improvised dance moves so sensually perfect was a bonus while he's got the mic in his hand) It brings catharsis to revel in these rare, fleeting moments. Where he isn't putting on a show for the fans, and it's just Meis alone.

_A tornado flew around my room before you came_

_Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain in_

_Southern California, much like Arizona_

_My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl_

Something about his deep, soothing aria that puts Gueira in a trance, enchanted. If he hadn’t been struck by cupid’s arrow the first day he heard Meis sing his heart out, maybe he did a second time. He had to breathe when he realized he’s holding his breath too long. Unaware of how tightly he’s been gripping his camera, his heartbeat ringing in his ears. His throat going dry.

_When I'm thinkin' 'bout you ooh, no, no, no_

_I've been thinkin' 'bout you you know, know, know_

_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_

_Do you think about me still? Do ya, do ya?_

_Fuck. _Gueira thought. No doubt he's in deep.

He started to snap his fingers to create a beat, skillfully playing with one hand. Smiling at Gueira who chuckled. Gueira snapped his fingers with him. He could fuck around with the two of them in this studio for the rest of the night, and he doesn’t want to leave here. Meis looked like he was having a lot of fun, no matter how concentrated. The ability to create tender emotion from each key alone mesmerizing. They've done these kinds of things before at Meis' place, even if Gueira wasn't a very good singer. He tried to learn anyway because he wanted to, and he wanted to make Meis happy.

The song continued on until Meis was finished, Gueira wasn't sure when he stopped snapping his fingers, resorting back to just simply watching. Just like that, it was over. Meis laughs at how moonstruck he looked, gorgeous and harmonious. Gueira couldn’t help but snap a picture, a hand placed on his forehead, black fingernails reaching to push away the hair covering his right eye and brush them aside, a knee drawn up to shift his seating position on the chair.

“So, how was it?” Meis stopped playing, waiting for an answer. He knew exactly what he did to Gueira, wicked. It’s fucking wicked. Smirking, still expectant of the answer as Gueira stammered, figuring out how to speak words.

“Good.” He managed out.

“Good?”

“Mhm.” Gueira almost dropped his camera and had to reach and pick it back up, a curse leaving his lips. Meis laughed more. Gueira flushed a deep red. “But I. I wanna hear you sing more. Sing one of your own songs.”

“Okay. Anything you want.” Meis obliged, climbing back on the desk over the recording set up to get the laptop, “But only a few verses, it isn’t finished yet.” He had to work on pulling his own mix from the laptop. Gueira acknowledges that Meis liked to dabble in solo pieces sometimes to produce on his own accord. His ability to genre bend and pull off songs of a variety of music tastes pretty impressive. He had a knack for the obscure, Mad Burnish was progressive and not just a rock band.

He’s gained a few fans of his own for his work— and Gueira’s a little envious, he’d rather be the only one to be able to hear Meis, raw, exposed, every ounce of his emotion he poured into the lyrics he creates. It should be just for him, he thought selfishly. All his. 

Nobody knew him like Gueira did, he's the only one who's managed to get past those brick walls and find a flower amidst the chaos, so jovial, the rarest of times. Where they could laugh without a care in the world, and enjoy each other's company. For once, he doesn't want to worry about the pressure put onto moving forward in his life and escape with Meis.

In result, Gueira fell a little harder. Not that he wanted to stop. He wanted to take that leap from the very first day he laid eyes on Meis.

  
  
  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


Gueira parked his motorcycle in front of the apartment building. He asked Tommy where Meis was, since he wasn’t in the garage. Meaning there was only one place he’d be. Not that his brother would know, sometimes, Meis doesn’t tell him much either.

He entered the recording studio, a bag of takeout in his hand. His stomach churned in his gut, though it wasn’t the good kind. 

Meis sat at the desk, dressed in a tank top and baggy sweatpants. On his arm, Gueira could see the tattoo of _ Fujin_. He barely acknowledged Gueira. It reminds him of the time before Meis downed a set of painkillers down his fucking throat the week he was cooped up in here and refused to answer any of Gueira’s calls.

Gueira dropped the takeout on the desk. “Meisies.” (Kind of like _ daisies_, Gueira came up with the nickname at one point, because he wanted to call him something more special than cowboy.) “Eat somethin’. How long have you been here? You didn’t show up to school.”

“How long do you think?” He doesn’t like how Meis can joke around at a time like this. Gueira’s not feeling any of that riddle shit. 

“You’re tellin’ me you been here the entire day.”

“This is my job.” Meis bit back, “I don’t sit here just playing around for eighteen hours. We have something coming up in two weeks.”

“Meis. Don’t mean you can just blow off school. I thought we talked this over. You got like, two weeks.” Gueira convinced, stepping closer to him. “Tom asked me to talk to you.”

“I’ve been staring at blank pages for days now. And I can’t focus on anything else until I get this sorted out.”

“—It happens—”

“—No it just doesn’t _ happen_. I thought I had this under control.” Meis grits, exhaling heavily. He stood up and raked his fingers through his hair, folding his arms as he walked to the window. He lit a cigarette, sliding open the balcony door to get the air out.

He looked untouchable, as if Gueira had to be careful with every step he took. “So you ain’t gonna listen to me.” He approached him anyway, although with caution. This wasn’t three years ago where every action meant tenacity, it meant confidence.

“I appreciate you looking out for me, but I’ll be fine.” Meis answered, placid. “Just give me some time.”

Gueira eyed him, chary. “How long?” 

“I don’t know.” Meis folded his arms, looking downcast. He refused to look at Gueira.

“I remember the time where I thought we agreed that you’re gonna maybe, I don't know, worry the shit outta everyone and take it easy with this?” He’s pushing it, he could even say more. But he’s keeping his cool, believe it or not. Gueira didn’t like getting confrontational with Meis.

“That was then.” Meis responded crisply, “If I take a break and not take this seriously, who knows how long this burnout is gonna last.” 

“I know it’s taking a toll on you.”

“It’s fine.”

“For _ fuck’s sake, Meis_—”

“—Just let it go, Gueira. Focus on _ your _ life. You have so many things going for you and things to focus on, so don’t spend it on me. You just wouldn’t—” _ Understand. _Meis turned away and clicked his tongue, exhaling in a fit of animosity he needed to exert, smoke billowing in the open air. Gueira’s eyes widen, and his lips form into a slight pout, eyes narrowing. He nodded.

“Fuck it. I’ll give you time, then. Whatever you need. ‘Cause I don’t understand shit, guess all the times I supported you through _ everything _doesn’t matter, huh?” Gueira laughed, turning his heel to head for the door without turning back. “You should at least fuckin’ eat somethin’ if you don’t wanna talk to me.” 

He left and the heavy weight placed on his chest crushed his heart mercilessly. When he reached his motorcycle, he noticed another one parked right beside his. He sighed, shutting his eyes.

“It’s like, ten in the night. Fuck are you doin’ out here knowin’ your parents are probably askin’ where you are?”

Lio looked like a little child, standing there fiddling with his fingers, fingerless gloves fitting snugly on his hands, as if he were scolded for doing something he shouldn’t.

“I told them I’d be going to your house for a bit.” Lio appeared hesitant. “Is… is Meis in there?”

“Yeah.” Gueira replied, his furor wasn’t direction towards Lio, but it makes Lio wince anyway. “It doesn’t really matter since he won’t fuckin’ talk to me.”

“So, he’s like that again.”

“Yeah, but it’s whatever. Who cares.” Gueira stalked over to his motorcycle. “And you know he’d flip if he found out you rode all the way here in this cold to visit him.”

“He doesn’t answer my calls or texts. If anything, I thought you’d be here.” Lio stepped closer to Gueira. “Gueira. Is he okay?”

“You want me to be honest?” Gueira had a feeling Lio already knew the answer to that. 

“No.” Lio responded, his tone piteous. 

Seeing this kid grow up into someone so compassionate, Gueira placed a hand on Lio’s head, ruffling it gently. “Then he’s okay.” He managed to say, although they both knew that wasn’t the truth. “We gotta get you home.” _ Don’t go wandering out around this time of night like that. _He’d rather say, but if Lio wanted to make his own choices, fuck it, let ‘im do it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


It’s been two days since Gueira last told them about what happened.

The last period of class, they walk and wait with him at his locker before he left for practice, waving him goodbye. He does seem happy, although, his cheery demeanor is slowly beginning to falter day by day. Just as the others are about to leave, Galo stopped them.

“Wait, guys.” He said. Lio, Aina, Remi, Thyma, and Lucia are casually chatting amongst each other, ready to leave for the day. “We’re not _ actually _leaving. C’mere.”

“It’s four thirty.” Remi said, baffled. “Therefore, I am ready to leave this building.”

“Burning Rescue huddle.” Galo ignored him, as the students in the halls were beginning to clear out Galo beckoned for them to come closer. Knowing what that meant, aside from Lio and Thyma, who he had to haul into the circle they’ve formed so they can form said huddle.

“What’s up?” Aina asked, “We usually don’t do huddles unless you have some kind of master plan to devise.”

Galo smirked at them. 

“Do you have a master plan to devise?” Lio asked knowingly.

“So you know how Gueira said him and Meis broke up, yeah?” Nods in acknowledgment come from the others in reply. “What’re we doing?!”

“Going to school?” Lucia popped some Skittles into her mouth. “So they’re going through some shit.”

“I’m not sure why we have to have a _ huddle _in the middle of a crowded hallway.” Remi deadpanned. “Where are you getting at?”

“What I _ mean _ is that we’re sitting here and acting as if this is _ okay_.” Galo emphasized, “What kind of friends are we if we just don’t fucking care that our friends broke up with each other?”

Exchanging glances, none of them could really come up with the proper words to say as an appropriate response.

“Whenever Meis and Gueira have problems, well, they usually deal with it on their own? It’s the first time they’ve gone through something bumpy and we just happen to witness it. Gueira says they went through some bad stuff in the past.” Thyma reasoned, “Whenever I ask about it he kinda just gets, super silent. So regarding their relationship they can be…”

“Very reserved about it.” Lio finished for her. “Not even I know the specifics, I think something may have happened with Meis in the past. Neither of them would tell us.”

“Anything vaguely you might remember?” Galo questioned, folding his arms. “And hey, even if you did know I won’t try and force it out of either of you.”

“Relapse.” Lio murmured. There’s a pregnant pause. 

“Oh.” Lucia said, “Well _ shit_.”

“We never thought to pry into that, unless they were ready to share that.” Thyma explained. “So, it’s more like, their business.”

“What’re you thinking?” Lio asked Galo tentatively.

“I need you guys to gimme like, forty eight hours.” Galo informed them devoutly. “We need to call a meeting, somewhere here. Maybe if we can borrow an empty classroom.”

“Student government classroom’s empty on Friday’s, usually the classroom is locked.” Remi said, but he shut his eyes and sighed, folding his arms. “_But. _I could see if I can get into the custodian’s area and get a hold of the keys.”

“I’ll go with you.” Lio offered.

“Doesn’t the custodians have like, master keys to get into any of the classrooms?” Aina asked. “So you’d have to ask ‘em for it, right?”

“Who said you had to ask?” Lucia grinned, “It's okay, Remi. You can handle staying on lookout. I can just pick the lock and we can get the master key.”

"And you're expecting to pull a plan out of your ass right on the spot?" Remi challenged.

"What, you think I can't?" Galo frowned.

"Galo, you can't possibly."

“A'ight bet!" Galo interjected, and immediately he went fast-talking without stopping to breathe. "Thyma, you’ll be on the lookout. Aina. Help me with the projector. Lio, Lucia. Break into the janitor's closet since they lock it after hours to get the master key. Lucia's also gonna help me with the internet connection and break through the firewall so I can log in to my e-mail, given they might block some websites. Remi you're gonna persuade Mr. Connors if we can borrow the classroom, lie and say we got something going on so he doesn’t rat us out. History classroom door's still open for tutoring sessions 'til six and has a projector. We snag it. Get it up and running on the smartboard.” Galo propped a fist under his chin, “Fellas, I think we got ourselves a plan.”

Everyone was silent, both bewildered and impressed. Lucia whistled, "Damn, Big G. You got game."

"You devised that within thirty seconds," Lio said, appalled. "How did you do that?"

"Despite what people say my brain functions in a billion awesome ways that are actually useful." Galo smiled.

“Okay, while I'm still trying to process all that fast talk. Why do we need an empty classroom and a projector?” Thyma arched a brow. 

He smirked. “You’ll see. Anyway. Friday after school.” He reminded them. “Just _ trust me._”

  
  
  


It’s Friday evening. When Thyma announced the coast was clear, Lio and Lucia casually strolled down the halls, dodging security guards walking by similar to that of a spy movie as it's far past the final dismissal period. Vulcan among them. Principal Foresight had a no-tolerance policy for loitering when students are supposed to be dismissed and he's been kicking up the ante ever since he's been taken for a _joke _for the many times he's warned all students far too much, as punishment, if you aren't authorized to be in the halls or a classroom after hours that was a Saturday detention none of them could afford to get hit with if this plan goes awry.

Lio looked from his left to right, folding his arms once they stopped at the door. It's past four-thirty now and the last custodian locked the door, whistled on his way out probably glad to be done with his shift for the day. 

“Okay.” He said, patting Lucia on the back. “The lock.”

“_Yerp_.” Lucia’s bent over in front of the door to the janitor’s closet. She took out a hairpin, allowing her bun to fall into a ponytail. She thought it would be a piece of cake, but then this shit took longer than she thought. Using her teeth to gnaw at the hairpin until it was sharpened straight enough.

“Do you need me to kick the door open?”

“Do that and they’ll definitely think we’re tryna break in here, Foats.” She muttered, “_Fuck. _Pickin’ a fuckin’ lock ain’t this hard for me.”

“Think of hacking except it’s a complex labyrinth that is in the form of a stubborn lock.” Lio eyed someone pass by and smiled at them, “Spill in one of the classrooms. We’re fine.” There’s no spill. 

“Ugh.” Lucia groaned. She jammed it further inside, and twisted it. “The Hell is up with this stupid _ lock_?”

Lio received a text from Galo.

**T 💙 [4:45 P.M]: **We got ourselves the classroom thanks to Remi!!! Aina’s helping me move the projector out the history classroom

“They’ve got the classroom secured.”

“I’m workin’ on it,” Lucia grumbled, and she pulled the lock out. “Well, this is harder than I thought.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Lio spread an arm in the air. “Did Galo ever elaborate on why we were doing this?”

“You get used to plans like this once you meet him. He just asked me to photoshop a few pictures and send them to 'im without a word.” Lucia said idly, “We’re breaking into the janitor’s closet to get the master key to get into an empty classroom we’re not supposed to be in.” She turned and worked the lock open to the custodian’s office. She turned back and grinned at Lio. “Oh, choice! Bingo! Try it out.”

Lio tested the lock by turning the knob open, well it was still busted and refusing to open. So he kicked it open anyway, and now the lock was set free. Lucia must have undone the bolt but not properly.

“You could’ve just told me it didn’t work so I can twist it open.”

“I was impatient.” Lio walked inside, both of them searching around for the key. 

“No wonder why you and Galo are made for each other.” Lucia quipped, finding a rack of keys on the wall. “Found it!”

Lio put out his hands for Lucia to toss it at him. He caught it gracefully. “Knew I could count on you, Lulu.”

"Hey, we did it! Cheers to us!" Lucia and Lio do a victory dance, giving each other a high five.

“Galo and Aina are blowin’ up my phone. Let’s bounce before Vulcan catches us.” Lucia shoved Lio out of the door, shutting it behind her. Lio made sure to turn off the lights and lock it back again before Lucia started to run. Lio didn't understand why she was running. He's not afraid of any security. She stopped to wait for Lio, head whipping back to see he's still walking like this was a stroll in the park.

"Bro let's go! Security's roamin' everywhere and they can't catch us in the halls!"

Lio snorted. "I don't _run_."

"Your fucking risk, Foats. Don't get caught." Lucia gave up with a roll of her eyes, booking it to the staircase. Lio doesn't run, he walked casually. Twirling the keys between his fingers.

  
  
  
  
  
  


By the time Aina and Galo roll the projector into the classroom, everyone’s seated inside in record time. Lucia managed to log into the school wi-fi and crack through the wall blocking them from navigating certain websites to test out the internet connection, so once that was settled, class was in session.

"Literally. I don't understand." Remi said. "_Why _are we doing this?" 

"Because, Rems, this is a serious situation." Galo clicked on a specific program once the laptop hooked to the monitor had been powered up. He opened his well-awaited PowerPoint presentation. "Someone kill the lights." 

"I'll do it." Thyma volunteered, getting up from her chair to skip over to the light switch and flick it off. 

"Lio hold the pen for me, because this isn't a touch screen." Galo asked of Lio, who walked over to the door to lock it shut and make sure no one noticed they were in here. Galo tossed the pen over to him and Lio caught it. 

"Sure." 

"Okay. Are we ready?" Galo asked everyone else, the PowerPoint presentation flashing on the screen. 

"Just start the damn thing!" Aina said impatiently, "This isn't for a _ full _class yanno?" 

"A'ight cool. So I figured we come up with an organized plan on how to get Gueira and Meis back together. Hence the title." Galo picked up the ruler sitting on the chalkboard behind the projector and smacked it on the screen. "_ Operation: Get Gueira and Meis Back Together_. Thank Lucia for photoshopping their faces onto these stock photos we have here on the screen." He acknowledged her sitting up front, and she put up the peace sign. 

"Yerr!" She stuck her tongue out, then grinned. If anyone was gonna help Galo put a PowerPoint together it was Lucia who's gonna make it a _ banger_. The thing Galo loved about PowerPoint is that he could empathize all his thoughts into a couple slides and could store his info dumps somewhere he wouldn't forget them, so this was the perfect idea.

Lio tapped the screen with the pen so it could go to the next slide, with cheesy transition effects. It's titled: _ So Galo, Why Are We Doing This? This Sounds Stupid! _Remi is in the back of the room, not allowed to text his girlfriend or Galo would call him out to get off his damn phone and to pay attention. So he's got this aggravated look as he watched the presentation. Lucia had both legs propped up on the chair, paying close attention. Aina had one leg crossed over the other, staring tiredly at the screen. Thyma's eyes are sparkling with curiosity, listening and watching attentively. Lio by Galo's side on standby, there to change to each slide after Galo was finished speaking.

"We're doing this because Meis and Gueira are like, super close. They've always been. Three years they've been together, yeah?" Galo had digital photos of them on the screen most likely taken from Gueira's Instagram without him knowing, but it set the point across. "And so this gives us every reason to support them if they're going through tough times, because every single one of us do. It doesn't matter if it isn't directly _ our _problem but it is a problem." 

"I actually came in here thinking you wouldn't have valid points." Aina said, impressed. "Not a single one."

"Yeah, well, you're underestimating the power of Galo Thymos' persuasion," Galo answered, smugly. "I take my powerpoints seriously." 

Lio tapped the screen, each transition is different. Not only does Galo explain why it's necessary Burning Rescue, should work together effectively so that this plan can work— he explained why Gueira and Meis individually, and _ separating _ them to take his time to delve into their good qualities as people. Why Gueira is strong-willed. Why he's a funny guy. Had a lot of potential in his sports career. How much he truly cared for his friends. Why Meis was extremely talented, in both academics and music, how balancing that both is actually difficult. He always gives sound advice, mattered to their group of friends even if he wasn't as loud as Gueira, but what Gueira lacks in, Meis can fill, and that's _ why _ they're _ good _together. 

"Which is why we need to fix their relationship." The slide presents a photo of a dog wearing a construction hat and holding a hammer. 

"Oh my God!" Lucia started to cackle. Aina putting a hand over her mouth. Remi snorted under his breath.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Thyma gushed, "Look at the little hat and the tiny hammer." 

"Class! I need your _ undivided _attention!" Galo scolded, "Don't be laughin' at my work." 

Lio chuckled. "Now I personally think this is the most adorable dog I've ever laid eyes on." 

"I wonder how much you've had to surf through the depths of Google to find these ridiculous photos." Remi said airily from the back of the room. 

"You have no fucking idea. Good thing I have everyone's attention. Now I need you guys to focus." Galo announced, flinging his ruler over to his audience that Aina, Lucia, and Thyma had to jump back. He smacked the board again. Lio changed the slide.

"This is a stock photo of grilled cheese." Lio discovered as the presentation progressed. Galo, in the middle of speaking, noticed everyone else beginning to snicker as he turned to what his ruler was pointing aggressively at.

"_Fuck_!" He shouted, "I meant to put a picture of a heart with like, an arrow crossed over it." 

"Well it seems you were thinking about a decent meal as you were creating this presentation." Lio teased. There's snickers coming from the others. 

"_For fuck's sake. _ I was _ hungry_, but whatever. Ignore it and pretend that's not what we're talking about. So onto the plan. The plan is to get them to talk to each other, and maybe the more that they get close again they can realize _ oh my God I totally regret suggesting that we break up and have some space._ _I love you. _ And then they get back together, and everything's fine." Galo devised. "So, questions. Comments? Don't be shy, my good friends." 

"Question, big G." Lucia opened a can of soda and popped a potato chip into her mouth.

"Yeah, Lu?"

"Where did you get the stock photo of the dog in the construction hat?'

"_Questions relevant to the given situation_." Galo repeated back to her carefully. "I'll share my _ sources _later. Anyone else?" 

"That's like, easier said than done." Remi scorned. "We can't just _ push their faces together _ and play fucking _ Cupid. _ This isn't _ any _of our business, maybe we should leave them alone and go about our day like normal. Sometimes, couples have issues here and there." 

"Glad you said that Rems! Because the whole _ idea _ of plan A is to _ push their faces together and play Cupid_." The next slide presents a gif that says _ now kiss _between two people, one person in between in fact, coaxing them to come closer so they can kiss each other. "Meis won't look at Gueira, and Gueira won't look at Meis. If we could only just make 'em kiss that'd be great." 

"Question." Aina raised her hand. 

"Yeah."

"I don't… think that's a good idea." 

"That was not a question. But you right." Galo pointed his ruler at her. "Which is why I have plan B." 

"So you have plan A there for what reason?" Thyma questioned, perplexed.

"To see if it was a good idea." 

"_What_." Remi asked, appalled. "What did you think we would think about you being _ literal _about this?" 

"I happened to think it would be a cash money plan." 

"I mean we could try if we get desperate enough." Lucia shrugged. "Maybe they just need to bone each other." 

"Frankly I didn't want to implement that image into my head. But thank you for the input, Lulu." Lio grimaced. "We do appreciate the sentiment of what may go on through your thought process." He smirked, badgering.

"We should know by now Galo's thought process is crayon drawings." Aina muttered. 

"Thank you, for the constructive _ criticism_." Galo motioned for Lio to change the slide. "Plan B is that we try to be subtle about it and come up with ways to get 'em back together, not by force. But make it convenient." 

He went over a series of ideas that ranged from outright ridiculous to decent, but possible. With all the cheesy images popping up he knew that it may be hard to take this seriously but this is his most authentic form of persuasion that he could fathom coming up with. The reason why these plans are here at all is because of the possibility of them failing.

"I can't do this without you guys. So I need _ all _of your support." He concluded the presentation, that knowingly ends with a stock photo of a couple kissing. He smacked the ruler against his hand. “So! Questions, and don’t ask me about the sources of my stock photos.”

“I thought you promised you’d show us your sources.” Lucia said.

“The puppy was real cute.” Thyma commented. Galo stared at her. “What? It was!”

“I will send you the pictures personally another time. Now _ questions_?” Galo parroted back, impatient.

"What's in it for us?" Lucia asked. "Now I'd like some compensation for gettin' in on your plan."

"So I create this whole presentation for you to want something out of this?" 

"_Yeah_. My services ain't cheap. I picked a lock for this shit, and that lock wasn’t budgin’." 

Galo sighed loudly. "Twenty bucks." 

"I know you got over a hundred and sixty dollars lying in your bank from that smash tournament." Lucia refused. "Thirty-five." 

"_Twenty-five_." 

"Forty." 

"Do I look like a fuckin' _ billionaire _to you?" 

"Forty dollars or no service." 

"_Thirty_." Galo decided, and that's final. He pulled out his wallet to hand her the cash. "I need everyone's support, so you take it and you can't back out of it."

"Sick!" Lucia snatched the money to put in her pocket.

The locked door started to rattle. Immediately, their fight or flight response activated. 

“Did_ anyone _ tell anybody we’d be in here?” Galo questioned. From the responses, it looked like no one had.

“With how certain people aren’t able to keep secrets, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone found out without us saying anything,” Remi said languidly.

Lio stalked towards the door and peeked through the window. He turned back to them, dreadful. “It’s Gueira.”

Panic starts to filter within the room. “Um.” Galo said. “Shit.”

“_Oh shit indeed. _”

“The fuck do we do?!” Lucia shouted, “Is he supposed to know about this?”

“I haven’t really thought that far.”

“Galo!” Aina scolded, “You thought about a forty-eight hour PowerPoint presentation but not the possibility of us getting busted for using an empty fucking classroom without supervision?”

“How was I supposed to know we’d get caught?!”

“Be glad that it isn't Vulcan or some shit. Dude’s been houndin’ our asses for roaming the halls a second after that stupid opera music_ Foredick _stops playing so we’d get to class lately.” Lucia said.

“I know you guys are in there!” Gueira’s voice echoed off the walls as he began to bang on the door. “Open the _ fucking _door.”

“Say you’re a teacher.” Galo pleaded. Lio frowned. 

“How exactly am I supposed to do that?”

“Impersonate somebody. Anybody.”

Remi sighed loudly. "For fuck's sake."

"Shh!" Galo hissed, spitting on his glasses as he did that. Remi shut his eyes, face scrunching up.

"Lio are you in there?" Gueira questioned.

Lio looked at everyone, desperate that they come up with something to do or say. No one had shit. Lio pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He whispered, before speaking in a robotic customer service voice. "Hello sir, the person you are speaking to is currently unavailable."

Lucia let out a loud snort from where they were all huddled up behind Lio at the door. Like there was someone ready to murder them in cold blood behind that locked door.

“What?!”

"Please wait after the beep."

Aina mouthed the words, "Wait after the beep?" And Galo thought of an idea. Making a drawn-out beep noise as a sign of a voicemail.

“Um. Sure. I'm looking for my friends? Can you relay this message back then? I'm gonna try calling one of my friends." Gueira fell for it. Somehow, miraculously. 

A second later, Galo's voice went off and _Inferno _blasted throughout the empty classroom causing him to drop his phone on the floor. Scrambling to pick it up and shut it off.

“What was that?!" Gueira asked, "Wait a fucking second. Is this some kind of joke?"

“I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. Please try and record your message—” Lio ceased the ridiculous accent and voice, “I can’t do this.” He waved a hand, looking to them apologetically, unlocking the door to let Gueira inside.

He stared at them and pointed, “Aha! Knew someone was fucking with me!” He frowned, “Wait, who was that speaking just now?”

“What do you think?” Lio asked tiredly, the huddle doesn’t disperse, though. Blocking Gueira from coming any closer.

“Did you just impersonate a voicemail machine?"

"That was actually pretty good." Galo said. Lio stared at him and frowned.

Lucia’s still snickering, “God that was the funniest three minutes of my life.”

"How'd you do that?" Aina asked. 

"That really isn't important." Lio refused to tell them. They could have fooled him if Gueira didn't call Galo on the phone at that moment.

“You know what confuses me is that you believed someone was playing a voicemail machine behind the door." Remi replied, confounded.

“I was asking around for where you guys were since you claimed you'd be at Tony's, but someone actually told me you guys were headed for the student gov classroom, so I thought I was missin’ out on something. Nice try for lyin' to me there. I came here from practice.” He noticed how stiff everyone was the closer he got to the projector, seeing that there’s a ridiculous crayon drawing on screen and bolded letters of the first slide that made him frown. “Why you all look like you’re constipated?”

“Buddy, fancy seein’ you here!” Galo chimed, “So, uh, we were having a little meeting goin’ on.”

“What meeting?”

“Nothing you should worry about.” Thyma tried to direct him back outside, “We were just leaving.”

“No, no.” Gueira stopped, gently taking her hands off. “You guys havin’ a super secret meeting without me?”

“Burning Rescue… exclusive.” Aina pushed with a weak smile.

“I thought I was a part of it too.” Gueira insisted. 

“Um, Gueira.” Lio laughed, “So we really think this is a bad time.”

“Hey, hey. Hold on a sec, is that a drawing of me and Meis?”

Uncertain of what to do next, Galo backed up to the laptop, resting against it casually.

“No.” He said with a skittish laugh, although what Gueira saw was in fact the truth. “I was just showing everyone a presentation on uh, on why we should eat grilled cheese.”

“Then why does the title say _ Operation: Get Gueira and Meis Back Together_?”

“Pssh. Really?” Galo pretended he doesn’t bear witness to what they’ve been caught doing, he purposely changed the slide to the grilled cheese stock image. “That’s not what I see. I see grilled cheese on the screen.”

“Galo.” Lio sighed. “He knows.”

“Look at this cute dog photo.” Lucia changed the slide back to the photo of the dog wearing the construction hat. “You see how cute it is?”

“Are you guys fuckin’ serious?” Gueira asked sullenly, “You’ve been talkin’ about a way to get us back together?”

“Well, the past few days have been. Um. Awkward?” Thyma said sheepishly.

“So you do this behind my back?!”

“Don’t you miss Meis?” Aina pestered him directly, “C’mon, we noticed how sad you are.”

“I ain’t fuckin’ sad!” Gueira denied vehemently, “I don’t want you guys meddling in our business either. I’m fine, I’m happy. I got my team, I can still talk to you guys. It ain’t like we aren’t talking anymore, anyway. He just has his shit to deal with, so you don’t need to do whatever it is that you’re doing. And I don’t even know why it involves grilled cheese!”

Galo quietly shut off the projector. “The grilled cheese photo was involuntary.” He confessed, “But, um, you guys are our friends.”

“Listen, it’s fine.” Gueira repeated crossly. “It’s late out. Just go home and leave it alone. I’ll handle this myself. By the way, Vulcan’s roaming the halls. I gotta get home. Lio, let’s go.” He opened the door and left without waiting. 

“So. He seemed kinda upset about this.” Thyma commented, bothered. “What next?”

“We keep the plan going. Who are we to stop?” Galo asked, “I didn’t work my ass off on that for no reason.”

“Sounds like our Galo.” Aina snorted. “I guess I’m in.”

“You already have my word.” Lio agreed.

"Thanks guys. Burning Rescue. Put your hands in." Galo ordered, putting a fist out. "Operation GGMBT!" 

"_Pardon_?" Lio asked. 

"You know. Like Operation Get Gueira and Meis Back Together?" 

"Is there like. A catchier way to call it?" Thyma asked, "Like, _ Jimbit_?"

“But would that make any sense?” Aina asked, “Theoretically, if we were to say it out loud.”

“We’d still know we’re referring to the same thing. Just, like, has more of a ring to it.”

“Sounds plausible.” Lio casually agreed. 

“What’s wrong with GGMBT?” Galo frowned, “Listen, I think the name’s dope, way better than fuckin’ _ Jimbit_, it butchers it!”

“That’s mad work to spell out that whole thing.” Lucia muttered. “Make it shorter or some shit.”

“Who cares!” Remi exclaimed irritably, “Are we going with this _ insanely ridiculous _operation or not?”

“Okay.” Gradually they put their fists in, Galo looked at Remi expectantly. “You’re only a part of the plan if you do the fist bump.”

“Must we do this _ every single time_?” Remi joined their small huddle, weaving his way inside to put a fist in, they all bump fists.

“Let’s get this _ bread_.” Galo grinned. "We rollin' up to Tony's for some pizza. It's on me. I owe you guys that."

“What does that mean.” Lio looked like a deer in the headlights. “Where are we getting bread?”

“Oh God, Lio. No, like.” Aina started to laugh, “It’s like, we’re not actually getting bread. It’s a term for money.”

“You know, dough?” Galo tried to break it down. “Rolling in the dough? Swimmin’ in money?”

“I’m not sure I follow. What’s the correlation?”

“People been using dough for a while now when they talk about money,” Lucia said, “So like, let’s get this bread really means let’s get this money.”

As they’re leaving the student government room, Lio’s eyebrows pinch in confusion. “I don’t understand.” He whispered to Galo, his confusion adorable.

“Welcome to Promepolis.” Galo snorted, the group walking down the empty hall together.

  
  
  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


Maybe Remi was right. Devising these plans to get them together was easier said than done. They first started with trying to get them to sit with the gang at lunch. But Gueira would sit with his team and Meis just glared at him from a distance, pretending that he didn’t care and said he could sit with whoever he wanted. None of them were stupid.

The closest they were to talking was when in gym Lucia threw a basketball intentionally Meis’ direction as he was talking to the others so Gueira could notice in time and protect him from getting hit, but some other guy jumped in the way and took a basketball to the face, rendering that strategy useless and into the fucking garbage. Turned out before Gueira could stop it he was beaten to it by somebody else, giving him a reason to sulk further that gym period.

(“God damn it! You weren’t supposed to get hit! Gueira was!” Lucia told the poor guy angrily. As if he didn’t have to harbor a broken nose after that, and Meis had no idea he was a second away from getting hit by a basketball.)

When Meis showed up the following week, one of their plans were about to commence. Meis surprising Lio at his locker.

“Hey.” Lio smiled at him, playing it cool. Though it breaks his heart to see the bags under Meis’ eyes get covered by smokey eye makeup. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Meis’ smile was forced, shucking off his leather jacket to tie around his waist, leaving him in his tank with the sleeves ripped and blue jeans, the usual cowboy boots. Black bandanna tied around his forehead. He looked like he’d been cooped up in that secret studio for the billionth night, and Lio said nothing on it. Mr. Foresight had been playing opera music on the speakers for the past two weeks as payback for the food fight, and slowly, everyone’s losing their sanity because of it. Someone groaned ferally loud across the hall. Lio felt that.

_"Good morning everyone! Hope you're having a great morning today, because I sure am. Just a couple of announcements I'd like to make, and no, it isn't related to prom because as of now it is still canceled. Apart from that!" _He continued on about events coming up like the science fair after Christmas break, blood and food drives reminding all students to bring things into their advisors and to donate blood, Lio made a mental note of that. When the announcements were over, the music resumed.

"He's unusually chipper lately," Meis commented. "Might be the happiest I've ever heard him. Maybe Vinny stopped torturing him."

“Ugh, I am this close to breaking into that man’s office and setting it on fire.” Lio grumbled. “I think I now despise Mozart with every ounce of my being.”

“Oh, tell me about it.” Meis snorted. The two of them walking down the hall. “He’s just messing with us because he's still pissed about the food fight.”

“I think this is by far ridiculous,” Lio muttered. They get that they fucked up and Lio doesn't give a shit. He got a text from Remi saying that Galo was walking Gueira down the hall from the opposite direction. “So, how have you been?” He asked carefully.

“Fine.” Meis said, dismissing it off as if he hadn’t been coming to school on and off the past few days. “Didn’t want to go, but Toms said I had to come, so I had no choice.” They stop at Meis’ locker to get his things. Lio noticed Aina and Thyma approaching the hall. They’re making gestures that Galo and Gueira are on their way. He gave them the “OK” sign. Meis was chatting on about something else that Lio tuned out of.

“How are you and Galo?” He suddenly asked, looking away from his open locker to look at Lio who quickly smiled at him.

“Fine.” He answered coolly, “We’re… working the ropes, since we haven’t been together for long.”

“But all is going well?”

_ I should be asking you that question. _Lio wanted to say. “Yeah, ‘course. You know, Galo’s… something, but nothing I’m not used to dealing with.” He’s pleading that maybe Meis can say something else, maybe something that’s really on his mind, but he doesn’t.

“I’m glad.” He smiled tiredly. Thyma’s making wild gestures. Lio coughed loudly, repeatedly. Meis closed his locker, books in hand. “Are you okay?”

Distracting him successfully, Lio nodded. Patting his chest. “Oh, you know, the cold weather.” He coughed more, seeing Galo turn abruptly down the hall talking enthusiastically to Gueira. The closer they get to each other, Lucia revealed herself from the corner. Aina crept up behind Meis and Lio.

Galo stopped talking to Gueira to turn back at Remi who gave the thumbs up, signaling for them to go now. Lucia shoved Galo, hard. Making him slam into Gueira— Aina shoved Meis and they both ram into each other, books flying everywhere. As if none of them witnessed what just happened, Aina walked past them swiftly. Lucia brushing past them, the two girls high fiving each other on the low as they went opposite directions.

Remi and Thyma walked away as well, leaving Lio to gasp and pretend to be shocked at what just happened.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry!” Galo’s terrible at pretending things were done on accident, but he continues anyway, “Meis, Lio! I didn’t see you there!”

“Not a problem.” Meis whispered, agonized, rubbing his forehead from where it smacked right against Gueira’s.

“What the _ fuck_, Thymos?!” Gueira hissed, a red spot from where the collision was evident. Galo and Lio exchange glances and they step away respectively, of course, Gueira automatically scrambled to pick up Meis’ things for him. “Fuck, I’m really sorry about that.”

“It’s— it’s fine.” Meis stammered over his words, “I got it—”

“—No, lemme.” Gueira insisted, and Meis stared at him, apprehensive. Gueira scooped up all his things for him with ease, and they both stand up. Returning each other’s gazes. 

“Here.” Gueira handed his things back to Meis, a flush on his cheeks. Meis froze for a moment, before taking them to clutch against his chest.

“Thanks.” He responded curtly, “I have to go. See you, Lio. Galo.” He rushed down the hall before Gueira could get another word in. 

Gueira looked like he wanted to go after him, but he doesn’t. Grumbling to himself. “Was gonna at least ask how you’re doin’, but fine.” He sulked.

“Gueira—” Lio began, but Gueira began to stomp off.

“I’m going to class!” He exclaimed, infuriated. 

Well that was _ barely _any progress.

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


“So we tried putting ‘em in the janitor’s closet but we forgot to lock it, so that didn’t work out. Make them kiss for performing arts. Pay Steve twenty bucks to go flirt with Meis and he got punched in the face before Gueira could do it, now dude's got the nastiest black eye. Well then.” Lucia sighed. “Literally, nothing’s fucking working big G.”

It’s like they run from each other now every chance they get.

Galo dropped a blue two down on the deck. “I’m not givin’ up on ‘em.”

“Every single one of our plans keeps foiling one way or another.” Aina put a yellow two down, and Remi muttered something under his breath, picking up cards from the deck face down next to the pile they were stacking up on until he got a yellow. 

“I think we should push their faces together and make them kiss.” Thyma put down a plus two and cheered, “Haha, yes! Uno, yay!”

“Drats.” Lio banged a fist on the table, reaching over to pick up two cards. 

“We obviously can’t do that.” Remi said, and he leaned back so Lucia can’t peek at his cards as she cackled at him. “We should give up.”

“I invited ‘em to play Uno with us.” Galo placed two plus fours he’s been hiding down on the table, grinning at Aina. “You gotta pick up eight baby girl.”

“I fucking hate you.” Aina snarled. “You hid _ two _plus fours?” She looked at her cards and smirked, “Wait a second. Haha! You thought, bitch.” She smacked a plus two down. Lucia ruffled her hair in frustration.

“No! I had two cards left!”

“You invited them to play Uno?” Lio diverted his attention from the commotion going on as Lucia picked up ten cards, Aina changing the color happily to red.

“Yep!”

“Do you guys have to constantly change colors to cards I don’t have?” Remi questioned, eyebrow twitching.

“Oh.” Lio put a plus four down, smiling sweetly at Remi. “And, Uno out. The color’s green.”

Remi massaged his forehead, “I never want to play Uno with any of you fucking people.” He picked up four cards. 

“Wasn’t this salty when everyone straight up murdered me and made me pick up twelve cards, cause yanno, everyone had plus fours?” Galo taunted, “Yeah, don’t feel so nice don’t it?”

“_Fuck off. _ This is slander.”

“Skippin’ your turn, Thyms.” Lucia dropped a skip down, sticking her tongue out. Her fucking gremlin laughing was extremely hilarious and contagious. She had one card in her hand but Thyma beat her to it.

“No Uno!" She shouted.

"Damn it!" Lucia banged her fist on the table, picking up a card. Thyma giggled at her.

"This is why you gotta be fast." She winked.

"Uno!" Galo exclaimed, putting his second to last card down. "Fuck yeah."

Aina's phone dinged and she picked it up, placing her cards down and made a face. "Biar just texted me."

"You know I'm never gonna get used to you saying Miss Colossus' first name casually," Galo said, unnerved.

"I haven't either but I forget I have to see her at my house." Aina replied, abashed. 

"What did she say?" Thyma peeked at her phone.

"Just how am I doing, 'cause I told them Lu was dropping me off at Galo's house to play Uno. I don't know how to respond."

"When did you exchange numbers?" Lio asked.

"Like... maybe a couple days after the football game party, so like a few weeks ago now."

"If she's going to be a part of your life, the only way to deal with it is adapt."

"I'm so sorry." Lucia lamented, "Now that must be awkward as fuck."

"Just say it's going fine." Remi suggested. "There's a balance between playing professional and playing family so I know that could be conflicting, you just have to figure out what steps you need to take."

"Gotcha. It's... going... good, and done." Aina hesitantly texted her back, "She's gonna meet my parents next week."

Meeting someone who used to be your pupil as an admin of a school was probably something to consider avoiding at the dinner table.

"Good luck." Lio patted her hand, comforting.

The doorbell rang by the time the current round concluded, and Galo gestured over to the door.

“Must be Gueira.” He jogged past the kitchen, where his mother was working on quesadillas as they played card games in the living room of his house. Music playing from Galo's phone to pass the time. “Hey!” He pulled Gueira inside and shut the door. Everyone else greeted him in the living room when he came to join them in the dining area.

“Practice. Sorry.” Gueira apologized. Lio pushed seven cards his way, counting them beforehand quickly. 

“No worries. Happy you could make it.”

“Lu had to pick up ten cards.” Thyma filled him in, smiling at her as she rolled her eyes. She began to tie her box braids up into a high ponytail to get it out of her face, purple bandanna tied around her forehead.

“Like I ain’t gonna get rid of these dumbass cards.” Lucia stated in triumph, "New game, babes."

“Seems like you guys are havin’ fun without me.” Gueira chuckled, “Lemme in on this shit.” Now that Gueira sat next to Thyma he was now the last person to play.

Lio’s phone went off as they’re engaging in another intense round of Uno. To the point where Mrs. Thymos had to check up on them and make sure they’re not trying to murder each other.

“Aha!” Gueira counterattacked a plus four Thyma got him with, meaning it directed back to Lio who’s fuming at him.

“Gueira, you _slut_. I will set your house on fire.”

“Pick up four, little punk. And the color’s red!” He grinned devilishly, the table is losing their shit over the constant owning one person gave the other. Lio picked up four cards and flung the pieces of M&M’s scattered on the table to snack on in Gueira’s face.

“Wanker.”

“Aw, someone’s a sore loser.”

“Galo you _whore!_ You gotta put down that plus four!” Lucia shouted at Galo, clearly peeking at his cards. He started cackling menacingly at them.

"Fuck you I'm keeping my plus four."

“Put it _ down_.” Aina smacked his hand, fighting with him to put the card down. “Rules are rules. If you have a plus card you can’t keep it.”

“When _ you _ had three plus _ two’s _you never said that rule was necessary!” He put it down anyway, meaning Aina had to pick up four. “That’s payback from cockblockin’ me from Uno.”

“Meis is coming.” Lio announced. 

There’s silence that flooded within the group. 

“...You guys invited Meis?” Gueira asked warily. 

“Yeah.” Galo shrugged, “Figured it’d be nice to have everyone over. Card game night.”

“Is that okay with you?” Thyma nudged him, putting her card down. Remi smirked to himself, now having the upper hand and putting a blue seven down. 

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t care.” Gueira shrugged. A reverse made it his turn, so he put down a card. Galo cursed under his breath.

“Aw man, I got no yellow’s!” 

"Aw shit!" Lucia smacked her card down. 

"Lucia." Aina smiled at her serenely, beckoning for her to come closer.

"Yeah babe?" She's cut off with a kiss on the lips. Aina stole a card from the deck and gently placed it in her hand.

"No Uno." She whispered.

"God fucking damn it Aina." Lucia slumped her head against the table. They laughed. 

Galo left the door unlocked, so Meis walked in after the game concluded with Lucia as victor. Remi was close to throwing all his cards across the table. She’s grinning as she snacked on more M&M’s. It’s clear that there’s still tension as Meis took a seat at their table, and Thyma gave him his set of cards getting ready for a new game. Galo left briefly to get all his guests glasses of _ Galo Thymos’ special _pink lemonade. It was so tasty that they were asking for more, though. Now they know they can’t resist his awesome pink lemonade.

"Galo honey. Could you get me another glass?" Lio presented his empty glass cup to him.

"We're in the middle of a game."

"It'd be a shame if I told them about that hidden plus two you have in your deck." Lio massaged his ankle with his foot, hand on cheek. Smiling mischievously.

"You're evil." Galo sighed, "And you can't peek at my cards, that ain't allowed. What's the magic word?"

"Please?" Lio asked quietly, and Galo can't say no to that wicked face. But he decided to fuck with Lio this time.

"That'll be three dollars."

"Sorry?"

"Three dollars for lemonade."

Lio paused. "Um. I'd have to get my wallet."

"Wait!" Galo stopped him and started to cackle madly, "You actually thought I wanted you to pay me? Lio! This is my house!"

"Fuck you, T." Lio shoved him. "I genuinely thought you were being serious."

Galo leaned in to kiss him apologetically. "Gimme a second baby. Lucia, don't look at my cards." He warned her, placing his cards face down to jog for the jug of pink lemonade in the kitchen.

"You kids are gonna finish that all in one night." Mrs. Thymos jested. "And you just made that today."

"I didn't think they'd love it this much." He poured a few glasses to serve to his friends, reaching the table to see Lio hid Galo's cards under his elbow so no one else could look, handing it back to him as Galo distributed more lemonade to everyone, sliding a glass towards Meis.

“Heard ya workin’ on a song or some shit.” Lucia broke the ice, “How’s that goin’?”

It was Meis’ turn, so he put a reverse card down, blue. “Goin’ great.” He simply responded.

“That’s what you said a billion other times.” Gueira whistled, putting down a reverse as well. Meis’ turn again. Eyes were flitting back and forth between them now.

“Because it’s the truth.” Meis blew him off. A reverse. Galo wondered if he shuffled the deck correctly for them to have more than one reverse card in their deck. The turns resume after that. A reverse pops in back to Gueira.

“Sure. Just that last time you said it was fine, now it’s great. Assuming it’s getting better?”

“Maybe it is.”

“Then you wouldn’t be at the fuckin’ studio every night would you?”

“I’m sorry, since when was it okay to keep tabs on me?”

“Anyone want more pink lemonade?” Galo blurted out. “You know it’s _ really _tasty.”

“Uh. Meis. Your turn.” Aina coaxed him gently. Meis slammed a plus two down. Remi had a plus two as well, incredibly smug about it. So Galo had to pick up four.

“Since we’ve been dating?” Gueira asked, “But apparently I can’t just check up on you anymore, can I?”

“I don’t need you constantly looking out for me.”

“Skipping your turn.” Lio said quietly to Thyma, apologizing to her as she sighed, “Gueira, your turn.”

Gueira angrily picked up cards from the deck, glancing at it until he found something to add to the deck. “Lately you’ve been really driving me up the fucking _ wall_, Meis. You don’t talk to me. And it’s not fair when we promised we’d always talk through our problems and this is how you break it?”

“It’s _ complicated. _” Meis snapped. Lucia slowly reached for the deck to pull out a card. Around the table the game goes, but the more awkward it gets as they listened to them argue.

“Could you let me fuckin’ understand, somehow?!” Gueira pleaded. “I don’t give a shit about how different our goals are, I’d just rather support you and personally, me wanting you to take care of yourself and looking out for you such a bad thing?”

“Y'all still want that lemonade though?” It’s useless at this point, still, Galo tries to tone down the bar here. They’re just trying to play Uno. Lio placed a hand on Galo's.

"Honey." He shook his head, whispering for him to stop but Galo doesn't.

"Maybe some snacks? Anything?" 

"It's not worth it." Meis clipped, glowering at Gueira. "There's nothing to understand."

“_Stop! _” Thyma demanded hotly. The table went pitch silent. 

“Oy. Thyms.” Gueira was now clearly petrified, “Just relax—”

“—No _ shut up_, Gueira. Stop talking, and just listen to me.” She cut him off irately. Lucia sipped loudly from her cup of lemonade. Eyes widening. _ Jesus. _ Galo thought. Scary. Super scary. “You two are like my closest friends and I’m not gonna sit here and let you argue with each other like you’re _ kids_. I thought you guys were supposed to be the grown adults!”

“More like an old married couple.” Lio flicked a card on the deck, assenting with her. “What’s gotten into you two?”

“I—” Thyma doesn’t let Gueira speak. “_Ah ah, no. _You know how weird it is for all of us to fight while we’re playing Uno? You guys just not talking to each other and now fighting. We had enough! We’re tired of it! The one time you get to talk and play a game of Uno with us you’re fighting. What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“I don't know! Okay?! I had all these feelings bottled up and I was just tired of keepin’ it in!” Gueira argued. He glanced at Meis, who turned away, putting his cards down.

“No, Thyma. You’re right.” Meis cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean to ruin the mood of you guys’ Uno night. I wanted a break from my music, but I guess I’ll just take a walk.” He stood up.

“Macy?” Aina asked, “Where are you going?”

“Enjoy your game night.” Meis grabbed his coat.

“No!” Galo begged, “We were all having a lot of fun playing Uno! Right guys?” 

Despite being stunned by how Thyma went _ off _just a minute ago they snapped out of their daze and agreed. Meis smiled at Galo.

“I’m happy about the invite. But you guys were having a lot more fun when I wasn’t there.”

“We can just forget about the argument.” Lio convinced, “Stay with us.”

“You got like two plus fours left.” Lucia gestured to his cards he left lying face up on the table. “You can totally obliterate the game with that.”

“He’s leaving.” Galo laments as he’s already walking out the door, giving everyone a wave as he opened the door to exit. From under the table Lio kicked Gueira in the shin.

“_Dickhead. _”

“What did _ I _do?”

“Meis left.” Aina said, “Shouldn’t you at least go after him?”

“Doesn’t fucking matter.” Gueira brushed off the entire ordeal. Galo’s mother came into the kitchen with a tray of quesadillas in her hands, oven mitts on.

“The quesadillas are already!” She happily announced, seeing to it that none of them looked in the mood for quesadillas judging by their lack of enthusiasm. Her face fell. “Is this a bad time?” She asked quietly.

“C’mon. Let’s play some more Uno.” Gueira suggested, though it was evident he was bothered by what went down. Masking it with indifference. 

Galo and Lio exchange glances. He turned to his mother and smiled. “Not at all! Leave ‘em on the dining table, ma.” He said to her, somehow she missed the argument that happened and he wasn’t gonna trouble her with their mess right now. She went back to being her bright, high-spirited self. Obliging.

Apprehensive throughout the entire game night, they continue on with their game.

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


Meis sat in front of his piano, back in his garage. He figured playing a few keys would get him somewhere, intensely focused that he doesn’t notice Tommy walk in as he angrily jabbed at the piano keys with his fingers, creating an unceremonious tune in reply.

_ I’m going far down the rabbit hole, aren’t I? _He slumped his head on the surface, next to his open notebook with pages and pages of unfinished lyrics and ideas to put together what ended up leading to the dead end. He needed a new fucking journal. Feeling bad he couldn't get anything for his friends during secret Santa week.

“Fifth time I’m gonna have to remind you to not only go to school, but to eat something?”

“I have a_ week_, Toms.” Meis threaded both his fingers through his hair, exhaling sharply. Frustrated. “Nothing’s working.”

“Have you considered the fact that you’re trying too hard that it’s leading you to a spiral of self-doubting?” Tommy reminded him, “Meis, you’re burnt out from over productivity.” 

“Like you’d know.”

“My thousands of patients that keep me in the hospital day and night remind me fairly well, actually, so I can put a roof over our heads instead of mum and dad?”

Meis said nothing, he scoffed. “When something’s your whole life it isn’t really that easy to fall back on it, isn’t it?”

“Not when you do it for a living. But this isn’t something you do for a living. It’s something you make it out to be.” Tommy clarified, “Question is, how you deal with it.” Their conversation is cut short by the doorbell ringing.

“Did you invite him over?” He asked. “Last time I checked you were highly against having him come over.”

“I didn’t.” Meis rested a hand against his cheek, “Tell him to go.”

“Can’t run away from your problems by focusing on writing songs, especially when you know that isn’t working.” 

“Watch me.” Meis raised his beer and took a long sip. Going back to his piano playing while Tommy left for the door. He came back a minute later.

“Looks like you got a lot of fans wanting some autographs.” Tommy told Meis, who stood up from the bench. 

“I didn’t invite anyone over.”

“Well somebody did, unless they invited themselves over.”

Meis left the garage, entering the home and following his brother to the front door. He looked through the security feed on the monitor seeing Lio, Galo, Aina, Lucia, Remi, and Thyma at the door. His heart skipped a beat, a part of him expecting Gueira to be there. He’s nowhere in sight.

“They’re my friends from school.” He murmured. Opening the door to let them inside.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked, and he knew that he looked a mess, these old blue jeans and ripped tank he's been wearing for several days. A pink bandanna over his messy bedhead. 

“Hey.” Lucia crooned, “Surprise bitch. Bet you didn’t think we’d come? Move.” She stepped inside like nobody’s business.

“We’re here to help you with your song.” Aina said, she and Thyma raised bags in their hands. 

“We got frozen yogurt.” Thyma said. “Strawberry. Your favorite.”

“I told them your address.” Lio walked in, brushing past them. Galo smiled brightly at him. Something told Meis it was all his idea. Knowing he can’t argue, he let them inside in defeat.

"Hope you're happy to see us." Galo winked. "Thought we'd pay a visit. Who’s that handsome fella?” He asked. Cocking his head over at Tommy. 

“My brother, he’s a surgeon.” Meis grimaced. Lio giggled and he felt his face retract within himself at somebody calling Tommy handsome. Sure, he's got a sleeve of tattoos to cover with lab coats which were now exposed, the shorter hair, and the looks for people to ask him over to dinner left and right, but Tommy thinks he's too busy for anything long-term. His job came first. He's got it easier and doesn't have to deal with the woes of relationships it could sometimes bring.

"Damn he kinda cute." Lucia whistled. "I mean I'm not into guys but he can get it." 

"Right?" Thyma whispered. 

"You have a boyfriend." Lio reminded her. "And he's twenty-nine."

"I know, he's like my older brother. I don't see him that way. But you can totally agree he's handsome."

"No, he is." Aina agreed.

"Please stop." Meis pleaded with a sigh.

“Hey Meis’ brother!” Aina waved. 

“I’m Thomas.” Tommy chuckled, “But you can call me Tommy.”

“Your house is huge.” Galo complimented. “Just you and your brother live here?”

“Away from our parents.” Meis answered. Thyma ran for Tommy and jumped on him.

“Hey Toms!” She latched onto him like a koala, and Tommy laughs as he returned the hug. 

“Hey Thyma, haven’t seen you guys in a while.” When she let go of him, he hugged Lio next. 

“Where are your parents?” Galo asked, “Oh, sorry, don’t mean to pry or anything like that. You don’t gotta answer that question.”

“They live on the countryside.” Meis shook his head. “You’re fine.”

“Oh, like… on a _ farm_?”

“Meis isn’t a cityboy.” Lio patted Galo on the back, nudging him playfully. 

“Holy shit, you for real?”

Meis isn’t really sure how that’s fascinating, considering he’s spent most of his life back at his parents’ home before they moved out and his brother finished his residency. “Yeah, I lived in Dallas. Not born here, though.” He let out what seemed to be a genuine laugh, and he hadn’t done that in weeks.

“That’s fuckin’ dope.” Galo said. 

“Hey,” Meis directed everyone else into the garage. “Garage. Can’t just wander my house.”

“I had nothing to do with this.” Remi claimed, “This was all their idea to come here.”

“Says the person who brought his ass here with us.” Galo teased.

“Like I had a _ choice_.”

Frozen yogurt Meis couldn’t say no to. Aina practically shoved it into his mouth and demanded that he eat. His garage was spacious, for sure. It’s where he had band practice so all their equipment usually rested here. Tommy doesn’t like cluster. He let them mess around with it for a bit, and even though they weren’t allowed to touch the guitar hanging on the wall Galo does anyway, and Lio had to bolt over to the guitar to keep it from crashing into the wall. 

Instead of scolding them for messing around with the instruments, he smiled, shaking his head.

“So what did you guys expect to accomplish being here, exactly?”

“Help you get inspiration,” Galo suggested. Lio jabbed at his cheek with his plastic spoon and he screams at how cold the yogurt is. “Aye! Chill with that!” Lio grinned at him as he coaxed Galo to open his mouth and take a bite. They laugh and Galo leans in for a kiss, then a cheek kiss once they part, causing Lio to smile and squeeze his eyes shut at Galo's cold lips, shouting about transferring his brain freeze to him.

Meis watched them attentively if they hadn't been so close before they were dating, now they were. He squashed down any dejection he felt about the state in which him and Gueira were in right now.

“How?” Meis arched a brow.

“We dunno.” Lucia helped herself to her own frozen yogurt. “Like. Just sit with you and bother you, I guess.”

Sounded like their signature thing. 

“Eat your yogurt.” Thyma pushed his cup towards him. He obliged. 

“I’m guessing he didn’t want to show up?” Meis doesn’t have to mention his name for them to know who he’s talking about.

“His game is this Friday.” Lio told Meis. Meis stalls, because for a split second, he forgot. “...You do know that, don’t you?”

“It’s what’s everyone’s been talking about.” Remi informed.

“He has a game.” Meis repeated. 

“Yeah! You should come.” Galo beamed. “‘S gonna be like, the final game of the season.”

“I don’t know.” Meis set his spoon down. “If he’d even want me to be there.”

“Don’t be silly. ‘Course he does.” Aina assured. “Forget that stupid argument at our Uno game the other night. Pretty sure he forgot about it.”

“I doubt it.” Meis muttered. Itching for a cigarette. He ate the frozen treat instead.

“He’s been hard on himself lately.” Tommy said from the doorway to the garage, attention focused on him now. “If I were you, I’d work on making an apology.”

“_Not helping. _” Meis flipped him off. Tommy chuckled, a mug of hot cocoa in his hands as he shoved a hand in his pocket and walked off.

“...Have you written any songs about Gueira?” Galo asked. 

“Um.” To have so many people, well, to have people he considered to be _ friends _ now crowding around him and taking an interest in his hobby. It was definitely a new feeling. “A few times, in the past.”

“Why’d you stop?” Remi asked, intrigued.

“I guess I wanted to also write songs on other things and broaden my horizons.”

“How about this.” Lio leaned against the piano, holding his frozen yogurt. “Tell us all the things you like about Gueira.”

First thing that Meis can think about are all the dislikes and he went with that before thinking too much about it.

“He’s an _ idiot_. He’s stubborn. He can be too loud, too reckless. Hogs the covers. Eats like a hog. Snores a lot. Cocky for his own good. Always stepping in to defend other people but refuses to tend to his own problems, supportive… no matter what. He knows his mistakes. Makes sure to walk with you every step of the way. Even if you slow him down. He doesn’t give up. He can be funny. Knows how to make other people laugh. He’s there to lend a hand when you fall.”

“What were you planning on writing before?” Aina questioned.

“To be honest, I don’t have a clue. I just wanted to get _ something _down.” Meis set his finished frozen yogurt back on the piano. “I’ve been cooped up in the studio for days feeling like I’ll lose my mind.”

Lio reached over to grab his hand and squeeze it, “That’s why we’re here.”

Meis wasn't feeling rather in the mood to face anyone. But he felt so much lighter, like some of the pressure on his chest had been lifted. There's more frozen yogurt to sate his hunger while the others chatted with each other. Mindful not to distract him and let him get to work. 

No matter how much he tried to runaway from it his thoughts drifted off to Gueira, tempted to text him, call him, see him. Feeling the guilt that pushed him to avoid doing that all together for how he treated him the past few weeks. He truly needed to take a breather, a break, and not let this overtake every single thought he had. That's why the others had to come and shove frozen yogurt down his throat. It's because like Gueira, they cared about him.

He can't make _ anything _if he hadn't looked after his well-being.

He could chase after his dreams but the support that he received was temporary and could vanish one day if he would bother to pay attention to the hands that feed him. He looked up at his book, and picked up the pen he tossed on the ground, sitting back on the bench. His friends talk with one another idly. Meis started to write and play on the keyboard. Shutting them out for a brief moment to regain his focus. 

The more he thought about Gueira, he picks up a rhythm on the keyboard. First, playing around. Building his sorrow into the melodic tune he created, allowing it to flow naturally. He doesn't push himself to make the magic he'd become used to doing he could even with his eyes closed. 

_ I know that I'm not perfect, _he doesn't notice that the others have stopped talking, slowly. _But you do understand me. You're the only one that does._ He knew that he had his flaws. He could be a train wreck. He could be stubborn himself. He knew that he wouldn't be easy once the chase was over. 

He knew his mistakes, and he was sorry. If he could pour that into every note echoing off the walls of the garage, into his voice as he began to sing. He would. If a picture could paint a thousand words, a song could envision over a billion. An apology. A confession. A love song. With or without words.

"I think he's onto something." Galo was the first to gather their attention, and they stop what they're doing to run back to the piano. It doesn't deter Meis from his trance, his fingers move on their own. Fingers to the keyboard gentle and no longer stiffening. 

Then, he stopped. He opened his eyes to see everyone holding their breaths to hear something else. To hear anything from him. They're so amazed that it made him flush with embarrassment.

"You're stopping." Galo's genuine terror was amusing. 

"Meis that was so _ amazing_." Aina marveled. 

"Maybe I needed a little frozen yogurt to get me going." He laughed, "But, it was just a couple verses I wrote down. It's nothing." 

"But you wrote something." Lio acknowledged, "And you were able to sing something. Meis, I don't think you recognize your talents well enough."

"You sang for our pep rally and last homecoming game, and everybody fuckin' loved it. So what if you're a lil' burnt out, hey, shit happens. It just takes some relaxing, reflect. Then you get back your groove, get that fire started up again. Yanno." Galo advised, "You're totally gonna have somethin' by the time you perform. Just tell your bandmates you need a lil' more time if you need it."

This sounded painfully like what Gueira used to say to him.

"Gimme a second," Meis smirked a little. Fuck it. Where's his damn cigarette.

He searched for his pack of Marlboro somewhere among the shelves and put it in his mouth. Grabbing a lighter to put it in his mouth. Needing the heavy inhale to get his senses kicking in. He tested out Galo's theory by jogging for his electric guitar plugged in and on standby, and grabbing one of hispicks. He sat back down to play the chords to _Sweet Child O' Mine_ to test the waters, intensely focused.

It was coming back to him naturally, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He still needed an empty head and less of crippling self-doubt. He sings the first few verses to wow his friends and changed the pronouns taking him back to a time where he sang this to Gueira, feeling brash but the good kind. Triumph washing over him and makes him smile at them. It's working. He got creative with strumming along the guitar strings, energized.

_You're getting there, Meis. _

They started to applaud and cheer for him like he's emerging victorious from war. 

"Right on!" Lucia smacked him on the shoulder. Remi's smiling at him too. 

"I think that counts as progress." Galo grinned. Everyone else willingly agreed. 

"And it only took three hours." Thyma checked her phone. "Our Meis is back." 

"Only if that idiot were here." Aina grumbled. "He's missing out." 

"Well he's got a game. Can you blame him?" Galo winced at the swat she gave him on the arm. "I doubt it means he doesn't care! I just noticed he's been in the school gym workin' out even after practice hours nonstop. Sometimes I have to stop by and tell him to cool it down and go home." 

Of course that idiot would. Meis had to walk on him many times before games to see him being the only one in the gym, working himself to death so he's still in shape. _So I'd win for you, _was always his reason.

Meis' heart clenches like it's been squeezed. He remembered why he's in love with Gueira.

"Guys. It's alright. I think I'll take a break and pick up on it." Meis told them, needing his alone time now to regather his thoughts. "Thanks, you guys. It really means a lot to me." 

"Are you going to be okay?" For Lio to be the one to ask him that was overwhelming, but nonetheless, he smiled. Nodding.

"Yeah." He said earnestly.

By the time he sees them out he realized that he's reluctant to let them leave than before when they showed up unannounced. Had he really been disconnected from everyone the past two weeks? 

He got a text message from Gueira as he shut the door, getting a goodbye hug from each of them. The interaction desperately needed but who he wanted to talk to most was still on the fence. His heart drumming loudly against his chest, willing his hands to stop shaking when he looked down at his phone.

**Miami ❤️ [7:47 P.M]: **I miss u 

**Miami ❤️ [7:48 P.M]: **I'll be here whenever u wanna talk to me, you're still my rockstar, and if u don't I'll be waiting for u

**Miami ❤️ [7:49 P.M]: **But I'd really appreciate it if u at least come to my game this friday 

**Miami ❤️ [7:49 P.M]: **and when I win let's put all this stupid shit behind us, yeah? 

Meis sat back in front of his piano. Cocky as always. He fucking misses him.

**Meis [7:58 P.M]: **Maybe. 

He put his phone face down. Picked up his pen, and resumed writing.

  
  


♡

  


  


"Good game!" He was swatted hard on the shoulder after practice drills, Gueira smiled back at his teammates. Glad that they're warning up to him now after seeing how he played during their practice drills. 

"Thanks man!" He appreciated that they were willing to help him get better and hone his skills. Taking the wide receiver position was a long shot, and yet, he's making progress. 

He left the locker room to see Meis waiting for him on the field, his heart does a jump. He can feel himself smiling. Meis walked over to him, holding something in his hand.

"Did you see how _ awesome _I looked out there?" 

"Sure. But there were so many other players on the field so I'm not sure if I can find myself impressed." Meis' plaid expression turned into that of mirth as Gueira punched him in the shoulder. 

"That's cold." He pretended to be hurt. "I could just use my amazing skills to impress the cheerleaders instead." 

"I don't doubt you already have." Meis continued to act as if he was unbothered, of course he would be. Because he's got nothing on none of those damn cheerleaders. "I have something for you." 

"A kiss?" Gueira wiggled his eyebrows, coming closer to claim his reward. Meis only let one kiss in, brief, before pushing him back.

"Something more special than that." Meis snorted. Gueira's grinning anyway. 

"You're already special enough for me." 

"Yeah, I'd bet." Meis took the compliment with a grain of salt, and took Gueira's hand, placing something small. Shaped like a 'U." It's a dirty faded brown color.

"The fuck is this?" Gueira frowned. 

"It's a _ lucky charm_, stupid." Meis explained exasperatedly. "A horseshoe. My mum gave it to me when I was a kid, but I don't want it anymore. I'm giving it to you. Something you keep to give you good luck during your games." 

Gueira observed it, staring up at Meis. "Who says I need a lucky charm when I've already got one?" 

"I'd rather give you something in your possession that ensures that you win each time. Now that you're actually a part of the team." Meis reasoned, his tone softened into something amiable. 

Gueira squeezed it tightly. "If it's important to ya I'm gonna cherish this like my life depends on it." 

"Lose it and you won't have kneecaps." Meis warned, and he adjusted his bag over his shoulder as he walked away. Not even waiting for Gueira to catch up to him, but he doesn't mind the chase. Meis' already his after all. 

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


While the coach was giving their team pep talk Gueira had realized he put away Meis' lucky charm in his locker. He tended to squeeze it tightly before every match, feeling tranquility knowing that it was in his possession. 

That Meis was counting on him. 

It isn't until the huddle dispersed, his team yelling on the top of their lungs their chant coming from their captain he forgot to take it with him. Now it was time to play.

His ankle had been acting him the past few practices in the span of a week, and the pain gradually becomes a bother to him. 

"Wait," Gueira told Troy, as they're pushing him to run out of the locker room and enter the field, "I think I forgot something." Something important. Something that his boyfriend gave to him that he depended on or he's gonna lose confidence in this match.

"No time for that!" Rob clapped Gueira hard on the back, dragging him down the hall to the exit. Where the noise coming from the crowd became louder with each step closer. "You ready to play?!" 

His teammates shout in delight. There's hundreds of people out there excited to see them. The adrenaline rush from the Friday night lights alone. 

For the first time, Gueira faltered in his step. His ankle ached. But he hid it so that they wouldn't notice. It was too late, and he had a game to play. 

He clutched his hand hoping he could feel Meis' lucky charm materialize, and intimate the feeling of it being there to reassure him that he would be okay. 

Meis was gonna be here. Possibly. That's all the reassurance he needed tonight.

His throbbing ankle told him otherwise.

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  
  


This would be the final football game of the season. It's the reason why everyone was incredibly excited to see them play. The season would only stretch for three months, Christmas break coming up it wouldn't continue until the new year. They wanted to go to support Gueira. All of their friends were on board, rather almost. 

Quickly as hundreds of students began to fill up the bleachers, it was just Remi, Lucia, and Lio with Galo. The problem was convincing Meis to show up. 

"Where is he?" Galo shouted over the loud voices. The seats next to them weren't going to remain vacant forever, and Lucia could only hold them off for so long barking that the free seats for the rest of their friends were taken. "Don't tell me he's planning on flaking Gueira's last game." 

"Don't worry. I refuse to let that happen. Thyma and Aina are on it." Lio reassured. 

"Can you _ see _them?" Remi asked. "There's a lot of people here. If they lose us it's gonna be another fucking problem to deal with." 

"Hold up!" Lucia shouted, pointing at the three familiar people on their way to the field and up the bleachers. "There they are!" 

Galo had to break his neck to spot Aina and Thyma dragging a reluctant Meis to their reserved spot on the bleachers. They managed to get a spot closer to see the field better. The girls grabbing his hands to haul him into the seat right next to Lio as they were in the middle of a heated argument. 

"You know I _ really _don't think I should be here." Meis gripes, "I should leave." 

"We think you should sit your butt down." Thyma shoved him down on the bleachers, taking her spot next to Aina, Lucia on Aina's other end. 

"You thought we were gonna let you ditch Gueira's game?" 

"Guys—"

"—No." Lio smiled sweetly at him. "Aina, Thyma, if he tries to get up, don't let him." 

"You're 'bouta watch this damn game with us whether you like it or not." Lucia informed with a grin. Galo casually reached over to clap him on the shoulder.

"'S gonna be fun!" He said sprightly. 

The routines change every game, but the order of each act doesn't. The celebration of the final game, there's something different about the atmosphere and all the hurrah surrounding the field. There's an announcement to their team for making it past playoffs and working hard to get this far, followed by the marching band performing a song. The cheerleading team does feats that haven't been done before that stuns the crowd. 

Of course, Vinny never disappoints the audience by proving to be a phenomenal team mascot. All of them are cheering loudly except for Meis. Which Galo noticed, had been on edge since the opening acts started. He had his fists balled up in his lap. Lips pursed. Regardless, the girls are smacking his shoulder and screaming watching the football players enter the field in a jog, proudly wearing their jerseys, faces obscured by their black and red helmets. Galo was searching for a number in particular. _ Thirteen, thirteen, thirteen _—

Somewhere in the line of athletes gathering in a formation on the field from opposite ends he can see _ thirteen _ clearly, "Found him!" Galo spotted. "_Yo! Gueira_!" 

"Hey!" Bless the others for being able to shout over these kids, Remi and Lio resorted to waving their hands wildly. Meis said nothing. Looking like be wanted to shrink and hide under the bleachers until he couldn't be found. But he was stuck between Thyma and Remi, with definitely no escape. Given that he try to. 

Having to one up the other kids overcrowding the bleachers screaming on the top of their lungs was a challenge, though they still try to call out to him. Gueira's head whipping both sides, trying to locate where his friends are while he's standing near the center of the field. He's going to be at the far end once the game begins so Galo wanted to get his attention as quickly as possible. He does find them closer, and just for his liking. Lifting his helmet to wave and give a nervous smile. It's only brief. Lio nudged Meis on the shoulder to acknowledge Gueira noticing them, and yet, it doesn't incline anything of a positive reaction out of him. 

As Gueira caught up with the rest of his teammates, Galo picked up on something. There's a slight limp in Gueira's step, that he quickly tried to hide by bending down. Reaching to soothe an area on his ankle, nearing his cleats as they prepared for a hike to get the game started. Something's not right there. Maybe it's a sore spot, at least, that's what Galo wanted to believe. The game begins. 

At first, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Their team manages to score them a couple points and it's nothing that wasn't expected. They're more focused on Gueira, however. On the far end catching passes from their quarterback to book it down the field, leaving his opponents in the dust. But the strange faltering in his step doesn't seem to go away. Almost like he's forcing himself to pick up his feet, one after the other. It's causing him to slow down a little, and he ended up getting tackled after he managed to pass the ball off to the running back, causing some winces as a reaction.

Being prompted to sit out for the quarter by the coach, as much as Galo wanted to squash down the bad feeling in his gut it doesn't go away. He seemed to be in a dispute with the coach and his teammates, who are coaxing him to sit down for whatever reason. 

Gueira wouldn't stop holding his ankle, either. From here Galo could envision the sulk he's harboring from his helmet. Bouncing his leg as he watched his team play, elbows rested on his knees, eyeing the game go on like a hawk, antsy. 

"You guys saw that?" He asked the others. Lio's hand is noticeably on Galo's thigh, analyzing what's going on down on the field.

"Saw him get clotheslined by that other guy? _ No shit, _ everyone did." Lucia responded. "Ain't that what happens?" 

"Listen, I get that this is football but do they have to be so _rough_?" Aina winced, "I'm surprised they're still standing after being tackled so much."

Signing up for this meant bearing through aggressive, unfair games like this. 

"I know Gueira's tough enough to be doin' this." Galo commended him. "I know he's gonna be a'ight. He's a strong player."

"No, I don't think so." Remi told them, dropping a cold hard truth bomb. Now he caught not only Galo's attention, but Lio's and Meis'. Remi _ knows _what Galo was really referring to. "I noticed it too." 

"Noticed what?" Lio asked, and so it turns out Lio's only concerned because of Gueira getting tackled and having to sit and wait.

"His ankle." Remi answered, sincerely. 

"Wait, wait. What's going on?" Thyma asked, "Is sitting out supposed to be like, a bad thing?" 

"You're the expert at this!" Aina urged Galo to speak, "What are you going on about?!" 

"Don't _yell_ at me. It's just an observation. But normally no, it isn't. Sometimes you sit out and get called to sub in for another player for their position during the spreads, unless you're like, injured or hurt or somethin' they bench you and have somebody else sub in for you." Galo explained, "And Gueira has been lookin' like he sprained his ankle." 

"That fucking _ idiot. _" Meis snarled under his breath.

"So you mean he's injured? By who?" Lio asked. "Did somebody hurt him?" 

"No." Remi said, "He's been doing this ever since the game started." 

"But _ how _did this happen?" 

None of them knew the answer to that. 

"Are you just now hearing about this?" Galo asked Meis directly, who had his fist raised at his mouth. His eyes don't leave the bench on the field where Gueira was seated. 

"He didn't tell me." 

Everyone gave each other perturbed looks. Around them, no one suspected a thing. Some of their faces are painted red and black, wearing their team colors pridefully. Holding up signs of shameless compliments of what they want members of the football team to do to them, shouting whenever one of them does a successful pass and makes it down the field for a touchdown. 

When Gueira was allowed to play, the tension between everyone seated returned. Now that they were fully aware Gueira had an injury it wasn't a wise idea that he should play— but he was persistent, insisted that he play, as they needed him on the field. Even if they _ did_, Galo knew that Gueira was pushing himself. 

"This is not good." Lio commented, fearful. "Should they be letting him back out there?" 

"Maybe they just needed him to catch his breath and recollect himself before he goes back." Galo said. "No fucking clue whether or not he's okay to play." 

Being the stubborn man that he was, Gueira strived to keep scoring for his team no matter what cost. Even if his limping became more clear, something about the way he usually dashed across the field altered with how he started to tense up for the next quarter. How he was the last to join the others for the hike. How painful it appeared to run to his position, farthest from the team. But the quarterback _ always _counted on him to catch and block for defense, to keep the team they're up against at bay. 

It's the next hike. The players scattered about the field. Galo had a bad feeling, this wasn't gonna end well. Each time the team scored, the audience cheers. Galo does root for them. Meis does nothing. He doesn't clap, he doesn't shout. Nothing but the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed upon spectating the game.

Number thirteen seemed to be on a roll until mid-run when he stopped running abruptly, just ceasing to a halt trying to pass the ball. Unfortunately, before he could move one of their opponents on defense rammed right into him, helmet smashing into Gueira's and the collision sent them both to the ground. 

_ Oh's _ flood across the field at the impact. Even if it happened far off the field anyone could imagine the effect of being tackled to the grass. The other guy got up from Gueira with ease, though, running off with the ball and it was up to the other players on the field to block him and take the ball back. 

"Is he okay?" Thyma asked, as one of his teammates rush over to help him up. The quarter was still going _ on _so they weren't able to call out yet just like that. Gueira remained on the ground. His teammates started to catch on to what was up.

"Come on. Gueira. Get _up._" This is the first time Galo heard Meis murmur with so much vigor and anguish. This was causing him pain to be here and watch Gueira fall like this. It's breaking his heart.

That harsh tackle sent him crashing on his back, and it was the second time he got tackled. 

Except this time, Gueira isn't getting back up. Every single bone in his body going slack after he got hit by the defense. 

"He's not getting up." Lio looked at Galo, unnerved. "Galo, he's not getting up."

"Why isn't he getting up?" Lucia questioned tensely.

"What's happening?" Aina's question was the same as everyone else's as the stadium started to grow eerily quiet. Meis went rigid, eyes blown wide. Remi stiffening as well. One by one, the audience processed something was wrong.

"Fuck." Galo hissed under his breath. "I think he's having a concussion." 

Now the atmosphere went from overjoyed to see their team play to immense distraught within seconds. A whistle blew to put the game on time out. There's shouting coming from a distance, from the coach, most likely, overlapping the frantic conversation within the audience. 

The Promepolis Roads' wide receiver had fallen unconscious in the middle of a game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. 
> 
> :)
> 
> so uhhhh for the beginning scene where meis plays the piano listen to the cover by billie eilish and finneas of thinkin bout you to get a proper feel for it
> 
> byebye see u next week
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**


	12. Lucky Charm: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira suffers from a concussion and an ankle injury since the incident at the football game. Meis has a hard time processing the whole ordeal, everyone else now caught in the middle of it. Meanwhile, Galo, Lio, and the rest of the gang have to adjust to this new rift in how it's affecting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting this into three parts bc this'll get too long lmao.
> 
> here's a drawing of **[Meis](https://twitter.com/BubblySugarz/status/1210741950392832000)** @BubblySugarz did from last chapter!!! THANK YOU <3
> 
> **tw:** panic attacks, sensitive topics
> 
> while i do know this fic reaching a heavier side was a surprise, i added the angst tag for a reason since we're gonna deal with that and i want to capture a raw reality within all the characters in a sense. beware as you read. otherwise, i hope u guys enjoy if you choose to keep moving forward.

Galo wasn't going to let Gueira just lie there. He's sure that his teammates were inexperienced during injuries and all they could really do was stand by and watch, and at the least help him up. He stood up. 

"I gotta go down there." Galo didn't have _ time _thinking through this. 

"I'll go with you." Lio insisted. 

"No. Stay here." 

"Galo I can't just _ stand _here while Gueira is unconscious." 

Meis stood up as well, but it wasn't to go after Gueira. He looked like he couldn't bear to witness another second of this as if he might vomit.

"Excuse me." He choked out, quickly shoving his way through the students seated on the bleachers. 

"Meis!" Aina called after him.

"Where are you going?!" Thyma asked, but Meis continued on stepping off the bleachers so he could make a beeline for the locker room. He ignored the calls of his name coming from the others. 

"If you're going down there I'm going with you." Remi stepped down beside Galo. "To make sure you don't do anything stupid." 

"They won't let you down on the field." Aina reminded Galo. 

Lio looked torn between who he wanted to go after. Lucia caught on and grabbed Lio's hand.

"We're gonna go after Meis." She told them both. "Lio. Come on. Thyma. Aina. _ Vamoose_." She snapped her fingers to guide them down the bleachers.

Galo and Remi bolted for the field, being stopped by the coach and a few of the staff members of the school and team.

"Students are unauthorized to be down here." 

"I'm Remi Puguna, and this is my colleague Galo Thymos. We're both certified in EMT training and have experience in looking after the injured." Both of them had their ID on them at all times, so they took it out respectively to show it to the coach. It took them speaking with one another in hushed conversation, but Galo doesn't let them finish. He ran across the field for Gueira on the ground, shoving the huddle of players on the team aside and dropping to his knees beside Gueira. Remi trailing closely behind him.

Gueira's eyes are shut. Galo placed his hands on Gueira's shoulders, shaking him gently.

"Gueira, wake up. Hey buddy." He kept shaking him until Gueira's eyes twitch, fluttering open. 

They broaden as if he's taking in his surroundings. His breaths coming in fast. 

"My ankle. My ankle hurts. What's wrong with my ankle?" He groused, petrified.

"Gueira listen to me." Remi bent down beside Galo. "You are having a concussion."

Gueira's eyes kept blinking rapidly. His speech slurring. "What…?" He inquired in a daze. They narrow and squeeze shut at the bright lights shining on the field. "What happened?" 

"You got tackled by the other team and they hit your head." 

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did. You went out for a couple minutes." 

"What's happening to our boy?" Rob asked Galo, now he's starting to feel like he's suffocating with all the athletes surrounding him. 

"Can everyone please do me a favor and step back? Just give him some space." Galo directed firmly. He's done enough training to be prepared for a situation like this were to happen. His teammates oblige, leaving it to Galo and Remi. The school nurse hurried over along with Coach Baker to stand beside them. 

"Okay, breathe. You're gonna be okay." Galo spoke softly.

"You said he's having a concussion." Coach Baker responded.

"His speech is slurred. Eye movements aren't normal. He looks shaken up about it. Gueira. Do you remember anything?" Remi turned to him.

It took Gueira a while to answer all the questions they're giving him. Galo patted him on the cheek. 

"Where am I?" He answered, jaded. His head lolling from side to side. 

"He doesn't have any recollection of the game." Galo reported back. "Somebody help!" He clamored. 

"I'm calling 911." Remi informed the coach and staff, pulling out his phone. 

"Stay with me." Galo urged Gueira quietly. 

"Galo…" He groaned, as if he were just now recognizing him. Remi's carefully explaining the situation to the operator on the phone. He put it on speaking so the staff could speak on the line as well. 

He couldn't help but worry about the others and how they're handling Meis right now. The game officially put on a time out.

☆☆☆

"I saw him go into the locker room." Thyma was saying as Aina pushed the door open.

Lio searched around trying to remain as calm as possible. "Where is he?"

"Looking." Lucia said. They spread out in the locker room to look for Meis. Calling out his name. 

"Meis!" Lio shouts, looking around at each empty corner, the benches still have some gym bags belonging to some of those on the football team and some belonging to others. The locker room was fairly big. It doesn't deter Lio from searching.

"Do you guys think he went somewhere else?" Aina questioned. That isn't likely. Lio knew he was in here. He kept walking until he stopped at the showers. He heard the sound of water running, as if someone were in the showers. It was faint, nearly inaudible. Lio pinpointed the noise coming from down the room, seeing that someone was sitting inside with the shower still running. 

Meis sat there. Back against the wall. Fingers buried within his hair and his head in his knees. Lio didn't want to call out the others and startle him. He swallowed. Feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes. 

"Meis." Lio whispered, approaching him cautiously and crouching beside him. 

He placed a hand on Meis' back. His shoulders were shaking vigorously. His head raised and he met Lio's gaze with such despondency Lio's never seen before, and it makes his chest tighten, empathy in its wake. 

Aina, Thyma, and Lucia are around them in an instant. Finding that Lio wandered off. Lio looked to Aina for help. 

"Meis." Her voice was soothing, feathery light. "I'm gonna need you to breathe and count to ten. Look at me." He does. She directed him with caution as she counted from one to ten. Patient. In attempts to calm his hyperventilating. 

"One. Two. Three. Four." Aina nodded as she breathed in deeply. "Okay, Meis. You're doing great."

"We're here." Lio reminded him. "We're here now, okay?" 

"Galo and Remi are outside with Gueira. He's fine." Lucia explained. She started to text Galo and Remi on her phone as Aina continued talking to Meis.

"Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." Aina finished. "Breathe in. Breathe out. Hold each breath for me. You can do it." 

Aina could do this with her eyes closed. And it awed Lio. He's just glad that he wasn't alone or else he wouldn't really know what to do to see Meis panicking like this. Meis nodded silently. There's ruined mascara that stained his cheeks from tear tracks.

The only person Lio could focus on was Meis as Aina asked him questions, if he wanted them to stay or if he needed anything. The moisture in Lio's eyes only builds up even more until a single tear escaped. He barely answered with words and just nods. 

"Is there anything you need?" 

Meis shook his head. 

"Lio. Get him something to drink." Aina ordered. Lio nodded. He had to leave the locker room briefly and find the vending machine in the building. Fishing through his wallet to get a bottle of Gatorade. He rushed back to the locker room. Opening the bottle and offering it to him to drink. 

He didn't want to do anything hasty or rough to startle him. Meis took small sips of the Gatorade. Lio's hand rubbing his back. Aina coaxed him into drinking enough to stay hydrated until she decided he could set it down.

"What did Galo say?" Lio asked Lucia.

"The game is gonna still go on. They're putting Gueira on the stretcher and taking him to the ambulance. Remi's talking to his parents." 

"What's happening to him?" Meis choked out. Hand clutching his chest. 

"Hey, hey. They're just going to take him to the hospital." Lio informed. 

"Is he going to…" Unable to finish his sentence only a heavy exhale comes out.

"He's going to be okay." Thyma assured Meis. Lio wrapped his arms around Meis to hold him tightly. The girls joined in. Listening to quiet sobbing and the shower running. Creating light mist within the area. The group hug does enough to steady his breathing. 

☆☆☆

No one was in the mood to continue watching the football game. 

Thyma, Aina, Lucia, and Lio left the school to take Meis to a Five Guys a thirty-minute drive down the freeway, since the nearest was in Garden City.

It was Aina's idea they make him eat something before dropping him off. Galo and Remi don't tag along because having them all here would probably be too overwhelming. They don't watch the game, though. Gueira's parents drive to the hospital immediately. Since Galo and Remi allowed the EMTs on duty to do their job, they decided to wait at the pizzeria and talk to Tony and Ray in the meantime. Lio suggested that he call Ignis and Varys and fill them in to keep them company.

**T 💙 [7:56 P.M]: **they said they're on their way 

**T 💙 [7:56 P.M]: **ignis is bringing shea!!!

**T 💙 [7:57 P.M]: **how's Meis doing? 

**Lio [7:58 P.M]: **He's feeling better. Thankfully. We're just getting him to eat. 

**Lio [7:58 P.M]: **Sorry we had to leave in a hurry. 

**T 💙 [7:59 P.M]: **hey now, don't feel bad about it. u guys are just being good friends is all. If u wanna come to tony's im gonna be chillin with the boys ok? they're not planning on staying long tho 

**T 💙 [8:00 P.M]: **im just as worried about them as u are honestly but im praying we get thru this 🙏🏾

**Lio [8:01 P.M]: **Me too. 

He would want to be with Galo right now if he could. But Meis was priority right now. Galo seemed to understand, though. Lio ordered food for all of them. Insisting that he pay for them and that they wait and take a seat at a table. There's barely anyone here. Almost like this restaurant was deserted on a school night around eight o'clock. 

Meis isn't talking much. He excused himself to the restroom to clean his face up and by the time he was done their food was ready. He came back with his hair tied up in a high ponytail and his black bandanna tied around his forehead. Aina helped bring the food to their table so they could eat. They make sure not to go overboard with looking after Meis since he could handle himself just fine, but it didn't mean they couldn't ask if he was okay every now and then.

They talk about different things other than the game and mostly school and gossip to take their minds off it. But it was mainly for Meis' sake. Lio texting Galo every now and then to see what they're up to, but Galo caught on that Lio was gonna need his space to handle the current situation by his sporadic replies. 

**T 💙 [8:40 P.M]: **SEND PIC

**T 💙 [8:40 P.M]: **<IMG>

**T 💙 [8:41 P.M]: **WE CAUGHT IGNIS SLIPPING LMFAOOOO

It's of him with Shea in his lap cheesing wide (the image of her jumping on him was humoring to think about), Ignis, Varys, and Remi. Ignis doesn't even realize they're taking a picture so he's just looking at the camera dumbfounded holding a pizza. Ray is there too because Galo dragged him in front of the camera. Varys grinning, Remi gave a dead, tired stare. Ray's smiling shyly. 

"Galo sent a picture." Lio showed it to them and immediately they lean over to take a look at it, laughing. They send a picture back with all the food on their table and Lio leaned his head on Meis' shoulder to get him to smile.

**T 💙 [8:49 P.M]: **okay cute!!!

**Lio [8:50 P.M]: **:)

"I'm thinking of an idea for my science fair project." Thyma said. "So like you guys know I volunteer at the lab to help out and stuff. It's for experience points if I like, do something for it. I know it's next year but it's a big thing for me." 

"Did they say you can have a partner?" Lucia wiggled her eyebrows. "I could definitely help you out." 

"Oh my God, yes. Lu please. Lio said he couldn't do it since he's busy with student gov stuff and Gueira um. Has football. Meis has his music. So I thought I was gonna fly solo on this." Thyma pleaded. 

"Fuck yeah. Science rules." Lucia agreed to it. "When's the deadline?"

"Like the Friday we come back from break."

"I'm not a science gal but I could pitch in some ideas." Aina shrugged. They're throwing off ideas back and forth when Lio tried to see if Meis had any. 

"You have any ideas?" The table is looking at him now. He's been listening in and eating his food like everyone else but didn't pitch in much.

"What?" He blinked. He must have zoned out completely.

"Ideas. For Thyma and I's science fair project." Lucia stole a French fry from his cup. 

"Got any?" Thyma perked up. 

"Hm." Meis folded his arms up over the table. "Global warming." 

Surprisingly none of them thought of that yet. Rambling on about greenhouse gases or pollution in the air and the effects from its toxins, but they weren't anywhere close to the real issue.

"I think that's fucking brilliant." Lio said. "I think climate change has to be one of our biggest world problems considering that the earth is at stake here. We have a general issue. So we can compile everything we just discussed into one." 

"Yes!" Lucia snapped her fingers. "We have more leeway to talk about the factors." 

"I'm jotting it down." Thyma started to type rapidly on her phone. "Ugh I can't wait. I know I sound like some science geek but I don't give a shit. I love science fairs."

Lio swore he saw a ghost of a smile on Meis' face watching Thyma ramble on about this internship she's done at a research lab where she's discovered a ton of new things.

"Do you want Tommy to drive you home or have us drop you off?" Lio asked Meis at some point through their light conversation. 

"I don't want him to worry. I don't mind if you guys do it. If that's fine with you." 

"Yeah of course." Lio grabbed his hand. Over the empty wrappers and cups of fries getting less and less as time went on. "Meis. I just want you to know that we're here for you. You could even sleep over at my house if you want." 

At the offering Meis looked at him, melancholy brimming in his eyes. He swallowed.

"Actually. I think I would do that instead." They both laugh.

"I remember how we had our Star Wars marathons and fell asleep in my bed afterwards." Lio smiled a little. "It'll be like old times." 

"Almost." Meis smiled back. This time, sentimental. "Except he's not exactly with us." 

"Maybe we can pretend like it is." 

"Okay it's getting late, bitches." Lucia drawled out, as Thyma began to pick up their trash and throw it out. "Meis. You wanna go home? Cause we're planning on leaving now." 

"Drop me off at Lio's." Meis said to them as they leave the restaurant. Lucia still kept her drink was sipped it once they were in her car.

"Those things are gonna give you diabetes." Aina warned her. 

"Don't disrespect the coca-cola." Lucia remarked. Thyma's laughing as she got into the backseat with Lio and Meis.

"Wait." Lio looked up from his phone. "Before we go, I just need to see Galo quickly and let him know how we're doing. He's at Tony's. Remi and the others already left." 

"Cool beans." Lucia started the engine. Backing up to leave the parking lot. 

Thyma put on some music through the aux cord on her phone as they drive back near the school. Heading into the downtown area where Tony's place was. They wait by the sidewalk for Lio to get out since it was night and the streets were quiet. Only a couple kids heading here to go grab a bite. The game must be over by now. 

Galo's waiting inside the restaurant on his phone. Lio opened the door, and the moment that Galo smiled it's like everything seemed right in the world.

"Hey." Galo grinned. Lio's not even sure how he could keep up such a sprightly mood after what happened tonight. It's rather the emotions of frustration Lio held in come combusting like raging flames no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. 

Galo stood up. He knew. Eyebrows furrowing instantly. "Lio, what's wrong?" 

Lio responded by shaking his head. Turned out he's bad at playing it cool when it came to Galo being right there. Right in front of him. "It's fine. I can't stay very long. The others are waiting outside, actually. Meis is going to sleep over." He explained, his eyes were downcast. Blinking away tears as he refused to look at Galo.

"You okay?" So doting. So gentle. Galo's just so _ good. _At everything he did. 

"Yeah. I just." Lio couldn't keep up the lie any longer. He stared up at Galo and the tears left his eyes and began to run down his cheeks. "I…" He tried to explain, but he's tired. Too tired to explain any further.

"C'mere." Galo pulled Lio into an embrace. The hot tears rolling down his cheeks come at full force. His shoulders shaking as he quietly cried into Galo's arms. Outside his friends probably don't have any idea what's going on. He only told them he wanted to talk to Galo for a bit before they had to go. Ray just came back from a batch of deliveries and he froze at what was going on at the moment.

Tony's giving them privacy by working on making pizzas in the kitchen. 

"I saw a car outside and noticed your friends were waiting out there." He said, a little overwhelmed. 

Galo laughed. "They're Lio's ride. I don't think they're coming inside though." 

Lio glanced at Ray and snorted through his tears, "Hello. I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine. I just hope I'm not interrupting." He responded with a bashful smile. 

"It's all good! We just had a rough night." Galo explained, rubbing Lio's back and drawing him closer. Lio rested his head on Galo's chest. Standing there in his warm embrace, comforting. "You gonna be okay?" 

"I think so. It's just. A lot happened. Gueira getting hurt and Meis getting hurt. I don't mean to frighten you." 

"It's okay." Galo answered, he wrapped his large arms around Lio and rested his chin on his head. Squeezing him tightly. "I'm just happy you came. I know you gotta look out for them too just as much as they do for you." 

"I probably need to speak to Gueira's parents when I get the chance." Lio sighed. Galo picked up spare, clean napkins on the table to hand to Lio so he could wipe his tears. 

"Take your time. You'll get it handled soon enough." 

"I'll try to. Thank you." 

"Mhm." Galo remained hugging Lio, while Lio did the same until he felt like he was ready to pull away. He was tempted into staying with Galo until he realized he needed to call his mother and tell her what happened as she started to text him asking where he is. Galo called his mother as well. Lio just decided he didn't feel like calling and texted her that the game ended and he would be on his way, Meis coming over to sleep for the night.

Galo was gonna stay at the pizzeria to help them close up as it was getting late. Just as something to keep him busy even though he didn't have to. Tony didn't mind the extra hands.

"Text me when you get home safe." Galo gave one last hug, and Lio nodded before he said goodbye to Ray and Tony, leaving the restaurant to rush for the car. 

They're teasing him for it taking longer than they expected in there and he merely rolled his eyes at them. Lucia honked the horn loudly to get Galo's attention from the inside as her way of saying bye before they're driving off. 

Lio's the first to get dropped off since he lived the farthest from all of them. Lucia's car waited until they entered the house to drive off. His parents are devastated to hear the news as they hadn't heard from Gueira's parents yet. Most likely due to the fact that it was late and they didn't want to disturb or ruin their night.

Meis didn't want to hear anything related to the accident so he quickly retreated upstairs to Lio's bedroom. His mother realizing that maybe she was at fault for making him anxious.

"It's okay." Lio assured her. "He just had a panic attack earlier after it happened so he's still a little shaken up by it." 

"These damn football games I don't understand. Every other day I see on the news somebody's got some type of injury." His father sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It's just a hazard at this point. This was never safe." 

"Is he okay?" His mother asked, "I didn't mean to scare him or anything." 

"Mum it's fine." The both of them speaking on the issue was irritating him. He just didn't want to at all. "Gueira's at the hospital. But he's fine. Meis is fine. I have to go upstairs to check on him." 

Until his parents were calmed down, Lio went upstairs to his bedroom. Texting Galo that he was home safe, not wanting to do it while his parents were downstairs because they'd probably hound him about it. When he entered the bedroom Meis was talking to his brother on the phone, likely trying to explain why he wasn't home yet and everything that's happened.

“Everything alright?” Lio asked as he hung up the phone.

“Uh, yeah.” Meis stood up from the bed. “Lio, thanks for all this. Really.”

“It’s not a problem. This is your home just as much as your own is to you. Stay here for as long as you like.” Lio’s always welcomed him Gueira and Thyma into his home enough for them to visit whenever they wanted. “If you need anything, just let me know. And don’t mind my parents and what they said earlier, I’m sorry. They don’t really know what happened.”

“All good.” It wasn’t all good, though he replied that anyway. “Was just telling Tommy I’ll be here for the night.”

Lio nodded slowly, “Okay.”

He insisted that Meis go shower to freshen up after the long day. He didn’t want it to be silent. So he keeps talking idly about things, trying his best to get both their minds off this hectic night.

“I could sneak into the garage and get that tub of strawberry ice cream, how does that sound? Something we used to do.” Lio talked serenely. "I know I'm banned from going into the wine cellar." For a plethora of reasons. He doesn't get a response. Frowning slightly.

He left his bedroom and looked down the hall. The walls between them were thin, so if Lio spoke, he knew that Meis could hear him.

"He barely comes home on time anymore! He's still breaking curfew, Gwen!"

"They just went out to see a football game, honey."

"I don't even understand why he'd want to go to these things."

"You know we've known them for years now."

"I just feel like they might be the reason he's getting out of hand and we're _letting_ him! And now this boy showed up to our house saying he's just a friend."

He could hear his parents heated conversations downstairs, rolling his eyes. They're talking about Lio being out so late and it's clear their trust in Meis and Gueira was slowly dwindling because of what happened, like it's Gueira's fucking fault. For some reason it's a reason to also question who Lio was hanging out with, his father angrily mentioning Galo.

Why couldn't they just leave it _alone?_

“Meis?” He called out. He changed into a silk robe over a pair of pajama shorts and shirt, slipping into his bedroom slippers. Folding his arms. 

He stalked the halls until he reached the bathroom, opening the door. He’s dressed in Lio’s clothes that were too oversized for him so they fit perfectly on Meis, being taller and having more muscle to fit into them. One of his shirts and sweats, already wearing house slippers left by the door.

He’s seated on the toilet, shoulders quaking with his hands buried in his face.

Freezing at the doorway, once again, Lio’s at a loss. He doesn’t know what to do in a situation he wasn’t prepared for, had no control over, because this has never happened before.

He walked over to Meis and dropped to his knees so that he could be at eye level with him, arms encircling his shoulders to draw him in for a hug.

He was an idiot to think he could make them simply take their mind off this. Gueira got hurt tonight, and the elephant in the room doesn’t have to be addressed to understand someone important to Meis was seriously injured.

But _ fuck_, he’d be lying if he said he couldn’t feel Meis’ pain. Every single ounce of it. Like a painful spark of a flame igniting in his chest and this time, it hurts when it burned. He wanted to cry the more Meis cried. The more his shoulders shook. The more he felt the wetness on his shoulder from tears. 

He wished he could do something about how much Meis was _ hurting _ but he couldn’t. Except be here and offer his comfort, offer his support, and be the one to carry the weight over both their shoulders at the same time. Even if it were too much.

By the time he’s fallen asleep in Lio’s bed and Meis calmed down, Lio had a restless night. Wide awake, eyes open.

☆☆☆

  
  


Lio found Galo sitting on the bleachers again after school. Looking for him. He left the others at the robotics room to head for the field. Seeing Galo sitting there watching various teams practice.

"I had a feeling I would find you here." Lio shoved his hands into his pockets. Galo turned to him with a blush, scratching his head.

"Did they tell you to hunt me down?"

"No. I just said I would go talk to you. Lucia's showing them her inventions in the robotics room. They're fascinating. You're missing out." Lio sat down next to him, in his usual spread fashion. Hands draped over his knees.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before since we have the class together."

"I barely got any sleep last night." Lio grumbled. Caffeine barely did any justice.

"Me either." Galo yawned. "I could barely sleep after what a crazy ass night that was."

"I couldn't agree any better." Lio didn't want to talk about what happened after they left. He can't. Roaming the field, somehow, Vinny finds them sitting together. 

"Aye Vinny." Galo nodded up at him.

"Hello." Lio responded casually. 

Vinny waved. He reached into his pocket to give them blocks of cheese before he saluted, and he was off.

"He's been giving a lot of people cheese lately. I think everyone's sad about the loss." Galo mused, watching his form disappear within the school building. Winter air nips at their skin, the wind blowing sharply. Galo's hair bunched up in a ponytail. Lio threw up his hoodie.

"Good man." Lio said. Putting the cheese in his pocket. Galo did the same. 

"So is Meis with 'em in the robotics classroom?"

"He's actually been in the library working on making up the stuff he's missed. So he's busy." 

"I'm glad he's coming back to school." Galo doesn't sound as high in spirits as Lio would have liked. He stared at the soccer team running around the field. 

"So it's almost Christmas break." Lio tried to keep the conversation going, both watching the field. "Means a week and seven days without Foresight's fucking opera music." 

Galo laughed. "I actually thought I could vibe with it."

"No you did _ not_." Lio nudged him. He knew Galo was playing around, though. "I'd rather he play Spice Girls for five days in a row than Beethoven. I feel like I'm in _A Clockwork Orange._ Fucking kill me."

"Yeah it'd _really_ be nice if he stopped torturin' us and played somethin' else. Something good." Galo stopped laughing, looking down at his shoes. "I just came here cause I wanted to clear my head. I didn't wanna talk to any friends, earlier. I lied, sorry." 

"It's alright. I figured as much." It was the excuse Lio saw right through when they were heading for the classroom. His friends didn't seem fazed, saying they could join him when he's done.

"I just wonder if that stupid plan we did was even worth it." Galo licked at his lips, fidgeting and bouncing a leg. "I feel like the plan just made everything worse." 

Lio looked at Galo with disbelief. "Galo look at me." 

When Galo doesn't look at him, Lio scooted closer and cupped his cheeks firmly to make Galo face him. Turning his distant gaze away from the practicing students on the field. 

"It's _ not _your fault so you shouldn't be blaming yourself. If it weren't for you they wouldn't even be speaking to each other." Lio acknowledged. "Maybe it was silly. But who cares if it was? You were only doing what you thought was right." 

"I know, but… it just feels like everything is falling apart. Now it's awkward between everybody."

Lio couldn’t deny that, letting his hands fall from Galo’s face. But they couldn’t pretend to go to school and act as if the game never happened. Not when Gueira didn’t sit with them or hang out with them. Not when Meis came to school, although it’s easy to tell that things couldn’t just _ go back to normal _as he would hope.

“I liked when we all came to school and hung out, everyone was happy.” Galo mused, smiling a little. “I dunno where it all went wrong.”

“Meis and Gueira going through their issues weren’t something… that we could help, even though we tried.” Lio took Galo’s hand in his own. Galo squeezed it, searching for comfort. 

“Sometimes some situations can’t be helped.” Galo said, finding a way to cope with his heavy stigma. “But I still try and help it anyway ‘cause I can’t stand to see people I care about get hurt.”

He leaned his head into Lio’s chest. They’re one of the few people seated on the bleachers. Lio hesitantly wrapped his arms around him. 

“Galo, we’re going to get through this.” Lio ensured. “...If anything, they're our friends. But they should be my responsibility…”

Lifting his head from Lio’s chest, he stared at him, abjure. "They shouldn't."

“Honestly... “ Lio’s voice cracked as he spoke, exhaling sharply. “I don’t even know how to deal with it myself. And I’m supposed to be a leader. No matter what, the truth is, they’re the ones who are taking care of me.”

“But somebody’s gotta take care of ‘em.” Galo reasoned, adamant. “Sometimes even bein’ a leader you gotta step down and reflect on what’s in your control and what’s beyond it.”

“I have student government counting on me, my friends, Tommy and Gueira's parents. You. I’d be lying if I said this all wasn’t taking a toll on me to happen so suddenly.” Lio responded. He fished in his pocket for a cigarette and a lighter, “I normally don’t do this out here, but do you mind?”

“No.” Galo started to rub his hands together. “We really could’ve won that game. We could have.” 

The smoke dissipates in the air as Lio puts it into his mouth. “We’ve never lost one.”

“I know. That’s what’s so crazy, maybe the whole situation threw ‘em off…” Galo presumed. 

“How was Gueira…?” Lio asked, aversed. “When you went to go see him on that field.”

Galo huffed a laugh. “That was actually the scariest moment of my life.” He confessed. “I thought he was gonna die down there, and I know that’s crazy to think. But I know how rough football games get, so it ain’t that much of a far off possibility.”

They both watch the field, basking in the chagrin that fell within the entire school since Friday night a couple of days ago. The fact that they’ve lost isn’t forgotten. Promepolis Roads’ football team represented the credibility of their school, those who are looking to scout for football scholarships in their college careers. 

“That game meant a lot to Gueira.” Lio could imagine the pressure put on him for having to prepare for that, with his issues with Meis springing up.

“It’s amazing how he could even focus.” Galo praised, “He’s an awesome guy.”

“I don’t think being here is going to take your mind off it.” Lio flicked at the cigarette butt, dropping it under his shoe to squash it. He stood up, taking Galo’s hand. “We’re planning on seeing Gueira tomorrow after school. We’re going to get some flowers to give to him, bake something later. Would you like to come?”

Galo smiled, “‘Course I do.”

They made their way off the bleachers to head back inside the school, Galo’s hand grasping Lio’s warmly.

☆☆☆

The nurse notified Gueira he would have visitors coming in. His parents have been coming for the past few days earliest in the morning to check up on him, then his team would come in around the time school was over. Tommy’s come twice to see him. People from school he didn't know that well sending their get well soon gifts, messages. Fans of their team who didn't go to their school. Even Ignis and Varys from the firehouse had the kindness in them to show up. Varys telling him how he played basketball in high school and broke his own ankle that left him out of play for more than two months. (It made him feel terrified and less assured, but he appreciated the sentiment.)

No sign of Meis showing up.

He’s surprised that most of them still care, not all of them, of course. He knew that a few were pissed about what went down with him and that they ended up losing. Gueira doesn’t blame them for being angry, that’s why the whole team didn’t show up.

This time, though, it’s his friends that come in with tons of flowers in their hands and what seemed to be a small container of cookie bars in Aina’s hands.

It’s Galo, Lio, Remi, Aina, Thyma, and Lucia. Meis isn’t with them. Ignoring the pang of pain in his chest, Gueira masked it with contentment. 

“Hey!” Thyma beamed, rushing over to Gueira to give him a crushing hug. Gueira still needed to recover, so he winced upon having her throw herself on him. He returned it anyway. The rest of them saying hi to him.

“Hey, Thyms.” She’s not the only one who gave him a hug. The others did individually. Lio leaving the container on Gueira’s bedside where he left a bouquet of roses. 

“Heris told me about a flower place down the block from school.” Aina mentioned, “So we thought we would go there and get you some flowers.”

Gueira took the cookies hesitantly, placing them in his lap. “...And these?”

“We all made them at my house.” Galo said. “Wasn’t as much but they wanted to help.”

“Jeez, guys.” Gueira opened the container, taking one out to take a bite. Chocolate chip. His taste buds exploded at the wonderful taste.

“They wouldn’t let me bake it alone.” Lio smiled. 

“It’s good.” He took in all the flowers placed around the room joining the ones that some of his team members gave to him. “Thanks, guys. I was wondering when you guys would show up.”

“So what did the doc say?” Lucia sucked on a lollipop, arching a brow. They always had a habit and walking into places and making it a home, as if they’ve always owned it.

“I gotta recover from that fucking headbutt that bitch ass motherfucker did on me when he tackled me.” Gueira grumbled, and he lifted his leg. Foot now in a cast. “My ankle sprained.”

“Is it a grade one, two, three? Any specifics?” Remi questioned. 

“Uh…they said a grade two, since I tore it partially while running. It’s gonna take about a good two months, so I’m gonna need crutches once I leave here. I got it checked on an ultrasound.”

“Your ligament’s almost torn from that. You shouldn't have played if your ankle was already sprained.” Galo noted, “...So you probably can’t play until it’s healed.”

“Yeah, but, season’s over.” Gueira shrugged. “...It ain’t like it’s gonna affect the team anymore if we’re done playin’.”

“You made it!” Thyma applauded, he can feel his cheeks redden as his friends begin to cheer for him.

“So. Where’s Meis?” He asked quietly. Exchanging glances with one another, the cheering dies down. 

“He said he might come later.” Lio answered.

Gueira processed those words. “He… he might?”

“Yay we brought cookies!” Thyma changed the subject, making Gueira take another bite.

“But—” She shoved it into his mouth.

“He’s working on making stuff up for the days he missed, and his music. But he told us he’d try.” Aina explained. 

“But we don’t know for sure.” Remi finished, diffidently. 

“Is that really what you should tell him right now?” Galo hissed.

“What’s the point of hiding it when it’s clearly the truth?”

“D’aww, well that’s fine. It’s all chill! I appreciate you guys bein’ here though!” Gueira exclaimed after he swallowed his cookie, “Ain’t so bad here, get to be in bed most of the time and have ‘em take care of me. Kinda makes me feel like a king, like I’m livin’ lavish.” He lied straight through his teeth. It makes them laugh anyway. They sit with him and try to take his mind off the football game by talking about other things.

“Hey, so did you know for the robotics competition back in junior year, we had to make like a firefighting robot or some shit.” Lucia’s explaining the story, “Tell me how this bitch!” She pointed at Galo, “Made a whole ass dry block of motherfuckin’ _ ice_, bitch, a dry block of ice.”

“I never heard this story.” Lio gawked. Remi’s squinting, and pinching the bridge of his nose. He’s heard this story a billion times already. Thyma’s eyes are widening at the news, Aina’s laughing her ass off the entire time.

“How did he do that?” Thyma asked, “Wait, I’m sorry I know I’m a scientist, but how was that possible?”

“Spring-powered hammer. Lucia built it for me, honestly, she saved my ass ‘cause they said I couldn’t use my fuckin’ Matoi. Which is bullshit!” Galo shouted, “So I just said how ‘bout we use a dry block of ice. Give it some sunglasses. We had to put out candles and make sure we couldn’t use a fan to put ‘em out, and it had to go through a makeshift maze they made in the robotics classroom.”

“So many people were there and were like, what the fuck. Because like, the entire maze was decked out in mist.” Lucia explained. Aina’s still laughing.

“But did you win?” Lio asked.

“That’s the funny part!” Aina wheezed, “Principal Foresight was there and he was like, no you can’t do this it’s against the rules so the committee disqualified him.”

“Galo was tight.” Lucia snorted.

“I was the fastest compared to everyone else too!” Galo argued, “I didn’t break any of the fucking rules or anything, I just made a block of dry ice.”

“Why are you yelling, we’re right here.” Remi used a finger to shake his right ear hearing Galo yell directly into it, and laughter was among them.

“Rems you know what they did to me was wrong!”

“It didn’t have any code or anything except a fuckin’ hammer.” Lucia explained, “They were just pussies ‘cause it was better than everyone else’s.”

“That sounds awesome, dude. It’s bullshit that they made you lose even if you didn’t break the rules.” Gueira said, defending him as well.

“I don’t think a block of dry ice qualifies as a robot.” Lio quipped. “I think Foresight should fuck off but it was expected.”

“Well boo.” Galo blew a raspberry. “My not robot was fuckin’ dope.”

“I’m sure it was.” Lio snorted. "I wish I could've seen that."

“Lemme show the photos I have.” Galo said, whipping his phone out. “C’mere, I’ll show you guys.”

Gueira didn’t feel so good before they all showed up, honestly, he thought it’d just be him alone with his thoughts and had to get accustomed to this now. Now they weren’t looking at him with so much pity and just pretending he was hanging out with them regularly. He understood they were making the effort to come all the way down here. Fill him in on what he’s been missing. Talk shit about Mr. Foresight. Talk among each other about different things, at some point Lio sat on the bed to join Gueira. The others sitting down on the chairs in the room, but there weren't any chairs for all of them so Galo and Aina sat on the bed with him.

They brought different colored sharpie markers, Aina’s idea— so they could take turns with signing Gueira’s cast. His foot wiggled a lot because he complained it tickled, and told them to be careful since his foot was still healing or they’d end up breaking it again.

By the time they’re done there’s doodles and signatures all over it. They said they wanted to do the same for his crutches when the hospital hands it over to him once he’s discharged. 

"Y'all remember Foresight said he's working on building some type of nuclear power generator on the climate cause, last year on Earth day?" Thyma asked.

"Didn't he call it_ Krayzor X?_" Aina asked.

"Okay I'm not gonna lie," Galo said, "That shit sound like one of them Zelda bosses." 

"Bitch I didn't forget when you named your last robotics project GT Ultra Four Thousand." Lucia shot back and they start to double over in laughter.

"_Fair enough_." Galo put his hands up. "But you guys can't lie!"

"It does." Gueira agreed. Remi ducked his head to hide his silent laughter, pushing up his glasses.

"I've played the entirety of Twilight Princess and saying that sounds like the name of their bosses is a dishonor," Lio said. "That sounds so fucking ugly."

"I did too! Tell me it doesn't sound like a Zelda boss."

"Why Krayzor X? It makes it sound less like a power generator and like, a gigantic battleship." Aina said. "Which brings me to the question why'd he'd be a high school principal when he's got enough money to fund his own company, Parnassus, and build a fucking nuclear power generator."

"Conspiracy." Lio presumed. "I'm telling you. That twat works for the government and frankly, no one should trust that."

"We ain't about to get into that in a hospital room." Galo shut it down, "We're focusing on our good friend, Gueira here. By the way man, how are you gettin' calls in?"

“They took my phone. My parents call me through the landline. I can't do shit here really.” Gueira sulked. “I wish I could maybe play some music or somethin’ in here.”

“I got an idea.” Lucia unlocked her phone. “We should play a song.”

“Play somethin’ happy.” Galo said.

“‘Kay, like what?”

“Play the instrumental version of _ Pocket Full of Sunshine_.” Aina suggested. She’s clearly saying the idea just to get a laugh out of everyone, but Thyma was considering it.

“Yes!” Thyma shook Lucia’s shoulders, and they laugh as she did some tapping and scrolling through her phone to pull up the song. She’s the first to start singing along when it comes on. “I got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine. I got a love, and I know that it’s all mine.”

Aina joined along, “Oh, oh whoa!”

Galo and Gueira went next in tandem. “Do what you want but you’re never gonna break me sticks and stones are never gonna shake me no!”

“Whoa!” Lucia shouted.

And then they’re all screaming, “_TAKE ME AWAY! _” well, almost— Galo tried to coax Remi into singing but he’s staring at them irritably at them making so much noise, dancing around the hospital room shouting the lyrics on the top of their lungs with the volume blasting. Lio’s losing his shit against Gueira’s shoulder, he wished he could dance but his ankle was keeping him bound to the hospital bed.

Remi’s shouting that they’re going to get them kicked out of the hospital and banned from coming back— but Galo doesn’t care, taking Remi’s hand and twirling him around getting him to dance. Remi’s telling him to stop but he’s ignoring him. 

Thyma took Gueira’s hands to get him to groove with them, but he had to remind her again about his ankle— groaning at one point she dragged him too hard to sit up and move forward on the bed. Lio had to help him back to his original position before they knocked all the equipment over and he fell on his ass.

He's having fun, though.

He wished Meis were here. He could sing a gospel song for them, some cheesy shit like that, and they pray for his recovery.

Maybe one of these days. 

It's good to hope for it.

By the time they’re done with the visit, they’ve made the nurse love them with their antics, the doctor included. Giving him hugs goodbye before they started to file out of the room in groups.

“Oy, Lio!” Gueira called after him. Galo’s got an arm slung around his shoulder, and Lio’s arm around Galo’s middle. Talking with their friends as they’re leaving. They stop, catching Lio’s attention. He exchanged a few words with Galo, giving him a pat on the back and they share a kiss before Galo turned to Gueira. Saluting him as he caught up with the rest of his friends. Lio walked inside, backpack still hanging over one shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay.” Lio approached him, sitting on the chair right by his bed. “They’re waiting on me.”

“I know.” Gueira reached to ruffle his hair. “How you been, kid?”

“Honestly… not very good. Having to look after _ you two_.” Lio admitted. “But we’re all trying to be more… positive, I suppose.”

“So school’s pretty gloomy, ain’t it?”

“Is it really surprising?”

“Nah.” Gueira snorted. “It’s kinda expected.”

“We overheard one of your teammates going on about how you made them lose.” Lio said.

“...And what did you do?” Gueira asked warily.

“My foot came in contact with his balls.” Lio smirked. “He needs to shut the fuck up and realize that you’re in the hospital and that maybe he shouldn’t only think about himself.”

“Thanks for doin’ that. But I also don’t blame ‘em for feelin’ that way.” Gueira sunk down on the bed until his head rested on the pillow, yawning. “You don’t want Foresight to give you another suspension.”

"He was going to."

"...What the fuck happened, then?"

"Galo said if I'm going to get a suspension, then he should too. Then Aina said she should. Lucia, Thyma, Remi." Lio looked up at Gueira, swallowing, "...And even Meis."

"...You all stood up to Mr. Foresight?" Gueira questioned breathlessly, in disbelief. "Just to defend me?"

They didn't have to. They didn't have to _pity _him like this.

“I don’t care what Foresight does, your teammates shouldn’t be such pricks to you.”

“It’s not all of ‘em.”

“I know, but good sportsmanship isn’t badmouthing your own teammates. And Foresight? Needs to understand that. We want to protect you now. Protect you _both._” 

Lio's stubborn. He's always been. 

“Your choices.” Gueira put his hands up, “You’re the big boss. But I wish I coulda been there to punch them myself.”

Lio snorted under his breath, folding his arms. “...And you, are you faring well?”

“This ain’t anything.” Gueira lied, rocking his foot from side to side. “You know I’m a tough guy.” It hurts every now and then.

“Meis asks me about you.”

“I bet he misses me now, eh? Because look at me, I’m sexy. Who wouldn’t miss me?”

“When aren’t you not a cocky bloke?”

“Ladies love it.”

“Sure.” Lio glared, rolling his eyes. “Of course he worries and he misses you. But it’s truly up to him if he wants to put everything behind. We did what we could.” His gaze softened, taking both of Gueira’s hands in his and squeezing it.

“Get some rest. We’re wishing you a speedy recovery.” He whispered. Gueira’s boasting smile fades, downturned like a frown. His acrimony returning. 

Once Lio is gone, he’s alone, yet again.

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


He drove from the studio straight to the hospital once it reached seven in the night. Getting off to enter the building and head for Gueira’s room.

He had his own bouquet of flowers to give to him. Lio said he can’t visit without it. Everyone’s gotten him some type of gift, so he went to Gueira’s locker to take the lucky charm he left in there, knowingly, and bring that with him as well.

Meis took a deep breath. He didn’t want to go when they went earlier since he’d get overwhelmed, rather that they talk to each other alone. The door was open. He walked inside, taking the empty chair right by Gueira’s side.

“Mi amor, knew you'd miss me.” Gueira rasped, cracking one eye open. He smirked. Meis stared back at him, feigning a stony-eyed demeanor.

“I got you daisies.” Meis left them by the bedside. “Aina said they give a get well soon message.”

“Awesome.” Gueira’s laugh came out scratchy. “I had to take meds so I'm sleepy as shit. Don’t worry. I ain’t dead if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“How’s the concussion, and the ankle?” Meis pretended not to be charmed by his joking. Being austerely as intimidating as possible.

“Great.” 

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Would you wanna hear me say otherwise?”

Honestly, no. He would rather brace it anyway. Although, both of them knew that was far from the truth anyway.

"Lio told me what you guys did for me the other day." Gueira said, voice low but fond. 

"Because he deserved it." Meis answered, without an ounce of sympathy. 

"...'Preciate it, I really do." The enamoration in his eyes made Meis' chest tighten and the heat rise to his cheeks. He still set him on fire, every single inch of his body. From his head to his toes.

“I found the lucky charm in your locker.” Meis averted the topic. "Why did you leave it?"

“‘Cause I didn’t feel deservin’ of it.” Gueira justified. “I mean, we weren’t...exactly on good terms. So I put it away. And that gives me a sprained ankle and a concussion.” He laughed. “Oh boy that don’t sound too pretty.”

Meis noticed that they’ve all signed his cast already.

“The others have been visiting you a lot.” He felt terrible, because he could have went with them but he chose not to.

“They have. Yesterday they came we were singing commercial songs. The one where it goes, like, education connection. It doesn't end there. My favorite part is when they sang the entirety of _Trapped in the Drive Thru_ word for word. I felt like I was warped back to two thousand and eight again. Holy fuck.”

"The one by Weird Al Yankovic?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fuckin' impressive. Can you believe Lio's never heard of it?!"

Meis shook his head and chuckled. He could imagine. “Those kids could put anyone in a good mood.”

“They're full of surprises. They improvised the whole thing to Lio and he was laughing so much. Even Remi was laughing. It’s crazy how Lio’s such at home with them now. Like he’s one of ‘em. I think Galo’s been teachin’ him a lot. He’s the one pulling the reigns for everything.”

“He’s growing up.” Meis said. It’s the truth they tended to avoid coming to terms with. “No longer the kid who told us to fuck off when we’d try to bandage his face.”

“Oh, yeah. Good times.” Gueira sighed. “We did so many pranks. Just fuckin’ around, fucked each other. Never carin’ about school.”

“If it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t have much of a direction either.”

“No shit. We’d just be setting off stink bombs. Which was fun. You can’t lie.” Gueira wiggled his eyebrows. They'd spray paint the cameras. They'd run away then Meis would pull him into the locker room to slam him against it and have them furiously make out with the fire of a thousand suns. Watching the school slowly lose their shit over the smell, proud of their work. Back then they were nobodies on school grounds, didn't have to worry about anything. Good old days.

“We didn’t come here to reminisce about the past, Gueira.” Meis changed the subject.

Well fuck. Gueira's not good with talking about serious shit.

“So we lost the game. Pretty sure everyone’s talking about it now,” Gueira said, dismissing it as if it wasn’t a big deal. “So much for putting everything behind us.”

“I don’t give a damn about the football game.” Meis clipped. “I was worried about _ you _ and seeing you fall on that field and the first thing you can bring up is your team losing?”

“You came.” Gueira bit back a smile. “Please tell me I looked amazing down there.”

“I’m going to dislocate your ankle.” Meis snarled.

“Do it. I deserve it.” Gueira leaned back with a tired laugh. “I know I fucked up by not trying hard enough to talk shit out, and well, look what betting on a stupid game took me.”

“Gueira.”

“You should.”

Meis shouldn’t be angry at Gueira. He should be angry with himself. 

“I’m the one who pushed you away when I needed you.” He confessed. “You don’t deserve anything.”

“Maybe I just never really understood you as well as I thought.” Gueira mumbled.

“You do.”

“Heard you’re getting back on track.”

“I told them to give me another week.” Meis told him. “But I’m almost done with the song.”

“That’s great, Meisies.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’m an injured man. How many privileges are you gonna take away from me? You already took my dignity, my heart, my soul, my sanity. My letterman jackets.” Meis couldn’t help but snort under his breath at that. He does have a few he’s stolen. “You wound me. How much more you gonna take, huh? Lemme just call you Meisies and we can forget this ever happened.”

Meis took out the lucky charm in his jacket. His motorcycle gloves still on due to the chilled weather.

“I’d apologize, but I want you to wait until my performance so you can hear it. I… have a better way of communicating my feelings there.” Meis was sorry. But a simple sorry doesn’t do enough. He had so much more to say. 

“They’re gonna give me my brace and discharge me by next Friday.” Gueira answered. Grinning. 

“So come to my performance.” Meis took Gueira’s hand and put the charm on it, closing his fist. “Keep this for a speedy recovery.” He asked of him quietly.

“You took it outta my locker?”

“Something told me with how that game went down you would’ve left it like an _ idiot_. Listen to me, Miami. You'd be here a lot fuckin' longer if you've lost it.” Meis threatened fiercely. Gueira sat up straight, leaning in to squeeze Meis’ hand. Leaning down until his forehead pressed against the leather of the gloves.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” He whispered. “I’ve been thinkin’ about you ever since I’ve been in here and if you’d even wanna see me.”

“Don’t be an _ idiot_.” Meis doesn’t want to break down again, like he had and already scared Lio twice in a row. Keeping his composure. Gueira let go. Squeezing the charm against his chest.

“I’m gonna be there.” Gueira promised. “I might not be able to walk on this sexy leg here, see. But I’ll make damn sure I’ll be there.”

“I’m going to get you some snacks.” Meis stood up. 

“Leavin' me already?” Gueira doesn’t look at him as he asked this. 

“Unless you want me to.” Meis was testing him. Gueira smirked. Meis left the room without another word. Gueira knew Meis meant otherwise. He only left briefly for the vending machine to get a few snacks for him. He waited in the nearly empty lobby. Taking a deep breath. Turning to lean on the glass behind him.

He could do this.

It’s enough he hesitated to show up to his game so he wanted to have the courage to visit him in the hospital, but when he thought about the incident at the game he can feel his throat constricting and that he couldn’t fucking breathe.

He entered the room again. He’s not sure how long he took getting a hold of himself, but Gueira’s fallen back asleep. Meis left the snacks on the bedside. Taking in all of the flowers sent to him personally.

“You don’t realize how loved you are, do you?” Meis whispered, sitting back down. He noticed colorful sharpie markers sitting on the bedside. Picking the black one up with tenacity, he uncapped the marker, stopping before he wrote his signature on an empty space to look at Lio’s drawing of what seemed to be a small drawing of those Burnish armor designs he liked doodling in his books, but it looked similar to that of a kaiju with red accents. 

_Godspeed to your recovery, Gueira. Thank you for being there for me all these years (<strike>more than my dad has</strike>). Keep fighting. _🏈 _-L. Fotia. _Written in green. The others have their own little distinct doodles. Galo even drew a poor stick figure of his face in dark blue.

_Have a blazing recovery man!!!! You're a great friend. We'll be here for you wherever you go! _:D_ -Uncle G. _

_You'll make history one day. -Vinny. _Gray. Meis started to laugh. Of course Vinny showed up. He wiped the tears forming in his eyes.

Aina’s is in all pink with hearts drawn around her words.

❤️❤️_ Hope you feel better, Gueira! We love u xoxo. -Arby Ardebit. _❤️❤️

_ Hey betch hope ur ankle heals so it’s good and sexy again. Promepolis Roads represent!! You're the best wide receiver on the team. -Lulu Fex. _Red.

_ GUEIRA!!! FEEL BETTER!! You’re awesome at what you do!! Don't let anybody tell u otherwise or beat 'em up. I love u. -Thyma Lomax. _💜 Purple_. _

_ Wishing you well. The NFL would be lucky to have you one day. Keep out for those scouts. -Rems Puguna. _Baby blue.

Meis finished writing his own in black ink. _ Keep your head up, Miami. You'll always be my number 13, whether you win or lose. -M.C_

Gueira didn’t want him to leave, the meds must be kicking in. He’s sleeping now. Meis sat on the chair and leaned back on it. He figured he’d stay for a while, reaching to card his fingers through Gueira’s hair. 

_ Sing me a bedtime song or something. _He remembered Gueira asking while they lied in bed together. As if this idiot wasn’t a grown adult and needed to be sung to sleep. 

He fell asleep before he could even ask. Meis **[does](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pohZ0dqaP64)** for him anyway.

“Here comes the rain again… Rainin’ in my head like a tragedy. Tearin’ me apart like a new emotion.” Gueira’s hair is soft between his fingers. He doesn’t stir. The meds knocked him out like a lightbulb. He pretends Gueira’s on the verge of falling asleep anyway, “I want to walk in the open wind, I want to kiss like lovers do. I want to dive into your ocean, is it raining with you?”

☆☆☆

When Gueira woke up, the lights in the room have been shut off. His eyes taking in his surroundings.

He blinked once. Twice. Three times.

Next to him, a figure stirred. Meis was sleeping, head bending over slightly. He’s bound to get a crick in his neck. His arms folded. Vulnerable but beautiful.

He always was.

Gueira reached over, his feet hitting the ground. Leaning far enough until he was close to Meis' face, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

Having to rest his ankle back on the bed was agonizing. He wasn't allowed to move much but he does, just this once. Resting his head against the pillow. 

Meis wasn't there anymore later in the morning when the nurse came back to tend to his injury. 

Nonetheless, he still caught him sleeping on that very chair at the right moment. Noticing the snacks he left on the bedside.

"Funny," He said aloud, "Coulda sworn someone was singing to me last night." 

"You had a visitor?" His nurse asked, elevating his leg and removing the cast for a brief moment to check for swelling.

"Yeah…" Gueira smiled, dazed. 

"Or you could have been dreaming." She teased him. "I think it's time to do your exercises." 

He wasn't dreaming. Gueira knew that for sure. 

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  
  


Truth is, Gueira hated hospitals. He's been cooped up in here for the past week and had been fed nothing but hospital food, nothing he was a fan of either. 

He didn't have a phone in handy. If he wanted to call somebody he had to wait for someone to call the phone line through its service. There's no television in here. A nurse came in to check up on his ankle every now and then. His cast had been signed by all his friends, and Meis included. 

If he had to stare up at this fucking_ ceiling _for another five minutes he might yank this shit off him and escape the hospital himself. But he knew for a plethora of reasons he couldn't do this. He had to recover from his concussion and the sprained ankle he induced from vigorous practice. And he didn't like it. The way his parents looked at him. The way his friends looked at him. 

The way Meis looked at him. His hurt.

Gueira had to find out from his team that they ended up losing. They were tied at a sudden death match and the other damn bastards ended up taking that final score. Their coach said scouts would be there on that field. News stations ready to interview the players and record what went down. Meaning that they must have seen everything that went down, meaning they must have seen him sit down and then fall in front of hundreds of people.

He could barely remember a fucking thing of the game itself. All these flowers around him. All these names written on his cast. Gift baskets left. He cried over reading them, bawling like he's never cried before.

_ Pity. _

Someone walked in. Probably not Meis. Gueira quickly had to put up an act so that they don't start worrying on him.

"It's pretty late out, yanno." 

"Like that's gonna stop me from coming to see a friend?" 

A pair of red Jordan's on the ground. Galo Thymos. Hair tied back into a bun, bomber jacket and FDNY sweater on. ID around his neck. Probably just came straight from work.

He doesn't say anything. He just walked over to the chair and pulled it up front, sitting down beside him. This fucking kid. Most of all, Gueira didn't need _ his _pity.

"You decorated your whole room I see." Galo said. Trying to lighten up the mood. "We gave you a lotta pretty flowers." He touched the roses on the bedside that he told Lio to get for Gueira at the flower shop. 

"A nice room's a room that ain't fucking empty." Gueira assented. 

"Yeah." Galo rubbed his hands together. "So you been enjoying your visit?"

"Actually. I lied those days earlier. To be real with you? Fuck no." Gueira snorted. "I've been eating nothing but pudding cups the past few days. Pretty sure that's the only thing that's good. Maybe the fruits." 

Galo laughed. "Pudding's dope."

"By the time I leave here it's gonna be the one thing I miss." Gueira murmured. Galo stared down at his ankle. That's when Gueira started to feel sick to his stomach. 

"Hey, listen Gueira. I just want you to know that you don't gotta beat yourself up over this." Galo explained delicately, but he didn't wanna hear that bullshit.

"That's easier said than _ done_." Gueira snapped cynically. "I'm tired of people sayin' that shit to me. If you came here just to tell me that I don't wanna fucking hear it, alright?"

"Well somebody has to because it seems like that's exactly what you're doing." Galo contended. Usually he would respond with something uplifting and praise Gueira for his efforts. But Galo just _ knew _how to observe people. Lio mentioned this to him one time. That whatever you tried to hide Galo could get through to it, just like that.

"And why is that any of your concern?" Gueira asked stubbornly.

"Cause you're my friend." Galo answered truthfully. And it was true. The past few weeks, they've been bonding through secret Santa gifts and inside jokes shared between them, through Galo being the only one who can understand football as much as Gueira does. So he should be able to understand that it wasn't easy.

"I can't just _ brush it off. _ I got knocked out in front of scouts. I got knocked out in front of my team, and my school. My dad said he's proud 'a me but I know deep inside he's feeling fucking ashamed that I sprained my fucking ankle and got myself a concussion. That I let my team down when they counted on me. I don't care what they say. They still ended up losing." Gueira explained, heated. "_We _ still ended up losing, _ fuck_. So how the _ fuck _do you not expect me to blame myself for this?"

"Nobody said you gotta blame yourself. We make mistakes all the time. Shit happens. You get back on your feet." Galo reasoned. 

"They _ lost _because of me."

"They didn't _ lose _because of you." 

"Everyone is pitying me. Even Lio is looking at me like I'm some fucking damsel in distress. And I used to be the one taking care of him. Like my entire career could be over in a heartbeat. And it's _ true_, because if I tear something else I won't be able to run on the field ever again. Do you know how it felt having to laugh it off and tell my parents it's not a big deal?" Gueira didn't want to look at his cast anymore. "You think I enjoy all of this? I don't. I _ hate _it." 

"So why did you have to lie about it?"

"Probably because of the conversation we're having right now! The fucking look on your face! I see it!" 

"We're all only looking out for you because we _ care _ about you." Galo said. "It's fine to pretend like everything's okay, but you don't have to do that forever. The truth is you got hurt out there. You couldn't help that happening. And it ain't your fault."

"What would _ you _ know?!" Gueira clamored at him, "You've got everything going for you! You don't know what it's like to have everyone depend on you and to make sure they don't start worrying about you the minute you _ fuck up _ and look at you like you're a disappointment! Everybody loves Galo Thymos, volunteer firefighter. Gotta be the hero that's always saving the day. There ain't no field. There ain't no losing. There ain't shit. I spent years thinking I could never make my dad proud because I couldn't try out for the football team and I worked my _ ass _off to finally be apart of it and I just fuck it all up for everyone! You don't have to work hard for nothing when you're already so damn good at everything!" He cried, fuming everything he felt out at once.

"You got it easy on you, so don't try to act like you can just magically help everyone get better preaching about your God damn burning soul, you gotta face reality, Thymos!" 

"You don't fucking _ know _ me!" Galo shouted back, slamming a hand on the bedside. Loud and sharp enough to make Gueira stop talking, startling him. Galo was _ arguing _ with him, yelling at him. And Gueira was provoking it, blinded by his own ire towards himself. "I _ lost _ so many things throughout my entire life to firefighting. I lost my _ dad_. I had to watch my captain come out of buildings with people who didn't make it. _ I _ had to witness people who didn't make it. I dedicated my fucking _ life _ to helping people since my dad died because it's the only thing I know how to do. Watch shit fall _ apart _ in front of me and grin and bear it and _ swear _to take care of everyone I care about that I forgot to learn how to take care of myself!" 

Galo's voice raised the more he continued to talk, showing such fury Gueira's never seen before. "I've been doing nothing but working hard for my whole life! In school, my job, and at home! My whole life is working hard! My mom would've fucking spiraled into depression if I hadn't helped her through it! We would be living on the _ streets _ if we weren't able to pay all the bills. But I don't tell nobody how my mama still cries herself to sleep every night and I have to watch it happen wishing I can bring my dad back. You think I don't know how it feels to have everyone depend on you? To carry their weight on your shoulders? You think I don't have anything to lose? And that I could just pretend that I'm a hero who always saves the day when he probably would kill himself trying to save somebody else?" He shoved up his sweater sleeve to show the faded third degree burns that circled his arms.

"This had me in the hospital for weeks when I followed everyone on a fucking emergency. I can't even feel much of this arm anymore. It's numb. And I wasn't even allowed to rush into that burning building cause I wasn't even fucking eighteen yet, and got suspended from duties 'cause of it. To save a kid who ended up dying in the hospital the moment we took him there.

I had to patch up injuries I've never seen in my _ life _ while I was doing EMT training. You don't _ know _," Galo gripes, exasperated, "I _ know _what it feels like to pretend everything's okay and act like you could take on the fucking world because the only thing your burning soul can feel is the rush when you're saving the day, no matter what risks it takes. How it feels when all your friends count on you to make 'em happy that they pity you when you ain't happy. Lio told me to stop pretending. We're human!" He pulled down his shirt sleeve, meeting Gueira's gaze. 

A few tears escaped his eyes without being aware. Gueira swallowing and his lip curled into a snarl turning into something of regret. Turning away. It's the only emotion he could fair at the moment because he was so _ angry _with himself.

He wasn't alone.

Galo was crying too.

"It's _ okay _ to feel things. It's okay to feel sad. It's how we get through things. But it's never okay to continue blaming yourself and think it's your fault. Meis loves you. Lio loves you. Thyma does. We all care about you. Think about them being happy that you're _ okay _ and not about you letting your team down. Think about _ Meis, _ man." Galo urged, pleading. He wiped his tears with his thumb. "You've always been a great team player. A good partner. A good friend. Be more than just the man who catches all the passes from the damn quarterback, be a _ man_." He patted at his chest hard, with a fist. "Your soul burns brightest on that field and who said it can't out of that field? You're more than just football." 

Gueira wiped at his eyes with his bare arm. 

He's always snapping at Galo because the truth is, Gueira was envious at how he could keep himself going despite _ everything _that Galo has been through. Gueira had no idea. It's not anybody's business but his own. "I don't know how to do anything else but play football, kid. I ain't a firefighter. I ain't a musician. Not a scientist. Or an activist. You guys got shit going for ya in this fucked up planet. I got nothing to contribute other than throw a ball." He laughed tiredly. "If I ain't playing football I'm nothing. What would Meis see in me then?" 

Galo shook his head. "Gueira, I'm always a real one. You're my friend and I'm gonna tell it to you straight if I have to. You may be an amazing player but that ain't who you are, and it's not all that you are. Meis didn't fall in love with the man who played football. He fell in love with the man without the uniform. He fell in love with _ you_. Everything that makes you who you are. So don't doubt yourself. You got your whole life ahead of you to think about your future." 

Gueira leaned his head back against the headboard. "Why do you care so much? Because I'm important to Lio?" 

"Because you're important to all of us." Galo corrected him firmly. "And if you wanna know why I'm always talking about my burning soul and becoming the world's number one _idiot _firefighter one day?" 

Gueira doesn't say anything. But he's listening.

"It's because for once in my life I have a goal that I wanna follow, save as many people no matter what so that it never dies out. But if it's gonna keep burning, I need to look after myself." Galo reached over, placing a hand on Gueira's shoulder. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." 

Even until now, Galo still looked up to him with respect. After telling Gueira like it was. This damn kid. Gueira snorted under his breath. He yanked Galo closer and hugged him tightly, burying his face in Galo's shoulder.

Galo clapped him hard on the back. Gueira's chest felt lighter, like he's lifted all that weight off his shoulders.

"I probably needed to hear that, huh." 

"Yep." They pull apart and smile at each other. "Make sure you eat more of that pudding. Maybe you can share some of that with me." Galo grinned.

Gueira shoved Galo, the two of them starting to laugh joyously. Immediately putting what happened earlier behind them. 

☆☆☆

  
  


Darrius had been coming over for a while now to spend time with Galo's mother. 

And something about the guy brushed him off the wrong way. He wished that he was being petty about the whole ordeal but nothing about him radiating anything _ good_. Not the same type of comfort he feels when he's around Ignis. 

That's why he refused to spend time with them whenever he was over and went for a late night jog. He shut the door, retreating back upstairs once he was back to shower and change into a sweater, wife beater, and sweats. Starting homework instead to take his mind off that fucking stranger downstairs that's the cause of his mom laughing at some joke he said every two seconds.

He's normally kind to everyone, but he can't bring himself to be kind to people he had extremely bad feelings about. Especially when it came to the men his mother tended to date every now and then. He knocked a few teeth outta the last guy who put his hands on her and he's prepared to do it again if he had to. 

The temptation to check his phone was unbearable. Five minutes. He thought. Then that's it.

**_wanna lick firefighting pussy? click here _🚒🔥**

**Galo [8:06 P.M]: **why the fuck would u title the gc this

**Lucia [8:07 P.M]: **😘

**Aina [8:07 P.M]: **AKSLKFLKDJA THIS WASNT MY IDEA

**Galo [8:07 P.M]: **CHANGE IT BACK TO BURNING RESCUE IGNIS SAW MY PHONE THE OTHER DAY WHEN U PUT BURNING RESCUE SLUTS AS THE NAME

**Lucia [8:07 P.M]: **no bitch

**Galo [8:07 P.M]: **lucia.

**Lucia [8:07 P.M]: 👁️👅👁️**

**Lucia [8:07 P.M]: **ily

**Lucia [8:07 P.M]: **so can we agree this was the weirdest fuckin week of our lives 

**Lucia [8:07 P.M]: **idk it's like a bad omen or sum shit,,,

**Aina [8:08 P.M]: **no I feel you 😟

**Galo [8:09 P.M]: **so we can agree now how weird going 2 school has been since Gueira got knocked out on the fucking field 

**Remi [8:10 P.M]: **People have been posting it all over social media. Including the video of us on the field helping him through his concussion. 

Explains why Galo wanted to take a fucking detox from it altogether.

**Aina [8:11 P.M]: **People are legit calling you both superman

**Aina [8:11 P.M]: **It's also on the school newspaper 

**Galo [8:12 P.M]: **we didn't exactly save his life we just wanted to check on him since everyone else was kinda just crowding over him not doing shit 

**Lucia [8:13 P.M]: **What u and Remi did was amazing, G. No one else would have done anything tbh

**Remi [8:13 P.M]: **We did what was necessary.

**Galo [8:14 P.M]: **Yeah. 

**Lucia [8:15 P.M]: **so ppl have been digging on the guy that knocked out gueira and his names omar robinson 

**Lucia [8:16 P.M]: **he goes to that one school up in dozo or some shit and ppl wanna jump his ass 

**Galo [8:17 P.M]: **Guys I really think that isn't a good idea 

**Lucia [8:18 P.M]: **could we at least spray paint his car 

**Galo [8:19 P.M]: **NO 

**Aina [8:20 P.M]: **I'm upset we lost too since this is still our team but that's not really the issue here 

**Aina [8:21 P.M]: **How do u guys think Meis is handling this??? 

**Aina [8:22 P.M]: **I don't wanna blast all the deets but like shit got everybody all the way fucked up and he had to handle it the WORST 

**Galo [8:23 P.M]: **idk he's been coming to school like normal since he still needs credits to catch up on 

**Remi [8:24 P.M]: **I don't think anyone would be okay after seeing their partner get a concussion.

**Lucia [8:25 P.M]: **which is all the more reason we're starting a mob against omar cause that stupid ass bitch and his team always had beef with promepolis high and that's y they were pretty much fighting each other during the game 

**Lucia [8:25 P.M]: **HE DID IT ON PURPOSE Y'ALL HE'S CANCELLED 

**Galo [8:26 P.M]: **I mean it does make sense but foresight don't want us fighting some rando kids on school grounds 

**Lucia [8:27 P.M]: **who said it had to be on school grounds 

**Aina [8:28 P.M]: **I could care less about the other team but if they come to our school to pick fights I'll beat their asses like they already won??? There's no need to add salt to the wound 

**Galo [8:29 P.M]: **we aint fighting nobody 

**Galo [8:30 P.M]: **I think we should leave it alone 

**Galo [8:31 P.M]: **The drama is getting me tired 

**Aina [8:32 P.M]: **I just want our friends to be okay 

**Remi [8:33 P.M]: **As do I. Eventually this nonsense is going to die down soon once Gueira comes back to school.

**Lucia [8:34 P.M]: **okay FINE 

**Aina [8:35 P.M]: **G how's Lio handling all this 

**Galo [8:36 P.M]: **idk I've been giving him space bc a couple days earlier he was upset abt it 

**Galo [8:37 P.M]: **it's none of my business how he's dealing with them I don't wanna pry into it 

**Remi [8:37 P.M]: **Did something bad happen?

**Galo [8:37 P.M]: **I think so 

**Galo [8:37 P.M]: **maybe Thyma knows??? Try texting her 

**Aina [8:38 P.M]: **THYMA WON'T TELL ME ANYTHINGGG

**Lucia [8:39 P.M]: 👀🍵🍵**

**Aina [8:40 P.M]: **IDK SHIT that's what I'm trying to get the tea brb I'm spamming her afghkhsxjfa

**Lucia [8:40 P.M]: **well I gtg I have to brainstorm me and Thyma's science fair project later sluts 😘💅🏻

**Remi [8:41 P.M]: **I have to make dinner. Talk to you guys later.

**Galo [8:42 P.M]: **aight bye I actually need to finish this physics hw 

The doorbell rang as he was finishing up some math homework.

"I'll get it!" His mother sings from upstairs. Galo expected it to be one of her friends or _ his _friends. Then she called him from downstairs. "Galo! Lio's here to see you!" 

It's a surprise visit. He didn't talk to Lio about showing up to his house to hang. They had their own shit to deal with at the moment. Galo tied his hair back into a ponytail using a band he grabbed from his dresser, letting his stray bangs let loose. It's been getting longer lately, probably a while since he's gotten a trim. It'd probably reach his lower shoulders at this point. Jogging down the stairs.

"Lio's here?" He questioned.

"How come I don't know who this Lio is, huh?" Darrius said from the living area, swirling a glass of wine in his hands. "I forget teens got a knack for their secrets." 

"Lio's my boyfriend." Galo answered crisply. _ It ain't none of your damn business. _He wanted to say. Maybe cops had a thing for that interrogating shit.

"I see. At least you can share with me a bit about your life." 

"He's right, Galo. You barely talk to him." His mother nudged him. She winked. "I'll leave you to it." She sauntered back to the table where she had the brightest smile ever. The two of them continue chatting and chuckling about God knows what about the television show that's on.

He opened the door for Lio. "Hey." 

"Hi. So we talked about you wanting to study for that physics test you have tomorrow?" Lio asked. Galo was confused because he doesn't remember them talking about a physics test, then he caught on. 

His mother and Darrius are looking at them from inside the house.

"Yeah, I remember." He let Lio come inside as he shut the door. "Study for that _ test _tomorrow, right." He laughed.

"Hello Mrs. Thymos." Lio greeted politely. "And. Um." His eyes fall on Darrius as he looked towards Galo. 

"Darrius Baxter. Just call me Darrius. I'm Maria's boyfriend." 

"Oh. My sincere apologies. I don't mean to be rude." Lio smiled. "Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too. I don't really know much about Galo's life. You see. So it's a surprise seeing you here." He wrapped his arms around his mother and Galo felt uncomfortable seeing him flash a generous smile.

"He's been coming over every now and then." His mother said to him. "Good to see you, Lio! It's late, though."

"I was so swamped with chores I decided maybe I would drop by a little later." Lio swayed her easily, toeing out of his ankle boots to leave them by the entrance, never forgetting proper mannerisms in the home. He slipped into a pair of gray house slippers left by the door.

"We're going upstairs." Galo announced sorely. He guided Lio up the stairs to his bedroom. He's only been here a few times now, but he still wandered the place like he was lost and didn't know where to go. 

"Remind me why you decided to tell me we had a study date?" Galo asked, sitting on his bed. Lio sat on the bed cautiously. Removing his leather jacket to toss it on the empty chair at the corner of the room, leaving him with a white, knitted sweater and a pair of black jeans.

"It's the only excuse I can come up with." Lio answered quietly, removing his gloves as well and leaving them at the bedside. Trusting Galo enough to do so now. "My parents just won't shut the _ fuck _ up arguing about _ nothing_, I said I was going to Meis' house and they didn't let me. But I still went anyway.

Galo frowned. Leaning against his headboard. "...Why did you say Meis' house?" 

Lio took a while to answer that. He looked at all the homework on Galo's bed. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" 

He didn't answer the question.

"Not at all." Galo rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. Squeezing them shut, wearily. "Could've texted me or something." 

"Forgive me it was the spur of the moment. I think it adds a little spice if I came unannounced." He answered, forcing a teasing lilt to his tone. "I could help you with homework anyway. It's not like I came here with a plan. Just to run away from my house because I'd rather gouge my eyes out then stay there right now." 

Galo nodded slowly. Not wanting to push anything. Lio was extremely fragile right now. If he went overboard and touched he could get burned. "Uh… yeah, sure." 

Lio helping him with homework actually took his mind off Darrius being downstairs. Because of that, he could barely focus. So doing all the work was giving him a hard time. Lio's patient with him. Directed what to do for each problem and if Galo fucked up they would try again until he got the answer right, doing so for every question.

Galo put on music using his speakers just so he didn't have to hear the laughing and the loud conversation. It helped him focus better now, especially now that Lio was here he could focus on him and what he was trying to teach to him. (He got Lio to sing, so that's a bonus.)

His mother dropped by to leave soda and sandwiches she made downstairs. Offering if they wanted to join her and Darrius in the living room. _If it's with him over my dead body_. Galo wanted to say. Instead, he politely declined and made a joke about not wanting to keep her new man waiting so she could leave and they could get back to it.

"Did you watch the _Trapped in the Drive Thru_ video?"

Lio stared at him blankly. Galo started laughing as he wolfed down his sandwich.

"Those were the most ridiculous eleven fucking minutes of my life." Lio answered tiredly. "I can't believe you know that word for word."

"But you liked it."

"I did, and I hate you for it."

"You love me." Galo leaned in to eskimo kiss Lio dotingly. "Okay. Back to homework." He sighed.

"Shall we begin?" Lio smiled teasingly.

"Why the fuck does math exist?" Galo ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Because unfortunately, for some fields of work we need it."

"But it's just numbers and letters and triangles. It's like the fucking matrix." 

Lio took a bite of his sandwich, chuckling. "So own it. The more you don't let math fuck with you and attempt to understand the less frustrating it is." 

"Easier said than done. It takes me hours to understand what the fuck I'm looking at." Galo worked on the next problem. "It's like _ oh yeah I get it _ and the next problem is like _ sike you dumb fuck_." 

"You still do good on your tests."

"I have breakdowns usually and when I'm done I go on YouTube to help me before I feed my homework to the cats outside." 

"I bet it would be so bad they'd cough it out." It makes them shake with vibrant laughter. "You're doing good so far. If it makes you feel any better, when I was TAing for the elementary school, so I helped teach different subjects. I completely forgot how their math problems work. And these were like, second graders. Basic algebra made my brain just full on shut down and I watched them solve it. I was just looking like what kind of _ sorcery_? How are you doing this?" 

Galo almost choked on his soda as he cackled. Coughing and tossing his head back with a boisterous laugh. "I forgot you did that for community service hours. How was it?"

"The teacher would wonder why the kids love me so much and honestly, it's because info-dumping is boring. You need to reel them in. They're eight to nine year olds. So as a reward for behaving I just read them Edgar Allen Poe to scare them and told them about aliens."

"You probably scarred those kids."

"They refused that I leave because they'd rather have me than their own teacher."

"Why am I not surprised." Galo snorted, "We took algebra and I was asked this one time during class, what was three plus two and I yelled six with so much confidence. This was in the tenth grade, by the way." 

"Oh my God." 

"_Yeah _ and I thought it was right until I counted on my fingers, and Aina was there on the floor just losing her shit. Then it hit me. I was like _ fuck_."

"There was a time during geometry where he had a test, and it asked about proofs. I just wrote down, it's literally a fucking triangle. What do you want me to prove it's just so tedious. I mean I was able to prove it but I was running on like, two hours of sleep and a fast heart rate thanks to coffee and I didn't want to fucking think about anything, let alone a test."

"Dude I _ feel _you. Sometimes our brain cells just be straight up _gone_. Don't know a fucking thing my guy, with them thirty apples and forty oranges but she only had like, three dollars. Nobody has that many fucking apples and oranges." Galo couldn't even keep going because they were wheezing.

"Just use your graphing calculator so you don't have to do most problems. It'll save you, trust me. Only when you're most desperate."

"My graphing calculator is how I passed my regents. That's my son. I paid eighty-five bucks for it."

"You still have to take AP exams so keep it in handy." Lio smirked. "You and me will die together next year in May."

"We back at that shit again. I thought I was done. Physics makes me wanna cry."

"Prayer circle for our brain cells." Lio deadpanned, "I don't even want mine I'll just give them to you. I do not want to think." He said, patting Galo on the chest. He couldn't keep the straight face once Galo fell over cracking up. Lio's hilarious. He loved when they talked like this.

"Education's a fuckin' joke." Galo assented tiredly. His stomach hurts from laughing too much.

"Exactly. Beat the system. Finish the homework."

"Yo I can't do this!" Galo cried, "It's hurting my brain!"

"Come on. We're almost done." Lio bounced closer to Galo. Nudging him. "You can do it." 

"I don't wanna." 

"Just two more questions." 

"_Ugh. Fuck_." Galo groaned. He did obey Lio anyway by continuing to work. He tended to get distracted easily and Lio would have to snap his fingers so he could focus. If he needed help he was willing to remind Galo what the question was asking but he had to figure out the rest himself about what he knew. 

"One more question." Galo said, he groaned like a dinosaur as Lio was drinking his soda and it made him cackle.

"Your mum is downstairs. Behave yourself." 

"Fuck physics. I don't give a damn about quantum theory. Don't care didn't ask plus I'd wipe my ass with this homework." 

"One more problem." Lio ignored him with a snort. Urging Galo to keep working. "You did the past fourteen questions correctly." 

"You're an awesome boyfriend for dealing with my shit. I can't even do tutoring because I have the worst attention span known to man." 

"I think someone has to tame the wild Galo Thymos. No need to thank me." He tapped his pointed finger on the homework. "Galo you need to do this homework or else you can't get a full grade." 

"Okay. I'll focus." Galo ruffled his hair back. He spent a good fifteen minutes on the problem, but he got stuck on a part of the work.

"Shit." 

Lio burped loudly, startling him. Though he didn't even seem to give a shit about his lack of manners. "Which part you need help with?" 

Galo started losing his shit. "That was so fucking random. Good one." 

"Thanks. Now the problem? Question fifteen?" 

He answered Lio's question by showing it to him to see if he was on the right track. He was, thankfully. Whooping in excitement once he was finished. 

Lio gave him a double high five. Galo lifted Lio into his lap to kiss him sweetly. 

"You need to put your homework away." Lio pushed his face away before he could get any more kisses in. 

"Can we just kiss instead?"

"We already have." 

Galo stole one last kiss before he began to put his homework away. Tossing his bag across the room without care Lio looked at him like he was crazy. 

"So your mum's boyfriend." 

Galo didn't feel like talking about it. "Yep. He's been coming over a while now. I dunno. I just can't really feel him." 

"Understandable. He seems…" 

"Observant?"

"That's exactly what I was going for." 

"He wants me to _ talk _ to him. I just don't really feel like it. We do sometimes but it just feels so off. Like he's trying to be all friendly with me and if I'm not he'll tell mom and she's just gonna get mad at me so. I gotta play her good son I guess." Galo spread his hands in the air for an _ it is what it is _gesture. "This is what Aina has to deal with with Miss Colossus but only ten times worse." 

"At least they aren't arguing every night." Lio shrugged. "If he isn't up to anything shady, what is there to be wary about. Maybe he isn't like… the other men? But we can't know for sure. You still just met him." 

"Well I guess." Galo looked at his phone. "Oh shit. It's ten o'clock. We spent like two hours on that homework." 

"Time is a social construct." Lio drew his knees up to his chest. 

"Maybe you wanna try going back to your parents?"

"Do you mind if I pet the stray cats in your backyard?" 

Galo sat up from his position lying on his back. He patted Lio's knee. Motioning for him to come closer. Stubborn, Lio doesn't feel like moving. Galo carried him closer to his lap anyway.

"A'ight. Lio look at me." He murmured. "Something on your mind you wanna talk about?"

Lio puffed his cheeks out as he rested his knuckles on either side of them. "No." 

"You can't lie to me. I know something's wrong." 

"I already told you my parents are fucking unbearable."

"No. It ain't about just that." Galo leaned closer. Meeting Lio's gaze. "Is it about Meis and Gueira?" 

Lio looked downward. He sniffed. Lifting his head as he played with the strings of Galo's hoodie and tugging them lightly. "I haven't told you this, but I wasn't exactly a good kid ninth grade when you met me. I had detentions, a lot."

"I heard about the kid who's been knockin' out the football team members left and right, alright." Galo teased. "I didn't think it was you, though. But I saw you every now and then. You got more balls than anyone who goes to Promepolis High. But that doesn't mean you aren't good at heart."

"Yeah." Lio huffed a laugh, bashful. "That's where I met them. At first, I thought they were delinquents. They used to pull pranks on the school a lot, and I wanted nothing to do with them. 'Sides, my parents were really unhappy with me and my anger issues at the time... so I took it out on people, I guess? But they still helped me, and patched up my wounds whenever I got into a fight. Never scolded me about it. Just said it was cool. People didn't really talk to me. Believe it or not, I was anti-social because of it then you talked to me. I never... really had people I could call friends and I thought we wouldn't meet again so I befriended them."

"That's sweet of 'em." Galo smiled warmly. He's never seen Lio grow personally, undoubtedly, there's some change. He could tell. "I like hearing you talk about yourself."

"I'm sorry I haven't told you much about me even though we're together."

"It's okay. No need to rush. Take it one step at a time."

"They stuck around ever since. So they are like my bodyguards, but I don't see them that way. They're like my family." Lio continued. 

"I understand. I feel the same way with my friends. I'd do anything for them if they got hurt." Galo said earnestly. He would take a bullet for each and every single one of them. Jump into an inferno.

He kissed Lio languidly, so that he could make Lio look at him. "Hey, firebug. You and me aren't all that different. Feelin' like we got so many obligations for others over our own selves. I just want you to know you can tell me what's on your mind, and I won't judge."

"Okay." Lio paused, biting his lip. "Galo, you know the night of the game after Gueira fell unconscious? Meis had a panic attack." 

"Oh." Galo's eyebrows raised. "Oh my God. That's terrible. Was he alright?" 

"No. Not for most the night. I thought he was, but he was really… really shaken up about it. I've _ never _ seen Meis like this." There's this look of trepidation in Lio's eyes as he continued speaking. "Like, he's so put together. It's just been a weird couple of weeks. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. When I saw him crying in my bathroom. I felt like I _ felt _his pain, and I hugged him, wanting to cry too. Because it hurts me to see him in pain like this. Imagine if… if that were you on the job and I found out you got hurt. I just can't imagine how much he's hurting." 

"I get ya. It's scary stuff. To see someone you love get hurt. When I saw Gueira on the field like that my heart nearly stopped. I had to go down there." Galo empathized. He showed Lio his arm by raising the sleeve of his sweater. "I got this on the job, actually. It wasn't just any random scar. But it freaked out my mom so much she couldn't stop crying about it. We had a call somewhere in the city in the burning building when this happened." 

Lio gently traced his fingers over Galo's arm. "How come you told me it was a random scar?" 

"Didn't want you to worry. But I told Gueira like two days ago, after I screamed at him." Galo chuckled. 

"You _ screamed _at him?" Lio's holding his arm now, Galo could barely feel it though. 

"Uh. Yeah. Long story. We kinda had an argument since he was thinkin' I was taking pity on him." 

"Of course he would." 

"We're fine." Galo ensured. "Promise. I just wanted to get it to him straight that we're here for him. I know we can't really do much for him and Meis at this point… but I wanted to give him hope, you know?"

"I told Meis to go visit him." Lio said. "I don't know whether he did or not. He's busy. So I try not to bother him."

Galo lifted Lio's chin up so he could look at him. "We're gonna get through this. You said so yourself." 

"I… just would like to know when everything got so _ fucked_." Lio sighed, hindrance evident. 

"I'm with you on that. It's been a hard week for _all of us._" Galo puffed his cheeks out in a quick exhale. "Life's a bitch. Sometimes reality comes right at ya with a smack in the face. Sometimes you don't like it. Not one bit." 

"So how do you handle it?" Lio asked, turning around so he could rest his body against Galo's. His warm body welcoming his own. Galo's arms wrapped around Lio. 

"_Own it. _" Galo parroted Lio's advice back at him. "We face our problems head on. Take the steps we need to take to resolve it. Fight our own demons." 

Lio relaxed against him. "What if you've been fighting your entire life to find a sense of belonging? To finally be the one to protect others?"

"You fight for their freedom the same time you fight for yours, I guess." 

"They helped _ me_. I want to be able to help them just as much as they've done. I feel like I just _depend_ on them." He could feel the dejection in Lio's voice even if he couldn't see his face.

"Hey." Galo rubbed Lio's back. "And _trust me_. You've done a lot."

Lio's breath trembled. "So what do we do now, Galo?"

"I guess we wait for 'em to figure out what steps they wanna take until they reach that resolution." Galo planted a kiss on Lio's forehead. "...Lemme guess. You wanna stay over tonight, don't you?" 

"Perhaps you have any clothes I could borrow for the night?" 

Lio would drown in them. Galo wasn't going to argue that he go home and push him out of his house. He couldn't do that to Lio. Even though that was the right thing to do. There's plenty of movies and hot cocoa to share. 

Anything to take his mind off his mother's new boyfriend, glad that he's going to leave the house soon anyway. Maybe he did want Lio here with him. 

"I'll see what I can find." Galo smiled. Detaching from their cuddling to head for his drawers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was tagged by somebody awesome on twitter about the dry block of ice story and that it was galocore so that aint my idea, it's from **[here](https://ifunny.co/picture/what-is-the-funniest-loophole-you-have-ever-seen-e-X0kfiWvy6)**
> 
> see u next week mwah mwah
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**


	13. Lucky Charm: Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira gets discharged from the hospital. The gang gets ready to go to Meis's concert and prepare for one of the best nights of their lives. Turns out by the end of the night maybe Gueira is lucky after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy so the awaited concert chapter is here!!! i've added links to songs so you guys feel the vibe for how it's like there. this also concludes the lucky charm arc, sadly. but it's been so damn fun??? s/o to everyone who's stuck with me and left kudos and wonderful comments and beautiful fanart, those who stan gueimeis as well, i hope i made yall love em as much as i do. we'll be back to focusing on the others but this doesn't mean the fic is over or anything lol, far from it. 
> 
> i plan for everyone to have their own lil character arcs, if not all, and how they end up coming together in the end!! its about ALL their relationships.
> 
> without further adooo, enjoy.

Gueira stared into the packed lunchroom. Thankful to be dropped off smack dab in the middle of the lunch period.

He’s nervous to be back here. His mother gave him the option to stay home if he felt like he needed more time. He said that he wanted to. He's not a coward. 

Yet when the eyes bore into him walking into the cafeteria he felt naked. He had no choice but to search around for his table, meaning he had to meet some eyes that were directly on him. This is the shit he fucking hated, man. His teammates are the first to actually greet him, and he had to smile at them and warn them to watch the ankle so that they don't step on it or make him fall with their rough hugs and claps on the back. 

"Gueira!" His attention diverted down a few tables, Thyma's sweet, warm voice. She's waving him over to their table where the rest of them are waiting. 

Before he could move some prick knocked right into him trying to run from a friend he hit over the head. Stumbling over, hands materialize right next to him to keep him from falling.

"Alley oop!" It's Galo. Heaving Gueira up to his feet with ease. "Aye! Be careful!" 

"Watch where you're fuckin' goin!" Gueira barked at the dickhead. He only gave an apology as his friend chased him down the cafeteria, like roughhousing antics like this don't go on all the time. They even knocked down a garbage can accidentally. 

"I got ya." Galo turned his attention back to him. "Don't worry bout 'em." 

At first Gueira wanted to protest he could walk himself. Then he saw the gentle smile on Galo's face, and sighed heavily. 

"Don't drop me now or I'll drop ya." 

"Got ya." Galo repeated merrily. Giving him a sense of reassurance. When they reached their table, he made eye contact with Meis. Who stood up to scoot over and make space next to him. 

"I got it from here." Meis nodded at Galo. His hand grasping Gueira's. Another on the small of his back to help him sit down on the bench. Stunned, Gueira let him. Aina took his crutches and lifted it over her side of the table and let it sit on the end of the bench. Galo took his seat next to Lio, putting his book down to make sure the crutches don't fall over. 

People are still looking at their table. Looking at him. Gueira doesn't like this a single bit. He preferred the looks of praise given to him when he strolled the halls with confidence after winning a game. This wasn't the reception he wanted, but it's what he had to bear through. 

They don't give him any of that _ we're happy you're here _ type of shit. No. They are happy. There's no need to _ say _ it. There's no pity. There's only their needed support that makes Gueira smile. Galo going back to talking to Aina and Thyma animatedly on the topic of her science fair project. An arm around Lio who's nose deep into a book. Remi concentrating on his homework. Lucia tossing everyone Starbursts from a pack she's just opened, giving one to him and Meis.

They go on about their day now that he was here, ignoring the situation that's happened already. 

"Hey." Meis tapped his nose. Catching his attention. "You wanna get lunch?" 

Gueira smiled back at him.

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


The days to Meis's performance counted down with each day that passed. Friday night rolled around. Meaning the very last day of school before winter break arrived, the excitement to walk out of those doors and be free from that prison very much anticipated. 

Some spoke of Christmas. Their plans for the break to go elsewhere. There's a select few who spoke of Mad Burnish's concert and who'll be coming.

Going to Meis's performance meant that Lio needed to disclose a few things with them the day before. Meis entrusted him to be their host knowing that other than Thyma, who’s gone with them to see him live before Galo or the others had no fucking clue how their concerts were like. And Galo’s been to a fair share of concerts for the celebrities and bands he liked. Just not for someone he personally knew at school.

First off— it’s always hot in the venue. The temperature only increases as the performance goes on. Apparently, it’s not a thing with the venue itself and it’s more like Mad Burnish had a knack of exciting the audience to the point where they know it’s going to burn up, so they had to dress like it was summer. Ditch any jackets and don’t bother with keeping them on once you were inside. It sounded ominous but Lio said to trust them, they were going to be roasted alive in there regardless.

Secondly— dress in all black. No one needed to wear merchandise strictly, as long as you were wearing black you were fine and the security would allow you inside.

Lastly— bring a lighter with you. Fire is the main theme of all Mad Burnish performances meaning, there’s fire _ everywhere. _When Galo asked what Lio meant by that he said it would ruin the surprise and it’s best that they experience what people talk about first hand. He hoped that didn't mean arson. He can't be on duty during the middle of a fucking rave party. Mostly, if not all, the regular fans coming to see them will bring a lighter since it’s going to be dark, there’d be lighting although even the lighting is dark.

Galo was close to having a crisis because he couldn’t find any black outfits, he’s just not a guy who preferred dark colors. He's new to the possibly illegal underground rave scene. This meant taking a look into a part of Lio's life he took part in occasionally, and he was at a loss. They mentioned they'd be picking him up last because Lio lived way too fucking far in Lucia's opinion, saying he'd better be ready by the time they got there.

Luckily, he found a sleeveless hoodie and black tank to wear with sweats and black sneakers. Just as he’s finished getting ready he got a text message from Lio.

**Firebug 💚 [6:45 P.M]: **We’re here.

Lucia’s car by far the biggest, it’s able to hold the majority of them to drive to the venue.

“Ma!” He shouted as she’s downstairs, sweeping around the house. “We’re going to a concert!”

His loud voice disrupted her, startling her. She stopped sweeping to look up at Galo. Hair back in curls and dressed in her favorite pink robe.

“What?!” She asked, unable to hear him over the music playing from the radio she turned on.

“We’re going to a concert!”

“Who’s concert?”

“My friend Meis’s concert! He’s in a band, remember?”

“Oh, okay.” She doesn’t have time to get her reminders in— he’s rushing towards her to give her a tight hug and kiss her on the cheek.

“Wait but Galo, could you remember to—”

“—Bye ma I love you!” He talked over her with great enthusiasm, then he stopped. “Wait. Darrius isn’t comin’ over tonight, right?”

“Um, no… he’s on duty.” His mother answered, frowning. “Why, did you think he was coming over?”

“Nothing. Okay. Awesome,” Galo said, not bothering to explain. He dashed out of the house, opening the door.

“Have fun!” He heard her shout, by then the door’s shut. They’re waiting outside right by the door. Lucia’s car is parked right at the sidewalk. Lucia, Aina, and Thyma are wearing variations of crop tops and ripped jeans, fishnets, with black sneakers paired with light jackets they’d have to end up taking off once they got inside. 

Lio’s the same, except he’s got his leather jacket, pants, and combat boots. He’s texting on his phone as Galo leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, pulling him into a side hug.

“Hey.”

“Hello.” Lio looked up with a quick smile before going back to his phone. He’s got green highlights in his hair. He had to be spamming Gueira with angry texts right now.

“It took you fuckin’ long enough.” Lucia’s smacking on a piece of gum, her hair’s down tonight, the same pink highlights in her hair remained and bangs falling down her forehead to match Aina. “Fuck were you doin’ in there?”

“I was figurin’ out what to wear!”

“Child,” Thyma pointed at his bare arms, “Where’s your jacket?”

“I’m not cold.” Galo’s fully aware he doesn’t have a jacket on, so he doesn’t have an ounce of protection from the cold. It’s not like he needs it.

“His body’s a literal furnace,” Aina said. Lucia and Lio instantly agreed.

“I mean, I get cold, but I’m never like. Freezing or anything. I dunno.” Galo laughed at Thyma’s revolt. “Lio said we’re not gonna need it there anyway.”

“But you’ll still need a jacket for when we are outside.” Lio doesn’t look up from his phone.

Galo waved a hand. “I’ll live.”

“Is your mom inside?” Aina asked, “I wanna say hi.”

“Ooh, me too!” Thyma rushed towards the door.

“No!” Galo refused to let them inside, but they’re opening the door anyway because he hadn’t locked the door yet to bombard his home and say hello to her before they went back outside. 

Remi was waiting for them in the car. He’s actually dressed so much more casual and not like he was going to a fancy dinner party with a leather jacket on, a plain black button-down and black tie tucked into black jeans and combat boots. A single fingerless glove on his left hand. They all got variations of dark black makeup on and Galo felt left out because he didn’t have any of that makeup shit in handy. Everyone looked good.

“Oh my God, your glasses are gone.” Galo gasped. Remi rolled his eyes. That way his black eyeshadow can be seen clearly.

“I have them in my bag, I just don’t want to risk getting them knocked off in there in case someone decides to smack me in the face.”

“You look so _ different. _”

“You’ve seen me without glasses before.”

“Yeah but like, not more than two seconds. I almost thought that wasn’t you.” Galo joked at the last part, “A’ight I’m playing.” He said, but Remi still shoved him away causing him to laugh.

The plan was that Alisa get dropped off there by her mom, Ray was getting there by his older sister driving. Aina called shotgun, piling into the car. Remi had to move to the backseat, so they lowered the seat down in order for him to climb over.

“Does everyone have their lighters?” Lio asked. Everyone else said yes, pulling out their lighters. Galo did too, then he patted his pockets and registered he did not, in fact, bring his fucking lighter.

“Shit I forgot mine.”

The exasperated _ “Galo! _” in reply is admonished by Galo. He thought he remembered, so he had to rush back into the house and startle his mother for a second time to get the blue lighter in the kitchen drawer, exit the house in a hurry and come back to the car. 

“Okay so like, everyone’s here.” Aina did a headcount, “But we’re missing one more person.”

“Gueira.” Remi said.

There’s a pregnant pause in the car.

“I’mma drive to his house.” Lucia started up the car, “Anybody been textin’ him?”

“Yeah, he said he was gonna come yesterday.” Galo told them.

“Well I’m texting him and he isn’t responding.” Lio’s eyebrows knitted in frustration, “I sincerely hope he didn’t turn off his phone.”

“Didn’t respond when I texted either.” Thyma said.

“Either way we’re still pulling up.” The drive to Gueira’s house meant going on the freeway, so it was more than a thirty-minute drive. The show was starting at eight-thirty P.M. 

Once she pulled up by the house, they wait there. 

“So like, do we go inside?” Aina asked.

“We wait.” Galo answered.

“The lights are on.” Thyma observed. “And his parents’ cars are there.”

“His motorcycle must be in the garage.” Lio added.

“But the garage door is closed.” Aina said. “What if he’s not home?”

“He can’t just _ not _be home the night he knows Meis is performing, it’s break. There’s nothing he could possibly be fucking doing.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Remi clicked his tongue, “There’s always some kind of delay when it comes to these two!”

“Guys, guys, just relax.” Galo simmered them down. “He’s gonna come out. I know it. You know he’s got it tough on him with his leg and everything.”

“I forgot, his leg’s still healing.” Aina bit her lip, “Was it a good idea to ask that he come?”

“He’s coming even if we have to drag him out of there.” Lio insisted. “He _ can _walk. He came to school.”

“Okay.” Aina looked down at her phone. “So we wait.”

And they wait.

...And they wait.

...And they _ waited. _

Minutes turn to several. Each time one passed by felt extremely excruciating. 

“...So he should be comin’ out any second now!” Galo kept his enthusiasm, in which none of them were sharing. Instead, just one of either impatience or worry. “_Any _second now.” He drawled, drumming his hands on his lap.

So they wait.

They stare at the house, holding their breaths in anticipation. It’s silent in the car. Lucia’s car engine still on, just sitting at the curb.

“We are not fucking doing this again.” Lio seethed. “Should I storm in there?”

“_No. _” Galo grabbed his arm, keeping him put.

“Galo we don’t know if he changed his mind.”

“...Nobody said that it was gonna be that easy, let’s face it.” Maybe Gueira had his lingering doubts. He had to come to school and have everyone stare at his leg and watch him stagger down the halls with his crutches as if he’s just come back from a car accident when what happened wasn’t as worse as that. He seemed okay about it after they stuck with him throughout periods of the day, but Galo knew Gueira enough to understand how nerve-wracking that must’ve been.

“It’s been ten minutes.” Remi informed them.

“Oh God.” Aina sighed.

“Where the fuck is this bitch.” Leave it up to Lucia to make everyone start to cackle at her impatience, Aina swatting her on the arm. “Is he dancing in there? Is he having his own performance? What’s taking him so long?”

“I don’t know.” Thyma slumped against the seat, looking at Galo. “Could we ring the doorbell, maybe?”

“Ain’t nobody leavin’ this car.” Galo directed, “Stay in here. Gueira will come.”

“How do you know that?” Aina asked, and it’s clear their hope is beginning to dwindle with each minute they spend in here.

“It’s an hour and thirty-minute drive.” Remi reminded him. “And with break who knows if traffic is bound to make it longer than that.”

“You guys don’t wanna leave, don’t you?” Galo questioned, saddened by the lack of motivation. “What happened to not giving up on them?”

“Gueira told me he made a promise,” Lio said, now quieter, “He said he would come to see Meis.”

“So why do you guys look so doubtful about it?”

They exchange looks. Looks that said this would end up in vain, and that there’s no use.

“Some situations can’t be helped.” Lio said to Galo, using the very words he’s said the day after the game.

“Maybe we should go.” Thyma whispered, pensive.

Galo ran a hand through his hair. His friends are looking at him now. Waiting on him to make a decision. He licked his lips. Staring at the home.

“Wait, somebody’s coming out.” Lucia cocked her head towards the house. The door opened, except…

It’s not Gueira.

It’s his father holding two garbage bags. Everyone groaned collectively. 

“Is now really the time to take out your fuckin’ garbage?” Lucia complained. In disappointment, they watch his father dump the bags inside the two garbage cans on the sidewalk, dust his hands off and walk back inside the house, shutting the door.

“He’s not coming out of there.” Remi concluded. “Lucia, start driving.”

“Five more minutes.” Galo refused. “Do not pull this car from where it is. Please.”

“If he’s not going to come out of that door, I hope he knows I will not speak to him for a month.” The threat fell weak, because Lio doesn’t truly mean it.

“No response.” Aina checked her phone. 

Five minutes do pass. Galo doesn’t keep his eyes off the house. Lucia reluctantly adjusted the front mirror, starting up the car again. Galo hadn’t caught on that she turned off the engine completely during their long wait. 

Galo shut his eyes. He reached instinctively to hold Lio’s hand and squeeze it before he let go. No one said anything.

She started to back up. There’s a bang that makes them freeze. Everyone looked at each other. At first, thinking maybe Lucia accidentally backed over a bottle or something, then they register it’s coming from the house. Lucia stopped backing up.

“Wait wait. The door’s open again.” Thyma stopped her from going any further.

Like making a grand entrance, the car lights illuminate Gueira leaving out the front door. It could’ve been slow motion, with how a rap song was blasting off Lucia’s car radio to accompany his grand exit.

His outfit’s repping his football team, he’s got a black jersey shirt with his name and number on it. A leather jacket thrown over his shoulders, studded fingerless gloves on, baggy pants and a heavy combat boot on his left leg, brace obscuring his right leg. He held his crutches with every step he took with confidence. Aina and Thyma are cheering. Remi huffed a laugh under his breath. Lucia’s grinning wickedly. Galo smirked. Lio’s frowning at him with an irritable look on his face.

Lucia rolled down the window once Gueira reached the car doors.

“_Amigos_.” He had a charming smile on his face, dark smokey eye makeup clear from here. 

“Y’all got room for an extra passenger?” He sounded like an outlaw ready to join the rest of the band of misfits to embark on a journey to beat the shit out of some adversaries. Lio looked like he wanted to murder him.

Lucia unlocked the doors. “Hell yeah! Get in bitch, we’re goin’ ravin’.”

“Gueira!” Thyma’s screeching with excitement.

“You made it!” Aina reached over to unlock the door so Lio had to step out of the car so he can join Remi in the backseat, punching him in the arm.

“Ow!” He winced at the pain that came after that, “Can’t you see I’m an injured man?!”

“Hey, hey.” Galo had to gently pull Lio back. “Don’t kill the man now.” He warned. Lio glared at him before focusing back on Gueira.

“Have you lost your fucking _ mind_?” Lio seethed, “We have been texting you non-stop.”

“If I texted back if it would ruin the surprise!” He argued, “I wanted to add to the suspense.”

“So you didn’t text any of us back on purpose?”

“Hello? I was gettin’ ready for my epic ass grand entrance.” Gueira smirked. “Shoulda seen the look on all of your faces. Like I jus’ came back from a war or somethin’.”

Lio stared at him. “What is wrong with you.” 

“See! I told you!” Galo attempted to calm Lio down before he attacked the poor man, “I told you if we wait he’d end up showing up. He wouldn’t stand us up.”

“Over my dead body I would.” Gueira promised. “Sorry I kept you guys waitin’. Well there goes my awesome movie moment. Did’ja miss me?”

“You’re a disgrace.” Lio stepped aside.

Galo willingly helped Gueira get inside, the others weren’t that annoyed by this being a deliberate plan, aside from Remi, who just gave the whole commotion a tired stare like always. He climbed into the backseat and his crutches were given back to him. Lio practically tossing it on him and allowing it to land on his crotch so he can double over and wheeze. He lifted the seat back up and got in the car, shutting it angrily.

“Who’s ready to go to Mad Burnish’s concert?!” Galo shouted now that they were seated. The gang’s all here. Now it’s to go see their friend. Shouts come from the group simultaneously. The _ yerrr _chant that followed was the norm at this point.

“We’re ‘boutta be fucking sluts tonight.” A very Lucia appropriate response.

“Excited?” Lio smirked at Galo.

“Fuck yeah.”

They were on the road now. Passing around the aux cord to take turns putting on songs to sing out loud for their mini road trip. Lucia stopping at a gas station briefly to fuel her car. Lio handed Galo a pair of studded fingerless gloves out of his small backpack to hand over to Galo to wear. Aina had some eyeliner and eyeshadow in handy so she could do his makeup during the car ride, now, he matched all their looks and approved of the makeover once she showed him his face through her hand mirror. Galo and Remi left the car to get some snacks for the traffic they’d have to endure and water bottles since some of them definitely forgot that. Lio said it’d end up getting extremely hot inside so they needed what they could get.

Lucia turned the heat on during the drive, and she purposefully drove on the fast lane and they’re shouting for her to go faster highering the risk of a parking ticket. The freeway’s never busy in a city that never slept, lights from the passing cars’ illuminating the entirety of the highway, the windows cracked open just a little bit to smell and feel the night air.

“Meis is calling.” Thyma said. Her phone going off. 

“Right now?” Aina asked.

“Yeah.”

“Fuck, I’m in the front seat. Scoot.” 

“You can’t unbuckle your seatbelt in the middle of a car ride.” Galo reminded her. “There’s no fucking space here.”

“There’s about to be space now.”

“Shh! Hi Meis!” Thyma silenced them vexingly. Meis requested video chat on Thyma’s phone— in the process of getting ready, so those in the backseats had the privilege of hovering over her phone to stick their faces to the screen and say hello. He seemed to be backstage currently.

“Hey guys.” He hovered closer to the camera. “I see I’ve got a whole audience in the car.”

“Lucia’s driving!” Galo answered.

“Ah, that’s great. Don’t get into an accident now.”

“No promises!” Lucia popped a piece of bubblegum, the camera moving briefly to show her focused on the road.

“You guys just left?”

“A while ago, yeah, we’re probably gonna be there in another half an hour.” Thyma explained.

“I’m here too!” Gueira climbed over from the backseat, scaring the shit out of Lio on the far end by the window.

“Let me say hi too.” Aina grumbled, going as far as to climb into the backseat and sit right on Thyma’s lap. He couldn’t stay for long. Just to ask how they’re doing and laugh at them arguing with each other just to try and talk at once. Galo telling Aina to move out of his way and she simply shoved him aside in irritation. Lucia’s enabling this and cackling uncaring if the cars next to them think they’re getting murdered. Lio angrily shoving Gueira’s face away for pushing it too close to him and shout in his ear to make it clear that he’s seen. Squishing each other, Remi urging them to stop fighting and making the seats rattle with each time someone’s elbow, hand, or foot hit the seat. It’s not a quiet, peaceful ride— it turned to chaos real quick, even after Meis had to hang up because he needed to get changed and do some last-minute rehearsals.

When they get to the venue, which happened to lead _ underground_— there’s a line waiting at the entrance with two bouncers guarding it. From the outside, the building didn’t look very large, almost like this could be a secluded area compared to the usual concert buildings that had lobbies above ground leading straight to the auditorium. Lio said they don’t have to worry about parking, he’s gotten that taken care of.

Aina wanted to take a group photo to send to Heris and post on Instagram, and it was best to do a decent one because once they were inside that’d be near impossible. Galo asked her to send the photos to him because he wanted to post some too.

Ray and Alisa were waiting together, bothering to wait on the line for them to show up. Her blonde hair can be seen within the line and Ray's dark hair, the two donned in their black attire chosen for the occasion.

"Hey! Guys!" Ray hollered, "Over here!"

"Oh shit. I see them. There's Raheem and Alisa." Thyma let them know where the two were standing and Lio told them to come to join them where they’re standing. Thyma ran and jumped on Ray, and he spun her around and kissed her merrily.

"You guys took a while." Alisa said, walking over to Remi to give him a hug and kiss hello. 

"Traffic." Remi answered with a sigh. "Plus we were waiting for Gueira."

“We’re gonna have to wait on this long fucking line here?” Lucia asked, jerking a thumb at the freezing guests, everybody’s dressed entirely in black from head to toe. From their makeup and accessories down to their clothes, some even had their hair done up in black highlights for the occasion.

“We’re gonna freeze to death if we do.” Aina hunched her shoulders close trying to shield herself from the cold.

“Fuck no.” Lio snorted. He beckoned for them to follow him, casually skipping the line of waiting fans to go up to the bouncers, who were quick to stop them.

"Vámonos!" Gueira waved them over. Seeing they stayed put nervously. "Y'all standin' there like a bunch of gnomes!" The rest of them awkwardly shuffled close behind Thyma. Following Gueira and Lio.

“What are you guys planning on doing?” Galo hissed, “Tryna get us kicked out?!”

“You really thought we were gonna wait on that line?” Gueira snorted, “We’d literally be here through half the fuckin’ performance that way.”

“That line goes all the way down the block.” Remi said.

“So what are we gonna _ do? _” Aina asked.

“Just trust Gueira and Lio.” Thyma said, dragging her boyfriend along. They stop right behind Lio in a huddle. Aware of the people they cut in front of who was clearly pissed off some kids are just waltzing upfront as if they had a right to, Galo felt bad. Lio didn’t care though. He showed them a pass he had ready, having been pulled it out of his pocket to show to them. They’re dressed appropriately for the occasion, so there was no reason to kick them out either. Galo was worried they wouldn’t allow them in and Lio would have to fight them, if they were to miss out on this party he’d be upset for sure.

But the bouncers simply just cocked their head through the open entrance doors, stepping aside. They didn’t ask for ID or anything after Gueira simply showed his, knowing what to do. Galo figured once they were inside that it was a VIP and backstage pass, a signature written by Meis personally to allow them inside automatically assuming the rest of them were of age (which they definitely fucking weren’t, at least, no one other than Gueira. Almost, it’d have to take another year.) 

They’re excited to be inside and Lio just laughs, knowing aside from Thyma and Gueira this was their first time going to a concert like this. Going down a flight of stairs. The whole area is decked out in neon colors with graffiti on the rusted walls. If the noise wasn’t loud outside, the inside the volume cranked up tenfold.

The temperature skyrocketed completely. Like walking into a sauna that had just been set off. This was indoors, and it felt like a hot summer day at a festival inside the club where those who had already gained access inside were waiting.

“I’ve never been to an underground concert before.” Galo’s whispering, intimidated by the swarm of people trying to get as close as they can to the stage.

“The first time is the magic of it all.” Lio explained, “If I could experience it the first time over again, I would. But every time is special.”

“Hey, Gueira. You gonna be okay?” Aina opted to help him walk through the herd of eager fans, “Don’t want somebody knockin’ you over.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure people watch where they’re going.” Lucia said. “I don’t need none of these bitches knockin’ into me.”

“I don’t get knocked down so easily, don’t be fooled.” Gueira doesn’t stop Aina from trying to help him walk away, with how they kept close it wasn’t like if he fell he wouldn’t have any of them nearby to catch him. “I’m tough as nails.”

“I’m with you. I can already feel the sweat radiating off these people.” Remi already looked like he was suffocating. The room would be completely dark if it weren’t for the dimly lit lights above the stage. This place looked like it could pack over two hundred people. So many heads that the extended bar was obscured from Galo’s vision but he was tall enough to oversee tattooed men serving beverages to rowdy patrons.

He scanned the room. People of all ages come to see Mad Burnish. It’s likely a handful of these teens must have snagged fake ID’s, if it weren’t for Gueira he doubted they’d be able to get in here. It’s almost impressive, he recognized some people he saw in the halls of school donned in their rave party getups and heavily dolled up faces, hair wild, to make themselves appear older. Those intimidating bouncers either don’t give a fuck or were fooled, either way, they’re still getting paid. No parent would want to chaperone coming to this kind of event.

These people appear as if they just jumped out of an eighties rock band music video. A lot of them are barely wearing clothing. He’s just glad he’s able to blend in with ease. Lio started explaining that they like to do a few performances to get warmed up, but Meis doesn’t actually show up until after his band members are done, when Galo asked when exactly he showed up Lio just smirked at him.

Some random people do chat them up and it’s all fun and good. Some faces were recognizable and some weren’t. A group of guys chatting them up and they offer to get them drinks, Lucia went _ fuck it _and used it to her advantage to fool them into getting them all rounds of shots from the bar.

“Are you sure we’re allowed to do this?” Galo asked Lio, who took two glasses of pink Starbursts shots from Gueira.

“As long as they’re the ones giving it to us.” Lio handed Galo one, so the both of them could do a toast. “Come on. It’s just one shot.”

“As long as you guys don’t make a habit out of this,” Galo responded. He knew some of these people were handing out drugs too to make the experience taken up a notch, but luckily, none of them want to risk going on an acid trip when Meis had plans of them hanging out after the concert. They do a lively toast and knock their heads back to get the liquid rushing into their veins, and it’s incredibly sweet.

The secrecy is killing him. They’re supposed to be aware of all these things and yet there are so many things he _does _want to know. The first act comes from the [**music**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3pGiEHJ064) playing by two men that appear on the stage, Meis isn’t among them. It must be members of the band because it invoked cries from the audience. Not that the music wasn’t good, it hits the nail and they love it— it was enough to get the adrenaline rush with the DJ set up. It set the tone perfectly, building up the suspense for the next act.

“That’s Benji and Slim. His bandmates.” Lio told him.

“Why are they playing without Meis?!” Galo shouted back.

Lio laughed, hands resting on Galo’s elbows to yell back in his ear. “Don’t worry. He’ll show up soon!” Galo knows one thing. The song was incredibly good. The audience is jumping on their feet, their actions contagious. Galo felt the urge to jump and he followed it, obligated to shout to communicate if he had to or to commend the good music. 

It’s mostly just them fucking around with the shit they’ve got on stage. The DJ booth, their drums and guitar, stringing along notes to their songs, and he’s enjoying it. Everyone’s loving it. Immediately, Lio’s taking off his jacket. By now Aina, Thyma, and Lucia do as well. Gueira tying his around his waist. Galo’s not going to lie— it’s _hot. _Everywhere’s hot. He had to unzip his hoodie. He can feel the blazing air grazing his skin and he’s wondering how this was even possible. The gel in his hair barely does justice and wore off completely. His hair fell down to his shoulders and was now sticking to his face, and none of them were faring any better.

“Is it me or this place have no air conditioning or anything?!” Aina asked, fanning herself.

“I’m sweating like a motherfucker!” Lucia screeched.

“You just have to feel the burn!” Gueira answered back pridefully. 

“Start wavin’ your lighters if you want Dallas to show up!” Slim spoke into the mic, and he’s the one with a sleeve of tattoos and two ear gauge piercings. Short, mussed hair, and a blue bandanna tied around it. The other one, Benji, a blond with a chin beard, red bandanna on. At that statement, the crowd’s screeching in delight. A bass drum made the ground vibrate and Galo’s heart pound. Guitar riffs going until it slows down, almost sporadically. Like it’s beginning a song. The lighting starts to get darker, people beginning to bring out their lighters and turn them on. Lio bumped arms with Galo to coax him to bring out his lighter.

“I don’t know how to feel about this.” Galo told Lio. 

“Just trust me.” Lio responded. The venue went dark completely, the only thing visible is the hundreds of lighters waving back and forth. Every now and then Galo heard a single drum beat. It’s becoming hushed within the area, like the people stopped speaking altogether. Like they were holding their breaths, ringing in anticipation and excitement. Galo knew for sure he’s panting and the real show hadn’t even begun yet.

The lights start to flicker, and what sounded like the first few notes to a song is starting. Here and there, there are cheers. But Galo doesn’t see it coming. Like usual concerts maybe a main vocalist would come on stage later after the rest of the band had come on first, maybe he’d come from the fucking ceiling. The possibilities are endless but were to be expected.

He’s not able to foresee the burst of fire that came from the stage, almost like a mix of teal and purple— from the far ends and that’s where the deafening screams come back, it even made the lighters in their hands glow the exact same otherworldly color. He’s got whiplash from it that he doesn’t realize he’s shouting _ holy shit _and his friends are just as bewildered as he was.

Literal fire was being set to the stage, and _ God _was it a sight. Definitely a hazard, however, something about it was too fascinating to ignore.

The flames come in timed bursts, with a shadowed figure appearing on the stage when the lights illuminated on it. There’s no doubting who that could be. 

A blue light cast on Meis as he walked further upstage, guitar hanging around his waist. He’s got on studded fingerless gloves, a longline tank, and leather pants, maybe one of the tightest Galo’s ever seen and cowboy boots. What’s most striking is the cowboy hat that sat on top of his head. Just like all of them here, their faces are decked out in dark makeup. His long hair’s wavy, making it voluminous.

Their group, in particular, may have screamed the loudest, and it didn’t matter if it was embarrassing. Their fans are yelling just as much as they were. Well, almost. Just to be curious, Galo glanced at Gueira being squished between him and Aina, Lucia and Thyma right next to her. He’s not screaming, almost like he’s been here a thousand times over. It didn’t mean he’s become bored of it. No, it was the complete opposite.

He harbored this look of enamor on his face, like he was preening upon seeing Meis on stage, practically zoned out while the entire venue was losing their fucking shit. That’s the look of a man shamelessly in love.

“I heard someone called Dallas up on stage.” Meis’s smooth, rasped voice is loud and clear. Something about Meis is different, the good kind of different. It’s because Galo can observe the joy in his eyes, and how the loud responses make him chuckle. “Hey Promepolis. It’s good to be back here. Fireflies, how are we doin’ tonight?”

Maybe screaming counted as a yes, there’s no exact responses. Though they know that it’ll do. The song continued on, with no means of stopping this time, starting off with a slow tempo. 

“I just had the worst three weeks of my life, but you know what? I’m back now. I wanna sing all those feelings out. Whether it’s bad or it’s good. If you’re angry, you’re heartbroken. You’re feeling sad. We want to feel it, we want to feel fuckin’ everything. I need you guys to _ let it all go. _I want you guys to let out all the emotions you’re feeling too. Let’s fuckin’ burn this place down tonight, no mercy. Keep those lighters up. Tonight we’re going Burnish.” He grinned. The girls are screaming and Galo could feel himself grinning, Lio smirking at him before their eyes are focused on the stage. Gueira’s smiling warmly. When Meis sings, he poured his heart and soul into it. He wanted to burn the place to the ground. With the caress of the mic, with the jerk of his head and his quickened movements.

Or how he could embrace all those feelings at once with a sinister grin that the audience could see visibly and preen in delight, but each of those little, sly actions he did on stage weren’t for only them, it’s for one person. Despite feeling every single ounce of emotion, and it’s like the verses only warm up to a big bang that makes the crowd go wild.

The choruses meant the fire returned, and maybe each time— Galo’s not mistaking it, they grow stronger since the first it appeared. Now the room’s scorching, no one’s staying put. They’re rocking on the balls of their feet, and Meis sure wasn’t staying in one place either. He ran across the stage, and if the audience weren’t so cluttered together in one tight space they’d chase after him if they could.

Instead, they could only resort to one place. That maybe if they kept up with the energized atmosphere they could reach a type of ascension that came from the effect of Mad Burnish’s performances alone. Their heads bobbing furiously from side to side, waving their lighters wildly. Galo could feel the sweat beading down his skin, and he can see the members up stage beginning to perspire. Their drummer, Slim, wasn’t moving at all and it’s clear he’s burning up. Perhaps the room _ was _on fire.

This was what it felt like to be at a Mad Burnish concert— if this is what it truly feels like, _ living _in this moment— then maybe Galo hadn’t been living at all before he’s came to one of these things. 

His eyes are searching the crowd, flickering up from his guitar and landing on Gueira— and it took no second thought that yearning from the crescendo created from each and every note, from his face, and how much of it was powerful enough to put Gueira in a trance. The fire explodes across the stage, Galo registered that this is their moment. He noticed that his friends are excitedly grabbing his shoulders, and for a brief moment, he acknowledged them with a laugh, but he couldn’t take his eyes off that stage. This song is about him. This show was for him. Meis was doing this for them both.

Lio’s grinning wide at him and laughing in a way so beautifully he’s never seen before, and Galo could feel that same exact enamor that Gueira must be feeling right now. How everyone’s been sent into a tizzy, head spinning, blood pumping. Hearts pounding. Galo’s mirroring his exact same expression, the effect surging through his veins and he’s feeling more alive than he’s ever had.

Each of their songs is different, as if they weren’t able to recover once this one was over they must have a knack of keeping the fire going for the next few songs that they play, ones which their fans knew and could sing along. It seems like they’re all enjoying it. 

There’s Remi, who’s casually bobbing his head and looking at everyone contemplating what shrooms they’re taking for how they’re going ballistic, his girlfriend the complete opposite. She’s shed her composure and went feral. Thyma and her boyfriend are off the rails, and she’s got him to holler like wild chimpanzees. Lucia and Aina are nothing different, looking as if they may burst with their tumult. Lio’s dancing like there’s no tomorrow, clapping his hands to the beat and throwing his hands in the air. Like he’s thrown all of his worries he’s felt out of the fucking window. Gueira nodding his head along to the beat and grinning, at some point he turned to Galo and said, “That’s my rockstar up there.”

Sure as all _ Hell _seemed like it. He was back. Better than ever.

Galo can’t even think about anything at all upon watching Lio _ move _ so languidly, hair whipping in different directions, so much _ joy _ seeing someone he cared about up there remember who the fuck he _ was _and breakthrough his struggles up there is the cause of hundreds of people bouncing at the balls of their feet to his voice and how he knew how to play a mean guitar.

He's interactive with the audience. Going as far as to crouch at the front stage and accept a flower a fan handed to him. High fiving everyone as close to the stage as he could before heading back to the far center. Benji and Slim were just as captivating with their playing skills. The three of them were in sync while it's clear they had a bond of trust built with each other. 

Now _ this _ was the Meis Galo was seeing for the first time, the real Meis, different from what he’s been seeing these passing weeks. More than just what Galo’s used to seeing, _ this _ right here, was authentic. And Meis wasn’t ashamed of it. He was proud of it. He’s owning up to his mistakes and his imperfections, and he’s embracing it on that stage, and his songs are letting Gueira know that _ this is who he is. _

It’s like a spell’s been cast on them that kept him from keeping his feet on the ground. Galo just felt the urge to _ move _every time they played something, and it’s indescribable. That when it was all over, everyone’s screaming for more. Ignoring the sweat that made their skin glisten, ignoring the scorching heat that emanates from the venue, their panting breaths, none of that had mattered. 

Galo hadn’t kept count of how much time had passed.

There’s heavy silence coming from the stage other than the cries coming from the crowd. Meis ran a hand through his hair, his chest heaving. 

“Before we close tonight with our last two songs. I’m going to get a little personal. I feel like as my fireflies, I could chat with you guys, jus’ a little bit. Most of you may be thinkin’ well why’s Dallas’ not screaming into the microphone anymore? That was the Dallas two seconds ago. Let me take a breather and have Meis take over, and not Dallas. Can we do that?” Of course, they agree. People are shouting that they loved him and he responded that he loved them too with a wet laugh, like he’d cry at any moment now. Even if there’s a jesting tone in his voice, something else is there, something that pleads he has their undivided attention as the rioting tuned down. There’s no more aggression compared to before, Meis was tranquil as he spoke. Voice at a normal level. “As most of you know, I’m not just a musician. Not only a student. But I’m a partner, a partner to somebody. I’ve done things, I call mistakes I do regret. I let my past mistakes get the better of me and I was close to letting history repeat itself, and I’ve hurt the people I love, the person I love because of it. I’m not sure if you guys know my boyfriend is at this concert. Gueira. He can’t exactly wave, but trust me. He’s here, with my friends over there as well.”

The blush on Gueira’s face is evident, because he wasn’t expecting to be put on blast just like that. Meis even pointed at him, and heads are frantically turning to see who he was talking about, not that most haven’t known already who Gueira was. The others are happy to be acknowledged though. Galo shouting so that all these people know that they came all the way down to support him.

“He’s taught me how to be patient with myself. He believed in me, stuck with me when I thought I wasn’t good enough. I admit I let it get to my head and in the end I was afraid of losing him, that I needed him. I wanna say that I’m sorry for allowing me to think too much about my own expectations when you never gave up on me when I’ve tried to give up on myself because of how hard it’s been. I can work hard because I enjoy having you guys come out here to see us, and not just to be good enough. He makes me better in every way possible, he’s amazing. He’s extremely fucking talented, I’ve never seen anyone as determined as he could be, and his passion is unmatched. He’s got a spark that sets me to keep going. I want us both to keep working hard, together. That’s why we’re gonna hold up our lighters just for another song, then one final time, tonight, and keep burning. For the both of us. For all of us.” Meis relished in the cheers from the crowd, the _ aw’s _ and the touched faces at the heartfelt speech. and he smiled at Gueira who smiled back at him, albeit bashful to have so much attention on him. For them to finally see eye to eye, and work on understanding each other— something about their unspoken love, unbreakable bond that ties them together through their hardest times through the sheer will of the burning passion they feel for each other Galo admired, their friends cheering for them.

"Now some of you may have been expecting me to DJ." Meis removed his guitar, and the crowd's screaming to watch him put headphones around his neck, backing up behind the setup. Benji and Slim were right beside him. "You guys ready to rock and roll?!" 

The venue _ roaring _in approval, once Meis started working the sound booth Galo swore he got goosebumps. How could someone be so concentrated and yet so… lenient? Like he could do it blindfolded if he had to. The sounds that shrouded over the club were mesmerizing. 

Benji and Slim have the mic, hyping the club up to make some noise. "Give it up for DJ Dallas!" Benji shouted, and the flickering neon lights return flash back and forth. The [ **music** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BcL8_5qWi0) flowing through the course of their veins, controlling their body as they prance around, burning them up to the very core to the chilling sounds, the change in the course of speed in sound, in its rhythm, something about it urges the movements in return of everyone.

"Show me how Burnish you can get." Meis challenged them. It seemed like the reception meant the challenge was accepted. The dance floor is fucking alive, alright. Within seconds to be still and to revert back to tearing the place down had to be an impossible feat. Galo wasn't prepared for it, but he's loving it. He wound his arms around Lio from behind and pulled him closer so they could dance together.

Galo's hearing Lio screaming next to him. Gueira's bouncing on his one foot, bopping his head in different directions. Their hair becoming mussed. The makeup on their skin oils away. Deafening shouts coming from Aina, Lucia, Thyma, Alisa. Remi beginning to grin, and that was uncommon, Ray shouting even though it wasn't as loud as everyone else's. He's shouting too. Like the music coaxed them to scream, shout, let all their fucking worries out. Scream until they couldn't scream anymore. 

"Dude?!" Galo shouted at Gueira. "You didn't tell me Meis was a secret fucking DJ!" 

"I was just as shocked as you were, mate!" Gueira screamed back. He smacked Galo on the chest. "He's a fucking legend!" 

Explained the sick beats that restarted everyone's hearts to get them rapidly drumming. The stage and the dance floor became decked out with purple and blue confetti, accompanied by a hazy mist from the fire on the stage, the flashing lights. It came right out of a wild fever dream. Meis grinning, raising a hand along to the beat of the music. He endorsed them to go crazy.

He grabbed ahold of the mic, rushing upfront. "So how's everyone doing?" 

They shout. He must have done this to get them fired up. "You guys want one more song?" 

No one wanted to leave here, undoubtedly by how they were ready for the next big thing Mad Burnish planned on coming up with. The electronic music dying out.

“This is gonna be a little bit of a special last performance. I’m gonna do a cover by Muse. We’re gonna hold up our lighters for everyone out there who’s been having a bad week, a bad month, year— maybe it’s lasted their whole lives. All of your struggles, all of your worries. They don’t exist now that you’re here. Forget you’ve ever had them. Maybe it can’t be helped after you leave here but for now, just fucking burn it all. For all the bad that’s out there around the world, this song is about finding the faith that’ll give us strength. That whatever we go through isn’t permanent and with faith, we can decide the paths we’re meant to take in life. We’re going to break through what’s making us burnout and fucking crush it.” Meis adjusted his guitar, looking towards his bandmates, and the lights start to brighten so that now, they could be seen clear. 

They started to play the final encore [ **song.** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCsq_bDCfxA)

The lighters are back up in the air, waving from side to side. This set something gradual, a chorale that could get the crowd going but enough to simmer them down from all the barbaric atmosphere that sent the crowd into chaos until they were worn out. Nonetheless, it could still keep them moving.

_ When hope and love has been lost _

_ And you fall to the ground _

_ You must find a way _

Galo wrapped an arm around Lio’s waist to pull him closer. Something ethereal that captured the beauty of the stage, the beauty of the venue with their glowing lights are everywhere. The crowd clapping their hands to the beat, singing along. Ray’s hugging Thyma from behind, chin resting on top of her head. Swaying from side to side. Alisa hugging Remi’s waist and leaning into his chest. Lucia and Aina have their arms wrapped around one another, holding up their lighters. Gueira doesn’t have his lighter on, but he’s clutching it in his hand as he clapped.

He thought about how at solace they were being here. He thought about his father. His mother. He looked down at Lio, now leaning his head on his chest.

_ Dig down _

_ And find faith _

_ When you're close to the edge _

_ With a gun to your head _

_ You must find a way _

Meis was singing for everyone. For all their hardships, wanting to place them on his shoulders if he could. He wanted them to think about their struggles and find a way to find faith, to never give up. To learn how to keep going, and that sometimes our hardest moments is how we’re human, after all.

“Galo?” Lio’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, meeting a shade a violet, shimmering with concern. Moving on his own, Galo pulled Lio closer and leaned down to capture his lips in a tender kiss, wanting to thank Lio for everything, for believing in him, giving him that faith when he doubted himself constantly. Feeling Lio unlax against him, reaching to cup his cheeks as their lips melding together, perfectly slotted, so unmatched, so warm, so good.

Amidst the crowd of waving lighters, loud voices, Galo’s burning soul fuels for one person only. They smile and laugh, foreheads touching.

Fuck everything else when they’ve got each other. Maybe everything can burn tonight and be left forgotten, for now.

"Lio!" Galo screamed, "I wanna tell you something!"

"What?!" Lio's jumping so much and Galo was too, they're out of breath. Fuck it. He's gonna do it anyway.

"I love you!" He shouted, with every ounce of his burning soul. 

They stopped jumping. Lio threw his arms around him. 

Galo was afraid Lio didn't hear him. Heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"I love you too." Lio whispered back.

He did hear.

Galo smiled brightly.

This is one of the best nights he could ever wish for.

Could it ever get better than this?

Meis belted the last few notes of the song that it was temperamental, nothing short of phenomenal. The applause received was stunned by what touched their ears.

“Thank you, Promepolis, for being here tonight.” He breathed, genuinely earnest. “I hope you had a good time here.”

Even though they had to bid farewell and retreat from the stage, the perks of being friends with the lead member of Meis’s band was that they got to see him during and after his shows, taking the route to another room backstage down a narrow hall that leads into another room. They’ve got security guarding the area but the backstage pass rendered immunity. 

Galo’s never been backstage before, but Lio’s smiling as he held his hand to tug him into the back room where the dim neon lights remain. Their friends excitedly rushing inside to file into the backstage room slowly to see their friend.

Some fans were allowed in for the sake of getting signed autographs, so they couldn't see Meis right away until that was taken care of.

There’s casual conversation about the night and how amazing they were, though once Gueira walked in, one of the last, crutches and all, the talking quieted down.

"Quite a show you did there." Gueira smirked. No one said a word. Staring silently. 

“Is that all you have to say?” Meis said, taunting him. Everyone looked at Gueira. Undeniably there's no telling whether or not there's still tension between them. There wasn't any closure that they've seen of that getting resolved, either. 

Gueira responded by approaching Meis in careful strides. Even if the steps he took with his crutches hold him back or slow him down, it doesn't stop him. He approached Meis and when he got close enough he pressed his lips against his ardently. Meis welcomed it willingly, firmly grasping Gueira's cheeks to keep him steady. 

As if they didn't have their own backstage audience watching the entire thing go down. Galo looked at Lio, sharing immediate surprise, regardless, their friends are fucking _ celebrating_. 

"Yes Gueira! Get it!" Lucia hollered, causing them to laugh. Even his bandmates are smiling, and giving some applause to how ballsy that was. Admittedly Gueira's all about being ballsy. 

Benji and Slim are cool off stage, Galo learned that they’re even older than Meis. Not that it made a difference if he’s already an adult. Their band formed off a Craigslist ad Meis put up because Gueira jokingly said maybe he'd get members that way (as he excitingly explained story). Benji ended up responding five days later listing off the instruments he could play and the record store he worked at, and he recently broke up with his former band desperate to join a solo garage project if he had to. Meis thought he was a serial killer but he took the risk, despite Gueira's suggestion to fucking ignore the guy. He knew Slim who owned the record store Meis worked at now, out of the spotlight for a while now before the opportunity arose. That's how the three of them came to be. Them fucking around with Meis's instruments in the garage to do cover songs before Meis tried a hand at songwriting.

Tommy wasn't so welcoming of dudes from Craigslist materializing in his garage but he gave in eventually with how good they play, and proved that they were just ordinary guys looking to form a band with somebody.

Slim was actually the one who did Gueira and Meis's_ raijin _ and _ fujin _ tattoos about two years ago now, because the man was a tattoo artist. He's pretty well known and had even done tattoos for high profile people — but his business was kept _ highly _ classified and strictly through referrals by anyone who had his business contact, and not everyone got a hold of that unless somebody else knew him beforehand and passed it on. 

It doesn’t sound very legal but it's tempting. Slim said since they were Meis's friends they could get a discount if they ever wanted to get a tattoo. Most of them were interested. They're surprised to find out Meis's gang of friends are mostly high school kids except for Ray— a college freshman, after it was agreed upon they might just go fuck it and add a tattoo to their senior year bucket list. Going to an underground rave concert had been crossed off the list now.

They get to hang out backstage for a while before Benji and Slim say they have to go back to their hotel, saying the others have Meis all to themselves now. Leaving them wandering the city at eleven in the night on another one of their group hangouts, feeling like they're on top of the world. 

Aina lifted Thyma and Lucia up her shoulders, Galo lifting Gueira. (Making sure to be careful of his leg brace) so Remi can snap a photo outside the venue.

“Did you get it?!” Galo shouted over the loud conversation.

“No, I just pointed the camera at you for no reason.” Remi deadpanned. Lio crept over to check if he did.

“Don’t worry, he’s got it.”

“Meis is too busy getting fuckin’ paparazzi’d to take pictures with us.” Gueira grumbled. Meis had to take pictures with fans who asked for some as well, so it wasn’t until Lucia dropped from Aina’s shoulders and barked at them to move, they stole Meis back to take pictures. Lio wanted Galo to take pictures of Gueira and Meis. Fans are ambushing them midway to ask if Gueira was the boyfriend he mentioned, but the two of them were surprisingly chill about it.

Lio came in later for photos of the trio. Lastly, with Meis separately and they looked adorable. (“He looks like your dad. Actually, they both look like your dads. “_ Oh shut up. _”)

"Galo. Talk with me." Meis wrapped an arm around him and clapped him on the back. Tossing his phone at Lio to take a picture. He had a forget-me-not tucked beneath his ear. 

"Yo!"

"I never got a chance to thank you guys for all you've done." Meis whispered. 

"Oh!" Galo laughed. "Meis. Really. It isn't a problem at all. We just care a lot about you guys. You're a really really awesome musician and if the whole thing with you and Gueira interfered with your stuff that would've been fucked." 

"You haven't known us very long." Meis said. "And yet you have a habit of going extra lengths for anyone." 

"Well it ain't because you're Lio's friends anymore. It's because you're my friends. Helping others is my motto." Galo replied.

"Ain't you so adorable?" Meis doted, and Galo malfunctioned. 

"I. Um. Hee." He turned red, blushing furiously with a shy laugh. "Well yanno. It's um. It's the truth. I'm happy you guys are fine again." 

"Greatly appreciate that burning soul you preach about. If it weren't for your push I wouldn't be performing here tonight." Meis acknowledged. Smirking. Does he know he has this effect on people and he's just reveling in it? If so, that's evil. Galo doesn't know how Gueira can date someone so gorgeous and talented without fainting every two seconds.

"Just let us know if we have to steal cameras from the paparazzi and run." Galo joked, _you lame sack of shit. Stop joking about everything_. Meis laughed wholeheartedly.

"I'll take you up on that offer. I need bodyguards myself."

"I'd think you'd hold yourself up pretty well than I would."

"I don't mind having you and Gueira around, that's an extra two handsome fellas by my side."

Galo's speechless. "Haha." Oh God.

"Meis, do not steal my boyfriend." Lio laughed, clearly endorsing this. "You're going to kill the poor man."

"Dallas!" A girl bounced her way over to him. "You guys were amazing tonight!"

"Thanks darlin'." Galo noticed she was the one who gave him the flower. Meis smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. She's preening like she's about to burst into the sky to scamper off to her friends, tears in her eyes. Galo can relate. Meis talked to his fans with such tender care despite the tiredness in his eyes. He admired that.

"Camera's ready." Lio notified. Galo grinned brightly throwing an arm around Meis's shoulder. Lio took a few pictures before he showed it to them.

"Awesome." Meis smirked. 

"Great show man." Galo high fived Meis. Someone else called him nearby catching his attention.

"I gotta go sign some more autographs, I'm over there if you need me. Now you two can canoodle." He whispered to them, jogging over to another fan.

"I've never heard that term." Lio deadpanned with an annoyed stare.

A group of giggling girls did a bad job at subtly eyeing Galo. One of them came up to him while he was talking to Lio about the pictures excitedly sending them to Ignis since he asked to see them.

“Um, hi.” She smiled. 

“Hi.” Galo smiled back. _ Dear God. _

“My friend over there with the Mad Burnish shirt, she thinks you’re cute. Are you single?” She pointed at her blushing friend and their friends squealing now that he noticed them.

“Oh.” Galo raised his brows. “I, uh.” He wasn’t sure how to put this. Lio rolled his eyes, leaning up to cup Galo’s cheeks and kiss him square on the lips in front of her.

“—Hmm.” Galo hummed, paralyzed by the kiss completely for the brief moment it lasted. The poor girl, red in the face, rushed an apology and excused herself. Her friends giving annoyed looks before they walked off.

“No.” He responded way too late, looking at Lio who smiled innocently at him. “I wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

“You’re welcome.” Lio clasped his hands behind his back, leaving him to talk to Meis. Rushing to throw his arms around Meis’s shoulders to catch his attention.

“Thank God we have service here.” Aina marveled at the signal showing up on her phone after walking around the area waving her phone around. “Heris is trying to video call me.”

Galo’s phone beeped as well, seeing a response from Ignis asking what in the damn Hell were they all wearing in this weather. Varys responded with a single word: _ dope. _

Heris video called again and it went through this time. Galo stuck his face in the camera just to annoy her as she smacked him on the arm and pushed his face away.

“Galo move!”

“I’m just tryna say hi to Heris.”

“Hi Galo.” Heris chuckled. Galo shoved his face back close to Aina.

“Hey wassup!”

“Just tired.”

“Yo same.”

“Hey, Heris!” Aina shouted into the phone’s speaker. Heris adjusted her glasses and squinted at the camera.

“Where are you guys?”

“We just left the concert. We’re outside.” Lucia leaned her head on her shoulder to stick her tongue out, throwing up a peace sign. 

“You know the vibes.” Galo threw up signs at the camera. Lucia bopped the back of Galo’s head.

“Move out of my way it’s my turn to talk.”

“No.”

“Move!”

“Can someone pick up this gremlin in the streets?” Galo bonked Lucia on the head and that leads them to play fighting each other.

“Shut the fuck up stupid ass bitch. Your hair looks like an eggplant.” Lucia turned to the camera mid fighting Galo. “Hey Her!” She grinned.

“There’s so many people everywhere,” Heris observed their surroundings. “I’m surprised you guys aren’t suffocating.”

“Yeah, this shit is packed as fuck.” Lucia tilted the camera to show the swarm of people scattered throughout the streets. “We’re in the city.” Galo tugged on her hair again.

“Do you wanna fucking fight me?!”

“Let’s go then! Square up!”

“Lio come get your mans!” 

Instead of doing anything Lio just laughs at them.

“I’m being manhandled!” Galo shouted, “Y’all see this?!”

Lucia responded by jumping on his back. “You fucking hit me first.”

“Are you still in the lab?” Aina asked, casually ignoring their antics going on behind her.

“Yeah. Biar is going to pick me up in half an hour, I’m just finishing up a few things.” 

Galo noticed Aina struggling on how she should react to that, raising her eyebrows. 

“Oh! Cool. Tell her I said hi.” Aina answered. Lucia hopped off Galo’s back and snorted. He started using his hands to block Lucia’s hits at him. Aina nudged her.

“Please be careful.” Heris reminded her. “You know how dangerous it gets when it’s dark out in these places.” Someone’s shouting in the distance and she looked so scandalized that it was hilarious.

“Heris why couldn’t you come?” Galo rested his chin on top of Aina’s head. Lio was talking with Meis. Thyma’s getting Gueira to play some hand game with her. Meis casually signing autographs and multitasking, a studded fringe leather jacket, with dark blue accents on him now. He’s laughing at whatever Lio is ranting about at the moment, handing a CD back to a fan. Remi and his girlfriend talking with Ray in the background of the camera.

“I have to work a lot so I’m busy. Plus Aina told me last minute so I couldn’t call out my schedule.”

“It was super fun! They set the stage on fire.”

“Oh my God.” She gasped, laughing. “Galo that sounds dangerous.”

“We were fine!” Aina laughed, “But it was really hot in there.”

“Is that why someone just walked past with just pants on?”

“Half of these people don’t have any clothes so they’re gonna freeze their balls off.” Lucia cackled. 

“Galo, where’s your jacket?!”

“I thought it wouldn’t make sense to wear one!”

“It’s thirty degrees!”

“That’s Galo for you.” Aina deadpanned. “We’re gonna go get something to eat, we’re just chilling here right now while Meis signs autographs for fans.”

“Well I have to go too. Scientists still have lab work.”

“Oh, gross. Working at the lab is tough work if you’re also doing shifts at the hospital.”

“I like creating new inventions and helping people so I don’t mind if it keeps me busy.”

“I respect that.” Galo acknowledged. Heris worked pretty fucking hard for both herself and Aina, he’s heard enough about her grad school endeavors from Aina enough.

“You need to take a day off so you can go ravin’ with us one of these days.” Lucia suggested. “Seriously. Capitalism fuckin’ kills.”

“I wish. Listen. You guys have fun!” Heris said with a tired smile, “I’ll probably be home by the time you drive back. Don’t talk to strangers, or accept drugs. Stay together.”

“Kk!” The three of them say bye before Heris ended the video call.

Since it's been a couple of hours that passed going to the show Meis insisted that they grab a bite at a nearby diner and that it's all on him. It was a couple of blocks a walk. He probably needed to run away from the spotlight and Galo doesn’t blame him. They did deserve that much. 

It's good to have fresh air and have the winter breeze hitting their skin because it felt like they just escaped out of an inferno leaving that venue. Maybe the cool air can help Galo _ breathe _ again.

He ran across the block with Lio and they tried to parkour off the stairs of passing buildings. Gueira pouting because he wished he could join them but his leg would break if he parkoured off anything. Remi said if they hurt themselves he’s not calling an ambulance while the rest of them laughed. Aina and Thyma wanting to try on Meis’s cowboy hat and he let them, but they couldn’t keep it.

Lucia found a broken skateboard they tried to fuck around with by riding it but Galo accidentally rode it into the street and had it crash right into the curb and break it further. They’re pointing out rats on the streets in garbage cans and shooting the shit now that they were away from the concert.

A party of ten meant having to push a few tables around to adjust the group in one long table. Menus distributed between them to order what they wanted and chat among themselves. Sitting here helped them wind down until their body temperatures were back to normal. 

Thyma handed over her phone to their waiter and asked him to take a group photo. He seemed a little overwhelmed by the amount of kids just busting in here with growling stomachs and looked like they just came back from raving for twenty four hours straight craving burgers and milkshakes, and here they are. She said she would send them all the photos once she got home. 

It felt good to see Meis and Gueira be normal again. Before things being the usual sounded like a bit of a stretch, it just took having a little faith. Gueira's rambling about something and Meis was listening with a fond smile on his face, resting a hand on his cheek. Guitar case sitting right next to him. Lucia's playing a game on her phone. Remi and Aina are talking with Alisa. Ray was watching Thyma and Lio color a crossword puzzle with a bunch of crayons probably belonging to the family who left before them left behind.

When the food comes they're nothing different from hogs trying to steal each other's food, throw French fries, and try to snort milkshake through their noses and laugh at each other for failing miserably, or blow into their straws to watch the cup bubble up in amusement. 

“I swear the part where you started DJing got me.” Aina said, in the middle of them explaining their different experiences at the concert.

“It’s just something that I dabble in.” Meis took it with a grain of salt.

“You’re always underminin’ yourself!” Gueira argued, “You were awesome up there, like seriously, there’s not a time where you ever weren’t.”

“It was so sick, dude.” Lucia praised. “Your band’s awesome. I love it.”

Meis’s smile is genuine, although a little jaded. “Thanks, Lu.”

“I’ve been to their gigs in the summer.” Lio went on to tell the story of the time they performed at festivals outdoors, and if the heat inside wasn’t hot enough then the festivals outdoors might put the sun to shame. 

“We need to add the summer gig to our senior year bucket list.” Gueira said. 

"Are you guys ever gonna go on tour?" Aina asked curiously.

"We'll see how things are lookin' for us reception wise, maybe someday." Meis promised them with a wink.

“Man, it was way too hot in there.” Galo murmured, using his undershirt to fan himself.

"You get used to it." Lio seemed to be unfazed by this, even if he was sweating when they were inside he didn’t mind it. They're eating each other's fries more than they eat their own, and Galo picked away parts of his burger he didn't want that Lio didn't mind eating alone. Like pickles. He hated that shit. 

"You got any plans for Christmas?" Galo asked. Lio looked up from coloring the crossword puzzle. He's doodled adorable things on it with just mere crayons and it's impressive. "I mean for the day after. Me and the squad usually have a sleepover and a _ friendsmas _ where we give each other the gifts we bought, put on music, dance, watch movies. My mom makes food. I know it's technically _ not _Christmas anymore but we have to spend time with our families on actual Christmas so we call it friendsmas." 

"It does sound promising but I don't know. I’ll try to ask. Lately, my parents have been extremely paranoid about the whole football game incident. The literal reason I have to make up excuses to go places most the time." Lio answered, pensive. "Of course I don't fucking listen to them and go out whenever I want to, but they’ve been going on about how you're all a bad influence on me." 

"Shit. Really?" The last thing Galo wanted was for them to hate him. "Is it because you hang out with us a lot?" 

"Pretty much." 

"Well. Considering… some of the stuff we did. Wasn't exactly, um." 

"Something my parents would approve of?" 

Galo laughed, skittish. "Yeah." 

"If you're thinking, they've never found out nor have I told them. The last drinking mishap was Robbie's _ party _ and, well, Meis and Gueira covered for me on that one." 

"If you can't come it's fine. The offer still stands." Galo understood. He doesn't want to endorse Lio having to sneak out. On second thought. "You didn't sneak out to come to the show with us did you?" 

Lio smiled brashly. "Galo, they wouldn't want me going to a rave party and you know that. I said I'd be going to volunteer at the local food kitchen, which I've done, and then stay over at Gueira's house." 

"Your parents don't let you go out anywhere, huh." Galo asked, not wanting to show that he felt too bad or concerned about this. 

"No. But that doesn't stop me." Lio looked over the menu. "I want dessert. Are you feeling chocolate?" 

Not wanting to elaborate on it any further, Galo nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Chocolate sounds dope." 

They share a chocolate cake served to them, various kinds of delicious desserts the others joined in on ordering. Glad they could eat to their heart's content by Meis's request.

"What do you do on Christmas?" Galo asked. 

"Open presents with my family and have relatives come over. Which I'll lock myself in my room the duration of." 

"Same. Well, my family ain't all that bad. They won't let me run from them."

"That sounds so ominous."

"My grandma's always like _ you don't greet me _ and I'm like _ fuck_." He took another bite of his cake and they both laugh. "And the thing that's lowkey annoying about them is like none of them know how to fucking use technology. Even my mom, she acts like she does but she needs to angrily call me like I killed somebody just to send an email."

"I'm so sorry." Lio's shoulders shake, incredibly amused.

"It would just be like a group of my uncles and aunts in the living room like Galo can you help us create this What's App for your grandma."

"_What's App_?" The way Lio repeated it with such disgust had them cracking their shit up. Galo banging a fist on the table causing their plates, cups, and utensils to rattle vigorously (nothing out of the ordinary since the others were banging on tables and nearly knocking shit over) he leaned his head on Lio's shoulder, wheezing.

"My entire fucking family on my dad's and mom's side love using What's App. I'm being deadass."

"What is it with parents using What's App? Is it some type of mysterious social phenomenon?"

"That's what I'm saying but like every family gathering I got my relatives coming over from across the country wanting to connect with each other through What's App but they don't know how to use their fucking phones, not a computer, please help me." 

"There has to be somebody else they could ask."

"They think I'm a technology wiz when the truth is I just know how to click on things. Lucia can hack an entire school website database and change it to lemon party. Foresight lost his shit for a week. She’s the real tech wiz."

“What is lemon party.” Lio asked, unironically.

Galo sighed. “Oh, sweet. Sweet. Lio.” 

“Galo what the fuck is that.” 

Galo busted out laughing, Lio grabbed his shoulders and leaned his head on his chest.

"Nevermind, I’ll ask you about that later.” Lio shook his head, sitting up and brushing his hair back. “I feel you on that. My dad keeps changing the television language to español by accident and he's like, shouting, _ what the bloody hell is wrong with this television _ and he starts cursing at nothing. And I'm like how do you change the television to an entirely different language on _ accident? _" 

"I lost count of how many times my mom fucked up the television or her phone and didn't know how to change it back. I'd be a billionaire."

"Hmm. To watching our parents struggle with technology." Lio smirked. Galo laughed.

"_Yeah_." 

"So how did you like your first Mad Burnish concert?" Lio asked, sipping the milkshake he shared with Galo and lightly kicking his leg under the table. Galo shoved forkfuls of their super fucking delicious cake, Lio only took small bites out of it. Almost like he wasn't even all that hungry to eat more since he didn't finish his burger. Galo happily took that when Lio said he could have it. 

"Are you kidding? _ Like _ would be an understatement. I'm thinking like _ ascension_." Lio laughed at his exaggeration but he's also not joking. 

"It was fuckin' lit. Literally. The fire and everything." Galo explained. "The parts where it just goes _ BOOM _ during the song and I'm like _ oh shit_, I ain't gonna lie it scared the shit outta me but that was fire." He's rambling on about the parts he found amazing, and he loved how Lio could keep up with him, nodding and grinning.

"Is it anything like you were expecting?"

"_Fuck no _that's why it's so great!" 

"Thank you for coming." Lio whispered. "And I know, there's no need to thank you. I just feel like you did so much for them, for me, for all of us. More than you realize." 

Galo's taken aback by that. Smiling bashful. "It's nothin'." 

"I think it's amazing how you can hope when most people give up eventually." 

"Things change. It's more about being patient." Galo threw a fry in his mouth. "Hey. You got something here..." He pointed a finger at Lio.

"What?" Lio looked down at where Galo's finger was pointing. Following it as it lifted all the way up to flick his nose. 

"Gotcha!" He grinned. Lio dug his fingers into Galo's side and Galo screeched, jumping in his chair. 

"Wait wait stop! I'm ticklish." He giggled. Lio pinched him in the side and Galo had to grab both of his hands trying to restrain Lio, but they end up laughing through their little play fighting.

"You're playing with fire, Galo." 

"Playing with fire's a little fun." 

"You guys wanna see something cool?!" Gueira reached for his right eye to squirt milk out of it and there's variations of disgust and admiration filling the table coming from Lucia and Galo, who automatically wanted to learn how to do it too. 

The waiter had to remind them gently that isn't how they should drink their milkshakes. 

“So how was that? Huh? Huh? Did you see that?” Gueira asked Meis eagerly like a kid trying to impress their crush by doing something stupid.

Meis kissed Gueira on the cheek. “Awesome.”

Gueira wasn’t expecting that response. His jaw dropped. Eyes rolling back in a lovestruck daze. “Oh mama.” He slurred, falling off the chair. Everyone leaned over. Gueira legit just fainted. Scaring the shit out of Meis.

“Gueira?!”

“He need some milk.” Lucia sent the table into wheezing laughter. 

He was okay a minute later. Just a dopey smile stuck on his face like somebody drugged him with a love potion. _ Thank God. _Meis was pissed off at him though.

It's two A.M when they leave the diner. Ray and Thyma call an Uber to leave together. Remi and Alisa leaving through an Uber through a different ride. Lucia's car could fit the rest of them, (besides Galo wasn't trying to pay over sixty dollars for a ride back, even if Lio would pay for it) so they parted ways with the four and said goodbye, walking back to her car. 

Meis and Gueira decide they're going to go back to the hotel his bandmates were at, but first, explore the city. Attached at the hip again as they say goodbye to them.

It's best that they did. Galo was able to sense some longing shared between them deeply enough that just sitting at that diner he felt like he was intruding, but he was happy for them. Gueira's practically glowing to throw out his cheesy jokes and have Meis shut it down with his dry-humored responses, unable to keep a straight face for too long.

"Oh yeah, and Thymos." Gueira turned around to face him, Lio's hugging Meis goodbye. He smiled. "I appreciate that shitty plan of yours. I got my man back."

Galo grinned back at him. They give each other a fist bump. "You can count on us to have your back. Always."

"I'm gonna get laid tonight." Gueira grinned back.

Galo blushed. “Um.”

“It’s been a fuckin’ month man, so if this happens shit’s worth celebratin’. Don’t judge me.”

"Jesus. Okay." Galo nodded quickly, watching Gueira laugh. He wasn’t even planning on it. And doesn’t need that mental image embedded into his brain. "Well, uh, that's um, great." He stammered finding the right words to say. “Have. Fun?”

"I owe ya one. You keep doing you." Gueira smirked. He caught up with Meis. Reaching to pat Lio on the head. Lio smacked his hand off, but he gave in to the temptation of hugging him. He wouldn't be seeing Gueira again for the rest of the night. 

Meis had a hand on Gueira's back and another on his chest to support his walking as they walked the opposite direction together. Meis turned back to look at them one last time with a warm smile, the wind blew. Lucia and Aina wave back at them until their forms disappear around a corner.

"My job here is done." Galo mused to himself, to no one in particular. Lio smiled beside him. "I can't believe Operation _ Jimbit _was a success." 

"You know after you rejected that name I can't believe you ended up using it." 

It's up to their love to continue blossoming. 

Now it was just the four of them left.

Aina and Lucia are running across the street and taking advantage of the nearly empty streets of this side of town by shouting nonsense.

Hilariously Lucia forgot where she parked her car because they walked about two blocks from the venue to find this diner together. So they're roaming the streets, probably not a good idea, in this thirty-degree weather without a single care in the world. 

Galo and Lio chase after them, and even if they're sedated they're getting their adrenaline running from chasing after them, skipping between the trash and the streets. Sometimes they stumble or trip over the concrete and laugh, lacing their fingers together. 

"I'm a little worried we might not even make it home tonight." Galo laughed, catching his breath. He's not sure if they're getting closer or getting farther away. He's rather focused on Lio letting loose. 

"That'd be wonderful." Lio kicked at another garbage can, and Galo had to hold him back from destroying something else even if the two of them are laughing like they're drunk (not that they took any more shots at the rave), maybe off the presence of one another and the warmth that they provided for each other individually. 

“Please don’t kick down the garbage cans.” Galo gently scolded him. Too tired to shout.

“It’s almost a ghost town in this city.” Lio spun around as they walked past graffiti spray-painted on the fence they’ve passed by. Galo stumbled chasing after him to grab him, Lio pressing their lips together briefly and giggling. Almost like Galo can see hearts in his eyes that sparkle.

"I just don't want this night to end."

"Me either." Galo sighed out. "Also people recycle in those garbage cans.”

“Rules don’t exist after dark. Anarchy does.”

“I dunno what that means but I dig it.” Galo shrugged, “Another _ fuck cops _on the walls. Kinda wish my mom wasn’t fucking dating one.” He stuck his middle fingers up at the text, flipping it off.

“I’m sorry.” Lio murmured. “I know that must be hard for you.”

“As long as he doesn’t try any shit it’s all good. But most cops ain’t good news these days.”

“It’s almost as if people become blindsided by what they think is good for them when it only ends up destroying them.”

“I just don’t get what she sees in him.”

“Because he isn’t like Ignis?”

Lio had a point. Galo huffed. Lio giggled. “A’ight fair enough. Nobody’s like Ignis. But he thinks he’s too humble for my mama.”

Now that got Lio’s full attention. “Is that so?”

He didn’t mention his mother and Ignis were acquainted. Well, maybe more than just _ acquainted_. Just the awkwardness of being a boss, a father, and being a _ friend _meant he was on the fence with professionalism and tended to back away and run entirely.

“He’s actually been there for her when all the other wack ass dudes fucked off. Trust me. I know. He cares about my mom just as much as he cares about me. But you know. He’s got to focus on Shea and firefighting.” Galo realized he’s been telling Lio a lot of personal things. “I think telling you this was too soon.”

“It’s fine. It’s just, that… she shouldn’t subject herself to absolute scumbags.”

“That’s what I’m sayin’. But who am I to judge.” Galo pouted. They continue walking in silence. His bare arms are becoming victim to the night air with goosebumps, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweater he zipped back up. Maybe he should have brought a jacket. He’ll survive the walk to the car, though.

“Maybe he’s afraid too?” Lio dared to ask the question, lingering in the air eerily.

Galo looked at Lio, apprehensive. “Ignis?”

Lucia shouting interrupted their intimate conversation.

"Where the fuck is my _ car_?!" She fumed, jabbing the buttons on her keys until they heard something go off in the distance, right ahead. “Oh shit.”

“I think we’ve been just been walking nowhere for ten minutes straight.” Lio murmured to Galo, who laughed.

“Well fuck. Do you remember where we parked?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere near the venue parking lot.” Lio knew his response was vague as fuck and they’re laughing even though this was concerning.

Aina stumbled on Lucia's shoulder, leaning against it. "I think it's down there." She said between giggles. 

“Where?”

“There. By the building.”

"_Fuck_. I really thought someone fuckin' stole it. A you’re a genius. Your brain is so big. I love you." Lucia sighed out. 

“Yeah if it weren’t for me we’d definitely never get home.” Aina guided her to the direction of the car, and Lucia didn't feel like walking so she asked if Aina could piggyback her there.

“C’mon whores, we found my car. Race us!” Lucia chided for them to get their asses over to where they were walking far ahead. Aina had no issues doing so, lifting Lucia on her back like she weighed a feather. 

Lio jumped on Galo's back and mentioned idly he wasn't in the mood to walk anyway. So they book it down the block to find the street where Lucia parked the car a few feet from the now-closed venue. 

Aina won, and Galo let her marvel in that victory. He wasn't sulking. 

They're deadbeat tired on the drive home. Galo watched the towering buildings disappear when they enter the freeway, seeing nothing but trees and signs, not a traffic light in sight. The darkness shrouding the city and the stars dotting the skies, the moon seems to follow them, glowing brightly. Galo not even registering he was falling asleep to the music playing on low volume with Lio on the trip home, Lucia taking over their road trip playlist. Tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. They drift into a tunnel. Briefly, there’s darkness before the light returned.

Galo’s head was on top of Lio's, and Lio’s head resting on his chest. The moonlight made his hair glimmer nearly emerald and his skin glow when it cast on him. 

By the time he woke up, they were nearing his neighborhood. Recognizing the familiar storefronts they passed by turning to suburban homes the closer they reached his home. His heart sped up knowing Lio was still finding comfort sleeping on him._ Oh_. He drooled a little. Galo’s heart is swelling.

He checked his phone. It's now nearing three forty in the morning. He shook Lio awake gently. Lio's head raising from Galo's chest, wiping the drool from his chin and rubbing his eyes without care of smudging makeup. Their fingers laced together over Lio’s thigh.

"What time is it?" Lio yawned. Aina was fast asleep on the passenger seat up front, her head resting on the window. 

"Almost four." Galo yawned too. They give each other tired smiles. 

Lio kept his head on Galo's shoulder.

"Lucia." He caught her attention through the front view mirror.

"_Yerrr_?" She had a lollipop in her mouth. 

"I'm going to go to Galo's house." 

Lucia met Galo's gaze from the front view mirror but she doesn't question it. "Kk." 

"Lio." Galo murmured. 

"Please." It was more of a demand than a plea. "Even if it's just for a while."

"For a while. Then I have to take you back. I'll explain to your parents we spent a lot of time there and lost track of time." Lio's parents aren't exactly as lenient as his mother was so it was concerning that he asked to stay over when it was this late, the problem was that it's only fair he does considering the time to begin with. Still. Lio had every intention of going to his own house after the show was over. He must have changed his mind last minute.

Aina barely stirs by the time Galo and Lio leave the car. Galo left a gentle kiss on the crown of Aina's head, doing the same for Lucia, not without putting her into a playful headlock first. She responded by smacking Galo on the back, grinning at him. She hugged Lio goodbye and gave him a soft fist bump. 

"Thanks for the ride Lu." Galo smiled at her. 

"You owe me sour patches." She demanded.

"I got you." Galo snorted. Typical Lucia. He'll make sure to stop by the store and get tons of her favorite candy when he got the chance. The drive was a long one. 

"Later losers." Lucia flashed them a peace sign before she drove off. She planned on sleeping over at Aina's place herself, explaining before that Aina needed company lately to adjust to her new family situation. Everyone needs someone to take care of them as much as they should for themselves. To each their own. With those two, perhaps Lucia does more than Galo would expect. No matter how strong and kindhearted Aina could be. 

They remove the smudged makeup on their faces. Lio doing the honors, Galo lying on the bed and Lio hovering over him with his mother's spare makeup wipes. Making sure not to make too much noise other than announcing that they were home with stifled giggles and whispering. She was already fast asleep. Galo let Lio use the shower first. Before he knew it he left a pair of clothes for Lio to wear instead of his sweaty rave outfit. 

He's too fucking tired to drive thirty-minutes back to Lio's neighborhood. By the time Galo left the shower, he threw on a plain tank and sweats not bothering to tie his hair up and let the lion's mane stay the way it is. Seeing Lio sitting there in Galo's vintage fireman letterman jacket, and a pair of sweats. Galo shut off the lights to his bedroom. Both of them say nothing. Galo getting into his covers, welcoming Lio to crawl inside with open arms and pull him close.

He should have driven him home. 

And yet time passes. The two of them drifting into a deep slumber. Lio's clinging on him with all four limbs. Two hours. Galo woke up to check his phone. _ Fuck. _He thought. It's way too late for that now. 

He simply cuddled Lio closer to him and slumped his head on the pillow. Not wanting to contemplate the night any further, shutting his eyes. 

  


  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


Gueira woke him up at eight in the morning with enthusiastic texts. 

**13 🏈 [8:05 A.M]: **I JUST HAD SEX

**13 🏈 [8:05 A.M]: **YA BOY GOT LAID LAST NIGHT

Galo nearly dropped his fucking phone off the bed. He jerked up and realized Lio's still clinging to him. Wiping his eyes filled with crust and every muscle in his body sore from the concert last night.

Sadly the beeps and the noise woke Lio up anyway with a start, looking around like he had no idea where he was.

“Good mornin’.” Galo rasped out. 

Lio rubbed his eyes, “Fuck.” They widen. “Oh my God I stayed the night.”

“Yeah. I thought you wanted to.”

Lio checked his phone and sighed, aggravated. “Well my mum wants me home, I didn’t even text her at all last night because I was so tired.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Galo assured, sitting up and stretching his arms. “You’re always welcome to sleep over if we hang out late, and we’re tired or whatever.”

“But you said for a little while and then you’d drive me home.” Lio mumbled, “I know you felt bad and decided not to.”

“I wanted to have you stay. ‘Was tired anyway.” It’s the truth. Galo knew that he should have, but he doesn’t want to let Lio know he felt any regret about it. “Mind if you stay and say hi to my mom? I’ll make pancakes? You like pancakes.”

Ruffling his hair, Lio looked reluctant. Shaking his head. “No, thank you. Galo I should go home.”

“Stay.” Galo murmured, taking Lio’s bare hand in his, brushing a knuckle over it. “I’m not askin’ you to stay the whole day.”

It’s the least he could do if he was going to allow Lio to stay. “But. On one condition.” He tried to tread through this carefully. “We don’t wanna make a habit out of this.”

Lio pursed his lips, “Your bed’s very comfortable.”

Avoided the real problem yet again.

“Yeah, ‘s a bed, so. It’s supposed to be comfortable.” Galo played along.

“Silence.” Lio’s heated response made Galo laugh. The whiplash from the night prior is nearly forgotten about. “Who was that?”

“Um, just Gueira.” Galo blushed a little, “You don’t wanna see what he sent me.”

“Something fucking stupid, probably.” Lio rolled his eyes. “Could I just stay in bed with you and sleep?”

“We’ve done that already.”

“Maybe five hours longer.”

“No.” Galo laughed. “Can’t do that. You still have to go home.”

“They’re just so… aggravating. Nagging and nagging. And I don’t mean to complain and sound like a stubborn spoiled child.”

“I know.” Galo hushed him with a kiss before he could go on any longer. “Pancakes?” He tried to ask again. Trying to move closer to meet Lio’s averting gaze. He finally returned it, albeit hesitant.

“Okay.”

  
  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


  


The early morning light came seeping through the curtains. Gueira’s eyes screw open. Immediately wincing at the sun’s rays smacking him right in the face. 

Something warm was nestled against his chest. His arms wrapped around Meis’s naked frame. He took in his surroundings. After their exploring, Meis mentioned his manager booked them a deluxe hotel room nearby and that’s where they had their own little celebration of a successful gig, ordered room service, drank ‘till their heart’s content, danced the night away without shame. He remembered Meis shoving him back on the bed and straddled him (might have involved a lap dance, money being tossed around, makeout sessions he doesn’t remember)— and well, the rest was history. He knew he had the ride of his fucking life.

His fingers reach for Meis's silk, soft hair. Letting it fall between them. Daring to touch his cheek, warm. Soft breaths of his slumber with every exhale through his nose, gorgeous, long eyelashes fluttered shut.

He hadn’t gotten to live lavish like this in a while, no stranger getting to lie with a budding rockstar. It’s pretty fucking amazing, every single time. It made him feel like he was apart of Meis's life. His reality. Through flashing cameras, through writhing crowds of fans. Through the lens of a musician. He feels like one, too. A superstar. 

Gueira’s naked, that’s what he’s most aware of. He extracted from Meis carefully, the morning hue painting his face sublimely, all remnants of makeup washed away. His dark hair pooling around his shoulders and down to his back— the covers did a fair job of draping over unblemished, strips of bare skin. His body’s sore from the raving last night, and his head hammered lightly. Spending a hangover here was worth it.

He had to find his fucking brace, seeing that it was on the floor beneath their clothes they’ve shed patiently, wanting to bask in the perfect moment by concluding a night of sweet, sweet lovemaking under Promepolis city lights. He carefully put it on his right leg, rising from the bed to hop for his crutches left by the bedside within reach. The heat is on in the room, but the flashbacks of last night give him goosebumps.

His heart pounded, joy creeping through him like a rocket launcher set off at the sight of his lover lying next to him. He wished he had his camera with him. The many intimate photoshoots they've had in the comfort of Meis's bedroom couldn't capture to the authenticity of this right here, within the walls of his mind he clicked a picture to be stored in his vague, album of memories of the rarest moments such as this. _ All mine. Mine alone. _Gueira thought pridefully.

He turned. Meis stirred slightly, turning so that he was facing away from the window. Unaware that Gueira had left the bed. Gueira ventured the hotel room. Peach colored walls. Flat-screen television. Fruits in a fancy bowl, leftover room service, drinks on the glass table. The food in the fridge. Chandeliers on the ceiling. Meis’s guitar resting on the wall by the fireplace, opened luggages left sitting by the drawers. His eyes drift to the balcony feet away from the bed. Sliding open the doors and lifting his crutches to reach towards the rail.

The winter morning air welcomed him gently. He breathed it in. Unable to contain the grin on his face any longer, folding his arms over the rail, observing the skyline, the towering buildings. The moving cars, the people, small like ants roaming down below. Planes streaming past, skyscrapers painting the skies, few clouds drifting by. He missed this. This was a spectacular view of the city and they were right in the heart of it. Grinning upon getting to be greeted by the livelihood of the city the first time he wakes. It's only been a night, though it felt like more. A thousand nights over. Nights together. 

He pumped his fists in the air, feeling like he’s emerged victorious— wanting nothing more to end up spending the night in an expensive hotel with the person he fucking adored to the moon and back.

He’s making coffee, his pair of briefs back on and his phone that was dropped beneath the bed relishing in the sweet taste of sugar and creamer he’s mixed into the treat, scrolling through his phone until he found _ Knobhead _ among his sea of contacts. Deciding he’s feeling lucky enough to change it simply to _ Thymos_.

**Gueira [8:05 A.M]: **I JUST HAD SEX

**Gueira [8:05 A.M]: **YA BOY JUST GOT LAID LAST NIGHT

He danced all around the kitchenette looking like an idiot. He doesn't care. It's just him and Meis in this hotel room. His bandmate Benji probably fucked a bunch of groupies as usual in his room while Slim wanted to find peace and quiet to call his wife Jennifer, and Meis took no part of that. He had Meis all to himself for an entire night. 

What he didn't notice was Meis walking in while he's doing an entire improvised dance performance. He's dressed in an open bathrobe and boxers when Gueira acknowledged his presence, tripping over a washcloth dropped on the floor. If it weren't for the pair of strong arms to catch him his right ankle may have been finished.

He met Meis's gaze and his cheeks dust a deep cherry red, seeing Meis chuckling in their current position. Gueira dipped down, and Meis hovering over him. 

"You don't wanna land in the hospital again, do you?" Meis questioned, quirky, bland humor the reason why Gueira was shamelessly in love with him. 

"Did'ja like the show?" Gueira grinned. "I know how to bust a few moves, you know." 

Meis lifted him back up on his feet. "Not sure if it's impressive enough." He teased. He backed away and ended up slipping on that same spare washcloth they probably tossed aside during their celebration and the two of them go falling back.

Now Gueira was the one who landed right on top of Meis, their bodies hitting the ground in a tangled assortment of limbs, and their chests are heaving with laughter. 

Gueira's so enamored he's not sure when he stopped laughing. Meis's eyes remain broadening in some sort of mesmerizing shock, cheeks flushed. Hair fanning out on the floor beneath them. Gueira's heart was swelling, soaring into the skies as his eyes bore into Meis's own, holding his breath. He wanted to recreate the events of last night all over again more than just envision it, not even this was enough to sate how much he felt.

"Te quiero mucho, my lucky charm. My rockstar. My heart and soul. My everything." He whispered. His nose brushing against Meis's.

Meis smiled back at him, huffing a laugh. Letting Gueira's forehead rest on his own. "Te quiero mucho, Miami."

Capturing his lips in a deep, tender kiss— he savored the warmth radiating from it. He doesn't give a shit about morning breath. He's thrilled at how _ real _ and how _ good _it all felt that he could cry. 

He's got a lucky charm, alright. Better than any mere horseshoe could do justice for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont search up lemonparty
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)**
> 
> See you next chapter. ❤


	14. Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the friendsmas event and sleepover commences. Interesting events between Maria, Ignis, and Darrius unfold. Thyma and Lucia have their science fair project once the new year of senior year begins, and Galo comes across a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when u thought this fic was plotless fluff then it turned into a lifetime drama

“Where’s your mom?” Aina asked. She’s one of the first ones to be here to help Galo with setting up for their friendsmas event. If it weren’t for her Galo wouldn’t know where to get any fucking sleeping bags. His mother tossed out all the old ones because she had a knack for decluttering all the old shit they had in the house out of fear they’d end up hoarding tattered old belongings.

Remi and Lucia brought another sleeping bag up the stairs from the basement, joining them in the living room. All their belongings from each of them are in the corner for the overnight stay at Galo's house. It was going to be a long morning.

“Where the fuck do we put all this?” Lucia asked. 

“Ah, just leave it upstairs in my room for now.” Galo answered. They’ve been to his house plenty of times so they need no direction. “I think she went out to get more snacks.” He said to Aina.

Aina’s phone beeped, looking down so she could check. “Thyma said that Tommy is dropping them all off here in half an hour.”

“Everyone? Including Lio, right?”

“I don’t know yet.” Aina said to him. “Why?”

“Uh, just. He’s kinda got family issues.” Galo kept it vague. To be fair Lio did say that it was uncertain whether he’d be able to come— but if the others were coming that meant Lio had to come. It’d be disappointing to experience the night go on without him however he’s fully prepared if that happened to be the case.

Galo’s mother burst into the home with dozens of bags in her hands. Immediately Aina rushed to her side to relieve her from all the extra weight— not that she wasn’t capable of holding them herself, however, her inability to walk as functionally said otherwise. Galo’s glad he could get his mind off that situation. All he knew so far was that Lio’s Christmas went fine, even though they didn’t text each other much. It’s enough reassurance Galo needed.

Lucia and Remi came downstairs to assist with the snacks. Galo’s mother was up the earliest to run errands around the house, in and out since the ass crack of dawn. Now she had to start cooking for when their guests showed up, in which Aina and Galo had no qualms in being of assistance. 

She felt a little guilty to ask of them to do last-minute clean-ups around the home but none of them minded— completely understanding there’s only two people living here with limited time to get things done. By the time Thyma texted back they were here, the group, sans Mrs. Thymos— waited in the living area on the couches. Lucia’s got the stereo turned on. The doorbell rings, Mrs. Thymos hurried to answer it with an enthusiastic _“coming!_”

Thyma was the first to come, then Meis and Gueira following behind her. Each of them holding their own sets of gifts.

“We come after the party’s started or we right on time?” Gueira asked. 

Meis had his guitar case with him strapped to his back for when he performs for them later. He juggled that and his backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Merry friendsmas.” He greeted everyone coolly.

“Merry friendsmas!” They chime back gleefully. 

“Right on time!” Lucia acknowledged him with finger guns.

“We’re here!” Thyma chimed. Shoving her gifts in Meis’s hands to scurry over to Aina and Lucia, enveloping them in a cheerful group hug. 

“Meis.” Gueira murmured to him. Needing assistance.

“Leave ‘em under the tree.” Galo told him. “Actually I’ll get it!” He sprung up to take it away from them both so Meis could help Gueira sit down, taking his crutches away from him to leave beside the couch. 

“Thanks.” Meis smiled at him. He took Gueira's backpack off and put it in the corner, hooking an arm around Gueira's to help him walk.

“Not a problem! Glad you guys could make it.” Galo chirped.

“A friendsmas sounds fuckin’ awesome.” Gueira cackled. “Also, we brought some booze in one of those gift bags, if that’s alright with you, mate.”

“My mom’s in the house so we can’t have that out in the open until later.” Galo said. “Also, definitely not since Ignis and Varys are comin'.”

“Booze?” Lucia perked up. “Where?”

“I think it’s in one of those bags under the tree.” Meis pointed. “Forgot which one Gueira shoved ‘em inside.”

Galo’s craning his neck to see a shadow hug his mother and her say hello to someone else. He tuned out the commotion in his surroundings. Lio walked in—averse, but there’s a small smile on his face. Galo stood up, careful not to step over any toes (definitely not Gueira’s) unable to contain his excitement approaching Lio. Lio stared up at him, and Galo embraced him without second thought. Lio returning it, holding him tenderly.

“Hey, you.” Galo whispered once they pulled apart. 

“You seem excited.” Lio teased him.

“I didn’t think you were coming.” Galo laughed, “I am excited. But I really hope you didn’t lie in order to come here.”

“No… I didn’t actually. I told them the truth.” Lio replied.

“How’d that go?” Galo’s guiding him over to sit with the others. Their conversation cutting short so he could accost their friends. 

“I said that I’d be sleeping over with friends at your place, and they sounded hesitant and said they wanted to talk with me about my behavior lately.”

“What’d you do?” Galo asked, expecting an answer he already knew, exasperated. 

“I didn’t want to talk. I just left.” Lio answered. “Said Tommy was picking me up at the moment and I didn’t have time.”

“Is it safe to say I’m proud of you for telling the truth for once, and not an excuse?” Galo smiled warmly. “Even though what actually went down concerns me.”

Galo had a lot more questions but he had this party to host right now than to talk about it. Leaving it alone. 

“What kind of boyfriend would _I _be to miss out on your _friendmas_?” Lio jested with a tap on Galo’s nose.

“Okay, G. Your call. When we gonna open the gifts?” Lucia asked eagerly.

“Alright alright wait! We gotta wait until everyone’s showed up first!”

“Whatever your mum’s cookin’ up in the kitchen smells absolutely fuckin’ spectacular,” Gueira said. The aroma of the food in the making wafting its way into the living area. “I’m literally salivatin’ right now.”

“After a few visits you become immune to the smell because you’ve eaten so much of it.” Aina explained, “Not that it isn’t good.”

“I’ll get this started.” Remi crouched beneath the tree to pass out the gifts to everyone in the room. It doesn’t go in an orderly fashion exactly. Some gifts don’t have tags, so it’s impossible to figure out who they’re for— so the names are scribbled on a note inside the bag and judging by the color Galo had to figure out if a gift from a bag he reused was his or not. Some in neatly decorated wrapping paper.

“This one’s for me.” Aina pulled out a note that said: _To: Arby, From: Uncle G_. “Galo you could’ve just used a fucking sticky note.”

“I wasn’t thinkin’ at the time! I just wanted to shove all the gifts under the tree.”

“He did it for me too.” Remi snorted. “If it weren’t for this we would’ve just thought they weren’t for us.”

“I’m thoughtful to get somethin’ for everybody.”

“I think it’s the thought that counts. Don’t bully Galo now for his gift giving skill.” Lio told them in defense.

“Galo,” Aina stared at him, her voice wavering. “Is this an aviation kit?”

“Didn’t you say you were plannin’ on studyin’ aeroengineering when we graduate?”

“Yeah but I had no idea where to start.” Her face brightened, “Galo this is amazing.”

Before he could say it’s not a big deal Aina rushed over to give him a crushing hug causing them to laugh.

“Meis, I, uh. I got you this gift earlier but you know. At the time we were kinda goin’ through shit.” Gueira rubbed the back of his nape. “I didn’t think it’d be the right time so I kept it...but merry friendsmas.” He gave Meis a small wrapped gift without looking at him.

“I’m happy you got somethin’ for me.” Meis answered, fatuous. He opened the gift to see it was the journal that he went shopping for with Galo that secret Santa week of school. He examined the gift, tenacious.

“You know since I’m a super fuckin’ awesome boyfriend who does shit that like, most losers don’t. I got you a gift! Listen, I know it isn’t anything amazing.” Meis is looking at him and it’s endearing to see Gueira gradually turn a deeper shade of red. “I thought maybe you needed somethin’ new to write your stuff in from now on so you don’t have to waste pages and pages of your notebooks, you kinda need that for your school stuff.”

“Gueira. Take a breather.” Meis requested of him, gently. His tone patient. 

“I’m sorry I’m just on edge. If you hate it that’s fair but I think it’s an awesome gift—”

“—I love it.”

“—That’s not a load of bollocks is it?”

Meis laughed, shaking his head. He leaned in and kissed Gueira on the nose softly. “No. I mean it. Thank you.”

Gueira went rigid. “Sure.” He blurted out. Blinking rapidly.

“I don’t think I’d end up makin’ you faint again, I hope?”

“Ha, no. As if!” Gueira’s bluffing. “See I knew you’d like it.”

“You were worried before I’d hate it.”

“I was clearly testin’ ya.”

Through their friends opening their gifts and expressing their gratitude over what they’ve got for each other, Lio observed something.

“Galo, you mentioned the rest of them don’t have plans to be firefighters.” Lio watched Lucia jump in the air at her red NASA sweatshirt she’s delighted to have opened, a gift from Remi. “So what exactly do they want to be?”

“Oh! Aina wants to be a pilot. Lucia wants to be a computer scientist. She said if the dude who invented computers was gay then she should follow his legacy.”

“That’s actually quite inspiring.”

“I know.” Galo snorted. “Um, Remi wants to be a doctor. And then there’s me! A full-time firefighter.”

“So if they’re pursuing their own dreams, they wouldn’t be working with you anymore.” Lio reminded him, “How does that make you feel?”

“Well thanks for remindin’ me.” Galo lamented.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Lio’s face fell. “You don’t have to answer that question if you don’t want to.”

“Meisies!” Gueira beamed, “I’ve been wantin’ receiver gloves for ages!” They’re black and red, similar to the colors of their team.

“I thought it would be perfect for the Spring season—” Meis doesn’t finish before Gueira tackled him down the couch in a bone-crushing hug, littering his boyfriend with kisses.

“You’re the best! I fuckin’ love ya!”

“Be grateful I know you like the back of my hand.” Meis wheezed out a laugh, “Merry friendsmas Miami.”

“100% chance of me telling you the forecast.” Thyma read the t-shirt out loud. “A this is so cheesy, I love it.”

“It’s easy to distinguish the mad scientist and the good scientist.” Aina said.

“The world needs mad scientists who do good things.” Lucia defended.

“I don’t think that term exists.” Thyma is trying on a set of atom earrings, special and given from Lio.

“I’m messin’ with ya.” Galo murmured, watching his friends chat with one another. The calm smile on Remi’s face upon looking through each of his gifts, one of those rare ones. “I do get sad about it every now and then that this won’t last forever. I like to believe it does. No matter what happens that we’re always gonna be family, and I mean all of us. Not just Aina, Remi, and Lucia. You, Meis, Gueira, and Thyma. Even if one day we won’t be able to hang out like this anymore, because we’re like, grown adults now. Things won’t be the same, ‘course it won’t. We’d have to take things more seriously. ‘Sides, I have Ignis and Varys. They’ll be the ones teachin’ me everything I need to know.”

“I see.” Lio whispered. Galo stared at him. 

“Somethin’ on your mind?”

“I just don’t see how you can remain in a good mood when you think about your friends going separate ways. It’s senior year. Sometimes I can’t help but think this is all fleeting for a moment, but life never truly… pauses. I’m having so much of a pleasant time with everyone then I remember. Meis is becoming a musician and he’d be out in the spotlight. Gueira’ll be in the NFL one day. Thyma’s working on becoming a biomedical scientist. You’ll be a firefighter, everyone else going different ways to follow their dreams. Even me.”

“Hey, hey.” Galo nudged Lio to look at him, seeing the way he chewed on his bottom lip, feeling overwrought, “Thinkin’ about all that is one way to cloud your judgment with negativity. Trust me, you’re not alone. A lot of us don’t wanna grow up. Shit, I don’t ever wanna grow up… honestly. We have all this pressure on us to think about our futures, if we’re gonna even talk to each other in ten years. Who cares about that shit, right?” He shrugged, “Whatever happens, happens. That’s the way life goes. But we’re young. Life ain’t about constantly thinkin’ about what you gotta do with your life every two seconds.”

“All I ever know is working hard and not making my parents practically explode with rage.” Lio muttered. “It’s… hard to think that everyone doesn’t always end up leaving, and that once the year is over we’d just.” He looked downcast. “Nevermind, it’s silly.”

“No, tell me.” Galo urged. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

“But we can’t forget that three years ago, it was like we were strangers. I wouldn’t have even spent this much time with your friends if we didn’t meet.” Lio reasoned.

“Then we did.” Galo said. “Sometimes there are people who are meant to be in your life, and those people stay. Those who aren’t drift out of it. So let’s focus on the now and not the future or the past.” He gestured to all the gifts around them.

“I’ve been workin’ on this gift for you pretty much since...October now.” Galo lifted his gift for Lio onto his lap.

“I went first the last time.” Lio pointed to his gift for Galo. “You go first.”

“Okay, fair enough.” Galo chuckled, he doesn’t want to argue with that. Besides, it doesn’t matter. His gift was tiny. “This is such a cute little bag.”

“I don’t think the bag is the gift, is it? But if you like you can take it home with you.” Lio answered idly, and it made Galo laugh. “Just forget about the gift inside and keep the bag.”

“You’re killin’ me.” Galo gently opened the bag, seeing that the top is stapled together. He found a small silver box inside, looking at Lio. “Oh, firebug. What did you get me?”

“I don’t know, you have to open it.” Lio taunted.

Galo opened the box to see that it was a pendant of the fire department. 

“Merry friendsmas.” Lio smiled.

“You always seem to know the kinda things I want.” Galo smiled, doting. “Thank you, Lio. This is the coolest.” He grinned.

“Here, let me.” Lio took the pendant, standing up so he could help Galo put the pendant around his neck. Galo took a second glance at it around his neck, a silver pendant that fits around his neck perfectly.

“I’m never gonna take this off now.” Galo said, earnest. Clutching the pendant on his chest.

“I figured.” Lio smirked. “So I suppose it’s my turn?”

“Yep!”

“Okay.” Lio opened his bag, peeking inside. Galo’s holding back a grin seeing Lio’s eyes flicker up at him, increasing the size of saucers. Like he couldn’t believe what he was looking at. He pulled out the completed figurine of the Burnish armor design Lio’s been doodling for the past three months they’ve been speaking with each other.

“Galo, you didn’t.” Lio shut his eyes, opening them as he met Galo’s gaze. 

“Remember when I told you that night it was raining out?” Galo asked fondly. He’d just started working on the surprise, excited thinking about what Lio would think of it once it was finished. In a hurry to get home to his waiting mother when he saw Lio walking home out in the pouring rain, without an umbrella. “The night we were in my car together and you asked me about it.”

“But I thought it was for a _crush._” Lio responded, “I— I actually assumed that you were making a gift for somebody else.”

“Even after we were dating?” Galo laughed, perplexed. 

“You kind of stopped talking about it. So I never thought about it. I didn’t know it was meant for me. Let me get this clear. Are we referring to the same gift?” Lio wanted to clarify.

“Yeah! There was only _one _gift I busted my ass working on after school every single day I was there and the only reason why I didn’t tell you it was meant for you was ‘cause it was a surprise.” Galo explained. 

“That was why you asked often about my drawings…” Lio held the figure in his hands, “Every single aspect of it. It’s perfect. It’s like you rendered the exact copy.”

“I wanted it to be perfect.” Galo blushed, scratching the back of his head. “The cool thing about robotics is that we can bring those kinds of things to life, and I had Lucia look it over for me since I had my doubts it’ll be nearly as good as I thought in my head.”

“You didn’t have to,” Lio whispered.

“But I did.” Galo grinned. “Merry friendsmas.”

Lio responded by hugging him tightly.

“Whoa!” Galo jerked back by the motion, feeling his heart rate speed up and his body grow hot from head to toe from the action. He hugged Lio back reluctantly, stunned. “Hey there.”

“Thank you.” Lio buried his head in Galo’s shoulder. 

“You’re welcome.” They meet each other’s gaze when they pull apart. 

“So you like it?” Galo questioned, prideful. Lio nodded with a wet laugh.

"Also. Um." Galo blushed darkly. "About what I said to you at Meis's concert. I hope I didn't scare you by saying that so soon." 

"Is it supposed to be too soon?" Lio blinked. "I don't know how relationships work." He laughed.

"Um." Galo averted his gaze. "We still just started going out."

"I don't think it is." Lio shook his head. He pecked Galo sweetly on the lips. 

"Aw." Galo leaned in to steal a kiss back. "I want us to take it slow. If I say anything or come off too strong just let me know. Or smack me in the face or some shit like bitch slow down." He caused them to start cackling. He loved making Lio laugh.

"You're silly." Lio sighed. "I will though. I like how this is going. You treat me right and I adore your company."

"I'm glad. Me too." Galo took Lio's hand. 

"I'm going to put this on my dresser." Lio held up the figurine with pride. "This is an artistic masterpiece. It must be in the Louvre."

"Oh stop, you give me too much credit. Thank you." The compliment meant the world to him.

Galo’s mother announced the food was ready once everyone had their gifts open. Ignis and Varys came over with Shea sometime during the feast. The rest of them are excited to see Shea more, but Mrs. Thymos exchanged gazes with Ignis as Varys walked past them to give them high-fives, Lucia jumping on his back, excited to see him.

“Ignis.” Mrs. Thymos wiped her hands off with a washcloth to clean the residue of the food she cooked off her hands.

“Maria.” Ignis nodded at her. “It’s. Uh. It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too.” Maria replied bashfully. Averting her gaze downward.

“You look. You look well.” Ignis blurted. “And. I ah, I don’t mean that in a bad way.”

Maria smiled back at him. “No need to be so uptight.” She teased. “I’m happy you could make it. It means a lot to the kids.”

“Ignis!” Galo interrupted their conversation too soon but he figured it wasn’t all that important. “Hey! You made it!” He hugged Ignis and Ignis returned with a hard clap on the back, squeezing Galo back appreciatively.

“Hey, son. Merry friendsmas.”

“Merry friendsmas.”

“Gawo!” Shea ran for him to jump so Galo could lift her in his arms. He grinned at her.

“Look at this lil’ angel.” Galo lifted her in the air, and she giggled happily as he caught her in his hands. He noticed Ignis and his mother stare at each other before turning away, something flickering of hesitant and yearning he may have missed for a split second. Varys was squeezing Gueira’s hand in a handshake causing him to fall to the ground in agony, and Meis was laughing at the ordeal. Galo bringing Shea to the girls so they could play with her. Remi pouring another drink, chatting with Ray with calm smiles on their faces.

With absolutely no room to fit them at the dining table, they were allowed to eat in the living area. There were gifts for them Galo’s got. Even some gifts were left for Heris, but since she wasn’t able to make it Aina said she’d take them to give to her.

Ray had come too but he mentioned that he couldn’t stay for the sleepover. Neither could Ignis or Varys, given that they had duties in the morning even though it was fucking _break_— Galo wished they could just not have to pick up so many shifts so they could stay with them but having them here during friendsmas was enough. They usually were able to make it the other three years this had been going on. 

Lucia mentioned they should hook up the old Wii to the living room. Galo’s been hoarding all his old game consoles every time he got a new one because they were valuable and refused to let his mom throw it out since she considered it as old junk. Those were too expensive for her to buy and if they weren’t damaged, there was no reason to toss it in the trash. The thing is the wires were tangled tremendously so they got Gueira and Remi to help untangle all the wires. They have a set of four remotes and nunchucks but they’ve been banged against surfaces over the course of four years when they used to come over and play that they don’t work as well as they used to. 

Varys plugged in the Wii to get it to work, not that there were much plugging. The television had to be changed so they could actually see the main screen pop up. Plates of food are piling up on the ground, abandoned as they surfed through old games to play. First was a game of_ Wii Play_, an intense game of _Mario and Sonic’s_ Olympic series before they settled finally on a game of _Just Dance_. 

“I just hope you know.” Lio whispered to Galo as he opened the case and inserted the disc inside. “I haven’t played this game before.”

“This isn’t nearly as competitive,” Galo assured him. “That’s only if you make it out to be.”

“Give it a guarantee I’ll win then.”

Of course, he’d take it competitively.

“Alright losers.” Lucia said, “One person has to choose a song and everyone has to agree to it.”

Galo doesn’t even wait for her to finish. “_Rasputin._”

“No!” Aina shouted, “Every friendsmas we play _Rasputin_! I’m tired!”

“_Rasputin_ is the best song out of the entire game,” And yet Remi, Lucia, and Aina are admonishing him. “Why are you booing me?! I’m right!”

“Gueira. Choose a song.” Remi ignored him. “We’re not doing _Rasputin._”

“Sick.” Gueira grinned. “We’re doin’ _Walk Like An Egyptian_.”

“Gueira. _Fuck. _I love that song. I vote for it.” Meis marveled. To Galo’s demise, they agree to that first. It’s fine if they wanted to choose. But he started to draw the line when Thyma got to choose _Girlfriend _and they fucking_ let _her do it. Aina chose _Toxic_, and Lucia let it slide. The girls having a blast dancing to their favorite songs. Then slowly everyone else got their turns to choose every song on the list— and yet Galo couldn’t do _Rasputin._ He tried to settle a bet for whoever won first can choose the next song but Lio wasn’t fucking around by owning everyone for each song choosing. For his very first time playing he’s a natural at it. Each of them played differently, while some tended to put their whole body into the dance moves some barely put energy into it— and Lio put all of his energy into it.

Galo was killing it. Remi didn’t put any energy at all, he just waved the remote around and it was hilarious. Claiming that they really didn’t need to put so much energy into dancing when the Wii remote was doing the work for them, but where’s the fun in that? Gueira couldn’t move much due to his leg brace but that didn’t stop him. The floor vibrating by all of their constant jumping that if someone were in the basement they’d think there was an earthquake upstairs. The room is scorching hot and they’re sweating bullets. 

Thankfully Ignis backed him up and said he could do_ Rasputin_ with Galo if the rest of them refused to play it with him. Remi ended up giving up the controller to him to play. The rest of them laughing their asses off and Lucia recording the whole showdown between them, especially the part where they had to drop to the floor and do a wicked crazy dance move the guy did on the screen. Ignis ended up winning, which was a surprise. Only because Galo fucked up on a few moves but he let it slide.

They had to take turns with the controllers given there were only four. Galo’s living room is completely incapable of holding more than ten guests given it’s the area where they were advised to stay in the duration of the friendsmas party, so the chance of someone getting smacked in the face was likely. Lio’s smacked Galo in the face with the remote plenty of times. Meis’s long hair was whipping people on accident so there was that, but it’s all fun and good. There’s no space for moving around. Remi’s glasses got smacked off by Thyma and she frantically apologized to him— he wasn’t angry at her, just relieved his glasses were fine. But when Galo did it he was infuriated, so he flung his glasses off entirely if he wanted to continue playing.

At some point Lio, Gueira, Thyma, and Meis did _On The Floor— _because Gueira said they can’t play Just Dance without doing a song by Pitbull and Jennifer Lopez, and it was phenomenal. The deal was that the person who was in last place had to give up the controller so that everyone got a turn at playing.

The best part was when Galo’s mother, Ignis, and Varys got a turn and they were cheering them on, for two rounds in a row, Mrs. Thymos obliterated the both of them and had them put in second or last place, taking the title every single time. Shea was able to play even though she didn’t have a single clue what she was doing, like in all the other games— Ignis just says to let her hold the controller so she could have fun and if she ended up in last place that doesn’t count. By the time they were done, it smelled like sheer _sweat_ and the window had to be opened to air out the stench.

Mrs. Thymos announced there was plenty of food if they wanted to take more for a break, after that, back to the rowdy party games until it turned after dark. Galo swore Ignis couldn't take his eyes off her while she played with Shea and carried her around. Somehow Mrs. Thymos was coerced into sharing stories of the past where she dated men and whenever she broke up with them they were always the ones to come rushing back to her door asking for forgiveness, and how she asked them for money to fool their dumbasses.

“So you got ten grand out of this guy?” Aina asked, “Ten thousand.”

“He was the heir to some kinda manufacturing company and he said he could give me anything I wanted if I wanted to date him again, so I asked for ten grand and never called him back the next day. Because the fucker still cheated on me with another woman like most of them did. I'll just take your cash.” The rest of them are_ living _hearing this, but Galo’s fully embarrassed she’s sharing this sincerely amused.

“Ma, please.”

"He cheated on you?" Varys asked, "Shoulda called me up to kick his ass. I have no problems buying a plane ticket."

"No need to bother when I could do it myself." Mrs. Thymos cackled, "Maybe next time!"

"I'm serious." Varys promised. "I broke a man's arm for cheatin' on a friend I had a couple years back."

"God, Var. Are you asking for a prison sentence?" Ignis asked tiredly.

"You'd do the same in a heartbeat."

"...That's not relevant." Ignis coughed. 

"You're bullshittin' me!" Varys continued taunting him. "You called outta work the one time Mrs. Thymos said her car broke down."

"What?!" Galo asked, he knew that happened but he thought Ignis just had a day off that day. "You called out a day of work?"

"One time." Ignis clipped. "Just _once._"

"You know chiefs ain't allowed to do that."

"_Varys_." Ignis threatened sternly.

"Hey, boys, trust me. If there's a guy you'd need to beat up. I'd let you know." Mrs. Thymos assured them, "But I'm mostly kiddin'. I'm a pretty strong gal."

“Mama Thymos is the OG who been stealin’ money from dumbass men since the eighties.” Lucia cackled.

“I mean I wouldn’t blame ‘em for not being able to get enough.” Ignis smirked, humored. Lucia, Aina, and Gueira start hollering, Galo’s eyes widened and he stared at Lio who was taken aback by the comment. Varys laughing loudly.

“Oh, Iggy. You stop it.” Mrs. Thymos giggled. 

_Was that a flirt just now?_

“I don’t think I told you guys the story of how I went blond to piss off my mom, because I had a bit of a rebellious phase.”

Now Lio seemed genuinely interested. “How did she react?”

“She grounded me but only said I could go out unless I’m going to the library to study. Truth is I just called the boyfriend I had at the time to pick me up.” She winked.

“Jesus, mom.” Galo blanched. “And you say I was a troublemaker back then?”

“Okay now, you were far worse after I gave birth to you.”

“You’d look gorgeous with blonde hair.” Thyma said. “How come you’ve only done it once?”

“After I was forced to take the hair dye off I never did it anymore. I don’t know.” Mrs. Thymos hummed, “Should I dye my hair blond again?”

“It’d look hot.” Gueira voted yes.

“Are you aware this is my mom you’re talkin’ to?!” Galo asked with chagrin, but it also made them laugh even more.

“I think you’d look beautiful.” Ignis answered earnestly.

“You seem pretty sure about that.” Varys quipped, and he elbowed Ignis in the side. Galo saw what seemed like a blush spreading on his cheeks as he punched Varys back in the arm. His long-time friend only howled with laughter among the rest of them.

“I dye my hair and my mum throws a fit.” Lio showed his highlighted tips to Mrs. Thymos with an aggravated look. “I wish rebelling could work that easy.”

“It’s all about authority and being an adult, know your rights.” Mrs. Thymos encouraged, “But you also gotta respect ‘em by reasonin’ with ‘em, I don’t mean to fight ‘em. What my mom and I got into ain’t somethin’ you kids would wanna follow. If anything, I discipline this brat here because I don’t want him to spiral out of control like I did.” Mrs. Thymos answered by enveloping Galo in a lighthearted headlock, giving him a noogie.

“I still stand by the fact that it ain’t fair you were a bad kid.” Galo’s voice was muffled in her chest, playfully fighting her off him to lift his head.

“That doesn’t mean I want you kids to be influenced by this in any way!”

“Stop telling them stories.” Galo stood up to grab their finished plates and have them be put in the kitchen. He needed to replace the trash bag now that it was overflowing. While the others were demanding wanting to go back to another game, he brought out the old twister mats he had shoved into the storage closet so they could engage in a round of that, proved to turn deadly when they ended up in a tangle of limbs midway through the game. 

There are complaints of ass in someone else’s face (mainly Galo’s), betrayal, and lies as they get booted off the mat by butt. Varys took part in one game and it just fueled the chaos by a longshot. The only person strategically trying to play was Lio and Galo didn’t allow him to win just to fuck with him. Remi played one game and refused to play the next due to their violent nature. Ray took no part in it at all, terrified. Gueira had to stop playing after his ankle was stepped on and he screamed in agony that Galo had to call a timeout. Ignis wanted to be the one to announce the colors while the rest of them engaged in a battle royale with Lucia and Galo mostly emerging as the victor.

Meis performed a song on his guitar when it reached around eight at night. He needed a few minutes because he was rather shy by the attention of people he knew personally, but it took some reassurance and hushed sweet talk exchanged with Gueira he was ready to play for them eventually. Everyone seated in the living room while he had the chair to sing and play an acoustic version of _The Night We Met _serving more of a wind-down period of the friendsmas party. Galo feeling at ease with Lio leaning on his shoulder. Hearing nothing other than an angelic voice bouncing off the walls of the room.

The party games were cut short when Ignis announced he needed to take Shea home, given it was like an hour past her bedtime. They only stayed an extra half an hour because they wanted to sit and hear Meis play, given that they never— and Galo wasn’t going to allow that. (They were floored by it.) 

He got ready to leave with Varys alongside him. Although, he spent a good fifteen minutes just talking with Mrs. Thymos with the usual small talk that everyone kind of caught on that it was a little unusual, but they were too invested in a game of Charades to question it. 

Ray left a little later. Thyma was a little sad to see him leave after parting with him, since he couldn’t stay too long either when he had a night shift to run. Aina and Lucia followed her to the door and held each of her hands to offer her to watch a movie with them, and after talking with them— her joyous smile returned to her face and she was no longer sad. 

With some of their guests gone, it left just the eight of them in the house to cuddle up on the couch with blankets and choose a scary movie to watch. Remi’s been comfortable on the couch, on a hushed phone call with his girlfriend. His smile returning. 

“How’s my alligator?” Galo overheard Remi asking. “I wish you were here too. My friendsmas is going great. Don’t worry.”

To fuck with him Galo tossed a pair of Hershey kisses at him. 

“No PDA in this house. This is a Christian household.”

“Let me call my girlfriend in peace.” Remi flipped him off. 

“Where’s the candy?” Lio asked him, hands on his arm naturally. Falling into the habit of touching each other a lot that it was an unconscious action. 

“Coffee table.” Galo pointed at the bowl of sweets sitting inside. 

“Marvelous.” Lio reached for the bowl.

His mother made them bowls of popcorn and passed around chips and soda cans, beer bottles for Meis and Gueira only. The booze couldn’t be opened until she was gone otherwise she’d smack Galo into next week for drinking in her presence.

They were free to help themselves to the tubs of fudge and vanilla ice cream in the fridge so they raided that without mercy. There’s whipped cream which Lucia hogged and drank straight from the can so the others had to fight her to get some of it. Galo’s tired so he stopped shouting at them to not destroy the house and let them go hog wild with the food. He learned that Lio had a sweet tooth and preferred to snack on the candy instead of the popcorn. Grabbing a pack of sour patches and scarfing it down mercilessly. 

"You finished like half the candy we have here."

"Sue me." Lio offered some to Galo to pour in his hand. "I can't contain myself when I see sour candy."

"This is diabetes in a bag." Galo snorted. 

"But they taste good." Lio popped two into his mouth. Raising his eyebrows. 

"You right." Galo admitted in defeat. "These are so _sour _though."

"Coward. It's extra sour."

"Jesus." Galo's face contorting with discomfort made Lio chuckle at the sour taste. Like he just sucked on a lemon. 

“Okay.” He picked up the remote from the table, flipping through the on-demand guide, “Movie genre choices.”

“When was the last time we watched a scary movie?” Aina asked.

“Fuck yeah. Horror movie.” Lucia automatically agreed. She shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “Let’s find an old one, though. Most the new ones are fuckin’ terrible.”

“On-demand usually has a variety of them.” Lio suggested.

“I hope they don’t have wack shit on here.” Gueira waited for Meis to toss a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Galo sighed loudly. “Horror movie it is.” They cheer and he doesn’t understand why they love that shit.

“Are you not a fan of them?” Lio teased.

“_No._” Galo hissed, “Honestly anything that’s gory or scary I fuckin’ hate. Last time we watched _Final Destination _that shit fucked me up for days.”

“Galo’s a scaredy-cat,” Aina whispered to Lio, loud enough knowing Galo could hear her.

“Y’all wanna talk about how you wanna watch scary movies but you’re all screaming as much as I am when we watch it then complain you can’t fucking sleep at night.”

“_I’m_ the one who has to deal with _all of you _screaming bloody murder whenever we choose one.” Remi clarified. 

“I’m pretty sure you got scared during one, one time.” Galo argued.

“No I did _not_.”

“You sure fuckin’ did!”

“What about that one?” Thyma pointed on one Galo stopped on during their argument over how none of them could handle scary movies.

“Boring.” Gueira drawled.

“You didn’t even read the blurb.” Meis snorted, eating a piece of popcorn. Galo found one called _The Gravedancers _and decided they’d watch that instead.

“Babe I don’t need to fuckin’ read it to know it’s trash.” Gueira contended. 

“What’s this?” Lio asked. Galo simply shrugged.

“As long as it has to do with ghosts they’ll dig it.” 

“Ghosts make every movie scary if it’s done right.” Lucia acknowledged.

“Maybe they’ll come out of the television and haunt you at night.” Lio deadpanned. Thyma squeaked beside Lucia and Aina. Remi snorted under his breath. Gueira and Galo looked mortified and Meis smirked.

“Stop.” Galo pleaded weakly. 

“Galo. I’m fucking with you.”

“You know we’ve messed with a Ouija board once and I don’t even wanna get into the hassle we went through to get rid of it.” So yeah, having Lio casually say that brings back memories of the times they fucked around by doing scary things backfired on them, or it could’ve been Lucia fucking with them. Either way— the dead’s not to be reckoned with.

“Do you kids want the lights on or off?” Mrs. Thymos asked, walking back into the living room. They voted off for the extra special effect of a scary movie night. She decided to join them since they wanted her to— she was going back to her room and watch television there to give the kids their privacy but Galo insisted she come to watch, so she does.

The start of the movie was fine. Give it within almost half an hour within the movie they’re snuggled up closer to each other on the couch than they were before the movie started. Holding their breaths at the buildup before a terrifying scene unfolded. Lio’s just eating single pieces of popcorn, resting his head on Galo’s shoulder. 

“Sorry that you gotta hear me scream so much.” Galo apologized timorously. He resorted to covering his face because Lio had the blanket up to his chin and if Galo used it he’d drown Lio in the blankets completely. So he resorted to keeping a hand over his eyes and leaning closer to Lio.

“It’s fine.” Lio chuckled. “I think it’s adorable.”

“Are you not scared?”

“I find myself thrilled by it.”

Noticeably he flinches during some of the scary parts, because some tend to come more abruptly than others, but he doesn’t scream as nearly as loud as the rest of them. Maybe the tiniest squeak Galo swears he could hear but it flies over everyone’s heads and drowns within their deafening screaming. If anything, Lio found it entertaining they were scared, Galo doesn’t see anything funny about this shit. He commended him and Remi for dealing with their reactions. Gueira’s trying to get the blanket to consume him and Meis whole. Lucia, Thyma, and Aina are huddled together as they fight with Gueira over who gets some of the blanket to cover their faces so they don’t hog it. Mrs. Thymos was on the other sofa all to herself and she covered her face at most parts with the pillows on the couch.

Remi allowed them to take most of the blanket— genuinely interested in the movie but he barely had any reactions drawn out of him. Only an annoyed look when popcorn goes flying everywhere because they kept on jumping at the jumpscares. There’s a part where one of the main protagonists heard piano music playing in the next room and the wife just happened to be outside grabbing groceries from the car.

“Look at this fuckin’ pendejo.” Gueira jabbed at the screen. “The fuck is wrong with him?”

“Why would you go in there?!” Galo exclaimed.

“I find it funny that he would hear a fuckin’ piano playing in the next room knowing damn well his wife is outside getting groceries and he still goes anyway. These people are seriously fuckin’ stupid that’s why they die first.” Lucia had a valid point there.

“I would’ve been booked it out the house.” Galo said, when the husband realizes that no one was in the room and the piano playing stopped. He heard Lio giggling next to him. This is why he despised these things, because these people would follow any type of noise, even the slightest they hear and put themselves through torture. Casualties could be avoided if they just left the vicinity entirely instead of engaging with the _problem_ and yet here they are cuddling each other on the couch with their dear life, eating this content up like it’s popcorn. Loving and hating every second of it.

“And _where_ would you go exactly?” Lio questioned. 

“I don’t know. My neighbor’s house and call a ghost hunter.”

“Because you’d have a paranormal investigator on speed dial, wouldn’t you?”

“I’d just move out.” Thyma answered. 

“Even if they did they can’t just escape. Remember that they danced on the graves of the dead.” Meis mentioned. 

“To be a ghost haunting the people who decided it was a good idea to piss on my grave.” Lio’s response made them snicker.

“So are the ghosts followin’ ‘em around?” Mrs. Thymos asked.

“Basically.”

“Oh that’s spooky.”

“I can’t wrap my head around the fact that they decided dancing on graves was a good idea.” Aina added.

“They’re idiots.” Remi stated curtly. Meis snorted at that. Remi taking a single popcorn from the bowl he shared with Gueira.

“I love how one of these ghosts is a fuckin’ child _pyromaniac._” Gueira cackled.

“That’s definitely me.” Lio acknowledged. They burst out laughing.

"Okay we clearly got a Targaryen with us." Galo joked. Lio assented with that.

“If dancing on graves is how they wanna get lit they can’t complain why Casper the friendly ghost followed them home.” Galo accepted the bag of chips handed to him to shove them into his mouth, and they do nothing to calm his nerves. The snacks continue getting passed around. A crack of a soda can opening even scared Galo and it didn’t come from the movie, that’s how quiet it became. There’s commentary throughout the duration of it which is another reason why they couldn’t watch a movie together— because they do a shit job at watching it in silence. Mrs. Thymos was asking every couple scenes what exactly was going on and they’d have to fill her in so she’d understand.

Mrs. Thymos retired for the night after the first film was finished, everyone saying goodnight to her. They went through more films until it reached around three in the morning and suddenly it became terrifying to navigate through the dark after watching horror films to go to for a bathroom break or grab a snack. He asked Lio to come with him to clean up the garbage because he didn't want a child pyromaniac ghost burning the kitchen down when he isn't looking. The rest of them are in the same predicament, afraid to leave the living room or go upstairs in fear they'll get dragged by a ghost hidden in the shadows. 

“G, I think Ignis was flirtin’ with your mom.” Lucia brought up the one thing Galo decided to put on the back burner for the entire night. “Didn’t you guys see what he was sayin’ earlier?”

Gueira snorted, “He was really tryin’ to make some moves.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Galo shut it down.

“He spent like a good half an hour talking to her at the door.” Aina continued on, because his friends love to thrive on these kinds of situations. “Is there like something going on between them?”

“Do you guys… do you guys not know that his mum is dating someone?” Lio questioned. Galo awkwardly gestured over to Lio for them to acknowledge what he just said.

They were all bewildered by this newfound information.

“_Why_ is Ignis flirting with your mom if she’s in a relationship?” Remi asked. "I mean if he knows."

“Ignis wasn’t flirting.” Galo bluffed. “Even if he was it doesn’t even mean anything. They're just friends.” Now that Ignis knew that his mom had a boyfriend now having feelings for her would be a terrible idea, and this just so had to happen the worst time possible.

“He was flirting.” Lucia persisted.

“No he wasn’t.”

“I think she mentioned she was seeing some dude named Damien? I heard a little bit of their conversation at the door. So he does know." Meis said.

“Darrius.” Galo begrudgingly corrected.

“How long?” Thyma asked.

“Uh… I dunno, like a few weeks? Who cares!”

“Bro I don’t know why you don’t seem concerned,” Aina said with an arch of a brow. “Also, I don’t know why you thought not to tell us about this. This is a slumber party now. The tea’s been spilt and it wasn’t even done by you.”

“I’m sorry, we just kinda… had a lot of shit goin’ on with Meis and Gueira… And, well, yeah.” Galo scratched the back of his head, knowing the silence that fell in between awkwardly meant they could reason with that. 

“‘Kay, fair enough.” Lucia put her hands up.

Gueira whistled, “Well damn, your mama got herself caught in somethin’ she got no idea about.”

“So since we’re all just _up _gossiping about my mom who’s sleeping in the other room right now, I think it’s time to change the subject.” Galo stated heatedly. 

"We should do something." Thyma suggested.

"_No._" Remi refused. "We've been doing things _literally the entire day_. Do you people ever get tired?"

"No. We're _up_. Might as well do something." Gueira said. 

"Anything to get my mind off ghosts, and Ignis possibly flirting with my mom." Galo pleaded. 

“I’m gonna prank call a random number.” Lucia put a finger to her lips, allowing the phone to ring before somebody picked up.

_“Hello?” _

“Hi, yes, I was calling to ask if there’s anywhere I can get some spare coochie.”

_“What?” _

Lucia hid her snorting, struggling to speak. “Ma’am I’m looking for spare coochie and I need you to help me find it.”

_“Cookies?”_

“Coochie, miss.”

_“I don’t understand. Who is this calling this late?”_

“Poggers Simpson.”

Gueira howled in the back that Meis had to clamp a hand over his mouth.

_“Who?”_

“Ma’am I just want coochie and that’s all I ask for.”

_“Excuse me I don’t know what that is. I don’t think I can help you with that.”_

“So you’ve never had coochie before?” 

_“I’m confused as to what you’re trying to say right now. I’ve never heard of coochie.” _This sounded like a confused mother which made the situation entertaining. _“How did you get my number?” _

“Your mom gave it to me.” Aina smacked Lucia on the arm while she cackled, hovering over the speaker. “She gave me plenty of it last night.”

_“Is this some kind of joke?” _

“Ma’am this is a serious emergency and I’m asking you to help a starving man in need—” The phone line went dead, the beeps following after it indicating the call ended. “This bitch hung up on me.”

“We’re goin’ to Hell for this.” Galo wheezed.

“Alright, who else wants to give this a go?” Gueira offered.

“I’m just a spectator.” Remi refused.

“No way.” Thyma shook her head. Aina didn’t want to do it either.

“I think I’ll watch too.” Galo said, feeling too scared to do it.

"Okay, I’ll go." Meis smirked. The kids huddled up closer together where Meis was next to the couch as he dialed a random number of someone that he knew. "I'm gonna fuck with Slim's girlfriend."

"Tell her you’re five weeks pregnant with his child." Lucia came up with the genius idea. 

“Oh my God, Lu!” Aina gasped.

“Do it. I’d like to hear her reaction.” Lio agreed.

“Sure.” Meis dialed the number.

“Hold on. Wait ‘till I come back from the bathroom.” Aina stalled it for a moment, getting up to rush out of the living area.

She turned the lights on after she came back from the bathroom. They were lounging on their sleeping bags at this point binging on the remaining snacks they have without doing anything in particular.

The phone's rings come through and everyone is silent aside from the occasional munching of chips.

_"Hello?"_ Meis put the phone on speaker as his bandmate's girlfriend answered on the other end. 

"Hi is this Jennifer? Hope you're having a good night. Sorry to bother you. " He spoke in a heavily southerner accent and it was by far entertaining.

_"I was until I was woken up. Yeah this is Jennifer. Who is this?"_

"My name is Alexis Texas." Snickering filled throughout the room but Meis's stoic expression doesn't falter. "Ma'am I'm so sorry to have to inform you about this but, your boyfriend Slim came down to my house to see me a couple weeks ago after a party."

"_I'm sorry, what?"_

"Ma'am please listen to me."

_"What do you mean Slim went to a party?” _She interjected. “_When was this?"_

"Maybe three, four weeks ago. I don’t remember everything, but I have to explain this to you because I'm extremely worried Slim might have gotten me pregnant." They're losing their shit so badly that they couldn't keep it subtle anymore hearing her shock on the other end. 

_"What the Hell?! Slim got another girl knocked up?! I'm about to fucking knock him out." _

Meis smirked at the rest of them laughing, "I think I'm five weeks in and I'm afraid that the baby might be his. I'm so scared because I don't know who to tell about this. Slim won't answer my calls. I thought I would call you and let you know."

_"How do you know it's yours?!"_

"Ma'am. Please calm down.”

_“No I am fucking calm.”_

“Slim is the only person I've slept with." 

_"As if you hadn't slept with other guys?! Maybe it's somebody else and their mistake. Not my Slim. He would never!"_

"I don't appreciate you insinuating I slept with someone else when I told you that we slept together. He's the only one I've slept with, nobody else. He said that he loved me and he couldn’t stop seeing me after that night and he’s going to have to take full responsibility of this child.”

_“He never told me about an Alexis!” _

“Yeah because he’s cheating on you darlin’, I don’t know what to tell you.”

_“He’d never cheat on me. I can’t believe this.”_

“Sweetie you just need to face the fact that I am a full course meal and he just simply couldn’t resist.” Meis cracked up at the last part, almost breaking character. Ducking his head down. Lio swatted Galo’s arm so he can quiet down his laughing but Gueira wasn’t doing any better.

_"Are you fucking serious? Just who are you?! I'm gonna call him up and ask him if he thinks he's being slick about this." _

"Okay you can call him and relay this message back to him. Tell him it's just Meis calling and fuckin' with him." 

_"You're damn right I fucking will, I'm gonna kill him for this!_" There's a beat. _"Wait a second. Did you just say Meis is calling?"_

Meis threw his head back and laughed silently. The others doubled over wheezing. Remi shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Galo was clapping his hands like a crazed seal and Lio's covering his mouth to hide his snorts. Gueira leaning on Meis's shoulder smacking at his thigh repeatedly, having a fit about to bust a gut.

"Jen. I'm prank calling you from a restricted number." Meis reverted back to his regular voice, still accented, but less of the southerner lilt. 

There's a laugh on the other line. _"I was just about to beat up my boyfriend for cheating on me with an Alexis Texas behind my back! Fuck you Meis."_ She responded sportively with a relieved sigh.

"Sorry to wake you up. I know it's late. Don't kill Slim now. You got a three year old son to take care of." Meis joked, smirking. "Have a good night Jen Jen."

_"I'm gonna fucking kill you next time I see you for that."_ The threat she definitely didn't mean and pure-hearted._ "Goodnight Meis. Jesus fucking Christ." _

When Meis hung up the phone they were able to laugh as loud as they pleased over the ordeal. 

"What made you come up with _Alexis Texas?_" Aina asked. 

"I mean it _is _a name. Not real, technically. But it's an alias." Meis explained.

"Belonging to a person." Gueira grinned. High fiving Meis. "You're so fuckin' brilliant. Nice one." 

"What?" Galo frowned. "Alexis Texas is real person?"

"An alias." Lucia cackled. "You don't know?" 

"I don't get it." Lio was just as confused. 

"Google it." Remi advised tiredly. He seemed to know too. Galo whipped out his phone to check. Aina, Thyma, and Lio huddling close to him as search results for pornography videos popped up.

“Oh my_ God _she's a pornstar!” Galo gasped. “_Okay _I'm deleting my search history. No, no." Meis and Gueira are cackling at him. 

"Really?!" Thyma looked at all the results on the first page. "Meis!" She shouted.

"Ew!" Aina shoved the both of them. "What if she ended up googling that name?!"

"That's the fuckin' idea!" Gueira answered. 

"Of course they would. Knowing them." Lio rolled his eyes with revulsion. "Okay. I want to try."

"I know who we should prank call next." Gueira smirked. "Let's do Mr. Foresight." 

"Okay." Lio said. "But I would need his number." 

"On it." Lucia unlocked her phone and got to work. Of course, no one would have the number of their _school principal_ but Lucia knew how to _move_. It took her approximately five minutes to text Lio the digits to his phone number.

"A'ight, and done. Foats. Check your phone."

"How the fuck did you do that?" Galo asked, awed.

"There's only one white family that goes by the name of Foresight and it's next to some dude named Yark Foresight on white pages." Lucia snorted. "Also the research facility website, Foresight foundation dot com that he owns has his business and personal contacts like the stupid fuckin' boomer that he is."

“Did you just say _YARK_?” Gueira laughed boisterously.

“Stop.” Thyma swatted him on the arm. “We do not make fun of other people.”

“Yeah I dunno if that’s like a brother or a cousin.” Lucia said between snorting.

“That’s the ugliest name I’ve ever heard.” Aina said.

"Perfect." Lio started to dial his phone number. Everyone gathered closer to where he sat manspreading on the sleeping bag.

“Are you calling on a restricted number?” Galo asked.

“Of course.” The rings keep droning on.

“He’s not gonna pick up.” Lucia mumbled.

“Aw, man.” Gueira sulked.

The rings stopped. It sounded like shuffling came from the other line. 

_“Hello?”_

There’s no mistaking it. Lio mouthed the word _fuck _to Galo while the others make screeching noises. This is Mr. Foresight, no doubt. Gueira wildly motioning for Lio to say something, everyone losing their shit because he actually ended up picking up. Lio at a loss of words for a moment, gesturing for them to calm down so he can gather his thoughts.

_“Hello?” _Mr. Foresight repeated more impatiently, sharply cutting through the phone’s speakers. Lio’s currently brainstorming over the list of things he could start the conversation with since none of them thought they’d get this far. 

“Hello, is this Kray Foresight?” Lio asked in his best marketing voice. The silence was amusing.

_“Um, yes it is? And who might be calling?”_

“Hello, sir. Hope you are having a terrific night. This is Kevin Burnish, insurance agent. I’d like to ask you a few questions about cock and ball torture.”

_“Excuse me?” _He asked hotly, Galo’s bound to get a cramp in his stomach at this point.

“I said I would like to ask you a few questions on car insurance?”

_“That’s not what you asked.”_

“I asked you about your car insurance, sir.”

_“No, you said something different before. You asked about something highly inappropriate.”_

“This is merely a survey to conduct a few questions about how you are liking cock and ball torture.”

_“I’ll have you know I am in contact with extremely influential people who you will be very sorry to upset once I come in contact with them about this. Are you a fraud?”_

“This is an insurance office.”

_“Do you take me for an idiot?”_

“I don’t understand why you are so angry when I’m only calling you for a survey on your insurance.”

_“You asked me about cock and ball torture.”_

Lio ignored the laughing around him. “I don’t recall ever asking you that. Sir, are you alright?”

_“Don’t fucking play with me!”_

“It is not professional for you to be sending outright threats when I have done nothing to offend you.”

_“Who is this?”_

“I said my name is Kevin Burnish, sir.”

_“You’re going to be hearing from my fucking lawyer. You people have been calling me non-stop as if you’re trying to get something out of me and I’m not having it. Tell whoever is in charge of this nonsense to stop it this instant.”_

“So I called you to ask about your car insurance.” Lio repeated the question. Galo seriously couldn’t breathe the more he kept on laughing.

_“I don’t care about your insurance!” _Mr. Foresight screamed into the phone, almost like he could explode with rage at that exact moment and have his scalp burst with nothing but smoke in its wake. He laughed, a little estranged. _“You know what. Fuck off. You aren’t taking anything that I have. Not a single ounce of it. So go to Hell with your insurance bullshit, Kevin Burnish.”_

“I’m assuming you rate this survey unsatisfactory?”

_“Don’t ever call this number again.” Click. _Lio peered at the phone screen where the call ended. “Well then.” He said.

“This is the best sleepover ever.” Gueira said, from where he’s lying on the ground.

“That was something.” Aina huffed a laugh.

Galo yawned. “Okay, that’s enough prank callin’ for the night. I think we need to get some shuteye.”

"Well I'm going to sleep." Remi got into his sleeping bag. Removing his glasses. "I want everyone to shut up. Make absolutely _no noise_. I value my sleep time seriously.”

"How can you sleep after watching like three horror movies?" Gueira asked. "I'm scared to even take a _piss_."

"_It's not real._" Remi reminded them for the billionth time. He got himself wrapped up within the sleeping bag nice and cozy. Sleeping without fear. 

The sleeping bags are set up momentarily when the living area is cleaned up. They dove for the booze once the only present chaperone in the room was gone to help themselves to it and grab the six packs of beer out of the fridge.

His mother hated any messes left when they come over and they had the tendency to be_ slobs_ so as long as they clean up they could do what they pleased. Somehow, Remi's the first one to knock out. Lucia grabbed a sharpie marker from the coffee table to draw a penis on his forehead while the others giggled around her. Remi was out like a lightbulb so he barely felt it. 

They don't fall asleep right away because Lucia and Gueira are cracking jokes out loud and blurting out random shit like _chickie fingies _and _pussy lips_. Now normally if this were said when everyone was wide awake it wouldn't be nearly as funny as now to cause them to wheeze until there's tears in their eyes because they're unable to sleep.

"Okay, for real." Aina stated sincerely. "We should go to sleep." 

Silence.

There's shuffling of the sleeping bags here and there. Lucia started singing, "_Dorime. Interimo_ _adapare dorime._" 

Galo can hear Lio practically vibrating with silent laughter next to him, the cackling returned. There's a loud smack and an "ow!" Coming from Lucia, causing her to stop singing that estranged Latin song.

Gueira joined in on the madness. "Two bros chillin' in a hot tub—" 

"_Gueira._" Meis's deep voice reverberating off the walls of the living room was the most hilarious thing ever and the ominous threat of calling his name alone shut his ass up real quick. 

Galo can actually feel his nerves easing because of this now that he's aware his friends are in the room with him. Until he heard faint noises. They're probably just coming from the house due to it being old and there's creaking wood, old pipes, and whatnot, or someone simply just moving against the floors. He's alerted anyway. 

"What was that?" Galo lifted his head.

"Your mom." Lucia deadpanned. There's another wheeze, a cough, distinct laughter coming from each of them. 

"Galo." Lio chided. "It's nothing. Go to sleep." 

"I can't sleep." Galo rested his head on the pillow placed inside their shared sleeping bag. 

"You're thinking too much. Remi said it's not real." 

"Please stay here or I'm gonna lose my shit."

Lio laughed. "Galo I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. There's no ghosts." 

"Okay." Galo sighed. He shut his eyes. A beat. "Hey. Hey. Lio."

"Hm." Lio merely hummed. 

"_Dorime_."

There's a sharp exhale that sounded too much like the beginning of a laugh and a shove at Galo's chest. "Galo I beg of you to _sleep_."

"Guys. I just thought of something." Lucia cackled. "_Dildo Baggins_." They lost it. 

"I'm trying to sleep!" Thyma whined, "Lucia please." 

Galo isn't sure when the joking around actually stopped. Not that that they were able to sleep in peace right away. Aina complained of the constant farting (even if it was mostly Galo he swore the other times weren't him) and sprayed perfume to air out the toxic smell. Lucia making noises. Gueira singing and making jokes. There was a point Remi talked in his sleep about feeding his alligator and they wouldn't stop cracking up about the incident for a good ten minutes. 

Galo remembered the talking kept dwindling down less as some of them began to fall asleep judging by the quietness and soft breathing in slumber. Galo knew Lio fell asleep after he wrapped himself around Galo's form and only answered with angered hums to Galo speaking too much— making it clear he wanted to get his beauty rest. Sometimes Galo felt him laughing here and there at their silliness but Lio knocked out eventually.

The others stopped talking altogether, so he figured they were trying to sleep too. He couldn’t sleep right away, so he carefully unwound himself from Lio to get up. Leaving the room to head for his mother’s bedroom. 

He froze when he heard something.

A trembling breath he knew all too well.

It sounded like crying.

Galo cursed under his breath when the wood creaked under his socked feet. Carefully approaching the bedroom door.

His mother’s crying again.

He slowly turned the knob, peeking inside. He wanted to go inside— but he didn’t want to disturb her. She knew Galo had to host everyone else right now and the last thing she’d want is her worrying on him. Even if she could take care of herself.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Galo thought if her meeting someone new he had to deal with then _maybe _this wouldn’t continue happening, and yet— she still continues to cry, and Galo’s aware this was completely beyond his control, no matter how much he tried to help her stay positive. He’s seen this over a hundred times over the past years and _fuck _if it doesn’t feel like a strike that makes his burning soul within him dwindle, just a little bit. Like it’s growing smaller acknowledging what he couldn’t help.

Galo slowly pulled the door back until it was nearly shut. He turned around, heading back into the living room. He paused seeing Lio struggle to navigate through the darkness of his home. Hand resting on the walls as he carefully walked.

“Galo?” He whispered. “Are you okay?”

Of course Lio would know he’s gone.

“Yeah.” Galo lied. “I jus’ wanted to use the bathroom.”

There’s a beat. Lio walked closer to him. “...Can’t sleep, either?”

“Nah.” Galo huffed a laugh. He took Lio’s hand. “You scared me. Careful or you’ll probably fall.”

“Your mum.” Lio asked, once they were settled back in the sleeping bag. Cuddled close together. “Is she okay?”

Only Lio really knew what was going on after all.

“Yeah.” Galo responded, even though from what he just witnessed that was far from the truth. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“Okay.” Lio responded after some time. Resting his head on Galo’s chest. “...I feel like I can just hear you thinking a lot.”

Galo’s chest rumbled with a snort.

“Maybe I am.”

It’s nothing he wanted Lio to worry about, allowing his eyes to fall shut. Taking Lio’s hand in his and clutching tightly.

His mother woke them all up with McDonalds breakfast in the morning— however, once Remi stepped in front of that bathroom mirror and shouted, storming into the living room demanding who the culprit was of the _dick _on his forehead the morning already went off to a chaotic start.

☆☆☆

Lucia looked down at her phone, tapping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms. She stared among the students filing into the gym with their tri-fold poster boards to place where there’s free space for display. 

Thyma isn’t answering to her fucking _texts_ and she’s getting impatient. Embarrassing enough she had to be the only one here and yet her partner is nowhere to be found. Lucia knew she was in school. She _does _know that the science fair is today. Mr. Foresight was making a boring ass speech about his plans at the Foresight Foundation research lab and she droned it out, becoming anxious as the time went on. There are multiple staff members here. There are teachers that’ll be coming in with students to see the projects.

She saw a tuft of red hair, done up in braids— come rushing into the gym to find Lucia. She approached her with a look of guilt on her facial expression and Lucia didn’t like the look of this. Not one bit.

“Thyma where the fuck have you been?!”

“Sorry, I was too scared to text you because I spent the last five minutes panicking.” She rushed to explain.

“Panicking over what?!” Lucia spread her arms, “You did know the science fair was today, right?”

“Um. Well. Maybe.” Thyma stepped closer to Lucia. “Listen I was swamped with other personal family stuff that I. Um.” She sighed, turning frantic. “Lu, please don’t hate me for this.”

“You didn’t finish your part of the project?” Lucia presumed.

“No I did!” Thyma answered, speaking fast and becoming fussy, “It’s just that. Well. I woke up late this morning and then I told my dad to quickly drop me off before he left for work since I was the only one in the house, and so he offered to drop me off and I got ready in a hurry and jumped in the car. Then he dropped me off and it wasn’t until last period I realized I didn’t bring the project with me.”

Lucia’s jaw dropped, her heart sinking simultaneously. “You did _what_.”

“I may have left the project at home?” Thyma responded in a teeny voice. 

“You _left _our science fair _project_?” Lucia repeated firmly, frenzied. She grabbed Thyma’s shoulders and shook it roughly, “Thyma!” She shrieked. 

“_I’m sorry_!” Thyma apologized, her voice just as panicked as Lucia’s. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Lucia let go, her fingers digging in her hair ready to rip it out in frustration. “Oh my God. You left the project at home. _How. How?_” She balled her fists up in the air unsure of whether she should use them to strangle or to tear her hair out.

“I was in a hurry and I forgot.” Thyma approached Lucia cautiously, holding her hands and attempting to calm her down. “Lu I feel just as bad about this. But I promise you I finished the project before the break ended and school started up again I just forgot it.”

“Thyma you can’t just forget a project at home!” Lucia cried, she stomped her foot and shut her eyes. Staring up at the ceiling. “Oh fucking Christ. We’re fucked. We’re definitely fucked.”

“Maybe we should let Mrs. Lam know we left it?”

“She’s gonna give us a big fat zero for credit on doin’ this and it’s gonna fuck us over. We absolutely can’t tell her.” Lucia said. “How the fuck are we supposed to tell them we don’t have it?”

“I can’t think right now because I’m panicking!” Thyma fidgets around, tensely.

“Baby girl you have thirty seconds.” Lucia warned. “Think somethin’, girl!” She urged, “I’m freakin’ out too! My heart is about to shoot right outta my ass!”

“Um, maybe I could go ask the others. I think right now they’ve got a free period!” Thyma came up with an idea. 

“So you’re gonna leave me here?!” Lucia asked.

“One of us has to stay here so they keep us in attendance. You need to buy me some time. I have to figure something out.” Thyma explained. 

“Thyma—”

“—_Just, _stay here. Please!” Thyma grabbed her shoulders so she could stay put. “I promise I’ve got a plan, we’ll figure this out.”

“The science fair starts in thirty fuckin’ minutes! I promised my dad I’d show him our project and finally begged him to come to one of these events for once because he _never _does.” Lucia breathed, inhaling deeply. “God, _fuck. _I dunno what I’m gonna tell ‘im if he comes all the way here for nothin’.”

“Lu, I got this.” Thyma promised. “Thirty minutes, right?”

Lucia threw her arms in the air. “How the fuck are you gonna possibly save us from not only a zero but disappointment from my dad?” 

“That’s enough time.” Thyma turned her heel and bolted out of the gym. 

_For fuck’s sake. _Lucia stared at the candy bowls sitting on top of the tables in the center of the gym. She figured she needed to snack on something to ease her nerves.

☆☆☆

Thyma’s panting by the time she spotted the others hanging out in the hallways. Sprinting towards them and seeing their faces morph into concern as she looked like she was about to collapse at any moment.

“Hey Little Red.” Galo’s the first to acknowledge her, “What’s going on?”

“Please help me!” She clamored, “Please!”

“Whoa, Thyma. What’s up?” Aina immediately rushed to tranquilize her nerves, kick starting rapidly given the current situation.

“How’s the science fair going?” Gueira’s completely immune to what’s going on right now.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you guys about.” She wheezed, bending over to place her hands on her knees. She couldn’t run past a hallway if her life depended on it, trying three flights of stairs and her stamina had completely disintegrated. 

“Thyma.” Lio asked her softly. “What happened?”

“Lucia and I.” She panted out, lifting herself up. “Our project. Our science fair project.”

“Thyma. What about the science fair project?” Lio asked patiently. “Catch your breath.”

“I left it at home.” She told them. “And Lucia said her dad’s going to be here and I don’t have it, and I don’t know what to do, because I can’t _think_.”

“Hm.” Lio clicked his tongue. “Oh _fuck_.”

“Tell me that’s not all you have to say right now.” Meis glared at him. “She’s left her project.”

“Yes I’m aware of that, Meis.”

“Guys please help me, I left Lucia downstairs just to run all the way up here.” Thyma clasped her hands together, “We’re going to get a zero because of me!”

“Hey, hey! Whoa!” Galo intervened, “We can figure somethin’ out. It’s okay.”

“Is Lucia down there by herself?” Aina questioned. 

“She’s waiting there to buy herself some time but if we don’t have it by the next thirty minutes we’re basically screwed.” Thyma said.

“I’ll go downstairs.” Remi approached them from where he left the restroom several minutes ago. “Given that Lucia doesn’t go into a crazed rampage. Someone has to stay downstairs with her.” 

“Thyma. Is there perhaps someone you can call to get the project for you?” Lio asked. “Your father?”

“He works in the city though, don’t he?” Gueira questioned, “Shit’s gonna take more than an hour includin’ traffic to get back here.”

“He’s not going to make it then.” Galo placed his hands on his hips. “Who else?”

“What about your bro Phoenix?” Gueira asked. “Somebody’s gotta drive back home and get it.”

“We can’t leave the school while the doors are locked.” Lio reminded them. “If only someone outside could give it to us then we could obtain the project.”

“Phoenix’s at work but he doesn’t clock out ‘till five. But uh. There’s my sister. Adara’s at school, but she ends early. Around one she’ll be out.” Thyma said.

“It turns one in ten minutes.” Lio checked his watch. “Call her right now.”

“Okay. Burning Rescue huddle. We have an emergency.” Galo announced, they come together to put their fists in for a bump. 

☆☆☆

Lucia’s munching on a Kit-Kat, roaming around the gym. All these poster boards set up in front of her is just practically mocking her right now. 

“Keep eating those and it’s not going to make you feel any calmer.”

Lucia ignored the words of advice. “Bullshit. If I’m not doing somethin’ I’m gonna go crazy. Candy helps ease my nerves.”

“And it gives you a sugar rush, which is the opposite of easing your nerves.” Remi shoved his hands in his pockets. “Thyma told us about what happened.”

Lucia scoffed. “We’re screwed, right?”

“No. They called her sister to come and drop the project off.” Remi stood beside her. Lucia looked at him incredulously. 

“No way.” She shook her head.

“It’s disappointing you didn’t believe in them, you know.” Remi chuckled. “Why’d you think I came down here?”

“I was just about ready to give up.” Lucia shoved the empty wrapper in her pocket. “...Hey. I think it’s really cool you guys decided to come down and see our project.”

Remi approached the candy bowl to take a Jolly Rancher out of it. “If it’s a project done by a friend there’s no reason to miss out on it.”

“I actually did this as an opportunity that my dad stops being a blind piece of shit.” Lucia mumbled. She opened another candy wrapper. “He never takes my projects seriously. Thinks it’s only for fun. I should figure out something more suited to do for me when I graduate, whatever the fuck that means. I like what I do. Building shit’s awesome. But he sees it as just toys, and I don’t get it. I have my future laid out right in front of him. It’s the whole silver platter.”

Remi snorted under his breath. “At least you don’t have your future figured out for you since the day you were born.”

Lucia watched Remi toy with the candy wrapper, not unraveling it. Just twirling it around between his fingers. “My dad wants me to be an engineer and lead his business one day according to his will.”

“I think that’s the first time I heard somethin’ about you since like, the tenth grade.” Lucia answered. “I always thought you were just some nerd.”

Remi pushed up his glasses, eyebrows twitching irritably. “Nobody ever asks, that’s why.” 

“Nobody asks you because they don’t care, huh.”

“Has anyone ever asked you why you liked creating inventions?”

Lucia contemplated. She popped another Jolly Rancher in her mouth. “Fuck no.” She snorted. “No one really does. Only Aina has.” She’s usually the one who stuck around after Galo ran off to chase after his firefighting dreams, their robotics shenanigans was only just a hobby for him, and Remi minded his own business about most things to ask her about her inventions, really. Lucia liked to boast about things because she’s proud of them. She’d rather boast about things to people who asked, because they cared. Not because it was convenient. 

“I picked up firefighting because I wanted a change of course in life.” Remi said.

Lucia stared down at her shoes. “So did that help?” 

“I met you guys.” He answered. “And I met Alisa. One day at the park, where she hurt herself chasing after one of her friends, and I patched up the wound she got on her knee from falling. I realized that engineering just doesn’t feel suited for me. I did my EMT training and decided I wanted to be more involved with helping others, not in a sense of fighting fires. Saving their lives.” He popped the piece of candy in his mouth, chewing it. “My father just has to understand I can’t live by his will, and my mother needs to realize that I’m not supposed to be a carbon copy of who he is.”

“I hope you realize this is the most you’ve ever talked… since, like, never.” Lucia noted. It caused Remi to genuinely laugh. “I’m bein’ serious. That’s some deep shit.”

“I’m just speaking my thoughts aloud.” Remi shrugged. “And maybe you never asked to hear it, I figured I’d say it anyway. Should I go back to saying nothing at all?” He smirked.

“You’re a weird dude.” Lucia stuck a lollipop in her mouth. “But. Um. Thanks. For the advice. No one really gives that kinda stuff to me.”

“Mhm.” Remi hummed. “It may not seem like I tolerate any of you and your antics, but there isn’t a single time where I reconsidered the friendship we have together. Just because I don’t share anything about myself doesn’t exactly mean there isn’t a level of trust I have in the bond we have. Galo is the reason why we’re so tight knit.”

“True to that.” Lucia checked her phone. “And we have five minutes left.”

Remi checked his phone as well. “Galo said she’s finally on her way here.” He shifted to face Lucia. “If your father fails to understand you, you make him see eye to eye about what you’re passionate about. I’m sure your project will be great.”

“I mean, fuck it. I guess.” Lucia grinned. She’s nervous as all Hell, but it is what it is. “I wonder what the Hell the rest of ‘em are up to out there right now.”

Remi made a grumbling noise. “Probably chaos.”

☆☆☆

Adara busted into the school with Thyma and Lucia’s poster board a minute after the science fair began. They shoved Galo to the doors so he could take it from her and she could leave.

It’s quite large, so the race to the gym doors meant fitting it through the double doors and there was a bit of trouble getting to push it through.

“Come on!” Gueira shouted, “_Push!_”

“I’m trying!” Galo yelled back.

“Oh my God, please don’t tear the project. Be careful.” Thyma worriedly warned them.

“Wait. Fuck.” Gueira said. “I think it’s stuck.”

Lio went to the other side with Meis to grab a hold of it. “We can lift it up so we can squeeze it through.”

“We don’t have much time!” Aina shrieked, “Push the board through!”

“Isn’t that what we’re _trying _to do?!”

“_PUSH._” Gueira demanded. Shouting, they attempt to push the poster board through the narrow doors into the gym. He repeated the word a couple times until they were able to get it free— only that it roughly slid through the doors and it sent them crashing to the ground comically in a tangle of limbs. Students passing by giving them concerned looks at the commotion going on.

“We got it free!” Thyma beamed, gleeful.

“My crutches.” Gueira wheezed. “Ow. Mother of _fuck_.”

“Holy shit.” Galo scrambled up to his feet. “We need to get the project into the gym. Come on. Quick!”

“We’ll catch up.” Meis nodded at them, helping Gueira stand up on his two feet.

“Let’s go.” Lio ran for the door to open it so Aina and Galo could lift the board up and shift it horizontally to squeeze it in through the door without any complications. Lucia, Thyma, and Remi are waiting in the gymnasium. They’re scrambling for the empty space, project in their hands— placing it there in time for the science fair to finally begin.

“You guys just saved our fuckin’ lives.” Lucia placed a hand on her chest. 

Galo put a thumbs up. “Don’t mention it.” He wheezed.

“The fuck happened to you guys?” She asked, frowning. “You guys looked like you ran from uncaged animals or some shit.”

“Don’t ask.” Aina grabbed her hand, leaning in to plant a kiss on her cheek. “Listen. Lu. You’re gonna kill it. Don’t be nervous. You’ve got this.”

Galo’s sure judging by her facial expression, she was beaming brighter than the sun. Her wicked grin returning. She and Thyma high fived each other.

There were a couple of visitors who roamed the gym to oversee all the projects, known researchers and scientists invited personally by Mr. Foresight himself.

Lucia and Thyma explain their science project with ease once they stop by. Giving looks considered to be of interest. However, someone else came walking in. A brunette man with a crisp suit walking through the gym doors. His eyes landing on where the rest of them were. 

Aware that Lucia had asked her father to come, there’s silence when he approached their project. His eyes narrowed as he scanned it.

“Mija,” He smiled, taking off his suit jacket to fold under his arms. 

“Papa.” Lucia cleared her throat. “As you can see. This is Thyma and I’s super awesome project.”

“Hello, Mr. Fex.” Thyma greeted him politely, looking as if she wanted to shrink under her presence. However, Lucia’s expression had something mixed with confidence and pleading for his approval. Mr. Fex everything that Lucia was the opposite of in posture, personality, but not features. 

“So this is the project you’ve spent a lot of time working on.” He mused. He looked down at his watch. “I’m on my break, so I don’t exactly have much time as I’d like.”

“But you should stay and let me explain my whole project, seeing that I’ve worked hard on this. And it’s super duper important to me. So, you’re stayin’ here. Your job can wait without you for an extra ten minutes.” Lucia exchanged a glance with Aina, who smiled at her. Assuring her it’ll be okay. Galo noticed the surprise on his face, clearing his throat. Lucia said what she said, and it doesn’t look like she’s taking no for an answer. Remi smirking a little. 

“Okay.” Mr. Fex agreed to it, reluctant. “Tell me about your project.”

Gueira and Meis come a little too late while the presentation was going on. 

“What’d we miss?” Gueira blurted. He noticed Mr. Fex standing there. “Oh. Uh. Is that.”

“Lucia’s father.” Lio informed him quietly. 

“What?!”

Meis put a finger to his lips to get him to hush. Once it’s Thyma’s turn to take over with the presentation, Lucia mouthed the words _thank you _to them.

☆☆☆

  
  


It’s eight P.M when Galo reached home from his evening jog. Shutting the door behind him. 

Darrius welcomed him in the home, nodding at him. “Hey, kiddo.” He smiled. “Your mother’s making dinner. Good thing you’re here on time.”

He’s fucking here again. Galo’s spent so much time on his jog and calling Lio in the meantime to speak with him and keep him company he almost forgot he had to come home to this shit. It’s been weeks, and he _still _couldn’t get used to this. Even after the attempts at getting to bond with Darrius. He’s doing it for his mother. He’s only doing it for her.

“Hey baby!” His mother beamed from the kitchen. “Dinner hasn’t gotten started yet. Darry’s just being greedy.” She swatted him in the arm. Darrius wrapped an arm around her waist to kiss her on the cheek.

“Your food’s just so good I can’t help but want seconds. You’re a natural.”

“Oh, please. I’m only doing the best I can.” He continued to pepper her cheek with kisses. Galo shoved his earphones off his ears, pulling out his phone to text Lio back.

**Galo [8:45 P.M]:** I’ll let u know if anything weird happens

**Firebug 💚 [8:45 P.M]: **You’re going to be fine. Just don’t cause any problems with him for the sake of your mother.

**Firebug 💚 [8:45 P.M]: **Ugh. My mum’s calling me to help with some errands and she isn’t taking no for an answer. I’ll talk to you later. Okay?

Galo really didn’t want Lio to leave. “Hey, ma. Darrius.” He met Darrius’s gaze, and his mother is whispering bashfully that they shouldn’t kiss while Galo was watching. 

“Hey, Galo, if you don’t mind could you set up the table? I know you just came back from a jog.”

“Sure.” Galo nodded. He shoved his phone in his pocket. He’s setting up the table, noticing Darrius left his phone on the dining table. He told his mother he needed to use the bathroom so he’d be right back, hugging her from behind as she worked on chopping vegetables to head down the hall. Not noticing Galo in the dining area from the open doorway behind him.

Galo glanced down at Darrius’s phone.

_No. _He scolded himself. _You don’t do that kind of stuff. _The last time he got too invested in the shady men in the past his mother often called him paranoid, so maybe Galo was blowing this out of proportion. He shouldn't be digging for things that would lead nowhere.

Darrius is a good man.

Maybe there’s nothing to worry about.

He needed to let go of his father and think about the future. Think about moving on. With the new year approaching his anniversary was nearing, and the pressure was hard on both of them.

She’s trying to be happy.

_Don’t ruin that. _

He’s setting up on the table when Darrius’s phone beeped. A new text message causing the screen to glow. Galo swallowed. His stomach churns, querulous. 

_Ignore it._

Galo put down the glass plate his mother left on at the center of the table.

He looked down the hall. Darrius hadn’t left the bathroom. He’s never done this before. _Fuck. _Galo pressed the home button to load the screen. It’s a message. A message from a woman named _Samantha. _

The red heart emoji right next to it made his stomach drop then and there. Maybe it’s a family member. That’s what he wanted to think. A friend, even.

_Hey I miss u, big guy!!_

_When r we gonna meet up again? I know from the last time u came back for more because u couldn’t get enough of me ;)_

_Don’t be a stranger :(_

Galo wanted to throw up.

_This motherfucker. _He ran a hand through his hair. Galo. _Breathe. _Just ignore it. It's none of your business.

It could be _anyone _except _that. _It can't possibly be. 

It could just be his paranoia.

_But you saw what you did._

_No. _He put the phone back to sleep. Going back to setting up the table. Maybe what he saw wasn’t real at all. He doesn’t want to believe it. Mind running miles per second. He doesn’t register Darrius leaving the bathroom, joining Galo by placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

Galo went rigid. Staring back at him.

“You seem tense, son.” Darrius nodded at him, cocking his head toward the stairs. “How about you go freshen up while I set up the table, yeah?” His eyes are calculating. Analyzing for Galo’s next move.

He wanted to deck this son of a bitch so badly his hands started to tremble. He looked at his mom. Unbeknownst to _everything._

Galo nodded. Watching Darrius swiftly take his phone back and check it, placing it in his pocket. Galo watched his mother cook in the kitchen, humming softly to the music while she got to work.

“Okay.” He walked away, tearing his eyes away from the other’s own. Heading up the stairs. Feeling a heavy gaze watch his form leave. He willed to ignore it.

A cold shower doesn’t do the way he’s feeling inside any justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny story: during 10th grade i forgot my health project i did on birth control at home and it wasn't until it was time to bring it in to present for the next day i lost my shit and my teacher told me to call someone to get it. so i called my DAD to come get it for me as my friends watched me run and pick it up and run down the halls like a madman with my project in tow to hand in. it was a big ass poster board. and i got a 70 on that shit bc i didnt follow the guidelines correctly. better than a zero.
> 
> forgetting your project is a real thing, i swear. if u have a giant project sitting at home due the next day PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO PICK IT UP AND TAKE IT SCHOOL. ESP IF U TAKE PUBLIC TRANSPORATION. THIS IS A PSA.
> 
> I enjoy writing TT and like to make friends so you can always find me here: ❤
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)**


	15. Her Name is Maria Thymos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ignis and Varys reflect on Ignis's first meeting with Maria and what it means to them now that she's in another relationship. Galo is conflicted about whether he should tell his mother about the secret of Darrius's secret lover. Lio gets a surprise visit in the night. Meis and Gueira pull their first prank in two years that Kray doesn't see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone gets free baggage.
> 
> heres a drawing of **[chapter 7](https://twitter.com/poyopoppin/status/1217952644033060865?s=21)** done by @poyopoppin on twit, tysm ;u;
> 
> we doin this shit again 
> 
> ♡ = Flashback  
☆☆☆ = Present

♡ 

"Okay so we need eggs, waffles, cheese… I mean that nasty ass American cheese because Austin loves that shit." Varys pushed a shopping cart into the frozen foods aisle reluctantly. Ignis walking right beside him with his own shopping cart.

"You should respect picky eaters." Ignis teased. "I always get you your pickle juice when you need it because nobody else in the firehouse drinks it."

"Everyone thinks it's okay to disrespect Varys's pickle juice but when I tell Austin that cheese he be eatin' taste like a funky ass butthole he wanna cry to you and tell me I'm bein' insubordinate." Varys grumbled. "Insubordinate my ass."

"We're gonna have to get more of these ingredients on the list. Some fresh produce and vegetables." Ignis stated.

"Oh, yeah. It’s for those kids that volunteered this summer from that high school up in Bellerose. Promepolis High?" Varys asked. "I'm surprised they ain't quit yet. Honestly. Shit ain't easy work."

"I see something about their dedication." Ignis had to train a lot of students and none of them last summer were cut out for the scene. As kids they aren't expected to have as much responsibility as the adults until they were of age. That would mean they'd have to be seniors. "And you know one of them is the son of Raphael Thymos." 

"Shut the fuck up." Varys paused. "You being for real?"

"Galo Thymos. There's no mistaking it." Ignis heard a lot about Raphael in engine six and his accomplishments. He's met him in passing a few times but he's been known for his dangerous feats in attempts of rescuing and over the years he's reached further up the ranks. Up until he did his final and last rescue in a burning building in the city and passed away. He even _went _to Ignis's and Varys's old high school in Harlem with them and were in the same training course. 

Apparently he had traveled across the country to Japan and he was said to have married and had Galo, then after his passing Ignis isn't sure how the wife is doing. He's never met his wife. He just knew that they moved to America together— and it was really none of Ignis’s business seeing to it that the rest was history. He got an invitation to their wedding but he was swamped with work responsibilities that he couldn’t make it there while the rest of his co-workers were able to. Varys didn’t have an interest in going.

“You know there’s tons of people who share the same last names with each other without being related.” Varys said. “Maybe we just happened to have a coincidence?”

“Have you seen Raphael’s Facebook page?” Not that Ignis really used that shit but these days family needs to keep in contact somehow.

“Hold the fuck up.” Varys clicked his tongue, still skeptical. “I’m telling you this kid ain’t Raph’s kid.”

“He is, Var.”

“Nah.”

“Check Facebook.”

They stopped dumping things into their cart so Varys could push their carts to the side and pull his phone out and check himself, seeing that his page was still up, although inactive— maybe there’s a picture or two to honor the anniversary of his achievements done by Galo’s mother. Varys’s eyes widen upon seeing a family photo of the three at some kind of family barbecue.

“Oh. Shit. Well the kid’s got the same blue hair. He didn’t share his pops’s.” Varys looked up at Ignis, “You’re tellin’ me we’ve been trainin’ another fuckin’ _Thymos _this whole time?”

Ignis’s eyes are focused on the woman next to Raphael, his arm wrapped around her. His long dreadlocks well maintained, a black bandanna around his forehead. Stud earrings in both ears, neatly trimmed beard on his chin and tanned skin. 

Ignis vaguely remembered he had an afro in high school beforehand instead of dreads. Dragon tattoos lined both of his arms, perfected sleeves. But… the woman. Her eyes, reminding him of a calm ocean. Gorgeous azure hair, thick curls that framed her cheeks and fell down to her back, bangs pushed to one side to reveal more of a pretty face that’s breathtaking. Her arms wrapped around a smaller Galo and her smile could make the angels in Heaven sing. _God damn. _

“I haven’t had dreads like that since high school.” Varys said. “Those long ones were a bitch to maintain though. Then you had those cornrows. Makes me miss having a lotta hair before we shaved all that shit off.”

_Beautiful. _Ignis ignored Varys completely. “The woman on the right.”

“Yeah. That’s his wife.”

“Do you know her name?”

“Nah.”

A woman as beautiful as this shouldn’t go unnamed— but what importance should this do for him? He’s never taken notice of her until now.

“_Iggy._” Varys snapped him out of it. Varys cackling. To Ignis’s disappointment, the picture vanished when Varys locked his phone. “So you was right this whole time! That Galo Thymos kid, he’s a funny kid alright. He’s like a ball of fire.”

Galo Thymos. Shared some kind of determination akin to Raphael— they were practically the same, except, Raphael had the tendency to be more humble, while Galo would burst through a door with his full body and break it open rather than kick it open. He had this energy of being too much to handle and that’s why he’s pulled past the training course without fail. His friends were much tamer than he was, except for the one girl— Lucia Fex— who rather enabled his shenanigans, Remi Puguna and Aina Ardebit were fine, but Ignis bore heavy focus on Galo knowing this was without a doubt Raphael’s son. They were a peculiar bunch. Galo somehow still fit in with the rest of them as they were all rookies.

“I like him.” Ignis hummed. “He’s not just a ball of fire. He’s a monstrosity of it. That’s the kind of determination I want in the firehouse.”

“You only sayin’ that because you never got a chance to talk to Raphael and yet I woulda thought with the way you looked at him you had a crush on him.” Varys wheezed at Ignis’s annoyed stare.

“I barely _knew _him. I just respected him. Since most of the guys we knew at school were nothin’ but trouble. We were in the same training course but he went to squad six while we were in three.” Ignis rolled his eyes. “It’s only normal I look after his kid now knowin’ he’s waltzing in here trying to be like his pops.”

“But you can’t lie. He was handsome.” Varys wiggled his eyebrows. “All the girls wanted him. He pretty much could have anybody, and he didn’t spare ‘em a single glance. I swear, it was like he was fuckin’ blind or some shit. Even I had a lil crush on him, I said I won’t lie. But he was friends with everybody and that’s farthest he got. In college, he just did his own thing and went straight to firefightin’. I was surprised he ended up gettin’ married when to him trying to date him was more like talking to a brick wall.”

“He was. Handsome.” Ignis assented, albeit hesitant. Of course Raphael Thymos was handsome, without a doubt. “Maybe he just preferred to keep things private.” He did have a bustling personality, as far as Ignis heard of. He had a group of friends. He had his fair share of fights, let’s face it— their school wasn’t anything stellar in terms of student behavior— but it was rather to defend others who were getting picked on and had even helped a kid who had gotten stabbed right outside the school when everyone had run away. The kid was alright, thankfully.

“He was a good guy.” Varys commented. “Even if we weren’t really all that close with him he always had some kind of warm presence. He had a habit of preachin’ good shit about what God’s got in store for us and havin’ faith. You know. Since we were tryna survive every single day we went to school back in the day.” He quipped, and Ignis snorted. Knowing damn right that was true.

“Like you knew that there’s still people out there that are passionate about bringing good to the world.” Ignis finished, distant.

“Yeah.” Varys cocked his head towards the next aisle. “See if you can find some pasta over there. I need to look for vegetables.” 

“Okay. Does it matter which type?”

“As long as it’s not that squiggly lookin’ one. I’m not eatin’ that shit.”

“Sure.” Ignis chuckled, then he looked up as he pushed his cart into the aisle beside them. His eyes locking on a profile view of a woman with familiar azure that could even resemble majestic tides themselves, though it were shorter— now up to her shoulders instead of nearing her waist. That face. There’s no mistaking it. She’s wearing a red floral sundress and wedge sandals. A black purse hanging over her shoulder. From the pictures he’s seen, those were from years ago with Raphael, and yet she doesn’t look any much different.

_It’s her._

He couldn’t take his eyes off her without realizing he was walking his cart closer to a shelf instead of stopping in front of it. She’s looking at a pack of _mac and cheese _and it feels like the room grew smaller and Ignis was suffocating. His throat closing in, heart hammering abruptly in his chest and he’s never felt this way at the sight of anyone’s beauty in way too long.

The shelf he rammed into was a wake-up call he needed to get his head right. Varys, in the middle of talking about something Ignis tuned out the second he laid eyes on the woman stopped to watch Ignis knock everything over and have pasta boxes tumble to the ground comically.

“Iggy, man, are you good?” Varys started cracking up. Ignis checked to see if she noticed but she didn’t even acknowledge either of their presences. Just processing… a box of Velveeta, in deep concentration. 

“Um.” Ignis shook his head. _Snap the fuck out of it. _“Yeah… Yeah. I was. Just, uh. I wasn’t looking.”

Varys backed up his cart to come back and approach Ignis while he bent down to pick up everything he’s dropped to put back in a neat fashion. He whistled seeing the woman another aisle down.

“Woo!” He grinned, “Now you don’t see anybody fine like that just anywhere, and we’re in a Costco.”

“I should find the pasta.” Ignis changed the subject. The cons of knowing Varys Truss for over twenty years was that Varys knew when Ignis was playing himself.

“You’re lookin’ at her.” Varys observed, without even standing there for more than a minute. He caught sight of what was really going on. “I mean if you ain’t tryna talk her up I don’t mind if I do.”

“We’re here to grocery shop.”

“You’re playin’ yourself.” Varys stared at her, then back at Ignis. If he was wearing his signature baseball cap instead of a bandanna tied around his head Ignis would have snatched it off his head to piss him off but he wasn’t, sadly. “You know you’re not here to grocery shop no more.” He snickered.

“_Varys._” Ignis exhaled deeply through his nose. 

“Talk to her. Matter of fact, I could take over the whole grocery shoppin’ for the firehouse.” Varys pushed Ignis forward.

“Varys, I don’t want to.”

“Why not?! When’s the last time you got action? When we went to the bar with the boys for that party you looked like you were about to shit yourself getting attention from anybody and stuck with us like super glue.” It was a night he dropped Shea off with her mother’s grandmother because he had a hectic work week and knew he wouldn’t be home on time some days, and during those times she’d spend more time with her mother and her family. It’s the least he could do even though the time she spent with her mother became less after she quickly found someone else to start talking to, resorting to ask his sickly grandmother to take care of her instead.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I don’t see why that’s even relevant.” Ignis stated wryly.

“‘Cause you know it’s true, and I’m not stupid. You’re gonna run into another shelf if you don’t go over there.” Varys looked ahead. “Guess it’s time for me to find those carrots.” He snatched the grocery list away from Ignis and whistled his way down, strolling away.

“Varys.” Ignis called after him. Varys whistled louder. “Varys!” He hissed. His long-time friend betrayed him. This isn’t anything new. A million times he’s done this and he continued to mock him for how his life became a sack of blue balls.

He noticed the woman drop her box. Ignis’s instinct kicking in, and he tripped over the wheel of the shopping cart and fell to the ground in attempts to pick up the box of mac and cheese for her. She yelped, finally noticing that Ignis existed and it was in the worst way possible.

“Oh my God.” Her voice is feathery light, now panicked. “Are you okay?!”

Ignis grunted. He despised the shopping cart for making him look like an idiot. Her hands are on him now. He’s lost his will to function. Standing up on his two feet and they lock eyes and the angels must be singing— they _are_, he could hear the bells in the distance.

“I’m fine.” Ignis found his words. “I just saw you drop the mac and cheese.”

She nodded, frowning slightly. “You tripped because you saw me drop my mac and cheese?”

“I mean, I was gonna help pick it up for you so I can save it. Save it from dropping.” Ignis explained. 

The woman stared back at him. 

“I tripped over my shopping cart over there.” Ignis pointed awkwardly at the shopping cart next to them. Her own standing right next to her. He can see Varys casually walk down from across the aisle and he’s grinning at him. Making wild gestures that Ignis graciously ignored. He cackled loudly from afar and when the woman turned around Varys quickly turned his head and blended in with the other weekend summer afternoon shoppers.

“Oh! Well you should be careful!” She gasped with a laugh, and Ignis thought she’d be weirded out for a second. Her voice no longer panicked. It still reminded him of a beautiful angel, and don’t blame him for exaggerating. “You didn’t hurt anywhere, did you?”

“Oh, no. I can hold myself pretty well.” Ignis’s knee actually hurt like a bitch, but he was gonna let that pain subside for the sake of talking to her. 

“I once saw a guy, like, jump from the shelf to land into a shopping cart because his friend was recording it. And he broke his leg.” She went on to explain, and the story slapped Ignis right in the face— that’s not where he was expecting this to go.

“Jesus.” He blinked. “Was he. Was he okay?”

“No.” She responded, eyes drifting away in thought. “But I had to get a first aid kit from the store employees, ‘cause usually when I’m going grocery shopping I don’t have that with me. We had to take him to the hospital. Seriously, it’s like, you never know what could go on in supermarkets. I’m a nurse, anyway. I have to be prepared.”

Ignis thought one word. _Cute. _For someone to explain a concerning event where a man broke his leg attempting a dangerous feat. Normally, he should be weirded out by a turn of events in meeting a stranger. Yet he wasn’t. It was like running into an old friend, and he’s never met her in person until now. 

“Why did he do that?” Ignis was also genuinely confused.

“He said something about wanting to impress his husband that he was totally still super cool and not lame, that he could jump on things. I dunno. He just asked his friend to record him while I was picking up green beans over at the vegetable section minding my own business. He landed right on top of it and snapped his leg like _bam_and the cart tipped over. Just tipped, like, right over! Straight out of a comedy scene where you have no idea that they’d go through with it.” She even went as far as to make the_ sound effect _of the man’s leg-breaking and how the cart fell.

“Oh, that...um. Sounds kind of terrifying.” Ignis frowned. “So you’re a nurse?”

“Yeah! For over twelve years now, I think.” She responded. “Going strong. I hope your leg is okay. I was scared I’d have to help another injured soul.”

“It is, thank you. Surely if that were to happen I’d let you know. I mean, if you happen to be there. I don’t think Costco is a place where I’d like to be injured, heh, no. That’d be strange. What am I saying right now? God that sounds so _stupid._” Ignis brushed his nose with a thumb. He clicked his tongue, a habit he picked up when he got nervous. He made her laugh, somehow by a miracle. By spewing out nonsense.

“You're funny! Try to be more careful during your shopping endeavors. If you excuse me, I gotta go to the registers.” She giggled. Then she turned around to grab her shopping cart. Ignis realized that meant the conversation was over. He noticed the mac and cheese on the floor and rushed to pick it up for her.

“Wait! You forgot your um...” He noticed her turn to face him, eyes widening. “Your mac and cheese. Can't forget it.”

“Oh!” She ran back to take it from him, and their fingers touch. Causing Ignis to drop it this time and she quickly grabbed it back from him. She laughed, then he did. Feeling light-headed from how much he was on edge. “I tend to be forgetful, sometimes. This is for my son. He loves these and whenever he goes shopping he has a habit of forgetting to pick up certain things that I want, let alone what he wants.”

“Two peas in a pod, huh.” Ignis could empathize with her. “My daughter would beg me to get her her favorite type of ice cream and would cry and never stop pulling on my shirt if I tell her no.”

“That’s Galo when I tell him we have_ waaaay_ too much hot cocoa! And when he was little he used to be like _no mommy hot cocoa tastes the best! We need like a hundred packs of it!_” She even went as far as to imitate his child voice and it makes Ignis’s heart soar. “Not that he still doesn’t do it now. He’s still a kid at heart. But he’s in the tenth grade now. So crazy seein’ your kids grow so much so fast. Now he’s in a firefighting program for a course at his school. He’s really excited about it and I’m proud of him for wanting to follow his father’s journey. His grandfather did the same, so it’s like, a really big legacy thing and the only thing I could do is support it.”

“My Shea’s turnin’ three this year, actually.” Ignis told her. “But, I can already see her bein’ a handful. I gotta make sure she stays happy and doesn’t tear me apart.”

“For you and her mother it’s a lotta work to make sure they stay happy in their toddler years. Trust me. Galo through his toddler years? Like a gigantic fuckin’ firework.” She puffed out an exhausted breath. “My husband was a champ for bein’ at his level. Seriously.”

“Was.” Ignis wanted to clarify. Maybe it was too soon to ask seeing how she paused. “I mean. Sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Was ‘cause he died in a fire.” She responded. Something morosely in her tone turned unperturbed, “That was like, seven years ago now, yeah. He was a firefighter and battalion chief at—”

“—Engine six.” Ignis finished for her. “...Raphael Thymos.”

“Yeah.” She laughed, a little dejected. “He was pretty much of a superstar, wasn’t he?”

“He went to the same school as me and my best friend over twenty six or so years ago now.” Ignis told her. “And, well, since the three of us went to college for fire science we became firefighters in different divisions at the academy. So I didn’t know him all too well. But, amazing guy.”

“I wasn’t in America at the time so I don’t know much about his high school years. I lived in Kyoto. He met me there.” She explained, “Small world! He’s told me stories…” She forced another smile, so serene. “So it’s jus’ me and Galo now. When we moved there together, believe it or not, it felt like we were stranded in a whole new place. I didn’t speak English well and it took us years to adapt, and Raphael helped me through that super scary time. Then when it became just us I had to learn how to adapt by myself. Galo was just eight at the time, so he took it rough and never liked seeing me go through it either.”

“I see. I’m sorry.” Ignis pursed his lips, “I’m divorced, actually. So it’s been just me and Shea since. She wasn’t happy with how my job made me busy, ‘sides, she wasn’t ready to have a kid either. So she left. Not wantin’ to really take that responsibility.”

“Ah, I’m sorry too. It’s a little rough being a single parent, ain’t it?” She dropped the box of mac and cheese in her cart. 

“Definitely, but Shea means the world to me.” Ignis smiled, “So she helps me get through it.”

“You know it’s nice to finally know somebody gets it.” She sighed out, seeming relieved. “Galo helps me get through it too. But anyway. I don’t mean to hold you up with all this _talk_. You’re probably like, what’s this chick goin’ on about? I ramble too much. _God._ I actually gotta go check these out and put ‘em in my car. Thanks for reminding me about the mac and cheese, handsome stranger.”

“Yeah! Yeah, ‘course.” Ignis stepped back, forgetting what he was actually supposed to do. He was here to shop, and yet, he’s doing anything _but_ that.

“Nice meetin’ ya. Have a good afternoon!” She smiled brightly at him. Ignis thought he could see the sun beaming up at him in his eyes. He’s staring at her so much that when she’s leaving he realized he didn’t say anything back.

“Bye!” He shouted back, and he scared another woman passing by placing a hand on her chest and gasping. “Sorry.” He whispered, and she gave him a dirty look and brushed past him. 

Down the aisle, she heard him. Turning back to smile at him sweetly and skip down to exit the aisle and head for the registers. 

By the time Ignis went to go find where the Hell Varys was he discovered that man was nowhere to be found. He looked around in each section. Stopping at the baked goods when someone clapped him on the back.

“_BOO!_”

_“SON OF A_—” Varys started losing his shit, wheezing and doubling over. Their cart was now full with everything they needed. Ignis stared at him, completely unamused. Ready to strangle this man.

“HAHA!” Varys doesn’t care if people are looking at them. He usually never did. “Shoulda seen the look on your face. You were like _oh!_” He mocked him jestingly, facial expression of fright and everything because Varys thrived on fucking with him and shows signs of never stopping. “I scared the shit outta you.”

“Yeah, that’s very funny.” Ignis glared, his voice clipped. “Did you finish the grocery shopping?”

“Did you clap some cheeks yet?” Varys punctuated with another wheeze. Ignis blushed. Placing his fingers on his forehead.

“Jesus, _Varys_— we are at a _supermarket_.”

“Look at you! You’re fuckin’ whipped! I never seen you this head over heels since Tanya!” Varys pointed furiously at his face, clapping loudly. “Bro, on God, we gotta get you some pussy—”

“—We have to pay for this.” Ignis grabbed his cart and walked away heatedly.

“I saw you talkin’ to her. I saw you trip too.” Varys caught up to him.

“No you didn’t.”

“I did. I was watchin’. You like those spy movies where they’re walkin’ around places where there’s security everywhere and they’re like duckin’ and doin’ all them flips over the lasers and shit so they don’t get caught? That was me earlier watchin’ y’all. And you were fuckin’ _gone._ Straight up gone.”

“I’m surprised you managed to get the groceries done.” Ignis muttered.

“So how was it?”

“None of your business.”

“Ay, come on. I tell you all about my hookups.”

“I never ask to hear them. And Tinder’s not healthy for you. You should delete that. Meet new people the old fashioned way.” He doesn’t understand the need for swiping and all that nonsense just to meet someone who wanted to skip dinner and have you in their bed thirty minutes after the first date. It’s abysmal and Varys used that thing weekly, and would even check his phone after they finished putting out a fire to talk about how he’s got a hot date tonight and Ignis thinks he’s too lenient of a chief to allow a captain to do this. He’s the one that checked out pretty girls in school while Ignis’s head was up in the clouds thinking about how he’s going to make it through their firefighting program and had crushes on people he could never confess to due to having no idea how making relationships _work. _

Here he was in his early forties now and divorced, and he still doesn’t get it. Maybe within time the ability to acquire that young love again grows slim. It’s supposedly _sad_— he knows that— that’s why Varys still continues to use dating apps to continue living freely without strings attached, and he loved doing it. Who’s Ignis to really _judge _him on that. He always said if he won’t find anybody in the near future and he’s not married he’s not going to spend his life moping about it either and just wants to live in the moment.

Ignis tried to do that. He had Shea, and now that he just found out Raphael Thymos’s wife was _here_ and had simply been raising Galo for the past seven years alone, while he had been raising Shea for half as long. Something’s drawing him to her.

“It’s easy, one, two, three.” Varys made a _pssh _noise. “Maybe you’re not gonna need it anyway, not that you ever used it. ‘Cause you got a hot mama over there. She still here?”

“I don’t know. She said she was gonna leave.” Ignis said.

“Guess we gotta wait on that long ass line, too. You owe me for doing all that shopping for you.” Varys told him.

“I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“Well I did it for you anyway, and you should be thanking me.”

“—I don’t need to—”

“—You should be thanking me when I helped you.”

“Ignis.” They stopped walking in their tracks. Coming face to face with someone Ignis hadn’t seen in over ten years now. 

“Kray.” He acknowledged the other man. Wearing a sweater over a collared shirt and slacks. Always in some sort of formal wear while Ignis and Varys dressed casually in their jeans and t-shirts. 

Kray’s eyes flitted towards Varys briefly, “Varys.” He said quickly, clearing his throat.

“Sup.” Varys nodded him up. 

“Shopping?” Kray questioned, holding a kart filled with a minimal amount of groceries of what you’d see for someone who was strictly low carbs and had a diet plan. 

“Yeah.” Ignis answered.

“I see you’re doing well since the last time I saw you.”

“I think that was five years ago.” That was supposed to be a one-time thing, and it happened multiple times. Then they agreed professionally, and mutually— they should never fucking do this again, it was the worst decision they ever made meeting at that formal event. “How are things going?”

“Fine.” Kray answered coolly, “I’m principal of a school now.”

“Ah.”

“You both still firefighting?”

“Never stopped.” Varys replied, placid. “Don’t you own like two companies now?”

“I do.” Kray kept his gaze on Ignis, however. “Started it up and it’s been functioning perfectly well, flourishing, ever since.”

"And you're a school _principal?_" Varys frowned.

"It's one of the most well-acclaimed to be founded, thank you very much. I'd like to put my time into funding and assisting the improvement of education systems which I think, given the past few generations is desperately needed."

“That’s great.” Ignis nodded, keeping it cordial. “Good to know you’re doing well. Kray.”

“Vulcan happened to mention you both as my...now, co-worker. Maybe you kept in contact with him since high school?” Kray asked, “Given he used to go to school with you both.”

And Kray apparently went to that one prestigious school somewhere else in the city where everyone hated all the shitty rich kids there and often snuck there to vandalize their school.

“Never fuckin’ liked that dude, and he never liked us. So no. He still doing exterminating shit?” Varys asked. Vulcan was one of Kendrick’s friends— happened to be the same man who stole the woman Ignis loved and was the one who planned on jumping them after school. Therefore, Varys held a grudge against him.

“He’s one of my most trusted security guards, actually.” Kray hummed. “He’s doing well. He’s told me stories about you both.”

“Sure none of them are good ones.” Ignis joked. Because they weren’t. 

“He tell you about how we used to beat up those rich catholic kids who tried to mess with us?” Varys taunted him. Kray swallowed. Narrowing his eyes.

“He _has_.”

“And he works for _you _now?”

“_Yes._” Kray frowned. “He’s changed his _ways _since then.”

“You married?” Varys threw that question out there, and it looked like it hit Kray like a slap to the face. Varys loved taunting this man ever since he found out he and Ignis had some sorta weird _thing _and Ignis isn’t sure if he appreciated it or hated it.

“_No._” Kray responded a little miffed. “Betrothal would prove to be an unfit distraction for me, currently, as I am a busy man.”

“So you a rich bachelor still?”

“And _is that a problem_?”

“Jus’ curious.” Varys laughed boldly. “So am I. To living it up. Grind never stops, eh?” He clapped Kray on the shoulder and it was almost amusing how he stared at Varys’s hand on his shoulder and looked back at him. Immensely uncomfortable.

“Yes.” Kray smiled in revulsion. Varys’s hand lingered there and squeezed before it left his shoulder. “I suppose I am _living it up_.” He turned back to Ignis, eyes flitting down to his watch. “Well then. If you excuse me. Ignis. Varys. I have more shopping to do.”

“A’ight bro, take care.” Varys beamed at him seeing how it made Kray give him a face of discomfort at his chirpy attitude knowing he was doing it deliberately to fuck with him. “Stay blessed. Garlic bread’s an interesting choice.”

“Bye Kray.” Ignis smiled smarmy at him as well, Kray looking at what he put inside his shopping cart and quickly pushed it in-between the two men to walk away from them, muttering something under his breath. They’re both laughing on their way to the register.

“Man I love fuckin’ with that dude.” Varys cackled, “He's still weird as Hell. I can’t believe you had a damn thing.”

“We don’t talk about it.” Ignis had a lot to drink. He was sad about his relationship with Shea’s mother slowly going down the drain and angry about his dad passing, and needed a fucking outlet. He was a grown man who happened to make shitty decisions too to cope. 

“That wasn’t a good time.” Varys shook his head. “But it was funny when I roasted his ass after you ended it constantly.”

Ignis snorted, shoving Varys. His eyes fall on the long line, and as they’re moving— he noticed the woman somewhere in the middle of the register with her cart. Meaning she hadn’t left yet. 

Ignis had another realization dawn upon him.

“Her name.” He blurted out. “I didn’t get her name.”

“What?” Varys frowned at him. “What’re you talking about?”

“I didn’t ask for her name.”

“You talked to her and didn’t bother to ask for her name, or her _digits_?”

“No. I didn’t even tell her mine either.” He wanted to see her again already, but he wasn't planning on asking for her number after he got distracted talking to her.

“Why the fuck you standin’ here next to me then?” When Varys asked this they were at the front of the line now. Ignis quickly started putting his things on the conveyor belt to check them out. Paying for the groceries swiftly, his eyes never leaving the woman. Her azure hair easy to spot within the crowd of people but the chances of missing it likely as she began to push her cart out of the supermarket. _Fuck. _

He was about to take the cart with him when Varys just shoved him and smacked his hand off. 

“Just go!” He shouted. Ignis ran from the line, shoving impatient waiting shoppers out of the way to book it for the entrance. He ended up crashing into shopping carts haphazardly left at the entranceway. He didn’t know the woman’s name yet, so he called out his own, for whatever reason he thought was smart.

“_IGNIS!_” 

The woman jumped, frightened by the sudden shout as she whipped around wondering if there was an Ignis standing next to her, ahead of her among the few people who deemed him a crazy man at this point.

“Ignis!” He yelled again, panting like a madman when he caught up to her. He’s well fit for his age and had ran plenty of marathons but forgive him for slacking off lately. “My name!” He stopped right in front of her. When he stood, he had to look down at her registering how much shorter she was than him.

“My name is Ignis.” He repeated. “I’m the chief at the fire department your son works at now, so he’s under my wing.”

“I… Okay.” She’s giving him a worried look, “Did you run all the way here?”

He did, shove a bunch of people, and ram himself into a bunch of shopping carts. “I did.” He confessed.

She giggled at him. “You’re goofy.” She said. “No man’s ever chased me down just to tell me his name.”

“I realized I talked to you and I didn’t even catch your name.” Ignis breathed, scratching the back of his head.

She’s giving him this dead stare and Ignis’s about to shit his pants.

“I didn’t?” She blinked, like she had just forgotten she never told Ignis her name. _She thought she did?_

Ignis blinked back. “Uh, no.”

“_Chikushō_!” She hissed under her breath, stomping her foot and placing a hand on her forehead. Ignis didn’t know what that meant, he’s beyond too flustered to ask. She shook her head, rolling her eyes with a sigh.

“Oh, silly me.” She laughed. “I didn’t tell you my name. My name is Maria! I… I was, Raphael Thymos’s wife, as you may know, and Galo Thymos is my son. It’s nice to meet you. And it’s an honor to know you’ll be training my son.” She patted Ignis’s chest and he thought he might faint then and there. He thinks he needs to go to the hospital from his heart palpitations right now.

“Nice to meet you.” Ignis smiled. “_Wow. _Uh. My best friend is actually inside the supermarket, so I should go back to him.”

“You should.” Maria smiled back at him. “Oh my God, Iggy. Which firehouse do you work at?”

“Um. Squad three.” _Iggy? _

“Awesome. How often you go grocery shopping?”

“Every Saturday given how much my subordinates like to _eat_.”

“Oh, okay. If you’re ever shoppin’ here around this time you know where to find me. I’d like to have a grocery shopping buddy.” Maria grabbed her cart. “See you around!”

“Wait. Maria.” Ignis stopped her again. 

“Huh?” _This woman is going to kill me. _Ignis thought. He might just let it happen. Everything about her. Captivating.

“Let me help you.” Varys was going to kick his ass for holding him up with two shopping carts. But over his dead body was he going to let her leave until he’s given himself an excuse to spend more time with her. 

He wants to be a little selfish.

☆☆☆

  
  


“Thank you.” Ignis accepted the two bags of Burger King passed through the car window from the drive thru window. He drove his car into the parking lot where they decided they’d eat their food and bask in the night air from the windows, opened a tad bit.

“So Maria’s got another boyfriend.” This conversation was inevitable. He wanted to eat his burger in peace and not have to cope with the fact that he’s a fucking idiot, it’s been four years, and that fact hadn’t changed. “Darrius fuckin’ Baxter?” Varys gnawed on a french fry.

They both knew that shitbag. That’s why Varys’s cackling.

“A month now.” Ignis took a bite out of his burger. “Dating for a month. That’s what she said.”

“I fuckin’ hated that dude. Got into a fight with him because he didn’t like the fact that I was talkin’ to the girl he wanted, when he fucked like half of ‘em probably at the same time. Just foolin’ them all left and right.”

Ignis took a sip of his soda. “I can’t judge. I’m not allowed to.”

“He’s bad news, Ignis.” Varys stated sincerely. “So were all the other boyfriends.”

“_I’m _not the one who’s supposed to be responsible over how she wants to live her life, Varys.”

“But she’s always callin’ you up to talk to you about it. Ignis, she needs you man.” Varys was right. As if all the times she asked Ignis if she should date again and try to have a little fun since all her co-workers are either married or dating themselves, still looking. Ignis didn’t want to pressure her and tried to be vague and possible wishing he could just swoop in and have a try and shooting his shot then she went ahead and found somebody else. 

He could’ve done it. Nights where the kids had sleepovers at their places and Maria wanted to go out into the city and every time they talked Ignis realized he never wanted their nights to end. Wanting to stare at her for a little longer. The way she wrapped herself around him, how she smiled when she was with him. Her cheery smile he had to see fade and turn to distraught and endless tears on certain nights and having to hold her tightly. How Galo never questioned them being together the way he did with all her other boyfriends. There was one where she had a _little _to much to drink and she babbled on about how much of a good friend he was and that none of her co-workers understand how it’s like to continue living raising a kid where people still ask her non-stop how it’s like to be a widow like that’s all she is as a woman when she worked her ass off to graduate school, and work to keep a roof over her son’s head. How she had to convince her mother she wasn’t throwing her life away leaving Japan and that she was starting her own chapter.

How she said Ignis never saw her that way.

All he saw was someone with the strength that he wished he could uphold after his divorce and how well she could keep her head up because of how much she loved her son. Even if she wasn’t happy she could hold off on her own. She did after her surgery and her recovery. If you’d looked at her nobody would know the battles she was truly facing and she still owned up to every single one of them and never let it strike her down.

And she’s his ultimate kryptonite. 

Fuck if it didn’t _hurt _he couldn’t cross the line with her knowing that she trusted him and his support in a way that only a close friend can do. He convinced himself that it was nothing more. Over the years, his feelings tell him he shouldn’t have kept it that way.

Shea clinging to her more than she did with her own mother made it hard to breathe— that it can’t possibly be destined to _be _when it felt wrong. Even if she is ready to move on. Was he just doing this to cope that he hadn’t had someone to hold in years? 

Varys knew he was playing himself. Over and over. Except each time it’s like a stab to the chest that wedges itself deeper.

“All she thinks is that I’m a good friend to her. She doesn’t really have someone else like me.” Ignis was making a terrible excuse, and it’s all he could do.

“Your daughter can’t be a reason you don’t wanna be happy.” Varys prodded further, “I see the way you were lookin’ at her at the party, the same way you did when you first met her and you keep lettin’ her go ‘cause you’re scared. But you know she don’t really want none of these dumbasses. She’s tryna find someone to help her forget but they can’t help her move on.”

“She’s got a boyfriend now, Varys.” Ignis sighed. “What do you expect me to do? Tell her she shouldn’t be with him? We’re not _kids _in grade school.”

“Yeah!” Varys insisted, “Darrius is gonna break her fuckin’ heart and you’re gonna let it happen?”

“She’s a grown woman.”

“And once this shit happens, what’re ya gonna do? Console her again and continue being put on the back burner just for the sake of being a good friend?” Varys challenged him. “Listen, men who two time the person they’re with are _scum_. I can’t believe you’d let that guy beat you to it. It’s gotta be the lowest of the low.”

“Okay given a situation where I have a chance to talk to her what would I even say? Hey don’t trust him he’s been a little bit of a casanova like twenty years ago.” It sounded crazy. “She’d think I’m a crazy ex-boyfriend when I’ve never been her boyfriend. He hasn’t done anything to her.”

“I dunno, that guy always gave me bad vibes, man.” Varys had this knowing look that this wouldn’t end well and they both knew that. “Some people just don’t change.”

“I thought we agreed it’d be a good idea to keep my space from her. We both have lives to live. We have our children and our jobs.” Ignis leaned back against the seat.

If he doesn’t keep his space he’d end up _losing _her— the thought made him exhale deeply. 

“But you can’t do that.” Varys murmured. He looked directly at him. Varys was a natural jokester back in the day, and that hadn’t changed, but what also hadn’t changed was his moments where he told things to him straight to knock some sense into his head. Even if it was flat out harsh. 

“I’m your only best friend you ever had and when I’m telling you you’re doin’ somethin’ _stupid _and being _stupid _you know you fucked something up. Why are you being stupid?”

“I know I’m being _stupid _Varys—”

“—You’re being fuckin’ stupid.” Varys jabbed at him. 

“Maria doesn’t need me when she has somebody else. Eventually she won’t anymore.”

“That’s what you said the first time she dated that guy who slept with like three other people while he was seeing her. Who did she call? You. The one who turned out to be a drug dealer and got himself in prison, who did she fuckin’ call? _You_. Every single time.” The relationships were sporadic. Some casual. Some long-term. Some lasting longer than others. It wasn’t until a matter of time she had the bad luck of witnessing them go downhill. “It’s breakin’ her.” Varys told him, sharing his benignancy. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Ignis confessed quietly. “Fuck.” He huffed indignantly. “You’re lucky enough to live your life without ever being in love, and that’s a good thing.”

Varys scoffed. “We’re in our early forties and I still try to wax my taint so I’m not an old sad sack of shit and still good-looking. If anyone’s really lonely, it’s me. You got something goin’ for you. Maybe in my college days and through our first couple years in the fire department it was fun and all, but I’d wish I really had the time to sit down and meet somebody on my own like you have.”

Varys admitting he’s lonely is something Ignis’s never heard, and it caused him to snort.

“I guess that makes the both of us.”

When he first met Maria they used to be closer than now. He cherished the friendship they had, even though he was falling for her. Their friendship mattered more than his selfish feelings. She was grieving and he didn’t want to cross boundaries, and assume she wanted to move on. Then she began to date, and that never went well. Ignis wanted to tell her to stop, take care of Galo instead and wait a while. Instead, he just advised that maybe the next one will be better and to hope that it would be.

And yet, that never happened. It stings to have to let her go. It stings to have her drift from him and have them stop spending as much time together when she had another. It stings to focus primarily on his job like he’s been doing for years, until after he met her. He couldn’t. She drifted in his thoughts, even if he put it aside. She’d linger. 

It stings to see Galo have to see his mother go through this. The kid is so bright. He had a future to hold. He’s the man of the house who took care of her. He no longer had a father in his life and the person who could fill that was Ignis himself.

But it’s not just a spot for him to _take. _Varys doesn’t get it’s not that simple. 

“The kid wants you in his life.” Varys assured Ignis, knowing what he was thinking. “And I’m pretty sure judgin’ by that one dude he beat up so badly he knocked his teeth out and was nice enough to not press charges, he don’t want anyone else in his mom’s life.”

He remembered that day. Galo’s junior year of high school. He dropped Shea off at Varys’s apartment and drove over the speed limit to their home and have her throw her arms around him, gesturing over to where Galo sat at the front porch of their home. Her face of dread, anguish. His face was bruised from the fight. Cracking at his knuckles adamantly and never looking up at Ignis.

To see such a bright kid in such a state of dismay even broke his heart. But he’s always able to talk to Galo. Galo trusted him.

“...And what makes you sure of that?” He continued to deny it. An ounce of hope of being with Maria would lead him nowhere. “What if he’s accepted Darrius?”

Varys laughed. “Galo sees _you _as his pops!”

Galo hung around with them. He worked with them. He could see the fire in his eyes during an emergency, his hard efforts to reach lengths nobody ever would think of. He’s reckless but he’s headstrong about the decisions he makes. His good sportsmanship Ignis taught him well about. How much he looked after the others on his own, how he looked up to Ignis, how he appreciated how much they’ve helped him through his tough times where he refused to talk to anybody but them about his deepest fears. How much he wanted to protect his mother, and how much he felt like he _failed_. 

“It doesn’t have to keep going like this.” Varys reminded him. “Either you can live with the regret you’ve done nothing, or you can face it and make something change.”

“I can’t change something I have no control over.”

“Darrius is gonna _hurt_ her.”

“The thing is, we don’t _know_ that. We don’t know if he’s changed or he hasn’t. Neither of us speak to the guy since he went into the academy to become a cop. She seemed happy when she told me about her relationship with him.”

“And what about the kid?”

“...I don’t know, actually.”

“You’re in love with Maria.” Varys dropped the truth bomb then and there. Ignis refused to accept it.

“I’m not in love with her.”

“Are you just gonna keep using your kid as an excuse to let the woman you love be taken away from you until it’s too late?”

“It’s just. _Never _meant to happen. I can’t.” Ignis doesn’t want to give up— however, the urge to do was tempting. He was exhausted. Having these feelings and wishing he’d willed them to go away and all they ever do is overcloud his judgement and make him go insane. “I want her to be happy. And if it’s not with me, so be it.”

Varys flicked a fry at him. “Pussy ass.”

“_Varys._”

“You heard me.”

“Not in the mood for your jabs right now.”

Varys stopped. The silence filling the car uncomfortably. The two of them sit there without taking another bite out of their food.

“Remember where we’d pull up to these places, all the kids would be here. Place just packed. Just yelling at each other from car windows, and it’d be right after freshman Friday the seniors would look for freshies to punk on.” Varys mused. The drive thru’s mainly empty, now. Given the time and day, a school night and late Tuesday. Ignis found a smile creeping on his face. “Those times I was just glad it was just us and our boys. I mean we kinda stopped talking to ‘em since they moved away for college.”

“We stuck together through Hell didn’t we?” Ignis stole a fry from Varys’s cup to toss one back at his face. Laughing seeing that Varys wasn’t seeing that coming.

“Motherfucker.” Varys smacked him aside the head. “Old Timmy used to walk around with those paddles and start smackin’ the seniors in the head with it.”

Ignis cackled, “Then he tried to get you with it and you broke it in half.”

“He shouldn’t have tried to go around hitting people with that shit.”

They laughed until the conversation of Maria alleviated and went back to reminiscing when times were simple. (Still, hectic, but they were living their lives without not as nearly as much problems as they did now.) 

A part of him hoped that Maria _was _truly happy. Even if he can’t have her. He was going to be there for her in a heartbeat. It’s a given fact that space would do no justice. Like it’d be fate begging him to stay in her side and remain in her life now that he had Galo in tow— and he was going to follow it no matter what. 

“Time to pick up Shea.” Varys said, now that they finished most of their food. Ignis started his car up to back out of the parking lot and pull onto the road.

☆☆☆

Galo sat through dinner uncomfortably, bouncing his leg. He smiled and try to answer his mother’s questions. Meet Darrius’s gaze. He tried to play it cool so that he didn’t suspect anything.

He doesn’t stay for the night. Galo had plenty of reasons why that was the case. He cleaned up while she said goodbye to him. He watched them hug, he watched them kiss. He watched how he was completely and utterly fooling her without a doubt.

Galo hated that he was right.

None of this was real. All of this was just pretend. He’s faking it. He’s playing with her heart. 

_Why does she have to keep going through this?_

The nausea returned. 

“Galo!” He turned upon the feeling of a hand at the small of his back. Darrius grinned at him. “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

“Alright. See ya.” Galo said. Nodding at him.

Everytime he thought of_ Samantha _he wanted to fucking vomit. He could be leaving the house to go and see her. Right after seeing his mother.

His mother is giddy when Darrius left, opting to help Galo with the rest of the dishes.

“He’s so nice.” She told Galo once they were finished. She had this look of admiration on her face. “He came to visit me when I had my doctor’s appointment the other day. He had the late night shift.”

“Ma.” Galo whispered. She looked at him. Picking up her glass of water from the dining table to drink out of it. 

“Yeah, what is it sweetie?” She arched her brows. She’s so innocent. Negligent. She was content. She wasn’t unhappy.

Galo exhaled shakily.

He can’t do this.

“I. Um.”

_You can’t do this to her._

“Hm?” She smiled at him. _I have to tell you something. _He couldn’t stand to see her eyes droop and turn into something of overwrought. He couldn’t stand to say something that would hurt her. He didn’t want to be the one that hurt her because of what he saw on Darrius’s phone.

The more he kept it in he wanted to shout. Their conversation is cut off by a phone ringing. It wasn’t Galo’s. It was hers. 

“Oh. Must be Ignis.” She approached the counter to answer his call. Galo watched her. Pacing around the kitchen. “Hey... I am! Hope you’re having a good night too.”

“Mama.” Galo murmured to her. His hands on her shoulders. “I’m gonna go out for a drive.”

She stopped talking on the phone to turn to him. “Ah sure, everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Galo lied. Placing his hands on his hips. He pursed his lips. “Tell Ignis I said hi.” He hugged her and pressed his lips to the top of her head for a moment and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, trying his best to hide the misery he’s feeling.

He went upstairs to grab his bomber jacket and flip up his hoodie. Slipping into a pair of sneakers. He grabbed his car keys and headed down the stairs. She heard the faint laughter of her speaking with Ignis, asking him about Shea. She sounded happy. She was happy. For a brief moment, it felt calming for her to laugh and talk to someone else, because that person happened to be Ignis.

A twinge of pain reached his chest at her having to share moments she had like this with someone who didn’t have any intention of loving her and stringing her along.

He hated how it had to be like this.

And he’s fucking _angry _about it.

“I’m leaving.” Galo announced, heading out through the side door.

“Come back soon! Don’t drive out too late.” She hollered back to him.

“Got ya.” Galo shut the door behind him. He wasn’t just going out for a drive to clear his head. There’s only one person he wanted to see right now.

☆☆☆

Lio had his earbuds in, typing up an essay with his laptop open. Written outline done in class sitting in front of him which he peered down at occasionally. He’s been working on this since school ended and he hadn’t even registered the sun going down when his mother dropped in to leave snacks. (“I hope you’ve been doing homework.” “What does it _look _like I’m doing? Playing _Club Penguin?_” “Well since you’ve been going out so much lately I doubt you have time to catch up on your schoolwork!” An argument which could’ve been undoubtedly avoided if she had believed him the first time. Now that’s all his parents would ever bring up.) 

He’s been writing this essay for government on an economic enigma of his choosing for the entire time he’s been home and he doesn’t fucking _want _to, but he needed an A to prove to his parents he does give a shit about school. If they see any C’s it’s over for any free time that he’s lucky enough to get a hold of. His fingers have been typing rapidly for the past five hours, and he’s been frustrated quite an excessive amount.

Meis and Gueira were working their part-time jobs and being _busy._ Thyma had homework too, apologizing with plentiful emojis and exclamation points she couldn't talk at all tonight. Galo said he was going for a jog and had to get ready for dinner with his mom's boyfriend over. He's been back a while ago but Lio had to help his mom with her paperwork. Remi texted him student government updates, not that was anything conversation-worthy. He texted Aina and Lucia every now and then but he never been the type to be the one to start conversations. Lucia tended to be at school until late working on inventions and Aina went to see her sister at the hospital where she worked to pick her up. They all did different things when they weren't working separately.

There were certain days everyone was busy or had their own plans, at the end of the day they were still ordinary, suffering, and probably depressed teenage students. How they handle their responsibilities is entirely on them, to each their own. This day was one of them.

Accepting that he needed to focus he turned his phone face down on his bedside, shutting down any distractions completely with this word document he’s glaring hard at. He'd rather fucking binge-watch K-Dramas but he should reward himself to that pleasure after he finished this fucking disaster of a homework assignment. 

He snacked on another empanada. Galo was correct. Education is sincerely a joke. Five pages in. Another five more to go. Evidence upon evidence and sources and sources compiled in a single outline he felt like he’s getting a headache. Pinching the bridge of his nose. 

_Come on, Lio. You could do this. _He thought. Giving into the temptation of giving up entirely. He’s had homework back to back and normally this wasn’t a problem but his parents bickering cut his sleep time short and now he was beyond exhausted having to drag himself out of bed for school. He raked both hands through his hair.

Back to typing.

He heard what seemed to be a knock on his window. He sat upright and paused the music, frowning. Could just be his parents roaming the halls of the house. He rolled his eyes and put his earbud back in to continue with his work.

Then he heard it again. His eyes drifting straight at the window where he saw the silhouette of what resembled a person.

He’s been prepared for this situation— in the case a serial killer, an alien, a supernatural creature or whatever the situation may be were to break into his home. Either they decided to go after his parents first or him, they won’t take him alive. Nor will they be killing him. He narrowed his eyes, flipping up his hoodie.

“I’m not dying tonight you son of a bitch.” He sneered, slamming his laptop shut. He walked for the closet for where he hid his baseball bat for which a break-in were to happen. He’s not lying when he said people may try to kill him. He’s angered plenty enough asshole jocks with plans to seek vengeance. People have wrecked their garage before and his father threatened to get the police involved, and his mother begged that it’ll only make the situation worse. It stopped eventually. Everyone seemed to have a blast fucking around with the homes of rich kids and they probably had that coming. While he doubted they’d do anything to harm them personally, perhaps they’re feeling brave tonight.

He never thought this would be the day.

He stalked towards the window, raising his baseball bat. Fully prepared to _swing_. Lio opened the window with one hand, clutching the handle with both hands tightly and lifted it up.

"You have three seconds.” He threatened.

“_JESUS HOT SAUCE CHRISTMAS CAKE._” Someone standing right on the tree branch tall enough to reach their second story window, including the one leading right into Lio’s room shouted back, perturbed. “Please don’t hurt me! It’s just me!” The tree blocked what the night skies could illuminate but close up Lio caught sight of wild blue hair and he knew who it was.

He lowered his baseball bat. “Galo?”

“Hi.” Galo grinned at him. He jumped into the bedroom window head first and fell to the ground with a harsh thud. Lio stepping back to watch him writhe in agony over what he just did. That didn’t sound like a very good idea to leap inside whatsoever, but this was Galo Thymos. 

“Well then. I thought that would go smoothly.” Galo wheezed. “I thought I would look cool.” He rose to sit up, ruffling his hair back. It’s down. No hair products used at all. He’s wearing a hoodie and his fire department bomber jacket with a pair of sweats. 

“Galo.” Lio looked at the digital clock on his bed stand. “It’s nine thirty in the night.”

“Yeah.” Galo chuckled. 

“My parents would kill you if they saw that you snuck in here.”

“But it’s late so I figured they must be sleeping.” Galo presumed. 

“My dad’s doing paperwork in the office and my mum usually watches television until ten.” Lio tossed the baseball bat aside and ran his hands through his hair tiredly. “You scared me.”

“Nice try. The first time we met I surprised you you made me think I actually scared you and I almost shit myself.” 

“No, Galo. You really scared me. I was about to swing at you with a baseball bat.”

Galo stared at it. “Oh.” He said. “Well that wouldn’t have turned out pretty.”

“Galo what are you doing here?” Lio walked over to shut the window, walking back to his bed to sit down. “It’s like, a school night.”

“I already know your parents don’t like me so I can’t just ring the doorbell.” Galo snorted. He pushed down his hoodie to reveal more of his wavy hair, bangs cascading down the right side of his face.

Lio couldn’t argue with that. It’s not really his mother per se— his father was the problem by convincing her that Lio’s friends shouldn’t be trusted. The football game made everything go to _shit _since then.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” He noted resignedly. 

Galo stood up. Lio stared back at him. He immediately noticed something was awry about Galo, given how he snuck through his window— the way his movements are cautious showed that he’s bereaved about a certain matter.

He approached the bed, the mattress dipping.

“Galo—” Lio’s interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against his. A torridness that made the words he had die in his throat and his thoughts dissipating. Before, he was shivering. Cold. The heat in the home took a while to work and he wasn't an easy person to warm up, somehow, Galo manages to do it. Galo’s arms wound around his hips while their lips move gently, in tandem— warmth he craved emerged in his mind, that, and Galo only. He moaned softly, desperately needing a distraction. Going home meant that they couldn't see each other until the next day until they had plans of doing something otherwise. Invoking Galo to hum and hold him tighter.

His back hit the mattress. His fingers reaching to card through Galo’s hair. Legs shifting to accommodate his body. He forgot he had homework three minutes into their lip locking and it seemed like Galo sought out to kiss him out of haste, but there was nothing contentious about it. The slow glide of every kiss and the audible smack when they part and dive back in.

“I have homework.” He found his words left in a rush feeling Galo's lips latch on his neck, soft suckling and feathery light kisses that make him gasp, fall off his tongue, his heart beating in his chest. Forehead warming up to Galo’s own touching it now. Galo's breath fanning over his lips.

Galo said nothing at first. Slowly, Lio sits up— but he doesn’t leave Galo’s lap once the other readjusted his position. Now looking away.

“Can I just—” Galo’s voice is quiet, pensive. “Can I just stay here, please?”

Lio wouldn’t want to turn him away. But keeping him here would prove hazardous when both his parents were still up. “I can’t— as much as I’d like to—”

“It’s not for the whole night.” Galo clarified. 

“...Does your mum know you’ve left?” Lio asked.

“She thinks I’m going out for a drive.”

“Is there a reason why you came?” Lio tried again.

“I don’t know. I mean. Sorta. I jus’ wanted to see you. I didn’t want you sneakin’ out of your house either to come and see me, because I know you’d do that. And you’re already on house arrest with your parents. I can’t have you get in trouble. So I climbed up that big ass tree outside.” Galo lazily pointed to the tree outside the window. “And thought maybe I’d just see you the old fashioned way.” He looked at the plate of empanadas on Lio’s bedside. Reaching over to take one and take a huge bite out of it.

“What’re these?” He asked, humming at the taste.

“Empanadas.” Lio answered.

“Oh, that’s what they’re called.” Galo chewed. “This shit taste dope.” He took another one. Lio snorted. For the first time in hours.

“You’re very silly.”

Galo snorted too. “Who made these?”

“My mum.” Lio replied. 

“I’m sorry to come in while you’re doing homework.” Galo acknowledged the open notebook, worksheets, and laptop sitting beside him.

“I’ve just been working on an essay.” Lio sat back on his knees. Galo drew his knees apart and sat across from Lio, “Feel free to help yourself.” He figured Galo would wolf down the rest of those empanadas, he’s had his fair share of his own. He’s not as hungry anymore. “It’s fine. You’re more important.”

“You should finish your essay.” Galo took the entire plate and put it on his lap. Eating more of the food Lio’s mother made for him, supposedly it’s for Galo now. “I’mma help myself to these tasty ass empanadas.”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m ignoring you or not giving you attention.”

“‘S cool.” Lio isn’t sure if Galo wants to actually talk about why he was here. It isn’t just to see Lio late in the night. That’s not like him. Last time he visited it was convenient, and Lio was ill— so it made sense there.

“Okay.” Lio opened his laptop to continue working. “We’ve been learning about economic enigmas for the past two weeks, and I’d like to shoot myself in the fucking head, because we have an essay assignment due this Friday and I haven’t started it, and it’s Wednesday.” He typed away on his word document.

“Hmm. I think I did mine on fast foods ‘cause it’s the easiest to say people make it cheap so people could buy it more, and if it’s good it sells. Simple shit.” Galo said. “Earlier you do it the less stress, but sometimes I don’t follow that advice myself.”

“Senioritis is real.” Lio rested both hands on his cheeks. “Six pages.”

“Whoever told you it wasn’t was fuckin’ lying to you. All of us pretty much thought by the time we reached senior year we wouldn’t have to care about schoolwork and yet we’ve got mountains of projects and homework. Everyone just said sike you dumb fucks. You woulda thought, as long as you’re in school no matter what grade you’re in we’ll kill you with assignments. It’s fucking unbelievable. The new year started and I can’t even focus now with all my shit I got goin’ on anyway.” Galo popped the remnants of an empanada in his mouth. Lio chuckled. Staring at Galo as his gaze drifted elsewhere.

“Are you okay, hun?”

“...You want me to be honest with you?” Galo huffed a laugh. 

Lio stopped typing his essay. Nodding. 

Galo took a while to answer. “Not really.” He spoke faintly. Lio crawled over to him. Cupping his cheeks to make Galo face him.

“What’s wrong?” Lio questioned. He carded his fingers through Galo’s hair. Galo leaning into it. Meeting Lio’s gaze. “You can talk to me. If you want to. Did something happen to Spleens, Tonsils, or Arteries?” Those cats had the most bizarre names known to man, Galo wheezing with laughter as he introduced them watching Lio’s facial expression morph into bewilderment. Lio loved their company, so he would let that slide.

Galo shook his head with a weak laugh. “No, nothin’ happened to my stray cats.”

“Is it school?”

A shake of his head.

“Something at home?” 

“Mm.” Galo hummed. “I don’t know if I wanna talk about it. But I have a lot of thoughts in my head right now, baby. I just.” He inhaled. “Every time I think about it I just get so fucking angry and upset. Right now. I just want to punch something. Because I’d like to punch somebody right now, and I can’t do that.”

Lio frowned, “Galo look at me.” He requested firmly. “Just breathe.”

Galo exhaled deeply, his breaths are trembling. “Lio I’m just so angry right now— _fuck_—” He can feel Galo shaking. He fidgeted. Lio moved closer to him.

“I’m here. It’s okay.” He whispered. He noticed Galo beginning to crack his knuckles. He cracked each knuckle, concentrating heavily. His breaths coming in fast. But Lio tried to gather his composure and help calm Galo down. His eyes focused on his knuckles. The sound made Lio wince in the quietness of his bedroom. Calloused fingers pressing down on the knuckle of his hand. 

Lio reached for his hands gently, so that Galo would stop doing it. But Galo didn’t. Lio registered that Galo might be doing this to take his mind off what he’s thinking about, and Lio was a little panicked since he hadn’t seen Galo ever do this before. It’s something he’s witnessing for the first time. It’s serving to tranquilize him. 

“Would you like for me to touch you?” Lio kept his hands placed in his lap. When Galo stopped, he looked up at Lio and nodded.

He took Galo’s hands again. Galo brought Lio’s hands to his lips. Keeping them there. He rocked from side to side, continuing to fidget. His breathing slowed. He kissed them. Repeatedly. As if Lio would let go, though he stayed put.

“You always keep me calm when I’m near you.” Galo had a ghost of a smile, jaded. Lio felt warm all over. His words brought comfort because he’s never been told that before by anybody, that he could be this impactful to another.

“Would you like to know what I do when I’m angry?” Lio asked. Galo’s hands extract themselves from Lio, arms draping over his knees. 

“What do you do?”

Lio’s hands clasp in his lap. “Well I scream. I scream into my pillow. Very loud. I can’t scream just like that because it had scared my parents on numerous occasions.” He heard Galo give a breathless laugh, and it made Lio smile a little. A sign that he should keep going.

“I tend to break things in my room and destroy stuff.”

“...Did you have to stop doing that too?”

“Unfortunately, yes because I broke an antique my dad acquired for thousands of dollars he left in my bedroom, and I was angry at them for taking away the art supplies I bought with my own money because I got suspended.” Lio explained. “And they were not happy. At all. Frankly, I still don’t care. I’m not allowed to use my allowance anymore, see. I used to lend it to Gueira so he can buy alcohol and we would go to his house and watch movies because I didn’t want to be with my parents. They found out about that.”

“Is it a problem that you had to buy it with your own money? Ain’t you loaded?” Galo asked curiously.

“They might have money but they don't want to share any of it with me. Obviously. They do not trust me. The reason why I am working at school is to save up the money that I do have. Meaning the things I buy are earned by myself. I know, it’s— it’s silly. But I like to draw, so I bought things for myself and they even took _that _away because I punched Ethan Folgers in the face for inappropriately touching Thyma.” Lio puffed out a single breath. “Fun consequences.” 

“That’s tough.” Galo murmured, “You deserve to have it back.”

“My father threw it away in order to teach me proper discipline.” Lio sighed. He smiled tiredly at Galo. “I’m salvaging the stuff I have from art club.”

Galo arched both brows. “I’m kinda angry for you.” He said. “Shit. You bought that with your own money.”

Lio chuckled. “Don’t worry, it’s okay.”

“So you never got another one?”

“No. I’ve just been like, saving. I suppose. I need it for other things too. Because I’d like to not have to rely on them and pay for my own things.”

“As you should.” Galo encouraged. “You work for your money. It’s yours and your parents shouldn’t be takin’ what you got with your hard-earned money.”

“I wish they’d understand that.” Lio snorted, and he ended up typing again without even realizing it. “It’s nothing that I’m not used to.”

“There’s a lot of things you say you’re used to when you shouldn’t be.”

“It’s just the way my life happens to be.”

“No. Be your own person. You are your own person. You’re you.” Galo lied back beside Lio. Listening to the sound of fingers tapping on-keyboard. Lio noticed Galo was looking at him with some sort of enamor. “You’re amazing, Li.”

“Oh, stop.”

“I mean it.” Galo smiled a little, “And you’re beautiful. You’re smart. You speak your mind. You’re passionate about what you believe in. You’re super strong. Don’t shut out your full potential.” 

Lio forgot how to breathe for a moment. “...Galo.”

His charming smile may be the death of him even four years later. To be seeing those rare smiles in person that still made his heart race, that still set his body in flames. 

“Parents are just complicated.” Galo murmured. “...Sometimes I wonder if you really understand them more than they do you.”

He wondered what made Galo say that. Though it’s something Lio would like to think about asking himself. He reached for the thermos he had sitting on the bedside of hot chocolate and took a sip.

“They think literally everything I do is rebelling.”

“You need to apply for parent refunds.”

Lio chuckled at those words, swatting Galo on the shoulder. “Galo Thymos. You are silly.” He clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. “Nonsense.”

“But you enjoy hearing my nonsense.”

“I do.”

“I love making you smile.” Galo said. "...Could you keep talking to me, if you don't mind?"

"Of course. About what?"

"Anything. Please." Galo whispered. "Um. Maybe you can tell me something more positive. How'd you become friends with Meis and Gueira?"

"It's a funny story, actually." Lio crossed his legs once more on his bed. Looking up to remember how it happened. "So they used to follow me around since I met them in detention. And I would just ignore them. They'd come and be like _hey _in the halls and I'd be like, why are they talking to me? Because like I said before I was awkward talking to people so I'd just glare at them and say nothing."

Galo's laughing. "They seem like nice guys, though."

"I just found it weird they'd follow me everywhere, and then they started sitting with me at lunch. They'd just be looking at these memes I never understood and ask me to look. I guess from there we started talking? Like they were never _weird _considering they were two years older than me. They just gave me lots of head pats and said hello, and liked to show me things. It felt nice being around them after that."

"That's adorable."

"They talked to me like they've known me for years, too. They just showed me a lot of things I wished I could experience. Like going to Meis's house to watch him do band practice. Sleepover at Gueira's house. Going to the mall to try on leather jackets. Go on night drives. They're the ones who convinced my dad to get me Detroit even though they never wanted me to ride a motorcycle. I don't know _how_. Sometimes we brought Thyma along and it was just like, the four of us. It was a fun time for me. They helped me find myself, also, come out to my parents. None of the things we did often would be advised by my parents, at all. I mean, we did partying, drinking, the typical. Then they'd have to take me home blackout drunk to my parents and chat with them, I still don't know how they managed to befriend my parents because my parents don't like anybody remotely threatening to my good habits, they're just very paranoid that I'd get exposed to the very thing they wanted to keep me away from. They basically said fuck it, you're one of us now and you don't have to feel like you bother us with your problems if you talk to us, I'm one of the most interesting people in their boring school. Believe me, no one's said that to me before."

"I always thought they were just your bodyguards." Galo said. "But. I did get to know them. I can see how much they care about you. It's good to know you had them around while I wasn't there. I'm still sorry about that."

While he lost touch with Galo, he wasn't lost. He was found. When he was a new person, that's when they met each other again. Like fate had its plans for them.

"It's okay." Lio smiled. After all, Gueira's the one who told him there's no such thing of sticking with one thing your whole life, you have a right to find your own labels and shit. Figure out anything you want. Figure out your gender, your sexuality, your wants, goals, ambitions. Meis said he should look for his own fucking freedom. Thyma said life's all about living in the moment and learning how to have fun instead of shutting everyone out and learn how to love and accept yourself. He hadn't needed to build so many walls. Galo and his friends taught him to let positivity into his heart and melt that ice, cold rage and turn it into burning compassion.

And it hadn't been easy. He's not exactly where he wanted to be yet. What he wanted to be meant defying his parents and their trust, and whether they'd accept that he doubted it. He wished he could be more like everyone else. He wished maybe he could be as perfect as Galo would want him to be.

"They're trainwrecks. Absolute trainwrecks, but I love them. I'm actually really happy we're graduating together because I wouldn't want to leave them behind. They did want to drop out at some point and I told them I'd kill them if they do that. So they've been catching up on their credits, and it's not easy. But I'm proud of them." It's just one more year to go after all, while he understood school wasn't for everyone. They were troubled souls themselves wandering aimlessly and pulling pranks or ditching school, when they had so much more potential than just being delinquents.

"We graduate in what, five, six months?" Galo mused. "Wow."

"I know."

"Thank you for sharing with me more about you." Galo laced his fingers with Lio to kiss it appreciatively. The inferno swimming in his eyes too intense for Lio to face head-on. It wasn't something of a disappointment, it was admiration.

"You're the only person I've told about this." Lio typed a little more aggressively, reaching the seventh page. He's at a loss of more to share right now. Feeling more vulnerability that he'd end up sharing this much with Galo it almost didn't feel real they'd come this far.

"I hope that's enough for you." He whispered.

"I just want to hear your voice, is all. Keep my mind busy." Galo said reassuringly. 

“Three more pages to go.” Lio drifted the topic away, averting Galo's gaze bashfully. 

“Look at you. Workaholic.”

Lio grabbed a pillow and lightly chucked it at Galo. “I hope you’ve been catching up on schoolwork yourself, mister.” He jested impassively.

“I didn’t. I just came back from a jog, showered, had dinner, and came over here. So I’d have to do that once I get back.” Galo admitted. “Nothin’ too much. I’ll finish it.”

“Hmm. You shouldn’t be spending a school night sneaking into my bedroom.” 

“I wanted to see you.” 

“You said that before already.” He’s typing but he knew Galo’s eyes were on him. Something fierce and impassioned, and it made Lio shift with nervousness. 

“Why are you looking at me?”

“‘Cause you’re beautiful.”

“I’m not getting you more empanadas.” 

“I can’t look at my beautiful boyfriend?”

“Careful. You’ll blind yourself.”

Galo cackled, “You just made my night with that joke.”

“...Are you feeling better?” Lio asked. Galo sat up.

“Yeah, actually. I just wanted to cool down, you know. ‘Cause, somethin’ kinda came up at home plus mom’s with Darrius, so yeah.” He scratched his cheek with a bashful laugh. Lio knew Galo had a hard time adjusting to him let alone liking him, so if Darrius was the reason he came here then Lio understood. But with how he acted earlier, with how enraged he seemed— it didn’t sit right with Lio. He’s genuinely hoping maybe he’s thinking too much about this or pushing it out of proportion. Galo’s better now. At least Lio’s relieved to know that he was able to help somehow.

“I won’t force you to talk about it.” Lio said. It’d be unfair if he forced it out of him. There’s things he can’t share with Galo either, really— since it’d cause a riff between them.

“Thank you. For not kickin’ me out.” Galo flushed. “I know it was out of the blue to climb in your window and think I’m a serial killer.”

“You might have been, and I might have had to kill someone.” 

“...That ain’t funny.”

That made Lio snort. 

“So Meis and Gueira were talkin’ about wantin’ to give Mr. Foresight his comeuppance for how much he’s been still playing that opera music.” 

“Oh _God._” Lio frowned. “Literally anything that they do together is bad news.”

“...Should any of us be concerned?”

“I don’t think they should be that stupid to actually do anything. We agreed not to so the man doesn’t have a heart attack. Not that I feel bad for him. I surely don't he's crying about our disruptive behavior. He can suck my gigantic _dick_.” Lio drank more from his thermos.

"You know it's weird. Nobody's done anything and he still hasn't said anything about bringing back senior activities..." Galo lamented.

"Of course he hasn't. He's loving the tyrannical power he has over us, that's why."

"And what makes you sure they won't pull a prank on him anyway?"

“The thing is that when they’re together they have the tendency to do stupid things.”

“Hey. They’re back.” Galo shrugged. “I’m supposin’ that’s a good thing.”

Before Lio could respond there’s a knock on his bedroom door. Both Galo and Lio exchange looks.

“Lio?” It’s his mother knocking. “Is everything okay in there?”

Lio looked at Galo in a state of alarm. “Get out.” He demanded lowly. 

“Fuck.” Galo scrambled up and rolled off the bed. Lio got off in suit to move to the door and keep it closed before she could open it.

“Just a _minute._” He emphasized, because if his mother were to open the door and see a man had materialized in Lio’s bed without notice she would faint. Let alone have it be Galo.

They scurry over to the window and just as Galo’s climbing out he turned around, nearly falling off and giving Lio a heart attack.

“Try not to_ kill yourself_ on the way down you _nincompoop_.”

Galo leaned in and captured Lio’s lips in a chaste kiss. Even if it lasted for a few seconds it was mind-numbing. He grinned.

“Goodnight. Again. Thanks for lettin’ me in.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Lio couldn’t help but ask. The knocking returned.

“Honey, I’m coming in now.”

When Lio turned away from the door Galo was ready climbing down on the tree and jumped to the ground in a disorderly fashion— bolting down the block for his car like catching a glimpse of a blur. The door opened. In her robe and nightgown, clogs on. Lio shut the window, leaning against it and making awkward eye contact with his mother.

“I’m fine.” He answered her question. She frowned at him standing by the window. 

“Okay, that’s— that’s good.” She nodded. Looking at his bed. Just where Galo was laying. Not that he left any traces behind of his visit. Lio approached his bed. Pretending he was idly walking around and cleaning up his room (not that there was much to reorganize) and sat down in a cross legged position. Smiling up at her.

“Did you need something?” He inquired serenely, not that putting up an act of nonchalance would be any much of an issue.

“I just... wanted to check if you ate your snacks before I head to bed.” She claimed, eyes drifting over to the window.

“I was just doing some cleaning to stretch my arms from all the homework I’ve been doing.” Lio grasped her attention back so her eyes were back on him.

“Should we turn the heat down?” She rushed over to him and held his cheeks with her hands. Feeling around his face. “You’re not coming up with a fever, are you?”

“Mum, _no_ I’m fine—” His voice turned muffled as she checked his mouth by firmly holding his jaw down, his eyes, “_Mamá!”_

“Are you sick?”

“No! Last time I got sick was over a month ago, you know, when I went bowling?” He brought up the age old excuse to go to the football game party. She looked at him and frowned.

“...You weren’t planning on sneaking out then, were you?”

“I could never.” Not that he hadn’t done it either. “Do you really think I’d do that when I have so much _work _to do?” He gently pried her hands off his face.

She didn’t look so convinced.

“I’m not sneaking out.”

“...I oughta come in here more often now.”

“No you _don’t._”

“You know you might be turning eighteen this year but you still live under this roof.” She lectured him, “—And don’t you dare roll your eyes at me.”

“I was just doing eye exercise.” Lio did roll his eyes and he’s bluffing, a hundred percent.

“If you think I don’t know anything, I know. Whatever you’re trying to fool us about.”

“Not fooling either of you about anything.” Lio responded, flat and arrogant.

“See, it’s like…” She huffed an irritated sigh, sitting down on the bed next to Lio while he tried to get back to doing his work. “You’re always so quick to snap at us when we show concern about you. You’re distancing yourself from us.”

“I have homework to do, a lot of it.” Lio didn’t feel like arguing any longer, “The heat’s fine. I’m busy and a little stressed because of schoolwork but I’m fine.”

“That’s the first time you’ve ever told me you were stressed about anything.” His mother replied quietly. Lio stared at her. He pursed his lips, for how he’s been refusing to tell them a lot of things as he grew older he’s held liability for. Averting his gaze. Of course he’s stressed. He’s in charge of an important committee, becoming new valedictorian, in charge of schoolwork and the grades of AP classes and regular classes, scholarships for colleges he hadn't wanted to go to, awaiting on acceptance letters, maintaining his status in the honors society, and held so many expectations he’s lucky he hadn’t gone insane with the pressure building on his shoulders like a heavy fucking weight.

“Got it under control.” He assured her. It’s a must that he does. “Nothing I can’t handle.” _Nothing I’m not used to. _

She took the plate of empanadas, and she looked at Lio. “...You usually don’t finish everything when I leave snacks.” She laughed.

That’s because Galo hogged it all.

“Guess I was a little hungry.” He lied. Guilt washed over him when he looked at her. “Um. Mum. I’ll be okay. I think I’m almost done.”

She nodded at him. Reaching to card her fingers through his hair. Smiling a little. 

“Okay...Okay.” She sounded reluctant. She nodded, standing up. “Don’t stay up too late.” Her gaze lingered around the room once more. _You still don’t trust me. _And, well, he’s expected that much too. She does leave the room and close the door.

His phone vibrated. Lio’s chewing on his fingers, unable to concentrate. Maybe he could finish the rest of it tomorrow. The phone read eleven P.M when he checked it. Seeing a text message from Galo.

**T ****💙**** [11:00 P.M]: **made it home safe and sound!!

**T ****💙** **[11:00 P.M]**: also dont worry abt it ill be ok

**T ****💙** **[11:00 P.M]:** i have homework to finish too, so i’ll talk to you tmr 

Maybe Lio’s just overthinking it. 

**Lio [11:01 P.M]: **Okay. Goodnight. 

_Parents are complicated. Maybe we just need to understand them. _He knew that he was worrying his parents for who he’s becoming. But they’re the ones who are responsible for not understanding _him_, all they ever did was get angry instead of sympathizing. How was he supposed to begin doing that? He’d just let his bitterness and grudges he’s held get the better of him.

...And he’s terrible for it.

☆☆☆

Galo’s lying in his bed when his mother opened the door to see him. He’s finishing up the last of his homework. His eyes are puffy from when he spent the past fifteen minutes in his car crying with his head resting against the steering wheel and punching it over and over again with all his might.

Now that he got that out of his system, he was exhausted. Upset. But it did help calm down the anger that he felt, because if he acted on his instinct right at the moment he would have punched Darrius.

He still wanted to. 

Then he looked at his mother, who meant everything to him. He doesn’t. 

“Hey you.” She poked her head in. “Peek-a-boo.”

“Hey ma.” Galo rested his head and back against the headboard. “How was your talk with Ignis?”

“Good. He just likes to check up on me a lot because he wanted to catch up with me.” His mother shut the door, leaning against it. She hadn’t changed into her pajamas yet, still in her knitted sweatshirt and jeans. She walked over to Galo’s bed and sat across from him. She hadn’t done this with him in a while.

“He’s very sweet.” She murmured to herself. “I… actually, well, we haven’t been talking as much because we had our stuff going on. I miss talking to him.”

“Ignis is just awesome like that.” Galo’s usual vigor isn’t in his tone, but she sensed that he was honest like always and it made her giggle. “I wonder if he was just that cool since he was born.”

“I know. He’s very cool.” She agreed. “He’s done a lot for us. He apologized at the friendsmas party and said he wants us to keep in touch more. So he’s been calling me.”

“Oh.” Galo nodded, “Well that’s good.” His eyes narrow. “...He’s really good to you, ma.”

She laughed, taking Galo’s hand. She moved closer to him, squeezing his hand. “I know you might feel a little wary about Darrius.”

His mother isn’t unbeknownst to everything, she did know Galo, but she wasn’t aware that she doesn’t know Darrius. “Maybe this could be something good for me.”

Maybe somebody else she was looking past was good for her, and she’s just not realizing it. Galo said nothing.

“I thought this was something casual.” Galo said. “Now he’s comin’ over a lot.”

“I know, and well, he said we could try making it something more.”

“...But do you like him?”

“I don’t see why there’s a reason not to.” She seemed confused herself. It didn’t directly answer the question. “But you shouldn’t worry about me baby.” She cupped both his cheeks.

_But I have to worry about you. _“You’re the only family I’ve got.” His blood. “You do so much. You don’t only raise me but you take care of all my friends too. You do a lot, and… you don’t need something else to come in-between that. You’ve been happy even before you… you started meeting people. You have me, Varys, Ignis?” He tried to convince her, and he saw the way her face showed uncertainty. That maybe she’d get what he was saying.

“I wouldn’t want to hurt Darrius.” She answered in a murmur. “I have been thinking about taking it slow. It’s just that when he asked for more I didn’t want to turn him down either and see where it goes.”

“Ma. I just need you to be careful.” Galo said. Maybe if he’d told her now, she’d realize she didn’t have to keep doing this. He’s not blind. None of these things end well and she’s going to get hurt. But he can’t tell her right now. 

She kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. Galo embraced her back. 

“It’s just you and me against the world. Our super amazing burning souls, yeah?” She laughed, and Galo did too. She’s reminiscing about something he’s said to her in the past after their father’s passing, and they both visited his grave at the cemetery.

“You should be with someone who deserves your super amazing burning soul.” Galo reassured her. “Okay? Don’t settle for anyone who can’t handle that, they ain’t worthy of being a Thymos.”

“We’re one of a kind.”

“Exactly.”

“I love you.” She pulled away. A single tear escaping her eye. Her smile was warm. A gentle, calm flame. Galo let out a wet laugh, his eyes tearing up as well.

_I’m so sorry. _

“I love you too.” He said back, his heart aching. He put out a fist. She fist bumped him back. Ruffling his hair. She joined Galo, scooting next to him to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You know when I met your father, I was at a restaurant. I actually was supposed to meet somebody and they stood me up. So he walked right up to my table and talked to me. He never left."

"...Whoever stood you up is a wack piece of shit. Fuck 'em." She laughed. Galo meant it.

"I've always been unlucky it seems... even twenty years later I can't keep a single partner."

She isn't unlucky. Ignis stayed.

"You deserve someone who'll stay with you."

"I know hun."

“I know someone who’s taking the best friend title.” Galo murmured. “I think it’s Ignis.”

“You know you’re my best friend.” His mother swatted him in the leg. “No one compares to my son.”

“Yeah, but Ignis deserves more than that title too.” Galo gazed out of his bedroom window. His arm wrapped around his mother’s form. “He’s so much more.”

“...Do you think so?” She asked timorously, with a small chuckle. “Super mega awesome best friend.”

“No!” Galo threw his head back with a laugh. “Ma.”

“Super super mega awesome best friend?”

“Nah. You’ll figure it out.”

“I know what you mean, hun.” He’s glad his mother was just messing with him. “...I doubt Ignis sees me that way, though.”

“That can’t be. I know my heads up in the clouds but sometimes I be seeing shit. I see how he looks at you.” 

“What would he possibly see in me? We’ve been friends for four years now. ‘Sides. I have Darrius, and maybe he’d end up seeing somebody else. Woman, or man. He’s told me he goes both ways, you know.”

“Everything about you and how cool you are, duh! And I know. That’s why he’s so cool. The two of you would be a duo of just, like, mega cool.”

“You’re silly.” She snorted. “I never thought he'd feel that way about me, so I gave up on hoping and tried to move on with other people.”

"I can't believe Ignis is divorced. Fucking look at him. He's Dwayne Johnson but ten times more awesome, he's the whole fucking package."

"Ignis had his fair share of relationships." His mother hummed. "He dated Shea's mother and a man one time? Ten years ago though."

“What?” He’d have to ask Ignis about that another time. “No fuckin’ way.”

“Yeah.” She chuckled.

“I see how happy you are talkin’ about him.”

She flushed. “I see how happy _you _are talking about _Lio_.”

“And so what?!” Galo blurted out, and it’s his turn to blush. “What’s that supposed to mean?!” 

She’s laughing, smacking him on the side of his head as she lifted her head and rested it on the headboard. 

“How are you guys?”

“Awesome. I really like him a lot, ma. He's just so cool and sometimes I feel like he's out of my league. I don't know where I'd be if we haven't talked again, honestly... I’m glad we’re together. It’s the best thing that could happen outta this year.”

“Good.” She pulled down her sleeves to stare ahead. “He could handle a Thymos. Which is why you should keep him. He’s just as fierce, like a really big wildfire! Which is what I like. I like rebels.”

Galo laughed. “I’ll try to.”

“As you should.”

“I’m glad you and Ignis are talking more. Now, if anyone could handle a Thymos, it's him.” He said. She turned to stare at him. He can see her swallow. Looking downcast. She held Galo’s hand one more time. 

“You should start going to bed.” She whispered. “Night, hun.”

“Night, ma.” He said back. She let go of his hand, leaving the bed to open the door and head out of the room.

Galo lied back on his mattress. Reaching to turn off the lamp light.

Maybe he should tell Lio about this when he got the chance to. Now that he’s calmed down about everything… or should he even bother?

Sleep overcame him before he could make a proper decision.

☆☆☆

The school’s locked down once it hit seven at night. Meaning all the staff had left long after the students. One security guard lingered and he’s too tired to give a shit about actually doing his job. 

Two motorcycles in the parking lot. They took their helmets off. Gueira breathed in the fresh air. Meis flipped his hair back. The both of them wearing varsity jackets, but the one Meis was wearing belonged to Gueira. The two of them peering at the school building they were about to infiltrate.

Meis pulled his phone out and called his brother, having what seemed to be a short, casual conversation. It's normal for him to check up on them, fair enough. It was in Korean so Gueira didn't understand _much _but the call ended shortly after several minutes have passed.

"What did you tell him?"

"We were pulling a prank on our school principal."

Gueira stared at his blank expression. "...So what he say?"

"Don't get caught." Meis took out a cigarette. He tossed one to Gueira. Gueira had a lighter ready, snorting. Lighting up his before he shared it with Meis. Leaning in so that the ends of their cigarettes nearly touched.

“You think this is a good idea?”

“This is a bad idea.” Meis hummed. “But when have we ever done anything that wasn’t a bad idea?”

“I missed doin’ this with you.” Gueira watched him. Eyes fluttered shut. Purple eyeshadow. Gueira’s favorite kind of look of Meis’s. Smoke left Meis’s mouth is a rush in the cool night air. 

“Did you?” Meis asked, being dismissive on purpose— like he hadn’t cared, but Gueira knew he cared. He knew Meis was happy to have them be together like this once more. They promised. They’d work through their shit.

Except planning a prank would be out of place as a way to commemorate them reconciling. Gueira’s not using his ankle brace any longer. For a while, walking was still difficult. Now, he’s got most of his mobility back. The only way to celebrate was pulling a prank Gueira Lee style. A couple weeks into the new year.

“You got the pumpkin guts?” Gueira questioned. They finished smoking. Simply watching the stars littering the skies in the vastness of their empty school building. Alone together.

The endless nights resume.

“Ah. I think I forgot to bring it with me.” Meis lamented in a dull tone. Gueira blinked rapidly at him. Then he noticed Meis reach for his backpack to take it off, motorcycle gloves on. He pulled a garbage bag out of it. “Oh, would you look at that. I found it.” He smirked at Gueira. 

“You’re lucky that I love you and you’re so fuckin’ hot.” Gueira snickered. 

“I left this in my basement pantry since Halloween, was leftovers from the ones Tommy carved. I had to bring it out because he was complaining of the smell.” 

“Oh man, I wonder how bad it smells.”

“It’s bad.” Meis tossed the bag behind him on the seat of his motorcycle. Their plan was to prank Mr. Foresight by putting pounds of pumpkin guts in his office, but they’d have to find somewhere to hide it first. It was Gueira’s plan to fuck with him since they were getting sick and tired of him playing Mozart and Beethoven on the school speakers every single morning because classical music would keep them awake. Meis mentioning about the guts they left in their basement and Gueira practically sighed out that the idea gave him a raging hard-on for comeuppance. (“How could you suggest something like that? I’m so disappointed in you.” It was in the middle of a crowded hallway when Gueira pitched the idea and Meis pretended it was the worst before he murmured, hushed, “I’m in.”)

“That’s hot.” Gueira smirked.

“They tend to rot quickly when left unattended.”

“Even hotter. Also the fact that you’re doing this with me again.”

“Because if you did this by yourself you’d get dang caught, you ninny.”

“God, when was the last time we pulled a prank? Like two years ago?” Gueira asked. “Holy shit. It feels like I’m _home_.”

“Let’s get started.” Meis started to get off. Gueira stopped him.

“Wait. Meisies.” He dropped his bag on his lap, “First we need masks so we can spray paint the cameras.”

“We never used those.”

“Yeah, and it’s a damn shame we didn’t. You know like in _Hotline Miami_ how they got those cool ass masks on, well I got one at a shady market downtown of _fujin_ and_ raijin_.” He pulled them out of his bag, grinning wickedly. “Nobody can see our faces this way.”

“We aren’t living in _Hotline Miami._”

“Yeah but just _put it on. _Trust me. We’re gonna look so cool, baby.” They’re like the Bonnie and Clyde of this boring ass school and doing this prank would make things more interesting again around here. That’s exactly why he suggested the idea and boasted to the others they’re gonna fuck with him again to give him a little _welcome to the new year_ type of gift. Meis stared at the masks. Then he took the _fujin _mask, the two of them putting their masks on to obscure their faces.

Meis showed Gueira the master key on their way to the backdoor entrance. Having the master key meant the access to get through all the locked doors, stolen from the janitor’s closet— Gueira and Meis broke into the school through the basement. Making their way up the stairs and cackling to themselves when they reached the empty hallways. Hiding behind a wall to the left wing of the school for the whistling security guard with a single flashlight strolling the halls. He’s got some pop song playing in his earbuds, having the time of his life.

Meis grabbed Gueira’s hand to yank him to the staircase once the coast was clear. Mr. Foresight’s office was on the fourth floor of the school. They had to make as minimal noise as possible within feet of the security guard, but once on the fourth floor— they had a shit ton more leeway to make as much noise as they want.

“_YAHOO!” _Gueira sang at the top of his lungs, jumping and kicking off the lockers and the walls of the ghost town their hall turned into. The only lights that remained were from the dimmed lights outside the windows at the end of the hall. Other than that, mainly darkness.

“WOOHOO!” Meis was running right by his side— and they felt like _kings_, maybe even _Gods_— speeding among the halls and their voices and the sound of their feet hitting the ground with every step they took. They were back, alright— together, they held so much power over all these clowns here. It felt so fucking _good _to revisit their endeavours as the Promepolis High pranksters, identities remaining unknown. They spray painted each camera, knowing these halls like the back of their hand the six years they’ve been here. Cackling and stopping in their tracks in case they heard something.

If they were close to getting caught they were more than ready to abort the mission. That security guard probably didn’t hear a thing with how loud he was blasting his music three floors down. When they were done, Meis turned on his flashlight. Gueira following suit. They stopped at Mr. Foresight’s door and high fived each other when Gueira found it. Meis used the key to get inside. Gueira flicked on a single light to illuminate the room.

Foresight’s office hadn’t changed a bit. He’s got a family photo sitting on his desk. Plans at the corners of the room. His nameplate, _Kray H. Foresight. Principal._ Sitting in front of the mounds of papers and files arranged in a neat order. The drawers filled with files rested on the walls. Pictures of inspirational quotes. A single photo of him on his wall. Two chairs sitting in front of his desk. 

“Where should we put the pumpkin guts?” Gueira asked, giddy. “Maybe we should dump it on his desk. Or dump it everywhere and just go _fuck it_.”

“No, that’s too easy.” Meis hummed.

“Maybe we can break a few things.”

“We aren’t lookin’ to cause any physical damage anywhere.” Meis notified him. “We need to find somewhere to hide this.”

“Um. Fuck.” Gueira looked around. He opened the drawers. Looked under his desk. They searched for open spaces. “But what if he finds it? Maybe there’s somewhere he’d take like, a while to find. Otherwise there’s no fun if he finds it.”

Meis stopped his search. Gueira’s still going on about wishing he had a hidden room in handy or a secret dungeon they’d find.

“—Or maybe if he had a secret stash of like, fucked up shit. Imagine that.” He noticed Meis froze. “Hey. Babe.”

“Just give me a second.” Meis’s voice had a reverb to it due to the mask on his face. He stared up at the ceiling.

“You’re so hot when you’re thinking.” Gueira whispered, dopey-eyed. 

Meis brushed past Gueira and pushed all the files aside so there was space for him to climb on top of Mr. Foresight’s desk. 

“What’re you doin’?” Gueira asked. Meis doesn’t say anything. He’s tall enough to let his hands reach the ceiling. Feeling around for something. Gueira genuinely confused. “What. You think there’s an opening to his ceiling or some shit?”

Meis hit a tiled area and noticed it was loose. They both freeze. Looking at each other.

“These ceilings are as old as decades since this used to be Deus Prometh’s office.” Meis banged at the tile again. “‘Course this ceiling would be weak. _Dang flabbit _I can’t get it open.”

“Of course you can’t. Cause the ceiling ain’t actually been opened!” Gueira got up on the desk too. “Move your sexy behind.” He bumped Meis aside and used his flashlight to ram into that spot on the ceiling.

“And what do you possibly think you’re doing?” Meis asked. “We can’t _break _the ceiling or he’d end up finding out too soon.”

“So we fix it back and hide it that way.” Gueira rammed harder until the tile pushed upwards and detached from the rest. He turned to Meis, his mask had a permanent face but his grin beneath flashed through. “Bingo. There we go.” He pushed it aside.

“How would we place the tile back?”

“Just slide it back to where it was and it’s good as done.” Gueira hopped down the desk. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Meis glared at him. “Where’s the bag?”

“Here.”

“Bring it.”

“Yes sir.” Gueira picked it up from the chair and tossed it up to him. Meis caught it and opened it. Gueira got a whiff of a dangerously toxic smell and it made him wince. “Oh God it smelled like the time someone went and took a shit in the science wing and it nearly made everyone vomit for the entire day.” 

“I told you it was bad.” Meis doesn’t look like reacted much. He just leaned his head back. Gueira coughed, close to hacking out nothing but saliva. 

“Just how many fucking pumpkins you left sittin’ in your basement?”

“These are pumpkin guts from the three last pumpkins I dumped inside here.”

_“THREE?!”_

“Yeah.” Meis said, taking off his backpack. He bent down to take a new pair of cleaning gloves out of it. Removing his motorcycle gloves to shove inside and slide them on his hands. He was extra prepared. “We can’t let this smell get on us whatsoever. So careful as you hold this for me.”

“Fuck no I’d wanna touch any of this shit but I love that it’s been rotting in your basement for three months.” Gueira took the plastic bag. Meis took chunks out of it and began to stuff it inside the ceiling.

“Oh. _Gross_.” Gueira grimaced, looking at how icky and gooey the orange substance was in Meis’s hands. 

“You wanna hold some of it?” Meis looked back at him. Something serpentine in his tone and how his mask peered down at him. 

“Don’t you fuckin’ touch me with that shit— _OY!_” Meis pretended to throw something at him. Trying to touch him, “You’re a fucking _dick_. You know that? You’re literally the worst, Meis!”

Meis cackled. Scooping up another handful of pumpkin guts into his hand. “It’d be toxic if any of this were to get on you.”

“That ain’t funny. I don’t want none of that shit on me and makin’ me smell like roasted _shit_. I sprayed on so much expensive cologne for this. I smell good as fuck. Okay?” He dodged the speck of pumpkin guts Meis tried to throw at him, “Did you hear what I just said?!”

Meis tossed another batch in the ceiling space. “Hmm. I don’t think I did.”

“_Meis._”

“What?”

“Just put the guts in the fuckin’ ceiling and stop fuckin’ with me will ya?!”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Gueira rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. 

“Make sure you don’t spill that bag.”

“I know, I know.”

The bag started to feel lighter the more Meis took out of it. 

“Jesus, that’s a lot of pumpkin guts.” Gueira approved. “He’s really gonna be smellin’ this, won’t he?”

“He won’t know what hit ‘im.” 

“I think that’s the last of it.” Gueira peered into the empty bag with the remains of the guts and the stray seeds. He almost vomited sticking his head inside and Meis laughed at him. “Fuck me sideways that shit smells fucking terrible, _Christ_ mate.”

“And… done.” Meis pulled the tile back to its original place. “I think we put over fifty pounds of pumpkin guts in Mr. Foresight’s ceiling.”

“If the others found out what we did they’re gonna flip their shit.” Gueira set the bag down as Meis crouched down to sit on the desk. He stepped closer to Meis, wrapping his arms around him and pulling his mask down to see his face.

“Who said we have to tell them?” Meis lifted Gueira’s mask, seeing the sinister grin forming on his lips to mirror Meis’s sinister smile, and everything feels right, so in sync— even if this was a terrible stunt to pull. Neither of them care. Gueira kissed him ardently, putting all of his pent up feelings he’s held back tonight. Enjoying the fingers that carded through his hair and the way Meis’s thighs spread to draw him in and lock him there, the two of them laughing in between kisses.

As much as Gueira would have liked their late night prank makeout to last the smell of the pumpkin guts was so _bad _he was close to gagging every couple seconds. 

“We can makeout outside.” Gueira pulled back. “It smells bad in here.”

“It smells very bad in here.” Meis agreed, pulling his mask down. He shoved Gueira back by his chest. Hopping off the desk. “Come on, Miami.”

The sound of someone entering the fourth floor made them stop in their tracks. A flashlight shining on the hallways. The security guard’s scope through the halls must have reached here while they were commencing their plan.

“Fuck.” Gueira hissed. “What do we do?”

“Let’s wait.” Meis picked up the empty garbage bag, not realizing on their trek to the door small bits of the pumpkin guts fell at a stray corner of the office. Leaving tracks behind them if someone were to investigate hard enough.

They opened the door. Waiting for the guard to pass by. His music still blaring out of his earbuds. Skipping in his step.

“Go.” Meis ordered. They sprinted in the opposite direction, not before Meis scurried back to shut the door quietly— then he followed after Gueira to leave the school through where they first came from by bolting down the corridors and the flights of stairs.

They’re laughing loudly, hitting the night air of the parking lot. This high five commemorates to the success of their mission. They take off their masks to put in their backpacks. Meis balled up the garbage bag to stuff in his bag. Shifting the throttle to their motorcycles to start it up and veer out of the parking lot, not without doing a few donuts with how much free space they had to themselves— careening into the road and driving away. 

Mr. Foresight’s definitely not gonna know what hit him.

☆☆☆

“Make sure you stock up on who’s donating for the blood drive.” Kray told Biar as the two of them walked down the hallway next morning.

He stopped.

"What in the name of Parnassus."

Biar stopped next to him. 

They noticed that students were huddled by his door.

"What are you kids doing by my door?!"

"Shit!" When they spotted him someone shouted _"run!_" and they booked it down the hall in groups. This wasn't the first time. Since he left his car students were looking at him funny when they walked the halls together. Engaged in their own topic of urgent matters. He thought it was strange, but he ignored it. With a single glare they’d greet him and scamper off elsewhere. Ever since he’s been more hard on them lately with security and his new protocols they’ve been acting on their best behavior. Biar said it was unnecessary.

Well he doesn’t care. He wanted to keep it that way. Now they haven’t been taking him for a joke. He’s a school principal, God damn it. These children should treat him as such and not turn his school Prometh left in his hands before his death into a fucking circus full of ignorant kids who don’t listen.

“We haven’t had much.” Biar notified. 

“Maybe they need to put more flyers around. Announce it more. When we host these things it gives Promepolis High a better reputation.” He explained, “And due to that _incident _last year among the last few we’ve had parents have been calling to complain that our school doesn’t have proper supervision of its students.”

“I understand.” Biar assented, rolling her eyes when Kray’s back was turned to her, the two of them stopping at the door as Kray fished for his keys. “However, we are doing the best we can to keep the reputation of our school prestigious.” She sniffed the air. "Um. Sir. Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Something... smells, _odd._"

“Probably these kids." Kray mumbled. "And the stink bomb incidents may have died down but it doesn’t mean these kids haven’t been out of control.” He resumed the previous topic, reminding her. He opened the door.

A smell hit him the moment he stepped foot into the room. The whiff of it was like a smack in the face. It smelled like pure excrement. Biar stepped back. She blinked. Kray’s eyes widened.

“Good _God _what is that?” He muttered. He looked at Biar. “Do you smell that?”

“I… I do.” Biar tried her best to keep her composure, watching Kray’s face grimace in disgust. “Maybe it’s coming from outside?”

“It’s coming from my office. The window is closed.” And it’s in the middle of winter. He had no reason to open the window. Kray clutched his nose with his fingers. “Where is it coming from?”

“I’m not sure.” They cautiously looked around the room. The closer they got inside it was like the smell proceeded to get worse. Kray noticed the windows are shut. He walked around. Biar opened the drawers.

“Maybe you left leftover food somewhere?” She suggested, checking the mini fridge that sat by the coffee maker under the small table.

“I make sure I throw away all the food I eat in here. I am not _unsanitary._” He hissed. Biar narrowed her eyes at him irritably while he scoped his desk area. Looking beneath it. Trying to find out if he did leave any leftover food and he may have forgotten.

“Maybe you forgot?”

“I didn’t forget.”

“You ate that chicken salad yesterday from when you left the teacher’s lounge.” 

“No I threw that in the garbage.” Kray shook his head. Biar started to cover her nose. Kray gagged. Fingers on his throat to keep it down.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Kray exhaled through his nose. Seething. “_VULCAN_!” His voice boomed loudly in the office. Biar fixed her hair and walked beside Kray. Standing there with her hands folded.

Vulcan among three other security guards rushed into his office.

“Yes sir.” Vulcan presented himself. His face quickly contorted with distaste for the smell that practically _swamped _the entire office. His crew of security guards behind him making groaning noises and gagging on the smell of something _rotting_ away painfully slow. “God Almighty, what in the damn Hell is that?!”

“We don’t _know._” Kray spat hotly. “That is why I called you here.”

“Did you forget to throw away a chicken salad?”

“_NO!_” Kray shouted furiously, scaring the shit out of everyone in the room. “And you should tell no one that I eat chicken salad on my cheat days!”

Vulcan cleared his throat. “Well somethin’ smellin’ like a rotten chicken salad in here. No offense.”

“Like straight up doodoo.” One of the guards behind Vulcan dared to blurt out loud. 

“Well I can’t just sit here while my office smells like _rotten feces_!” Kray banged a hand on his desk. “Find where the smell is coming from!”

The guards behind Vulcan went the other direction— which meant _out _of the office. The smell was coming from _inside _the office. He wondered why he’s paying these absolute simpletons to work under him but he’s glad he had Vulcan to be in charge of them so he wouldn’t have to fire half the school security like he had the past ten years he had being principal.

“_IN HERE._” Vulcan demanded with a shout. The guards scurry back inside and they search the room to Kray’s command.

“Do it now!” He ordered, “I want it gone!”

“We’re workin’ on it.” Vulcan said. They’re opening drawers. Checking the fridge. There wasn’t any food in there, just drinks he tended to keep for himself, he never left food in the fridge overnight. 

“It could be a sewage problem.” Biar suggested. Kray felt extremely nauseous at that response. 

“It absolutely cannot be.” He refused to believe that. “We called so many custodians to fix that sewage leak that made the school smell like animals were shitting nonstop in a zoo, and do you know how many students complained to their parents about this? How it took us months to get that fixed?”

“Well it could be that the pipes became worn out again.” Biar’s adding salt to the wound. But she’s trying. Believe her. “Maybe you need to replace it.”

“That costs _money _and funding I need to use for important matters and not sewage leaks in my school.” Kray informed her. “And that wouldn’t make sense. Why is the smell only in my office?”

“Perhaps it could be elsewhere?”

“We were just in the hallway. It came from in _here_. Meaning that there is something in here.” Kray realized that’s why kids kept on staring at him when he showed up to the building with Biar, given he was a little tardy to make it into his office. 

“Do you have any idea of what it could be?” Biar queried.

“Could be a dead squirrel. Dead rat. Dead opossum.” Vulcan listed off the possibilities casually. Biar gasped. Kray felt himself want to gag again.

“How the _fuck _would any of those things get into my office?” 

“You never know. We had rats in this school already. And I don’t mean that weird ass mascot that runs around the halls fuckin’ with us.” Vulcan was referring to Vinny, “We’ve had bugs.”

“It. Could, be. Um. A possibility.” Biar explained. “Given the fact that we’ve had a history of infestations of rodents and pests, and… bugs.”

Kray ran a hand through his hair. He tapped his foot impatiently. “Whatever the fuck it is in my office we need to get it out of here as quickly as possible. People will begin to _think _things.” He pleaded. “If it’s dead it’s possibly decomposing as we speak!”

“So somethin’ dead is in here?” Vulcan asked. “I heard those things tend to hide in walls and shit. Where there’s like, hidden cracks. I used to be an exterminator. I know about dead shit hidin’ in houses when I see ‘em.”

“Fucking _find it_ then.” Kray croaked out. “God I cannot handle this smell. Biar. Open the window.”

“Okay.” Biar hurried to the window to crack it open. There’s an air freshener under one of the shelves of his office. She picked it up to spray around the room while the security continued digging.

“There’s no cracks in the walls.” Another one of them say.

“I will fire every single one of you if you do not find this dead specimen.” Kray threatened. “Look _harder.”_ His cheeks puffed out. Biar grabbed a plastic bag from beneath the wastebin and gave it to Kray so he could cough and gag into it. She awkwardly patted his back. Her lips curling with disgust. Stepping away from him just a tiny bit. Hating every second of having to do this and follow this man around.

“For the money.” She murmured under her breath. Kray didn’t hear her. Too busy gagging.

“We’re trying the best we can.” Vulcan carefully inspected the walls. Then he stopped. Realizing they’ve been rummaging around the office and there’s one place they hadn’t checked. “Have any of you guys checked the ceiling?” He asked his co-workers, but they all say no. Shaking their heads.

Vulcan walked over to Kray’s desk.

“What are you doing?” Kray asked, his voice hoarse as he looked at Vulcan. He stepped on the desk. Somehow, miraculously ignoring the putrid smell suffocating him to death right now. 

“Checking the ceiling.” Vulcan replied. “Sometimes we have shit hiding in places through openings. If they’re able to get in, maybe they end up dying inside while they’re at it.” He lifted the tiles carefully. None of them are budging. Everyone huddled around Vulcan standing on Kray’s desk. One of the tiles were able to be pushed up completely.

“Well then.” Vulcan whipped his head to the side, “Oh boy. We found somethin’, Foresight.”

“What the _fuck _is it?!” Kray implored, “Please get it out. Somebody get it out!”

Biar excused herself between the security guards. There’s a pole with a hook for the school windows in order to open the top windows that are unable to be reached. She picked it up from the corner of the office and gave it to Vulcan. He pushed the tile aside completely and an orange substance came falling out right on top of Vulcan’s head, landing on his face. Everyone jumped back. Making looks of disgust as piles of it were hidden in the ceiling.

“_Gah_!” Vulcan moved a little abruptly at the impact and fell down the desk. Biar shrieked. The slimy substance was spilling out of the ceiling. He hit the desk with his back and rolled to the ground. The rod sent flying to the ground. One of his men picked up the rod, clearly terrified to take over Vulcan’s job but he continued to scoop it all out little by little. 

“That’s— that’s a seed, Kray.” Biar pointed at the substance that was now on his desk. 

“And so?” Kray frowned at her. “How do we know it’s not some sort of excrement?”

“Because it isn’t excrement.” She answered timidly. “It’s, um. I think this is from a pumpkin.”

Kray stared at her and laughed. Vulcan standing up on his two feet. Swiping off the pumpkin guts on his head. Biar noticed a speck of pumpkin guts in the corner by the door.

“You can’t be serious!” He exclaimed. She walked over. Bending down to see that she was right. It’s a stray patch of rotten pumpkin guts. Seeing how the trail of orange stains on the floor lead up to the desk where the spilling pumpkin guts were falling out of the ceiling.

“I think it is.” Biar concluded. “I’ve… I’ve smelled a rotten pumpkin before and it could be quite bad when not taken proper care of.”

“So somebody put a bunch of that in the ceiling?” Vulcan questioned. Seeing how his office was a complete mess.

“_IN MY OFFICE_?!” Kray screamed, his face turning a deep, simmering red. 

“Yeah.” Vulcan said coolly. 

“You’re telling me somebody put pumpkin guts in my office.”

“Unless it’s orange _shit_. Becky’s right.”

“My name is _Biar_, Falcon.” Biar glared at him. Incorrectly pronouncing his name right back and turning away from him to join Kray. The twitch of his eyebrow was amusing. 

“It’s _Vulcan_.”

Kray wanted to tear this entire office apart. He shoved everything off his desk in a fit of rage. “_God damn these meddling kids._” He seethed.

“So what’re we gonna do about the pumpkin shit.” Vulcan was never scared of Kray. Biar fixed her skirt and stared at the rest of the security guards, looking like they were about to shit their pants. Feeling bad they’ve never seen him this enraged before like she had.

“I need a list of all possible suspects of who could’ve done this.” Kray gripped his desk. Trying to calm his breathing. _Come on, Kray. You’re better than this. Keep your composure._ Don’t let these kids drive you into insanity. This is just one of their ridiculous fucking pranks. 

“Yes.” Biar ducked her head, leaving the office and stepping over all the pumpkin guts with her heels carefully. Her nose scrunching up with the smell that she had to cover her nose. Now it must have been spreading out into the hallway now that the door was open.

“Clean all of this up. Get the custodians.” Kray told the rest of them. When he noticed them just standing there with their heads up in the clouds and far up their asses— Vulcan’s lips curled up in annoyance. Shutting his eyes.

“_NOW_.” He roared. His men bumped into each other. Obeying their commands with a fearful replies rushing to scramble and squeeze out of the door like a pair of dazed squirrels. Vulcan followed them out to find the janitor’s office.

Kray sat at his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The new year being a principal of Promepolis High was already a fucking _nightmare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we just reached 200k words and im extremely happy at how far we've come. thank u all so much for ur awesomeness and support and for lovin tt. i appreciate it every single day that passes and thank promare for making me write this much for each and every single one of these characters lol theres no turnin back from here. 
> 
> fun note(s): SPLEENS TONSILS AND ARTERIES ARE NOT MINE. if yall watch graystillplays's sims 4 videos thats where i got their names from and i thought it was very galocore to name his stray cats after organs and its hilarious out of context
> 
> -the sewage leak thing is based on a true story where we used to have a bad smell during the 9th grade and it's apparently from all the bathrooms everyone's stinky poopoo smell spread throughout the school you would've thought someone set off a stink bomb. GOOD TIMES.
> 
> ok bye binches see u next week.
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)**


	16. The Pumpkin Guts Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kray and Biar go through the list of suspects and the gang comes up with a way to cover Meis and Gueira's tracks. Galo struggles on telling Lio the secret about Darrius and Maria, however, the truth ends up coming out later on along with other complications that arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i come bearing more fanart. 
> 
> @purblegmventurs drew versions of maria which i adore!! **[older ver.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DO_pNHgddqIF86Xt7clsk3QHQxugfHSy)** // **[younger ver.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_s6dTb74bTrNLHoLNAo1jW1kXqPGY-9A)** // **[maria and galo together](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1k3QGLbLidXrKp0S1jStuD_B6TBpYQ_1c)** // **[chapter 10 kiss](https://twitter.com/poyopoppin/status/1219762994021851142?s=20)** done by @poyopoppin!!

Galo tried to tell Lio about Darrius— he wanted to. However, it always happened to be at a bad time. There was a fire drill, in which they had a habit of happening the moment Galo wanted to tell him something _important_. He was being dragged away to talk to other people. Somebody was coming up to Galo to talk to _him_. There’s so many distractions that eventually he just didn’t want to share the issue plaguing his mind the past couple weeks any longer.

Nothing’s changed between his mother and Darrius’s relationship. She’s still fucking seeing him. Galo felt wrong for feeling angry at her when she doesn’t have a single clue. The thing is— he’s conflicted. If he told her he would feel like a horrible person for ruining her chance at happiness. There’s such a thing of her finding that happiness with somebody else and it turns out they were the right person all along, though here’s the thing: he fucking _wasn’t._ He was cheating on her. Darrius doesn’t know Galo knows, or perhaps he’s onto Galo secretly and decided not to say shit about it. Galo couldn’t tell. The man always had a knack of being uncomfortably privy about his life and he still left his phone around her house. Along with his clothes. His toothbrush. 

He’s like a vermin festering and growing stronger the longer it lingered. Leaving his belongings in the home little by little, Galo finding things that don’t belong to him, clearly not his mother that appeared there. Having to wake up in the morning for breakfast and sit with that man at the dining table with barely any clothes on and stare at his fucking face he wanted to punch all over again. He told his mother to be careful and yet, he’s like the perfect covert to convince Maria that he’s exactly who he is.

He’s stuck.

As if he couldn’t have a normal school week— not that he wanted to go, he’d rather stay home and be alone with his thoughts— there’s all this talk about someone putting gallons of pumpkin guts in Foresight’s ceiling. He drove to school to meet the others, agreeing to meet at Starbucks to fall back into their usual routine. When they left Starbucks and arrived at the school parking lot something appeared _off _about how everyone was scampering about.

Lucia's jamming to music and dancing like she's in the club with her headphones popped on her ears. Galo's staring at her, extremely tired because he's running on two hours of sleep and half these kids are running on balls of energy like they chugged ten monsters.

"Why are we back at school?" Aina groaned, "I don't know how we manage to wake up at like seven A.M every day for the past four years."

"I miss Christmas break." Galo mourned. "Now we're almost in fuckin' February."

"I know, right? Just two seconds ago we were starting senior year!"

"As soon as I walk through those doors I already wanna fuckin' leave." Lucia said, turning off the music blasting from her speakers. "I'm so tired of these stupid bitches I have to see every day."

"The new year just started." Remi told them.

"I know damn well you of all people don't wanna be here either."

"No. I don't, my favorite part of the day is where I get to leave." Remi justified, impassive as usual, "However, we only got a couple months before we enter an even greater shithole so suffer while it lasts."

"You hear what happened with Carla yesterday?" Lucia asked.

"No, what?" Aina frowned.

Galo checked his phone once his mom texted him something. Struggling to balance two coffees in his arm while texting her back.

**Mama 💙 [7:34 A.M]: **Have a great day at school today! I know the new year must be tough on you guys and I never got to wish you my blessings!! 頑張って xoxo (★^O^★)

**Galo [7:35 A.M]: **ma im seventeen

**Mama 💙 [7:35 A.M]: **you're still my baby boy!! (*＾＾*) well I've gotta clock into work now!! I love you!! 

“So I think he gave like, ten people Chlamydia.” Galo was too busy tuning into the chaos around them and that sentence Lucia said casually particularly drew him in like someone threw a brick at his face. Him, Aina, Lucia, and Remi are on their way towards the entrance into the building. Remi’s sipping away at his coffee and on his phone texting while the two girls chatted about the latest gossip. Galo zoning in and out every couple minutes.

“_What?_”

“Yeah.”

“Who?”

“Todd Berkenstein.” Lucia said.

“Todd Berkowitz.” Aina corrected her gently.

Lucia gnawed at the straw of her ice coffee, taking a sip. “Who fuckin’ cares. Anyway. He’s been gettin’ exposed for how many chicks he’s fucked and apparently word got out that they’ve been gettin’ tested for that shit.”

“Jesus— this is why these people can’t have sex. There’s so many people havin’ sex.” They walked into the school and already there’s couples making out in the vestibule area and inside the main hall of the first floor. “These people fuckin’ need Jesus.”

The lobby area was nothing short of a disaster when it was passing period. There's children _everywhere. _Walking. Running. Chatting loudly with one another, shouting across the halls. Some chasing each other, smacking a friend on the head, making out like it's the end of the world, flipping a water bottle. You name it.

It felt like trying to _survive_ navigating these halls sometimes where there's someone bound to step on your shoe or bump right into you. This is why Galo can't wear fresh Jordan's to school.

He hated being back for the new school year. He wanted to go home, eat pizza, and sleep.

“Nothin’ wrong with being horny.” Lucia grinned, messing with him. “We’re in a school filled with hormonal teenagers, hey, let ‘em be a lil’ horny as a treat.”

“Okay but, _ten people_?” Galo blanched, that’s got to be disgusting. 

“Well he’s dating Jackie currently and everyone’s trying to tell her she’s next but she doesn’t believe it. Speaking of them.” Aina gestured to the infamous man in question with Jackie and they’re sucking each other’s faces off at the lockers. 

“Why’s there so many people at Foreshit’s office?” Lucia arched a brow. The office door was open. Custodians were walking in and out with garbage cans surrounding the door. 

Lio walked down the halls and joined them. He swerved easily through the unmoving students because usually people just didn’t know how to fucking walk on school grounds. Always standing somewhere and never move. He never said excuse me, which was pretty hilarious, small enough to bridge through a gap and continue walking. Looking tired of all of these rampant chaotic children of different ages, nothing unusual. 

Apparently someone fell and busted their ass, judging by everyone yelling _"OOOOOOOH_!" and Lio just stepped over the dude on the floor to make his way towards them.

“Hey.” He greeted them. Even standing next to Galo, him, Aina, and Remi tower over Lio in height he’d not be able to be seen feet away, neither could Lucia. She's the tiniest of them all. Their bunch like a stack of different stick figures that stood out peculiarly. 

"These people are like robots." Lio grumbled. "They're just standing there while I'm trying to walk, people don't understand we need _space _to walk somewhere. We clearly need to go somewhere."

"Just push them." Lucia advised. "At some point I just start shoving bitches left and right cause they got chicken legs." She noticed a girl rushing down the hall, "Yes bitch run!" She hollered, the girl whipped her head towards them and laughed, causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Lu!" Aina swatted her on the arm.

"I dunno where she rushin' to but she ain't gonna get nowhere in these halls."

“Soy latte.” Galo handed his coffee to him, greeting him with a kiss.

“Oh. Thank you. I’ve been thinking about a good cup of hot coffee all morning.” Lio sighed. "You're a lifesaver. I love soy latte."

"I know." Galo chuckled.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on right now?” Aina jerked her thumb to Mr. Foresight’s office.

“I don’t care.” The sound of Remi tapping his fingers against his phone keyboard— including the sound effect coming from typing echoing faintly within their radius.

“No, actually. I had to clock in the earliest time of the day when the door’s open.” Lio shook his head. “I left noticing that everyone’s going on about some type of nonsense, but that’s not anything new.”

People nearby are covering their noses. Visibly recoiling at what was radiating from inside that room that everyone’s treating like radioactive waste.

“What the fuck?” Lucia frowned.

Galo’s eyes broaden and he decided he wasn’t going to bother with this. “Hey, Li.” He murmured, catching Lio’s attention.

“Hmm.” Lio stared up at him.

“...So I’ve been trying to tell you something—”

“Oh. My. _God_.” Thyma rushed up to them, her backpack bounced along with her red goddess locs that fell down to her waist. “You guys won’t believe what’s going on right now. Someone dumped like gallons of pumpkin guts in Foresight’s ceiling.”

“Shut up.” Lucia gawked.

“I’m not kidding.” Thyma pointed. “Come closer. It smells like, really bad in there. He was on a rampage this morning shouting about how much he hated us kids like _God fucking damn it I want to expel all of them! How dare they?! _I saw Miss Colossus too.”

“Wait. Now I smell something.” Aina coughed. Galo did too. A strong whiff of it spreading in the hallway before it most of it dissipates into thin air.

“Somebody left a rotten chicken salad lying around.” Remi muttered. Their faces morph into that of nauseation, collectively groaning. They walk over to the budding crowd of kids peering into the office and the smell hit them strongly.

"Somebody need to close they legs. Smell musty as shit." Count on Lucia to be the complete clown who made them wheeze until they couldn't breathe.

_“HEY._” Vulcan’s voice cut in sharply, making the students bristle and scamper in different directions. “Get your asses to class right now! This isn’t somewhere you should be!”

The security guards are going as far as to start shoving students away like this is a crime scene and Lucia was shouting for them to not get handsy, Lio threatening for them not to lay a finger on him or things’ll get ugly, and Aina demanding that they don’t touch her.

"The absolute audacity." Lio hissed. "These people don't know my father owns a law firm."

"Chill." Galo held him back from trying to swing at them.

"Mr. Worldwide!" Lucia called for Gueira to seek them out across the hall. "Yo! Over here! You guys see this shit?!"

“Wow, oh my God. The fuck’s goin’ on?” Gueira questioned. They ran into Meis and Gueira after being practically shoved down the hall and away from the scene, not that the kids were listening. Cackling among themselves and thriving off this newfound God awful smell.

"Hey guys!" Thyma beamed. 

"Hey Thyms." Meis patted her on the head. "So, if I may ask. Why's everyone crowded around here?"

“Someone pulled a prank on Foresight.” Aina said. “_Again._”

“Oh that’s _terrible._” Meis gasped. “We have no idea what’s going on right now.”

“Seriously. We literally just walked in and saw everyone’s losin’ their shit.” Gueira wheezed. “Oh man. Those pumpkin guts got him good.”

Lio stared at them, squinting.

“So who do you think did it?” Lucia asked, “Seriously, I gotta hand it to ‘em. They got balls.”

“Should’ve seen how angry Foresight was.” Thyma said. 

“Haha, I know!” Even though Lucia, Gueira, and Meis are laughing— Lio wasn’t. He tilted his head, analyzing them.

“How’d you know it was pumpkin guts?” He inquired, austere.

“Well, ‘cause we… we heard.” Gueira said. Swallowing visibly.

“You guys said you had no idea what happened.”

“At first.” Meis defended.

“What’s going on right now?” Aina asked, and they’re all staring at each other until Meis and Gueira start to laugh.

“Should we tell ‘em?” Gueira asked between breaths, doubling over. 

“Come with us.” Meis led them to the far end of the hallway to huddle together. The silence was clearly excruciating. 

“What did you guys _do_?” Lio pleaded.

“It was us.” Meis answered calmly.

“_Christ_ you put _pumpkin guts _in the ceiling?!” Galo exclaimed.

“_Why?_” Aina smacked both of them on their arms, more than once. “The whole school’s flipping their shit over this!”

“I think it’s funny.” Lucia’s giggling. Vulcan’s loud shouting can be heard from where they stood demanding that they get the Hell to class.

“I’m going to go get a soda.” Remi walked away, boldly entering the core of the madness of swarming students to find the vending machine.

“I remember that we agreed we don’t _piss him off _given that we have very little privileges he’s taken from us day by day?” Lio clasped his hands in front of his face. 

“How are we going to get out of this?” Thyma asked.

“Hey, hey. He doesn’t _know _it was us.” Gueira said. “They can’t get any proof that it was us. Cameras are jacked so they can’t get our faces.”

“We had masks on. Gueira’s idea. So in case we get fucked our plan doesn’t foil.” Meis added.

“Foresight mentioned something about questioning a list of people, though.” Thyma bashfully explained.

“Of what. Suspects?” Lucia snorted. “Are you fuckin’ serious?”

“Yeah!”

“God.” Galo pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply. He just wanted to have a normal school day. "Why?!" He shouted at them.

"We thought it would be funny." Gueira laughed, no ounce of sympathy whatsoever. "And maybe he would stop playing that dumb classical music and play something else for once."

"We could get suspended." Aina reminded him. "Literally that doesn't help at all."

"But we can't if he doesn't know it was us. See what I'm sayin'?"

"And you were planning on keeping this a secret?"

"Until we saw the look on your faces we had to tell. Keep it between us though." Meis said. 

“Cover for us.” Gueira pleaded. “Let’s make an oath none of us can say shit about what’s goin’ on and what we did.”

“_Inferno Margaritas_ for two weeks straight.” Lio bargained curtly. 

“One week.” Gueira refused.

“Two weeks.”

“A week and a half.”

“Two weeks.” Lucia agreed. “And you owe me M&M’s if I cover for you too.”

“Who said he was going to actually interrogate us?” Aina asked.

“Without a doubt he would.” Lio said. “He doesn’t fucking like me, and it’s likewise for me. He will question our entire circle of friends.”

Someone shouted _"FIGHT_!" and a good two seconds later, it's Jackie and some other chick Todd slept with swinging at each other in the middle of the halls. Students are shouting at the top of their lungs and bolting down the hall to a certain place by the lockers.

"OH SHIT!" Lucia immediately booked it down the hall to follow them. Aina's standing on her tip-toes to see the fight going down but they couldn't see a thing. People are pushing and trampling others down now, and Galo and Lio had to retreat to a secluded area to dump away their finished coffee and avoid getting knocked over.

"The fuck is going on today?" Galo asked.

"Madness." Lio muttered.

Lucia's got her phone out to record the fight, Galo had no idea how she got to the middle. But Aina and Thyma found her fighting through the swarm to get a good view. Remi was fucking gone, not wanting to take any part of this. He walked in with his soda and saw the fight happening then turned right around, walking away. Meis is trying to get a good look as well and shoved someone to the ground for elbowing him in the face. Gueira's shouting at them straight up boxing each other and pulling hair, there's spit flying everywhere. There's too much shoving. There's too much fucking noise. Galo felt like this was Hell, and this was a typical occurrence at their school.

"And all of this is happening over some dirty ass white dude who got Chlamydia."

"I beg your pardon?" Lio gawked.

"Yeah."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Lio glared at someone who stepped right on his foot to go see the fight, "_Excuse you. _Fucking wanker!"

“_Get to class!_” Mr. Foresight came storming through the halls to cut their period of wandering between classes short. 

"Hey!" Vulcan stormed within the crowd to make the students disperse and reprimand the two girls, "Break it up right now! You kids can't be fighting in these halls!"

Kray banged a fist on the locker, scaring the shit out of the students. “I said get to class! No loitering or detention! Do you all hear me?! Go on! Get moving!”

"Nothing to see here!" Vulcan glared fiercely, barking at them.

"That shit was crazy." Lucia's giddy once they found each other after the chaos ended. Now, _this_ was going to be something nobody would stop talking about for the next week.

"You should've seen that!" Gueira started to demonstrating the fight to Galo and putting him in a headlock because everyone was so hyped up upon seeing each other go off the shits over the fight. Too bad Galo couldn't see jack shit.

"It's too early in the morning to get into fights." Aina muttered. "It's seven-fifteen. What the fuck?" 

"Promepolis High on some next shit." Gueira cackled, his arm still thrown roughly around Galo's shoulder dragging him down slightly. "Lu, lemme see that video."

"Later, at lunch." Lucia promised him. 

“Miss Ardebit.” Miss Colossus stopped in front of them— clear who she was here for. Aina gave her a miffed glance.

“I have to go to class.” She clipped.

“I’m sure taking a minute of your time won’t do any harm.” Miss Colossus narrowed her eyes at Aina, cocking her head elsewhere for Aina to follow. Everyone looked at Miss Colossus walk away, then at Aina.

“See you guys.” Aina ducked her head, avoiding making any eye contact before sighing and following her down the hall. Galo decided he’d address what just happened another time.

“You know what’s goin’ on?” Galo asked Lucia.

“Nope. She doesn’t really tell me shit that’s goin’ on between ‘em. Anyway. Deuces.” Lucia flashed the peace sign, popping a piece of gum into her mouth and lifting up her backpack with her fingers to adjust it. Strolling off to class.

“Bye!” Thyma quickly hurried down the hall, her petite frame vanished within the herd of kids slowly lessening as it was nearing time to be in their classes.

“We owe you guys big time.” Gueira said.

“You two are fucking disgraceful.” Lio glared.

“Catch you guys later.” Meis winked. Gueira smacked Galo in the chest, catching up with Meis. The two snickering to themselves waltzing down the halls as if they weren’t responsible for causing this madness. Well, Galo's happy they're back together and getting into shit. He really is.

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Lio asked— but them being shoved through the halls sounded like an extremely bad time to tell _anything _and Galo wanted to tell this privately, or not within earshot of crowding students.

“_GO! NOW!_”

“Later.” Galo whispered. He kissed Lio long and passionately to leave them both in a daze, reaching for his hand to squeeze it. Galo backed up and some kid rammed right into him as they fell to the floor. Lio gasped at it happening so suddenly. The kid apologized to him and quickly scampered off, and Galo got up, smiling bashfully at Lio. He gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm okay!" He beamed. Lio nodded slowly, concerned, but he let it go. The two forced to separate from each other to head to class.

☆☆☆

If Kray wanted to get through this questioning in one peace— he just wanted to gather information from these particular eight individuals and maybe one of them would be stupid enough to fess up to it. Better yet, they’d know somebody who did it. He had his suspicions.

Biar handed him a list, from which he’s been slowly crossing off by calling them in periodically throughout the school day to ask them about the incident. The smell hadn’t faded entirely— a smell that strong still lingered even if it took a pair of big balls to dump all of that wretched horror into the garbage. He thought his office would be forever tainted after this event. Biar spent the past ten minutes spraying Febreeze around the office until they were suffocating of the scent. She had to crack open the windows as well.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Kray mumbled. Biar gently placed the air freshener can down on his desk.

"Have you tried Vinny?" She asked, stepping beside his chair.

"I can't have that rat in my fucking office without getting hives." 

"But he's been the source of most of your… conflicts." 

"That man terrifies me, Biar!" Kray hissed. "I see him in my nightmares where he chases me down an alleyway and beats me with a stick and I haven't gotten a good night's rest ever since. But he's been leaving me alone since the food fight incident."

"I think you should talk to someone about that, sir." Biar suggested, unnerved.

"Like _who_?"

"A psychiatrist." 

Kray snorted before he turned serious. "I am not bringing that estranged mascot into my office to question him. He will make me go insane." He is not crazy. He may run from Vinny when he saw that man in the halls but only because Kray sensed nothing but danger being within a ten foot radius of him.

"Okay, then who's next?"

Skipping over Vinny's name they go down the lengthy list of a select few possible suspects. 

Next on the list: Thyma Lomax.

He could sense she’s a rather fragile one— and Kray didn’t suspect her at all, no. 

"Hello, Miss Lomax. How are you today?"

"I'm good." She nodded, sitting humbly on the chair.

"Your science fair project you made with Miss Fex was exceptional." Kray acknowledged, "I hope you've taken up to my colleagues offer to present your ideas at Foresight Pharmaceuticals?"

"I'm... still thinking about it. It was a super big offer, so." She laughed sheepishly, "But um, thank you sir."

"Your achievements in the school's science club is phenomenal. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you." She cheesed wide at the praise. Maybe this should be easy. 

“Miss Lomax, I’d like to speak to you about the recent incident that took place earlier today—”

“—Please don’t call my dad.” Thyma begged. “I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Um, sweetheart.” Biar stepped in, “We aren’t here to accuse you of anything. We’d just like to ask you a few questions.”

“Nothing!” Thyma squeaked. Kray and Biar looked at each other.

“We have not asked anything yet.” Kray answered. 

“I just came to school this morning and heard about it and saw it. I didn’t do anything. Do you understand how bad it would look on my transcript if I got a suspension?! My dad would _kill _me, and then he’d get _really _sad and blame himself and my sister would tell my mom about it who doesn’t live with us and she’d also get mad at me, and—”

Kray watched and listen to her go on and started to feel immensely guilty he decided to bring this girl in when she’s clearly got a lot of family baggage going on, _none of which _he asked to _hear _but she’s terribly worried she’s in trouble.

He took one look at his assistant and decided that he needed to let this girl go before she fainted in his office.

☆☆☆

Biar used her pen to point out the names on the list. Remi Puguna was next.

He sat down in front of the desk. Eerily silent, not uttering a single word. It was already unsettling to Kray, but he had a fair share of strange students he’s encountered the past ten years. This shouldn’t be anything new.

“Mr. Puguna. I’ve heard a lot of good things about. Won various math competitions the years you went to this school, used to be in debate club. You are now in our firefighting program for junior students and the student government committee.” 

Remi stared back at him.

“What are your plans after high school?”

“Go to college for pre-med.”

“Ah. So you’d like to go to medical school?”

Remi didn’t respond to that. His eyes honing in on Kray’s with impassiveness that made him unsettled.

“Assuming you have a lot of offers on your belt given your place in the honors, among your friends.”

No response.

Kray cleared his throat. “So I’d believe that you’re an intelligent man. However, I notice that you seem to hang with a circle of friends that… could possibly contribute to bad deeds, despite what you are led to believe. I’m assuming you heard about the incident this morning?”

Remi looked at him.

Kray shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Biar giving him an unsettled look.

“Mr. Puguna, I am not bringing you in for an interrogation.”

“So can I leave?” Remi jerked a thumb towards the door behind him.

Kray laughed, trying to be civil as possible. “Mr. Puguna, um, you need to answer a few questions for us.”

Remi doesn’t say anything. Kray felt an eye twitch. His eyes boring deep into his soul. There was something terrifying about this kid.

“Do you happen to know if anyone was talking about this incident?”

_No answer._

“...Do you know anyone who might’ve planned this?”

Nothing.

“If you could suspect anyone out of your… _friends_, perhaps, maybe you’d give us a clue on who to suspect? Maybe, Lio Fotia, by any chance?”

Kray’s not even sure if this kid fucking blinked once the duration of this meeting. “Okay. Mr. Puguna, you need to cooperate with us.”

“Like we said. This is not an interrogation.” Biar reassured him, “We do not suspect that you particularly have done anything.”

“Okay. Because I need to get back to class.” Remi stood up and grabbed his backpack.

“Mr. Puguna!” Kray called after him, “This meeting is not over!”

“I have no reason to be here.” Remi left the room without turning back, shutting the door behind him.

“Mr. Puguna!”

“Kray.” Biar whispered. “He’s not going to come back.”

“He will come back.”

Remi, in fact, doesn’t come back.

☆☆☆

“Miss Fex. I see you’re an aspiring inventor.”

“Not an aspiring inventor. I _am _an inventor, computer scientist, mad scientist, AKA a _genius_.” She twirled a pen at him, chewing on a piece of bubblegum that was already aggravating to hear.

“Okay.” Kray smiled forcibly, “So you heard about the pumpkin guts incident—”

“—I think I’m also like, psychic or something. It’s super crazy,” Lucia casually cut him off, “‘Cause I can see your aura.”

Kray sputtered. “I’m— I’m sorry?”

“Aura?” Biar appeared mildly intrigued. 

“Yeah, like, you can see based on a person’s aura whether they’re a good or bad person. Judging by their intentions.” Lucia squinted at Kray, “And, dude, literally all I see is straight up _red._” She wildly gestured to Kray’s entire being.

“Um.” Kray huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “What is this, a joke?”

Lucia leaned back. “Oh, your aura is strong.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“It’s not that it’s a bad thing that it’s strong, it’s a bad thing that you’re glowin’ red.” Lucia explained sincerely. She looked behind Kray, like she had noticed something he hadn’t. Kray turned around.

“What? Is there something behind me?”

“No, oh my God, it’s like. It’s festering.” Lucia demonstrated with a single hand.

“I heard of something like this.” Biar agreed. “Um. I… tend to take yoga classes that involve meditation. Spiritually the body has chakra points and if they are weak they can affect your overall aura. How you appear to others can even have different colors, or auras, that describe your emotions, your morals, reflect on your overall being.”

Kray eyed Lucia warily. “What does _red _mean?” He’s never this self-conscious, and yet he felt that way.

“Red means evil.” Lucia blew the bubblegum, and the pop made Kray and Biar visibly flinch. The tension in the room increasing by a longshot. “Oh, no, dude… you radiate like a plethora of that. That ain’t good.”

“I’m not an evil person.” Kray defended himself with a laugh, “Miss Fex. This is ridiculous, and not what I called you in for.”

“You can’t walk around with an aura like this. I’m just sayin’. That’s what the spirits are sayin’ to me. Don’t shoot the messenger.” Lucia shrugged, “However… if that’s how you wanna keep it.”

“Can you see my aura?” Kray asked Biar immediately. “Do you think I’m an evil person?”

Biar’s eyebrows knotted hesitantly upon answering that question. Lucia’s nodding at her to give a valid response, fooling the both of them effortlessly.

☆☆☆

Kray pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly.

“Miss Aina Ardebit. You're a good example of what most of these arrogant kids should follow. Your grades are terrific, you cause no trouble. Straight A student. Nothing less expected from an Ardebit.” He smiled, weary.

"Yeah." Aina answered hesitantly.

"How is Heris, by the way?"

"She's, uh, she's fine. She's a researcher part-time and a nurse."

"She works two jobs?"

"Uh huh. We live together and moved out of our parents home since college, so. Yeah." 

"Oh, that's perfect. I was hoping she would take up on that offer to work at my company, but I haven't heard from her since."

"Maybe she lost touch." Aina shrugged.

"Are you planning on being a researcher, or scientist, as well?"

"No, I'm going to PC for their aviation program." Aina replied fairly too quick and sharp.

"Aviation program? I didn't think that would be in your field."

"I think women can be pilots, Mr. Foresight. Google Amelia Earheart." 

"Okay." Kray cleared his throat. "Your sister was a great student. One of the very best we've had in the past ten years."

"We're not here to just talk about my sister, are we?" Aina asked, averting her gaze to Biar.

“So I’m hoping that you would finally cooperate with me. As the past three people we’ve questioned have given us absolutely nothing informative to the incident that happened earlier today.”

Aina’s been glancing at Miss Colossus irritably before her gaze flickered to Kray. Kray dismissed it off as her being nervous, looking to Miss Colossus who averted her gaze downcast and cleared her throat.

“As you can see, someone had pulled a prank on Mr. Foresight. We’d just like to ask you a few questions.”

“...And your group of friends just happen to be a part of the list of suspects.” Kray explained, giving a once over of the list. 

“Yeah, question.” Aina rubbed at her chin, analyzing Kray. Kray frowned.

“Uh, yes?”

“Why white?”

Kray blinked multiple times. “...Excuse me?”

“The suits you wear to school.” Aina gestured to his outfit. “Why do you wear white suits?”

Kray nodded slowly, “Miss Ardebit—”

“Because you know I’ve heard things, from other people.”

Kray looked down at his suit. “I happen to find the color aesthetically pleasing. People can see me easily because I stand out that way.”

“I dunno, I just— well, I overheard Mrs. Withers in my government class say that you’d look handsome in a black suit.” Aina stared at Miss Colossus, “Isn’t that right, Miss Colossus? I think you were there when you were talking to her about… stuff?”

Miss Colossus looked at her sorely. “Um. Actually, she _has_.” She looked at Kray. Kray was surprised by this newfound information. He didn’t even think Cindy would look his way like that.

“Cindy?” He asked, just to clarify. 

“Yeah, totally.” Aina tilted her head with a mischievous smile, “Why wear white suits to school all the time? No offense, but it’s like you’re a walking blanket. People have said things far worse.”

“What’s wrong with my suit?” Kray snorted, “Maybe they can’t fair to be up to par with the fashion I decide is fit for me.”

“...But is it really fit for you?” Aina hummed, “See, Mrs. Withers thinks otherwise, along with a handful of other people.”

Kray usually doesn’t care about the students’ opinions, and not most of the staff either. But Cindy. Well. Cindy was an exception. 

“She always had a knack for the obscure.” Kray nodded. “...Is that so?”

“Yeah. You know how she’s single, and just got divorced from her husband. So she’s been crying to us in class about it randomly and it’d be a little awkward, but you know, she’s doing well.” Aina paused, “Wait, Mr. Foresight… do _you _happen to be single?”

“Um.” Kray coughed. “Miss Ardebit, I believe you came here for a reason that is not to ask about my personal life—”

“Because I think Cindy would be _so _heartbroken,” Aina placed both hands on her chest, a dramatic, heaving sigh, “To hear someone who holds themselves up as well as you do could be dating somebody else. Or maybe I’m wrong, Miss Colossus?”

Miss Colossus fought the urge to roll her eyes. Chewing her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“He _is_.”

“_Biar_.” Kray hissed, flushing. “I can’t have my students knowing this kind of information.”

“No, Mr. Foresight. Believe me, I’m here to help you.” Aina clarified. She pulled out her phone and started to type up searches for different kinds of suits. “Given that Mrs. Withers does talk about how great you are at your job a lot?”

“Is that true?” Kray asked Biar, awkwardly wringing his hands together. He fixed his tie and his hair. Feeling self-conscious about his looks now.

“Um, well, she does tend to mention you from time to time.” Biar answered reluctantly. “Miss Ardebit. You’re here for questioning.”

“Yeah, one sec. How do you think this suit would look on Mr. Foresight? I think the crisp of the fabric would really bring out a James Bond kind of look.” She showed Biar a picture she found on Pinterest, and Biar glared at her before her eyes flit to the screen. 

She stiffly nodded. “It _would_.”

Kray wanted to see too. Interested. “What suit?”

“See?” Aina smiled sportively, showing Kray the picture, then she proceeded to go through more. “This really gives off the pizzazz of a fierce authoritative principal.”

Kray stared at her. “...You think if I wore this Cindy would like this?”

“Um, of course? _Duh_.” Aina shook her head with a laugh, giving a petty glance onward to Biar that Kray doesn’t notice.

  
  
  
  


Aina left the classroom with glee, heels clicking against the floor behind her.

“Miss Ardebit.” Biar stopped her.

“Again, I have to get to class. Stop trying to stop me random times during the day. Not very professional. And it’s going to make people think things.” Aina tossed her bag over her shoulder.

“Aina. Look at me right now.” Biar demanded.

Aina bit the inside of her cheek, turning to her and giving her a cold look. 

“I know you’re hiding more to this and you know more than you’re leading that idiot on. But I’m not stupid.”

“What’re you talking about? I don’t know anything.”

“Just because of Heris doesn’t mean you have the opportunity to begin acting up like this because you’ve made your silly group of friends and think you can make me let things slide!” She scolded. 

“What do you care, you’re not my mom. Neither is Heris. She’s barely around enough as it is anymore because she’s spending more time with _you_.” Aina scoffed. “And you can’t use her against me. I haven’t even _done _anything. I’m not how you expect me to be because I’m not Heris.”

“That was an abomination.” Biar spoke lowly, “Of what happened back there. This is the perfect example of how you’re taking advantage of me.”

“This isn’t about Heris.” Aina whispered, huffing a laugh. “This is about you thinking you can wedge your way into her life and because she’s not giving you attention either you’re taking it out on me.”

Biar swallowed. “It’s insubordinate for you to speak to me that way.” She warned.

“So stop speaking to me. I’m late for class.” Aina threatened, stubbornly stomping and brushing past Biar to head down the hall. 

She heard calls of her name, but she willed herself to ignore it.

  
  
  


When Biar entered the classroom in defeat, Kray was staring at her, a skittish expression on his face.

“...Does Cindy really think I look handsome in black suits?”

Biar wanted to quit her job then and there.

☆☆☆

“Mr. Castellanos.” Kray sighed out. “You are on the team. You're a great athlete, however, not so much in the classroom."

"Obviously."

Kray looked at him irritably. "So I called you here about the pumpkin guts incident today.”

“Yeah. And?” Gueira arched a brow.

“I’d like you to answer a few questions for us.”

“No.”

“...What?”

“You think I did it?” Gueira pointed at himself and cackled, before turning serious. “I’m the most honorable straight A and good student you ever had at this school.”

Kray knew this was a damn lie and this kid wasn’t fooling anyone. Actually, he wasn’t a kid. Kray’s sure this man was about two years older than most seniors looking through his files. This isn't anything new, there's a handful of other seniors in the same case, there's plenty of dropouts he's got on record with no hopes of graduating. Gueira's on the varsity football team but a lot of them had a knack of not giving two shits about their academics, or their futures. Gueira actually had good grades, then there’s glaring gaps of absences and detentions given for cutting class quite often and a history of F’s logged on his transcript. He’s an interesting case. He has something going for him, he just needed to try.

“Okay. Mr. Castellanos. No one said you were the culprit.”

“But you’re here to question me.”

“Yes, only to find out if you may… have ties to the actual culprit, or you may _know _who would’ve done it.”

“Suspicious of you to think I’d be an accomplice.” Gueira leaned back, kicking his feet up on Kray’s desk. Biar stared at his absolute audacity to do that without remorse, in shock. “What makes you think I’d know the culprit?”

“Gueira, do you take me for an idiot?”

“So you do think that?”

“No I’m not insinuating _anything_.”

“Maybe it was you.” Gueira threw a hand his way, making a gesture to him. Kray squinted.

“Mr. Castellanos. This is a serious situation. Someone has potentially vandalized my office ceiling.”

“Someone, which could be anyone who’s got a grudge against ya. But who said it had to be a student, I mean, it could be anybody right?” Gueira shrugged, “And I, Gueira Damario Castellanos, has a hunch. See. Maybe there’s more people who wanna put pumpkin shit in your ceiling than you think, and it could even be your own subordinates.”

Biar and Kray exchanged glances. Kray knew that he wasn’t… _praised _by _everyone_, and it’s fine. He’s not looking for acclamation left and right from people who wanted to see him fail. He’s confident he’d only flourish. 

“Where are you getting at?” Kray asked warily.

“I mean.” Biar blurted out, “I’d say that Martin still takes it to heart that you called his polka dot ties tacky.”

Kray busted out laughing. “Because nobody fucking wears a polka dot _tie _to work!”

“But you need to be mindful of people who are sensitive to those kinds of things.”

Gueira stood up, hand stroking his chin like a detective in a noir film of the fifties. He lifted one leg on the chair he was standing in front of. “Hmm. Interesting. So you have angered your own subordinates.”

“And the time where you called Christie’s meal prison food that would be served on death row.”

“It was a pasta salad that looked absolutely disgusting.”

“How do you think that made Christie feel?” Gueira asked, quickly turning the tables on Kray. “How do you know it didn’t anger her to the point where she felt the need for… revenge?”

“Or when you told Bryan that khakis were unacceptable attire because you’d rather he doesn’t look like he’s working at Home Depot?” Biar was exposing him left and right, and it made Kray feel the need to explain himself.

“...Oh, come on. Don’t tell me you thought he should walk around the halls in that? You can’t be serious, Biar.”

“You called Stephen a pathetic sad little man for having feather pens in the teacher’s lounge.”

“Ah. So you’ve angered many people.” Gueira nodded. “Interesting. Very interesting.”

“You’re saying my own subordinates will pit themselves against me?” Kray arched a brow. “No. They’d never.”

“...It _is _a possibility?” Biar said sheepishly. 

“You don’t actually believe this nonsense!”

“Sir, I only said it’s likely.”

“Christie. Stephen. Bryan. Martin… just how many people have you secretly enraged?” Gueira placed both hands on the table, leaning in until he was at eye level with Kray.

“What’re you hidin’, Foresight?”

Kray glared fiercely back at him. “I refuse to let this be turned on me.”

“I’d watch my back if I were you.”

Kray gulped. Secretly terrified, but he can’t allow that side of him to show.

“I think we’re done here, Mr. Castellanos.”

“Alright mate.” Gueira grinned. He winked. Smiling at Biar and grabbing his stuff. Walking out of the room Scott-free.

☆☆☆

“Mr. Yeon."

"Mr. Foresight." Meis smiled. "How are you today?"

"Stressed. Very. Meis Yeon!" Mr. Foresight smiled brightly. "Music prodigy. Although your grades have severely lacked over the past couple years, I see improvement in your academics as well. Which is good.” Kray wanted to bang his head against his desk. “You're here today for questioning. I'm sorry to take a few minutes of your time, this'll be quick. I just want to know who may be responsible for the pumpkin guts incident, and now I’m not even sure anymore.”

“I’m sorry, but.” He heard trembling breaths and sniffling. He looked up, noticing that Meis was crying. Kray’s eyes broaden, _oh fuck me. _“I don’t have anything to offer up that would be of help. I had no idea that someone could do something so harmful to you, Mr. Foresight. I’m so sorry. But I could never, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“How could you bring him in?” Biar hissed at him angrily, rushing to pull out wads of tissues to hand to Meis as he quietly sobbed. Rushing to rub his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Meis whispered.

“No, it’s okay.” Biar glared at Kray who threw his hands in the air.

“I just wanted to bring him in for questioning!”

“These students could be fragile. You don’t understand how much pressure is being put on them already!”

“I just. Things are so _hard _at home already. I just live with my brother, and we struggle to make so much amends. He’s lucky enough to have me going to school, because I’ve been struggling so much I just couldn’t put as much effort into school as I’d like. But I promise, I’ve been trying to get better.” Meis blew his nose into the tissue. Biar continuing to rub his back.

“Thank you, Miss Colossus.” Meis murmured, glancing up at her bashfully. Kray shut his eyes tightly. A devious glint in Meis’s eyes that he missed completely while he continued to effortlessly weep into his tissue.

“My sincere apologies.” Kray croaked out, folding his fingers together. “I didn’t mean to… bring you in here when you’re going through a rough time.”

“He clearly can’t go through with this.” Biar defended him. “Do you need a minute?”

“Actually, he’s excused.” Kray sighed. “We won’t be getting anywhere at this rate.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no it’s okay.” Biar assured him, helping him stand up. “Don’t apologize.” She led him out of the office.

  
  
  


Meis strolled the empty halls to his class when he got a text message from Gueira.

**Miami ****❤️**** [1:34 P.M]: **so did it work????

He tossed away his empty tissues in the garbage can. He went straight to his locker and brought out his hand mirror, grabbing a fresh beauty blender out of his backpack and some foundation to start dabbing over the mascara stains from the tear tracks caused from his fake tears. Once he was done, he tilted his face from side to side.

He looked as good as new. 

Meis slammed his locker door shut and tossed his bag over his shoulder, texting Gueira back.

**Meis [1:56 P.M]: **Yup. He bought it. 

“You still got it, Meis.” He laughed to himself, ravenous.

☆☆☆

“Galo Thymos. You’re a school superstar.” Kray wanted to fling himself out of his window. “You’re a volunteer fireman. The son of the great Raphael Thymos. Your grades are stellar. Despite your… _bustling_ demeanor. You’ve really made a name for yourself.”

“Haha, thank you.” Galo scratched the back of his head. “I’m tryin’ to get by, is all. School’s important to me. I can’t follow my dreams if I don’t put the effort into it.”

“You want to become a firefighter yourself?”

“Yep!”

“How’s that working out for you?”

“I’m waitin’ on my local colleges to accept me into their programs.” Galo answered, “So yanno, I’m keepin’ my fingers crossed.”

“I see, I see. I know you’d get that under your belt in no time. However, slacking off can’t be condoned.” Kray advised, “...Given the friends that you… spent the majority of your time with. This brings me back to why I called you in here, see, earlier this morning I found gallons of pumpkin guts in my ceiling.”

“Kray I want your opinion on somethin’.” Galo pushed the chair closer to the desk, and Kray stared back at him, perplexed.

“You must address me as Mr. Foresight.”

“What’s your favorite kind ‘a pizza?”

“Uh…” Kray shook his head, “I don’t see why that’s relevant to the current situation.”

“I’m plannin’ on orderin’ from Papa Johns later today for me and my friends during my free period. We’re trying to decide what pizza would be best.” Galo clapped his hands and pointed his fingers at Kray, “I want your opinion on it.”

“I don’t see why you’d want to ask _me_.”

“How do you feel about pepperoni?”

“Kray hasn’t eaten pizza.” Biar answered. “But I think it’s delicious.”

“What?!” Galo shouted. “Foresight tell me that ain’t true.”

Kray exhaled deeply through his nose. “Mr. Thymos this is not an issue we should be discussing at this very moment.”

“Pepperoni tastes dope. You had to have eaten that. That’s gotta be like one of my favorite type of pizzas.”

“I’ve never eaten pizza.”

“Bro, no way. You’re not livin’ the life.” Galo waddled a finger, “Nuh uh. We gotta get you some pizza. _On God._”

“You really are.” Biar nodded. Kray wasn’t believing those words coming out of her mouth.

“You never had Papa John’s, Domino’s, Little Caesars? Pizza Hut?” Galo questioned.

“_No_.”

“...Not even Costco pizza? Let’s be real, sometimes you can have a little Costco pizza.”

“I’ve never had a single slice of pizza in my entire life, Galo.”

“What about you, Colossus?” Galo asked her expectantly. 

“I’ve had plenty. From all of those food chains.”

“What’s your favorite?”

“I think combos are good.”

“Huh.” Galo nodded. “I think you both should taste Inferno Margaritas. There’s this pizzeria down the block here and the guy who makes it, really good friends with us, it’s like.” He crossed his heart and did a chef’s kiss, “You’ll never know you reached Heaven until after you tasted that shit.”

“Sounds interesting.” Biar hummed. “Where is this place?”

“Tony’s Pizzeria. They’ve got the best pizzas in the whole city, man. Woo!” Galo whistled, “Y’all gotta try their pizzas.”

“Right,” Kray nodded, “So—”

“Goin’ there would make the perfect date. I know it’s not like, fancy or anything. But would you really skip out on an Inferno Margarita?” Galo asked, “Seriously, you haven’t eaten a single slice of pizza.”

Kray gave him a deadpanning stare.

☆☆☆

“Lionel Fotia.”

"It's Lio."

"Good to see you today."

“Good to see you too, Kray Foresight.”

“...That is not how I’d like for you to address me as.” Kray responded, miffed. “So you know why you’re here today. I shouldn’t have to explain myself.”

“I have my rights to remain silent.” Lio sat there on the chair, manspreading with authority. “This is against school protocol.”

“...And what makes you say that?” Kray glared.

“This is an interrogation.”

“_Mr. Fotia_, this is _not _an interrogation. This is merely… a meeting arranged by me and Miss Colossus to gather intel on today’s _incident_. And so far, we have gotten nowhere.”

“I don’t have to say anything to you.” Lio snorted. “I already know you think it’s me.”

“...Given we aren’t on the best of _terms_ it’s due to the fact that you are by no means the model student you make yourself out to be. The grades don’t fool me. You being valedictorian doesn’t fool me, nor the student government president.”

“So you personally brought me here to address that this is a personal _issue_ that I have put mounds of pumpkin shit in your ceiling?” Lio interjected knowingly.

“Mr. Fotia. Mr. Foresight only wants to ask you a few questions.” Biar claimed.

“But he thinks it’s me.”

“It makes sense to wonder what perfectly good reason you’d have to do this to my office.” Kray contended irately. “You fit the criteria.”

“Go figure.” Lio lifted a leg on the chair, leaning forward. “Where’s your evidence?”

“Um, the security feed was tampered with. We can’t see anything.” Biar replied, averting her gaze from Kray. “So we don’t know who was in the building.”

“So how did you come up with this list of suspects?”

“...We assumed that these students may have been involved.”

“Okay, with no proof whatsoever?” Lio gestured to the list on Kray’s desk. “Wrongful accusations of students to find the culprit of a mere prank without no evidence, no reason to reinstate the claim of them being guilty to defend your cause sounds like it is definitely against school protocol.”

“You’re not fooling anyone, Mr. Fotia.” Kray snarled. “Somebody did this to my office and they’re getting away with it as they speak.”

“Kids pull pranks all the time. Put some pants on.”

“_I am your principal_!” Kray shouted, thrown over the edge by this damn kid and his smart mouth. “You will respect me as such!”

“I never would have guessed.” Lio shrugged. Pretending to be shocked. “Again, I don’t have to tell you anything. Because I didn’t do it, so I don’t have to sit through you interrogating me.”

“So you’d know who did it.”

Lio grabbed candy out of the candy jar on his desk, peeling the wrapper open and eating it. "Nope."

"I'm sure you do."

“I don’t have a single clue.” Lio said with his mouth full, freely taking handfuls of more candy.

“Don’t make this hard for me.” Kray warned.

“What’re you going to do, suspend me for something I took no part of?” Kray’s mouth snapped shut, if he could strangle, he would, but he wanted his job. “Yeah, I thought so.” Lio grabbed his backpack.

“Mr. Fotia, you will stay here until we are done.”

“But we _are _done here, considering arranging these meetings are absolutely pointless?” Lio stood up. Smiling bitterly at Mr. Foresight. “Given that I have nothing to tell you, you just wasted fifteen minutes of your time.”

“Mr. Fotia.” Kray demanded, with heavy ire, “Sit back down.”

“I’m going to miss the rest of my class. And it smells like shit in here.” Lio refused, “You know since I’m such a terrible model student for things you punished me for that was also, by the way, wrongfully decided upon on my acts of defense against others being threatened. I’d have to prove I could keep my spot on number one of a 4.0 GPA.” His gaze slid away, sauntering out of the classroom.

"I've become very good friends with Miguel, considering I've helped endorse his business so it could grow. We make a good partnership."

Lio turned around, tongue in cheek.

Kray smiled sweetly. "He wouldn't be very happy to hear about the so-called friends you make seem like sweet, sweet, angels, but we all know that isn't the truth. Isn't it?"

"The two of you should play golf." Lio huffed a laugh. "I'm seriously impressed."

“I refuse to let you take advantage of me like this, Mr. Fotia. Keep this up and you'll wish you treated me with authority.” Kray demanded.

"Have a good day, Mr. Foresight." Lio waved casually and shut the office door behind him. Kray banged his fist against his desk. He saw Lio through the door window where he pressed two middle fingers up against the glass. Storming off.

“Rip up this fucking list.” Kray ordered.

“But, Kray.” Biar frowned, “We aren’t finished.”

“I don’t care. Get rid of it.” Kray clipped. “This is pointless.”

He’s just going to have to deal with the fact that no matter what he does to improve the behavior of this school these kids are going to spit right in his face, right back.

Okay _fine. _Fuck these kids. He needed to think bigger. 

☆☆☆

They’re at the pizzeria, Meis and Gueira upholding their end of the bargain when Galo received a text from his mother he didn’t need to visit her at the doctor’s office, Darrius was going to be there. The rest of them are sharing their stories of being grilled by Foresight and the excuses they came up with the fool his ass and fuck him over. Turned out he never ended up finding out the culprit.

Somehow Gueira managed to lead him to think it was his own employees and that sent everyone into hysterics. Aina saying that he totally had a crush on Mrs. Withers and that if they try to set him up with her he's probably going to be a little more lenient with the punishments he's been putting on everyone… given he announced he would be taking away all senior activities until further notice. 

It _sucked _but Galo couldn't be bothered to sulk about that right now.

"You know the one thing I hate about going home is when my parents don't even allow me to breathe." Lucia said. "I take one step in the house and my mom is like, _wash the dishes._" They're cackling over their pizzas in relatability. Even Remi is chuckling because he knew it was true.

"Bro, same." Galo said. "I drive home from the firehouse and she's like did you clean the fridge? Did you clean the table? Did you clean this and I'm like I just got home! She's just like well it's not gonna clean itself! Sometimes she's like the sweetest thing and other days she's stayin' mad for type no reason and I get tight like it's okay I get you have long days, but I haven't left the house for war, I have school."

"I help my mum with paperwork and an hour later she'd like, bust my door open and ask me _Lio did you help me with my paperwork?!_ And I'm just in shock, like you were with me doing it literally an hour ago, then she just goes _oh _and storms out without closing the fucking door." Lio ranted, "I get so livid, you have no idea. My parents just love to start with me at one little thing I do when I've done nothing!"

"At least you weren't catch jerkin' it to porn and have a sandal thrown at your face." Gueira lamented.

"Ew." Lio smacked him on the arm, disgusted while the others found it hilarious. "Disgusting."

"What?! Everyone does it!"

"Lock your doors." Meis reminded everyone.

"I fucking hate having to clean the house when my mum's home. The other day I swept the entire living room and my mum walked past me and said this isn't clean, you didn't clean it." The table was cracking up at Gueira's story, "I said mama I just fucking swept and she found one speck of dirt on the floor and she said _no_ do it again!"

"Heris always going on about how she does everything in the house like I'm not sitting right there. Sometimes I have to just, breathe before I start a riot in that house. I don't know if this is like younger sibling shit, but I get so mad." Aina explained.

"No, it is. I'm the youngest child of four, bro. Isabel, Javier, and Santiago. All moved out the house for college." Gueira said. "They had it worse then the torture got passed down to me when they moved out now I fucking hate 'em for it."

"Oh boy." Galo said. "Being an only child's gotta be a lotta pressure since I don't have any siblings to hold all the responsibilities."

"If you lived in my house when the full family was there you'd want to move out, trust me."

"We have a baby sister back in Dallas, her name's Hea. But she's too young to be head of the house so it was just me and Tommy. Tommy's pretty chill until the days he comes home stressed from work he practically tears the house down. He starts yelling like Meis you don't clean this fucking house it's a pigsty I have to break my back every day to wash the dishes, kitchen, living room and all you do is make music in garage." Meis said, as they laugh, "I'm just sitting here, but okay."

"I feel like moms would just argue just to talk." Remi added in his two cents. The one thing the entire table agreed on.

"I have two other siblings, as the youngest my dad relies on me the most and I hate it." Thyma agreed. "Like most the time I say nothing to be chill and there's other days I'm like Adara and Phoenix live in this fucking house too and they barely do shit, they just go to college or work, go out until three A.M in the morning while I'm left to do everything. He barely ever calls them or bothers them but if I'm sitting and minding my own business for two seconds he's like Thyma do something around this house for once. Gee, _am I the only person living in this house?_"

"Man that's rough." Gueira sympathized.

"God, I know."

"And they say shit like _cause you be on that phone_, do you want me to stare at the wall? Read a book? Why are you so pressed?!" Lucia's talking loud enough that Ray and Tony are laughing in the back rolling dough of a new batch of pizza.

Galo stared down at his phone as the conversation dragged on and drifted off with everyone having their own separate conversations.

"Where'd you get your septum?" Aina asked Meis.

"Slim."

"Would it hurt if I pulled that?"

"It would definitely." Meis laughed.

"It looks painful!"

"Nah, there's only a little but it's fine." Meis smirked. "I can text you his business contact if you're thinkin' about that discount. He's expensive, but I'd rather go to him than a shopping mall."

"He's where I got mine." Lio pointed at his ear piercings. "You can trust him."

Galo stared at the window, noticing that it was getting dark now.

"Hey." Lio rubbed his arm, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just checking on my mom."

"She'll be okay. I know she handles herself well." Lio bumped his ankle with his foot. Galo smiled at Lio, kissing him tender but brief. 

"Ray!" Lucia screeched his name, scaring him into dropping his empty pizza boxes. "Ray. My good friend, come sit down next to me."

Ray looked terrified. "Why?"

"I have to talk to you. Come." She curled a finger ominously. 

"Lucia." Thyma flushed. "Stop."

"No I have to talk to him. He needs the best friend approval talk." Lucia brought another chair next to her, Ray put down the pizzas on the table and cautiously made his way over.

"Sit!" Lucia demanded, he does.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked meekly.

"No, Lu just wants to ask you questions." Aina said.

"I know you and Thyma have been dating for three months now. I never got to talk to you. Do you like her?"

"Of course I do."

"Have you been treating her right?"

"I promise you I've done nothing to upset her." One thing for sure is that Ray was sincere. Most of the time he made and delivered pizzas, and had college classes, they don't see him much. Overall, he worked extremely hard. He had the money to give Thyma gifts and was a gentleman, wouldn't hurt a fly. He was sweet. Galo's very sorry his friends scare him.

"Lucia please leave the poor man alone." Galo chided. Lucia put up a hand.

"This is an AB conversation. I just wanna know if she's hurt your ass is getting beat. Okay?"

"Dully noted." Ray said.

"I'm so sorry." Thyma whispered. He laughed, putting up a hand.

"I want your friends to trust me more than anything, Thyma. So I don't mind if they talk to me."

"You're cool in my book. Lucia's just like that." Aina assured.

"I have to run and deliver this batch." Ray stood up. Lucia allowed him to go with a flick of her hand, and he kissed Thyma before rushing off to head into the kitchen.

"Thymos." Gueira eyed Galo, "Next pie of Inferno Margaritas. You and me havin' a pizza eating contest."

"Bet." Galo wanted to take his mind off his mom and this was the best way to do it.

It was a draw.

The plan was they all walk down the block after school, have pizza and hang out, leave together and part ways to head on home.

Galo texting her a simple ok and that he'd be on his way home now, taking his sweet time to walk down the emptying block under the night skies as the city buses passed by of kids rushing to go home when it still got dark out early. Just him and the cold breeze to himself.

Everyone's really busying themselves with their lives right now. Lucia got another job at Starbucks ("You'd get fired on the first day." Galo joked. "If I'm still working for at least a week I have the right to put laxatives in your drink." Lucia threatened.) Aina's working at a Target nearby, Remi landed a job helping out at the clinic. Lio worked in school. Meis had his record store job, Gueira being a server. Thyma spends time at a lab facility somewhere in town. Galo's pretty sure everyone had part-time jobs now, some of them had two.

If they can't always hang out, he had to keep himself busy with alternatives. But Ignis practically threatens to fire him if he asked to pick up extra shifts, thing is, he doesn't want to be around her stupid fucking cheating boyfriend.

She usually relied on _Galo_ to visit her. Always. Now she claimed she didn't want to bother him.

What the fuck. That isn't _like _her. She never said this before. If Galo couldn't make it she would let it go and take an Uber home. On rare times she called Ignis or Varys to just drop her off when they were done with their shifts.

She barely _knows_ Darrius. Never had she asked anyone outside of their family and friends to visit her at such a vulnerable time. 

He searched up Samantha on social media and had the luck of finding her since Darrius wasn't very subtle of hiding who he followed, seeing there was a cafe a fifteen-minute drive away she liked to go to.

The first thing he did being let out early was to go there to see that she dropped by to meet friends and not with Darrius, meaning that this was probably kept secret and not out in the open. No boyfriend or a sign of a partner shown on her profile.

Galo shouldn't be doing this, but the poor girl had no fucking clue either. If he beat the shit out of Darrius now he'd put himself into deep waters.

He decided then he needed to tell Lio.

☆☆☆

The next day rolled around since the pumpkin guts fiasco which has died down.

"Lio." Galo walked right into a conversation Lio was having with another student government member and grabbed his arm. He waited until an hour and thirty minutes of tedious physics class, one of the first to push his chair back, grab his backpack, and rush out past the other kids. Ignoring his teacher's reminder of homework assignments. He went through the packed staircase to the second floor to find Lio in the halls, and if luck wasn't on his side today, he's talking to somebody. He's not having that shit today.

"Galo?" Lio's interrupted by being dragged into the library. Ignoring Lio's protests hauling him across the halls. Politely turning down anyone who wanted to talk to him and said he would catch up with them later, right now he didn't appreciate the attention he harbored constantly wherever he went.

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Library." 

The cool breeze from the library hit them upon entering, the space much quieter and had fewer people inside either working on college office stuff or simply had a free period to spend here and do work. 

"Galo you're hurting me." Lio hissed at him. Galo let go of Lio's arm. 

"Sorry."

"I was talking to Rina about something important and you just dragged me away." Lio fixed the sleeve of his leather jacket. 

"Well can that wait until later?" Galo pleaded. 

"Oh I'm one hundred percent _positive _you wouldn't appreciate me dragging you away from a conversation about _work._" Lio glared. 

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past couple weeks and it's always been a really bad time!" Galo shouted. Now people are looking at them, some in interest, confusion, and some disturbed, telling them to be quiet.

"You _shh_!" Galo whispered back furiously. Some girl gasped in shock and turned back to her book. He quickly realized his outburst and apologized. "Sorry. Nothing to see here. Go back to whatever you guys were doing."

"Galo make it quick because I'm running short on time. I have to talk to Remi about urgent matters." Lio placed his hands on his hips. 

"No you're _staying _here. I don't care if you got your gov shit to handle, handle that _later._"

"I can't take time out of that for whatever silliness you've gotten into!"

"It ain't silly!" Galo argued, "Darrius is cheating on my mom!"

Heads shifted their way again. Galo and Lio are now hyperaware they've created an audience. Galo grabbed Lio's hand and dragged him further back in the library and sat him down. Galo sitting down in the chair next to him. 

"What?" Lio asked quietly. 

Galo made sure to keep his voice level lower. "...you remember when I snuck into your house that one night? Two or three weeks ago now?”

“Yeah?”

“Well I said I didn’t want to talk about it. That’s what I was talkin’ about.”

Lio looked around to see if the rest of the library was tuning in on this, contemplating. Mostly everyone else stopped caring. 

“...So my mom was making dinner, and I came home from my run. I saw his phone lying there, and before you say anything— I know that was fucked up, but whenever my mom’s with somebody ever since she’s been going through these crazy ass exes I can’t help but wonder if they’re really the person they’re convincing my mom they are.” Galo rubbed his hands together, sitting hunched over. Elbows resting on his knees.

“Galo— I’m so sorry—” Lio whispered, “What a fucking _scumbag_…”

“Mhm.” Galo laughed sadly.

“How’d she take it?”

“How’d who?”

“Your mum.”

“I didn’t tell her.” Galo confessed. Lio stared at him incredulously.

“Galo, why haven’t you? She can’t continue to keep seeing him.”

“Lio, what kind of person would I be to go and tell her the guy she’s seeing is cheating on her with another woman to her face?”

“Who’s the woman?”

“I did a little digging, and she’s a graduate student at one of the local colleges here. I see she has a group of friends, a good job part-time, and God I don’t mean to sound like Nancy fuckin’ Drew but she’s livin’ a normal life and I’m supposin’ Darrius is just seeing her casually on and off or somethin’. But the woman ain’t the issue, because I doubt she has any idea he’s seeing my mom too.” Galo explained. “...Maybe I even visited a cafe she liked to go to to see if she was seeing Darrius seriously, but no, she’d just go with friends.”

“You were doing all of this this past couple of weeks?” Lio blinked at him, “...What’s her name?”

“Samantha, or Sam.”

“Galo…”

“When I tell you I ain’t kiddin’ about these motherfuckers, I’m not.”

“You can do all the investigation that you like, but we’re clear the woman isn’t the issue. He’s still with your mum.” Lio reasoned, “And of course he’s going to keep that a secret from her.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Galo sighed. “She thinks she’s happy with him and he’s good for her. I tried to tell her otherwise, that she should be careful— and, well, I don’t… even think she took that advice. She’s just hanging over him more now.”

“This is extremely serious.” Lio justified, “Therefore you need to tell her. How long are you planning on keeping this a secret? Am I the only person who knows?”

“So far, yeah.” Galo didn’t tell the others, because there’s business that wasn’t anybody else’s but his until he decided otherwise. Lio was his partner. He deserved to know. “...I took awhile to tell you about it. Still going on.”

“You love your mum more than anything, and she loves you. I think, if anything… she can handle the truth.” Lio encouraged.

Galo refused. “No, I can’t do that.”

“You _have _to.”

“Lio, this is the happiest I’ve seen my mom in a long time havin’ somebody else in her life.” Galo implored.

“So you’re going to sacrifice your happiness for the sake of hers, by letting a complete stranger and adulterer in your home every single night? Galo, I know you’re better than that. You can’t do this to yourself. Don’t be—”

“—Stupid?” Galo interjected, peeved, “As if people don’t call me that shit enough. I know I’m being stupid, but I’m not being fuckin’ stupid without reason. But you just can’t understand that ain’t everybody got a family like yours, picture perfect and fuckin’ loaded and sharin’ your wealth and havin’ loving parents who support you and you never have to worry about shit going on between them. You know what _my _mom’s had to go through after my dad died? Therapy for five years, with me, we had to move houses. We had to move schools. She was left with me and had to figure out what the fuck to do with our life. People took advantage of her and took things from her and I had to watch it happen over and over again. I had to watch all these guys walk into my fuckin’ house and lie straight to her face! And whenever she found out she’d have to end it there and never see them again and it breaks her, and she cries, but she never does in front of me because she wants to be strong for me!” He hissed, pointing at himself, wedging his hands deep in his chest. Lio’s silent. Heaving slightly with chagrin, his lip curling and his head shaking slowly. He was shaking with foreboding emotion.

“My family isn’t _picture perfect_ and they never loved each other.” Lio answered low and vexing. “My dad cares about his job more than loving my own mum and my mum just deals with it because she had for most of her life.” He angrily grabbed his backpack and lifted it over his shoulder.

“Wait, baby— I’m _sorry_—” Galo stopped Lio, and his belligerency was in hope that Lio would stay.

“No, I’m a spoiled rich kid. Of course I can’t understand. I just wanted to tell you what was right. Forget it.” Lio pushed his chair back, springing up. “I’m sorry about your mum.” He whispered distantly, cooling himself off ice cold. He stormed out of the library, hissing a_ “what are you looking at?” _at a guy eating a burrito and staring at them with owlish eyes like he was watching a soap opera.

Galo sat up in his chair, rubbing his chin. He bounced his leg aggressively, raking his fingers through his hair. He looked to the rest of the library and noticed a good chunk of them quickly went back to what they were doing once Galo caught them in the act of watching them. He grabbed his backpack and decided he was going to leave here too.

☆☆☆

Galo waited in the restaurant. He looked down at his phone. The waitress came up to him, and he was zoning out without realizing he hadn’t placed an order for anything yet.

“Queso.” 

“Anything to drink?”

“Jus’ water.” He knew that Aina wanted him to order that as a main dish. She smiled at him and jotted it down, taking his menu and leaving the table to hurry to the back.

The door chimed. Someone with frilly, rose gold hair walking into the restaurant. She’s wearing a white turtleneck and a red plaid skirt, white and red converse sneakers and a red jacket and fur hood over her shoulders. Instantly, Galo knew that was his best friend.

She looked around, hair bunched up in a messy bun. Her eyes falling on Galo, making her way over to his table.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late, boss wouldn't let me leave until someone else came in and my fucking shift ended like fifteen minutes past. Then I was on a phone call with Heris.” Aina sat down, shrugging off her jacket. “Turned out she’s not coming home again tonight, so I’ve got the house to myself. Oh, goodie. I'm eating everything in the fridge.”

“Hey, Arby.” Galo said, nodding up at her, his gloom nothing he could keep hiding. “Ah shit, again? She work overnight?”

“Past few weeks. Just spending time at Biar’s house.” Aina rolled her eyes. “Remember how I apologized to her last year about her telling me about their thing they kept a secret from me? Well eventually it turned to shit after that. I still felt weird about the whole thing no matter how hard I tried.”

“...That you have this lingering feeling that it feels wrong?” Galo questioned, “Yeah, I know that all too well.”

“Heris doesn’t like that I'm like, being weird about it, because she claims Biar isn’t a bad person. I don't think she is but she suddenly expects that she should watch over me now? Heris had been flying solo since she was nine and doing everything by herself. I feel like now she’s found somebody else we’re doing everything without each other instead of with each other, always still with her, and she thinks she’s doing me a favor. We're not as close as we used to be.”

“...Not everyone takes a new member to the family all too well. Maybe she's just trying to give you space 'cause she can tell you don't feel comfortable being the middle man.” Galo sympathized. While Heris and Miss Colossus met each other while they were working their full-time jobs, several years later, there’s a giant elephant in the room that needed to be addressed at how unnerving this would be for Aina. “Have you tried talking to her?”

“No. Whenever we do she just argues with me because she's so stressed from working. It does nothing.” Aina mumbled. “Anyway, enough about my stupid drama.”

“Nothing’s silly with what you gotta tell me, A.” Galo assured her gently. “I’m going through the same thing anyway.”

The queso comes to their table in a small glass plate. Aina happy to dig in, dipping the tortilla chip inside and taking a bite.

“God, I’m sorry. I remember you called me here for a reason.” Aina chewed, leaning back. “Maria’s new boyfriend bringing trouble?”

“Serious trouble.” Galo took a bite of his tortilla next, Aina vexingly reminding him not to double dip or she’d throw him out of the restaurant. “He’s cheatin’ on my mama. Ta-da.”

“Oh shit.” Aina frowned, “Galo, that’s terrible. What the fuck, can I beat the shit out of him?”

“Not necessary. I was considering it, but I dunno if it’s worth it.” Galo shrugged. “I don’t got any dirt on him to keep him from seeing my mom, that’d be a whole new issue, and even worse. He’s still a scumbag but he hadn’t done anything for me to question his morals entirely.”

“Cheating’s still something to question his morals about.” Aina reasoned, like that should be a no-brainer. “Does Lio know?”

“Yeah, I told him like two days ago. And, well, he wanted me to tell her.”

“That doesn’t… sound like a good idea.”

“That’s what I told him, and we got into a fight because I told him he wouldn’t understand why it’s not as easy as he thinks…”

“...You didn’t go overboard, did you?” Aina didn’t have to ask Galo to confess that he’s guilty of doing that, knowing him for four years now. “Galo.”

“I did!” Galo admitted, miffed at himself. He shoved another tortilla into his mouth.

“You tend to act out on your feelings way too much and say things you regret.” Aina said. “And I know what you said to him was because you were angry, but you’re still wrong for doing that. What Lio suggested is the right thing to do, even if it's a bad idea given how she'll react.”

“I know.” Galo sighed. Eyes fluttering shut. “I can’t find the right time to tell her. He’s everywhere. Like a fucking virus or some shit.”

“Have you guys talked since then?”

“No.” They saw each other at school but they spoke to other people. Lio sat next to Meis and Gueira during lunch. He’d just talk to everyone else but Galo and Galo would do the same. No one noticing due to the fact that they’re always around each other as friends and everyone talked to each other. “I feel bad about what I said.”

“Sometimes people are sensitive to things you say without thinking.” Aina sighed. “You should be lucky that… you even have Lio to talk about your problems with. Lucia’s not good with feelings or comforting, and, not that I’d say she doesn’t care. But you can imagine how telling her about my stupid drama would turn out, like I’m sitting next to a brick wall.”

Galo leaned closer, folding his fingers together. “Are you and Lu okay?”

“Yeah. We’re just busy with our own stuff.”

“You sure?”

“Don’t get me wrong… how we ended up getting together was because… it was a spur of the moment after Robbie’s party, and we were in bed together, and I remembered about Heris and Biar and possibly losing my sister and begged her to stay with me. Ever since then we kinda dived into the whole relationship thing without thinking, at all. We weren’t even sober.”

“But you don’t regret it, right?”

“No. It’s just—”

“—Not how you were expecting?”

“Not at all.”

"I didn't think, relationships would... uh, be complicated."

"Do you think Remi and Alisa have problems like this? They've been together longest next to Meis and Gueira, right?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, sometimes I just feel like. We don't... really know Remi as much as we _think _we do. Is that weird? He's hung out with us since ninth grade. I can't recall what he likes and shit other than the fact that he calls Alisa alligator." Not that there's anything to be too concerned about. They got used to his quiet demeanor and force him to hang out with them anyway since he used to just isolate himself and preferred to be alone.

He's got an amazing girlfriend on the softball team, a smart dude, sometimes he could be funny. He doesn't get into their antics but he tolerated them enough to stick around them. Maybe he's just a _deal with it yourself_ kinda guy.

"Remi doesn't talk much, does he?" Galo asked. "What the fuck, we vibe with this guy every single day!"

"Nope." Aina dipped another tortilla in as the two of them laugh, "He's just been that guy who hangs around us but never tells us much about himself. Alisa said she's going to a college out of state, though."

"Really?" Galo gasped, "Holy shit, that's tough."

"Mhm."

"How'd Remi take it?"

"He wasn't happy, she could tell. He just got quiet and said it was great and that's it."

"Oh man..."

"Thank fuck we're staying local."

“I think I just got into my first, or second, sorta argument with Lio today.” Galo gulped down his glass of water. “Welcome to the club.”

Aina snorted. “Second?”

“We had a fight at Rob’s party. Not a real fight. Just him calling me out on how I lead people on without noticing how they feel and when they want a relationship from me I run away from them.” That was the day Galo knew he had to confess to Lio soon or he’d lose him.

“Someone had to call you out on that.” Aina teased, “I mean, all of us did a bunch of times.”

“Yeah, I just didn’t expect to hear it from him that he even remotely liked me.”

“That guy’s stared at you since freshman year. I noticed when you weren’t looking. And I even talked to him about it, of course, he just denied that he felt anything and said getting through to you would be impossible.”

“Really?”

“We’re surprised that you guys managed to get together. If I were in his shoes...I wouldn’t know how to deal with that.”

“Except, you _were_, with Lu?”

Aina munched on a tortilla, “Fuck off.” She tossed one at Galo and he laughed for the first time in a while. “This queso dip is so good.”

“That’s why I got it for us.”

“You’re the best.” Aina moaned with delight. “We can just ignore our life problems and eat queso dip and lie all night.”

Galo cackled, “I wish!”

“You remember that one Katy Perry video that turned into a meme?”

“They ask you how you are, and you just have to say that you’re fine when you’re not really fine.” Galo recited dramatically, causing them to giggle over their queso, “If that ain’t me.”

“My parents call every now and then asking _oh honey how’s school_, and I’m like yeah my friends are so fun to be around and schoolwork is okay but as soon as I get home I wanna like, cry my eyes out.”

“Same.” Galo agreed. Aina sipped from her drink and heaved a sigh.

“You wanna order more queso?”

“Fuck yeah.”

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


Lio was sitting in the library doodling in one of his old notebooks when Meis walked in. He doesn't notice until he sat beside him.

"Hey punk." Meis tapped him on the nose. Lio stopped drawing, looking up at him.

"I thought you were with Gueira."

"He went to the waffle house a couple blocks away with his teammates." Meis said. "He offered me to come but I didn't want to be with all of them and their fucking chaotic energy so I spared myself." 

Lio snorted. "I thought you would fit right in."

"He misses his team. I'll let him bond with them alone." 

Lio understood why Meis would want to turn down that offer. Gueira's team was like his second family to him now. They were important to him. Especially since there were very few who supported him since his injury last year.

"How come you're still in school?"

"I clocked out fifteen minutes ago… but I'm not in the mood to go home. I'd rather be here." 

"I was playing the piano in Mrs. Vicars room." Meis dropped his bag on the ground beside him. Lio saw him play a couple times. He did it for the sake of gaining some inspiration. 

"Galo and I got into an argument." Lio confessed. 

"Ah. Your first argument. I've been there." Meis lamented with a laugh. "How'd that go?"

"It was _stupid_. He told me about something going on at home and he said I wouldn't understand because I live a perfect life and have a perfect family… and I know he didn't mean it, but I took it to heart." Lio explained. "I left after that and we haven't talked since."

"It's been three days now." 

"I know." 

"The number one petty thing to do after an argument is to wait for the other person to text first." Meis said knowingly.

"I'm not being _petty_." Lio grumbled. 

"You've been eyeing your phone since I got here."

"I can text him whenever I feel like it. Or he can. I don't care." 

"You two have your differences. You've been through a lot and maybe Galo has too. Opinions can clash and it's perfectly okay." Meis consoled. "We can act on our feelings and not mean it because of that. You just need time to cool down. Then talk it out."

"I feel like now's a bad time for that. He didn't come to school today." Lio repeated the same strokes of another doodle he started on. 

"Do you feel bad?" Meis asked. Lio nodded. 

"That's normal. But he will be okay." 

Lio smiled a little. He put his pencil down. Seeing his phone light up to show a message from Thyma saying she'll bring him some food while he's here. Bless her heart. He was here alone and was glad to have Meis here to drop by. 

"Are you going to stay?"

"If you want me to."

Lio didn't have to answer to that to know it was a yes.

"Do you mind?" Meis took Lio's notebook and pulled it closer to him. Lio trusted Meis with all his heart, and Meis still always asked. He truly appreciated it. He shook his head. Dragging his chair closer and crossing his legs on the seat.

Meis flipped through his drawings. Stopping on a particular page. "What's this?" 

Lio realized it's something he wrote two years ago and he felt himself flush. "Oh. It's a poem I wrote." 

"About him?" He couldn't hide anything from Meis. 

"It's silly. I was just sad about us never talking again and it was summer. I couldn't see him for two months. He broke his stupid promise and I was trying to write a proper goodbye for when we graduate this year, because I thought I'd never get to say this to him in person." Lio fiddled with his hands, feeling shy. It wasn't a very good time either. Not being able to see Galo every day and watch as he slowly forgot about Lio. 

"Oh la la." Meis crooned. "Writing about your secret Chemistry crush?" His smile was facetious as Lio tried to take his book back, smacking Meis on the arm. 

"_Shut up_. It's nothing. It's just a poem!"

"A love confession?" Meis refused to hand Lio back the book, "Aw, how cute."

"_No_, it's just me freestyling my thoughts and I'd just recite it out loud, it's really embarrassing. You tell Gueira about this and I'm giving you silent treatment for a month." Lio warned weakly, giving a stubborn pout.

"You never told me you wrote poems." Meis stopped teasing. Sincere.

"I just wanted to get my feelings down." Lio muttered. "I don't really _write _them like that." 

"I do the same for my songs." Meis said warmly. "Do you mind if I read this out loud?" 

"I apologize for how terrible it is." Lio wasn't joking either.

Meis waited for a bit. "...are you ready?"

Lio nodded. 

He started to [**read**](https://youtu.be/7cLVdwGMe7w) it. 

"I know you're weary and I've worn you out, but you can rest your mind here and take your trainers off and... I apologize." Meis's voice was gentle as he read. Lio can already feel the dejection in his prose from when they drifted apart the past three years.

"I should have approached this differently. We said we'd be honest with each other so I guess... You make me feel like the unrequited lover. I don't wanna follow you around until you find the truth. But I'd rather not kiss every stranger until I find you." Meis's eyes flickered up at Lio sympathetically. 

"...Can't you just appear in my hands and I'll carry you instead? There's planets in my palms, if you get bored of my skin, I mean you change with the moon. Habitual rituals. Your smile and that light is my only residual. The first time we met, did you go home and think of me too?" 

Four years.

It took four years for Galo to find him again. 

He felt that the first time they met he may have found home and what it felt like to yearn for another person, what it meant to be important to someone else, what it meant to fall in love. He longed for a moment where they began to talk, millions of scenarios but none of which made his spark of hope ignite and instead fade away as time went on. Nothing compared to how it occurred just over three months ago.

He went home and was unable to stop thinking about Galo after they met. How his heart would pound thinking of seeing him the day they had class together, how his stomach would do flips at the sight of him or the mentioning of his name, how he’d feel cold, emptiness finding out he hadn’t come to school on certain days and suddenly he forgot how it felt like to be left alone when he spent so many years of his life being alone. How he'd daydream all day of Galo's face and feel his heart race, how he'd doodle his face absentmindedly in class and forget to focus. How he yearned for his touch, his presence. No matter how much he remained cold and closed Galo off, fire always worked its way around melting a wall of ice. How he felt cold all over again.

He told his parents suitors were fucking stupid. Then he glanced at Galo and thought, maybe he was wrong. Maybe he wasn’t incapable of experiencing this kind of newfound emotion for another being. From his corny jokes to his cheesy Arnold Schwarzenegger impressions he tried to convince himself it can’t be this silly man he’s harboring a _crush _on, it sounded so terrifying, and yet he couldn’t help it.

Lio had spent countless nights of nothing but longing for the day they would see each other face to face once more. He's shed tears that Galo would never look his way. He was prepared to accept that fate would never make them cross paths and they'd remain from two different crowds, always within reach but not quite. 

Even when he had his own friends he couldn’t help but wander his gaze to find a single burning soul that stood out in the crowd, who smiled brightly at other people, laughed out loud the same way he did with Lio and he acknowledged that maybe it wasn’t special. Whoever managed to hold a friendship with Galo Thymos must’ve been the luckiest person alive, and sadly, Lio was just unfortunate enough to cut ties with him after that final day of the freshman semester of Chemistry class.

It's easy how they could lose all of that in a heartbeat. 

"Our silence settles strangely now and self-consciousness is heavy. I know. People overthink things. Women wreak havoc. Men implode. But don't trouble yourself with my opinions. Just remember me in the morning and carry me home." Meis finished reading. "...Lio. This is amazing." He whispered, and he felt how much Meis was touched by this. 

Lio never let anyone read this, not due to how incredibly intimate that it was. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. "...I even planned on putting this in his locker right before graduation day."

"Oh, darlin'." Meis cupped Lio's cheek. "You really fell for him."

"Shut up!" Lio hissed, and he hit his chest to push him back. "I didn't end up going through with it. Like you're one to talk. Mr. I'm Too Scared to Commit to a Relationship so I Ignore You For Three Weeks."

"Okay. Fair enough." Meis snorted. "But I have to ask you one question."

"Ugh, what?"

"Do you have any idea how much time you would've lost together if you waited until senior year? Two years ago, to do this?"

"I was scared. I mean, I was writing a love letter to him which was something I never did before. Hence why I taped the stupid page back in my notebook. I felt like it was useless. Maybe I was already heartbroken." He remembered pacing back and forth the ending of the year, as Meis, Gueira, and Thyma were enjoying their time at school without care in the world he was panicking on deciding if he should slip the letter in his locker and drop off the face of the Earth so Galo would never have to see his face again, they'd have been graduated and everyone was going to part ways to never see each other again. He wouldn't have to worry about anything. He was supposed to be over him, anyway. That's what they thought. Lio was lying to himself. He decided that Galo would probably reject him, have no idea it was him that wrote it, or maybe toss it in the trash and think it's a piece of scrap without even glancing at it and he'd rather not go through the pain and decided to try and let it go. That they could be better off as distant friends.

"I think you should keep it. You put your heart out there. Maybe... you can write that in his yearbook?" Meis suggested, he pointed at his heart. "Don't keep your feelings in."

"I'm not a feelings person."

“I want you to help me write my songs someday.” Meis took his hands into his, and Lio’s eyes widen, nothing short of adamant in his tone.

“...Meis, that’s a lot to ask for.”

“Not until I recognized that you’ve got a lot of talent in that poem.” Meis smirked. “Hell, if I’ve ever having trouble again I want to be able to ask you for help.”

Lio nodded.

“Meis.” He swallowed, heaving a breath. “I miss him.”

“I know.” Meis smiled. “Count on him to talk to you soon, though.”

Lio hoped Meis was right on that. 

☆☆☆

He checked his phone. He shouldn’t be stalking Lio on social media when he could just _talk _to him but too many things are going on right now in his head.

He’s with Thyma, apparently, she got him McDonald’s and they’re posting selfies together, Meis was there too. She’s saying something that made him laugh, and Galo’s heart ached, feeling a twinge of pain in his chest.

Gueira’s posting videos on his story with Rob so Galo assumed he was hanging out with his teammates. 

Lio’s having fun, he sees. He put his phone away, not wanting to look at what he was doing any longer. He didn’t want his wallowing negativity to trouble anyone else so he put up a bright attitude so none of them would pick up on what was going on, saying his mom had a doctor’s appointment that he had to miss out on school for.

Galo came home straight from work, avoiding going to school today to sleep in for most the day and go to the gym instead. He stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him to hear the sound of arguing in the kitchen. He felt his stomach sink in trepidation.

He entered the house warily, dropping his keys in his pocket.

“But I saw the text messages, I _know _that isn’t just a friend.”

“Maybe you’re just assuming things.”

“I saw Samantha on your phone, twice in a row now. The first time I didn’t want to say anything about it.”

Galo walked into the kitchen, shrugging his jacket off to hang by the door and removing his shoes at the entrance. Seeing Darrius and his mother speaking on exactly Galo had planned to tell her about as soon as he got home. Of course he’d be over.

_He was too late._

“Hey baby.” His mother quickly smiled, folding her arms. She’s surprised to see him. “I didn’t think you’d be home so early.”

“Ignis let us out early knowin’ we had schoolwork to catch up on.” Galo eyed Darrius, “What’s going on, ma?”

“Your mother and I were just talking about nothing serious.” Darrius placed a hand on her shoulder, and she batted his hand off.

“So this woman you’re speaking to is nothing serious?”

“I told you, it wasn’t. But you won’t listen to me!”

“I saw your phone.” She pointed at it, “I don’t know if this is a tactic you use with all the others, but I’ve seen it enough.”

Darrius laughed with disbelief. “You don’t trust me enough to be snooping through my phone, clearly. So you’d be delusional enough to assume I’m sleeping with this chick.”

“Don’t touch her.” Galo stood in front of her, “I know what you’re saying is bullshit. I saw your phone a while ago and I saw her name there. I know you’ve been seeing her for a while now.”

“I knew you did.” Darrius said smugly, “But I knew you wouldn’t say anything because you wanna protect your precious mother, don’t you? You snoop into the lives of anyone she sees because you’re so paranoid she’s gonna leave you for someone who can treat her better?”

Galo shook with rage, balling up his fist. 

“Galo.” His mother took his hand, calming him down as Galo heaved and let out a trembling exhale. A second away from punching this man.

“You know it’s true, isn’t it? I heard about Christian and how he came to us wanting to press charges because you assaulted him. You’re lucky you got off Scott-free.”

“_He deserved that._” Galo seethed, feeling his blood boil to its peak and he breathed vexingly. Still trembling with the urge to _punch. _“He put his_ hands _on my mom!”

“But you’re not the perfect little son, not by a long shot. You’re going as far as to harm other people so you can keep her by your side? How pathetic.” Darrius talked down on Galo, facing him at eye level. Galo doesn’t back down, even if the words were a sharp stab to the chest.

His mother walked in front of him, slotting herself between them boldly. Galo blinked.

“Ma?”

“Darrius.” She whispered, getting his attention. Darrius smirked, thinking he got through to convince her that she could let this go.

“You know nobody treated you as good as I do. Samantha or not in the picture.”

Galo didn’t expect her to swing at him with all her might. Full force. Pummeling Darrius straight in the face and causing him to whip to the side and double over in agonizing pain.

He lifted himself up, his lips now bleeding from the hard punch to the lip. Bruising it intensely. “What the fuck was that for?” He took a single step and Galo took both his arms in his hands and snapped it behind him, shoving him against the wall and knocking several kitchenware over in the process.

“You better stop there, bucko.” Galo snapped his arm back further to make him shout. “My mom and I have been taught Judo for five years back home by my grandma and you don’t wanna fuck with us. Lay a finger on her? I’ll call somebody who knows how to box as good as Ali himself, works in the firehouse a couple blocks away. I can give ‘im a call if you want.” He let go, slamming Darrius’s head against the door before he stood back.

“You son of a _bitch_.” Darrius wiped his lip, trying to lunge for him. Galo dodged his jab at him and even if this man did training in the police academy, he only managed to get one curve to the lip before Galo blocked the rest of his hits, kicking at his knee to stun him and flipped him over to the ground, bending down to bend his arm back. He made sure he didn’t do it hard enough to break it, for a second, reveling in Darrius’s cry of defeat and his clear surrender.

“He deserves her more better than you ever fucking would!" Galo let go of him. Watching Darrius laugh maniacally while lying on the ground, ass handed to him. 

He stumbled up to his feet. Spitting on the ground next to Galo’s foot.

“I was planning on dumping her for you, but I guess you’re better off as my plaything.” He said directly to his mother with a sinister grin.

His mother walked up to him, placing her hands on her hips. Tight-lipped. It was almost blood-curdling.

“You have no idea what me and my son had to go through after I kept on getting fooled by scum like you. Not anymore.” She shut it all down, watching Darrius’s smile disappear. “If you try to play me at being scum? Bring it. I'll sit your ass right back down and win at that game every fucking time. You think I'm scared of you? Nobody fucks with the Thymos's honey.” She threatened, “Now if you touch my son again I won’t hesitate to do more than just decking you in the face, you have five seconds to get out of my house and never come back.”

“Or what? The Hell are you gonna do? You can't do shit if I'm not protecting you." Darrius snickered. 

His mother went out of the kitchen for a brief moment, Galo watching her cautiously when she came storming back in with a hammer in her hand— shoving it gently, but menacing— right under Darrius’s chin.

“Get the fuck outta my house, Darrius.” She punctuated vexingly. “I'll _bash_ your _head _in. That's what I'll do."

Darrius stepped back. Fixing his jacket. Clear that he was alarmed by the sudden one-eighty his mother gave that he wasn’t expecting.

“You’re gonna want me back, and you’re gonna wish you had me around.” He stared at Galo, then at his mother, before opening the side door and leaving the house. Slamming the door shut.

His mother set down the hammer. “The fuckin' nerve of that guy.” She sighed loudly.

“He got me.” Galo clicked his tongue. “Fucker punched me in the_ lip._” The metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

“Galo, are you okay?” She checked his lip, her motherly, tender touch making Galo soften.

“Yeah.” He nodded. Just a simple bruise. “Mama. Call Ignis.” Galo wiped his bruised lip with a thumb. 

She looked at him. “Are you sure?”

“I’m about five seconds away from runnin’ out that door and breaking every bone in his body. I think you should call him.” Galo bounced his leg, beginning to pace around the kitchen.

She nodded slightly, picking up her phone to call him. 

☆☆☆

Varys didn’t have to say anything when Ignis dropped by his apartment with Shea in tow.

_Go get her. _He had said.

He parked at the sidewalk, leaving the car to enter the home. He’s got a spare key she’s lent to him about three years ago now, closing the door behind him to see her waiting inside the porch, clad in house slippers, sitting at the small steps by the door’s entrance.

She’s in a long sleeve and a maxi skirt that falls down to her ankles, ever so effervescent under the moonlight stars. Her face troubled rather than mirthful. The exact face Ignis didn’t want to see when he laid eyes on her.

She let out a troubled sigh. “Ignis.”

“I’m here, Mari.” He whispered. She walked up to him. Hesitant. It’s been a while since this happened. He knew it happened again. She wrapped her arms around him, and Ignis returned it, their movements tenacious, but as soon as he buried his head within her hair he felt a familiar warmth coming from her.

“I’ll make some hot cocoa.” She murmured. 

“I came as soon as I can.”

She smiled a little. Leading Ignis into her home after he removed his shoes. He walked in the home and saw Galo sitting by the staircase, busying himself with cracking his knuckles. His silver fireman pendant hanging around his neck, glinting under the night from the porch windows. His hair freely let down.

Ignis stopped in front of him. “Hey, son.”

Galo looked up at him. Ignis could see the bruise on his lip, sitting down next to him. He could see the dread on his face of having to witness everything spiral downhill once again.

“We found out he was cheating on my mom.” Galo explained, not needing to go into any small talk. Ignis lifted Galo’s chin, inspecting the bruise on his lip.

“That’s why I had to come.”

Galo was truly a smart man. He took one look at Ignis, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Anguish in his eyes. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“I did.” Ignis was always honest. “And he did a number on you.”

“You should’ve seen him.” Galo’s lip quirked up in a cocky smirk. 

“The man’s a cop, Galo.”

“I could barely give a shit.” Galo muttered. “My mom’s the one who punched him first.”

Ignis snorted. “Sounds like Mari.”

He could feel Galo’s eyes boring into him. “...You know she needs you, Ignis. That motherfucker was never gonna be the one to take care of her, because nobody’s like you.”

Ignis met Galo’s gaze, knowing he was being earnest. A trait of his ever-lasting burning soul. Ignis wrapped an arm around Galo and pulled his head to his chest.

“I know.” He said, holding liability for waiting so long. “And I’m here now.”

He left Galo there to have some time to calm down and be alone with his thoughts, and Galo doesn’t move from the staircase. Knowing. He was giving him and Maria privacy. He sat in the living room with Maria, drinking from their mugs.

“He deserved it.” Ignis said to her. Her gaze flickered with mischief, so big, blue, and beautiful. “I’ve known that man years ago, and I wished if I were there at that moment I could do the same.”

“Reminds me of that bar fight we got into a year back.” Maria chuckled. “When I saw you boxing those guys who were hitting on me left and right. It was pretty amazing.”

They got kicked out after that. Though the two of them were laughing like they’ve never laughed before, basking in each other’s shared company.

“When you flipped two guys over at once, now I was impressed.” Ignis said. Maria could snap his arm in half, and he’d definitely let her. “I was scared I was next.”

She smacked his thigh, snorting through her nose. “I’d never.”

Ignis groped around for the pockets of his jacket he left on the couch, pulling out a pack of cigarettes knowingly. He put one in his lips before handing one to Maria, fetching a lighter from his pocket to light hers up first.

“I know you need this.” 

“I do.” She laughed, bringing both her legs up on the couch to lean her head back and take a drag, “Fuck.” She laughed, “Been a long fuckin’ night.”

Ignis heaved a puff of smoke, averting his gaze from Maria, vulnerable like this. “Yeah. Long days are back to back nowadays.”

“I second that.”

“It was amazing.” Ignis bounced back off their previous conversation. “How you handled those guys.”

“Galo said you could box better than Ali?"

"Oh God, he did while beating the shit out of a guy?"

"Just to threaten him." Maria winked. Ignis flushed, shaking his head.

"You never told me why you boxed.” Maria ruffled her hair aside, studying Ignis intently.

“It wasn’t professionally. Firefighting doesn’t come with training in combat, so me and Varys went to the boxing gym to learn our college days. Honestly… I just really liked Rocky Balboa movies.”

“Is that why Galo likes Michael B. Jordan so much?”

Ignis let out a joyous laugh, “Yeah, maybe. We’d watch Rocky films together the times he came over to my apartment.”

“My mom didn’t want me to learn self-defense, because she thought I’d be too fragile, well, my grandma thought otherwise.” She snickered.

“I’m glad you both are okay.” Ignis said. “If something were to happen to you I’d chase him down myself and I don’t mind having to go in the gutter for it.”

“Ignis.” Maria let out a shaky breath. Their hot cocoa is now finished. “...You don’t have to do that for me.”

“No questions asked, I’d do it in a heartbeat.” He continued on, wanting to pour all the feelings he’s kept in for many years now. They weren’t children, they were adults, and Ignis needed to tell her.

“Let me take this away.” She ducked her head, putting the cigarette out. Taking the mugs and placing them in a tray she had brought in to put into the kitchen sink.

Ignis put out his own as well, using an old coffee mug sitting on the table as a new ashtray. He clenched his fist, waiting for her to arrive so he could say more. But he noticed after a while she wasn’t coming out of the kitchen.

Ignis leaned his head slightly, but from the dining table he couldn’t see into the kitchen. He stood up, walking down the hall and turning into the kitchen. Seeing that she was placing all the kitchenware back where they belonged, having been knocked over in an altercation that happened most likely.

Her shoulders are shaking. 

“Mari.” Ignis called her name.

She turned to face him, covering her mouth to hide her quiet sobs that escaped her. Tears trailing her cheeks. “I’m sorry— to have to call you here all the time and make you feel bad because I’m being stupid—”

Ignis crossed over the kitchen in large, fast strides. Closing the distance between them by cupping her cheeks and capturing her lips in a kiss to silence her.

He hadn’t kissed someone in years, and he’s never felt more alive as he did now kissing Maria. After wanting to, wishing to, for so _long_. Her warmth welcomed his own, her body going slack against him. Her lips were warm with tears, and he parted from her to wipe the tears running down her cheeks.

“Mari, I—” Ignis’s brain was a jumbled mesh of thoughts containing Maria and only her, that he couldn’t think properly— but he thought that he poured into that kiss conveyed all his feelings enough.

She doesn’t have to be sorry.

He wanted to be here with her, and for her, from now on.

He’s here now. He’d come over as many times as he wanted to, a thousand times over. If it meant seeing her face.

“Ignis, please kiss me.” She pleaded gently, shutting her eyes.

She’s his ultimate kryptonite.

The one who puts his fire out.

He kissed her again by her demand, her arms wound around his neck to drive him closer to her. 

☆☆☆

Galo left the staircase, thinking that Ignis and his mother were probably talking. Ready to join their conversation and announce he was okay.

He walked in on them in the kitchen. Ignis having his arms around her waist and her arms clinging to his neck, the two of them kissing tenderly, so intimately that Galo stopped in his tracks. Feeling like he was intruding in on them.

He rested a hand on the wall beside him, deciding not to announce his presence and disturb them. His upper lip dared to twitch into a pleased smile.

This was okay.

Galo turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets and heading up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Seeing her and Ignis like that made their home feel more like how it used to be. A true home. Taking a spot in the picture that he rightfully deserved, and he wanted that more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see y'all next week. spring semester is starting up again today so i won't have as much free time for updates but i'll try to keep on my weekly schedule!!! just for the sake of you guys as well as because i love writing this fic and having you guys show your love for it so much. thanks for sticking with me, i love you all. 💖
> 
> talk to me on my social media or hit up my curiouscat. im always down to chat with u guys.
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)**


	17. Something's Weird About Mr. Foresight: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mr. Foresight reaches a good mood for a week straight and the gang comes to terms that he, in fact, has a crush on one of their teachers. The football team split into a divide after their last game of winter season and their captain is seeking revenge for what Lio did to him after Gueira's injury. Aina struggles to cope with her distance with Heris. Galo is adjusting to his new family life and it comes with a lot more issues than he expected.
> 
> Here's the story of how chaos unfolded within Promepolis High in the span of two weeks, starting from the beginning, and how it impacts everyone as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tw:** mentions of depression, self-harm
> 
> the title of this chapter is so misleading but its relevant, trust me.
> 
> so i ended up wanting to split this chapter bc the way i thought this up in my head was like "oh u can totally fit all this messy drama in one chapter" and then i started writing this out and was like oh no honey u cant, or else this'll reach past 22k words. i HAD TO STOP. but believe me. A LOT... is gonna happen. maybe i just love writing Messy Drama but im living for this and i hope you enjoy
> 
> thank u to @GaloNipples for making this **[maria/ignis fanart](https://twitter.com/GaloNipples/status/1222596828933300227?s=20)** for me... i love how this man has his sunglasses glued to his eyes and i love this. i love them. you guys should appreciate this, they're like one of my OTP's within my own fic.

It's a regular school day in Promepolis High's cafeteria. It hit the afternoon, kids of all grades piling into the small hallway by the cafeteria for a brief period because the double doors were locked until opened. 

Lucia was going on about her math teacher while most of them listened. Remi had headphones on, scribbling down in his notebook. Aina and Thyma are laughing and relating with their own stories. Galo did as well, Lio listening in with a smirk on his face. Gueira had an arm slung around Meis's shoulder, listening attentively with Meis.

"And this bitch is like _um Lucia that's bullying _when I called Gunther a _dickburger_, and yet he can laugh and call me stupid for getting a problem wrong?"

"I think the word dickburger is an amazing insult." Meis commented.

"Thank you!" Lucia exclaimed, "And she wants to be like oh _Miss Fex that's unacceptable, next time you say that I'm giving you a detention!_" The way she's mocking her teacher's voice was hilarious.

"Where was she when someone called you stupid for answering a question incorrectly?" Lio arched a brow. 

"That's what I'm fuckin' saying." 

“I know we owed you twenty bucks for catchin’ Mr. Foresight before us. But we found ‘im window shopping the other day with Mrs. Withers.” Gueira said. “Right in the middle of fucking town.”

“Were you guys window shopping too?” Aina questioned.

“We were looking for cactus.” Meis said. “At least we were, at first, then we started spying.”

“He bought her the entire fuckin’ store, mate.” Gueira cackled.

“So are they like, a thing now?” Thyma asked.

“Yeah there’s no doubt about it.” Lucia confirmed.

Their principal had been at his happiest he’s ever been within the past two weeks and it’s grown concern among Promepolis High’s students, because they’ve finally figured out why he’s been acting so strangely happy lately, and it was because he had a possible girlfriend.

"Guys." Gueira said. His voice was being talked over everyone else's, so he said it louder. His face turning from amused to dread within seconds. "_Guys_."

Aina noticed as well. "Why's the football team making their way towards our table?"

Slowly, the current conversation faltered. Turning their heads to see the team making their way to their table, some heads from other tables turning in curiosity of the shit that's about to go down.

"_Fuck_." Gueira muttered.

The guy leading this mob of athletes is Ronan Grant. 

"You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me." Lucia frowned. 

"Why are they here?" Thyma asked, concerned. 

"Aye fellas!" Galo was the first to say hello to them when they crowded around their table. "Haha. So what's up?"

Gueira and Meis are automatically glaring at them. Gueira doesn't fuck with Ronan and his friends on the team for one reason solely: _he _was the one who blamed Gueira for making the team lose, their team running back. 

"The _fuck _do you want?" He inquired resentfully. 

"We ain't here for your ass." Ronan wasn't focused on Gueira. He was focused on Lio. "Aye. Fotia. You son of a _bitch_!" He shouted at him.

"Hey." Galo was about to jump in but Lio put a hand up to stop Galo. At first he was ignoring them, not even paying them a glance. Then at those words, it's like the table held their breaths. Lio slid his gaze. Calmly shifting to stand up and face Ronan. Even if he was far shorter than the rest of them, he was towering with confidence. As if he were looking down at them. 

"Can I help you?" Lio folded his arms, cocking his head slightly.

"You remember how you kicked me in the balls a couple weeks ago because I was talkin' about your little bitch receiver over there crying over a sprained ankle?" Ronan asked, walking closer to Lio. Nothing but malignancy in his tone. 

"_You wanna fucking go?!_" Gueira barked back. Meis stood up next to him, then Aina.

"He could've _died _on that field you _asshole_." She shot back.

"He made us _lose_." Tristan, a friend of Ronan's responded.

"You guys know that if it weren't for him you would've lost." Lucia argued.

Murmurs are beginning to fill up the cafeteria at the budding commotion. 

"We cool." Galo put his hands up. "Lio was just offended that you said something wrong about our friend." 

"It don't work that way." Ronan laughed, looking at Lio. 

A couple weeks ago Lio overheard Ronan talking shit about Gueira and how the incident at their final game led them to losing the game against the school they were playing. He had ended up storming over to him despite Galo's protests and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Mr. Foresight threatened to suspend him, however, all of them stood up to him to defend both Lio and Gueira and asked for suspensions as well.

Since Mr. Foresight couldn't suspend all of them, he angrily let them off the hook and said he doesn't want to catch them in the act of that kind of nonsense. Now Ronan was back for his revenge like Gueira had been warning them for the past week. 

"Either you say you're sorry or we're gonna beat the shit outta you for what you did to me." Ronan offered Lio an ultimatum, "Or you can bend down and lick my shoe while you're at it."

"If you _touch_ him you're gonna have to mess with all of us." Meis growled.

"The fuck are the rest of you gonna do?" Tristan laughed. "You guys won't do shit."

Rob and the rest of his friends joined their table. Standing on Gueira's end on the opposite side across. 

"You were saying?" Gueira smirked. 

"What was that about calling our boy a little bitch?" Rob asked lowly. 

"Seems like you're the one who's a little bitch for whining about your own teammate getting injured and crying about Lio kicking you in your peanut sized dick." Thyma jabbed. Now that rose a reaction out of the forming crowd. 

"Aw, are you afraid that your manliness is on the verge of dwindling because I kicked your tiny penis?" Lio questioned, "You think I feel sorry for what I did?"

"You should." Ronan snarled. "You got five seconds to apologize."

"And you got five seconds to get the fuck out of my face."

"Lio." Galo whispered gently. "You don't have to do this." 

"Galo, it's either you have my back or sit down." Lio wasn't budging. 

"The Hell you just say to me?!" Ronan fumed. "You think you're so tough because you beat up a couple of my friends?!"

"Apologize if you and your wack ass friends don't wanna get jumped." Another one of them demanded.

"You still got five fuckin' seconds, Fotia." Ronan warned.

"Alright." Lio said.

Ronan looked at him. "What?"

"I'll give you an apology." Lio explained.

He doesn't elaborate further. Instead, he spit in Ronan's face. 

_Oh's _filtered throughout the room. Lio smashed his forehead on Ronan's nose, sending him flying back. 

Lio chose brawl. The fight beginning once Rob and his friends charged to fight them. Lucia jumping over the table. Aina, Meis, and Gueira following suit. Galo jumping in the moment Ronan threw a punch at Lio. Thyma and Remi shooting up from their seats as the cafeteria got sent into a frenzy of the giant brawl going on at their table. 

Chaos unfolding within mere seconds.

How did this end up happening?

Let's rewind.

**TWO WEEKS EARLIER**

  
  


It started to rain out by the time Lio was done working. The library beginning to empty out of children who had their rides or were asked to go home. 

He clocked out and went for his locker. This time he remembered his umbrella and let out a sigh of relief. Mostly everyone was gone, except for Lucia. Lio doesn’t really know what she’s up to in the robotics room, but she tended to work on things until closing and the last of the staff to leave allowed her to use the room by trust and were the ones to remind her to leave when the day was over.

It was none of his business— so he often saw her working, gave a nod of acknowledgment, and walked away. Everyone else was aware this was her kind of thing and she poured all of her focus into it. He headed out the school, stepped under the awning ready to open his umbrella when he saw someone standing out in the rain.

Lio squinted, opening his black umbrella over his head. It’s completely dark out right now. He couldn’t really see much other than the street lamps around the school building and the dimmed lights from the inside. It came off as rather unsettling, thinking someone was waiting for him.

So this person could either be two things: 

Some student casually waiting for somebody and he was misinterpreting things, or a serial killer.

Maybe Lio’s paranoid but you can’t fucking blame him when he endured strange encounters within his lifetime.

He stopped. Carefully reaching into his boot to pull out a switchblade. With how people are easily getting assaulted and kidnapped these days he had to watch his every fucking move for a reason.

The person began approaching him.

“Stay back.” Lio warned. “I have a _weapon _and I am not afraid to use it.”

The shadowed figure became clearer within reach, Lio pointing his knife at them. Ignoring the turbulence welling up within his stomach. There’s no one on campus right now. If anything, the only people Lio saw leaving were teachers and other staff members. Not a single student. 

Azure hair fell down to their shoulders, the street lights casting on his face and illuminating his features. Pooling blue meet Lio’s gaze, bright violet brimming with discretion.

His heart nearly stopped.

“...Galo?” He asked. This is the second _time._

“Hi!” Galo casually responded back, even though this idiot was drenched from head to toe. His hair clinging to his forehead and his neck, droplets of rain cascading down his skin.

“Why are you just standing there ominously?!”

“I don’t know! Did I scare you again?!”

“_Yes!” _

“Oh. Sorry!” Galo answered back with nonchalance, a little sheepish. Lio sighed loudly, shaking his head. 

“You idiot!” Lio shouted, “Where’s your umbrella?!”

“I forgot it at home because I forgot it was gonna rain today!”

“_Are you mad?!_”

“Probably!” He exclaimed with jubilance. Lio frowned at him, flipping his knife back in place and dropping it back in his boot. This man… how was it possible to continue falling for him as each day passed? 

Even when they haven’t spoken to each other in a week it left a gaping hole of emptiness and coldness in his chest and realizing how much he misses him, and how he was shamelessly falling for him.

“Galo.” The flame settling in his belly sparked. He could hear that ringing in his ears and his heart beating loudly. “How long were you staying here for?”

“Uh!” Galo looked up, uncaring of the rain beating down on him. Eyes narrowed into slits to keep water from getting into his eyes. “Maybe three or four hours now? I ended around three!”

It’s seven at night.

Lio let out a trembling breath. 

“—Galo, what are you doing here—”

“—Lio, I’m sorry!” Galo interjected, projecting his voice over the heavy rain. Lio stopped speaking then and there, at a loss of words. “I was an asshole for what I said the other day! I feel really bad about it, and I couldn’t bring myself to apologize because I’m an idiot, and I had a lot of stuff going on but that doesn’t excuse what I said to you.” He stepped closer, almost stumbling over his feet to get closer to Lio.

“It’s fine!” Lio said, “You don’t need to apologize.”

“But I _do _and if I don’t I can’t forgive myself!” Galo insisted. “I treated you wrong and that’s not how I should be treating you because my own problems.”

Jaw tightening, Lio pursed his lips. He turned his head.

“Before you leave, please listen to me.” Galo pleaded. “If you decide you’re still mad at me that’s fine, if you don’t wanna talk to me it’s fine.”

Lio wasn’t going to leave. He returned Galo’s gaze reluctantly. 

“You’re going to get sick for standing out here for this long.” He admonished, wavering.

“Maybe, but it’s worth seeing you.” Galo heaved out a sigh, as his way of saying it is what it is.

“You don’t just do things like that.” But that’s just who Galo is, no matter how perverse Lio would come off as.

“I was angry with myself for not being able to tackle my own shit head on!” Galo continued, “I understand we’re different from each other and our differences isn’t going to change, and I want to work through that with you! I want to understand you!”

Lio slowly walked closer to Galo while he went on, “I just—” His voice started to crack dejection that made Lio’s heartache painfully so, “There’s so many things that’s going on with me that makes it hard for me to focus on loving somebody else and I’m not perfect, and I’m still workin’ through that, and I shouldn’t have assumed the same about you when the whole point of us being together was to make things work.”

Lio was no longer beneath the awning, the rain droplets beginning to splatter on the hood of his umbrella and shield him, falling to the ground.

“I really missed you,” Galo said, “And I realized these past few days how much I miss us spending time together, even if it hasn’t been very long. I don’t like fighting with you, I don’t _wanna _fight with you. It makes me feel sad, like my heart’s breaking and someone’s beating at my chest with a hammer over and over again when I’m not with you. I don’t know how to keep going on with us not talkin’ to each other like this, it feels weird when we’re not talking and you’re not around—”

“—Galo—” Lio took another step, Galo’s words overwhelming him up to the brim until he felt like his chest might burst alight, like a burst of a dozen fireworks. 

“—I’m scared to _lose _you.” Galo whispered, and Lio can feel every ounce of his poignancy, and among those droplets— Lio wasn’t sure whether there was a tear hidden in them. Lio clutched his umbrella tightly, registering that his hand was shaking vigorously, and so was the rest of his body.

His hand cupped Galo’s cheek, wiping away at the droplets on his face. 

“No one’s as good to me as you are.” Lio confessed, at this moment their dejection shared with one another. 

“Listen, if us getting at each other’s throats is how we have to work through our stupid differences sometimes and have stupid fights over stupid shit, _so be it_. If it means I get to keep you.” Galo implored.

“I’m just as scared as you are.” Lio said, his tone low, bleak. “I’m new to all this. I don’t know to handle this, all of these feelings, I’m scared too… Galo.”

“I just want you to forgive me.” Galo asked of him gently. Lio stared up at him. He was angry at Galo then, and now, he just wanted his company to and to spend time with him.

“Of course I do!” Lio responded back, “You waited for me for this long and stayed out _here_ in the _rain_—”

Galo pushed Lio’s umbrella out of his hand to pull him close and envelop him in an embrace. Sealing their lips together firmly.

The umbrella fell to the ground, splashing on the wet pavement beneath them. Galo’s brash and he knew it, and that’s why Lio was in love with him.

It felt like the first night they kissed, and only, this held much more endowment while the feelings of sparks igniting remain the same.

He returned the kiss with vigor, fingers clutching the fabric of Galo’s jacket clinging to his back tightly. Galo bending over and tilting his head, holding Lio so tight, so close, that he didn’t want to let go and have him slip away.

Lio wasn’t going anywhere.

Around them, the heavy rain resumed. Rain droplets pattering against his skin, trickling down his face— to where their lips meet in a frenzied manner, over, and over again, at the feeling of Galo’s lips on his he could care less, slowly forgetting altogether.

☆☆☆

Galo descended the stairs half-asleep the next morning, walking into a vibrant kitchen and feeling like he just got whiplash.

Walking into a kitchen filled with more than one person was really fucking with his brain— scratch that, walking into a house knowing he wouldn’t just be seeing his mother at the dinner table.

“Mornin’, son.” Ignis nodded at him, a mug of coffee in his hands. He’s already dressed up for work, reaching to punch Galo on the arm affectionately.

Galo blinked slowly. “Mornin’...” He drawled, his fatigue waning just a bit when Shea rammed into him for a hug that served as the perfect wake-up call.

“Uncle Gawo’s awake!”

“What’s the proper way to greet someone in the mornings?” Ignis asked her in a gentle but scolding tone.

She looked at him, guilt washing across her face like she’d been caught and turned back to Galo, “Good morning!”

“Mornin’, Shea.” Galo ruffled her hair, “When’d you get here?”

“Daddy and I came earwier this morning to see Mawia!” She explained, her jubilant nature something Galo craved to have but it’s eight forty in the morning and surprisingly he had zero energy to process anything, currently. 

“Mornin’ baby.” His mother’s at the stove making French toast for breakfast. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, playfully smacking him in the back of the head. “Where’s your burning spirit? Look alive!”

“I’m too damn tired to switch that on.” He grumbled, Ignis lifting Shea back to the table so she could be served first once Maria was done, happy to scarf down her plate of food. Galo opened the fridge to search for the carton of orange juice and take a swig out of it.

“Thought you were a morning person.” Ignis teased.

“Depends.” Galo snorted, sitting down next to Shea and leaning back at her poking her fork on his cheek to get him to taste some of her eggs, he obliged to it, chuckling when she giggled. “You excited for your first day of school, Shea?”

Shea immediately shook her head and pouted, “No!”

“Why not?”

“It’s just vewy scawy.”

“‘Course it is. It’s your very first day. I know you’ll love it and fit right in, you’re a little fireball,” He grabbed her playfully and attacked her tickles causing her to laugh aloud, trying to take Galo’s big hands in her tiny fists and play fight with him back. 

“Hey, Ignis— where’d Shea leave her backpack—” His voice trailed off into a whisper watching Ignis wrap his arms around Maria’s waist from behind and his words die in his throat.

“How’d you sleep, sweetheart?” Ignis whispered in her ear. Galo blinked once, twice.

“Huh.” He asked to no one in particular. 

Maria giggled, Ignis pressed gentle kisses to her cheek. “I’ve been having the best nights of rest in ages, so my night was stellar.”

“Hmm, that’s good.” He kissed her forehead, “Maybe it’s thanks to me.”

“Oh!” She flushed. “That’s so charming of you to say, I actually think you’re right.”

“_HUH.” _Galo gawked. Shea’s playing with her food excitedly, and she laughed at Galo.

“I think daddy has cooties because of Mawia!”

“Then maybe I should come over more often, peaches.” _No, no. _This is too much. They’re slowly kissing now and his mother looked so moonstruck and Ignis’s charm was admirable that he turned her to putty with just a couple words and—

“_AH!” _Galo screamed, scrambling to push the chair back and cover his eyes, he scared both of them by his outburst.

“_COOTIES!” _Shea exclaimed, “Boo! Ew! Daddy’s kissing Mawia!” She wasn’t jabbing at Maria, she was complaining of cooties.

“What?! Why are you screaming?!” His mother asked, placing a hand on her chest.

“Um. Uh.” Galo shook his head, “Just, tryna wake myself up.”

“_By screaming_?”

“...Yeah?” He blurted out, “I read somewhere that it helps.”

“Shea’s backpack is in the living room.” Ignis chortled, answering Galo’s question casually, “Guess I do got cooties, don’t I?” He winked at Shea who blew a raspberry at him.

Breakfast went by smoothly, and nothing felt out of place, except for the fact that Ignis turned on the fucking charm and it was awkward to watch. But also, Galo was enamored. How the _fuck _was he doing that? His mother was essentially drawn to every word that left Ignis’s lips and she giggled like a schoolgirl and blushed more than he’s ever seen her before, completely rendered speechless when Ignis pulled her chair out for her, kissed her hand, and handed her a mug of coffee for a _sweet, hard-working beautiful lady_, smirked and threw winks her way she looked like she near damn fainted.

Shea smacked his cheek multiple times just to get his attention and it failed to remind him he wasn’t still asleep. He was bound to be late, so he showered once he was done and quickly got ready to leave the house before his mother stopped him.

“Galo! Ignis is going to drop me off at work, so can you drop Shea?” She asked, Galo was just about ready to leave the house too. He threw his hands in the air.

“I gotta be in class by like, ten minutes!”

“Sorry, sweetie, but it’ll only take five minutes.”

“It’s your old school down the block.” Ignis smacked him on the back, “That’ll give you some time to keep my little girl some company now, I gotta take your mom to her work.”

“So you can’t do it?!”

“I tried asking Varys and he said he had to go in earlier than I did.”

Maria’s helping Shea put on her backpack, making sure her hair was fixed, putting her curly, thick hair into pigtails and her clothes were properly put on her body. Using a napkin to wipe off any stray food stains on her mouth.

He stared at them, and down at Shea singing the _Fanboy and Chum Chum _song at the top of her lungs, ruffling a hand through his wild mane of hair he didn’t bother to fucking gel or anything because he was too lazy to.

She’s still singing the theme song when they’re on their way to his car, Galo opening the door to get her to the passenger’s seat and him going to the front.

“Why isn’t daddy dropping me off to school?” She asked.

“Ah… ‘cause he’s gotta drop my mom off.” Galo answered, “And someone’s gotta drop you off.”

“Don’t you have school too?”

“I do, which is why I’m doin’ it so I can head to school.”

“Oh, okay.” Shea drummed her hands in her lap. Galo turned the radio on, starting up the car to drive her to the school. It doesn’t take long of a drive, stopping at the front entrance where he seemed to be right in the knick of time because there was a crowd of kids walking through the open double doors with cars stopped by the sidewalk to let them out. Parents holding their hands and walking them inside. He noticed Shea watching them with curiosity when they passed by them, squeezing Galo’s hand.

“Daddy’s not gonna see me off?”

“He’s gotta go to work.” Galo said, and it’s her first day. He understood Maria had her health issues to handle and driving could be a lot of a hassle for her, however, and Galo was there to drop her off so she wasn’t late, “Maybe he’d be able to come the next time?”

He had zero fucking experience doing this, for sure. Ignis said to just take her to Mrs. Goldstein’s classroom, he’s met with her and the staff before to discuss her enrollment and had that already handled, so he had taken her to the school beforehand.

Shea nodded, although a part of her face didn’t look too sure.

“That’s why I’m gonna take ya.”

“I don’t wanna.” Shea refused.

“But you gotta, it’s your first day havin’ class.”

“I don’t wanna!” She pulled away from Galo, crossing her arms. “I want to go to work with daddy instead.”

Galo crouched beside her, knowing he was going to be late as all Hell. “Shea-Shea, you can’t go to work with him anymore.” He said quietly, “You’re growin’ up, so you’ll have to start goin’ to school like me. I did too.”

“I don’t wanna go.” Shea mumbled.

“Are you nervous?” Galo leaned in so he could meet her gaze, but she didn’t want to look at him. “You’re usually not this shy.”

She wasn’t. She was a star, the center of attention. “You’re like the brightest firework there is.”

“It’s not the same.” She muttered.

“What’s not the same?”

“I don’t know this pwace.”

“You just started goin’ here.” Galo held her hand, standing up. 

“No!” She whined, rushing back to the door to open it and crawl inside. She closed it and locked the door.

“Shea.” Galo went back to his car, opening the door, but it wouldn’t budge. “Shea. Open the door.”

“No!”

“You gotta open the door.”

“No!”

“Uncle G needs to take you to school.”

“I wanna go back home!”

“You can’t go back home, you need to go to school.” Galo pinched his forehead, rubbing it to soothe his nerves. He placed his hands on his hips. “You know I can see you.”

She’s attempting to hide herself underneath the car seat. “No you can’t, I’m invisibwil!”

“Oh, no.” Galo pretended to look around, “Where’d you go?!”

It caused her to giggle, “You’wll never find me!”

“I can hear your voice!”

“But you can’t see me, haha!”

Galo unlocked the car door by fishing out his keys, opening the door to find her under the seat. “Found ya!” He grinned, and she’s fighting him off as he picked her up to lift her out of the car, “There ya are, ya little rascal!”

“I’m still invisibwil!” She argued. “You can’t catch me! You’re not supposed to find me!”

“Suddenly I can see you now, I wonder what happened.” Galo shut the door, locking it so she couldn’t escape back inside, “C’mon, we gotta get you to your class.”

“Why can’t we go to the pwayground?”

“I don’t think you’re allowed to go there ‘till recess.” 

Shea pouted.

Galo wasn’t buying it. “Don’t gimme that look. Let’s go.” He led her into budging so they can walk into the school blending in with the other kids, and she hid her face in Galo’s shirt, refusing to look any of them in the eye. 

He realized upon going into the school that he didn’t have a single fucking clue where Mrs. Goldstein was— so he was just wandering the halls in a sea of kids and parents, and teachers, _Jesus Christ._

He’s sure kindergarteners don’t exactly have schedules that were like the ones of high schoolers, because they only had one teacher the whole day. He asked around but all of them were too busy to pay him any mind. He phoned Ignis in a panic, clutching Shea’s hand so he doesn’t lose sight of her.

_“Galo, I’m at work now. I can’t talk.”_

“Wait, Ignis! You never told me where Mrs. Goldstein’s room was!”

_“It should be on the first floor. I remember it was somewhere around there.”_

“_Where_ on the first floor?!” Galo shouted, “There’s like a billion different classrooms here!”

_“You’ll have to ask around.”_

“Can you tell daddy to come pick me up?” She tugged on Galo’s shirt.

_“Also, Galo,_” Ignis said, _“Don’t blame her if she’s a little shy, I understand why she would be. Just make sure she gets to class and I’ll try my best to see if I can wedge a break in to pick her up, but I can’t make any promises.”_

“If you’re not able to pick her up what’re you gonna do?”

_“Maybe you can do it. You end around her time.”_

“Seriously?!”

_“I’m a chief, Galo. So I can’t exactly walk out whenever I want to. Policies are extremely strict.”_

“Okay, okay.” Galo nodded, “I’ll ask around.”

_“Thank you, this means a lot to me, and Maria too. That you’re looking out for her.” _He could tell that Ignis truly sympathized with him. 

“Of course.” Galo murmured.

_“Okay. I gotta run. I’ll call later. Tell Shea daddy said bye and that I love her.”_

“Okay. See ya.” Galo hung up, “He had to go, but he wants you to go to class.”

“Why?”

“It’s the reason why we’re here.” Galo managed to stop someone who worked there, and it was another teacher directing her own kids into her classroom, “‘Xcuse me, I need to take her to Mrs. Goldstein’s classroom.”

“Oh.” She pointed to the door beside them, “It’s right there.” She said. Galo felt like a fucking idiot. The classroom children were piling into was right under their noses the entire time.

“Oh man.” He sighed. She laughed, understanding.

“It’s a little hectic memorizing where is which when it’s so chaotic around here.” She said, “Is your daughter a new student here?”

Galo processed her words and quickly shook his head, “Oh, no, she’s my boss’s daughter and I’m just dropping her off because I have to go to school myself.”

“I see!” She nodded, “So it’s her first day. Not a problem.” She bent down and Shea backed away from her, running back to Galo and shaking her head.

He noticed her shoulders began to shake, her eyes welling up with tears as she began to cry. 

“Oh no, Shea.” He whispered, “Hey, it’s okay.”

“It happens.” The teacher crouched down to her level, softly patting her bed. “I’ve seen kids screaming and running away crying their eyes out, snot and all, just so they could be with their parents and have to be carried back inside. She’s having separation anxiety.”

“I know, I used to have that with my mom…” Galo rubbed her back, and he cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears.

“I miss daddy…” She cried, sniffling.

“It’s okay, he’s just at work and he’s not going anywhere. You need to be a big girl now for him.” He made her turn to face the teacher. “You mind helping her to Mrs. Goldstein’s classroom?”

“Sure.” She took Shea’s hand cautiously, this time, Shea doesn’t let go of it. Wiping her tears with her sleeve. “My name’s Mrs. Mendelson. Goldstein is my colleague, we’re like friends. You can trust us both. ‘Kay?”

Shea slowly nodded, looking back at Galo. He gave her a thumbs up, smiling brightly. He held up a hand for a high five. “Hey, Shea-Shea. You got this. Show off your burnin’ soul, a’ight?”

She high fived him, still looking nervous, but she was confident enough to follow Mrs. Mendleson into the classroom.

☆☆☆

By the time Galo got to school he had already missed his first class, but as soon as he saw Lio he didn’t care.

Lio was getting things out of his locker when Galo spotted him. Holding back a grin when he crept up behind him to cover his eyes with his hands.

He leaned close to Lio’s ear. “Guess who?”

He can feel Lio fighting a smile by the way his cheeks move. “Hm. Let me guess, Meis?”

“Nope.” Galo wasn’t sure if he was doing a very good job hiding his true voice.

“Gueira?” Lio’s playing around for Galo’s sake, just to keep it going. 

“Warmer.”

“Well it definitely can’t be Remi.”

“Turn around.” Galo took his hands off, “Keep your eyes closed!”

“Okay.” Lio turned around, books he needed now stuffed into his backpack. He’s smirking. “Ah, I wonder who this secret intruder could be?”

“You’d be surprised.” Galo chuckled. “Open your eyes.”

Lio does, pretending to be shocked with a gasp. “I never would have guessed!”

They both laugh, and they share bashful gazes. Flushing slightly. Like they were harboring secret crushes and were mere strangers who saw each other now and then, too shy to make an approach further to deepen their relationship.

Galo brushed his nose with a thumb, shoving a hand in his pocket. “Hi.” He said.

“Hi.” Lio responded quietly. “It’s eleven thirty. Class started at nine for us.”

“I know!” Galo blurted, embarrassed. “So I was dropping Shea off, and, well, that took a lot of time.”

“She started school?”

“Yeah…” Galo averted his gaze and cleared his throat. “I got the _Fanboy and Chum Chum_ song stuck in my fuckin’ head. _Ba ba ba ba ba ba_ just goin’ off in my brain right now.” He pitched his voice to mimic how the theme song went and it made Lio laugh. “She’s been watching that show and _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_ every time they come over.”

“How’s it like having a full house of company?”

“_It’s a lot._” Galo sighed out. Lio chuckled. “No, I’m serious. Trust me. It’s a lot.”

“Poor baby.”

“Yeah, well… I gotta get used to it.” Galo crossed his arms, “Shea was havin’ separation anxiety since it was her first day, and Ignis left me to find her teacher so it was a whole hot mess and me runnin’ around.”

“Ah, I’m sorry.”

“‘S fine, I didn’t think she’d end up actin’ that way.”

There’s silence that lingered.

“He couldn’t see her off on her first day of school?” Lio dared to question.

Galo silently shook his head. “Nah…” But he doesn’t know if he can blame Ignis, Galo wasn’t mad at him for pushing that responsibility on Galo. He was willing to do it.

“How’s your mum?” Lio broke the ice. He’s not looking directly at Galo either. The night that they reconciled wasn’t anything Galo was sort of expecting, well, that’d be a stretch. He waited four hours and thought maybe Lio already left and he stood in the pouring rain for entirely no reason like a fucking idiot, not knowing what he’d do or say once Lio actually walked out— then he _did_— and all his pent up frustration and the emotions scrambled in his brain pushed him into rambling everything that he felt.

He drove Lio home that night since he was resorting to taking public transportation on rainy days. He remembered them kissing in the backseat of his car until the rain died with Lio shoving him down and climbing onto his lap, chasing after that scorching heat to shield themselves from the cold.

He remembered Lio falling asleep in the seat next to him, once it was time to drive home. The two having dried off with spare old blankets left in the backseat.

Galo still feels tingles from it, scorching from his head down to his numbing toes. Lio pressing his fingers to his lips before he pressed it on the glass of Galo’s window, the two staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity— of not wanting to go and be separated from each other. Galo watching him until he disappeared into his home and he had to leave, lips burning in its wake from when he kissed Lio.

It almost hadn’t felt real, processing that all. 

His heart still jumps when he saw him every morning, even if they were together— that jittery sensation he got whenever he laid eyes on Lio, touched him, kissed him, they seem to grow stronger as every day passed. 

“She’s um, she’s good.” Galo said, “I didn’t have to tell her about Darrius.”

Lio frowned, shaking his head slightly. “I don’t...understand—”

“—She found out herself?” Galo laughed nervously, “Right when I came home they were in the middle of an argument, and, um—”

“Your lip.” Lio approached him, Galo feeling himself flush a deep red at his thumb brushing over a nasty bruise on his bottom lip. Maybe since it was night time the other night Lio couldn't see it clearly. “Galo, what happened that night?”

“I got punched.” Galo’s lip quirked up in a small smile.

“Were you _okay_?” Lio blinked, Galo hissing when Lio pressed the wound. His eyes are shimmering with worry and Galo falls a little bit more in love.

“Yeah, we did a number on ‘im, though.”

“We?”

“My mom beat him up too. Well she kinda just punched him in the face, I did more of the ass beating.”

“The man’s a cop.” Lio reminded him.

“Ignis said the same thing.” Galo laughed.

Lio gaped. “Okay. I'm proud you for doing that.” His expression was amusing. “...So it seems like I’ve missed out on a lot that’s happened with you.” His voice quieted down at how Galo tenderly gazed at him. He pushed Lio back until he hit the locker gently, placing a hand beside his head.

“I missed you.” Galo whispered.

“Where’s this coming from?” Lio asked with a small laugh, “How gallant of you.” His gaze flickered down to Galo’s lips, his fingers trailing up his chest to grab the sleeve of his hoodie, lightly tugging him closer. 

Galo tilted his head down, leaning closer. Eager to taste his lips once more—

“Ew! Stop being horny in the halls.” A starburst was thrown directly at Galo’s nose to break them apart instantly. Lio chuckling and Galo glaring at Lucia and Aina strolling down the halls to meet them. 

“We weren’t even _doing _anything!” He blushed, “_Jesus_—”

The next starburst Lucia threw Lio caught it in his hands with ease.

“Nice catch.” Aina winked.

“Hey Lulu, Arby.” Lio said casually, unwrapping the candy and tossing it into his mouth. Galo took his hand off the locker and sighed.

“Hey guys.”

“We didn’t mean to interrupt ya makeout sesh.” Lucia gestured wildly to the two of them. She tossed a new starburst at Galo for him to catch since the last one was aimed directly at his face. "We saw Mr. Foresight today and get this: he was wearing a black suit.”

"Ew." Lio grimaced.

"I know. It was so weird." Lucia agreed. "He was like skipping around the halls and saying good morning to everyone and had the biggest smile on his face like he just found out he was collaborating with Jeff Bezos or some shit."

"Why is he wearing a black suit?!" Galo asked. 

"Me and Lu asked each other the same question." Aina shrugged. 

"I think he's trying to impress Mrs. Withers." Lucia presumed. "He has to be." 

“I doubt it." Aina rolled her eyes. "Maybe he wanted a change of fashion?" 

"He looks like a walking cum rag in those ugly white suits." Lio jeered.

"Dude.” Aina stared at Galo, “What happened to your lip?”

Galo realized that this lip bruise must be pretty bad for them to be noticing it right off the bat. 

“My mom’s boyfriend is what happened, actually, er... ex-boyfriend now.”

“Hol’ up.” Lucia, being the dramatic person that she was— pranced her way closer to Galo. “The fuck you mean ex BF?”

He looked at Lio, and Lio rubbed his arm— coaxing him to tell them, only if he felt comfortable. Galo wanted to, though. 

“He cheated on my mom last week.”

“Hey!” Lucia clapped her hands loudly, Galo already regretted sharing this. “Throw the whole man away.”

“We already did, trust me.” Galo said.

“No, I knew that already.” Aina said, “But I’m guessing from that nasty bruise on your lip the confrontation didn’t go well?”

“I walked in on the confrontation, finished what he started. My mom threatened him out the house with a hammer.” Galo couldn’t help but laugh when Lucia began clapping.

“Yes!” She shouted, “As she _should_!”

“So we called Ignis over after that, long story short… they’re kinda dating now?”

“Yo I fuckin’ _knew _it! Gimme my money, losers.” Lucia jumped in the air, Lio pulled out his wallet from his jacket and Aina reached for her purse to take out ten bucks and slap it on Lucia’s hand. “Meis and Gueira owe me money too.”

“Your mom and Ignis are like, dating, now?” Aina clarified. “Like, _dating_, dating?”

“Yeah.” Galo shrugged. “Is that really much of a surprise?”

“He didn’t waste no time.” Lucia wheezed. “Now that’s for sure.”

“I mean, yes, and no?” Lio frowned a little, uncertain himself.

“I’m gonna need y’all to elaborate.” Galo pointed at the trio.

Remi approached them from the double doors down the hall. “I don’t care what you guys are talking about but I’d like to listen anyway.” He stood next to Lio at the lockers.

“Ignis and Galo’s mom are bangin’.” Lucia told Remi within a single sentence.

“Jesus, Lucia!” Galo threw his arms in the air, “You can’t just say shit like that!”

“So are they not bangin’?”

“I don’t know how to answer that question!”

“Basically, Remi, they’re making the beast with two backs.”

Aina was laughing, smacking Lucia on the arm. Lio snorting under his breath. Galo stared at him, feeling betrayed.

“Okay, I don’t care. But I’d like to know when this happened?” Remi questioned.

“Like, last week? Ever since then it’s been kinda weird, not because I don’t want Ignis to be around. I really do! But I saw them like kissing this morning before Ignis left for work and I felt like I was walking in on something super private.” He called her _peaches _and kissed her hand before he kissed her on the lips, (and how stunned and red in the face she was at how much of a _gentleman _Ignis was, she was swooning, and Galo doesn’t know how he does it) and Galo didn’t know how to appropriately react to his mom kissing someone who he saw as a father figure right in front of his very eyes, so he very intelligently screamed because he didn’t know how else to react.

He wasn’t dreaming, given they asked if he was alright. 

“Then I was like, whoa, what the_ fuck_. It’s so weird. He’s been bringing Shea over for the past couple days for me to take care of her when him and my mom are working, and I was about to run outta the fucking house because it felt so awkward watching them kiss and giggle and shit, and my mom’s like Galo you need to drive Shea to kindergarten since Ignis made her register late. _Bruh_.” The dread in his tone made them laugh aloud. “Having Ignis in my house, like practically livin’ there is weird as fuck, man. I’m telling you. He always lived by himself.” He doesn’t share the part where he realized taking care of Shea is like handling a tiny human firecracker which would blow up in different directions if not handled carefully.

“Isn’t Ignis divorced?” Remi questioned. 

“Ignis is _divorced_?” Lucia, Lio, and Aina asked in unison.

“Yeah.” Galo snickered. 

“Did he tell you that?” Aina asked.

“Varys did.” Remi answered. 

“I mean, Ignis told me personally when I asked him again because I wouldn’t stop buggin’ him about it.” Galo explained. “But that’s like, the only thing I know about him.”

“How long?” Lio asked.

“Like… nine years now?”

“I thought he adopted Shea and he was just like, a single dad.” Aina said. Galo busted out laughing.

“No!” He answered, “She looks a lot like him. But his ex-wife is her mom.”

“I’m wrappin’ my head around the fact that this dude was married and had a whole ass wife.” Lucia cackled, “We’ve been workin’ with him since like the fuckin’ tenth grade!”

“Exactly and we know like two point five things about him. Whenever I’d ask Varys he just starts laughing and said if I’m lucky enough to find out where he hid his photo albums in the firehouse when pigs fly.”

“So Shea is his biological child, and he’s been a single father?” Lio asked, Ignis Ex was a stack of puzzle pieces these band of kids were struggling to put together. The only person who knew him through and through was Varys, and he’s having a blast not telling them shit and making them figure their boss out themselves. So far they barely got anywhere. Divorced single father, a full-time fire chief, knew how to box, was a bit of a rebel in high-school. 

“I wonder what else we’re missing.” Aina asked, gazing ahead.

“You two bitches didn’t tell us!” Lucia smacked both Remi and Galo, causing them to wince. “This whole time they tell you guys shit but not us!”

“I didn’t _know _he didn’t tell you!” Galo argued.

“Maybe because Ignis is a private person and you guys should understand that.” Remi reminded them, “...Also even if some of us would like to know about his past, we should be aware of boundaries.”

“Remi’s right.” Lio lamented.

"I'm actually happy for them. I can see how happy he makes her and how happy she makes him. I don't think Ignis gets much of that kind of love from anyone else other than us, so that's a good thing!" Galo clarified. 

"Lucky you." Aina mumbled, something in her voice and her gaze pensive. "But good for Ignis and your mom. I'm happy for them too." 

“Buenos dias!” Gueira’s voice could be heard from a mile away even if he was just down the halls with the very few students roaming the halls, since it was a little early before their next passing period began. Meis was next to him, giving a silent wave. Thyma between the two of them someone could pass her off as their little sister, bolting towards them excitedly, always being such a ray of sunshine.

“Morning!” She chirped.

“Morning.” The rest of them say, another morning’s begun. 

“Amigos.” Gueira grinned at Lio who gave him the dirtiest stare known to man at his loudness, not all that different from Galo when he was in a bright mood, “Aye, _Lionel_— that’s no way to greet your good friend.”

“Do not fucking _call me that_.” Lio looked embarrassed, the words said in a hurry.

But it was too late. Meis was smirking a little. There’s pitch silence.

“Who the fuck is Lionel?” Lucia asked Gueira, before her head whipped towards Lio, “That’s your name?”

“Your full name is _Lionel_?!” Galo shouted loud enough that it scared students walking nearby, pass them.

“Oh God.” Lio muttered, taking off his backpack to begin hitting Gueira with it. “You absolute fucking _knobhead_—”

“—Ow, ow! Oy!” Gueira begged for mercy but Lio showed absolutely none, “I was just messin’ with ya!”

“Foresight called Lio his full name during the interrogation.” Meis calmly explained while Gueira was being attacked with a backpack, “Lio’s not his actual name.”

“Really?” Aina questioned. Lio shoved Gueira aside, the other’s hands flying up in defense and pleading to be spared.

“Lio’s just short for Lionel because that’s what my father named me.” Lio huffed. 

“Lionel?” Galo repeated.

“_Lionel_.” Lio parroted back with more of a Spanish accent.

“How come you tell people to call you Lio?” Galo asked softly, “I think your full name’s awesome.”

Lio stared at him warily. “Do you think so?” He asked, almost timidly. “I, well, my parents call me Lio as a nickname ever since and they don’t really use it… so, I have people call me Lio.”

“One of the meanings of my name means rooster, so. I’m proud of it.” Galo shrugged, “If anything, whatever name you choose is always gonna be beautiful and unique to you and fits you. If it makes you feel better. My parents decided to name me Galo.”

“‘S what me and Meis have been sayin’.” Gueira agreed.

“I think it’s pretty.” Thyma said. Immediately the others agree, even Remi nodding in approval.

“You know my parents weren’t even gonna name me Lucia, but they decided to make the name they thought of before as my middle name, and honestly, I don’t know if I like it or not.” Lucia admitted.

“What’s yours?” Lio asked hesitantly. 

Lucia groaned. “Now all of y’all are lookin’ at me and makin’ me nervous to say it!”

“Lucia? Nervous?” Galo cackled. “C’mon! Tell us!”

“Ooooh I wanna know!” Thyma beamed.

“D’you know it?” Gueira asked Aina, who rolled her eyes. When she said nothing he pointed at her, “I know you do!”

“I’m not gonna say it out loud, obviously!”

They’re coaxing her into sharing before she finally gave in, “A’ight fine! Shut up. Shut up!” It got silent. “It’s Irene.” 

A pause.

“_Ee-reh-ne?_” Galo asked. 

“It’s like,_ eye-reen_, in the Americanized way.” Lio explained.

“In Spanish you say it more like, _Irene._” Gueira explained. Lucia lazily motioned over to him, appearing apprehensive. 

“It suits you.” Remi commented, not that it wasn’t unlike him— just surprising.

Lucia made a face. “Eh… thanks.”

“It really does.” Galo hummed. The others agree simultaneously. Usually, Lucia was never this shy. Galo felt like this was a new side he was seeing to her.

“It’s my mom’s first name. Lucrecia Irene Fex. It’s also the name of my grandma, Lucrecia Irene Fex, literally.” Lucia explained. “And there’s me, Lucia Irene Fex.”

“I think we all have one thing in common.” Aina observed, “We have the kind of names that most people just like, either can’t fucking say, or they just butcher it in writing.” It’s something they definitely all could agree on.

“All of the fucking time!” Gueira shouted, “_God!_”

“See, I like how we’re all bonding with each other like a happy family.” Galo said, “I feel like I know more about you guys, I like hearing you guys talk about yourselves. It’s kinda like our last year we’re gonna be together so the more you know, right? So let’s talk more about ourselves.”

There’s a stretch of silence before Meis said, “The best day of my life is when I met Fergie at an event we were performing at. I cried for two days.”

“I was there!” Gueira said excitedly. "He like walked fast up to me and was like _Gueira look over there that's Fergie _and he started smacking my arm and sobbing and I was like _YEAH NO SHIT BABE _I'm shitting myself too!"

“_YOU MET FERGIE_?!” Everyone else shouted in exclamation, Remi’s glasses dropped off his face in shock.

“I met plenty of celebrities, yeah.” Meis said casually. “So many of which inspired me to sing today. I’m so grateful.”

“Make Beyoncé come here since you’re secretly best friends with celebrities now.” Thyma said, they laugh even though she mostly wasn’t joking.

“I wish.” Meis answered sadly.

“Can you take us to a Carly Rae Jepsen concert?” Galo pleaded, Aina nodded, jumping on her two feet. 

“Please please please!”

“Excuse me, Meis ain’t up for grabs.” Gueira barked at them. “I’m the only one who gets to meet cool people with him.”

“Fuck off.” Lucia shoved him aside, “We wanna meet Carly Rae Jepsen.”

“I would cry if I met her.” Aina said. “Last time we went to a concert was two fucking years ago. I’m having withdrawals.”

“We’re broke.” Lucia added in solemn, “So we can’t afford to go to another one right now.”

“If you guys ever want to go to a concert you could easily ask me.” Lio said.

“No, Lio, please keep your money.” Lucia said. “We need to work our ass off for this.”

“You guys know that remix of _Lalala_ Carly did with Enrique Iglesias?” Aina asked, “The one I kept spamming the group chat about?”

“I got that shit stuck in my head!” Gueira said.

Aina broke off into tunes. “When I popped off, then they all called me, maybe later I can’t talk now!”

Galo joined in. “Carly so cold, she from the North she from the Canada.”

“Cha-cha-cha, cha-cha-cha!” Gueira and Lucia sing at the same time, “Cómo se mueve mi mucha-cha-cha, cha-cha-cha!”

Lio, Thyma, and Meis are snorting at them singing.

“We’ll see.” Meis promised. “When Mad Burnish is on tour, hit me back and I’ll take y’all to meet who you want. I’ll make an oath to that.” He snapped his fingers, and gave them finger guns.

“How are you real? You’re out here meeting singers and going to those Genius interviews, performing at shows and shit, I want your life!” Aina pouted, everyone began to laugh.

“Who’s your favorite singer?” Galo asked, “I know you’re like, a musician, but do you have a favorite?”

Meis doesn’t tell. “Guess.” 

Gueira’s grinning, snorting under his breath.

“Easy.” Lucia doesn’t take two seconds. “Orville Peck.”

“Well fuck.” Meis was taken by surprise, “Okay, he’s one of ‘em definitely. So you’re right on that.” 

Galo pointed at Remi. “Remi, which celebrity you wanna meet?”

“Huh.” Remi blinked.

“If we were to ever go to a concert?”

“MCR.”

“_Yes._ I already love your taste.” Meis acknowledged.

“We’re just now learning you like MCR. Since Remi never tells us anything about himself.” How Galo singled him out amused everyone else at his perplexion.

“You don’t.” Lio agreed, squinting at him. “...MCR’s an excellent choice though.”

“_Why _is what I like important?” Remi blanched. “None of you literally ever asked.”

“You need to talk to us more, you just chill there and hang with your girlfriend. You’re a part of this family.”

“I talk.” Remi deadpanned. “This is me talking right now.”

“That’s not what I mean!” Galo exclaimed.

“I just don’t… think there’s anything interesting to share about myself.”

"You're pretty cool, Rems." Meis said, punching Remi's arm playfully. It caused Remi to sputter in sheer nervousness, unable to hide a flustered blush. 

"Hum." Was his grumbled, incoherent response. 

"I know it's like a lot of us hanging out now and it never used to be like this, but I don't wanna make any of you guys feel left out or left behind." Galo promised. 

"Aww, Galo! That's pretty sweet of you." Thyma said. 

"I'm gonna say something really sappy, because I haven't been having the best of weeks." Aina announced, "I love you guys. Let's make a pact that no matter what we're going through right now we're always gonna have each other's back." She put her fist out.

"Team Burning Rescue?" Galo bumped her fist, the others joining along by saying _Team Burning Rescue _like it was their always. "We're gonna be lifelong friends. All of us. I can feel it."

"I never thought we'd end up being friends." Gueira mused. 

"I can't wait to tell my parents I made more than two point five friends." Lio deadpanned, causing them to cackle loudly.

"Yo. Guys." Lucia pointed down the hall. "Y'all see Mr. Foresight?"

Their heads turn to their principal skipping in his step down the hall except there's one glaring difference about him. 

"Morning!" He chirped. 

Everyone said good morning hesitantly, except Lio, who just glared back at him with mortification.

"Someone hit that man in the head." He said. 

"Oh my God is he wearing a black suit?" Thyma gawked.

"Am I on acid or some shit?" Gueira asked. 

"No. That's a black suit." Meis stated. 

"Aina. Your plan totally worked." Lucia whispered to her. They watched him trip over his step to say hi to Mrs. Withers, another blonde government teacher, dwarfing him in size and her features showed that she aged fairly by slight wrinkles above her cheekbones. Had a knack of crying in class about her divorce and cursing her ex-husband and sometimes she'd take it out on the kids, other than that, she could be a sweet teacher. That's why Aina said they're made for each other. 

"Y'all I think the fucking principal got some pussy." Lucia snickered, and the possibility of that statement being true, hilarious enough, was likely. Extremely fucking likely. They're gawking at them happily chat with each other without any subtlety whatsoever, unable to process Mr. Foresight and _happy _in the same sentence. 

"No way!" Gueira shouted, "Twenty bucks if one of us catches 'em outside of school together."

"BET!" Lucia accepted the challenge. 

"I'm in." Meis smirked. 

"Me too." Lio scoffed. "I'd like to see how long this lasts."

"This is so _scary_." Aina recoiled. 

Students roaming the halls were snickering to themselves at Mr. Foresight's spark in free spirited, chirpy behavior. 

"I've never seen him this happy." Remi said. After that Mr. Foresight separated from her to go to the staircase down the corridors, passing period is about to begin.

There's a beep coming from the speakers to get the morning announcements rolling. 

"_Goooood morning everyone! It's Mr. Fortnite!"_

"What." Remi squinted. So many kids were confused.

Galo’s brain short-circuited. “Huh?!” 

"I think this bitch is on something." Lucia muttered.

_“It’s your favorite school principal. I hope my lovely, wonderful students are having a good day today! As the youth would say these days, let us get this bread."_

Everyone kind of visibly retracted into themselves with sheer revulsion at that comment. _"Heh, I guess it's hip these days to talk in a way kids understand. I finally figured out what flossing means! Here's a joke: what do you call a dinosaur which plays Fortnite? A flossiraptor.”_

_“MAKE IT STOP.” _Gueira cried. People were groaning at how terrible that delivery was, and yet he’s laughing like he’s accomplished something.

_“Okay, I know it's quite early but a brand new day has begun. Make sure you're getting a good night's rest and a normal caffeine intake, be excited to learn new things and always be respectful to your teachers and your peers. Now let's get started on our morning announcements!" _

He went on to announce that certain events he took away were now back, up and running. Cheers flooding the halls that were now filling up with more students. He mentioned other boring announcements and was unusually _optimistic _none of them could take this seriously, thinking this was a really early April Fools joke or something— one, it wasn’t April Fools— and two, it doesn’t sound like Mr. Foresight was joking. This man was struck by Cupid’s Arrow, and it wasn’t even Valentine’s Day yet.

_“Also, one more thing. My assistant has been receiving aggressive requests in our suggestion box that everyone is not a big fan of classical music in replacement of our school bell system. I feel like you all are very deserving of a change in genre.”_

Galo was expecting Wolfgang or some shit than just his main two choices— then there was a short pause before Fergie’s [**voice**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMkYSfRMHCU) started blasting on the speakers full volume.

If over a hundred students within these hallways right now were to collectively shit their pants at once— it was possible.

Meis didn’t waste no fucking time belting the last part where she harmoniously belted, _in here_. Gueira went next to cover for the next part.

“—And the bass keeps runnin’ runnin’, and runnin’ runnin’—” Meis and Gueira were faultless in how they handled that part terrifically.

In an orderly fashion, Aina, Lucia, and Thyma handle the backup vocals when they rolled in, and it wasn’t just them raving over the change in music choice. The entire hallway was fucking celebrating. Galo started spitting will.iam’s verses with ease. “In this context, there’s no disrespect! So when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks!” Gueira would bounce off by rapping the next lines back and forth with Galo, throwing their arms around each other’s shoulders in their shared synchronization, grinning madly. 

They both knew this song like the back of their fucking hands, but all of them knew the lyrics. _“Everybody, everybody, just get into it. Get stupid!” _

They break into a jive switching over each of the song’s verses over to each other. Meis outshined them all handling the higher notes but it was totally okay for this moment. They were having a blast with this, though everyone was the most surprised when Lio conked out one of Taboo’s verses right before the courses with Galo. 

The hallway was entirely off the shits, alright. When Remi was offered to sing along with them he just stared at them and watched them dance, a look on his face that said _I am absolutely not partaking in this madness. _This whole thing was improvised, of course, and Galo doesn’t care about how ridiculous that they look. This was one of the rarest moments he got to see everyone get down like this, get _loose_— at some point during the song they _do _manage to get Remi to start _breaking down _and even if it was only for a brief second they lost their shit, shouting at the top of their lungs.

He just smirked and pushed his glasses up, deciding that that was enough for them to see, a complete fucking tease. They even got the security guards and Vulcan to groove to the song with them. The students incredibly happy to finally dance to something that wasn’t Mozart all because Mr. Foresight was in a good mood.

He didn’t play the entire song, though. Once the music of his choosing stopped playing the policy was that all students had to be in class, so quickly when it had stopped Vulcan went back to barking that they get moving, meaning they had to seperate and stop their dance party. Laughing as they walked off to their classes.

“I didn’t know Remi could dance.” Lio murmured to Galo after they caught their breath. Galo lifted the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

“Neither did any of us.” He snorted. “That man’s an enigma.”

This was a good start to the morning, though.

  
  


**ONE WEEK LATER**

☆☆☆

Aina Ardebit was not having a very good week, for plenty of reasons.

One of them was that she walked right into something she wished she’d rather not find out at all and now this issue has been plaguing her at the dinner table for months now.

Another was her sister.

And another, was because of herself.

Siblings either grow apart as they get older or they remain tight knit for the long run, never did Aina foresee her last year of high school she felt like Heris was slipping away from her, and even though she had tried to understand this situation and apologized after she was upset about it being kept a secret, it still did nothing to keep that weak string that connected them firmly woven together.

It was tearing apart.

Biar Colossus was by far the perfect example set for what her parents would want for her sister, she had a lot going for her. Worked side by side with a CEO and entrepreneur who ran a school and there wasn’t anything that should rub Aina off the wrong way. She never manipulated Heris, she never hurt her, she knew her boundaries, she was surprisingly gentle, humble, and Aina was just being a stubborn little sister who had no qualms to loathe that and yet she did anyway.

The truth is that Heris did need someone to hold her down when all she did was overwork herself for when she and Aina when she was little, being the oldest one to shoulder all responsibility. She managed to excel in school, their parents only used her as the example Aina should follow. Her passion for science allowing her to take on many internships at a young age, get accepted into one of their best colleges in town, and Aina didn’t want to be left behind. If Heris would leave then her parents would have to expect that she doesn’t let them down, and yet, she remained second behind Heris in everything. Whether it be in academics or expectations. They had banter when it came to growing up, but it was all apart of their relationship— it was nothing serious seeing to it that being sisters came with the natural instinct to dispute, but they knew how to work things out together and have each other’s back. They shared a bedroom for over ten years before they moved houses and once they were doing things separate, and Aina had entered high school she wasn’t sure where the drifting had begun. But she felt like something different was lingering.

She was the more sociable one in school, from kindergarten she had a flock of attention to her and made many friends that come and go as the years pass by, meanwhile, Heris didn’t have much. The Ardebit sisters may look alike but held differences most people would look past. She wasn’t very welcoming of the friends Aina brought over and preferred to lock her bedroom door whenever Aina had company. She was all about her schoolwork while Aina preferred to have leisure, and for that, their parents tended to think Aina was the one who was slacking and Heris wasn’t.

In school, it’s no doubt she’d only be known as Heris Ardebit’s fucking sister when they weren’t the same person at all. Even if Heris made more achievements after she had long graduated, Aina told her parents she wanted to be a pilot and she could sense their disappointment the moment she had asked to speak to them in person— wanting to take a different path in life that wasn’t the same as Heris’s, and yet, she’s still put second and not first.

Neither of them were perfect, after all— they both brought the drama and yet the years where Heris shut down from all the pressure to only do good she forgot how to do anything else, and if Aina were to get into trouble at school Heris would cover for her despite her issues and soon enough those times she got away came to bite when their banter would turn more serious, until it wasn’t just silly arguments anymore.

Some days Heris barely left her room. Some days, they barely hung out. Sometimes, they never hung out at all.

It didn’t take Aina until she was old enough to realize that pressure was too much and Heris started to shun herself from everyone else despite all the praise from their family of being the eldest child with the most success, and was numb to the core when she walked in on her slumped down in the kitchen with both of her wrists bleeding profusely while she sobbed uncontrollably, crying until her throat was sore for her parents to come out of their bedroom to help Heris before she bled out.

Aina watched it slowly go downhill.

Even then, their parents focused their attention entirely on her.

She moved into a new house with Heris after she graduated college, determined to put the past behind them and start anew. Their parents going all out, possibly even more than they did for her high school graduation. Aina doesn’t recall them doing the same for when she was fresh out of middle school, and her being a kid wouldn’t be an excuse when she could see their excitement for Heris, at thirteen being up on that stage making a heartwarming speech and Aina sitting there prepared for her mom to say that she’d be wearing Heris’s dress, her cap and gown, once it’s her time to be up there.

Heris went to work. Aina went to school, and she made a new set of friends through a firefighting course she joined on a whim. She met a girl who had a fascination with robots and inventions it was almost comical, and she liked her a little more than she liked all the other girls she’s met in her earlier years of school. She was passionate, her name’s Lucia Irene Fex, and you’re going to fucking believe she was gonna be a computer scientist despite her father’s wishes to do something like her mother, because fuck what he said. Aina started crushing on her hard after the tenth grade admiring how much someone could go against their parent’s wishes to chase after their dreams.

So she had to have her. 

And she did.

So in return, she worked hard, she lived up to her full potential, but it still wasn’t enough.

The Ardebit family had a history of doctors, nurses, scientists, everything that Aina looked past to spend money on aviation handbooks and dig her nose into them instead.

She built a few models in robotics, and Lucia said maybe she could ride one one day and it’d look pretty badass. She thought about it. Piloting her own plane one day when she was a kid, her eyes sparkling when she got to see all these flying, wondrous crafts in motion.

She wasn’t supposed to look towards the skies.

She’s supposed to look at her sister, bring herself back down at Earth.

When she lived with Heris and her parents, not everyone exactly had the chance to blurt out how they felt every minute without it being taken for a joke and wanting attention.

_“We’re not kids anymore!” It was one of those days again where it was like walking on eggshells when she came home late in the night, “You’re just going to have to accept that I’m living my life! I can’t always be that sister who has to drop everything in order to hold your hand through everything when it kills me slowly, because it makes me forget how to hold myself up, Aina!”_

_“You’re barely home anymore!” Those words alone, projected boldly, raw, and heavy anguish Aina had been wanting to say since the first time she apologized_— _that it just doesn’t feel the same, and this wasn’t about Biar. It was never about Biar._

_It’s about them driving further apart from each other._

_“I have to constantly figure out what groceries I should get after work and cook, and clean, and do my homework, go to sleep and get ready in the morning to see you’re gone before I can even sit down at the dinner table with you anymore…” The tears fall and her voice drops an octave, and she can see Heris’s heart breaking in her dismay, “We were supposed to live together and stick together, even if you were busy with college and your new job and I’m focused on school. I never meant to bring you down, I don’t care if you had a relationship with Biar, I just_—” _She couldn’t even finish._

_I want you back. Heris knew she didn’t have to say it. Heaving out a trembling breath._

_“You should move back with mom and dad.” She whispered, meeting Aina’s gaze with tears welling up in her eyes, “Because I can’t be the sister that you want me to be anymore. We both have to grow up and figure out how to take care of ourselves.”_

_With that, she left the room and headed for her bedroom, leaving Aina to sit there and face the harsh reality that she’d have to be on her own, no, she has been since Heris stopped spending time with her. Since she stopped coming home frequently, since she saw the look on guilt on Biar’s face at the obligation she felt to take care of Aina because it’s probably want Heris wanted, and what she couldn’t do herself._

_She chased after Heris and was met with a door gently closing._

_“Heris, please talk to me.” She implored._

_After all, they are still sisters by blood, and until death do them part. But Heris doesn’t answer, and Aina sunk to the ground, realizing it was inevitable. _

After that night, she had to get up and go to school in the morning. She made breakfast herself, learned how to make her own favorite strawberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon since Heris wasn’t there to do it. Took the car to meet Galo, Lucia, and Remi and meet up at school together_. _

She’s tired of pretending. She’s tired of being second. She’s tired of her feelings never being considered. She’s tired of having to play the bad sister, and to others, she was the sweet, good sister, the sister of Heris Ardebit— when the truth is, without her support she wouldn’t have gotten this fucking far, because she felt nothing getting accepted into the aviation program of one of the local colleges in Promepolis despite how excited her friends sounded, cheering and congratulating her on the good news.

Maybe by the time she’s in college she and Heris would no longer be living together when they had since birth.

She went to class on autopilot, and something in her eventually snapped. Leaving the classroom as soon as possible so she could make a beeline for the bathroom, but she was stopped by many people she knew to chat and say hello, politely excusing herself and announcing she was in a rush with a forced laugh.

“Miss Ardebit!” Oh _God, _she stopped in front of Mr. Foresight. The guy’s been wearing black suits for the past couple days, danced and skipped around the halls like he just won the fucking lottery, played nothing but cheesy pop songs on the school speakers, and had an eerily blithe smile that was so genuine it was horrifying. Her eyes blinking wide.

She thought she created a monster.

Whoever this man was, it was not Kray Foresight. Deus Prometh is probably having a second heart attack in his grave right now at what his prodigy principal in training turned into because he had the hots for a woman.

“Morning Mr. Foresight.” She answered quietly, not sure how to announce she was in a hurry to find an empty room to cry in as soon as possible and he was in her _way_. 

“You’re not in trouble.” Mr. Foresight reminded her with a quick laugh, “I uh, I just wanted to thank you about your suggestions the other week, relating to a certain topic regarding Mrs. Withers?” He addressed her professionally, and it was frankly gross, to see their school principal had it bad for one of their teachers— but her plan amazingly worked, and everyone’s having a blast watching this unfold. She nodded and gave a pursed smile.

“No problem! Just… don’t… er, overdo it.” She advised, a little distressed. Mr. Foresight doesn’t notice that, though. Giving her a nod of acknowledgment. 

“I’m going to go talk to her now.” He fixed his suit jacket. Seeing that she was speaking with another teacher somewhere ahead of him.

Aina gave him a thumbs up, watching him go briefly before she rolled her eyes and sped down the halls, sighing in relief once she found the janitor’s closet. It’s vacant and it wasn’t like anyone normally chilled in here when it smelt like cleaning products.

She was dead wrong when she opened the door, seeing that it was not in fact vacant, but a hundred percent preoccupied.

“Oh my God!” She gasped, seeing Meis and Gueira shamelessly making out inside. She stepped back, flustered and unsure if she could try to _unsee _this. “I’m sorry.” She rushed out quickly.

“Hey Arby!” Gueira nodded at her in greeting, and he’s got his hands on Meis thighs while he’s been lifted up on the cleaning cart.

“Howdy.” Meis returned her gaze, tilting his head back while Gueira casually got to work on sucking probably a thousand dark hickies into his neck, “You need anything?”

“Um, no.” Aina blinked. She adjusted her purse over her shoulder. “I was just looking for something.” She lied.

“You okay?” He sensed the wavering in her voice and her jaded eyes, Aina shook her head.

“I’m fine. You two, um, continue what you’re doing. Sorry.” She shut the door. Lingering there for a moment, needing a minute to recollect her thoughts and gather herself. She turned and ventured down the hall, feeling herself on the verge of an anxiety attack trying not to focus on anyone around her or their curious looks her way as to why she was in such a hurry, maybe they caught sight that she was upset, but she couldn’t bother to care about that right now. But all the talking, the yelling, the people who often bumped into her while she walked, trying her best to dodge any still or moving bodies was sending her over the edge and causing her to break.

She slammed the stall door shut, blocking out the many noises coming from the hallways and dropped her purse down the tiled ground— sitting down on it and attempted to calm her heavy, rapid breathing until it stilled. Letting the tears of frustration that she held in since last night throughout the whole morning stream through.

It fucking hurts, to feel detached from the one person who she thought would endlessly support her and watch her change into a different person before her very eyes, to walk away from her rather than stay by her side. To sound distant when she spoke, conversations cut short, short exchanges of words then to none. It felt like walking in a house full of ghosts. Heris was far ahead of her with no chance of slowing down to pick her up once she began to slow down.

And she doesn’t know what to do about it other than let it happen.

Nothing other than cry about it, and they say staying strong meant putting your emotions on your sleeve.

So much for all this makeup put on to get absolutely fucking ruined once she was done quietly sobbing in this restroom that smelt like putrid _shit _and this piss-ridden stall doesn’t make it any better.

Someone busted into the bathroom while Aina hid in the last stall, murmuring _“shitshitshitshitshit_,” repeatedly, causing her to frown. She hoped that between this period she’d be the only one in here but that wasn’t likely. The door was shut abruptly and there’s a noise of groaning and bowel movements, and _oh my God someone’s having diarrhea. _

This day couldn’t get any worse.

☆☆☆

“So!” Thyma was like a little kid excited to hear about something a friend did with how she fidgeted with glee, and Lio regretted telling her that he and Galo had a stupid fight not too long ago. “How’d it go?” She crooned, poking Lio in the side. 

“No no, don’t do that.” He chided gently, taking her hand away. He’s very ticklish. He continued to ignore while he gathered his things for his next class.

“I saw that you and him were holding hands and being all cute together when last week you two barely said a single word to each other!” She whined, “I thought you always told me all the deets.”

“We just had a fight over the whole thing with his mum’s ex-boyfriend, and we… we um.” Lio blushed, clearing his throat. “We made up.”

“Lame. That’s so vague!” Thyma bumped him with her hips and Lio nearly dropped all his books, looking at her crazily.

“Thyma!” 

“Lio!” She slammed his locker shut to stop him from getting his things and poked him again, causing him to jump, and she knew this was one of his ultimate weaknesses to get him to confess. 

“I need to get my things for algebra.”

“And algebra can wait for like, five minutes.” Thyma sassed. “Lio, I want details.”

“Bother Meis and Gueira about it.”

“I know you didn’t tell them the make up story, nice try.” Thyma’s a smart girl, something Lio can’t deny. “Also, I don’t know where they are right now. I haven’t seen them since government.”

“They probably escaped somewhere to have sex.” Lio scoffed, disgusted. He’s walked in on them on numerous occasions that when they said hi to him mid-makeout session or practically fucking on school grounds, or when he used to spend time at their respective houses and he just shut the door in their faces without saying a single word and walked away.

“That’s dirty!” Thyma shrieked, and she’s such a pure soul— he felt bad that her becoming friends with them meant she had to be exposed to them being horndogs when they thought no one was watching. 

“Eh, but is it really surprising?” Lio shrugged.

“I mean, _no_— but that’s still dirty! They’ve never done that, have they?” She looked around and leaned in to ask him in a scandalized whisper like any of these fools would be listening to their conversation, or cared enough to know that the team’s wide reciever and the school’s music prodigy like to fuck in their free time.

“Thyma, I’ve been in a phone call with Meis while they were literally in the middle of having sex and not over a week ago I came to drop something off at Gueira’s house and they were doing it doggy style in his bedroom—”

“—Ew! Spare the details!” Thyma shrieked, “I think I get it now!”

“My point exactly. They’re not innocent people.”

“_Details!_” Thyma demanded, changing the subject back. She wasn’t taking no for an answer. Galo had class at the lower floors so they weren’t seeing each other every second of the day unless they had class together, or a free period, with countless kids flocking the halls he only had a few minutes to see him before they were off to their next class.

“Okay, so he apologized to me first. Because I never texted him or called him or anything… which I know, I should’ve done because I was worried if he was okay.”

“Were you being petty again?”

“_Shut up._” Lio clicked his tongue and Thyma giggled.

“Knew it!”

“Okay, whatever. So I was petty.” Galo was still right, anyway. And his words have lingered in his head ever since wondering if he was on the same wavelength as Galo, it felt like it in every way possible… and yet the issues Galo went through held so much more baggage. “I was working until late and I left around seven and it was raining hard out that day, and when I went outside I saw him standing out there without an umbrella like a fucking _idiot_, I’m still surprised how he didn’t manage to get sick.”

“This sounds like that one scene straight out of _The Notebook _and I’m loving it.” Thyma couldn’t help but add, and Lio fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“It. It wasn’t.” He tripped over his words, “Listen. I had my umbrella on and it was dark, it was cold, and it wasn’t as romantic as it sounds because he looked like a cold blooded serial killer.”

“You didn’t try to stab him, did you?”

“Of course I was _about _to!” 

“Lio you don’t just stab random people that look threatening to you on the streets!” Thyma scolded him, frantic, “You could’ve killed your own boyfriend!”

“I’d like to _live _which is why it’s perfectly reason to bring a knife with me at all times, for stabbing someone.” Lio reasoned calmly. “It’s also the reason why I also almost hit him with a baseball bat after he snuck into my house.” He added quietly, timorous, and Thyma gaped at him.

“Okay I’m going to ignore the baseball bat part, but he snuck into your house.” Thyma confirmed.

“Maybe the whole cheating thing’s been going on for longer than I thought, at first, and… um, yeah. He was upset about it. So we didn’t end up talking for a while, and I asked what he was doing here and how long he’s been waiting, I know he ended hours early and I doubt he had any business that meant staying four hours waiting outside in the rain. It really shocked me, Thyma.”

Thyma’s eyebrows raise, she paused, her hand smacked at his locker again. “Four hours?!”

“Yeah.” Lio answered, “I appreciate it if you didn’t yell.”

“Ha!” Thyma laughed, “You’ve got to be joking. What was he doing outside in the cold for four hours?”

“I don’t know! Just _standing there _and _waiting _and it scared me because anything could have happened to him and he did something so reckless like that, I mean, what if I’ve already left? He didn’t have a clue on how to answer that, he just started rambling on about how he’s sorry and he regrets what he did… and that he wants us to work things out because we’re together, Thyma, what idiot waits for someone outside a school for four hours?”

“Someone who’s in love with you.” Thyma answered truthfully, “That’s for sure.”

Speechless, Lio said nothing. Looking downcast.

“Sometimes I wonder how Galo could be in love with me.”

“Lio.” Thyma said gently. Lio looked at her. She bopped his forehead, hard, enough to send his head flying back in agonizing pain. 

He jerked his head back, staring at her incredulously, in both pain and surprise. “Ow?!” He shouted.

“Lio, you came a long way to work on yourself and you know that.” Thyma glared. “I don’t have to tell you about your accomplishments and your own self-worth.”

“I still think about what he _sees _in me, I just, it’s not easy to just say you’re not a fucked up broken person anymore that you pretend you’re numb to everything to show no weakness.”

“He still loves you anyway.” Thyma reminded him. “You’ve loved him for so long, Lio, and he finally noticed you, and he genuinely feels sorry for losing touch with you. And I can see how happy he makes you. Literally everyone can.”

“How do you know he just didn’t take _pity_ on me?” Lio’s just digging his own grave deeper and it’s useless because Galo Thymos would dig seven meters deeper just to get where Lio is, just for the Hell of it.

They’re going to make a _harvest_ in that graveyard.

“This is Galo we’re talking about.” Thyma answered. “Say what you want. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t have apologized.”

Galo said he loved him at Meis’s concert, and of course— he thought about those simple three words, because he’s spent a chunk of his life thinking he’s the opposite of loveable. He wasn’t the kindest person, shunned everyone that he knew, snapped at the hands that try to feed him, self-hatred that he wasn’t the _perfect _child he was supposed to be nor would ever be the perfect partner. He ignored anyone his parents made him meet because he had no interest, he’s far from perfect. He was spoiled, he was stubborn. He’s spoon fed everything. Provided everything he could ever want and it’s taken away from him for being a bratty little shit about everything, since the truth was, he was immature. No matter how he had the ability to act like he could hold everything together, hold many things down at once.

“Have you ever wondered if your issues you tell other people are insignificant?” Lio murmured. 

“Yeah, sometimes. But they shouldn’t be treated that way when you share them with someone else, because we have stupid issues for a reason that bug us all the time.” Thyma reasoned, “Why?”

“I don’t want Galo to think I’m entitled to know how he should handle what he’s going through. He doesn’t know some things about me and I’ve blurted out a few of those things, because my life is far from perfect.”

“He deserves to know the whole you.” Thyma encouraged. There shouldn’t be a reason to run. He’s just finding out how to cope with getting this far.

“I’ll have to try, but I can’t make any promises.” Easier said than done. 

“So did you kiss?” Thyma went back to being devious, smiling slyly. 

“Thyma.”

“Did! You! Kiss!”

“_Yes_.”

She started poking him again and he had to touch her hands to stop squirming uncomfortably, “Oooooh so it _was _like _The Notebook_!”

“There was no carrying or _sex_ that happened so no, it wasn’t.” Lio basically just admitted he had the time to indulge in that type of garbage. “We just kissed.”

“It was pretty close.” Thyma contended. “You kinda wish that happened didn’t you? C’mon, Lio, I know you’re a secret romantic like me, can’t hide that from me.”

“So how’d that family meeting go with Raheem?” Lio changed the subject before he got too overwhelmed thinking about kissing Galo heatedly in the rain until they couldn’t think straight, completely senseless. 

Seeing Thyma turn crestfallen like a flip of a switch at the change of topic alerted him. 

“Heh.” She leaned against the lockers, watching friends pass by, happily talking with each other. Another couple pass by with their arms thrown around each other. “It… yanno, it happened.”

“You’ve been stressing to me about that in caps through text, and in person the past few days.” It’s all she could talk about before it happened, an arranged dinner with Ray’s parents that she was losing her shit about and wouldn’t stop screaming at Lio at what she should do, as if she had the slightest idea. But she doesn’t tell Meis and Gueira about these more personal things. 

“And it’s over with, so, yippie.”

“It didn’t go well, did it?”

Thyma clasped her hands behind her back. “Remember how I told you Ray was supposed to date some girl, her name’s Naira, who’s the daughter of a family friend, because they’re like, super old fashioned… They arranged for them to talk and be friends, originally, she was supposed to be his future wife. But he said he didn’t love her or want to be with her and she loved another girl, well that whole drama started a family feud and he got caught up in that, they were like, really mad. So bad he had to move out for college and find a job, where he’s been working at Tony’s since he was a senior. So two years now. He told his parents about me and that they’d like me, he really likes me a lot and he wanted me to meet them so he could prove to them he wasn’t making a mistake for letting his old friend date someone else, guess what, they still can’t let go of it and think he’s betrayed them.”

“That’s got to be unbelievable.” Lio empathized, “I thought Naira was in love with somebody else.”

“She still is, and he supports her through it all the way and wants her to be happy with Aisha.”

“Aisha?”

“That’s the name of her new girlfriend.”

“So why can’t they accept you?”

“I’m not a family friend. I haven’t exactly known him my whole life? We met after one of Gueira’s football games and he still wanted to be together. I’m different than her, and there’s no doubt about that.”

“The least they could do is see eye to eye if him so they can get through to you.”

“My family’s met him and they like him and all, but he has to keep things secret.” Thyma explained. “We’re not sure if they’ll change their minds.”

“If we were grown adults we wouldn’t have to go through shit that’s beyond our control.” Lio sighed. 

“...Are you ever really free?” Thyma wondered aloud. Lio was about to respond, but he noticed a glimpse of pink hair rushing through the hallway. 

“Is that Aina?” He asked.

“Where?”

“Down the hall. I just saw her.”

“Where’s she going?” They push themselves off the lockers. Lio quickly getting the rest of his things to follow Thyma in suit of Aina, hot on her trail. They lost her because there were people blocking their way and had to keep pushing through until they found sight of her a few moments after.

“I don’t know, but she doesn’t look happy.” They exchange looks and while weaving through the crowd there's an opening, finally catching sight of her disappearing into a bathroom.

“She went in there.” Lio said. They ran for the bathroom, but they’re stopped by an altercation breaking out between the football players blocking their path. Gueira’s smack dab in the middle of it with some of his friends, trying to break up what’s going on between the team captain right now. The captain getting in Gueira’s face and shouting at him.

“Because of your dumb ass we fucking lost and now everyone’s slacking off!” 

“Take it fuckin’ easy and calm the fuck down, Ronan.” Gueira shoved him. “It’s just practice drills for the Spring.”

“I don’t even know why Rob agreed to put you on the team when all you do is slow us down!”

“Hey!” Troy backed Gueira up, a clear divide between the team with how the captain’s friends surrounded him and Gueira’s friends were on his side, “Knock it off! Stop starting shit with the team for your fuckups!”

“Because of him his little friend kicked me in the balls last year and he’s lucky I haven’t beat both their asses!”

“What’s going on?” Thyma whispered, kids murmuring and whispering, “...Is he talking about you?”

“We don’t have time for this.” Lio grabbed Thyma’s hand, “Let’s go.”

“What about Gueira?”

Lio’s pretty sure Meis was somewhere in there without doubt, but this was on them to handle. He knew that one of Ronan’s friends must have spotted him so Lio quickly hauled Thyma into the bathroom to avoid the confrontation going on. Vulcan and security would be on their way to break it up any minute from now.

“This ain’t over!” He heard a shout from across the hall.

The bathroom door shut behind them, checking each stall— hearing the sound of crying.

“Oh, that’s not Aina.” Thyma shut the door, “I’m really sorry!” She crept up to Lio informing him of the source of the already unpleasant smell wafting in this restroom. “I think someone had a spicy burrito for lunch.”

“That’s not our problem.” Lio opened the stall door, finding Aina on the ground. They both crouched down on either side of her until they were seated next to her on the ground.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Aina’s voice wrecked with dismal, hoarse with dry tear stains on her cheeks.

“We saw you running down the hall.” Lio made sure to keep his voice quiet as well. Thyma’s rubbing her shoulder, reaching for her bag to pull out a couple tiny napkins for her to wipe her tears, Aina accepting hesitantly.

“What’s going on outside?”

“Idiot jocks fighting as usual.” Lio muttered, nothing new. “Is everything okay?”

“No.” Aina admitted in a mumble, sniffling loudly. “I got into a fight with Heris last night and she hasn’t talked to me then, we’ve been having a lot of those and I didn’t feel like going to school today, too bad I have an English test that’ll fuck up my grade if I skip out on going. I’m pretty sure I flunked it, so I’m crying in this stall while some chick has explosive diarrhea in the next stall.”

There’s another groan coming from the girl in the first stall, followed by noises that could perfectly describe a gastrointestinal armageddon. 

Thyma and Lio are looking at each other, bug-eyed, at how _loud _and disrupting it was. 

“Wow.” Lio said. “I’m very sorry.”

“Today’s pretty shitty as it is.” Aina probably meant to say that as a joke and pun intended. “I don’t wanna go to class. I’d rather stay here while this bathroom smells like piss and dried blood and shit.”

“Aina, you have to go to class.” Thyma said, “...Do you want me to call Lucia, or Galo?”

“I don’t wanna have everyone seeing me like this.” Aina refused, “You guys weren’t even supposed to know anyway.”

“Do you want to go to the nurse?” Lio queried.

“I’m not sick or anything.” Aina assured, “...I just really… miss my sister, a lot.”

“I forgot you guys don’t talk often.” Thyma said. “Miss Colossus giving you a hard time?”

“She’s just looking out for me. It’s not her. I just feel like whatever I do fucks things up between us because it’s not her who’s pushing us apart, it’s me! And I don’t know how I’m doing that!”

It’s really hard for Lio to articulate his thoughts when there’s someone aggressively shitting in the stalls next to them but alas, he had to make an attempt. “Have you wondered how she felt about everything?”

“How am I supposed to know when she doesn’t tell me anything?” Aina asked frustratedly.

“Maybe you end up catching her at a bad time.”

“We used to tell each other like, everything. Now it’s just like, I’d have to force her to talk to me everyday.”

Lio placed his hand on her other shoulder. Judging by the music playing on the speakers that meant that it was time to go to class.

“It’s okay to cry.” He told her, earnest, because it’s something he told himself in order to realize that toughness doesn’t mean hiding all of your emotions and squashing it beneath your boot. “Sometimes letting it out is all we can do to make it all better.”

“We need to fix your makeup.” Thyma stopped Aina before she could think about getting up. Aina let out a snort, wiping away the last of her tears.

“I totally fucking forgot.” She sighed.

Another girl walked into the bathroom, her eyes dropping on the trio sitting in a single stall together. They stop on Lio.

“Fotia?” She arched a brow, “What’re you doing in the girls bathroom?”

“We should be allowed to be in any bathroom we want and I don’t think a mere label on the fucking door is powerful enough to tell me otherwise.” He stated, “Carry on.”

She stared at him, and Thyma and Aina, who simply shrugged, a little appalled and unsure of what to say.

“Okay.” She shrugged, minding her own business.

“So, your makeup.” Thyma stood up, helping Aina up. Lio offered to pick up her purse for her, the three of them approaching the sink.

  
  


☆☆☆

Galo waited in his car, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He checked the time on his phone and cursed under his breath.

He ended up driving here like ten minutes before the school day ends. He’s waiting by Shea’s elementary school as per Ignis’s request. He wanted him to have a chance to_ bond _with her and since he’s always on long shifts he’s not around often.

Galo couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for him. Even his mother had work, too— so right off the bat, they were going to be absent from the days they had to work. Especially since she sometimes worked overnight, and Ignis worked until late night.

While being at daycare helped expose her to a positive environment where she had kids her age to talk to, where she made plenty of friends— now that she was enrolled into school she was much more anxious to be placed on unfamiliar grounds. It was her first day of school and it was the beginning of the new year, but it was over four months late now. She ended up crying earlier when Galo dropped her off because she complained that she wasn’t making any friends and all the kids were friends with each other, so she sat alone and no one really bothered to sit with her.

He was in that position once, so he consoled her the best he could— surprised that it happened so suddenly since Shea was a fairly bright girl, everyone at her daycare loved her and wanted to be her friend, Ignis said their parents would even talk about how her kids find her nice and fun to be around.

Maybe kindergarten ended up being too different than she would expect. He couldn’t just call Ignis out of work and tell him his daughter was having a breakdown. The problem was that this was happening often to the point where when Galo would drop her off she would refuse to leave the car and if he coaxed her to, in the most gentle way possible— she’d throw a tantrum and cry about it.

He felt bad having to call Ignis twice in a row, and be over twenty five minutes late to school on some days because he had to carry Shea out the car and give her an animated pep talk that she was going to be okay, her dad needed her to cooperate and be on her best behavior… and well, judging by her teacher phoning home not even a week in, perhaps Shea’s not fitting in as much as Ignis would expect. Watching Ignis save the day but how tired he’s becoming of Shea being so stubborn.

And Galo felt terrible about it.

It’s his first time officially watching over her that he instinctively wanted to be a big brother and if she won’t listen to Ignis or his mom, she’s definitely not going to fucking listen to him. They have no idea what’s going on with her— and a whole new problem just arose.

He could tell Ignis was getting stressed to death by this so he demanded Galo go pick her up and make sure he isn’t a minute late past the final bell ringing, this was a kindergarten to eighth grade school just a couple blocks down that it took about an eight minute walk if he didn’t want to drive her there for exercise. It was also his old grade school, within reach of his neighborhood. Certainly not all best memories but there were _some _good memories. It doesn’t have any lockers. Middle school kids just walked around with their bags and put it beneath their chairs and so did grade school kids. Preschoolers and kindergarteners didn’t have to worry about that. There’s about five floors in the elementary section from kindergarten to fifth grade then usually the first floors belonged to the youngest kids and up the staircase, each floor was a grade higher.

He leaned back in his seat and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’s glad through all this fucking family mess that Ignis was getting settled with Shea and he’s _trying_ to get himself adjusted, trying to talk it out with her, they already talked it out with Galo and he was more than willing to get used to his whole _proper _family thing. This basically meant he had a sibling now, and had to hold up to that title. Sometimes things don’t work like magic, fitting puzzle pieces together that’s a little jagged at the edges and had a hard time being able to fit.

His phone beeped, scaring him out of his daze.

** _BR BITCHES LETS GET THIS BREAD _ ** ** _🍌_ **

**Lucia [3:05 P.M]: **YO GUYS 

**Lucia [3:05 P.M]:** U WONT FUCKING BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENEDDDD NFIONF

**Aina [3:05 P.M]: **GALO!!!!!!!

**Galo [3:05 P.M]:** WHAT

**Lucia [3:06 P.M]:** ME AND AINA WENT TO FRIDAYS TO GET SUM FOOD TO EAT LIKE WE AINT BROKE AS SHIT BUT 🍽️🍽️🍽️ AND GUESS WHO WE FUCKING SAW AT THE BOOTH RIGHT IN FRONNT OF USNSUSAAKM

**Remi [3:07 P.M]:** oh my God.

**Galo [3:07 P.M]: **WHO DID U SEE

**Aina [3:07 P.M]: **<IMG>

It’s an image of Mr. Foresight with Mrs. Withers, the two of them seated at a booth right in front of the camera.

**Lucia [3:08 P.M]:** THOSE BITCHES MEIS AND GUEIRA AND LIO MADE A BET THAT WHOEVER SPOTS THEM 2GETHER FIRST HAS 2 COUGH UP $20 LMFOAAOMSS

**Lucia [3:08 P.M]: **LOOK AT WHO WE SAW

**Galo [3:09 P.M]: **ajskn dkjsakskj???????????????2&&&*&*780;S##@@$

**Aina [3:10 P.M]:** I KNOW WE WERE LOSING OUR SHIT LIKE AKLSKSNDJDSND

**Remi [3:11 P.M]: **Did they see you????

**Lucia [3:12 P.M]: **bich im telling the story

**Lucia [3:13 P.M]:** ok so aina left to go to the bathroom and when she left HE ALSO GOT UP to go to the bathroom and they bumped into each other

**Aina [3:13 P.M]: **bro i wanted 2 dieeeeeeeeeeee

**Aina [3:14 P.M]:** he looked so surprised just Standing There when i said sorry like he wasnt expecting to see students here when like half the place was filled with kids we knew from school cause it was near the MALL LMFAO

**Aina [3:15 P.M]:** AND HES LIKE WELL MISS ARDEBIT BUTTER MY BISCUITS ITS FANCY SEEING U HERE EYE--

**Galo [3:15 P.M]:** i dont think we even know our principal anymore

**Remi [3:16 P.M]: **I’m struggling to process “butter my biscuits” coming out of Kray Foresight’s mouth.

**Lucia [3:16 P.M]:** I WAS DYING IN THE BACK THEN HE TURNED AND LOOKED AND I HID UNDER THE TABLE SO FAST I HIT MY HEAD AND IT LIKE BANGED AND THE WHOLE TABLE SHOOK 

**Lucia [3:17 P.M]: **THAT SHIT HURTED!!! 

**Galo [3:18 P.M]:** 💀

**Aina [3:19 P.M]: **and hes going ONNNN like ur plans rlly working out seriously this is the most attention ive gotten in years and im like SIR WE’RE AT T.G.I. FRIDAYS

**Lucia [3:20 P.M]:** aksjmdjdsh our waiter thought i was gone so i had to slide back up casually and act like i dropped something 

**Aina [3:20 P.M]:** i was trying to get away from him quickly b4 mrs. withers saw me so i was like ok bye and he went to the bathroom

**Aina [3:20 P.M]: **when he came back we were trying to hide our faces so he doesnt spot where we’re sitting bc we he didnt know we sat like right in front of them

**Lucia [3:21 P.M]:** THESE BITCHES WERE FLIRTING HARDCORE WITH EACH OTHER AND SHE WAS GIGGLING LIKE “oh, Kray stop it ;)”

**Remi [3:22 P.M]: **My eyes are bleeding.

**Galo [3:23 P.M]: **IM CRYINGGGGGG

**Aina [3:24 P.M]: **we had to listen to that the whole time we were there up until they left, and he was doing the MOST. he took her plates and shit and cleared her area then put on her jacket, he rAN TO THE DOOR TO OPEN IT FOR HER AND ALMOST TRIPPED 

**Galo [3:25 P.M]: **man i wish I WAS THERE

**Lucia [3:25 P.M]:** we had a field day lmfaoooo yall are missin out

**Lucia [3:25 P.M]: **Mr. Foresight Gets Laid: The Chronicles 

**Galo [3:25 P.M]: **FUCKCKKDKWJI

**Lucia [3:25 P.M]:** also did u guys hear

**Lucia [3:25 P.M]:** so word on the street is that ronan grant is tryna jump us and his friends or smth

**Aina [3:25 P.M]: **no?????

**Galo [3:25 P.M]:** is this abt what lio did to his balls last december 

**Lucia [3:25 P.M]: **yea LMAO HE DESERVED IT SO??? and gueira said the team got beef with each other so like some of them arent talking w each other idk

**Lucia [3:25 P.M]: **they had a fight at the waffle house bc he was still pissed about them losing 

**Aina [3:25 P.M]:** I think that’s pretty fucking dumb but none of them have braincells to begin with

**Remi [3:25 P.M]: **I’m pretty sure that’s all talk. They say things like that to sound tough.

**Galo [3:26 P.M]: **He’s grilling everyone for not putting effort into their team because he’s sulking over something that happens all the time to athletes. Not very good sportsmanship.

**Galo [3:26 P.M]:** if they try to touch lio im sorry to my mom but im gonna have to fight

**Aina [3:26 P.M]:** same, without a doubt ill back u guys up

**Lucia [3:26 P.M]:** me too these dumbasses dont scare me

**Galo [3:26 P.M]: **ok I gotta go I need to pick up Shea and all the kids are leavin the school now oh my fuckin God wish me luck

**Remi [3:27 P.M]:** Godspeed.

He left the car, watching all the kids and their friends rush out of the school with their tiny backpacks, their parents waiting by the entrance to come and pick them up.

It felt out of place for Galo to be here instead of Ignis. He doesn’t doubt people think he’s a father due to how many of the parents casually talked to him while he waited for Shea, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Shea’s teacher stopped at the exit doors, and her class with familiar faces came bolting through the double doors. She’s shouting for them to watch their step but most of them don’t listen, trying to slide down the banister between the concrete stairs or jumping down the steps. Their parents scrambling to keep them from cracking their skulls open. These children are like wild ninjas.

Shea was clinging to her teacher’s hand, walking down the stairs with her while the rest of the class was going ape shit for being dismissed for the day, not even opting to wait for their parents and running down the block for their cars, or the bus stop.

“Hello, Mr. Ex.” Mrs. Goldstein smiled up at him, a young brunette who appeared fairly young. 

“Hi.” He didn’t have the heart in him to correct her, not wanting to come off as rude. It wasn’t his first time seeing her, though. Her voice gentle but judging by how loud she got when scolding the kids she had the aggression to get them to listen to her. Galo had to look down at her when he spoke to her. “Your daughter’s one of the shy ones, as you can see.”

“Um.” Galo coughed. “That’s...she’s not my daughter, ma’am.”

“Oh?” She blinked, “Then is she your little sister?”

“Uh.” Well she wasn’t… exactly _wrong_, she hadn’t been staying with them for very long for him to be comfortable with calling her that either. “Somethin’ like that.”

“I’m sorry!” She laughed, looking down at Shea who removed her face from behind Mrs. Goldstein’s dress, her eyes perking up when she noticed it was just Galo. “You’ve just been dropping her off and picking her up so often I thought you were the father. So you’re not Ignis Ex?”

_Dear Lord._

“No, Galo Thymos. Ignis’s… is my, uh,” How the fuck was one supposed to respond to this question? _Yeah he’s my dad. _He can’t say that right off the bat. “Boss.” That sounded better, still, he hated it anyway. 

“Again, sorry Mr. Thymos.” 

“Galo’s fine!”

“Shea?” She urged Shea with a little push towards Galo, “Galo’s here to take you home.”

“Hey, Shea.” Galo bent down to ruffle her head, and she responded by leaving her teacher to envelop Galo in a tight hug. “Hey.” He whispered quietly, making sure not to startle her hugging her back. He nodded at Mrs. Goldstein who smiled at him, quick to turn around and reprimand the two kids getting into fight right beneath the staircase. “Micheal! You can’t just pick up rocks and throw them at people because you feel like it! You stop that! Right now!”

“Jesus.” Galo decided to mind his business, “You ready to go?” He asked Shea once she pulled away from him.

She nodded. “Can we get ice cweam?”

“I mean, dad— _your dad_— said you need to get home as soon as you leave school.”

“But daddy’s not even here!” She huffed, “If it’s just Uncle Gawo then I can just go with him instead. Daddy’s too busy working anyway.”

Galo contemplated. She had a point there. He pursed his lips, rubbing his hands watching all the children leave the building.

“A’ight, how ‘bout we play a game called _keep a secret_?” He offered, Shea beamed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. “You and me go get ice cream, but here’s the catch. You can’t tell Ignis.”

“Ignis?”

“Your dad.”

“You mean daddy?”

“Yeah, uh, basically.” Galo explained quickly, “You can’t tell my mom either because she’s not big on you eatin’ any sweets and you know that. Right?”

Shea nodded furiously. “I can keep a secwet weally weally good!”

“Scout’s honor?” Galo saluted. She mirrored his action and laughed aloud. Switching from her period of shyness earlier and reverting to her usual self, maybe she’s just glad to be out of school.

“Okay, let’s go.” 

“Piggyback!” She demanded.

“Yes ma’am.” Galo turned around, “Hop on.”

She jumped on his back and climbed to his neck, he held her carefully making their way back to his car, opening the passenger seat and carrying her over his head to bring her closer to his chest. Opening the door to place her inside and buckled her seatbelt. He walked around to the driver’s seat, getting a text from Ignis.

**Ignis [3:56 P.M]:** did you pick up shea???

**Galo [3:57 P.M]: **yeah I did

**Ignis [3:58 P.M]:** Busy on shift. But I’ll call you in a bit so I can speak to her.

“Shea.” Galo looked through the front view mirror, starting up the car. “What’s your favorite type ‘a ice cream?”

“Chocowate!” She cheered, jumping in her seat.

“No way, mine too!”

“Weally?!”

“Yeah!”

“Maybe we can both order it together! Uncle Gawo and I can be twinsies!” She clapped.

“Sounds awesome.” Galo smiled. He hasn’t been to an ice cream parlor in a while, and the nearest one was a fifteen minute drive into town. She excitedly held his hand to drag him into the shop where there’s a few people residing inside. He told the man up front what they wanted and immediately he complimented Galo on how cute his daughter was.

“She’s not my daughter—” This was going to have to be a recurring thing, for sure—

“—Bwother!” Shea interrupted Galo before he can explain any further that he was just a student and she’s his boss’s daughter, already, he gave up— staring at her in shock. “He’s my big bwother!”

“Two chocolates for the handsome brother and his adorable little sister.” The scooper winked, looking down at her, “Say, is chocolate your favorite?”

“Of course,” She giggled, “I wike to eat it a wot but daddy says too much of it is weally bad for you.”

“Ice cream’s everyone’s guilty pleasure.” He nodded at Galo, “Your brother’s a champ for taking you here.”

“Supposed to be a secret, actually.” Galo explained. “Shea and I are playin’ a game.”

“Don’t let dad find out, eh?”

“...Yeah,” Galo chuckled, “Guess so.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

Shea and Galo high five each other. 

He got a text from Lio when they’re about to leave the shop with their ice cream in hand.

**Firebug ****💚**** [4:23 P.M]:** We caught someone jerking off in the back of the library.

**Firebug ****💚**** [4:23 P.M]: **If you thought pornography hidden in the stacks was worse we get something that shocks us, everytime! I hate this job.

**Galo [4:24 P.M]:** WHY AND HOW

**Firebug ****💚**** [4:24 P.M]:** He hid at the back and used his jacket as a blanket but Thyma noticed he was like, moving very strangely, and that I should check it out. So I do, not sure why I felt inclined to without fear because we removed the jacket, and, yes, he was caught in the act.

**Firebug ****💚**** [4:24 P.M]: **Librarian informed Miss Colossus and he received a two week detention and a phone call home about a masturbatory problem.

**Galo [4:24 P.M]: **I’m,...im so sorry

**Firebug ****💚**** [4:25 P.M]: **I’m aware we’ve been Abandoned by God.

**Galo [4:25 P.M]: **Was that a creepypasta reference 

**Firebug ****💚**** [4:25 P.M]:** Up to your interpretation

**Firebug ****💚**** [4:26 P.M]: **Welcome to another example of ~the things I do for money~

**Firebug ****💚**** [4:27 P.M]:** I hate that you have to leave early.

**Galo [4:28 P.M]:** Me too ❤️

“Aye, Shea.” He crouched next to her while she ate her ice cream, not waiting until they got into the car. “Let’s take a picture to send to Lio.”

“You should eat your ice cweam before it melts instead of texting.” She informed him, and someone snorted next to them.

“Sure thing, after we take this picture.” He leaned in, “Smile.”

She smiled and her mouth was stained with chocolate, causing him to laugh as he took the photo.

**Galo [4:28 P.M]:** <IMG>

**Galo [4:29 P.M]:** i got a little critter take care of, not sure if im a dad, brother, or uncle. i guess im playing all three

**Firebug ****💚** **[4:30 P.M]:** I think you fit the criteria for all of them!

**Galo [4:30 P.M]:** Thanks, srsly, im dyin here at how many ppl have been saying sheas my daughter and im like no ur trippin

**Firebug ****💚**** [4:31 P.M]:** :p welcome to being in the shoes of Ignis Ex.

**Firebug ****💚**** [4:32 P.M]: **Librarian is glaring intensely into my soul, so unfortunately I must go.

**Galo [4:32 P.M]: **later babe

“Shea,” Galo pocketed his phone, he cocked his head towards the door. “Let’s go.” He had to take a bunch of napkins from the counter to wipe her mouth, positive she would finish it before it melted and the whole thing entirely before they got home.

She does.

“...Big bwother Gawo?” He almost drove right into the parked car in front of him when they reached their neighborhood, slamming his foot on the breaks, both of them jerking forward. “Whoa!” She laughed, “The car went _woosh!_”

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Galo properly entered the driveway, his mother’s car wasn’t in the driveway yet, so she probably isn’t home. “What’s up?”

She took a while to answer. Galo stopped the car. His finished ice cream in the cup holder sitting beside him.

“Shea.” He turned to her, seeing how she bit her lip and appeared reluctant about something. “I want you to know that since we’re gonna be livin’ together real soon that you can talk to me about anything now.”

“Are you tewing me the truth?”

“‘Course. Cross my heart.”

She looked down at her cup. “...I miss daddy.”

He sighed. Knowing fully well what she meant. “You see him in the mornings and during the nights, don’t ‘cha?”

“But it’s past my bedtime!” She complained, “...I know daddy works a wot, and he’s super super busy… but you awways come instead of him and even though I wike seeing you I wike seeing daddy too.”

Galo wasn’t sure of what to tell her.

“Before when mommy was around he used to see me a wot, then mommy just weft and stopped coming.” She puffed her cheeks out, “Then he had to put me in that pwace with aw the other kids. I don’t wike this pwace, though. It’s too scary.”

“I think he’s gotta keep you somewhere while he’s working. But you’re also gettin’ older.” Galo reached to tap her nose, wiping a piece of drying ice cream off it. “Can’t stay there forever, you go to school to learn new things. Make new friends.”

“I don’t wike it.”

“I know, but it’ll take some time.”

“That’s what you awways say.” She wasn’t buying it. “Mawia’s better than mommy because she makes daddy happy. But not even Mawia can make daddy see me more like he did with mommy...”

“...That so?” Galo hummed, looking downcast. He can picture Ignis taking care of Shea alone once her mother left after the divorce and her having no idea what was going on. She just thought her mother wouldn’t be coming back. “Ignis’s not gonna be leavin’ anytime soon, he just has a super important job, and so does my mom. But they’re figurin’ things out, for now, it’s just you and me.”

“It’s less wonley having big bwother Galo around!” She chirped, Galo took her ice cream cup from her, unbuckling his seatbelt and unbuckling Shea’s.

“You bet!” He grinned, pausing once his phone rang. Relieved to see Ignis’s name flash on the screen. He said he’d call in a bit, half an hour passed… but he kept up to his promise. “Guess who’s callin’?”

Her eyes lit up like Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued......
> 
> i bet yall are like "van do everybody got something going on in their lives like damn" YES LOL... none of their lives are stellar and i want em to go through their own shit and developments, and believe me im trying to get into that, its all a matter of timing. do they handle it: eventually. but do i create more drama anyway? yes. :)
> 
> ALSO FUN NOTE: KRAY PLAYING BLACK EYED PEAS ON THE SPEAKERS IS ACTUALLY A THING THAT HAPPENED AT MY SCHOOL!!! During my senior year we never had a bell so when classes were over we just left when we knew it was time to go to our next class. So they started playing music on the speakers as a way to get us more motivated to roam the halls during passing periods, I guess. Basically by the time the music stopped we'd have to be in our classes so we aren't late. They didn't play only classical music, though, some days they played straight up bops and people would be singing and dancing!! IT SOUNDS LIKE A MUSICAL KSJDNJF but no it was more like an impromptu dance party, so im projecting. Y'all I ain't gonna lie me and my best friend even danced to Wannabe by Spice Girls at one point, and they also played baby shark like a dozen times. Good times. I always wanted to make a scene where they just Vibe and dance to good music together so feel free to bask in that Serotonin.
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)**


	18. Something's Weird About Mr. Foresight: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange two weeks at Promepolis High continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tw**: mentions of drug overdose, suicide attempt
> 
> also bumping the rating solely bc we deal with heavy topics and also implied sexual content.

Varys was grinning at him when they left his car to walk into the pizzeria. Ignis stared at him and said nothing. Ignoring him gracefully.

“You know you can’t ignore me.”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.” Ignis glared. The pizzeria was surprisingly packed with people today, maybe he just hadn’t been here in a while. It’s nothing different from when Tony’s dad used to run this place and everyone drove hours from the city just to get a taste of Sylvester’s pizza. The place looked like it was changing slowly over the years while retaining its old features. 

“I’m not telling you anything.” Ignis doesn’t budge.

“Don’t gimme that shit.” Varys huffed. “So you come to my place with your kid to run over to Maria’s place a couple weeks ago and now you’re comin’ over to her house more than you live at your own place.”

It’s not that Ignis didn’t want to tell Varys— he just happened to get wound up into getting into the routine of coming over and putting a roof over Shea’s head and with work on top of that, managing several firehouse battalions at once, getting settled with Maria and Galo, he’s been bottling up his stress too much to talk about it.

“‘S goin’ fine.” Ignis settled with that. Varys gave him that _look_— “Shea’s goin’ to school now.”

“Yeah, heard from Galo at work.” Varys nodded. “Kid’s really growin’ up fast, eh?”

“Too fast.” Ignis joked, they laugh— and it’s enough to draw Varys’s suspicious away from the fact that Shea’s been extremely difficult lately that Ignis wanted to smash his head against a wall. 

“And you and Maria?” Varys wiggled his eyebrows, nudging his arm. “Bro, I see you glowin’ brightly enough it’s fuckin’ blindin’ me.”

“Maria and I are good.” Ignis purposefully ignored the real question, playing it cool. He doesn’t want to hide the excitement he felt being with her— after he waited for ages— she was finally _his _and he was _hers_, it felt strange calling her that. He was used to saying she was just a friend to people who speculated they were together— and she’d be the one to say she had a boyfriend. He was an idiot to ignore the signs that she wasn’t proud of admitting to dating another scumbag.

She wouldn’t have to deal with that anymore. Except— moving in with Shea’s causing more of a rift between them because of how she’s been acting lately with starting kindergarten.

“That ain’t what I’m askin’.” Varys cackled. “You gotta tell me. How is it?”

“_Jesus, _Varys!” Ignis groaned, blushing furiously. “You realize you can’t just— you can’t just _ask _those things—”

“But I definitely can ‘cause I’m your best friend, and I tell you those things all the time!”

“That’s literally because I never asked to hear it!” He argued, and time and time again they have to have a repeat of this conversation anytime Ignis talked to anyone remotely new, which was quite _rare _given he’s been single for years, he hadn’t even fucking touched anyone since Kray and that doesn’t count given he’d rather will himself to repress that memory entirely of ever touching that man. His ex-wife was probably the only person and a couple of people before that, but that was years ago. 

_No_— he’s not going to tell Varys how he said he’d be at his apartment and leave Shea with Galo for the night to tend to some late-night paperwork, how Maria said she’d drop by and— how maybe she had emerged from his bedroom wearing red lingerie that made his brain shut down completely and drop his pen off the table. How she hesitantly walked in front of him and ran her hand down his chest, clad in only a wifebeater and sweats.

They both needed to destress. So within a swift second, he lifted her up in his arms, and his heart is fucking pounding because it’s been _way too long _and yet he’s willing himself to move forward without hesitation, even more, exhilarating that she needed this. She _wanted _this.

_“We don’t have to do this.” He’s using the last ounce of resilience when he said this. In no rush to make their way to the bedroom with their lips connected languid, feverish. Wanton._

_“But I_— _I want to_—” _She pleaded against his lips._

_“What about Galo and Shea?”_

_“They’re asleep at the house.”_

_Those words were all it took._

“Are you really gonna ask me that question?” Ignis asked quietly. Varys started to laugh, applauding.

“My boy _Ignis_!” He acclaimed, “I never thought I’d see the day you’d end up gettin’ some!”

“It’s not worth celebrating about while we’re getting pizzas.”

“It so fuckin’ is and you know it. When’s the last time you told me you had sex?” Varys arched a brow. He wheezed when Ignis had a hard time answering that question. “Yeah that’s what I thought!”

“Okay, sure. Revel in that all you like.”

“You’re still a fuckin’ workaholic even after you got yourself a woman. You and Maria are workin’ yourselves to death. You know what.” Varys said, “You, me, and Maria gotta go out next weekend.”

“Varys, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Sure it is. The kids can take care ‘a Shea. We need to go out together like we used to and spend time with the team and shit. Maria can even bring her friends along. Whaddya say?”

Ignis shook his head. 

“C’mon! They’re always askin’ why you don’t hang with us anymore!”

Because he had a five year old daughter in tow and a full-time job that left him too exhausted to want to do anything else, and yet Varys was somehow full of energy and able to go out every night. He doesn’t know how he does it. 

“I don’t give a shit if you’re tired. We’re goin’ out. Even if I gotta drag y’all both out. Wear your best outfits. We’re gonna go to a bar, watch the superbowl game and talk to each other.”

“I’ll think about it.” Ignis sighed. There’s no saying no to his best friend anyway.

“I’mma ask Maria.”

“Sure, but she’s just as busy as I am.”

“Maria loves to party, don’t play yourself.” He was right and Ignis clicked his tongue. Party girl Maria was a disaster, though.

“Ignis! Varys!” Tony hollered from the counter once it was their turn in line. “Aye, what’s up?”

“Nothin’ much!” Varys gave him daps first then Ignis did afterward. Greeting Ray behind the counter working on shoving pizza dough into the oven, he gave them a bashful smile, hands preoccupied. “Good to see you man.”

“Hard at work.” Ignis acknowledged the number of customers loitering the premise, “I doubt you guys get a break, do you?”

“God, no.” Tony’s got a hairnet over his mop of thick hair, bunched up into a messy bun, sliding over a box of pizzas to someone waiting at the tables. “That’s why we’re tryna hire some extra hands. Me and Ray can’t do everything ourselves.”

“How’s that goin?” Varys asked.

Tony sighed heavily. “Let’s just say not much people in this busy city wanna settle down and work at my place, but there’s a few people we interviewed and said we’d call back if we feel they’re fit.”

“They don’t fit the qualifications?” Ignis teased.

“It’s more like we dunno if they can handle it.” Tony chuckled.

“Good luck to that.”

“So Inferno Margaritas to go?” Tony asked knowingly, Ignis sliding a twenty over the glass counter as he got to calculating the register. 

“You bet.”

Tony quickly punched open the register to slide their change back. He smirked. “Comin’ right up.”

“Aye. Is that Kray who just walked in line?” Varys swatted Ignis in the chest when they walked off the line to let the next person behind them go, Ignis on his phone now. It’s their break and the kids are at school now, and Maria was at work. He read over all her motivational and sweet texts to have a good day, even if they were cheesy he appreciated them— because the truth was he was stressed as all Hell. 

At the mention of that name, Ignis raised his head. “What?”

“Over there.” Varys cocked his head to see a man dressed in a crisp black suit, typing away on his phone while staring down at his watch. “You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.” He muttered. He looked at Ignis and convinced him to look away, “Turn around, act like you don’t see him.”

They _do _but it doesn’t stop Kray from noticing them standing there and he had the biggest smile known to man it came straight out of a horror movie.

“Ignis! Varys!” He beamed.

“_Fuck._” Varys hissed. They glance at each other seeing Kray make his way to the front of the line. Asking for the same exact order— Inferno Margaritas. Which was strange. 

Inferno Margaritas are one of the popular orders and what Tony’s known for— but seeing Kray order that casually? Ignis thought he’d never see the day. He looked to both of them when he was done, shaking both their hands and Ignis and Varys just forcibly smiled at him.

“Wow. Small world.” He chuckled, “Long time no see!”

“Yeah.” Varys said. “...Ain’t it been four years now?”

“Time flies!”

“It sure does.” Ignis stared Kray down warily. “We didn’t expect you to be here ordering pizza of all things midday?”

“I’m on break.” Kray’s smile is genuine and not fabricated like usual, as if he were ready to snap at any second if someone were to step on his toes. He politely excused himself if someone was trying to pass by and wedge through an empty space. “I figured I’d pick up something for my girlfriend and I.”

“Wait. Wait wait.” Varys intervened. “—Did you— did you just say girlfriend?”

“Yes!” Kray answered joyously.

Eyes widening, Ignis said nothing. _Kray having a girlfriend_— what were the fucking _odds _of that, when this man was the complete opposite of _datable _if that were an appropriate term. Varys seemed to catch on to how bizarre this was and busted out laughing, and it doesn’t make Kray’s mirthful visage dwindle.

He does frown just slightly, “I’m not sure if there’s some sort of joke I missed?”

“_You?_ Havin’ a girlfriend?” Varys questioned, appalled, “Are you fucking with us? Iggy you hear this shit right?”

“Uh.” Ignis found this hilarious, but he decided to say nothing offending. “Yeah.”

“I’m not joking.” Kray chuckled. “Her name’s Cindy and she teaches at my school.”

“Cindy.” Varys let out another wheeze, then he stopped himself, “I’m sorry. I’m— I’m sorry, I just—” 

“We never would’ve uh, thought.” Ignis explained, intelligibly, “Since last time we talked you weren’t even married.”

“Yet.” Kray winked with a smirk. “I’ve been doing so much better, and it seems to it that you both look well. Which is terrific. But I’m assuming neither of you had any luck?”

Varys couldn’t stop cackling because he found this side of Kray an absolute _circus show_— Ignis coughed under his breath and pursed his lips.

“I have a girlfriend, as well.” Ignis replied calmly. “Her name’s Maria, and we’ve been together for a while now.”

“I mean if you mean luck then yeah I’m still seeing people casually.” Varys was a bit more sincere, less on the verge of cracking up, “No one’s got me tied down yet though.”

“Well then. That’s great! Maybe we can set an arrangement to meet sometime?” Kray offered. The trio looked at each other then the three of them laugh, but for different reasons. Kray must be joking. But he sounded generous enough to offer and Ignis would rather jump into an inferno than have dinner with this man and his unfortunate girlfriend. 

“Inferno Margaritas?” Tony slid two boxes over the counter. 

“Ah. That’s us.” Ignis nodded at Kray, taking the box into his two hands. 

“Well my break is almost over.” Kray hummed. Once it was time for him to pick up his order he smiled at them. “Was nice meeting you both.”

“Likewise.” Ignis was concerned. 

“Tell Cindy we said hi.” Varys teased. Kray merely gave them a belly laugh and finger guns, and Varys nudged Ignis in the side. “Ain’t this dude jokes?!”

“Uh huh.” Ignis nodded slowly, watching Kray hop out of the pizzeria with his single box of pizza. The two of them say goodbye to Tony before leaving.

“Somethin’ ain’t right with that dude. Weird as fuck.” Varys said. That’s one thing Ignis could agree on. “I was expectin’ to watch y’all be bitter exes and now he’s already moved on.”

“I wouldn’t even call him that.” Ignis blanched. He doesn’t want to count that man as anything other than an unpleasant inconvenience. Varys snickered.

“He’s never been that happy. It’s impossible. He’s had to have gotten some type of new deal shit goin’ on for him.”

“No, he was seriously in a good mood.” Ignis said. Nothing in his posture was stiff like usual, nothing petulant in his face and mannerisms, “I didn’t sense anything fake about it. It was _off_.”

“He’s gone soft.” Varys concluded, “Kinda like you.”

“What’s made me go soft?”

“With how you smile at your phone while we’re at work non-stop.”

“I don’t. Smile at my phone.” Ignis doesn’t have an excuse when he was checking his phone earlier to read over Maria’s cute text messages. A strong reminder of how long he’s been in love with her and how many times he went and stupidly let her go when he was the one she wanted all along.

“Keep tellin’ yourself that.” Varys laughed when Ignis shoved him aside, going around to the driver’s seat to get in the car, Ignis opening the door to the passenger’s seat.

☆☆☆

Kray Foresight did a complete one eighty. There’s no mistaking it. This was dubbed as the two weeks their principal went full on _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde _and Promepolis High was having a field day over it.

It wasn’t just the students who found his behavior strange. Biar, Vulcan, and the rest of the school staff thought someone slipped shrooms into his coffee and drugged him completely. Going as far as to have meetings to discuss his behavior, going as far as to list off possibilities of what could have turned him into the sweetest man who ever walked the face of Earth. Biar didn’t have a single fucking clue, Vulcan just didn’t give a shit. The security is confused. The teachers and administration were all the same at what’s causing him to dance across the hallways, open doors for people, compliment everyone on their outfits (and their food choices) and give motivational quotes for them to get through the day.

They did agree that whoever this was wasn’t Mr. Foresight, and the reason for this was because of Cindy Withers. He’s been all over that woman since and if he wasn’t just nice to everyone else that man turned into prince charming to put a smile on her face.

They’re trying to fathom the idea that Mr. Foresight could _love_, let alone experience any other emotion that wasn’t a ticking time bomb that could explode with rage at any second. They’re trying to fathom the idea that Mr. Foresight managed to _get into a relationship _at all, or remotely like _anybody _when weeks prior he hated everyone and was firing staff members left and right for pissing him off for simply breathing. 

“So Becky.” The meeting was over, and Biar fought the urge to do a loop with her eyeballs, alas— it’s impossible to do a complete roll of her eyes. 

“_Falcon_.” She smiled back sweetly at him. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to work?”

“How long you think this shit is gonna last?” He dodged the question. Biar narrowed her eyes at him.

“Mr. Haestus, this isn’t something we should be discussing.”

“I know you don’t like workin’ with that motherfucker.” He snorted. She glared at him. Hands clasped in front of her as they blend in with the staff members leaving the room.

“It’s my job.” She answered vaguely, “So— I do as I _must_—”

“—Ain’t he the reason the business you used to work in had to close and they let you go? He offered to take you in to play the good guy even though he’s the one closin’ businesses for his own benefit.”

“And now I worked my way up to become an assistant principal.” Biar contended. “While he may have done malevolent things, aren’t most self-employed pricks like him the ones we end up being indebted to?”

“You got a point there.” Vulcan shrugged. “But I’m plannin’ on quittin’ real soon.”

Biar stared at him. “...And what would you plan on doing?”

Vulcan shrugged. “Anywhere else but this damn place. What, you think you’ll spend your whole life workin’ beside that asshole?”

Biar thought about it. She didn’t really _have _a Plan _B _but… Heris flashed in her mind, and how she’s striving independently to follow her own dreams, though now she happened to be struggling greatly. She’s content with what she’s doing, and Biar? She’s not sure herself.

She doesn’t see the entirety of her life working with Kray, she’s positive about that. 

“I’ll give it one more week.” Biar answered his original question. He frowned.

“What, you mean the whole good principal act?”

She looked at him and elegantly turned her heel, walking away. “You should continue patrolling, Mr. Haestus.” She reminded him quietly. 

☆☆☆

**PRESENT DAY**

It does take one more week. For awhile, school was fine at Promepolis High. If Mr. Foresight was in a good mood then it meant the students were in a good mood. Good music played on the speakers after morning announcements every morning. It no longer felt like a prison. Teachers were pleasant, students were on their best behavior. 

Nothing can possibly go wrong, right?

It seemed like Galo can’t have a good day without some shit going left. Ronan Grant appeared at the gang’s table and started a brawl. Lio hit him with a brutal headbutt and the gang scattered fighting the football team.

A giant crowd formed around their table at the first punch thrown. Gueira letting out a roar before him and his side of the team went charging over the table to start pummeling Ronan and his friends to the ground. At first, Galo opted to be the meditator, then Lio got swung at and he had to start throwing jabs, even if that meant taking a couple hits to the face. Lio doesn’t back down easily though. He had a lot of fight in him and Galo remembered that this definitely wasn’t his first fight. Except this was against a group of athletes.

Lucia hopped from the table and jumped on Tristan, sinking her teeth right into his left arm causing him to scream like a sissy.

“FUCK!” He screeched, “She fucking _bit _me! Get off of me!” He tried to yank her off but she wouldn’t budge, so his friends had to scramble in to get Lucia off them. Aina carried one over her shoulder and there’s hollering once she tossed him like a sack of potatoes across the cafeteria to keep them from ganging up on Lucia. Meis and Gueira took turns on who to start brawling, Meis quick to back Gueira up in case he got cornered.

Galo was trying to defend Lio, until he got shoved back so Ronan could handle him alone. Turning around he’s saved by a large textbook being slugged over Tyler’s head to send him crashing to the ground. Galo stared up at Remi incredulously. His glasses were knocked off his face and was probably sent careening towards the ground skidding off elsewhere. 

Remi nodded at Galo, and Galo nodded back. 

“Hey! Asshole!” Thyma grabbed the attention of Spencer, tapping him on the shoulder mid brawling with Gueira. She smacked him across the face so hard she knocked him out, head banging on the table and hitting the ground face first with a thud. There’s punches being thrown everywhere Galo had a hard time pinpointing who the _fuck _he was fighting and neither were the others, but they’re getting a number done on them and the crowd closing in on them left them no space to take a breather.

Gueira uppercutted one to the garbage can. Lio tossed a jab at Ronan and grabbed the back of his neck, slamming it on the table repeatedly as a result, another elbow back right into the nose. Galo flipped his friends over the table, throwing a left hook to send them flying back. Aina was wrestling them left and right, her strength absolutely phenomenal almost breaking one of their arms. Lucia wrapping herself around whoever she could like a leech and biting them without mercy.

Remi was swinging his textbook at whoever he could, the tables are being shoved aside in the brutal brawl going on. The teachers patrolling the cafeteria are now trying to get themselves involved, shouting through the megaphone to put the fight to a stop, no one listened. As long as Ronan and his goons were trying to sock them in the face the gang wasn’t going to back down without a fight. Trays of food are flying everywhere, pieces and bits, students are bolting from their seats to get a closer look and shoving each other in the messy crowd.

It’s nothing short of chaos stemming from a single hit that Lio caused. Galo wasn’t sure how many times he’s been pummeled but he’s been kickstarted up and set ablaze that he couldn’t feel a fucking thing. It was only a matter of time before the security showed up to barrel within the crowd and start pulling everyone back. 

The resilience was strong, Lucia and Lio had to be physically carried out of the cafeteria. When Aina and Galo tried to go after them they were pulled back and reprimanded vigorously, Galo putting his hands up so that they didn't start throwing him to the ground. Gueira’s shouting for them to not touch him and using every swear word that he knew in their faces quite boldly, Lucia's also screaming at them to go fuck themselves, everyone now either mildly scarred or heavily bruised up from the fight. The football team disbanding among the crowd so that they aren’t held accomplices for the fight. 

By the time they’re hauled into the detention classroom his face started to sting and he realized his bruised lip was reopened and bleeding once again.

“Suck my balls!” Lucia shouted at one of the security guards who walked away. Immediately, Aina was at her side. Alisa’s running across the halls for Remi, Galo doesn’t know what they’re talking about clearly but she’s probably asking if he’s okay from the way she’s cupping his cheeks. He’s gotten roughed up too like the rest of them.

“_Motherfuckers._” Gueira’s muttering under his breath, Meis was calming him down while they got seated. Lio merely stood up when one of the guards seemed threatened, ready to come at him again if he tried anything funny.

“Oh _relax_.” Lio sassed heatedly, and the guard went at ease. Still glaring at him in case he decided to attack. He moved his seat next to Galo, who’s picking at the scar on his lip. He looked at Lio spitting blood on the ground and licking his bottom lip, wiping it with his gloved hand.

“You okay?” Galo asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Lio crossed one leg over the other, leaning back and folding his arms. “This isn’t the first time this happened.”

He smirked back at Galo, and Galo snorted. Shaking his head. 

“You’re turning all of us into a bunch of rebels.”

“I think it was entirely your intention.” Lio teased, “...But I appreciated the help.”

Mr. Foresight walked in. Groans filling the room upon seeing him, Vulcan, and Miss Colossus stand up at the front.

“Groan all you want, but you should’ve expected to see our faces anyway.” Vulcan’s enjoying this. The detention room was filled with not only the majority of the football team, but Galo and the others too, so they’ve got a full party that couldn’t fit into Mr. Foresight’s office.

“Good news, it won’t be for long. I don’t have time for this.” Mr. Foresight sighed heavily.

“Yep. There it is.” Aina said mournfully. Whispering to the rest of them. “I think he’s back to his old self.”

“Hey. We don’t know for sure.” Lucia shrugged. “I doubt he can just brush this off and fuckin’ smile about it.”

“It’s a matter of time.” Remi grumbled. Alisa was gone because she had to go back to class while the rest of them were stuck in here. 

“Mr. Fotia. Mr. Castellanos. Mr. Yeon. I expected as much from you three to see your faces again related to another altercation, especially you, Mr. Grant.” He announced, hands resting on the desk tightly.

“Put a sock in it.” Gueira shot back. Meis and Lucia snort loudly. 

“You better shut your damn mouth!” Vulcan scolded.

“Come at me bro!” He winced at Aina punching him in the arm. 

Lio boldly huffed a laugh at that, and it made Mr. Foresight’s blood boil. Galo’s eyes widening.

“Is there something _funny_, Mr. Fotia?” He vexed, “You should be _grateful _I didn’t go through with giving you another _suspension _if it weren’t for the rest of you being here.”

“I’m so _disappointed_.” Lio lamented. Pushing his buttons even more. “Is that the best you can do? Scream at a bunch of teenagers about their behavior and threaten suspension? I’m impressed!”

“_Mr. Fotia_—” Biar placed a hand on his arm before the man near damn exploded. 

“Lio!” Galo hissed, “Chill out!”

“I’m literally only saying the truth.” The same guard who got mad at him for getting up got into a stance. “Put your baton away Bobby I’m not planning on doing anything.” He demanded. Vulcan glared at him for immediately obeying Lio.

“I was having such a great week.” Mr. Foresight continued on menacingly, “I have a great dinner date planned at a fancy restaurant with someone incredibly special to me, and I was in a good mood. I did everything to ensure that all my students were happy and had a good time, and now I find out they’re getting into meaningless fights. Over what?”

“Fotia kicked me in the balls!” Ronan cried, “And you still let him get away with it instead of suspending him?! That’s a load of bullshit!”

“Would you like for me to do it again?” Lio graciously asked.

As soon as Ronan stood up his friends quickly sat him back down. Lio spreading his arms and provoking him to come at him, he threatened to take off his sharp heeled boot and chuck it at his face like a football. Lucia was ready to climb the table and jump, Thyma and Aina carrying her back down. Gueira sprung up because he wasn’t afraid to throw hands but Meis had to sit him back down. Galo holding Lio back as well from throwing his shoe across the room.

“Give it a rest, Ronan.” Meis said. “Stop blaming Gueira for the entire team’s mistake.”

“It ain’t our mistake! It’s his mistake! This is all_ your_ fault!” Ronan blamed Gueira. “You and your punk ass teammates!”

“Just let it _go_.” Galo sighed out. “Can’t you see we’re all in detention for a reason?!”

“Suck my dick!” Rob shouted at Ronan, “You’re just mad because we all kicked your asses back there! If you come after Gueira and his friends you come after us!”

“That bitch bit me!” Tristan pointed at Lucia, showing the bite marks on his arms. “That ain’t allowed!”

Lucia snapped at him like an angry kitten, causing him to squeak and jump back in fear. “I bite bitch. And I ain't afraid to do it again. Just fuckin’ try me.”

“I dare you to fuckin’ bite me!”

“And I’ll throw you out of this room.” Aina threatened, “Sit your ass down.” That shut Tristan up real quick, considering she almost broke his friend’s arm earlier and tossed him like he weighed a fucking feather. 

“_SHUT UP._” Vulcan screamed. “Not another word out of any of your mouths or it _will _be a suspension!”

“Are we in trouble?” The answer was obvious, but Thyma asked anyway. “...Are you upset with us?”

“Oh, I’m very angry.” Mr. Foresight replied serenely. “That my week has to be ruined by this nonsense. It shows that you kids still take advantage of my kindness, and this was sincerely a wake-up call.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I have errands to tend to, as this severely interfered with my schedule. I don’t have time to reprimand children on how they should behave on school grounds. So I suppose we should go back to how we teach it in preschools, yes?” His eyes crack open, malignant, venom in his voice while he spoke. “All of you will _sit here _for the rest of the day as a detention and will be excused from the rest of your classes, and Mr. Haestus will be here to assist you. Miss Colossus will drop by to check on you every half hour.” He ignored the groans that filled the classroom at the bad news, but Galo was expecting this much. “We will also call all of your parents to escort you out of the building, if not a parent, any legal guardian we have on file to come and pick you up.”

“Oh no.” Thyma sunk deep in her chair. Aina hugged her knowingly. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Lio muttered.

“Guess we all go down together, eh?” Meis asked, trying to lighten up the mood. It did nothing. Sulking within the room and Kray just gave a bitter smile. He looked to Vulcan, entrusting him to this task.

“If anything goes down Mr. Haestus will automatically notify me, given I’ll be walking the halls as well to make sure students are following school protocol and tending to my staff. Happy detention.” With that, he walked out of the room. Miss Colossus’s gaze lingered on Aina for a brief moment, before she ducked her head and followed Mr. Foresight out of the room with the other security guards.

“Just you and me kids.” Vulcan whistled, leaning in front of the desk.

“Are we really gonna stay here for the whole period?” Gueira asked.

Vulcan leaned in. “_You deaf?!_” He barked, “Y’all are gonna stay here until the end of the damn school day!”

“But I have classes to go to!” Thyma whined.

“Tough luck!”

“You can’t be allowed to do this.” Lio argued.

“Foresight’s orders.”

“Principal’s pet.” Meis muttered under his breath. 

“This fucking sucks!” Ronan complained.

“_Zip it. _Maggot!” Vulcan jabbed. “I said not another word out of any of your mouths!”

“Word.” Lucia deadpanned.

“Mr. Haestus. That’s a nice watch.” Aina butt in before he can shout at her, “Is that a Movado?”

Galo sighed in relief. 

“Oh, this? Heh!” Vulcan looked prideful at someone pointing it out, “Yeah! It’s the black edition.”

“Wow that looks _so _cool!” She marveled, “Where’d you get it?”

“One of them fancy watch stores. Can’t remember. You like?”

“Yeah!”

“I’ve been wearin’ it to impress this date I got tonight, actually.”

“Do you actually _care?_” Tristan asked, completely blowing their cover.

Lucia gasped, twirling around. “Do you actually shut the fuck up?!” 

“I said knock it off!” Vulcan quieted them down. 

“Can I leave?” Remi questioned tiredly.

“_No._”

Well this was going to be a long detention day.

Lio dropped his backpack and unzipped it, pulling out of his notebooks to begin doodling. He showed Galo his drawings to ask for his opinion casually and Galo gave them a once over and said whether he liked it or not. Some involved Mr. Foresight’s face drawn on a penis repeatedly and Galo didn’t know how to properly criticize that, given it was way too vulgar for his taste.

Lucia started to play games on her phone. Thyma sat there, unsure if she moved whether she’d get yelled at or not. The rest of the football team are doing their own thing, anything except trying to talk to each other or Vulcan would chew them out. Aina’s fixing her makeup with her compact mirror out. Meis popped his headphones in and scribbled away in his song notebook. Ronan called him out for humming his stupid songs and Meis stuck up the middle finger, ignoring him.

Remi leaned his head back and kicked his foot up on the desk, putting a book over his face so he could fall asleep.

A crumpled up piece of paper was thrown at the side of Galo’s head. Galo caught it before it rolled off the table, Lio doesn’t notice. Vulcan doesn’t notice, neither does anyone else. He opened it discreetly anyway.

_tht watch is fake asf _is what the note said. He looked up to see Gueira, legs crossed over on the desk winking at him.

Galo hesitantly wrote back: _how do u kno tht???_

He tossed the paper ball back. When Vulcan looked his way he smiled brightly and scratched the back of his head. 

A minute later. The paper hit the back of his head.

_bc the watch isnt even set at the right time properly. plus the design just looks off_

Galo didn’t mean to ogle the watch but he does pinpoint a few glaring mistakes with how the hands are currently pointed at on the watch. It was two thirty, currently, the watch says six thirty. He scribbled down his response.

_maybe he just set the time wrong??_

Gueira tossed it back to him.

_nah mate. whyd he walk around with a watch that aint even set to the right time lmao_

He did have a point.

_damn. ur good._

Gueira’s last reply for a while was this: _;)_

Lio’s showing him more penis related Mr. Foresight pictures that are so detailedly drawn that it could be an abstract painting. Gueira threw another piece of paper at him.

_get this: buttcheeks._

It caused them both to start snorting, and Meis was staring at Gueira cackle weirdly while they sent ridiculous notes back and forth to each other. Lio swatted him on the neck with his pencil to stop making noise in case they didn’t want to get an earful from Vulcan. Galo apologizing, then Gueira sent him another note saying: _borger. _He lost his shit. Lio rolled his eyes and continued drawing.

He’s not sure how much time had passed of them not really doing much, so they were passing the time doing other things. Vulcan doesn’t take a nap or leave the room— but Miss Colossus does drop in to check on them and see what they’re doing.

His stomach dropped when she came in again and it reached around three forty two. 

“Galo.” She said. “Your parents are here to see you.”

He turned to Lio, immediately stopping what he was doing at the calling of Galo’s name. “I’m really sorry.” Lio apologized. 

“Hey, ‘s okay. Just wish me luck I don’t die.” Galo joked. He’s going to have to face the wrath of his mother and that won’t turn out good. Lio cupped his cheeks and kissed him goodbye, they stay like that until Galo had to pull away at the clearing of Vulcan’s throat.

“Um.” Galo walked up to Miss Colossus, “You mean just my mom? She’s my only parent.”

“No, there’s two other men with her waiting in the main office.” She explained. Galo’s heart sunk. 

“Haha, you sure?”

“Yes. Are they not family?”

“...Sort of?”

“Right this way.”

He walked out of the room and she led him downstairs. He saw that Ignis, Varys, and his mother were waiting in the main office first floor.

“Oh_ fuck_.” He mumbled under his breath. 

His mother rushed to him and hugged him tightly. “Oh, Galo. Sweetie.” He knew what was coming. He braced himself. He smiled weakly when she pulled away from him, inspecting the bruises on his face. “I heard you got into a fight. Is that true?”

“Yeah.” Galo replied bashfully.

Three.

Two.

One.

She smacked him upside the head, causing him to double over and wince. “_Boy what in the Hell is wrong with you?!” _Here we go. It begins. “How could you get into fights like this?! Have you lost your mind?!” 

“We had to drive out of work for this.” Ignis explained. “Miss Colossus called.”

“Where you comin’ from?” Varys asked.

“Detention.” Galo sighed out. 

Mr. Foresight came from the staircase to dip into the main office and say a few things to the staff and he and Ignis, and Varys made eye contact.

“Ignis.” Mr. Foresight narrowed his eyes.

“Kray.” Ignis leveled his gaze with Mr. Foresight. 

“So we meet again under… unfortunate circumstances.”

Galo is looking back and forth between them knowing he’s missed something— because the two of them are _talking _to each other, one— and two, _so we meet again? _

“So you’re the new principal of Promepolis High?” Varys arched a brow, “Who woulda thought you were right under our noses.”

“Seems _so._” Kray muttered thickly. “Oh joy. Looks like we’ll be fairly acquainted once again. But I must run. Mrs. Thymos.” He smiled sweetly at Maria, “Good day.” He brushed past Galo with an annoyed glance and left the main office. 

“You two know each other?!” Galo exclaimed.

“It’s— it’s a long story.” Ignis sighed.

“Galo. Let’s go. We’re leaving, _now._” Maria demanded. She didn’t even care to ask because she was heated from the phone call Ignis got to have him demand that they speed to his school immediately. She’s grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the school, and she whacked him over the head again.

“Ma!”

“You gave me a damn near heart attack to hear you got into a fight at school!” She screeched, and she doesn’t care if they’re in the middle of a school parking lot where there’s some kids now leaving the building to go home a few minutes earlier than regular dismissal time. 

“Son.” Ignis placed a hand on Galo’s shoulder. Galo doesn’t look at Ignis, feeling embarrassed to have him come all the way here because he got into trouble. “Galo. Look at me.”

He does.

“...Did you win?”

Maria whacked Ignis on the back of his head, knocking his sunglasses right off his head and causing him to grunt in agony. He coughed loudly. “...I am _very _disappointed in you. Shame on you.” He mouthed the words, _I’m proud of you _after that as a way for Galo to understand that he didn’t mean those words entirely.

“You shouldn’t be getting into damn fights at school and scare your mama like that!” Varys chided. 

“I know…!” Galo whined, “But it was to defend Lio! A bunch of guys on the football team picked a fight with us!”

“Hold on.” Varys blinked. “So they were tryna jump y’all?”

“Yeah, basically!”

“If it’s to defend another brother then Hell yeah y’all shoulda fought back— _OOF_!” Maria smacked Varys on the back of his head next.

“I can’t believe the two of you!” She shouted, “You’re encouraging my baby boy to get into fights at school?!”

“Mari, we were only telling him that it was right that he defend himself.” Ignis explained. He’s still rubbing the back of his head and hissing at the redness that’ll probably form around it. They’re in Ignis’s car now and arguing, and Galo already felt exhausted at all of the screaming.

“It doesn’t matter!” She said, “I told him that he should never get into fights at school and he should stay out of them! I don’t want my son getting hurt!”

“But you can’t just expect the kid to get his ass beat!” Varys reasoned. “He should at least tell us if he won or not!”

Maria’s twisting his ear and she twisted Ignis’s ears too simultaneously. Arguing between English and Japanese and Galo's trying to argue back but she'd just yell his ear off and screech louder. She's fucking pissed and there's no turning back. These two grown men who have been firefighters for years, practically bodybuilders, and authoritative figures were now yelping in pain at Maria Thymos smacking them silly. 

Not even they could save him from her wrath.

Now the entire car is arguing and Galo screamed because it’s way too damn much to handle, and he wanted to go home as soon as possible. He’d rather take the bus back then be in here.

☆☆☆

Lio’s now talking with Meis and Gueira when Miss Colossus called his name.

“Your parents are in the main office.” She announced. He sighed.

“_Wonderful_.” He muttered.

“You’re a soldier, kiddo.” Gueira ruffled Lio’s head. “See ya on the flipside.”

“Fuck off.”

“Will you be okay?” Meis asked.

“Probably not, but that’s not a surprise, is it?” Lio stood up, grabbing his backpack.

“Bye Lio.” Thyma grabbed his hand and he squeezed it back. Saying goodbye to the others and bravely following Miss Colossus out of the room.

He had to sit in the main office chair while Miss Colossus explained the story to them, because his mother demanded that she know what happened while his father glared into his soul. Used to this, he sat back and lounged until they were done and Miss Colossus walked away.

“Do you just want to throw away your future?” His father asked hotly. “I don’t get it. We provide everything for you. You’re at the top of your classes and you’re in honors, and yet you get into these silly fights at school over nonsense. Do you know how it makes _me _look to tell my colleagues how many times my son got into fights?”

“Right. Because of how I fuck up makes you look bad.” Lio clarified. “Yeah, and I should feel bad?”

“You shouldn’t talk to your father that way when he’s right.” His mother said.

“Why do you _listen _to him?” Lio asked, “All he ever does is rant about everything that remotely makes him look bad and you’re simply okay with that?”

“This isn’t just about _anything_, Lio. It’s about _you._” She reasoned. “...This isn’t you. For the past several years it’s always some type of problem at school and we thought moving to Promepolis would change things and you’re still getting involved with the wrong crowd.”

“It’s not about my _friends_, mum!”

“Oh _please. _We let Mr. and Mrs. Castellanos and Mr. Yeon’s kids spend time with you because we thought it’d be best if you weren’t so isolated from all the other kids, and they’re very good friends with us but their kids are out of control and they’re not turning you any better.” His father said. “And I don’t know if your new friends have any good intentions either if they’re dragging you into fights at school. If being a bratty child is how you’re trying to prove a point your mother and I have seen enough of your antics. This isn’t rebelling. It’s making yourself look absolutely _foolish _by accomplishing nothing.”

“Well they make me feel more welcome than either of you have.” Lio said. His mother gasped.

“Then we’re grounding you for a week.” She stated spitefully.

“I’ll also be continuing to drop you off every morning, can’t let you out on that motorcycle either.” His father added, Lio opened his mouth to argue,

“But Detroit is _mine_—”

“—And who’s the one who bought it for you?” His father arched a brow, “With his own money, and not your own?”

Lio’s lips snapped shut. “That’s a load of shit. Are you done?”

“_Get up._” His father hissed. “Can’t believe I’m going to miss a crucial meeting for this nonsense. We’re going home, I need to get back to work. Guinevere.” He motioned for her to follow him.

“I don’t _want _to.” Lio refused.

“You can whine and sulk in the car all you want to but not while we’re here.” His father ordered. “Come on. I’m not entitled to arguing with you.”

That’s all they _do _anyway. He wanted to say, but that’d just enrage him further.

“Lio.” His mother pleaded. “We must take you home.”

“Why can’t you tell him it was out of self-defense? Miss Colossus just explained the story to you.” He asked, but with the look on her face and the impatience radiating off his father told him that he wouldn’t get through to her. Regardless, he tried. “Mum, please tell him.”

“You should know better.” She said, evading the truth at the matter. 

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” Lio grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the building, not wanting to wait for them.

“Lio!” He ignored the call of his mother’s name, slamming the car door shut.

☆☆☆

“So you think your bro’s gonna be pissed?” Gueira asked. Most of the team had already filed out to see their parents or legal guardians, and Rob was the last person he said goodbye to before it was only just him, Meis, Aina, Lucia, Remi, and Thyma.

“Not too much.” Meis tossed his bag over his shoulder. “Hey, listen. Gueira.” He noticed the somber look on his face. “...Don’t feel bad about what happened today.”

“Nothin’ to feel bad about.” Gueira smirked, lopsided. “At least it’s over and done with, yeah?”

“But they’re fucking idiots.”

“Meis.” Miss Colossus called his name. “Mr. Yeon’s waiting for you in the main office. He said he’s not your father?”

“That’s my brother.” He said.

“Hey. Don’t go worryin’ on me.” Gueira shook his head. “Toms is waitin’ for ya.”

“Are you sure?”

“Listen I know you’re gonna miss me, but I’m gonna always be here when you need me. After I probably get an ass whoopin’ from my mama.” He winked, taking Meis’s hands in his. Meis squeezed his hands back, cupping Gueira’s cheeks to kiss him once, twice, one final time even though it wasn’t a final goodbye. He doesn’t let go of Gueira’s hands until he’s walked far enough to abruptly let go. Gueira pressed his fingers to his lips and waved, blowing another kiss goodbye.

Tommy’s sitting there in his casual clothing and not his scrubs. A leather jacket on over a hoodie, casually waiting on the couch until Meis walked in, once they make eye contact they leave the room.

“What’d you do this time?” Tommy asked tiredly. 

“Got into a fight.” Meis’s fingers rested in the pockets of his jeans. 

“What, this about the football team being butthurt over what happened at that game?”

“You got that right.”

There’s a period of silence in Tommy’s car, Tommy folding his arms over the steering wheel. 

“Patient came in today, had to tell the parents that their son fell into a coma from a drug overdose.” He explained quietly.

Meis found it a little harder to breathe, staring at his brother. Tommy continued.

“...He didn’t make it.” Tommy swallowed. Raking his fingers through his hair. “So it’s been a really long day. Then mum and dad called earlier to ask how we were doing, said hi to Hea. Can’t believe she’s turning four this year. I almost forgot with how busy it’s been. But, uh, they ask how you were.”

“They don’t think I’m still trying to kill myself, aren’t I?” Meis joked, even though he meant what he said. “Tommy, that happened three years ago.”

“Since that record label incident, you never told them you had another falling out.” Tommy reasoned. “I think they’re just worried about you.”

“So you told them?” Meis presumed. Tommy said nothing, and Meis clicked his tongue. Leaning back against the seat. He doesn’t want to be reminded about that time, not again, after he worked hard to recover from that. “I didn’t fall out. I was just having issues with my music.”

“But you could’ve,” Tommy said, and the exhaustion in his eyes was painfully clear. “...Sometimes there’s things I can agree to not tell mum and dad, but that was definitely not one of them.”

“So you think what’s been going on at school’s affecting me?”

“That’s not what I mean. I can’t keep on telling them that things are fine and you shouldn’t do the same when you talk to them. If all of this stuff is too much pressure… you could always tell them the truth.”

“They wouldn’t want me to make music anymore.” Meis said. “I know you don’t want me to either, but it’s okay.”

“Are you sure you’ve been okay, lately?” Tommy asked, “I just… wanna know, since what happened to Gueira and all and you both had that fallout—”

He remembered blacking out and collapsing to the ground, feeling numb from head to toe. The bottle of pills in his hand rolling off his palm and spilling to the ground. Hearing fading in and out of a door opening, of Gueira’s screaming voice patting his cheeks and shaking his shoulders.

He remembered the next time he opened his eyes he was in a hospital staring up the bright lights, a white ceiling. A nurse’s face looming over him.

“—Let’s just go.” He whispered. “I’m fine. I promise, I’m just trying to get past that.”

Tommy stared at him intently, and he decided to let it go. Nodding.

☆☆☆

Gueira couldn’t look his father in the eye, seated in the backseat of the car with his mother at the front next to him. She had dragged him outside the building by the ear yammering on about how he’s going to get himself into some serious trouble if he kept on messing around with the wrong crowd. Inspecting his face and showing to his father frantically the bruises that Ronan and his asshole friends did to him.

“I just don’t think it’s okay for him to keep doing this any longer!”

“Camilla.” 

“_Dante_, look at him!” She gestured to how roughed up he was, and Gueira huffed a laugh.

“Mama, it ain’t that much of a big deal.”

“It is! You can’t let these boys do these type of things to you!”

“We talked with Miguel and Gwen, they said it’s some sort of altercation of something personal the team has with one another and they had ganged up on them at lunch.”

“So Lio and Meis were involved in this too?”

“All my friends were.” Gueira answered. “They started it first because our captain was mad at Lio for startin’ shit with him a couple of weeks earlier.”

“But why would your own teammates want to start fights with each other?!”

“I don’t know, mama! It’s just the type of shit that they do and you hafta get used to it!”

“You realize what’ll happen if you get kicked outta school, right?” His father asked. Gueira stayed silent. “I want you to tell me what’ll happen.”

“...I can’t play football anymore.” He replied, leaning against the seat, breathing in deeply. 

“You just got injured a while back and you’re already off to bullshit like this when your ankle’s still healing. What would you do if you sprained it in another fight or during another game, huh? Haven’t you learned the first time?!” His father shouted.

“They blamed me for losing, papa!” Gueira clamored, pointing at himself. “That’s all they’ve been doing the last few weeks and I’ve been tryna ignore ‘em and call their bullshit, but they won’t stop until they see that I’m kicked off the team for what I did because I made ‘em lose!” He had to pretend like he agreed a good team meant having each other’s back like family, but that clearly wasn’t the case when there was a divide. “Do you expect me to just sit there and let ‘em treat me like I’m the one that’s holdin’ ‘em back?!”

“Without these football scholarships you’re applying for, you don’t have a single future ahead of you.” His father responded grimly. “If you’re choosing to stay in school you’d better hope your chances don’t get ruined.”

“...That’s not true.” Gueira said weakly. “I’ve got plenty of other options.” He doesn’t. He’s thought about talking to the college counselor about colleges offering mechanical engineering programs, but he was too nervous and conflicted with somebody like himself, a plain athlete who just wanted to make it big should bother asking about that.

“You’d have to choose one and sacrifice another for that.” His father said.

“It’s alright, mijo. We’re just glad you’re okay.” His mother told him, comforting. “... But it’s best that you don’t be provoked by these boys. You’re not like them.”

They don’t understand it’s either grow thick skin or go home, he wouldn’t belong if he didn’t have any. He was seen differently since that day he almost tore his fucking ligament for good and he knew that. He knew he’d have to hold that burden over his shoulder for the rest of his life. 

“I’m proud of you for still being able to stand and recover.” She assured him.

But it’s not about him recovering.

It’s about whether or not he’s still in shape to play ever since being discharged from the hospital.

“That’s why you need to stay on the team.” His father advised. “You hear me? _Gueira_.”

Gueira stiffened at the call of his name. “Yes, papa.”

He would rather shatter his ankle completely than sit in this car and wallow in humiliation right now. 

☆☆☆

“Thyma.” Miss Colossus walked into the room. Phoenix didn’t bother waiting in the main office. He followed her into the detention room and she wanted to sink in her chair in embarrassment. 

“Is that your brother?” Lucia asked, “Well shit. He looks pissed.”

“Yeah, if that wasn’t clear enough.” Thyma mumbled. “I’m gonna die.”

“We all are.” Aina said, with a slight shrug and a small smile. “It’s fair we got ourselves into this stupid mess, right?”

“I guess.” Thyma stood up. Her heart’s pounding approaching her brother at the door. They don’t get to the door when Phoenix slowed his walking.

“Please tell me that the fight you got into wasn’t something you were involved in.” He said. They continued walking but Thyma didn’t say anything. “Thyma.”

“It… it wasn’t just me. I swear, my friends and I—”

“—I’m not asking about your friends. I’m asking about you.”

She shut down, looking downcast. Trying her best not to tear up. “It was. I… I was involved.”

“Do you know how angry dad’s going to be you got into a fight at school?” They’re leaving the building and she averted her gaze. She kind of hoped her parents wouldn’t be phoned home and having Phoenix come was worse. “You’ve never gotten into a single fight. What’s the cause of this? Is it for fitting in?”

If she tried to say defending her friends that wouldn’t be a proper reason. Thyma _had _gotten into trouble in the past, not serious trouble. People tend to take advantage of people who come off as too kind and she knew when to put her foot down when she needed to, she just knew not to cross over the line knowing her father and her eldest brother didn’t tolerate any of that. She had to always be on her best behavior and phone calls home were her worst nightmare.

“You can’t come up with a reason?”

“It just _happened _so suddenly and I didn’t want to let my friends get beat up.”

“So you jump in?”

“They’re my friends!”

“It doesn’t matter when your future is what’s at stake!” He claimed, shaking his head. “Do you understand what dad had to go through just to take care of the three of us and you’re making it harder for him by doing this.”

“It was just one time.” She murmured. “And it’s not fair that I should turn my back on my friends if something were to happen to them.”

“So if they jumped off a bridge, you would too?”

“Phoenix. I don’t want to talk about this.” Thyma refused to answer. She hated he had to use that analogy of all things. But she doesn’t want to feel regret for what she did. “Does dad know?”

“You’re lucky he’s at work right now.” Phoenix glared at her. “Because he’s not happy about this. Neither will Adara.”

She’s in the car, pulling out her phone once it was started up—automatically knowing who she wanted to text.

**Ray ****❤️**** [3:50 P.M]: **What happened?

☆☆☆

“Just me, you, and Arby.” Lucia leaned back on her chair. “How your parents like, Rem-Rem?”

“Bland.” Remi answered plainly.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because they barely emote anything other than disappointment or politeness.” He muttered. 

“Huh. You and me both.” She cackled.

“The others probably left by now.” Aina stared out the window, resting both hands on her cheeks tiredly.

Remi got a text from Alisa, looking down at his phone while he waited patiently for his mother to show up.

**Alligator **🐊 **[4:25 P.M]: **I need to talk to you about something later…

**Alligator **🐊 **[4:25 P.M]: **I’m glad you’re okay.

He wondered what she wanted to talk about, but he decided to let it go.

“Remi.” Miss Colossus announced. He lifted his head to meet her gaze. His mother is waiting in the main office, purse in her lap. She stared up at him, giving a curt smile and standing up. 

“Where are your glasses?” She asked, examining his face.

Remi took out his glasses case out of his backpack, showing his cracked glasses to her. He noticed her visibly swallow, her gaze flickering up to him.

“We could always get a new one.” She said. “After all, they’re the ones who did this to you.”

Remi put back on his cracked glasses. “Yes.” He answered simply. 

“Thank you, Miss Colossus.” His mother took her hand in her own, squeezing it. “I thank you for putting my son in a safe place.”

“It’s not a problem, Mrs. Puguna.” Miss Colossus gave her a nod in affirmation.

“I just never thought my son would be involved in this. He’s not getting bullied again, is he?”

Remi said nothing. Standing by. The only thoughts plaguing his mind right now was what Alisa wanted to tell him, the text so sudden it made his stomach churn with delirium. He and Alisa have been rocky from the moment she announced she got accepted into a college in LA while Remi said he’d be staying in Promepolis.

He truly didn’t know how to handle the news, so he barely said anything at all.

“I’m not very sure.” Miss Colossus answered, “All I know is that he was reported by security to be involved in the fight.”

“My son doesn’t get into fights.”

“....I understand your denial, Mrs. Puguna, but he appeared to be a part of it.”

“Surely because the other party started it, am I correct?”

Remi’s barely listening. 

“My son’s had a history of being picked on and his father wouldn’t be happy to hear it’s happening again.” 

“We’re making sure incidents like this happen less at this school.”

“Please, Miss Colossus. I’d rather have my son be away from these types of situations. He might not be like the other kids but he has a lot of potential.”

“Mom.” Remi intervened. “I’m fine.”

She didn’t seem convinced, but she nodded. They leave the school in silence. 

“Where’s dad?” Remi asked, he knew, but he decided to ask anyway.

“He’s working so he couldn’t make it.” She’s fishing for her car keys. “We need to go to the eye doctor and fetch you new glasses quickly. I can’t believe this nonsense. I made sure Promepolis High would be the perfect school for you.”

“Mom, I said it’s _fine_.”

“So this whole time when you said you’re doing okay whenever you came back from school that’s what you led us to think?”

“Even if I told you the truth you wouldn’t even _believe_ me.” Remi blurted, and the car went eerily silent. He angrily took off his cracked glasses.

“Honey, your face.” There’s a bruise forming on his eyebrow from the punch he took earlier today. “...If they’re doing it again, you know you could tell me—”

“—See, you don’t listen to me.” Remi intervened, pained. He’s spent the entirety of middle school being picked on his parents saw the need to baby him and try to ensure that he’s being treated right or he’d have to end up moving schools again. Regardless of making friends or not, they think he’s always going to isolate himself, they think that they need to constantly control every aspect of his life.

The only person Remi had the freedom to have was Alisa. He doesn’t even think he could keep her any longer.

“Don’t ever think that we don’t love you.” His mother squeezed his hand, trying to tranquilize his nerves.

“Then why isn’t dad here?” He asked hesitantly. “Because it seems like when I disobeyed him he thought I wasn’t worthy of being his son anymore.”

“That’s not true.”

“I’m not going to change my mind.”

“Remi.” She said, “...If you’re doing this to spite him, and you’re angry. I understand…”

He’s angry with both of them, but he said nothing. 

“But this is not the way to go about it.”

He’s not sure if they’ll ever bother to listen. 

☆☆☆

“Okay. Your turn.” Lucia and Aina are sitting together now, staring at each other. A sense of longing that at any minute now one of them would be called to go home. 

“My turn, for what?” Lucia asked.

“Tell me something personal you haven’t told me before.” Aina giggled. “I mean, I already told you who my first kiss was.”

“Shouldn’t we talk about this shit before we start datin’?”

“Who cares if we’re doing it backwards.” Aina shrugged. “Unless… you want me to do it again?”

“Sure. Go for it.”

“Okay.” Aina crossed a leg over another, shifting her body to face Lucia, who now crossed her legs together on the chair. Something about the intimacy of the two of them being in this room together, Vulcan having been left and it’s pretty much just Miss Colossus coming in and out to announce it was time for them to go and end their detention period… Lucia would rather have this than have to go home and sit with her brooding father and downer of a mother who drove her bat shit crazy.

“I kind of wish Heris and I were more closer.” She confessed. “Lately we haven’t been on the right foot. We always used to be _sisters_, you know? And now, well, it’s just like… I’d have to hope I’m lucky enough she comes home one night and even says more than hi to me. She just showers, eats the food that I make and goes straight home to her room to sleep. It feels like a stranger is living in my house instead of my own family.” She sighed heavily. “And— sorry, I don’t mean to… dump stuff on you and make you feel overwhelmed or anything.”

“A.” Lucia stopped her. “It’s cool— it’s— it’s just that, I’m… not really good at this kind of stuff and talking to other people about shit, and I’m sorry if I don’t… know exactly what to say, I know jokes would cross the line.” She admitted lamely, “Just, before, when I was a kid people used to often call me that geek who liked computers and would rather hang out with cooler people, then I met you who was even remotely interested in my dumb tech shit when I’m so used to people wanting to hang out with other people than _me_. You're like the school's princess and you find me fuckin' cool.” And she was too shy to say how much she appreciated that. How much she felt like she could trust Aina with her deepest darkest secrets, while Aina was willing to trust her with the same. 

Aina smiled a little, and Lucia took that as a sign that she didn’t have to say anymore. But she wanted to say something more. “I don’t even wanna go home. I like just sitting here and talking with you... about uh, whatever.”

“Me too, Lu.” She laughed. “And I happen to think computer geeks are cool. Labels suck anyway. An inventor is one of the coolest things there is.”

“You think so?” Lucia grinned, “Well, obviously. Duh. Bitches think nerds are boring people when they’re the ones who change the world while the rest of them wish they could do somethin’ as big, yanno?”

“Dream big.” Aina took her hand, warm fingers slotting into hers. Lucia wrapped her palm in Aina’s, and she squeezed it. “We’re gonna run the world one day.”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Lucia.” Miss Colossus knocked on the door, breaking their moment, unfortunately. “Your father is waiting outside.”

“He didn’t bother to wait in the main office, huh. Well damn.” She snorted. She looked at Aina and smirked a little, although she hated having to leave. “You’re the last man standing, Arby.” She winked.

“Lu.” Aina wrapped her arms around Lucia in a tight hug, Lucia stiffening in place. “I just want you to know that you can talk to me about stuff too, okay?”

Lucia hesitantly returned the hug, burying her head in Aina’s shoulder. Smelling the strawberry scented shampoo in her hair and the lavender fragrance coming from the perfume that she wears, her bright blue eyes deeper than the ocean gorgeous face that she was going to miss seeing everyday when they graduate.

If only she could put her true feelings into words. “Yeah, sure.” She murmured weakly, because she couldn’t say anything more, she didn’t know _how _to. Aina does understand. She always does. They part and Aina is the first to seal their lips together in a soft kiss that made Lucia forget, only for a short moment.

“Aina.” Miss Colossus comes back, and it hadn’t even been more than ten minutes. She appeared right next to Heris, and Lucia watched Aina hold in her breath.

“Can I—” Aina asked, not finishing. Though Heris wasn’t looking at her, Miss Colossus nodded respectfully. Aina taking Lucia’s hand, the two leaving the room head downstairs and stop at the doors to leave the building.

“Thanks for walkin’ me down.” Lucia said. Her chest feeling tight. 

“No problem.” Aina’s hand was slotted in hers and Lucia wanted nothing more than to hold on tight and never let go. 

“I hope things, um, work out.” She blurted. “Between you and Heris.”

“Thanks.” Aina murmured. 

“See ya.”

“Let me know how it goes.”

Their hands slip away from each other, walking in separate directions. Lucia hit the late afternoon air, searching the parking lot for her father.

Already, she doesn’t feel like she could be herself anymore. Turning rigid at the sight of him waiting by his car. She clutched the strap of her backpack with both her hands. Imagining she was still holding Aina’s hand.

“Papa.” She said quietly. Licking her lips. He’s still clad in his suit. Probably drove here straight from work. He looked down at his watch.

“Let’s start driving home. Don’t want your mom worrying.” He kept it short, opening the door for her to get inside. She hesitated on doing so.

“I can explain—”

“—It won’t happen again, right?” He asked sternly, “Because I know my daughter knows better than to fight at school, doesn’t she?”

_But you don’t know me. _She wanted to say, but she bit back her words. “No.”

“And she knows better than to stoop low to the level of delinquents.”

“Yes. I know better. And I’m sorry.”

“Don’t make trying to make_ peace _hard for me.” He warned. Lucia nodded, getting into the car. He closed the door for her, fixing his suit and walked around, opening the door to get inside.

She’s already longing for the outside once she stared out that window.

☆☆☆

Aina met Heris and Biar by the detention room. The last dismissal period had long passed and the hallways were mainly empty. 

She noticed they were talking about something while she was texting Lucia about an awkward car ride with her dad and snorting to herself as Lucia gruels about it. Looking up to see them both look at Aina.

“Are you going to be okay?” Biar rubbed Heris’s shoulder. “I have to go back to the office, I’m here until five.”

“That’s okay.” Heris whispered back. “Biar. Thank you… for trying to look out for Aina, I know she’s… a little difficult.”

Aina fought the urge to not feel so bitter to see Heris be closer with someone else and not her. Her eyes flickering down to her phone screen.

**Lulu ****💜**** [4:45 P.M]: **so hows the whole The Talk situation goin???

**Aina [4:45 P.M]: **biar’s about to leave now oh Goddd

**Aina [4:45 P.M]: **im NERVOUS

**Lulu ****💜**** [4:46 P.M]: **im actually home now so i gtg… but try to stay hopeful or else shit’s gonna go south real quick. U know shes already been thru a lot

**Aina [4:46 P.M]: **i’ll try, ttyl

“I’m just doing what I can. I know this is unexpected.” Biar said.

“But a fight at school?”

“Apparently the football team started it.”

“Oh _Christ_.”

Aina joined them, assenting with Biar. “Well they _did _start it.” She stated earnestly, mulish. Heris glanced her way.

“And so you get into that?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because— Aina—”

“—Because it isn’t like me?” She didn’t want to argue, but the look on her sister’s face said enough. “Why does everyone always have to think I have to be the perfect sister?”

“It’s about making sure you take the right _path_.” Biar clarified. “You know that she already goes through enough as it is and having to call her here takes a toll on her.”

“And what about me?” Aina asked, “It’s always about _her _and never about _my _feelings.”

“Aina, we can’t do this here.” Heris whispered. “Let’s just go home. I don’t care about what happened.”

“And like always we just drop it because we don’t give a shit about how I feel, right?” Aina asked heatedly. “Fuck if I say anything I’m just whining complete bullshit.”

“Aina!” Heris shouted, “_Why _do you have to be so difficult?!”

“I’ll escort you both outside. Come on.” Biar calmed them down before an argument broke out in the hallway, taking them downstairs to head for the main entrance so they could exit. 

“No, Biar. It’s fine. I’m sorry.” She said, bashful.

“I understand it’s been a long day for you both.” Biar said, “But I’d rather not have you two fight over it.”

“Fine.” Aina spread her arms. “Let’s just brush it off.” She said stubbornly. 

“Bye Biar.” Heris nodded at her. 

“Have a good day, Heris. Aina.” She ducked her head and quickly walked away. With them standing close to one another it felt like they were standing miles apart.

Aina continued to walk, not even waiting for Heris to see Biar leave. Leaving to head for her car in the parking lot. Heris must have come here through public transportation, and it must have been a long ride. She waited for Heris to come inside and shut the door beside her. Aina clutching the steering wheel and stilled her breathing.

She already wanted to cry, and the day isn't over yet.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. “Heris—”

“—I don’t want to talk about it, or else we’d just end up fighting.” Heris interjected, fatigued. “I just want to go home, Aina.”

“Okay.” Aina gave in. They’ll just drop it. 

Like always.

☆☆☆

Galo lied awake in bed. He heard the slight creaking of his door opening like someone was walking in. His homework had been done and his backpack lying on the ground. He stared at the doorway, and a small figure poked her head in.

“Gawo?” She whispered.

He looked at her and smiled. “Hey, Shea-Shea.” 

She stood there shyly.

“C’mere.” He offered her a spot next to him. She left the doorway and entered the bedroom, climbing up on Galo’s bed. The lights are off. She lied next to him, Galo cuddling her closer.

“...I didn’t feel wike sweeping with daddy and Mawia, wasn’t tired. So I snuck into here to tawk to you.” She said. “Is Gawo tired?”

“Nah.” Galo responded. “Just up after I finished some homework.” He shifted to face her. “How was school?”

Shea didn’t respond right away.

“...Still don’t like it?”

She shook her head.

“...You sure?”

“Don’t wanna tawk about it.”

He didn’t want to push her either. Nodding. “A’ight. We won’t talk about it.”

“Daddy said you got into a fight today.” She whispered, “Is it twue?”

“Hmm...maybe.” 

Shea giggled. “Weawy?”

“Yeah.”

“Oooh! Did you win?!”

“Guess you can say we did a number on ‘em. Pretty fair fight.”

“That’s weawy coo!” She clapped her hands, “...but daddy and Mawia didn’t seem happy about it.”

“Yeah ‘cause… fights aren’t allowed in school. So we got a super long detention for it. Detention’s like sittin’ in the corner when you did somethin’ bad.” He explained. “And they had to call them to let ‘em know what happened.”

“Is Gawo in twoble?”

“Yeah, kinda.” He didn’t hear the end of it once they got home. No matter how much he apologized he scared his mother by the whole ordeal and she was stressed to no end that Ignis and Varys had to calm her down and talk her through it. She doesn’t like fights, given that her personality and past would say otherwise. When it came to Galo she put her life on the line so that he was okay, and he understood. He felt a little bad for upsetting her. 

Well… a little would be an understatement. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” Galo hushed. “You know you ain’t supposed to be up, right?”

She pouted. “But I’m not tired!”

“I know, but it’s still past your bedtime.”

“I don’t feew wike going back.” She whined, leaning closer to Galo. She raised her hand, and he raised his so she could touch his hand.

“Then you can stay here if you wanna.” Galo said. “My bed’s pretty big enough for the both of us.”

“Can I?!”

“Sure thing, Shea-Shea.” He chuckled tiredly. “...kinda need some cuddlin’ anyway.”

“Now I’m hewe! Gawo and I can cuddwe together!” She cheered, more like she was using her outside voice than inside, given that she wasn’t supposed to be awake. 

“Hey, Shea. Can I ask you somethin’?” Galo played with her hair, brushing the soft strands that fell over her face to form bangs and tucked them behind her ear. “...You always wanted to have a big brother?”

Shea nodded happily. Then her smile turned into a frown. “...Daddy towd me I was supposed to have a big bwother, but he didn’t come out of mommy’s stomach for some weason. So I couldn’t have a big bwother anymowe, and then she had me afterwads.”

Galo’s breath hitched, imagining the pain that Ignis had to go through, and his ex-wife to find out that their child they tried to conceive was stillborn. Shea could’ve had a brother that wasn’t Galo.

“That’s terrible.” His voice wavered, “...I’m so sorry, Shea.”

“Daddy and mommy were upset about it, but they had me so I know that they didn’t stop twying. Then I think it made mommy leave me and daddy.” She mumbled. “So it’s been wonewy with just me and daddy.”

Galo let out a wet laugh, Shea reached to cup his cheek with her small hand and stroke it gently. “It’s been lonely with just me and my mom too. I always wanted a little sister.”

They just had Galo and after his mom started having health problems having another child was the last of their problems, and then his father passed away. There were far too many factors to let expanding their family come into play, and he had to accept that.

It could’ve been that Ignis’s wife’s stillbirth she couldn’t fathom with to the point of after having Shea she couldn’t take it anymore, and just up and left. But supposedly, only Varys knew the true story. He’s not sure if his mother truly knew everything. Shea knew as well, Galo did learn.

Shea laughed, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of Galo’s nose. Resting her head on Galo’s chest. Galo gently stroked her hair.

Before he knew it, she was fast asleep. He planted a kiss on the top of her forehead. Swearing to protect this girl with his life and treat her like his family, his blood, his lifeline. Holding her tightly.

This child had been through a lot. She deserved the world.

He was about to consider carrying her back to his mother’s bedroom when he heard a knock on his bedroom window. He carefully left the bed, not to wake Shea. Stalking towards the window.

He saw the outline of golden shimmering beneath the moon and opened it, pulling the curtains aside. Lio’s standing on the other side. 

“I snuck out.” Lio confessed, and he looked pensive. “I’m sorry. But I just… I didn’t want to stay there.”

It looked like he’d been crying.

“Come inside.” Galo welcomed him before he caught a cold. He’s shivering. Galo shut the window and led Lio to his bed. “Might wanna be quiet, though.” He advised.

Lio noticed Shea sleeping in his bed, staring up at Galo with wide eyes. Galo searched for his drawers to find one of his t-shirts and placed it on the bed next to Lio. Bending down in front of him and reaching for his jacket. He coaxed Lio to take it off, not wanting to rush him.

Lio took it off slowly, Galo taking it and folding it over his arm to set on the bed. He started to unzip Lio’s boots next and take those off while Lio got rid of his shirt. Working his pants down his ankles, and Galo removing the rest before placing his t-shirt in his lap.

He took Lio’s folded clothes and placed them on his dresser. When he turned around, Lio crawled on the bed and faced Shea’s end. Almost curling up into a ball.

Galo approached the bed and carefully descended his weight down on the mattress. He pulled Shea back closer to him, and he drew Lio closer to him next. While Shea’s head rested on Galo’s chest, Lio’s head fell on Galo’s shoulder. His arms reaching to wrap around Galo’s waist, seeking out his warmth.

“I’m really sorry to come in so suddenly.” Lio lifted his head to meet Galo’s gaze.

“...If you think what happened is your fault, it isn’t.”

“I know, but you got in trouble for it.”

“We all did.” Galo said. “And it’s okay.”

“I just don’t want you to think differently of me.” Lio blinked slowly. Galo frowned a little.

“...Why would I think that?” He asked, “I like you for just the way you are.” He could never. Despite his fierce nature. It doesn’t deter the way Galo thought of him at all. It’s what made Lio authentic, and exactly who he was.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.”

Seeming to process his words, Lio nodded slowly. Convinced. He shut his eyes, long lashes shadowing his cheeks and lips parting in a soft breath.

Galo watched him, for a brief moment. Shea stirred and shifted her head, beginning to drool on the chest of his wife-beater. He rested his head on his pillow. Eyes flickering up at the ceiling. He patiently waited for sleep to overcome him.

☆☆☆

Remi got off the bus stop. Simply telling his parents he was going to go out for a walk rather than hear them talk about his well-being behind his back.

He was going to go to the pizzeria to meet Alisa. He walked inside, seeing her tuft of blonde hair obscured over a beanie. There’s a new face in the shop working alongside Tony probably taking Ray’s shift. 

They’re not here to order anything in the dead of night. She and him make eye contact. She smiled. He doesn’t. Knowing nothing good was going to come out of this meeting.

The feeling of knowing something doesn’t feel right with someone— but he was too afraid to ask, instead, he let it eat him out from the inside until there’s a gaping hole of his chest of void, sitting down in front of her.

“So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” He found it in him to query, out of sorts.

She took Remi’s hands in hers and squeezed it tightly. “...I know the fight happened and I just— I just didn’t want to dump that all on you— I wanted to wait. I’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

His stomach twisted, a stab waiting to dig itself right in his gut. The room feeling smaller. There’s the sound of an oven closing in the back, exchanged words between Tony and the new face, the smell of fresh dough being laid out.

“I’m here.” Remi said.

He could handle it.

“I think the whole thing with me going to college and you staying in Promepolis. I just feel like the pressure would be too much for both of us.” She explained, heaving a sigh. “...I think it’s best if we take a break.”

Remi’s throat tightened. “For how long?” His voice dropped an octave.

“I don’t know.” Alisa blinked the moisture in her eyes away, but it returned and began to pool around her eyes, glimmering a bright shade of emerald. 

It feels hard to breathe.

  
  


☆☆☆

Ray just left his shift, waving goodbye to Tony to walk into his apartment building. Ascending the steps up to the fourth floor and making his way down the hall for his place.

He stopped when he saw someone sunk down by his apartment fishing out his keys. Her red hair tied back into a ponytail, large and puffy, obscured by a yellow ribbon.

He approached her, his heart nearly stopping at the sight of her so dejected liked this.

“Thyma.” He whispered.

Thyma lifted her head from where it was buried between her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes. “Hi, Ray.”

“What’re you doing here? It’s late.” He asked.

“I didn’t feel like staying at home.” She laughed sheepishly, “My first thought was to come here.”

“How long have you been sitting out here?”

“Ah...maybe an hour?” She confessed, “I came too early and I know you end around eleven. So… surprise?” 

He took her hand to help her up. “Are you okay?”

She shook her head. Ray opened the door to his apartment, ushering her inside and shutting it behind him. She hugged him before he could say anything more.

“I just want to stay the night.” She pleaded into his shoulder, still in his sweater stained with sauces from hours of pizza making, but he held her anyway. They’re both extremely tired. Ray came home wanting nothing but a nap and figured he’d tend to schoolwork tomorrow morning… but with Thyma here, plans changed.

☆☆☆

**Aina [11:23 P.M]: **it didnt go well

She left the shower and ran into Heris on the way out, her sister’s eyes blinking wide.

“Sorry.” They say at the same time. It went quiet.

“I just need to brush my teeth.” Heris said.

“Okay.” Aina yanked the towel off her head. “The bathroom’s yours now.”

“...You always took long showers.” She mused. Aina stopped. Seeing the quirk of Heris’s upper lip into what almost seemed to be a smile. “And I’d have to beg for you to get out, huh.”

“Then you’d have to tell mom you should always shower first.” Man, Aina hated that. They’d race first thing to the bathroom as soon as their mother was done showering in the mornings and have brawls just to get in first. Most of the time, Heris would win. She’d lock the doors so she couldn’t get inside and their mother would beg them to stop arguing and let Heris use the shower.

Their father usually complained for them to stop fighting all the time but he never did much to stop it himself, merely ranting about getting a headache over them yelling at each other first thing in the morning.

Quickly, the moment of reminiscing is short-lived. Heris’s smile faded.

“Goodnight Aina.” She ducked her head, carefully brushing past Aina and placed a hand on her arm gently to head for the bathroom. She pushed it halfway closed.

“Night.” Aina whispered back. She walked back to her bedroom, collapsing back on her bed. The baby airplane plush by her side she instinctively cuddled close to her, it’s got eyes and everything, and it was a birthday gift from Lucia last year.

**Lulu ****💜**** [11:35 P.M]: **guess whos banned from working on my basement projects 4 the time being? this gal

**Lulu ****💜**** [11:35 P.M]: **u up?

**Aina [11:38 P.M]: **yeah lol

**Lulu ****💜**** [11:39 P.M]: **wanna talk?

She just wanted to hear her voice, because Lucia wasn’t here to lie in bed with her for them to snuggle under the sheets and stare into her eyes. Finding solace in each other’s presence.

**Aina [11:40 P.M]: **please

Lucia’s name flashed across the screen. Aina hugged her plush tighter and smiled, accepting the call.

☆☆☆

Gueira sorted through old mail in his bedroom. His father had the tendency to leave junk on his dresser for all the mail that belonged to him and he just never cared to open them.

He might as well get rid of the clutter on his desk. He lit a cigarette between his lips, ripping up useless mail that held no importance to him, stopping on one addressed to him from a college that wasn’t in Promepolis.

He figured it was another rejection letter. He still wanted to see anyway, tearing it open and taking a drag. Prepared to read the worst.

Then he read over the letter. Then he read it again.

He saw the words _congratulations _and _accepted _and the words _potential NFL drafting with receiving this scholarship_— and he sat back on his desk chair, completely stunned.

This was addressed to _him_— and not the wrong person. To his address. To his name. There’s no mistaking it. Only one glaring issue that came with this letter.

It was for a college in Miami.

It wasn’t for a college in Promepolis— and he had been advised by the school to apply here for early decision about three months back for the stupid scholarship that he doubted he’d get, let alone get into the college. 

They fucking _accepted _him. Meaning all of the Promepolis colleges acceptance letters he’d be getting later on meant he’d have to reject them if he got accepted into them.

He slid off his chair and dropped to the ground, _holy fuck. _He stilled his breathing, cigarette falling off his lips. His parents are asleep right now, and now's not the right time to break it to them he got accepted in one of Miami’s best sports colleges.

His phone beeped on his bed while he marveled over the reality of this being possible. Crawling over and dropping to his knees, because every muscle in his body was trembling. He managed to lift himself up and sit down.

_Meis. _

He took his phone.

**Mi Amuleto ****💙**** [11:45 P.M]: **please come over

☆☆☆

  
  


Tommy visited Meis in his bedroom, knocking on his door.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Meis doesn’t look up from what he’s doing, tuning his guitar since he had this old thing for years and tended to alter after awhile.

Tommy sat on the bed in front of him, holding a white envelope in his hand. “So, um, I got this in the mail when you were at the studio yesterday.”

Meis played around with his guitar, a beautiful melody returning. Meaning that all the tuning had worked. He set it aside, eyes flickering down to the envelope.

“...I know you wanted to move to Promepolis with me so you can look into music colleges.” Tommy explained, handing it to him.

“You’re pullin’ my fuckin’ leg, Toms.”

“Nah. This is the real deal.” He smirked.

Meis knew he wasn’t bluffing. “You can’t be dang serious.”

“It’s from one of your top choices, ain’t it?”

Meis snatched the envelope and brought it to his lips, looking at Tommy. “Okay. I’m gonna open it.”

Tommy gestured that he go hog wild. Meis carefully tore it open. He and Gueira wanted to apply together earlier and they agreed whatever place they get into that’s separate from each other they’d be okay with it, only if it were still within Promepolis. At least, it was an unspoken agreement.

He unfolded the paper and read it. His lips parting for a beacon of hope— only for that to shatter instantly.

Tommy noticed that look on his face turn sour and his smile vanished completely.

“Meis.” He said.

His eyes meet Tommy’s.

“No.” Meis handed him the paper. Tommy read it. He averted his gaze and ran his hands through his hair. He should’ve seen it coming.

“Meis—”

“—It’s fine, I have my other options.”

“—But you moved here with me to get into this college.”

“—They don’t want me, so.” Meis shrugged, “I mean, it’s fine.” He didn’t have the most stellar grades. While they improved, they made his options unfortunately limited.

Tommy took his head and left a soft kiss on his forehead, resting his chin on top of Meis’s head. He stayed like that, for a while. Not wanting to speak on it further. Then Tommy left, wishing him a goodnight.

Meis texted Gueira immediately.

He sat cross legged on his bed, hearing the noise of a door closing and someone ascending the stairs of his home.

The door opened.

“Hey gorgeous.”

Meis smiled up at him, feeling warmer seeing his face. Gueira’s hiding something behind his back. 

“I got ya somethin’.” He grinned. Sitting in front of Meis and revealing what seemed to be a pig plush in his hands. “Somethin’ to remind you of Dallas. I know you used to take care of animals and shit on your ranch. It was one of my old gifts from like my eighth birthday, I think, jus' kept it in the closet 'cause I had too many stuffies and shit."

“Thanks.” Meis accepted it, his heart pounded with admiration. “I love pigs.”

“I dunno how the fuck you can like those things. All that snortin’ and droolin’ and shit.” Gueira muttered, Meis chuckled, hugging it close to his chest.

“I don’t think a city boy from Miami can understand.”

“A’ight, fair enough!” Gueira grumbled. Meis smiled at him. He put the plush on his bed and grabbed Gueira’s jacket collar, sealing their lips together eagerly.

“Hey, ya missed me that much?” Gueira asked quietly, chuckling as he pulled away. Not that he wasn’t already growing excited by Meis’s advances.

“Of course I did, idiot.” Meis chased after his lips but Gueira leaned further away. Meis started to kiss his neck, aiming to make him relax.

“Meis.” When Gueira said his name like that he had to stop. “What’s wrong?”

Meis averted his gaze. He showed Gueira the letter by picking it up and tossing it to him. Gueira picked it up.

“I got rejected.” He said.

“Oh… Meis, I’m sorry.” Gueira murmured.

“I’m waiting on three others.” Meis replied. “...What about you?”

“Ah, me? Jus’ waitin’ on a few myself.”

“...Are they all in Promepolis?”

“I kinda just went fuck it and applied like, anywhere, pretty much. My dad wants me to grab as many football scholarships I can get.” He explained with a smirk. “You only live once.”

“So if you got accepted out of state,” Meis took the letter back from him, “Would you go?”

“Aw, you’re gonna miss me that much?”

“Gueira, I’m serious.”

Gueira hesitated, a flash of apprehension. “Well I gotta take anythin’ I can get, baby.”

Meis pushed Gueira’s letterman jacket off his shoulders. He’d rather not think about Gueira possibly leaving at all. “You know there’s another reason why I called you here, right?” He captured his lips languidly, tugging on Gueira’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Well I mainly just wanted to check on ya,” Gueira answered between kisses. “Meisies, are you okay—” A hand settling on his crotch and squeezing made his words die out in a wheeze.

“I just want you here.” Meis hushed him, their lips touching.

He knew Gueira couldn’t say no to his doleful expression. 

“Fuck it.” Gueira lifted him up further up the bed so Meis hit the front center. Gueira hovering over him. Meis lifted his shirt over his head, scratching his fingers down months of hard work that defined the muscles that stiffen under Meis’s touch, raking down his warm skin to stop at the belt of his jeans, beginning to undo them.

Meis grabbed Gueira’s neck and brought their lips together in tandem, Gueira welcoming his haste and despondency by willing to make him forget, to make them both forget about events that happened tonight in a tangle of limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i come to the conclusion that i love putting these ppl in pain lol come yell at me abt it
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)**


	19. Galo Thymos' Super Awesome Rollerblading Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Promepolis High is back to normal. Everyone's dealing with the aftermath of the week prior, and Galo comes up with a plan of the gang hanging out together the night of the super bowl while Maria, Ignis, and Varys have their own friend's night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i give u free serotonin.
> 
> theres a brief tw of cops being fuckheads but it ends well. i didnt want to OD on the angst this one.
> 
> if u wanted to kno how shea look like WELL NOW YOU DO! @purblegmventurs drew **[shea](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-5qWmhyohxQf74D-EVQ_BaVNOlyrQ_av)** pics!!! SHE'S EVERYONE'S DAUGHTER AND SHE WILL NOW BE YOURS TOO. thank u!! ❤️

Promepolis High turned into a ghost town within mere days.

Galo came to school the next week and he could sense the dread washing over everyone as they walked the halls— their usual hangout spot at the far end windows where they could see the view of the campus below felt more _dead _than usual.

“Hey guys!” He grinned brightly, the rest of them gave lifeless responses. He said he’d be running late to school now because two weeks into her new school year Shea would continue to find countless ways to _not go to class _and he’d have to play hide and seek to chase her around and find her— if Ignis finds out she hadn’t gone to class he’s going to have Galo’s head on a silver platter. He frowned at their lack of enthusiasm. “What’s wrong with you guys?”

“Today _sucks._” Lucia groaned. “Everything’s fuckin’ boring at this stupid school now.”

“But the day just started!”

“How are you in a good mood?” Remi asked.

“I mean— it’s a new day!” He beamed, “C’mon! Be a little more excited. Where’re those smiles?”

“I want to _smash _my head against a wall.” Lio vexed. “I only got two hours of sleep last night.”

“I’m so tired!” Aina whined.

“Wow. It’s like a ghost town.” Thyma observed how all the kids stalked through the halls with bags under their eyes, some emotionless, and some on the verge of a mental breakdown. “Everyone’s like zombies.”

“_MOVE!_” That’s Mr. Foresight’s voice screeching at eight A.M in the morning— making a crowd of students scramble in different directions while he heatedly stormed through the halls about God knows what, “Don’t you brats have lives?! All you do is just stand around and talk! Do something for once!”

Miss Colossus quietly scurried after him. The security stomp past and Vulcan’s slamming his baton on the lockers to instill fear into these poor kids to get them moving.

“Yep. He’s back.” Meis said. “Well it took two weeks.”

“RIP to _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hydesight._” Aina sighed wistfully, “You will be dearly missed.”

“It already feels like it was so long ago.” Thyma whispered, “Right guys?” They do agree to that.

He’s also revoked all special events at school _yet again _in a random fit of rage for no reason other than spiting everybody and ignored all their groaning and complaining. 

“Are we really gonna let that stop us from being in a good mood?” Galo questioned, “C’mon! Lighten up a lil’! We’re all here and at school!”

“I literally want to die.” Remi stated flatly.

“Anyone have a more _positive _response?”

“I got out of bed this morning.” Lio said. “But I wish I didn’t.”

“It’s like there’s a fuckin’ rain cloud over all your heads.”

“We had the worst week last week because of the fight, remember?” Aina reminded him, “Now Mr. Foresight and Vulcan are going to make school a literal prison again.”

Galo folded his arms and hummed in thought. His eyes lit up like a lightbulb. “Guess what’s this weekend? The super bowl! Right, Gueira?”

Gueira, who sat by the window hadn’t really said much since they’ve been here seemed to be deeply concentrated about something. Lio smacked his face lightly to snap him out of it. He shook his head.

“Yeah mate?” He blurted out quickly.

“The super bowl’s this weekend.” Meis bumped arms with him, “Is our favorite wide receiver excited?”

“Oh!” He shouted, “Yeah! Yeah, I uh, I almost forgot. Haha.” He laughed. It almost sounded forced with discomfort but Galo doesn’t think too much about it. He nodded excitedly.

“How about we do something that weekend? We can go rollerblading the night of and then go to Gueira’s house to watch it. We’d have the whole day to ourselves.”

"My parents are gonna be outta town actually. So I'm gonna be dogsitting my neighbor's Pomeranian." Gueira said. "I don't mind the company." 

“One thing that’ll drag me out of the house is rollerblading.” Aina clasped her hands together, “I’m totally down.”

“Whatever.” Remi mumbled.

“I’m down too.” Lucia grinned.

“Awesome!” Gueira said. “I’ll hold ya to that.”

“Meis?” Galo asked expectantly.

“Yeah, ‘course.” Meis smiled.

“I’m going!” Thyma jumped. “I love rollerblading!”

“I’m grounded.” Lio confessed bashfully. “I honestly don’t know if I can leave the house.”

“Mines only lasted for a week.” Lucia blew a raspberry. “Even if they extended it you’re almost fuckin’ eighteen, right?”

“Tell that to them.”

“I can beg them!” Thyma grabbed Lio’s hands and leaned in, startling him, “Let me convince them. They definitely trust me.”

“I understand that some of us got into some trouble for what happened, I know I did— but it’s just to go rollerblading.” Galo said. “Nothing wrong about that. We’re all just walkin’ around with rain clouds over our heads and everyone’s so _sad _for some reason! I want us to do something fun together!”

“Okay,” Lio sighed out, “I’ll think about it.”

“No thinkin’ about it. _Everybody’s _coming.” Galo insisted. “It has to be Sunday evening around four, we can go to the roller rink that’s by the mall.”

The speakers beeped.

_“Morning, you insufferable bastard students who ruin my life. It’s time to get into our daily morning announcements.” _

“Someone ate bitch flakes this morning.” Lucia commented irritably. They listened to how _stale _his voice sounded while he went on with the announcements— every day it’s something new about what was going on and reminders thrown in, and it pretty much sounded like the usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then he started playing classical music when he finished. Some kid shouted “_NO_!” and dropped to his knees, covering his ears, the hallway groaned simultaneously at Beethoven playing on full volume.

“God I fucking hate everything.” Remi rolled his eyes, walking off. It’s time to go to class. Galo stared at everyone, confused that they just _gave up _on _everything_.

“I have to stop by the college office for something, I’ll see you guys later.” Lio said dully. Galo nodded dumbly, kissing him on the cheek and watching him wander off dead inside.

“Bye sluts.” Even Lucia sounded out of it. She flashed the peace sign wearily and left. That was a sign for Aina to leave as well.

“Bye.” She whispered, apologetic for everyone’s behavior this morning. She hurried after Lucia so the two of them could walk to class together.

“See you guys.” Thyma lamented lowly, drifting off. Gueira gave a half-assed wave, kissing Meis on the lips.

“Later babe. I’m gonna go get some chips.” He mumbled, clapping Galo hard on the chest and leaving. Galo spread his arms.

“So everyone’s just gonna go on with their day?!”

“We’re at school.” Meis patted his shoulder heartily. 

He couldn’t argue with that.

☆☆☆

Galo was at his locker fetching shit for the class he hated the most, AP Physics, only to close it and see a face right behind it. Scaring the daylights out of him.

“Howdy.” Meis nodded at him. A spiked bracelet around his wrist slamming his locker. He's wearing baggy cargo pants and a black button-down and the heavy military boots made him look like a Terminator.

“_GAH_.” He rubbed his eyes, this week was passing by terribly slow and he spent the entire morning chasing a naked Shea around the house to try and get her to take a fucking bath and she refused to while Ignis and his mom did jack shit to help him, they just ran off to work once she was done bathing with him practically having to wrestle her to the death without any fucking remorse. “Can you _not _just stand there without saying anything?!”

“I need to ask you to do somethin’ for me.” Meis stepped closer, and Galo instinctively stumbled back, feeling overwhelmed. He doesn’t really talk to Meis _one on one _like that so this was indeed _odd. _Too bad Lio’s busy right now and everyone else was kind of drifting to and fro class like corpses. 

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” He blinked his sore eyes, yawning loudly and wiping the tears that formed in them. Meis looked just as tired, not faring any better. School really _kills_. 

“Gueira seems kind of sad.”

“Ain’t everybody been sad like, the past fuckin’ week?” Galo drawled out, he basically gave up in trying to cheer everyone up because mornings were just torture now and they were getting back into the groove of being shouted at by Vulcan and Mr. Foresight reminding them every two seconds they’re the bane of his existence. He’s still dating Mrs. Withers— that’s the only thing that hadn’t changed. His nice guy act vanished off the face of the Earth. Galo’s not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed he’s back to taking away shit from them that people were beginning to complain going here felt like descending to the lowest pit of Hell there was.

“Mr. Foresight’s back to normal.”

“_Yeah_, I kinda figured as much from how dead everyone looks.”

“We’ve known each other for a long time, so I know when he’s sad about something. It’s more than just what happened the other week.” Meis reasoned, folding his arms. “I think he might be sad about the fight?”

Galo sucked in a breath, he’s kind of exhausted to process things as fast as he’d like. “You mean you think he’s upset about the state of his team right now?”

Meis nodded silently. 

“Well how come you can’t talk to ‘im?”

“I feel like you’d understand him more than I would on that aspect.”

“Nah.” Galo shook his head, “Maybe we should just leave him alone and give him some space?”

“Galo please talk to him.” Meis pleaded.

“Hmm…” Galo winced, “You know I don’t wanna… interfere into somethin’ that’s not my business?”

“You made it your business to get us back together.” Meis claimed, “Gueira told me about the PowerPoint presentation, yeah. You’re not gettin’ out of it.”

“Fuck.” Galo didn’t even know when Gueira had the time to spill the beans about that when neither of them was supposed to _know_.

“He might be rough with you, but he trusts you a lot. I think if you talk to him he’d soften up. I get it. I didn’t have a good week either.” Meis said, Galo can sense his desperation and he always devoted himself to helping others— so he couldn’t back out of this. “So please?”

“Okay—”

Meis interrupted Galo by throwing his arms around him for a brief hug and Galo made a strangled noise. Meis was off him within seconds. “Thanks darlin’. Knew I can count on you.”

“Wait—”

“He’s in the library.” Meis clapped him on the shoulder and winked at him— sauntering off. Galo shut his locker in defeat, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

And so he’s in the library— five minutes later, scanning the crowd for a tuft of wild red hair. Most athletes on the team wear either their jerseys, sweaters, or letterman jackets. Red and black... red and black... there's a couple Galo drifted across. He spotted him all the way in the back seemingly concentrated on scribbling notes down in a book. Letterman jacket it is.

Gueira’s like a good friend to him now. Galo’s not sure about close friend. They’ve known each other for a couple months now— they _do _get along, every so often— and it wasn’t like Gueira barked at him as much as he used to when he first started talking to Lio again. There’s some lingering hesitance for casually trying to talk to him alone.

Galo Thymos never backed down from a challenge. He strolled over to the back of the library and hopped on the table beside the chair Gueira was sitting in, resting his feet on the chair. “Aye man, what’s up?”

“Tryin’ to figure out what the fuck I’m supposed to do for this fuckin’ bullshit research paper.” Gueira sighed out.

“Oh, that huh?”

“...You gotta do it too?”

“All seniors have to do it. We’ve been pretty much plannin’ for it since last year.” They’re required to write a research paper on a topic they’re passionate about related to their future careers and it involved a presentation as well, and they’ve already gotten started on it in class step by step.

Gueira scoffed, “What’re you plannin’ on writin’ about?”

“Firefighting.” Galo smiled.

“Tch. Course you’d do that shit.” Gueira leaned an arm over the back of his seat and kicked his legs up. 

“What’re you doin’?”

“_No fuckin’ idea _that’s why I’m sittin’ in this stupid library, obviously!” He shouted, ruffling the back of his head in frustration. “I’m just brainstormin’ shit. I don’t fuckin’ know. Why’re you here anyway?”

“Just felt like talkin'. How’s the team?” Galo asked carefully, getting straight to the point. “So that fight last week was something.”

“No foolin’.” Gueira laughed. “...So Ronan ended up callin’ a truce. Don’t mean everyone’s buddy-buddy with each other. Just means no startin’ shit.”

“That’s good.” Galo leaned closer, draping his arms over his knees and rubbing his hands together. 

“His dad’s still pissed about what happened to his balls.”

“That’s not good news.”

“Yeah, but, it’s Lio. Can’t help what he does. He’s the boss man.”

Galo laughed sheepishly, “Yeah there’s no doubt about that.” Gueira snorted as well. Galo smiled a little at him. He stared at the list of ideas written down in Gueira’s notebook. Up to the healing bruises on Gueira’s left eyebrow and the corner of his lip.

“Being an athlete ain’t just about being tough for show.” He stated sincerely, “It’s about being there for a brother to pick ‘em up when they fall, to accept loss and mourn for a lil’ bit. Then keep goin’.”

Gueira, unfortunately, could be skeptical. “If you were on a team you would know it don’t work like that.”

“But I know enough that you don’t have to pretend that you’re made of stone, you got a heart of gold. Goin’ soft’s much better than actin’ like you’re invincible.” Galo said, remembering what they talked about at the hospital that night. That it was okay to _feel _because it was a part of being human. “Sometimes things happen that you can’t help and it’s all about how you deal with it so you’d keep on moving.”

“It took me nearly five years to land on this team.” Gueira said, sending a constrained glance Galo’s way. “It wasn’t easy for me. Everyone’s acting tough. Don’t matter if you get hazed a bunch of times, it’s that they’d rather not see you break.”

“But you’re still family, no matter what.”

Gueira held Galo’s gaze, consternation pooling in them. “Yeah, with how I was raised nobody gets to blurt out how they fuckin’ feel every minute.” He spat bitterly. "I feel like because I'm out to my parents and some of my team to I hafta work harder to get in shape and feel like I earned my spot."

"And I'm out to my mama and my friends, and my job. It shouldn’t change anything. If it does then they aren’t really your brothers." Galo sympathized. "And it doesn't change the fact that I earned my spot in the fire department because I am who I am and if people think otherwise it’s a them problem, not you. It shouldn't stop you. We have the freedom to be whoever and _do_ whatever the fuck we want." 

"Even if I agree to that... it's easier said than done."

"You're still an athlete no matter what." 

"What makes you so sure?" Gueira eyed him with a stubborn frown.

“It might not be your whole team, but most of ‘em are there for you. So are we.” Galo assured, patient. “So you don’t have to feel bad about them fightin’ with each other. Sometimes even family can separate. But hopefully, it’s temporary.”

“If that ain’t true by the end of this year I’m bustin’ your fuckin’ knee caps.” Gueira warned.

His team does mean a lot to him and there’s no mistaking what it meant— to have a support system when he’s normally expected to grin and bear through the pain on his own.

“Okay.” Galo chuckled.

“But, um. Thanks. For tellin’ me that. And..." He blushed, "Thanks for havin' my back that day. I would thank everybody but that's too embarrassing. Like they'll think I'm all soft."

"Sure thing."

Gueira said nothing. He attempted to make a response that just came off as a grumble.

“So that’s what was buggin’ you?” Galo asked.

“_So what if it was?!”_ Gueira snarled. “Spread your little ray of sunshine over somebody else’s big ass dark cloud if it’s a problem.”

“Not a problem if it’s you.” Galo grinned. Gueira blushed.

“Whatever mate.”

“Unless there’s somethin’ else on your mind?”

Gueira appeared as if he wanted to tell Galo something, then he gestured to his book. “Figurin’ out what the fuck to do with this research paper. Everyone’s already workin’ on it and I got nothin’.”

“Why don’t you try writing about football?”

Gueira laughed. “Pssh. Like my teacher’d want me to fuckin’ write about that.”

“Plenty of people are writing about sports!”

“That’s why it’s too general!”

“Did you ask her?”

“...No.” Gueira mumbled, “I don’t even wanna do this assignment but it’s mandatory and we definitely can’t graduate if we _don’t _do it!”

“How long ya got?”

“‘Till like, next Monday.”

“Plenty of time to ask, see what she thinks about it.” Galo shrugged. “Hey, I asked my teacher if I could write about firefighting and she didn’t let me finish my question before she said yes, but it was unless I make it as appealing as possible, ‘cause apparently it’s not exactly an _impactful _issue like other things are.”

“So you’re still fuckin’ doin’ it?”

“Yeah?”

“Why?”

“I said I’mma prove her wrong. _Pfft._” Galo snorted. “Do what you want. People can’t tell you how to live your life. They definitely can’t tell you what you should write for a paper.”

Gueira smirked. “Huh. You’re right on that, Thymos.”

  
  


Little do they know while they’re laughing, Meis had walked in to check and see if their talk was going alright and Gueira wasn’t trying to strangle him. Instead, Gueira’s smacking Galo’s thigh about something he’s going about. A pleasant smile on his face.

The corner of Meis’s lip quirked up, ducking his head and shutting his eyes. Leaving the library. 

☆☆☆

  
  


The lunch table had never felt so fucking _dead. _

It’s Friday.

Lucia brought a big ass Subway sandwich to lunch. Immediately, Galo’s senses enlightened.

“Why are you lookin’ at me with them big ole’ eyes?”

“You gonna share some of that?” He tried to reach for it and she smacked his hand away, moving her sandwich so he couldn’t take some.

“Fuck outta here bitch! This _my _food.”

“Can I have a piece?”

“No!” She screeched.

“Can I have a piece?” Aina asked the same exact question and Lucia easily broke a piece out the sandwich for her, and Galo felt betrayed.

“You just gonna play me like that. I see how it is.”

“I’m kiddin’.” She broke off a small crumb and put it in Galo’s hand. “Here. Eat.” She started wheezing when Galo’s face fell.

“The fuck is this?!”

“You just had mozzarella sticks!”

“They only serve like _FIVE_ like that’s gonna fill me up.” He should’ve stopped by McDonald’s but every time he brought food all his friends wanted to ask for some and stick their dirty ass hands in his food (except Lio, he could have some without hesitation) but when they brought food they never wanted to give him shit.

"Any of y'all start on that research paper?" Gueira asked tiredly. "I think my whole class is done with their first paragraph and I'm still on the fuckin' abstract."

"Yeah we did." Thyma said. 

"_UGH._" He groaned. "What are you guys doing yours on?"

"Women in aviation careers." Aina answered. "People think men dominate pilot careers and how much bullshit in that is, and I'll explain why it's inspiring for young pilots to see people like them do things that are out of their usual expectations and why that's important to our society."

"I'm doing some shit on how important technology is and why we should advance it." Lucia threw up both peace signs, "I get to tell cishet white men how chicks do a lot in technological fields and argue with them about it." 

"I'm definitely going to argue with people on discrimination of minority for my topic." Lio gave her a knowing look. "Especially when I bring up people who are LGBT like ourselves I'll watch the absolute fucking clownery jump out of people, I can already feel it."

"Oh God. Good luck." Meis snorted. 

"What're you doing?" Galo asked. 

"Cons of working in the shitty fuckin' music industry and what young artists have to deal with if they wanna pursue music." Meis said. "I had a bad experience my first record label and it made me extremely depressed that we had to leave."

"Oh that sounds awful." Galo sympathized. "I heard shit like that's hard on artists."

"You have no idea." Meis snorted. "We're independent right now." 

"Rems?" Lucia looked to him and the table's eyes landed on him with curiosity.

"America's _shitty_ healthcare system." Remi said. "How it costs thousands of dollars not to _die _is beyond me. People would rather get hit by a car to not pay student debt, health care professionals don't give a shit about their job anymore because they treat their patients like _numbers _and not people, I mean, the cost of lives literally just turned into a dollar sign." 

"Back when we had the bubonic plague we just died." Lio sympathized. "It's like we're going backwards." 

"My mom would've never got her scoliosis surgery because we didn’t have the right insurance, whatever that fuckin’ means we still gotta pay that shit outta pocket. I'm still pissed off about that." Galo said, miffed. 

"Guess how much we gotta pay off since I hit my head and sprained my ankle? Bills stacking up like a motherfucker." Gueira added. "Thousands."

"Oh that's terrible." Thyma gasped. 

"Yeah, it be like that." He shrugged. 

They agree that's a crucial topic. 

"I'm doing climate change again and why scientists have to work super hard to spread awareness about bio and environmental hazards. You guys know we're like, a hundred seconds away from the _Doomsday Clock_?" Thyma questioned.

"That's bollocks!" Gueira shouted. "No fucking way."

"Yeah way!"

"I heard about that." Lio said. "It's true."

"What the fuck is the _Doomsday Clock _again?" Galo asked. 

"Basically a timer of planet Earth going to shit by natural disaster by how humans are being dickheads by ruining the planet." Lucia elaborated, keeping it simple. "We were at two minutes a couple years ago."

"_A hundred seconds_." Galo repeated. 

"Yeah! It's so crazy, right?! The most dominant species on here is destroying its own planet." Thyma agreed. 

"Humans are shit." Meis said. 

"That's a pretty good topic." Aina nodded in approval. "I wanna read your paper when you're working on it."

"Sure! I wanna read yours too." 

"Everyone has such cool ideas and I'm just here not sure how to write a single fucking sentence that's not about Albert Wilson." Gueira muttered. 

"I didn't finish my abstract." Lucia snorted. "Senioritis solidarity, bro."

"Senioritis solidarity." They fist bump. "I'm about to fail this shit."

"You'll figure something out." Meis assured him.

The topic drifted to another conversation. Lio’s currently leaning on Galo's shoulder, complaining about how he’s tired and wanted to sleep. The rest of them are talking normally. Thyma’s texting Ray. Meis and Gueira are happily chatting. Aina and Lucia are talking. For the first time in a _while _Remi isn’t doing homework at their table, he was just looking around and chilling with them. Talking every now and then but not much. Galo looked down at him and nuzzled his nose on his mop of blond hair.

“Can y’all tell me how Galo texted me in the middle of class how his butthole itch?” Aina asked, sending the table into hysterics. “I was crying so hard my teacher was looking at me like are you okay?”

“He sent me that shit too.” Lucia clapped, “I was like what the fuck?!”

“I was being dead serious.” Galo defended. “Also I was bored as fuck in physics.”

“I was in class earlier, and Gueira took off his shoe and asked me if I could scratch the back of his foot for him because it was itching.” Meis explained, causing them to laugh even more.

“I think I got a fungus or some shit. It still itches.” Gueira responded.

"I think you need to see a doctor. That ain't good." Meis suggested. The look of disgust on Lio’s face was more amusing though as he glared at him.

“You are the nastiest man I’ve ever met.”

“I love you too.” Gueira said sweetly, they’re laughing as Lio threw a mozzarella stick at him, and buried his head back in the crook of Galo’s neck.

"Must be athlete's foot." Remi said. "You play sports a lot. Could be your cleats."

Gueira paused. Gears turning in his head. "...FOR REAL?!"

"Y'all wearin' stinky ass tight shoes that's why you get these fungus problems." Lucia said.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Galo whispered to Lio through Gueira's fungus debacle.

“Hnngh.” Lio grumbled.

Galo chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “You’re really tired aren’t you?”

“I’m tired _every _morning.”

“Explained why you napped for like the entire day and didn’t text me back until morning.” He left school and went to work, texting Lio and he didn't respond until morning saying he was sleeping. Fair enough Galo was tired too and he wasn't allowed to knock out until Shea was bathed, fed, helped her with homework, had to sit with her and watch cartoons or play video games until it was time for her to go to bed. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Lio simply said, and his bland tone made Galo laugh, pulling a soft snort out of Lio. Him being so sleepy like this was adorable because he had the habit of resting his head on Galo’s shoulder whenever he got the chance to.

“_IMPROMPTU PERFORMANCE TIME!” _Gueira shouted, scaring everyone else at the table. “Meis and I are gonna sing somethin’! This table feels boring as shit. We need to wake everyone up.”

“I want to _sleep._” Lio glowered. “It is too early.”

“Wake up. It’s lunch time. No time for sleeping.” Gueira snapped his fingers in Lio’s face to wake him up. “Someone choose a song.”

“Ooooh! I wanna choose a song!” Galo’s the first volunteer.

“I wanna beatbox.” Lucia offered. “Galo and I can make sick ass beatboxin’.”

“Alright.” Meis gave the cue to go with a flick of his fingers, “What song you wanna hear?”

“Do you know the song Cherry Cola by Kuwada?”

“Fuck yeah!” Gueira said. 

“'Course.” Meis nodded. 

“How does the song go again? I need to make the beat.” Lucia started snapping her fingers. “Fuck.”

“Like this.” Galo made a beat briefly to get the gears kicking in her head. She perked up in memorization and the both of them got a proper beat going, pretty simple and nothing complicated. Thyma and Aina pull out their phones to begin recording, knowing this was going to be good.

“Alright, I’m gonna change the pronouns because I prefer to sing about men.” The table cheered at Meis’s comment. “Hit it.” He grinned. Galo and Lucia start to beatboxing, Lio lifting his head from Galo’s shoulders to give him leeway to bang their fists on the table.

“I sip the liquor but it’s much too harsh. Chase me down, chase me down make it stop. I know he said that he fuck with an old soul.” They start to holler at those lyrics and it made him laugh, continuing to sing, “Unfortunate ‘cause I sold mine to the devil for this mojo. He think it’s just the soco.”

Gueira didn’t jump in until it was time for the chorus, “He my cherry cola, he gon’ keep me sober, let me keep you closer. Bubbly like a soda! Sweeter than a champagne, smoother than this Coltrane keep me from the chardonnay I’m just sippin’ one thing.” 

Their impromptu performance caught the attention of the other kids having lunch in the cafeteria. It started with the table next to them, heads curiously turning to the table that’s beatboxing loudly and having Meis and Gueira sing a song and slowly more of them are craning their necks to listen in on what’s going on through the loud noises of the cafeteria. 

Lucia and Galo could beatbox effortlessly, and he’s having a blast with it. Aina and Thyma are recording, but they’re jiving to the music. Remi’s nodding his head to the beat, Lucia’s having a field day with this. Galo’s grinning brightly, and Lio’s grooving just _a little _beside them— some of his tiredness going away to tune into their performance.

After a long tiring week, it was nice to have them settle into this kind of routine— he admired just how talented and amazing his friends were to be apart of something spontaneous such as this. By the time their performance is done, there’s a strong round of applause coming from a good chunk of the cafeteria. They’ve got it all on video. Galo reached over the table to smack Lucia’s hand in a high five. Exchanging heartily high fives with Gueira and Meis afterward.

Feels like the old gang’s restored some of their enthusiasm after the ordeal wound down.

☆☆☆

Lio was curled up in his sheets with his laptop open blatantly ignoring the texts his friends were sending them to get his ass outside.

Then he heard the sound of a door closing and a pitched, cheerful voice greeting his parents that sounded like Thyma’s and she’s warming them up, saying something along the lines of _don’t you think that Lio’s been grounded for long enough? We just wanna take him out to have fun for one night_— and _fuck_.

It took her approximately five minutes for them to soften up to her and say that he was upstairs. Fast footsteps run up the stairs and his door is busted open.

“Lio!” She said, dressed in jeans and a crop top with a bomber jacket, white tennis shoes on. “Lucia’s waiting outside with Galo and Aina. He brought Shea too.”

“I don’t want to come.” Lio refused, snotty.

“We had a stupid detention and a shitty week. _Deal with it_!” She walked over to his bed and smacked his butt obscured by the comforters, “Get outta bed! Galo said he’s taking us rollerblading!”

“Since when we were actually going through with it?”

“I thought we agreed to it Monday!”

“I’m watching season eight of _Game of Thrones_.”

“That could literally wait another time! You can’t miss out on rollerblading. Let’s go.”

“I’m too tired.”

“Lio.” She dragged the sheets off him, and he fought with her to snatch the sheets back. “If you don’t leave bed I’m gonna spoil to you what happens.”

“_You fucking wouldn’t_—”

“—You wanna try me?!”

“_DON’T_—”

“_JON KILLS DANY!” _She screamed, and she yanked the covers off, taking Lio’s feet and dragging him off the bed— Lio doesn’t go down without a fight, trying to hold on to the mattress but it doesn’t save him as he hit the carpeted ground.

“Why would you say that?!” He dreaded, “Are you fucking kidding me?! That’s not what happens.”

“I told you.” She doesn’t sound apologetic. “Get up. Go get changed, rollerblading. Let’s go.”

Lio lied on the floor dramatically. “Now I have to finish it.”

“Did you even change out of your pajamas?” She asked. Lio’s been wearing the same robe, with a pair of a pajama tank and shorts and fuzzy slippers since morning, she narrowed her eyes at him. “Did you shower?!”

“Why should I burden myself to that task when I wasn’t planning on going anywhere?” He asked heatedly, “Tell Galo I’m not going.”

“We’re going to go rollerblading and watch the super bowl at Gueira’s house. That was the plan.” She informed him sternly. “I’m gonna have to call Aina.”

“You will have to physically drag me out of this house.” He declared, defiantly from where Thyma was awkwardly holding one of his legs up.

So Thyma went and called Aina. She had to rush her way past Lio’s now confused parents that their friends were waiting outside and that they needed to pick up Remi to meet Meis and Gueira at the rink, given they were there already. In this shitty unstable weather she’s got on a backwards Snapback, dressed in a pink windbreaker, a long-sleeve, and sweats, red converses on.

It took both of them dragging Lio across the floor of his home into the bathroom, shoved a towel in there and shut the door waiting for him to shower. 

“Is everything okay up there?!” Mrs. Fotia called from the basement.

“Yeah!” Aina hollered back, “Just peachy!”

“Get in the shower you stinky bastard!” Thyma slammed on the door.

“_Can’t you see that’s what I’m doing?!” _

Thyma and Aina high five each other.

Lio came out of the house in his usual leather pants and jacket combo, wearing black from head to toe. Boots clicking against the concrete. He said he's not bothering with makeup because he's tired.

Galo’s face was beaming when Aina opened the door to the front seat while Thyma opened the door to the backseat, allowing Lio to the honors of climbing inside first, and he gave him a stubborn glance.

“Hey!” Galo welcomed him, and he’s got on gray sweats, his fire department hoodie and red and white Nike’s. “There you are. You look great!”

“Sup, Foats.” Lucia popped a piece of bubblegum, wearing a simple knitted sweater and a plaid skirt with stockings, black converses on with a small fur hood jacket on the seat of the car.

“Hi Wio!” Shea’s sitting in Galo’s lap, she’s covered in full gear with a heavy jacket on and a beanie placed over her head.

“Hello.” Lio smiled back at her, “Okay now you’ve baited me into coming.”

“Why _didn’t_ you want to come?” Galo asked. 

“Thyma spoiled the last season of _Game of Thrones _for me.” He sat next to Galo with a huff, Thyma climbing in to shut the door behind her.

“Oh shit.” Galo’s eyebrows raise, “Doesn’t Jon kill Dany—”

“_Stop!”_ Lio begged.

“The season was trash.” Aina sympathized, “You’re not missing out on anything.”

“Nope.” Lucia snorted, starting up the car.

“Yeah, well thank you everyone.” Lio grumbled. Galo wrapped an arm around his shoulder in attempts to console him.

☆☆☆

  
  


Now that it was Sunday night, Ignis said that they should take Shea rollerblading with them because Varys, as he begrudgingly insisted— wanted him and Maria to have a night out with him and it was rather an outing of drinking between friends his daughter most certainly couldn’t partake in.

Galo wasn’t going to argue with that. Sure, Ignis or his mom going out together was kind of _new _but he’s practically his new guardian now, not _legal_— but he still felt obligated to share these things with him out of convenience. Besides, he wasn’t going to be home. He strongly encouraged them to have fun and do their grown-up shit.

So miraculously Thyma convinced Lio’s parents to let him come with them rollerblading. Lio was just too stubborn to leave the house and wanted to sleep the entire night so she had to drag him out of bed, the plan was they take Lucia’s car and she comes to pick them up. For big outings it’s an unspoken agreement she was their go-to to drive them but they all owed her gas money in the form of candy. With no space to fit Shea in the seat, she just sat in Aina’s lap— once picked up they were taken to the roller rink thirty minutes downtown. They pick up Remi last (he left the house in an MCR t-shirt and they wouldn’t stop teasing him about it the entire ride.)

Ray said he’d drive there on his own and he came a little later after they arrived. When they asked Remi picking him up if his girlfriend was coming he said that she turned the offer down and said she was busy with schoolwork, not being able to hang out with them tonight. It _is _a little off-putting. Remi and Alisa did things together equally with them doing anything separated… still usually she'd come. He didn’t delve deeper into it, and everyone kind of just brushed it off and shrugged about it.

Meis and Gueira are waving them over at the benches, they didn’t get their skates yet because they were waiting for them. They could be easily spotted in the crowd with Gueira’s puff of red hair, open button down and heavy combat boots and Meis being the only one in the roller rink who’d be wearing a cowboy hat in the full getup, button down, tight jeans and all.

“I see them.” Lucia pointed them out instantly, “‘Cause of Meis’s big ass cowboy hat.” They laughed, meeting them at the benches near the lockers.

The parking lot was crowded so they spent another fifteen minutes trying to find space and wait for someone to fuck off out an empty space to snag one. Their motorcycles were parked elsewhere, (Lio sulking because he still can’t ride Detroit anywhere as punishment.)

Galo loved roller rinks. He didn’t prefer them over ice skating, he liked both of them equally. It’s just that rollerblading had more of a vintage touch to it— with the dimming neon lights flashing and made the rink glow beautifully so. The arcade smelled the same as it did every time he came here, the premise never changing. The food’s overpriced as shit, that’s one thing— other than that, everything else was magical. They’re running to pay for their stay here and ask for their skates. 

Aina’s carrying Shea in her arms to tell the boy behind the counter her size in skates. Ignis said she was allowed to skate but she couldn’t wander by herself for too long because she could fall and hurt herself.

“So, exciting. Huh?” Galo grinned. Lio’s expression is completely flat. He watched Aina help Shea put on her skates, and excited teens brush past them in a fit of laughter glaring them down and shutting his eyes in irritation.

“I suppose.”

“Now that’s not a pretty face. We’re rollerbladin’.”

Lio forced a cheerful smile but it looked unnerving rather than high spirited. “I’m so happy right now I’m radiating with joy.” He deadpanned.

“Gimme at least a genuine laugh.”

“Hahaha.” That sounded so robotic it made Galo wince.

“Yeah, okay. You wanna know why I decided we do this?”

“Why.” Lio’s not really fishing for an answer by his placid response.

“Because none of us really had a good week. I mean, thankfully we didn’t get suspended. Would’ve been worse, but it’s over and done with now. Foresight’s back to normal, but who cares?! It was gonna happen anyway. I don’t want his bullshit to make us be all depressed.”

“How is roller skating going to help that?” Lio’s not entirely convinced.

“Have you gone rollerbladin’ before?” Galo asked excitedly, while he tried on his skates Lio carefully slipped his on. Stomping his foot on the ground to get the skates on properly.

“No.” He stomped again.

“First you went to an arcade our first date only _one time _and now you never been to a roller rink. Who _are _you?!”

“My parents think leisure activities are going out to play golf and drink tea with friends.”

“...You play golf?”

“_Never speak of it._” Lio hissed. “I’m a fast learner.” He does look around the rink nervously. The others are wasting no time sliding into the rink. Remi following closely behind on his own. There’s a lot of people here coming in large parties and the rink is big enough to host a big party. It is more like a roller skating party given the mass of people here to skate on a Sunday night. It's one of Promepolis’ popular hangout spots where kids from school like to come of all ages, family and friends alike.

“Come on!” Galo jumped up, taking Lio’s hands.

“Galo _wait_—” Lio stumbled, “You’re going too fast.”

“I thought you were a fast learner.”

“—Meaning I don’t _actually _know how to roller skate.”

“That’s fine! I can teach you.” He led Lio into the roller rink, making sure to make room for people who are trying to pass by. He giggled at Lio appearing to be terrified of standing on the rink on his two feet. No differentiation in height because Galo had skates on as well. 

"I've seen you straight up Roadhouse kick the football team and you're scared to roller skate."

"I told you I _haven't _done this before!" 

He’s glad he can teach Lio how to do something he had no knowledge of other than television so he had the upper hand. It was fun, holding his hands and directing him gently on how to glide across the rink. “It’s kinda easier than ice skating ‘cause you got rollers, obviously, you don’t gotta balance on one blade and all that shit. You’re just slidin’ pretty much.” He snorted.

Since Lio was a fast learner it doesn’t take long for him to get the hang of it. He’s loosening up now. Chuckling whenever Galo made his typical jokes and pitched in his dry jokes Galo found hilarious, and none of his actions are feeling forced or reluctant. He’s getting there.

“No, you’re right.” Lio replied, “It’s actually very much easier.” He let go of Galo’s hand to try to skate on his own, and he’d grab it again if he felt like he was losing balance and Galo would have to yank him up by the waist until their chests are touching, steadying them. Galo flushed.

“Uh, you— you might wanna, um— be careful— cause—” Lio’s smiling up at him and giggling, _fuck _he forgot what he was going to _say_, “—You could still fall.”

“That’s why I have you there to catch me.”

“Yeah! I don’t want you to fall!”

“That’s sweet of you.”

They continue going at their own pace. In the middle of helping Lio Lucia swerved her way to them and shoved Galo to the floor shouting, “_WHAT’S UP BRO_?!” cackling at him falling right on his ass. “Oh shit! My bad!” She did that on purpose, clearly. Lio’s holding in snorts and doing a terrible job, bending down to help Galo up.

“I’m gonna get you back!” He swore, taking Lio’s hands and lifting himself up to his two feet. He can hear Meis and Gueira screaming _“WOOHOO!” _at the top of their lungs and gliding across the roller rink like they’ve done this a thousand times over, shouting for Lio to keep up and pick up the pace. Lio flipped them off and ignored their howling laughter. 

Lio opted to hold Galo’s hand even if he could skate properly now, and it made Galo’s hand start to sweat and become nervous at them being this close, even if they had a dozen times— and they were _together_— he forgot how to breathe when Lio’s breath fanned over his lips to stop him from busting his ass, and it led to them falling a couple of times. But trial and error was okay.

Just an hour earlier, it didn’t look like Lio wanted to even be here but with all the rollerblading lessons he was secretly giddy about his newfound skill and started racing Galo by pushing him to get a headstart like the evil person that he was, just so he could win and have Galo chase after him around the rink. Good songs of all types of genre are blasting on the speakers and some people are breaking down to the music. Doing tricks. Skating in pairs, groups, or skating alone.

The employees are a little cheesy by making announcements of having dance battles and little events that happen on the rink but it gets the party going. Sometimes Lio would shout for Galo to look at him try to do a trick and skate fast, Galo’s heart swells at the sight of it, adoring how happy that he looked. They separated for a while to skate with the others. 

Lio was with Shea now and holding her hands so they could skate together, and he had to pick her up quickly because she fell abruptly. It was hilarious to watch. Aina and Meis are bolting around the arena. There’s people skating around so it was likely to ram into somebody else and fall, but whenever they bumped into each other they’d just laugh it off and get up.

Galo happened to run into Gueira and they’re both screaming like banshees because Galo dodged a kid rolling past and they both crash to the ground with a heavy thud.

“Watch where you’re fuckin’ goin’ man!” He snarled.

“My bad!” Galo laughed loudly, offering a hand. “Lemme help you up!”

Gueira scoffed and snorted, “Busted my fuckin’ ass there.”

“Yeah, well you busted mine too.”

“Your fault for bumpin’ into me.” He stood up. He smacked Galo on the chest and grinned devilishly, “Aye, Thymos. Race you to the end of the rink.”

Galo returned the enthusiasm, “Bet.”

They’re roaring, brushing past the dozens of confused rollerblading patrons racing back and forth from one end of the arena to the other. They keep making it to a draw. It’d just lead to one of them tripping and trying to shove each other to get ahead while the others found it amusing to watch. 

He found Remi standing off to the side just sitting and watching them. 

He drifted off from Gueira, he already left to mess with Lio and piss him off so that Lio chased him around the rink to roughhouse with him.

"Hey!" Galo skidded to a stop. "Why are you standin' here?! Everyone's skating and having fun!" 

"Look for yourself." Remi cocked his head to the crowded rink. All their friends are _couples _technically so they're either in pairs or switching off to take turns skating with each other. Galo put two and two together. No wonder why Remi felt out of place. 

"Everyone's skating with each other and I feel like a pathetic third wheel." Remi stated. 

"So?!" Galo chortled, "You upset because your girl couldn't come?" 

"I." Remi opened his mouth, then it snapped shut. New pair of glasses perched on his nose. "I'm not upset."

"Why are you sitting here then?"

“It just… it just feels like.” He’s having trouble saying the following words, “What does it matter?” He blurted out with what looked like a stubborn pout.

“‘Course it does. You can talk to me.” Galo kept his tone gentle.

“Well it’s hard not to feel left out when everyone’s… _you know._” He angrily gestured over to their friends on the rink, Meis and Gueira are practically juking on the rink and semi dance floor. Even though Lio’s by himself he’s laughing, getting the hang of rollerblading and twirling around, skating backwards. He really does learn fast. 

Ray and Thyma are dancing. Aina, Lucia, and Shea are together and dancing with the three of them holding hands, but now Aina’s lifting them both up in her strong arms and yeah, Galo got the point. 

“We can all be your rollerblading date.” Galo offered. Remi frowned at him.

“What do you mean by that? It’s not the same.”

“Sure it is. We’re here together, so we can all be your date. Like a group date.” Galo took Remi’s hands, “C’mon. You know Lucia really wanted you to come.”

“...She did?”

“Yeah, we all did. ‘Cause we noticed you and Alisa aren’t really talkin’ much. Senior year’s Hell so that’s understandable. If you sit here and be all angsty about it it’s gonna cloud your judgement and ruin your mood. Maybe she can come next time we plan somethin’ fun!” Besides, they’re all in a better mood, compared to earlier in the week. “There’s good music playing!”

“Galo— no—” Remi stumbled over his skates, his glasses dropped and Galo saved it before it dropped. 

“Keep these off.” Galo took him to the lockers where they shoved some of their belongings inside, storing it inside his glasses case. 

“I can’t really see well without those.” Remi blurted out.

“But you’ve taken ‘em off before.”

“I_ have_—”

“—Let’s go.” Galo hauled him back to the roller rink. “Dance with us!” He took his hands and raised them, meeting up with the others and none of them question Remi’s discomfort or his brooding mood, all the bliss shared among the rollerblading kids and adults.

When Galo grew tired, leaving Remi to his own devices, he met up with Lio again to catch his breath at the center of the rink where there’s a sofa to sit down and cool off. He didn’t get more than a minute to breathe before Shea’s begging him to skate with her.

“Coward.” Lio shoved him. “Is that all your burning soul can take?”

“I’m tired as fuck!” Galo wheezed, “Look at me! I’m sweatin’ bullets! How are you not sweating?!”

“I don’t _sweat._” Lio pushed him towards Shea. “Go skate with her.”

“I wanna skate with Gawo and Wio!” She took both their hands to drag them away. Galo’s trying his damndest not to double over. He carried her over his shoulders and she’s happily jumping on his shoulders for him to go faster. Until he caught his breath he started to go fast again.

He let her down when she wanted to be lowered to the ground to find Aina— clear out of all of their friends _Auntie Ina _was her favorite— if she wasn’t clinging to Galo she was with Aina so it’s good to know she’s in safe hands.

Thyma and Ray are holding hands and she’s playfully screaming while he held her. Remi actually lifted Lucia up his shoulders by surprise and he’s got a devious smile on his face— a rare sight to see, there’s a close friendship between them that Galo might have missed but it’s adorable. Before he appeared much more bothered to be here while everyone was with their significant other, but he’s enjoying himself.

“You want me to try you next?!” Galo asked.

“Try what next?” Lio questioned, he shouted when Galo backed up and lifted his legs to throw him over his shoulders. “_We are not doing this again!” _H_e shrieked, _“Put me _down_.”

“I got’cha. I promise!” Galo glided around the rink, “Just hold on ‘ta me or else you’ll fall!”

Lio’s thighs clung to his chin like it was his lifeline. “I’m afraid of heights.” He said.

Galo didn’t catch that. “What?!” 

“I said I’m _afraid of heights_!”

“That’s okay!” He chuckled, holding Lio’s legs tighter. “I won’t let you fall!”

“How am I supposed to trust you?!” He clutched Galo’s chin and it made him wheeze at his palms digging into his windpipe. Galo quickly pried his hands further up his chin so he doesn’t choke him.

“Just breathe. Stay still. You can see a better view from up there and feel like you’re flying!” It’s corny and he knew it, but he can feel Lio’s grip loosening.

“Pretty!”

“What?!” The music was extremely loud and the noise reached over the maximum level. 

“The lights are pretty!”

“Hey, Li! I wanna show you somethin’ else.” He carefully carried Lio over his head, slowing down so he doesn’t fall to place him on the ground in front of him so he could lift him up again. “Okay, spread your arms.”

“What are we doing?”

“Just do it!”

“Okay.” He spread his arms. Galo lifted him up high, kicking forward to move in steady motion. “Kinda feels like that scene in _Titanic_ right?”

“Galo, did you know that you’re absolutely ridiculous?”

“How does it feel?”

“We look _silly._”

“But the breeze feels nice, right? I do it to Aina and Lucia all the time!”

He can feel Lio’s body shake in hilarity, doing stupid tricks like this on the rink. Lio dropped to the ground to turn his head and kiss him softly, their speed slowing while he shifted his body leaning up to tilt his head. Galo spun Lio around entirely to face him, until his feet weren’t on the ground and spun him again and they’re both laughing between kisses.

They’re too distracted during their lip-locking session that they lose their balance and stumble awkwardly scrambling to hold onto each other. But they don’t stop attempting to kiss again, sometimes they succeed and sometimes they don’t. Lio’s fingers clutching the fabric of his hoodie and the way his eyes glow like they’re flaring tugged at his heartstrings tightly.

Last two weeks were an utter trainwreck— but this was the perfect remedy. Gueira twirling Meis around and lifting him from behind, the tenderness in his eyes while he stared at him laugh without a single care in the world. How he kissed him like Meis would slip away at any moment. The warm smile on Remi’s face following after Lucia, Thyma, and Aina racing across the rink. Ray holding Shea’s hand on an opposite hand and she’s glowing with joy compared to the gloom she felt when she had to go to school everyday or when she didn’t see Ignis for an entire day. 

It’s Nirvana— a perfect place where their current worries were non-existent when they’re with each other. The disco ball hung up on the ceiling twirling, glimmering under the lights that turned a dark shade of blue. Everyone’s laughing, not a single frown in sight. Here to make memories and leave the baggage behind.

There’s a certain song that came on the speakers that made Galo freeze. He happened to stop right in front of Gueira and their jaws dropped.

“I love this song!” Galo exclaimed.

“This is our shit mate. We gotta.” Gueira said, about to practically burst, “We have to.” He begged, giddy.

Lio and Meis swerve in front of them in confusion. The girls are holding hands and dancing, singing. Ray and Remi are laughing at their antics. 

“Money fall on you, banana fall on you!” Galo took Lio’s hands to get him to dance with him, albeit bashfully he let Galo swing their hands around but he’s a hard one to coax into dancing. “Prada fall on you! ‘Cause I’m in love with you!”

On the other hand, Meis fell into a casual groove with Gueira with ease. It’s clear years of developing a close bond meant they could get down without any shyness. Although there’s a flush on Meis’s cheeks at the cheesy serenading that matched Lio’s own.

"Tell me baby are you done talking?" Galo started laughing, grinning. Lio’s shaking his head while Galo and Gueira start to dance to the best of their abilities while moving across the rink. He couldn’t help but move to good music, especially his favorite type of music.

“I don’t wanna be a player no more!” They look ridiculous and now Aina, Lucia, and Thyma are laughing at them. Shea jumped in because she wanted to dance too so Gueira took her hands and started dancing with her, and she delightfully took turns dancing with everybody.

The roller rink flashed different colors painting the floors in a lovely rainbow, lights cascading a hue that’s almost heavenly. Galo’s chest feels lighter every second he sees Lio smile. They had to leave the rink around six because the game started in an hour and they had to start heading out. It’s hot when they leave the rink, the breeze from skating was enough to cool him briefly until he left he could feel the adrenaline rush and his hoodie clinging to his skin, forehead glistening with sweat. They’re talking about the event while taking their skates off and grabbing their stuff.

“How long did Ignis say we get to keep Shea for?” Aina asked. “Do we have to take her home?”

“Nah, they ain’t gonna be home for like, most of the night. They’re havin’ a friend’s night.” He said. 

“So they’ll be home late?” Lio clarified.

“Seems so.” Galo said.

“I don’t wanna go home yet!” Shea refused, “Daddy said he’s gonna be out with Vawys and Mawia!”

“We ain’t goin’ home kiddo. We’re goin’ to my place. Parents are actually outta town to visit family like two hours away.” Gueira explained. “Aye, Shea. You like football?”

Her eyes sparkle. “Footbaw!” She shouted.

Everyone looked at each other.

“FOOTBAW!” Gueira exclaimed back.

“I have a shift at the pizzeria. We recently got a new hire and I have to train him.” Ray informed them.

“So you can’t come with us?” Galo asked. “It’s super bowl night!”

“Late night shift.” Thyma groaned. “Ugh! This sucks!”

“Quit your job.” Lucia said. He laughed.

“I love working there still, just my schedule is a lot.”

“Quit for one day then.”

“Still can’t.” He said bashfully.

“Doesn’t work that way either.” Aina reminded her.

“Thanks for coming with us.” Thyma whispered.

Ray bent down and kissed Thyma on the lips, cupping her cheeks. “I know. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” She returned his gaze, longing.

“We’ll tell you who wins!” Gueira promised.

They have to say goodbye to him leaving through the back door into the parking lot. Meis and Gueira have to separate from them for their motorcycles. Galo let Lio ride with Meis because he desperately missed Detroit, the rest of them pile into Lucia’s car to drive to Gueira’s house.

They make it when it’s half an hour before the game started. So he offered that he make food for them and that they get settled on the couch while the television was turned on. His neighbor's dog _Chocolatte _(choco and _latte, _because he's a chocolate Pomeranian) tackled Gueira to the ground, awaiting his arrival. He's a brown breed, absolutely adorable and friendly.

"Hey little guy!" Gueira nuzzled his nose into Chocolatte's cheeks. "Everyone say hi to Chocolatte."

"DOGGIE!" Thyma screeched. They rush over to pet him. Aina cooing to get his attention. Lucia petting his fur.

"Neighbors are on vacation." Gueira explained. "He's been mine for like the past week."

"He's so cute!" Galo gushed. "I always wanted to get two dogs in the future." 

"Sits here in cat person." Lio lamented from the couch. Remi chuckled next to him.

"Lio come pet him." Meis tried to grab his hand to drag him where the rest of them are petting Chocolatte.

"No."

"Yes."

"Meis." 

Galo placed Chocolatte in Lio's lap and Lio appeared terrified at how he snuggled up to him. His nose scrunching up and eyes squeezing shut adorably. "C'mon babe pet him!"

Lio hesitantly patted his head. Chocolatte barked happily and he jumped. 

"I promise he doesn't bite. I mean he bit me because I tried to make him stop chewing plastic water bottles." Gueira confessed. "He chews on a lot of shit man." 

"We should set up before the game." Meis announced. They make themselves comfortable. The house is completely parent-free for the weekend. No rules exactly applied under the roof except they couldn’t destroy anything because they’d definitely have his head.

He asked Galo to put the six-packs of beer by the table. He helped along with Lio clear off any messes on the table since Gueira didn’t bother to clean shit beforehand knowing he’d have guests come over for a watch party— still to be expected. Shea got ginger ale from the fridge because she could not have her hands on any type of alcohol. Lucia’s flipping channels to find the sports channel and she’s grilling him for having a shitty cable network where their channels are unbeknownst to their knowledge as far as it goes.

Meis was in the kitchen helping him make spicy buffalo wings and leftover blue cheese dip as an appetizer because making casserole was going to take some time, and they’d be starving to death midgame. Thyma’s pointing out the channels on the guide and Aina’s helping her figure out which one’s the right channel. By the time they found it the beers are cracked open and they’re seated helping themselves to the wings left on the table enough to feed a family of twenty. Due to their appetites, they had to stock up on a lot of wings for them to eat— and they were delicious.

Their food is nearly left forgotten when the game started because their concentration drifted to the television screen. Gueira tripping over a lone shoe on the floor to turn up the volume to the near max to hear everything they’re saying, and squeezing himself on the couch while the casserole was baking.

Lio set a timer in case they end up burning it to a crisp— if anything, he’d just end up taking it out. Every time there’s a touchdown Shea shouted _“FOOTBAW_,” and they’d repeat _footbaw _in triumph of the team they’re cheering for to score. Chocolatte just yips in excitement and scurried around the living area. They lost their shit at Shakira and Jennifer Lopez who were performing for the night and prance around the living room singing at the top of their lungs.

The casserole is ready during the halftime show. Galo got a FaceTime call from Varys while the casserole is being distributed between everyone at the coffee table. “Hold up hold up!” He announced, “Varys is calling! Turn the volume down.”

They huddle on the couch, Lio’s gently placing the casserole on the table next to the snacks and appetizers made by Gueira and Meis for their viewing party. 

He accepted the call.

Immediately, Lucia leaned close to Galo’s ear hollering, “Pass the weed!”

Gueira started moaning in the background. The rest of them are screeching with laughter, Lio smacked Gueira in the back of his head.

“Guys! Stop!” Galo hissed, “My mom’s also on the call with them!”

“What is wrong with you.” Lio glared.

“We’re just fuckin’ with ya mate.” Gueira’s cackling on the couch.

“What is that?” His mom said in the background, Varys simply rolled his eyes with a snort. “Who’s passing weed?”

“They’re just playing.” Ignis assured her. The camera was on Varys’s face when he turned to them. 

“Hey kiddos, what’s up?”

“Varys!” Aina climbed over the couch to sit on Galo’s back.

“_Yerr!” _Lucia threw up the peace sign, Galo panned the camera around the room while they all shouted _yerr _simultaneously. 

“We’re watching the super bowl!” Galo said. 

“Where y’all at?” 

“Gueira’s house!”

“Sup!” Gueira saluted. 

“Hi sweetie!” His mom moved closer to Varys and Ignis.

“Hi mom!”

“DADDY!” Shea accidentally smacked Galo in the face scrambling in his lap.

“Hey princess.” Ignis had an arm wrapped around his mother’s shoulder. “Watcha guys doin’?”

“Watching footbaw!” She answered back, ecstatic. "We awso went rower skating with evewybody! It was so _coo! _The wink was so fwickin' _big_."

"We took videos! I sent them to you." Galo explained.

“We're watching the game too." Ignis answered. "That's good baby girl!"

“Can y’all gimme some space?!” Galo barked.

“No bitch.” Lucia shoved him. The girls are more excited to see Mrs. Thymos on the camera and they’re trying to grab Galo’s phone out of his hands like it’s not his own fucking phone. Ignis said they just reached the bar and they had dinner together, played pool and are now having a few drinks with friends from work. Galo, Aina, and Lucia take turns explaining how their day went. Remi only said hi and nothing else when the camera faced him for a brief second, helping himself to the casserole on the table.

Before his mother could ask too many questions about if they’re okay Galo hung up the call, telling them to have fun. He said he'd call one of their phones back later to talk to Shea so keep an eye out for a FaceTime call.

The casserole tasted delicious. Gueira said it was better to eat homemade food for a watch party rather than pizza, he was definitely right. It was nice of him to make them food considering that they were hogs.

The casserole is nearly finished when the halftime is over and they continue to watch the game. Shouting at the television when there’s a fuckup or the team failed to score, raving whenever they did. By the end of the night, it ends in a successful victory that had them hugging each other tightly and jumping around the living room.

They wind down and aren’t really paying attention to the aftermath events. 

“Okay it’s the aftermath so the game is over!” Galo’s louder than the television so he had no qualms raising his voice, “I need everyone to say out loud on the count of three if they were ever team Edward or team Jacob. One, two, three.”

Everyone said their answers.

A second passed.

The results started chaos.

“Who the _fuck _said team Edward?” Lucia asked.

“I’m breaking up with you.” Meis said to Gueira.

“_WHAT?_”

"I can't _believe_ you."

"Edward hasn't washed his ass once and I'm supposed to think he's sexy?"

“Okay I happen to think he’s handsome.” Lio argued.

“He looks musty though, like he never showered or some shit!” Lucia exclaimed. "I bet even eight year old you can acknowledge that only this basic bitch Bella found him attractive."

“How can you be attracted to that?!” Galo asked, appalled.

Meis flipped his hair. “You know I just think Lio and I have taste.” They started yelling over each other.

"You think he's sexier than me? I'll beat his ass in a fight." Gueira said, "You choose him or me."

"I don't think it's necessary to compare."

"But you can admit I'm sexier than him."

"No." Meis refused. "He's not even real."

“You didn't answer the question! He’s so fuckin’ pale like, look at Jacob! He’s got meat on him.” Gueira smacked the skin of his bare arm, “And he’s a werewolf. I think werewolves are much cooler than vampires.”

“He _sparkles_!” Lio scorned, “You all are just cowards! Vampires are strong and powerful creatures, they're immortal!”

“The vitamin D deficiency. Sis where is the melanin, just give them a little. At LEAST the Cullen family like, look at them.” They screech in laughter at Thyma’s comment, Aina shrieking her name. “Listen, listen, team Jacob is where it’s at. They're drop-dead gorgeous, flawless in every way. Serving.”

“Shove his foot down my esophagus.” Lucia made them lose their shit. 

“I dunno like, I used to think Edward was cute but I like Alice.” Aina confessed. "She's so much cuter. C'mon."

“You can’t choose anyone other than Edward or Jacob!” Galo reminded her, “It’s either one of the two.”

“But I’m a fucking lesbian?”

“I respect that but Edward or Jacob only.”

“I said Edward.”

“WAIT!” Gueira pointed at Remi, “Rems didn’t choose.”

"Remi is straight." Lucia said. They start to wheeze at the response.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. The only heterosexual out of this group." Remi's sarcasm bled through his sentence.

"Remi is a faithful ally and we will get his opinion on this!" Galo argued. 

Remi looked like he wanted to run. “Okay I was never apart of this.”

Regardless of what he said they ignored him and barrelled him with the same question repeated. He scratched the back of his head and they started laughing at him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He muttered. “...Team Jacob.” The rest of them fucking riot.

“Okay, fuck this.” Lucia butt in. “Y’all ‘bout to be real mad at me, but it must be said. Ketchup on waffles is bangin’. Discuss.”

She did this on purpose just to start shit, doing her little gremlin laugh the entire time because it got so heated Chocolatte started barking. Shea was just petting him while they screamed at each other.

Half an hour later, the arguing ended. 

Now Remi’s talking to Lucia, Chocolatte wouldn't stop licking Remi's face. Aina and Thyma are trying to braid Lio’s hair. Meis and Gueira cleaned the food off the table, leaving any unfinished snacks for who’s still eating them. Shea wanted to help so she scampered off after them. 

Galo volunteered to help, walking to the kitchen to help Gueira with the last of the dishes. The casserole pan is completely empty.

“You motherfuckers are animals.” Gueira joked. “This thing is fuckin’ empty.”

“It was really good casserole.”

“Thanks. My mama’s recipe.”

“I really like cookin’ stuff like this too, so I understand the trouble of havin’ to do all this.” Galo empathized. 

“No trouble.” Gueira shook his head, smirking a little. His eyes drifted to Meis carrying Shea in his arms and singing a song to her while she giggled happily. He can see the adoration in his eyes.

Gueira shoved his hands in his pockets. “...I wanna marry that man one day.” He whispered, something yearning in his amour. 

Galo smiled a little. Gueira blinked and stared at him, eyebrows knotting in a tiff, “...You didn’t fuckin’ hear me say that shit.”

“I did hear you say that.”

Gueira spluttered. “So— so what if I did?! You got a problem with that?! Yeah I wanna fuckin’ marry him. He’s the love of my life.”

“Not at all.” Galo’s tone remained fond, and it made Gueira scoff under his breath and click his tongue.

“...I just wanna make him the happiest man in the world.” His face softened.

Galo wanted to ask if there’s something he wanted to share more, because he gave off more in the look on his face rather than what he was saying. Meis rocking Shea from side to side, his voice gentle. 

“Who said you don’t already?” Galo clapped Gueira on the back. 

“He’s just so amazing, and I’m just…”

“Feel like you’re ordinary.” Galo understood. Earlier Gueira was just proudly exclaiming that Meis was going to be up in that stadium and singing and it caused him to blush and laugh— he didn’t say he’ll be up there too, though. “I feel that way next to Lio too.”

“I’m fuckin’ awesome.” Gueira bluffed. “No way in Hell I’m ordinary, okay. I'm sexy as fuck. I just think Meis is a little awesomer than my awesomeness.”

Galo laughed, “Yeah I get what you mean.”

“I’m plannin’ on askin’ him to prom soon. Once Foresight says it’s back up.” With how many times he kept on taking it away it’d be a miracle if he made up his fucking mind, because people were pretty much boycotting at this point. He glared at Galo, scratching the back of his head. “Um.” He coughed. “Maybe. Maybe if you wanna. You can help me. Like. Uh, plan something or some shit. Something big. Sweep him off his fuckin’ feet.”

“Yeah, ‘course.” Galo agreed. “You come up with something?”

“Not right now, no.” Gueira shrugged. “...But I will, soon. Okay? I’ll let you know.”

“At least Meis’ll want to go to prom.” Galo sighed. 

“Huh, what’s that mean?”

“...I dunno if Lio wants to go?”

“Maybe he’d change his mind.” Gueira said. “If Meis and I are going he’s going. He just doesn’t really care about those things so it takes convincing.”

“He never said it outright. It’s just a hunch.”

“I thought that shit was boring at first, then I thought about it again.” He looked back at the others talking at the couch, “...who knows, it’s the last time we’d be able to have fun together ‘fore we graduate.” He cracked open a can of beer and knocked his head back, taking a sip. “Don’t stress about it.”

“You’re right.” They watch their friends longingly, basking in this temporary bliss. “I gotta piss.” Galo said, subject drifting off.

“Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee!” Thyma rushed for the nearest bathroom past the living room and shut the door behind her.

“There’s the one upstairs.” Gueira pointed upwards. He left, joining the party. “What’re y’all talkin’ about without me?!” He made a grand re-entrance. Galo went upstairs, heading for Gueira’s bedroom to use the bathroom that’s in there instead.

After he was done— he emerged from the bathroom and his eyes fell on a torn envelope that fell off his bed he stepped on on accident.

He froze, pulling up his sweats. 

“Ah shit.” He bent down to pick it up, hoping he didn’t rip it up. It was already torn. He looked outside to see if anyone was there, removing the letter from inside.

It’s a college acceptance letter to Miami.

He read it through, hearing a thud from downstairs— scared someone was coming upstairs so he quickly dropped it on the dresser and folded the letter up, shoving it inside. 

“Hey, Heris.” It’s Aina’s hushed voice, wary. “...Um, I’m doing good actually.” She’s standing in the hall by the staircase. 

Galo sighed in relief. Someone was coming up the stairs but it wasn’t Gueira. It was just Aina. 

“Oh, we went roller skating. It was fun.” He heard a slight laugh come from Aina. “They’re so stupid and act so goofy, like Galo and Gueira were like, dancing together and we were laughing our asses off. Also Ignis brought Shea! She’s so adorable, you would love her. Heris you should’ve been there! We had so much fun.” 

Her voice sounded much more thrilled to talk to her sister like a kid excited to tell their parents about a good day that they had at school. He couldn’t really hear what Heris was saying on the other end, but Aina’s content, meaning they’re slowly making progress with their relationship.

She walked into the bedroom just as Galo was walking out, stopping with surprise.

“You scared me.” She laughed.

“So that’s Heris on the line?” He pretended he wasn’t listening in. Aina nodded. “I just needed to use the bathroom.”

“I know, Gueira’s taking a fucking shit in the one downstairs.” Aina muttered. “I’ll meet you guys downstairs.”

Galo decided to give her privacy. She didn’t even notice the letter sitting on Gueira’s dresser, rambling onto Heris about what happened today plus what’s been going on at school. Typical teen stuff. Galo went back downstairs, Thyma’s giggling as she’s texting Ray, Lucia playing a game on her phone shoulder to shoulder with her. Remi’s talking with Meis now. Galo sat down on the couch, Lio leaning his head on Meis’s shoulder with his hair now in pigtails.

Galo bit back a snort.

“Do not fucking say a word.” Lio threatened.

“You look cute.”

“_Shut up._”

Shea climbed on Galo’s lap, clear she was waiting for him to come back. “Daddy cawed Uncle Wemi’s phone to tawk to me.”

“Ah, really?”

“Yeah! Onwy fow a wittle bit!”

“That’s great.” He hugged her close to his chest, blowing a raspberry into her cheek and caused her to giggle and jump. “I had to go the bathroom. He still out?”

“He said he’s gonna be back weawy wate.” She mumbled. “I’m sweepy.” She buried her head in Galo’s chest.

Gueira flicked the lights off, left the bathroom sometime after to join Meis on the couch while he talked with Remi. Galo watched him, understanding why he said those things earlier, shooting subtle glances but choosing not to say anything.

After graduation Gueira was possibly leaving Promepolis entirely. That’s why he’s been a little quiet earlier this week.

"Where's Aina?" Lucia asked, "We're watchin' a movie."

"Upstairs." Galo said. "She's talking to Heris."

"Like...having a normal phone conversation?"

"Yeah." Sounded weird, but distance usually happened by lack of communication that needed to be mended within time.

Aina was gone for a long time, even coming downstairs she was talking to Heris happily about God knows what.

"We were about to start _Detective Pikachu_ without you." Galo told her. At this point, they’re paying no mind to what she’s talking about.

"Sorry, we ended up talking for a while." She plopped down next to Galo, her phone in her hand. They look for ice cream in the fridge and chips to snack on while they watch the movie. Making commentary and only paused when someone had to pee. Until after nearing the end of the movie they’re falling asleep on the couches or quietly doing their own thing. The chaotic energies from all the yelling tired them out once the game was over. The television was still on the on-demand screen. Gueira's now taking Chocolatte's food away as he started to fall asleep, curling up on the ground beside the couch. 

His phone beeped as his eyes were slowly blinking shut. His mother sent him a picture of them at the bar.

**Mama ****💙**** [9:00 P.M]: **Hope you guys are having fun!!! I love you xoxo (*≧▽≦)

Slumber takes over while his thoughts drift off to what she’s probably up to.

☆☆☆

“Is this a good idea?” Ignis asked, his leg bouncing nervously on the couch he and Varys sat on at Maria’s house.

They’re both dressed in a more formal getup, not a night out a fancy restaurant, some casualness with their choice. Varys had on a leather jacket over a button down, jeans and sneakers. Fireman pendant around his neck. He had a durag over his head rather than his baseball cap, while Ignis chose a bomber over a Henley long-sleeve, slacks and dress shoes. He ditched the sunglasses for the occasion. A silver watch around his wrist, a golden necklace with a cross around his neck. Currently waiting for Maria to finish getting dressed up upstairs.

“I already said we were coming.” Varys informed him. “So you can’t back outta this.” He’s texting on his phone.

“You sound a little more eager than usual.” Ignis teased.

“Fuck you talkin’ about?”

“I see how you’re texting.” Ignis snorted. “So who’s Tasha?”

Varys looked at him. “...Somebody.” He gruffed.

“For the first time I ask you about someone you’re talking to you don’t start rambling to me about ‘em.”

“Because she’s… um. You know what, fuck you.” Ignis laughed but Varys wasn’t laughing, “I don’t gotta ramble to you about everybody I talk to!” He flushed.

“Varys, I’m not judging.” Ignis promised. “...So this person ain’t just something casual?”

“Nah. You know Jehar and that girl he’s with that’s got a kid, well I met her at his daycare. She runs it in her own house, nothing fancy. I had to pick him up a couple weeks back and we been talkin’ since then.” His face turned serious, “Shut the fuck up.” He barked at Ignis’s grin.

“So you invited her to the bar with us?”

“Sure. We’re all gonna be there, mainly ‘cause I didn’t wanna… be alone, I’d rather have you guys there to be with me.”

It’s because Varys was nervous. Ignis doesn’t jab further at him.

“Okay. I’d love to meet her.”

“I told her about you guys anyway, so… might as well.” Varys shrugged. “So if you got any jokes to say shut your ass up, I don’t wanna hear shit.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Shut the fuck up anyway.”

Ignis was about to say something teasing to spite him, but he saw Maria descend the staircase, the sound of heels clicking against the wooden floors.

A black jacket over her shoulders, flower patterned stockings, ankle boots— but what was entrancing was the red dress that fell down mid-thigh, hugged her form beautifully so, _painfully _so. A v-neck, and red captured her features perfectly. The makeup done on her face was light, lips a peach color— darkened eyelashes from mascara and gray eyeshadow, a glow on her face that made her all the more alluring.

“Sorry! It took me a while.” Her curly azure hair remained, bouncing as she rushed her way towards them. Varys standing up and Ignis forgetting that the coffee table was right there before he slammed his knee into it because he forgot how to walk. Varys and Maria didn’t seem to notice, though.

“All good.” Ignis choked out hiding his immense pain.

“How do I look? Do I look okay?” She asked.

“You look fine as Hell.” Varys assured her, “Right Iggy?” 

He let out a slur of words that were incoherent gibberish, Maria smiling at him.

“You look. You. You look good.” He managed out. Varys started wheezing. 

“Thank you both, so sweet!” She preened at the compliment.

“So we should, um, we should get going.” Ignis shoved Varys out of the living room so they could head out through the side door. 

“Just five minutes ago you were whinin’ how you didn’t wanna come.”

“Well we don’t wanna keep our friends waiting.” He waited for Maria to catch up, holding her purse for her and placing a hand on the small of her back as they exited the house.

The local bar in the city was a half an hour drive, more due to traffic. The cold wind hitting them upon entering. The lights are dimmed, there’s people sitting at the counter. A pool table in the corner of the bar. Some tables around for people to sit and ask for any snacks.

The plan was that they meet up with their co-workers and grab a bite at the place across the street, then come back to the bar. Maria and Ignis being introduced to Tasha during the late-night brunch. She's gorgeous, brown eyes, tanned skin, dark hair that fell down to her back wearing a jacket long sleeve, and knee-high boots for the night. She's around their age and a daycare owner, a grad school student as well. She's lived in Promepolis since birth and took care of Varys's brother's kid. The group coming back to the bar just in time to watch the football game on the widescreen television.

Ignis did greatly need this, deciding not to overdo it with the drinking but just enough to get the buzz kicking in. Noticing Maria appear to fidget and become antsy.

The whole bar is aggressively watching the game go on and she kept checking her phone, often tapping Tasha on the shoulder to ask what was going on— filling her in on who’s currently scoring and in the lead. Her friends too busy shouting at the television as well as their co-workers.

“Take it easy, Mari.” He calmed her down, “I’m a little anxious, too.”

“It’s just that I don’t… really go out much.” She said, “I’ve been a single parent for like, seven to eight years now… so I tend to turn down socializing and going out when I had my son at home.”

“It’s the same with me.” Ignis answered. “I can’t even see my daughter so she spent like the first four years of her life mainly in daycare because my ex-wife and I were working a lot. I wasn’t sure if she’d have time to go to school on time like the other kids.”

“I go out and leave Galo home alone like _once_ and I’d almost have a panic attack, like if he’s gonna be okay on his own because he had anxiety going to school without his father able to see him off anymore and just me. He didn’t want to go to school anymore just to stay with me and I had to fight him to go to class.” She sighed, “Seriously, he was a true soldier.”

Varys’s shouting and high fiving his co-workers, the other half of the bar groaning when there’s a touchdown. It’s time for halftime. Ignis asked for another drink for them both. Chatting with their co-workers every now and then to pass the time.

“Y’all look so stiff.” Varys jabbed at them, “Worryin’ about the kids too much is gonna give you fuckin’ wrinkles.” He took another shot and made a sigh of exhilaration, “Drink some more. Loosen up.”

Maria snagged one of Varys's shots and he cheered with triumph when she shook her head, eyes screwing shut. "That's what I'm talkin' about! Iggy!" He slid a shot glass his way, Ignis knocked one back, then another. A grunt caught in his throat at the strong taste of vodka.

“I’ll be back.” Tasha whispered, and Varys’s gaze lingered on her form as she excused herself for the restroom.

When Ignis didn’t respond right away, thoughts of his daughter only plaguing his mind Maria leaned over, setting down her Cosmopolitan, eyes blinking cutely at him, tilting her head. “Iggy?” She asked.

“Aye,” Varys caught his attention, “What’s goin’ on?”

“Do you guys think I spend enough time with my daughter?” He blurted the question, and Varys and Maria exchanged glances. 

“You spend… enough time.” Maria answered.

“Well as much as you can really do.” Varys explained. “You’re busy so you can’t blame it for not being enough.” He doesn’t have to say what he’s really thinking because Varys usually knows.

“I just feel like she’s drifting from me and she might be acting up because I don’t spend enough with her.” Ignis swirled his drink in his hands, a whiskey and coke. “Lately Galo’s been telling me she’s been refusing to go to school. She wouldn’t talk to me about her day. She’d just want me to be with her when I’m home. Her teacher calls to tell me she isn’t talking to anyone while all the kids are being friendly with each other.”

“I mean, kids are growin’ up.” Varys said, holding a jug of beer. “Sometimes they’re gonna be a little stubborn and be clingy as shit to their parents because they need ‘em most, and sometimes you have to choose between what’s important and I know you don’t wanna feel like you’re choosin’ your job. We have duties. Hey. I have a baby brother myself.” He’s referring to Jehar, Varys’s little brother. “Back when I was still living back at home in Harlem I was always protective of him. Our dad was a piece of shit and beatin’ on us and I didn’t want him touching my baby brother when I wasn’t around. But then I had college, then work, and I moved out. Since I wasn’t around much he started actin’ all distant with me and we didn’t hang out as much as we used to because he thought I abandoned him.”

“Ah… that’s awful.” Maria frowned, showing her own concord, “I didn’t have siblings growin’ up but I always used to hate the fact that my mom was protective, at least, when I grew up I got myself into a lot of trouble and think that she wouldn’t let me live my own life and I wanted to move away as soon as possible. I ended up moving to America and we had like one last heart to heart talk before I left. Last Christmas when she came she had to remove a tumor from her breast from cancer.” She explained, “...She only told me and our other relatives from Raphael’s side. The kids don’t know.”

“So Galo doesn’t know this?” Ignis asked.

“No. She said she’d tell them soon.” She responded. “It made me realize that while we’re growing up it’s either we end up hating our parents, drifting from them, or being there for them when they need us most.”

“I felt terrible for leaving him there with my dad after moving out. But he ended up living with my aunt, he still lives with her.” Varys said. “Last time I saw him for a while I was in the fire department for a couple years. He recently just started college, so I went to his high school graduation. Then I got a call from him just the other day tellin’ me that our dad’s in the hospital.”

There’s silence filling the bar. Their co-workers continue to laugh about something.

“Varys.” Ignis said, “You didn’t say anything.”

“How are you supposed to feel about the person who made your life a livin’ Hell and raised you is in the hospital now?” 

“...It’s because he is still your father.” Maria said. “So you care.”

“I don’t know if I should care.” Varys took another swig of his beer.

"Are you planning on visiting him?" Maria asked.

"I don't know 'bout that yet either."

“How do you think Jehar’s taking it?” Ignis asked.

“I think he’s gonna be alright. I mean, he’s not a kid anymore.” Varys said. “It’s more like what I’m trying to say is that kids need their parents, or their siblings most, kids need their family most when they’re young and while they’re still young. As long as you’re making the effort to be there for them you shouldn’t question whether or not you are enough.”

“Yeah, well that’s easier said than done.” Ignis muttered. “Shea knows at a young age that she couldn’t have a little brother, watched her mom walk out of her life. Hell, she spent time with her daycare teacher more than she had with me.”

“You still have time!” Maria encouraged, “She’s got a whole bright future ahead of her. Family’s all about stickin’ together no matter what and making things work.”

“Hey, speakin’ of our second family.” Varys smirked, “I’m gonna call Galo and see what the kids are up to.” He pulled out his phone. Ignis and Maria leaned forward waiting for the call to go through, and he’s relieved to see their faces on screen. 

They’re always in some form of chaos judging by how they’re yelling at each other and play fighting constantly over some nonsense and it made them laugh. They’re at Gueira’s house watching the game too. He talked to Shea for a tiny bit, promising to call again later. Galo hung up the call after everyone’s said hi and talked to them.

Tasha came back and she and Varys wouldn’t stop giggling and flirting with each other the entire night. It’s clear he’s smitten with her with how he wouldn’t stop throwing cheesy lines here and there to make her flush. They continue to watch the game, the bar cheering or groaning based on who scored, but the game ended with the team they’re cheering for winning and they had a moment of enthusiastic celebration over it.

Maria’s loosened up as well, drinking some more and no longer appearing anxious. Her rowdier side coming out as she shared stories about her wild past and Ignis choked on his drink when she casually mentioned she dated a guy who might’ve been in the yakuza.

"I dunno, me and my friends were just hangin' out and he offered to win us stuffed animals. He was just wearin' a black suit and looked pretty sketch but my friends were like he has money and he's cute."

"Mari, you don't just let possible gang members buy you stuffies." Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It wasn't for long."

"Fuck happened to him?" Varys snorted.

"I think he got killed. Dude just vanished one night, and we decided we weren't gonna be apart of that." Maria explained. "Hey, we don't know for sure. I remember braggin' about it in class while someone told me he got into some shit."

"Jesus." Ignis frowned. "You're lucky that you didn't get caught up into that."

"Nothin's gonna top how bizarre that shit is, but lemme tell y'all how I got catfished from a girl who wasn't even in the country." Varys sharing dating horror stories that make them cackle over their drinks. Ignis’s heart feels a little lighter and his shoulders relaxing. Thankfully the night was going smoothly. The whole time he couldn’t stop being so entranced by Maria’s radiant energy, no wonder her co-workers love her so much. The bar was having a super bowl party so they got to unwind to some nice tunes playing at the bar and dance with each other while having drinks.

Maria was sad to part with her co-workers as they’re one of the first to leave, and Ignis missed being around Varys and the others in the firehouse like this. Some of them were parents themselves, so they understood the struggle. Tasha took a pic of the three of them with Maria’s phone so she could send it to Galo.

Tasha then went outside with Varys, clearly wanting time to talk alone because Tasha had to leave. The aftermath of the game the bar is slowly flooding out. He’s having a good time. He hadn’t gone on a proper outing with Maria in a while— he’d have to plan a dinner date soon, without their friends this time though. 

“I needed this.” She said, he’s now helping her out of the bar. Raking her fingers through her hair. “I just get so… _worried _about the kids, and it’s not just Galo, all of his friends look to me as their second mom too and I feel like leaving them behind something bad will happen.”

“Mari, you do a lot for those kids.” Ignis reassured her, “But they’re also grown up. They’re teenagers. Trust me, I have to work with them myself. As… crazy as they seem, they’re smart and responsible.”

“Didn’t they lose Shea last Halloween?”

“I don’t wanna remember that night.” Ignis squeezed his eyes shut. Maria chuckled. “You know what I mean.” He stated in defense. He could trust that they knew better and were trying their best. “They’re a little reckless but they’re just kids. I’m not gonna be hard on them, it’s my daughter I’m more worried about.”

“You do just as much for them.” Maria said, “I think with them she’ll be safe. They hang out with each other so much I realize that we don’t have much of a _life _outside of working non-stop…”

“Not Varys.” Ignis said.

“Yeah not Varys.” She instantly agreed, and they both laugh. They both looked at Varys and Tasha and now they’re kissing a few feet away. 

“Wow.” Ignis looked away, Maria giggling. “I’ve never seen Varys this hung up over someone.”

“The night’s young!” She spread her arms. The city’s in full swing around them, and time never stops in the heart of Promepolis. 

Ignis stepped closer to her. His fingers reaching to push hair billowing in the wind over her face to the side, and her smile slowly fades, her lips parting— leaning into his touch.

He bent over, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Fingers clutch at his jacket. She returned the kiss, welcoming— his arms settling at her hips, moving in a steady glide.

A spark ignites within his stomach. Her lips are warm, soft, and he can taste a hint of cherry— flavored lip gloss most likely, his brain turning to mush and thoughts clouded. 

She hummed against his lips, parting with a smile and a light laugh. He’s too immersed in watching an ocean swirl in her eyes, forehead pressing to her own.

“Mari.”

“...Yes?”

“I love you.” He whispered.

She stared back at him. His ears are ringing. The cold breeze nipped at their skin. Cars and buses drifting past the city streets, bright lights of towering buildings make her eyes sparkle.

“I love you too.” She cupped his cheeks, a thumb stroking over them delicately. “Thank you for being here with me and Galo. You’ve helped me a lot.”

“I might— I might not be anywhere near as perfect as— as—” He’s normally not one to trip over his words, “—But you mean a lot to me, and I want us to work everything out and do the best we can for ourselves and for the kids—”

She kissed him again, her nose brushing against his. Then she pecked his cheek, hugging him by wounding her arms around his neck. “You’re amazing in more ways than one. Nothing else can compare to that.”

_You’re perfect just the way you are._

Their hug turned brief when Tasha waved goodbye to them, Varys catching their attention. The train station was a few feet away, so Maria and Ignis hug her goodbye. 

“See you soon.” She said to Varys, dallying, giving him a kiss goodbye. 

“See ya, Tash.” He murmured. Yeah. This man’s fucking whipped. Ignis had to blink twice to realize this was real. She let go of his hand to walk away and head to the train station.

“Tash.”

“Iggy I’m gonna smack the shit outta you.”

“That’s new.”

“Listen. I think she’s pretty awesome.”

“Ooooh!” Maria crooned, “Varys has a crush?”

“Wouldn’t say crush when we’re kinda just talkin’, yanno?”

“I’m surprised this isn’t another one of your Tinder dates.” Now Varys punched him in the arm, Ignis smirking.

“I got game I can show off in person and not through dating apps. You’re just lucky you met Maria at Costco and I didn’t swoop in first.”

“Now’s not the time to be fighting.” Maria poked them both in the sides, causing them to jump. “I’m happy for you and Tasha. I mean, I do hope you work up the courage to tell her how you feel.”

“Ah… we’ll see.” Varys grumbled. “I never really had anything serious with anybody, commitment’s kinda scary.”

“If it’s with someone you like eventually it won’t be so much anymore.”

“Varys is just tired of being a player.”

“Iggy I swear to fucking God!”

Maria wrapped her arms on either of theirs, dragging them close together. The three of them were laughing. 

They’re heading for the city’s parking lot when the sound of a gunshot ripped through the block abruptly. Maria gasped. People began to scream. Breaking out into a sprint and scattering in different directions. The peacefulness in the city turned to disarray when cars started honking, and cop cars were careening closer to where they were currently standing.

“What the Hell?” Varys frowned, “Who the fuck’s got a gun in the city?!”

“I don’t know.” Ignis pulled Maria closer to him.

“What if someone’s hurt?” She asked, “We’d have to go help them.”

“No. It’s coming from that club.” Varys cocked his head to people piling out of a club building, the bouncers directing that everyone get out immediately. Some were confused and some angered at being ushered out due to some violent altercation that broke out. “The person who did it musta ran away.”

“C’mon. We should get going.” Ignis guided them past the crowd of people so they could head down the block for the parking lot. Two cop cars were parked by the sidewalk, as they were about to cross the street they were stopped by two cops blocking their path.

One of which not only Ignis— but the three of them recognized instantly.

“I’m gonna need you three to stop right here.” Darrius declared. 

“Somethin’ wrong here?” Varys arched a brow, “We were just goin’ to the parking lot—”

“—I need to see some ID.” His partner, officer Booth cut him off sharply.

Ignis remained calm. “...May I ask why you’d want to see our ID?”

“Someone reported to us of a shooting that happened right in front of that building over there.” Booth explained, “We believe that whoever was among this crowd is a possible suspect of attempted homicide.”

“No one was reported to be hurt.” Maria stated, “The person with the weapon ran away—”

“Ma’am, I’m gonna need you to step back.” Booth ordered.

“Excuse me?”

“So you’re saying we’re suspects?” Varys asked, clearly miffed but he tried to keep his cool.

“Mari.” Ignis directed her to stand back, but she remained standing her ground.

“Darrius, you know we weren’t involved in this.” She argued. “None of us had any idea of what happened.”

“Why were you two standing by this building?” Darrius ignored her, asking Ignis and Varys directly since they were who the questions were really for.

“We just left the bar a couple stores down.” Ignis explained. “Officer Baxter we had nothing to do with this.”

“Is it possible you’re part of a gang given recent activity in Promepolis?” Booth questioned. Ignis’s lip curled up in annoyance.

“Officer we’re just firemen, and this is my girlfriend who is a Promepolis registered nurse.” Ignis explained.

“You don’t got any right to be questioning us for simply walking down the street!” Varys gestured to the wary citizens roaming the streets and on edge since the cops were patrolling around the time the gunshot occured. “Shouldn’t you going after the man who actually did it?”

“Our squad is already on it but we don’t have definite proof the suspect is within this area. We have to be sure.” Varys looked just about ready to say some more, but Ignis calmed him down. “Do you have a weapon on you?”

“Of course not!” Maria shouted, “We just went to a bar to watch a game with friends and now we’re going _home_—”

“—This doesn’t concern you.” Darrius intervened.

“Yes it _does _concern me this is my partner and his _best friend _you _son of a_—”

“Mari.” Ignis reached to hold her back, and Booth saw that as a threat— his hand resting on the holster of his gun.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Varys put his hands up, “He’s just talking to her!”

“Don’t say anything.” Ignis told Maria. “Whatever you do, do not say anything.”

“Ignis you don’t have to tell them anything!”

“Put your hands where I can see them.” Booth ordered, “_Now!_” He projected his voice higher, coaxing Ignis and Varys to put their hands up.

“We need to see some ID or else the two of you are being held as possible suspects of an attempted homicide.” Darrius repeated. 

“This is the kinda shit you do when you don’t get your way?” Ignis questioned, “You really stooped this low?”

“_Watch your tone._” Booth glared.

“You’re the one trying to pull a gun out on us!” Varys said. “We ain’t do nothing wrong!”

“Get down on the ground.” Booth didn’t bother to listen.

“We already had this shit done to us too many times and you cops still try to arrest innocent people—”

“—Varys.” Ignis couldn’t bother to argue. He had nothing to hide. Varys gave him a look, shaking his head. He assured Maria it was going to be okay, the two of them ready to slowly drop to their knees. Maintaining eye contact with Darrius, animosity brimming within Ignis’s blood until it boiled.

“Are we having trouble here?” A voice cut in. 

Booth and Darrius turn to a man dressed in a black coat with a white sweater beneath. Blond hair and a face that Ignis and Varys both knew all too well.

“I believe I saw the suspect rush into a train station with a gun in his pocket.” Kray explained, "_Also _I believe the policemen who followed him down caught him already, so I must say that this is unnecessary. Given that these men have done nothing wrong.”

Hands placed behind their heads, Varys and Ignis were frowning as to why the Hell Kray would bother to help them.

“I don’t think your superior officers would be so fond of you questioning passersby who are merely trying to go about their day.”

“We’re just trying to ensure that the people of this city are safe.” Darrius explained, a pretty shit of a fucking excuse, at that.

“And so you should leave these people be when the real suspect had been reprimanded.” Kray kept his tone gentle.

The two cops exchanged glances. If it weren’t for them being in public Maria looked about ready to strangle them both. Turning their heel and heading back into their cars to drive away.

“Why’re you helping us, Kray?” Ignis stared at him warily.

“It’s convenient that as a person of my status I do good things out of moral judgement.” Kray folded his fingers in front of him. “I mean I could care less about the two of you getting arrested for a murder some idiot thought would sufface, and you just both happened to be at the wrong place and the wrong time. But with this many people watching I’d rather not do nothing while I’m walking by.”

“So you made those asshole cops go away just to make yourself look good?” Varys clarified, “So why the fuck did you help us?”

“You should be a little more grateful.” Kray chuckled. “Wouldn’t be so nice if you’d end up locked behind bars.”

“Hey. Kray Foresight, right?” Maria asked. Kray didn’t even notice she was standing there. 

“...Aren’t you the mother of that insufferable bastard of a student that I have?”

“Yeah.” Maria nodded, huffing a laugh. She kicked him right in the balls, causing Kray to drop to his knees and groan. Some people overlooking gasping at the scene and recording the altercation. “The name’s Maria, motherfucker.” She snarled.

“What the _fuck_.” Kray wheezed out, “_Do you know who I am_?!”

“Frankly I don’t give a shit who you are. Now scram before I kick you again and make sure you don’t ever have children you racist piece of shit.” She warned.

Kray stood up on his two feet, glaring at her. Ignis was awed, scared to try to stand in between them himself. 

“You should be lucky of how influential I am to this city.” He growled, and with that— he stormed off. Barely. He was limping through his walk across the street.

Ignis let out a sigh of relief. Maria rushed over to them, hugging them both.

“Oh my God.” She breathed, “Are you guys okay?”

“That motherfucker really had the nerve.” Varys clicked his tongue. “Helpin’ us out of convenience. You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“Sounds like Kray to me.” Ignis shook his head. “Still a power hungry piece of shit.”

“We should’ve beat his ass more and his catholic school friends back in the day.”

“Back in the day?” She asked, as they’re now walking away. 

“Kray and Ignis had a thing.” Varys informed Maria, and her eyes widen.

“Are you kidding?!”

“No.” Ignis groaned. “He’s obsessed with having people feel like they’re indebted to him to stroke his ego just because he’s rich. Got his way over everything. Me and Varys hated him. I regret every single second spent in that thing we had.”

“So you think he saved you both because a part of him still cares?”

“He could go to Hell.” Varys scorned. “His power hungry ass would do anything to keep a good reputation.”

“Even if he did, I don’t want anything to do with him.” Ignis said. “Unfortunately he’s always going to be within reach until Galo graduates.”

“That’s over now.” Maria sighed, “I’m just glad you both are okay.”

“C’mon.” Ignis murmured, he and Varys rest a hand on the small of Maria’s back, entering the parking lot. “We can go home now.”

☆☆☆

Gueira woke everyone up around one in the morning, since they had class tomorrow and needed to get their asses home.

“A’ight. It’s been nice having you guys here.” He slurred, “Get out.” 

“I wanna _sleep_.” Lucia groaned.

“Go sleep at your own house.”

“No!”

“We gotta go.” Galo gently shook Lio awake. “Hey. Lio.”

Lio grumbled in his sleep. He rose up, snatching off the bands to let his pigtails free. Remi lifted his head from where he sat in front of the couch, lifting his arms to stretch them. 

“What time is it?” Thyma asked.

“One.” Meis answered.

“....In the morning?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit. Heris said she’d be home at ten.” Aina slumped her head on the couch. “I’m like, three hours late.”

“A’ight.” Lucia stood up, “C’mon bitches we’re going home.”

"Goodnight!" Thyma waved. The rest of them part after giving Meis and Gueira hugs goodbye.

“Goodnight guys.” Meis yawned, seeing them out. He was staying over, lucky bastard— not because Galo was jealous— it was because he wanted to sleep and didn’t feel like leaving. None of them felt like getting up, looking for their shit. Reminded not to forget anything here or else Gueira's not giving it back to them, and crawling to put their shoes on.

Galo let Lio drift out of the door like a zombie, barely awake after the others for Lucia's car. Aina carrying a sleeping Shea into her arms. He stopped at the door.

"Gueira." He said quietly, giving him daps. Meis was in the kitchen getting another drink. Holding another beer bottle in his hand, Gueira eyed him.

"Thymos. Sup?"

He looked at Meis in the kitchen. Then at Gueira. Galo figured maybe he shouldn't ask him about this now, maybe later. 

"You want me to give you those Coronas to take home or some shit?"

"Actually." Galo thought about it. "I'll drop by another time for those. Remind me."

"Sure."

"But there's something else I wanna, uh, tell you."

Gueira spread his arms, brash. "I know you probably got a crush on me."

Galo snorted, Gueira did too, because he's just joking. "...Take care of Meis." He said. He noticed the surprise gleaming in Gueira's eyes. "I know you probably don't get told to often. But, uh, you take your sports career seriously, and he's taking his career seriously... so you should think about that."

"Okay, listen. We've... we talked about it a little. He's kinda scared about me continuing to play after my injury, don't tell him that. But it's fine. Don't worry about it." Gueira nodded at him. "Night."

Galo wanted to ask if he was sure, but he doesn't push it. "Night. Take care. I'm glad your ankle's better and you're okay. How's the physical therapy going?"

"Pretty good. They just... need me to get it in shape before I play on the field again. My dad's forcin' me to keep doing it."

"It's good for you." Galo advised. "They just wanna make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Gueira grinned. "Yeah, yeah I know. Thanks. You take care too."

Galo smiled at him.

Lucia drove everyone home. Shea’s still asleep, and Lio’s falling back asleep when they pile into her car. Remi the first to get dropped off, it’s extremely quiet because they’re yawning and half-sleep. Probably going to be ten times as tired in the morning. They weren’t supposed to fall asleep at his house for that long, the super bowl just knocked them out cold.

“Actually, Lucia.” Galo spoke up, Lio and Shea are sleeping on either side of Galo. “Can you stop by Lio’s place? I’m gonna take him inside myself.”

“You sure?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

She does. Galo opened the door, having to wake Lio up and give him a piggyback to his front door. He managed to fish out his house keys from his fanny pack and open the door. Lio’s barely mumbling coherent words when Galo asked whether his parents are awake.

He opened the door, Lio dozing off on his back that he almost lost his grip and fell to the floor. Quickly Galo lifted him back up so he doesn’t crack his head open.

Mrs. Fotia is waiting in the common area. Sighing in relief and rushing over to them.

“He probably didn’t text you did he?”

“Not a single one.” She clasped her hands on her chest. “...See he’s kind of angry at us, and we let him go out today so he’d cool off. His father’s giving him a hard time.”

“He’s cooled off alright.” Galo put a finger to his lips, showing her that Lio was clinging to his back. “We fell asleep at Gueira’s house.”

“The game, yes?” She asked, “How was it?”

“Great. We also went roller skating.”

“Did he have fun?”

“A lot of fun.” He noticed how distraught she was. “Mrs. Fotia there’s nothing to worry about. He’s home now, our friend dropped us off. She’s waiting outside.”

She nodded, “I suppose you’re right.”

“He’s just tired.”

Mrs. Fotia chuckled, “...I’m not surprised… must be the bickering his father and I often get into. It’s just abysmal.”

Galo didn’t know what to say to that. “Do you mind if I take Lio upstairs?” He asked warily.

“Of course.” She said.

He took Lio to his bedroom, carefully laying him down on his bed. He’s on his side, hair fanning out on his pillow like a golden halo. Glao didn’t bother to change him. He’s out like a lightbulb right now.

He bent down, leaning in to kiss Lio on the forehead softly.

“Night, you lil’ firecracker.” He smiled a little. Leaving the bedroom. The lights are already off.

“What’re you doing in my house?”

“_Holy shit_—” He banged his head against the wall whipping around to see Lio’s father emerging from their bedroom. “Can you not scare me like that, man?!” Mr. Fotia’s scandalized expression made him realize his tiredness meant his manners were flushed down the toilet.

“I mean, I’m really sorry sir.” Galo corrected himself quickly, “I was just taking Lio to his room. He was tired, and we just came back.”

“It’s one A.M.”

“I know. We kinda got carried away.”

“I’m _sure _you did.” Mr. Fotia eyed him down, “And you shall be taking your leave now, yes?”

“Yeah, actually.” Galo swallowed, he clasped his hands together. “Hope you have a good night, Mr. Fotia. You’ll be seeing more of me.” He smiled, keeping it vague. Mr. Fotia’s jaw clenched. 

“The man who thinks he has the potential to court my son?”

“Exactly.” 

Mrs. Fotia stepped in between their stirring debate. “I’ll see him out.” She ducked her head, taking Galo’s hand to coax him to follow her downstairs. 

Mr. Fotia doesn’t say goodnight back. “Mr. Thymos.” He narrowed his eyes. Before turning around and heading back into his bedroom.

“Thank you.” Mrs. Fotia said to him once he hit the night air, the doors opened. “For bringing him home again.”

“No trouble, Mrs. Fotia.” He smiled at her, “Make sure you get some rest too, worry less. Stress isn’t healthy.”

She seemed like she had more to say, reluctant, then she averted her gaze and ducked her head. “Goodnight Galo.” She said quickly, shutting the door.

Lucia honking the horn woke him out of his reverie.

Ignis said to bring Shea to his apartment, since he got word from them that they were home. Shea’s sleeping in Galo’s arms when Ignis opened the apartment door. He hadn’t changed out of his casual wear, meaning he probably just got back.

“I’d probably get an earful about the fun she had in the morning, eh?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah. I hope so.” Galo joked. His eyes burning with the urge to get a good night’s rest. Ignis chuckled, taking Shea out of his arms, and she stirred a little. Ignis rocking her from side to side, cooing gentle words in her ears. Lifting her high so she could wrap her tiny arms around his neck.

“How’d your fun night go?”

“Great.” Ignis said. One word was enough, he could’ve said more, but the both of them were tired. Galo yawned.

“That’s good.”

“You got school tomorrow, son.” Ignis lightly patted Galo on the head. “Get on home. Thanks for bringin’ Shea.”

“A’ight, take care.” He waved, the door shut. He took the bus back home because he wanted Lucia to get home after she dropped him off here with Shea.

It’s two by the time he got to his front door step, his stray cats barreling into him. 

"Hey guys." He yawned. "Shit." He hadn't filled their bowls all morning, bending down to stroke Spleens and Tonsils' heads. Spleens jumps on him, purring and licking his cheeks.

Arteries and Tonsils meow. They missed him.

"I been out since three, huh?" He laughed, jaded. "It's been a busy day. I'm here now." He jogged in the home to get a new pack of food for them, emptying their bowls of old food to refill. He made sure they had blankets so they don't get cold. Their litter needed to be cleaned often. Sometimes they meow at four in the morning because they demand Galo's attention like the spoiled kittens they are. Especially Spleens. She met Galo first when he found her sleeping on his doorstep the eighth grade, walking home from school. 

He felt bad for almost stepping on her. 

For the next several years he's been saying hi to Spleens and getting her to stop being shy from him so he could take care of her after his jogs.

She liked sleeping in his backyard. Made herself a home there. She brought two more friends and now Galo's got a party of cats which meant them shedding all over their compound. Sometimes his mother tended to feed them when she could, but she said they're his responsibilities.

Tonsils was probably Spleens' mate. Galo still isn't sure. He's humble. Arteries was quiet and tender to mind his own business. Out of the three Spleens was most of an attention seeker. His friends tend to ask why they made a home out of his backyard and he's not sure himself, but they helped him through a lot of bad days. 

He wished them a goodnight before entering the house, announcing to his mother he’s home. She’s still in the bathroom freshening up for bed.

She hugged him suddenly and he doesn’t ask why— but he’s happy to see her, despite her constant worrying. When they both had school and work he doesn’t see her for long aside from weekends.

“Hey, ma.” He laughed. “What’s this for?”

“I just wanted a hug from you.” She sniffled, wiping her eyes. “I said bye to Ignis and Varys, and they walked me to the house.”

“Awesome! I just came back from bringing Shea.”

“Tell me about your day?” She asked.

Galo beamed. By the time he was done though, while she snuggled up to him— she was fast asleep. He decided then he’d leave, for a brief moment resting her forehead against hers.

She needed tonight’s night out. He’s truly happy that she’s okay.

He left the room so he could finally retire for the night, with nothing but good dreams to put a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song that galo sang at the roller rink's called fall by davido, my naija fans probably get this, but if u gave this a listen and vibed i love u forever.
> 
> do i also prefer roller skating over ice skating bc i had much less painful experiences? maybe so.
> 
> i wanted to write a filler chapter where they just have a spa day from all the drama that went down the last chapter. i just like conveying that you're most happy when you're surrounded by the ppl u love and support u through hard times no matter what. single or not single. if u just have one friend or a few. or even if its family. somebody ur at least a lil close to!! spend time with them ok. yall take care. i'll see u guys next week with more content of our lovely gang of misfits. mwah 😘
> 
> reach me here promare fans:
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)**


	20. Mending Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it is now two months left of the school year. Galo's birthday is coming up, and so is his anniversary of his father's death. Shea's behavior reaches a breaking point with the family. Gueira's secret ends up spilling out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bday chapter!! someone on my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)** had asked if i was gonna include bdays, i just had no idea where to fit it in the schedule lol. the plot's gonna keep going but we also have a bday special weaved into it so we know things are progressing, and it was super self indulgent. i managed to make one happen. enjoy!!!! THIS WAS SO MUCH FUNNN i think this chapter has tons of fluff and i hope u guys like it too.
> 
> @BileWolf drew **[lio](https://twitter.com/BileWolf/status/1229981862216585216?s=20)** from chapter 19!!! its so cute thank u sm!!!

Meis found Gueira back in the library, once again, glaring angrily at his notebook. He looked like an adorable puppy and it made him snort. He had a free period and was planning to pay him a surprise visit, walking in to sit down next to him.

"You keep glarin' like that it's gonna give you wrinkles."

"Shut the fuck up."

Meis cackled. "Still can't figure out what you wanna do for your essay?"

"I... don't." Gueira confessed, folding his hands in front of his face. He averted his gaze from Meis. "I'mma fail this shit. It's done."

"You're not going to fail."

"...Can you tell me what you're really doing for your paper?"

Meis dropped his bag on the table, "I decided to come forward and share my story of how I overdosed on pills because the pressure to be the best I realized I couldn't handle, and I turned to the wrong things to try and cope with that. I had to choose something personal. Anyone can write a paper about something other people go through, I think it's more powerful when you include parts of yourself into it."

"Meis. You sure you wanna write about that?"

"'Course. It's because I'm ready to. If I can write my papers how I can easily write my songs it wouldn't be too much of a hassle. I think I feel comfortable, even if no one else but you knows."

Gueira leaned back on his chair. Meis knew that there was something on his mind. 

"Think of a life-changing event that could make other people come forward. Share your story." Meis said. "You're thinking, aren't you?"

"My injury." Gueira replied diffidently, bouncing his leg. "I dunno. I'm a little nervous to share about it, but I wanna talk about it, 'cause I'm angry at how we're treated like we should still play even if we broke our bones you'd be seen as a weak piece of shit if you're not on that field. There's been over two-hundred concussions in the fuckin' NFL. You know how crazy that shit is? And there's over sixty thousand football players that go through the same shit and everyone only cares about who's the best player and if they'll ever play again or not!"

His eyes broaden when he realized that Meis was slowly taking in all this new information.

"I just went full nerd mode on you."

"No, I, I never knew that. That's nuts."

"Mega nuts." They both laugh at how corny that sounded. "I've been thinkin' bout my future a lot, is all."

"You still wanna go to college?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think you have somethin' to write about." 

Gueira scoffed, "I guess, it's nothing special."

Meis cupped his cheeks, forcing Gueira to face him. "You're a fucking amazing athlete and I don't care what anyone says. You have a second chance to keep playing, and I'm proud of you."

He leaned his head against Meis's. "But I don't want to scare you like I did before."

"Every bump in the road just makes us stronger. We're still here, aren't we?"

"God, I love you." Gueira let out a laugh, sentimental, "...I wouldn't be able to get this far if it weren't for your support."

"Damn straight."

"I wanna do the same for you. Always." Gueira promised. Meis kissed him, languid, wanting to soothe the thoughts that he probably had swirling right now. Gueira leaned in, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Meis had to push him back though because they were in a library.

"I'd rather kiss you than work on this dumb shit." Gueira mumbled.

"So your best friend's birthday is coming up soon." Meis nudged his shoulder. Gueira flushed. 

"Who the fuck's my best friend? Lio's birthday ain't until another month and yours is far as Hell."

"I mean Galo."

"Thymos ain't my bestie."

"Sure he isn't." Meis jabbed at him, Gueira punching him in the shoulder. "Are you going to get him anything?"

"What asshole would I be if I didn't?!"

"You tell me." Meis said, taking out his books as well. "So I think we should both work on this essay, I'll help you. Since you're hopeless and I'll be damned if I let you stress through this alone."

Gueira seemed to perk up at the offer. Grinning.

"Yeah, lemme just get out my notes and shit."

☆☆☆

“Galo read my essay.” Lio moved his laptop to shift it towards Galo’s direction. They were in English class working on their research paper. Mrs. McMann asked Galo and Thyma to bring in the laptop cart since he was the first to volunteer, and so was Thyma, and they argued over who got to do it first and she tiredly said the both of them can go fetch it from the classroom next door.

The school laptops were mainly shitty. Some worked perfectly fine, and some didn’t work at all— Galo couldn’t get his hands on a functioning laptop for a hot minute before he found one that wasn’t terribly slow and worked fast. He noticed that students liked to download shit on here as if this was their own laptop when these tiny things can’t hold not even a couple gigs worth of data.

Galo, while working on his— looked up from what he was doing. 

“You want me to read your essay?” He asked, surprised. They kind of just worked on their shit separately while class was in session. 

“Yeah, we’re sitting next to each other.” Lio laughed. “So it’s just that I’m writing an essay about the struggles that people of color like ourselves face not only here but various different countries, let me know if I need to add anything or it’s too general. I just have a lot of thoughts.”

Galo took Lio’s laptop and skimmed through the essay, taking his time to read it over. They’re only working on the body paragraphs at the moment, their teachers aren’t expecting to kill their students by demanding that they finish everything within a week. Some kids still had trouble figuring out what to do for their topics, and some didn’t have a topic at all. He hummed, Lio’s essay was off to an incredible start, and it’s nothing that he wasn’t expecting.

“I think you can also broaden this and talk about shit like people bein’ ignorant, y’know, ‘cause it’s issues like this people tend to gloss over.” Galo explained, “Also, this is just me doing a ballpark on advice on how to expand it if you think you’d run out of ideas running off on this one.”

“No, I think it’s good.” Lio nodded, “That’s a good idea. I feel like I’m going to go into a whirlwind if I start rambling about white supremacist bigots when my general topic was the essential focus of minority in a country that is supposedly an example others should follow, which it fails to put out there miserably.”

“It all ties in together!” Galo encouraged, “You know how one issue leads to a bigger one, this is supposed to be a topic you’re passionate about. I mean I think in a society where people are meant to have their freedom and rights people can’t actually express themselves about anything and people don’t understand how hard it is, because it makes ‘em feel unsafe.”

Lio quickly grabbed his notebook, reaching for his pencil but he accidentally flung it across the table. He barely made the effort to reach it, causing Galo to laugh.

“You barely even tried to get it and it’s all the way over there!”

“Shut up.” Lio muttered. “...I don’t feel like getting up. Galo can you get my pencil for me?”

Galo stared at him.

“No.”

“Please?”

He narrowed his eyes. Sometimes Lio could be lazy too. He pushed his chair back and jogged to get the pencil that rolled under the table, politely apologizing to the people sitting two tables ahead of them for digging under their chairs. He handed it back to Lio as he started to scribble down everything Galo said in what seemed to be a messy outline.

“Okay, thanks,” Lio said afterward, “I have a good amount of evidence to back this up, I just need more reasoning.”

“We got this. I love presentations so I know I’m gonna have fun with this.”

“I hate presentations.” Lio sighed. “Love how the year we graduate they decide to make us do a ten page research paper and an entire presentation on our future career issues.”

“How does your paper tie into your career?”

“I’m planning to open my own organization where we travel the world to help places that are in dire need of help, so I’d like to talk about the state of third world countries. I don’t know, I have a lot of ideas.” Lio said, “Bear with me, I hope it makes sense later.”

“Just see how it ties together.”

“I’ll try my best.” He took his laptop back, “What’re you doing your paper on?”

“Uh, she said I could do firefighting. I just hope this doesn’t seem cheesy. I kinda realized how hard it is for these divisions and how people don’t really… understand that even in jobs where you have to work hours to sometimes risk your life they can’t even make a living for themselves.”

“That sounds terrible, but I do agree the state of this economy is abysmal.”

“Exactly, like before I was just gonna do a paper on the history of firefighting until I kinda realized that shit ain’t exactly an issue.” He laughed, “I showed it to Mrs. McMann and she said I had to dig deeper and look into the economic or social aspects of it, how much money they actually make and shit, or if it’s paid labor. It’s really interesting stuff.”

“If you don’t mind, may I see?” Lio questioned.

“No I’m nervous.” Galo took his laptop away. “I don’t tell my ideas because I feel like people think it’s stupid and I’m corny for it.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid or corny.” Lio said softly. “I’m genuinely interested in your findings.”

“...I kinda feel like everyone else has somethin’... yanno, good and shit.” Galo mumbled. He heard the others talk about their projects lunch periods and whatnot, if he said he was doing firefighting he knows they’d already expect that— so he said nothing and kept his ideas to himself. Otherwise, he’d ramble like there’s no tomorrow and Lio tolerates that enough.

“Yours is unique.” Lio poked him in the side. “What’s important is that you shed light on something that broadens the perspectives on other people. You’re meant to educate them, maybe they don’t know much about it or have misinformation.”

“Huh.” Galo pushed his laptop Lio’s way, growing nervous when he started to read it over. “If this shit is bad I’m so sorry, like I said I’m just writin’ down what I’m feelin’ at the moment.”

“You write like how you talk.” Lio giggled, “The exclamations are cute.”

“Like I said, corny.”

“Corny is good.”

“...Thanks.” Galo said, smiling, “I was scared to share it with you because I thought you’d think it’s boring.”

Lio shook his head, “No, not at all.”

They resumed working on their papers, supporting one another’s ideas through their schoolwork when the speakers beeped.

“Galo Thymos, please report to the principal’s office.”

He frowned, looking up. The class collectively broke their necks to look at him, growing quiet the instance the speakers went off. “_Oooooooh_.”

“Oh _grow up._” Lio jabbed at the rest of them. He glanced at Galo, who’s just as confused as the rest of the class.

“What’s it for?”

“I don’t know.” Galo shrugged, he stood up. “You think I should leave my stuff here?”

“We still have half an hour before the class ends.” Lio informed him, “So leave your stuff. I’ll watch it.” He also closed Galo’s laptop for the sake of respecting his privacy. 

He doesn’t _think _he’s in trouble. Last time he got in trouble was a few weeks ago with that fight Ronan started, since then, there’s been no bad blood between anyone. He wouldn’t be sure why he’d have to do with that that it required him to be called to the principal’s office individually.

He walked up the stairs and noticed that Biar was the only one in the office currently, and he swallowed nervously.

“Galo.” She said softly, rushing over to him to hold his hand. “I’m so sorry to disturb you during class, we just received a call from a teacher at P.S 138 elementary school. I think your little sister is sick, she’s in the nurse’s office and she isn’t feeling well. Her father isn’t picking up.”

“Mrs. Goldstein?” Galo’s heart sunk. He had given her the number to his school in case he couldn’t pick up the phone and any type of emergency happened, but this was only secondary— given the person she should be calling was Ignis, and Ignis wasn’t picking up his phone.

“You’re currently the only guardian that can pick her up.”

“...What about my mom?”

“She didn’t give the school her emergency contact.”

She didn’t even have time when she’s been working to make it clear Shea had more than one guardian. Galo took a deep breath. “Am I excused?” He asked calmly. “Because I have to go and see my little sister.”

Miss Colossus nodded at him. “Someone needs to bring your stuff to the main office—”

Galo didn’t wait for her to finish. He left the office and ran out of the school building. He didn’t have time to grab his stuff. Luckily, he left his car keys in the pocket of his sweats and that’s all he needed. He nearly tripped on the concrete, his heart pounding and his hands trembling so much fumbling with his keys to open the door to his car.

“C’mon, _fuck_—” He hissed, getting inside when he got the door to open. He slammed the car door shut and started up the engine, backing up and almost knocking into another vehicle behind him before he made a sharp turn out of the school parking lot. He took a different route to get home, getting past the freeway and speeding through red lights. Cars had to stop to honk at him and curse for him wildly swerving through the neighborhood streets, knowing that he could crash into a car at any moment. He can’t bring himself to think about the dangers he’s putting himself into that could risk an accident right now, the only thing on his mind is Shea.

He made it to the school building in record time, flinging the doors open and asking around frantically for the nurse’s office. He’s tried to call Ignis on the way inside but he’s not picking up his phone, nor was his mother— and he started to smack his head repeatedly to ease his nerves, ruffling his hair in frustration.

A teacher was waiting by the nurse’s office, relieved that he showed up. Shea’s on the couch of the nurse’s office, and he noticed that she was breathing rapidly.

“She just started hyperventilating.” The nurse informed him, “Just a few minutes ago she just complained that her throat felt a little tight from a peanut-butter sandwich someone in her class offered to her.”

“Peanuts?!" Galo asked, his voice shaking as his jaw clenched, “Why would— why would someone give her a peanut butter sandwich? She’s allergic to peanuts!”

“It wasn’t stated anywhere in her records—”

“_She can’t eat those_!” Galo rushed over to Shea, “Hey, hey, Shea. Stay with me, okay.” He lifted her up in his arms.

“_Ga_—_wo_—” She wheezed out, her fingers clutching the back of his shirt. He turned to the teacher waiting in the office. “EpiPen— where’s her EpiPen?” Galo rummaged through her bags, and he noticed that it isn’t there. Ignis must have forgotten to put it in her bag. Home was only a couple blocks away, if he could inject it now he could drive her straight to the Hospital after.

“I think she’s having a biphasic reaction, when did she start feeling sick?” Galo asked the nurse.

“Apparently she’s been in class since early afternoon and she was having problems, but she didn’t say anything about it until the teacher decided to call Mrs. Mendelson to send her down.”

“Fuck.” Galo turned to them both, he can’t even begin to handle how this mess ended up happening. “Thank you.” He said, leaving the nurse’s office immediately with her belongings as well, he raced back to his car and sat her down on the front seat. 

“My thwoat feews w— wea—weally tight,” She choked out.

“Shea, don’t talk.” Galo demanded, “‘m gonna get you help soon.” He slammed on the pedal to get the car speeding back to the home, realizing that he left his fucking house keys in his backpack, which he left at school. He also left everything else behind in his locker, including his jacket. He bolted for the flower pot on the window sill where his mother always kept a spare key inside in times of emergency, and he quickly grabbed it and smashed it to the ground to fish for the spare house keys inside.

The EpiPen was thankfully left in the kitchen cabinet, Galo rummaged frantically through it and tossed everything out on the floor until he found it. Bending down and tugging down Shea’s stocking as he lifted her up on the counter, administering the injection carefully. He’s glad he’s authorized to do this. However, he definitely couldn’t keep her here in case she had another allergic reaction, and he didn’t want to risk it. He sped to the hospital soon after cradling her in his arms, close to losing his sanity, rushing to explain to the nurses that his little sister is going into anaphylactic shock.

His phone was blowing up with text messages from Lio now, asking where he was. He couldn’t bother to answer, sitting down in the waiting room with his hands in his hair, rocking back and forth while she was in the hospital room.

☆☆☆

Lio stared at Galo's bag left on the chair next to him. The class was over and they had to put their laptops back in the cart. Their teacher said if any laptop isn't plugged in or put in the wrong slot they're not leaving.

"Hey." Thyma stopped him when she plugged her laptop back in. "Galo didn't come back."

"I know." Lio said. They had to make way for the students rushing to leave the classroom. Chairs scraping against tile without bothering to push them back in. "You think he's still in the principal's office?"

"It's been more than half an hour." Thyma answered. 

Lio took Galo's laptop and plugged it in as well. He then lifted Galo's bag and decided to text him that he left it, taking it with him to his next class. He realized as the day slowly drifted by that Galo still hadn't left the principal's office. 

Automatically, Galo's friends caught on. As soon as school was over they met up in the hallway and Lio told them that Galo hadn't left the principal's office.

"I think something's wrong." He said.

"Where is he?" Lucia asked, "I didn't see him in robotics."

"That's because he just left for Mr. Foresight's office."

"We heard the announcement." Meis said, "But is he still in school?"

"I don't _know_, he's not responding and it's four thirty." Lio answered, miffed.

"Look who's coming our way." Remi cocked his head Miss Colossus's way.

Just as they decide to march to Mr. Foresight's office instead and ask where Galo was, Miss Colossus walked up to them, mainly wanting to talk to Aina. However, she noticed that they were all gathered in the hallway.

"Where's Galo?" Aina asked her.

"It's a medical emergency." Miss Colossus informed them. "He's not here anymore. Mr. Foresight requested that I call him and have him excused."

Lio couldn't even think farther than what possibly could've happened to Galo, for him to suddenly just leave like that. Only the words of a medical emergency racking in his brain.

He received a text from Galo a minute later.

"Come on." Lio went for his locker to grab his coat. He threw Galo's bag at Gueira, rushing for Galo's locker to take his jacket out of it. They dispersed quickly to get their things from their lockers.

"Where're we going?!" Aina asked. "What's wrong with Galo?"

"We're going to the hospital." Lio told them. He didn't waste any time, rushing down the hall.

"Can I come?!" Gueira asked, as Thyma, Meis, Lucia, Aina, and Remi immediately followed after Lio.

"I don't care!" Lio shouted. Gueira sprinted after them, holding Galo's stuff in his hands.

"It feels like an adventure!"

"_Now's_ not the time for that!" Meis exclaimed.

☆☆☆

Ignis didn’t show up until half an hour later, having a talk with the doctor about Shea’s current condition. He met Galo in the waiting room, while Galo sat down in the chair, cracking his knuckles.

“I had to put my phone on silent for important meetings.” Ignis sat down next to Galo, “I’m sorry I’m late, son.”

“‘S fine.” Galo murmured, and he doesn’t look up from his hands. “I managed to get her here.”

“I told your mom and Varys. They should be on their way soon.”

“...How is she?” Galo asked.

“She just needs a lot of care right now. They said the reaction went away after you gave her the EpiPen. But she’s gonna need to stay overnight to do some checking.” He said.

"They didn't put her allergies on file."

"Fuck." Ignis grit his teeth, "I should've told them to put Maria's contact too," He pinched his nose, jaw tightening. 

"Did you forget?"

"They asked, I just said no to a lot of things because I was in a hurry to get her enrolled."

Ignis was lucky Galo handed her teacher his information, otherwise it would've been far too late and they'd have to take her to a hospital themselves.

Galo massaged his forehead. “Ignis, I respect you a lot as my boss, and like my family, but they had to call me because you wouldn’t pick up the phone.” He looked Ignis in the eye. “...What if none of us were around to pick her up? Apparently she didn't even say anything because she was scared to, and her own teacher had no idea.”

“Galo.” Ignis said, “I understand why you’d be angry, and I apologize, but I appreciate you being there before I could.”

“But isn’t it always, lately?” Galo questioned, not wanting to put the blame on Ignis. He truly didn’t, however, he had to be excused from school for the rest of the day for this, though by now they must’ve ended. He already texted Lio back what happened and he said he’d be on his way. 

“I just didn’t think this would happen so suddenly.” Ignis sighed, “I had complete trust in her being in school and being fine until all this started happening.”

Galo shook his head, “...Yeah, me either.”

First Varys and his mother show up later to be updated on the situation. They weren’t allowing visits until later, due to the fact that they’re still checking up on her. Since Maria was a nurse they were able to give more information on the incident, but it’s clear with the look in their eyes how tired they were, and how it made Galo feel bad about what happened.

Lio came shortly after. He wasn’t alone, though. The whole gang walked through the door. Automatically Lio walked up to him as Galo stood up to embrace him tightly. Gueira was holding his backpack and jacket in his hands, the others lingering behind.

“I had to tell them as soon as I heard.” Lio explained, while they all got themselves comfortable on the chairs. Galo didn’t mind at all, he needed a good distraction.

“Sorry for just vanishin’ out of the blue like that.” Galo laughed sheepishly. “It was gonna be a waste of time to bring all my stuff with me.”

“We thought you skipped out on school!” Aina hissed, “When Lio told us we found out from Biar also that you had to leave for a medical emergency.”

“Good to know you weren’t involved in it.” Remi sighed deeply. 

“Seriously, guys, thanks for coming.” Galo said, while they acknowledge his response individually. “It wasn’t for me, it was about Shea.”

"We all ran outta that damn school together and it felt like a dramatic movie or some shit man." Gueira said, and it made Galo laugh. "Seriously, soon as we heard the news about your lil' sis. Lio was the one leading us out."

He looked at Lio, his face showing concernment. "We had to."

“When’s she coming out?” Thyma asked.

“Uh… they said give it a day or so, they need to monitor her in case she has another reaction.” Ignis answered.

Lio quietly sat down next to him. Normally, when they were all together they tended to be louder than ever and crack so many jokes about stupid shit. Now it’s mostly quiet. Everyone’s talking in whispers, because the majority of his friends don’t really know what’s going on. They know it’s more of Galo’s business and it’s up to him if he decided to tell the rest of them. They’re really just here to support him and Shea, Ignis as well. 

“You kids don’t have to stay here all night.” Varys said, “Y’all know it’s a school night?”

“Yeah.” Lucia sucked a lollipop in her mouth, “And not to be rude, cap, but what’s the point of leavin’?”

“Homework can wait.” Gueira stretched his arms, “I don’t mind stayin’.”

“How long are you guys plannin’ on stayin’?” Meis directed the question to Varys, Maria, and Ignis. 

“Probably until late.” Ignis answered. 

“Then that’s how long we’ll stay then!” Aina announced. Galo looked up at his friends, since tonight, he didn’t really have much to say like usual. The fire in him’s minuscule right now, he’s been put through so much of a scare that he’s burnt out to boast anything.

They wait in the room together for a couple hours. There’s other families coming in and out, or just people individually, some wheeling out a relative, holding the hand of their child to leave, a mother coming in with a stroller. 

Galo noticed Maria get up for a while, ruffling Galo’s hair and needing to get some fresh air. Ignis following after her. He’s too tired to make note of what went on between them, but there’s hushed conversation when they’re coming back inside the hospital. Varys glanced at them, deciding to mind his own business as well, texting on his phone. Galo’s head is resting on top of Lio’s, his phone in his hands but locked now, probably to let his parents know the current situation.

“Say,” Maria finally stood up, as everyone was slowly beginning to fall asleep in the waiting room, “Since it’s nine now, you kids hungry?” She asked.

She treated them all to IHOP, however, she, Ignis, and Varys let the teenagers sit together and eat while they got their own booth because they couldn’t all fit. 

“So! Galo!” Lucia had a knack of knowing how to bring gloomy situations back to normal, “Your birthday’s comin’ up real soon!”

His friends are cheering, though it’s been too much of a long night to share much of their enthusiasm. 

“Are you excited?” Lio smiled at him.

“Yeah, ‘course I am.” He chuckled. 

“What y’all gonna do this time?” Meis asked.

“It’s up to my mom. She usually plans the outings.” Galo explained. “...As of right now, I dunno yet.”

They split up to go home when they’re done for the night, drifting off to talk about other things. Galo had to be filled in on what he missed since he left abruptly without notice. It wasn’t much, thankfully. He told his mother she could spend time with Ignis and that he was going to be alright. Ignis was going to pick up Shea first thing in the morning and take her to work with him, she deserved that much. Lio offered to meet Galo at his place, just to keep him company. They don’t go inside right away, instead, staying in his backyard to play with his cats, now that the Spring weather meant it was warmer out in late March. He headed inside briefly to offer Lio a Corona, Spleens in his lap, laughing at the deadpanning expression on his face.

“Gueira put you on to this didn’t he?” He said, cracking it open with the bottle opener Galo handed to him anyway.

“Maybe?” Galo smiled, sportive. “C’mon. Coronas are pretty awesome.”

“You act so much like a jock when you aren’t and it’s disappointing.”

Galo opened his bottle next, taking a gulp of it and grinning. “Sorry if I’m supposed to prefer white wine but that’s not my style.”

“Piss off.” Lio muttered. He stared at the bottle. He wasn’t much of a beer person, but for the amount of parties he’s been to and the times they’ve spent around Gueira, he grew accustomed to it. Galo’s laugh this time is tired, staring up at the night skies and seeing that the moon was high up in full view.

Lio stopped stroking Spleens’s fur, “Is everything okay?”

“Um.” Galo looked down, “...Honestly, it’s… ‘s been a day.”

“You scared me. When I noticed an hour passed by and you still haven’t come back.”

“As soon as I heard the news I couldn’t think about anything else.” He’s been worried about her, given how nothing’s really progressing with school lately, “Someone fuckin’ shared somethin’ with her that gave her an allergic reaction and I couldn’t process how to deal with that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Lio sympathized, “...When I used to get hurt back then, whenever my siblings and I played games out in the yard, Vicky would lose her shit. My mum’s never been a fan of us like, roughhousing and running around in the yard, but we did it anyway, and my sister had to carry me into the house with a gaping wound in my knee.” He laughed, “But you can picture being in her shoes.”

“I’m thinkin’ the image of a tiny Lio playin’ with sticks in the backyard is adorable.”

“I was like, eight.” Lio huffed. He smiled a little, “...We had this like, wagon train. Not an actual one, it was the tiny kiddie ones to sit inside and have someone pull the handle. We found it in an alleyway, don’t ask why. My brother Matias found it and said we should take it home. I was the youngest so whenever we left home to go places it was a must I always be with them, I tended to get lost like a lot, as a kid. Thinking about it, I understand why I drove my sister bonkers.” He snorted at Galo chuckling, “So we took the wagon train home and my mum and dad were like what the absolute fuck is that, and we were like mummy, daddy, we found a wagon train in an alleyway! Pay in mind Vicky had a boyfriend already and didn’t really hang out with us a lot, but she came in and was like _you can’t just pick up wagon trains in an alleyway _what if it’s infected?”

“It’s free real estate.” Galo reasoned, laughing while they drank their beers, “If someone left a wagon train in the street, I’d probably take that home too.”

“It wasn’t very big. It was purple and green, split between the front and back seat. I think I still have a picture Vicky took of us but like, we’d take turns of who gets to ride in it or be like, the driver. It was extremely dangerous because sometimes we’d fall. Hence why I got hurt a lot.”

“You never told me this much about your childhood!” Galo marveled in hearing this story, “Out here having _Fast and Furious _wagon train style.”

Lio pulled out his phone, opening his photos to find the picture. “You never asked.” He said, timorous. “‘Sides, I never talked to much people to share that part of my life.”

“How long we been dating now?”

“...Since, um, December?”

“Three months, huh.”

“Yes.”

“I realized I don’t know much about you.” Galo said. “Well at least your past?”

“It’s honestly truly depressing and nothing special.” Lio perked up, “Ah, I found it. Behold.” He showed a photo of him with Matias, a dark brown haired older kid and another kid with blond hair pulling them, smiling at the camera. They all look alike with small differences in facial features. Lio’s actually smiling, grinning wide with a missing tooth. Galo's heart swelled. The only family photos Galo saw of Lio was in his home and he’s not smiling in any of those portraits. 

“Who’s the kid pulling it?”

“Felipe.”

Galo stared at him.

“Okay so I have two brothers and one sister.”

“_The fuck._” Galo gawked, and Lio laughed, so beautifully. He loved seeing him in this relaxed state. 

“I told you I have siblings! It was our first date! Haven't you seen some of our family portraits?" 

“I don't think I remember seeing them." Maybe Galo missed it. He's only focused on Lio's pictures. "Like I know you did but you never told me you had like _three_ other fuckin’ siblings. Three whole ass Fotias used to live in one house? Your family’s actually huge!”

“That actually instituted chaos like, every single day.”

“Still though!”

“Okay, so they were all older than me. Victoria was older than me by… three years. She’s twenty one now and living in London. Felipe’s I think, twenty three? He’s married, doing government business. I don’t actually remember, and he’s in El Salvador. Matias is the oldest, twenty five, he’s a CEO of a manufacturing company.”

“In America?”

“Bogota.”

“Wow. That’s pretty amazing. What’s your sister doing?”

“She’s a fashion designer.”

“Do you realize how shitty I feel sitting next to you now?”

“You literally asked. You said you feel like you don’t know about me.”

“_Yeah _well, I know you’re not tryna flex on me with how your family’s ballin’, but you’re flexin’ on me on how your family’s ballin’. I get paid fourteen an hour volunteering.”

“Stop it.” Lio said. “...You work hard and you deserve more, I’d agree, but I don’t want to make you feel bad. It feels like I’m the family disappointment while they’re all kind of just, living their lives freely. Last Christmas it felt so awkward except for being around Vicky, because we’re still close. I drifted from the rest of them. And it doesn’t feel the same as it used to back when we were all kids, not that my parents still don’t fight, it was worse back then. So much pressure put on us. Then we got older, and my sister got pregnant, and she was told to stay with her boyfriend because my parents were so angry. Slowly you begin to find out that your family isn’t as honest as you thought and everyone’s always having problems with each other.” Lio shook his head, “Sorry, I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“‘S fine.” Galo nodded, “Oh boy, I’ve had my fair share of family drama myself. Don’t forget how my family had to deal with guys constantly cheatin’ on my mom or just being downright terrible.”

It seemed to make Lio less tense about the situation, “Now that it’s me it doesn’t feel like there’s any love. My mum actually married my dad because their families wanted them together, plus my grandfather passed the law firm down to him. His family is a bunch of entitled entrepreneurs, my mum’s family didn’t even want her to be with him but it was a bit of a split decision, so they do, there was never really chemistry. When we were kids we knew nothing behind the scenes and thought it was fine until the arguing started and we’d have to listen to it. Fast forward years later, when I didn’t think it’d get worse. It’s just a lot of negativity I can’t deal with.”

Galo set his finished drink down. “You know, if you’re feelin’ bored of playing family, just have my mom adopt you.” 

They started snorting uncontrollably. 

“What does that mean?”

“My mom takes care of us like we’re her kids. So you don’t have to feel guilty for coming over, now that I fully understand why you come over to my house a lot.” Galo offered. “My house’s open doors, okay?”

“That’s sweet of you Galo, but I don’t want to overstep.”

“It might not sound like my mom and I aren’t happy when it’s just the two of us. But it’s lonely. We barely used to see each other, so she loved it when the others came over. It just felt like we were a broken picture frame trying to put the pieces together, then Ignis and Shea came in. It took me awhile to realize that we could forge cracks together but it’s never going to be the same as how it used to be. Just how life goes. It could easily break again if you don’t take good care of it.”

“I actually… do care for my mum and dad.” Lio confessed, “Even if it seems I always complain about them. They’re just so broken.” 

Galo took Lio’s beer bottle away, pulling him closer by the waist. He set the bottle aside, cradling his head to his chest and kissing his forehead gently.

“Look at me.” He whispered. Lio lifted his head up so they could press their foreheads together. Lio at such a vulnerable state Galo treated him like playing with fire, making sure to be careful. 

“I always believe in second chances, and that things get better. Even if that means mending broken pieces.” He said, “You’re never alone.”

“You’re the only one I’ve told this to, and I trust you.”

“So trust that we’re gonna make it through these bumpy roads. I know it’s hard.”

“I’d rather just become Benjamin fucking Button.” Lio mumbled in his chest, and it made him laugh.

“I love this.”

“Love what?”

“Being with you like this and being young. Having this freedom. I wish I never have to grow up.” Galo laughed. “But the only way to keep your head up is if you keep going, you know? The day before my birthday, I visit my dad.”

Their foreheads remain touching, though their voices were dropping to a whisper. 

“Why the day before?” Lio asked curiously, tenacious.

“That’s his ninth anniversary.” Galo chuckled. “Since he died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool! It actually just happened the day before my birthday, we were planning to go see an ice hockey game and… well, yeah.” He scratched the back of his head, “So I always go before then just to visit.”

Lio wrapped his arms around Galo’s torso. “I didn’t expect us to end up cuddling on a fur covered couch near midnight.”

They laugh. Galo leaning back on the couch. His cats left to scurry off elsewhere.

“Come with me.” He said to Lio. “I want you to come see my dad.”

“...Are you sure?” Lio asked.

“Mhm.” If anyone he wanted in his life to come and see who was most important to him, it was Lio. 

Lio hugged him tighter. “Okay.” He agreed quietly.

☆☆☆

Shea came back the next day, Ignis there to pick her up. It seemed that her behavior turned worse over the course of a week. She resisted going to school less, however, she’d come home quieter. Ignis and Galo took turns for who picked her up and who took her home.

Ignis decided that maybe they should have a talk with her when they were all home. Since Galo didn’t have much of a clue what was going on behind the scenes. They sat her down in the living room, on the couches, and she’s puffing her cheeks out and brooding all day, since she didn’t want to do homework or anything.

“Shea.” Ignis started “...So your teacher has been calling us often to tell us you’re not doing well in school.”

She looked back at him.

“Is there a reason for this?”

She refused to answer.

“Shea?” Maria asked, “We won’t know what you’re feeling unless you talked to us.”

“It doesn’t matter.” She muttered.

Ignis and Maria glance at each other, not catching what she said. Nor did Galo.

“What?” Ignis asked.

“It doesn’t matter!” She shouted. “Daddy’s nevew hewe!”

Ignis froze, stunned.

“Shea, you can’t talk to your father like that.” 

“You not even my mommy!” Shea shot back at Maria, “Aw you do is wie to me! You and daddy!”

“You have to understand that we are very busy.” Maria kept her voice calm, “Just because your father isn’t available that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you.”

“Because _you_ it’s that daddy doesn’t even stay with me anymowe!”

Maria’s eyes broaden. Heavy silence filling in the living room when Shea continued to speak. “Mommy’s gone and evewything faws apart! Evewything’s bad!”

“Shea, the reason why you and Ignis are here is because my mom and I want you apart of this family.” Galo attempted to mediate, “You can’t tell her that it’s her fault.”

“_You wied to me too!_” She jabbed at him, “Tewing me that daddy’s going to see me evewyday soon and he mostwy nevew comes!”

“That’s enough, Shea.” Ignis cut in. “Galo, it’s fine.”

“No, she thinks you’re not there for her when you are!”

“Daddy isn’t! None of you cawe!” She screamed, “Why can’t you bwing mommy back?!” She stood up, rushing out of the living room.

“Shea?” Maria shot up. “Where is she going?”

“Shea!” Ignis called after her. They heard the sound of a door unlocking, feet pattering down the steps to the side door and the door slamming shut.

“Ignis.” Galo stopped him, “I’ll go after her.”

He opened the door, thankfully, she didn’t get very far. It’s night time out, and his heart pounded thinking she might have ran away again. He assured Ignis and his mother that she wouldn’t have tried to. He ended up finding her down the block, petting a stray white cat.

He sighed in relief, panting like a madman from all that running. 

“Shea?” He said, careful not to startle her. He did startle the cat, causing it to scratch her hand and run away, and she yelped in pain. He crouched down beside her and examined her hand.

“‘Just a scratch.” Her hands were tiny in his palm. He noticed that she had been crying. “...You can’t just run out like that. You don’t know what could happen out here. It’s dangerous.”

“I wanna go back to mommy.” She sniffled. “Daddy nevew towd me when mommy wou’ come back. He wied to me. I don’t see mommy since.”

Galo sat down on the ground next to her. “...Ignis and your mom didn’t… really have a good time together.” He hated having to tell this to her. Since he’s sure that Ignis might’ve not told her this part. 

“What does that mean?”

“They just, had problems.”

“Pwoblem?”

“They didn’t love each other. Like how parents would love each other. Like how he… like how he loves my mom?”

“But Mawia… isn’t mommy.” She looked downcast. “Daddy is with someone that isn’t mommy now and I was hoping she wou’ come back.”

He couldn’t just tell her that would change when she’s been given false promises due to her being young. Galo gazed ahead of them. Licking his lips. 

“Shea...sometimes fairy tales don’t got happy endings.” He said. “Things don’t work out as perfect as you see on TV.”

“If mommy don’t want me then why would daddy want me anymowe?” Shea asked, and she stood up. 

“Shea,” Galo followed her retreating form across the street, “Where’re you going?”

“You scawed away the kitty!” She huffed. Refusing to talk to Galo.

“Shea! Come back!”

“I want to wook fow the kitty!”

Galo noticed the streets lighting up as if a car were coming, his stomach churning with immense fear. His blood running cold. 

A car was coming. Turning onto the road of this block and speeding down the street, with no signs of stopping, and Shea was walking in the middle of the street.

“_SHEA_!” Galo scrambled up to his feet. Lifting up without even thinking, he nearly skidded across the asphalt bolting for her small figure. She hadn’t even noticed the car coming until Galo wrapped his arms around her and they were sent careening into the concrete, hitting the ground roughly. They rolled across the blinding light that flashed in front of them.

He opened his eyes, and he’s on his back. Shea’s lying on top of him. He’s holding her tightly. The sound of the car passing down turned faint when it veered into another corner and off the block.

He coughed, the impact causing scrapes on his bare arms since he ran out in only just a tank and basketball shorts. Just wearing a pair of socks and sandals to chase after Shea.

“Gawo?” Shea whispered in a tiny voice. It seemed like she didn’t have a single clue that she was seconds away from a demise Galo was sure his heart would stop if he thought about it.

Galo grunted. “Yeah?”

“What happened?”

“A car was passin’ by.”

“That was a caw?”

Galo’s head thunked against the concrete, Shea lifting her head to meet his gaze. 

“Yeah.” Galo answered, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.”

“You gotta be careful.” Galo said, slowly lifting himself up. Shea remaining in his lap. “...You shouldn’t cross the street without lookin’.” He breathed, so scared that he couldn’t be upset with her. She nearly lost her life a week ago and if he had been reckless to look away for one second, he couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened. 

“Sowwy.” Shea’s eyes begin to tear up, and Galo reached to cup her cheeks. Her face scrunching up, shaken from the situation.

“You don’t understand how much your dad loves you.” Galo kept his voice calm, keeping his hold on her cheeks firmly. “You don’t understand why he has me take care of you, because he knows he can’t always be there. My mom never been around too much ‘cause she works too, and I never got angry at her for it because my dad died. I know that she loves me, and she wants to work hard for us. So does your dad. Okay?”

She looked back at him, her lips quivering as she slowly nodded.

“You can’t do things like this.” Galo scolded her. “See how you almost put yourself in danger back there?”

“I just wanted to see the kitty…” Her voice shook with her shoulders.

They heard a meow, and they both looked at the white cat that slowly stalked next to Galo and Shea, staying put right next to them.

Galo and Shea look at each other, chuckling. 

“Looks like the little kitty didn’t run away after all.”

Rapid footsteps stop right behind them, and it’s Maria and Ignis, panting. This time, the cat doesn’t run away. She turned to them.

“Shea.” Ignis dropped to his knees, Maria rushing next to Galo and gasping when she noticed the new scrapes on his arms.

“Honey what happened?!”

“It’s, uh, it’s a long story.” Galo smiled sheepishly.

“Daddy?” Shea stood up slowly. 

“Your mother… she isn’t coming back.” He confessed to her. “And I’m sorry for telling you she would. I’m sorry for lying to you. I just want you to be happy, and I know I’m not the best father for not being here a lot and missing some of your school events, but I want to work extra hard to put a roof over our head and I don’t want that to make you hate me.” He whispered. “It’s just you, me, Maria, and Galo now. We might not be the perfect family like the one we could’ve had, but it’s something that’s meant for us. Please come home.” He begged.

Shea approached him. Maria crouching next to Galo to help him up to his feet. She didn’t say anything. She only wrapped her arms around Ignis’s waist to hug him silently.

She started crying, and Ignis started to cry too.

Galo felt the tears pool in his eyes, Maria holding him close by hooking an arm around his torso, tears escaping and rolling down her cheeks. The both of them watching them embrace each other, Ignis embracing his daughter like his life depended on it.

Ignis looked up at them, and immediately, they knew. Joining Ignis and Shea, crouching to hug them as well. The street lamps in their empty neighborhood flickering. The roads empty aside from the family of four.

The cat stood by them. Watching, and unmoving, although it provided a sense of comfort and solace.

☆☆☆

Galo stopped the car. He could feel Lio’s gaze on him.

“Are you ready?” Lio asked him.

Galo inhaled deeply through his nose. “I need a moment.” He whispered. Heaving out a sigh. He leaned back on the car seat. Parked at the cemetery where his father was buried.

“Okay.” Lio said. “...If— me being here is too much—”

“No.” Galo interjected, “I want you here.” He assured. He took Lio’s hand in his. 

“Let’s go.”

Lio squeezed his hand back. They left the car, shutting the door and heading into the cemetery. A sense of numbness washing over him when he walked through this same field of tombstones lined up. 

Lio’s warm hand in his own assured him that he didn’t lose his senses. Almost forgetting to squeeze it back. 

They sat on the bench behind his father’s tombstone. Usually, Galo drove here alone. He went with his mother later on to visit again, and it was his turn to comfort her.

When he was alone, he only had himself to comfort. Lio was here, now. 

“You don’t seem to be talking much.” 

Lio’s comment made him snort. The silence must’ve been uncomfortable, but reasonable. He’s not trying to overstep boundaries.

“Ah, surprise, right?” Galo smiled, “I just like to give myself a moment of silence.”

Lio’s hands fold in his lap, looking at his grave. “Does it help?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the text engraved into it.

“Sometimes.” Galo whispered, so faint that Lio nearly didn’t catch it. The moment of silence lingered for a while, Lio scooting closer to Galo.

“I’m turnin’ eighteen tomorrow, dad. I can be more involved in the fire department, finally. No age restrictions.” Galo whispered, once the silence was over, “My mom met someone new, and I think she’s finally movin’ on. I have a little sister now. I have a boyfriend, his name’s Lio, and he’s awesome. I made more friends, and in two months, I’ll be graduating.”

He knew that even if he couldn’t have a proper man to man talk that he wished he had, at least he could listen. “If I’m gonna keep my burning soul bright I have to keep on going too.”

He let the tears fall, his cheeks warming with hot tears. He brushed at them with his thumb. Sensing Lio’s anguish watching him break like this, but it was for the better he let his emotions out, of missing one of his role models in his life. 

“I’m okay, Lio.” He assured. “...I don’t mean to make you cry too.” He chuckled.

“Galo.” Lio said sternly, “He’s so proud of you, even if you don’t think so.”

It only made him cry more, “God, I hope so.” He said, too brittle to make a joke about anything right now. Whenever he was with his father, he dropped all the vigor that came with his bustling personality, which sounded unlike him. He just wanted to be himself. The little boy who thought his father was his everything and who his mother fell in love with.

A story of three burning souls— and one died out in an inferno. Leaving just two to remain, while the other watched from afar, although no longer visible within this reality, not within this plane. Galo believed it still existed. Somewhere up above. 

“You have people who love you.” Lio placed a hand on his arm. “People who will be here for you wherever you go, no matter what.”

Just as Galo turned to Lio, he heard footsteps. He slowly turned. 

His friends were here.

He looked at Lio. “—Did you tell them to come here?”

“You never told us your dad’s anniversary was today.” Aina said. They all must have just came from class, because Galo and Lio left first thing their classes ended. 

“Sorry…” Galo laughed sheepishly, “I didn’t want to burden you guys with reminding you about that.”

“Then let it be our burden, Thymos.” Gueira said, as they joined him on the bench to sit next to him. “You think you’re gonna go through this shit alone?”

They’re smiling at him. 

“Jeez, guys.” Galo wiped his eyes. He’s an emotional wreck right now. “I didn’t want you guys to see me like this.”

“But I thought it’d be important if we sat here with you.” Lio reasoned. 

“Too bad.” Lucia said, “We’re sitting here, so now you can’t get rid of us.”

He laughed through his tears. His friends moved closer to gather around Galo for a group hug. 

“Dad, meet my family.” Galo introduced. “Aina, Lucia, Remi, Gueira, Meis, and Thyma. Guys, say hi to my dad.”

They do respectively, even going as far as to give waves. “I always went here with my mom only so, it’s new bringin’ you guys to see him.”

“Can’t be cryin’ the day before your birthday.” Meis teased, “You’re a big man now.”

“Sometimes support is the thing people need most.” Remi said, and they all looked at him. For sure, support was the thing Galo needed most, knowing that this day inched closer and closer. “It could be overwhelming at times, feeling like you should shoulder everything by yourself. You always mean something to someone. Just as much as you meant to him.”

“Shit, Rems, that’s deep.” Galo whispered. They laughed, given the gloomy setting— somehow, there’s an ease lifted from Galo’s shoulders.

“I hope you can forgive me.” Lio smiled, sheepish. Knowing that having more than three was definitely a crowd, since Galo originally intended for this to be the two of them.

“I ain’t mad at all.” Galo shook his head. “Thanks, for being here.”

Another round of a moment of silence fell a little after that, but Galo felt tranquility, rather than numb, rather than dread, like the bundle of nerves that heavily lacked in his right arm.

He felt peace.

☆☆☆

  
  


Aina looked down at her phone. She looked around, chewing on her bottom lip. 

Ray put a glass of water on the table. “To calm your nerves.” He said, voice soft and timorous. 

“Thanks.” She smiled at him. He nodded at her before turning around and heading into the kitchen. She put her phone away. She hoped that by doing this it wouldn’t make things awkward again

The door opened. A flash of pink, head turning, and blue eyes meet her own. Before, neither of them would smile at each other. Now, Heris does, even if it’s a shy one.

It made Aina smile as well. Heris sat down in front of her. Her glasses aren’t on. Aina can spot a hint of freckles on her nose. 

“I hope I wasn’t late.” She apologized. 

“Why, got somewhere to be?” Aina dared to joke.

“Maybe.” Heris’s upper lip quirked up into a tiny smirk.

“Huh. Where? Maybe it’s Biar?”

“No, silly.” Heris laughed, “It’s… it’s here.” She said. The realization dawning upon Aina. Heris snorted at the surprise on her face. 

“Unless you were expecting somebody else?”

“No, no. Uh, not at all.” Aina breathed, “...Your glasses are gone. I haven’t seen you without those in a hot minute.”

“I’m planning on getting new lenses.”

“What’s wrong with the old ones?”

Heris tilted her head and pursed her lips, as if she was thinking. “Hm. I don’t know. I got bored of them.”

“You got _bored_ of your glasses.”

“Yeah. I had them since I was like, thirteen, and I’m twenty seven.” She snorted, “Feels like I’m trying to fit into them. Just want to do something new for myself.”

“Yeah I think replacing fourteen year old glasses is living on the edge.”

Heris gasped, “_Shut up_.” 

“I’m like, so shocked.”

“I wonder when you’re going to throw away those stuffed airplane plushies.”

“Don’t touch them. Those are my babies.”

“You put one of them in the dishwasher by accident.”

“I was looking for something and I left it inside without thinking!” 

Ray left a glass of water on the table to slide towards Heris as well, and their bickering ends. Suddenly, they look down at their drinks. Heris took a sip. Then Aina did. It feels so easy now, she’d expect to be forcing small talk between them, but it’s the complete opposite.

“I actually called you here to um, apologize.” Aina murmured. “I know it’s stupid. We’ve been talking a little more, but with what happened those months ago with us and our fight. I just didn’t want you to think that I don’t care about how you feel and what you’ve been through too.”

“Aina,” Heris said after some time, “Whenever we got into fights when we were kids, we wouldn’t talk for days. But we always started talking again. After every single fight.”

Aina remembered. It was something stupid, like arguing over stealing each other’s hairbrushes that rightfully belonged to them. Then they’d just ignore each other, being stubborn. Eventually, Heris was the one who gave in and talked to Aina randomly, and they’d be back to normal.

This almost felt like one of those fights, except, they happened constantly and they wouldn’t talk like how they used to for the remaining couple years. Maybe it won’t exactly be the same, because they’re not kids anymore.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Heris said, “The one who should is me. I don’t want to make you feel alone when you need me most.”

Aina was afraid to look her in the eye, until Heris took her hands and held them tightly.

“I still love you.” She can see the tears welling up in Heris’s eyes, and Aina let out a shaky breath, quickly shattering the sanctity she worked hard to hold together.

“I love you too.” She smiled. Heris left the chair to sit on Aina’s side, enveloping her in a tight hug.

“Galo’s birthday is tomorrow.” Aina told her. 

“Oh, actually. I have a gift for him. Even though I won’t be able to make it.” Heris said, genuinely looking disappointed, and the emotion that Heris had been showing lately, was so much more than what she had been showing before. Aina knew that she was getting better. She was trying, and that’s what made her happy that they could get better. Be sisters again.

“That’s fine.” Aina said. “It’s the thought that counts, you know?”

“I wish I could come the next time.”

“There’s always ours!”

Heris giggled, “Yeah, you’re right on that. Make sure to call me, though. I wanna say happy birthday too.”

“Sure thing.” Aina appreciated the effort of her wanting to be involved in her life despite being busy. 

“I can’t believe my little sister is graduating in two months. Wow.” Heris sighed, “...We lost so much time, haven’t we?”

“We did.” Aina hummed, “But I’m going to college, and I… I feel happy about it.”

“Aviation, yeah?”

She’s surprised Heris remembered, as bizarre as that sounded. “Yeah.”

“I’m proud of you!”

“Thank you.” Aina preened at the compliment, “Mom and dad might not be as excited, but I am, and I don’t care.”

Heris brushed Aina’s bangs away from her eyes, fingers reaching to play with her long hair. “Good. As you should. Don’t let them pressure you like they did with me.”

Honestly, if she hadn’t told her that, Aina probably would’ve let them. She nodded.

“So.” Aina rested a hand on her cheek, “What kinda glasses are you planning on getting?”

Tony, Ray, and Marco watch over the sisters reconciling with smiles on their faces. Continuing their work to give them some privacy.

☆☆☆

Maria planned for Galo’s party to be at a park this time, and since his birthday fell on a school day the plan was that they throw it the day after where most people didn’t have school, or work, depending on their schedule. Galo didn’t expect to have to wake up at the ass-crack of dawn to drive to a secluded park about a twenty minute drive from his house to help set the fucking place up. He only threw on a tank top and basketball shorts, wearing his best sneakers, because he knew this was going to be an unusually warm weekend.

All the happy birthdays were mainly given the day before, as he was bombarded with his friends with balloons to walk around with plus an announcement lunch period of it being his birthday— usually the same would go for all their birthdays. The gifts and balloons came first, and a night out to dinner. For Galo, they decided they’d give him his gifts at his party. It didn’t stop Maria from wishing him a happy birthday and having Shea jump on top of him to wake him up.

The thing about his mom was that she caused herself unnecessary stress, especially when it came to planning things. He’s just glad he had Ignis and Varys around to help her. The park isn’t a city park, so it was less crowded like Central Park— however lots of families had the idea of hosting events at the park because it was Spring and it was warm enough to do so.

They had acres of grass around them, a couple picnic tables around. They had to physically lift extra chairs, a fucking grill for when Ignis cooked. Some of Galo’s relatives were coming over and they’d be bringing more food for the fold in tables at the center. They had plastic plates, cloths with cheesy firefighting patterns to put over the tables, a tray for spoons and forks. There was actually a chance of it raining during the day, but it didn’t stop Maria from hosting this birthday party because she didn’t want to plan it on another day.

By the time Galo’s friends and his family from his dad’s side arrived there were over thirty guests filling into the park. Ignis got the grill going. Varys was dumping ice into a cooler to put all the drinks inside. 

“There’s the birthday boy!” Gueira shouted, once they spotted him. He's wearing a Miami Dolphins tank top and shorts. Now that it was getting warm out they were wearing less layers and showing more skin with tank tops, ditching all the heavy jackets under the warm sun and light breeze, most of them wearing shorts. The sun beaming down on them.

Galo walked away from helping his mom with the final touches of setting up, her telling him it was okay that he could go enjoy himself now. He pulled Galo in for a tight hug, the both of them clapping each other of the back.

“You guys made it!” Galo hugged the others when he pulled away. 

“We had to pay twenty dollars to park here.” Lucia said. “What the fuck type of bougie ass park is this?”

“I’m so sorry.” Galo cackled. “It’s the one my mom chose.”

“Are we allowed to use the playground?” Aina asked. 

“Uh I think if you walk down there there’s a playground down there and the one at the park across from there.” Galo pointed. He hugged Lio lastly, pecking him sweetly on the lips.

“Happy birthday.” Lio whispered, sunglasses on top of his head, wearing a button down and shorts too with slip on sneakers. His arms wound around his neck.

“Thanks, Li.” Galo murmured. 

“Where do we put the gifts?” Thyma lifted two bags in her hands. Galo snapped his fingers at one of the picnic tables where his belated birthday gifts were sitting on top of. They had to leave briefly to put away all the gifts.

Meanwhile Galo had to greet some of his relatives, aunts and uncles, and his few baby cousins that started running around the park. He introduced his friends to each of them. Shea was shy of Galo’s baby cousins because she’s never met them before, but Ignis coaxed her to get friendly with them after one of them complimented how they loved her hair. Abieyuwa, nicknamed Bee for short— was the first to befriend Shea. She was her age, and now she felt comfortable being here knowing other kids were here too. 

His favorite cousin Andre Thymos came as well, Dre for short. He's got a curly, puffy afro and was light skinned, from Galo's dad's side. Galo was grateful since the last time he saw him was during Christmas, the two of them tending to joke around with each other a lot. Galo did have fun during family gatherings, because his mom’s family was still in Japan he could spend time with his dad’s family more and it felt less lonely around the house. A lot of them are being embarrassing and making comments, introducing Lio to them, and he had to tell them to stop.

“Galo’s too musty to be dating someone.” Dre told Lio, “Hey listen, if you end up breaking up with him you know where to find me.”

“You have a girlfriend!” Galo shouted, “I’m seriously going to beat the shit outta you.” Lio’s just laughing at their jokes, he wanted to cancel them from his birthday party. Dre kept being corny and trying to flirt with Lio anyway and he would giggle at Galo’s visible jealousy, even if he was joking— he was tempted to body slam him into the grass, instead just resorting to play fighting.

"He's like my brother." Galo told Lio, "No bad blood between us. We just fight a lot for fun."

"He seems nice." Lio smiled, patting Galo's arm, "If you think he's going to steal me, he's not my type. Don't worry."

"Yeah but he's still annoyin' as Hell."

Varys had to get help from Galo’s family to get the speakers working. First they had to plug it in, but it kept on making noises and breaking. Lucia just rolled her eyes and went over there, within five seconds she got the volume cranked all the way up and music blaring. Now the park felt less quiet with the voices and more lively. They’re all looking at her with awe as to how she did that.

“I dunno, it’s like my natural God given talent.” She bleated. Aina rolled her eyes. The party wouldn’t have gotten started without her given that they spent a good thirty minutes on those speakers, so many of them had a try at it and they couldn’t get it, or the microphone to work.

The song that was playing was so vulgar that Maria looked so scandalized when it blasted. 

_I drip on your bitch like water (Drip) _

_I splash on your bitch with the water (Splash) _

_I feel like I'm 21 Savage (Pew) _

_I pull up and fuck on your daughter (Pew pew) _

_I drip on your bitch like water (Drip)_

He just kept on saying _water, water, water, _Galo's aunts and uncles making faces of complete shock.

Varys quickly had to change the song to an equally more vulgar rap song, like Pop Smoke's _Welcome to The Party _and he looked at Maria sheepishly, who was glaring at him.

"Just put on the fucking clean version." She sighed, giving up. The teenagers were vibing to it and the baby cousins were just jumping and dancing despite the song rapping about drugs and partying hard.

Smoke filled the air from the barbecue. Galo started opening some of his gifts. Most excited when he got to Lio’s, sitting at the bench with open cans of soda in their hands. He unwrapped it, a picture frame of a photo they took at Robbie’s party.

“Ray sent it to Gueira so he could add some editing touches to it. But I just printed it out to put into a frame for you.” Lio said, pointing at how clearer the picture looked.

“Gueira did this?” Galo asked. 

“Yeah.”

“He’s really good at this photography stuff.”

“I know, he likes to take photos, even though it doesn’t look like it.” 

“I love it.” Galo kept the gift inside the bag. He kissed Lio, smiling. “Thank you.”

“Okay, testing, testing.” Maria’s voice echoed through the park. His friends already scattered to get food. His uncle brought a big ass cooler of jollof rice and they kept going back to get more on top of the other food available. He had to tell Lio what the food was because he had no idea, and it was adorable, some of the type of cuisine his relatives make for family gatherings he’s unfamiliar with, but he definitely liked them enough to come back to their picnic tables with full plates.

“The microphone’s working.” She told Ignis and sighed in relief. “I’m very excited to announce that we're here to celebrate Galo’s eighteenth birthday today! Even though it was yesterday, we're still going to celebrate it anyway. I wanna thank you all for coming. It's such a special day for me. Galo was such a firecracker as a child and now he's growin' up so fast! He’s finally an adult and not my baby boy anymore.”

“_MOM_.” Galo shouted, as if she wasn’t aware of the dozens of people who were here and snickering. 

“I’m glad you guys can make it, now that the gifts have been opened, I just want to pause the party for the speeches.” Varys lifted a chair in the center in the middle of their tables. 

His little cousins took Galo’s hand to guide him to the red chair. He’s looking at the rest of his friends, thinking that they’re in on something he had no idea about. Lio just playfully shoved him forward to follow them. Galo already felt embarrassed. He wasn’t informed of this happening.

“Time to say a few words for the birthday boy.” Maria said. “I’m going to pass the mic to whoever wants to talk first.”

“Wait! Before we do anything!” Gueira said, Lucia approaching Galo with what seemed to be a red, flaming decal birthday crown.

“Holy shit!” Galo exclaimed, “That looks so awesome!”

“Lio made it.” Lucia placed the crown on his head. “Now you look more suited to take the throne.” She mimicked a gun cocking noise with her teeth, jogging back to the tables.

“I wanna go first.” Aina volunteered. They’re cheering her on as she took the microphone from Maria and stood up. The music was turned down to a reasonable volume. 

“I remember the first time I met Galo he asked me if peaches and apples were distant cousins, and he was so serious.” Laughter filled the area, and Galo had a feeling this story was coming. “I was like no, and he was like but don’t they kinda look alike? Like oranges and tangerines. That’s literally how we started talking. Galo’s like the only person who would seriously debate about fruits being related to each other. Right after we had a serious argument about this he said to me oh by the way my name’s Galo. You’re funny, even though you can be a little goofy at the times. You’re pretty smart, talented, and one of my best friends. Happy birthday, I love you.” She raised her cup to him, the guests clapping. “Lucia?” She offered the mic to Lucia.

She’s grinning through the applause now that it was her turn. “I’m not good with speeches. Honestly. I’m really not. But Galo, you made robotics class un-boring. You’re hilarious as Hell. Maybe one day I’ll build you a giant Matoi robot, who knows.”

“_YES._” Galo strongly encouraged.

“Give me until our ten year reunion!” Lucia pointed at him, “I promise! Thanks for being my friend, bro. Congratulations for escaping the womb. Also, also. Miss Keisha? Miss Keisha?” She started reenacting one of Galo’s favorite vines.

“Oh my fuckin' God she fuckin’ dead!” Galo finished for her. People are both laughing and clapping, some faces of confusion among the adults and the tiny children who had no idea what was going on.

“What?” Ignis asked, after the mic was being passed around. Varys shrugged. 

“I think it’s a vine.” Maria whispered to him. 

“...I don’t think I remember what those are.”

Varys cackled. “Probably one of those stupid ass videos.” When Meis was finished with his speech he forced the microphone to Gueira, who blushed, hissing that he didn’t have anything in mind to say. But even Remi’s gone to say a couple nice things about him, so there’s no excuse there. Not that Galo minded if everyone didn’t go.

Lio pushed Gueira to stand up and say something. He coughed loudly. “...Galo.” Galo started to smile. Gueira never referred to him by his first name. So he appreciated the attempt at something more heartfelt. “Speeches ain’t my scene. I’ll be real with you. I used to not like you because, you broke my friend’s heart and I just assumed you were one of those fellas who don’t care about other people’s feelings other than your own. But it’s your birthday, and I’m not here to bash on ya. I wanna say that you’re a good man. We haven’t known each other too long… but I was wrong about you. You’re a great friend, and you were there for me at the worst times of my life. You and I are actually a lot alike. You’re a team player.” He raised his cup to Galo, “Keep that soul burnin’ bright, no matter what, a’ight?”

Lio and Meis were applauding, proud of him for making his speech. 

“I fuckin’ did it, alright?!” He shouted back at his cheering friends, congratulating him with a red face. Meis kissed his cheek and he only just turned a deeper shade of red.

“Thanks, Gueira!” Galo said, “I really appreciate it.”

“Lio!” Thyma tossed the microphone his way, now that it was his turn. Lio stood up, smiling at some of the screams of his name.

“Galo I never thought we’d end up being friends, not even more than that. We met four years ago as chem partners and I remember you pouring potassium iodide on our table, and you asked me if you would die if you snorted this with a straw.”

He also said _cocaium _in an Arnold Schwarnegger voice with a straight face, looking Lio directly in the eye. He laughed at the reception it got from the guests. “You’re one of a kind. You’re the kindest person that I know who’d always help other people. You’ve got such a big heart. You share your fire and your warmth with other people and it’s honestly one of the many reasons why I love you.” _Aw’s _are echoing in reply, and it brought about a warmth to Galo’s chest, that Lio could be so tender. “Never change, Galo. I’m glad you’re a part of my life. I can’t imagine how it’d be without you. I mean, you light up an entire room. So I think it’s best you’re reminded about how your good deeds and your good heart never goes unnoticed. Happy birthday.” He handed the mic to Ignis, approaching Galo to give him a hug while the others whistle and cheer. 

“You’re gonna make me cry at my own birthday party!” Galo teared up, “I love you too, Lio.” 

Lio kissed him on the cheek, fixing his crown that fell off his head when he shot up to hug Lio. “I just think you deserve the world. The world doesn’t deserve anybody as kind as you.”

“Galo. You’re a valuable asset to our division and your dad would be so proud. Prouder than I am.” Ignis said, now that those who already went were seated. “You’re a hard worker. Congrats on being a legal part-time volunteer. You have no limitations now.” This was one of the main reasons he’s happy about today, to be part of the team as an adult. “Happy birthday son.” He lowered the microphone for Shea to say something.

“Happy birthday!” She said. Pretty much everyone’s hearts melted after she said that— Galo’s sure that his did. Maria helped bring the cake to the picnic table, Lio was actually the one that made it the day before. It’s the coolest cake Galo had ever seen, flaming decal at the sides, and it’s completely red with white icing spelling out his name. The logo of their fire department on the top. The number three to indicate the squad he’s apart of on top next to a tiny dalmatian. 

There’s a sparkling candle in the middle. Maria started off by singing happy birthday. Some taking their phones out to record them singing happy birthday harmoniously. 

“Make a wish, hun!” Maria said. Galo made a wish, that no matter what they’d always be together within the next ten years. 

He just hoped that the universe would end up cooperating. 

The party resumed after Galo sliced the cake and plates were passed down between the guests. Galo got to keep the remainder and take that home, so they kept until no one wanted anymore.

It's not a party until the _Cha Cha Slide, Cupid Shuffle, _and _Macarena _came on, it was a must everyone bolted from their seats to go dance. The funniest part was when _Cotton Eyed Joe _came on and Meis jumped over the entire picnic table to be the first one to dance. Lio had to teach Galo how to do that one because he was lost.

The skies turn a bit cloudy. Gueira found out Dre played football as quarterback and Galo could see the dread on Lio and Meis's face now that they became instant friends. They had all this vast space ahead of them to play games, and since the baby cousins wanted to play Galo suggested they play a game of tag to take a break from dancing sessions. 

He forced his friends to play, but the only person he really had to force was Remi. The music was turned back up. Aina had to drag Lucia from eating another hot dog Ignis made on the barbecue to come join them. 

"Okay everyone put your foot in." Galo said. 

"I wanna be it!" Shea demanded. 

"The game doesn't work that way." Aina told her. "We have to choose who's it by getting everyone's foot out first." 

"Wike a mini-game?"

"Yeah." 

"Just so you know if I'm it I will not run." Remi said. They're laughing at him even though he's serious. 

"How's everyone gonna get out that way?" Gueira asked, "The point is to get people out."

"I'm implying that if I get chosen it would be a waste of time."

"It's my birthday and you're playing. My mom wants us to make the kids have fun." Galo demanded. 

"Your birthday was yesterday."

"It still counts!" 

Meis joined them, shades on. In a longline tank, short shorts, and slip ons. Giving zero fucks. "What's going on here fellas?" 

"Tag." Lio said. 

"You wanna play?" Thyma asked. Meis shrugged and squeezed himself in, cheers from them that they got a full party. The more people the better. He had to put away the beer in his hands before coming back.

"Tarzan the jungle man—"

"— That's gonna take so long!" Dre shouted. "We're gonna be here for like eighty five years." 

They started arguing over how they should eliminate the people, until the kids started complaining about wanting to play something. 

"Shut up!" Lucia screeched. She bent down in front of their shoes put up to make a circle. "Diggy diggy dog shit you are not it." She tapped each of their shoes until she landed on Remi's, smacking his foot away so he was out. 

"Thank God." He muttered under his breath. She repeated the words until Gueira was the last man standing. The rest of them eliminated from the choosing. 

"No, no. You can't make Gueira it." Lio said.

"Why?" Lucia frowned.

"He's fast." Meis said. "I mean, like. He's real damn fast."

"Too late." Gueira grinned. "I'm gonna grind all your asses to the dirt."

"Alright." Galo said. "Bet. How long would it take you to get all of us out?"

"Five minutes."

"You can't be serious." Aina frowned.

"He's not joking." Thyma said, fearful.

"START RUNNING! Let's go! Ten seconds!" Gueira got them to scatter. "Alright! One, two, three, four..."

Jokes on them, Gueira was an athlete. He's like fucking Usain Bolt. That man can run so fast it felt like running from him was like being in a horror movie, except the killer can realistically kill you if he had the speed Gueira had. The rules of the game was tag all runners until everyone's eliminated. Another game would announce the next person to be the tagger. Once those ten seconds were over Galo's heart dropped to his asshole.

Galo heard him shout "HERE'S JOHNNY!" Gueira wasn't fucking around, judging by screaming coming from the children and his friends screeching like scared monkeys. Remi just walked the entire time while the others ran.

Gueira got them all within five minutes.

When it was his turn to be the runner no one was able to catch him it was frustrating, not even Dre, who was a damn quarterback at his college.

All players in the circle get a chance to be it and chase each other around the park. They were told not to take the children too far or they'd get lost. It was a good way to be active, besides, he loved scooping Lio in his arms when he was the one tagging people. Galo's baby cousins often tackling him to the ground. 

Maria said that as long as no one's trying to kill each other they could do as they pleased, meaning all their games ended up being extreme. Extreme as in jumping on picnic tables, knocking into things, falling and tripping in the grass. It was a no man's land. Riot everywhere. Shit being knocked over and people being pushed if they didn't dodge in time. Somehow, Remi remained the only person who bothered to walk amidst the chaos and manages to get eliminated the last, which Galo was sure wasn't fucking possible. The rest of them are running for their lives.

Varys was handling the music. They told him to play LOONA but he had no idea who the fuck that was, Lucia took over the aux and blasted a song from them. They went completely off the rails. Playing party games while there's music on meant that there's an unhinged side of everyone that came out because they're so hyped from the music. Galo was having so much fun.

It was his birthday so he requested the songs and didn't care what his family thought. They _will_ vibe to it. 

After a few games wound down the group started to disperse for the playground or to take walks to do something else. Taking a short break to eat and refuel their energy. It rained on their parade for a couple minutes, not enough that the party couldn't continue on. The skies beginning to get darker.

Varys brought water guns for them to be split into teams and have a few rounds of a water fight. It's hilarious to see how seriously Lio was taking this on the rival team, scattering within the radius they were allowed to wander off to. Any farther it's impossible for other team to locate their opponents. 

He screamed when he ran for a tree and saw Lio jump out of a bush to spray him. 

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Lio said dramatically.

"You didn't _warn _me!" Galo cried. Lio stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Then you won't survive the cold winter."

"Miss me with that shit. C'mere!" Galo chased after him. He heard the playful screams coming from his friends getting sprayed with water guns. His mom was playing too. She was spraying Ignis and Varys with no mercy so they could tail her. She was pretty good at this. 

"You'll never catch me alive!"

Oh, Galo will alright. He won't give up. He ran into Gueira and Meis in attempt to search for where Lio disappeared to.

"Friendly fire ain't allowed you dickhead!" Gueira said to Meis, aggravated. "You're supposed to shoot the other team— _GAH_!" Meis shot the water directly into his mouth while he spoke. 

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Through his sunglasses his impassiveness could be clear, even though he was jesting. Galo wasn't sure how that man can navigate darkness since it wasn't bright out anymore, but Lio said it was like he was a nocturnal reptilian creature. Gueira kept trying to speak but Meis wouldn't let him. 

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN' BODY SLAM YOUR ASS." Gueira lunged for him, that's when Meis started cackling maniacally and he booked it down the field. Gueira's faster than he was, so he attacked him by aiming his gun right for his back, grabbing his waist and tackling him to the ground, the two wrestling each other violently it was concerning.

It's darker now and it's harder to navigate where everyone was. He did manage to find Lio, at this point they're less focused on actually playing and just wetting each other until they're soaked. Galo sprayed him without stopping for payback. 

"I'll extinguish you with my burning soul!" 

"No!" Lio's shrieking, "Galo it's so cold! So _cold_!" 

"_Haha_!" He laughed like a cheesy supervillain, "Cold ain't it?!" 

"Okay. Okay. I yield." Lio shielded himself in case Galo squirted him again. Galo too had his tank drenched and water dripping from his hair, meaning it's lost all the gel for chasing the others in the water fight. 

"Are you sure?" Galo asked. His birthday crown was still on. 

"Yes." Seemed believable enough. He lowered his gun, then Lio fired at him and he yelped. 

"You fool!" 

"Lio I'm gonna fucking kill you." 

"Yo. Is he bothering you?" Dre came up to them, emerging from the chaos going on between his friends screaming bloody murder behind them. He tried to step in front of Lio and spray Galo. "Move away from my teammate." 

"Lio declared war with me first!" 

Lio's laughing, "He attacked me. Defeat him." He told Dre, and he wasted no time firing at Galo, now he had to take him down too. 

They switched off with who they were going after. Lio, Meis, and Gueira took on Galo, Lucia, and Aina. Remi, Thyma, and Dre took on Varys, Ignis, and Maria. The children weren't really part of the games since some of them were too young to play, but they still get attacked by the water guns anyway to include them. Galo even let Shea take his water gun, teaching her how to use it so she could start chasing after people. He got too distracted singing _Do You Know Where Your Children Are_ to focus on playing. 

Galo's cousins took pleasure in spraying Remi for some reason, causing them to laugh at him. 

When he got exhausted, Galo reached for the bags to find a towel his mom placed inside to set on the ground. Towels being set on the floor in hopes of stargazing or relaxing in the grass. Some of them remained walking or running around. The stars are appearing and the moon rising one by one. 

A pair of arms wrap around his shoulder from behind as he's drying off. 

"How's your birthday?" Lio whispered in his ear. He's still a little soaked from tackling Gueira and Meis head on. At some point the water fight turned into every man for themselves. Lucia's gremlin laugh can be heard echoing a mile away and it made them snort. 

"Awesome." Galo turned, kissing him once. Lio sat down next to him. "My mom plans so many awesome birthday parties for me." 

Lio had a cookie in his hand. He broke a piece for Galo. "Want one?" He asked, shimmying to the music.

"Yeah." Galo laughed. They both eat it, gazing up at the stars. 

"I haven't done this in so long." Lio whispered. "Just… have fun like this."

"It's fun to do this with people." Galo agreed. They look at their friends chatting among themselves freely. This had to be the best birthday he had in ages. 

"School's almost over in two months." Lio said. 

"Yeah." 

"We're almost there." 

Galo looked at Lio. Watching him peer up at the stars. He could see the shimmer in his eyes. He wanted to cherish the perfect image of this within the walls of his mind for as long as possible. 

"How do you feel about it?" He asked. 

"Thank _fuck _is how I feel about it." 

Galo chuckled. "Mhm. Final year. I'm nervous." They'll be going to college within several months. Everyone slowly received their regular acceptance letters now that it was acceptance season. Decision day fast approaching. 

"Me too." Lio confessed. "More because I'll miss this."

"I know. I will too." Galo glanced at Lio, feeling timid. "Um, so. Foresight said prom's back up." Along with all the other activities due to good behavior which they rejoiced over. 

Lio returned his gaze. "Yeah, fortunately." 

Galo nodded. "So… you excited?" 

"For what?"

"Prom."

"Not much." Galo's face fell. 

"What?!" 

"It's just a school event?" 

"But it's going to be the best night we'd have." 

"I don't doubt it. It's just my personal opinion. The only thing really on my mind is graduation." Not that Galo pegged him for the type to be hyped for senior activities. He was always quiet whenever it came to them and they talked about it. He noticed. 

"What makes you say that?" Galo asked, "...That you wouldn't enjoy prom?" 

They locked eyes. Before Lio could say anything, appearing tenacious, Ignis announced that they were going to light sparklers and set off fireworks. He had to say goodbye to Dre and his baby cousins since his aunts and uncles had to start leaving.

Galo quickly shot up, taking Lio's hand. He wasn't going to pass up that opportunity. He asked his mom if he could set off fireworks at his birthday and she vehemently said no and smacked him in the head. Ignis must have convinced her. So they start off with the sparklers. Awing at how it glowed under the night skies. Putting their sparklers together. 

Ignis let Galo set off the fireworks himself, quickly it went awry too much when he let the other teenagers try to set them off. So he took it over quickly, making him and Varys do the fireworks. They had to put a distance between where they stood and the fireworks once it popped. Watching them blow off in the skies, flashing different colors all at once. The view is almost majestic. Taking Lio's hand in his and pointing out the different shapes each firework made. 

With the children gone that meant, only the adults and older kids were remaining at the party. Minus Shea. A song coming on that made them look at each other bug-eyed. It was the clean version as Maria sternly requested but they added in the inappropriate language on instinct.

"SLOW DOWN!" Lucia and Gueira shouted, "GRAB THE WALL!"

"WIGGLE LIKE YOU TRYNA MAKE YO' ASS FALL OFF!" The rest of them shouted. "SPEED UP, GAS PEDAL!"

Lio and Remi didn't sing with them but they were laughing, Varys too. Ignis and Maria knew they couldn't stop them, but they didn't want to get in on their vulgar dancing. 

They took dozens of photos together, wanting to capture tonight's special memory. It reached night time now, dusk painting the sky pitch black and beautifully clear. They get to dance with each other, Galo wounding his arms around Lio's waist with grins on their faces. He might've gotten super into _The Way You Make Me Feel _that Lio had to keep putting his crown back on his head because it kept falling off, it's his proudest creation and he didn't want Galo to lose it.

The rest of everyone was jumping to the songs and getting into a harmonious jive. Gueira and Meis did a beautiful choreography and lip sync to _Promiscuous_ and it's gotten itself on video. Lucia, Thyma, Aina, teach the others how to do the dance to _Single Ladies _and it went surprisingly smooth. Even Ignis and Varys joined in, causing them to scream. Remi only showed off a little of his mysterious break dancing abilities, unfortunately.

Galo saw his mom and Ignis close to one another, Varys dancing with Shea far off. Finally seeing how happy they were together like this.

It's not often they get their fair share of bliss while the night was young. 

"TO THE BIRTHDAY BOY!" Gueira hollered. Everyone raising their hands in the air and crowding around Galo. Varys going as far as to lift him up while his friends showered him with cheers. His mother wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

The beat to the EDM song drops and it was time to go bananas. Galo patting his chest and screaming at the top of his lungs, getting all the fire out of his system that he was feeling with every ounce of his burning soul.

Heris actually FaceTime'd Aina in the middle of them partying, so Aina showed her phone to everyone and panned the camera around the park. The music so catchy that Heris started dancing along on the camera, only for a brief moment, she mainly called the check on Aina and knowing that she was okay she hung up with a calm smile on her face.

While the partying dwindled down just a bit, Galo wanted to take Lio back to the swings one more time and take a walk, spending the last hours of his birthday party alone together and basking in this deep, growing bond they've come to spark between one another so strongly. The music becoming muffled the farther they walked, just to chase after each other and wander all this free space in the park. 

His mom called him to come back later on. Indicating it was time to go. They stopped kissing by the pond when he got the phone call. Lio on his lap and running his hands through his hair. Drinking in every second they could like they could never have another one like this ever. Nothing can top how special this birthday was. 

They're giggling between kisses, the intimacy dissipating quickly.

"We gotta go back before she kills me." He mumbled. 

"As the lady sayeth." Lio stood up, offering a hand to Galo. 

Galo blinked. "_What_."

"It's Shakespeare."

"I fucking hate Shakespeare. I'm sorry." Lio laughed at him anyway. "I never understood his shit and we had to read so much of his stuff, he really be giving me brain damage." 

"Have you tried reading Immanuel Kant?" 

"Who the _fuck _is that?" 

"Immanuel Kant is a philosopher." 

"...I think I heard of him. Didn't he write books and shit?"

"Yeah, and honestly, if you think Shakespeare is hard to understand because of his language? Read philosophical text. It's a trip on Sativa." 

Galo cackled. "God, I bet. That's why I can't read a single book anymore." 

_One More Time _was playing on their walk back. He had to groove to it, but he learned that Lio raved for any Daft Punk song that came on. 

"Finally some good fucking music." Lio sighed. 

"All the other songs that played today was pretty good!"

"But _this, _does not compare." 

They skip steps on the sidewalk. Meeting up with the others at the picnic talking, laughing, still having a good time. 

"Did y'all leave to makeout?" Lucia asked. "You straight up just vanished." 

Galo flushed and Lio snorted. "We just took a walk!" He claimed. It was partially true. 

"It's been like thirty minutes." Remi deadpanned. 

"I told you guys not to wander off too far!" His mother said. "I was about to start a search party."

"We just went to the pond." Lio explained to her. 

"That's still a far walk!" 

"Ma you don't need to start a search party." Galo assured her. "We're alive."

"But it's dark and I just don't want anything happening to you." 

"We actually need to start packing up." Ignis announced. Gueira and Meis are still playing with sparklers. Thyma watching them. Lucia groaned. 

"We have to leave?"

"Sadly." Varys said. Raising his hands for her to throw playful punches at them.

"Can we stay?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?" 

"Lucia." 

Galo and Lio snort at their debacle.

Aina was playing with Shea now. Remi and Maria are talking about his college plans of doing pre-med. They're lingering around the park, now that it was just the main crew and all the other guests having gone home.

Galo's sad to have to part with everyone once the party was over. Some of his family had to go early, however, his friends stayed behind to help clean up the rest of the mess left behind. 

By the time he's done, his friends left. He's in his mom's car yawning with Shea, muscles sore from all that lifting and moving around. 

He doesn't realize that he fell asleep to the crickets chirping when Ignis and Maria enter the car the drive home. Feeling someone ruffle his head softly and leave a kiss on his forehead before the car's moving. 

☆☆☆

Aina and Lucia came to Galo with hot fresh tea the morning school rolled around. 

"Apparently Remi broke up with Alisa."

He spit his coffee out. 

"What?" He wheezed. 

"Yeah. They done. Alisa said bye Felicia." Lucia explained. "I know. Shit is so crazy."

"How do you know this?"

"She took Remi's username off her Instagram." 

Galo frowned. "...Maybe she just wanted to keep their relationship private?" 

"You know how they barely hang around each other right?" Aina asked. "He rides home with us now and not in her car. Also, he didn't even bother to invite her to your birthday party meaning they aren't talking." 

"Found it sketch when he said she didn't want to come rollerblading either." Lucia said. "Everytime I try to ask him he's always like nothing's wrong and he's fine." 

"I mean. It does make sense." Galo agreed. "It's just too good to be true?" 

"He used to be all over her." Aina said. _All over _indeed. 

Lio walked up to them, wrapping his arms around Galo's waist. Galo smiled, holding his hands. 

"Hello." 

"Hey firebug."

"Ew. Barf." Lucia interrupted when he turned around to lean down and kiss Lio. 

"What're you guys talking about?" Lio asked. 

"Tea." Lucia replied. 

"...what kind of tea? Like Jasmine? Chamomile?"

Galo laughed. "No not that one. Like. Secrets." 

"Oh."

"Remi and Alisa broke up." 

"You're pulling my fucking _leg_." Lio's into this. "Over what reason?" 

"Maybe the fact that she's going out of state." Aina presumed. A bunch of guys wearing their varsity jackets, talking loudly, slamming lockers and laughing about shit while tossing a football around, Gueira in the bunch, strolled past the halls. While they're talking about the situation regarding Remi, Galo just remembered something important. Eyeing them anxiously.

He tugged Lio aside. “Hey. Lio.” He whispered. “I have to tell you something.”

“What?” Lio folded his arms. 

“It’s about Gueira and Meis.”

“Oh no.” Lio breathed, concern washing over him. “Tell me this is about his foot fungus returning or something.”

“No I don’t think so.” Galo said, unfortunately, “So you have to _promise _you can’t tell anyone. _Not _Gueira or Meis.”

Lio nodded. 

“Okay so you know two months ago, the night of the super bowl and we were watching it at Gueira’s house.”

“Yeah?”

“I went to the bathroom and found a letter on the floor. It was an acceptance letter to go to a college in Miami.”

“_Gueira’s going to college in fucking Miami?” _Lio blanched. Loud enough to break the topic of Remi and Alisa Lucia and Aina were having, and their heads whip towards them. Galo placed both his hands on his head.

“Gueira’s goin’ to college in Miami?” Lucia asked, so _loud _that he instantly regretted saying anything about this.

“Shh!” Galo pleaded.

“What do you mean he’s going to Miami?” Aina asked, “He sure didn’t tell us. Why did he only tell you?”

“It’s not that he told me! I found out myself!”

“Okay, so he’s leaving Promepolis?” Lio arched a brow. Before Galo could answer, a locker door slammed shut far off. 

“Hi.” Remi joined them. It wasn’t Remi who slammed his locker door shut, he just waltzed in with not a single clue about what’s going on. He noticed all their looks, like they’re about to shit their pants. 

“Uh. Hey Rems.” Lucia drawled, sheepish. “Sup?”

“Hey.” Aina said, the rest of them acknowledging his presence but their eyes were locked sharp ahead at a menacing energy boring into their souls. Since Meis was storming over to them while Remi’s back was turned to them. 

“What is this about Gueira goin’ to Miami?” Meis asked, silence falling between them like a stack of bricks. “One of y’all better start speakin’.”

On second thought, Galo thought, _maybe he shouldn’t have said anything at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i oop-
> 
> the bday barbecue is based on the many times the house across from mine threw parties and played good music including every single barbecue at parks that i've been to so i had a lot of fun with writing that!!! i dont go to Real parties but family parties are where its at, food, music, food (again).
> 
> ANYWAY see u next week:
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)**


	21. The Senior Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang prepares to go on their senior trip while Lio tells Galo a shocking secret, Remi tells the truth about him and Alisa, and Meis and Gueira come to terms with the fact that Gueira is leaving for Miami after graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a delay since i was working on a **[oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827940)** posted for an event, the galotines for the discord i was in which you can read if you like!!! and i wanted more time to work on this. its finally finished! a WHOOPING 16K. i wanted to make sure this was GREAT.
> 
> @futurefdtn drew another **[shea](https://twitter.com/futurefdtn/status/1236816530178019328?s=20)** design!!! she's utterly adorable
> 
> senior trip!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> thats litrally all im gonna say lol

They're looking at Meis in a stretch of awkward silence. 

"Oops." Galo said weakly. 

"Oh shit." Lucia pointed at Vinny, signing over to someone else across the hall in a casual conversation. "Look. I see Vinny over there. Vinny!" 

"Wait up, Vinny!" Aina betrayed him as well, because both girls easily fled the situation and ran after the mascot to go talk to him. Galo looked to Remi for help but he didn't say anything other than a flat "bye," and walked away the opposite direction.

"So my mom is calling me." Galo tried to leave too, but Lio dragged him back.

"_No_, _you stay_." Lio demanded. He turned back to Meis. "You didn't know about this?" 

"No I did _not _that's why I wanna know how you guys knew about this."

"I didn't either." Lio answered. "_Galo _did." 

"Technically I, uh, I didn't until maybe two months ago?" Galo explained quietly.

"_Keep explaining_." Meis demanded.

"Uh! I found a letter on the floor and it might have said he got accepted into a college in Miami!"

"_Might have _or _did_?!" Meis raised his voice.

"_It did_!" 

"I'm gon' kill him. And it ain't gonna be a mercy kill." He was talking fast and quick, and accent _full on strong _and it was _scary_, "I will kill him and when he's dead I'm gon' kill him again." 

"But we don't know if he's going for sure!" Galo said. "It's just a letter!"

"But letters sent before April are usually early decision." Lio reminded them and it only made the situation _worse_.

"You say early _what _now?" Meis vexed.

"What does that mean?" Galo asked. 

"Those are usually binding, unless it was early action. It depends on what type of application the letter was for." 

Meis slammed a hand on the locker. "_Where_ is he?"

"Last time we saw him he passed by with his friends." Lio pulled out his phone to start texting as Meis stormed down the hall. 

"Why are you texting him?" Galo asked, "You realized this happened because you said it _out loud _when I told you _not _to!" 

"Was I?" Lio doesn't sound guilty for what just happened. "I'm just telling him he should probably run. The deed is done."

"We didn't just cause problems for them did we?"

"Oh, we did my love." Lio patted Galo's chest. "And there's no stopping Meis when he's angry so the best we could do is pray for Gueira." 

"That's not good!" Galo shouted. "Shouldn't we help him?!"

The bell rang, cutting their conversation short. 

"He has time. Let's see if he makes it until the end of the day alive." Lio said. Galo wasn't sure how he could be so aloof about this but he assumed this wasn't the first time something like this occurred. He walked to class with extreme worry settling over him for what that _meant_. 

☆☆☆

Gueira found Galo in the hallway, sweating profusely and wheezing like a madman when he bolted for him. 

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?" He cried. "How did Meis find out?!"

"About what?"

Gueira looked around to see if the coast was clear before he whispered, "The letter!" 

"I didn't tell him!" Galo responded frantically, "I tried to tell Lio to keep it a secret and he might have freaked out and everyone ended up finding out. Meis overheard us."

"What?" Gueira frowned, "How did you even end up finding out?" 

"When I went to the bathroom at your house Superbowl night I stepped on your letter on the floor." 

"What the _fuck _man? Is that why it was on my dresser?" 

Galo said nothing. Holding liability to reading it. Gueira's face fell.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have read it. I thought I tore it by accident!" Galo ruffled his hair back in frustration, "And it's been bugging me ever since whether you're leaving us or not!"

"Is that why you stopped before you left?" Gueira questioned. "To tell me to take care of Meis?" 

Galo nodded timidly. 

"Why would you care whether I leave or not?"

"Because you're like a best friend to me, bro!" Galo confessed, "Why wouldn't you wanna tell us?"

"I. I don't know, okay?" Gueira mumbled. "I wasn't even sure about it until now."

"So you can't even tell Meis?" 

"Because he's gonna wanna _kill me_!" Gueira clutched his head in fear, "When he found out his ex cheated on him he went to his house with his old guitar and smashed his face with it! He broke the whole thing completely! _I was there_!"

"Oh." Galo paused. "Well _that _doesn't sound good."

"Yeah _no shit_. He's been tryna track me down all day!" 

Speaking of the devil, a flash of dark hair like a predator ready to devour its prey was seen roaming the halls until a pair of eyes glimmering with malevolence landed on them.

"_Gueira_." 

Their heads turn on Meis running for them at full speed. 

"_Shit_." Gueira turned his heel and booked it, shoving people out his way to make room for him to run. 

"I'm sorry!" He heard Galo shout, but he's already making a sharp turn for the locker room to hide inside. He could run fast, unfortunately, Meis could run faster when he wanted to murder. 

He turned around to see a shadow emerging from the doorway, screeching when fists ball into his shirt and pin him against the lockers.

"Please don't kill me!" Gueira pleaded. "I can explain!"

"You got _five seconds _sweetpea." Meis threatened, "Or I'm gonna suplex you into this bench and break your head open." 

"I got the letter the night we had detention!" Gueira obeyed, "It's true. It is to Miami. They want me to play for their college football team because scouts saw how I play and one of their best coaches sent me a letter offering early decision acceptance." 

Meis let go of Gueira's shirt roughly. "...whenever I asked you if you heard from any colleges you said you were still waiting on them." His voice had less vigor to it, though he was still upset. "I told you I got into my second choice music college _in Promepolis_."

"Yeah." Gueira breathed out. Avoiding looking him in the eye. "I know."

"So you knew I would be staying in Promepolis and you lied to me about not going out of state?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want us to… I didn't…" Gueira shut his eyes, "We already been through enough." 

"So when were you planning to tell me?" Meis challenged him. Gueira's mouth clamped shut. 

"Yeah I woulda thought so, huh? A damn shame if you'd left without sayin' a _word _before graduation." Meis snarled. "I thought we would be more honest with each other." 

"Meis." Gueira whispered, those words tugging violently at his heartstrings. "I wanted to tell you, I swear. I just didn't know how to." 

"_Congratulations_." Meis smiled bitterly. He adjusted his backpack over his shoulder, storming out of the locker room. 

"_Fuck._" Gueira hissed under his breath, wanting to tear his hair apart. He calmed his breathing. 

He still wanted to explain himself. Meis deserved to know that much. 

He knew that Meis often needed to let off some steam when he got angered about things, so he had an idea in order to fix this. 

☆☆☆

**Lio ****❣️**** [7:56 P.M]: **He said he's on his way. 

**Gueira [7:58 P.M]: **thanks so much lio… I owe u one 

**Lio ****❣️**** [7:59 P.M]: **I'm not giving you silent treatment only because I know there's a reason behind you not telling us and being an idiot. I had to do a lot of convincing to make him talk to you. 

**Lio ****❣️ ****[8:00 P.M]: **I'm out with Galo right now, so I'll talk to you later. You better make this right. 

**Gueira [8:01 P.M]: **I swear on my life 

Meis walked in. Gueira grinned brightly. Meis looked like he was about to clothesline him back to Florida. He walked over to where Gueira sat at the pizzeria and sat down in front of him. 

"You look beautiful." Not a good way to start a conversation.

"_Start talkin'_." Meis demanded.

"Uh." Gueira fiddled with his hands. He met Meis's glowering and bristled. "So. College counselor wanted me to apply early decision because they figured the scouts would want me to be a part of their next drafting. I didn't think they would accept me so I went fuck it and just applied. This was months back after we won a couple games."

"Then they wrote you back?" Meis asked, knowing it's where the story ends. 

"_Yeah_." Gueira sucked in a breath. "...So, well, I don't really have a choice. I mean I do. I would just have to come up with a solid reason to back out of it… it's a solid ass contract and a big opportunity for me. My dad wants me to take it." He didn't expect Gueira would do otherwise, and his mother and siblings were happy for him too.

Meis said nothing. Gueira shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He figured _not _talking about this would make him feel less regret, he was sincerely wrong. "I'm sorry, I know you're mad at me and I wanted to tell you, we were just going through _a ton of shit_—" 

"— I don't care if you're going to Miami, or not." Meis confessed, with haste. Although there was hesitance in his words. "I just wanted to come here and say that." 

"...what?" Gueira asked in a tiny voice. 

"You wanna go, sure, fine. Sounds like a pretty damn great opportunity." Meis said. "Why not, right?" 

"So you're not mad at me?" 

"I'm mad that you didn't tell me." Meis clarified. "But I see how much this means to you, so it wouldn't make sense for me to hold a grudge about this. Ain't like we're kids." 

There's no way that Meis would be _okay _with this, just like that. Gueira kept searching his face, always like a fucking blank slate so he couldn't tell what he was thinking truly, unless he bothered to show it. 

"We're almost done with the school year." Meis shrugged. "I don't see any reason why we should fight about this, because I'm honestly tired. We have a future to focus on. If that means we have to do different things so be it. We've been through enough, so…" He exhaled, deeply, "Let's just forget about this, pretend that everything is okay, and, just enjoy the last year we have before we go our separate ways." 

Gueira, taking all this in, nodded slightly. His words dying in his throat. 

He _did _expect that maybe this wouldn't go well. Prepared for another argument and braced himself. This is the one conversation they both didn't want to have and they had to eventually.

"Is that good?" Meis asked. Gueira snapped out of his daze. 

"Yeah." Gueira said, but he definitely didn't mean it. 

"How'd you get here?" 

"I took the bus. I gotta fix my bike since shit started actin' up again."

"I'll drop you off." Meis stood up, grabbing his coat and tying it around his waist. He cocked his head for Gueira to follow. 

The ride back in Tommy's car was in silence. Meis walked him to his front door. 

"Try not to break your bike." Meis teased, and it fell weak. Gueira snorting under his breath. 

_So you're leaving. _Gueira knew that's what he really wanted to say. 

"Yeah. I won't." _I am. _

He smirked at the stretch of silence even though he was sad, at how much it hurt. "I know you don't wanna leave me because of how good-lookin' I am and how much you can't resist me." 

Meis snorted, his arms snaking around Gueira's neck. "You drive me crazy." He murmured. 

_I'm gonna miss you. _

Gueira hugged him back. Holding his waist so tightly until he snuck his arms around completely, not wanting him to let go. 

"I'm the only one who can baby." 

_I'll miss you too. _

They kissed long, and slow, the moon clear under the glittering stars tonight. He watched Meis leave when he drove away. 

The back of his eyes feel wet. Suddenly, he felt cold.

  
  
  
  


As Meis drove away, at the front view mirror he could see Gueira's form grow smaller. He's met with moisture in his reddening eyes of tribulation that he would have to part with the man he loved in less than a month. 

His hands grip the steering wheel until his knuckles are white. 

He came home to see that Benji, Slim, and Tommy were talking in the living area. 

They acknowledged him and he smiled at them, sitting down on the couch. 

He tuned them out, feeling the weight of the couch dip in and someone patted the top of his head. 

"Dallas! You thinkin' about a next big song to write?" Slim asked. 

Meis chuckled, smacking his hand off. "Sorry I couldn't make it to practice today."

"Hey. Education is important. We don't mind waiting." Benji and Tommy were laughing about something in the kitchen. The band and Meis's brother became comfortable with each other over the course of two years since he helps produce their music now. "But Ben and I kinda noticed you haven't been in it right for a while. Something on your mind?" 

Meis hugged a pillow close to him. He looked back at Tommy and Benji, then back at Slim. "Don't tell Tommy about this." He said quietly. "Gueira is going to play football in Miami." 

Slim lit a cigarette, whistling as his eyebrows raised. "Holy shit, kid." He sighed out. "He finally decided what he's gonna do for college?"

Meis nodded. 

"...I remember in my old band when I married Jennifer, and we went on tour around the time she was pregnant with Chronos. I lived in Yonkers my whole life and leavin' sounded so foreign to me. I felt bad for having to leave her all the time and was just about ready to quit. You know what she said?" Slim looked at Meis, smirking a little, "She said Stephanos, if you give up your future for me because you think I can't hold myself on my own without you I'm gonna beat the ever living shit outta you. Now go be a star." Slim snorted. "You got talent, Meis. You got a life to live. We wouldn't be Mad Burnish without that special voice of yours. Santa Monica and Yonkers ain't complete without you. You're a natural born star. And I'm glad to have you in this band with us. So don't you dare give up your future and do what I did by quitting my band just to stay with my wife. Sometimes not everyone has second chances to ruin that. Being apart from the person you love is a way of growing the fuck up. Most kids can't handle that shit." 

"Thanks." Meis smiled a little, not often he had the confidence in his talents. "But you and Benji were in bands before."

"That was the past. This is the now." Slim answered. "Experience don't mean nothing. Anyone can play music if they tried but it's the talent that makes it special. The talent is real music." 

"So what do you do if your future means always being apart from each other?" Meis questioned. "You've got a kid, Slim." 

"I know."

"How did you handle it?" 

"By believing that no matter what we would always meet in the middle. I don't care _how _different our lives are." Slim said. "You kiddos are gonna be okay." 

"I'm going to miss him."

"Have you told him that?" 

"No." 

"Well it's always good to remind them how much you mean to them. 'Cause we don't always get these chances." Slim advised. "Tell your brother about this soon. He cares about you. So." Slim cocked his head to the garage. "Wanna get to practicing?" 

"Yeah." Maybe a couple guitar riff warmups can kick all his feelings into a can and can it shut for the time being. 

"Santa Monica!" Slim waved Benji over. "We're gonna get somethin' going. Let's go. You wanna watch?" He asked Tommy, fetching beers from the fridge for the three of them.

"Yeah. Been a long day. I need the relaxation." He agreed. He noticed that Meis appeared a little distant instantly. "You okay?" 

"Fine. Just tired." Meis sat down on the garage couch, reaching for his guitar. 

"Well I wanna hear what you got!" His brother grinned at him. A ghost of a smile was visible on Meis's lips. Slim tossed him a cigarette and lit it up for him. 

He wanted to get lost in his music and nothing else. If he could help it, images of Gueira hidden in the walls of his mind the entire time. 

☆☆☆

The morning of the field trip all the Promepolis High seniors piled up into the auditorium.

At seven in the fucking _morning_. Galo woke up at five thirty a.m thinking it would be enough time to take the bus to school since he didn't want to drive.

Ignis and his mom had to drop Shea off because he had to leave so early. First thing he did was buy the snacks he wanted to get but by the time he reached the deli and ordered a sandwich it was almost seven, and he nearly shit his pants waiting for the bus to arrive so he could get there. 

Turned out _no one _was leaving at seven. All the kids were in the auditorium talking to each other and he was one of the first ones there when his friends started arriving in groups. Lio and Meis being one of the last ones to arrive. Gueira was still getting food at the store and came later. 

No one bothered to ask what went down between Gueira and Meis a week prior. Meis seemed normal though. 

"He just came in." Lio pointed. 

"GUEIRA!" Lucia screeched. Thyma beckoning for him to come over. Galo pointed at a spot next to Meis that was vacant. The auditorium beginning to fill up with kids walking in in their sweaters, food, and backpacks strapped to them and rushing to sit with their friends. The teachers chaperoning waiting on standby to slowly take attendance of the kids who were present. Miss Colossus was surprisingly coming along so they said hi to her standing far off, once again, ignoring the boys who were trying to catcall her talking to the other teachers.

"Ay shawty lemme get your number!" Rob called after her when she walked past. She gave him the dirtiest look known to man as everyone laughed at him. 

"Hey!" Gueira sprinted down the aisle, he's got two plastic bags in his hand. Separating from Rob, Troy, and Jack. "I was waiting for my BLT at the deli, motherfucker was working on two other people's orders." 

"You should've went to the other deli at union turnpike." Lucia snickered. "Less people are over there." 

"Did you go to the one by Springfield?" Thyma asked. "I asked my brother to take me to the one by my house because I knew that place was going to be crowded with so many kids." 

"It was so fucking crowded!" Gueira raged, "I walked in and I saw mad kids just standing around and waiting in a line by the kitchen and I was like _fuck me sideways_ we got a whole concert in the deli."

"You should've just went to union turnpike and took the Q thirty." Galo snorted. "No lines at all. I took the MTA."

"Same. Lio didn't want to take the bus alone." Meis said. He grinned at Lio as he reached over to swat him on the shoulder. "He has a fear of public transportation." 

"You know how _dirty_ it is with how easy it is for people to get sick." 

"Hey sexy." Gueira took the vacant seat next to him. Meis gave him a look, rolling his eyes with a snort. 

"You're late." 

"Sorry. I wanted to go with my boys to the store." They shared a quick kiss while the rest of them visibly try not to wince and exchange uncertain glances, _okay_, seems like Meis no longer wanted to strangle him meaning they _must _have sorted things out. 

"Did you bring your camera?" Thyma asked Gueira. "I want so many cute photos."

"I think it's gonna be ninety out." Aina checked the weather on her phone.

"Oh yeah I did! Can't miss out on taking photos while it's sunny out." Gueira took his camera out of his bag. "Lemme know if y'all want photos! I can't take them on rides but if we're walking around I can."

"Do you charge?" Galo asked.

"Nah. Only if you're doing professional photos. Friends and family get discounts." Gueira winked. "Like half off fifty for an hour." 

"Epic!" 

Everyone was required to wear their senior sweatshirts that they paid for from the senior trip package even though it would most likely be _blazing hot_ at Hershey Park. 

They all had their bags of snacks with them and some had tiny backpacks on them meanwhile Galo just brought his fire department backpack. He had a ton of shit he bought working there he didn't use and now was a good time to use it. 

"I thought we were leaving!" Aina exclaimed. "I was texting Lucia and Thyma like where the fuck are you guys we're gonna be late."

"Y'all had me waiting here for like half an hour!" Galo shouted. 

"To be fair. I woke up late." Lio confessed. "I did not set my alarm." 

"Me either!" Lucia said.

"Same!" Gueira lifted his hand for her to high five. 

"My alarm woke me up, I just didn't get up." Meis explained. Remi snorted, gesturing that he did the exact same thing. 

"I don't think they would actually make the bus leave." Lio said. "Because there's like over two hundred kids that paid over a hundred dollars and the coach buses didn't even arrive yet, they most likely did it to scare us."

"They specifically said _come at seven _or the bus was gonna leave." Galo said. "I came in running and sweating because by the time I came it was like seven fifteen! I thought everyone was gonna leave and I would have to run after the bus!" His crisis was amusing to them even if he was being absolutely serious. 

"Look at how many people are just now walking in!" Aina gestured to the students walking in. "And it's like seven thirty now." 

"Aina." Miss Colossus jogged over to her. She's dressed down casually for the trip with one of the school sweaters on and a pair of jeans and sneakers. "I need to talk to you really quick about the permission slip situation." 

"Yeah sure. I got the money." Aina stood up. Her tiny paw print backpack around her shoulders. Ever since she and Heris were getting along she's been getting along extremely well with Miss Colossus. She told them she would be right back to chat with her and take something out her backpack.

"This some bullshit." Lucia grumbled. "I thought we were gonna leave already."

"Aren't we supposed to be leaving by now?" Remi asked. 

"That's what I'm saying!" 

"Who's excited?!" Galo asked, giddy, "We're going to Hershey Park!" He's not really pressed about them leaving late, he's just glad that they're here and he didn't miss the bus which hasn't arrived. They do share his enthusiasm. Talking about the food they brought among other gossip. Aina came back with a water bottle Miss Colossus lent to her since she forgot to buy one at the corner store. 

"So you taking your girl to prom?" The topic of prom came up, Gueira teasingly asking Remi the question even though rumors had it they definitely would be prom king and queen this year despite breaking up. He had no idea though. Neither did Meis and Thyma.

"Um." Remi slowly shook his head. "No. We're not going to prom together."

"Why?" 

"We broke up." 

"So it's true?" Lucia asked. "I mean word on the street was that y'all ain't together no more." 

"Yeah but that was like three months ago." Remi snorted. "It was because she's leaving Promepolis for college and uh, she thought it would be best if we stayed friends until then and I said it's fine. I wasn't okay with it and if it bothered me it wouldn't be good for us to be together." 

_Kind of sounded like a similar situation _that they also knew was happening between Meis and Gueira that made them cringe, yet no one said anything knowing it would be better to comfort Remi about this instead. 

"You're not going to prom?" Galo asked sadly. 

"No I'm going." Remi snorted. "Just, um, not with Alisa."

"But people voted you guys prom king and queen!" Thyma said. "_A lot of people_." 

"I'm sure whoever is second place should win the title." 

"Who's second place?"

"Some other bitches I don't know I think Terry and Logan or some shit. But mostly they wanted Meis, Gueira, Galo, and Lio." Lucia said.

"Why am I being a part of the nominees?" Lio asked. 

"Because you and Galo are one of the cutest couples!" 

"They voted Aina too, and Thyma." Gueira said. "At least I know from the people I have classes with. They got a fuck ton of nominees. But you know. Meis and I are the coolest so we should win."

"Meis I'm so sorry you have to stand next to this stinky man every day." Lio apologized, ignoring how Gueira's face fell and they laughed when he took offense. 

"We haven't had two prom kings since ten years ago." Thyma sighed wistfully. "We had prom queens like two years ago but Mr. Foresight said that can't be part of the rules." 

"Student government says prom _royalty _should always be allowed." Lio explained. "He's just a homophobic piece of shit and doesn't want to break heteronormative standards."

"Okay Remi listen. Alisa is one of my friends but like, listen. Bros before hoes. Someone else can take prom royalty title." Lucia said. 

"We can totally be your prom date." Aina suggested. 

"That's ridiculous."

"No it's not. Friends can take each other." Galo convinced. "Don't be sad because you can't go with her anymore."

"I'm _not_." Remi bluffed. Although it's clear that he kept on sneaking glances her way as she talked happily with her friends on the other side of the auditorium.

"You can clap some new cheeks at prom." Gueira winked. "You know how to clap cheeks right?"

Remi's face turned beet red. He pushed his glasses up. "Gueira I don't think that would be necessary." 

"Have you _seen American Pie_?" Gueira asked, lifting his drawstring backpack of the _Promepolis Roads _varsity team, he started smacking it against the top of the chair. "This is how you clap some cheeks." 

"_Whoa_!" Aina shouted, "What the fuck are you doing?!" They're laughing except for Lio, who was giving Gueira a dirty look. 

"I'm showin' Remi how to get bitches before prom, okay?" 

Meis pretended like he was going to strangle him, "You're flusterin' the poor boy you nitwit." 

"I'm not doing that." Remi refused. "Who said I was planning on having sex?"

"Listen I know me and Meis are." Gueira screeched when Meis attempted to wrangle him now. "I'm helping him out with getting some _pussy_ because he's sad over his girl leaving him!" 

"You guys are going to prom?" Lio asked Gueira and Meis.

"Yeah." Gueira said. "Why would we miss out on that shit?" 

Lio appeared bothered, although he doesn't show it much. "You guys didn't say so." 

"We decided to." Meis answered. He's still play fighting with Gueira to elaborate on why they changed their mind. 

"Are you going?" Galo asked Lio. 

"I.. don't know, honestly." 

"You're supposed to say yes bitch." Lucia glared. "You're comin'."

"I didn't say yes." 

"Come to prom!" Thyma begged. "Lio!" 

"Still not sure."

"Why?!" Galo asked.

"_Because_." 

"Because?" Aina questioned when Lio didn't say anything else. Lio got overwhelmed by them aching for an answer, flushing slightly. 

He shrugged. "Are you guys like the FBI? I just think it's _not for me _and a waste of time, so you guys have fun. Now can we talk about something else? Remi broke up with his girlfriend." 

"I would not like to talk about that." Remi deadpanned. 

"You still want me to give you those lessons on how to clap some cheeks?" Gueira asked, now him and Meis were midst grappling each other but not exactly doing anything further than that. 

_"No._" Remi refused. 

"I'm qualified to give sex lessons." 

"What qualifications?" Lucia asked. "I don't see sex master on your record." 

"I'm twenty, okay. I been in this school long enough to know the ropes of shit."

"That's cause you got left back twice bitch. Y'all are super seniors!"

"Listen_ just trust me_ bro I _know _shit. You guys should feel cool because you hang out with us _and _because we're like the oldest kids on the block mate." 

"Whatever Robbie is telling you is bullshit." Lio said. "Stop listening to your stupid jock teammates." 

"Jocks don't know how to fuck to save their life." Meis teased. Gueira gawked. 

"You _know _I _fuck_ good. I know how to fuck." 

"What dick though?" Lucia cackled, the burn making them snicker. "It's this big." He lifted up her pinky finger. 

"_OY_!" 

"Anyway!" She sings, "I just realized somethin'. Y'all know how Galo could make a good Arnold Schwarzenegger impression right, right?" Lucia asked in between giggles, Lio seeming to be relieved by the topic changing. "On fucking _God _y'all can't tell me my son Meis reminds me of young Tommy Wisaeu if he didn't look like he was smoking dank."

Their section of the auditorium started laughing. They analyzed his face and that's what made it funnier.

"He reminded me of the dude from Metalocalypse when I first met him." Thyma said, meanwhile they're choking on air. Meis had the hair for it and not much of the face because he had _metal singer_ hair. 

"Nathan Explosion!" Gueira cried out, clapping his hands. "I asked him that when we first met too." Meis punched him in the shoulder. 

"Yeah that's very funny, _Geoff_." 

"My name ain't fuckin' _Geoff_."

"Sorry Greg, I didn't catch you there. Let me lift my tin can to my ear so you can repeat that." 

"MEIS YOU FUCKIN' DICKHEAD." They're laughing at their banter.

"I remember how one of our teachers called him Geoffrey on the attendance and he was like _mrs you butchered my name completely_."

"She gave me a detention for that!" 

"Oof. I'm so sorry." Galo sympathized. "Your teachers have a field day with attendance, don't they?"

"Mate you have no fucking _idea _the shit I had to deal with for the years I been in school for." 

"That's what you get for callin' me Nathan Explosion dipshit." Meis glared. "_Suffer_, _Gregory_ _Castellanos_."

"_Fuck you_!" Gueira snarled, "I didn't wanna remember about that!" 

"You know you're actually not wrong." Meis answered casually, pushing Gueira's face away. "I could actually do a perfect Tommy Wiseau impression."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Galo gasped. "_The Room _is like one of my favorite movies!"

"No way!" Thyma shook her head. "You can't."

"He can." Gueira pulled Meis's hand off his mouth to speak. "Meis is a legend." 

"Did you know about this?" Aina asked Lio who shook his head. Now this was actually news to him which was surprising.

"I'm just now hearing about this." Lio said. "Oh my God. _Meis_."

Meis nodded. 

"No you cannot. You're taking the piss."

"Ask Gueira." 

"We're not fuckin' with you." Gueira giggled. "He can really do one." 

"Y'all wanna hear my Tommy Wiseau impression?" Meis smirked. 

"PLEASE!" Lucia and Galo are about to burst from their seats.

"God this shit kills me everytime." Gueira's already laughing. "Like it's so _good_ that it would have you crying for like two days straight."

"Gimme a minute." Meis said. He needed to clear his throat, taking out his ponytail and bandanna folded around his head like Axl Rose from the eighties, ruffling his long hair until some fallen strands fell down over his face. Preparing for his impression.

"I wanna hear it now!" Galo whined. He's not the only eager one, either. 

"Hang on darlin', I have to get into the zone." He started making weird faces to warm himself up, just _too iconic _not to rave over. "Okay. Y'all ready?"

Everyone nodded. 

"I was working as a bus boy in hotel and um," The way he switched to a perfected foreign accent was astonishing, "And she was sitting, drinking her coffee, and she was _so beautiful_… and I say hi to her that's how we met."

Something about it was so stellar and _fucking _ridiculously hilarious they were sent into hysterics. Gueira took off his sweater, leaving him in his Hawaiian shirt and tank to help Meis with acting out the next scene.

"I'm so happy I have you as my best friend, and I love Lisa so much." Meis patted Gueira's shoulder. It appeared as if whatever awkward tension that went on earlier disappeared completely.

"Yeah man, you are very lucky." Gueira instantly got into character.

"It seems to me like you are the expert Mark!"

"No." Gueira laughed, skittish. "Definitely not an expert Johnny."

"What's bothering you Mark?" 

"Nothin' man." Gueira got up from his seat and Meis followed him, a hand grasping his shoulder. 

"Do you have some secrets?"

"Forget it!" Their interaction going back and forth they were watching and cracking up because of how easily they got into their roles. Immediately breaking character at the sound of their screeching laughter. 

"You are tearing me apart, Lisa!" Meis clamored.

"Why are you so hysterical?!" Gueira shouted back. This was just _golden._

"Please!" Galo wheezed, "Do more!" 

"You guys want more?" Meis asked as Gueira sat down first. They begged for more. "Someone give me a water bottle."

It took them a while to give Meis anything because Lucia was on the floor laughing. Remi was slumped against his chair snorting uncontrollably. Aina and Thyma were leaning over the chair, shoulders shaking. Lio's face was so red and tears were coming out of his eyes, what sounded like a pig's snort escaping his lips between breaths. Galo and Gueira were practically _guffawing _over the impression. Somehow Aina managed to dig through her backpack and hand Meis her water bottle. 

"I did not hit her, it's not true. It's bullshit, I did not hit her! I did _not_," He tossed the water bottle on the floor, looking directly at Gueira, "Oh hi Mark!" 

Meis didn't give them time to recover for the next scene he would cover because they're too busy laughing from the last impression, the more he does Gueira was right. It's seriously killing them. They spent the last ten minutes wheezing as he politely gave Aina back her water bottle and sat next to Gueira while they struggled to breathe.

"So I dressed up as Tommy Wiseau like three years ago and Gueira was Mark. You have no idea how many people thought I was the real deal." 

Gueira, legs kicked up on the chair in front of him coughed madly in attempts to explain. "So many people were asking him for autographs I was like what the _fuck_ is this?!" 

Lucia wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was so good. How the fuck did you do that?"

"I told you it's amazing!" Gueira said. "I've never seen anything like it." 

"I'm a triple threat. People can't handle me because I'm so gorgeous and talented. You know it's just so hard." Meis ruffled his hair back to get it out of his face, pretending to fawn over himself. _God _Galo honestly couldn't breathe, his stomach was cramping. 

"UGH. _YES._" Lucia hyped him up. "Blow up and act like you don't know nobody."

"Meis I'm gonna miss you." Galo clapped him in the shoulder. "Man this dude's jokes. At first I thought you used to be like super chill and laid back."

"Nah, Meis a crackhead like the rest of us." Gueira snickered. "The only normal person in this friend group is Remi." 

"That's what you guys think but watch he start doing back flips at prom and everyone start losing their shit." Galo joked, making them cackle. "You gonna break dance at prom Remi?"

Remi snorted but he refused to answer the question, so that was an ambiguous response.

"We should've done _The Room _for our acting project instead of the bubonic plague skit." Lucia said, "That would've been so much better!"

"I thought the bubonic plague skit was excellent." Lio objected. "Also the costumes we worked on got us an A minus."

"She thought it was a comedy." Aina said. "Our play was supposed to be a tragedy where Lio gets caught with the plague and one of the doctors try to save him and then he dies too in the end."

"To be fair we pulled that idea out of our ass last minute because we kept arguing whether or not we should be original or do a movie scene." Galo said. "So bubonic plague it was." 

"It was funny though." Lucia giggled. "Seriously. Some scenes were too funny to watch y'all act out." 

"You can't take a play like that seriously." Meis snorted, tying his bandanna back around his head. 

"I'm glad Lucia and I were the directors." Remi stated dully. "I'm surprised we passed that disaster skit." 

"Guys look at what video I just found in IG." Thyma said. "Some French guy poured orbeez in his bathtub and now his whole bathroom is overflowing." 

"I saw that!" Galo cackled, "I wanted to try it until I saw what happened afterward plus my mom would kill me."

"Why would you want to put thousands of orbeez in your bathtub?" Lio asked. "That's so _silly_. I want to see if that would get you arrested by the government then I would consider doing it." They started laughing. 

"Because it looks fun." Galo reasoned.

"He destroyed his whole town." Aina's scrolling through a summarized version of it. 

"Shit. Where can I get some orbeez?" Gueira asked. "I kinda wanna see if that would actually happen." 

"Yeah me too." Meis snorted. 

"Please don't do that." Remi gently chided them. 

It's another fifteen minutes that passed by and the auditorium was crowded now. They didn't start leaving to load the coach buses when it reached eight, so a full hour passed by the time all the kids were seated in the bus. It was cool inside, so the sweaters came in handy because the air conditioners were turned on. 

Everyone knew who they wanted to sit with except for Remi. Usually when they had field trips Remi sat with Alisa all the time, unfortunately Alisa sat on the second coach bus with the other batch of students because they couldn't fit over two hundred kids on a single coach bus. So Lucia offered to sit next to Remi so Aina and Thyma could sit with each other. The seats are only big enough for pairs of two for a partner to sit with and not more than that, either way they sat near each other and could easily switch places to talk to each other directly if they wanted to.

"Okay!" Miss Colossus loaded their bus as well. "Mrs. Withers and I want to do another headcount to make sure whoever is on this bus is present." They read their names off a separate attendance sheet. Doing another headcount. 

There's gossip over the fact that Mr. Foresight's girlfriend was chaperoning them on the trip, making jokes while her back was turned and quickly going silent when she glared at them.

"It's time for attendance." She announced sternly. "If you are not meant to be on this bus please get off and go to bus number two."

"Hehe. Number two." Galo giggled. Lio stared at him blankly.

Some people didn't belong on this bus so they had to get off, snickers filling the room and getting caught in a walk of shame. A lot of Gueira's buddies weren't supposed to be on this bus and had to leave. They did pay for the trip, however, Mrs. Withers was already annoyed by their loud presence as it is and kicked them off the bus without mercy. 

"See ya Mrs. Foresight!" Rob hollered, smacking Gueira's hand before he fled the bus with his friend, the bus erupting with loud snickers. Miss Colossus rolled her eyes at their nonsense and continued on with attendance.

Some people _just now_ arriving were racing down campus to board the bus meaning the attendance and headcount needed to be done more than once. The whole thing was a _mess_. Before they even left the school campus they had to wait for somebody who Gueira said was coming to the trip with them, but he was taking the bus. Luckily they didn't end up leaving him and picked him up _right _at the bus stop. 

"That's my boy Joaquin!" Gueira shouted. The bus started cheering when he made it on. 

"How the fuck did the whole bus wait for one person?" Galo asked, "And yet when we came late an hour ago they said the bus would leave us." 

"I don't…" Lio didn't bother to finish his sentence, baffled. They end up leaving half an hour past eight. Not only did they spend ten minutes waiting outside in the heat but another in the bus, had to pick somebody _up, _anyone else who was on their way couldn't make it to the bus since they've long left now. 

"Have you been to Hershey Park before?" Galo asked. 

"I haven't been to any amusement parks." Lio confessed. "I have been to maybe like, one carnival. I don't know if that counts. My parents hate amusement parks." 

"Carnivals are like amusement park _lite_, I mean like, Six Flags."

"No." Lio laughed. "Haven't been." 

"Oh my _God_. Reinvent your childhood!" 

"I seriously wish I could, but they hated fun so much my siblings and I would never like, do the fun stuff most families do. I'm telling you. They just thought it was too bizarre. Even the carnival we went to was too noisy and dirty for them and they were like no we are not going to these things ever again, while we would practically beg them to go." 

"They don't even like carnivals?!"

"_No_. Do not get angry at me. Blame my parents." 

"Amusement parks _are_ bizarre but like in a _good way. _I've been to Six Flags like ten times and Hershey Park twice." Galo said. "I used to go with my dad and mom, then my mom and I would go a ton! Sometimes we brought her family along when they came over from Japan and go with my cousins on my dad's side."

"How is it?"

"It's so fun!" Galo went on to explain different stories of their trips to amusement parks, "So I'm actually not a roller coaster guy though. I go on them but I get so terrified. _Stop laughing_!" He shoved Lio who started giggling at him. "Seriously if I scream, cry, or pass out don't make fun of me."

"_Pass out_?"

"Yes I may have passed out on roller coasters! _What about it_?!" 

"I just don't think that sounds very good."

"I'll be fine! I have my inhaler." Galo chuckled.

"Inhaler?"

"Yeah. I have asthma." He noticed the surprise in Lio's face. "Did I tell you?" 

"No!" 

"I swore I thought I told you I have asthma." 

"No you've never told me _once_." 

Galo reached in his backpack to pull out a small red inhaler, "Tada! Look! It's my inhaler. Sometimes if I'm really active and doing stuff that involves a lot of breathing I need this, but it's pretty rare." 

"Should I be concerned?" Lio asked. 

"Nah! Don't worry. I had this since I was a kid so it's nothing I'm used to. Last asthma attack I had I was like nine."

"Okay." Lio pulled out a bag of chips in his backpack. "Would you like Veggie Straws?"

"You actually eat those?" 

"It's sea salt flavored. Don't be a baby." Lio nudged him. "Have some." 

Galo tried one, a green one, it didn't have a strong flavor. Almost like eating a plain potato chip with a little bit of salt mixed in and the soft type of crunchy. 

"I mean they're no spicy hot Cheetos, but they're something."

"Spicy hot Cheetos are spicy hun." Lio said.

"And people die when they are killed baby." Galo held back a shit-eating grin. Lio smacked the back of his head and he let out a dramatic screech. 

"_Smartass_." Lio huffed.

"It's not as _good _as them though." Galo argued. He still ate more of it anyway because they didn't taste bad in his opinion. Just to get more of that crunchy salt taste.

The ride was four hours long. Extra because there was a lot of traffic, and it had rained multiple times during the drive. The bus was loud. Requests to sing songs were being thrown around and at least twice they sang _the wheels on the bus go round and round _because it's the inner child coaxing them to do this every time they had a field trip. 

Some of them are watching shows on their phones. The bus didn't have outlets so they couldn't charge it where they were sitting. Some talking, some listening to music or already taking a nap. 

"Lio I have a video to show you." Galo said. He had his phone out and turned it off at some points to preserve his battery. 

Lio took out his headphones. "Oh God." He said. "What type of video is it?" 

"Have you ever watched _Don't Hug Me I'm Scared?_" 

"No, but I've heard of it." Lio responded. "What is it about?"

"I can't tell you." 

Lio rolled his eyes. "So then _show it _to me." 

"Okay." Galo snorted. He pulled up the video on YouTube and showed it to Lio. It showed three puppets at a dinner table with a notepad beginning to teach them about creativity in the form of a nursery rhyme. He was watching Lio's expression the entire time, however. Admiring the way he looks, as always, beautiful as ever. 

"Is this a children's educational video?"

"Just keep watching." Galo nudged him. There was a part where the notepad poured ink all over the yellow guy's painting.

"Well I don't like this talking notepad anymore. He worked hard on that." Galo's giggling at Lio's commentary. "You saw what they did? _Wanker_." 

"Wait. It gets better." 

"How could this possibly get any better?"

"You'll see, you'll see!" Galo said. 

"They just said green is not a creative color. I do not like this notepad." 

"Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain." Lio's eyeing him funny and Galo continued to sing along. "Okay wait for it!" 

The video took a _weird _turn quickly. 

"_Okay then._" Lio watched as it transitioned and the puppets became larger and realistic. The music got distorted. His face morphed into shock when it involved sprinkling hearts in glitter, cutting a cake with organs stuffed into it, and maniacal dancing. "What the fuck is happening?" 

"This shit fucks me up every single time." Galo wheezed. Lio was busy trying to comprehend the video when it was finished. "You know it took me like years to find out there was a meaning to this video?"

"I'm _assuming _it's about people taking creativity a step too far and creating things that would be harmful." It only took Lio like two seconds. He blinked. "Am I correct?" 

"_Apparently_, I just thought they were fucking around too much with hearts and cake guts and shit." Galo said. "I had no idea." 

"I mean it makes sense. Doesn't it?" 

"Bro I dunno. Still fucks with my head. But that's not the worst video." Galo smirked. "I got another one to show you."

"I'm already terrified." 

"This one's called _Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life_." 

When they watched this video they ended up laughing too hard until their stomachs hurt because of Lio's commentary of clearly being disturbed. 

"I'm not speaking to you this entire bus ride." Lio said. "That was so terrible."

"Lio. Lio." Galo called his name to get his attention. Lio looked at him. 

"It's all ogre now." Galo whispered. 

"I'm going to fucking strangle you." 

"I think this is a very beautiful video." 

Lio glared at him. They spent half the bus ride sharing snacks with each other, planning on buying food at the amusement park in case they get hungry again. Sometimes Meis and Gueira would tap their heads from the seat behind to say hi and pester Lio. Meanwhile if the others wanted to talk to them they would from next to their seat in the aisle or across. 

"Galo." Lio said after some time. "I have to tell you something." 

"I actually have to tell you something too." Galo said. 

"My parents are getting divorced."

"I'm constipated."

They both looked at each other, Lio went first and Galo went seconds after. 

"Um." 

"What?"

"What did you say?" Galo asked. 

"You just said—"

"—I thought you were saying something." Galo nervously interrupted. Lio frowned. 

"No you said you were—"

"—What was that about your parents? I didn't catch that? I bet what you have to say was _way _more important." 

"I…" Lio waved a hand in the air, shutting his eyes. "Okay so, last week during dinner they were arguing and my dad got angry at me for being disrespectful at the table for no reason. I was finished anyway so I said you two should get a divorce and left the room. Then… _just _last night my mum comes into my room to tell me that she might divorce my dad." 

Galo slowly processed this. "So she's planning on it?"

"Yeah."

"But she said _might_." 

"I don't know." Lio murmured. 

"I'm sorry, how do you feel about it?" 

"It's okay." Lio shook his head with a small smile. "I was just angry that day because school was already so stressful with our research projects and presentations, I didn't think they were actually thinking about splitting. It's just _weird_."

"I ain't qualified to tell you how that feels… but I know how it feels to live with one parent your whole life." Galo explained. "It's like learnin' how to get used to one person being around you and taking the responsibility until they can't anymore." 

"You did… used to live with both parents." Lio clarified.

"Uh huh. Not until I was eight though. I mean. Ignis is also divorced. So I can see how Shea feels to live with her dad only when her mom walked out on them. Not that my dad walked out on us. He was just taken from us."

Lio crossed his arms. "How did that make you feel?" He asked, quieter, "When you realized it was just you and your mum?"

"Ah…" Galo scratched his chin. "It did feel weird. Like a missing piece that used to be there and how we have to make do with leaving it that way. Or somehow we work on putting just those two remaining pieces together. Like me living with my mom for ten years now?" He smiled, "It's not something you get used to right away. I can tell you that. I was sad about it for a long time." He murmured. Becoming quieter as well. "Not sure if it was what my mom cooked last night but I can't take a shit in the bus bathroom." 

That was enough to lighten up the mood and put a smile on Lio's face.

"I think they don't have tissue."

"Oh man… I ain't wipin' my ass with my hands. What kind of bus doesn't have tissues in their bathroom?"

"It's a coach bus. What were you expecting?"

"Tissue to wipe my ass with!" 

Explained why people are discreetly asking if anyone has spare napkins to go into the bathroom with. The bus driver refused to let the kids use the gas station bathroom when he stopped to refill but _he could _while knowing with the amount of fluids the students drink on a four hour long drive they were bound to need to _pee_. 

Miss Colossus often made rounds back and front of the bus to check on everyone. 

"I'm sorry." She pitied everyone's struggle. "You're going to have to use the bathroom at the park."

"Do you have any napkins?!" Gueira asked from the back. 

"No sweetie." She pursed her lips. "Maybe you guys can manage until then."

"Can we just stop by a McDonalds and use their bathroom?" Lucia whined. "I have to pee!" 

"You're not allowed to leave the bus." Miss Colossus answered. 

"But the driver went!" Aina intervened. "Could you let me go maybe?" 

"You're not getting a free pass as Heris's little sister." Miss Colossus denied. 

"Worth a shot." Aina puffed a breath. 

"I have napkins." Thyma pulled a small pack of Kleenix out of her bag. 

"Thyma I _love you_." 

The bathroom crisis turned into a huge problem on the drive. Lio refused to use the bathroom at all. Remi said he didn't want to go back there either. The napkins Thyma had were criminally _tiny _but it made do for the majority of the kids in a serious emergency. 

When they got there, the coach buses parked in the parking lot where the buses specifically had to be. 

"Okay _wait_!" Mrs Withers stopped them before they stood up to rush out of the bus. "Make sure you bring all of your belongings with you. Do not leave anything on the bus. It will _not _stay here and the driver has to run on a strict time schedule. Other than that, I want you guys not to get into any trouble while we're there. Me and Miss Colossus don't wanna have to deal with nonsense, you are seniors now, so you're grown adults to be responsible. No funny business. This is the only day where you get to spend time together, be out of school, and have fun. So don't let us down and make us regret giving you that privilege. Now slowly start filing out of the bus and don't move until we say so."

It was _extremely _hot in Pennsylvania. Galo's relieved to stretch his muscles and get out of the bus. Miss Colossus and the other teachers rounded them up from both buses with the sun beaming down on them. It was a long walk to the park entrance, and expectantly, to be just as crowded inside with what seemed to be heaps of people. Some students who took buses here as well. They were given tickets by the teachers in order to be allowed inside one by one. Galo needed to take off his sweater, pretty much everyone else, to put away in their backpacks or tie around their waist. It was much colder and comfortable in the bus with the air conditioner on but all he felt was dry, sticky humidity on his skin causing discomfort. 

"Look!" Lucia pointed at all their shoes. "I just noticed we're all wearing Vans!"

They put their shoes out in a circle, their different colored vans creating a perfect rainbow visual. They took a picture.

"Fuck it." Gueira said. "Vans off the walls." 

"Fuck yeah!" Galo whooped. With the sweatshirts off everyone knew to wear short sleeves and shorts because of the heat today particularly. 

Upon entering the park, there's a variety of places to wander off to. 

"So where do we go first?" Aina asked. 

"Oooh I wanna choose!" Thyma volunteered. They went on a couple of rides together. Some of which weren't as extreme. Galo wanted to start out small, since this was Lio's first time here. The truth was because it was more due to the fact that he couldn't handle roller coasters to save his life. They went on the pirate ship and he was screaming from sitting far up, and it was the least of the intense rides, pointing and laughing at the pictures of their faces when they exit the ride. 

He noticed that Lio wasn't terrified at all. He would just start laughing weirdly, while the ship rocked back and forth Galo heard a "hehehe," coming from him like he was _giggling_ and it was unsettling. 

At first Galo thought maybe it was just the jitters from this ride. Then they split up to go try out other rides and Lio would _always _want to try the ones that are the _most _intense, their hands clasped together as he got dragged to the next long line. The weird giggling didn't stop there. As Galo was shouting being dragged by the fast roller coaster with the other people on it Lio just kept laughing the entire time. 

"Why do you do that?" Galo asked. He had to sit down for a while to catch his breath because he had a random twinge of pain in his chest. On the other hand Lio was ready to hop on the next ride, instead, he stopped beside Galo and stood next to him. He was willing to wait until he was okay or else they could take a break. Often times they would run into the others on other rides they were going on and unite for a brief moment. 

"Do what?"

"The laughing." 

Lio shrugged with a snort. "I tend to laugh during rides for some reason." 

"_Did you see how loud I was screaming up there_?" He questioned, perplexed. He had to take out his inhaler and shove it into his mouth. There was a bungee jumping ride they just went on and he struggled to gasp for air after they got off. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lio asked, rubbing Galo's shoulder. "We could stay if you want."

"No. I wanna go on more rides with you." Galo refused. "I'm okay." 

"Okay." Lio took his hands, gently helping him up. 

"Where you wanna go on next, baby?"

There's a towering wooden ride where screams could be heard echoing in a distance Lio pointed at next. Galo swallowed visibly. 

"Oh boy." 

"It looks fun." Lio dragged him forward to the line. "Let's go!" 

The ride was called the _wildcat _and Galo would say out of all of them he's not a fan of this one. He's sweating standing in a line with hundreds of perspiring people and it felt like a damn sauna. He held tightly onto Lio's hand.

"Is it not hot for you?" Galo asked. He's wearing a plain _Jurassic Park _tank top and shorts and he wanted to take his whole shirt off. Meanwhile Lio was only wearing a thin open vest with a t shirt with the bottom tied into a knot with shorts. 

"No." Lio shook his head. "I'm fine." He's not even sweating. "You're sweating so much!" He laughed at the droplets running down Galo's face as he used his shirt to fan himself. 

"_Yeah _'cause it's like ninety out here!"

"How do you expect to survive the cold winters if you can't survive this heat? Pathetic." Lio scoffed. 

"_Okay Human Torch_." Galo mocked. Lio snorted at him. When it was their turn Lio excitedly pulled Galo into the two available seats, sitting down next to each other.

"Are you ready?" Lio asked. 

"_No_." Galo laughed. "I feel like shitting myself." 

"Woo!" Lio clapped his hands, "Come on! Show your burning spirit!" 

Galo tried to match Lio's enthusiasm by shouting too, "Yeah! Let's do this!" 

"I'm so excited."

Instantly Galo regretted it when the ride started moving. 

"Lio if I die please tell my mom that I love her."

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm scared. I take it back."

"You'll be fine!" 

"How the _fuck _is a ride like this gonna be fine— _OH SHIT_." Galo shrieked when the ride went exceedingly fast. There were so many twists and turns and he felt like his head was going to fly the fuck off with how much it was jerking in different directions. What he hated _most _was the drop to his stomach when the ride was sent careening downwards.

"Are you okay?" Lio asked, helping him as he stumbled off.

"No." Galo doubled over, catching his breath. "Oh my _God_." 

"Was the ride too much?" 

He let out slurred, tired gibberish, Lio taking him to sit down, laughing. 

"I can't _breathe_." 

"It wasn't that bad." 

"You've gotta be fucking kiddin'." His chest was burning. He clutched his shirt. 

He didn't appreciate the looks that captured him screeching on the cameras after any of these rides. 

Slowly the skies were turning darker when Galo asked if Lio was hungry so they could meet the others at _Nathan's _to get something to eat. He was feeling hot dogs. Gueira took their pictures at the attractions while they weren't going on rides, showing them the takes in case they wanted more. Sometimes one of them would say they looked ugly and wanted a retake, which was amusing because Galo didn't find any of the photos ugly.

All the photos looked incredibly amazing. He offered to teach Galo how to use the camera so he could take his pictures including the ones he did with Meis. 

They're _still _talking about roller coasters when they finished. Mostly laughing about how Meis was shouting _yeehaw _on every ride and people would talk about it in confusion when getting off, speculating who the fuck kept doing that. Lucia also dabbing on multiple rides so the camera could capture her at the perfect moment.

Thinking about rides in general made Galo's chest hurt again. "No more rides." He begged. "Please."

"You good bro?" Lucia asked, and they laugh at his jaded expression. 

"He's running out of fuel." Lio snorted. 

"Lio please don't kill him with roller coasters." Aina said. "Surprisingly he gets tired easily." 

"Does this happen often?" 

"Uh huh." 

"FUCK!" Lucia squirted ketchup on her plate instead of the hotdog. "Motherfucker." Instantly Aina tried to help her properly put ketchup on her hot dog. 

"Hey, what time are we supposed to go back to the buses?" Thyma asked. 

"Six thirty." Remi answered, putting down his tray of food and soda to sit next to them. He looked at Galo. "Is he worn out from the rides?" 

"Yeah." Lio rubbed his back as he slumped his head down. Beginning to feel a little nauseous.

"Here." He coaxed Galo to drink some of the water they got in the restaurant. "We can't have you passing out on us." 

"He needs some electrolytes." Aina suggested. 

"I got you bro." Gueira stood up, telling Lio to sit back down. "Don't worry about it. I'll get the Gatorade." 

Galo was surprised he even offered. Lio nodded. Staying with Galo to rub his shoulder. Gueira rushed back into the restaurant. 

"He loves you a lot, you know." Meis smiled at him. Catching Galo's attention. "He's got a big heart. He just doesn't like to show it." 

"He's just repaying the favor." Lio said. 

"What favor?"

"From when you were there for him on the field." 

Gueira came back with the Gatorade. Handing it to Galo. 

"Thanks." Galo smiled. 

"We can't have you passing out on us and shit." Gueira grumbled, taking a seat next to Meis.

"Thank you." Galo whispered to Lio. "You're amazing for taking care of me." He knew he could be a handful.

It's embarrassing as hyper as he was roller coasters just absolutely fucking hated cooperating with him and his bronchioles, unfortunately. Lio showed immense concern since finding out about his asthma and had a hand on the small of his back to guide him around in case he needed to go to the bathroom, make sure he drank water, and if he needed to sit and catch his breath they would. The others were more used to this so they didn't mind waiting for them for while, to get to certain parts of the park was a lot of walking. 

"Like I said. We just don't want you to pass out." Lio empathized. "You take so much good care of us." 

"You still wanna do stuff?" Galo asked. 

"Only if you want to." Lio responded, compromising.

"We can go play the prize games." Galo suggested. Lio was excited by that response, cupping Galo's cheeks and kissing him. 

They ran for cotton candy first, hand in hand, Lio getting pink while Galo got the pretty light blue one. They take turns taking bites out of each other's cotton candy. Galo made a mess out of his face already so Lio had to clean his mouth while giggling, sharing tiny kisses here and there.

After eating, they went straight for the prize games. Galo didn't want to suffer vomiting for going on a ride after they just finished eating. Meis and Gueira were already occupying themselves with the games, fiercely competing with each other. He instantly felt better getting to win prizes for Lio while Lio was the one who won more games than he did. 

They were doing performances somewhere at the main courtyard of the park that they briefly watched. Galo coaxing Lio to take pictures with the mascots with him.

The girls practically dragged Remi around to go and do things, and he actually had a smile on his face. He didn't notice how whenever his back would turn Alisa would longingly glance at his retreating form while she was with her friends. 

Galo hugged Lio from behind after he won the next game, startling him. "Are you having fun?"

"I just won this adorable dragon, so yes. I'm having a marvelous time." 

"Lemme see." 

Lio showed it to him. It's black this time, and not too big. It's small enough to be put into his backpack.

"You really like dragons don't you?" 

"I'd like to be a dragon." 

Galo snorted at that. The only thing he won was a teddy bear that he stuffed into his bag. 

"I want you to have it." Lio handed it over to him. 

"Why? I thought you won it." 

"I already have the dragon you got for me at the arcade. Besides. You would need one." 

Meis ran up to Lio, grabbing his hand. "There's a shooting range over there. I need you and me to go one on one. Gueira sucks." 

Galo kept the plush, motioning for them to go and play against each other. "Have fun! I'll handle Gueira." He assured. "Meet you guys after." 

Desperately wanting to go, Lio nodded. 

"You're the best." Meis pointed at him, rushing for the shooting ranges with Lio's arms hooked around his. 

"He said I _suck_." Gueira grumbled, joining Galo at where the other two originally left them. "_I suck_? I just can't see targets right with how small that shit is." 

"I just think Meis is secretly a gunslinger."

"No, he is. He loves shooting ranges and knows how to shoot guns." 

"No shit."

"I'm being serious." 

"Good thing Lio's good at them too. Met his match." Galo snorted. "You wanna play a couple games?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm kicking your ass though so I feel better about losing to Meis like a thousand times." Gueira said. He smacked Galo on the chest. 

"We'll see about that." Galo accepted the challenge. So far, each game they had a hand at led to ties between them. He purposely let Gueira win at one of them so he could congratulate him on his awesome skills. He could actually play the other prize games well except he tended to get frustrated easily, Galo just coaxed him to cool down and keep trying until he got it. 

Except for the last game they won, Gueira winning a fish in a bag, he didn't seem as excited as he was before. 

"I'm gonna name him Horatio."

"Okay. Awesome!" 

"You think the name is stupid or some shit?" Gueira glared at him.

"No, not at all." Galo chuckled. "I think it's dope."

It got quieter. "Do you not want it?" Galo asked. "I could win you another one." 

"No. It's fine...So, uh." Gueira scratched the back of his neck. He watched Lio and Meis intensely focus on the shooting ranges. High fiving each other whenever one of them got a bullseye. "Meis wants to go to the Ferris wheel after this." 

"Lio and I went on there!" Galo beamed, "You should! It's an amazing view." 

"Yeah." Gueira doesn't smile, something on his mind, Galo knew that for certain. "I thought about what you said. I'm really sorry about not telling you guys about going to Miami." 

"It's okay." Galo shook his head. 

"You should be mad at me." 

"Why?" 

"I.. I don't _know_. I feel like I'm not deserving of a friendship title or that you would care if I left." 

"Yeah I _would._" Galo laughed. "You're important to us. None of us say anything because we're all gonna be going to different colleges in Promepolis anyway, it's not much of a big deal when you think about it. It's the way life goes. We have to grow up." 

"I told Meis about it." Gueira mumbled. 

"What'd he say?" 

"He's okay with it. But I don't know why. How would you feel if you had to separate from Lio for a good two years or more?" 

"Lio's plannin' on travellin' after graduation anyway for volunteer work for some kinda Red Cross thing. I'm happy because it's meant for him to help others. He's gonna be travellin' a lot and changing the world." Galo said. "...How would I feel? I would miss him too. But I have firefighting to keep me busy." He shrugged with a smile. "I'll have to get used to us being apart so we stay together. You have football and Meis has his music." 

Gueira lifted his bag of water in the air, watching the goldfish swim around inside.

"I can't imagine being away from Meis." 

"My dad used to say distance makes love grow stronger. Since sometimes he used to be away from my mom a lot when he did his job." Galo mused. "Shea doesn't get to see Ignis a lot because he works too, and it kinda messed with her head. He's trying his best to see her more now and she's happier. It's all about trusting that the love is still there." He patted his chest with a fist. "You gotta _feel _it in your soul, that burning passion." 

Gueira blushed, staring at him and looking away. "A'ight listen." He threatened, "Say a word about this conversation to anyone and I'm bustin' both your fuckin' kneecaps."

"Deal." Galo smiled lopsided. 

Before Gueira could say anything, Meis and Lio come running towards them.

"I won." Lio grinned. 

"I got my ass handed to me." Meis lamented. "Well." He smiled at Gueira. "Ferris wheel. Let's go." He took his hand, causing Gueira to flush. "Watcha got there?"

"I, uh. I won a fish." Gueira told him.

"_Rad." _Meis looked at Galo and Lio, "We're gonna go to the Ferris wheel. See you guys after, okay?" He dragged Gueira away, oblivious to how Gueira's dopey-eyed expression trailed after him.

Lio's bright violet eyes landed on a familiar spinning ride a distance away.

"You wanna try out the carousel?" Galo asked, taking Lio's hand. 

"Only because I never got to ride one." 

"Well now you get to." 

They raced for the carousel before the gate closed, startling the employee behind the gate to hop on.

☆☆☆

The music was playing loud in Gueira's ears. Meis was happy, and he was too, but the idea of these moments being so short-lived racked in his brain. Smiling as they sang along to the music, went on rides and played games together. Their hands swinging together until Gueira's palms started to sweat embarrassingly.

Beautiful.

He's wearing the usual black bandanna, a tank and jean shorts, taking Gueira's hand to pull him along and turning to smile back at him. His heart swelled.

Standing next to Meis he felt extremely small, of course, years later someone like Meis was out of his league and somehow they built a chaotic friendship that Gueira saw lasting for a lifetime. He's the luckiest man in the world that turned into something more, beyond compare.

They wouldn't be able to do this as much anymore. Recalling the memories of their youth up until now knowing that they wouldn't be going anywhere, until rediscovering their goals, dreams, ambitions. 

Suddenly, growing up sounded terrifying. The Ferris wheel took them high up. Giving a spectacular night view of the park and all the people becoming smaller the higher they went. 

"Meis."

"Gueira." 

They stared at each other. Gueira's heart pounding out of his chest. "I have to—" They spoke at the same time, "—Tell you something." 

"Jinx!" Gueira shouted, even if it did _nothing _to ease his nerves. Meis rolled his eyes. 

The ride abruptly went to a stop after that. They looked at each other and out of the window, seeing that the Ferris wheel was no longer moving.

"JESUS!" Gueira was startled by it. "What the fuck was that?!" 

"The ride stopped."

"Oh no no no no. Whaddya mean?"

"We ain't movin' anywhere tonight." Meis hummed. "Ride's broken."

"Are you fuckin' serious?"

"Yeah." 

Gueira sighed. "Aw, man. It's a nice view up here, though." 

"Gueira, I need to tell you something." Meis repeated.

"If you're scared, it's okay. I'm here. My manliness will protect us."

"I'm serious you dummy. That's not what I mean."

"Okay how about this?" Gueira gave this a shot, "How about we say what we wanna say at the same time?" 

"Why." 

"Just do it. Okay. One, two, three."

"—I'm scared of you leaving Promepolis."

"—I peed my pants a little." 

A heartbeat. 

Two.

Three. 

"What…?" Meis frowned. 

"What?" 

"You just said you—"

"—I didn't say anything." 

"You just said you peed your pants."

"...No I didn't." 

"You did."

"_Okay I did_!" Gueira confessed, "I'm scared of heights and it freaked me out. Shut up." 

There's a snort. 

Gueira shoved Meis aside. "Say something and you're dead." 

"I didn't say anything."

"I know you're thinking I'm some chicken shut the fuck up." 

"We're gonna be fine. It's alright." Meis assured him gently. "Just a malfunction."

"Just a malfunction, my ass. We're gonna die here." 

"Oh stop exaggeratin'."

Gueira got quiet. Glancing nervously at Meis. "Why are you scared? Of me leaving Promepolis?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Meis eyed him.

"It's because I'm so sexy you can't handle me leaving." 

Meis ducked his head, shoulders shaking with uncontrollable laughter. Gueira grinned at him. 

"Ain't that right?" 

"You're an idiot." Meis lifted his head, tossing his hair back. The dolor swirling in his eyes making them glimmer beautifully. "I'm going to miss you." He said quietly. "And I don't want you to go to Miami. I would rather have you stay. This is your dream. So I can't tell you to stay. You deserve this. If you refuse this chance, I'll seriously break your bones." He glared, before averting his gaze. 

Gueira wanted to cry. Sniffling. "Meisies…"

"Shut up."

"You said you're gonna miss me!" 

"I'll push you off this ride." 

"Too bad you can't. You're stuck here with me." Gueira stuck his tongue out, smug. 

"Oh, goodie. I should jump out of this one." 

"You're stuck with me." Gueira murmured. Meis said nothing to that. Now that their feelings were out there. "I'm gonna miss you too. So much."

"Oh." Was the only thing Meis said. 

Gueira cackled. Meis flushed. Grumbling something under his breath.

"You know how I used to do dumb shit to impress you when we first met? Just to get you to smile." He reminisced. "...and when that didn't work I would pay attention in English class to say deep shit about boring ass books we were reading to get your attention." 

He's been chasing after Meis for years. Finding out that they both really didn't have any direction, they decided to acknowledge that together, and just do whatever. 

"You did that standing backflip."

"Fuck. You still remember that?" 

"Of course." Meis snorted. "Heh, that was funny."

"You had a straight face the whole time."

"That didn't mean I didn't find it funny. I laughed after I left you in the nurse's office." 

"You're a fucking asshole!" Gueira whined, "I thought I looked cool!" 

"It was cool." Meis confessed. Him saying things that aren't the opposite to bug Gueira was rare. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"That was the moment you fell in love with me, huh?" His ego was boosted, just a little. 

"No." Meis said. "It was the day you saw me at the bleachers the first time and asked for my headphones, then you asked me if I liked _Twenty One Pilots _too and I found out we had the same music taste." 

"No fucking way!"

Meis nodded, smiling. "You love them so much and I thought it was adorable." 

Gueira blushed, hiding his face in his hands. "I had no idea."

"It was lonely, so I was really happy you talked to me about music." 

"You were the only person who didn't mock me for being too scared to try out for the team." Gueira said. "So… I liked hanging out with you too." 

He remembered the times they roamed the forest together and burned things. Shot bottles in the junkyard. Pulled dozens of pranks on the school. Spent hours and hours in detention. Skipping out on going to class whenever they felt like it. Went to live concerts to scream until their lungs gave out. Gueira going to watch Meis practice at his garage. Spend time with him at his studio. Being so excited to tell Meis he got into the team senior year after successful tryouts and how big the grin on his face was, how tightly they hugged each other.

Sitting with Meis in the hospital after his relapse until his neck ached and never leaving his side. Skipping school just to be there through his recovery. Going to every single one of his shows. Agreeing to take it slow and stay friends even if he didn't want to after all that mess, until Meis was finally ready to be with him for real. He remembered Meis repaying the favor by sitting in that hospital room with him when he thought he would lose hope in ever thinking he would play again, and he's here now, and Meis _still _supported him.

So many tears. So much struggle. So much pain. From their worst to their best. 

Six years they've known each other and it doesn't feel like enough to spend more apart. 

"I fell in love with you when you rapped the lyrics to _Car Radio _the first try without fucking up." He said. "Then I heard you sing live, and I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Meis's lips parted in a shaking breath. "Gueira." 

"I'm scared to leave you too." 

The ride jerked forward. The view in movement as they started to descend down the Ferris wheel. It's like time resumed moving once more. 

"Let's get this straight." Meis said. "We never talked about this." 

Talking about their true feelings was too overwhelming to handle. 

"Deal." Gueira agreed weakly. "That was. A lot." 

"It was." Meis said. 

"So we're moving again!" Gueira said, less afraid to look beneath them. 

Time to pretend it doesn't still bother them. 

"Hehe." He heard Meis chuckle again. "I can't believe you peed your pants." 

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Gueira threatened. 

Just like that, they go back to enjoying the night like before, pushing it past them. 

☆☆☆

"Uh, guys." Aina met Galo and Lio when it was time to leave as she, Remi, Lucia, and Thyma ran into them on the way to the park's exit. They had stopped to satisfy their ice cream cravings at Dippin Dots. Remi's glasses were gone. "So. Uh. Remi's glasses fell off during one of the rides." Aina explained. 

"_What_?" Galo asked. "Why did you wear them during roller coaster rides?"

"Because I cannot _see._" Remi emphasized. "I need them on to see better." 

"I asked the same fucking question!" Lucia said. "We don't know what to do!" 

"We can ask the employees." Lio suggested. "Maybe they can find his glasses." 

"Which ride did you lose it on?" Thyma asked. 

"Alright." Galo stretched his back. "Come on. We gotta go find Remi's glasses." 

"Actually guys we need to go." Remi refused. "I don't want us to be late."

"No we have to find your glasses." Galo insisted. "So you don't trip and break your fucking head open Velma." 

"What happened?" Meis asked when he noticed all the students heading back to the buses while the rest of them were going back into the park. 

"Remi lost his glasses." Lio informed him. 

"Jesus Christ." Gueira said. "Didn't they say we had to be at the buses six thirty?" 

"That was twenty minutes ago." Aina said. "Biar is gonna be so mad at us."

"I mean his glasses fell off!" Thyma sympathized. "We can't just _leave _if it isn't broken or anything. We can still get it back. Please help us!" 

"We're gonna be late as Hell for this." Galo sighed. It's not their fault. Another fifteen minutes passed and they _do _find Remi's glasses from the last ride they went on. 

Alisa actually found out when they told her about the situation and she offered to help them walk around the gigantic park to find a pair of red glasses. It was scorching hot still, people roaming everywhere. It seemed impossible at first, then they ended up finding it somewhere inside the ride, the employees having to scavenge the restricted area to see where his glasses had possibly dropped. 

Remi needed to find them because his mother got him a new pair after the last one he broke during the fight with the football team months back, and she'd be livid if she found out it broke again. He awkwardly thanked Alisa for helping them out, but she was quickly dragged away by her friends who were looking for her. Giving Remi dirty looks, since they were no longer together her friends probably wanting her nowhere near him right now. 

He thanked them bashfully on the way back to the coach buses thirty minutes later. (After a last stop for ice cream and lemonade) and Miss Colossus and the rest of their teachers were pissed at their tardiness, despite being one of the _earliest _of their group to be back at the buses since the bus wasn't filled up yet upon going inside. 

They started heading back when both buses were loaded. Maybe it's because of the fact that it was no longer eight in the morning and now seven forty three, but the behavior of the bus transitioned erratically. They're so much louder than before, blasting music out loud instead of using their headphones, Gueira the one handling the aux. He brought his speakers with him.

"Okay I need people to start giving me song requests so this ride ain't boring as Hell."

"Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3." Galo said.

"Hell yeah." Gueira put it on, "That's a way to start this ride off."

Meis asked him to play some song called _Ram Ranch _and the entire bus was confused at what was playing. Miss Colossus and Mrs. Withers appearing scandalized at the lyrics. 

"YO TURN THAT SHIT OFF." Someone shouted from the back. Lio glared at them from where he sat. Meis and Gueira laughing while they left it on for a whole minute just to spite the people who immediately hated it.

"Ew! Play LOONA!" Aina requested. 

"No." Gueira glared. "We're listening to _Ram Ranch_ first." 

"Excuse me!" Miss Colossus stood up, "Mrs. Withers and I are trying to have a conversation and we will not tolerate that kind of music on this bus, I'm going to need you to keep the volume down and put on _appropriate _music or you will have to shut off the music completely."

"This isn't even a song." Gueira responded, while the kids on the bus started snickering. "It's art, Miss Colossus."

"I will not have you put on that kind of language. I need everyone to stay in their seats. You guys were behaving so much better on the morning ride and not only you guys come thirty minutes late back to the bus but you are playing extremely vulgar music and being incredibly disrespectful."

"Sorry!" Galo apologized sheepishly, "We won't be disrespectful anymore, promise."

"This shit is terrible bro what the fuck?!" Lucia tried to take the phone away from him but he fought with her to take his phone back.

"Alright I'll show y'all some real country music." Meis grinned. 

A second later _Big Green Tractor _by Jason Aldean started playing.

"Okay I kinda vibe with this." Galo started nodding his head, they started laughing at him. 

"See, Galo has taste." Meis acknowledged him. "And I can take you on a ride on my big green tractor! We can go slow, or make it go faster!" 

"Turn that shit off!" Lucia screeched.

"You _will _listen." Meis refused.

"Put on _Gasolina!_" 

"I gotchu." Gueira had to cut their country road trip home short and put on favorable music. So far, they put on _Tik Tok, Hotel Room Service, __Gangnam Style, Touch My Body, Let It Rock, Shortie Like Mine, Kiss Me Thru The Phone, Beautiful Liar, _then put on _Numb _to relive their two thousand and eight music days, Remi secretly liked whenever they put on the emo bands, and _Everytime We Touch _came on, everyone's taste in music an absolute cesspool. They wouldn't even finish a song before people were screaming in Gueira's ear for different songs to be played. Galo asked for _Gangster's Paradise _and Lio was trying not to laugh the entire time they were singing it. 

"Gueira. _Gueira_." Meis grabbed his shoulders and shook them. "Put on Twenty One Pilots."

"Baby I_ love _you." Gueira responded fondly. They put on _Ride _and it was something the whole bus got to groove to. 

Miss Colossus had to keep looking over her seat to make sure they weren't doing anything crazy. Questioning their music choices.

Galo had a fantastic idea, leaning in to whisper to Gueira. Gueira looked at him and grinned. The next thing he played wasn't a song. 

"I was only nine years old…" The video began playing, "I loved Shrek so much. I had all the merchandise and movies. I prayed to Shrek every night before bed."

"_Gueira._" Lio didn't need to say it twice. "Turn it off right now or I'm disowning you as parental guardian. I'm not joking." 

"It was Galo's idea!"

"I don't care. Shut it off. _Right now_." He sounded like the stern parent scolding their child instead of the other way around. The rest of them are too busy doubling over on hearing the audio. 

"What did I say about volume?" Miss Colossus scolded them, "This is my last warning, I hear something you're not supposed to be playing I will ask the driver to pull the bus over and call all your parents."

They had to quickly turn it off before it got too much, going back to playing less embarrassing music. Rihanna and Drake's _What's My Name _came on sending the bus into a tizzy.

"I can't believe he was actually correct." Lio deadpanned, after Galo rapped the part where Drake said _the square root of sixty nine is eight-something_. "This whole time I used to think he was a complete fucking idiot."

"It is?" Galo frowned, over the kids singing along to the chorus. Lio giggled at him. "I wasn't even paying attention to the math I just liked that he was spittin' bars."

"It's eight point three."

"The more you know."

The lights in the bus turned on briefly because it was dark out when two hours passed by, turning back off when some of the rowdy kids took another nap. Galo and Lio included. He remembered leaning on the window and sharing an earbud with Lio as he fell asleep on Galo's chest. When he woke up there's distant chatter coming from the kids who were still awake. Lucia was playing a game on her phone with Remi calmly asleep next to her. Thyma and Aina are watching something on Netflix quietly. Gueira watching football matches on his phone with Meis leaning on his shoulder, stiff as a board and failing to hide the flush on his cheeks sneaking glances down at peaceful he looked. 

Galo stared out the window, rain droplets painting the windows. They're still driving on the highway, passing by unfamiliar road signs while there's less traffic now. 

He felt Lio stirring next to him, lifting his head up and rubbing at his eyelids.

"Mornin' sunshine." He teased. Lio groaned in response. 

"What time is it?" He rasped. 

"Eleven forty two." Galo checked his phone time. Lio stretched his arms. Something about his calmness that enamored Galo because it appeared so delicate, so adorable that his heart swells with appreciation. 

"How you planning on getting home?" He asked, garnering Lio's attention. 

"I was going to just wait for Tommy to pick us up but I don't want to intrude on the alone time him and Gueira probably need, so…" Lio shrugged. 

"You think there's somethin' going on with them?"

"I mean, don't we all? Like it's so obvious." 

"Yeah… I wouldn't know how to handle something like that and try to be happy about it." Galo looked over at them, Gueira had headphones in so he's not really listening. Unbeknownst to them, he _was _thinking, long and hard. "So I'm gonna call my mom and she could drive us back." 

Before Lio could say anything Galo pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh shh." He hushed Lio, calling his mom's number and putting the phone to his ear. No way in Hell would he let Lio take an Uber home or take the MTA in this on and off rainy weather. 

"Hey ma!" He said as soon as he heard shuffling. He told her that they were coming home in another hour. Lio called his parents in the meantime to inform them he would be getting dropped home.

Luckily Maria was home with Ignis and Shea so she said that she would be on her way, bringing them along because Shea wanted to come. Even though Galo said it was _way _past her bedtime, she missed her big brother all day and refused to sleep until he was home. 

"They're on their way." Galo hung up. It's best if they came now instead of later because it was a half an hour drive to get back to the school, waiting in the rain again would be torture. 

Since it was so late reaching Promepolis Miss Colossus made sure everyone had means of how they could get home, because she needed all the kids to get home immediately and safely. First thing she did was make sure Heris was coming for Aina because she would be dropping the girls off. Remi said his mom was going to pick him up. There's a split second where Alisa got off the bus, waving goodbye to them and giving hugs. A wave given to Remi was a stiff one. Galo felt embarrassed for him watching them stare at each other. 

"Do you still think they have feelings for each other?" Galo eyed them separate from each other to leave for their rides home, searching for Maria's car somewhere in the parking lot.

"Definitely." Lio nodded. 

Tommy came for Meis and Gueira, so they had their ride to hitch.

"Oh. There she is." Galo pointed at a big blue Ford waiting far down. They rushed for the car to get inside, where Maria promised Ignis and Shea would be waiting inside. 

"Hey kids." Ignis smiled back at them from the front seat.

"Hi!" Shea hugged them both, "You guys went to Heshey Pawk without me?!"

"It was a school trip for us only." Galo ruffled her hair, hugging her back. "Next time we go on a family trip you can come with us." 

It made her pout disappear into a big smile. "Daddy can we go to Heshey Park next time?!"

Lio chortled at her enthusiasm. 

"Maybe this summer." Ignis promised. 

"Hey dear!" Maria smiled at Lio. 

"Hello Mrs. Thymos." 

"Lio." Ignis acknowledged him. 

"Hello, sir." He replied shyly.

"You can just call me Ignis. You know that." He chuckled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." His modesty was adorable. 

"Buckle your seatbelts." Maria reminded Galo specifically.

"I know I'm on it!" 

"Sometimes you forget so I need you to buckle it. Make sure Shea buckles herself too."

"Don't worry. I got it." Lio offered. Helping Shea buckle her seatbelt back while he tended to his own. Galo secured his seatbelt. Maria already moving out of the parking lot to head on the road.

They spent the entirety of the car ride talking about how the trip went and how much of a fun time they had. Shea wanting to know because she had only gone to Disneyland a couple times with Ignis and wanted to go to another amusement park one day. 

"Hey." Galo stopped Lio after he wished everyone a good night, right by his house. He kissed him softly. "Text me when you can, okay?" 

"Okay." Lio nodded. He left the car, covering his head to run for his front door to avoid the drizzling rain. 

"I like him." Ignis hummed. "He's nice." 

Maria gasped. "I know." 

"Wio is coo. I wike him a wot!" Shea giggled. Galo smiled at them. 

"Yeah he is. I like him a lot too." 

"I hope he knows he's always free to come back and have dinner with us." Maria watched him until he entered the house and shut the door behind him. "I like having his company." 

"It just takes him a while to open up." Galo reasoned. Especially with what he's going through now. 

"We're open doors." Ignis said. They drive home after that. Hopefully Lio knew that the offer was always open, too. 

He got a text on his phone once he was home. It's a photo Gueira took of them he sent to Lio's phone.

**Firebug ****💚**** [12:27 A.M]: **<IMG>

**Firebug ****💚**** [12:27 A.M]: **I had a lot of fun with you Galo. Thank you for making this year so great. 💖

Shea had fallen asleep in the car when they were getting out. He put his phone away to unbuckle her seatbelt, carrying her out of the car to follow Ignis and Maria. His arm settling on the small of her back to head inside. 

After putting Shea to bed in the spare guest room, soon to be hers when they finish moving in, he entered his bedroom and took off his backpack. He set the black dragon plush to rest with his pillows. Smiling to himself. 

He looked at his calendar on the wall. 

"Alright." Galo said to himself. Two weeks from now he had a plan to devise.

He's going to get Lio's father's blessing to take him to his senior prom and whether he said yes or no he was going to ask Lio himself. 

And it was going to be a God damn obstacle alright. Even if Lio made it clear a dozen times he wasn't going he was going to do it anyway. 

One month left until prom. 

Countdown begins now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed because I took part of this from my own senior trip experience and sprinkled in a little more drama to be spicy. Thank you to my promare twitter moots for helpin me out as I aggressively livetweeted about trying to relive early 2000s school field trip nostalgia with cheesy songs, <s>and ram ranch</s> love y'all. AND S/O to the galo gang discord for the bubonic plague au i referenced to i got to sprinkle in there. this was a lot of fun!!!
> 
> See you next week!! ❤️
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	22. Dinner With The Fotias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which promposals start rolling out at Promepolis High with a month left until their senior prom. Galo asks Lio to have dinner with his parents and prepare for the ultimate task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god hi this was a _chapter_ to write.

**AND NOW A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT FROM OUR CAST...**

"Okay! Three, two… one.. action!"

The ensemble was barely ready. They were busy trying to do Tik Tok dances before Biar said it was time to film their PSA. So they scrambled to sit on the chairs in front of the camera. Kray was behind the set sighing heavily.

"Hi. My name is Thyma Lomax." Thyma introduced herself first, slowly going around the circle to do the same. 

"I'm Galo Thymos-Fotia!" 

"My name is Lio Thymos-Fotia." 

"Aina Ardebit here." 

"The name's Lucia Fex." 

"I'm Gueira Castellanos." 

"My name's Meis Castellanos." 

"My name is Remi Puguna."

Vinny gave a silent wave but they acknowledged that he was present.

"We're the cast of _Tongue Tied_. Before you enjoy the show, we would like to briefly share a PSA in light of recent events." Thyma explained. "As you know, it is extremely important to stay sanitized while you are outdoors and indoors."

"We would like to make sure that everyone is safe no matter where they are." Aina said. "So we would like to share some tips on how you could do that."

"First and foremost!" Galo did the honors, "Wash your hands. It's _always _important to practice good hygiene even if we aren't in a dire situation, it should continue to be done at all times for the sake of everyone's safety." 

"If you leave the bathroom without washing your hands, natural selection is coming for your ass." Lucia winked, pointing a finger gun directly at the camera closing in on her. 

"When you are outdoors and in other places it's common for the places that you touch to be infected." Lio demonstrated. In the next scene, Vinny sneezed into his hand and touched the door handle to leave the restroom.

Galo walked toward the door and touched the handle. "Opening doors. Touching poles on the subway, bus, surfaces where germs may often be, make sure you wash your hands as soon as possible to get them off. Keep away from touching your face." A gigantic X appeared on the screen as Galo casually plucked at his nose. Instead, he danced his way to the bathroom to wash his hands. Where a green check mark appeared on the screen indicating it as the right way to do. 

"For approximately twenty seconds, make sure your hands are thoroughly cleaned so that they are properly sanitized." Lio said. Galo put a thumbs up at the camera. A sparkle shining from where he flashed pearly white teeth. 

"You could even sing a song while you're at it!" Aina suggested. "Once you've counted down, your hands should be officially clean!" 

Galo was casually humming the lyrics to _Inferno _as he washed his hands.

"Another way to keep clean before you have access to a bathroom is hand sanitizer!" Thyma chirped. She held up a tiny bottle of _Purell_ hand sanitizer. 

"Have you been touching anything on and off all day?" Aina asked. "Well you can always keep a spare bottle with you to ensure that you've gotten most of the icky stuff away."

"But you _still _should wash your hands with soap when you get the chance." Meis advised with a wink. 

"When you sneeze?" Thyma moved forward to the next tip. Remi sat down with Gueira and Meis, a face mask on. Gueira sneezed into Remi's face. An X popped up on screen. Everyone else sitting next to him got up and ran away.

In the next scene, he sneezed into his hands next frame, also the wrong way to go about touching other things and people. He casually touched Remi on the shoulder as Remi glared fiercely at him. The rest of the cast started laughing on set. 

"It's important you practice the vampire sneeze and cough." Thyma informed. Meis sneezed into his arm, but it came off more as a dab. There's a ding and a green check mark, showing that this was still in fact, the correct way to sneeze. Meis put a thumbs up.

"That way you can't spread your germs to other people." He said. 

The scene changed back to them in the main room seated on their chairs respectively.

"Make sure you look out for others, most importantly. Sometimes it's good to remind someone else if they are not practicing good hygiene." Galo reasoned. "Sometimes people don't realize it themselves." 

"There's hope out there that all this chaos goin' on right now will pass. Hang in there." Gueira advised. 

"Stay safe out there." Lio reminded everyone.

"Thank you for staying to watch this PSA." Thyma smiled brightly. They waved at the camera. "Now let's get back to the show."

☆☆☆

Promepolis' public city pool was opened sometime during mid-spring. It's a weekend. All the kids rushed past the open gates as soon as it opened early in the morning. 

The sun was beaming down on Galo's back as he sat down on the towel he lied down by the pool to start slapping sunscreen on himself. It was Aina's idea they hit the pool since today in particular it would be nice out. No strong, chilly breeze. Just light. Except the sun was glaring down at the kids, teens, and adults roaming freely around the public pool. 

It was nice out. Galo admired this type of weather. He noticed Gueira waltzing his way towards him to sit down next to him. Everyone split up to go get changed and freshen up in the changing rooms. The smell of chlorine wafting through the air. Splashes of water for when someone dived into the pool, splashed someone else, or swam around the vast pool. The children at the very lowest platform where it wasn't too deep while some lingered at the deepest end. 

Gueira must've been one of the few of their large group piling into the premise to be finished changing first. Wearing a black, short sleeved button down over red and black swim trunks. A golden cross necklace dangling off his chest that sparkled under the late afternoon sun. Galo just had on flaming red swim trunks and nothing else. Feeling it was too hot to wear anymore layers when he was going to take a dip anyway. 

"Hey. Galo, I gotta ask a favor of you _compa_." Gueira nudged him. 

"Yeah, sup?" Galo nodded up at him. Little did they know how much some of the girls sitting across were ogling at them and giggling. Though they broke their necks when Lio and Meis came out of the changing rooms, the sun cascading down on them _painfully perfect_. The wind billowing in their hair, and it could be captured in slow motion, even though it well wasn't. Galo and Gueira stared at their boyfriends, jaw dropping, brain short-circuiting. 

"GERONIMO!" A splash of water from Lucia canon balling into the pool snapped them out of their daze. 

Aina and Thyma stopped next to them, getting splashed from that surprise jump Lucia did into the water. 

"Aye, mami! Give us a fuckin' warning!" Gueira snapped at her. 

Her head popped out of the pool, and she grinned at them. A rubber duck float around the waist of her black off shoulder swimsuit. 

"You still need to put on sunscreen!" Aina reminded her, waving a bottle around. She was wearing jean shorts and pink floral bikini top, while Thyma wore a purple two piece set, a sarong wrapped around her hips. 

"Do I have to do it now?!" Lucia asked, groaning. 

"Yeah! If you don't wanna get sunburn!" 

Lucia, albeit reluctant, dreadfully got out of the pool to follow Aina to place her towel on the ground where they would sit.

Thyma reached into a bag she carried around with her and bent down, giving Gueira and Galo tiny bottles of hand sanitizer. "Keep your hands clean." She whispered, smiling before skipping off to the other two girls. 

Galo noticed Gueira couldn't take his eyes off Lio and Meis, casually chatting with each other in their button downs and swim shorts. 

"Gueira." Galo tried to catch his attention. 

"Yeah."

"You said you wanted to ask me a favor." Galo poured the hand sanitizer into his hands, rubbing them. 

Gueira still wasn't paying attention. "What do you think they're talkin' about?" 

Galo peered at them, shrugging. They were sharing a towel far off and he couldn't tell what they were conversing about. "Probably memes." He presumed. 

"Yeah." Gueira whispered, agreeing. 

"So. The favor?" 

"They're putting sunscreen on each other." 

"_Gueira_." 

"Oh. Yeah." Gueira blinked rapidly. Galo decided too he didn't want to stare at them too much, both their cheeks flushing. "Okay, so I told you I wanted to ask Meis to prom." 

"Yeah?" Galo arched a brow.

"Ah… so I got an idea." Gueira looked at Galo. He snagged an arm around his waist to pull him closer. "A'ight listen. I was thinking I go big." 

"Uh huh." 

"I wanna ask my buddies if they could help me make a banner." 

Galo whistled. "Oh that sounds awesome." 

"You're gonna help us out with making that banner." 

"Sure. When are we gonna do it?" Galo asked. Gueira uncapped his hand sanitizer to pour it in his hands. 

"Next week Friday. We have like a practice game going on. Sometimes people come to watch and you guys can come and watch, maybe." Gueira said. "But we need like… the whole week to plan it. If you think it's extremely fuckin' cheesy, I know it is. Don't judge." 

"It's great!" Galo encouraged. "I think it's great you're doing this. Especially since you're gonna be leavin' in like three months." 

Gueira got eerily silent. "Yeah." He said, averse. Under the sun Galo can see a flash of freckles scattered on his nose. 

"Oh shit. Sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." Galo apologized. "...Did you guys end up talkin' about it, at the trip?"

"We… we did." Gueira put down the hand sanitizer. Someone else screamed while playing around in the pool. Another person jumped in. People walking by as the breeze returned. "He said he didn't want me to leave." 

Galo frowned. "Like… you mean, he didn't want you to leave at all?" 

"He wants me to _leave, _but like, he also doesn't want me to."

"You're kinda losin' me here bro." 

"_Gah _I just." Gueira ruffled the back of his wild lion's mane of hair, "He said he didn't want me to leave but this is something that's meant for me and something I wanna do… so he doesn't wanna hold me back from going." 

Galo mulled on those words. Ray and Remi left the changing room last. Ray holding a large bag of pizza boxes to hand out to people in exchange for money for a single box. Remi helping him out by offering fresh pizza to people at the pool who were sitting at the folding chairs or by the edge with their friends or family, the pool patrons handing them rolls of crumpled up bills.

"So… what about you?" Galo asked. 

Deep in thought, his eyes travel back to Galo's, "What about me?" 

"Do you wanna leave?" 

There's a stretch of silence. "You just don't get chances like this." Gueira said. "So if I say no to this… I don't _know _if I'll get it again." 

"Well it's what you've always wanted, right?" 

"_Yeah of course._"

"Hey. I get it." Galo assented. "I mean… it takes a lotta balls to decide you just wanna up and leave somewhere you lived for years. It's like a fresh new start."

"I lived there for a couple years before movin' here." Gueira laughed. "I got some family there too. So it's more like you're… comin' back home after a really long vacation?" 

"You got three months." Galo wasn't trying to _remind _him that he would be leaving in August necessarily. "That's a lotta time."

There's a beat. "Is it really?" Gueira asked. 

Galo said nothing. Pursing his lips together. 

"So Lio still said no about prom?" Gueira changed the topic. 

"Yeah." Galo sighed. "He's not budgin'. Do you know why he doesn't wanna go?"

"Apparently that kinda shit was never his thing." Gueira shrugged. "You'd have to give a huge push if you wanna convince him. That I could definitely help you on, otherwise, you're on your own tryna get an answer other than no outta him."

"I was thinking maybe I ask his dad?"

Gueira huffed a laugh. "Yeah good luck with that."

"Is he really that overprotective?"

"You've got no fuckin idea." Gueira snorted.

☆☆☆

Remi kept staring at Alisa across from the pool as she talked to her friends. 

Ray sat down next to him. Dropping his bag of pizzas with the logo of the pizzeria he worked at printed on the center. 

"If anyone wants any more pizzas they should have to come over here." He sighed. Clearly exhausted from having to walk around and give away pizza boxes. On the bright side, the bag is lighter than before where Remi had to suggest they take turns holding the bag due to how shoulder cramping it was to haul twenty boxes of pizza inside. There's more left in his car. Cooling off as they speak.

His hair was down today. Long silky hair falling to his shoulders. He smiled watching Thyma, Aina, and Lucia talk to each other. Thyma turning around to wave at them. Remi and Ray wave back. Then he glanced at Alisa, who glanced back at him. In a frilly yellow polka dot two piece, blonde hair a crisp golden under the sun. 

"Remi." Ray called his name. Remi flushed, looking at him. 

"Yeah?"

"How much did we make so far?"

"Of… of what?"

"The sales. Since we're gonna split the earnings?"

"Oh." Remi shook his head. He pulled the wad of bills from the pocket of his short sleeve to count them. "...a hundred and fifty so far."

"Awesome." Ray smiled. "Thanks for helping me out with this."

"Not a problem." Remi took his glasses off. Knowing that he couldn't use them while he was going to be in the pool. He's not a hundred percent sure he's going to be swimming. He does wipe them off with the hem of his shirt.

"I heard about your breakup." Ray murmured. His eyes widened realizing how he would know would be a bit odd. "Um. Thyma told me." 

"Yeah." Remi looked down. He rubbed at his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "My friends tried to cheer me up about it after they somehow found out."

"Oh. How'd that go?" Ray laughed. 

Remi sucked in a deep breath, amusing Ray even further. "Told me _bros before hoes _and that I should still _clap some new cheeks at prom._" 

"Wow." Ray flushed at those words being vulgar with a timid laugh. "That's… that's some sort of advice there. But I think they're only trying to look out for you." 

"I just feel like they don't really know what else to say other than _you'll get over it_." Remi grumbled. 

"When did you guys, uh, break up?" 

"Like months ago. You know the day we got into a fight with the football team?"

"Yeah I heard about that. It's still _very _shocking to me that all that mess happened and you didn't even get a suspension because of it."

"I know. We were pretty lucky to get off the hook but… it wasn't my lucky day." Remi scratched the back of his head. It's strange to talk about this with someone who wasn't in his circle of friends. Other than Lucia. 

"I'm sorry." Ray patted him on the shoulder. 

"It's okay." Remi shook his head. "I just… didn't expect things to end so soon? We used to be fine." 

"Well I don't know much about breakups. But I how it feels to have that one person who makes everything seem okay. Suddenly you wanna do everything for them." Ray nodded over at Thyma. As Lucia playfully splashed them and coaxed Aina to join her in the pool by pulling her inside. "My family basically disowned me for not dating my childhood friend, who at that, is a lesbian, and for dating her."

Remi stared at him. "What?" 

"Yeah. It was a whole mess." Ray laughed. "And sometimes Thyma feels bad because she thinks it's her fault. No. My parents are just…"

"A little bit of assholes."

"Yeah. They always follow family traditions and… there's no way of breaking that anytime soon. I had to move out and get a job at Tony's and it's like my only sense of freedom. Also. Being with her." He mused. "I want to take her to her prom. Since she's been telling me a lot about it. I never asked a girl to prom before so I'm a little nervous." He chuckled.

"Aren't you… bothered?" Remi asked hesitantly. 

"Bothered?"

"Your family did that to you."

"Well it is what it is. I want my best friend to be happy and _I _want to be happy with the woman I love." Ray smiled.

"What if the person who _made _you happy can't anymore?" Remi asked. "I feel like she was part of my freedom. Just. My parents expecting everything of me and wanting to ensure they keep tabs on how I live my life." 

Ray watched him as he spoke, nodding. "I'm whole because of her. I found purpose." 

"But she's not meant to make you whole. She's meant to be whole with you." Ray ensured. "Only time would tell if it was always meant to be."

"I'm not one to believe in clichés but it felt like it." Remi snorted. 

"You're still in love with her." Ray kept his voice low, as if being careful not to stir something in Remi. 

"Is that why I feel like I can't get her off my mind?" Remi queried, since he doesn't know much about how this all _felt _himself. 

"That's a question your heart should tell you." Ray told him earnestly.

"Ray!" Thyma called him over. "Come join us!" She left the pool to race for him and hold his hands. Pulling him up. She threw her arms around his shoulders. Remi seeing how his smile turned fond as he stared down at her. What's there not to love about Thyma Lomax? She was always loveable, spreading love wherever she went. He can see why Ray fell for her instantly.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, sunshine." He laughed. She took his hand. Bouncing as she dragged him along, wet hair clinging to her skin. He followed after her trying to fall into step with her. 

Remi kept his gaze on Alisa when he heard the sound of wet footsteps smacking on the concrete to bend down in front of him. 

"Come on bitch. Swim with us." Lucia sat down next to him. "You lookin' like Holden Caulfield or some shit." 

"I don't think I wanna swim." 

"Why not?"

"Just don't feel like it." 

"So you just gonna stare at your ex's booty all afternoon?"

Remi choked on nothing. "_Who said I was_?" 

"_Me_." Lucia sassed. "Hey. Guess what. I was thinking." 

Remi rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked tiredly. 

"So my dad asked to look at my inventions the other night. It was so random and weird. Like he never used to care about that shit. Then my mom was like he's trying to love you like he should." 

"Yeah?"

"He told me I could actually do a lot with all that I'm doing." 

Lucia's father used to do the complete opposite. Remi recalled Lucia said he barely showed up to her science fairs whenever she participated in one. "That's good." 

"Yeah I guess. But I thought maybe I could make some shit and… and um. Ask Aina to prom." 

Remi smirked, standing up. He thought a good swim should clear his head. "I can't believe the greatest mad scientist of all time if asking me to help her with a _promposal_."

"Aina does _a lot _for me, okay? Suck my _dick _Rems." Lucia shoved him. Slowly making their way to the pool. "I wanna return the favor. She went through a lot with Heris and Miss Colossus and all that mess the past couple months." 

"That's kind of you." Remi said. "Good to know everyone seems to have promposal plans. I would like to take no part of it." 

"Yeah cause you're like TFW no girlfriend now." Lucia grinned at him. "Enjoy it. Work on yourself. Wax your booty hole or somethin'. You're single, boo. Own that shit."

Remi blanched. "_Excuse me_—" 

Lucia responded by shoving him right into the pool. Laughing to herself. "Surprise _beotch_!" 

☆☆☆

"Hey, Meis."

"Yeah."

"Do these shorts make my butt look big?" He asked, standing up.

"Nah. You're fine." Meis shook his head. "How's my hair?" He flicked a finger up at his hair, dark waves becoming frizzy due to the wind. Lio crawled over to fix it for him.

"Okay. You're good." Lio smoothed it down.

"Thanks."

Lio sighed, sitting back down. "I hope I don't fucking get _sunburnt_. Last time we went to the beach it was unbearable."

"That's because you didn't want to put on sunscreen." Meis jabbed sportively. Lio blew a raspberry at him.

"Sun block is for the weak."

"That's exactly why you get sunburnt." 

"_Ugh_. I put it on. Are you happy?" Lio groaned stubbornly.

"Yes." Meis smiled sweetly at him. "Also. Keep your hands clean." Thyma had been giving people at the sidelines hand sanitizer for half the afternoon before she decided to sit at the edge of the pool with Aina. Lucia swimming around in her float. 

Lio made sure of that. "I know." He mumbled. Meis ruffled his hair. They glanced at Galo and Gueira laughing loudly about something a few feet away from them. He looked at Meis. 

"What happened at the trip?" He questioned knowingly. 

Meis pulled open a can of soda, handing one to Lio before opening a can of beer of his own. "I had a feeling you'd ask that." 

"Because you told me _nothing_." 

"You should be more worried about your parents divorcing." 

That was a sore spot and an unwanted can of sardines that Lio didn't want reopened… that was inevitable. "I never said I wasn't. It doesn't mean I can't look out for my friend." 

"Nothin' serious." Meis took a sip. Lio holding his can in both hands. 

"I call bullshit on that." 

"What makes you say that?" Meis was an expertise at being impassive with everything. Took a while for Lio to take a stab at that facade. 

"Maybe the fact that he's leaving?" 

"Am I supposed to look sad about it?" 

Lio nudged him. Meis refused to talk about it when they were playing prize games so he decided not to ask. He's sure they had to talk about it sooner or later. "Did you guys talk it out?" 

"We did. I just told him he should go." 

"...That's it?" 

"Yeah. It's what he wants." 

"But what do _you _want?" Lio asked. 

"Who am I to stop him?" Meis retracted the question, a little miffed. "I said.. I said I didn't want him to go but I don't want to keep him from following his dreams. That's selfish of me, and pretty shitty. You expect me to say I want him to stay because I don't want him to leave?"

"I…" Lio breathed, trying to empathize with him, "I think… it's up to Gueira…" He returned Meis's desolate gaze.

They gazed at the people swimming in the pool.

"Well fuck it." Meis finished the rest of his beer within a few gulps. Lio staring at him incredulously. "So what if we only got three months togethe? What's sittin' here mopin' gonna do about it? Today's an unwindin' kinda day." He winked at Lio, standing up. Lio followed after him to run after Gueira and Galo. Meis wrapped his arms around Gueira and surprised him with a kiss. 

"Hey you!" Gueira laughed. "Was wonderin' when you guys were gonna come on over here." 

"We're here now." Lio took Galo's hand. Once the other two resumes shamelessly kissing they just decided to quietly shuffle over to the towel Lio and Meis shared on the ground. 

"Hey." Galo's grin never failed to give Lio butterflies, leaning in to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Their noses brushing together. Galo leaning his forehead against Lio's. 

"Hi." Lio whispered. He laughed when Galo kissed him again. 

"What were you and Meis talkin' about?" 

"How I'm prone to getting sunburn." Lio said. While it wasn't entirely true it was part of their conversation.

"You gotta put on sunblock! Too much unprotected exposure to the sun can give you lots of skin damage!" 

"Oh I _know that._" Lio huffed. "Just that last year when we went to the beach I didn't bring sunscreen and my entire body was completely fried by the time we came home I could barely move. Meis and Gueira had to carry me to the house." 

Galo cackled. "Jesus, Lio." 

"It was really painful." 

He kept laughing and Lio smacked him on the chest. Galo's eyes flickered up at him in surprise. 

"Did you just _smack _my right titty?" 

"I'm sorry." Lio genuinely apologized. Galo snickered again. 

"I hadn't asked this in a while." Lio said. "But um. How's… how has your family been?"

He felt nervous about asking. He usually wasn't one to go and bring something like that up. He just wanted to care for Galo too as much as he did for Lio and his family had been through a lot over the past couple months.

Galo wasn't fazed by the question. Ready to put his heart on his sleeve without hesitation. "My family?" 

Lio nodded.

"Oh yeah. My mom, Ignis, and Shea are good. But I found somethin' out about Shea. She made a friend in school and he happened to be the same kid who gave her that peanut butter sandwich that triggered her allergic reaction."

"Oh my God. Don't tell me he was a bully."

"Oh no baby lemme tell you. I was about to throw hands with a five year old. But listen." Galo rushed to explain. "He actually didn't know. He sat with her and talked to her, but she was kinda shy so he offered her food during lunch and she ate it. She didn't know the sandwich even had peanut butter and when it happened he felt bad… his mom had to apologize to us over and over and she felt bad about it too. My mom was surprisingly chill about it."

"That's… incredibly all unexpected." 

"I _know. _It was a whole thing in itself." Galo puffed a breath. "I thought my mom was gonna have to fight the kid's mom but turns out he just wants to be her friend." 

"Okay so… Shea has been making friends?" 

"I'd really say just one. It's that kid."

"What's his name?"

"Ares." Galo said. "...I mean I'm trying really hard not to be an overprotective brother about this. I still hope she ain't talkin' to no boys. I'll still throw hands with five year olds. And she's like _no we're just fwends_ you see the situation I'm fuckin' put in here?!"

"Oh relax." Lio snorted. "All of those kids are going to be first graders next year." 

"I didn't get that much attention when I was five. I was the one bothering people and playing around with cool sticks instead of the cute boys and girls in class!" Galo shouted. "Baby you have no idea how much of these kids come on the bus with bitches hangin' off their necks. I have to pick her up sometimes. I be _seeing _shit. This one kid held hands with a girl and kissed her on the cheek and as soon as she left he went for another girl and did the same exact thing to her. This all happened in five minutes." 

Lio's chuckling. "Oh yes because Shea has totally fallen in love with a player who plays with legos in his freetime." 

"You don't know!" 

"Neither _do you _and I think you're paranoid. Your little sister just made a friend." Lio said. "You don't know this Ares boy who may have did something to her by mistake because he was trying to be nice and wanted to be her friend… which I understand if it's still a traumatizing thing for you guys to recover from." 

"I just see them hanging out like a lot. Even Ignis asked who he was and she says it's just a friend. But you know. I still have to look out for her more now. It _has_ to be my responsibility. Ignis could only do so much and I had to call him out for kinda just… you know, putting all that pressure on me when she could've lost her life that day." Galo explained. "So forgive me I get a little paranoid if I'm not even watching her for a day." 

"He did it within reason." Lio comforted him. "I'm sure of it." 

"Y'all bitches need to get in here!" Lucia demanded. "Pool's warm!" 

Galo looked at Lio. 

Lio glared at him. "_Don't_."

Galo scooped him up in his arms. "Alley-oop!" 

"Galo!" Lio warned, "I demand you _put me down this instant_—" 

"INCOMING!" Galo hollered, taking a running start with Lio in his arms, leaping into the pool and crashing underwater. Creating a giant splash when they sunk down below. They rose back up out the water and Galo was grinning as Lio narrowed his eyes into slits. 

Meis and Gueira had already dove inside, as if the people around them didn't need to be splashed by them shouting at the top of their lungs and drenching everyone in the process. 

Lucia got a hold of a beach ball and they played a couple rounds of volleyball in the water. Dividing themselves into teams. Except it mostly consisted of getting smacked right in the face with a spike if not fast enough. 

"This is so much easier than the volleyball we play in gym." Galo said as he bumped the ball over for Gueira to spike it back. Aina rushed to keep it afloat with her palms. Their team cheering. Meis was tall so he didn't have to jump to spike the ball while Lucia had to leap in the air with force to bump it. 

"Fuck you tall ass bitches." She scorned. They laughed at her. "I can't reach _shit_." 

"I got it!" Thyma chimed in.

"Balls yours!" Gueira motioned for her to get it. She ended up getting scared when Galo spiked the ball violently and she screamed, Gueira protecting her by getting a ball to the face and falling into the water. "_Oh's_!" Flooded the pool and wincing at the impact.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked Thyma.

"Sorry!" Galo responded. Lio snorted at him. 

"I'm okay. Sorry!" She hollered. 

"Hey! It's all good!" Aina called it. 

"That shit smacked him right in the face." Lucia snickered. 

Meis helped him up. Even though there's redness forming on Gueira's forehead he's okay. 

"There's pee in this water. Try not to breathe it in and swallow it." Meis reminded him. Gueira spit out all the pool water in his mouth, coughing. 

"_FUCKIN' GROSS_." 

Meis giggled at him.

"Why didn't you remind me sooner?!"

"I thought you would know." 

"I got it!" Alisa moved back to bump it, but she missed it and Remi had to bump it for her. Her head whipping around to see him behind her. 

"Thanks." She laughed. 

"No problem." Remi awkwardly shifted away to give her some space. Though it's clear they kept drifting closer to each other.

After volleyball, a few rounds of chicken went down, with Lio having to climb up on Galo's shoulders and wrestling Meis who was on Gueira's shoulders. Thyma and Lucia went against each other. 

"Don't grab the hair." Meis scolded Lio. "That's cheating."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Lio provoked as he reached for it.

"You wanna play dirty, eh?" Meis grinned devilishly. He lunged for Lio's hair back and yanked.

"Holy shit they're fighting!" Gueira said. Thyma and Lucia are having a slap fight grapple thing going on and Lucia was showing no mercy. Lio and Meis went down first, the four of them falling into the water. Thyma managed to shove Lucia back on Aina's shoulders and send them crashing into the water. Another intense round ensuing but Lio went against Lucia and Thyma went against Meis. 

Remi was about to not opt in to play with them and sit this one out when Alisa said she didn't mind playing the next round and having someone else sit out since it was a two on two game. So Aina and Thyma sat out while Gueira had a chance to sit on Meis's shoulders to battle Galo. Surprisingly Lio's pretty strong to hoist him up. The rest of them cheering Galo and Gueira on before Gueira dunked Galo and Lio back into the water. Proudly declaring himself as victor. 

"Alright again!" Galo said. "You won this round!"

"Come at me bro!" 

"Give me a moment." Lio had to lift him back up with a grunt.

"ONWARD!" Lucia denounced the battle beginning. Galo lunging to grapple at him, with a test of strength, Galo shoved him back this time. Throwing his hands in the air. 

"BOO-YEAH!" 

"I wanna go against Lucia." Alisa volunteered. 

"Aina." Lucia lifted a hand for Aina to smack it in a high five, as if she were tagging her into an arena.

"Remi." Alisa cocked her head. "Come here."

"What?" Remi gawked.

"I'm gonna get on your back." She ordered, tugging him close to jump over his shoulders. Lucia and Alisa was the brawl of the century.

No one said anything about her and Remi being _friendly_, as they were in the middle of a few pool games anyway and having extra players wouldn't be a hassle at all.

It's clear how their gazes linger being teamed up or against each other. Remi blushing here and there when she would smile at him. Until her friends from school joined in and the budding crowd of players for the next game meant they talked less. 

Some kid and his older brother swam over to Meis and gave him a shark float. The older brother claiming that he was a big fan of his band and gushed about seeing him in person. Meis ruffled the brother's hair and promised an autograph later with a wink.

He didn't let go of that shark float since it was practically gifted to him on the spot. Gueira thought it was adorable.

Lio drifted off watching them play around together in the pool. Laughs and playful screams when being lifted up and dunked underwater by Gueira mercilessly. Often Meis would mess with him purposefully so he could swim after him and dunk him underwater too. 

He's been thinking about his parents for the past few weeks and it's been nagging at him— more than he would like. Luckily spending time with everyone made it the least of his thoughts until it ended up returning again. 

"Hey!" Galo's head popped up from underwater, startling Lio promptly. 

"_Good Lord _why would you _do _that?" Lio shoved him. "Almost gave me a heart attack." 

"I just wanted to surprise you!" Galo exclaimed. "You wanna see something cool?" 

"Okay." Lio smiled. He watched Galo hold his breath and sink underwater. There's some shifting and a pair of long legs emerge from the water, nearly kicking Lio in the face. He had to drift back as so much _water _splashed in his face, hacking out a few coughs as Galo wigged his legs similar to how a seal would in an attempt to do an underwater headstand. 

This impressingly went on for a minute. Unfortunate for Lio he could barely see. Galo's legs flew down and he lifted his hair, wet waves flocking up then down to his shoulders. Lio flushed at how someone can look so effervescent. Except… he was squeezing his eyes like someone squirted a lemon in them. 

"My eyes hurt like a motherfucker." Galo grunted. "Ah shit. I can't see."

"That's because you went underwater without goggles on hun." Lio chuckled. 

"Oh yeah." Galo shook his head to get the wetness out of it. He carded his fingers through his hair and tossed it back. Lio noticed how it just seemed to be getting longer. 

Instinctively he reached to touch it, moving closer to Galo. A beach ball went flying to smack him in the back of his head. 

"OH SHIT." Lucia gasped from where she was with Thyma and Aina. "My bad!" 

"Are you okay?" Lio asked, holding his head. Galo didn't even seem to notice he got hit on the back of his head, turning around and blinking. 

"Can you pass that ball back?!" Ray called out. Galo picked up the ball to toss it back to them for Ray to catch and resume their game of tossing the beach ball around. 

"You're like Iron Man." Lio giggled. "It was like you didn't even feel that."

"I mean it's a beach ball." Galo snorted. "I barely felt shit." 

"Okay. It just seemed like that could've hurt you." 

Galo beamed down at him. "You wanna have a breath holding contest?" 

Lio nodded. The two of them holding their breaths to sink down in the water, except this time he forced his eyes open to take a look at Galo's face although it burned. They swam closer to each other and Galo's cheeks were slightly puffed out. 

He cupped Galo's cheeks, leaning in to kiss him beneath the surface. Arms slowly wounding around his waist and clutch him tightly. Galo returned the kiss, rising to surface with Galo lifting him in the air and smiling. 

"Hey that's no fair." He giggled. "You distracted me."

"Then I guess we both lost." Lio taunted, pecking him on the lips. 

Galo returned his stare. Enamored. Water droplets falling down his face. Lio's thumb brushed against his cheek.

"I wanna have dinner with your parents." 

Lio looked at him. He heard _Marco _and _Polo _coming from their friends admist the new game they delved into. 

"Um." Lio shook his head. "I don't think that's… that's a good idea right now."

"You had dinner with my mom and Ignis twice now but whenever I ask when I get to come over you avoid the question." 

Lio doesn't feel like swimming anymore. He hopped on the edge of the pool. Galo swam over to him, hands folded around Lio's lap. 

"Knew something was wrong." Galo smirked, devious. "I just feel like I don't wanna be kept a secret from them."

"They know about you. It's just—"

"—Your dad?" 

Lio made a lazy hand gesture to show that he was right. "He's stubborn. You could even ask my siblings. It took him awhile to remotely like any of their partners and when I told them about you they bet a hundred dollars he wouldn't make you run away. _Idiots_."

"You tell your siblings about me?"

"We have a group chat. Just to keep in touch. Last time we talked was Christmas dinner and… yeah." Lio chuckled. "Of course I have." 

Galo snorted to himself. Eyes flickering up at Lio. "Have I run away?" He asked. 

Lio refused to look at him, so impassioned like that. No. Galo hasn't. That's why he was different.

"No." Lio mumbled.

"That's why I wanna properly meet them." 

"Okay." Lio sighed. "Only because with you there's no saying no." 

"AYE YO SOMEBODY JUST THREW UP IN THE POOL." Some dude shouted, alerting everyone in the area.

As if their fun parade was cut short, apparently someone's kid projectile vomited into the pool. Everyone immediately hopping out to scamper off for their towels, shoes, and other belongings to run for the changing rooms like someone had sneezed without covering their mouth. 

"Everyone get out of the pool." The lifeguard on post ordered. "There's been an inconvenience. Pool is closed until further notice." 

Galo and Lio joined the massive swarm of escaping people. Most of which groaned that their time to take a dip into the pool on a warm spring day was because a kid probably ate an uncooked hamburger. 

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." Gueira grumbled. "Don't bring your fuckin' kid into the pool if they're sick man." He stomped off. Meis following after him holding his giant shark float. 

"Meet us in the car." Aina muttered. Lucia clapped Galo in the back. Thyma and Ray trail behind them. Alisa went with her friends into the changing room. Remi being the last to go inside. 

"Well. That wraps up our pool day." Galo shrugged. Lio unfazed by the commotion unfolding around them over vomit in the pool. 

☆☆☆

Gueira fidgeted on the balls of his feet. Galo had come into the locker room as some of the kids started filing onto the field. Mostly to chill and hang while it was sunny out and watch the athletes practice.

"I got your text." Galo said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm freakin' out man."

"Do you wanna call it quits?"

"_No we're not fuckin' callin' it quits_." 

"Hey hey." Galo placed his hands on Gueira's shoulders, bulk with shoulder pads. "We spent an entire week making sure this is perfect."

"I know… but what if he says no?" Gueira asked worriedly. 

"Gueira." Galo whispered calmly. 

"Yeah?"

Galo smacked him across the face and grabbed his shoulders. "_You wanna ask Meis to prom?!_" 

"_YEAH_." Gueira shouted back. He shook his head furiously. "_Yes I wanna ask him to prom!" _

"So get a hold of yourself! You got this!" Galo shook his shoulders roughly. "_You got this_." He repeated sternly. 

Gueira nodded. He sniffled. Nodding. "Thanks bro."

Galo nodded as well. 

"You know." Gueira studied Galo intensely. "In another universe we woulda made a hot ass couple."

Galo shrugged. "Maybe." He snorted.

The game that occurred was between the players split into two separate teams to go against each other. Right now they're just cheering him on from the bleachers. Aside from Lucia's constant jabs at the opposite team from Gueira's often pulling a dick move. 

"Come on! Y'all bitches can do better than that!" She admonished. Some of the players are glaring up at her. "Pick up the slack!" 

Lio watched Aina and Thyma chat with Meis about something else. 

"Did Gueira tell you anything?" Lio leaned in to ask Galo, making subtle hand gestures with Rob that it was about time to commence the promposal plan. All the kids on the bleachers were unsuspecting. It's a nice warm evening on the field. 

"Tell me what?" Gueira jumped and successfully evaded a tackle, making an effortlessly touchdown as he hit the ground. "WOO!" Galo cheered him on. "AWESOME!" 

"Haha! The rest of you suck balls!" Lucia cackled at their opponents. She stuck her tongue out when she received a middle finger. 

"Lu." Aina threw her hands in the air. "They're technically the same team and you're bullying them."

"Cause it's funny." She giggled. 

"About him _leaving_?" Lio questioned. "I feel like as friends we would be able to take it a little more lightly." 

"Yeah?"

"How do you think Meis is taking it?" 

"Hey listen. You know we been through a lot with those two." Galo said. "But look at 'em. I think they seem to be taking it fine." 

"So you're not worried?" 

"Well I'm _sad _of course he's leavin' us. I think all of us would be. But no. Gueira can handle himself. Besides… he hasn't told me much other than the fact Meis told him to go." 

The crowd cheered over a catch and a run down the field, dodging another tackle. 

"What _you _need to do is _not _worry." Galo told Lio. Seeing how he chewed his bottom lip in contemplation. "We're here to chill on the bleachers and watch him play. That's all there is to it." 

Rob rushed for the speakers sitting under the bleachers. The game was over for a short break. There's a loud screech from the microphone when Gueira approached the speaker and was handed the microphone by his friend. Everyone covered their ears and shouted in agony.

"Sorry." He laughed. Looks of confusion spreading throughout the field. "So. Um." He had to catch his breath because he was sweating so much, panting heavily in his uniform. "Okay so normally I don't do this kinda stuff but um. I just wanna get my feelings out there." 

"What is he… what is he doing?" Lio asked. 

"Just watch." Galo smiled. 

"Meis?" Gueira stepped closer to the field. The screeching returned and Galo's eardrums suffered from it terribly. Gueira ignored it. Meis looked like he wanted to run from the bleachers at being called out of the blue. Now people are whispering among each other and turning to look at who he was talking to. Eyes landing on their side of the bleachers. 

"I said sorry before but I wanna say sorry now because I feel so bad about not telling you about that letter. I should have, and you should've been the first person to know. You mean the world to me. _Tú eres mi vida._" 

There's a stretch of silence when Galo motioned for them to bring out the damn _sign _they worked on. Gueira's friends come scampering out of the locker room and they lift up a giant poster. The entirety of the bleachers gasped. They might have tripped over their shoes and bumped into Gueira, causing him to stumble, but he doesn't falter in his words. They each hold up the signs of the words they wrote gathering in a circle. The majority of the team. 

The sentence they were trying to spell out looked weird. Galo had to gesture that they rotate so the words actually made sense. So they scrambled to stand in a proper formation. It was a hot mess, but everyone is holding their breaths at what was going on. He put a thumbs up.

"Were you in on this?" Lio whispered. Galo put a finger to his lips. 

The promposal was complete after a rearrangement on formation. Except there's a glaring misspelling in the poster. _MEIS, LET'S TACKLE PORM TOGETHER. -NUMBER THIRTEEN. _

"Catch!" One of his teammates threw a football at the bleachers but it hit the guy beneath where Meis was sitting in the face and knocking him over. Everyone winced at that. "Oh shit. My bad. Could you pass that to Meis?" 

Aina reached down to pick it up from the guy, who was glaring at him like he didn't have a throbbing red bruise on his nose from that impact. She passed it over to Meis. He read over the text and his lips part, a silent gasp leaving his lips. He covered his face and started laughing.

**_I CAN THINK OF TWENTY ØNE WAYS TO GO TO PROM WITH YOU. _❤️💙**

The girls are screaming and pushing Meis in excitement. 

"SAY YES." Galo _so subtly _encouraged. Lio's smiling at him, urging him to stand up. Remi smiled a little, folding his arms. 

"Bitch go down there." Lucia gestured down to the field. Meis quietly excused himself from where he sat on the bleachers, descending the stairs. Gueira stood there holding the microphone. It wasn't even _done _there. Galo snapped his fingers and another one of Gueira's teammates came out of the locker room with a bouquet of flowers. There's gasps filling the audience. He gave the bouquet to Gueira, who revealed it from behind his back to offer to Meis.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Gueira asked directly this time, getting down on one knee. Aina and Lucia cheered loudly and whistled, even if there hadn't been an answer yet. Thyma took out her phone to record. Lio and Galo are huddled close together like they were watching a climatic scene of a soap opera. Remi's glasses are about to fall off his face.

None of them could actually hear whether not he said yes. It's painful. The silence that followed. All it took was a single nod from Meis and the audience _raved _with cheers. Meis dropped the ball and Gueira stood up to embrace him happily, lifting him in the air. Balancing the bouquet of flowers in his other hand. The two of them kissing through the applause and cheers. 

"You misspelled prom, by the way." Remi leaned in to remind Galo, he's still clapping with the rest of the bleachers. 

"_We did_?" Galo asked. He peered at the R and the O being mixed up and the O coming after the P instead. "Ah fuck." He sighed. Lio giggled at him.

☆☆☆

Aina was getting something from her locker when she noticed something tiny rolling it's way towards her. The hallway was crowded. People were giving her weird looks. Someone had even gushed an _aw _and she was about to ask what was up when she looked down.

It was a robot. 

A tiny, cute robot. She laughed nervously at the on looking students, peering down at her little friend holding up a single rose in its wrench like hands. 

"Hi there." Aina smiled, bending down to take the rose. The robot slowly turned around. Rolling down the hallway. It was starting to gain attention around the hallway. Her eyebrows furrowed, quickly shutting her locker to follow after it. The crowd of people made space for her to follow it, making sure not to accidentally step on it. She grew nervous at the pathway. 

She held the rose in her hands, following the robot down the hall and making a turn. She recognized that they were heading for the robotics classroom.

The robot stopped. She stopped as well. Whirling around to face her.

"Aina. Ardebit." Its automated voice echoed off the walls of the crowded hallway. "Will. You. Go. To. Prom. With. Me." 

"You're getting warmer." Remi said from behind her. She turned to him. Too stunned to say anything. He cocked his head to the door, pushing his glasses up. 

Aina entered the robotics classroom. There's no class in here as of yet while it's between periods. The lights are off. She flicked the lights on. A small crowd of people followed the robot and Aina into the room and she laughed, covering her face and feeling her eyes tear up.

"Oh. Seems like you found me." She was looking around when she heard a familiar voice. She met Lucia's gaze, standing in the corner of the classroom. Someone screamed behind them. The robot came into the classroom, she was working the remote control to bring it closer to her. 

Remi's waiting by the door with the crowd of people surrounding him in the classroom, whooping in joy at her saying yes, teary-eyed. Aina smiled, nodding. She walked over to Lucia and threw her arms around her for a tight hug.

Lucia thrusts the remote control in the air as a sign of being victorious. The people recording and taking pictures rejoiced. She looked at Remi while Aina hugged her, mouthing a temperamental "thank you," to him, entirely grateful.

☆☆☆

They were at the pizzeria having a hangout raving over exams to be taken, completely exhausted from that entire week. 

There was something different about the pizzeria today. Tony and Marco were being extra friendly towards them. Thyma said nothing about it. She wanted to see Ray but he was busy working on pizzas in the back. 

"A very special Inferno Margharita for our special guests." Marco set the pizza down, even upon the fresh smell on a warm day after school while the skies were bright out was enough to drag them out of their exertion of schoolwork stress. The aroma smelling delightful. 

"Wait." Aina noticed something off about the pizza. "Do you guys notice how all the vegetables are arranged?" 

They were about to dig in, immediately stopping. They all peered over to look at the pizza blinking with owlish eyes.

"Yeah!" Galo noticed, "You see how all of them aren't in the places they usually are?"

"The fuck does that mean?" Lucia asked. "Maybe they just wanted to scramble some fuckin' veggies."

"Who cares! I'm hungry as Hell." Gueira complained. Lio tilted his head. Meis seemed to notice too, pushing Gueira's face back. 

"This spells something out." Lio said.

"Hold on." Meis turned the pizza, and the others get out of their seats to get a better look at the assortment of the veggies. They looked at Thyma simultaneously, and she blushed. 

"What?" She asked, laughing shyly. 

They looked at each other. Then they turned the pizza over to her, shifting it so she could stand up and look at it. 

The vegetables weren't scrambled. It's assorted into four words. _PROM? _

Ray left the kitchen, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. He's smiling at her, bashful. Thyma teared up. Clutching her hands over her mouth. Her friends are hollering at the top of their lungs. Tony and Marco waiting at the back silently watching the whole thing unfold. 

She nodded at him, but she's crying too much to do anything else. He laughed, cupping her cheeks to wipe her tears and lift her head to look at him. She felt embarrassed for being an absolute _mess _but she couldn't help it, not after no one's done this before.

He kissed her on the lips, and she smiled up at him, laughing through her tears. Blurred vision and all, embracing him as everyone else cheered for them. The two rocking from side to side. 

☆☆☆

"So make sure you greet him formally. He doesn't like it when people are unprofessional. You have to be on your best behavior at all times." Lio went on as the two of them arrived at the fancy restaurant. He was shocked when a valet driver offered to park his car for him and he asked why the fuck would he have to do that. Lio had to remind him that's how some restaurants work around here. 

"Yeah." Galo was looking around the place, admiring how fancy it was. "Jesus Christ this place is making me go thousands of dollars in debt by just looking at it."

"Were you even listening to me?" Lio asked. "Have you forgotten about how we are having dinner with my _father_? Which took me a week to get him to have this arranged?" 

He's distracted by the marble floors and hanging chandeliers, live performance, all the posh waiters and waitresses offering their services. "Baby I think you need to relax." He snorted. 

"I think you're too relaxed." Lio glared at him. "Look at your _suit_. For goodness sake." He awkwardly tucked Galo's button down into his pants. He left the buttons opened on the button down because Galo complained having the whole thing buttoned up was suffocating. He merely fixed his collar and the fireman pendant he had around his neck at all times. His suit jacket was about two sizes big for him so he looked like he walked right out of a mafia business meeting than for a casual dinner. To be fair, Galo had forgotten the long-awaited dinner with Lio's parents was _tonight _and he was in the middle of taking a nap, drooling all over his pillow in a pair of sweats when his phone was blown up to get ready in five minutes. 

Ignis thankfully helped him put this suit on, and his mother wouldn't stop trying to fix his hair into a bun, until ten minutes late Lio kept calling him to get his butt outside. He had taken an Uber to his house and was waiting for a while pacing around, or else he would have to come in there and drag him out himself. Shea happily saying bye to him as he rushed out the house and tripped down the steps while he was at it.

Half an hour later they've arrived but they're already ten minutes late, and he felt bad for making Lio wait even if he insisted it was fine, irked.

"I'm really sorry." Galo apologized for the billionth time. "I kinda just. Overslept after my jog and yeah." 

"Listen just. Make a good impression on my parents. Do not ruin this. It takes _a lot _to make my dad like _anyone_." 

"Okay, okay. Hey." Galo placed his arms on Lio's shoulders. He's not exactly dressed formally himself, just wearing a leather jacket, a black button down and black jeans with ankle boots. This was his definition of a dinner date with the parents but it suited him. "It's gonna be fine. What can possibly go wrong?" He spread his arms. He ended up smacking someone in the face as he did so. 

"Oh shit I'm so sorry." His words died in his throat when he noticed that it was Lio's parents. Guinevere gasping at Miguel being smacked right in the face. "Oh my God." 

Lio glared at Galo. Pinching the bridge of his nose. Miguel grunted at the impact, Guinevere's hands on his shoulders trying to see if there's any bleeding. He lifted a hand, assuring he was alright.

"I'm really. Really sorry." Galo clasped his hands together. 

"It's _fine_." Miguel hissed. "Just drop it." 

"Hello sweetie." Guinevere spread her arms. Galo flashed a nervous smile at her.

"Hi Mrs. Fotia." He hugged her and she kissed his cheek in greeting, patting his back. "It's nice to see you again." 

"You too." She smiled back at him. Lio stood next to Galo. Hand settled on the small of his back.

"We never got to properly introduce each other. So. Um. Mum, dad. This is Galo. He's my boyfriend. Galo, this is my mum and dad." He said stiffly. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fotia." Galo stretched out a hand to Miguel. He just stared at Galo's hand like he just offered him a fat load of Marijauna to smoke. His gaze hard as steel on him. He's in a white suit, probably silk from the looks of it. "You both look nice tonight." He complimented. 

Guinevere was dressed in a long high slit dress, sleeveless and v neck. With a white peacoat draped over her shoulders. Her hair done up in a bun with two blonde curls falling down her face, makeup heavily done on her face. Meanwhile Miguel's hair was slicked back, he stood with authority. The two could pass off as a royal couple. 

Galo felt extremely small standing in front of them, but he held his head high. 

"So do you, dear." Guinevere responded. "Let's. Come on. Shall we?" She eyed her husband and he wouldn't stop eyeing Galo warily. Silently judging. 

Lio had a look of discomfort on his face. Galo offered an arm, and Lio took it. The two of them following his parents to their table to sit down. Honestly Galo had never been to a restaurant like this. All high and classy where there's a fucking orchestra and a menu offering food he's never fucking eaten before. He had to quietly ask Lio what he was looking at before he ordered something he didn't want, after explaining, he settled on what he wanted. Lio did this with ease. One leg folded over the other while he sipped his water. Remaining calm even though earlier he was on edge. 

Galo tried to follow his movements, but he accidentally swallowed his water too soon and coughed violently. 

"Are you okay?" Guinevere asked. Lio smacked Galo on the back and put his glass he spilled on himself down. 

"He's just nervous." Lio rubbed his back. 

"I was wondering when we would've been able to arrange something like this." Guinevere said. "I feel like it's only modest of us to talk over dinner." 

"Do we now?" Miguel muttered to himself. 

"Dad. We talked about this last week." Lio gave him a pointed look. "I told you that Galo wanted to have dinner with you." 

"Hmm." Miguel hummed. Galo wheezed to catch the last of his breath.

"Uh. So. It's a pleasure to be here." He said. "With all do respect. I am a little nervous. I've been wanting to meet you both for a while now." 

"Is that right?" Miguel asked. 

"Of course. After all. Ah. Being… with Lio has been a blessing for me. I really enjoy his company and spending time with him, sir." 

Guinevere was already charmed by him. "Our Lio isn't an easy one, you see. He's not one to be swayed by anyone." 

"Mum." Lio flushed. "I wouldn't… say that's true."

"You never wanted to court anyone before Galo did you?"

"That's because they were entitled pricks." 

Galo choked again. Miguel glared at him. Guinevere's eyes widening. 

"Language." His father scolded. 

"Oh. Apologies." Lio smiled. "Where's the food? I'm starving, aren't you, Galo?"

"Haha. Yeah." Galo patted at his chest with a fist. "Practically salivating. Not often I get to eat at a five star restaurant. Y'all one of them fancy folk."

Guinevere chuckled. "You know I would be happy to show you around the finest."

"_Oh worm_?"

Lio kicked Galo in the shin under the table. Galo let out a pained grunt. 

"What is worm?" Guinevere blinked. 

"That'd… that'd be great." Galo rasped, correcting himself. Their food came and he started digging in without hesitation. Saying thank you to the waiter late because his stomach was growling loudly and begging him to put cooked steak into his stomach.

"So." Miguel's voice cut sharply into the silence with a knife. "What do you _do, _Galo? Given this kind of thing isn't your scene it appears. Not that I expected it to be."

"Hm." Galo was in the middle of chewing. Twirling his fork as he talked. "I'm a volunteer fireman, sir. Yeah it's not my scene but there's nothing wrong with that." He struggled to cut his steak with the knife that Lio had to stop eating to do it for him. He took the knife out of his right hand and placed it in his left, fork in the other.

"Okay, there we go." Lio whispered. His gaze turning back to his parents.

"Don't those people willingly risk their lives? Running around to put out reckless fires?" Miguel asked. 

"Yeah." Galo answered. Not sure why this came off as problem to begin with. 

"Why?" Miguel questioned. This sounded more like an interrogation. "How come you didn't decide that being a businessman would do fit? Going into the medical field, perhaps?"

"You don't have to answer that question." Lio intervened. "Here we go again."

"Lio." His mother said, shaking her head. "He's just making small talk." 

"No, Lio it's fine." Galo wiped his lips with the handkerchief on his lap, setting it down. "Because, sir, that kinda stuff ain't my style." 

"Galo." Lio said, admonitory. 

Galo put up a hand, ensuring it was okay to continue talking. 

"All that dirtiness and heavy duty nonsense. Why would you want to engage in that? I'm sure you could find better opportunities. You are graduating high school, yes?"

"Yeah. Honors, sir. Fire science at PC." Galo flashed a smile in spite of Miguel's stiffening glare. "I do it because it's meant for me and it's something I wanna do." 

"And what about your parents, perhaps?" 

"My dad died in an accident ten years ago." Galo reminded him. A heavy weight settled itself down on the table. 

"Why do you always have to act like this?" Lio asked, riled. "No wonder why mum wants to divorce you." 

"_Lionel Fotia_." Guinevere clipped. "I do not want to hear another foul sentence come out of your mouth." 

"To keep on answering your question, Mr. Fotia." Galo casually resumed, trying to ease the tension off the table, just barely, "He's my inspiration. You probably heard of Raphael Thymos. He's my dad. My mom is a nurse and she lost him when I was seven, so it's just her and me providing for each other under one roof… and my boss now with his daughter who's my little sister. I think firefighting is meant for me and if it's dirty and dangerous so be it. I'm getting paid barely above minimum wage to help out people in need and it's the most I can do to support her." 

Miguel studied Galo. Trying to search for _something _disingenuous. His lip curling into a snarl of being bested. 

"You realize my son Lionel has a lot of potential and lately it had been ruined by _certain influences_. What makes you think that you are capable of returning that potential to our son? A potential passed down by generations of the Fotia heritage." 

"It's because I like him." Lio blurted out. Galo stared at him with wide eyes. "That's all there is to it. He's not _changing _me. No one is. The only person who's changing me is _me_." 

"...I don't want to give off the impression that I'm a bad influence on your son." Galo claimed. His voice wavering after confessing all the heavier parts of his past. "If anything, he motivates me to do better. Lio is amazing. He has his own dreams and maybe he has been through a lot but it hasn't stopped him from being who he is. He's never been changed by the bad." 

Lio's eyes shimmer with surprise, lips parting but no words left to say. "Galo."

"That's why I wanna be with him." He explained.

"The only thing we want is our son to be happy." Guinevere explained. "Nothing more. I do appreciate that you do make him happy." 

Miguel leaned against the chair, a hand hovering over his mouth. He huffed a frustrated breath. 

"You don't accept suitors of your standards but an outsider?" Miguel asked Lio directly.

"He's not an outsider." Lio corrected him. "He's a person." 

"World's number one firefighting idiot at your service!" Galo beamed with a wink. Guinevere covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. Miguel looked as if he wanted to explode. Taken aback by the reply. 

"Quite a jokester." Guinevere reached to place her hand on Galo's. "You're definitely new. I would have to admit." She whispered, "It felt like everyone else was trying too hard." 

"He's not trying at all." Miguel huffed a laugh. He's nitpicking, alright. "Just. Just look. I do see a difference. A lack in effort." 

"This some dope ass lobster." Galo bit into part of he chopped up. "I'd definitely give this five stars." 

Lio stared at him and sighed. He snorted to himself. Knowing that Galo was always going to be _Galo _no matter what situation. His gaze flickered up at Miguel. "Well I'm at a dinner date with your amazing, gorgeous, talented, hard-working son and in reality, I'm nervous as all Hell. But that doesn't mean I'm not trying to make an effort. You feel me?" 

Since he wanted to show the true _Galo Thymos_. "I don't wanna come off as an entitled prick that talks like he has a broomstick shoved up his ass." 

Lio's parents stared at him, bug-eyed. Lio included. A flush dusting his cheeks. Galo winked at Lio, his flush deepening. 

"Well. I would suppose you aren't. Um. Wrong." Guinevere answered, a skittish laugh escaping her cherry red lips. 

"Gwen." Miguel whispered furiously. 

"It _is _true." She informed him coolly. She drank her wine and smiled at him. "I'd say Galo shows fearlessness perfectly."

"Backing down's just not apart of the Thymos bloodline." Galo raised his glass. "To greatness." 

"To greatness." Lio lifted his. Guinevere willingly raised hers. Miguel grumbling to himself as their glasses clink together for a brief toast.

Even if the entirety of the dinner Guinevere did most of the talking, while Miguel had no words left to say— Galo and Lio fist bump under the table. She wanted to know more about Galo's job and what he did, admitting she didn't know much rather than what her husband liked to say, and she was interested. Miguel just scoffed at certain points, and Galo would smile at him to get his blood boiling. 

He reached under the table to hold Lio's hand. Assuring him that everything would go smoothly, but it meant he had to get himself in order too and not lash out at his parents. Brushing a thumb over his trembling fingers to calm him.

They took a cab here, so Galo offered to drive the three of them home. Lio had paid the valet driver with no complications, his car driven back to them. Galo opened the doors for them to get inside. 

"Never seen a car like this since I was in school." Miguel commented. Guinevere glared at him. Rolling her eyes as she willingly got in the car.

"Thank you honey." She smiled at Galo. Lio climbed in the back seat next to her. 

"I refurbished it myself. It was my dad's. So that's why it looks familiar." Galo explained. He smacked the top of it. "And she still works like she's brand new." 

Miguel acted as if getting inside would get him infected by the plague. Galo sitting next to him in the driver's seat.

"Let's hope it's able to start before we get into an accident." He mumbled. 

Galo started the car up with ease. He smiled at Miguel. "Make sure to strap up."

"_What_?"

"_Cinturón de seguridad._" Guinevere repeated heatedly.

__

"Give me a moment." Miguel shouted back. "I'm not very used to being in _this _type of… vehicle." 

__

"Oh my God." Lio said out loud, irritated. "Please drive us home now, Galo."

__

"Sure thing." Galo drove them out of the premise to head on the road. 

__

The car ride was nothing short of awkward. Miguel kept staring down at his watch. "Let me know when you want me to fill out those papers." He told Guinevere, eyes flickering up at the front view mirror.

__

"It's hot in here. Do you have a working air conditioner?"

__

"Uh huh." Galo flicked it on, turning it. 

__

"I don't want too much cool air in my face."

__

"Sorry about that." He turned it so that the cool air wouldn't blow directly in his face and air condition the car. Miguel trying to open the windows but it wouldn't budge. So Galo opened it himself.

__

"Thank you." He said quickly, sullen. 

__

"No problem." Galo was patient as he could be. "Everything okay?" 

__

"Yes."

__

"Barely." 

__

Guinevere had responded over Miguel and she gave him a tired look. "Thank you for asking, sweetheart. Don't mind him."

__

"Just wanna make sure you're all comfortable." 

__

Galo noticed Lio visibly stiffening in the back seat. Seated next to his mother with his arms folded and his legs spread.

__

"Sit properly, mijo." Guinevere lightly patted Lio's thigh. Lio sighed heavily and drew his legs closer together. "_I said properly_." 

__

"I _am_." 

__

"Did you hear me?" Miguel asked more promptly this time. 

__

"Yes. _Yes_. I did. I don't want to talk about this in the car right now." She argued.

__

"Well you have been avoiding it the past week." 

__

"We're not doing this again." 

__

"We would have to talk about it eventually."

__

"I said I do not _want to_ now." 

__

"When are you going to make up your mind? It's always back and forth and being on the fence with you!"

__

"Just drop it!" She begged. Galo kept his gaze ahead on the highway. Pulling into an exit where Lio's neighborhood was only a few miles away. The car got silent. 

__

"We're almost here." Galo said, clearing his throat. He checked up on Lio again. He had winced at his mother's outburst, silent the entire car ride. 

__

Upon parking at the driveway, the dalmatian bobblehead on the dashboard shook after he parked. 

__

Miguel was relieved to unbuckle his seatbelt, as if he were free from his shackles. "Like I'm suffocating." He got out of the car and fixed his suit. Guinevere took her time leaving the car. Galo the last to leave to open the door and let Lio step out the backseat. He rubbed his chin. Guinevere instantly rushing towards him to hug him. 

__

"Oh thank you so much." Galo wheezes at how tightly she embraced him. "It was a pleasure to have dinner with you."

__

"The pleasure's mine." Galo responded once he could breathe normally again. She cupped his cheeks, patting it. 

__

"Let me know in ten years if you'd like to marry my son." 

__

"_What_?" Galo spluttered. 

__

Miguel got a call in the middle of the goodbyes. Clicking his tongue to answer it. She looked at him, Galo seeing the fatigue in her eyes of having to deal with him. Her heels clicking against the pavement as she waited beside him.

__

"Galo." Lio wanted to explain himself. "I'm so sorry about what happened earl—" He was silenced by Galo approaching him and kissing him gently, almost like he was handling Lio with care. Drawing him close into an embrace, his soft gasp delving into a sigh. He took Lio's hand and pressed it to his chest, his forehead knocking against Lio's. 

__

"Feel that?" Galo chuckled, his racing heartbeat hammering in his ribcage. "That's how I been feeling the whole night."

__

"Galo…" 

__

"You don't have to thank me or apologize. I wanted to do this." 

__

"You didn't have to." 

__

"I _want _to." He assured. Lio's arms snake around Galo's waist. Galo held Lio's cheeks firmly in his hands, kissing him once more, keeping their lips in a soft, gentle glide. They part just to hold each other's gaze. Galo's heart pounded more with want. "If I have to go through your scary ass dad just to have you so be it." 

__

"I'm just sorry about him. He's just." Lio heaved a weary sigh.

__

"Entitled himself?"

__

"Exactly." 

__

They laughed. 

__

"Lio dear. It's time." His mother beckoned for him to come inside. "You have to shower and do homework before you head for bed." 

__

"Okay." Lio looked to Galo who smiled at him, not wanting to get enough of looking at him, ever so beautiful. Even under the moon. 

__

"I'll see you next week, love." Lio fixed Galo's collar, he kissed him one last time. Lingering for a while before he pulled away. Hand trailing down Galo's chest teasingly before he turned around, boots clicking and hips swaying with a returning confidence, turning back to smile at Galo one last time before following his mother into the house. 

__

"Mr. Fotia." Galo stopped him before he could go inside as well, too busy peering down at his phone and texting to acknowledge Galo until he said his name.

__

"Have a good night, Mr. Thymos." He told Galo. "Drive home safe." 

__

"Wait. I got a question to ask you." Galo shoved his hands in his pockets. Stopping Miguel at the front porch. He took the band out of his bun and let it fall to his shoulders to put around his wrist. Miguel turned around, looking up as if he didn't have another second to waste being alone with Galo. His jaw clenched. Not saying anything, but he did have Galo's attention.

__

"I'd like to ask your son to his senior prom next month." Galo asked of him bravely. "And I figured I get a blessing from you before I do it."

__

Miguel looked back at him. Tongue in cheek. He snorted. 

__

"Best of luck to you, my friend, but the answer is absolutely not." He refused, sorely. "Just because you had dinner with us doesn't mean I would change my qualms about you, no matter how much you _preach _about a burning soul." 

__

Galo… was _not _entirely expecting that. 

__

"Goodnight, Mr. Thymos." Miguel clapped him on the shoulder, firm, before he tossed his phone in his hand and opened the front door, closing it shut.

__

"...So the answer is no?" Galo asked, far too late. Since the door was already shut in his face. Miguel probably already inside the house. "Okay. Goodnight."

__

No answer.

__

"Damn." Galo whispered under his breath. 

__

Well that didn't work out too good.

__

☆☆☆

__

The first person he came to was Gueira. 

__

"How'd it go, compa?" Galo was seated on top of the roof of his car. Wallowing in sad boy hours. Gueira hopped on top of it to sit down. Shaking the hair out of his face. Baggy jacket over a plaid shirt and wife beater, his hand in a ripped, fingerless glove raking through his hair. They're at the school parking lot on a free period. Watching some kids who end early leave the parking lot or talk and hang out with each other. 

__

"He said no." Galo mourned. 

__

"Ah. He did." Gueira said. "...so what you gonna do next?"

__

"Whaddya mean what am I gonna do next?" Galo frowned. "His pops said no!" 

__

"So what if his pops said no? So you was just gonna give up?" Gueira spread an arm in the air. "You pussy ass motherfucker."

__

"Yeah thanks. I really needed the support." Galo mocked sarcastically. He's waiting on the others because Lucia complained of wanting to stop by for pizza while they're on a free period, and they're not here yet. 

__

"Brother, when I said it's gonna take a big push I didn't mean ask his dad and give up after he says so. Of course he's gonna say no!" Gueira exclaimed. 

__

"So you knew he would and made me ask anyway so I can feel like a fuckin' idiot?" 

__

"It was worth a shot. Hey. You got balls, Thymos. I almost shit my pants askin' Tommy to be Meis's boyfriend." 

__

"Jesus." 

__

"I seriously almost did." 

__

Galo stared at him. "Well Lio doesn't wanna go to prom. He said he wanted to spend it watching Netflix." 

__

"He's probably angry that Meis and I decided to go without him. He's just insecure about this stuff. Doesn't mean he doesn't wanna go." 

__

"How do you know that?"

__

"Lio just needs a big push!" Gueira encouraged. 

__

"_What big push_?" 

__

"Go all out! Take lengths that burning soul of yours has never taken before. Aye. Aye. I got the perfect idea." Gueira slugged an arm around Galo's shoulder. "Whenever Meis and I got into a stupid ass fight he would invite me over to his place to talk but instead of us actually talkin' it out he would play a song for me on his guitar." 

__

Galo's eyes shimmer, desperate. "You want… you want Meis to sing a song for Lio?"

__

"No not him! _You_! Dumbass." Gueira bonked him in the side of the head. "You said you know how to play a little bit of the guitar, right?"

__

"My dad taught me when I was like, seven. I barely fucking remember how to." Galo said. "You want _me _to play a song for Lio?"

__

"Yeah. Show him how much you mean to him. A song that's like. _Your song. _A song that means something special and intimate to the two of you." 

__

Galo nodded. "I still don't remember how to play guitar like that."

__

"Well I know the perfect person we can go to." Gueira grinned. 

__

  
  
  


__

They ended up at Meis's house. 

__

"He said to knock." Tommy said tiredly. Walking away. 

__

"Thanks for letting us in!" Gueira called after him. He knocked on the door.

__

"Babe. I brought him." He said.

__

"Come in." A muffled voice came from the door. Galo and Gueira stared at each other. Gueira unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

__

The room is mostly dark, save for a few candles lit. Meis is sitting there in a chair. Wearing a robe and shark house slippers, smoking from a pipe.

__

"What is going on?" Galo asked. Immensely confused. 

__

"Step into my office." Meis beckoned for the men to come in. "Shut the door behind you." 

__

"Ugh. I got the biggest boner right now." Gueira whispered to Galo. Galo flushed. Nervously shuffling back to shut the door. There were two pillows set on the floor. Galo tripped over something because he couldn't see shit, knocking into Gueira. 

__

"Oy! Watch where you're going _knobhead_!"

__

"Sorry!" They quickly sat down on the pillows, cross legged. Meis had a leg crossed over the other, leaning back, pipe resting on his mouth.

__

"People still smoke that shit?" Galo asked, pointing at the pipe in his mouth.

__

"So Gueira informed me you are in need of a mentor." Meis ignored him. Galo stiffened. Nodding.

__

"Well not a mentor. Just someone to help me with playing a song for Lio. I wanna ask him to prom." 

__

"So I've been told." Meis took the pipe out of his mouth, a cloud of smoke being released into the air. "Well I'm going to assist you as my apprentice." 

__

"Uh. Okay." Galo's not sure why they're in a dark bedroom to talk about this. He'll take what he could get. 

__

"When are you planning on asking him?" 

__

"Uh. Next week Friday." 

__

"Alright." Meis lifted his hair out of his ear as Gueira leaned in to whisper a few things. "Mhm." He hummed. Galo watched them with owlish eyes.

__

"Gueira says you know how to play guitar?"

__

"A little. My skills are not that good."

__

"I see." Meis stood up. He walked around the dark room. Hand on his hip. Looking like someone of so many levels higher than Galo right now. Even with the shark slippers. 

__

He turned to Galo and Gueira. One final drag and Galo was holding his breath. Gueira smirked at him. 

__

"Let's get this show on the road." Meis grinned. 

__

☆☆☆

__

It was a gruelling week of learning how to play the song Galo was choosing on the acoustic guitar. Ten years of not playing his skills vanished completely.

__

Meis was a harsh mentor. He didn't play any games. Snapping his fingers whenever he needed Galo to focus. Gueira did nothing other than wait around and watch them most times. Sometimes he didn't keep them company at all, meaning Galo had to be alone with him. 

__

He shouted whenever Galo got a note the slightest bit off and it was terrifying. He would tell him to do it again until he got it right. Then later he would modestly apologize and say he's excited to have an apprentice. That's _really _not what Galo expected to _be _but he's just rolling with it anyway. He needed someone to snap him into gear and Meis's vigor was exactly what he needed. 

__

He couldn't get better overnight. He's not a musician like Meis was but he had no one else to turn to. Sometimes Benji and Slim helped out just a little, and they're less intimidating than Meis was when it came to teaching him. At first, he was awful. He kept fucking up on some notes and Gueira would facepalm and shake his head when Meis would tell him to stop because it's _awful_. He thought he would never ask Lio to prom at this rate.

__

Then he kept practicing while Meis said he was going to leave the room and get a beer. Thinking this was hopeless. Galo felt like because he was alone now he could concentrate. He played the song over again, fingers strumming along the chords.

__

Meis had come back with a beer, and Galo barely noticed he had walked back into the garage. He had silently motioned for his brother and Gueira to come listen to him. After, Benji and Slim piled into the garage to listen to Galo play the song over. He had looked up when he finished, surprised to see them looking at him in looks of awe.

__

"Damn, Meis." Tommy nudged his arm. "You taught your apprentice good." 

__

"You learned how to play that in just a few days?" Slim asked. "That's some kinda motivation." 

__

"And it's fucking brilliant." Meis hopped down the steps, hair bouncing in his face when he walked over to Galo with revelry. Gueira started clapping. 

__

"Knew you had it in you!" He complimented. 

__

"So it was good?" Galo asked. Meis raised his beer to him. 

__

"We gotta make sure it's perfect." He backed up. "Alright play it again. And again. We need to sing the song too. Three, two, one." 

__

They continued practicing until sundown.

__

☆☆☆

__

English class was almost over.

__

Lio started packing up his stuff, wanting to leave. His parents bickered all night he barely got enough sleep and now he needed to come home to check on her and keep her company after all the mess with the divorce planning.

__

"Hold on. Before we go." Galo raised his hand. Lio stopped. He was expecting to leave with Galo to meet the others as soon as class was over. "I have something special I wanna do for the class." 

__

Mrs. McMann frowned at Galo. She had just finished announcements for next class.

__

"Okay?" She laughed. "I hope it isn't anything crazy, Galo."

__

"Nah, but I can't make any promises." Galo pushed back his chair. The class snickered. He looked at Thyma and cocked his head Lio's way, heading for the back of the classroom where he kept Meis's guitar before the class began so Lio didn't catch on.

__

If he had lost it or broken it Meis would have his balls on a silver platter and Galo promised to take care of his baby with his life. 

__

Thyma left her seat to grab Lio's hand. She dragged a chair to the front of the classroom, urging Lio to get up. 

__

"Um. Thyma. What are you doing?" Lio asked, looking around the classroom nervously. 

__

"Just sit your butt down." She winked at him. She shoved him down on the seat, dragging another chair next to Lio.

__

All heads turned Galo's way, some of confusion when he approached the front of the room and sat in the vacant chair next to Lio. Revealing the acoustic guitar he took out of the case.

__

"Galo what are you doing?" Lio asked, frenzied, the other kids gasping and murmuring. Their teacher raised her eyebrows, intrigued. She laughed to herself, knowing what was to come of this. Standing aside to give them space. 

__

"Do you trust me?" Galo asked. He saw the sparkle in his eyes, earnest and divine. Lio's heart pounded in his chest. 

__

Lio nodded at him. Panicked by having all this attention put on him.

__

Galo started to [**play**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTI5E-fgY1c) the guitar.

__

"Trails of fire you always knew, they would carry me home they'd lead me to you." He sang softly. Lio's eyes broadened while the classroom fell silent. He sang along the verses to the same song they sang at karaoke their first date, months back. When they had barely come to terms to their feelings for each other, no matter how strong their feelings were.

__

He watched Galo, remembering how it was so difficult not to fall in love with him since the day he first met him. 

__

"Though you can't see the sun, a new day has begun, and I fall out of bed to siren call." He looked at Lio with an ardor that made him hold his breath. "In a frame of a wall see you in fire, you guys are smiling at me and you inspire..."

__

Compared to the upbeat version they sang along to back in that karaoke room, this one was more of a soft ballad, with how Galo hit every single note with his fingers tugging at the strings. "Not good enough if I just let them get away, not satisfied until I'm making 'em pay. I'm a fool for adventure you know? Inside my heart feelin' the inferno..."

__

Lio glanced at all the eyes on him, and back at Galo. Unsure whether he should glance at him or how he played the guitar with careful precision. 

__

"Barely catchin' my breath keep my eyes on the crest, gonna square up to all the heat that is left, so I carry the torch to inferno, inferno… it's out of the park and I'm smilin' again here we go. I know, I know I know… I know I," He smiled softly at Lio, his chest feeling lighter, hoping he could get through to him and make him say yes this time. "We'll be here for you wherever you go… yeah I know…" 

__

Lio let out a shaking breath. Galo finished the song, his final notes coming to a halt. He set the guitar down and got off the chair, getting on one knee. 

__

"Now I know I'm not the best singer out there." He joked, the class snickering. A gasp of awe coming from Thyma. Now there were people looking into the classroom because it was time to start going judging by the music on the speakers. All of his friends slowly sneaking a peek into the classroom.

__

"Lio Fotia. Will you go to prom with me?" He asked. "It takes a team to carry a torch to an inferno." 

__

Lio shook his head. He let out a soft, wet laugh. "I can't believe you." He nodded. "You won't take no for an answer, would you?"

__

"Well I asked your dad and he said no. So I thought I would get your approval instead." Galo gave a lopsided smile.

__

"You... you asked my father?"

__

"Yeah, and that definitely didn't work out."

__

"Galo..."

__

"SAY YES." Gueira shouted.

__

"Um. Excuse me." Ms. McMann glared at them. 

__

"Hola!" The class started losing their shit at how nonchalant he was.

__

"You're not supposed to be in this class!" She chided.

__

"Class is over!" Aina justified. "We're just watching, we promise."

__

"Our boy is askin' our friend to prom, miss!" Lucia shoved her way inside. "You think we gonna miss out on that?" 

__

Lio hugged Galo. Arms snaking around his shoulders firmly. Galo hugged him back while crouching. Everyone erupted into cheers. Even his friends who weren't supposed to be in this class and other wandering students whistling at their embrace and Lio's answer. 

__

Galo turned to Meis and Gueira and gave them a thumbs up. Meis winked at him. Gueira gave two thumbs up. Remi being squished by Lucia and Aina screaming in encouragement. Lio seemed shy of the attention but he's laughing now, covering his face and sitting back on the chair trying to process this all. 

__

"I guess I finally got you to say yes." Galo grinned. "So you're finally going to prom now?" 

__

"I don't have a choice." Lio snorted. "There's never saying no to you." 

__

That's the answer Galo would like to hear. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER I THOUGHT ABT SO MANY CHAPTERS BEFORE AND IM SO HAPPY TO HAVE MADE IT HERE... THE SCENE BETWEEN GALO AND LIO'S DAD WAS ENTIRELY INSPIRED BY RUDE BY MAGIC! NO JOKE...I LOVE IT SO MUCH. galo could've sang that but I didn't know how to make it abt prom so I did inferno blu-ray version lol.
> 
> next chapter is gonna be their prom. it'll be a lot of work to plan that and make sure it's absolutely fucking EPIC... bare with me as this distance learning thing for my semester might be a pain in the ass.
> 
> y'all stay safe out there, whether you are in school, working, or simply just vibin. stay sexy.
> 
> See you next week!! ❤️
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	23. Promepolis High Prom 2K18: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang gets ready for their senior prom and decide to push their problems out of the way in the meantime to spend a memorable, fun night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this was a motherfucking beast that had to be split into 2 parts

Galo started a group chat on Discord. Instantly, radiating off the energies of the chat itself he regretted it.

**ballstothewall: **okay did I add everyone to the chat

**ballstothewall: **just say anything so ik everyone is online and active bc this is a v important br meeting

**hackerbabe69: **penis music

**thyma!: **I'm here!

**florida man (geoff): **hey I need to fix my camera and mic and shit but I'm here

**meiscraft: **hi

**arby: **Hey hope I'm not late Heris kept asking me to do stuff 

**ballstothewall**: where's lio 

**lio photo: **I am here.

**ballstothewall: **ok is that everyone

**hackerbabe69: **no we are forgetting someone 

**ballstothewall: **who????

**florida man (geoff): **o shit we forgot rems 

**ballstothewall: **anyone have his discord tag

**hackerbabe69: **hol up 

_Remi joined the chat. Say hi!_

**Remi: **Why am I being called here.

**arby: **hey remi!!!

**hackerbabe69: **galo said 2 add u 

**ballstothewall: **important meeting!!!! 

**ballstothewall: **okay now that EVERYONE is here it's time to start the video call 

Galo clicked on the call button and waited for the seven other screens to pop up on the screen. There's a lot of talking at once, his friends' faces appearing on their cameras one by one as they get their audio and camera working. There's shuffling and some from television, light conversation, among other background noises.

"Okay hey guys."

Greetings in response are returned to him. He squinted at one of the screens being incredibly dark. "Meis why is your camera so dark?"

"Don't worry about it." He answered. Snickers erupted throughout the whole video call. "I'm in my barn right now."

"Since when do you have a fucking barn in your house?" Lucia asked.

"He ain't in _Promepolis_." Gueira reminded them.

"I'm in Texas. In my barn because I'm taking care of our animals." Meis replied. Everyone was confused. "Emergency. My dad was carin' for the animals and he got kicked right in the rib by one of the horses." 

"Jesus!" Galo gasped. 

"Yeah." Meis sounded unfazed. He said nothing else. 

"Well is he _okay_?" Aina blinked rapidly. Meis spaced out for a hot second.

"Who."

"Um. Your dad." Thyma finished for Aina. 

"Oh yeah. He's fine." Meis answered. "My mum still said Tommy and I should come over here in case he got any serious injuries and help him take over the farm for a while, she could only do so much and our little sister is like, three, so this all happened at five a.m. We flew out as soon as we left school last Friday."

"Which one of the animals hurt him again?" Lio asked. 

"One of his horses." Gueira answered. “Which he just said earlier.”

"Uh huh." Meis snorted. 

"Your dad got kicked by a fuckin' horse, my guy." Galo said. "You seem hella casual with this."

"I mean it's nothin' out of the ordinary. Sometimes they get a little rowdy and we have to wrestle 'em into calmin' 'em down." 

"His goats don't fuckin' like me." Gueira pitched in, causing the others to laugh.

"They love you." Meis argued. "It's just their way of being friendly."

"Then why did they drag me through the barn by their teeth when I tried to pet them? Remember what happened when I went over there last summer?" 

"Like I said they're friendly with strangers." There's a flash of light when Meis's head turned to talk to someone else, and a small adorable girl appeared in the screen. "Hey." He whispered sweetly, he lifted her up so they could see her. 

"Everyone this is my little sister Hea." He chortled, "Hey, say hi to my friends." 

She was sucking her thumb and looking to the camera with owlish eyes, her wavy hair fell down to her upper back with a side part, wearing a blue dress. "Hi." She waved her tiny hand and the rest of them melted at how cute she was. 

"Tweety! Do you remember me?" Gueira pointed at himself, the nickname he had for her was cute. "_Gue-ra_, you remember?"

"Gue-ra." She repeated, slowly, but correct. She giggled. "Meis! It's Gueira!"

"YES!" Everyone laughing at Gueira marveling over someone not calling him Geoff or Greg for once. 

"I know, we're on video call." Meis rocked her back and forth, "That's how I can see them."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Hea was watching the screen in awe since technology to her worked like magic in a fairy tale. 

"You can't be outside this late. Mum wants you in the house for bed." Meis reminded her.

"I wanted to pet the horsies..."

Meis sighed, "You can, but find Tommy out back, 'kay?" He lifted her to the ground to direct her towards the door of the barn. "Careful, watch your step."

"Your sister's really cute." Aina told him when he sat back down.

"Thanks." Meis smiled. There's a sound of a horse whinny in the background. 

"What the fuck is that?" Lucia asked. 

"Oh that's Nightwish." Meis laughed. "He's my horse."

"You have a _horse_?" Galo gawked. 

"I sure do!" Meis motioned for something off-camera to come closer to the screen. A large snout stopped by the screen and he began scratching it and cooing gentle words. "Hey buddy. Come say hi to my friends."

The noise Nightwish made was so _loud _everyone jumped back. 

"I mean he seems cute." Thyma commented. 

"What breed is he?" Lio asked.

"He's a Friesian."

"Awesome!" Galo awed.

"I know. He's adorable. Had him since I was ten." Meis smiled, gently guiding him away to sit back down. "Oh. Y'all wanna see pictures of me and him?"

"_Yes_?" Galo asked as if the answer should be fully clear. Meis sent a couple photos to the main chat. 

"You look like a cowboy slash knight." Lucia complimented. 

"Thanks Lu."

"Who took these?" Remi asked, "These are some high resolution photos." It's also snowing and it shows Meis on Nightwish, the wind that made his hair blow in different directions. He did appear like a knight if he were disguised as a cowboy and on his way to have a shootout with a bunch of adversaries. A _Westworld _vibe, perhaps.

"Hehe. It was. Uh. It was me." Gueira confessed bashfully. "We went over there around winter break." 

"Gueira this is so cool!" Thyma said. "You never showed these to us."

"These look like they came straight outta _Red Dead Redemption_." They laughed at Galo's comment. Meis sent a couple more photos where he was petting him or riding him to a far distance.

"Yeah I wanted to take a few cool photos." Gueira said. "But that was like… four years ago now?"

"As much as Meis' horse is cute we're gettin' off topic." Galo said. "I need everyone's attention. So you may be wondering why I called this Burning Rescue meeting. Good question. So we need to talk about prom—"

"Hold on. Hold on I apologize for interrupting." Lio cut in. "So my mum took me to the animal shelter yesterday and look who she got us." Lio held up a white poodle to the camera. Immediately _aw's _echoed in reply.

"What's her name?" Aina asked.

"Toodles. She was abandoned and the shelter wanted to put her up for adoption so we got her on a whim. She's always wanted to get a pet to like… do something good for herself. My family's just um, going through a hard time."

"Aw. Does she help?" Galo was referring to Lio's furry friend in his arms.

"She does a lot." She flushed and laughed at how touched his friends appeared. "At first I wanted a cat but I realized that this was for my mum and not me. So I wanted to support her with getting this." 

"Is she friendly?" Thyma asked. 

"Very sweet." Lio brought her closer to the camera. "Say hello Toodles."

"I should've kept Nightwish with me so he could say hi back." Meis said wistfully. Toodles yipped a few times and their hearts melted.

"Okay guys. _Focus_." Galo announced. "We should figure out how we're gonna get to prom and what we're gonna do after prom." 

"When's prom again?" Lucia asked. 

"Prom's in like… three weeks." Remi reminded her. Her eyes bulged at the camera. From the looks of it it looks like she's in her basement.

"FUCK!" She shouted. "Prom's in three weeks?!"

"I still need time on finding my dress!" Thyma whined. "Oh no…"

"I haven't begun shopping either." Lio said, cradling Toodles like a newborn. "Mostly because I agreed to go last minute." 

"You promised me you would find something!" Galo said.

"Well I told you we're going through something right now." Lio answered, not wanting to share his business on blast about his parents divorcing. "It's kind of hard to find time to focus on that and I'm sorry." 

"Hey." Galo felt a little guilty. "It's okay! I just wanna remind everyone more about how we're really plannin' on gettin' there since _all of us _are going. I'm going shoppin' next weekend." 

"I have my outfit ready." Aina said. 

"What is it?" Gueira asked.

"Can't tell. Surprise!" She winked. Someone angrily called her name in the background. Heris. She groaned. The door to her bedroom opening. "Be right back." She got up from her bed, "_Yeah?" _She asked heatedly. 

"My mom forced me to go shopping weeks before because she didn't want _all the good stuff _to run out." Remi said. "We drove two hours just to get my suit."

"That means you're set, bro. I still gotta get my shit." Gueira laughed. "My dad wants to help me."

"My mom, Ignis, and Shea are gonna go with me. Meaning my whole ass family." Galo snorted. 

"Ugh, I gotta go with my mom too." Lucia sighed. "I'm still freakin' out because I ain't know Jack about this prom shit." She opened a bag of cheetos and started tossing them into her mouth. "Plus I got college shit to handle right now so we didn't have time."

"Same. I gotta fly over to Miami next weekend for their tour of the university." The rest of them congratulate Gueira excitedly. 

"...How do you feel about it?" Meis asked. The chat steadily got silent. 

"Pretty scared. A little excited." Gueira scratched his head. "Never thought I would _do _this before."

"I have to consult with my sister about shopping since I don't think either of my parents are in the right state of mind to discuss a silly school dance." Lio stroked Toodles' fur. "I fear what she has planned for me." 

"Back!" Aina sat down on her bed. "What're you guys talking about?" 

"Still if we went shopping or not." Galo filled her in. "So. Prom. How we gonna get there? Should we buy a limo?" 

"How about we pilot giant robots and show up?" Lucia asked. "Hey? Hey? That sounds like a dope idea doesn't it?" She crunched on another cheeto.

"We can't do that." Galo turned it down. "As much as I would like to pilot a gigantic Matoi robot to prom we can't." 

"Could we fly there?" Aina asked, her voice stretching out in a drawl of the question. 

"Why would we fly to prom?"

"I mean that sounds pretty badass." Lucia agreed. 

"With what kinda plane?" Thyma asked. 

"A private jet!" Gueira suggested. 

"Oh!" Aina clapped her hands, "What if we flew a private jet?"

"We _can't _do that." Galo said, more peeved. 

"Also the venue is within Promepolis, it wouldn't make sense to fly a plane there." Remi added. 

"So we should think of an alternative." Meis pondered. Everyone listened in. "Horses."

"Babe we rode a carriage around Times Square one time." Gueira said tiredly. 

"I just think it would be nice if we had a carriage take us to prom. Or we can ride the horses ourselves."

"Where would we get fuckin' horses baby?"

"I know people." The call started to wheeze in harmonious laughter.

"Like Cinderella!" Thyma chirped. "That would be so cool!"

"Don't you think this is a little bit too _extra_?" Remi questioned.

"Yeah? Going to prom in a limo sounds lame. I mean it's _cool _but everyone does it." Gueira said. "Now robots and private jets and horses sound dope but I can't ride one to save my life and you know it so that's outta the question." 

"Nightwish didn't mean to throw you off."

"He threw me across the fucking _ranch_."

"You got any ideas baby?" Galo asked while his friends were talking about different wild ideas to go to prom at once. 

"I want to ride to prom on a flaming motorcycle." Lio answered. 

Galo blinked. "I don't think that's humanly possible."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Well I'd like to ride to prom on a dragon."

"We can't do that either because dragons don't exist." 

"Well _boo._" Lio pouted stubbornly. "I'm not interested in going at all then." 

Galo facepalmed. "Guys can we just. Be a little more realistic for a second." They kept on arguing whether or not they should drive a tractor to prom or a boat. "_AYE._" He shouted. "We are not driving any of those things!"

"Can we drive in one giant ATV?" Gueira asked. "That's like my dream car! I'm gonna build one myself one day!" 

"Who's going to invest in any of these?" Remi frowned, annoyed. "We can't just whip these out in thin air."

"We can rent 'em or make one ourselves. _Duh_." Gueira answered. 

"Do you have any idea how long that would take or how much it would cost?"

"I don't mind investing." Lio said. "Sorry I'm confused as to which vehicle or animal we are taking to prom."

"I wanna ride a carriage!" Thyma complained.

"Horse."

"Jet."

"Robot!"

"ATV!"

"Dragon."

"_None of them._" Remi clipped. 

"OKAY." Galo projected his voice. "We're not doing anything. Forget it. How about we all just get dropped off, take an Uber, or drive there and meet each other there?"

"I've never been to oovoo javer." Lucia said and the entire call started cracking up. Galo massaged his temples tiredly. Meis’s horses kept making noises in the background during the silence and it made the situation amusing to the rest of them.

"You know I was wondering why we wouldn't just stick to that." Remi said.

"What're we gonna do after prom?" Aina asked. 

"We finna go to the afterparty?" Lucia arched a brow. "Cause if we are I'm not going there in my fuckin' prom dress. I gotta change clothes."

"Hmm. I dunno." Galo said.

"I don't see the appeal." Lio said. "At least for a pointless afterparty where people just drink and grind on each other. It's not for me. Even if I don't mind a good dance this is too much." 

"I mean I'm down." Gueira shrugged. "I love a good party."

"It's up to you guys." Thyma spoke. 

"Well if not everyone is on board with the afterparty then we could always do something else." Meis claimed. "There's a lot of things we could do."

"If it's to _another party _I am leaving." Remi refused. "I'm already too tired. Why leave a dance to dance even more?" 

"Well how about the beach?" Galo suggested. "It's gonna be June. It'll be super warm out. We can change into our beach clothes and chill there for a while." They agreed that it was a good idea. "Also we don't even have to swim or anything we could just do whatever while the night lasts." 

"I miss the beach." Aina sighed. "How long has it been, like a year?"

"Yeah! So it's perfect!" 

"Hey Meis." Lucia caught his attention.

"Yeah."

"When you comin' back to Promepolis? Because shit is gettin' real funky over here at school."

"We should be comin' back Monday mornin', since my mum wants us to stay an extra day to help out on the ranch while my dad's recoverin', was supposed to be Sunday but he ain't back on his feet yet." Meis explained. "What's happenin' with the whole prom performance situation?"

"Oh yeah." Galo grimaced. "So Foresight said he might wanna replace your band with another one."

"That bastard damn did _what_?" Meis asked lowly.

"He said some shit about wantin' _appropriate_ company for the audience!" Gueira said, "Whatever the fuck that means!"

"He's not budging." Lio said, sympathizing. "We tried telling Miss Colossus that Mad Burnish should perform but she said he's reconsidering."

"And if he won't listen to her he surely won't listen to the rest of us." Aina reasoned. 

"We arranged for Meis to sing at prom though." Thyma said. "So it isn't fair he changed his mind."

"I'll handle him." Meis said. "Soon as I get back to Promepolis. 'Course this shit happens when I'm not in town."

"We really did try." Lio said, apologetic.

"I know, I appreciate what you guys are doin' for me while I had to take care of my dad." 

"Okay guys. It's gettin' pretty late." Galo checked the time on his phone. "So. We meet each other at prom separately. Go to the beach after."

"Yerp!" Lucia confirmed, among the rest of them. The door opened as Galo was explaining prom plans, and it was Maria and Shea.

"She wanted to say hi." Maria cooed. She lowered Shea to the ground so she could run for Galo and climb on top of him. Everyone said hi to Maria and Shea as Galo lifted her in his lap.

"Hey Shea-Shea." He smiled. 

"Hi Gawo!"

"Hun where did you put the paprika?" Maria asked Ignis from outside. 

"It's in one of the cabinets!"

"I hope you didn't accidentally put it in the fridge again!"

"I swear I didn't this time!"

"Ma!" Galo shouted, "Can't you see I'm in a video call with my friends?!" Shea was busy giggling and talking to them while he was trying to let her know he needed privacy.

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Maria entered the room to spite Galo. "Prom?"

"Mom." Galo warned. "Please don't tell 'em."

"Did you guys know I was asked to chaperone for prom?"

Galo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No way!" Gueira shouted.

"Really?!" Aina leaned closer to the camera.

"You know you don't have to." Galo sighed.

"Guess who has their dress ready and who doesn't have their _suit_?" Maria lightly smacked Galo in the back of the head. "I'm cooking right now so I just wanted to drop by and say hi. Shea come on, let's go." Before she carried her, Galo told her to say bye to everyone as they left. 

"G you didn't tell us your mom was coming to prom." Lucia glared. "And she's like, way cooler than you."

"Yeah thanks." Galo muttered.

"So she's really coming?" Thyma asked.

"Yeah." Galo scratched his cheek. "I mean she insists since the school wants chaperones and it's just kinda embarrassing. She's mainly gonna be helping out with organizing stuff."

"Meaning we would be under supervision." Lio teased. "How unfortunate."

"_No _she would let us have our fun as long as I'm around." Galo said. "I'll… I'll handle her." 

"Okay. Time to log out!" Lucia said. "Got a fuck ton of homework and streamin' to do after. Peace out sluts."

"See y'all next week." Meis smiled.

"Adios! My mum needs me actually." Gueira said, exiting the call.

"Bye guys. I love you!" Aina waved before leaving.

"Good night!" Thyma made a heart sign with her hands.

"Have a good night, everyone." Lio put Toodles down to exit the call.

"Bye." Remi hung up. 

Once all the different screens started to disappear one by one, Galo was last to end the whole session. "Peace out, Burning Rescue." 

☆☆☆

"You have no idea how something as sacred as prom is." Ignis was explaining, somehow Varys ended up tagging along while Maria and Shea were waiting outside the dressing rooms. They drove an hour to get here and somehow if having the three of them do a mini road trip for his tuxedo shopping wasn't enough as soon as Varys heard he wanted to come immediately. 

"How was your prom like?" Galo asked as Varys began to fix his suit up for him. "For the both of you guys I mean?" 

Ignis had a twinkle in his eye. "Oh we had a good ole' time. Varys actually turned down havin' a prom date because the girl I wanted to go with was stolen from me, sure you remember that story. So he showed up to my house as my mom was seeing me off saying he was gonna drive us both there."

"Really?" 

Varys snorted. "Yeah! I wasn't gonna ditch my best friend over someone who asked me to prom last minute." 

"What happened to the girl you asked?"

"She uh." Varys trailed off. "Don't worry about it."

"She asked someone else." Ignis said. 

"_Oh_. Like. The day _of_?"

"Right after Varys canceled plans." Ignis snorted. "He was sulking about it as we were going." 

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"Fuck off Iggy." 

Galo stared at his suit in the mirror. Ignis watching Maria talk to Shea in a soft voice as they've been watching Galo come in and out of the dressing room for the past two hours. 

"You don't like it?" Varys asked. 

"Feels like I'm suffocatin'." Galo toyed with the collar. 

"Alright." Varys studied him, walking back to the pile of suits left to try on next to the towering discarded pile. "Try this one." He pushed it to Galo's chest. 

Galo took the suit and disappeared into the dressing room to try it on. Tossing the one he removed to Ignis so he could add to the discarded pile they would have to return one by one once they're done.

"Still no?" Maria asked from the seating area.

"Mawia… I'm hungwy." Shea tugged at her dress.

"We'll go get something to eat once Galo is done baby."

"But he's taking too wong!" She growled. 

"Sorry Shea-Shea. Gotta find the right fit!" Galo tugged on the pants and began buttoning up the shirt. He actually thinks he might like this one.

"Don't think too much about how you gotta look." Varys assured him. "Hell. Back in the day everyone pretty much looked like clones of each other. Nobody gave a shit about wearin' different outfits that made 'em stand out. Iggy and I wore matchin' tuxes." 

"No way." Galo laughed. "You mean people wore the same outfits?" 

"Wasn't like now where everyone wears peacock feathers and all that nonsense." Ignis claimed. "We went to a regular store. Not as fancy as this even. Just a regular clothing store to try on different tuxes together. Back then we did all the prom shoppin' ourselves." 

"I see." Galo threw on the suit jacket. Ignis noticed he hadn't bothered to button a few of the top collars. He fixed it so that it didn't look lopsided and appealing, revealing a bit of his collarbone and a teasing view just a bit lower. "I dunno. It's my first prom. So I'm figurin' out what feels like _me _and so far I'm not havin' any luck."

"What do you think of this?" Ignis smirked. He placed his hands on Galo's shoulders. Galo nodded. Actually… he _does _like what he sees in the mirror. 

"This ain't bad." He hummed. "Hey. I wanna ask you guys somethin'."

Ignis stalled in the mirror for a brief moment. "Everyone woulda thought he was a prince." He laughed.

"My dad?" Galo automatically knew. 

"He wore a blue agbada to prom and everyone couldn't stop starin' at him. He looked devilishly handsome." Ignis chuckled. "He stood out like the only giant burning flame in the room while everyone else just blended in."

Galo's lips parted in a breath. He thought about it himself. Maria didn't experience Raphael's prom with him because she wasn't in America at the time. If he wanted to know about how his dad was like to fill in some missing pieces of that broken frame he could ask Ignis and Varys.

"Good to know how cool he is." Galo's eyes watered slightly. 

"He was highly nominated for prom king and he and someone else won first place. Iggy and I were the runner ups." Varys explained.

"So… when you said there had to be two prom kings… he was one of 'em?" Galo asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't even dating anyone. He was just a fan favorite." Ignis chuckled. "That's how much of a hero he was. He'd probably be happy to know you're goin'."

"Mama said the same thing." Galo murmured. 

Leaving the dressing room to approach Maria and Shea, they stopped their conversation to look up at Galo. 

"So?" Varys asked Maria. "Tell us what you think."

Galo grinned sheepishly.

Shea started clapping excitedly. Maria appeared to have an approving look, impressed. She started to slowly applaud. Galo struck a pose for Shea to make her giggle.

"Wow!" Maria nodded, "I love it! I love it a lot. You guys chose this for him?"

"Well Varys did." Ignis said. 

"Felt like it suited his taste is all." Varys chuckled to himself.

☆☆☆

Lucia didn't appreciate any of these outfits. She knew her mother was getting exhausted but she couldn't help it.

Her father was sitting there looking as if he felt out of place, honestly she doesn't blame him. 

"Please." Lucrecia sighed out. "You have to choose _something_, Lucia." 

"I don't feel like any of these are me!" She complained. "Also this dress feels _itchy _and it makes me look like a Disney princess from a bootleg version movie."

"Well." Lucrecia frowned slightly. "I… I think it doesn't look all that _bad_. Ceasar?"

Ceasar awkwardly stared up at them. "It does look a little bit over the top, Lucrecia."

She glared at him. "You know she's rejected every single dress I offered to her!" 

"Who's fault is that?" 

"You think my taste is horrid?" 

"It's not _you_." Lucia confessed. "I just think none of these are for me. None of these feel like me. I just. I just feel like maybe all of this is a bad idea." 

"Mija." Lucrecia cupped her cheeks. "It's okay if you feel nervous." 

Ceasar got up, beginning to walk around the store while her mother spoke to her. Lucia felt her eyes well up with tears, not meaning to come off as stubborn about this. "But this is something that is special."

"I have a hard time thinking I fit into these kind of things." The tears started to fall as much as she willed them not to. Feeling frustrated with _everything_. "I don't know if I belong." 

"Of course you do. You're one of a kind. You don't need to be like anyone else." She assured. 

"I was never like them, mom." Lucia vented, despondent. "I _am _always different." 

Ceasar came back to cut their conversation short, holding up a single dress. "So surely this'll help you stand out." He cleared his throat.

Lucia's gaze flickered back at the dress. Her cheeks still warm with drying tears. She took it and disappeared into the dressing room to try it on. 

Maybe she wanted to learn how to embrace being different and holding it all in wasn't a way to cope. She put the straps on either side over her shoulders, staring at herself in the mirror. Her mother peeking inside. 

Lucia eyed her in the mirror, feeling ten times insecure. It almost felt like shedding a mask and becoming exposed to what's underneath. Her mother's fingers reach and bunch up her hair behind her to mimic a low ponytail.

For once Lucia doesn't feel like she had to hide. Her mother smiled a little.

"Maybe your father was right." 

A bashful grin spread across Lucia's face. 

☆☆☆

Aina already had her outfit bought when she went shopping with Heris, gaze flickering down at it. 

She was alone in her bedroom. Heris said she had liked it— but Aina was nervous. She didn’t discuss this kind of thing with Heris since they spent years barely speaking to each other as much. 

It was more like Aina forgot how to talk to her sister all together— and family tensions, Heris’ depression, her distancing herself from Aina, then coming clean about her relationship with Biar interfered with many things. 

Now that they were _okay _she wasn’t sure how to bring up a lot of things, despite talking normally. Some days, it can come more naturally, some days it didn’t. She undressed and got into the tuxedo, buttoning it up and feeling her fingers tremble a little.

This should feel okay, after all, this was what she wanted. Yet something in the back of her mind made her feel inclined to believe that this wasn’t meant for her, and that she was meant to be in something more suited for her.

She willed herself to ignore it, feeling the crisp of the suit jacket beneath her fingers, stepping in front of her full body mirror.

_You’re meant for this. _She told herself. She played around with her hair, unsure if she should tie it up, tie it back, or put over her shoulders, maybe bring everything to the front.

She let out a sigh. “What were you thinking, Aina…?” She asked herself, demeaned. She didn’t notice the door opening and Heris walking in. 

“Aina?”

Aina was startled by her presence, but she masked it with indifference. “Hey.” She said. “I just wanted to uh, try this on again.”

Heris didn’t seem fazed, walking in, in a simple sweatshirt and jeans. “Well it looks nice on you.” She commented. 

“I know…” Aina laughed, “You said that before, but I know you’d know our parents would say otherwise.”

“But we don’t live with our parents.” Heris stepped closer, picking up the bowtie Aina left on the mattress. “And even if I do know that, what does their opinion matter?”

“They left your prom dress in my closet.” Aina reminded her, quiet. 

“And when we moved out, I gave it away.” Heris said. Aina looked at her, as she walked over to place the bowtie on Aina’s collar. 

“You did?” Surprise flickered in Aina’s eyes, “I thought you kept it.”

“I didn’t keep it in your closet.” Heris chuckled. “All the stuff we kept in the bin to donate, all the clothes we didn’t wear anymore? Yeah, I gave it away. Just dumped it in there.”

“...Why?”

“You weren’t _born _just to follow in my footsteps. It’s not your destiny to be like me. Look where I ended up with the pressure of constantly being the best every single second to make mom and dad proud.” Heris said, “I got depressed, tried to kill myself, and was too insecure to think I could ever love myself and it took me years, years to allow myself to. I never had a good time in high school either because it was all about making sure I don’t disappoint them I sacrificed everything.” She toyed around with the bowtie, then she began to fix Aina’s hair so her pink, soft curls fell down either side of her shoulders. 

“You’re meant to be your own person, Aina.” Heris cupped her cheeks. “You have the freedom to do everything I couldn’t, and all I could do is live vicariously through you and wish I could have a do-over, but I think it’s a good ten years too late for that.” She laughed. Aina did as well, feeling pounds of heavy weights she had to shoulder begin to upheave themselves.

“I just only need your support.” Aina faced the mirror, “Because I feel like—”

“—Don’t hold yourself back, Aina.” Her sister encouraged, “Don’t shut out that potential that you have. You have such a bright future ahead of you.”

The voice that echoed in her head became faint the more she willed herself to ignore it, she couldn’t care less, taking a deep breath. 

She nodded.

Time to forge that path and build her own future.

☆☆☆

The dinner table was quiet. 

"I haven't heard from Nicholas." His mother stated. "Have you?"

"No he didn't call." 

Remi quietly picked at his food. Hoping they wouldn't _ask. Please don't ask, don't ask, don't ask_—

"Is Alisa going to your school prom?" The question was proposed inevitably and Remi felt his jaw clench. 

"Yes." He exhaled deeply through his nose.

"And you didn't think it was a good idea to tell us you both were going together?" His mother asked. 

"Why should I?" It came out unintended, but Remi was thinking it, and he fully meant it. 

"Well she is your partner is she not?" His father asked. 

"We're not going together." Remi admitted to his parents. They both looked at each other.

"...but usually in formals partners take each other hand in hand to—"

"—We're _not _going." Remi intervened. 

"Why?"

"We aren't together anymore. We broke up!" Remi answered, miffed. "I'm tired of everyone always assuming my life revolves around her and what she does and never about what I'm doing." His mouth clamped shut, and he clenched his fist on the table, lightly banging a fist against it causing his parents to wince. The glass of water shakes on the table. He stared down at his mashed potatoes and had an urge to flip the table over.

He controls himself for once.

"Why didn't you say anything?" His father frowned. "Remi, you two have been together for over three years and we've become good friends with her parents."

"Yeah, well, you don't know she's leaving next year do you? Of course you don't." He's not surprised if she hasn't told her parents either with how they endorse their relationship to be beneficial to their own reputation, when the one they had isn't just something to bargain on. "For the first time I wonder what it feels like to not be considered a second option so I'll go ahead and put myself first. I'm staying in Promepolis. I'll figure something out on my own. Don't ask. Don't make plans for me. I'll make it myself."

There's silence to mull over the news put out there.

"Okay." His mother nodded. "Okay." She looked at his father, steeled gaze on Remi before drifting back to his mother.

"Shall we return the suit your mother bought for you?" He asked. 

Remi thought about it. "No." He said, picking up his fork and resumed eating casually. "Because I'm still going."

"With… with who, sweetie?" His mother laughed. "If Alisa isn't… going _with _you?"

"My friends." Remi smiled a little.

☆☆☆

Thyma loved the look of this dress on her, but something seemed to be lacking.

She thanked the company she asked to tag along to help her decide. 

"I'm sorry to call you out of the blue." She said shyly.

"Not out of the blue." Her mother laughed. "You are my daughter after all."

"But ever since…" The whole debacle with her father taking custody over the three children and the court deciding it was fair judgement. They tried their best to keep in contact with each other. 

"And I'm doing fine." Her mother said. "That says a lot doesn't it? I've been fine on my own for years."

"Dad's really trying his best." Thyma tried on the earrings her mother lent to her. "Sometimes I wonder if he could handle it."

"I think it's for the best." Her mother watched her put the earrings on, looking at her dress. "Until my own living condition is situated. But I can still make time in my work schedule to help my daughter go prom shopping." She smiled. "And I actually think this would suit you better. Give me a moment." 

Thyma blinked. Waiting for her mother to come back when she's alone in the dressing room. When she came back, she held another dress in her hands. Thyma took off the dress she was currently wearing to take the hanger from her mother, reluctantly trying it on. Her mother waiting outside.

She drew back the curtains and walked towards her mother, the dress dragging on the floor beneath her.

"Now I think this would look lovely." Blaise complimented.

Thyma looked at the mirror, then at her mother, a smile spreading across her face.

"Are we planning on just buying the dress and going home or…" Thyma chewed on her bottom lip. It's not often she or her siblings spent time with her mother nowadays, and it's the first time she asked in fear it would fall short. "Maybe this is too expensive."

"No." Blaise raised a hand. If anyone looked at her mother they would begin to see the features Thyma shared with her, except her hair was far longer, and she had never bothered to trim it short. "The least I could do is cover this."

The price was incredibly expensive. Thyma couldn't help the budding joy that welled up inside her as she twirled around in her chest.

Now she gets to feel like Cinderella. 

☆☆☆

"And now he's said that I couldn't perform at prom." Meis rambled on, "I mean you've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me." He struggled to button up this shirt and he wasn't liking what was looking back at him.

"Have you tried talkin' to 'im?" Tommy asked from outside, arms folded. Meis ripped back open the shirt and removed the clothes.

"Always keep catchin' 'im at a bad time."

Tommy knowingly lifted another suit and chucked it inside the dressing room for Meis to catch.

A few minutes later, the cycle repeats. 

"He knows he can't replace you. You're one of the best music prodigies Promepolis High has had in years. If not the only." Tommy comforted him. "And you know you don't gotta wear suits."

"Didn't mum and dad make you wear one?"

"Well I tried to wear a cowboy hat with it and they said no." Tommy laughed. "So I had to stick with a basic old boring ass suit."

"So do I." Meis didn't like this. It's entirely pink from head to toe but it still felt a bit too flashy. He took it off. He tried various different colors other than black. 

"No you don't." Tommy refused. "I'm taking care of ya now so I say so."

"Tommy." Meis shut his eyes in frustration. "Do you think I'm gonna even succeed as a musician? At all?"

Tommy got quiet. "Where's this comin' from?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I told my bandmates but uh, it took me a while to tell you. But Gueira is leaving for college and it's going to feel… empty without him. I never realized it until after the first night he told me."

"Why do you think that deters your music career?" Tommy asked. "Meis I had to sacrifice time with my family for years after becoming a doctor. Sometimes you gotta give something up if you _want _to follow your dreams. You got people who love you and are willing to travel all over to see you. It ain't easy, feeling like you're leaving your old life behind. Plus on top of that you chose not to drop out of school last minute to pursue your career." 

Tommy entered the dressing room to shove an outfit at Meis' chest. "Almost like you wanna avoid sacrificing something so you can be happy when it's the complete opposite. You were meant to be a star. Dad doesn't play anymore and I gave up music for saving lives. Mum can only support. But only if you make the wise choices and prove that you can handle it."

When he left the dressing room Meis tried on the outfit. This was just a regular simple button down and nothing extremely bodacious, and yet strangely it was fitting for him. 

"Hm." Tommy propped a fist under his chin. He's only wearing a shirt and jeans today so his sleeves of tattoos were exposed and even earned him some looks as customers walked by. "You need something. Be right back." He jogged elsewhere not too far. Meis frowned in confusion.

Tommy came back with a pair of dress shoes and placed it down by Meis’s cowboy boots. Meis took his shoes off and replaced them for the dress shoes, Tommy turning him to the mirror.

Whatever was missing, it's back now. He adjusted the suit jacket on his shoulders.

Tommy whistled. "I like it. How about we use some of my old bull rings and my belt to use along with it?"

Meis felt instantly better. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Your time to shine." Tommy raised his hand for Meis to slap it in a high five. "Told you I was capable of taking you prom shopping. I wanna hear a big ole' fat _thank you Tommy_." 

Meis laughed as he shoved him out of the dressing room, so he could get back into his tank top and jeans, removing the fancy dress shoes with the extra heel his brother left inside in case he wanted to try those on too. He picked them up so they could walk to the register. 

☆☆☆

Gueira fixed the collar of his suit. Dante was waiting outside and he felt stiff as a board having to go suit fitting with him. 

He already knew what type of color he wanted, and he expected Dante to say _no_ but he just motioned for the employee following them to help Gueira try it on. 

It was quiet between them. Gueira afraid to face him when the man behind him stepped back, his name was Steve, hands clasped behind his back. His father put out his cigar, dressed in a crisp suit. He had left work for this. He eyed Gueira. Gueira felt himself tense up but he didn't return his gaze.

"How's he?" Dante doesn't say anything, except smooth out the wrinkles in Gueira's new suit. 

"Uh. He's… he's fine. He had to fly back home last week for an emergency, but he's back now." 

"I'm sorry about that." Dante looked at Gueira's wild hair. "Maybe your mum should wash and blow it out so it ain't lookin' so wild." He tried to joke. Living between Florida and Brooklyn after Australia had done a number to Dante's accent over the course of several years, traces of his Brooklyn accent somewhere in there that comes heavy compared to the others, whatever it is, Gueira picked up on that. 

Gueira could only smile a little, uncertain if he was meant to laugh. "It'd look good with this look." 

"You think so?" Gueira's eyes glimmer at the compliment. "Just. You don't throw compliments my way on a daily basis." 

"I _am_ proud of you." Dante emphasized. 

"Because I'm leavin' for Miami?" Gueira swallowed thickly. 

"Because you made me proud." Dante clarified. "You do want this, do you, son?" 

"'Course… but…" Gueira fixed the collar of the suit. "Leavin' Meis is gonna be tough. But I've thought about it." 

"I don't want to." Dante began. He looked downcast, figuring out the right words to say. "I don't want to _limit _your choices." 

"No." Gueira shook his head. It's not about that. His father's brown hair was slicked back. Balancing a cigar between his lips. Dante looked up at him. "I just want you to feel proud of me no matter what I do. Not because I'm doing something that makes you happy. You do know that I love Meis with all my heart." 

"I know, son." Dante breathed out. "Which is why I don't want to limit you. If you want to continue playing in Promepolis—"

"—I'm movin', papa." Gueira interjected. "Even if it kills me. It ain't gonna be an easy process to suck it up but it is meant for me." Meis said so. He thought so too. But it was going to take a lot of courage to walk away from each other in August and say goodbye to his second family… saying goodbye to Burning Rescue. 

Dante cupped Gueira's cheek, patting it lightly. "As long as it… as long as this choice is what makes you happy." He said carefully. 

Gueira fixed the sleeves of his suit in the mirror. 

"Do you like this choice, sir?" Steve questioned, "Or would you like us to bring another one?"

"Nah." Gueira grinned. "I'm actually really feelin' this." 

Dante pulled the cigar from his lips. "You gotta blow dry that hair though."

"But my hair looks sexy the way it is!"

"This is your first senior prom even though it's two years late, and you ain't goin' while it looks like you've just woke up in the damn mornin'." Dante nodded at Steve. "We'll take this suit." 

Gueira sighed dramatically. "It'd be nice if _I _get to call the shots."

"Time to look for a watch." Dante ignored him, pulling his wallet out from inside his suit. He snapped his fingers for Gueira to follow. 

☆☆☆

Lio felt like he looked fucking ridiculous.

"Vicky." He sighed out. "We should just go regular suit shopping."

"I didn't fly all the way from London just for you to say _no _when I _made _this for you?"

"Sorry. No can do." Matias said, sympathetic. "Can't leave until you try it on."

"Also you don't need to go shopping." Felippe called out from outside the penthouse bathroom. 

"Why?" Lio asked irritably. He struggled with these fucking _belts _around his thighs. "How do you even _put this on_?" It feels like he's got harnesses on his body. 

"Since that's your prom outfit!" Victoria chirped. His siblings are back in town. They heard about the divorce and gathered for an awkward family dinner on _what was going on between the family _and all that bullshit. Their parents had a knack of pretending everything wasn't a big deal while they argue about finances every single night and who should take custody over the kids, but since his siblings were old enough the only person who was taking the fall was Lio. 

He'd rather live alone once college began, but if he said that, his mother would throw a fit. It's just for the best. 

"This isn't my prom outfit." Lio strapped another belt buckle. 

"You haven't even seen it for yourself yet!" Matias convinced. 

"A regular tux would've been fine." 

"You weren't even planning on going last minute." Victoria teased. "I doubt you would know what you want."

"So you guys decide for me?"

"We leave town for a while and find out you get a hot firefighting boyfriend and he managed to ask you to prom." Matias said. "You're growin' up so fast."

"I wasn't planning on going." Lio repeated stubbornly.

"You must really like him!" Victoria said. "Hope he takes up on the offer to have dinner with us soon." 

"Absolutely not." Lio refused. He wasn't sure how to fix this fucking belt buckle shit. His heels clicking as he reached for the jacket to throw over his shoulders, flushing. "...did you guys really see mum and dad's divorce coming?"

The way they all instantly said _yes _made Lio feel less guilty for anticipating it.

"The family's never wanted it. Mum told us." Matias chuckled. "So we knew eventually they were gonna crack and announce it."

"Why do _I _have to be the one to go through it?" Lio sighed. While they get to live their lives and visit whenever, rent a place for a week or two and enjoy disconnecting themselves from the rest of the family.

"You don't have to." Victoria said. "None of us did." 

Lio opened the bathroom door, emerging from inside. They all stared at him wonderously. He hated this. 

"I look like the leader of an arsonist terrorist group." Lio spread his arms, deadpanning. "I think this is a bit excessive of how much leather I'm wearing."

"You do." Matias agreed. 

"Exactly. I should take it off."

"But it _looks like you _so much it's perfect." He finished. "Vicky. Felippe. _Sus pensamientos_?"

Victoria gasped. "Oh. My. God." She rushed towards Lio. "It fits! Lio, you look so _stylish_. See I knew I could count on my fashionista skills!"

"Wow, compa." Felippe nodded, smirking a little. "We thought Vicky would have to turn you into her dress up doll."

Victoria smacked him in the stomach and he doubled over and wheezed. Lio let out a snort. This isn't far off like how they used to be like when they were younger. 

"Do you guys really think I should wear this?" Lio approached the full body mirror. It feels tight. But it hugs him snugly.

"Uno momento!" Victoria skipped over to her luggage where she kept all her makeup supplies and clothes among other things, walking over to him and slipping the jabot in the opening of his button up. White ruffles complimenting the ruffly white sleeves that peeked out from beneath his jacket. "Following prom standards are boring. None of us did. No matter how much mum was against it."

Lio's eyes sparkled. "It… it does look nice. A little." He said stubbornly. "Gracias, Vicky." 

"It needs one more thing." She replaced the studded earrings in his ears for what appeared to be two black bread clips. "Here we go." 

Matias and Felippe applauded as Lio turned around for her and played around with the clip ins. 

Lio missed them. Though he would never admit it. As they teased Matias crashing his car the day of prom and him freaking out on trying to get it fixed before their father chewed his head off. Turned out he was actually drinking. Lio realized that they all had baggage at the time that their parents never found out about. 

"Just hope whatever you do you don't have too much of a fun time." Victoria played with Lio's hair.

"You guys wanna get something to eat?" Felippe asked, stretching his arms. "We been cooped up in here all day. Let's hit the old joints we used to go to. Where's that restaurant in Harlem with the good food?" 

"I think it's still there." Matias said. "Come on. Let's go." He grabbed his keys. 

"Lio?" Victoria cocked her head for him to follow. 

He hid his excitement. "I have to go change first."

☆☆☆

Meis waited for Mr. Foresight to come out of his office, folding his arms. When he does, he fell in bold strides with him.

“Mr. Yeon.” Mr. Foresight doesn’t look at him as he acknowledged his presence.

“Mr. Foresight, hi. So I heard you were replacing the live band for the prom venue?”

“Yes.” He said, “Hope you can adjust to that change.”

“Is this about the fact that you feel I’m still not qualified to do performances for school events?” Meis had no qualms with keeping up with him. Miss Colossus came scurrying next to him to talk about other matters Meis tuned out of, apologizing in advance to intervene.

“I think this school would need one of their own musicians than outsiders.”

“And how would it look for our image for some country rock band to insert themselves within somewhere of high class?”

“I didn’t improve in my academics enough to get accepted into one of the best music colleges there is to be told we’re being put on the back burner for this. Mr. Foresight, by all means, we _should _perform.” Meis reasoned, “You know that these people would appreciate it more than ever because we always have performed for them. Why change it now?”

“I’m sure there’s better musicians out there more suited for booking this venue.” Mr. Foresight said stiffly. “I’ve already made the arrangements. Case closed.”

“Are you doubting our abilities?” Meis’s jaw clenched, “What, is it that you think some former junkie delinquent isn’t capable of using his talents to entertain other people?”

“Um… Meis.” Miss Colossus calmed him down, “I feel like now is not a good time. He _is _quite busy.”

“No I think we’re done here.” Mr. Foresight concluded the conversation, “You can surely enjoy the night without having to do a service of performing, it’s only for the best.”

Meis stopped walking, an idea coming to mind as he bit the inside of his cheek. Students were walking to and fro the halls, and Miss Colossus and Mr. Foresight were walking away.

He remembered what his friends said. What Gueira and Tommy said, what his parents had said. He should never undermine his talents, and he wouldn’t let this bastard do the same.

So he’s going to prove it, right here and right now. He shut his eyes and started singing the lyrics to _Tough Lover_, right in the middle of the hallway.

The people who were roaming the halls immediately stopped what they were doing. Mr. Foresight and Miss Colossus stopping as well. 

He belted the first verse as high as he could, unbeknownst to him, his friends had just entered the hallways from the staircase, chatting with one another until they heard something.

Gueira, in the middle of headlocking Rob, dropped him to the ground like he had gotten possessed. All his friends bumping into each other, one even bumping right into lockers and falling to the ground.

It was like the entire hallway of teachers, staff, and students was slowly coming to a halt because whoever they were overhearing _sang like they were born from a fucking star itself_.

“Is that—” Aina exchanged glances with everyone, “—Is that Meis?”

“Without a doubt.” Lio knew. “He’s standing up to Mr. Foresight.”

“Holy shit.” Galo’s feet picked up and they all chased after him to push through the crowd of kids, meeting Gueira among them to watch the showdown. Mr. Foresight’s jaw dropped with shock written all over his fuming face and Miss Colossus _floored_ by his talents.

“I need a… tough lover.” Meis doesn’t stop, walking closer to Mr. Foresight. “Yeah yeah I need a tough lover, woo,” He grinned at him as someone in the crowd began to whistle and cheer, “I need a tough lover…” He trailed off as everyone held their breaths, because they were just trying to miserably go about the school day and they hear someone screaming harmoniously to the lyrics of a Christina Aguleira song to their fucking school principal.

“So what was that about me not being able to sing at prom?” Meis placed a hand on his hip. “Or you think there’s other musicians out there who’s better than me?”

Mr. Foresight was at a loss of words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“Yes.” Miss Colossus agreed, “We would make changes that would start effectively now.”

“What?!” Mr. Foresight asked, “I thought I was the school principal!”

“And you shouldn’t be allowed to call all of the shots when they aren’t needed.” _Oh’s _flooded the hallway, “Let someone else take charge, we clearly have our show standing right in front of us, Kray.”

Mr. Foresight’s bottom lip curled into a snarl. “Damn you kids.” He muttered under his breath, “_You better not disappoint._”

The hallway _raved _with loud cheers. Meis being bombarded by his friends as he gave them high fives.

“You did it!” Galo exclaimed, “Holy shit!”

Mr. Foresight and Miss Colossus walked off, more like he stormed away as she smiled to herself trailing behind him. Lucia and Gueira flipped the bird behind his back, sticking their tongues out.

“Guess who’s back on for singing at prom?” Meis did a little dance, “Couldn’t do it without you guys.” He shouted when Gueira scooped him up in the air.

“Everyone!” Gueira announced to the listening hallway, “My boyfriend is singing at prom! He’s so fuckin’ amazing!” They rejoiced at the good news.

Thyma and Lio took Meis’s hands and jumped in excitement. The gang parading through the halls with Galo whooping loudly with applause following after them.

☆☆☆

Gueira fidgeted with his hands, glancing down at his gold watch as he bounced his leg. 

“He’s gettin’ ready.” Tommy emerged from the kitchen. “You do look sharp, you know.” Tommy sat next to him, offering him a cup of water to drink.

“Thanks.” Gueira drank it to ease his nerves. “...This is the first time we ever did somethin’ so simple like this.”

“That so?” Tommy chuckled. “You don’t get a night like this more than once.”

“Just didn’t think we’d get here.”

“Hmm.”

“Meis still ain’t ready yet?” Slim’s voice emerged from the garage, Benji trailing after him when they gathered on the couch. Slim’s hand clapping Gueira’s shoulder made him choke on his water.

“Almost.” Tommy told them. “I’m drivin’ ‘em.”

“Prom night!” Benji exclaimed, “Dude, make sure you live that shit up. Seriously. Go fuckin’ hog wild.”

“That’s definitely the reassurance he needs.” Slim shoved Benji aside. “Hey. You nervous?”

“A lot.” Gueira ran a hand through his hair, now falling down to his shoulders from a violent blowout his mom gave to him as he was getting ready. He did like the final result, even if he barely looked like himself as she worked on slicking it back a little, tiny hairs sticking out from the back. Beard given a little trim, fresh cologne sprayed on him. 

“‘S normal.” Slim assured. “You gotta focus on havin’ fun.”

“Dallas!” Benji hollered, “Get your ass down here already!”

A voice shouted back _“hold your damn horses._” And it made all of them laugh. Gueira stiffened when heels started clicking on the staircase. He watched Meis descend the stairs and his throat went dry.

His suit jacket was black. A regular white button down with a few buttons popped open beneath the jacket, he’s not wearing a tie, and there’s a belt with a silver bull at the center. His dark pants rolled up at the ankles for his dress shoes. He approached them with impatience.

Even for Meis to wear something ordinary he stood out like a shooting star, nothing to be less expected even if Gueira was anticipating something dazzling. Meis was always stunning in everything he wore.

“Alright already, I’m here now.” He lifted his head and there’s a hint of smokey eye shadow, wavy hair that fell down to his back. He paused seeing Gueira.

“Oh.” He fell quiet. “You didn’t… you didn’t say he’d be here.”

“Lookin’ good!” Slim hollered. Benji whistled loudly.

“Wow! Never seen anything as fancy! There’s our star!”

Tommy winked at him. “Thought we’d make it a surprise.” He smiled.

Gueira got up and fell to his knees, the other men in the room scrambling to pick him up as he wobbled his way over to Meis.

“Hi.” Meis laughed bashfully. Gueira flushed seeing Meis up close.

“Hey.” He responded, having to look down at him was normal but Gueira felt increasingly smaller standing in front of him. “You uh, you look. You look really… really fuckin’ good Meisies.”

“Thanks.” Meis’s fingers unconsciously reach to play with Gueira’s messy collar, silver [**rings**](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0168/0470/products/Pamela_Love_Orville_Peck_Hand_Detail_WEB_800x.jpg) of cowboys in a hat and bandanna mask are on three of his fingers. “Are you okay?” He whispered, amused.

“Ye-yeah.” Gueira shoved his hands in his pockets, not knowing where else to put them. “Oh, yeah.” He remembered, reaching into his pocket to bring out two corsages, putting the blue one around Meis’ wrist gently, lifting his hand to his lips to leave a kiss there. “Got it from the flower shop.”

“It’s gorgeous.” Meis reveled in how the blue contrasted to the darker tones of his outfit.

“There we go.” Gueira placed his own around his wrist, red roses tied at his wrist where he wasn’t wearing the watch. “Now we’re matchin’. So what you think?” He winked with a dorky grin.

“You look just _dandy_.” Meis smiled at him, his fingers toying with the flap to his red suit jacket, black button down, buttons open to reveal some of the hair on his chest that he felt like he wanted to show off, eyeing his slacks of the same rose red collar and the tiny heels of his black shoes. 

“Thanks.” Gueira couldn’t help but laugh as a coping mechanism to ease his nervousness, “Took me a couple hours to look this handsome, heh, gimme some credit Meisies.”

“You did a fantastic job.” Meis stood beside him, and Gueira’s knees threatened to buckle again when Meis gently kissed him on the cheek. 

“We ain’t leavin’ until we take pictures.” Tommy rushed over to the kitchen to grab his phone camera, Meis’ bandmates doing the same thing. Gueira and Meis look at each other and they laugh, but Gueira really felt like he was going to collapse at any moment. Meis wrapped his arms around Gueira’s waist for the pictures.

“C’mon!” Gueira shouted, antsy, “It’s almost six o’ clock!”

“Alright—” Before Tommy could even finish Gueira grabbed Meis’ hand, he called after Gueira, cheeks colored a deep cherry color and a joyous laugh escaping his lips.

☆☆☆

Lio walked down the staircase, sad for having to part with Toodles because she wouldn’t stop demanding attention as he was getting ready, and he had to say goodbye to her and watch her scurry off elsewhere in Lio’s bedroom.

He felt hot all around knowing Galo was waiting for him outside, fixing his stupid ruffly big jabot.

Miguel and Guinevere were waiting on the couch of the living area. Lio’s hand left the railing as he pushed himself to walk with confidence. 

“It’s good you decided this for yourself.” His mother, secretly on his side even if Lio knew it wasn’t her fault she was pressured into listening to his father. “It’s… _very_ outlandish, but I can see the appeal it has on you. I can’t believe this is what Victoria was working on the past month.”

Lio smiled a little. “Thank you.” He looked at his father. He rubbed at his chin, stiffening when his mother glared at him.

“So I guess you’ve grown too much to listen to a word we say anymore?” He asked, taking a stubborn route. “Are you still choosing to go with him?”

“He asked me, and I said yes.” Lio spoke up for himself, “I want this, too. He isn’t forcing me. I want… to have fun for just one night, since I doubt I’d be able to again if I miss out on this.”

“If you insist.” His father stood up. “Although this is an interesting choice. I have no idea how you children’s formals work nowadays.” He gruffed. 

Lio walked towards him. His eyes widening when Lio’s arms wrap around him for a brief hug, grateful, incredibly. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. _For giving in and allowing this. _

“Your mother decided we’d give it a break.” He admitted when Lio pulled away. She smiled warmly, cupping Lio’s cheeks. 

“Look at you.” Her smile grew wider, careful not to smudge the makeup his sister did for him an hour ago before he got into his outfit. “I’m happy for you.”

“Doesn’t mean you can act out now.” Miguel warned. “I don’t want to hear you have crashed a car, smoked something, do anything inappropriate or have us find you passed out in a ditch like your siblings have foolishly decided to do.”

“I know.”

“No drinking.” Guinevere chided. “No parties after prom. Stick with your friends. Have Meis and Gueira be with you at all times, I am counting on them.”

“Okay.” Lio quietly excused himself, taking his mother’s hand briefly before he fled the house. “I’m going.” He announced over their warnings, shutting the door behind him. He saw Galo waiting there by his car, dressed in a baby blue [**suit**](https://c8.alamy.com/comp/P1CKFE/los-angeles-california-usa-10th-june-2018-diego-tinoco-attends-the-actors-funds-22nd-annual-tony-awards-viewing-gala-at-skirball-cultural-center-in-los-angeles-california-credit-billy-bennightzuma-wirealamy-live-news-P1CKFE.jpg) with the buttons undone of the shirt beneath, his fireman pendant hanging around his neck. A rose boutonniere clipped to his right chest.

“Hey, there’s my firebug.” Galo looked up from his phone from where he was leaning. His hair was slicked back completely, short curls at the ends, showing one studded earring on his right ear. Lio flushed, holding back a smile as he approached Galo, Galo walking up to the steps of the porch to take Lio’s hand and guide him down. He twirled Lio around and pulled him close so their gazes could meet.

“You forgot this.” Galo reached into the pocket of his jacket for a corsage of roses to wrap around Lio’s wrist. “A little somethin’ for ya.”

“Thank you. I love it.” Lio left a kiss on his lips. “Before you say anything, I know I look like a leader of an arsonist terror group.”

“Which? Is badass.” Galo immediately contradicted, to Lio’s dismay, “Who’s also goin’ to prom with his boyfriend.”

Lio chuckled. “You’re very silly.”

“I think the look’s awesome, I dunno about you.”

“My sister’s idea to make this.” Lio presented himself. “Too much?”

Galo did a twirl himself and made a _ta-da _pose, “Ba!” He made Lio laugh, “There ain’t no thing as too much, baby.”

The door opened as Guinevere came rushing down the steps, still in the heels of her shoes and donned in her work suit as Miguel followed behind her. “Thank God you both haven’t left yet.” She hugged Galo, who laughed as he hugged her back.

“I wasn’t planning on leavin’ yet until I said hi, Mrs. Fotia.”

Miguel cleared his throat, one hand shoved in the pocket of his slacks as he stopped in front of Galo. He stretched out a hand hesitantly. “Galo.” He took a shot at a proper greeting. Galo smiled wide, taking back Miguel’s hand.

“Mr. Fotia.”

His hand kept itself grasping Galo’s, more firmly, “I’d hope you take good care of my son tonight.”

Galo failed to hide the grin that spread across his lips, “You can count on it, sir.” He promised, watching Miguel nod curtly before he let go of Galo’s hand, still studying him with eyes like a hawk. Galo even saluted, Lio having to take his hand and put it down to his sides.

“We must take pictures before we go.” Guinevere suggested.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Lio was ready to leave, locking arms with Galo.

“Nonsense.” Miguel stopped them. “We should at least keep evidence of tonight for memories.”

Lio was surprised he wanted to do that. 

“My mom’s gonna take more pictures at prom since she’s comin’ with us.” Galo explained. “But the more the merrier!”

Lio rolled his eyes, but he could see that his parents agreed to endorse them going together and he understood they were trying.

☆☆☆

  


When they were done taking pictures, Galo drove them to the venue. It was about a thirty minute drive and somewhere in town, driving into a parkway to find a place for parking with the other cars that filled in the lot. It was already beginning to get crowded with people dressed up with their hair heavily done and faces made up as it reached late evening. The courtyard was beautiful, with a fountain up center and steps to a balcony where people could go up and take pictures. There was a garden surrounding them, the floors similar to the pattern of a town square, the building in front with glass windows that darkened the view to the inside of the venue.

“You nervous?” Galo asked as he opened the door for Lio to exit, taking his hand and shutting it behind him. 

“A little.” Lio laughed. Galo related to that.

“I am too.” He confessed, “Now, wonderin’ where our friends are at.” They checked their phones while they waited in the courtyard. Students who are being dropped off by their parents or guardians are leaving their cars, those who already arrived waiting on their friends and for the doors to open to allow them inside.

Aina and Lucia came first, Aina leaving Heris’s car with Lucia, and she was wearing a slim fit [**tuxedo**](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e2/08/11/e208114bbfa01323eb6477048d77420e.jpg) with a black bowtie at the collar— heels at her feet. Next to her Lucia was wearing a silver [**dress**](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/68/a5/be68a5c13ff1cb7db15cbcea656f9a47.jpg) that fell down to her feet with a slit that showed off with silver flat sandals.

Galo gasped upon seeing them a smile spreading across Lio’s face when they joined them. Heris drove to park somewhere else, but Aina said she’d be coming to chaperone since she agreed at the last minute as per request of Miss Colossus. 

“You guys look really nice!” He said, “And Lucia! Your dress!”

Lucia had a blush on her face, “Thanks, I feel really fuckin’ weird bro.”

“It looks lovely on you.” Lio stated. She smiled at him as she hugged them both after Aina did. 

“Thanks.” Her hair was in a half up and down style, completely blonde meaning she must have dyed it that way for prom. 

“Thyma and Ray are coming.” Aina checked her phone. More people were walking into the courtyard, but Thyma and Ray were spotted heading inside from the parking area. Eyes were glued to her and Ray where they came rushing over to them. Ray had to pick up the hem of her white and gold [**dress**](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g5/M01/54/49/rBVaI1jbfRGAHTSMAADvRQF080M464.jpg) so she doesn’t trip and fall. A crown on her forehead and her red hair in bouncy curls that fell down to her back, a white flower corsage with a gold ribbon around her right wrist. She was supposed to be matching with Ray, wearing a traditional [**bandhgala**](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/da/9d/36/da9d36d6557ead915ef9f9376fa20ae5.png) that was a mix of red, white, and gold. They looked like a royal couple and they’re showering Thyma and Ray with compliments. 

“This is technically your second time going to a prom, right?” Aina asked Ray.

“No,” He laughed, “I didn’t go to my high school one, couldn’t, there was a family emergency that day.”

“Aw man, that sucks.” Galo frowned, “At least you get to experience ours!”

“I know!” Thyma said excitedly, “I told him how gorgeous this place was.”

“It really is.” Lio agreed. “I’d expected less from a school run by Foresight, but he made an effort.”

“Where’s Meis and Gueira?” Galo questioned.

“Meis and Gueira said Tommy is driving them inside.” Lio said, the forming group searching through the heaps of people.

“Well I don’t see ‘em.” Galo squinted. 

“Is that them?” Aina pointed, but they revealed themselves and it wasn’t them, but two other men who walked in. 

“No, that’s them over there.” Thyma brought their attention to Meis and Gueira approaching the courtyard, but they had no idea where they were standing, holding hands.

“HEY!” Lucia called after them, Galo, Aina, and Thyma joining in. Their heads whipped their way and they started laughing, making their way over to them in hurried strides.

“We spent a fuckin’ hour lookin’ for the place!” Gueira’s wearing a red and black [**suit**](https://static01.nyt.com/images/2015/05/04/sports/football/metgala2015-475/metgala2015-475-jumbo-v2.jpg) with a single gold ring on his finger and a watch on his wrist, a rose corsage on his other wrist. Both of his earrings studded, gold, but the thing that stood out the most was the fact that his hair was practically straight and slicked back, and they _riot _over his new look.

“GUEIRA?” Lucia gawked.

“LUCIA?” Gueira gasped. “Holy shit.”

“Bitch what the fuck, your hair looks so different!”

“You went fully blonde!”

“Your hair is fuckin’ straight.”

“You’re wearin’ a dress!” They laughed at their back and forth banter. Thyma reached to pat Gueira’s head.

“So much gel.” She said, “I didn’t know your hair was this long.”

“It looks real nice that way, right?” Meis teased, his [**suit**](https://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/fashion-mens-how-to-wear-a-suit-without-a-tie-outfit.jpg) aside from the dashing suit jacket was mostly black and a white shirt underneath.

“Aw man. You guys are makin’ me blush.” Gueira stroked at his chin, hiding a bashful grin. “My mum forced me to do this shit and she wouldn’t let me keep it puffy.”

“It really suits you!” Galo exalted. 

“You ain’t look so bad yourself, Thymos.”

“Hehe, well I should thank Varys for that.”

“Lio, you kinda look like Prince.” Gueira studied his outfit. “Was your sister goin’ for his look or somethin’?”

“Do not speak of it.” Lio glared.

“I think it looks banger, man.” Lucia gestured to his whole outfit, “Lio always slayin’ twenty-four seven.”

“I knew he reminded me of someone.” Galo snapped his fingers. “It’s Prince!”

“Lio, your sister made this entire outfit?” Aina asked, “Jesus Christ.”

“She actually helps design the outfits I wear to shows.” Meis explained. “She’s extremely talented.”

“This is entirely leather.” Ray pointed out. “The whole outfit?”

“Yeah.” Lio said.

“Wow.”

“Is it really much of a surprise?”

“It’s gorgeous!” Thyma assented with the others.

“Aina, though. I love the tux. Seriously.” Gueira complimented her next.

“I was a little self-conscious wearing it actually, so thank you.” She laughed, and they were confused as to _why _when she was rocking it. 

“I can’t wear heels,” Lucia revealed her sandals, “If I’m gonna be shakin’ my ass all night I can’t do it in five inch heels, you’re fuckin’ buggin’.” Her comment was highly amusing to them.

“These already kind of hurt, but Heris said I should wear heels.” Aina hid how she struggled to walk.

Meis and Gueira started singing _Purple Rain _to spite Lio and he shoved Gueira and Meis with a furious blush dusting his cheeks.

“I sincerely hate the both of you.”

“Okay, Meis. I respect the drip.” Their attention turned to him, and he struck a pose with finger guns that made them screech at the top of their lungs.

“Do you guys like it?” He asked, tossing his hair back with one hand in his pocket, “I dunno if it looks ordinary for me.”

“I was expectin’ you to show up in full rodeo get up.” Aina said. “But this, this is so classy. I love it.”

“You can’t even look normal.” Lio ranted, “Everything you wear is so fucking gorgeous. How do you do it?”

“Literally!” Thyma said.

“Thanks.” Meis shut his eyes with a calm smile, “I guess I been in style since the womb.” They laughed.

“Where the fuck is Remi at?” Lucia asked, “They said it was gonna rain on and off tonight.”

“Uh… I texted him like half an hour ago.” Galo said. “Anybody else?” They all claim to either have texted him recently or a while back before leaving.

“Do you think he skipped out last minute?” Thyma asked, and they look at each other. 

“Remi said he was still gonna go.” Galo said. “Just not with Alisa.”

Speaking of her, she went with friends instead of another dude, wearing a sparkling black [**dress**](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f4/1f/57/f41f574acbc26fb78b484b50176bb5ea.jpg) that hugged her form and she looked like she could walk the red carpet with her red lipstick and curly blonde hair. No wonder Remi’s into blondes. She seemed to be looking around as well, awkwardly leaving her friends to walk up to them. They complimented her and she smiled, a beautiful blush on her lips doing the same in return.

“Have you guys seen Remi?” She asked, clutching her purse to her stomach.

Everyone shook their heads, until Lucia shouted _“oh shit_!” and who exactly they were looking for emerged from the crowd in a fresh [**suit**](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8b/ac/95/8bac95c3fe2095827a3ed97653d771e3.jpg), entirely black, the only difference with his face is how his hair was slicked back, glasses off and in the pocket of his slacks, and everyone started bombarding him with praise. 

“Look who showed up!” Galo teased.

“Might have taken a bit long to get ready.” He snorted, surprised that they were all so happy to see him as they gave him hugs.

“Hi.” Alisa flushed. Remi did as well, noticing late she was there.

“Hi.” Remi coughed. They gave each other an awkward side hug. It started drizzling as the prom goers huddled up in the courtyard, so they had to cease any pictures they were taking and rush into the building, continuing that inside.

"If any of these bitches step on the back of my dress it's clipped." Lucia muttered, Galo volunteered to pick up her dress as she headed up the stairs. Aina opening the door for the rest of them to scurry inside.

The place looked like a ballroom, right out of a fairy tale. All the chandeliers and pretty lights hanging on the ceiling, the marbled floors with gold patterns, each different the more you walk inside, it’s the definition of chic.

They were guided up a flight of stairs to head into another room where they were to be taken to the tables they signed up for before prom began, but first it was more of a late lunch before the dinner in the dance room. This was so that all the kids who hadn’t arrived yet could show up, the food that was being served delectable but not enough to fill Galo up by a long-shot.

“Mrs. T!” Lucia caught Maria’s attention as she was helping out behind the tables with name cards.

“Hi!” She perked up when she noticed them. Maria, Miss Colossus, and Heris were the main three chaperones for the night, and they didn’t enter the room without acknowledging them first since they needed extra hands for all the organizing. Maria was wearing a bedazzled blue [**dress**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IUyqwpTH0afkn98QkIAIDVCNAdRd4hyj) with a slit at the side, the right side of it having lace and the other silk.

Heris’s hair was curly, and she was wearing a [**lace top with a pink skirt**](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fd/3d/38/fd3d38d8cfbb17f21d4fe9cad91dc3d2.jpg). Her glasses perched atop her nose. 

“Have you guys met my sister yet? This is Heris. Heris this is Lio, Meis, Gueira, and Thyma.” Aina introduced them to Heris as she smiled at them.

“Nice to meet you. You guys look stunning.”

“You guys are both gorgeous.” Meis commented, and as everyone agreed Heris went beet red as Miss Colossus chuckled and placed a hand on the small of her back. Lastly she was wearing a black [**dress**](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ff/41/17/ff4117c8ab1e262e00cfac4db7fad8be.jpg) that billowed at her feet, her hair usually tied into a feathery bun was down her shoulders and gorgeous curls framed her face.

“Welcome!” Miss Colossus greeted them, “You guys are table twenty one, right?”

“Yeah.” Galo answered for them. She handed them out name cards each to keep until they went over to the next room, a bar at the back in case anyone wanted any drinks, but they didn’t serve any alcohol. They migrated into the dance hall half an hour later to scatter for their assigned seats, but they were free to roam between the dance floor and any other table if they pleased. The gang snagged a table at the back of the room. There’s more food to be served and appetizing snacks on the tables around them, a DJ already at the booth upfront and a stage behind his station.

There was a booth for taking photos outside the dance hall, where a photographer was waiting so they got settled at their table before rushing out to take photos with each other, first, a few group photos, then the rest with individual couples. Lucia took photos with Remi anyway because she practically dragged him into the photo booth.

Alisa had to leave to sit with her friends when coming back, though it’s clear they couldn’t stop staring and smiling at each other.

“Good thing I brought my little friend in handy.” Gueira snuck a flask out of his suit to pour into the soda given by the bartender.

“Swing some of that shit!” Lucia demanded. 

“Only a little bit, though.” He agreed to it as she thrusted over her Shirley Temple.

Meis had his own, and he was offering if anyone wanted, Lio was off-limits when it came to that and Lio respected that, but Galo didn’t want any alcohol in his system. So he preferred that none of them drank too much when his mom and Aina’s sister, _and _Miss Colossus were a few feet away, even if they were busy organizing and supervising an entire party of rowdy, hormonal teenagers, they had their eyes peeled.

After more pictures taken by the chaperones, Galo started to feel hot, and they hadn’t even been dancing much. The floor beneath them vibrating with the bassline of the music, the DJ the host of the party.

“Hope y’all enjoyin’ your prom 20k18, Promepolis High!” He announced, the dance hall of erupting with cheers. He encouraged them to get out there and get the party started.

“Are you hot?” Galo asked Lio, flapping at the open button of his collar.

“No.” Lio said, and he looked antsy as he sat down and watched their friends chat with one another about their own different conversations.

“I feel like takin’ my shirt off.”

“No.” Lio refused. “Don’t do that.”

Galo yanked off his suit jacket anyway to drape over the chair behind him. He chuckled, but his smile turned into a frown when he noticed Lio looking tense.

“Hey.” He whispered, “You okay?”

“Um.” Lio stood up, pushing his chair back. “Excuse me, I just need to head for the bathroom.” He smiled at Galo and gave him a quick cheek kiss before leaving the dance hall. None of his friends appeared to notice because they were engaging in conversation. Galo finished the rest of his drink and followed after Lio.

He asked Miss Colossus where the restrooms were, and she directed him out the room to the main hall. 

“You guys okay?” He heard his mother ask as she saw Galo leaving suddenly. 

“Yeah!” He assured her. He followed the directions and saw there were some people loitering outside to do their own thing, paying no mind to them as he made a right for the men’s bathroom, pushing the door open.

He saw Lio there with his palms on the sink, and it’s mainly empty. Someone leaving the stall to wash their hands and excuse themselves out. Galo was sure Lio didn’t notice he walked in, approaching Lio carefully.

“Hey.” Galo kept his voice quiet. “Everything okay?”

Amethyst eyes avert to Galo in the mirror, pensive, “I just. Sorry… I can’t help but think about my parents right now and how overwhelming this all is, just a tiny bit.” His voice was soft, somber. 

“Hey.” Galo hugged him from behind, his chin resting on top of Lio’s head. “So they’re going through with it?”

“Officially.”

“So does that mean it’s a bad time to be here?”

“No.” Lio shook his head, he turned around, but he didn't face Galo. “I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Well we’re at prom.” Galo consoled, fixing Lio’s curls to push them out of his face. “Try thinkin’ about havin’ a bomb ass time with us and not about personal problems, as hard as it sounds, they didn’t let you go for no reason.”

Lio nodded, a finger brushing away at his eye as he sniffed. “I have a bit of anxiety.”

“Yeah, me too. First time being here, it’s a whole lot.” Galo sympathized. “But come out and dance with us. Maybe it’ll help you forget.”

“Galo I’m not sure—”

“—Come on, let’s go.” Galo hauled him out the bathroom to take him back to the dance hall. His friends are already getting down with dozens of other kids on the floor, and he led Lio into the throng. None of them asking where they went, the exhilaration of it all shared with everyone beyond questioning. Lio took some convincing to dance with him, but he loosened up after a few songs played. Mainly the others kept coaxing Maria, Heris, and Miss Colossus to join them— to Galo’s embarrassment— they _do_— but he can’t help but roll his eyes and smile that his mom seemed to be having a good time too, so did Heris and Miss Colossus.

“Hey, hey, guys.” Gueira called out to them, dancing in their own little huddle as he tugged Galo closer. “Galo and I are gonna do the dance routine they did in the dance competition on _Fresh Prince_.”

“What?!” Aina asked.

“We’re gonna do a dance competition—”

“—No I _heard _but _why_?”

“We practiced it for weeks and thought it’d be cool to do it!” Galo reasoned.

“You guys aren’t actually going to do that.” Lio deadpanned. He looked at Meis. “Did you endorse this?”

“First time hearin’ about this.” Meis snorted.

“Watch this!” Galo pointed at them, backing up as he hopped on the DJ booth with Gueira to tell him that they were going to do a little performance, and even the DJ was skeptical.

“Y’all are kiddin’.” He said.

“No kidding. Play it.” Gueira asked again. The DJ shook his head, picking up the microphone.

“Okay, we’re gonna pause the party for a moment. Give the stage to Galo and—” He looked at Gueira before he horribly pronounced his name.

“Gueira.” Gueira answered quickly.

“Galo and Gueira!” He finished, the dance floor cheered as they gave space for Galo and Gueira to stand at the front center.

“Woo!” Thyma yelled in support.

“This is gonna be good.” Lucia snickered.

“What are they doing?” Remi grimaced. There’s perplexed looks and some eager to see what they’re about to do, but Galo was confident in this. The DJ played [**_Apache_**](https://youtu.be/fV5TZyUMVsM?t=41)_ (Jump on It) _and the crowd buzzed in delight. Galo and Gueira nodded at each other, then turned around. They bounced on the balls of their feet, sticking one hand out to the beat of the beginning verses and another, then throwing their hands in the air— twirling an imaginary lasso making a full turn to face the screaming audience. 

They placed their hands on their hips, doing a pelvic thrust in a perfect circle before they lasso around, and repeat the same jive once, twice, this time facing each other and switching places— it looked absolutely fucking ridiculous and yet the crowd was loving it and eating it up despite mixes of shock, humor, and confusion on their friends’ faces.

Gueira jumped on Galo for a final signature move of him tossing him around like a ragdoll, Gueira’s legs swinging back and forth, side to side before Galo quickly put him down, a second away from accidentally dropping him. There’s an ovation that follows while they bow down, high fiving and hugging each other at the successful performance.

“Bro, that was awesome?!” Lucia jumped, high fiving them both. 

“Come with me.” Meis yanked on Gueira’s shirt collar dragging him away.

“Oh mama.” Gueira whistled, “Be right back.” He mouthed to his friends while they went off elsewhere to do God knows what.

“It wasn’t bad.” Aina said as the music resumed to play so they could continue to dance.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Remi said.

“But it was good.” Galo wiggled his eyebrows. Remi snorted under his breath. “What’d you think?” He asked Lio, trying to process what he just saw.

“That was not expected.” Lio said, avoiding the question. “But it _was _entertaining enough to take my mind off everything else.”

“That must mean it worked.”

“What did?”

“Making you smile.”

Lio laughed, “That’s incredibly sappy.”

They’re taking a break to go eat at their table, after trying out the desserts lining the table of sugary goodness Lio immediately fell in love with and dragged Galo to get rounds of chocolate fudge, and Meis and Gueira _still _have not come back though they set their orders much earlier. Everyone glanced at their empty seats and came to the conclusion they ditched to go makeout or fuck.

“Oh God.” Lio sighed. “Of course they would.”

“Sounds like them alright.” Galo chuckled, leaning in to whisper in Lio’s ear, “So you havin’ fun?”

“This chicken has no taste.” 

Galo laughed. “Jus’ wanna make sure you’re at ease compared to earlier.”

“I am.” Lio admitted, meaning he was joking with him earlier by evading the question. “How gentlemanly.” 

Galo scratched his cheek with a blush. “I’d be an asshole if I didn’t ask my prom date how he’s doing after he had a meltdown earlier.”

“I appreciate that you care.” Lio said. “I really do.”

“Anyone think this food kinda taste like booty?” Lucia blurted out, and the table busted out laughing. 

“I don’t think it’s bad.” Galo responded.

“That’s because you would eat anything.” Aina quipped. 

“These heels are killing me.” Thyma reached down to undo the buckle to the strap of her shoes, “Ray hold these for me.” She took them off to place in his lap.

“Most of the girls here are dancing without them.” He laughed, reaching down to place under the table for safekeeping.

“Hello everyone, hope you’re having a good time.” Miss Colossus took hold of the microphone. “It’s time for us to announce our prom royalty!” She said. Everyone clapped and waited in anticipation. 

“In third place, we have our prom king and queen, Remi Puguna and Alisa Vaughn.” 

Remi almost choked on his drink. His friends excitedly urged him to get up. Alisa blushing as her friends pushed her to the stage to be crowned by Maria and Heris. 

“What’d we miss?” Gueira asked, not bothering to hide the dark red hickies beneath his shirt when he showed up with Meis.

“You just showed up in the middle of prom royalty announcements.” Lio glared.

“We were doing things.” Meis casually sat back down.

"I. Might have been, uh, things.” Gueira confessed sheepishly.

“You guys were gone for like an hour.” Aina arched a brow. 

“And second place of prom knights, drumroll please!” Miss Colossus got the dance hall drumming their fingers and feet against the table and floor, “Gueira Castellanos and Meis Yeon!”

“Oh shit.” Gueira paused. “Wait what did you say we were doing?!”

“Prom royalty!” Thyma yelled to him over the loud applause. 

“What?” Meis flushed, and he noticed that Maria was rushing over to their table to usher them over to the center. “We won _what_.”

“Prom knights!” Maria grinned. 

“Get up there.” Lio laughed. “They’re talking about you.”

“Holy _shit_. I didn’t think we’d actually win.” Gueira stood up.

“Congrats!” Galo hollered. Phones are recording the whole ordeal as they got crowned for second place.

“Finally,” Miss Colossus made a pause for dramatic effect, “Our first place, special prom knights of Promepolis High’s senior prom, Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia!”

Their table cheered them on as Lio turned pale. 

“Lio!” Galo jumped out of his seat, “We won!”

“We did.” Lio said, aghast enough he was void of any other emotion. Galo took him up front where Miss Colossus and Maria did the honors of putting their crowns on their heads. 

Maria was handed the mic from Miss Colossus, “Now for a slow dance dedicated to the prom royalty for the night, anyone else is free to join the dance floor.” She lifted her dress to head for the booth and requested a song in the DJ’s ear, so he could play one.

The [**song**](https://youtu.be/vpxbYH22DNY?t=31) flooded throughout the darkening dance floor, turning a dark shade of violet. Different hanging stars hung on the ceiling, the lights flickering dimmer colors to accommodate the mood for slow dance. 

_She said, I don't want a model _

_I don't want a movie star _

_You don't have to win the lotto, oh I want you to win my heart_

Galo wrapped his arms around Lio’s waist. “Shall we have this dance?” He motioned to the people entering the dance floor to slow dance with each other. Lio nodded with a smile, looking like a king than a prince with the crown on his head. 

“Why yes, good sir.” Lio jested, causing them to share giggles. His arms wound around Galo’s neck, slowly moving from side to side. 

Their friends joined the slow moving herd of couples, Alisa awkwardly throwing her arms around Remi for a slow dance, despite not being a couple they ended up agreeing to slow dance. Besides, they didn’t have dates of their own. Thyma and Ray far off, touching foreheads. Aina and Lucia next to them. Meis and Gueira were a few feet away. 

“I never thought we’d win prom knights, of all things.” Lio murmured. “I don’t know how exactly I should feel about it.”

“It feels awesome.” Galo was basking in the attention, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Galo.”

“Hey, I love you, yanno?” Galo’s heart was racing, but he held Lio closer to anchor him. “Thanks for agreeing to do this with me.”

“And I too.” Galo leaned down so he could bump his forehead against Lio’s, but he did a little too hard. “Ow.”

“Shit, sorry.” Galo rushed an apology, but they laughed it off, keeping their foreheads connected.

“What’re you thinking?” Lio asked, his fingers reaching to cup Galo’s cheeks.

“I dunno, just… how tonight feels magical, even though it sounds cheesy.” Galo leaned into Lio’s touch, “And it’s really ‘cause I’m with you.”

“You make tonight special, too.” Lio conceded, and Galo leaned in to kiss him promptly. Losing himself on the tip of Lio’s tongue, their lips in a gentle movement. It lasted for a stretch, before Lio’s arms returned to his neck and he leaned on his chest.

  
  
  
  
  


_So smoke with me babe _

_And laugh with me baby _

_And lay with me baby_

“So I told my dad.” Gueira had his arms around Meis’ hips, the two moving leisurely in the swarm of people. 

“About what?” Meis asked.

“Us.”

There’s a pause, “Okay, what’d he say?” Meis tightened his hold around Gueira’s shoulders.

“He said he doesn’t wanna limit me.” Gueira said, “Kinda like he doesn’t want me to feel like he’s forcin’ me to leave.”

“Well do you want to?” Meis eyed him carefully.

“Yeah.” Gueira decided, “I had time to think about it.”

“Okay.” Meis acknowledged. Gueira pulled him closer until their foreheads touched.

_'Cause I just want the simple things _

_I just want you_

“We’re gonna spend a shitload of fuckin’ time together this summer.” Gueira willed his voice from cracking, “I swear.”

“Well you’d better.” Meis smiled, although bittersweet. “I’m proud of you, you know?”

Gueira’s eyes bore into Meis’s own and the fondness in them tugged at his heartstrings. “My dad said the same thing, surprisingly.”

“I can tell he means it.”

“...Think so?”

“Whether he does support the decision you’re making, just know I’ll always be by your side. You’re stuck with me, remember?” He said, earnest. "Te quiero mucho." He whispered.

"Te quiero mucho." Gueira shut his eyes, saying the words with ardor like he were vowing. "Don't ever think I'm leavin' you. We'll always be together."

"Everyone does think we're inseparable." Meis jested with a wet laugh. 

Gueira grinned, “Yeah, and that’s gotta suck pretty bad being stuck with me."

“Sure it would, dummy.” Gueira finished Meis’s sentence by going in for a kiss, slouching down further, still swaying from side to side.

He held Meis like he never wanted to let go.

  
  
  
  


The upbeat music resumed when the slow dance session was over, just to buy time for Meis’s bandmates to show up well-suited and appropriately compared to their usual attire to start setting up the stage. Heris volunteering to help, setting down all the equipment.

Galo and the others wished him and his bandmates good luck when they got to their respectful places on stage, the hype in the crowd dying down for when the speakers switched on. Meis threw the strap of his guitar over his waist, approaching the microphone.

“Good evening Promepolis High.” His voice reverberated throughout the room, “How’s everyone doin’ tonight?”

They respond with high enthusiasm, Lio’s only smiling as Galo shouted over the other people. Meis laughed.

“Good to know we’re all doing good. As you already know, we’re Mad Burnish.” Whistles and cheers flood the forming dance floor, “It’s an honor to be allowed to play here. Hope you guys enjoy what we have comin’ at ‘cha. Let’s burn this place to the ground.” He nodded at Benji and Slim. Slim smacked his drumsticks together, and they get right into the first song.

Heris and Maria were blowing balloons in the meantime to begin releasing flocks of them into the dance floor, the balloons were black and red to accommodate Promepolis High’s colors. Miss Colossus had heaps of cotton balls be tossed into the air by the other chaperones, practically bathing the floor in a confetti of balloons and cottons big enough to be clouds.

Aina, Thyma, and Lucia picked up the balloons to play around with them. The crowd jumping along to the music and shouting in complete rapture at how the performance got them fully charged up. Galo picking up mounds of the cotton clouds to throw everywhere, Lio laughing as they fell on his head.

Alisa handed Remi a balloon, her shoes taken off too, and she’s been roaming barefoot beneath her dress because it’s difficult to navigate a dance floor in heels as she freely bounced at the balls of her feet. Remi joined her, although diffidently, rocking to the sound of Meis’s atoshoning vocals and the work of his bandmates.

Meis hadn’t cared if balloons or cotton balls fell on them, he’s too busy grooving on stage and whipping his head as he leaned back and strummed along to his guitar strings with a swift speed it was otherworldly, creating a cadence beyond simple merit. The prom goers were clapping, singing along, bouncing on the balls of their feet and bobbing their head to the sound, the lights a neon blue color, balloons and cotton balls everywhere. It was like walking on cloud nine in a delirium of euphoria. There was a kid passed out somewhere in the tables at the back and a few people sitting, though mostly the majority was on the dance floor.

One of Gueira’s friends might’ve gotten too worked up because he tried to jump on the chandelier from the table and swing on it, then he fell as the crowd quickly dispersed on a few balloons with loud pops resonating off the walls. Heris and Maria stopped what they were doing to rush over and see if he was okay, gasps filling the crowd of teenagers. It only got quiet for a brief moment, as he was taken out of the dance hall. He probably had one too many drinks of alcohol that definitely didn’t belong to the venue.

“So should we keep goin’?” Meis asked, after a hot minute of pitch silence. There's a faint screech from the speakers. 

“KEEP GOIN’ BABE!” Gueira encouraged. The rest of the party was on board. Meis continued the song after that with a wicked grin. 

“I hope that doesn’t mean they’ll suspect we have alcohol on us!” Lucia told them as they gathered closer, jiving along to the song. 

“Is he okay?!” Thyma questioned frantically.

“Probably not.” Remi deadpanned. Their heads watch the door that the chaperones disappeared out of while Meis and his bandmates were going bananas on stage. 

“What made him think that was a good idea?” Aina frowned.

“Vodka!” Gueira assumed. “Rob poured like a ton of that shit in his punch.”

“We probably shouldn’t drink the punch at all, should we?” Lio asked knowingly.

“Jesus.” Galo grimaced, that was completely _random_, “Well I hope he’s okay.”

“I dumped a fuck ton of vodka in the punch, fuck no.” Gueira cackled. “Don’t drink that shit.” Speaking of the punch, people were raiding the table to drink the punch unknowingly because their throats were parched, the bartenders just didn't care about their jobs, as someone ended up collapsing on the floor, and someone else already vomited.

“Why.” Lio was too exasperated to fish for a reasonable answer.

“Nobody turns up if they’re fuckin’ sober, amigo.”

With the new horrifying information these people had no idea what they were signing up for, regardless, they all had some kind of alcohol in their system, Galo didn’t drink any though.

Maria, Miss Colossus, and Heris came back a moment later with the situation handled. By the time they did, the band finished performing a few songs and they were cheering them on for giving them a good time. 

“Let’s see if you guys still have it in you to keep on partyin’ tonight!” The DJ egged them on to stay on the dance floor, but Galo needed to take a breather. He’s baffled at how his friends had the energy in them to dance while the stage was being cleared out. Taking a break for the desserts with Lio and asking for more. Before Meis could even enter the dance hall Gueira grabbed his hands to tug him into the chaotic herd for several rounds of boogying the night away.

“You really like those don’t you?” Galo teased as Lio shoved more fudge and whipped cream down his throat.

“Dancing for too long makes me hungry.” His mouth is muffled as he shoved another spoon in his mouth. Lucia, barefoot, along with Aina and Thyma come running for the desserts to get more cake this time. Ray trailing closely behind so that Thyma and Lucia don’t trip over their dresses or someone accidentally stepping on them as it already happened multiple times the course of the night, Lucia had barked at Gueira she was going to kick his ass the next time he stepped on her dress. Ray gave Galo a tired look and Galo laughed.

“All of ‘em have sweet tooths.” He noticed Remi and Alisa dancing closely together as she ended up ditching her friends again.

“You know,” Lucia’s mouth is full with ice cream, “We tried to make a bet to see if they’d get back together, but I think both of them are too shy to admit they still got feelings for each other.”

“If they still do, why can’t they just confess?” Ray asked, “I don’t get it.”

Thyma hooked an arm around him, “I dunno, mainly because they don’t think it could last while she’s across the country.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s moving.” Aina filled him in. “We basically have been watching them dance around each other the whole week.”

“Meis and Gueira are in the same predicament and you don’t see them being as miserable about it.” Lio exemplified. The two in mentioning in full swing.

“I just don’t think Remi knows how to talk about feelings much.” Galo assumed. “How long is this gonna go on?”

“Lu and I say until graduation, but…” Aina shrugged, “At this rate, if they don’t get together tonight then in another ten years.”

“I think ten years is a bit of a stretch when they’re grinding on each other.” Lio said.

“No. Trust us.” Galo agreed with Aina. “I see that her friends tell her being around Remi isn’t good for her and yet since the trip she’s been trying to hang out with him again.”

“They could fuck after this and claim to be friends.” Lucia snickered, “Shit drives me insane. Anyway, c’mon, let’s go boogie some more.” She shimmied her shoulders with everyone else following. The plan was that they kept on dancing until the DJ informed everyone that they were going to end the night soon with a couple songs left, and once he did, they dispersed from the crowd as people were beginning to leave early to grab their things and put their shoes on discarded earlier.

“Hey, ma.” Galo approached his mother while his friends were making their way out of the dance hall. “We’re gonna leave early and do somethin’ else.”

She was talking to Heris when she frowned at Galo, “Uh okay, but where are you guys going?!”

“We’ll decide when we’re leaving!”

“Are you guys going to be okay?” Heris asked. “Aina?” She stopped her as she was leaving with the others.

“Yeah we will!”

“Please don’t do anything rash!”

“You guys keep doing what you’re doing.” Galo took Maria’s hands and squeezed it. Meis and Gueira were already waiting outside before the announcement of prom almost being over was made, smoking cigarettes by the door. They ran in a herd towards the two, Galo and Lio unable to stifle their giggles running along the tiled floors of the main hall. 

“So y’all sure you wanna ditch prom right now?” Gueira clarified, “‘Cause if you guys are stayin’ Meisies and I are gonna leave.”

“The beach is empty around this time, right?” Galo asked. 

“I wanna eat somethin’ good first.” Lucia said, as they left through the double doors. 

“I know a diner that’s open around here.” Meis claimed. 

“Oh fuck.” Galo was already salivating. “So I guess dinner first?” Even though it was nine o’clock in the night. 

“Race you to the car!” Lucia, Thyma, and Aina bolted for Galo’s car, since Heris would need to keep hers to go home, Meis and Gueira could hitch a ride from Meis’s bandmates, offering if Remi wanted to tag along, as he was the last to leave the venue to probably say goodbye to Alisa, and he begrudgingly accepted. After dinner they could drive to Lucia’s place and pile in her car to head for the beach then, capable of taking everyone.

“Would your mum be okay with this?” Lio asked, hearing Aina shout _shotgun _meaning his seat for the front was taken. 

“Okay with what?” Galo asked, hands in his pockets.

“Us ditching prom.”

“Nah, she knows we don’t have plans to go to the afterparty or stay all night, so.” Galo shrugged. “Figured instead of spending the entire night dancing that we can’t do anything but go home after we could do other stuff.”

Lio pulled out his phone to type away to someone. “Well I suppose I’ll be letting them know I’ll be coming home late, for the billionth time.”

Galo smiled as Lio put his phone away, smiling back. He shoved Galo.

“Race you.” He whispered teasingly, bolting for Galo’s car, and Galo was too stunned watching Lio’s form and the way his hair shone under the moon, blowing in the wind while he laughed freely. Galo doesn’t even bother to chase after him, walking behind in defeat knowing Lio already won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all their outfit refs and extra accessories were included within the chapter so feel free to click those links if u havent yet if u wanna know what they were wearin i spent days searchin for one that fits them... except lio's bc the gag is that he's wearin his canon outfit to prom LMAO say thank u victoria fotia
> 
> thank u @purblegmventurs for drawin maria in a dress and pitchin the idea she chaperones with them at prom and to jabbles @ashesfadein2gay for throwin to me ideas from her prom in which shenanigans u will see more next chapter
> 
> see u next week!! ❤️
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	24. Part II: Eight Kids, Eight Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo, Lio, Aina, Lucia, Remi, Meis, Gueira, and Thyma prepare for their high school graduation and prepare for what comes after high school and adulthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part of the two part finale i forgot i said i'd split lol. i took an extra week to work on an upcoming au project for my gueimei stans out there but we're back as of now, please do enjoy. this was a little tough. i won't lie. i love to explore the lives of everyone and it's a challenge i'm willing to make to give everyone some sense of character development and a little more variety of who each of them are as people, with that, i want to make each and every single chapter special and organic as possible and whoever is still here reading i thank you!!! you're awesome and van (me) loves you!! i hope if this reaches ur hearts it makes u happy!!! ❤️
> 
> @EpicSushi101 drew **[fanart](https://twitter.com/EpicSushi101/status/1238907321344032768?s=20)** a while back!!! show this lovely piece some appreciation!!

Benji and Slim said they'd be back later to drop them off at Lucia's.

The diner they went to was barely crowded, and it wasn’t a long wait to pile into the next empty booth and order a bunch of burgers, fries, and milkshakes to fill their empty stomachs from the disappointment that was the food at prom. Ray was dropped home first since he had to go after prom was over, leaving just the eight of them to stop for a late-night dinner before heading for the beach.

“So I was thinkin’.” Lucia gnawed on a French fry, “What’re we gonna do for our senior prank?”

“Our what?” Thyma asked. “We have a senior prank?”

“Every year during graduation and before on the last day of school seniors pull a prank.” Lio explained.

“Didn’t last year someone hired a mariachi band to follow Mr. Foresight?” Aina asked.

“Oh, that was Walter!” Gueira laughed, “That shit was classic! So he hired one through some party plannin’ company through the phone and we never thought it was gonna work when he came out of his office, and a whole flock of ‘em just started followin’ him around the entire day.”

“I’m not sure how security allowed an entire band to follow Mr. Foresight around?” Thyma asked, “But that was really weird.”

“The perks of bein’ in this school for six years, we could tell you every senior prank that was pulled because we knew a lot of the graduatin’ classes.” Meis said. “Okay so the year before that, y’all remember the Craigslist ad of our school someone put up?”

Everyone nodded in reminiscing of the chaotic event that was a mysterious Craigslist ad. “I think that one was Brad.” Meis said. "Was up for about a whole week." 

"I thought that was real!" Galo gasped. Lio tried hard not to laugh.

"Oh the day someone sells that shithole I would be celebrating." 

“The year before that we got the senior class to help us with settin’ off stink bombs.” Gueira added.

“God that was fuckin’ _epic_.” Lucia acknowledged, “It was so bad that we had to go on lockdown.”

“It spread throughout the entire school.” Remi grimaced. 

“Of course you dickheads had something to do with that.” Lio glared, tossing a French fry at Gueira specifically. 

“And!” Gueira easily caught that in his mouth, “The year before that we had a water gun fight.”

“So we have somethin’ different every year?” Galo asked, “Who’s in charge of plannin’ these?” 

“Usually the football team and a bunch of their friends.” Gueira said, “But I said I wanted to ask my mates what they’d think if we came up with somethin’ on our own and relay it to ‘em.”

“I dunno about pranks.” Thyma said, skeptical, “Wouldn’t we get in trouble?”

“Not if almost like, everyone’s involved in it.” Gueira took a sip of his shared milkshake with Meis, “It’s harmless.”

“How about a water balloon fight?” Lucia suggested.

“That sounds a lil’ generic.” Gueira pursed his lips, shaking his head, “We should take it up a notch.” He banged a fist on the table and snapped his fingers, “We should buy a fuckton of condoms and fill ‘em up with water in the bathroom.”

“Why_ condoms?_” Aina frowned.

“‘Cause it’d be funny!”

“Water balloons sound like a way better choice.”

“I think you’re a genius.” Meis smirked at Gueira, he raised a hand, “I go with condoms.”

“I literally don’t care.” Remi shrugged. “I’m not going to be apart of this.”

“Fuck yeah I’m apart of this!” Lucia volunteered. “So what do we do with ‘em?”

“If we get to throw one at Foresight, then count me in.” Lio leaned back, folding his arms and crossing one leg over the other. “I’d like to take the first pitch.” 

“Oh, most definitely.” Gueira winked. “Oh, and Thymos! How about you do the honors of holding the fire extinguisher?”

“What am I gonna do with it?” Galo blinked.

“We should like, create a grand entrance.” Gueira attempted to get them to visualize, “I lend you my skateboard, you grab the fire extinguisher. As soon as the final bell rings, you skate down the hall and spray it everywhere.”

“How about we also buy a lot of confetti?!” Lucia’s fueling his idea greatly, “We start throwin’ it everywhere, get a bunch of fun snaps too, holy shit, this already sounds epic.”

“The idea of a senior prank is one-uppin’ the previous one.” Meis agreed to her ideas, “So keep ‘em comin’, we should get rolls of toilet paper from the bathrooms and like, throw ‘em everywhere.”

“Actually, I don’t mind doin’ that.” Galo thought about it, “The fire extinguisher thing on the skateboard, that means I get to call the shots?”

“You’re basically startin’ the whole thing.” Gueira clarified. “Dude. This is gonna be so epic. I can feel it.”

“Okay, I won’t lie… I wanna see how this plays out.” Aina put up a finger, “Since this is going to happen at the end of the school day and on the last day of school.”

“Exactly, how the fuck are we gonna get held accountable when we’re graduatin’? It’s a big suck it to all these motherfuckers!” Gueira swayed, “You should join us, Arby!”

“Last opportunity to say fuck bein’ a goody two shoes.” Lucia grinned wickedly at Thyma. “Whaddya say?”

“Where would be, um, where would we put the condom filled balloons?” She asked, curious. 

“Fill ‘em up in the garbage cans.” Meis answered. “The ones that got the wheels at the bottom, roll them out the bathroom and everyone gets to take one and start peltin’ ‘em at each other.”

“So, a water fight.” Remi repeated, “But with condoms filled with water?”

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely Rems!” Gueira exclaimed in triumph, “Music’s gonna be playin’ the entire time too, last day of school, final period of the day.”

“I’m already spreadin’ the word out on this.” Meis was typing away on his phone. “Let as much of the school know we’re about to pull the greatest prank of all time.”

“Think we should form a choir during graduation day to piss Foresight off? Right after Meis’ performance.” Gueira asked. “Tell me who’s with me on this. It’s gonna be baller.”

Galo and Lio exchanged looks and shrugged with shit-eating grins, as Lucia, Meis, and Gueira began to whoop with excitement. Aina and Thyma giggling at them, and Remi shaking his head with a sigh.

☆☆☆

The beach during the night time was nothing short of majestic. The only thing lighting up the skies were the glittering stars and the rising moon, and the tides below were shifting calmly, almost pitch-black with a shimmering glow as it reached the cool sand.

They were tossing a football around and playing a game to unwind after the dinner, and Galo noticed Lio took a walk somewhere far off to sit down. No one had changed out of their prom outfits, despite the suggestion being thrown out there that they should bring a spare the thought was thrown out the window once they started goofing off, leaving Lucia’s car to bolt for the beach from the parking lot.

It was mainly empty, not many people to be found in sight when it was nearing ten thirty in the night. The only sounds remaining of the waves crashing to shore and the screams, laughs, and cries belonging to their friends. Galo sat down next to him, smiling.

“Got bored of playing with us?” He teased, watching them chase each other around and tackle each other, “Jeez, Gueira’s so _fast_ it scares me.”

Lio chuckled. “Shouldn’t have agreed to play something where he could easily beat us all at.”

“It’s fun!” Galo defends, “Why you sittin’ here?”

“Just tired.” Lio yawned, “We’ve been playing games for an hour, and I’m worn out from all that dancing and eating.” He watched the rippling tides glide in a gentle caress, and Galo could smell the salt from the ocean and the heavy shifting breeze. He still had his suit jacket off and got rid of his shoes, Lio got rid of his leather jacket leaving him in his chiffon button-down, ruffly sleeves and all, and jabot tucked into it. 

“I don’t blame you.” Galo let out a dramatic, exhausted sigh, “I’m gettin’ kinda tired too.”

Lio brought his knees to his chest, looking over the dark, moving stream of the ocean. “I’m going to move out.”

Galo looked at him, but he doesn’t say anything right away. Watching the waves reach the shore and drenching the sand before pulling back.

“When?”

“After graduation.”

“How do you feel about it?”

Lio’s jaw clenched a little, contemplating, “My siblings told me I shouldn’t have to put up with their mess anymore. My mum said she would give me access to my savings, and I could do what I want with it now that she believes as an adult I should make my own decisions. My dad said if I don’t choose either of them, I could do what I wanted.”

“So you’re gonna move out.” Galo presumed. “Live on your own?”

“Yeah.” Lio laughed a little. “I… I feel like, a weight could be lifted off my shoulders that way. After spending so long living under their roof, their rules, I just want to be my own person and not feel like it’s because of me I’m ruining everything they worked so hard to build.”

“And that’s fine.” Galo sympathized, “You should always have the freedom to decide what you wanna do with your life. I mean, soon you’ll be travellin’ across the country. So celebrate.”

Lio smiled a little. “I know it’s a brash decision. You can say so.”

Galo laughed. “What is?”

“I mean I told you I’m moving out to get my own place while I go to school. Most children’s dreams are to be able to do so but have restrictions of their own.”

“What matters is that you’re doing it.” Galo felt the gel of his hair beginning to dry out with how stiff it was becoming, “And me, well, it’s corny, but I can’t imagine not livin’ with my mom anymore eventually? I wanted to stay with her for as long as I can, at first… then, I see that she already has someone who can take care of her.” He looked down at his feet buried within the sand. “Adulthood’s scary, when you think about it. But this is what you want, and I think you deserve that peace.”

Lio nodded. “I still… I still want to support my mum, more than anything.” He said. He watched Remi sit down in the sand to watch Thyma wildly wave her hands for Aina to toss her the football, Lucia leaping on Gueira’s shoulders to tackle him to the ground as she caught Thyma’s pass. Meis chasing after her to get the ball from her running down along the shoreline. He dug into the sand to find a lone seashell. 

“I’m proud of you.” Galo nodded. “For making that decision. It’s tough, where it feels like you don’t have a decision on what to do next when it’s being made for you. Hell, I never had one after losin’ my dad, so… as long as it makes you happy.”

“Thank you.” Lio’s smile rendered sightly under the moonlight, “It’s silly, it doesn’t sound like a big deal. I feel like it is for me.”

Galo nudged him. “Hey. It’s a big deal to me.” He said fondly. 

After some time passed playing in the sand, and even getting their ankles wet by lingering in the ocean, Galo refused to let Lio take a rest by carrying him into the ocean to twirl him around with the others— they gathered somewhere offshore to dry off. Meis brought his guitar from the trunk of Lucia’s car, sitting in a circle to create a small bonfire with a bunch of wood gathered up a trek down the coast.

He played _Forever Young _to put a calm closing to their night, huddling closer together while he strummed his pick along the guitar strings and sang softly. It’s silent, and no one said anything other than leaning close to one another to share the warmth among the circle. Galo could feel Lio’s hands creeping around his arm, scooting over to lean his head on his shoulder.

He left a kiss on his forehead, smiling a little at him.

“Hold on, before we end the night.” Gueira announced after the song was over, a bit of silence to represent a standing ovation that would normally be given, but not tonight. Just wanting to enjoy a peaceful silence and listen to Meis’ voice with quiet appreciation. “I have one more thing to show you guys.” He said. 

They made a stop at Gueira’s home leaving the beach, failing to quiet down their giggles over nothing in particular as they crept into his empty living room. No one bothered to turn on the lights, but the television got switched on. Remi was the last person to walk inside and shut the door beside them. 

“You have any idea what this is about?” Galo mumbled into Lio’s shoulder when he sat down, pulling Lio right into his lap. Lio shook his head. He’s not the only one confused as to why they were asked to gather here as a last stop for the night. They’re goofing off a little after sharing Gueira and Meis’ flasks among one another, Gueira telling everyone to get comfy on his couch as he descended his staircase with a laptop in tow and his camera, a cable as well, setting it on the shelf where the television rested so he could do some plugging in.

“I figured since we’re not about to see each other after next year, I’d make a lil’ somethin’. It was for my film class.” He switched on an option to project what was on his laptop on the television, showing the start of a video that was paused. No one said anything, staring at the television with no clue of what they’re about to see.

“Play it!” Galo hollered, his friends cheering Gueira on to play the video with shouts of encouragement.

“I was with him while he was making this video.” Meis was sitting on the farthest end, with Lucia and Remi on the floor in front of Aina and Thyma. Galo and Lio seated on the couch. “But I don’t have the slightest clue on how it turned out.”

“I love you guys, a lot.” Gueira placed a hand in the pockets of his slacks, still clad in his suit, he flushed at the _aw’s _received by the others, “I wanted to make something to show my appreciation for you guys, for being my friends. Um. So I made this. It’s kinda like a time capsule thing, a memoir video, I don’t fuckin’ know, I was fuckin’ around with recordin’ you guys throughout the school year which is why I conducted those weird interviews and shit.” He laughed, crouching down to play the video. He ducked so that he wasn’t blocking anyone else, sitting on the edge of the couch next to Meis.

The video started with Gueira in front of the camera, crouching down somewhere behind the school. He picked it up, and the scene changed to a crowded hallway with students roaming to and fro class. The camera panned in on a lot of familiar faces that he knew to pass by those on the sports teams, and others involved in extracurricular club activities, stopping to make faces and joke around while they minded their own business, immediately cringing when they saw themselves among the sea of people. He compiled a compilation of their moments in school together.

These include the recordings of the things they’ve done outside of school, Galo remembering all of those silly things they did together from the beginning of senior year up until now. Where Gueira had the camera rolling but they pretty much ignored it while being aware he was filming to do their own thing. Sometimes stopping to make a face at the camera as he followed them around, sometimes individually or in groups at different times of the school day. Their times at the pizzeria, at other events, hangouts, impressively put together into one single video to bring them a wave of nostalgia.

“Lucia.” She was the first Gueira walked up to. She was in the robotics classroom working on something when she looked up at him, flipping off her visor and flipping the bird.

“Wassup, Mr. Worldwide.”

“Where you wanna be in ten years?”

She grinned at him, “A mad scientist, obviously. Like the best motherfuckin’ mad scientist to ever exist, okay. I’m gonna make so much cool inventions.”

“Really?”

“Fuck yeah!”

“What would you tell your future self in ten years?”

Lucia placed a hand on her hip, “You’re one sexy bitch, and you made it. Hope you’re changin’ the world out there!”

The next recording showed Thyma in the science club, all of them waving and smiling, some a little camera shy. Thyma included, but Gueira presented the same question to her.

“What’s this for?” She asked.

“Don’t worry about it. Just a little somethin’ I’m doin’ for a class.”

She thought about it, a bashful smile at the camera. “What do I wanna do in ten years… I wanna be a scientist! But I wanna also find the cure to like, diseases and stuff, so we can save more people who are sick and dying from these terminal illnesses.” She said. “And I’d tell myself that I did a really awesome job! It must’ve been a lot of hard work to get there, y’know, and even if you felt doubtful at times you still made it!”

The scene changed to the camera following Aina down the hall as she’s talking with friends, Gueira calling her name. She turned around, confused to see she was being recorded and she laughed.

“Hey, Gueira.”

“I got a question to ask you.” He’s laughing, and she nodded as she walked alongside him. “Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

“Hmm…” She trailed off in thought, “Easy. A pilot!”

“What would you tell your future self?”

“My future self in ten years.”

“Uh huh.”

“Maybe I’d say… hi, I’m proud of you, future Aina. You managed to ignore mom and dad’s wishes to be someone that you actually wanna be? It sounds incredibly cheesy, I know. I hope you manage to make up with Heris again and talk to her since everything has been like, super rough the past couple of years. Wherever you are, I’m hoping you’re happy.” 

Remi’s walking across the hall, giving the camera an annoyed stare as other people pass by to acknowledge it with smiles, waves, or trying to dick around with the recording. “Rems!” Gueira caught his attention.

“What.” Remi doesn’t give him another glance.

“How do you feel about being a senior?”

“I’d like to leave this shithole as soon as possible.”

“Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

“What is the meaning of this?” Remi eyed him warily, students walking past them. 

“It’s for a thing I’m doing.” Gueira answered. 

“Medical school, unfortunately.” Remi muttered, pushing up his glasses. 

“What would you say to your ten year self?”

“Hopefully you don’t die.” He stated flatly. “Also, maybe my parents wouldn’t treat me like a joke anymore, and I manage to keep my one and only girlfriend.”

“That’s pretty cute.”

“Fuck off.” Remi put a hand on the lens to block Gueira from recording him any longer.

Gueira had the camera on his face the next scene, sneaking into the music room where someone was playing the piano. There’s other students hanging out inside speaking with the only music teacher in the building, but the camera was fixated on Meis playing the piano as Gueira dropped his bag on the ground and crept up behind him. He grabbed Meis’ shoulder, scaring him in the process.

Meis immediately stopped singing to shout, turning around as Gueira began to crack up. “You’re a fuckin’ _asshole_.” He shoved the camera away. The other kids in the room is aware that he was filming them when he shifted focus back on Meis.

“There’s my little rockstar.”

Meis flipped the bird at the camera, sticking his tongue out. “Are you still filmin’?”

“Yeah. What’re you doin’?”

“I was playin’ _Clocks _on the piano before you interrupted me.”

“Sorry, babe, I gotta ask you a question.” He stopped beside the piano, zooming in on Meis’ face.

“Okay. Shoot.”

“Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

“The greatest musician in the world.” Meis joked, making a grand curtseyed gesture. He lifted a leg up on the piano bench. “All jokin’ aside, a successful musician. I’m still with my band and we haven’t broken up yet.” He laughed.

“Hopefully engaged?” Gueira asked teasingly. 

“Hopefully engaged.” Meis smiled.

“Who do you think is the best musician at Promepolis High?”

Meis threw up _rock-on _signs with both hands, “Obviously the answer is me.” 

“You’re a dick.” Gueira cackled.

“No there are extremely talented people who go here that I’m glad to be acquainted with, especially the marching band. Amazing people.”

“What would you tell your future self?”

Meis ran a hand through his hair, “Lay off the drugs.” He said first, “And make sure to keep in contact with your loved ones, don’t leave ‘em. It’s gonna be hard being out there in the spotlight but this is what you always wanted. So give yourself a pat on the back, and fuck every single popular record label there is. Try to stay away from signing shit contracts.”

Lio was talking to the student government members when Gueira walked in, sending a glare his direction as he gracefully ignored him.

“Hey, hey. Lio.” 

Lio shoved him aside, “I’m busy and I don’t have time for your nonsense.”

“I got a question to ask you.”

“No I don’t know what _poggers _means so I beg of you, please go away if you aren’t here to participate.”

Gueira laughed, “No I swear it’s not about that!”

“I’m not a fan of being filmed.” Lio covered his face, “What is this nonsense about?”

“I’m recordin’ a video for film class. So where do you see yourself in ten years?” He followed Lio to his desk where he sat on top of it, and Lio smiled and rolled his eyes at him.

“Are you seriously asking me that question?”

“Yeah! I wanna know. I’m asking everyone this.”

“Starting my own business for humanitarian aid.” Lio said. “I’ll be all over the world helping people who are dealing with conflict. I think there deserves to be more people out there to give aid to them when they need us most.”

“Sounds awesome, Lio!”

“It’s a faraway dream right now so I’m not sure if I could even accomplish that.”

“Why is that?”

“My dad wants me to be the heir to his law firm, but I don’t… want to do that.”

“So who said you have to?” Gueira said, “I’m talkin’ about your dream career. Not the career your parents set out for you.”

“What exactly is the point of this?”

“What you’d say to yourself in ten years, think of it as settin’ your own time capsule.”

“You’d definitely start your business, no matter what mum and dad said. You’re out there making a difference as we speak, and you take no one’s opinion but your own. You make speeches to change the world for the better. Well I hope. I can’t guarantee what I say to a camera to my future self would even come true, hence why I think it’s ridiculous.”

“So just say it anyway!” Gueira convinced him, “Who cares if it’s bullshit? No one knows exactly what’s gonna happen in ten years.”

The last person he stopped for was none other than Galo, probably one of the loudest out of the bunch when Gueira shouted his name.

“Thymos!”

“Yeah wassup?” Galo wasn’t camera shy in the slightest, the people he was around laughing at the jokes he was cracking to them earlier. 

“I’m filmin’ somethin’ for class. Where you gonna see yourself in ten years?”

“Ten years?”

“Yeah.”

“World’s number one best fireman in Promepolis!” Galo pointed at himself, gloating in all his glory, “Everyone’s definitely gonna remember that.”

“What would you say to your future self?”

“First off, hi future Galo, at twenty-nine years old.” Galo quipped, “I’m so proud of you for the lives you’ve saved. You’re not a rookie at the firehouse anymore, maybe you’d become lieutenant, or captain, who knows, but you made it! Take care of mom, always, your future partner, maybe kids if I’m lucky! I know it’s still gonna be like, super hard without dad around but you can make it another ten years and possibly more, can’t believe I’m sayin’ this. Please don’t do anything reckless.” 

“I’m rootin’ for ya.” Gueira encouraged, “You’d make a badass fireman.”

“Thanks.” Galo grinned brightly.

Gueira was the only person yet to be interviewed as the cameraman, this time Meis had the camera when he stepped into the noisy locker room to be bombarded by all his teammates, in the middle of getting teased by them when he flipped them off.

“Is the camera still rollin’?” Gueira asked, shoving Rob aside, he’s still in his uniform. 

“Yeah.” Meis panned in on his face, “So where do you see yourself in ten years?”

“NFL player baby!” Gueira winked.

“You ain’t doin’ shit!” Rob shouted from behind him, his teammates cackled at him and Gueira smacked him in the back of his head. 

“I’m gonna be the first one to get drafted before all of you motherfuckers. I swear on my life!”

“He’s ahead of himself.” Rob muttered to Meis, who chuckled once he ducked to dodge Gueira’s jab at him. 

“Don’t listen to ‘im.” Gueira argued. “Hey, future me, make sure you say fuck you to everyone who said you weren’t gonna make it in another ten years once you’re ballin’ on that field, okay? I’m gonna be the best wide receiver there is.”

“Which team?” Meis asked.

Gueira spread his arms in the air, “Miami Dolphins represent!” The entire locker room cheered him on.

By the time the video ended, the sentiment was greatly appreciated at all the hard work put into putting this together, Gueira stepped in front of the television when it stopped playing.

“So.” He asked quietly, “What’d you guys think?”

Everyone was rather too stunned to come up with an appropriate response to such a tear-jerking video that shared so many of their most intimate times shared to form a unique bond as they have now— so many smiles, laughs, so much _joy_— Galo was the first to start clapping, unaware of the tears escaping his glossy eyes. The applause followed by the others in response to the video.

Lucia dropped everyone off to their homes around midnight, Meis staying with Gueira. 

“Do you wanna stay over?” Galo offered once they reached his home, Lio would be the last to get dropped off after the others. It’s late anyway.

It didn’t take much contemplation before they stumbled inside Galo’s home, lip-locking messily now that it was just the two of them, awake, that was, Lio backing against the wall with Galo leaning down and hovering over his frame, the kiss was absolutely _frantic _and there’s hands everywhere, and Lio’s leg wrapped an around his waist and Galo picked up the scent of roses filling his nostrils making him feel dizzy.

“Hmm— Galo—” Lio hummed in between their hurried kisses, “I’ve— I’ve never done this before.” His fingers were raking through his hair, lips kiss-swollen and bitten now, Galo’s pretty sure they almost tripped as he tried to gently pin Lio to the wall and the buttons to his suit opened a few more buttons now, with their hair mussed and heavy breathing.

“Me— me either—” Their lips part noisily, before reconnecting, Galo murmuring into soft, plush lips, “Should— should we be doing this?”

“I don’t know.” Lio breathed, “Should we?”

“I forgot to tell you,” Galo casually descends down Lio’s neck, fingers threading through his hair tugging and eliciting a moan out of him, “My mom’s probably home by now with Shea, Ignis is workin’ a full day shift.”

“Marvelous.” Lio groused, compared to before their adrenaline returned after leaving Gueira’s house and neither of them had any interest in stopping. Lio shoved Galo back to the door, sealing their lips once more firmly. Galo’s back hit the door and he turned the knob from behind, his other arm wound around Lio’s waist, kicking the door open with the back of his foot— stumbling back into the room.

They crashed on the chair by Galo’s bed with Lio falling into his lap, the chair almost tipping over along with Lio falling right over until Galo caught him, laughter escaping their lips when Galo kissed him fervently, dipping him over in the process.

“Hi Gawo! Hi Wio!” Shea’s pitched voice scared the shit out of them, causing them to break their kiss abruptly and stare at Shea in utter mortification. 

"_JESUS_—" Galo jumped, "Shea!" 

“Oh my God.” Lio gasped. The hickies littering their necks were on full display for her to see and how they hadn’t noticed she was in the room until she had spoken, thank _God _they didn’t go any further. Galo scrambled for the lamp light on his bedside.

“Hey!” He grinned, playing it cool. Lio scrambled to sit properly on the chair, flashing her a sweet smile.

“Hello Shea.” He cleared his throat. 

"How was pwom?"

"It was good honey. Nice to see you here."

“I was waiting fow you to come back!” Shea beamed. Galo rubbed at his lips, smiling.

“Really? Sorry I’m late, I spent time with my friends after our prom was over!”

“Only Mawia came back.” She responded, pouting her lips. “She said you’d be home soon…”

“I’m here, I’m here.” Galo sat down next to her, exchanging querulous glances with Lio, “I thought you usually sleep with mom or your new room?”

“I was planning on sweeping with Gawo tonight.” She huffed. “He’s making cooties with Wio.”

“Perhaps, this may be a bad time.” Lio excused himself, “I did promise my parents I’d be back tonight, and staying the night would anger them, so.” He stood up, grabbing his phone.

“Yeah.” Galo sighed in defeat. “Sorry I shouldn’t have offered.” He wasn't really thinking and acting on hormonal tendencies. He spent the entire night flush against Lio without being able to kiss him without their friends hollering and without them around he wanted to selfishly indulge for one night. 

“It’s okay.” Lio waved a hand, a slight flush dusting his cheeks.

“Wio isn’t staying?” Shea asked.

“It’s very late, so it’s best if I go back home.” Lio explained to her. “I. Um.”

“I should.” Galo insisted, “I should drop you off.”

“I could just call an Uber.”

“No. Let me.” Galo got off the bed. “But first. Lemme just.” He backed up over one of his dumb bells he left lying on the floor and bumped into the door, Shea and Lio wincing at the impact. He used the doorknob to save him from a nasty fall, turning the knob and cursing under his breath. “Let me just change first.” He offered bashfully. Lio stifled a giggle from behind his mouth.

“Can I come?!” Shea bounced on Galo’s bed.

“It’s your bedtime.” Galo refused. 

“Pwease?”

“No.”

“Pwetty pwease?!”

“She just misses you, is all.” Lio left the room, waiting for her to follow so they could wait downstairs in the living room. Galo sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair. 

“Wait downstairs then.” He gave in. 

“Yes!” Shea cheered, taking Lio’s hand so he could guide her downstairs. Galo shut the door behind him so he could quickly get changed into more comfortable clothing to drop Lio off. 

☆☆☆

  
  


“You have any idea why they called us here?” Thyma asked, taking off her helmet. Lio took off his, taking hers to hang over his motorcycle. This was Gueira’s uncle’s auto shop he often helped out at, getting a text from Gueira and Meis that they wanted to talk to them about something important. As to what, wasn’t established when asked.

“No.” Lio helped her off his motorcycle. The auto shop isn’t very crowded today when they enter. An array of vehicles that the other workers were tending to, they found two familiar faces come out from the back. 

“Aye!” Gueira waved them over, he’s still in his jumpsuit but due to the heat of summer fastly approaching he’s got it tied around his waist leaving him in a wifebeater beneath. Meis standing beside him. He beckoned them to come to the back room where there’s baskets flipped over to be used for a seat and only one actual chair. There’s a fridge in here and a sink, probably meant to be a small kitchen from the looks of it.

“Why are we here?” Lio reluctantly took a seat on the basket. Thyma sat down on the one next to him. Meis tossed them both cans of soda, tossing a beer can to Gueira for him to pry open with his teeth, cranking open his beer.

“Meis and I wanna talk to you guys.” Gueira got the only shitty chair in the back room, unfairly enough, and Meis pushed a basket closer to them to flip over and sit on top of.

“Oh my God.” Thyma dreaded. “Are you guys breaking up again?”

Lio immediately turned distraught at that. Meis and Gueira just laugh, however, and Thyma and Lio feel their shoulders relax with alleviation. 

“No.” Meis said. “It’s not that.”

Gueira exhaled deeply. “Fuck, this is harder to say than I thought.” He rubbed his chin, gazing elsewhere. “I never thought I’d have to give a goodbye message to my own children.” He was nearly about to sob. Lio gave him an exasperated look. 

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s okay, take your time.” Meis patted Gueira on the back. “He wants us to give a proper talk about things because he’s leaving soon, and you both do know this, right?”

Lio and Thyma nodded.

“I guess I should give him some time to recollect himself and go first. So we’ve probably kept a few things from you guys since we’ve met… four years ago, now? Figured since you’re both old enough we’d explain that Gueira and I had a very rough time. We have been through a lot, and we realized we haven’t told you much about that time.”

Lio figured this must’ve been a heart-to-heart talk kind of thing. “Okay.” He said carefully.

“I was at rehab for a summer because I had tried to overdose. We joined this major label and turned out it was a lot of pressure that we didn’t expect, so it was hard to focus on school and I would turn to drugs and drinking to help me get through it. Which was… a terrible idea, that if I stopped I’d just end up relapsing. Wasn’t a good year.” Meis explained.

Lio remembered the day they had come to school and Gueira said that Meis was in rehab, but he had said not to ask or talk about it, not a single word until he was back. So they just brushed it off. 

Thyma swallowed a lump in her throat, “Oh my God, Meis.” Her voice wavering as she spoke, “Are you… are you okay now?”

“I’m fine now.” Meis promised, “Thankfully we left that record label, but, um, through that time I was in the hospital and recovering Gueira was there for me, and we didn’t want to worry you both.”

“Why did you wait until now to tell us?” Lio questioned pensively.

“Well we kinda realized we haven’t told you much about our baggage.” Gueira said. “I’d feel bad if you left without knowin’ much of it the entire time we’ve been friends. This is the first time in a while the four of us can actually talk about our shit. But yeah, it fucked me up to see him go through that. I remember Meis sayin’ he’d be at his house and when I went there Tommy answered the door and he said Meis wasn't there, so I ran to the studio and busted the door open. I remember a bottle of pills, and me losin’ my mind, I had to drive him to the hospital myself and carry him in there screaming at the top of my lungs for someone to help.”

Thyma was already tearing up while Lio fought the urge to let out any tears, as difficult as it was. 

“I feel bad that I always complained to you guys about my stupid problems when I had no idea you guys went through this.” Lio deplored, “And we never thought to ask because we thought we’d be overstepping.”

“It’s our fault for not sayin’ anythin’ about it. Meis didn’t want me to tell you. But if we ain’t gonna be here anymore after graduation you’d never end up knowin’.” Gueira condoled. “We can’t take care of you two forever, but you did help us get through that rough time through us being friends. So listen. Shit ain’t easy out there. Sometimes you learn shit the hard way, and reality’s not gonna treat you nicely, so it’s good that you have each other. You guys are good kids, you’ve got the kind of potential that could go far, and sometimes life can ruin that happiness that you have now which you’ll have to push through on your own. You hear me?” Lio and Thyma nod. “I mean I could always come back and kick someone’s ass if I need to and you can still always give me a call, but I know you guys are strong enough and can handle it. If Meis and I can go through the worst fuckin’ time of our lives then you two can, and that’s what matters.”

And it took several years for Lio to realize that in a few months he wouldn’t be seeing Meis, Gueira, and Thyma in the halls anymore, spending time together, seeing their faces everyday to not seeing them at all wet his lashes with tears, one escaping to roll down his cheek.

“I’m going to miss you guys.” Thyma wiped her eyes, lips quivering over a sob.

“Bring it in.” Meis spread an arm. Gueira laughed, doing the same. Lio and Thyma bolted from their seats to rush into their arms.

“Aw.” Gueira choked on a sob, “See I knew I couldn’t do this shit. I’m gonna miss you little punks.”

“You did.” Meis smiled at him, forming a tight group hug, trying not to knock over their cans of soda and beer in the process. “I’m proud of you.”

“I can’t believe you’re leaving.” Lio mumbled into Gueira’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I am, kiddo.” Gueira smiled warmly, “Time to grow up without your best dad.”

Lio laughed through his tears, “You’re a fucking nuisance.” The four of them end up laughing harmoniously in the back room of the shop, Meis and Gueira letting them stay in the hug for as long as they needed to.

☆☆☆

“Pile in the main room.” Ignis announced, once they got off the truck after riding through an emergency downtown. They entered the firehouse, wearing off the adrenaline rush of having to rush out the moment the sirens went off, talking with one another as Varys went for the kitchen to pour everyone a cup of… champagne?

“What’s the occasion?” Galo asked, everyone plopping down on the couches of the living area.

“Is that alcohol?” Lucia asked, eyes sparkling.

“No.” Ignis laughed. “Also, you’re three years too young to even think about that. It’s non-alcoholic.”

“Damn.” Lucia sulked under her breath, Remi and Aina snorting. 

“It’s actually to congratulate all of you.” Varys handed them their cups each filled with champagne, one for himself, and one for Ignis.

“For what?” Aina asked.

“You guys have been with Burning Rescue for three years!” Varys commiserates, “And I know for everyone except Galo it’s your final year workin’ here, yeah?”

“You kids are graduating in like, two weeks.” Ignis said. “Just wanted to tell you guys that you’re amazing volunteers and you’ve done a wonderful job, despite all the shenanigans we’ve had to endure, we’re grateful for having such hard-working kids to be on our team.”

“It’s about time y’all started growin’ up.” Varys joked, “Gonna be college students soon!”

The rest of them thank their superiors with glee. 

“I’m gonna miss working here.” Aina said wistfully.

“I’m sorry in advance you’d have to deal with Galo.” Remi said, teasing. “He’s got the energy of the three of us combined, or more.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Everyone laughed at that, Remi snorting under his breath. “I promise I won’t let you guys down!”

“We know you won’t.” Ignis said, knowing, “You might be one of our best, after all. It’s just the other members you’d have to get to warm up to ya.”

“I’m gonna be the best, so tell ‘em to take notes.” He shrieked when Aina smacked the back of his head playfully with a roll of her eyes.

“These people have years worth of experience.”

“He’s capable, alright.” Varys acclaimed, “Even if he has a shit ton of catchin’ up to do before he’s anywhere as good as us.”

“You hear that?!” Galo boasted.

“Good luck.” Lucia snorted. 

“A toast to our volunteers?” Ignis raised his cup. “All of you are extremely talented and I wish nothing but the best for you from here on out. We’re always going to be a family no matter what, wherever we may end up, even if we relocate in the future, or something happens to either Varys and I, since we’re pretty damn old ourselves. Galo, I’m looking to you to eventually take over.” His heartfelt speech moved them, standing up to gather and do a toast for their success. 

“I promise, sir.” Galo saluted, his eyes gaining moisture at the thought of taking over the firehouse one day, he’d be one step closer to following his father’s legacy. Varys used an arm to rope them in for a group hug. Remi’s chuckling as Aina and Lucia start to cry into their arms and Galo ends up following in suit.

☆☆☆

It’s the final day of school at Promepolis High. 

Galo watched the clock tick to three twenty four.

_It's officially summer time_.

As soon as the final bell went off, Galo grabbed Gueira's skateboard he left by the door and dropped the skateboard to the floor. He hopped on top of it and rode across the crowded hallway, cradling the school's fire extinguisher in his hands.

It's time to party. 

It's time to go out with a _bang._

He sprayed all around the floor, creating a trail of thick fog to spread throughout the hallway. Majority of the seniors came bursting out of their classrooms, two with confetti cannons to shoot off in the air making the hallway rain with confetti, streamers, and strings. Among those people were Meis and Gueira wreaking havoc in the middle of the hallway. A garbage can was rolled to the water fountain where people bolted for it to start filling all the condoms they brought with them with water, dropping them inside until it overflowed and spilled all over the floor.

It wasn’t just the seniors now, all grades scampering about picking up condom-filled water balloons to start pelting them at each other without mercy. Remi quickly fled, trying to dodge all the incoming condoms being tossed at people. Aina and Thyma were leaving class and minding their own business when they got caught in the swarm, students throwing things around.

"SENIORS FUCKIN' RULE!" Gueira shouted. The football team parading Gueira across the halls, Meis handing condoms for other kids to throw.

Lucia was practically _raving _in the chaos. It was the last day of school and not even the security could get themselves involved unless they wanted to get smacked in the face by condom balloons, and that’s exactly what happened to Vulcan when he tried to get involved. Lio leisurely walked through the hallway as water started cascading down on them from the last balloon that popped on a security guard’s face, one of them tripping over the garbage can that tipped over. Galo got off the skateboard, putting away the fire extinguisher. There’s toilet paper being thrown around from the bathrooms, leaving trails of it rolling across the ground, condom balloons bouncing off the floors, kids running everywhere, jumping, shoving, rough housing. 

“Holy shit!” Galo gestured to everyone going _bonkers _by causing destruction to the hallway. He grabbed Lio's hands. “This is fucking _epic!_”

“What the fuck is going on?!” Aina shouted.

“Incoming!” Lucia jumped over Galo’s shoulder and tossed a balloon at someone’s face. She jumped down his back to sprint for another one, fighting a dude over it.

“Look out!” Thyma pointed at an incoming condom balloon and the four of them duck as three were sent flying in their direction. Everyone’s probably gotten hit by a few of them. Remi ran up to them, shielding his face so that no one came for his glasses.

“This is absolutely fucking ridiculous.” He grits out, “_Condom water balloons _are being thrown at people against their will. Is this seriously happening right now?!”

“CLEARLY!” Aina shrieked.

“Has anyone seen Foresight?!” Lio asked, projecting his voice another pitch, “I’m planning on saving that shithead for last!"

“No sign of him!” Galo replied.

“This is getting out of hand!” Thyma was trying to shield herself from the condom balloons. Another security guard just got hit in the face and knocked to the ground. Gueira roared and banged on his chest, throwing multiple condom balloons at once. Meis was completely drenched, sharp-teeth showing in a wicked grin and bathing in the chaos. Gueira grabbed him and turned him around to kiss him fiercely. Through all this pandemonium it almost looked romantic if people weren't throwing condoms around.

Galo wasn’t expecting for the prank to get this chaotic, but practically most of the students were joining in on it. Not even the staff was able to stop it from going on, rather trying to get away from the energies surrounding this area of the hallway. Confetti, water, in mixture with God knows _what _was being set off sprinkling everywhere, they’re dancing and throwing the confetti around, shouting at the top of their lungs. Meanwhile whoever was trying to navigate through the halls had their pathway blocked by the corridor.

“LIO!” Lucia called his name. Miss Colossus and Mr. Foresight entered the hallway with scandalized expressions as to what the absolute _fuck _was going on. She threw a condom balloon at him and Lio caught it in his hands.

“Oh shit.” Galo told everyone to step back. Lio squinted his eyes in concentration, positioning himself in a perfect pitcher position, before raising a leg and leaning back, chucking the condom balloon straight for Mr. Foresight’s face. Everyone watched that single condom water balloon hurl itself at a fast rate right at him, holding their breaths when it came in contact with his cheek.

_Bullseye. _Miss Colossus managed to scurry out of the way in time to avoid any impact. 

They left the school in victory, although the aftermath of the prank left a mess of the halls they got to rush right through the doors after and made a run for it immediately for the school parking lot.

“SCHOOL’S OUT!” Someone shouted, the seniors raving with cheers as they piled into the parking lot to start heading out, some walking down the street to the bus stop. Throwing their papers and books in the air, because the _fuck school _mentality was strong this afternoon, hundreds of kids scattering in different directions on campus. 

They had their whole last day planned out, not only was the prank that was planned among the school’s senior class a success, but they wouldn’t have to worry about escaping the security when they wouldn’t have to step foot in that building until it was time to pick up report cards.

First was hitting the lake at the edge of town where there was a vast dirt road surrounding it, somewhere in the forest after driving far enough down the freeway. It was the perfect place to have a few races on the empty road without getting caught by the police because street racing was illegal.

Meis, Gueira, and Lio race each other on their motorcycles while Galo and the others stand on the sidelines as the spectators, watching them do donuts and leave tracks in the pavement from racing back and forth. The victors alternate between them each round, some ending in a tie and some ended in one of them winning.

Lio had asked if Galo wanted to get on the back of his bike the next race, Galo soon regretted it when he realized how _fast _they were going once he actually got on, screeching loudly in fear, even with a helmet on. His friends are laughing at him as if this wasn’t the scariest thing he’s ever done, that is, getting on his greaser boyfriend’s motorcycle and have him veer off a concerning speed down the lake, he was clinging for his dear fucking life. However Lucia had a blast riding on the back of Gueira’s motorcycle, and Aina screaming in thrill when she hitched a ride on Meis’.

They managed to convince Thyma to get on Gueira’s bike for a spin, but Remi kept refusing to. Meis successfully convinces him to hop on (though Galo doesn’t blame him, Meis just had that effect.) and Galo wobbles off Lio’s motorcycle, feeling his legs tremble, pulling the helmet off his head.

“Oh my God.” Galo wheezed, handing Lio the helmet. Lio laughed at him. “I think. I think I need a moment.”

“Do you want to sit somewhere?”

“_Yeah_.”

“Come on, big guy.” Lio patted him on the back, letting his arm rest there. He’s still giggling when they head for Galo’s car, parked haphazardly next to Lucia’s near the entrance to the forest, sitting on the roof of the car so he could catch his breath. “I promised that I’d do donuts for you.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect to have my head almost fly off by taking a ride with you.”

“That’s over-exaggerating.”

“You drive pretty fast.” Galo leaned back, a heaving sigh leaving his lips. “And I wasn’t even the one driving!”

“How was it?” Lio asked, “Your first time riding on the back of a motorcycle, and the time we did it during Halloween doesn’t count because that was more of an emergency.”

“It’s scary, but the awesome kinda scary.” Galo confessed. Lio smiled at that. “Also the bad kind of scary.” They watch the rest of them either watch or ride on the back of Meis and Gueira’s motorcycles while they’re making rounds on the lake. 

“I’m moving out next week.” Lio said. 

“Really? That’s so soon.” Galo frowned, “Don’t you wanna wait until at least, after graduation?”

“I’d rather get out of their hair as soon as possible. My mum said she’d bring Toodles to pay me a visit, so I’m less upset about leaving now. I miss her the most when we only had her for a few weeks.” Lio said with a snort. “If you don’t mind, maybe you can help me move some things over to the new place?”

“‘Course.” Galo nodded, “...Hey, you know there’s no rush, right?”

“Does it look like I’m rushing?”

“Well, maybe if there’s stuff you wanna sort out with your parents and whatnot, then consider slowin’ down and doing that before you leave.” Galo suggested. 

“I told them I want to move.”

“Yeah but you _get _what I mean.” Galo snorted. “I know you’re eager to get the Hell outta there.”

“I’ll think about it.” Lio responded with a stubborn huff. “Would you like to try going for a ride again?” He offered. “I promise this time I won’t drive as fast.”

Galo obliged. 

The skies start getting dark after spending the afternoon racing. Galo started to feel more relaxed riding on the back of Lio's motorcycle, finding the joy of the breeze against his skin while they drift past towering trees and the dark hue of the lake ahead. He's disappointed it's over so soon when they gather back by the entrance.

"So, my house?" Meis asked, because that was the plan for their fun day the group loudly agreed to hop back in their cars, for Lio, Meis, and Gueira their bikes to drive back to his place.

That's how they end up in Meis's living room, hanging out with his bandmates and shooting the shit.

"When are you kiddies graduatin'?" Slim asked.

"Next week!" All of them simultaneously reply. His eyebrows raise. 

"Wow, so soon, huh?"

"You guys ready for college?" Benji teased.

"UGH." Lucia blew a raspberry. "No!"

"I don't wanna graduate so soon…" Thyma said. "I'm gonna miss everyone!"

"Not to be that guy but after high school, bye bye." Slim mimicked a wave at everyone. "I drifted away from like, all my friends after high school. Like over fifteen years ago now."

"What does that mean?" Aina frowned. 

"He's saying we're gonna separate." Meis clarified. 

"Whoa!" Galo shouted, "We're not gonna separate after high school!"

"I mean we're always in denial at first but when you realize all your friends are moving away or going to different colleges, it's like slowly as the years go on they get farther and farther." Slim explained. 

"He's not trying to scare you guys." Benji consoles them. "It's just how life goes."

"But I can't imagine splitting from any of my friends." Aina said. "I worked with them for three years and known them for four."

"I'm not saying people don't successfully keep their friendship going. I can tell how close all of you are with each other." Slim responded. "But it's just to teach you a life lesson about adulthood." 

"I'm gonna have to make new _friends_?" Lucia asked, appalled. "What the _fuck_." 

"I don't even like people." Lio deadpanned, causing them to laugh. 

"Me either." Remi agreed. 

"Good news!" Galo decided to change the subject on a lighter note, "Lio's making a valedictorian speech!" 

Lio flushed at the congratulations from everyone in the room. "I'm extremely nervous about it." 

"Did you finish your speech?" Gueira asked. 

"Almost." Lio said. "I need to look it over." 

"Oh." Benji lifted up the empty six pack plastic, "We're out of beer." 

"BOO!" Lucia admonished. "Want more beer!"

Meis went to go check the fridge. "No more." He called out.

"There's a store like two blocks down from here." Slim said. "They've got some six packs." 

"Galo. Gueira." Aina snapped her fingers. "You two go get us beer."

"Why do I gotta go?!" Gueira barked. "Meis, Benji, or Slim can't do it?"

"I don't mind goin'." Galo shrugged. "I like exercise!"

"I don't fuckin' feel like walkin'."

Lucia used her foot to kick Gueira off the couch. "Just get the fuckin' beer!" 

Gueira threw his hands in the air. "Alright! Alright!"

There's a calm breeze when they leave Meis' house to head down the block. The store was actually at a gas station a couple blocks away from his neighborhood.

Galo noticed Gueira was unusually quiet.

"Today was pretty fun." He tried to break the ice. 

"Yeah." Gueira had his hands shoved into his pockets, slouching over.

"Did they say what type of beer they wanted?"

"Any's fine."

"Ah, gotcha, gotcha." 

Gueira didn't respond with anything other than a grumble.

"You should probably be the one to show your ID because I don't wanna get busted." Galo laughed nervously, he's not the one to get beer illegally. He noticed Gueira didn't say anything once they reached the gas station, Galo looked beside him and Gueira wasn't walking next to him. His hand paused on the door, turning to see Gueira sink to the ground by the wall of the building to the convenience store. 

Galo frowned slightly. "Buddy…?" 

Gueira had his hands over his face. They were balled tightly into fists. Shoulders quaking visibly. 

Galo sank down next to him, silent. 

"'m gonna miss him so much." Gueira whispered dejectedly. 

Galo wrapped his arms around him. "I know." He said knowingly. 

He rubbed Gueira's shoulders until they were shaking less, but there's still light trembling that Galo felt beneath the palms of his hands and quiet, heaving sobs.

"You okay?" Galo asked when he felt like enough time had passed. 

"Sorry." Gueira's hands left his face. His eyes bloodshot red, sniffling. "Didn't want you to have to see me like this again."

"It's okay. It's an overwhelming week for all of us." Galo purses his lips. "I don't blame you for gettin' the blues…"

"It's kinda hard to act like you can hold your shit together, and be irresistible and sexy." Gueira added the last part jokingly, the two men laughing.

"You are." Galo assented.

"...What?"

"You are irresistible and sexy."

Gueira sniffled again, huffing a wet laugh that was genuine, soft and quiet, something that shed a little bit of the inner boy inside of him Galo hasn't seen much of. "Thanks bro. Is that supposed to be no homo?"

"Nah. Fuck it." Galo snorted.

"Yeah, who the fuck cares, huh?" Gueira smiled at Galo.

"You ready to buy some beer?" Galo cocked his head to the store, standing up. Gueira took his hand, being heaved up by Galo. 

  
  
  
  


They resumed chatting with each other since Galo and Gueira had left. Lio spotted Meis leave the living area, and he excused himself from the others, following him into the kitchen.

“Galo said they’re on their way.” Lio checked his phone. Meis pressed his back to the counter and dropped to the ground, it startled Lio, approaching Meis warily and sitting down beside him.

“Are you okay?” Lio asked carefully.

“No.” Meis’ usual glacial expression turned desolate. 

“Hey, Meis, where’s your bathroom again—” Thyma walked in and stopped. Lio looked up at her, putting a finger to his lips. She walked over to them, sitting on Meis’s other end.

“He needs a minute.” Lio explained. They both knew why, but they sat next to him in silence without saying another word more.

When Galo and Gueira come back, they help Meis up to guide him out of the kitchen and join the others.

Everything managed to be fine the rest of the night, except for lingering sense of catatonia among their heads of spending the last few months of being careless teens.

☆☆☆

Promepolis High’s senior class graduation is being held at a local college auditorium just a half an hour drive away from the school itself.

Cap and gowns were distributed a few days before graduation, and Galo’s pretty sure his tassel fucking fell out, because when he checked his pair out of the plastic it wasn’t there. He texted everyone else and some of them said they didn’t have theirs either.

He spent a whole twenty four hours figuring out how to decorate his cap with the help of Shea, and a few extra last minute touches on it until he was about ten minutes late to the event.

Ignis and Varys were waiting in the car, angrily honking the horn from outside. 

“HOLD ON!” Maria’s voice can be heard screeching downstairs. A loud honk shouted back at her in response. She came rushing into the room with her dress on, Galo smelled a whiff of strong perfume while she was putting her earrings on. “Are you ready to go?”

“I can’t find where I put my other shoe.” Galo’s hopping around on one foot, opening his closet to rummage through for his right shoe. “Also I think I misplaced my tie.”

“Honey we’re ten minutes late.”

“As long as you guys have your tickets it’s fine!”

“Where is your other shoe?! We have to go!” Maria demanded.

“I DON’T KNOW!” Galo panicked, and he kept tossing shoes that definitely wasn’t the one he was looking for out of the closet. Ignis’ honking wasn’t helping, and it got so distracting Maria lifted the window to Galo’s room to shout at them.

“We’re coming!”

The window to Ignis’s car rolled down. “_We’re gettin’ gray hairs down here_!” Varys barked, “The Hell are you two doin’ up there?!”

“I said we’re _coming_!”

“Hi Mawia!” Shea poked her head out of the window from where she sat on the backseat, comprehending nothing of what’s going on right now. “You’re so faw wup!”

“I found it!” Galo smacked the shoe on the ground so he could shove his foot inside, lifting his leg and sitting down to squeeze into it. 

“Tie!” Maria ran for his closet to look for it, “God your closet is a mess! I told you to clean all of this mess for weeks!”

“Sorry I got a little distracted…”

She pulled one out wedged in between his hanging clothes, and walked up to him. “Hold still.” She ordered, putting his tie on for him. 

“I can’t.” Galo bounced on the ball of his feet, “I’m already late and I spent so long tryin’ to make sure my cap is perfect and I can’t even find my fuckin’ _tassel_—”

“—Honey. Listen.” Maria cupped his cheeks. “I am so proud of you. We all are. Okay? This is a big day, and I understand how freaked out you feel right now. I’m excited and nervous for you. But you’re going to be fine!”

“God I hope so! I feel like shittin’ myself, ma!” Galo bleated, “Today’s graduation day. Gah!”

“Who’s the world’s number one firefighting extraordinaire?” Maria asked gently.

Galo felt himself calming down. “Easy.” He laughed. “Me.”

“Exactly. And the world’s number one firefighting extraordinaire can tackle anything, right?”

“He can tackle everything!”

“That’s your burning spirit.” Maria kissed his forehead, patting his cheek. “Okay, hun, let’s go.” She fixed his cap and gown, the color choice was red to match the school’s red and black colors of what their team mascot represented.

They were rushing out of the house for Ignis’s car, getting inside. Ignis started driving as soon as the doors closed.

“You woulda seen our skeletons waitin’ in here if we waited any longer.” Varys muttered. He flinched when Maria threatened to smack him over the head.

“My son was having a nervous breakdown.”

“Hey, it’s alright, son.” Ignis chuckled. “Everyone wants this day to go perfect.”

“Show yow buwning sow!” Shea’s words of encouragement made Galo smile, and he gave her a fist bump.

“Yeah.” He exhaled, “Let’s do this!”

Finding a parking spot was torture, because they were already late, Ignis just told Galo that he should go where he’s supposed to be unless he’d be here with them forever.

Maria wouldn’t let him go so easily, leaving the car with him to make sure his cap was put on properly and fixing his suit.

“Mom!” He shouted, “I got it, I got it!”

“I don’t want you walkin’ in there while your suit is barely tucked in.”

“There’s people watching us!”

“Mari.” Ignis cocked his head inside the car. “Come on. We gotta park and find the gym.”

“Go on!” Varys urged, “You’re already late, champ.”

“Bye Gawo!” Shea waved wildly. Galo nodded at them, placing his hands on Maria’s shoulders to turn her around and open the car door for her.

“I’ll be okay.” He assured her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“I just, I just can’t believe my baby boy is graduating.”

“Oh Jesus.” Ignis pulled down his sunglasses, sharing Galo’s sentiment, “I’ll handle this.” He mouthed. Galo gave a thumbs up, pulling out his phone to call Aina because he forgot where they were supposed to go.

There’s a lot of noise when she answered the phone. _“Galo?_”

“Hey! Aina! I’m here!”

_“Where have you been? Almost like, half our class is here now!” _

“I was running late. Where’s the auditorium?”

_“Uh. Hold on._” There’s more shuffling when a deeper voice answers the phone.

_“Galo.” _It’s Lio. _“Where are you?” _

“I’m inside the parking lot.”

_“Okay you’re not ver_y _far, then. I’ll tell you where it is._” Lio directed him into a stairwell through a door into the lobby building, making a turn where he reached the double doors to a smaller auditorium. The seniors were filling each row and everyone had their cap and gowns on. 

“GALO!” Aina’s voice rang through the noisy auditorium. 

He looked around for where she was by the sound of her voice, walking further inside.

“Here!” He pinpointed it at the right side of the auditorium, and he saw a familiar group of people seated together near the aisle where the row began. Remi, Lucia, Thyma, Aina, and Lio were here so far when he approached them. Giving each of them hugs and a kiss for Lio, taking a seat right next to him.

“I was beginning to think you didn’t find it.” Lio teased.

“I got a little lost.” Galo confessed.

“It’s like, right there.” Remi replied, impassive. “It’s not that hard to miss, you could’ve followed where the other kids were going.”

“I’m not the best at directions, okay?!” Galo cried out, and they laughed at him, “Jesus! Cut me some slack!”

“Hey bitch.” Lucia grinned. “Ya made it like twenty minutes late.”

“To be fair I was ten minutes late.” Lio sympathized. 

“My brother made sure I was the first person here.” Thyma said. “Which I was.”

“You’re not that late.” Aina said, and Galo let out a sigh of relief, “Not everyone’s here yet.”

“You guys know why we’re waitin’ in here?” From the looks of it this wasn’t the gym, this was one of the college auditoriums.

“We have to wait for everyone else to come.” Lio told him. “Meis and Gueira aren’t fucking here yet, I’m going to slaughter them if they ended up bailing.”

“They are… like, graduating, right?” Aina asked lowly.

“Yeah!” Thyma nodded. “They told me the college counselor said they needed to fill out some things before graduation, do an appeal for stuff, but they’re good to go.”

“Oh thank God.” Galo placed a hand on his chest. 

“Speak of the devils.” Remi flicked a finger to two men that burst through the double doors. Miss Colossus was already there with other staff members to help with organizing the event. A lot of people who knew them were excited to see them walk in, especially Gueira’s extremely loud teammates. 

They danced their way over to their row, Lio and Remi giving them stony looks.

“Got room for two more?” Meis grinned.

“The party just showed up!” Gueira hopped over the chair so he could get to the row in front of them, Meis strolling down the aisle to sit in the two chairs ahead of Galo and Lio.

“Do you ever answer your phone?” Lio glared at Gueira. “I just got a text message from Meis that you guys made it to the building.”

“We got lost.” Meis answered.

“See!” Galo gestured to them, “I’m not the only one who got lost!”

“Are you guys high?” Aina asked. 

They don’t say anything, causing Lucia to start losing her shit.

“Only these two would smoke dank before graduation.” She pointed at them, turning serious, “Y’all mind swingin’ me some though.”

“Tommy gave me pens to give to everyone.” Meis reached into his cap and gown to hand everyone purple pens from a homecare agency, “Now this is the good stuff.”

“Oooh, pretty pens!” Thyma gushed.

“What do we do with these?” Lio frowned.

“Keep ‘em.” Meis snorted.

“For your information, we are definitely not high.” Gueira drawled. 

“Y’all stink.” Lucia blanched. 

“I can smell it.” Remi noted. “From where I’m sitting.”

“And you walked right past Miss Colossus.” Lio glared.

“Here.” Thyma reached into her fanny pack to pull out a small bottle of perfume. She got up to start spraying them from head to toe with lavender scented perfume.

“Thyms, I love you.” Gueira praised, “You’re the best.”

“Spray more. I like this smell.” Meis said. 

“Actually, I want some too.” Galo offered. Then everyone started asking to have Thyma’s perfume sprayed on them, even Remi awkwardly leaning in with the rest of the group so she could spurt some of the sweetness on him.

“Does anyone need tassels?” Miss Colossus visited each row to ask, Galo’s hand shot up, since he was looking for his missing one for the past few days.

They were giving honor cords for all the honor students, and they were asked briefly to line up on stage to be given one before being asked to go back to their seats.

“Let me see your graduation cap?” Galo asked Lio, who took it off for him to see, it’s got a bunch of fire decorations on it, a mixture of teal and pink with a tiny drawing of his Burnish armor design in the middle of it. “What the fuck, this is amazing?”

“Thank you. I spent a week on it.” Lio chuckled, “I don’t know if it’s like cheesy or anything.”

“What’s this quote here?”

“I never paint my dreams or nightmares. I paint my own reality.” Lio read the quote next to the design. “It’s Frida Kahlo.”

“Damn… that’s pretty deep.”

“I didn’t come up with the idea of this quote, actually.” Lio said, “It was Gueira.”

Galo watched Gueira show off his cap to the rest of them, he decorated the entire thing in the colors of the Mexico flag with a tiny football in the center to represent a field, where it says _TOUCHDOWN_ _2K18. _

“I wanna represent where _mi madre _was born, since it’s a part of my blood too. Plus football, so.”

“I really like the glitter.” Aina complimented.

“I-I got some help from Lio on doin’ that.” He laughed. 

“Wow.” Galo said, “God, everyone’s caps looks so creative.”

“Lemme see yours!” Lucia snatched his cap off his head, all of them leaning in. Galo flushed.

“Wait I’m not ready!”

“Who’s this?” Gueira pointed at the picture of a man in the center. The whole thing is painted red with a flaming decal at the bottom, a picture of their fire department logo beneath the picture, there’s a quote that said: _world’s number one firefighting legend!!!_

“That’s my dad.” Galo said. “It basically represents him being my predecessor and I’m next in the lineage, I’m paying homage to him by making this.”

“Galo, this is wonderful.” Lio commented. “I like this a lot.”

“Thanks.” Galo smiled timidly.

“You guys wanna see my cap?” Meis had a collage of all his favorite bands smacked on his graduation cap, a lot of which, he claimed, had his father’s favorites, given that he used to be a musician himself. 

“Look at mine!” Aina’s had an entire fucking map of the places she would like to fly to one day as a pilot. 

“This one’s really cheesy but… I wanted to.” She blushed, showing her cap. Thyma’s had a chemistry joke and a few wacky science decorations, Lio had helped her with creating it. 

Remi was reluctant to show his own but they kept insisting that they see it, and he showed them. It represents a heart monitor’s EKG that said _the ups and downs were worth it_! 

“It was. Um. It was Alisa’s idea.” He mumbled.

“Aw this is so cute.” Thyma said, and he flushed deeper at the _aw’s _coming from his friends. 

“LOOK AT MINE!” Lucia took off her cap to show everyone, and it’s a giant QR code. “Scan it!”

They pulled out their phones to scan the QR code, only to be taken to a YouTube video of Rick Astley’s _Never Gonna Give You Up. _

“Now that’s good.” Meis snorted. “Lu, I love this.”

“Did you just _rick roll _us?” Aina asked. 

“Hell yeah I did.” Lucia grinned. “I’m gonna fool so many fuckin’ people with this shit.”

“Galo, I finished my valedictorian speech.” Lio pulled out a piece of paper from inside his suit jacket, “But I’m incredibly nervous.” He’s got the jitters and Galo could sense it from how he fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Hey, you’re gonna do awesome.” Galo assured him. “You’re amazing at everything you do!”

“But this is the first time I’ve made like… a big speech like this.”

“And you’re gonna kill it!”

“Do you… do you mind if I read it to you? Until we have to get up soon?” Lio offered. 

“Sure.” Galo said, “Throw your bomb ass speech at me.” 

That earned a weak laugh out of Lio, but it was enough to calm him down from his nervousness. 

Until the auditorium was filled up with the graduating class, Miss Colossus then guided everyone out of the premise to another hallway where everyone had to line up in alphabetical order. Knowing this particular senior class the chaos was inevitable, it could be that the thing was just disorganized. A lot of people didn’t know where they were supposed to go, unsure of where their names stand in the alphabet. However, the gang had to split up to form a perfect straight line that ran from the door to the gymnasium and down the hall.

He felt bad for Miss Colossus and Mr. Foresight as all the students were fucking _lost_, shuffling back and forth from where they’re meant to be according to their assigned spots. Galo was growing increasingly nervous as time went on. People just stopped giving a fuck and decided to stand where they felt like.

The doors opened, and upon walking in the gymnasium was huge. There were so many families sitting at the sidelines, a cool breeze from the open doors hit him instantly and he feels like he’s getting goosebumps. In the crowd somewhere was Ignis, Shea, Varys, and Maria were in there watching him right now. 

He felt someone pinch under his arm through the fabric of his cap and gown, and he turned to see Lio wink at him before following his group into one of the rows. Galo sat down, based on the order of the seating arrangement he wasn’t very far from the rest of the group.

The opening ceremony was to come first, meaning Meis and the rest of Mad Burnish was going to perform their song. Miss Colossus graciously announced their arrival where there was a set of drums on stage and a piano, a round of applause and cheers given when Meis got up on stage to sit in front of the piano, waving and smiling at the audience.

"Howdy y'all. How's everyone doin' tonight?" Meis leaned into the microphone, chuckling at the cheers he got as a response. "Just wanted to give a shout out to all the Promepolis High graduates of twenty eighteen, myself included." He spoke over the loud applause, "It's- it's a pleasure to be up on this stage, I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I thank everyone who supported me through this all, makin' it up here and being able to sing somethin' for y'all. I just love music, it's my blood, my very soul, my fire, my passion, my blues..." He started playing a few songs on the piano briefly as a warm up teasing in some verses, a lot which were recognizable to entertain the crowd. Then he'd switch over to another. Meis bobbing his head and moving his shoulders along to the melody, a grin on his face as his eyes shut, riding a wave of bliss, tapping his feet to the rhythm. 

"I know it must be boring as Hell to be sittin' there listening to long speeches, so lemme make it worth while in the meantime." He casually transitioned into different songs on the piano, fingers gliding along the keys, some people laughed. "Wanna give a special shout out to my parents and my little sister who came all the way from Texas." He acknowledged a family sitting somewhere up in the bleachers of the gymnasium.

"Alright, folks. Last one for the road. I'm sure you'll like this one. Let's hit it. _Yeehaw._" Meis ceased his playing, leaving the audience waiting in anticipation. He counted up, “one, two, three, four..." before he started to play _Clocks _on the piano. Benji handling the guitar and Slim in charge of the drums.

“The lights go out and I can’t be saved, tides that I tried to swim against… have brought me down upon my knees, oh I beg, I beg and plead singing…come out of the things unsaid. Shoot an apple off my head and a trouble that can't be named, a tiger's waiting to be tamed singing...you... are..."

Galo’s finding it harder and harder to believe it’s been four God damn years, but here they were, the graduating class, decked out in their gowns and there’s a massive swarm of them seated in these chairs and his stomach churned in ferment. By the time Meis was done with his substantial performance he had realized, it was time.

Meis doesn’t leave the stage, confusing Mr. Foresight when he stood up in front of the podium. He raised his hands in the air, motioning for the senior class to start.

Gueira did the honors, “Together, together, together everyone.” He beckoned for the rest of them to join. “Together, together, together come on let’s have some fun!”

Mr. Foresight laughed nervously. “Um, excuse me.” There’s a short screech when he spoke, “What is the meaning of this?”

“Together, we’re there for each other every time!” The class started to sing aloud with balanced coordination, “Together, together come on let’s do this right!”

Miss Colossus was just as confused as Mr. Foresight, but she didn't stop it while Mr. Foresight kept attempting to do so, they just ignored him. “Please.” He begged. “Stop this nonsense this instant.”

Meis was conducting the entire choir and he told them to keep going. Galo can see Lio laughing at the row in front of him, clapping his hands in tandem with everyone else, Galo singing at the top of his lungs. “We’re all in this together! Once we know, that we are, we’re all stars, and we see that!” 

Mr. Foresight threw his hands in the air, giving up. They got up out of their seats to belt out the rest of the verses, much to his chagrin, Miss Colossus was smiling at them in amusement the entire time while he was basically fuming. Vinny ran across the stage to do tricks, a complete backflip that wowed the audience. “Wildcats sing along! Yeah you really got it going on! Wildcats everywhere, wave your hands up in the air! That’s the way we do it let’s get to it, time to show the world!”

Returning back to the chorus for one final time, the final prank ceased with applause from the audience, everyone sitting back down in their seats so the ceremony could continue. Meis and his band clearing the stage. Mr. Foresight waited patiently for all the hurrah to die down before he begrudgingly continued.

"Thank you, for that incredibly unexpected and baffling performance. Back to our regularly scheduled plans for our special ceremony." 

When it was Lio’s turn to get up on stage he got up from his chair once his name was called. Walking up the stairs to stand in front of the podium. Galo gave him a thumbs up from where he sat and some encouraging words from their friends in different rows.

He was going to read off his paper, but there was complete silence, before he leaned closer to the microphone. Pausing for a bit. He tore the paper into pieces and dropped it to the ground.

“I’d like to welcome everyone who managed to make it here today, all of you have worked so hard. I’d like to specially welcome the fellow LGBTQ community.” There’s a series of loud cheers at that, “Ladies, gentlemen, my non-binary friends, my good people. I spent weeks trying to perfect this speech but then I realized, what does it matter? It’s all bullshit. Just like our education system. I’m sure we all tend to procrastinate homework assignments and projects for a grade we aren’t proud of at the end, and we ask ourselves, what is the point of it? Absolutely_ nothing_.” Already people started whistling. That definitely took Galo by surprise. Lio smirked a little, huffing a laugh. Mr. Foresight’s jaw clenched standing at the sidelines, but he kept his mouth shut, just enough fuel to keep Lio going.

“I mean it’s true. So many students have to sacrifice their mental health for a curriculum that wants to see them fail, pushing them to do their best actually pushes them past their limits, and what is the point of it all? 

One single piece of paper and a step closer to a bleak future that ensures absolutely no guarantee? It’s a dream-crusher more than any opportunity that these assholes offer, I mean, look who Promepolis High’s school got passed down to? Deus Prometh didn’t want a prison to be created where we’re forced every single day to exceed, constantly, and be pressured to have their lives figured out before we have a single clue of what we’d like to be. He wanted to create a unionized community of children who can develop goals and ambitions, and help each other.

There are people out there who wish they could get an opportunity like this, so many unfortunate people who become demotivated, so many who feel so trapped, to wish they had such a privilege. Success shouldn’t have to come with a price, and failure shouldn’t be the end of it. It should be okay to try again instead of being scrutinized by our superiors who think they can control us, we should control them for a change. No, we shouldn’t play their game. It’s time we play our own. Congratulations.” 

If it were impossible for a stadium this big could erupt with such deafening cheers, Lio Fotia made it possible. 

Galo really only tuned in for the valedictorian speech. As for the rest, he’s not going to lie. It dragged on like a motherfucker. The only time they ever got up was to walk across the stage to receive their diploma, and Vinny’s name had to be corrected since the man who’s name was called no one recognized and they might have cheered the loudest the second he was called. It’s not a surprise he showed up to graduation in full costume. 

Everyone was silently counting down until when Miss Colossus concluded the ceremony with a gracious thanks to the class of the year, getting out of their seats to throw their caps in the air eagerly, beginning to hug each other tightly on the way out of the gym and back outside. It was extremely _hot_ out, even during the night, and so many families swarming the courtyard didn’t help at all. It was far more jam packed than a concert.

"That performance earlier was phenomenal." Heris met up with them, waiting outside while she and Aina's parents were standing not too far off. "I didn't know he could play like that!"

"Oh, Meis? I know right!" Galo agreed, speaking of him, people were bombarding him and his family to shower him with compliments and they looked incredibly overwhelmed.

"You have no idea how many people's never heard him sing before!" Gueira exclaimed. "He's fucking amazing!"

"God, I'm just so baffled." Heris shook her head, "It's so _good_!"

"I know!" Thyma said, "He's super talented!"

"You should listen to his solo covers." Lio told her, "That's where he started out. He's in a band now."

"Alright we gotta go take pictures with my mom and dad." Aina flashed them a smile. "Remember! Graduation party's at their house!"

"Text us the address!" Gueira pointed at her as he scurried off to find his family. 

"Oh man. There's my parents." Lucia sighed out. "See y'all, okay?" She flashed the peace sign, pushing her way through the group of people. Remi's already with his parents, seeming to be in the middle of small talk with his mother.

"It's Phoenix." Thyma answered a call on her phone, "Congrats, guys!" She smiled at Lio and Galo, quickly rushing off to find her family.

"My mum wants pictures with you." Lio hooked his arm around Galo's.

"Now?" Galo asked, feeling a little unnerved. 

"Yeah." Lio smiled. "C'mon!"

They took pictures together with their friends before having to drift off to find their families. It turned out Maria was calling Galo’s phone constantly because she couldn’t find him, and Galo had gotten dragged away by Guinevere to take photos with Lio in the meantime.

“Hold on a second.” Galo picked up yet another call attempt, trying to weave himself past all the families gathering their children to take photos. “Ma!” He shouted, “You keep breaking up and hanging up!”

_“Where are you?!”_

“What?!”

_“Galo.” _Ignis took over the phone, _“Where are you? We been looking everywhere._”

“You still haven’t found them?” Lio asked, leaving his parents and siblings to chat with each other over the pictures taken. 

“God, no.” Galo looked around, scoping the family for a recognizable trio, “There’s so many people around.”

“Maybe they’ve gotten lost?”

_“We’re by the front entrance.” _Ignis explained. _“I think we can see you somewhere in the crowd. Just turn around.” _His mom’s complaining is loud enough to be heard on the end of the line while Varys was trying to calm her down.

“Jesus Christ.” Galo sighed. Lio laughed at him.

“I’m very sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Galo, I think I see your family calling you over.” Guinevere reminded him. Galo turned around and he saw Ignis’s tall frame waving him over. Maria was too small to see over the crowd and Shea was on Varys’s shoulders.

“GAWO!” She’s calling his name. 

“I’ll see you at the party?” Lio smiled, nudging him. “Go. Seems like they _really _need you.”

Galo sighed heavily, excusing himself through the herd to make it towards the entrance where they were waiting for him. 

“I thought you might’ve gotten lost!” Maria pouted, taking Galo’s hand. “_You stay here_.”

“It ain’t my fault you guys went the wrong direction!”

“It’s fine.” Ignis attempted to mediate the situation. 

“You still scared me!” Maria argued, and Galo just shook her shoulders like a madman.

“MAMA!” He screamed, “I graduated!” 

“Okay!” She shook along with Galo shaking her and started to laugh, her temper instantly dwindled to glee, as the two of them started jumping up on down, he hugged her tightly.

After a few pictures were taken, there was a graduation party being held at the Ardebit household backyard, except not all families were coming. Just Maria, Varys, Ignis, and Shea came along while the rest of them were going to come on their own.

Their backyard was gorgeous, with hanging lanterns up above the tables, blue and white balloons tied to the chairs, a large tidied space with a clear garden by the home. There was a selection of food to be prepared at the tables, as courtesy of Aina and Heris’ parents.

“Lio, Lio.” Galo walked up to him with loads of praise he’s had bottled in, “That speech you did was so fucking awesome.”

“Oh, thank you.” Lio was nursing a glass of apple cider in his hands. “I decided to go off-script.”

“And it was so badass!” 

“I just felt like reading off of it I wasn’t expressing my true emotions that way.”

Lucia was in the middle of telling Ignis, Varys, and Maria about the prank that they pulled the last day of school. Shea’s sitting in Aina’s lap messily digging into her food. Meis and Gueira happily explaining what went down in planning said pranks, Remi silently listening and Thyma laughing. 

“I’ve never had like, a whole choir like that go on for graduation.” Ignis said. “I think we sang a few gospel songs, but it was nothing like that.”

“It was pretty boring if you ask me.” Varys agreed, “But for our senior prank, actually, now that was classic.”

“What’d they do?!” Gueira asked eagerly.

“Uh, I think someone went to the farm and released a bunch of chickens into the school.”

“You’re kidding!” Lucia was thriving over this story.

“No.” Ignis shook his head. “There were just chickens, randomly, in different parts of the school. We weren’t sure who did it.”

“The thing is, that day, Iggy and I got these magic shrooms from a friend and we ate ‘em before class and we were so confused.” Maria gave them a disapproving look, Ignis pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Tell me you two weren’t taking drugs.”

“We were young and stupid, Mari.”

She swatted his head and the table erupted in a fit of laughter. “Magic shrooms?!”

“We really thought we were trippin’ when we saw there were chickens, but then we asked other people and they said they saw it too.” Varys continued, “Like, dozens of them.”

“How’d you guys get rid of them?” Galo asked.

“I think someone had to call a zookeeper. I don’t remember.” Ignis said. 

“Why couldn’t we have done that?!” Lucia asked, disappointed, “That would’ve been way more funnier.”

“I still think the one we did was priceless.” Meis claimed. 

“Oh yeah, you guys didn’t tell us that your school principal was literally one of the people Ignis dated.” Varys averted the topic, and the whole table raged. At this point Ignis didn’t care about having that secret be revealed and he was laughing too much to explain the teenagers’ immense confusion.

_“WHAT?!”_

Lio did a spit take all over the table. Galo choked on his food. Eyes bulging out with exclamations in sheer bombshell.

“Kray Foresight, as in, our school principal.” Meis repeated. 

“Yeah! That guy!” Varys confirmed.

“I was wondering how you two knew each other!” Galo jabbed a finger in accusation.

“Varys.” Ignis glared. “Why.”

“I mean he said hi when we saw him out the building. Cat’s outta the bag! They were gonna find out sooner or later.” Varys wasn’t sorry at all, grinning at Ignis. 

“Please say sike.” Gueira pleaded.

“Sir, no offense, but why would you do that to yourself?” Lio questioned. “He’s utterly just _horrible._”

“BLEH!” Shea stuck her tongue out, mimicking a disgusted face, and the table lost their shit, getting a cramp in their side from laughing so hard.

“It didn’t last very long, I promise.” Ignis defends, though he’s more humored than ashamed. “I regretted it too.”

“I found out about this a few months ago.” Maria said. “I had no idea either.” She was snorting, so was Varys, but Galo didn’t find anything hilarious about this.

“What the fuck?!” Galo gawked, “Out of all the people you could’ve dated!”

“I thought you guys would’ve noticed?” Maria frowned. “So like, you’re saying he didn’t tell you?”

“Ignis never tells us anything!” Aina said. 

“When we say we don’t know nothing about our boss we’re not lying, Mrs. T.” Lucia stated, “He does not tell us _anything_.”

“This is one of the reasons why I don’t.” Ignis sighed. “You guys tend to blow this way out of proportion.”

“This is our school principal.” Remi reasoned with the rest of them. “He’s by the far the worst option.” Everyone instantly agreed.

“That’s what I thought.” Varys said. “Don’t know why it happened. Not my business. We just know that he was weird. The whole thing was weird. We know Iggy’s got better taste than that freak.”

"He's dating one of our teachers now." Lucia told them. "Everyone calls her Mrs. Foresight since we were pretty sure they'd get married." 

"Yeah he told us when we saw him at Tony's." Varys laughed.

"So that means he took my advice to eat pizza!" Galo exclaimed, "He never ate pizza ever in his life!"

"SAY SIKE." Varys shouted. 

"I'M NOT KIDDING!"

“You know, speaking of this Kray guy, I just remembered. I might’ve kicked him in the balls for being an asshole.” Maria confessed. It’s like bomb after bomb was being dropped on the table and it was another story to be inevitably explained.

The night doesn’t end until after eleven. 

“I’ll drive you home.” Galo offered, while the others separated to head home. The walk to Galo’s house was a few blocks away, since Aina and Heris’ parents didn’t live very far from where the sisters did, besides, Galo didn’t mind the walk.

“What about the others?” Lio asked, once they got inside his car to drive to Lio’s place.

“I think they’ll be fine.” Galo said. Maria wanted to stay behind to help them clean up so they had basically called it a night after the dinner. 

Lio’s place was in the city, he had just finished moving and the last time Galo’s seen it there were boxes littered everywhere, now, it was nearly empty on entering.

“I honestly can’t believe my boss fucked our school principal.” They’re still laughing about it when they walked inside, Galo stopping right at the front entrance.

“If I were you that’d be one thing I’d want to drill out of my brain.” 

“_Yeah_.”

“So.” Lio presented his empty living area, “What do you think?”

“This is what you spent your savings on.”

“Half of it, yeah. It’s noisy out, but I prefer it that way. Just wanted to do _something_ before I have to travel in July for that humanitarian project volunteer work.”

“I like it.” Galo nodded in approval, “You’re lucky to snag your own place.”

Lio took Galo’s hand, closing the door shut behind them.

“I don’t have to worry about my parents being home.” He murmured. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Galo turned concerned, “Is it that you’re gonna miss them? Do you wanna go back?”

Lio pressed a finger to his lips, walking closer until Galo stumbled back and hit the door. Feeling his face heat up now that they were this close.

“That’s not what I mean.” Lio cupped his cheeks and kissed him, “I mean that we’re alone.” He kissed him once more, turning Galo’s thoughts to mush, wounding his arms around Lio’s waist.

“So we’re, um,” Galo stammered, another kiss, “We’re doing this in your new apartment?”

“If you want to.” Lio laughed. “Do you mind staying?”

Galo wasn’t exactly in a rush to get back home, and he had a roof under his head if he chose to stay here. So he responded by lifting Lio up and pushing his back off the wall, sealing their lips together promptly to venture for the bedroom.

☆☆☆

There's one car that swerved recklessly in the fast lane, taking the route towards the nearest airport. 

"How much time do we have?" Lio asked.

"Uh. Fuck. Fuck." Galo checked his phone. "Twenty minutes!"

"How long do we have until we get there?!" Aina asked. 

"With this fucking traffic?!" Lucia slammed the horn on the guy in front of her, "GET A MOVE ON DICK BURGER."

"We're going to be here all day." Remi mumbled. 

They're driving to the airport to see Gueira off. It's the last day of him staying in Promepolis and he had told Meis, Lio, and Thyma he wanted to see them before he went. He already gave the others a goodbye after graduation but Galo insisted everyone come to surprise him.

Except Lucia picked everyone up and spent fifteen minutes gathering the group to drive and now they're getting through clearing traffic, painfully slow. Lucia honked the horn again at someone who skipped in front of her. "Fuck you too!" 

"Wait. Wait a second, Lu." Thyma stopped her too late when they pulled into the route for a specific gate. "Did you just drive past gate A?"

"Whaddya mean?" Lucia asked, mid-arguing with other pedestrians. 

"You're in the _wrong _gate!" She explained, "Gueira said he's waiting at gate _B!_"

"What do you mean he's waiting at gate B?!"

"I thought it was gate A." Galo said. This delved into a heated debate between everyone the car. The whole time, Meis was silent. Unbeknownst to them their bickering only made him feel worse. 

"Someone please stop the car." Meis broke the silence. The arguing slowly ceased. 

"Meis?" Lio asked him, "Are you okay?" 

Meis's breathing turned erratic. "I need to get out of the car."

"We… we can't." Aina told him. "We're still in the highway." 

"Stop the car! Stop the car!" Galo demanded. "Just park right by the gate or something!" 

"We can't _park_!" 

"So just _wait _there!" 

Lucia does, pulling up to the curb and parking right in front of the doors to the airport building. Meis scrambled to open the car doors, stumbling outside. Lio looked at them, Galo urging him to go after him. He unbuckled his seatbelt and left the car, following after Meis. 

"Meis?" Lio asked quietly, "I think we need to take deep breaths." Galo taught him how to do this. "In and out. Come on." He coaxed gently, until Meis steadied his breathing.

"I can't do this." Meis stated weakly. "_Fuck_. I just. I can't."

"Meis, you can." Lio said. "This is the last day you're going to see him for a while." 

"I'm sorry for holding you guys up." Meis apologized.

"It's fine." Lio folded his arms. "...You're not the only one who feels like suffocating, you know."

Meis ran both his hands through his hair. "I don't know why this makes me so on edge? I said I was okay with it and told him he should go."

"It's not an easy process." Lio comforted. "But if you can't do this now how would you feel walking away from this?" 

"We spent six years together." 

"And you'll still be able to see each other. So think of it this way. Each time do you do say goodbye… it's more about the next time you'll see him again rather than never." Lio reasoned, with a gentle smile. "He's not gone." 

Lio knew that the others were still waiting in the car, but time was ticking. He didn't want to rush or pressure Meis either. This must've been incredibly all overwhelming. 

"Okay." Meis nodded. "I'm ready." 

"Do you want to come back to the car or you still need a minute?"

"No." Meis's face stiffened with determination. He inhaled, huffing a sharp breath through his nose. "Let's do this." 

Lucia made a sharp turn when they entered the car, because they had to drive for the correct gate, managing to successfully pull up to Gueira's gate and find decent parking before opening the car doors and making a run for it to the airport. 

Having to storm through a tough crowd and find Gueira wasn't an easy task, but they managed to find him in time at the gate he was waiting at. 

"GUEIRA!" Galo startled him into turning around from where he was sitting.

"Jesus Christ—" He stood up. "The fuck are all of you guys doin' here?!" 

"We wanted to come see you!" Galo laughed. "Why didn't you tell the rest of us to see you off?"

"I didn't want to bug all of you to throw a farewell party or some shit!" Gueira shouted. 

"We thought it'd be great if we all said goodbye." Thyma explained. 

"You guys… didn't have to do that…" Gueira said, stunned. 

First Lio and Thyma walked up to him, still out of breath from having to run past the airport lobby and take an escalator like madmen.

"Ah. I guess it's that time. Huh." Gueira smiled to himself, looking down at the ground. "A father departs from his children before the war."

Lio was silent, however, the emotions he felt all at once for the times he felt like he was ungrateful towards Gueira came flooding in like a tsunami and now there's so many words he wanted to say that he didn't know how to… after all, he's said more to Meis than he had to Gueira, while the love he provided for Lio was all still there. 

Thyma hugged him first, extremely tight. Gueira laughed. 

"Gueira." She lamented, "I'm gonna miss you so much… thanks for being there for us."

"Thyms, you wound me! Thank _you _for being such a ray of sunshine!" He quipped, "You're a blessing to have around. Thanks for keeping us in check whenever we did so much dumb shit and supporting us through all the shit we gone through." 

"You're leaving so soon…" 

"I know." 

She pulled away, Gueira kissed the top of her head, and she looked at Lio, her eyes saying that it was now his turn as she stepped back to join the others.

"Don't. Don't die." Lio blurted out. He averted his gaze. 

Gueira chuckled. "Yeah I promise I won't die. The only thing I'll probably die from is the heat."

He looked Gueira in the eye and couldn't take it anymore. A lump forming in his throat and his eyes welling up with thick tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"C'mere kiddo." Gueira whispered, hushed. Lio threw his arms around Gueira's waist, his tears staining his shirt as his face scrunched up, heaving the sobs that wracked through his body like an incoming train. 

"You don't just get to _leave_." Lio choked out. "You stinky old bastard." 

"You don't need me anymore." Gueira reminded him fondly. "You got Thymos, now. After years are pinin' for the guy. You said so yourself you don't need us lookin' after ya anymore, you're too grown up for me to haul you around when you're drunk or beating up some asshole, or complainin' about your parents being shitty." 

Lio snorted, feeling Gueira's chest vibrate with soft laughter. "I'm sorry if I was mean to you at times." 

"It's okay. I know you always loved me more than Meis." 

"I love you both equally." 

"But you'd admit I was the better dad. Just a little bit?"

Lio was crying so much his eyes were blurred through his tears, it doesn't stop a chortle from escaping him. "Yes." He rolled his eyes. "I meant it when I said you were there for me more than my own father, so, take that as you will." As sad as it sounded. He's still working on trying to become less detached from his own family in their worst time possible.

"Hey." Gueira coaxed Lio to look up at him. "Look at me. Listen. You've got a spark. Don't let _nobody _put that fire out. You hear me?" He advised sternly.

Lio nodded. 

"Don't stress Meisies out too much. Take care of Thyma. And don't get arrested while I'm gone or kill anyone now. Damn gimme a heart attack while I'm miles away."

"I can't make any promises." Lio joked. 

"I know you can't. You're a ball of fire and that's why I love ya." Gueira tugged an arm around Lio and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm going to miss you." Lio confessed. 

"Yeah, cause I'm the best. Remember that." 

Lio laughed, wiping his tears as he turned around. He stood next to Thyma watching Lucia and Aina walk over to him and give him hugs. 

"Call us when you get to Florida!" Aina said. "We wanna know how it's like!" 

"When you get drafted to the NFL wire me some money for candy." Lucia, being the ultimate jokester as usual. 

"Promise." Gueira agreed. "I'm gonna be rollin' in the dough by then."

"Please don't wire her money." Aina sighed. "Have a safe trip, okay? We're gonna miss you."

"Make sure you party and don't overwork yourself. School kills." Lucia added. 

"Advice taken!"

Remi approached Gueira. 

"Congratulations on the opportunity. You earned it from your hard work."

"D'aww, thanks Rems!" 

Remi pushed his glasses up and huffed. "Hm." 

"Bring it in!" Gueira spread his arms.

"No." Remi grumbled. 

"C'mom! Gimme some sugar!" 

Lucia shoved him forward. 

"Hug!" Aina persuaded. "Hug, hug, hug!" Remi surrendered in defeat, hugging Gueira stiffly, and Gueira hugged him back as _aw's _were received from the group.

It was Galo's turn. 

"Oh, Thymos. This is the part where you tell me you were in love with me all along?" Gueira teased. Galo laughed, shaking his head. 

"I'm really gonna miss you Gueira." His lip quivered, and his face turned melancholic. 

"Don't fuckin' look at me like that." Gueira's voice cracked dolefully. 

"You ended up becoming an amazing friend to me and I can't thank you enough for just, being awesome, and giving me a chance." Galo sniffed, being as earnest as he could. 

"You're one of a kind, Galo. I mean it." Gueira shared the sentiment. "Hope you succeed in becoming the world's number one firefightin' legend. Make your pops proud. You only got one burning soul so cherish it, a'ight? Lio needs you more than ever now that I'm not gonna be around anymore. Fuck anything up between you two?"

"Lemme guess, you'll bust my kneecaps?" Galo finished for him, with a smirk.

"Yeah. You're catchin' on. Smart guy." They both smile at each other. 

"Guess I'm gonna have to find a new sidekick." Galo mourned. "But I can't replace you." 

"Fuck it. Hug me brother." Gueira tugged Galo in for a firm hug. "You say that shit like it's my last day on Earth."

"It ain't gonna be the same without you." Galo returned the hug, his arms snagging tight around Gueira's shoulders. 

"Love ya."

"...No homo?" Galo asked quietly.

"Nah, fuck it." Gueira clapped Galo on the back. "All the homo. We tight."

Galo laughed, the hug remaining for several moments longer before they pulled back. Gueira's eyes glazed and Galo's tears brimming within his own. He smacked Galo's shoulder. 

"We'll keep in touch, buddy."

"We will." Galo gave him daps, the two smirking at each other. 

  
  
  


Lio placed a hand on Meis's shoulder while the others were making small talk to distract him. He felt his heart pounding walking up to him, and he breathed deeply, convincing himself he could do this.

"Mi amor." Gueira's voice was low enough to be kept between the two of them. 

"If you fuck all of this up? I'm going to fly over there and hurt you so badly." Meis warned, gaze stony. Gueira's still smiling at him. That dopey stupid lovestruck smile he always gave when Meis caught him staring. "You better work hard to keep this scholarship. There's not another one of this. Just because you're there doesn't mean you can slack off."

"I'll call you as soon as I land." Gueira stepped closer. 

"I mean it." Meis let an ounce of anguish slip into his words and he hated it, because his composure was ebbing away little by little. 

"I'm gonna call you as much as I can. I'll even come and visit." Gueira pledged, a shaky breath left Meis's lips. "I love you, Meisies. I'm gonna miss you so much." 

"Damn straight you will." Gueira closed the distance between them, held him close and sealed their lips together fervently, Meis tugged him until their bodies were pressed flushed together, arms hanging over his shoulders. 

"I love you." Meis held his cheeks in his hands, counting down the seconds left until he couldn't hold and kiss Gueira any longer, wanting to use every ounce of it as much as possible. 

"I know." Gueira kissed him again, reverently, and if it was possible to kiss him harder, longer, until their lips were trembling, grasping the little time that they had so be it. 

"Take care of all the children." Gueira whispered. "Sucks you get to be a rockstar without me but I'm always gonna be your number one fan. Don't forget it." 

"You were the first." 

"Obviously!" 

"Fuck off already, Miami." Meis snorted, adoringly.

"I'll be seeing you soon?" 

"See you soon." 

"Don't start cryin' on me now. I need to make an epic exit so I look cool for everyone." Gueira jested. As if he were doing any better. "A'ight. Go on, baby." 

Meis kissed him one last time, their noses brushing against each other, smelling remnants of a calm beach off of Gueira.

"Guys!" Gueira said after they parted, "Don't forget about me!" He drew them in for one last group hug.

"Your flight is in three minutes." Remi informed him. 

"Fuck." Gueira rushed to pick up his baggage, everyone laughing, "See ya soon, I love you guys!" 

They all say their goodbyes to him, watching him leave. 

Galo sighed wistfully. "Well then." It's clear the bleakness that hung heavy over their heads was clear. "How about we go back to IHOP for old times sake? Who's feelin' a late afternoon brunch?"

"I!" Lucia's hand shot up. Everyone instantly agreed, humored although they were starving for a hot meal. 

“Whaddya say, Meis?” Galo grinned brightly at him, and Meis’ eyes broadened, noticing how it was quiet because everyone was waiting for his reply.

“Yeah.” He answered in a rush, a couple tears rolled down his cheeks, and he quickly brushed them off with a thumb, smirking a little.

He’s going to be okay.

☆☆☆

  
  


**TEN YEARS LATER**

  
  


“How’s the next batch going?” Marco shouted from the front of the pizzeria. Ray shoved the fresh dough into the oven.

It was just him and Marco now, and Tony ended up retiring two years earlier to pass his shop down to Marco and Ray, entrusting them to take good care of it.

Since then, lots of renovations had been made to the pizzeria, not exactly straying away from it’s vintage aura that it once held when Tony used to run the place.

“Good!” He answered back, the heat from the oven made his hair cling to his forehead with sweat, tugging down the hairnet over his head and pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” Marco was talking to someone else who had just walked in, and Ray focused on checking on the pizza, readying a new empty box. “What can I get for you?”

“Inferno Margharita.” The voice answered. “Oh… and by any chance, does Ray still work here?”

Marco walked into the kitchen. Ray was met with a gentle smile on his face.

“Someone’s here to see you.” He clapped Ray on the back. “I’ll handle it. Don’t you worry.”

Ray looked at him. He left the kitchen, throwing a towel over his sweaty shoulder. “Welcome to Tony’s…” His breath caught in his throat.

Thyma simpers at him, bewitching, “Had a feeling you’d still be here.”

“Thyma.” Ray walked around the counter, the two embracing each other once there wasn’t a solid wall between them. He hadn’t seen her since she left for her job relocation for a major pharmaceutical lab branch.

“Mind if I stay? Unless you’re busy.” She teased, even though the shop was crowded on another typical weekday. Ray shook his head.

“Wait over there for me. Marco’s covering.” He told her with a doting smile. She beamed at him.

☆☆☆

Remi was, by all means, tired.

He doesn’t remember the last time he wasn’t since becoming a resident doctor. The office was small, he worked alongside an older man who he’s sure the CNA and the PA were betting on when he got too damn tired of _everything _before he wanted to sell the whole office.

If that was the case, it was to either the three of them. Remi doesn’t care who gets it, as long as he still had a job in the end. It’s a pediatrics office that had been around for years that the head doctor was running with his wife, so that made the five of them, we’re at least three of them were working either below or with. But he’s a sweet fellow, doesn’t mean any harm. He clearly did love his job, and that’s what mattered.

It’s nearing the end of his shift when a child came in, clinging to their parents hand walking up to the receptionist’s desk to sign in. 

“I’m going to step out for a bit to get a snack.” He hasn’t eaten a single thing other than a protein bar since his shift began, and Zoe, the fellow CNA, doesn’t even look up at him as she made a grumble of acknowledgement, sitting at the front desk.

“Make sure it isn’t longer than thirty minutes or Dr. Phobos will cut your head off.”

“Yeah.” Remi left the receptionist’s office through the door to get to the waiting room, and he stopped in his tracks when he saw that the parent holding the child who happened to be one of his regular patients was someone he hadn’t seen in years.

Alisa sat the child down, whispering something to her and handing her a phone to play with, turning around and her eyes flitted to Remi, stopping on him.

“Hi.” She was the first to speak, dismayed. 

“When’s mommy coming?” The little girl beside her asked impatiently. _When’s mommy coming_, Remi’s sigh was inaudible, but the way his stomach dropped with relief at those words made his anxiety dissipate just a little.

“Soon, Penny.” She answered, looking back and Remi and approaching him. “Sorry, my sister wanted me to take Penelope to the doctor… and, uh,”

“Hi Remi!” Penelope noticed him and waved. 

“Hi, Penelope.” He waved at her, “Um.” He flushed a little, returning Alisa’s gaze, “Penny’s one of my patients.” 

“Oh.” Alisa laughed, “Wow, small world. But, yeah, she’s still at work and can’t make it so she couldn’t.”

“I see.” Remi nodded, “Well Dr. Phobos is treating another patient right now so it’d take a few more minutes. I was just going out for a small break.”

“Long… long time no see.” Alisa hugged him, Remi going rigid instantly, but he hugged her back. Trying not to linger for too long from her familiar natural scent that reminded him of jasmine. 

“Yeah… last time I heard you were in LA, to study wildlife?”

“I’m in town to visit my family.” Alisa laughed. “Um, but I still am, just working along with a crew now.”

“I’m assuming you got to see the alligators, I’m hoping?” The joke came out without thinking to stop himself. Alisa smiled at him, warm, and his stomach filled with butterflies.

“I did!” She answered with glee, “God, it’s amazing out there. I’ve seen so many things.”

“I’m happy you did.”

“Ali!” Penelope whined, “The phone locked itself again!”

“God, I’m so sorry.” Alisa whispered an apology, before turning to the little girl and helping her unlock the phone. “Penny, I thought I told you the passcode a billion times. This is my phone, you know.”

Remi should just excuse himself and walk to the nearby pharmacy to get a snack, but he watched as Alisa talked with Penelope, and his heart was pounding. _Just do it. _If he said nothing now what chances would he have later on?

“Alisa.” He stepped closer to her, and she faced him, her eyes blinking in surprise. “Maybe we can talk about it. The things you’ve seen. I mean.” He averted his gaze, thinking he can hide his blush from beneath his glasses. “If you want to, since I’m almost done with my shift.”

Zoe snickered from the receptionist desk, and Remi’s eyebrow twitched. She pretended to continue sorting out the mountain of files she had in front of her.

Alisa does the unthinkable.

She nodded. Her smile returned.

“Yeah.” She accepted his offer gracefully. “I’d like that.”

☆☆☆

“Lucia?” Someone came to visit her during her break at her office building, and she was confused, since she had no idea who this guy was. “Lucia Fex.”

She looked at her co-workers, in the middle of listening to her story about a wacky prank she had pulled on their manager, and she stopped talking.

“Yeah.” She answered. “Who’s askin’?”

“My name’s Alessandro. I came to escort you.”

“...To where?”

“Please come with me, Miss Fex.”

“I think the FBI’s come to kill me, y’all.” She told her friends, and they started snickering.

“Oh man, nice knowin’ ya, Lu.” Arya teased. Lucia wheeled back out of her chair, finishing the rest of her food and chucking it at Bryce instead for him to catch in time before he tossed it in the garbage, flipping the bird at her.

“At least I went down like a boss.” Lucia lazily waved, “See ya, boners.” 

“You’re being excused for the break.” Alessandro explained. 

“Yeah, yeah. Awesome. If I’m going to jail I don’t see any reason to come back here.”

He doesn’t answer. Okay, _weird. _Lucia didn’t actually have a clue if she’s being reprimanded for attempts to hack the government, but if she were, she should’ve seen this coming. She was taken out of the office building after clocking out and to a black car, where she was being driven to an airport.

“Okay. This ain’t jail.” Lucia commented, “So is this you takin’ me to some kinda secret interrogation site? Why am I not being blindfolded?”

“Good thing you asked.” They’ve stopped. It’s mainly empty. Alessandro grabbed something from under the dashboard and exited the car, walking round to open it, wrapping a blindfold around Lucia’s eyes. She wasn’t manhandled out of the car or anything, or else this dude would catch a case, instead, he guided her out of the car and shut it behind them. She’s walking and she doesn’t know where.

She heard the sound of a plane’s roaring engine inching closer, and closer. 

It took her a hot minute to put two and two together. “Oh shit.” She whispered. 

“Watch your step.” Alessandro held her hand, she won’t lie, she felt like an A-List celebrity, entering the plane that had just landed. 

“Al.” Aina told her co-worker, “Take off the blindfold.”

“Alright.” He untied it and tugged it off. Lucia looked around, this wasn’t any plane, it was a private jet. 

“Lu, I’d like to introduce you to Mrs. Sky.” Aina presented, although small, and a two-seater, it was quite impressive, and _choice. _“I built it myself.”

“No fucking way.” Lucia awed, taking a detour around the jet. The whole interior was red, and Aina flicked on a switch causing it to turn a glow in the dark shade. 

“Okay so I promised you I would. Things have just been so busy with flight instruction and all.”

“You flew all the way to Promepolis on this?!” Lucia practically jumped on her with a crushing hug, “This is so rad, A!”

“Yeah I did!” Aina hugged her back. “It is pretty badass.”

“Can we take a spin on it?” Lucia asked excitedly, “I always wanted to fly a private jet.”

“How long you got until your break’s over?”

“Like, thirty minutes tops?”

“Well let’s go for a spin.” Aina winked. 

“Wait. You’re kidding.” Lucia looked back at Alessandro who merely smiled, turning to get off the jet.

“Have fun.” He told them, with that, the door to the jet closed. Lucia hopped over the chair to strap in the passenger seat beside Aina.

“Let’s ride this bad boy.” She grinned. She reached to slap Aina’s hand in a high five.

☆☆☆

“Alright Dallas, Benji and I are gonna wait outside for you.” Slim said. “We know how long it usually takes for you to take all that makeup off.”

“Just fuck off.” Meis scorned, but it came off as a lighthearted jab. 

“Apollo needs you out soon. Cab’s waitin’ to take us back to the hotel.”

“Okay. Gimme a minute.”

“Good show!” Benji congratulated. “You guys were awesome out there.”

“Thanks. You too.” Meis chuckled. Slim clapped Benji’s shoulder as the two men walked out of the dressing room. Meis was alone now, sighing heavily to himself as he looked in the mirror. He’s exhausted beyond belief, resting both hands on his cheek. He drank from the cocktail he asked for when the show ended, sipping at his straw.

After wiping all this makeup off the bags under his eyes would be visible. He took off his cowboy hat and set it on the dresser. He tugged off one of his fingerless gloves when he heard the footsteps of someone walking in.

“I just got finished.” He wasn’t in the mood for being rushed right now, “I said I would be out in a minute.”

“I was thinking maybe I could get an autograph.”

Meis didn’t have to turn around, because who he wanted to see showed up in the mirror behind him. He froze, dabbing a makeup wipe on his cheek.

“How the fuck did you get in here?” Meis asked, an intense surge of turbulence that made his stomach twist and make him feel light-headed.

“I mean, ain’t this any regular old fancy bar?” Gueira chuckled, his hair managed to get tied into a ponytail with how long it’s gotten, and he kept looking even more possibly different every time Meis saw him. “I asked your manager and he may have been able to let me in, Benji and Slim said you’d be in here.”

Meis left his chair to turn around, facing him.

"C'mere, baby." Gueira spread his arms knowingly.

Meis hugged him. “Asshole.” He whispered into the crook of his shoulder, arms holding him back just as tight. “You didn’t say you’d be back in town, _again_.”

“That would ruin the surprise!” Gueira laughed, even though apologetic. “I’m back, mi amor. Just ended our last away game so I thought I’d drop by on your tour.”

“Let me guess.” Meis sat back down. “So everyone’s pretty much left already, haven’t they?” He eyed Gueira closely. “You planned this didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Gueira took a chair and sat in front of Meis, lifting a leg to rest on top of it, “So there was this really gorgeous, amazing, talented singer… who I’ve been eyeing for a long while now. I’ve been one of his biggest fans!” He went on triumphantly, and Meis laughed at him, rolling his eyes. “I was thinkin’ maybe I’d come by and say hi.”

“I don’t have any meet and greets goin’ on today.” Meis sipped from his drink again, “What a shame.”

“So you got any other plans?” Gueira asked expectantly.

“Goin’ to bed as soon as possible.” Meis finished the rest of his glass, pushing it aside. “Have another show tomorrow night.”

“Let me buy you a drink.” Gueira smirked. 

It was a cheesy way to pretend to be a flirt, especially when they were already married, but Meis’ll take it. The glint of the topaz ring around his finger as he swirled it around his empty glass cup sparkling under the lights of the dressing room mirrors.

☆☆☆

The first day Ignis sent him off work, Galo drove to the cemetery. It’s empty. Just how it usually was. He shut the car door, making his way across the graveyard to find his father’s tombstone.

Over the past few years, people have been stopping by to leave flowers around his grave. His memorial was seventeen years ago now, and Galo was at twenty eight years old. 

He left a single bouquet of roses on his tombstone, crouching down. His name is engraved into the center. _Raphael Thymos. _

“Hey, dad. Long time no see.” Galo rubbed his hands, licking his lips. “I’ve been a full-time firefighter for five years now? I can tell you… it’s been tough. Real tough. I’m workin’ my way up the ranks, though.” He chuckled, “I wanna catch up to where you are, some day. Even if it’s a lotta work.”

There’s a light breeze that caused his bangs to fly in his face, stray strands of thick blue hair from what he tied into a ponytail he had to brush back. “I’m alone this year. Again.” He said. “My fiance’s currently in Sudan last time he’s reached out. He said he’s comin’ back soon. Can you believe he started his own business? I swear, he just gets more amazing every single day. But I haven’t gotten in contact with the rest of my old friends. I’m not sure how they’re doing.”

He can’t remember the last time they really managed to get together maybe a year or two after their high school graduation. Ever since then, everyone’s been either focusing on their college lives or working. He decided he’d have to do the same. 

Slowly, everyone began to drift and do their own thing. Lately, it’s just been Galo and Lio, for the times he’s been in town, but he was the CEO of his own company in humanitarian affairs. So really, it was just Galo for half the time. 

“My mom’s gettin’ married to my boss in six weeks. She’s pregnant.” He said. “Shea’s fifteen now. God. I remember when she was just six when I took her here to see you… but lately she hasn’t been really wantin’ to go. Understandable. Teenagers, I guess. She got to meet you at least a couple times. So I’m glad. Mom’s doing okay with our new family.”

He checked the time on his phone. Three o’ clock. He pursed his lips. Lately, he doesn’t mourn with tears anymore, but the sentiment is all still there. 

“It feels different.” Galo confessed. “Being without my family. We used to spend so much time together… but you know, life has to go on.” He stood up. “I turn twenty nine tomorrow.”

He hadn’t felt this neutral about it since he turned twenty. 

“Well! Good talk!” Galo saluted. “See ya around.” With that, he walked back to his car, still the same model he’s had since high school, the dodge ram that Lio said would break down one day if he didn’t get rid of it.

Still worked like a charm.

He smiled to himself, backing out of the cemetery to drive back to his apartment. He got out of the car, leaving the parking lot to head down the block for the lobby entrance.

There was a familiar Fireblade parked at the curb right where he left the parking lot. Galo had checked his phone to text his mother that he sent out all the invites to his friends hoping he could reach out to them that way for the wedding, looking up and pausing at who was standing right in front of the vehicle. 

Lio had his hands shoved in the pockets of his black jeans, the corner of his lips quirked up in a smile. Waiting for him.

“I got the invite.” He said, with an allure of nonchalance which is what made Galo fall for him since they’ve met. What used to be his short hair at neck-length ten years ago turned to a curly undercut, with the side shaven. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to miss your birthday, so I took the first flight back to Promepolis as soon as I could.”

Galo approached Lio in fast strides, scooping him up in the air and kissing him firmly. He felt Lio laugh against his lips as Galo twirled him around, and fuck, Galo missed him so much.

“You came back for me so early.” Galo whispered against his lips. “Firebug…”

“Hi, T.” Lio kissed him lovingly. Galo lowered him to the ground. Lio’s arms still locked around his shoulders. His fingers carded through Galo’s hair, feeling around his mop of blue hair that grew overtime, down to his cheek, scruffly with the five o’ clock shadow that lined his sideburns down to his chin. “Happy early birthday.”

Galo pressed his forehead against Lio’s, and he grinned, hugging him again. “I can’t believe this is real!” He laughed, “Li! You’re back!”

“So, the invite?” Lio asked, “I had to come as soon as possible. I haven’t seen Maria in so long, I haven’t…” He trailed off, “I haven’t seen anyone in so long.”

“Me either.” Galo confessed, downcast. Lio folded his arms, heavy silence falling between them. Galo’s eyes flickering down to the silver ring on Lio’s finger. 

“Since when?” Lio questioned.

“Maybe… a couple months ago.” Galo answered. He just now remembered, after getting swept up in Lio coming back and all.

“Lio. Listen to me.” He grabbed his shoulders, there’s alarm tracing his violet eyes when he stared back at Galo in confusion.

“What?”

It’s been too long enough.

“We need to bring the gang back together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -the senior prank scene was based off the scene in booksmart when it was their last day of school as seniors and everyone just went bat shit crazy in the hallway  
-meis's performance is inspired by songs I wish I wrote by alicia keys. take that as you will.  
-clocks by coldplay is one of my fav songs  
-semi-based on my own graduation where we had missing tassels and a hot mess of line organization and i also lost my family at the end of it  
-halley @futurefdtn was the one who sent a tiktok video of the QR code graduation cap and we both decided that was lucia energy  
-once again thanks to jabbles @ashesfadein2gay for the mariachi band and cragislist ad thing. classic.  
-everyone singing we're all in this together i give thanks to aj @https_aj for that since they're all wearing red cap and gowns that won for the poll i did on my twitter  
-the whole thing is just one giant hsm reference
> 
> now you all may be wondering why the gang split up???? is no one talking anymore??? what happened??? what's gonna happen next? a WEDDING????
> 
> you're kidding if you think im ending it here. this is the finale chapter but its not the _final_ final.
> 
> WE'LL SEE IF THE GANG REUNITES NEXT TIME IN OUR EPILOGUE! ❤️
> 
> as always stay sexy, take care of urselves. wanted to give a lil bit of some bittersweet serotonin for yall in this desperate time!!! 
> 
> reach me here!!! i love chatting with all of you!!
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	25. 10 Years Later, Maria Thymos Gets Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this epilogue, Galo and Lio reunite with the gang for Maria and Ignis's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise. ❤️
> 
> I COME BEARING FANART
> 
> @Dogboye_ drew a **[chapter 7 comic](https://twitter.com/Dogboye_/status/1249777785259700225?s=20)** & a commission from my friend sandra @your_narrator13 of the **[gueimeis promposal from chapter 22!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10fAohcsZpe9I2gKrpyWoRNgY0AzqtXSG)** thank you so much!!! & one more by @cassiedoughgirl of **[chapter 17 kiss](https://twitter.com/CassieDoughGirl/status/1249914630757134342?s=20)**

Galo dragged his luggage behind him, hauling his bags over his shoulder after he left his car. 

He saw the familiar building in front of him and took a deep breath. He hadn't been here in ages… and the house still looked the same. 

He rang the doorbell, dropping all his stuff and heaving out a tired sigh. The door opened, Galo unable to fight back a smile on his face upon seeing Maria, her smile turning pleased. She hugged him tightly, Galo returning it with enthusiasm. 

“Hey, ma.”

“Oh, honey. I missed you so much.” She sighed, cupping his cheeks. “God, look at you!”

Galo flushed. “It hasn’t been that long since we saw each other.”

“Oh you’ve gotta be kidding. A day could pass and I’ll see it as ages.” Maria rolled her eyes, pulling her hands off. “Come in, come in!” She pulled him inside.

“Ignis not home yet?” Galo asked, making sure to grab his stuff before he went inside. 

“Uh… no. Just me and… and Shea.” She responded. 

The house still looked the same since he moved out a couple of years prior to live with Lio. Galo stopped upon hearing Shea’s name.

“Where is she?”

Maria fiddled her hands, looking downcast. “...She stays in her room, for the most part.”

That’s a can of worms to be opened that was inevitable. “She ever come down?” 

“Every now and then when we make dinner, but ever since the whole… you know, Ignis proposing to me.” She heaved out a tired sigh, “She’s been a little more distant.”

“Did her mom ever…?” Galo arched a brow, shaking his head a little. The look his mother gave him said no. They don’t touch upon that any further, Galo holding her hands. Slight wrinkles are becoming apparent on her face but her spirit was eternally youthful and beautiful, and he didn’t want to see that disappear because of what’s been happening between their family.

“Mama. I’m really happy that you’re doing this. That you both are. Ignis’s really happy about it from what I’ve seen. Even if he doesn’t like to show it, Varys could tell from a mile away.” He managed to make her smile return.

“God, I… I hope so.” Maria’s eyes are glossy as she held his gaze, “Our wedding’s in four weeks.”

Galo’s eyes flickered down to her stomach. “Wow, it’s like you get bigger every time…” He awed, and she chuckled, taking his hands to place on the round bump there. 

“I’m sure Lyric’s getting impatient.” Maria teased.

“Lyric, huh?” Galo mused. “‘S pretty.”

“Yeah, Iggy and I decided the last appointment,” Maria said. “...Is Lio going to be coming?”

“He’s staying at our place since he definitely wants to plan on the catering, but he’ll stop by later for sure.”

“What about… your friends?” She asked, as Galo’s hands slipped off. Galo got quiet, scratching the back of his head.

“I tried reaching out to them to tell them to come down to this bar we know and tell them the news there. But we barely talk in that group chat.” He said. “...So I dunno if they all got it, or if they’re all still in there and even check.”

“I see.” Maria rested her hands on her stomach, “Well I believe they’ll come!”

Galo blinked. “Really?”

“Of course. I’d really be happy if everyone could make it. Though I understand things and people change.” She dusted herself off. “Well while you get settled! I’m gonna go get started on dinner. Shea’s upstairs.” She said quietly, “I didn’t mention you were coming, like I promised.” She winked.

For some reason, it feels a little… different stepping foot in here. When Galo lived here the house was full of life and it wasn’t like they were grasping at straws to fill an empty void. Time flies. But he understood that his mom was trying her best. Galo went up to his old room and dropped his things on his bed, heading down the hall for the locked door next to Ignis and Maria’s room.

He knocked on the door, turning the knob and opening the door. Shea was on her bed, laptop open and earbuds in. 

“Ugh.” She yanked her earbuds off, an irritated sigh escaping her lips. Her thick, curly mane of hair now reached her waist, divided into three cornrows at the front. “What is it now?” She looked up and saw Galo at the door, instantly her face fell into shock. 

“I was expecting a hi, but I guess that works too.” Galo smiled a little, hand resting on the doorway. “Hey, Shea-Shea.”

Her expression turned sympathetic, Shea leaving her bed. Looking like she was about to burst into tears. She ran up to him and jumped on him, throwing her arms around him. 

“Hey!” Galo grinned, spinning her around. She responded by hugging him tighter. Galo lowered her to the ground, but she refused to let go.

“I hope you ain’t givin’ mom a hard time.” He said, knowing. Shea let go of him, not looking him in the eye.

“Why’d you stop coming over?” She asked, avoiding the real issue.

“I have a full-time job.” Galo answered. “I also have a fiance at home too, you know.”

“Is… is Lio back?”

“Yeah, he came back a couple days ago.” Galo sat down on her bed, taking in all the posters she’s plastered on the walls to decorate her room, the walls they helped paint purple together when she wanted it changed. Her collection of stuffed animals on her dresser and on her pillows. Shea sat down next to him.

“We’re not here to talk about Lio, though.” Galo changed the subject. Shea puffed her cheeks out. 

“Then I don’t feel like talking.”

“Hey. You know mom and dad’s getting married, right?”

Shea doesn’t say anything, pushing back until her back hit the wall of her bed. Galo leaned against her headboard, crossing his legs over the mattress. 

“I know you must still be angry about your mom.”

“I’m not.” Shea mumbled. 

“Shea, you can’t be angry forever. It’s not your fault.”

“How am I supposed to just sit here and be okay with the fact that all of a sudden… the fact that dad’s getting married to Maria when mom just up and left?”

Galo sympathized with that, “This has been something they’ve thought about for a while now, I think this is what they deserve. This didn’t just happen out of the blue.”

“So because my mom left dad he’s supposed to marry Maria because she went through the same shit?”

“Don’t say that.”

“He was never even here to begin with and even though he tried he always put his stupid fucking job first and you know it. I just dealt with it because Maria says so!” Shea exclaimed, “He says he’s gonna get married and I have to smile and be okay with it because mom’s never coming back!”

“_Cut that shit out._” Galo threatened lowly, and Shea immediately stopped speaking any further. “Hey, listen to me. Don’t ever say that it was because dad died they ended up together because that’s not true at all, it wasn’t out of any pity. They love each other, and that’s why they’re getting married.” 

Shea averted her gaze.

“Look at me.” Galo urged. “_Shea_.” He called her sharply. She looked at him, her tempest Galo could see clearly. “He’s been there for you. Ever since you were little. No matter how busy he was he made efforts because he cared about you and he wouldn’t choose anything else over you. Maria just wants to make you feel appreciated when you feel like you aren’t, so arguing with her all the time just hurts her. We have a baby sister on the way. Is that the kind of impression you wanna make?”

Shea silently shook her head.

“I’m not saying you can brush off all the confusion you feel. When dad died I constantly kept putting the blame on myself, wishing I could’ve done something even though I couldn’t. I never took it out on my mom. Ever. Why should you take it out on mom when she loves you? So much?”

Shea hugged her knees to her chest, “...I just don’t know if I’ll get used to her being in my life. Me feeling like… this is my family.”

“She’s not just meant to fill that spot… she’s here make it better.” Galo reasoned. “Okay?” He put out a fist. “So be a little kinder to her. Costs zero dollars to be a kind person. No harm in doing so.”

Shea fist bumped him, and Galo smiled. She shyly smiled back. 

☆☆☆

Shea came down to dinner around the time Lio arrived to visit. Ignis was home, and the family easily welcomed him. 

Despite the fact that Shea didn’t talk much, she opted to help with setting up the table. Going around the table to give Ignis a kiss on the cheek, welcoming him home.

Ignis teased she hadn’t done that in years, and she wasn’t proud to be embarrassed like that. Nonetheless, the dinner table was working well on its way to being lively again.

“Been seeing you on television lately.” Ignis said to Lio. “A real spokesperson, nowadays.”

“I don’t feel like hearing about it.” Lio mumbled. “They always seem to get me at the ugliest angles.”

“You look super cool!” Galo said, “I’m always telling mom when I come over when you’re on TV!”

“It’s amazing, the stuff you’re doing.” Maria acknowledged. “People oughta listen to the voice that matters.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Thymos.”

“Gonna be Mrs. Thymos-Ex in four weeks!” Maria winked.

Ignis almost choked on his water as Maria simpered at him. A blush evident on his face.

“Ew. Gross.” Shea recoiled, scoffing and rolling her eyes.

“That’ll be you and Ares, soon, huh?” Lio joked, nudging her on the shoulder. Galo perked up at that name.

“That’ll be who and what now?”

“We’re not dating!” Shea shouted, “We’re just _friends_.” 

“But he’s got a wedding invite.” Lio said, smiling innocently. “Did you hear?” He asked Galo, who’s too busy glaring at Shea.

“No he didn’t.”

Shea blushed. “Well Maria said I could.”

“Mom!” Galo accidentally banged an elbow on the table, gawking. “Why did you tell her to invite him?!”

“I didn’t want her to be lonely.” Maria sympathized. “Besides, she said she didn’t want to come if he wasn’t coming.”

“My other friends had plans that weekend.” Shea confessed. 

“So you could easily go with me and Lio!”

“Well everyone’s gonna bring their partners and whatever so at least I wanted to bring a friend!”

“Galo, take it easy.” Lio chuckled at how seemingly riled up he was getting about this. “Just a plus one.”

“A’ight, okay.” Galo put his hands up. “I’ll drop it.”

“Please.” Shea begged.

“Fine.”

“Lio, tell us about your adventures across the country!” Maria said, wanting to lift up the tension at the table about this friend Shea was bringing to the wedding. 

They’re back in Galo’s bedroom after dinner was over.

“It feels so weird.” Galo blurted out. 

“What?” Lio’s brushing his teeth in the bathroom across from his bedroom, the door still open. Lio’s stuff was dropped in the room next to Galo’s open luggage. 

“It feels weird.” Galo repeated louder. “Being in my old house and shit.”

Lio entered the room when he was done, robe on, fancy silk pajamas, shutting the door. He got in bed next to Galo and laughed. “Well how did the whole rented villa thing play out?”

“Yeah, definitely out of our paygrade.” Galo mumbled. “Woulda been cool though to stay at a big place before the wedding, but it wouldn’t make sense since it’s at our old firehouse.”

“I would’ve invested—”

“—No.” Galo instantly refused. “Do not help endorse anything. You helped enough by just supporting us.”

“So we may or may not possibly be meeting our old friends next week.” Lio stared at Galo, and the room got quieter. 

“Yeah. Possibly.” Galo smiled solemnly, “How do you feel?”

“Nervous. I haven’t spoken to Meis since he went on tour and Gueira’s been vacationing off-season, didn’t hear a word if they’d be in Promepolis. Thyma’s in town apparently.”

“Nothing from Aina or Lucia yet.” Galo said. “And I haven’t heard from Remi in a minute.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Of course.”

They both laugh, settling comfortably under the covers. 

“You know just right after prom night we could’ve had our first, uh, our…” Galo couldn’t even finish, but Lio knew what he was talking about.

“God.” Lio pinched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. “She was literally in here, sitting on this bed.”

“I don’t even wanna think of how it’d turn out if she was sleeping.”

“She was awake, and she saw enough.”

“We really ditched prom that night.” Galo snorted. “It was fun, though. I told you you should’ve come.”

“It was.” 

“...Your parents.” Galo brought up, knowing that left a sour taste in his mouth or even thinking about it. But he cared about Lio too, and wanted to show that. “How they been?”

“My mum’s in Madrid.” Lio explained. Usually, Lio would just respond with _they’re fine_— and nothing else. “I visited her a year ago. My dad’s back in Colombia. My siblings say he’s apparently found a new mistress, but I couldn’t be bothered, honestly.”

“Oh.” Galo’s eyes widened, “Well Jesus. That’s a lot of shit to unpack.”

“Hm. Tell me about it. He called me last month to ask how I’ve been and I told him, well I don’t know, how’s your new mistress? Well he wasn’t very happy to hear that.” Lio shrugged. “He just said he’s getting by and asked how mum was. She’s… actually so much happier, when I visited her, but I knew saying so would make him feel bad. So I said she’s making ends meet by living her own life now that she’s gotten it back, besides. I met Elena, and she seems to be making my mum happier than my dad has.” Lio smirked. 

“Elena?” Galo’s eyes widened, “No way!”

“Mhm. She’s a bakery owner. I learned a lot from her during my visit.”

“That’s good for her.” Galo nodded, “Really. I think it’s awesome… that she’s doing well.”

“I still miss Toodles.” Lio mused. Galo snorted. 

“We could just get a cat or somethin’.”

“Any cat doesn’t compare to the joy she brought the two months I took care of her.”

“Hm. Maybe a kid then!”

Lio pursed his lips, not saying anything. Galo scratched the back of his head. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said that either.” He murmured. 

“I’m sorry.” Lio whispered.

“Hey, ‘s okay! Thirty kids are unrealistic, I know. It was mainly a joke eighteen year old me thought would be cool.”

“But I know you always talked about it but I had to travel a lot and had my business to run.” Lio held liability for avoiding that subject, “It’s still a lot to think about.” 

“Understandable. I’m not sad that you’re gone often, you’ll be my husband soon and I’m happy we made things work.” Galo smiled, meeting Lio’s heavily guilt-stricken expression. He turned that frown upside down with a sweet kiss, Lio melting into it. “I’m happy you’re here.”

Lio smiled back at him. “You’re always so… patient with me.”

“I made you wait years before I said I liked you back. I should be the one making it up to you.”

“You’re lucky I hadn’t just given up.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“...I think, for one, it’s utterly impossible to fall out of love with Galo Thymos.” Lio answered, with another kiss.

“You think so?” Galo asked quietly.

Lio nodded, cupping his cheeks in his hands. They kissed some more, until Galo turned them over and rolled over on top of him. Laughing in between the kisses.

“Did you talk to Shea?” Lio asked.

“Yeah, did, didn’t take too long to get her to think things out between my mom and dad.”

“You’re remarkable, you know?” Lio’s lips are warm on his, lingering there as he whispered this. Galo reached to turn off the lamplight by his bedside. 

“You’re extraordinary.” 

“Impressive vocabulary.”

“W-What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Lio chuckled, “I’m only messing with you. But,” His breath faltered when he felt Galo’s lips latch on his neck, “Don’t think this is quite an appropriate setting for us to, well, _do the deed_—”

“We’re only finishin’ what we started, ain’t we?” 

He smirked when he didn’t hear anything else for a brief moment, resuming his trail of wet kisses.

“You have a point, but my point still stands. We shouldn’t be doing this.” Lio whispered. Galo’s fingers trail up Lio’s shirt, revealing the dragon tattoo on his abdomen that matched the sleeve tattoo on Galo’s right arm, covering his burn scars.

“Definitely.” Galo agreed, but Lio was tugging Galo’s wifebeater over his head anyway before Galo dipped over to kiss him fervently.

☆☆☆

Galo and Lio passed by many Mad Burnish ads unknowingly on their way to the city. Pictures of Meis and his band on the subway, the highlights showing up above on buildings flashing on the stores and drawing people to walk inside after taking a closer look. Sometimes, a person walking by wearing merch of their band would walk past.

“I think this is the place.” Lio pointed, after wandering aimlessly across the crowded streets of the Big Apple. Galo looked down at his GPS, finally, it said it reached their destination rather than rerouting every two minutes and have them make an awkward turn and race across another intersection.

“Great!” Galo sighed out, “Gotta love how it’s literally fuckin’ impossible to find shit in this city.”

“You wonder why I miss England. Not that it was any fucking better.” Lio muttered, the two of them walking into the bar. It’s so windy out so it’s good to get a mild breeze upon entering and snag the first two empty seats at the table Galo personally reserved for them at this joint bar and restaurant. 

“Okay, it’s eight.” Galo checked his phone time, at the same time, Lio checked his watch. 

Three girls walked in while they were waiting, telling their waiter to give it some time before the rest of the party showed up, hopingly. It was Lucia, Aina, and Thyma. 

“Galo.” Lio swatted him in the arm, grasping his attention. Galo spotted them, and the three noticed them too.

“BITCH.” Lucia shouted, her hair down and wavy. “It’s fucking Uncle G and Foats!”

“Hey!” Thyma waved.

“Guys!” Aina screamed, and they’re rushing towards them.

“HEY!” Galo waved wildly. They got out of their chairs to excitedly embrace each other. Aina’s hair is much shorter, wavy pink hair reached her neck with the side braided revealing an undercut. Meanwhile, Thyma’s bushy red hair was tied back into a sleek ponytail. 

“I missed you guys!” Thyma gushed, hugging Lio next for longer.

“We missed you too!” Galo exclaimed, “I was scared you guys wouldn’t get the message.”

“I honestly thought everyone fucking left that group chat.” Lucia said. “Me and A were in town when we got the message.”

“So you guys are in Promepolis?” Lio asked.

“Fuck yeah. Aina has a fucking jet now.”

“Say sike.” Galo gasped. 

“I’ve seen it.” Thyma affirmed, “It’s the coolest thing.”

“Built it myself. She’s not with me right now.” Aina explained, “I promise I’ll show you guys, though.”

“Wait. The whole squad ain’t here yet.” Everyone’s dressed formally for the occasion since this wasn’t just any regular night out. 

“We just got here.” Galo said. “Well kinda, it’s been fifteen minutes.”

Footsteps walk into the bar while they’re all chatting with one another, a familiar redhead athlete and a musician walk into a bar, instantly, their heads whip around to Gueira making a grand entrance.

“Anybody got room for two more passengers?” Gueira spread his arms, dressed in a suit jacket with a fancy red Hawaiian shirt underneath, “Hey!”

“This town ain’t big enough for just two.” Meis was wearing black from head to toe, just a simple button-down and denim black jeans, similar to what Galo was wearing. While Lio’s leather jacket combo doesn’t deter from his usual outfits for the past several years.

"Mr. Worldwide and cowboy Peter Steele!" Lucia spread her arms, hugging them both tightly, the group laughing at the nicknames she's conjured up for them.

"Sorry we were late. We got bombarded by fans who noticed me and I had to sign a few things." Meis said. 

Lio and Thyma bolt for them and jump on them, the four laughing and it’s endearing to see them reunite like this, giving them loving kisses on the cheek.

“Gueira!”

“Oh my _God_, Thyma _hermosa_, look at you!” Gueira shook her shoulders, “You look fucking radiant!”

Lio and Meis didn’t say much, but with how tightly they hugged each other the close bond that was there Galo could see clearly. Meis cupped Lio's cheeks.

"I missed you." Lio whispered. "Since you became a rockstar now you're so much better than us?"

"I missed you too kid." Meis hugged him again, grinning. 

“Look at my children!” Gueira hugged Lio next, after he pulled away from Meis so Thyma could hug him. Lio only laughed, no longer feeling as irritated as he used to be.

“I’m almost thirty years old.”

“I don’t care. I see the same little shorty that came to detention ninth grade.” He screeched when Lio punched him in the arm.

“You’re lucky assault means a felony.” He jabbed, while Meis and Gueira were hugging Aina and Lucia. Galo hugged Meis, his eyes meeting Gueira’s last.

“At last.” Gueira sighed. “We meet again.”

“Bro.” Galo teared up.

_“Bro._” Gueira barely held back a sob. “C’mere.”

“I missed you, brother!” Galo embraced him firmly, both of them clapping each other on the back, rocking from side to side. Their reunion, in particular, touched the hearts of everyone else watching it unfold. 

“You grew a beard just like me!” Gueira noticed when he pulled back.

“You too!”

“Fuck, we were really meant to be sidekicks. Best bros.”

“Yeah…” Galo sniffled. “You look handsome.”

“Right back at ‘cha mate.” Gueira laughed. “We both look handsome.”

Someone cleared their throat. “So I’m guessing I’m late?” 

All their heads turned to Remi, the last to join the party, dressed in a blue button-down and slacks. 

“REMS!” Gueira threw his hands in the air. The rest of them scream his name, happy to see him. Remi smirked a little and shut his eyes. Putting his hands up as a sign of mercy, a little overwhelmed to have them crowd around him like he was the life of the party. Lucia threw her arms around him graciously while Remi flushed at that, now that they were all here they could sit down at the table. Their waiter coming back to take their orders and drinks down and catch up with each other on how their lives have been going the past couple of years.

"Hey, hey Macy." Lucia giggled. "Can you do that thing with your voice, like how those metal singers do it?"

"Be specific." Meis said.

"Like how their voice gets deep as fuck." Galo understood what she meant. 

"YEAH THAT!" Lucia shouted.

"_Body of Christ_." Meis's voice switched to a deep, rumbling timbre and everyone quickly jumped back with fear at how fucking _loud _and scary that was. He started laughing, tossing his hair back that fell in his face.

"JESUS!" Aina placed a hand on her chest. "Oh my God Meis." The whole table broke into a fit of boisterous laughter.

"I wasn't expecting that." Lio breathed out. Remi had to pick up his glasses because it had fallen off.

"Meis isn't human." Gueira said, causing them to laugh more at what just happened. 

"I almost had a heart attack!" Galo cried out, "How did you do that?!"

"I don't know. It just works for me." Meis snorted. "Did I scare you guys? I'm sorry."

"That was sick!" Lucia bounced in glee. 

"God I swear hearing Meis sing live is like sex itself." Gueira's explaining, "How can someone screaming into a microphone be sexy as Hell? Tell me that?"

Meis is just laughing silently. "My vocal chords are probably gonna die when I'm fifty."

"If you keep smoking those damn cigarettes! No more doing that. Bad!" Galo shouted, and the rest of them laughed. 

"Okay, okay, fair enough." Meis chuckled. 

"I don't smoke anymore." Lio admitted, "Not since... first year of college, so to nine years of sobriety. These two idiots don't, though." They congratulated Lio and he only smirked at their jubilant responses. 

"I saw so many people wearing Mad B shirts and shit." Lucia said, whistling, "You're a walking legend Macy."

Meis winked. "Don't tell people I'm here though."

"So what the fuck have you guys been up to?" Galo asked, "It's been a hot minute! I'm still caught up in firefighting."

They had learned Lucia was working at an IT building. Remi was finishing up his residency at a clinic, and Thyma was working at one of the well-known pharmaceutical branches upstate, her efforts often appearing in articles online and on the news about their research. Aina was an instructor for aerial firefighting, with time on her hands to dabble into engineering to build something of her own. Gueira was currently spending his off-season back in Promepolis after finishing up their last season on the NFL league, while Meis ended a tour with his band. 

"My brother can't come to the wedding but Benji and Slim can." Meis explained. "Tommy did say congrats, though. He's back home with my mum and sister."

"Thanks, 's a bummer but I'm glad they can come too!" Galo said.

"Anyone have our old high school yearbook?" Thyma asked.

“Oh shit, I do. Hold on. Y’all aren’t gonna fucking believe this shit.” Gueira brought their school yearbook, flipping open the page to their senior photos. Everyone, mid-eating, drinking, and reminiscing old memories leaned over to see the name printed in bold. What struck them was that his name was misspelled to _Geoff_, terribly so, and the table screams in hilarity.

“I FUCKING CALLED IT!” He shouted, “Even though I told them a bunch ‘a times how my fucking name is spelled and pronounced!”

Reaching into their pockets, purses, and jackets, everyone begrudgingly handed Gueira twenty bucks.

“It’s kinda funny though.” Lucia said. “But hey, they spelled my last name as _Fax_, you know, like a fuckin’ fax machine.”

“On the honor roll list my name was spelled was Galo Thermos.” Galo said. “‘Till this day I wonder if it’s ever changed.”

“My trophy for winnin’ the talent show is Mason.” Meis said. “Don’t understand how they put that shit together but, you know, I could care less.”

“Look at mine.” Lio pointed at his photo mournfully, where he looked like he didn’t want to be there to take that picture at all judging by the lack of a proper smile, “_Lio Photo_.”

“I would admit that’s a close second to Geoff.” Aina agreed. “Just a little bit.”

“At least it ain’t your first name.” Gueira shoved the money in his suit jacket. “From now on I’m gonna introduce myself constantly to strangers so that they won’t fuck it up.” He slammed the yearbook shut, after some browsing through it to point at each other’s faces whenever they showed up doing something mundane. 

“Good luck with that.” Lio gnawed on a shrimp and smirked at him, teasing.

“Don’t encourage it.” Meis mumbled tiredly.

“So, Galo! You said you had news to tell us.” Thyma said. 

“Can I get a drum roll?” Galo asked, beginning to drum his hands against the table so everyone else could follow his lead. Lucia smacked Remi’s hand as he was drinking so he could do it, and he sighed, lightly drumming his hands on the table.

“My mom’s getting married!” Galo presented the news joyfully. They cheer harmoniously, giving a short round of applause. “Thank you, thank you. But that’s not also the good news. There’s more. She just happens to be four months pregnant.”

There’s a stretch of silence.

“Who’s the baby daddy?” Gueira asked. 

Galo realized what he said was ominous, “Oh yeah, uh, it’s… it’s Ignis.”

The way sighs were released throughout the table made Galo frown in confusion. “Guys, Ignis is the one who’s marrying my mom.”

“Fucking scared me there.” Lucia said, a little rattled.

“Did you guys not think that it was Ignis’s?!” Galo shouted, appalled. 

“Well.” Gueira said. “There was that other dude. Who was like, a cop or some shit.”

“NO!”

“They probably didn’t know.” Lio reasoned with a chuckle. “Don’t worry guys. Wasn’t him. Nor will it ever will be.”

“How long they been together?” Aina asked. 

“Like… a good ten years now, then they got engaged, now they’re getting married.” Galo explained. 

“That’s good!” Thyma commended. 

“Also, how’s Shea?” Aina asked, “I haven’t seen her in so long… She used to be so cute!”

“You can ask that question to teenage angst and puberty.” Galo answered. “Honestly. Ever since I left things haven’t been too good.” It got quiet.

“We all been there.” Remi spoke up, sympathizing. “She’s at that age where defying your parents because of personal nonsense is the norm.”

“I hope she’s okay.” Thyma concurred. 

“Galo and I visited last week, he said he spoke to her about things. She seemed okay.” Lio said. 

“She comin’ to the wedding?” Gueira asked.

“Yeah.” Galo said. “It’s just been hard on her because… she understands now about dad’s, um, Ignis’s divorce, and she hasn’t been taking the fact that my mom and him are getting married too well.”

“As someone with now split parents, not an easy thing to adjust to.” Lio agreed, aversely. 

“Same here.” Thyma said glumly. “But I’m assuming she wants to keep in contact with her mom.”

“Does she?” Meis questioned, and it’s a little surprising how immersed they were in this news. 

“Definitely,” Galo said. “I just don’t know how Ignis was able to deal with that for years, just telling her she’ll come soon and stalling.”

“Poor kid.” Lucia leaned back. “So y’all heard nada from her?”

“Nothin’.” Galo pursed his lips. “Believe me. We tried to contact her. But the number we found doesn’t work anymore. We tried visiting her old apartment and someone else lived there. Was like she just… up and left, and Ignis has no idea where she is now either.”

“The least she could do is leave a phone number or somethin’.” Gueira said. “She can’t just leave her kid wonderin’ where the fuck she is!”

“That’s what my mom and I thought.” Galo shrugged. “She and Ignis went through a lot and she couldn’t take it anymore, apparently.”

“Man, that’s rough as fuck.” Lucia winced. 

“Well Maria is the strongest person that I know.” Lio deemed, raising his glass. “She was able to stay, despite what she’s gone through herself, for Galo, Shea, _and _Ignis.”

“To Mama Thymos!” Gueira thrusted his glass in the air.

“Mrs. T!” Lucia grinned wickedly. Galo smiled brightly, Lio smirking at him as he lifted up his glass. Aina, Thyma, Meis, and Remi lift their glasses up high and move forward to clink their glasses together, doing a toast.

“What happened to us?” Galo asked, once the mood was lighter again. Their silence showed that they didn’t know what to say either. “I mean. We all used to be so close.”

“I think… it’s more like…” Aina was finding the right words to say, “Things just changed.”

“Yeah.” Gueira mused.

“There isn’t a second where I haven’t thought about you guys.” Thyma admitted. “Even if things got really… hard.”

“I spent my tour wondering how you guys were doing. Then I got the text about the news.” Meis said. “Thank God it was finished because I would’ve cancelled in a heartbeat, if not, pause it if I have to.”

“We flew back to Promepolis as soon as we could.” Gueira said.

“I really appreciate you guys for coming.” Galo smiled. “Truth is, I was _really _nervous this was all gonna blow off.”

“G! It’s your mama’s wedding!” Lucia exclaimed, and their friends instantly whoop with an agreement. “So tell me what you got planned for the bachelorette party?”

“Whaddya mean _just _the bachelorette party?!” Gueira barked.

“It’s too much work to say both.”

“Actually.” Galo hummed. “Ignis and my mom said give you guys ideas, since we’re gonna be the ones to take them out next weekend and help plan the wedding, the main reason why I called you guys here.”

“You’re going to instantly regret this.” Lio muttered the moment they saw the smirk on Gueira’s face.

“Glad you asked, my good friend! As you can see, I’m an expert in planning bachelor parties!”

“You haven’t planned a single one baby. You weren't allowed to plan ours.” Meis answered idly.

“You’re ruinin’ my grind here!” Gueira complained, “Doesn’t mean I don’t got what it takes! I promise ya!”

“I’m not planning anything.” Remi said flatly.

“I’ll take charge of the bachelorette!” Lucia volunteered giddily.

“Well, c’mon.” Galo told Lio, who was silently pleading that he don’t ask Gueira for any suggestions. “What could possibly go wrong?” 

"THYMOS!" Gueira shucked off his suit jacket and rested it on the chair behind him, rolling up the sleeves of his button-down, the gang awing at his sleeve tattoos of roses on his arms, so much bulkier than the twigs it used to be back in high school. "You and me, arm wrestlin' match." He slammed his elbow down on the table.

"Sick tattoos!" Lucia's eyes sparkled. 

"Thanks! Got around six years ago!"

Galo grinned, "A'ight, bet!" He rolled up his sleeve.

"I'm going up next." Aina rolled up her sleeves and cracked her knuckles, the table hollering in anticipation at the madness that was about to begin as soon as Galo and Gueira smacked their hands together and locked them tightly.

It was only just the beginning of their reunion, the night'll inevitably end in bar hopping, clubbing, and tearing shit up.

☆☆☆

It's the weekend of the bachelor party.

Ignis looked extremely uncomfortable. They were gathered at the hotel room Gueira and Meis were staying at the weekend of the bachelor and bachelorette party, and Gueira wouldn’t fucking tell them what he was planning. They just took a road trip downtown, hit the casino, and had a dinner party at the restaurant downstairs to congratulate Ignis. Even if by not telling him, telling everyone else what was next without involving Ignis would give them some kind of awareness. 

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Galo asked Remi.

“Don’t know, nor do I want to.” Remi caught on to the ominous aura sitting here in silence… waiting for _something _anticipated. _Something_ that is, Galo had no clue.

“So are we just gonna sit here and spend the rest of the night here?” Galo asked, confused. “Is this what we decided on?”

“This is a nice ass hotel.” Varys commented.

“It is…” Ignis awed. “You guys been staying here for how long?”

“Few days.” Meis answered. “Luxurious, isn’t it?”

“Celebrity fucking benefits, I suppose.” Lio felt the couch they were sitting on, “But this is such fine material.”

“There’s more.” Gueira made a gun cocking noise, grinning at them.

“Where?” Galo asked.

“Just wait for it.” Gueira whispered. 

“Gueira.” Lio said viciously. “_What is this_.”

“I’d like to know the same question.” Ignis coughed. Varys was smirking and Galo had a feeling that Varys must know something they don’t, and then he looked at Meis, who just set a bottle of champagne on the glass table and flashed a smile at them.

“Gentleman.” He presented the door, which Gueira skipped his way towards. 

“Meis and I present to you our _super fucking dope _bachelor party special!” He spread his arms to the door, resting a hand on the knob. Meis grabbed a remote and pointed it at the speakers, a song immediately playing after the press of a single button and the sound of a beep.

Two men and two women strolled into the hotel room. It took them to start dancing and stripping from their outfits, which were formal for the occasion, that it clicked in Galo’s brain what this was.

“Now this is what I’m talking about!” Gueira shut the door, and Meis popped the champagne. Lio’s eyes bulged out of his head. Ignis flushed a deep red. Galo gawking, Varys busted out laughing watching the four undercover strippers fucking get _down _after the music was turned on.

One of the girls placed her hand on Remi’s chest and dragged her nails down.

“Hey there.” She whispered, “What’s your name?”

“I-I believe this is a little too close for my liking.” Remi’s glasses became slanted when she plopped herself right in his lap. 

“Who’s the lucky man?” One of the men asked, unbuttoning his suit further.

“THIS GUY!” Gueira happily pointed at Ignis, who wanted to bolt out of the room as quickly as possible, but he got cornered.

“You planned a _strip party_?” Lio blanched. 

“Of course!”

“No no. No.” Galo politely put the other woman’s hand down that was creeping up his shoulder. “Don’t do that.”

“C’mon!” Varys laughed, reaching over to clap Galo on the shoulder. “No harm in indulging.”

“Varys.” Ignis was being cornered as his sunglasses were being taken off his face, both of the men sensually swaying to the beat of the music. Remi was being sweet-talked by the blond in the room.

“Listen, I’m payin’ good money for this.” Meis told them, holding his glass of champagne and lazily grooving along to the beat of the song, thrumming against the speakers. “If y’all ain’t gonna have ‘em dance on you then dance with ‘em.”

Gueira slid Meis’ way, pulling his husband close, snapping his fingers and rolling his hips to the music. 

“Fuck it.” Galo stood up, “Pour me a glass.”

Meis and Gueira grin sinisterly at him. Their night turned chaotic quite quickly, with Meis tossing his wads of bills in the air and Galo forcing Lio to dance with him. Varys tucking those bills in the undergarments of the dancers. Ignis still refused any lap dances out of modesty but Gueira got him to down a few drinks. 

“I hope you weren’t in on this.” Ignis murmured to Galo, Gueira smacking the ass of the male dancer. Remi getting uncomfortably cozy with the blond dancer for some strange reason, Varys was dancing with the other two dancers in the room. Even if the two girls were topless at this point, underwear stuffed with bills.

“I had no idea about this! But as long as you’re having fun!” Galo had a few drinks and he’s loosened up too much to question this any further.

“He needs this!” Varys insisted, “It’s the weekend before his wedding and he wants to spend it contemplating paperwork!”

“I never said that.” Ignis flushed deeper.

“Bullshit!” Varys smacked his arm, he pointed at Gueira, commending him. “Your idea’s brilliant!”

Gueira pointed back at him for appreciating his efforts, “We probably won’t be able to do this in who the fuck knows how long!”

Lio’s just twirling around the room on his own, glass in hand. At some points, they started ballroom dancing, singing along to foreign songs they knew, prancing around the hotel room. Varys and Ignis are dancing with the other performers, Remi’s making out with the blond now, Serena was her name, Galo learned.

Lio was dropping wads of bills on Galo as he teasingly ripped his shirt open, clapping at the sight of his chiseled chest. They’ve been breaking shit for fun, pouring glasses and glasses of different drinks Meis and Gueira had in tow, digging through rounds of room service only to go back to dancing when they got bored of sitting in place.

Gueira had jumped on the couch, his sneakers still on and red baseball cap while Meis sat down, locking his hands behind his head and crouching down until he started gyrating his hips closer to Meis for a lap dance. Meis setting his glass down and watching him like a hawk with a smirk on his face.

Galo’s phone went off multiple times, but he and Lio were busy lip-locking on the couch to notice his phone was vibrating on the floor underneath them.

☆☆☆

  
“So, I thought since we can't exactly spend money on anything fancy we could do this instead." Lucia wrapped a blindfold around Maria's head. 

"Okay." Maria said. "Where exactly are we?"

Aina and Thyma look at each other, not wanting to say anything. Heris drove them here, as they went from going shopping for dresses then out for a late lunch, now driving them all the way out to the junkyard. 

"Somewhere fun!" She said. Thyma opened the doors. Lucia and Thyma helping her outside.

"It's in the back." Aina whispered to Heris.

"Do you think this is safe?" Heris asked. 

"It'll be fine!"

Heris stopped the engine, switching it off. She opened the car door and shut it, moving towards the back. There was one more person in the car, and it was Shea.

"Hey. We finally get to the fun part of the night." Aina stuck her hand out. 

"What's it supposed to be?" Shea asked curiously.

"You ever been to a junkyard before?" Aina asked. 

Shea shook her head innocently, taking Aina's hand as she helped her get out of the car. 

"Well it's pretty fun if you ask me." Aina grinned. "Lots of stuff."

Shea peered over at the massive heap of unwanted trash, just piled on top of each other. Aina took her to the trunk, Heris giving each of them baseball bats. 

"Thank you!" Lucia chirped. Thyma held out Maria's hands so she could hold the bat.

"What's this?"

"Baseball bat." Lucia responded. "Alright, let's go!" 

They ventured past the open gates of the junkyard. Aina noticed Shea lagging behind. 

"Are we… are we supposed to be here?" Shea asked, looking around. It's completely deserted and there's no one here. 

"Probably not, but judging by the several times we been here in the past… who knows?" Aina cocked her head further inside. "Let's go." 

Shea followed closely behind. 

"Okay. Maria. Are you ready?" Heris stepped behind her. Maria nodded. 

"I'm a little nervous."

"Fair enough." Heris took off the blindfold. 

"Oh." Maria took in her surroundings. "We're in a junkyard." 

"We're here to destroy things!" Lucia explained, smacking her bat against her hand. "What's another good way to spend an alcohol free party?!" She swung the bat at a couple glass bottles sitting on top of an old shelf, and Aina, Lucia, and Thyma high five. 

"So… so we just…?" Maria looked at Heris who gave the cue for her to join the rest of them in smashing things with their bats. Going as far as to pick up frail items and smash that into pieces. Shea hesitantly watched them do so, Aina set down an empty plate and grinned at Shea. They stepped back when she took a shot at swinging at it, and the glass plate shattered at the impact, the noise echoing off the yard. 

"Mari!" Lucia put down an empty beer bottle. "You try it!"

"Okay." Maria laughed. "I actually… haven't done something like this in so long."

Lucia whistled, "Show that bad girl Mari side!" 

"Maria!" Thyma chanted, a chain of them calling her name started, hyping her up into smashing the beer bottle with her bat. She slowly raised her bat, stepping closer and swinging it down against the glass and breaking it. 

Shea had a small smile on her face while the others cheered. 

"Heris!" Aina added two plates to the stack of shelves. 

"No." Heris said. "...I most definitely can't." 

"Sure you can!" 

"It's too risky." 

"Here." Maria gave Heris her bat to hold in her hands. "You try!" 

With them shouting words of encouragement she ended up giving in a sigh. "Okay. Just this once." She muttered. Everyone made sure to keep a fair distance when she did a few test swings, then took a swing at the plates, breaking them. Aina gave her a high five, smacking her hard with vigor. That's how they started smashing things in the junkyard back and forth for the past two hours. Making as much noise as they please with salvaging breakable items for the sake of their own entertainment. 

The real purpose of this was to put all their frustrations into what they wanted to smash into tiny little pieces with a baseball bat. For Shea, she channeled her fury into her mother leaving, and for that, she didn't deserve to have to call her that title. Someone who walked out on her doesn't deserve to be that to begin with. She might have shouted at the top of her lungs as she smashed a bunch of antiques at once. 

A hand covered her own, and she's back to reality when she looked up at Maria. The bat falling to the dirt ground, panting. 

Shea was in need of a warmth she used to love back when she was a kid, her arms wrapping around a familiar frame that she could relax and all the pain plaguing at her could slowly ebb away little by little. 

"It's okay." Maria whispered. "We're here for you now." 

Shea heaved out a sob she's held in for as long as she could remember, hugging her tighter. They put an end to their destruction, gathering around the two and lowering their bats. 

Just like that, they decide on going home. 

"Did that make you feel better?" Aina rubbed her back, consoling. 

"Yeah." Shea sniffled, laughing a little. "Somehow. It's weird. Is this supposed to do that?"

"That's why Lu brought us here." Aina winked. "Stress relief." 

Shea blinked, using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe her eyes.

They go back to Maria's place to end the night, all the gifts from the baby shower had been stacked up in the corner of the living room. Galo isn't home, nor was Ignis. It just reached midnight. Shea said nothing else, since then, ever since shutting herself out she's felt at ease being around them. She realized that Maria forced her to come along because she wanted her to have a good time rather than wallow in her anger and frustrations that'll only lead to arguments. She's always responded with kindness, and Shea disregarded that constantly. 

She remembered what Galo said, how they both cared. 

"Have any of you called the others?" Heris sat down on the sofa adjacent to theirs. "They said they were going to a hotel after a dinner party?"

"Yeah they never told us what they were doing." Aina deadpanned. "Did Galo say anything?"

"Not… that I heard of." Shea shook her head. 

"They're probably partying." Lucia cackled. "Course they're too wasted to answer their phones."

"Ignis and Varys never get wasted." Maria shook her head. "...At least, I know they don't."

They all looked at each other. Maria began to call Galo, but he wasn't picking up. Nor was Ignis or Varys. 

"Lio, Meis, and Gueira's not answering either." Thyma said.

"Do you… do you think it was a good idea to let them out by themselves?" Maria asked them. On instinct Shea sat her down on the couch, knowing with her stomach and her back problems she would have trouble. Maria smiled at her, clearly exhausted. 

"Well I've been calling since we left the diner, they said Meis was taking them to this fancy hotel." Aina plopped down on the couch next to Shea. Lucia had scavenged for snacks in the kitchen and came back with chips she tore open and a soda. Thyma checked her phone again. 

"That was the last we actually heard from them." She said. "No answer." 

"Eh. I wouldn't worry about it." Lucia waved a hand. "Hey. Just because we have to stay sober doesn't mean we can't party. If they wanna party why can't we?"

Maria seemed to like the thought of that. "You know what? Fuck it! I'm gettin' married!" 

The rest of them shout triumphantly, with the house to themselves they could do what they want until they felt like passing out. 

She definitely had a point. Maria called the shots anyway. 

☆☆☆

Galo screwed his eyes open in the morning. His back aches, and he realized he was on the floor. Blankets draped over him and someone on top of him fast asleep. 

He saw the mop of blond hair and knew it was Lio. Varys and Ignis were asleep on different couches in the room. Dollar bills pasted on their cheeks. Going out to a planned dinner party and up to this hotel was a trip Galo can't fucking remember.

His head was pounding. He looked for his phone and saw it on the floor beneath the glass coffee table, slowly reaching over to grab it, groaning at the soreness washing over him. 

_A hundred and two missed calls. _

Galo made a loud inhuman noise as he scrambled up, "OH MY GOD!" He rasped out, Lio woke up at that, startled. Thank God both their clothes were still on. 

Ignis and Varys shook awake. A fluff of red hair appeared from behind one of the couches.

"THE _FUCK _IS GOIN' ON?!" Gueira shouted.

Meis lifted his head, rubbing his eyes. 

"Honey what's wrong?" Lio asked in alarm.

"I forgot to call my mom!" Galo cried out. "Oh my God! I didn't even text anyone back!"

"Mari?" Ignis rubbed his face, groping around his pockets for his phone. "VARYS!" He gripes, "You took my phone from me at the casino!"

"Course I did." Varys cackled. "You were gonna check that shit all night."

"So I can call my wife and daughter!" 

"Aye. Fellas. Relax. We just had a little too fun at the restaurant and came up here to celebrate good ole Iggy Smalls's big wedding with some hot stripper ass and titties." Gueira crooned. "So what if we went incognito for a few hours?"

"It was for the whole night!" Galo scrambled up on the couch, Lio sitting next to him as he fumbled with his phone. 

Varys pulled out Ignis's phone and tossed it at Ignis. 

"Tell her your phone died." Gueira absolutely has no fucking clothes on prancing his way over to Galo. 

"Have you no _decency_?" Lio chucked a pillow at his face. Gueira quickly scrambled to find his sweats when the rest of them admonished him for his lack of clothing, re-joining them at the couches. Meis threw on a robe and slipped into a pair of slippers, sitting on the couch in front of them.

Galo dialed her number, his heart pounding in fear when she picked up.

"Mom?" He asked worriedly.

_"...who's this?"_

Galo frowned. He stared at Lio and Gueira. 

"Put the phone on speaker." Ignis mouthed. Remi came out of the bedroom, only clad in a robe and boxers. With the dancer, Serena, last night awkwardly trying to get herself dressed in the bathroom so she could slip out of the hotel room, before she did though, Meis waved her over.

"Ma. It's me. Galo. Your son?"

_"Huh?"_

"It's… it's Galo." Galo repeated louder. "Ma, you okay?"

_"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry. I just picked up the phone without looking at the name." _There's a bit of shuffling around. _"I'm fine. I uh. I just woke up."_

"Mari, can you hear me?" Ignis asked.

_"Yeah I can."_

"We were… kind of caught up in our whole celebration. So we didn't have time to check our phones." 

"Thank you Serena." Meis gave Serena stacks of dollar bills, giving her a wave, Gueira too, before she flashed a smile and hurried out the door now that she was dressed. 

_"That's… that's fine, hun! Hey listen. Don't worry about coming back home now, it's a long trip and we'll… we're fine. We just had a long night ourselves too." _

"Oh." Galo was about to yell at them that they needed to come back to Promepolis as soon as possible. "Are you sure?"

_"Yeah! Don't worry about it fellas._" 

"Hey Mari!" Varys chimed in, "Congrats to you too!"

"Congrats!" Gueira joined in. "We're stoked for you!"

_"Thanks Var, and Gueira._" Maria giggled. _"I'm just happy you guys finally reached out."_

“So we’ll… uh, we’ll be back soon.” Ignis said, just now finding his sunglasses that was wedged inside the couch. “Love you peaches.”

_“Bye Iggy! Love you too!”_

“Bye mom.” Galo sighed, “Guys say bye to my mom.”

They said goodbye to Maria as she hung up, everyone sighed in relief. Fearing they were close to getting an earful from her for just vanishing for the rest of the fucking night during their bachelor (or bacherlorette) parties.

“So anyone want breakfast?” Varys asked casually. Remi’s already nursing himself to a cup of coffee, sitting down on the couch finally. They all looked at him and agreed.

  
  
  


Little did they know Maria and the others were sprawled across the living room, passed out, the entire place a fucking _mess. _Feathers flying everywhere came from tearing up the pillows and chucking them around, all the soda, malta, and other (non-alcoholic) drinks scattered on the coffee table.

If someone walked into the house they would’ve thought this house endured a massive earthquake, Maria clicking off the phone and hanging up, coughing out a feather. Aina and Lucia were wrapped in a blanket on the floor. Heris curled up on the couch. Thyma and Shea were on the opposite couch, with Thyma sleeping while sitting up and her head in Shea’s lap.

“Who the fuck was that?” Lucia asked irritably, rising up from the blanket. “Those bitches finally called back?”

Heris blinked her eyes open, groping around her glasses on the ground so she could place them on her head. “Oh. Who was that?”

“Galo.” Maria answered sheepishly.

“A.” Lucia smacked Aina on the butt, “Get up.”

“Hmmgh.” Aina raised a hand, “Five more minutes.”

“Yo we fucking destroyed this place.” Lucia busted out laughing, taking in all the damage. Even the television was thrown on the ground. Thyma rubbed her eyes, stretching her arms and yawning. Shea sat up, her eyes barely opening by the blinding sun rays beaming down at them.

“Where were they?” Heris questioned.

“Hotel.” Maria explained, “Everyone’s there, they said they just… had a little too much fun but they sounded fine.”

“No one’s missing, right?” Lucia asked. “We don’t have time to start another_ The Hangover _scenario before your wedding.”

“They were present, I’m sure of that.” Maria answered.

They had about two hours to clean all this shit up.

☆☆☆

The wedding was at station three’s firehouse, or, as Galo would like to say, their old firehouse before they had to relocate. 

The last time Galo’s been to a wedding, other than Meis and Gueira’s, was the wedding between Maria and his dad. The firehouse had to be in emergency renovation by moving everything around so that they could fit an array of chairs within the main hall. Where the reception would be outside at the courtyard, beautiful decorations lining the moss outgrowing the sides of the building and rows of different tables for the guests.

“Shit.” Lucia commented, when they all gathered around the table to wait outside before they were allowed to head in. “You ever been somewhere and realize you don’t know half of these fucking people?”

A good majority of these people were Galo’s family, meaning, some had flown from Japan just to attend this wedding. Awkwardly enough his grandmother Kyra was here and all she ever did was question anyone for their weird fashion choices, if they’re rich, or their hair color, causing the guests to become uncomfortable. She did the same to Lio when Galo introduced him to her and he didn’t want to get into the fact that he didn’t date Lio because he just happened to be wealthy, but grandma Kyra doesn’t fucking understand that. Maybe it’s the memory loss. 

“That’s me during every single family gathering.” Lio said, and he’s already swirling the provided cider in his hands. 

“We worked with some of these people.” Aina reminded Lucia.

“Some of them are my mom’s friends, I think.” Galo said. 

“Is that why there’s so many white people here?”

“Jesus.” Galo hissed, making sure no one heard that, “You can’t just ask why there’s white people here!”

“I dunno I’m just makin’ an observation.” Lucia shrugged. “I don’t remember half the people we used to work with.” 

“Me fucking either, nor do I want to.” Remi mumbled.

“Hey.” Aina pointed at someone just now entering the courtyard, “Is that Alisa?” Everyone broke their necks to watch her walk in.

“She got an invite?” Lucia asked.

“Well, um.” Remi blushed. “I may have… asked her if she could come since she was back in town. But I didn’t think she would.”

“So go say hi to her!” Galo urged. She didn’t spot them, so she said hi to a couple of the guests and sat down at a table faroff. 

“I’m just, gonna go and say hi.” Remi quickly fixed his suit, “Does my hair look okay?” He asked Lucia, who waved him off and shoved him.

“You look fine, boo. Now go say hi to your girl.”

“We’re just friends.” Remi hissed, leaving his seat to go say hi.

“So Remi fucked one of the strippers I hired during Ignis’s bachelor party.” Meis stated, their heads turned to him with complete bombshell. 

“No fucking way.” Lucia snickered. 

“Is this true?” Aina asked Lio and Galo, and they scratched their heads, any words they were trying to say dying in their throat.

“That would be awkward, if she showed up, wouldn’t it?” Meis asked, “Oh wait nevermind I think Gueira invited them.” Speaking of them, the dancers from the other night were happily chatting at another table, Serena out of the bunch, calling Remi’s name and waving him over while he talked to Alisa.

“Dear God.” Lio sighed. 

“She said they’re just friends.” Aina said. “Uh. They are. Right?”

“Who fucking knows.” Lucia popped a peppermint into her mouth.

“There’s my bandmates.” Meis waved them over. The placing of this whole venue was smack dab right in a busy suburban street so cars would idly pass by, and people would have to enter through the garage or walk into the courtyard past the vine covered gates to be able to see what was happening inside. The rest of them say hello to Benji and Slim, the two sitting at the table right next to theirs.

Gueira was busy going around and introducing himself to the other guests, more than once, and through their casual conversation, Lio looked at Meis who was helping himself to a glass of wine.

“Please restrain your husband.” He pleaded.

“I don’t control what he does.”

“Um.” Shea walked up to their table, standing next to her was a boy, tanned skin and short hair in small curls. “So, uh. This is the friend I was telling you about.”

Galo stood up, towering over the other boy who immediately stiffened at Galo looking down at him.

“Ares, this is my brother Galo.” Shea lazily gestured over to him, “And these are his friends, that’s Lio, his fiance.”

Everyone greeted Ares normally, however, Galo continued to stare him down.

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Ares said quietly.

Galo waited for a hot minute. “You don’t gotta call me sir, Galo’s jus’ fine!” He laughed, giving him a firm handshake. “So you’re Shea’s friend she’s been telling me about.” He shook it a little too enthusiastically.

“Y-yeah.” Ares answered timidly. 

“Galo.” Shea said, chiding. “Please stop.”

“No I just wanna know my good buddy a little better. Glad you can make it to the wedding!”

“He’s happy you’re here.” Lio placed an arm around Galo’s shoulder to sit him down. “Nice to meet you too, Ares.”

Shea quickly hauled him off to go sit with the other cousins and toddlers at their end of the table, a quick divide forming between the adults and the children.

“So you from ‘round here?” Some random dude, probably a friend of Ignis and Varys, started chatting up Meis as he was talking to his bandmates.

“Not really.” Meis answered flatly. 

“What’s your name?”

“It’s fuck off.”

“Now that’s not a pretty name. I’m Eddie.”

“Have you met my husband?” Meis asked with a straight face. “Because his name’s Gueira, by the way.” Benji and Slim started snickering at the back, but it quickly dissipated when the idiot looked at them, but he didn’t seem to be deterred. Still bothering to try.

“Yeah, nice try. I don’t see ‘im here.”

Gueira came back, after engaging with Andre and a bunch of other guys about his sports achievements, tapping the guy on the shoulder.

“Hey mate. I got a question to ask you.” Gueira sized him up. Eddie gave him a dirty look, a little perplexed. 

“Not right now, talkin’ to somebody.”

“What’s the capital of Thailand?” Gueira turned him around, not even waiting for an answer before he went for a straight uppercut into the guy’s crotch.

“Bangkok, motherfucker.” Gueira answered, watching him fall to the ground on his knees with an embarrassing cry.

“Oh my God.” Meis gasped, crouching beside him. “I am so sorry. Do you need ice for that burn?”

“W-What?!” Eddie wheezed out, and Meis’ facial expression went blank, high fiving Gueira from behind him with a slap of his hand.

“You met Gueira haven’t you? You know, my husband?” Meis flicked a finger at him. They both grin sharply, Meis rising up to walk back to their table. 

“What a dumb fuck.” Gueira cackled.

“Mhm.” Meis rolled his eyes. 

“Hey.” Thyma came back from inside the firehouse, scurrying over to them. “Heris and Biar just finished helping Maria get ready and it’s time for the ceremony to start. Need the bridemaids and flower girl.”

Shea shyly raised her hand, sighing. “I’m here.”

“You too!” Thyma called Ares, the boy flushing at being recognized as Thyma tugged them up by their hands to haul them off. 

“It’s time to do it already?” Galo asked.

“Well the wedding is going to begin, clearly.” Remi stood up. 

Meis snapped his fingers. “The stereo.” He said, “Benji. Slim. Let’s go.” They quickly got up to leave and head for the firehouse. 

“Maria and Ignis want to talk to you.” Thyma whispered to Galo. 

“I’ll assemble everyone.” Lio put a thumbs up. “Gueira, Aina, Lucia. Come with me.” 

“On my way!” Gueira saluted. Aina and Lucia trailed behind them, rounding up the wedding guests in preparation of their secret surprise. The guests who weren’t filled on their wedding assembly were regularly filing into the main hall to take their seats. 

Ignis was waiting inside the break room with Varys when Galo entered, from inside, they could see people beginning to fill in the hall behind the altar. Varys was fixing his _haori _and _hakama_ the way he was told to until it was on properly.

“Gotta lose the sunglasses buddy.” Varys took them off as well. “Okay. Here we go.”

“I feel like I’m gonna make a fool outta myself.”

“You’re gonna kill it, Iggy.”

“So, it’s your big day!” Galo smiled. He’s excited for Ignis. “We spent so long planning for this! I really think it’s cool keeping it traditional and modern, yanno.”

“Didn’t think this would be happening.” Ignis sighed, “She’s the love of my life.”

“Well my grandma roasted everyone except for you, Varys, and Lio, so I think that says something.” Galo jokes. “One way to get her to approve of you is if she praises you about handling my mom.”

“He definitely can, alright.” Varys quipped, the three of them laughing. 

“Do we. Um.” Ignis flushed. “Do we really have to do that… the _thing_? My pastor’s here since we couldn't actually get a Shinto priest.”

“OF COURSE!” Galo and Varys said at the same time. 

“Did you tell Mari?”

“No we didn’t. Sticking to the plan. Most of the people here don’t know.” Galo clapped his hands, “Okay. I gotta go see my mom and calm her down before she has a stroke. By the way." Galo smiled. "I'm happy for you dad."

Ignis smiled back. "Thank you, son."

“I gotta go find the others.” Varys rushed off. “Hey. Break a leg.”

Maria’s waiting in the storage room, holding a bouquet of roses in her _hikifurisode_ kimono. Her hair was tied back into a bun, a few curls dropping free to frame her face done in light makeup. A flower pin holding her hair together. 

“Mom.” Galo gasped, “You look amazing!”

“Thanks. I’m just really nervous.”

“All the bridesmaids will be there, trust me.” Galo took her hands. “You need this.”

“I just kinda feel like it’s… too much, yanno? Too soon... but mom said if she had to wait another year and we aren’t married yet she thinks her breast cancer would come back out of stress.”

“Let’s hope that doesn’t happen.” Galo said, “Hey, it’s the perfect time. There’s no _right _time either. You and Ignis decided it was good to get married now, so why not, right? Even Shea’s a little happier about it.”

Maria smiled a little. The tiny gold jewelry dangling from her earrings sparkle under the peaking of the sun through the windows. “I don’t wanna cry on my wedding day, God…”

“Hey, mom, I’m proud of you.” Galo hugged her tightly, placing her hand on his shoulders. “Where’s your extraordinary burning spirit?”

Maria laughed, wiping away a tear that left her eyes. “Okay.” She took a deep breath. “I think I’m ready.”

The idea was that their relatives would accompany Maria and Ignis up to the altar for the procession ceremony, collectively bowing when they reach the entrance. A mix of a _Shinto _wedding and surprise of a western wedding between the ceremony and the reception period. The performers in charge of playing _gagaku _hired to arrive at the firehouse sat at the sidelines with their instruments, following them inside.

After walking the bride and the groom up to the front, they were to kneel in preparation for the exchange of cups, everyone part of the plan slowly filed out outside while the priest was taking charge of the wedding with the reading of their vows. 

From the entrance into the firehouse, Meis told the performers to cease their playing. Maria looked around in confusion among the other guests. Gueira quickly scurried over to the stereo, scrolling through Varys’ phone he left on top of the speakers and playing _Forever _by Chris Brown.

He ran back outside the firehouse, and the guests started murmuring with each other, turning their heads in attempts to decipher what was going on. The reading of their vows was finished and so were the _tamagushi _offerings. 

“It is now time for the sacred dance.” Pastor Nicolo announced. 

“This… this is the sacred dance?” Maria asked as Ignis slowly helped her up.

Varys and Tasha, holding papers in their hands, tossed them in the air when they started busting moves down the aisle. The guests began to laugh in both hilarity and confusion that their traditional wedding turned a complete one eighty out of nowhere.

Slowly, one by one, the wedding participants danced down the aisle either in pairs or in groups. Galo and Lio were the first among the few, twirling each other around and matching each other’s groove by throwing their hands in the air, making their way towards the altar as Maria started to laugh, clearly startled by the sudden loud music and what was going on.

“We wanted to do a dance like the JK wedding video!” Galo exclaimed, “So what do you think?!”

“I don’t even know what to say!” Maria covered her face with exasperation, “This is what you guys were planning?!”

“His idea.” Lio pointed at Galo, “We just go along with it.”

Aina, Thyma, and Lucia tangoed across the red carpet floors of the firehouse, happy smiles on their faces. Heris and Biar came afterward, juggling their bouquet of flowers skipping down the hall past the guests. All of Galo and Maria’s relatives followed suit in groups, further entertaining the audience. Ignis’s relatives were the next in line. Shea, the flower girl, sprinkling petals on the floors and Ares helping her do so while they pranced around. Tony and Varys, with Varys going a second time, waltzed in next as a duo, Varys doing a full on hand stand making the guests go wild when he started to walk on his two hands before dropping to the ground, stepping on the rose petals scattered across the ground. Ray and Marco came shortly after.

“I hope this wasn’t uncalled for.” Ignis whispered through the music. “They thought it’d be nice to make it a little fun while we try to stick to your roots.”

“No, I love it!” Maria laughed, shimmying her shoulders as the wedding participants slowly filled up around the altar. “I was hoping to do something like this but mom said no!”

Though here their eighty year old grandmother was with Andre boogying down the aisle in her kimono without giving a single fuck, but she was in perfectly good health anyway.

“She was in on this.” Galo confessed. “Well kinda everyone except the bride was.”

Benji and Slim came with the rest of the flute performers, coaxing them to walk down the aisle, everyone either in a mix of their traditional kimonos or in a fancy suit or dress, red for the bridesmaids and black for the grooms to follow firefighting colors. Meis and Gueira were next in line with a synchronized dance, except Gueira started grabbing his crotch at some point and tried to pull off a Michael Jackson dance style attempt while Meis pretended to do a crazy air guitar mid-jiving. Remi was the last one to do an outstanding backflip into the aisle with Alisa in tow, wowing the audience. He quickly pushed his glasses up and casually walked down the aisle while she did spinning pirouettes alongside him. Serena and the other dancers were one of the last to walk in. 

Galo went down the aisle twice this time to join everyone else back making a round back, the entire herd of wedding participants of both the bride and groom shimmed back inside the firehouse, holding their bouquets and whatnot, this time the guests were moving along to the beat of the song with smiles on their faces and clapping. 

When the whole parade of the wedding assembly ended with the bridemaids and grooms now at the altar, the exchange of wedding bands could be done now. The song ceases with Ignis and Maria leaning in to kiss each other, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and getting on her tip toes, applause from all the guests within the building accompanied by deafening cheers.

They turned around to bow with their backs to the guests, the last part of the ceremony was the distribution of sake among the family and the participants kneeling at the table above the tatami mat. 

Someone else walked through the doors, and the guests turned their heads to see who it was.

“Sorry I’m late.” A voice echoed off the walls of the hall. 

Galo knew that voice.

Everyone knew that voice.

They broke their necks to turn towards the door, gasping at once.

“KRAY FORESIGHT?!” Lio chorused, the terror he shared among the rest of them, excluding the guests who were frowning in confusion.

“Who the _fuck _invited this cocksucker?!” Gueira asked. The wedding became so silent anyone could hear a pin drop. 

Ignis stood up. “It was me.” He confessed. Gasps and murmurs resonated within the guests. 

“Why?!” Galo asked.

“Not a proper way to treat an invited wedding guest, is it?” Kray asked, wearing a black suit as he easily approached the front to acknowledge everyone with a curt nod.

“I knew about the invite.” Varys admitted. 

“So did I.” Even adding more salt to the wound Maria doesn’t make it any better. 

“We just thought it’d be good to push past any complications we had years ago, out of kindness.” Kray explained, “Hope you’ll treat me kindly as well.”

“Well we appreciate you coming.” Ignis nodded, keeping his tone fair. 

“No the fuck we don’t.” Lucia muttered. 

“Don’t want to step a foot anyway near that man or I will go to jail.” Lio told Galo. 

“Shall we continue?” Ignis cleared his throat, looking at Nicolo, who simply nodded as him and Maria kneeled down again. 

It reached night when the guests were escorted back to the courtyard to resume the wedding party, where drinks were graciously distributed, but Galo had to shout at people not to give his pregnant mother any alcohol without her knowing. The stereo system migrated to the outside so people were free to dance while chatting and helping themselves to all the good food provided by Ray, Marco, Tony, Lio, and some of the families combined, made especially with love by the wedding guests and participants. 

Ignis actually ended up taking the microphone so he could sing _I Just Called to Say I Love You _by Stevie Wonder, the guests becoming quieter when he walked towards Maria sitting with her mother. Everyone awed at them and gushed over the street serenading. Mainly Galo and his table screaming and cheering for him to keep going.

“I just called to say I love you.” Ignis kissed her hand, twirling her around. “And I mean it from the bottom of my heart…”

Galo stared at Shea watching Ignis guide her across the space between the tables serving as a dance floor, smiling a little, Ares sitting beside her. 

Serving for a dance period for the night. Gueira, Lucia, and Meis opted to make Kray as uncomfortable as possible with the help of Galo’s cousins, eating like they never ate in years in front of him, Varys joined in on the madness of them being unsanitary and talking his ear off, including forcing him to dance with everyone. 

“Please. I can’t take it anymore.” He begged. Lio wasn’t helping in it but he was having a blast watching them invade his personal space until he was clearly about to explode with rage.

“Did I mention the name’s Gueira? You remember me, right?” Gueira continued to ask. 

“GAH!” Kray bolted out of the reception, “I need fresh air. Fresh air!” He shoved a bunch of guests holding plates of food as he tried to escape through the gates.

“Bye bye.” Lio waved. “Told you it would take like fifteen minutes before we drive him out of here.”

“You guys kinda scare me.” Galo said to Lucia and Gueira, busy laughing their asses off. Of course they had it in them to nag at Kray until eventually he couldn’t take it anymore and needed to flee from them before he went insane. 

“Where’s Kray?” Ignis asked, joining them after some point.

“I think he was feeling a little sick.” Meis explained. “Mentioned he ate something that must’ve given him food poisoning.” 

“Oh wow.” Maria frowned. “Is the food we made bad?”

“Probably he just has an upset stomach?” Aina played along with their plan, and they all settled with agreeing on that. 

“Fuck that bitch.” Lucia drank her wine, walking away to go find more food to eat. Maria went back to talk to Heris and Biar about the situation. Ignis meeting Varys once more. Kyra requested for Varys to put on _Plastic Love _by Mariya Takeuchi, some of the guests leaving their seats to dance with each other. The party was in full swing, having the time of their lives.

“Sir Thymos?” Lio approached him, offering a hand, “Would you care to have this dance?”

“Of course, sire.” Galo smiled charmingly, Lio took his hand with both of his and kissed it gently. The two of them laughing as Galo dragged him in the throng of twirling bodies as they promenaded and jingled along to the eighties music. 

“This was the song my mom and dad got married to.” Galo whispered. All their friends are somewhere nearby dancing closely, the sounds of happy laughter and screams of pure, radiating joy contagious. Lanterns being lit to hang up above the courtyard of the firehouse.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah! So it feels nice to hear this song again, it’s one of my favorites of all time!” Galo takes Lio’s hands, struggling to match his proper footwork. People were bumping into each other, usually, a ballroom dance would follow this, but they decided to skip that after Ignis serenaded Maria and go straight to boogying with each other. The bride and groom were swaying closer, nuzzling their noses together while the guests were whistling and hollering at their peaceful, newfound matrimony. Somehow, it falls into place perfectly so. Everyone is reuniting for the first time in years to gather here, at their old firehouse, for a very important wedding.

“Galo!” Lio exclaimed over the music, “I’d like to tell you something.”

“What?!”

“I want… I want to have kids with you.” Lio confessed. “Again, I’m really sorry that I always put it off whenever you asked. I want to now.”

Galo’s eyes shimmered, speechless.

“If it’s a bad time to say this so suddenly—”

Galo responded by kissing him firmly, Lio’s words dying in his throat and his fingers clutching Galo’s shirt collar for support.

“Thank you.” Galo whispered, his voice gentle but holding all the nurtured compassion he could feel for Lio at this very moment. 

“I just think about how you take care of Shea more like your child than a little sister, and how much I care for her, and your relationship.” Their flower girl was dancing with Ares right now, but she’s smiling brighter than she had in months, Ignis and Maria joining them.

“Let’s always take it step by step.” Galo said, his heart threatening to burst with how much it swelled with joy. 

“Okay.” Lio promised, “I just want to be happy with you.”

“Me too.”

“Hey!” Maria held the bouquet of flowers, picking up her kimono to stand on top of the table. “I’m gonna throw it!”

All Hell broke loose when she tossed the bouquet of flowers.

  
  


The night ended around three in the morning.

“Hey. Since we’re gonna be in town and all,” Gueira decides when they meet up a block down the firehouse, “Why don’t we just start meetin’ up every year?”

They agreed it sounded like a good idea.

“WOO!” Lucia screeched at the top of her lungs, “G, you know how to throw an _awesome _wedding! Bless your beautiful burning soul!” She pointed at him.

“Okay.” Aina grabbed her before she fell. “We gotta find Biar and Heris.”

“Bye guys!” Thyma hugged each of them, the three women left to go back to the firehouse. Alisa was talking with another person she knew down the block. Galo nudged Remi’s shoulder. He smiled a little.

“See ya, Rems.” Galo smiled back. Remi nodded at Lio, Gueira, and Meis, leaving for Alisa.

“Awesome wedding.” Meis commended. “Happy for you and your mum.”

“YOU’RE THE BEST! God, tonight was so fun. I missed you guys so much!” Gueira praised, hugging both Galo and Lio. Meis joined in on the group hug, Lio sighing and rolling his eyes.

“Your breath is fucking horrid.” Lio shoved him off. “Make sure he doesn’t walk into a bus.” He told Meis. 

“See you kiddies around.” Meis chuckled with a wink, turning around and waving with his back turned to them.

“Come on.” Lio laced his fingers with Galo’s. “Your family’s waiting for you.”

Galo squeezed Lio’s hand back. “You mean ours.” He corrected lovingly.

☆☆☆

“Lio.” Galo called him from his car, waiting in traffic. “I’m gonna pick up Xeno from school, so can you pick up Shea today?”

“Sure thing. I’m just now leaving my office.” Lio walked out of his building, heels clicking against the floor, attention drawing to him wherever he went making his way to the parking lot.

“Thanks, you’re the best babe.”

“Anything for my husband.” Lio crooned softly, grabbing his helmet hanging off the front of his motorcycle. 

“I love you.” Galo ended the call with a mushy “mwah,” Lio smiling to himself at his sappiness. 

“Love you more.” He put his phone away, dragging his helmet over his head and turning the throttle of his motorcycle.

  
  
  


Shea and Ares were leaving the school side by side, Shea grimacing at the overbearing amount of chaotic children freed from their leashes. 

“This place is a fucking zoo.” She commented grimly.

“Tell me about it.” Ares chuckled. “Two more years until we graduate.”

“So who usually picks you up?” Ares asked. “Sometimes it’s Galo, and sometimes it’s Ignis.”

“I dunno, it depends on who’s feeling it.” Shea shrugged.

“That’s super cool.”

“Why is that?”

“Well my mom and dad rely on me to just take the bus, and I hate the bus.” He groaned. “All these kids just talking so much and laughing. Makes me feel suffocated.”

“You can always ride with us.” Shea offered, then she flushed, “I mean. If you want to.”

“That’d… that’d be great.” Ares smiled bashfully.

A motorcycle pulled up to the parking lot while they were waiting, and hundreds of heads turned to see who was waiting right at the heart of it. Automatically, Shea knew who it was. Eyes dead set on the mysterious visitor, lifting his helmet to reveal a set of curly, blond hair with the side shaved in an undercut. Two piercings lining his eyebrow, the wind blowing his hair so divinely with how the sun radiated a golden, glittering glow.

“Yep.” Shea said to Ares, “That’s my ride.” She smiled at him, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. 

Ares was just gawking, not realizing that Shea had such a unique, _cool _family. 

“See you tomorrow.” Shea waved. All the students crowded around the parking lot standing there and whispering in bewonder among themselves. Lio handed her his second helmet, Shea swinging a leg over and placing it over her head.

“Do you have to make an epic grand entrance?” She asked, a little embarrassed. “Everyone’s staring.”

“That’s the fun in it.” Lio started up his motorcycle, making sure to do a round of donuts in the parking lot before he veered off. Leaving a trail of smoke, probably a trail of fire with how fast he zipped out of there leaving everyone to ponder on who Shea’s ride home was.

Ares stood there, watching incredulously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -they had a traditional japanese wedding with a mix of some western elements  
-i.e the JK wedding thing and a little inspired by the remake of this in the office from jim and pam's wedding  
-is it really gueira if he doesnt say "hey im gueira" to all the wedding guests, i don't think so. credit to @roseieaf from the line from the brilliant mcdonald's gueira universe  
-the iconic "capital of thailand" joke is from none other than steve stifler, please do watch american pie if you haven't (ALL THREE, PLEASE)  
-the "body of christ" line was from christian woman by the metal band type o negative... who i now associate with meis and his band's aesthetic. i thought that shit would be so funny  
-kray crashed the wedding and left not even half an hour before it began, world record
> 
> TONGUE TIED'S BEEN SUPER FUN TO WRITE!!! it took me a long delay because i had to think about what i could do to make this wedding special, cheesy, but a little organic still. i kept quiet about this for the sake of posting this as a surprise!!! now this isn't the end of my works, far from it. as i mentioned before, i have another project in the works, although this time the main and center focus is gueimei i hope some of you stick around to see what i have in store. 
> 
> i love all of you, thank you so much for reading tongue tied. i appreciate you guys very much. this is the end of the road for the gang, but they're very much going to stay together for sure and start new chapters in their lives. ❤️
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LTXgptC6da2HCUKMYuqpc?si=0EephkqQS7CN7uwli3n1-w)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


End file.
